One Piece: The New Straw Hat Pirates
by Espada 4 Jurabi
Summary: (No Summary)
1. Monkey D Colleen

_**Jurabi: Hello everyreader I'm DragonMaster Jurabi! Here's a new story I'm making that's inspired from an author "DaStrawHatRegect". So please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey D. Colleen<strong>

On a distant island filled with red oak trees deep in the West Blue, lies a large village of people of many ages. Surrounding the village were several red forests with large waterfalls. At the top of one of the waterfalls lies a white temple with sun and moon symbols placed around monuments. Inside there was a worship alter with statues of people of the past.

"Oh...where could he be?" A voice asked. Not soon later, a brown-haired woman wearing a purple and white dress entered the room. "It's been 10 hours already. He's never been gone for...THIS long..."

"Your Highness." A voice called to her.

The woman turned to a male guard, "Yes? What is it?"

"Satako has just returned." The guard said.

The woman's head popped up, "Oh! Thank goodness! Thank you kind sir, does he know where I am?"

"Yes, he does. He's on his way here right now."

"Okay...thank you."

"Of course, Your Highness. May I take my leave?"

"Yes you may."

"Thank you." The guard then left the room and went outside to see a blue haired boy wearing a white combat outfit with a sword strapped on his back. "She's expecting you, Joah."

"Okay, thanks." The boy named Satako said as the guard returned to his duties.

Satako walked up to the door and took a deep breath, "Okay, Satako, no pressure. Just go in there and tell her why you're later than usual. It'll be fine..." He whispered to himself. He knocked on the doors and said, "Kari-*clears throat* Karina...?" Satako's voice broke at first. The woman named Karina opened the door and gave Satako a leering look. "I would just like to say that-" He was cut off by Karina grabbing him and shaking him like a rag doll.

"What the hell, Satako?! Do you know how long it's been?! Do you?!" Karina shouted in anger and annoyance.

"L-Look, I can explain!" Satako struggled speaking through the shaking.

"You're damn right you can explain! How are you suppose to explain why you've been gone for 10 whole hours!"

"Okay! I will but will you please let go of me!"

"Gr...alright..." Karina let go of Satako and let him make an explaination.

"You see, I was walking around the beach this morning...and I saw a person washed up on the shore. So I had to wait until the doctors bring her to the hospital." Satako said.

"Really...?" Karina asked.

"YES!"

"And it took hours...?"

"I stayed for a while and looked after her. She was still unconcious when I left and it took longer than expected to get here." Satako said.

"Oh..." Karina's face fell, "Sorry, I-I just got so worried."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I made you worry. You know yourself that wasn't my intention." Satako said.

"Yes, I _did_ know. I guess I couldn't control myself enough. So...how is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl!"

"Oh right, she's still resting in the hospital. I'm not sure what happened to her but to be unconcious for 10 hours give or take, she must have taken a huge blow to the head."

"Oh my...Shouldn't we check up on her?"

"Yeah, I wanted to stay longer but I had to meet up with you. It would be alright to see her again. Come on." Satako said leading Karina to the village hospital.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here we are..." Satako said opening the door. To his suprise, the patient was already up.<p>

A raven haired girl wearing her hospital clothes yawned, "Man...How long was I out...?" She then stared at Satako and Karina for a minute and two and her eyes widened in shock, "OH MY GOSH! WHERE AM I?! WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?! The girl shouted in confusion.

"Hey! Calm down, it's okay." Karina shouted.

The girl listened and started to calm down. She rubbed her hair and scanned Satako and Karina, "Who are you two? How did I get here?"

"I found you washed up on the shores. You looked like you suffered a severe head injury since it took you 10 whole hours to recover." Satako said. "You're in the isolated island, Garusk Island. My name is Satako Ukiski.

"And I'm Karina Suici. What's your name?" Karina asked.

The girl gave them a smile and said, "My name is Monkey D. Colleen, the one who will be Queen of the Pirates; that is my dream..."

"Monkey D. Colleen...that's a good name for you." Karina said.

"Monkey...D..." Satako was in deep thought.

"Well, Colleen, could you tell us what happened to you before you were knocked out?" Karina asked.

"Hm...no, I can't remember." Colleen answered. "But I do know is that I was in a bad situation."

"Well then, I guess you can stay here until you've rest up." Satako suggested.

"Well...I want to go now but I guess I can wait." Colleen said as her eyes widened, "Wait! Where is it?!" She patted the top of her head searching for something.

"What is it?" Karina asked.

"My hat! My strawhat! Where is it?!" Colleen shouted in worry searching the book shelves, window, and even under the bed.

"Your straw hat? You mean this?" Satako took out a straw hat.

Colleen smiled in joy, "Thank you so much! I would have been lost without this!" She placed the hat back on her head.

"Why is that one straw hat so important to you?" Karina asked.

"Because...It once belonged to my father." Colleen looked at her father's strawhat, "It was once given to him by a dear friend of his...My father was a great man who's just as crazy as my mother. We were a happy family...until something happened..." Colleen's happy personality turned somber.

"What happened?" Satako asked.

"I...I don't remember that either and it wasn't because of my head injury. All I know is that I was taken away from my parents and...nothing else. My mother told me that my father sacrificed himself to save me..." Colleen started crying on her father's hat, "Now...I'm feeling worried about my mother...I left her to go on this adventure, then I got into some trouble and...well...here I am. I wonder what trouble I got into."

"Don't worry, I'm sure some of your memories will return. Just give it time." Karina said.

"Well, we should be going. It's nice to meet you, Colleen." Satako said as he and Karina waved goodbye.

Before they could leave the room, they heard a scream. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" Colleen perked up.

"That sounded like it came from the hospital lobby!" Satako exclaimed drawing his sword, "Karina, stay here with Colleen!" With that order, he left the room.

Colleen immedietly got out of her bed getting Karina's attention, "What are you doing, Colleen?!"

"I'm going to help out, that's why." Colleen said.

"But Satako said to stay here." Karina said.

"Like I'm going to listen to that order," Colleen said. "Besides, if anything happens to that boy, I'm going to regret myself as long as I live for not doing anything. He helped me, and I'm going to repay the debt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: I hope that you all enjoyed that first chapter. I'd like for some of you to give me some original arc stories for the fanfic. If you can also tell me how Monkey D. Colleen will meet your OC's then that will be great. Please review and See ya!**_


	2. Battle with Marines: Right against Wrong

**_Jurabi: Thank you all for your support and here's the next chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Battle with Marines: Right against Wrong<strong>

When she got to the front entrance, Colleen heard voices. Curious to know what they were talking about, she decided to stay in the hall and eavesdrop.

"I said it once, I'll say it thousands of more times if I have to!" Satako yelled. "I won't leave this island! Now let the hostages go!"

"Too bad," said a man in black. "And here I thought that you'll join if I take them with me. But I guess you don't care if I do that, do you?"

"Of course I care about them! That's why I'm demanding you to let them go!"

"Or what? This island lacks fighters. And even if there are some fighters like you on this island, they'll be no match against the Marines. You yourself are one of us, Satako, so you should come back."

"If you are truelly a Marine, why would you force me to join you?! I told you many times why I won't return to my duties! My family is known to be the best doctors for generation here on this island. If I leave here, who will treat these people?!"

"I see. So you're saying, that if there is no one living on this island, then you and you're family will come with us. Is that it?" the man in black asked.

"Wait. Haxel, you wouldn't dare!" Satako yelled, knowing what the guy in black, now known as Haxel, was thinking.

"Oh, but I do. Men, kill every last villagers on this island! Starting with this hospital!"

Colleen anger began to rise as she heard the bull coming from the Marine in black. _"Oh...I want to kick his ass so bad...!"_ She thought in rage.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" a marine soldier shouted, snapping Colleen out of her rage. "I don't know about everyone else, but I will never harm any innocents, even if it's an order!"

"That's right!" another agreed. "What has these people done that's wrong?! If Satako doesn't want to come back with us, then we shouldn't force him to!"

Having enough of the backtalk, Haxel, unhesitantly, killed the two that spoke against his order. Glaring at the rest of his soldiers, he said, "If you don't want to end up like these two, I suggest you kill everyone that resides in this dump."

Still hesitant, the Marines did as told and charged in. When they did, however, Satako took out his sword. "I won't let you go through with this! I may not be in your group but I know from being a marine that we do what it right; not to do horrible inhumane things out of fear!"

"Oh? And the doctor is also both a fighter and a motivational speaker himself, I see. I wonder where you get that from," Haxel sarcastically wondered. "Not like that matters to me. Although, having a doctor that can fight can be a great asset in my unit."

"CUT THE CRAP! I already told you that I won't leave those that needs to be treated on this island! Now leave and release the hostages!"

"Someone hold him down or I'll kill all of you," Haxel ordered and threatened. With fear, _all_ of his underlings did as told and held him down. "I DID NOT SAY ALL I SAID SOME! Ah well, anyway Satako, I'll give you one last chance. Join us, or watch all your patients and everyone else die."

"If you want to kill everyone here, you have to go over my dead body," Satako replied.

"Suit yourself," Haxel said. "Guys, do it." At that order, about half of the Marines got off and hesitantly charged in.

"Stop..." Satako pleaded. "Don't kill them! DON'T KILL THEM! YOU'RE ALL BETTER THAN THIS!" The moment he thought that, few of the Marines were knocked out. The person that knocked them out, was none other than Colleen.

"You want to kill the other patients, you have to go through me!" she said.

"You! We searched this entire ocean perimeter for you after last night!" Haxel shouted.

"Oh, its you. Haxorus..." Colleen said.

"HAXEL YOU IDIOT!" Haxel said.

Satako was confused, "You know him...?"

"We caught that girl trying to steal our food from our storage. We went through hell trying to get that meat you ate up!" Haxel shouted.

"Well I was hungry..." Colleen said, "I bet you are too...for an asskicking sandwich."

"Colleen! What are you doing?! You're in no condition to fight right now!" Satako yelled.

Colleen started cracking her knuckles, "Hehe, I'd rather fight than to just lie down and rest! I owe you my life, Satako. And for that, I'll repay my debt here and now!" Colleen argued.

Hearing that she'll fight against an army, Haxel laughed. "Hahahahahaha! You...fight against an army...of Marines?! I'd like to see you try. Get her or I'll get you!" At that command, half of the Marines got off of Satako and charged at Colleen.

Surprisingly, Colleen managed to hold them off by performing fast close combat strikes, dodges, and counterattacks. As more Marines charged at her, she easily blocked their attacks and counterattacked. Despite how hard she's battling, she's also trying not to kill any of those men, for they were only forced to attack her and the other citizens. After she knocked them all out, Colleen pointed at the commanding Marine.

"I appreciate the warm up, but I want you! Not the men you're throwing at me!" she asked.

"I admit, you prove yourself to be a fighter," Haxel simply complimented. "However, you're no match against me or my powers." When he said that his body was slowly covered in black fur. He was getting a little taller, a tail came out and his eyes were like a panther's. In fact, he's exactly like a panther. "I ate the Cat Cat Fruit, Model Panther. It's thanks to this power that I easily earned the position of captain in my unit. I hope you're ready, girl. No one has ever seen my powers and lives to tell it, unless if they're Marines, of course."

"...That's cute, furball." Colleen simply not the slightest bit concerned.

That last word made Haxel twitch and drop his jaws. Not just him, everyone in the room also dropped their jaws at the insult.

"_Th... that foolish girl!"_ Satako thought. _"C__alling Haxel that is the last thing she should do!"_

"You dare call me that?" the said Marine muttered. "You will definitely PAY FOR THAT!" The instant he shouted that, he charged at Colleen, attempting to kill her.

When Colleen saw this, she quickly blocked him. Once she blocked him, she then saw his claws closing in on her. Before the claws could hit her, Colleen backflipped out of the way. When her back touched the wall, she tried to look for some kind of opening so she won't get hit by Haxel's next attack.

"_This place is too cramped for a fight like this,"_ she thought. _"E__specially if there's a lot of people here."_ The moment she thought that, she had an idea. She then scanned the area for the front door and found it right next to her. _"__Why am I standing here then?!"_ she asked herself.

"DIE GIRL!" Haxel yelled, charging at Colleen, with his claws ready to kill her. At the last second, Colleen dodge-rolled out of the way and ran out through the front.

"You missed, hairball!" she provoked, running off into the village.

Hearing that insult made Haxel even more angry. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he yelled, chasing after her. He then turned to his men and ordered them to not kill the patients yet, for their first target is Colleen.

* * *

><p>In the village, Colleen kept running away. While running, she scanned the area to see if there's a large area that has very little to no people nearby. The only place she saw that is low-populated, is the docks. When she arrived at the said place, she skidded to a stop and faced Haxel, who also stopped in his tracks.<p>

"So, you decided to die here," he assumed. "Well, it will be a bother to bury you when you die. I don't see any reason why I won't let you go to the bottom of the ocean when you die. Now that I think about it, maybe I should do the same for everyone else. If I bury them, I'll get my hands all dirty in blood. I'd rather just let them sink than to bury them."

Hearing the fact that he wouldn't spare any of the villagers, whether they are children or women or not, made Colleen really angry. Once she growled at him, she quickly scanned her surrounding, see if there are anything that explodes or something. That was when she laid her eyes onto the ocean.

"What's wrong, kitty-cat?" she asked, provoking him. "Is that all the black kitty got? I expected more from you, judging from how highly you speak about yourself. Now I'm starting to think that it was nothing but all talk. I think you really are a pussycat."

Hearing those insults made Haxel lose it, big time. "I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU NOW!" he shouted, charging in at her.

A seond before he charged in, Colleen was already closed her eyes and concentrated. Fire then started to form in her mouth. Catching a glimpse at how close the Marine captain currently was, she decided to wait a little bit longer. When he was close enough, Colleen aimed her mouth and yelled, "Ember!" She shot a fireball into the beast's mouth, forcing him to accidentally swallow it and got the inside of his mouth on fire.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! FIRE! FIRE! SOMEONE GET ME WATER!" he screamed. When his eyes caught the sight of the ocean water, without a second thought, he jumped in.

_"He actually fell for it..."_ Colleen shook her head. "That was the stupidest mistake he's ever made, especially since he's a devil fruit user. As a devil fruit user, once he gains a power from a devil fruit, he loses the ability to swim. Therefore, he's drowning."

At the last bubble, she heard some footsteps coming her way. Facing the source, she saw a few Marines coming towards her. Assuming that they'll fight her to avenge their leader's defeat, she went back into her battle position, only to have them run pass her. That was when she heard an applause. Turning to the source, she saw the other Marines, many villagers, Satako and Karina clapping and sheering for her. Some of the marines were even dancing in joy at her win.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why are you all cheering for me? Especially the Marines. Aren't you enraged that I defeated your captain."

"Everyone hated that pantherman," A marine soldier explained. "He's been controling us using our own fear of dying."

"Colleen, thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" Satako asked. Everyone else heard that question and wondered the same thing.

"He has a point there." "That girl saved our lives." "We should do something for her."

Hearing those words, Colleen just smiled in relief, since no one really had to die. Her happiness was ruined when she heard a cat coughing.

"Why...you..." Haxel breathed, coughing out water. "I nearly drowned."

"You should've realized that by yourself," Colleen backtalked, walking towards him. "If you really wanted to get rid of fire in your mouth, you should drink water or put something cold in your mouth. You don't jump into the ocean and gulp down the sea water. You'd drown." Before the Marine captain could say anything to him, she quickly shut him up and knocked him unconscious. As he collapsed on the floor, she then said, "That should shut you up for a while."

Seeing that the guy was completely unconscious, Some of the Marines took the pantherman into their ship and in a cell. As they walked away, Colleen started to collapse herself, only out of exhaustion. Many people noticed this and went over to help the girl. When they crowded around her, she passed out.

* * *

><p>Colleen started to wake up after hearing voices. By the sounds of it, the owners were very worried about the girl. The voices stopped when they heard her groan.<p>

"Hey, Satako! She's awake!" Karina exclaimed.

"It's about time she did. I was starting to doubt my skills," Satako said.

Slowly sitting up, Colleen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Once she was done rubbing them, she saw Satako and Karina sitting next to her bed. "What happened?" she asked, yawning.

"While we were cheering for your victory against that Haxel guy, you just passed out on us," Karina explained. "You were breathing heavily, too. Daddy did everything he could to try to have you to live again."

"Oh. I must have still been tired, after all…I haven't eaten anything." Colleen said rubbing her stomach, "Then that would mean that I have yet another debt to repay."

"Now, now Colleen. You really don't need to repay me," Satako told the raven-haired girl. "I'm only doing what a doctor was suppose to do. It's my job, after all."

"I suppose that's true," Colleen agreed. "But now I'm afraid I have to go."

"What? Where are you going?" Karina asked.

"To gather a crew of course, then I'll sail to the Grandline and find the One Piece. Just like my dad did. Then, I'll be the first Queen of the Pirates." Colleen smiled with pride.

Satako and Karina stared at Colleen with gaping mouths…then at each other and then back at her.

"The Grandline…if you're planning on going there, it'll take a lot more than just you and a few people you gather." Satako said.

"I want 10 people on my crew and no more." Colleen said.

"That's still not enough. The Grandline is more dangerous than you think. The weather…the creatures you find, plus the pirates also searching for the One Piece. It's next to impossible to survive there let alone find the One Piece." Karina said.

"That's what they said to my father, but that didn't stop him or his friends. I'm going anyways whether you agree or not."

"You are determined…" Satako stood there in thought, "Alright then, since you've help us out a bunch, I'll give you a small ship. But keep in mind that you'll need a much bigger ship in hopes of even entering the Grandline."

"Exactly. I'll also need a navigator, a cook, and a shipwright." Colleen said.

"I'll get your ship ready, just meet me at the docks when you're ready." Satako said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Satako provided Colleen the small boat she needed plus supplies of food and water for the journey.<p>

"Now don't go eating all of this up in one sitting now." Satako advised.

"I'll try…though I won't be able to resist…" Colleen giggled.

The girl turned to the villagers to give one final good-bye before she left. It was hard, especially to Satako and Karina. "I'll be leaving now. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise that I will."

"We know you would, Colleen," Satako told her.

"Just promise us that you'll be safe," Karina pleaded.

"I will," she replied. Turning to Satako and extending her hand, "Thank you for helping me when I needed it."

"Don't mention it. Be careful out there, the Grandline is no joke." Satako said.

"I'll be ready. Goodbye to all of you." Colleen then sailed away waving goodbye until Garusk Island was no longer in sight. Colleen then stared at her strawhat, "Father…my adventure begins now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

**Jurabi: I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. Please review and See ya!**


	3. Roranoa Kaisetsu

****_Jurabi: Thank you all for your support and here's the next chapter. First OC is going to appear here._****

* * *

><p><strong>Roranoa Kaisetsu<strong>

Another island lied miles away from Garusk Island. The island was rather bright and had a luminous feeling people get when they live there. On a hill next to the village lies a small lonely cottage.

At the backside was a girl who has brown hair mid-back length, a red long-sleeved jacket over top with her waist exposed and covered by a fishnet, black gloves, black shorts with a white belt, long purple socks, and purple high heels practicing with a long nodachi sword.

"Hey! Starlight Blade!" a Marine called, interrupting the girl's training. "A message from the Headquarters. They-"

"Don't want to," the brown-haired girl interrupted, as she continued her training.

"You don't even know what the message is."

"It's about me joining the Marines, isn't it? I already told you, after what I saw with your useless group did back in my childhood, I won't be a Marine. Besides, I already decided that I'll travel around the world to achieve my goal. How is joining the Marines going to help me with that?"

"Well... I suppose that's true," the Marine said. "Well, I'll let the captain know about your usual reply."

"How many times do I have to say these things? For the message about me joining you guys, I will never join for obvious reasons. And, if you see any pirates or bandits causing any trouble, _that's_ when you call me. I have to practice my sword skills…" The girl then looked at her purple katana and placed it back in its sheath, "Meh, I'll do it later. I'll go for a walk in town."

That last part got the soldier a little confused. "Didn't you say that you won't do anything unless it's pirates or bandits attacking?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything about me taking a walk, did I?" she asked back, walking away.

* * *

><p>Colleen stretched her limbs as she set foot on Tanoshi Island, "Finally, I made it." She then started to walk around the village, "Satako told me about this island."<p>

_(Flashback)_

_Satako started to tell Colleen about her next island, "They say that there's an island called Tanoshi Island. It's said that on that island, there's a demon that kills any trespasser that lands there, especially if they go to a specific town that has a Marine Base. People say that it works for them or killed them and made the base its home. Not only that, they say it takes a form of a swordswoman and that she can easily kill a group of pirates and bandits. What's worse is that not even if the pirates and bandits work together, that demon can still beat them. Even the combined bounty of fifty million belli can't beat her."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Hm…a strong person like that will make a great ally. I hope she's willing to become a pirate." Colleen said walking in the village.

* * *

><p>The brown haired girl suddenly sneezed. <em>"Must be the rumors on other islands about me,"<em> she thought, as she continued her walk. As she calmly walked into town, she was greeted by the villagers, both old and young. She then came across familiar little kids, pretending to be her and holding up wooden swords. The youngsters noticed her and ran up to the girl.

"Kaisetsu!" a blonde haired girl called, jumping into her arms.

"Hey there Hana my little sister, everyone," the brown-haired girl named Kaisetsu greeted. "Are you guys playing war again?" she then asked her little sister named Hana, noticing the wooden swords they were carrying.

"You bet!" Hana answered. "We all want to be just like you!"

"This way, you don't have to worry about the village when you go out on your adventure," a black-haired boy explained. "We're doing everything we can to be as strong as you, Starlight Blade!"

"Chris, I told you; you can just call me Kaisetsu." When she said that, a group of pirates came from behind her.

"Hey!" one of them called. Turning her head to face the one who called her, he asked, "You the demon of this island?"

* * *

><p>Colleen continued to walk around the village in search of the demon she heard about until she heard the villagers talking.<p>

"Hey, did you hear?" a male villager asked, grabbing the girl's attention.

"I sure did," another male villager replied. "There's another fight going on in the shopping district."

"Should we go look?" a female villager asked.

"I say, let's get to it!"

"I know we saw her fight a lot, but I can't help but agree with you," another female villager stated.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go! To the shopping distirict!" the first male yelled out. That said, the group of four ran to the said district.

_"Her…It must be the demon."_ Colleen thought as she followed the crowd.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu already handled most of the pirates that tried to attack her. The only ones that were left were the leader and two others.<p>

"She... she really is a demon!" the pirate with a red bandana exclaimed.

"What should we do, First Mate Akoku?!" a pirate with weird markings on his face asked.

"What do you mean 'what do we do'?!" the leader, now known as Akoku, asked back. "Her ability is the reason why the captain took interest on her! Make yourself useful and take her out!"

"Y-yes sir!" the two pirates replied, charging towards Kaisetsu. They had their cutlass ready to cut Kaisetsu, who easily blocked them with the wooden sword that she borrowed from Hana and one of her friends.

_"Useless…"_ she thought. Seeing an opening, Kaisetsu quickly charged pass the two and slashed them. After a moment of silence, the two pirates were down and out, therefore leaving the First Mate to fight the girl alone.

"Now it's your turn," she said. "Of course, I'll be nice enough to let you go back to your captain. And when you do, tell him that if he mess with anyone else while being on this island, I'll kill him, just as I did with several other pirates."

With that warning, the remaining pirate ran away in fear. "I will be back!" he shouted.

_"I know you will,"_ the purple-haired girl thought, as she heard a short cheer from the crowd.

As the cheer faded, another voice came. "Amazing! So that's how people fight with swords." Kaisetsu never heard that voice before. Out of curiosity, she faced the owner of the voice and saw Colleen. "The way you handled those pirates was impressive!"

"Oh hello. You must be new here since I haven't seen you before. My name is Kaisetsu; people around here call me Starlight Blade.

"My name is Monkey D. Colleen. I'm looking for people as talented as you. "Would you like to join my crew?"

"Monkey D. Colleen? I've heard that name before." Kaisetsu said.

"You did?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, my father told me that he was once on a crew whose captain had the name Monkey." Kaisetsu said.

"Oh, my Dad. Monkey D. Luffy. Why do you ask?" Colleen asked.

"I knew it…Allow me to fully introduce myself. My name is Roranoa Kaisetsu, the daughter of Roranoa Zoro and Nico Robin." Kaisetsu said shocking Colleen.

"What?! Dad never told me…That's amazing! It's so nice to meet you, Kaisetsu." Colleen said.

"So…you're a pirate already?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm a pirate who's heading into the Grandline in search of the One Piece. I figured you would want to join in and fulfill your dreams along the way," Colleen bluntly replied. "So what do you say?"

"Well…" Kaisetsu was cut off by Colleen's growling stomach.

"Oh…is there someplace where I can eat…" She said tiredly.

Laughing a bit, Kaisetsu said, "If you like, I can treat you to lunch." That offer got Colleen excited.

"Really?" she asked.

"It'll be my way of welcoming you, since you're not like those pirates," Kaisetsu told them.

"Those pirates?" Colleen asked wondering what Kaisetsu meant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. Kaisetsu is _****_WerewolfWoman12's OC. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	4. Kaisetsu vs The Diamond Dog Pirates

**Kaisetsu vs. The Diamond Dog Pirates**

Kaisetsu led Colleen to the best restaurant in the village. When they entered, many people who are working and eating there greeted Kaisetsu, who greeted back.

"You must be really famous around here," Colleen observed.

"Comes with being very strong on this island. The whole demon rumor was a lie. It was so no pirates or bandits can bother this island. Unfortunately, it seems to attract them instead. Though it's all right. Besides, with them coming here, I can get stronger and it makes really good training. Isn't that right, guys?!" she then asked the people, who cheered in agreement.

"Before she came here, all the pirates and bandits who were hiding in this island were all being nasty to us." "Not even the Marines can handle them." "But ever since she started defeated those punks, all the pirates and bandits were all beaten and taken to the Marine Headquarters." "And ever since that day, other pirates were too scared to bother us."

"Then what about that fight earlier," Colleen asked.

"There were some pirates who had guts to come here, thinking that it was only rumors," Kaisetsu explained. "Those pirates were causing so much havoc here, it was really annoying. I couldn't stand it. So I had no choice but to fight them all off and get them arrested."

"Oh, I see," Colleen replied, placing her fist on her palm. Her stomach then growled, demanding lots of food.

Kaisetsu heard this and laughed. "Anyway, waitress. Table for two please."

"Yes, right this way," a red-haired waitress replied, guiding them to a table with eight seats. She then handed them menus to order something to eat.

"WHOA!" Colleen exclaimed. "All of these sound really good."

"Then order all of them," Kaisetsu told the straw hat.

"REALLY?!" Colleen asked with sparkling eyes. "You're so nice!"

"That was a joke." Kaisetsu said.

"I know. I may not look like it, but I have a huge appetite."

"Well then in that case, eat away. I have a huge amount of money," Kaisetsu pointed out.

After they ordered their meal, Colleen was talking to Kaisetsu about the fight earlier.

"You must be really strong if you defeated that many pirates with a wooden sword," Colleen complimented.

"Well I have been training for many years. And each day, I was getting used to fighting with a sword." Well, it wasn't an outright truth. However, it wasn't an outright lie either.

"I see. If you're that strong, maybe we can fight sometime"

"Well, I'm looking forward to that battle, Colleen," Kaisetsu replied.

It was then that their meal arrived. They all look so fancy, as though Colleen and Kaisetsu were eating in a fancy restaurant, which is mostly true.

"How much do we have to pay?" Colleen asked, taking a bite out of his meal.

"165,106,050 belli," the waitress answered. Hearing the price Colleen choked on her food.

"OVER 165 MILLION?!" She repeated.

"Yes, if you aren't Kaisetsu's friend that is," the waitress added, much to her relief.

"We're not friends," the brown-haired girl toyed, having the same person to choke on her food again. "I was joking."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Colleen shouted in rage as she calms down.

They continued to talk about Kaisetsu, such as where she lives, what kind of training she was doing, how she got her nickname, and more about their parents.

That was when a Marine barged in. "WE HAVE TROUBLE, STARLIGHT BLADE!" he shouted. "Near the coast, several villagers were captured by some weird pirates! Hana is one of them!"

"What was that?!" Kaisetsu asked, not believing what she heard. "We have to hurry!" She got up and was about to run out, though Colleen grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "What are you doing?!"

"Let me come with you," She said. "You're going to rescue them, right? Also, I want to see how you battle against an army of pirates. Don't worry, I'll back you up."

Thinking for a few seconds, Kaisetsu said, "Do what you want." and left. Getting up, Colleen and his crew followed her.

* * *

><p>At the coast, many people were struggling to get out of the weird pirates grasps. They all have dark skin and toothy jaws. Bare-chested on their bellies and wore black turtleneck shirts that were stitched into their chests, covering their upper wore brown and tan-patched pants and matching shoes, a red sash, bright yellow wristbands and skull-shaped also wear red bandanas on their heads that covers their eyes. In place of those eyes are an eye patch with a white x on it and angular black spiral. They all also have a curve blade on them.<p>

"Let us go!" one of the hostages demanded.

"When Starlight Blade gets here, you'll be sorry!" another hostage said.

"Oh, will I?" the captain asked. "I heard a lot about the girl. And if she thinks that she's more popular than I am just because she can beat many pirates and bandits, she better think again. Once I'm through with her, this whole island will be in _my_ control!"

"And who exactly is going to control this island, if might ask?!" a female voice asked. The pirates turned their heads to the voice and see Kaisetsu, with Colleen.

"You must be the infamous Starlight Blade," he said, approaching the group "I must say, you're timing is perfect. I was just about to go into town and call you."

"What do you want?" Kaisetsu asked, not in any mood for talk.

"A simple duel. You beat me, I'll hand myself in to the Marines. If I win, you have to be my slave and turn your back on this island."

When he said that, Colleen perked his head up. "Hey you! You can't have Kaisetsu! I've already decided to have her in my crew!"

"Stay out of this, Colleen," Kaisetsu demanded. "This is my fight. If it's a duel he wants, it's a duel he gets. But first, let the hostages go."

"Not until you beat me, which is impossible," the captain boasted.

"You're in trouble now girly," the pirate from earlier, Akoku, told the girl. "No one messes with the Diamond Dog Pirates!"

"Hm…why are you called that anyways? Sounds like a swoop gang." Kaisetsu casually said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" the First Mate snapped.

"Silence, Akoku," the captain calmed him. "Though you're right about one thing: this girl must be taught a lesson."

"I think that line is meant for you," Kaisetsu corrected.

"Like you can beat me. I am Captain Mongol, with a bounty of 5 million belli."

"When are we going to start this duel?" Kaisetsu impatiently asked.

"Right now," he answered, charging at the girl with his sword in hand. Kaisetsu unsheathed her katana and blocked the attack and striked back.

The duel continued on for minutes. Neither duelist was backing down yet. When Mongol tripped on something, he fell on his butt, leaving him open for Kaisetsu's strike. Unfortunately, her attack was blocked by one of the weird pirate's curve blade. As she jumped back to distance herself away from any possible attack, Kaisetsu found herself surrounded by many other pirates. Colleen noticed this and began to grow concerned. "Many against one…That's an unfair fight." That was when she noticed something wrong with the people around her. And that would be the fact that they are so calm, eyes filled with hope.

"Aren't any of you worried about her?" Colleen asked.

"Big sis Kaisetsu will be fine," Hana said.

"You have that much faith in her?"

"Of course. Besides, this isn't the first time that this happened."

Speaking of battle, Kaisetsu seems to be unfazed with the disadvantage in numbers. She just sighed and had a bored expression on her face.

"I see that you want to die honorably," Mongol observed. "Then die you shall! Kill her! I don't care about her anymore!" At that command, the weird pirates jumped, preparing to go for the kill. She didn't need to move away. When she felt that they all jumped at their highest, Kaisetsu raised her katana and yelled, "Wind Waker!" She swings her katana around in a circular movement, as it passes through her hands, raising it above her head, causing fierce winds to pick up, sending the enemy skywards. The pirates couldn't believe what they saw and dropped their jaws in shock. Kaisetsu counted down for some reason and had her katana pointing down. When she reached down to one, she quickly yelled, "Ice Slash!" swings katana at the air, as the enemy cannot see the icicle slashes that ascend skywards, then fall down like rain slashing the pirates knocking them out.

Kaisetsu turned to the last two pirates, "Now it's you, me, and your First Mate," Kaisetsu observed. "I'll give you this chance to give up and hand yourselves over to the Marines. So why don't you just make it easy and yield already?"

"Like hell!" Mongol replied. "I've been a pirate for two years. And there's no way I'm going to hand myself over without a fight!"

"Oh? Then you want to lose honorably?" the girl guessed. "Well, I suppose it's better than giving up."

"SHUT UP! Now you've pissed me off! Time to use my devil fruit power!" When he said that, he suddenly disappeared. "I ate the Clear Clear Fruit. Like its name, it allows me to become invisible. I hope you're ready, girl. No one ever survives from this power!"

"Well? Where am I? You're left? You're right? Behind you? Above you? In front of you? It's so hard to tell," Mongol blabbered.

"... What to do in this situation?" Kaisetsu sarcastically asked.

"Hah! You never faced anyone like me, as I thought! Though it's reasonable, since there can't be more than one kind of devil fruit."

Ignoring everything the pirate is saying, Kaisetsu focused on hearing him and then she quickly turned to the pirate and ended the duel with a slashing attack. As she yelled, "Fire Slash!" She swung her katana quickly three times, creating a fiery slash, therefore knocking him out.

Colleen didn't believe what she saw. Yet she believed it anyway. And so, she cheered for Kaisetsu. However, there was still someone who didn't accept what they witnessed. That is none other than Akoku.

"No... I won't accept this!" he yelled, charging towards the one who defeated his captain. "I'll kill you myself!"

"Thunder Punch!" Colleen jumped above and hit him with an electric punch.

Kaisetsu couldn't believe what she just saw, "You…what in…"

"Me…? I have the Element Element Fruit. I can use many types of elements such as fire, ice, electricity, etc."

"I see…Thanks for the back up," Kaisetsu thanked.

"No problem. Anything for a friend. So Kaisetsu, would you like to join my crew?"

"Why? What are you planning on doing that involves me?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I told you, I'm going to the Grand Line soon to achieve my dream of becoming Queen of the Pirates! What about you?! You have a dream you want to accomplish?!"

Kaisetsu was silent for a few minutes until she replied, "Yes, I do have a dream. To master three sword style combat like my father. So…yes, I'll be joining your crew." Kaisetsu said.

"Yahhhooo! Yes! My first crew mate!" Colleen shouted.

"Wait…first crew mate?" Kaisetsu asked a bit confused.

"Well…I only just started sailing like 2 days ago!' Colleen replied.

"What? I thought you had more people on you crew."

"Nope. You're my first mate, and our ship," Colleen then points to her dingy, "is that for now. But I plan on getting a bigger one hopefully."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of packing, Colleen and Kaisetsu were saying their goodbyes to the villagers.<p>

"We all simply can't thank you enough for you kindness. Take care on your journey!" A citizen said.

"Yeah, be sure to visit sometimes okay. We could really use to company. Goodbye big sister!" Hana said hugging Kaisetsu.

"Will do." Kaisetsu said.

And with that, Colleen and Kaisetsu sailed off while waving goodbye to the villagers.

"Alright! Let's find some more people to join our crew. We're ready for anything!" Colleen shouted.

However, after 2 hours have passed, Colleen and Kaisetsu were leaning lazily on the edge of the dingy.

"Lost?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Lost." Colleen responded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a nearby island, a raven haired boy woke up on a beach and rubbed his head.<p>

"Oww…where am I?" The boy said, "Who...am I...?" He asked looking down and seeing his name on his orange armor that says: Ackmor. "Ackmor..." He looked around and saw no one nearby. "Hello...?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued….<em>**


	5. Search for the Grandline Map

**Search for the Grandline Map**

Colleen and Kaisetsu arrived at a pretty small island with a small village at the center. "So, why did we stop here, Kaisetsu?" Colleen asked.

"We need to figure out a way to get a map of the Grandline and the 4 seas. If we don't have that then there's no point in going further. There should be a Grandline map in the town nearby…somewhere." Kaisetsu said as they head into town.

* * *

><p>In town, Ackmor walked down the street and looked around his surroundings. There were many tall buildings, shops, and companies. There were many people who she didn't know, which scared him, a lot. He didn't have a lot of money so he couldn't get any food. He was able to get a map and he tried to find a place to stay. The problem was he couldn't tell the stores from the hotels.<p>

Ackmor sighed, "Where do I go?" On the map, he saw a large gray area. This, he knew was a mountain. "Might as well try there."

He folded his map and headed towards the mountain. He walked on the path and looked around. The mountain was very old by the looks of the rocks. When he reached an old factory, he decided to rest. While he was resting, his pocket began to glow. He pulled out a red gem stone and pointed to the factory. It glowed even more brightly. He climbed the fence and headed towards the factory. He opened the large doors and looked around. There was barely any light and it looked like everything was about to fall. He heard a shrill voice from behind her and she climbed the ladder that lead to the catwalk. The figure walked in and looked around. He was high up and it was dark, so he hoped he wouldn't see him. When he entered the light, he was short with pale skin, his sleeveless jacket was gray, his pants were gold, and his boots were brown. The boy's eyes widened. He knew who he was.

_"One of the Diamond Dog Pirates? What's he doing here? How'd he get here? Is he looking for that Gemstone Key? If he is, I have to find it first!"_ Ackmor thought.

"Alright, the boss said that the stone should be here." The pirate said.

He hurried along and looked around. When he was close, his gemstone glowed.

"Jackpot!" The pirate said seeing the stone. "The boss will make a fortune out of this!" He ran over to it but before he could pick it up, Ackmor jumped down and kicked his face.

"Hand off, I saw it first." Ackmor said picking the stone up.

"Why you little…" The pirate got back up and slashed him with his sword.

Ackmor kneed down and looked up covering his wound.

"That'll teach you not to stick your nose into other people's business. Now hand over the stone!"

"Not today…or any day!" Ackmor pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it into the air. It let out smoke around them, making it hard to see anything. Luckily for Ackmor, he was able to find his way out and ran for cover. He was breathing heavily because of his wound. But he didn't let that bugged him. From behind him, someone took his hands and covered his mouth.

"Easy there, we're not going to hurt you. We're going to help you." A voice said.

"What…?" Ackmor asked turning to Kaisetsu.

This relaxed him a bit, but still had his guard up. Kaisetsu took his hand and yanked him forward.

"There they are!" Another group of Diamond dog pirates appeared making Kaisetsu's eyes widen.

"It's…them…" Kaisetsu said as anger began to build inside her.

"The Diamond Dog Pirates?" Ackmor asked.

"Stay back…"

"Careful guys, we're dealing with a girl here. Who knows what she's capable of?" A pirate said.

"Like hell a little girl's going to intimidate me!" Another shouted as the pirates rushed at her sword in hand.

"Why is she just standing there?!" Ackmor thought seeing that Kaisetsu isn't moving.

Kaisetsu holds the blade down in front of her, as she waits for the enemy to draw near. Once they are in the range of her invisible field, she quickly draws the katana, "Lightning Slash!" Multiple lightning slashes to rocket skyward slashing the pirates.

"Whoa…" Ackmor said in amazement at Kaisetsu's power.

"Are you okay?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yeah…I think so, but my back hurts a lot." Ackmor said.

"Your cut is pretty deep…" Kaisetsu said but then a pirate appeared out of the bushes behind Kaisetsu.

"Watch out!" Ackmor shouted.

"Mach Punch!" Then Colleen came flying out of nowhere punching the pirate in the face knocking him to a tree.

"Took you long enough, Colleen." Kaisetsu said.

"I like to make a dramatic entrance." Colleen said turning to Ackmor, "Hi there, I'm Monkey D. Colleen, the girl who will be Queen of the Pirates!" Colleen shouted.

"Is that really how you're going to introduce yourself?" Kaisetsu asked. "My name is Roranoa Kaisetsu."

"My name is Ackmor." Ackmor said, "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." Colleen said as she sees a red and blue stone in Ackmor's hands, "What are those things?"

"These? They're the keys to a special room hidden in this island. I'm here looking for a map to the Grandline."

"The Grandline?! That's exactly what we need. Can you lead us there?" Colleen asked.

"Unfortunately, the room is locked and I'll need 7 keys to unlock it which are these gemstones." Ackmor explained.

"Ackmor, are you a pirate like us?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Pirate? What's…a pirate?" Ackmor asked.

"You don't know…?" Colleen asked.

"I…I don't know much of anything. I think I lost my memories and now I only remember my name and what I can do." Ackmor said.

"What can you do?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I…I can navigate around the oceans and tell which winds are going to blow and the directions from island to island." Ackmor said.

"Y-You're a navigator! That's great! Hey, you want to join my crew?" Colleen offered.

"Join?"

"Yeah, we're on our way to the Grandline. I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates and Kaisetsu is going to be a sword master Four Sword Style."

"It's Three Sword Style!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"So will you join us? Whatever dream you have, we can help you accomplish it." Colleen said.

"Dream…I don't have a dream. I only want to get my memory back." Ackmor said.

"See? That's a dream. If you want to get your memory back, we'll help you." Colleen said smiling.

Ackmor felt relieved to be around a person with that hopeful smile, "Okay, I'll go with you. First, we'll need the Grandline map. I know the way to the next Gemstone Key, let's go." Ackmor said leading the group.

* * *

><p>Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Ackmor reached a large museum. Kaisetsu tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She looked over to her left to see a lock.<p>

"I've got this." Ackmor said as he pulled out a small wire and jiggled it in the lock. In a few minutes, the doors were unlocked. "Worked like a charm."

"The alarms going to go off soon…let's find that gemstone and get out of here." Kaisetsu said.

They started searching for the gemstone until Colleen opened two large doors and saw a Gemstone Key in a large glass tube. She smiled and before she could go in, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Ackmor. He pulled out a small smoke bomb and touts it on the floor. Small panels opened and smoke filled the room. The room was now covered in red lasers.

"Hang on, I've got this." Kaisetsu said.

Kaisetsu ran over and did a flip to entered the web of lasers. She looked around so her brain could work out how it was going to go. She ran over and slid down, jumped in the air, slipped through a small gap, a cartwheel through a madden size gar, and a barrel roll through a circle size gap. She stood up and turned to Colleen and Ackmor, who were impressed. She smiled and before she could continue, a laser came above her. She ducked in time, but more lasers came out of the walls. When the lasers were all out, she was an inch off the ground, her left hand and right leg was in the air, and her head was near a laser. The others waited to see how she was going to get out of this. Kaisetsu slowed her breathing and jumped in the air and landed on her feet. Ackmor was impressed on how she got out of there. Colleen looked as impressed as he was. She walked over to the glass tube and pulled out a pocket knife. She cut a large hole and placed her hand inside and grabbed the emerald. She waved it in the air for the others to see. They nodded as she placed it in her pocket and ran towards the lasers. She did a huge flip, landed on her hands, jumped through a gap, did a small flip through a thin gap, and last but not lease, did a huge back flip and landed next to Ackmor, who was still impressed by how flexible she was. She stood up and stretch.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Colleen asked.

"My father taught me. You will not believe how long it took me to get to that level. Let's get out of here." Kaisetsu said. They turned and left the museum.

As they walked along the path, Ackmor stared at the acquired yellow Gemstone.

"Ackmor, how are you feeling?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I'm okay…a little scared, but okay." Ackmor said.

"How long has it been since you lost your memories?"

"A day."

"Hm. So, this isn't hard on you?"

"It kinda is…I'm not even sure how I'll get my memories back…"

"Hey Ackmor, do you ever smile?" Colleen asked.

"Smile…?" Ackmor asked in confusion.

"Yeah, like I do." Colleen said smiling. I've been worse.

"I'm not sure if I do smile…I forgot."

"Well then, that's a promise."

"What?"

"I promise you, I'm going to make you smile if it's the last thing I do."

"Promise…"

"Hehe, looks like Colleen now considers you a friend. So do I." Kaisetsu said as they continued on.

"Friend…" Ackmor thought as an unknown feelings starts inside of him.

* * *

><p>Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Ackmor reached a large hotel, where some lights were still on.<p>

"How'd we get in?" Ackmor asked, "The next Gemstone Key is in there."

"We'll have to find another way in. We don't want to be seen by anyone. It's going to be difficult, but I'll think of something." Kaisetsu said.

He heard a click and saw that Colleen had just opened the door. "Or we could just walk in."

"I knew that." Kaisetsu said.

They walked inside and looked around. They walked up to the front table and opened the book that told who was staying at the hotel and in what room number. Ackmor took out a Gemstone Key and stored down on all the names. It glowed when it reached the last name, Duncan's.

"Bingo. We have to go there. Let's hurry." Ackmor said.

They ran up the stairs and ran to the door. Ackmor peeked inside the room. "It's clear."

"Stay here. I'll go in and get it." Colleen said.

Colleen went in the room and looked around to see the room was covered in stuffed toys, old food, and dirty cloths. It looked like a tornado came through it.

_"Why do I feel like a maid all of the sudden?"_ Colleen thought.

She began to search the room for the Gemstone Key. Kaisetsu and Ackmor, meanwhile, were keeping any eye outside. When they saw a woman with a little girl coming their way, they knew Colleen was in trouble.

"Colleen! Hurry up! They're coming!" Ackmor shouted.

"I still can't find it yet!" Colleen shouted.

As they grew closer, Kaisetsu and Ackmor hid behind a corner and hopped they wouldn't see them or Colleen. They entered and saw that on one was there. The little girl sat on one of the beds only to hear a small peep. She uncovered the blanket to see Colleen was hiding with the green Gemstone Key in her hand. She put her figure to her lips, telling her to be quite. The little girl nodded as she entered the blanket.

"Hi there! What's your name?" Colleen said.

"Charlie." The girl said.

"Well, Charlie, I need your help." Colleen said.

"What can I do?"

"I need you to get me out of here without your mom seeing me, okay?"

"Okay!"

She got out and entered the bathroom, with her mother following close behind her. When she heard the door close, she knew it was time for her to get out. She slammed the door and let out a sign of relive. Kaisetsu and Ackmor quickly ran up to her.

"That was close, you alright?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yep! Got the key." Colleen said.

"Good. Now, let's get out of here." Ackmor said as they hurried down the stairs, out the doors, leaving the hotel.

"Four down, three to go." Colleen said. "This treasure hunt has been so fun!"

"You sure are enjoying this…" Ackmor said.  
>"Yeah, friends having a blast while hunting treasure and exploring islands." Colleen said.<p>

"…Friends…" Ackmor said hearing the word again.

"Yep, and I always protect my friends when they're in danger." Colleen said.

"Hm…you got a good heart, Colleen."

"Thanks! You too!"

"Huh? You think I have… a good heart?"

"Yep! I may not know your past but you're a great guy! You were more worried about me, than you were about the gemstone. That shows a lot in a person."

"Colleen…"

"If I'm not interrupting," Kaisetsu interrupted, "We should be close to the next Gemstone."

"Alright, let's go." Colleen said.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	6. The Desire to Seek the Past

**The Desire to Seek the Past**

Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Ackmor hurried to a large old building. All around the house were weeds. Ackmor opened the doors and they looked around. All the furniture was wrapped in plastic. Everything looked old as the factory, only spookier.

"Step lightly." Kaisetsu said.

They spit up to cover more ground. Colleen and Ackmor took the right and Kaisetsu took the left. Kaisetsu looked around till she reached a room. She looked inside the room. She found not one but two Gemstone Keys on the table. One was white and the other was sky blue. When she went to them, she felt someone grabbing her arm. She quickly turned to see a boy with black hair, reddish brown eyes, his cloths were all black, and had en evil look on his face, which showed fangs.

"Hasn't anyone told you that good girl's aren't supposed to steal?" The boy said.

Kaisetsu scream so loud, Colleen and Ackmor turned around.

"Pinkie…" Colleen said.

They quickly rushed into the room to find no one was there. When they heard the door slam behind them, they quickly turned to see the boy holding a rope that was wrapped around Pinkie Pie.

"Let. Her. Go." Colleen demanded.

"Who's going to make me?" The boy said.

"Me…" Ackmor said, "Let her go, and we'll fight."

"Fine…" He pushed Kaisetsu to the wall and cracked his knuckles.

Ackmor ready himself for a fight he knows he can win. They charged at each other and Ackmor stroked him with a roundhouse kick. He was thrown back into the hallway and just when he was about to get up, Ackmor kicked him in the throat. The boy got up and scratched Ackmor's check. Sadly for him, it didn't bother him. Ackmor swung his leg up and hit his face. He landed on his back and looked up to see him walked towards him. He loomed over him and punched him in the gut sending him flying out of the building.

Back with the girls, Colleen loosened Kaisetsu's restraints and Ackmor walked into the room.

"Kaisetsu, are you okay?" Ackmor asked.

"MMMMH! MMHM! MHMMMMMH!" Kaisetsu mumered through her taped mouth.

"What?"

Colleen then ripped the tape off Kaisetsu's mouth, "OW!"

"Sorry, Kaisetsu." Colleen said.

"I'm alright, Ackmor. Thanks." Kaisetsu said.

"See?! You did it again!" Colleen said.

"Did what?" Ackmor asked.

"You were more worried about Kaisetsu then the gemstone."

"So?"

"It's sweet."

"Hey? What happened to that guy?" Kaisetsu asked.

"He's okay now. The curse is lifted." Ackmor answered.

"The curse is…lifted?" Colleen asked.

"The vampire's curse." Ackmor said.

"He's a vampire?!" Colleen and Kaisetsu asked in shock.

"WAS a vampire. Let's get out of here. You have the gemstone?" Ackmor said.

"Right here! There are two of them." Kaisetsu said taking out the gemstones.

"That's great…only one more…Let's go it." Ackmor said as they left the building.

The group went into the dessert to search for the last Gemstone Key but didn't found anything.

"Where could it be? I'm positive that it should be here." Ackmor said.

"What do we do now?

"Well, well, if it isn't the little swoop gang causing trouble." A voice called.

The group turned to see more Diamond Dog Pirates. The leader had a skull marking on his chest and was holding the last Gemstone Key.

"Sarbok! The pirate with the 4 million beri bounty." Kaisetsu said.

"Yes, indeed that is me." Sarbok said.

"Alright, give us that gemstone!" Colleen shouted.

"What I want is the other 6 you have. If you want this last one, you'll have to plow through all of us." He snapped his figures together and the other pirates ran forward.

"Get ready, girls." Ackmor said.

"Right, Flamethrower." Colleen shot out a stream of fire.

"Icicle Slash!" Kaisetsu created a fury of ice slashes and sent them at the pirates.

The two attacks whipped them all away. Sarbok backed away a little. He put the gemstone in his pocket and ran forward. He tried to cut them, but Ackmor blocked the slash. Colleen came up behind him and punched his back. He landed on the ground, only for Kaisetsu to kick him in the mouth. The two girls then ran up and kicked him in the chest. He flew a few feet away and landed on his back. He then tried to rush at them a blinding speed and slash Colleen and Kaisetsu but they dodged the many attacks he sent at the girls.

"Keep this up. We're just getting started." Colleen said.

He was about to fire another one, when he saw Ackmor. A smile grew on his face as he fired it. Not at the girls, but at Ackmor.

"Ackmor!" Acting quickly, Colleen leaped in front of her, and got hit. She flew over his head and landed on her back, hard.

"Colleen!" Ackmor rushed to her side.

"I'm okay," Colleen said holding her bruise.

"You'll pay for what you did to Colleen!" Ackmor shouted in rage surprising Kaisetsu.

"Ackmor…" Colleen said.

"Oh? Looks like another brave kid's going to try and defeat me. Hit me with your best shot!" Sarbok said. Ackmor then suddenly rushed at him at blinding speed. "So fast!" Sarbok said in surprise.

Ackmor kicked his face and swung his leg up and kicked his chine. Sarbok slid across the ground and was breathing heavily.

"Not bad, kid. But play times over." Sarbok said as green energy started to form, "Witness the power of my Energy Energy Fruit." His hand began to glow and he shot out two beams of light. Ackmor tried to block it, but was being pushed back, until she couldn't hold it anymore and was throw back.

"You're not going to be able to beat him alone." Kaisetsu said, "Let's combine out attacks."

"Right," Ackmor said as both he and Kaisetsu rushed at Sarbok.

"Straight into the death trap. Useless!" Sarbok shouted shooting laser blasts at them but they managed to dodge them, "Wh-What?!"

"Now!" Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Ackmor shouted as they attacked Sarbok.

Colleen unleashed waves and waves of elemental punches, Ackmor unleashed a flurry of punches, while Kaisetsu unleashed many slashes from her katana. There was dust everywhere, so they didn't know if they won or not. When it cleared, it showed Sarbok, unconscious.

"Alright!" Colleen shouted as Ackmor took the purple Gemstone Key from Sarbok.

"We did it. Now we can get the map to the Grandline." Ackmor said.

"Isn't that great, Kaisetsu?" Colleen asked.

"Indeed. Now then, let's go to that treasure room."

* * *

><p>Colleen, Ackmor, and Kaisetsu went to a secret cave and saw 7 holes on the wall shaped like the Gemstone Keys.<p>

"There it is." Ackmor said as he placed the 7 Gemstone Keys onto the lockets. The wall began to glow and the door opened revealing a shiny stair room. On the top of the stairs was a pedestal with a large rolled paper on it. "The map to the Grandline. We did it." Ackmor said.

"That's great! Now we can go to the Grandline!" Colleen said as the trio headed back to the shore.

"So…do you want to join us, Ackmor?" Kaisetsu asked.

Ackmor nodded and said, "Of course. You two, are the first friends I've had in a while…I'm glad I met you."

"Alright! We've got a navigator! Let's go to the next island!" Colleen shouted.

"You don't have to shout so loud…" Ackmor said covering his ears as the trio set said for the next island.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	7. Omega Island: Silent Angel

**Omega Island: Silent Angel**

"So…this is Omega Island." Colleen said as the group landed on a rather dark and dirty island.

"That's right, Omega Island isn't the only island to be this gruesome. There's Zeta and Alpha Island too with Zeta being the worst. We'll need to be careful here." Ackmor said.

"You! Pirate!" A guard shouted; however, this wasn't a marine guard, he was more of a pirate guard.

"Aira wants to speak with you in the Druden Bar in the center of town?" The guard said.

"Why? I haven't done anything." Colleen asked.

"No…Aira knows you, Monkey D. Colleen. She has been waiting for you and I see that you've gathered your crew. Druden Bar, now." Then the guard left.

"Okay, that's…a warm welcome. I already like it here." Kaisetsu said sarcastically.

"It's always like that. Let's meet up with this Aira." Ackmor said as the crew went to a large building called Druden Bar.

They climbed a set of stairs until they were stopped by a group of pirate guards.

"That's far enough." a Batarian leader said as he and his group pointed guns at them.

"Indeed, Commander Shepard." a female voice said.

Colleen turned to a raven haired woman with purple eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with a jacket over top, black pants and black boots.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Monkey D. Colleen. The daughter of the great Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King." the Asari said.

"Aira, I assume." Colleen said.

"Yes, I'm Aira Tazari." The woman named Aira said.

"So, is there a reason why you brought us here?" Colleen asked.

"Of course I do. Looking at your friends, I assume you're heading for the Grandline."

"Yes, do you run Omega Island?"

Aira chuckled at Shepard's question and answered, "I am Omega Island. Come sit down. But I need to make one rule clear to both of you." Aira said taking a seat as Colleen did the same. "Don't fuck with Aira." Aira said smirking.

"That sounds like an easy to remember rule." Ackmor said.

"Not for Colleen…" Kaisetsu said.

"And if you forget, someone will remind you." Aira said turning to her pirate guard captain.

"And then I toss you sorry asses out on the nearest shark breeding area." the pirate guard captain said.

Aira looked over at Kaisetsu and Ackmor, "Judging by how your crew looks and the fact that you got here, that means that you have a swordsman and a navigator. Decent start, Colleen."

"Thanks." Colleen said.

"But its pretty obvious that you three alone won't survive the Grandline plus you ship is a joke. You'll need a bigger ship to even enter the Grandline." Aira said.

"So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest getting a good gunman, a shipwright, and a doctor. Those people are crucial for your journey. Luck may have it, there's a powerful gunman here in Omega Island. His name is Silent Angel, though getting to him will be tough since half of this island is out for his head."

"Silent Angel?"

"Why does half of Omega hate him? What did he do?"

"Silent Angel came here in Omega a few months ago and started riling things up. He thinks he's doing everyone justice but he's starting to become a pain in the ass for some mercenary groups. So much that for the first time they're actually working together to take him down." Aira explained.

"That sounds like the person I need on my crew." Colleen said.

"Good, but you'll make a lot of enemies siding with him. You can get to Silent Angel by signing up at the mercenary signup area in the lower wards." Aira explained.

"Thanks." Colleen said heading out.

"Don't be thanking me when the mercenaries kill you." Aira said.

* * *

><p>Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Ackmor headed to the mercenary sign in room to see the clerk busy.<p>

"Next?" The clerk said seeing the group, "Hm…you three look strong. Alright, the fee to sign up is 50 beri each and no, when your partner dies you will not get his or her share of the reward. Once you're ready, head to the center of Omega Island."

"So…why are all these mercs going after Silent Angel?" Colleen asked.

"You'll have to ask the people working on the strike for the details. Next!" The clerk shouted making the group leave.

…

Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Ackmor went to the center of Omega Island to be greeted by another Red Stars merc.

"Welcome, you three look like you can survive anything. So are you ready?" The merc asked.

"Well, we don't know the details. The clerk was very subtle." Kaisetsu said.

"To be honest, not many people would have signed up if they knew what they were up against. The path leading to Silent Angel's hideout is a death zone. We've been sending thugs and bounty hunters at him but he's getting tired. We tried using a gunboat against him but he took it down with one shot."

"Wow…" Ackmor said in shock.

"So, where are we going to start?" Colleen asked.

"Just head to the repair station and talk to Zarbark. He'll give you the full details." The merc said as he left.

"Well then, we got in, now we got to find a way to get out once we find this Silent Angel." Ackmor said.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." Colleen said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The trio headed to the ship repair sight where they see a huge gunboat. There was a Red Star merc under the boat fixing it.<p>

"Are you Zarbark?" Colleen asked.

The merc named Zarbark came out from under the ship and examined the group, "Hm…you three look useful. Now then…here's the plan: Your group is going to keep Silent Angel busy while another group sneaks in through a passage way under his base and take him out from there."

"Wait, we're just going to walk right up to the death zone? That's suicide." Ackmor said.

"Look, the entire front is a hot zone and we can't afford to lose any of our men. You are doing this for the money so just survive as long as you can, take your money, and go home. Head to the entrance of Silent Angel's hideout and wait for the signal. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this gunboat back up and running. Now…where'd I put that tool box?"

The trio then left the repair station and headed to the gates to Silent Angel's hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	8. Falchion D Arrow: Weapon's Specialist

**Falchion D. Arrow: Weapon's Specialist**

The trio went to the entrance and waited. Kaisetsu was having concerns about their plan to recruit Silent Angel, "You sure this is going to work, Colleen?" Kaisetsu asked.

"We won't know until we try." Colleen replied.

"Then what are we going to do when we find Silent Angel let alone survive long enough to get to him?" Ackmor asked.

"We'll find a way. So do you think Silent Angel will know we're here to help?" Colleen asked.

"Unlikely, to him we're the same as the other people here to kill him. We'll have to make sure we get to him and quickly explain things to him." Kaisetsu said.

"Okay…" Ackmor said. Then they heard a beeping sound that they knew, "That's the signal. Let's go!"

The second they entered the hot zone, bullets rained down on them from the balcony. The trio hid behind cover while more bullets were shot at them.

"Heh, I thought the merchs were going to send more people, but only three?" A male voice said, "That's just sad."

"That's my chance…" Colleen said as she went in the open, "Ice Beam!" She shot a beam of ice at the balcony, but the beam was mealted by flames.

Colleen and the others looked in surprise as they see a man wearing a mask.

Clothing wise he wears a dark navy blue black long coat that is over his shoulders in the style of the afore mentioned pirate and marine admirals. Underneath the coat he wears a black short sleeved shirt that has a leather brace over it which holds five different pistols of various makes and several throwing knives, followed by black pants that lead into a pair of black and red boots. He wears a necklace that has a shark tooth on it and a pair of goggles he wears on his forehead.

"Silent Angel…" Ackmor said.

"I'd advise for all of you to leave. I have no business in killing you, only the three mercenary groups after me." Silent Angel said.

"Well, I'm only here to talk to you. We're coming up." Colleen said.

Silent Angel took out a rocket launcher, "Not on my watch."

"Ackmor, now!" Kaisetsu shouted as Ackmor threw a smoke ball in the field blocking Silent Angel's vision.

"A smoke bomb?! Clever…" Silent Angel said.

* * *

><p>Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Ackmor into the room and noticed it looked like a living room.<p>

"That's close enough." Silent Angel said as he aimed his pistol them.

"We're not here to kill you, Silent Angel." Ackmor said.

"One second…" Silent Angel said as he removed his mask to reveal that he has light skin with jet black hair that reaches his shoulders which is slightly spiked in the back and dark blue eyes as dark as the ocean's depths. "Name's Falchion D. Arrow. Now…what is it that you want?"

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen. My First-mate is Kaisetsu Lila Reevus and my navigator is Ackmor. We're here to recuit you on our pirate crew. Would you like to join us?" Colleen offered.

"Pass…I have my own things to do, girl. I'm not planning on wasting time with some pirate crew looking to be famous." Arrow said.

"Well, you look like you're in a tight spot with these merchs, is it alright if we lent a hand?"

"Hm…I'm not sure if you guys are capable, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Killing mercs is hard work especially with just me all alone."

"So…why do people call you Silent Angel?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Just names the locals gave me for all my good deeds. I don't mind but please, it's just Arrow to you."

"How'd you manage to piss of every major mercenary group in the East Blue?"

Arrow smirked as he said, "It wasn't easy, I _really_ had to work at it. All me…"

"You couldn't have lasted this long…Didn't you have help?" Ackmor asked.

"Yes…I did…but they're all dead…all because I was so easily fooled. I'll explain it all later." Arrow said.

"Well we got here. But I don't think getting out will be as easy."

"It won't. That bridge has saved my life dozens of times, funneling those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"So we just sit here and wait for them to take us out?" Kaisetsu said sounding agitated.

"It's not that bad. This place has held them off so far, and with the three of you. I say we hold this position, wait for a crack in their defenses, and then take our chances. It's not a perfect plan. But it's a plan.

"Sounds good to me." Colleen said.

"Now…let's see what they're up to." He used the scope on his sniper rifle like a telescope.

"Well, looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Now they're sending out scouts. We better get ready. I'll stay up here; I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point."

"Right," Colleen said as she jumped from the balcony. "Let's give these bastards everything we got."

The mercs were taken down quickly by Colleen's attacks followed by Lunar mercs. The snipers and missile launchers were easily taken down by Kaisetsu while Ackmor took down one of their Vanguards. After the Lunar mercs were defeated, Colleen and the others returned to Arrow.

"You're kicking ass guys, they barely touched me. And we got Lunar in the process, I've been hunting those little bastards for months." Arrow said.

"You know them?"

"They've been shipping tainted meth all over the four blues. Half of what I seized came for his team here on Omega." Arrow explained.

"We've still got Hound Doom Pack and Red Stars left. Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe, let's see what they're up to." Arrow said looking through his scope, "They've reinforced the other side, heavily, but they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?"

Suddenly there was a blast and the sound of an alarm going off.

"What the hell was that?" Kaisetsu asked.

Arrow checked the schismatic of his hideout. "Damn it! They've breached the lower level! Well they had to use their brains at some point. You better get down there you three. I'll keep the bridge clear."

"I'm not going to leave you alone! I'll let one of my crew stay with you." Colleen said.

"Are you sure? Who knows what you'll find down there." Arrow said.

"We'll be okay. Kaisetsu, I need you to stay up here with Arrow. Keep him alive."

"Of course." Kaisetsu said.

"Thanks Colleen, you better get going. Basement level is past the door behind the stairs. When you get there you have to find the three shutters and close them to prevent any mercs from getting in from there."

* * *

><p>Colleen and Ackmor went down to the basement leves and saw a hallway with Hound Doom Pack mercs moving towards them.<p>

"Now Arrow!" Colleen shouted as flames shot out of her mouth, "Flamethrower!"

The mercs were pushed out off the hallway and Ackmor closed the shutters.

* * *

><p>They quickly closed the other two shutters and got back just in time to meet Hound Doom leader.<p>

"Rhaaaa rip them to shreds! But remember, Silent Angel is mine!"

Suddenly a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Just one problem with that plan big guy." Arrow said as he takes out his shot guns killing the other mercs, "You have to get through me first." He fired the shot gun at the leader hitting him square in the chest.

They fought their way up the stairs through the rest of the Hound Doom Pack, leaving quite the carnage behind them, and met up with Arrow and Kaisetsu.

"Good job getting those shutters closed and we took down the Hound Doom Pack too."

"You know them?" Ackmor asked.

"I had a skirmish with them a few months ago. They were tough sons of a bitches."

"Only the Red Stars are left. I say we take our chances and fight our way out!" Colleen said.

"I agree. The Red Stars are the toughest group, but they're nothing we haven't faced before. And they won't be expecting us to meet him head on"

Suddenly they heard ship engines as the gunboat appeared outside on the water window.

"The gunboat?" Arrow asked. "I thought I trashed that thing!"

"Get ready!" Kaisetsu said.

"They're off loading on the roof." Arrow said as they started coming in through the window, "Let's do it!" Arrow said as he began shooting with his battle rifle, until half of the mercs we taken out by a fire ball. Arrow looked at Colleen behind him and smiled.

"We got mercs rappelling down the side wall, ground floor." Arrow warned.

"I've got them!" Colleen said, "Blizzard!" She said as she summoned a snow storm and froze the mercs.

"Incredible, what are you?" Arrow asked.  
>"I have the powers of the Element Element Fruit. I'm more than an average girl." Colleen said.<p>

"A Devil Fruit…interesting…maybe I-" Arrow was cut off when the gunboat came back.

"_SILENT ANGEL!"_ The Red Star leader shouted from inside the gunboat as it reappeared outside his window. _"You think you can screw with the Red Stars!?"_ he shouted shooting at him. Arrow got hit but managed to take cover. "_This ends now!"_ he said as he shot cannon at Arrow blasting him in the face.

"Arrow!" Colleen shouted running to his side, he wasn't moving.

"ARROW!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"Fire Blast!" Colleen shouted shooting a huge fire blast at the gunboat destroying it, then she went to Arrow. For a few seconds nothing happened, then Arrow gasped coughing out blood and grabbed onto the barrel of his rifle.

"Arrow!" Ackmor said as Kaisetsu covered his wounds.

"We're getting you out if here Arrow, just hold on" Colleen said, "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

><p>As the trio left Arrow's hideout, they saw a nearby ship and got onto it not caring if anyone was on it.<p>

Colleen waited outside of a room where Arrow was getting healed. Kaisetsu came by to give her some news.

"Colleen," Kaisetsu said, "Arrow took a bad hit. I've bandaged him up as best I could and as far as we can tell he'll be fully healed but…"

She was cut off as the door opened and Arrow, with a nasty scare covering the right side of his face, walked in. "Heh, tough son of a bitch." Kaisetsu said, "Didn't think he'd be up yet."

"Girls, Ackmor wouldn't give me a mirror. How bad is it?"

"I won't lie to you it's gonna show." Kaisetsu said.

"Oh well, just slap some face paint and no one will notice." Colleen said making Arrow laugh.

"Haha…ow…Don't make me laugh. My face is barely holding up already. I'd like to thank you for helping my ass out."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want to join my crew…" Colleen asked.

"…Actually, I changed my mind." Arrow said.

"What?" Kaisetsu asked in confusion.

"Well, the reason I want to join you is because I want to make a change to this world somehow. I don't know if becoming a pirate will do any good, but it's a start. And seeing how much you helped me out, a total stranger is proof enough that you aren't like all pirates." Arrow said, "So, say hello to your weapon's specialist."

"Really?! Alright! We have a new crew member!" Colleen shouted as Ackmor walked in the room.

"So…does anyone want to tell me what ship we're on?" Ackmor asked.

* * *

><p>The crew went outside to get a view of the ship. It was a medium sized brown ship that had a long mast, three doors that lead inside, and a fox as its head.<p>

"Wow!" Colleen shouted.

"This ship, it belonged to the Hound Doom Pack. Looks impressive." Arrow said.

"She looks easy to handle and is almost as tough as steel.

"Looking at this thing, cannon fire will have a hard time breaking this thing." Kaisetsu said.

"Hey! We should claim this ship then." Colleen said.

"Huh? You mean steal?" Ackmor asked.

"Well, the Hound Doom Pack is eliminated. There's no point in just leaving this ship to be sold." Arrow said.

"Yeah, this ship is going to take us to the Grandline. Let's make a name for it…" Colleen advised.

"Let's see…the head is a fox so…How about Red Boat?" Ackmor asked.

"So unsubtle…how about Silent Vessel?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Maybe…The Whispering Ship." Arrow asked.

"We're not a haunted crew, Arrow." Kaisetsu said.

"I know! The Delicate Fox!" Colleen shouted.

"Delicate Fox…? Why?" Ackmor asked.

"Because, this ship is part of our crew and it should have a meaningful name as a symbol of how much we care about her." Colleen said.

"I like it. It sounds cool too." Kaisetsu said.

"Alright then, let's sail out with the Delicate Fox!" Colleen shouted as the crew sailed away on their new ship.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	9. Sakuya Lila Reevus

**Sakuya Lila Reevus**

It was the middle of the day for the Straw Hats and most of them were doing their usual stuff with Arrow tending to his weapons and Kaisetsu reading her new book. Ackmor was looking at a map that had the Grand Line between the Calm Belt.

"Looks like we'll have to go this island first, then." He said to himself.

Suddenly, Colleen appeared out of nowhere and shouted, "Hey Ackmor, are you a good cook?!"

Ackmor hit Colleen on the head and answered, "No, Colleen, I'm not! If you're searching for food, we bought some supplies from the last island."

"Oh…about that, I ate it all." Colleen said.

Ackmor slammed the map down and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Kaisetsu and Arrow heard the shouting and got to the inside of the ship to see Ackmor choking Colleen.

"What happened?" Arrow asked.

"Ackmor, why are you choking Colleen?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Because this idiot ate all the food we bought yesterday!" Ackmor shouted in rage.

Colleen laughed and said, "And it was good too!"

Sounds of punches and pounding where heard in an instant and Colleen was on the floor bruised and bloody missing a few teeth. "I-I'm s-sorry…" She whispered through her pain.

Ackmor sighed and said, "Now what are we going to do? We can't go back…"

"Maybe we should find a nearby town and get some food supplies there." Arrow suggested.

"But it'll take a few days until we get to the next island." Ackmor said.

"So what should we do?" Kaisetsu said.

All of them stood there in deep thought and were about to give up hope, until Arrow sees something in the distance and shouted, "Hey, I think I see something off the starboard bow!"

Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Ackmor headed to the side of the ship to see something small in the distance, but they couldn't figure out what it is.

"What is that?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I'm not sure. It's too small to see." Ackmor said.

Arrow went through his weapon supply and grabbed a sniper rifle that is equipped with a scope.

"Whoa, what's that?" Colleen asked.

"It's called the Pulse Rifle. This can help us find out what that thing is." Arrow answered placing the Pulse Rifle on zoom mode taking a closer look. Looking at the object, Arrow had a shocked face.

"What did you see?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I see…a girl unconscious on a dingy." Ackmor answered.

"A girl?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, Colleen, I didn't stutter." Arrow then saw something else, "It looks like she's being attack by some seagulls."

"Then we better hurry." Ackmor said.

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats turned the Delicate Fox towards the girl and sailed to her. They manage to get the seagulls away from her and bring her aboard the ship. Taking a closer look at her, they see that the girl has purple hair wearing a dark purple tank top, along with a white jacket over top and black pants with brown combat boots and a long nodachi sword strapped around her back.<p>

"What happened to her?!" Arrow shouted in horror.

The girl had an air mask on and several knives were stabbed in each of her arms.

Kaisetsu checked the girls bloody arms, "She's clearly been attack. Ackmor, come here." Ackmor came over to her side. "I need you to hold her arms while I take these knives out." Kaisetsu instructed.

"Okay." Ackmor said as he held on to the girl's wrists so they didn't move.

Kaisetsu started taking out the knives out of the girl's arms one by one until none were left, "It appears that whoever attacked this girl put her on a tranquilizer and set her afloat."

"Meaning…?" Colleen asked confused.

"It means that she'll be out for a while." Kaisetsu answered as she picked up the girl, placed her on a bed inside the ship and then walked back outside.

"Any idea who did this to her?" Colleen asked.

"None. She's lucky that we found her, though." Kaisetsu said.

"Hey guys! You aren't going to believe this." Arrow shouted looking in the distance with his Pulse Rifle.

"What is it, Arrow?" Ackmor asked.

"I see a ship, but…it isn't an ordinary ship." Arrow answered.

"What? You must be seeing things." Kaisetsu said also looking. But her statement was taken aback when she saw a black colored ship with torn sails having black demon heads.

"W-What kind of ship is that?" Ackmor asked.

"Looks like adventure." Colleen obviously said.

"That looks nothing like adventure!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

><p>The two black ships stopped beside the Delicate Fox and all the Straw Hats were shocked by who they saw. They saw a man wearing all black and parts of his face had scars and his hair was gray. Behind him were a lot of pirates.<p>

"W-Who are you?" Ackmor asked slightly afraid.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am Lord Rilort, leader of the Dead Bones Pirates. We're looking for a girl who was last seen drifting this very ocean. We put tranquilizers on her so she wouldn't escape but she slipped through out net."

The Straw Hats quirked up when they heard the man say tranquilizers.

_"So they were the one who did that to that girl."_ Kaisetsu thought as she whispered to Arrow, "Hey Arrow…get the cannons ready."

"Why?" Arrow whispered back.

"Don't worry about that…just have the side cannons ready." Kaisetsu whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Rilort asked.

"Oh, I was just telling my friend, here, that he needs to calibrate our cannon so they won't blow up on us." Kaisetsu lied.

Arrow didn't know what Kaisetsu was up to but he did what he was told and went down to the canon area and got the cannon in place at the sides.

"So what's so important about this girl you're after?" Ackmor asked.

"We believe that she is a survivor from one of the islands we destroyed." Rilort explained pointing to a girl with long blonde hair wearing a green and white filly dress. The girl was unconscious and tied to a pole. "We captured this other survivor to drive her out and it almost worked too." Seeing the girl enraged Colleen deep inside but she didn't want to cause too much trouble until the right time.

"I see…so who is this Warlord?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Roranoa Zoro, of course." Rilort answered.

Kaisetsu's eyes widened and then she laughed a bit, "Really? You think you can take on the Roranoa Zoro?!"

"Yeah! I am strong!" Rilort said in pride.

"You're out of your mind if you think that you have a slight chance against him." Kaisetsu said.

"What did you say? What makes you so sure?" Rilort asks.

"Because he's my dad." Kaisetsu said.

"N-N-No way…you're…" Rilort whispered.

"Yep. I'm Roranoa Kaisetsu." Kaisetsu said.

"WHAAAATT?!" All the pirates shouted in shock.

Inside the ship, the purple-haired girl slowly woke up because of the commotion outside. She got up and though she felt a little pain, she still grabbed her nodachi and went outside. Opening the door, she saw the Straw Hat pirates and the Dead Bone Pirates. Seeing the Dead Bone Pirates, however, puts the girl into rage as she unsheathed her nodachi and focused energy onto it, "Demon Claw!" She shouted as she launches three red blade strikes on the Dead Bone Pirates' ship causing damage.

Recovering quickly from the shock, the pirates looked up at the girl, "Captain! It's her!" One pirate shouted.

"There you are…" Rilort then turned to the Straw Hats, "So you've been hiding her from us, weren't you?!"

"Well, kinda." Colleen said sweating and whistling.

"What a terrible liar." One pirate said.

"Come on! Can I beat this guy up?" Colleen asked.

"One second…" Kaisetsu said stomping the floor, "Arrow, are to cannons in position?!"

"Yeah!" Arrow shouted. "Wait, we're going to shoot them?!"

"That's the plan." Kaisetsu answered turning to Colleen, "Alright, Colleen, let's get them. But don't fall in the water."

"Yeah, I know." Colleen said jumping onto the Dead Bone Pirates' ship, "Now which one should I start with?"

"Alright, Arrow, FIRE!" Kaisetsu shouted as the cannons on the side of the Delicate Fox started firing on the ship damaging it.

"Don't just stand there, fools! Attack!" Rilort shouted and all the pirates rushed at Colleen.

"Flamethrower!" Colleen shouted as she breathed out fire scorching a few pirates. "And…Zap Cannon!" Colleen then shot an electric blast like a cannon at Rilort knocking him out instantly." Colleen sighed and said, "What? That's it? I was hoping for a challenge."

"Are you okay?" a voice said. Colleen turned to the purple-haired girl untying the blonde-haired girl. The blonde-haired girl's limp body fell on the purple-haired girl's arms, "You're safe now."

"Hey there." Colleen said to her. "You were on some weird sleeping state."

"Thank you, kind ma'am. I would have never gotten my friend back if it wasn't for you." The purple-haired girl said.

"Don't mention it."

"Uh, Colleen. You might want to, you know, GET OUT OF THE SINKING SHIP!"

"Oh, right." Colleen said jumping back onto the Delicate Fox with the brown-haired girl. Arrow had returned to the deck after the enemy ship sank.

"I suppose I should thank all of you too." The purple-haired girl said.

"It was nothing, miss…" Arrow said wondering who the girl's name was.

"Sakuya Lila Reevus. It's nice to meet you. This girl is my friend, Miki." the purple-haired girl named Sakuya said introducing the unconscious blonde girl named Hana.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kaisetsu. I'm Roranoa Kaisetsu." Kaisetsu said.

"I'm Falchion D. Arrow." Arrow said.

"My name is Ackmor." Ackmor said.

"And I'm the captain of this crew, Monkey D. Colleen, and I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates." Colleen said with pride.

Sakuya was slightly shocked when Colleen said her name, "Monkey…does that mean that you're…"

"Yep. I'm the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy, the previous Pirate King." Colleen said with a smirk.

"I see…" Kaisetsu said.

"Rilort said that you and Miki are survivors. Is that true?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes. They attacked and destroyed my island along with my parents and best friends. Only Miki and I survived." Sakuya explained.

"Hey, Sakuya, I want you to join my crew." Colleen requested.

"Huh? Join your crew?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah! I'll be fun!" Colleen said.

Sakuya thought for a while and then looked at the crew, "You guys don't have a cook, do you?"

"What?!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"How did you know?!" Ackmor shouted in surprise.

"My parents were detectives on their island. The intelligence runs in my blood." Sakuya explained.

"So you'll join?!" Colleen asked in excitement.

"Sure, but first, I need you guys to help me do something." Sakuya said huddling the group in and telling them the plan.

* * *

><p>The Delicate Fox was beside a Marine warship and Sakuya had laid Miki on a bed inside the ship. She then lightly brushed her hair, "Take care of yourself, Miki, okay?" She asked. She then left the room and stepped onto the Delicate Fox.<p>

"Ma'am, are you sure there aren't any pirates aboard your ship?" The captain asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sakuya said.

Some marine scouts have exited the inside of the Delicate Fox and boarded the Marine warship and saluted, "Sir! We searched the ship clean. No sign of pirates anywhere, sir."

"Good. Take care of yourself, ma'am." The marine captain said.

"I will, and please take good care of my friend." Sakuya said.

The marine captain saluted and the marine warship sailed away. Sakuya smiled and shedder a tear knowing that her friend would be safe. "You guys can come out now." Sakuya said.

Suddenly, Colleen, Ackmor, Kaisetsu, and Arrow popped out of the floor tiles.

"We fooled those marines." Colleen said laughing. "So, is it good?"

Sakuya nodded, "Yep. I'm now you official ship cook, Captain."

"YAHOOO!" Colleen shouted in joy as she hugged her new crewmate, "We've gotten a cooking friend on our crew guys! Now we're ready for the Grandline!"

"It's good to be here. Anyways, you all must be hungry." Sakuya said.

"Yeah! Cook some meat for us so we can all celebrate, Sakuya!"

"Sure." Sakuya said.

Sakuya prepared the meal for the Straw Hats and all of them started eating while Colleen was consuming everything in sight at blinding speed. Eventually, she started stealing Sakuya and Arrow's food.

"HEY! I was about to eat that piece of roast beef, Colleen!" Arrow shouted in rage.

"You were too slow!" Colleen said eating the roast beef and quickly stealing Sakuya's food.

"Hey! Give me back my roast beef!" Kaisetsu shouted choking Colleen trying to stop her from eating her food.

"Guys! Stop all this fighting!" Ackmor shouted, but Colleen then stole his piece of roast beef. "COLLEEN! STOP STEALING EVERYONE'S FOOD!" Ackmor shouted as he, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Arrow, and Colleen started a food dual for the pieces of roast beef.

_"What have I gotten myself into…?"_ Sakuya thought shocked by how the Straw Hats acted.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Jurabi: And there's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this! Sakuya Lila Reevus is Animelover0160's OC! Please Review! PLEASE! I've been getting fewer reviews that last time and I'm kinda worried but I'm not going to force any of you to review. Until next chapter. :)**


	10. Bounties

**Bounties**

Meanwhile at the Navy Headquarters, the man with the dragon around his neck, identified as Jurabi, sat down at the meeting room along with six other top-ranked marines.

"Fleet Admiral Jurabi, glad to see you join us." one marine said.

"Feeling's mutual to you all. Now there is a reason why I've called you all here at this A-ranked meeting." Jurabi said.

"Yes there must be," another marine said. "An A-ranked meeting is never set up unless it is about the 4 Pirate Emperors or potential pirate dangers."

"I'm aware of that, sir. I'm sure that all of you have heard the news about the destruction of the three main crime sindicates: The Hound Doom Pack, Lunar, and Red Stars." Jurabi said.

"Yes of course. You are the one who defeated them in, is it not?" a marine asked.

"No." That answered confused them all.

"If it wasn't you, sir, then who did?" a marine asked.

"It may seem unbelievable to you all but it was the Straw Hat pirates." Jurabi said.

"Impossible!" a marine shouted in disbelief, "The Straw Hat pirates disbanded after their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, defeated Blackbeard and claimed the One Piece! Years afterwards, it was reported that he died and Roranoa Zoro is now a Warlord. The locations of the other Straw Hats are unknown."

"I know that the news is a bit hard to swallow, but these people aren't the Straw Hats that you think they are. Are all of you aware of the rumor that went around?" Jurabi asked.

"Rumor…you don't mean…" A marine asked knowing what Jurabi meant by rumor.

"Yes, the rumor was true. Monkey D. Luffy has a daughter named Monkey D. Colleen."

The air inside the meeting room became still as most of the marines were left with gaping mouths and sweat rolling down their foreheads.

"I'm sure that we are also more aware of her crewmates, which is why my dragon, Ksangar here, shot photos of each of them." Jurabi took out four pictures and gave them to the marines to pass around. "The girl with the goofy smile is obviously Monkey D. Colleen. The brown haired girl is Roranoa Kaisetsu, Roranoa Zoro and Nico Robin's daughter, while the one with the large scar across his face is Falchion D. Arrow. And finally, Ackmor...I don't know anything about this one. I've already sent out bounties for each of these pirates."

"May I sir?" a marine asked, "I understand that you're giving Monkey D. Colleen and Roranoa Kaisetsu a bounty, but why the others?"

"It's simple. Ackmor...he's a mystery and a mystery can spell danger for many people. And Arrow...Falchion, he's the son of that weapons developer. I've heard that he disappeared after his parent's death. _"This doesn't bold well...If 'he' finds out about him, it will spell trouble..."_ If there aren't any more questions, this meeting is finished."

* * *

><p>A few days of sailing, the Straw Hats are doing their usual thing: Colleen sat on the Delicate Fox's head looking out at the see anticipating the next island; Kaisetsu was reading her special book, Arrow was making modifications to his weapons, Sakuya was cooking, and Ackmor was buying newspaper from the mailbird.<p>

"Hope to see you again." Ackmor said as the mailbird flew off. Ackmor took a look at the newspaper but four pieces of paper flew out. "What are these?" Ackmor picked up the papers and looked at them and then his skin went pale, "EVERYONE! GET OVER HERE, QUICK!"

Everyone jumped up from the shock but quickly rushed over to Ackmor.

"What is it, Ackmor?" Arrow asked.

Kaisetsu took out her sword, "Is it an enemy?!"

"Is there meat?!" Colleen asked as Arrow wacked her on the head.

"Is meat the only thing you think of?!"

"No…it's none of those things…Look." Ackmor showed them the papers. The papers were all wanted posters with the crew's photos on them. Everyone had mixed expressions. Colleen was smiling widely while Kaisetsu was a bit surprised and Arrow smiling a bit.

"These are our wanted posters…" Arrow said.

"ALRIGHT!" Colleen shouted in happiness, "We're wanted!"

Arrow began reading out the wanted posters, "Monkey D. Colleen, 40 million berries…Roranoa Kaisetsu, 20 million berries…Ackmor, 10 million berries…and Falchion D. Arrow, 8 million berries?!"

"That's a total of 78 million berries." Ackmor said.

"78 million, YEAH!" Colleen shouted as she did a victory laugh.

"DAMNIT! How come all of you got a higher bounty than me in your first shot?!" Arrow said pissed off.

"Hey now don't be jealous! I'm sure that you're bounty will go skyrocket." Kaisetsu said.

"Really?"

"If you work hard enough, yes!"

"Awesome!" The three shouted as they did a victory dance.

"Alright everyone! We're going to the Grand Line!" Colleen shouted.

However, Ackmor did not like these bounties since he knew what they would bring, "Colleen…once again you don't understand the seriousness of this situation. Don't you see that almost every person who sails the seas will be after our heads?" However, Colleen was too busy dancing with Arrow and Sakuya to listen, "It seems like we won't be able to stay around in the East Blue…78 million berries…With a huge bounty like that, the top marines will be after us, plus some pretty strong bounty hunters who would want to money too. It seems that we'll be in for a whole new level of difficulty."

"Besides, we need to stop by Lougetown…I hope the bounty posters haven't reached that island." Sakuya said even less optimistic.

* * *

><p>After a few long days of sailing, the crew finally takes look at an island.<p>

"Hey Ackmor! Is that island Lougetown?"

"Yes, it is."

"The place where Gold Roger was born and killed." Colleen then smiled, "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank "LazyFoxLover" for giving me some of the bounties though I raised them a little higher for more effect. Please review and Stay Happy!_**


	11. Loguetown: Old and New Faces

**Loguetown: Old and New Faces**

"What a huge town!" Colleen exclaimed.

The Delicate Fox docked at a port on the island of Loguetown.

"Lots of pirates come to this town before heading to the Grand Line," Ackmor explained. "You can get whatever you want here."

"Okay. I'll get some well-made weapons for our upcoming adventure," Arrow told us.

"There are some things that I want to buy," Sakuya thought out loud.

"I'll check out the execution platform," Colleen said, running off. "I want to see it: The place where the First Pirate King was executed!"

"Colleen, wait! We haven't decided where we'll meet up!" Ackmor screamed. Unfortunately, she was already out of sight.

"And there she goes," Sakuya muttered.

"Well, I'm going to walk around. See ya'." Kaisetsu said walking off.

"What about you, Ackmor?" Arrow asked.

"Well, I'll just wander around and buy whatever catches my eyes." With that, the three Straw Hats went their separate ways for now.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the island, a medium-sized pirate ship docked at the port and three people jumped off the boat.<p>

One of them was a girl who had blonde, pin-straight hair that goes to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt that says "Weird" on it in white lettering, a white, unbuttoned cardigan, blue-and-green, plaid, shorts over black leggings, and sky-blue, high-top shoes.

Another was a boy who had brown, tousled-looking hair and brown eyes. He wore a black-and-dark-grey, plaid, flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, and white, high-top sneakers. A large pitchfork was strapped behind his back.

The last figure was a tall boy reaching about 6'2 with a slim figure that is defined by his well-built and compressed muscles. He has dark caramel colored skin with shoulder length shaggy and ruffled navy blue hair with one streak of white in his bangs. He has a tattoo of a butterfly on his back. Underneath it says My Little Butterfly.

"Alright, we're back in Loguetown." the blonde haired girl said.

"So this is Loguetown," the blue haired boy said, "You two have been here before?"

"Yes." The brown-haired boy said, "This town and us go way back…"

"But anyways," the girl said turning to her pirate crew, "Alright men, you all stay here while Toru, Kazura, and I get your preparation supplies, but keep out of trouble and stay out of the marines' sights, understood?"

"Yes, Captain Yukari!" The captain, Yukari's, pirate crew shouted.

The blonde-haired girl named Yukari turned to her two crewmates, "Now then, first Kazura and I need to see how Weiss is doing."

"Weiss?" The boy named Toru asked.

"Yes," the other boy named Kazura said, "Weiss is a wise old man who took care of my sister and I when we were little. We left this island a few years back to gather the crew we have now and prepare our venture into the Grandline."

"Go and do what you can. I'm going for a walk." Toru said walking off.

"Hey! You can't just leave us like that!" Kazura shouted.

Yukari placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Don't worry about him, Kazura. You know what he does every day since we met him."

"I know, but still…all he does is stare at his black bandana and whispers a name."

"Hmm…he probably misses someone, but we shouldn't mess with him about it at anytime. Let's go see Weiss."

* * *

><p>Sakuya was walking through town looking for a certain shop she heard about, <em>"Now where could that shop be?"<em> She thought.

That's when she stopped and saw rather big ugly men were about to fight against a woman… Sakuya was about to draw her nodachi when the woman managed to take out the two men with no problem.

That's when the woman tripped and dropped her glasses…causing Sakuya to sweat drop, the woman began to look for her glasses which Sakuya picked up.

"Do these belong to you?" asked Sakuya.

That's when the woman took the glasses, "Thank you…" she said.

Sakuya stared at the woman…for she looked exactly like a familiar friend of hers. Too familiar.

"Is there something wrong?" the woman asked.

"Oh, uh nothing." Sakuya said shaking her head.

"Alright, thanks again for helping me find my glasses. I don't know what I would have done without them." the woman said leaving the shocked Sakuya.

* * *

><p>Ackmor just wandered around town, looking at the shops to see if there's anything that he wanted to buy. That's when he spotted a compass shop.<p>

_"Now that I think about it, I heard from some pirates who stopped by here who were going to go to the Grand Line that they needed something called a Log Pose when they get there."_ Ackmor thought. Seeing that compass shop, he decided to go in and see if they have one of those Log Poses.

He was amazed by the amount of compasses this place has. They were all the same. Except that, for compasses, they don't have any letter on them, just an arrow. And not only that, they're all in a sphere. "Are these the Log Pose they were talking about?" he wondered aloud.

"A customer?" asked an old voice. "Are you a pirate?" Ackmor turned to the voice and saw an old man in a white cloak. "If you are, I assume you're heading to the Grand Line, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Ackmor replied, unsure what the old man was thinking.

"I see. Then I assume that you are also here to buy a Log Pose, right?"

"If I may ask, what is a Log Pose?"

"You don't know what a Log Pose is? Then that would mean that you just started this pirate business, didn't you?" Ackmor nodded his head at the question. "I see. Well, young one, a Log Pose is a compass that only works in the Grand Line. Why is it the only compass you ask? Because unlike other islands, the islands in the Grand Line have a strong magnetic field that messes up a normal compasses sense of direction, while the Log Pose is a special compass that can remember the magnetic fields. It's impossible to navigate in that sea without one."

"…When you said something about magnetic fields, what do you mean by that?" Ackmor asked the shop keeper. "Do you mean that the Log Pose can pinpoint any island?"

"When you put it that way, that'd be a yes. However, in each island, there are different times for each to have it to reset to pinpoint the next island. For example, it takes a day for the Log Pose to reset on one island while it takes a year for it to reset in another island."

_"I see. Then those things is a must to get for pirates who wants to go to the Grand Line,"_ Ackmor thought. "I'll take two, in case if something happens to one of them."

"Wise choice indeed," the old man said. "That'll be 1,000,000 berries."

_"They must be pretty hard to come across,"_ Ackmor thought, paying the old man the one million for two Log Pose.

Ackmor exited the store and explored some more. While he was wandering, he saw a group of guys hitting on a shy girl.

"Come on, girl," the large guy of that group, who was assumed the leader, complained. "We just want you to come play with us for a while."

"I…don't want to," the shy girl told him. "I have to get back home."

"What's the rush? It's not like we're going to kidnap you. Just relax and come with us already, or you'll be in a world of hurt." When he said that, Ackmor couldn't stand back and watch this any longer.

"Hey!" he called. "She said to leave her alone. Is leaving a girl alone that hard for you guys?! Are you stupid or something?!" When Ackmor asked that question, he heard some gasps and whispers from the townspeople who were watching.

"And who are you suppose to be?" the leader asked. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I'm Ackmor. And I don't give a damn on who you are," Ackmor answered.

"Hey boy!" one of the guys in his group called. "You better not provoke the boss! He'll kill anyone who opposes him!"

_"And the Marines are doing nothing to stop that? Hmph. They're even worse than I thought,"_ Ackmor thought. "Like I care about that. I highly doubt that he can lay a finger on me."

Now that provoked him. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, charging at Ackmor with a sword. Ackmor saw through his attack and just ducked from his slash. Instantly after the blade of his sword went pass him, Ackmor quickly kicked him in the back of his head and reverse kicked him back to his group.

The whole audience was stunned to see that happening. The large man's group members were worried about their boss, who slowly stood back up.

"I was caught off guard," he excused. "I didn't think that you'd be this strong, boy."

"Now then, how about you get out of my face and leave the girl alone."

"Heh. I'll just let you live for now. Consider yourself lucky on that. The next time we meet, I'll definitely crush you."

"You? Crush me? That's way beyond impossible," Ackmor provoked.

"I'll just kill you now!" the leader screeched, being held back by his underlings. He then had a devious expression on his face. "On second thought, there's a weapon fight tournament today in the center of town, at 3 o' clock" he said. "Sign up there so we could have a duel. Unless if you're scared."

"I'm not scared, otherwise I wouldn't have the guts to kick you twice just now, but I don't fight meaningless battles. In other words, what do I get if I win in that tournament?"

"The reward is the five-year title as the strongest person in the East Blue and the reward of 1,000,000 berries. You get the title; everyone will give you the respect you want for five years."

"…I'm not interested in the title, but I'll accept the money," Ackmor said. "You got yourself a challenge. And I hope you're ready to taste defeat."

"Hah! As if! I held this title for fifteen years and no one has ever beaten me!" the guy boasted.

"No one except this one, I bet," Ackmor provoked pointing at himself.

The large man ignored that insult and just walked away with his men following. Things got a bit too quiet.

"Um... Thank you... for sticking up for me..." the shy girl thanked.

"I was only doing what was right," Ackmor told her, walking away. "But you're welcome."

* * *

><p>Even though she was walking for a while, Sakuya still couldn't get that woman out of her mind, "She looked so much…like her…" she thought, "She's a swordswoman too…" That was when she arrived at a bookstore that contained a lot of books. She entered the store and talked to the receptionist.<p>

"Hello there… and welcome…" said the receptionist.

"Good evening, I'm looking for a book called "The Way of the Sword: Novel 2." Do you have that?"

"Oh, yes I do. It's very rare to have a female customer searching for a book for swordsmen." The receptionist got a black book that was larger than Sakuya's orange book.

"How much?" Sakuya asked.

"50,000 berries."

"50,000 berries? For a book?"

"Yes, "The Way of the Sword" was written by the one of the two men who were very powerful swordsmen. Encountering such a book is extremely rare; hence, why the prices are so very high."

"Listen, I'm low on funds today and I really need that book if I'm going to fufill my goal of unlocking the Ways of the Sword." said Sakura.

"I'm sorry but my hands are tied." The receptionist looked at Sakuya's nodachi. "It that? Can… I see your sword!" he said.

"Why are you shaking?" asked Sakura giving him her nodachi with a sweat drop.

"My guess is that this nodachi...I remember dad once saying it's a family heirloom…" he gave the nodachi back to Sakuya and said, "Look here friend...Maybe we can work around you lack of funds. I'll buy it from you for 200,000 berries…"

"No deal…" said Sakuya.

"How about 500,000 Berries…" said the receptionist.

"My nodachi is not for sale!" Sakuya yelled.

"Whoa look that sword!" came a voice.

The woman who Sakuya met earlier came in and began looking at her nodachi.

_"What is she doing here?"_ thought Sakuya.

The woman looked over Sakuya's nodachi, "Wow, is that what I think it is?!" She took out a small orange book, "That's the Amesano'o."

"Yes it is." Sakuya answered.

"Hey I met you on the street…I'm Morsgha." said the woman. "That nodachi of yours is a family heirloom that belonged to my mother…How did you get it?"

"I was a student at a small dogo and the best one there too. My master was Master Rislyei."

The mention of Rislyei left Morsgha with a gaping mouth, "Rislyei…you know her…?"

"Yes."

"You know my mother, then."

"Really?" Sakuya asked in surprise, "Master Rislyei is you mother?!"Wait why are you telling me?"

"Yes. I joined up with the marines at age 18 and I haven't seen her in a long time. You and I have never met so you must have seen her long after I left. How is my mother."

Sakuya froze at her question, "I…I hate to tell you this…but Master Rislyei sacrificed herself to save her home island."

"What?! What happened?!"

"You see…"

"Excuse me, but I need to make a sale here." the receptionist interrupted.

"Yes, but I don't want to sell you my nodachi." Sakuya said.

"I see…you really are dead-set on mastering the Ways of the Sword, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Very well, all you need to do is figure out this riddle and "The Ways of the Sword: Novel 2," book is yours. Here it is: Among the golden words, theirs is only one platinum sentence that destiny follows. Righteousness is no different from the two."

Sakuya thought for a long time about the riddle trying to decipher it until she remembered what someone said to her.

_"An interesting goal you have…here's a clue to succeed: The one who stands in the end is righteous…remember…walk the path…that you must…" After that, a man said closing his eyes and died silently._

"The one who stands in the end is righteous. Walk to path that you must." Sakuya said causing everyone's mouths to gap open.

"N-No way…you've solved the riddle." the receptionist said in surprise as she gave Sakuya the black book, "You've proven yourself worthy. I'm sorry for doubting you. Here's "The Way of the Sword: Novel 2."

"Thanks." Sakuya said as she and Morsgha left the shop.

"You must be an amazing person, Sakuya. But now, what were you about to say about my mother." Morsgha said.

"Yes. You see…"

"HEY, SAKUYA!" a voice shouted.

Sakuya and Morsgha turned to see Arrow and Kaisetsu running towards them. Suddenly, Arrow grabbed Sakuya's arm and began dragging her away.

"Arrow! What are you doing?!" Sakuya asked irritated.

"Haven't you heard? Ackmor's been dragged into a tournament!"

"What?!" Sakuya asked in surprise.

* * *

><p>After a very long time of running, Colleen soon realized that she was lost. She had meant to head into town, but now she was at the docks. Colleen sighed and walked along the water until she saw a familiar figure. Her eyes gleamed with joy and she smiled happily at who she saw. Her long-time friends, Yukari and Kazura. "YUKARI! KAZURA!" Colleen shouted getting the two's attention.<p>

As soon as Yukari and Kazura laid eyes on Colleen, both were overflowing with delight in meeting their best friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**


	12. Legends, Tournaments, and Marines

**_Jurabi: Here's another chapter for all of you and thank you for reading this story. To be honest, I really didn't think anyone would read this but you proved me wrong. First, here are the shout outs for the OC's last chapter. Both Yukari and Kazura are from user "Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin" and Toru is from user "LazyFoxLover." Thank you two for your interesting OC's and the rest of you, OC's are still accepted; however, they'll only be accepted for Warlords, Marines, Admirals, etc. Please enjoy this chapter! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Legends, Tournaments, and Marines<strong>

Colleen, Yukari, and Kazura were hugging each other with Colleen being the biggest loud mouth of the bunch. "IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"We're doing fine, Colleen." Yukari said, "And you don't have to shout."

"But in all fairness, you haven't changed on little bit." Kazura said.

"Really?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, you're still that 7-year old girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut for 5 seconds." Kazura said.

"HEY!" Colleen shouted irritated.

"Hehe, you two are so funny. I don't think anything's changed." Yukari said.

"Anyways, what are you two up to in Lougetown?" Colleen asked.

"We're going to see our old man, Weiss. He took care of us when we were kids." Kazura said.

"Well I'm here to see the execution platform to see what my father saw when he declared his dream." Colleen said.

"Weiss just might know where that is. Follow us." Yukari said.

Colleen followed Yukari and Kazura to a split in the alley. Choosing the left path Colleen walked until that broke and stopped. Looking to the right she saw nothing. And then to the left she saw a sign above stairway. 'Monkey D. Luffy Bar' it said and Colleen was intrigued. It looked completely dead, but it was always places like this that were either the most entertaining or the most dangerous. But Colleen was learning that those two usually went together in her life, and she wasn't really caring anymore.

They walked down the steps into the dark bar. It was dead silent as Colleen walked in and looked around. There was an old man at a table with a skull in front of him, and he had a glass of what looked to be scotch in his hand. "Old man, are you the owner?" Colleen asked, not really caring for formality now that she was in a bar that gave her a good feeling. "The sign outside say 'Monkey D. Luffy'. Is that the name of this place, then?"

"Get out. This place isn't for kids," the old man said rudely. "And we're closed right now."

"Sorry Weiss, you know how we are," Yukari said.

The sight of Yukari and Kazura shocked the man, "It's you…"

"That's right, old man. We're back." Kazura said.

Though the old man named Weiss could barely walk due to old age, he was able to hug Yukari and Kazura. "It's been a long time, Yukari, Kazura…It only seemed like yesterday that you two were here."

"I know, I remember this bar well…" Yukari said, "The smell of saké, people laughing their asses off. Good times."

Weiss then turned to Colleen, "I'm sorry for my rude behavior, I was not aware that you were their friends."

"It's alright, old man. I want to go see the execution platform," Colleen said as she leaned back in the chair and propped her elbow up behind her on the bar. "Can you tell me how to get there?" Colleen said as she fully took in the man at the table. Or what was on the table besides his drink. "Wow, that's a big skull!"

"This is the skull of the man known as Hycrol. A man who killed hundreds of pirates. He was a devil. But Monkey D. Luffy fought and killed him," The man said and Colleen's eyes grew wide with excitement. This man knew tales of the Pirate King!

"Monkey D. Luffy did?" Colleen asked as she leaned forward now, totally enthralled by the tales this man could tell her.

"It's a famous tale!" The old man said as he threw his hands behind him drastically. "He was a big, rough guy, with a big sword! The battle was decided pretty quickly. This gash is what killed him." He pointed to the gash in the skull that split the skull and cracked out from the empty whole. "But he was really something. His last words were: "Luffy. No one can touch you. I praise you as the eternal pirate."

Colleen's body was shivering in the excitement. That was such a cool story. And the last words were amazing! "Amazing! Cool!" The old man seemed to notice her excitement and continued with his tale. And Colleen was so excited for getting lost for once. This was something that she would remember.

* * *

><p>"King, of the Eric Pirates, the famous gunner Silver-Silver, the devilish Kung Fu Brothers, all were very dangerous men. Yet before Luffy, they were like scared little babies." The old man watched Colleen, never before had he seen a youth like her so excited to hear about Roger. Most were either terrified of his legacy, or found dwelling over him stupid because the government finally got him and therefore he couldn't be that strong. But this girl, she loved the legacy and the stories, he could tell it. He was happy to find someone who would listen to his stories for once. "Wanna hear more?" He asked, and the girl nodded her head happily. "Nowadays youngsters don't usually take an interest in this stuff."<p>

"I don't care, just please tell me more!"

"Pesky kid!"

"Sorry Weiss. Colleen's always been like this," Yukari said.

"Anyways, Monkey D. Luffy…back then…no, still today...he's the only pirate who truly didn't fear the dangers of the Grand Line. Because you see, the area known as the Grand Line is a place where ships disappear and are never seen again. Navigation is said to be impossible. Because people are so scared of it, they seldom come close to that cursed ocean. But Luffy, he was so excited to go to the Grand Line; he wanted to see the cursed ocean for himself. Later on, when I had heard he had conquered the Grand Line, I was so surprised, I even forgot my age for a bit! "His voice got softer but he noticed that Colleen was hanging off his every word.

Colleen's legs were swinging back and forth and she looked him dead in the eyes, and said, "I'm going to the Grand Line." Her words shocked him; there was nothing but excitement in her eyes. "He was cool, huh? My dad. Pirates should try to be like him. That's why I went out to sea, to go to the Grand Line and find One Piece. I'm gonna become the First Pirate Queen!" The lass said the last part sure and loud. And he swore for a second that he saw Gold D. Roger and Luffy for a second, that same grin of his on her face and sitting at his usual place at the bar. He could feel it in his old bones. She wasn't afraid like those other pirates; she was brave and was excited to go.

"That's a crazy thing to say!" He yelled at her, but Colleen was still grinning in that way that made him sentimental. "How could you say that here, in this place?" Her face looked confused as she raised an eyebrow at him, still grinning from ear to ear with confidence.

"What, I'm just telling you the truth," she said and he began to chuckle. He was beginning to like this girl.

"Kid, after having a customer like you, I feel like closing shop a little later," he told her as he took another drink from his glass.

"Don't do that for me."

"It's decided. There's nothing you can do to change my mind," he said as he got up from his chair and made his way to the bar. "It's been a long time since I had a customer. Drinks on the house!" He rummaged into the bar, looking for some of the best stuff he had. This was a special day. He got out two classed and filled them up to the top with rum, Roger's favorite, and placed them between him and the girl. "Cheers to him, to the Eternal Pirate King." Colleen turned around in her seat and he took off his hat.

"To the Eternal Pirate King." She said, and raised her class with him in salute to her dad. They clinked their glasses and he watched as she down the glass in one go. "Thanks old man, Do you know which was to the execution platform?"

"Of course, it's at Main Street. Just head left after leaving here and you won't get lost." Weiss said.

"Thanks, I'll see you again once I become Pirate Queen." Colleen left the bar.

"She's a good kid." Weiss said to Yukari and Kazura.

"Yeah, her father was the Pirate King after all." Yukari said.

"Really?! No wonder I thought she looked familiar even though I've never met him. So Yukari, Kazura, what are your plans?"

"Well, we're going to explore the Grand Line like Colleen, but we're going to stay here for a few days until we're ready." Kazura answered.

"Well that's good to hear. After all, we need some time to catch up."

* * *

><p>At a building, a raven haired wearing a marine outfit sat at his desk drinking his drink until a Morsgha came in and saluted, "Captain Anderson, a new shipment of Wanted posters came in."<p>

"Set them on my desk, Sergeant Morsgha; I have time to take a look." the man named Anderson said.

Morsgha set the Wanted posters on Anderson's desk.

"Now let's see here...Falchion D. Arrow...8 million, Ackmor Untella...10 million...Why can't I find a good challenge around here?" Anderson asked.

"I agree, sir. I just wish at least a worthy swordsman to fight." Morsgha said.

Anderson continued looking though them, "I think you'll like this, Morsgha. This one's a strong swordswoman. Sakuya Lila Reevus: 20 million."

"What?!" Morgha shouted in surprise, "That girl?! A pirate?!"

"Morgha...you won't believe this but...here's the last one: Monkey D. Colleen: 40 million berries. Not only did the Monkey D. part of her name shock them but the bounty of 40 million berries she has.

"So the rumors were true…the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy has arrived in Lougetown." Morgha said.

"That's right, get the men ready. We're going to chase down these pirates." Anderson said.

* * *

><p>Colleen stood, staring up at the platform from a side alley. Just looking up at it. It was at the very end of the circle, and people either just passed it by, not sparing it a glance, or sneered at it. But Colleen...the very thing gave her this feeling, this feeling of excitement. She was near the place where he had died. He had walked this street to his execution. THE Pirate King. Colleen wanted to see it. She wanted to see his last sight.<p>

This is the place that the greatest pirate who ever lived...died. The place of the beginning. "Alright, I'm climmin it," Colleen said to herself and walked forward. She began to climb, slowly so as to make sure she didn't fall. She noticed the crowd watching her, and heard the guys talking about her, but she didn't care. She had to get up to the top, no distractions.

* * *

><p>It was two fifty and Ackmor was in the center of Lougetown. He signed up for that weapon fight that the large guy was told him about. Ackmor searched through the crowd to see if that jerk was there; however, he didn't have enough time to do so because of the announcer.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen! I will now announce that the Lougetown's Weapon Tournament will now commence!" he said. "I am your announcer, Masaru! Now then I'll explain the rules of this tournament for the newcomers! You will use any weapon that suits you! Be it close-range or long-range weapons! However, you may not use any devil fruit power for those who are devil fruit users, for it won't be a fair fight if you do! For those who are non-devil fruit users, you may not use any weapons that are made of sea stone, for that will weaken the hammers and become an unfair fight! If you don't have your own weapon, you're more than welcome to borrow a weapon from our blacksmith!"

"_I see…guess I won't have to worry about Devil Fruit eaters."_ Ackmor thought.

"And now that the rules have been explained, let's prepare ourselves for battle!" he screamed, causing the contestants and the whole audience to cheer. "Now then, without further ado, fighters, be sure you have your number!" Ackmor took out his number, which is number 31. "Now then, if you would all please look up at this board. If you see a number that's in the same column as your number, that's the person you have to fight against! 64 contestants, 1 winner! Who will that be?! Let's find out and let's battle!"

Ackmor searched for his number and found it in the same column with someone that has a 15. It just so happens that his battle is the first battle of that round.

"Now then, for our first round, on my left is the man who crushes boulders, Andy! Otherwise known as Rock Crusher!" Masaru introduced, as a huge man with a big-ass hammer walked into the field. "And on my right is the newbie, Ackmor!" Ackmor walked in with a black spear in his hand and looked up at his opponent.

"I hope you don't cry on me," the big guy said.

"That's the last thing I'll ever do," Ackmor told him, getting into a battle position.

"Ah yes! Before I forget, for those who are new, you can win in this tournament by knocking your opponent out or getting him out of the battlefield!" Masaru added. "Now then, LET'S BATTLE!"

When the referee blew his whistle to start the fight, the big man charged at Ackmor with his hammer, which Ackmor easily dodged from. Seeing a quick opening, Ackmor knocked him out with the back of spear, therefore giving him a bloody, broken nose and losing a tooth or two. Gasps filled the air, as the audience didn't believe what had just happened.

"W-winner: Ackmor!" the referee announced, declaring my victory.

"What an unexpected result!" the announcer shouted. "Ackmor knocked out the Rock Crusher, who's about three times his size! What an unexpected turn-around!"

"Turn-around?" Ackmor mentally repeated. "I wouldn't even call that a spar. Despite the difference in size, this guy is a hundred years too early to fight me."

"Nice one, Ackmor!" a familiar voice called. Ackmor turned to the voice and saw Sakuya and Arrow in the audience.

Ackmor got off the field and met up with his crewmates, waiting for his next round and recovering. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them. "Did you finish getting what you needed?"

"We sure did," Arrow answered. "Look at all this stuff I got! About half of them were weapons that were used by the previous Pirate King and his crew."

Ackmor sweat dropped at that info. _"Why do I have a feeling like he's been ripped off?"_ Ackmor thought.

"Yeah, he got ripped off…" Kaisetsu said.

"I knew it…" Ackmor said.

"And I got the book I've wanted to read, "Ways of the Sword: Volume 2." Sakuya said showing the book.

"OH! And there it is!" the announcer shouted, getting our attention. "Our champion's Greatsword Strike! A great K.O. to his opponent!"

Just as he said, that jerk from earlier took down his opponent with his sword. And a complete knock-out at that. However, Ackmor wasn't convinced at the power yet. In fact, he never believes if someone is as strong as they say without fighting them first. He may have won that fight, but he won't win the whole battle.

"And now we will be taking a quick five-minute break," the announcer said.

Ackmor was taking the five minutes to rest.

"Ackmor, are you okay?" Arrow asked.

"If you're worried about losing, you mustn't worry," Sakuya said.

"In case if you hadn't noticed yet," Ackmor spoke, "I can't have help. It's against the rules, Sakuya. I know you guys are worried about me, but hey, don't forget, I'm a Straw Hat Pirate."

When Ackmor mentioned that, they seemed to have calmed down a bit. But then, a laugh was heard. "Hahaha! You, a Straw Hat Pirate?!" the champion jerk repeated. "Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! A guy like you doesn't have the right to call yourself a Straw Hat Pirate! You're nothing but a weakling, like that shy girl you saved. I've been in this town longer than you have and I already know how weak you are!"

"YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ACKMOR, DAMN IT!" Arrow demanded, kicking him hard in the face.

"Why you! I ought to-!" Before the jerk could say anything, the announcer just announced the beginning of the second round.

"Well, gotta go!" Ackmor spoke up, running to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Ackmor managed to get pass all the rounds and got to the final. All his opponents weren't so tough, except for the one in the semi-final. He could barely predict his moves with those ninja techniques. That's right, a ninja! Why is there a ninja in this town anyway? And in the Great Pirate Era at that. Anyway, now Ackmor's facing off against that champion.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now is the moment we've all been waiting for!" Masaru announced. "The Final Round of the tournament! Are you all excited?! Cause I am!" Cheers were heard from the audience. "Now then, let me introduce to you, our finalists! On my right is none other than our champion, Alturo!" Some cheers and boos were heard when he announced that name. "As for my left is the newbie, who easily defeated all his opponents in coming this far into the finals, Ackmor!" For Ackmor, on the other hand, the audience was filled with cheers.

"These people really want me to win," Ackmor muttered to himself. "Guess I have to make this quick as well."

"I don't know what you're muttering about, but if it's for your prayers, then it's the best choice you've made," Alturo stated. "No one has ever beaten me before and was either dead or put into a coma! Saying your prayers is the best thing for someone like you to do."

"…That overconfidence of yours will dull your way of battling," Ackmor told him, confusing the guy. "You either overestimating your power or underestimating me. Either way, you won't be able to win like this."

"Now I will show no mercy!" Alturo shouted, getting into his battle stance.

"Ah, yes. Before I forget, in this round, both fighters can fight at their full strength!" Masaru mentioned. "So fighters, GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

"_This battle is over then,"_ Ackmor thought, happy to hear the additional information about the final round.

"Now then, LET'S BATTLE!" At that, the referee blew the whistle and the fight began with Ackmor and Alturo charging at each other, giving blows after blows. Within each strike, tense wind filled the atmosphere, making the battle itself tense and more exciting.

"Oh! What is this?! Ackmor is easily blocking Alturo's attacks!" the announcer announced in shock. "What's going on here?! Is it possible that Alturo has finally met his match?! Or is he going easy on him?!"

"Heh. I compliment you for blocking those strikes," Alturo said, backing away. "Now it's time for me to get serious!"

Ackmor kept his guard up prepared for whatever he has in store for me.

"Feel the power of my Devil's Fruit!" he announced, raising his sword. "Greatsword... SHOT GUN!" the moment he called that attack, his sword split into many pieces and were fired at me. Using my instincts, I dodged and blocked as many blades as I could. Only a few got through and cut my cheek and the back of my hand. "You did well to dodge those," Alturo complimented me, "but playtimes over!" He then raised his sword's hilt and the blades came back at me. I dodge rolled out-of-the-way and those things were still following me!

"There it is!" the announcer yelled out. "It's Alturo's devil fruit power! The power of the Sword Sword Fruit! For those who don't know the power of this fruit, it allows the user to control any swords and force it to do whatever they want them to do! Forcing them to break, forcing them to get back together, changing their shape, you name it! All of that is possible for Alturo!"

"_Thanks for the info,"_ Ackmor thought, smirking.

"Got that right," Alturo agreed. "With this power, I am unbeatable! People will fear me! I will become king of the world! All will bow down before me! Becoming the champion of Lougetown is nothing but a beginning! Once I'm done with this tournament, I'll head over to the Grand Line on my own and become the next Pirate King! No one can stop me!"

"Did you just say that you'll become the next Pirate King? You'll just have to get in line, because my captain is going to be the first Pirate Queen."

"Pirate Queen? BWAAAHHAAHAHAHAHA! YOUR CAPTAIN MUST BE A TOTAL IDIOT AND A WEAK GIRL TOO! PIRATE QUEEN MY ASS!"

Ackmor has had enough of Alturo and he punched him straight in the face. "Don't you ever dare insult my captain like that or I'll do more than just knock you out!" He spat.

"You won't escape," Alturo whispered. "Greatsword Cage." When he whispered that, the blades surrounded Ackmor and fused into a bar cage of some sort. "Slasher…" Blades formed from and were shot out of the bar, attempting to cut Ackmor in two. As the blades were shot out, the cage got smaller. Ackmor was in a life-threatening situation.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Arrow shouted from the audience.

"Hey you! You better get Ackmor out of there or else!" Kaisetsu followed.

"Fight fair, you coward!" Sakuya shouted.

"What is this?!" Masaru asked no one in particular. "There are some people in the audience who wants Alturo to stop his cage! Are they not scared of death?!"

Hearing that word death made Ackmor think for a while. "What does he mean by that?" That is, until he saw a glare from Alturo. That glare looked like he was itching to kill them too.

"Hey!" Ackmor called, getting his attention. "Where do you think you're looking?! Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!"

"Why?" he calmly asked. "When that opponent is going to die? Besides, I'm getting my revenge from your insolence this afternoon. I have no reason to keep my eyes on you." With that, he kept his eyes on my friends and raised his sword, extending the remains of the blade that were still on the guard.

Ackmor blocked each blade that was still shooting out of the bars, thinking of a plan to get out and stop him. _"What can I do?"_ he thought, _"How can I get out of this cage? Come on, Ackmor. Think!"_ That was when it hit him, _"That it!"_

Ackmor sprouted out his robotic arms and used brute strength to force open the cage and escape. "You're done!" Not wasting another second, Ackmor charged right through and slammed the guy in the head with the flat side of his spear. Gasps filled the air as he hit him.

"What is this?!" the announcer asked. "Ackmor broke out of the cage and seemed perfectly fine! I thought Alturo's cage is unbreakable! How did he manage to escape?!"

"How indeed," Alturo sarcastically asked. "You just got lucky. This time, you'll be in smithereens!"

Before Ackmor gave Alturo the chance to do anything to him, he quickly whispered, "It's already over," doing a spin attack on him. As he regained his balance, he stared at him with confusion written all over his face.

"What the hell?!" he asked. "How can you multiply?!" There was the effect that Ackmor was hoping for. He looked around in confusion and seems to have thought that Ackmor's now everywhere.

"What is this?!" Masaru asked. "Alturo is looking around like he's searching for his opponent! Did that attack that Ackmor used on him the cause of this?!"

"_You bet all your berries that it is,"_ Ackmor thought, smirking at the opening that the champion was giving away. Ackmor then got a good grip on his spear and ended this fight with a charging attack making Alturo's body fell, leaving the whole audience speechless.

"…Un…UNBELIEVABLE!" the announcer shouted, as the audience cheered. "Ackmor managed to beat Alturo! Our champion of this tournament! With this defeat and victory, the Lougetown's Weapon Tournament is over, with Ackmor as our new champion!" The crowd cheered at that announcement. Ackmor was happy himself. Not because he won the money or have the title of being the new weaponist champion of the town, but because everyone in this town can finally relax for five years. Alturo lost his title for now. Hopefully he won't try to get it back.

"Great job Ackmor!" Sakuya, Kaisetsu, and Arrow said.

"Thanks, it was because of your support." Ackmor said.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" a voice shouted.

They all turned to Colleen who was running towards them but she managed to stop, "I'm back!"

"What have you been doing, Colleen?" Ackmor asked.

"I climbed the execution platform and shouted out that I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates and you should have seen the look on everyone's faces. There were so hilarious!" Colleen laughed.

Sakuya sighed, "Colleen, we're wanted now and this island is full of marines ready to take our heads if they get our wanted posters. You should be sticking out like that."

"Oh yeah, there are these marines who have been chasing me for a while." Colleen said pointing behind her.

Everyone looked to see an entire squad of marines dashing towards them. Sakuya, Ackmor, and Arrow's eyes shot out in surprise and they hit their idiot captain on the head, "YOU IDIOT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAD THEM TO US!"

"Sorry…" Colleen said.

"There's no time, we have to get off this island now!" Sakuya shouted as the Straw Hats run as fast as they could away from the marines.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**


	13. Onwards…To the Grand Line!

**Onwards…To the Grand Line!**

The Straw Hat Pirates running back to the boat they saw another person standing in front of them…this time Morsgha.

"Hey who's that?" Arrow asked.

"Sergeant Morsgha!" yelled one of the Marines.

"Sergeant?" Sakuya asked.

"So you're Sakuya Lila Reevus, a pirate. You...You lied to me!" Morshga accused Sakuya, making all of them stop and look to Sakuya.

"You never asked me my name, that's all. I never lied to you," Sakuya said in response and she pushed her way to the front of their group.

"A scoundrel like you wielding such a magnificent weapon...unforgivable! I'm going to take my mother's Amesano'o back!" Morshga was bristling with anger as she declared this.

But Sakuya didn't seem phased, "I'd like to see you try." Sakuya said.

Morshga drew her sword and came at Sakuya. Sakuya blocked her, and their match began.

"Sakuya!" Arrow shouted.

"Let's help her out!" Arrow shouted.

"You all stay out of this! This is between me and Sakuya!" Morsgha shouted.

"You heard her, Captain," Sakuya said and looked over her shoulder at them, smirking cockily. "Get going, I'll be right behind you." With that Colleen, Ackmor, and Arrow continued towards their ship.

Sakuya and Morsgha exchanged slashes to each other making a swords fight. They parried each other's attack until Sakuya knocked Morsgha's katana out of her hands and put her nodachi to her throat.

"Sorry, Morsgha. But you'll never get this nodachi unless you kill me." Sakuya said taking her nodachi back into the sheath and then started walking away, "I'll see ya' some other time."

"WAIT!" Morsgha shouted stopping Sakuya, "Why didn't you kill me, Sakuya? Why?! Is it because I'm weaker than you? Or is it because I'm a woman like you and you have taken a swordsman's pride?!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Sakuya shouted, "You are Rislyei's daughter and because of that you look just like her. If I kill you, it would be like killing my own master. Besides, this loss of yours is supposed to strive you to train harder and one day beat me. So don't go judging yourself." Sakuya then began to leave, "I'll see ya' when I see ya'."

* * *

><p>Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, and Arrow were running down the street as fast as they could. Sakuya would follow soon enough. They all ran as fast as they could until she saw the end of the street. The harbor would be in sight soon. But as it came into view Colleen saw a person. Anderson was at the end of the street, waiting for them.<p>

"Hey, you," Anderson called to her.

"What is it, we're kind of busy at the moment," Colleen replied.

"Is it really you? Are you the most wanted pirate in all of the East Blue?" Anderson asked her, he obviously didn't believe that she could be so powerful.

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen and I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates, if that's what you're asking," Colleen said.

"I'm Captain Anderson and I'm here to arrest you," Anderson said.

"Arrest me? I refuse!" Colleen said loudly and smiled brightly. "I'm heading to the Grand Line after this. I don't have time to be arrested. I'm going to become the Pirate Queen." Colleen smiled at this and looked directly into Anderson's eyes. There was a flash there, his eyes had gone wide for a just a second before returning to normal.

"Pirate Queen?" He asked in confusion.

"Yep, so how could I be arrested?" Colleen said.

"You'll have to defeat me then. No pirate gets off this island without first defeating me," Anderson said arrogantly.

He began to crack his knuckles, each so crack loud, and they swore each finger cracked more than once. "If you can't get past me, then you have no hope of making it in the Grand Line. So it all depends on whether or not you have to courage to fight me."

"So, what you're saying is that I have to defeat you to leave and go to the Grand Line, huh...sound interesting," Colleen said, her smile growing wider and wider. "Then I'll defeat you." She then turned to Ackmor and Arrow, "You two get the ship ready. I'm sure Sakuya is wrapping thing up on her end."

"Alright, but be careful." Ackmor said as he and Arrow head to the Delicate Fox.

Colleen then cracked her knuckles, "Let's roll!"

"Try it," Anderson said, obviously not believing that she could hurt him, or defeat him, in this lifetime.

Colleen narrowed her eyes, and brought her two fists up into a fighting position, ready to attack or defends from him. Colleen then charged him, sprinting and bringing her flame induced fist up to strike him, "Fire Punch!" However, Anderson easily dodged it. Colleen then slid to the right and her legs were enveloped in flames, "Blaze Kick!" Colleen then spun around and tried to kick Anderson. Anderson, however, jumped and dodged her attack, before coming back with his own punch that she cart-wheeled away from. They stood opposite from each other again before Colleen came at him again.

Colleen raised her now electricity covered fist, "Thunder Punch!" She went in for a punch to his face, but he dodged and kicked her in the stomach, making her go flying up into the air, and then he was above her, and punched her down. But Colleen righted herself despite the pain and landed on her feet. He was fast. He was like her in that regard, and he had pure muscle under his coat, it was obvious now. And he wasn't even going all out. Colleen wasn't going to give up though, she would never give up.

Anderson was upon her again, but Colleen dodged and caught his fist and using her other hand punch him in the gut with her full power, making him go back a bit. She noticed his look of surprise at her landing a strike on him, and Colleen grinned happily. Anderson was in front of her aiming for a punch to her face and Colleen reached out and hooker her hands into his belt before dropping sliding between his legs, standing, and then kicking backwards. He jumped again out of her reach and then came down on her. She barrel rolled away from him. They faced each other.

"You're pretty good at fighting like this," Anderson commented and Colleen smiled and her face heated up a bit.

"You aren't too bad yourself, Andy," Colleen said and laughed when she noticed his face at her nickname for him.

"You said Pirate Queen? Don't make me laugh. You won't make it past me to the Grand Line. Stop fighting me, you won't win," Anderson said and Colleen frowned a bit.

"I won't know unless I try, now will I? Who said I wouldn't make it past you? Don't decide things like that for me!" Colleen yelled and ran at him, disappearing for a second before appearing in front of him, smashing her fist into his face, causing him to roll again the ground before he stood, a little blood dripping from his mouth, and a few scratches from the roll. Anderson got up, he looked mad now. Obviously no one had ever proved a challenge to him before this. Well then, she would be happy to be the first to do so. "Fire Punch!" Colleen shouted rushing at him with a flame fist, but her fist went straight through his body like he were fluid, and when they came out the other side, there was no blood. He was perfectly fine. Colleen jumped back confused for a second.

"No, you won't be able to touch me. I'm a devil fruit user. I ate the Aura Aura Fruit," Anderson said.

"Like I care about that. I still won't give up, it's my dream to become the Pirate Queen, and if I have to defeat you to do so...then I'll find a way. I'll get stronger here and now, and defeat you," Colleen said, not wavering despite what he had told her. She smiled and noticed he was shocked by her words. Colleen ran, and sucked in a deep breath of air, "Charge Beam!" Colleen unleashed an electric charge. However, Anderson easily dodged the attack.

Colleen sighed and faced him and was about to move towards him again when she noticed she couldn't move. There was something wrapped around her ankle. Colleen looked up and saw him looking at her. "Please tell me you're doing this."

"Doing what?" Anderson asked her, looking confusedly at her. Then Colleen was on her front being dragged by whatever was around her ankle. She noticed Anderson just gaping at her. Then she was upside down, suspended in the air, that leg straight up and being stretched by the force that had taken hold of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anderson asked as he began to walk towards her, looking as perplexed as she was.

"This isn't me. Something has my ankle, damn it!" Colleen cursed as she reached up and tried to feel for something, but when she got close to it she was being pulled through the air, quickly and sharply. Colleen screamed as she flew through the air fast. She wanted down. She flew over to town, away from Anderson and then she felt whatever had her, be released and she went speeding towards the ship.

* * *

><p>Sakuya was able to arrive at the Delicate Fox and wondered where Colleen was. Ackmor, Kaisetsu, and Arrow were getting the ship ready and Sakuya she saw something flying in the distance. Sakuya squinted her eyes for a closer look and realized that flying something was Colleen.<p>

"AAHHH! GET ME OFF THIS THING!" Colleen shouted.

"Colleen?!" Sakuya shouted in surprise.

Colleen then collided with Sakuya smashing them both onto the ship causing a stream of dizziness.

"Colleen…don't do that again…" Sakuya said.

"It wasn't me…Sakuya." Colleen said shaking out of dizziness, "Something grabbed my leg and started pulling me away from that Anderson guy."

"What was it then?" Arrow asked.

"I have no clue." Colleen said.

"Well we shouldn't try to figure out here. Let's get out of this town." Kaisetsu said.

The Straw Hats then sailed away on the Delicate Fox just before the marine force arrived.

"Damnit! They got away!" Morgsha cursed.

"Don't worry yet, Morgsha." Anderson said, "We'll get those pirates soon. Men, get your supplies ready. We're going after those pirate!"

"Yes sir!" The marines saluted.

* * *

><p>"Yahoo!" Colleen shouted, "We're going to the Grand Line! Great adventures are ahead everyone!"<p>

"But there's also danger there too, Colleen." Ackmor stated.

"Aw, don't be so negative all the time. Now then, let's all state our dreams before he head there by putting our feet on this barrel." Colleen said pointing to a barrel.

"Alright," Arrow said placing his feet on first, "My dream is to become the strongest warrior in Grand Line."

Then Ackmor placed his foot, "To sail through the Grand Line and face its dangers."

Then Sakuya, "To master every techinque in the Way of the Sword."

Then Kaisetsu, "To master Three Sword Style."

And finally, Colleen placed her foot, "To become Queen of the Pirates!"

All of them raised their feet high in the air, "NOW LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" And then they smashed the barrel beginning their adventure to the Grand Line.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jurabi: I hope you enjoyed this chapter now…yeah and Toru, Yukari, and Kazura are currently side characters because I'm planning on them making a side appearance in an arc I'm planning. Please review because I didn't get any on last chapter!<em>**


	14. Enter the Grandline: The Skeleton Man

**Enter the Grand Line: The Skeleton Man**

"Alright! We're here!" Colleen cheered as the Grand Line came into view. Reverse Mountain was a mountain that had the stream going upwards towards the sky.

"I must be dreaming. The ocean's going up the mountain." Sakuya said.

"Alright, let's enter in as slowly as we can." Ackmor said.

The Delicate Fox started to enter the stream, but then it started going off course and Colleen had manipulate the sea and air currents as best she could in order to get the Delicate Fox back on course. Now they were speeding down the mountain, still not below the clouds yet.

Colleen looked back over her shoulder at her crew, all of them hanging on for dear life to the Delicate Fox. She smiled and said, "This is going to be great!"

The Delicate Fox made it to the other side of the mountain and the crew looked around.

"Wow...I imagined the Grandline to be...dark..." Sakuya said.

"You're right. It sure looks a lot normal to me." Ackmor said.

"Welcome to the Grandline, fine people!" a voice called.

"Well welcome to you t- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ackmor shouted as the crew turned to become wide eyed at what they saw.

It was a man whose entire body is only bones. He wore a sorta stylish outfit with sunglasses and a fuzzy scarf. In his hand was a green shark-shaped guitar.

"It's a…skeleton…," Arrow quickly identified a little frightened.

"What's kind of being is this? Are we in heaven or something?" Ackmor asked.

"Trust me, my friends, you are not in heaven. After all, skeletons can't go to heaven until their bodies are destroyed...though, I do not have a body. YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Well then, Mr. Skeleton, sir." Ackmor said.

"That's Brook to you all." The skeleton named Brook said.

"Yes...Brook..."

Colleen started knocking on Brook's skeleton body.

"Ah! Hey! That tickles! YOHOHOHOHO! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE MY LUNGS EXPLODE...though, I don't have any lungs. Skull Joke!"

"Wow! You really are a skeleton! Hey, can you poop?" Colleen asked.

"What kind of question is that, Colleen?!" Arrow shouted

"By the way, ladies. I have a question." Brook then walked up to Colleen, Sakuya, and Kaisetsu and cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, may I please see your panties?"

Sakuya then quickly wacked Brook with her nodachi sheath, "HELL NO!"

"Yohoho! So strong!" Brook said as he fell to the ground. "A strong woman at best too!"

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!" Sakuya yelled at the skeleton.

Colleen laughed at how Brook was acting, "He's funny."

Brook then sees the straw hat on Colleen's head and immediately stood up, "Is that…what I think it is…? Young lady, who gave you that straw hat?" He asked.

"Oh?" Colleen took off her straw hat, "My dad, Monkey D. Luffy. I'm his daughter, Monkey D. Colleen."

"No way…" Brook said a little staggered, "It's nice to meet you, Monkey D. Colleen. I'm Brook and I was once part of your father's crew."

"Really?!" Colleen asked in surprise.

Brook nodded, "And I see that your traveling the Grandline now."

"Yep." Colleen answered.

"Yohoho, you're just like your father." Brook said.

"So, Brook," Ackmor interrupted, "What's this whale doing here?"

"Well, Laboon is his name. It's the world's largest whale, called the island whale, which live only in the West Blue. Laboon is a whale with a human heart." Brook said telling them the story of Laboon. How Brook came to meet the whale as a former pirate before meeting Luffy. Laboon had been traveling with him and had followed him to the Grand Line. And then how he had told him to wait there while they travelled. The promised to come back for him one day. And they hadn't. Brook did everything he could to get back to him, but his ship was heavily damaged and to far into the Grandline. Colleen felt incredibly sad listening to the story, and promised she would not let her dead nakama wait that long.

Brook explained that thanks to Luffy, he was able to see Laboon again. After that story Brook led them out of the whale. And then they were under the real sky again.

"So Colleen...what is it that you aim for?"

"I'm going to get One Piece, and become the first Pirate Queen," Colleen said simply the others too far away to hear them. Brook was giving her a weird look, and then he looked her over and laughed, throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

"Colleen…you truly have the will of D…" Brook said.

"D? As in Monkey D. Colleen? I'm not sure what that means. Do you?" Colleen asked.

"No idea." Brook said. "All I can tell you is that I've met a few D's before, and they always shake up the world. They have blood in them that…well, let's just say that, you are someone that everyone should fear. Being a Monkey in the first place is a dangerous name, add the D to it...and your strength, and I'm sure you have the ability to become the Pirate Queen. But know this as well: All Ds are trouble magnets. Now, I look forward to seeing how you advance through all of your challenges. Get going, the Grand Line awaits you!" Brook explained, and Colleen nodded. A dazed look came over her face. She had never realized that her name had such significance. She wondered who the person Brook had known was. She was about to ask when she heard Ackmor calling, they were setting off, without her! Colleen sprinted and then jumped onto the ship. She rejoined her crew, Brook' words had sparked a fire in her. It was as if every forward wind and every wave sent a sense of adventure through her.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	15. A Princess and an Organization

**A Princess and an Organization**

The Delicate Fox's head have been repaired and after a few hours of sailing, Colleen had no clue what was going on. It had been perfect weather for a while, and then all of a sudden it was snowing. So now Kaisetsu, Sakuya, and herself were all helping in shoveling it off the deck. Arrow was asleep...somehow he could do so in the cold off to the side of the deck. Ackmor was inside as well in a black jacket.

"Everyone! Turn this ship completely around! Somehow we ended up changing directions!" Ackmor shouted and they all hopped to it.

Everyone was running around deck as a storm like no other hit them. It went from being snowy to raining, to a hurricane in less time than it took Colleen to blink. Colleen was trying her best to keep up with it all, shifting the sail and their direction at Ackmor's command, keeping the deck clear, and watching for incoming elements, running around. It was exhausting. And no matter how hard any of them had tried…Arrow would not wake up.

After a while it all calmed down and they all passed out on the deck. None of them were able to move. Arrow then woke up and then yawned as he got up. He sees the crew all worn out on the floor.

"Come on. The weather's nice and all but that's no reason to be lazy." He said turning to the passed out Ackmor, "We better be on the right track. That's all I can say."

_"Shut up, bastard…"_ Ackmor and Sakuya thought angrily.

"Hey there, Arrow. Finally awake, I see." Colleen said.

"Yeah, so what'd I miss?" Arrow asked.

"We've had some weird weather changes around here." Colleen answered.

"Really? That's strange." Arrow said.

Then he was suddenly smashed into the Delicate Fox's mast by Ackmor who was radiating with rage, "You bastard…you think you can just sleep while we do all the hard work? You're lucky we didn't toss your lazy ass overboard!"

Arrow looked back at him with the same look in his eyes but only received more hits from Ackmor.

"Alright, listen up." Ackmor said, "From what I've gathered from the strange weather occurrences, I can obviously tell that the Grandline is far different from the East blue. I'll do my best to navigate through this ocean safely. But first, we need to find a nearby island to stock on fruit supply."

"I see a nearby island over there." Kaisetsu said pointing to an island.

"Well that's convenient." Ackmor said.

* * *

><p>The Delicate Fox landed on the island and the Straw Hats gathered around.<p>

"Alright, we'll need two people to stay on the ship while we search for all sorts of supplies." Ackmor said, "So any volunteers?"

"I'll stay," Arrow said, "I need to do a check up on my weapons."

"Well, that means I have to stay too." Sakuya said, "So you won't destroy our ship with your nukey weapons."

"Oh, har, har, har," Arrow sarcastically said.

"Okay, that leaves Colleen, Kaisetsu, and I to search this island. Take care of the Delicate Fox, guys." Ackmor said as he, Colleen, and Kaisetsu left.

Arrow started checking in his weapons to see if any would need fixing. Sakuya had to watch since she doesn't trust gunmen that much.

"So, Arrow…what's your backstory?" Sakuya asked.

"My backstory? What do you mean?" Arrow asked.

"Well, what was your life like as a child?" Sakuya asked more simply.

"Well, my past was filled with excitement and adventure." Arrow said.

"Really?" Sakuya asked, "I mean you did incredible things as a child?"

"Well…not entirely. You see, in reality my backstory isn't anything to brag about." Arrow said.

"Why?" Sakuya asked.

"Well, I grew up on a small backwater island in East Blue where the residents made a living by making weapons and other tools out of a special metal that was found on only four or five other islands as far as they knew. My father was a miner like his father before him, and that would have been my fate if not for one random occurrence that changed my life forever." Arrow explained.

"What happened?" Sakuya asked.

"A small pirate crew landed on the island, hiding from a marine ship that had been following them for days. They landed on the other side of the island away from the village, expecting to go unnoticed, hiding in the woods. During that time, I was exploring those very woods, looking for a supposed buried treasure that was said to have been buried on the island decades before my birth. I saw the ship and got closer to explore. As I grew closer one of the pirates stepped in front of me.

"Whoa, were you scared?" Sakuya asked.

"No…oh what's the point? I was terrified." Arrow said, "I thought that the pirates were going to kill me until the pirate picked me up and assured me they meant no harm. Over the following week the crew spent there, I learned about their adventures and was even taught a few techniques"

"What kind of techniques?" Sakuya asked.

"Observation Haki." Arrow answered.

"Observation…Haki?" Sakuya asked.

"Well, Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies. My Haki power is Observation which allows me to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. I can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. However, I was only able to learn the weak version of this Haki."

"Wow…that's amazing." Sakuya said.

"Going on…the event of meeting those pirates set me on the course of being a pirate. When the crew finally left they did so fondly, promising to one day come back and have me join their crew. On my eighteenth birthday, I set out from the island, stealing the weapons I now carry, vowing to repay the black smith when I made his fortune as a pirate. I spent a few months wondering from island to island not really doing much except trying to find the crew I had been told I could join one day. It wasn't long until I heard that the crew had made it big only for the captain to fall ill, causing a power shift that destroyed the crew from within. It was then that I decided to join a new crew and declared it in the middle of a crowded town with marine base. This is what led to me having my 5 million berry bounty."

"That's an interesting story you have." Sakuya complemented.

"Yeah, thanks. Now why don't you tell me about your backstory, Sakuya?" Arrow said.

"I don't know…I'd rather not." Sakuya said nervously.

"Oh come on. I told you mine so you owe me." Arrow said.

"Okay, as a child, I was always cheerful, no matter how much kids teased me about my drunken parents. I usually never went home, as I would stay over my friend's house, since my parents had always drunk. My life was all good, until one day a group of pirates came. They had raided every house for anything valuable, and then burned it down. They had gotten to my house, which my parents were killed in the fire. I was traumatized by the sight of burning flames." Sakuya shuddered in fear, "I was taken away and onto a ship, as the rest of the locals were. I then began to grow thin, as I was beginning to suffer from anorexia. I had also experience insomnia, as my dreams were always plagued by the horrific sight of seeing my parents burn to death." Sakuya said.

"My god…" Arrow whispered.

Suddenly, Sakuya began to cry, "How I escaped…you may ask…The pirates were planning on throwing me into the ocean with a bunch of sharks, but the locals of my island willingly gave their lives to help me escape. I cried when I saw their dead smiling faces as I drifted along to sea alone."

"Man…Sakuya you had a rough life." Arrow said.

"Yeah, eventually, I was found by a kind swordswomen who fed me and kept me safe. I remembered the people who sacrificed themselves to save me so I began to train in the swordsman area at the age of 10. I wanted to get stronger so no one would sacrifice themselves for me. I always beat the other students, as well as some of the teachers. But then, disaster struck the island I was living on. One that could have destroyed everyone on the island. My master had to sacrifice her life to save the island but before she had left, she gave me her precious nodachi, the one I possess, to me. She also gave me this book, Way of the Sword, so I could learn techniques from the book. After the master passed away, I then set off at the age of 16 to go on my own, being able to hold my ground, in a fight and financially. To this day I still suffer with insomnia, but my anorexia has mostly disappeared." Sakuya said finishing her story.

"So that's why you look sleepy all the time. Sakuya, your life was brutal." Arrow said.

"Yeah, but in the end, that's what made me stronger." Sakuya said.

Suddenly, a thud was heard from the side of the Delicate Fox. Sakuya and Arrow looked to the side to see a sleeping girl on a boat.

"Who's that?" Arrow asked.

Sakuya brought the boat up and laid the girl on the ground. The girl had blue hair tied to a pony tail and she was wearing what looked like a princess outfit.

"Is she a princess?" Sakuya asked.

Suddenly, the blue haired girl woke up and screamed when she saw Sakuya and Arrow. "AHH! WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Whoa, calm down, miss. You don't need to be afraid. I'm Falchion D. Arrow and this is Sakuya." Arrow introduced himself and Sakuya. "And you're on our ship."

"Ship?" The girl asked as she looked at the skull wearing a straw hat painting and screamed again, "YOU'RE PIRATES!" She screamed.

"Please, calm down. We're not your usual type of pirates." Sakuya explained.

The girl then calmed down, "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been on the run for a while. I'm Kinuko."

"It's nice to meet you. So, Kinuko, who are you running from?" Sakuya asked.

"I can't say…I'm sorry." Kinuko said.

Then, Arrow sensed something, "Look out!" He tackled Kinuko to the ground, as a second later; a bomb flew out of nowhere hitting the spot where the princess was. Arrow, realizing what it was, picked up the princess and ran. A few seconds later, the bomb exploded destroying a section of the Delicate Fox.

* * *

><p>Colleen, Ackmor, and Kaisetsu heard the explosion from a distance.<p>

"What's going on?" Ackmor asked.

"That's the same direction that our ship is at." Kaisetsu said.

"What?! Sakuya and Arrow are in trouble!" Colleen shouted running off.

"Wait up, Colleen!" Ackmor shouted.

* * *

><p>Arrow, Sakuya, and Kinuko coughed through the smoke.<p>

"Who would throw a bomb at us?" Arrow asked.

"Arrow, can you use your Observation Haki to figure out where the attack came from?" Sakuya asked.

"On it!" Arrow focused and then pointed to a black cloud concealing the attacker. "It came from over there."

Arrow then felt movement heading for Sakuya's direction. "Damn, it's so fast. I have no choice." "SAKUYA, WATCH OUT!" Arrow pushed Sakuya away as a claw appeared out of nowhere. As the claw headed for Arrow, he used his right arm to try and protect himself. When he did, the tips of the claw appeared to dig into his arm, causing small streams of blood to leak out of them. Arrow tried to free his arm from its grip but as he struggled to break free, he saw the claw began to gash his arm, creating deep cuts in his arm. Using his other hand, he tried to open the claw and free himself.

"Hold on Arrow!" Sakuya shouted taking out her nodachi.

However, before she had time to help, Arrow was sent flying at a man who had a sword in his other hand, "Sorry man…" the man then stabbed Arrow in the stomach making him cough blood, "But encountering the princess signed your death warrant."

Ackmor fell to the ground with blood spilling out his wound.

"ARROW!" Sakuya shouted.

The raven-haired man smirked. The man wore a black cloak, draping down to his knees. Underneath that, he wore bandages from his hips up to his neck. On his left hand, there was a large steel glove, with sharpened claws on his fingers. On his face was a gas mask of some sort.

"Well, well…if it isn't little Kinuko." the man said.

Suddenly, a woman with blonde hair appeared as well and she also wore a black cloak. "Ah, there's the little princess girl."

"Who are these guys?" Sakuya asked.

"N-No way…!" Kinuko said in fear, "It's Mr. June and Ms. February! W-What are you two doing here?"

"I think you already have an idea. There is a criminal here that made the boss dispatch me directly. The boss' exact words were, "Someone knows my secret." Just what that secret is of course, even I don't know. But, the organization's primary directive is "Secrecy". Therefore we do not tolerate any kind of investigation into the identity of our members. And if anyone learned anything about the boss' secret, naturally, they would have to be eliminated." The man named Mr. June explained.

"All for knowing someone's secret?!" Sakuya thought asked.

"So, we all thoroughly investigated which person could have found out the boss' secret," Ms. February said. "…and what a surprise! We discovered that important members of a certain Kingdom had infiltrated Teuchi!"

Kinuko's eyes then widen knowing who they were talking about.

"The infiltrator is none other than the Kingdom of Alabasta's currently missing Princess Nefertari Kinuko. By the order of the Boss of Teuchi, you are to be eliminated, and since these friends of yours unfortunately got themselves involved with you, they'll have to die with you, starting with this man." Mr. June said taking out two swords and getting ready to kill Arrow.

"HEY! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" a voice shouted. Mr. June was then punched in the face by Colleen with Ackmor and Kaisetsu arriving close behind.

"Sakuya, are you okay?" Ackmor asked.

"I'm fine but…" Sakuya turned to Arrow.

"Arrow!" Ackmor and Kaisetsu rushed to Arrow.

Arrow coughed out blood, "D-Don't worry…I think I'll…make it…"

Colleen and Sakuya became enraged seeing their friend in such a state, "I don't know who you are, but you've already crossed the line!" Colleen shouted in rage.

"Out of the way, pirate." Ms. February said, "Our business here is with your blue haired friend."

"I don't know who she is but I know that she's in danger. I'm kicking both of your asses." Colleen said cracking her knuckles.

"I won't forgive you either for what you did to Arrow." Sakuya said enraged.

"Well no matter. You're our enemy one way or another. You're in our way," Mr. June responded.

"No, you're in my way," Colleen said. "And if you wish not to be destroyed, you will stop now and let us go. Or I will rain hell down on your asses. So...make your choice."

The two agents looked at each other and nodded. Ms. February's nails suddenly grew long and she charged at Lucy, and Mr. June charged at Sakuya. Colleen didn't want to cause too damage to the Delicate Fox, she had seen the log pose on Ackmor's wrist. It was set for the next island. Colleen dodged Ms. February's slash attack and grabbed her ankle. Colleen began to spin around, "Vital Throw!" Colleen then threw Ms. February into the forest knocking the woman through numerous trees. Then Colleen rushed after her and threw the woman into the sky. Colleen jumped onto the nearest tree and jumped into the air as February came down at her. Colleen lit her fists up with fire and cried out, "Fire Punch!" Colleen's fists both shot out, both rapid fire ramming into the woman's stomach and other body parts. Ms. February crashed into the ground with a scream of pain tear through her mouth shortly before she passed out with her collision. Colleen landed safely on the ground and looked to see Sakuya fighting Mr. June. Colleen charged in, but stopped when Sakuya looked at her. She started to grin maniacally, knowing what to do. Sakuya charged in, head first at Mr. June, and Colleen was grinning like him coming directly behind him. Colleen brought her right arm up as she charged, and Sakuya did the same with his right arm. They collided, Colleen's bicep locking around the back of the man's head and Sakuya's bicep around the front. Sakuya's nodachi stuck out straight so that sword didn't cut Colleen's face. Mr.5 dropped like a stone, his breathing cut off in such a way that he immediately lost consciousness.

"Well, don't know who these guys are, but they sure pissed me off." Colleen said.

"There's more to Kinuko than we know." Sakuya said.

"Kinuko?" Colleen asked confused.

"The girl we just met. We'll discuss it on the ship." Sakuya said.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Sakuya went back to the Delicate Fox to talk to Kinuko. Colleen explained the whole situation to Kinuko. Kinuko seemed quite surprised, that pirates of all people would have honor like Colleen.<p>

"So this Alabasta place is your home and you need to get back there. Alright, we'll help." Colleen said. Kinuko seemed happy, to be getting a ride home. "However, you need to tell us what's going on. Why is it so important to get to your kingdom and why were those guys after you?"

Kinuko sighed as she says, "I guess I have no choice…In recent years, a call for war has emerged. In a few weeks, Alabasta will go to war against another kingdom, the Kingdom of Asalilla. You see, my mother, Queen Nefertari Vivi has mysteriously disappeared and for some reason, the blame was shifted to the Asalilla Kingdom. But one day, I heard the name of a secret organization: Teuchi. I discovered that they were responsible for the disappearance of my mother. Aside from this, however, I was unable to find any further information. I decided to infiltrate Teuchi stealthily. I thought that if I did, I could find out who was pulling the strings, and what his plans were."

"Pretty gutsy for a princess," Sakuya complimented. "So? Did you find out his true intentions?"

"Their true intentions are to destroy both Alabasta and Asalilla! I must hurry back to my country and prevent my people from starting a bloody war! I need to find my mother too. Only she can stop this from happening. If this continues-"

"So, who's the master mind?" Colleen asked the princess.

"The B-boss' true identity?!" she spoke in a shocked tone. "You shouldn't ask me that!"

"But you know who it is, don't you?" Colleen asks.

"NO! I can't tell you! Ask me anything but that! If I told you, they'll hunt you down too!"

"Ahahah... Well, we don't want that to happen," Ackmor spoke. "And of course, trying to destroy two whole nations... He must be an incredibly strong guy, right?"

"That's right. It doesn't matter how strong you are, there's no way you could stand up against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea! NATSUME GOTO!"

A moment of silence followed afterwards.

"Who's Natsume?" Colleen asked.

Kinuko and Ackmor turned pale in shock.

"You had to say it," Sakuya said.

Everyone turned and saw a weasel in light blue coat with purple dots and a shell in its paws and an eagle with a hat. A couple seconds later, the weasel jumped on the eagle and they flew off.

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH THE WEASEL AND THE EAGLE?! ONE OF THE WARLORDS IS GONNA BE AFTER US NOW! WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DO?!" Ackmor snapped at the princess with shark-like teeth and crying, the latter apologizing as she was being shaken by Ackmor and also crying.

Sparkles appear around Colleen, "Hey a warlord? That's so cool!"

Sakuya smirked, "Not too bad."

"Well, our trip became interesting." Kaisetsu said.

"I'm so, so sorry! It just slipped out!" the princess apologized and reasoned.

"'SORRY WON'T DO US ANY GOOD! NOW YOU'VE GOTTEN US MIXED UP IN ALL THIS!" Letting go of Princess Kinuko, Ackmor began sobbing a bit. "We just got to the Grandline and I'm marked for death by one of the Warlords..."

"So I wonder when we get to meet this guy," Sakuya said.

"I wonder what he looks like." Kaisetsu asks.

"I wonder how strong he is." Colleen asked.

"SHUT UP YOU THREE!" Ackmor snapped again, pointing at them. "Though it wasn't for long, it was nice knowing you all!" He then said, walking away from them.

"Where're you going?" Kaisetsu asked.

"They don't know my face yet, so I'm outta here!"

The weasel and eagle drew pictures that look exactly like, Colleen, Sakuya, Ackmor, Arrow, and Kaisetsu.

"Wow! You're good!" Ackmor complimented, clapping as they left for real. "NO! NOW I CAN'T EVEN RUN AWAY!?"

"Where was she planning on going anyway?" Sakuya asks.

"Beats me…" Colleen says.

"In any case, the five of us have been added to the Tenchi's Death List!"

"Hahaha! This is so exciting!" Colleen laughed.

Ackmor sat with her legs close to his chest, facing a tree paled in fear by the fact that they'll be a constant target.

"So, how strong is this Natsume guy?" Colleen asked.

"He's a Warlord, so he's legally recognized and has had his bounty wiped. However, the bounty he did have long ago was about eighty million berries." Kinuko explained.

"What?! That's four times Hokichi's bounty!" Ackmor shouted in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kinuko asked again, uncertain how right it was of her to ask these strangers to risk their lives for her.

"Yeah! It sounds like a fun way to start off the Grand Line!" Colleen responded, large smile lighting up her features.

"Thank you. Alabasta should be another two to three islands over if we followed Ackmor's log pose.

The Delicate Fox then started to sail off. Arrow was now recovering from his stab wound.

"I hope we can make it…" Kinuko whispered.

"Kinuko, don't worry." Colleen said, "We will get you home. I know you don't think we can help, but I will do everything in my power to do so. And besides, the Warlord is nothing compared to us. I'm going to become the Pirate Queen after all; they won't stop a promise of mine. Not even the gods could stop me."

* * *

><p>And then they were gone, they drifted up the tributary, and were lost in a morning fog.<p>

"It's a good thing we managed to escape the people chasing us!"

"That's for sure!" Ackmor responded to who had spoken.

"We need to be careful not to crash the ship into the rocks."

"Just leave it to me!" Ackmor again responded, still facing forward though the voice came from behind. "Wait. Was that you, Colleen?"

Colleen looked at Ackmor and shook her head, she had not spoken. And it wasn't Kinuko's voice. Colleen jumped to face the back of the ship. On the railing was a black robed man whose face was concealed in a hood. "This is a nice ship," the man commented.

"Mr. November!" Kinuko cried out, the girl's eyes wide as she stared at the man.

"Mr. November...what a peculiar codename. How exactly do you spend your month of November? What are you doing on my ship?" Colleen questioned the woman, taking her place in front of the whole group.

"He's the partner of Mr. December...the boss!" Kinuko announced, scaring the living daylights out of Ackmor. "He was the only one who knew the boss' identity. I found out who he is by following him!"

"More accurately...I allowed you to follow me," Mr. November remarked, fixing the error that was in Kinuko's statement. "As for the reason I allowed you...You were all so intent and serious that I found myself helping out. The idea of a princess trying her hardest to save her kingdom and another from slitting each other's throats while making herself an enemy of Teuchi...It was just so ridiculous, you see."

"Don't mock me!" Kinuko shouted and at that they were all raring for a fight. Arrow had his Blaster to the man's head, Kaisetsu on the other side with her katana ready. Sakuya had taken out her nodachi. Colleen was just standing, just staring at this woman.

"Don't point those things at me," Mr. November said and then all of the weapons were knocked out of their hands by red tails sprouting from the ground. And Arrow and Kaisetsu were knocked over the side of the railing, now on the lower deck. "Monkey D. Colleen, the daughter of the previous Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, I was wondering when we would both meet. My father has told me many things about you." Suddenly, a tail sprouted out of Colleen's neck and grabbed her straw hat and threw it at the Mr. November. "The hat that Monkey D. Luffy wore…it's been a while since I first laid hands on it." Mr. November said putting the hat on his head.

"Hey! Give me back my hat you bastard!" Colleen shouted in rage.

"You needn't worry about yourselves for now. I have no orders at the moment. And I don't need to kill any of you; your log pose indicates that you are heading to a much more dangerous place. Dante's Freezer is your next destination. Here." Mr. November then tossed Colleen's hat back as well as something else; it was an eternal Log Pose, set for some island. "You can skip Dante's Freezer with that. It points to an island just before Alabasta: Tall Plain Island. None of our employees know that course, so no one will chase you." Around her Colleen heard her crew and Kinuko questioning Mr. November. Colleen though had another idea.

Colleen crushed the Log Pose in her hand, surprising everybody, including the blank Mr. November.

"No thank you. We don't need your pity. You don't think we'd be a threat even if we did make it to Alabasta. And you're not the one who decided this ship's course. I'm the captain here; don't go giving me orders like this. Ever! And secondly…I want you to deliver a message to Natsume. Tell him I'm coming for him. I'm all fired up for our coming fight. I will defeat him. I won't lose. The kingdom of Alabasta and Asalilla will be saved. Teuchi will fall. And with every drop of blood in this body of mine I swear to make these things true. I don't care what ulterior motive you have in that organization. And yes, I can tell you are not loyal. I can tell that you have a goal, a dream, and I respect that. And whatever it is, you're using Teuchi as a means to get what you want. I can see straight through you. But despite whom I see in you...I must protect my crew and uphold all of my promises. Now…I think it's time you left. We will continue on our way to this Dante's Freezer. See you, Mr. November."

Mr. November then jumped off the ship...onto a turtle and left, _"What an interesting girl. Usopp, so that's why you spoke so highly of Luffy, just as I am starting to gain interest in his own daughter."_ He thought.

Colleen sighed.

"Are you okay, Colleen?" Kinuko asked.

"Yeah, I just need a bath and some food. We'll need to get ready for Dante's Freezer then." Colleen said heading into the Delicate Fox's interior.

Later that night, Sakuya kept her eyes awake. Because of her long-life insomnia, she's always had trouble sleeping. Suddenly, her eyes shut and a nightmare happened. She sees her parents burning in fire along with the entire village. And then her master sacrificing herself. And then, a picture of a demonic monster. Sakuya suddenly jumped up panting harshly realizing it's just a dream. "I hate this…insomnia…it has always made my life a living hell." She whispered while tears fell off her eyes.

Now, the Straw Hats' off to an island called Dante's Freezer, who knows what will happen there? And will they make it to Alabasta in time to stop a bloody war against the Kingdom of Asalilla?

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	16. The Cursed Island: Dante's Freezer

_**Author's Note: Here's yet another chapter of my story. Like in the summary, OC's for Warlords, Marines, Admirals are still open to anyone. Just saying. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Cursed Island: Dante's Freezer<strong>

Two days have passed since the Straw Hat Pirates began their journey to Alabasta and help Princess Kinuko.

It was a normal for the Straw Hats, Kaisetsu was making drinks for Kinuko and Ackmor. Sakuya was training in the weight room and Colleen was playing a game of tag with Arrow and Arrow was it. Kinuko and Ackmor were in the library, reading. Kinuko was reading one of her books and Ackmor was reading about the island they were heading to.

"I hope we'll make it in time…" Kinuko said worried.

"Oh, stop that, Kinuko. You'll give yourself a heart attack worrying your but off." Ackmor said.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Kinuko said.

"Well, I can't say that I blame you. Bad things are happening in your home and you're not there to help." Ackmor said, "But don't worry. We'll get you back in time."

Kinuko smiled, "Thank you."

Then Kaisetsu entered the library with her specially made drinks. "Ackmor, Kinuko, I got some drink for you two." Kaisetsu said as she gave the drinks to Ackmor and Kinuko.

"Thank you, Ms. Sakuya." Kinuko said to Kaisetsu.

"Yeah, thanks Sakuya." Ackmor said.

"Anytime." Sakuya responded before leaving the library. After she left, Ackmor and Kinuko continued to read. Outside, Colleen and Arrow continued their game until Colleen spotted her ship's chef. "Hey Sakuya, I'm starving." She said to Sakuya.

"When are you not hungry?" Sakuya asked rhetorically.

"I don't know." Colleen answered.

Sakuya sighed and said, "Listen, you just ate 10 minutes ago. So I don't want to hear it until dinner, understand."

Colleen pouted like a little child. "But, I need food now."

"I'm not a magician, Colleen. I can't make a snack pop out of mid-air. You're just going have to wait." Kaisetsu and Colleen sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll wait."

"Good, I'll call you when dinner's ready." Sakuya said, heading towards the kitchen.

Then Arrow sneaked up behind Colleen, tapped her on the shoulder and shouted, "Tag, you're it Colleen!"

Colleen then realized he was in the middle of the game and shouted, "Hey, no fair Arrow!"

"Ha, ha, all is fair in love in war." Arrow said as he started to run from his captain.

Nighttime arrived and the crew gathered around for dinner. Colleen as always demolished his meal and began stealing food from the plates and they tried to prevent from doing so. After dinner, some of the Straw hats were getting ready to call it a day. Sakuya was up at the crow's nest, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary as everyone else was getting ready for bed. Sakuya was trying to do her job but as always she's started to dose off. However, the same nightmare of her parents burning in fire along with her entire village, her master sacrificing herself, and then a picture of a demonic monster. Sakuya suddenly jumped up panting harshly realizing it's just a dream. Then she notices something off on the horizon. She rubbed his eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Hey guys, there's an island up ahead!" She shouted.

The others got out of their rooms to see what Sakuya was about. "Hey Sakuya, do you just see an island?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, it's right over here." Sakuya pointed to where she saw the island. The rest of the crew look at the direction Sakuya's pointing to and saw the island that was snow-covered.

"So you were telling the truth, there is an island ahead." Arrow said then looked at the top of the mountain on the island. "What's with that light?"

"Who knows?" Kinuko said.

Colleen walked up to Ackmor and asked, "Ackmor, how much longer until we reach the island?"

"At this speed, I say about 10 to 15 minutes." Ackmor answered.

Colleen smiled and said, "Okay."

Kinuko took an intense look at the island and to herself, "So this is the cursed island."

The crew overheard what she said and looked at her confused. "What do you mean by 'cursed island'?" Sakuya asked.

"This island is called Dante's Freezer. And I had rumors about a curse was placed on the island 3 years ago."

"A curse?" Arrow repeated. "That doesn't sound good."

"A curse?" Colleen said. "That's awesome, let's go!"

"I was afraid you say that."

* * *

><p>The Delicate Fox finally landed at the 'cursed island' as the sun started to rise. The entire island was covered in snow so the Straw Hats all but on jackets to keep warm.<p>

"So this is the 'cursed' Dante's Freezer, huh?" Sakuya said. "Don't look cursed to me."

"Maybe that's because we've already been affected by the curse." Arrow said.

"Calm down, drama queen. You don't know if the curse is real or not." Sakuya said.

"Hold on, somebody could've made that stuff up as if it was a practical joke?!" Arrow said.

"It's a possibility." Kaisetsu said.

"Ah, who cares if the curse stuff is real or not?" Colleen said, entering the conversation. "Let's go explore it!"

"Hold on Colleen." Ackmor ordered, stopping Colleen from leaving the ship. "Kinuko, has anyone proven that the curse is real or not?"

"Like I said before, the curse was placed on the island three years ago." Kinuko answered. "So the only people who can say the curse is real or not are those who live on the island. I can't say for sure, but there must be proof that curse is real because even pirates don't come anywhere near this island." Kinuko said.

"Are you serious, Kinuko?" Colleen asked and Kinuko nodded yes. "In that case, let's be the first pirates to explore it."

"NO!" Arrow cried as he jumped his captain from behind to stop her from leaving the ship this time.

"You heard what Kinuko just said, didn't you?" Arrow asked. "That's a hint and a half to tell us to turn around and leave."

"But we just got here." Colleen protested.

"It doesn't matter! Do you want us to be cursed too?"

"I say we can go in." Sakuya said.

"Not you too!"

"Face it, Arrow." Kaisetsu said. "You should've already known that when Colleen is in his adventurous mode, there's no stopping him."

Arrow sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats started walking through the island and find something interesting.<p>

"Oh boy, I wonder if there are any people." Colleen said happily.

"There must be somebody wants some curse lifting from the island." Sakuya said.

"Then we'll lift the curse."

"Yeah, we're going lift to a curse." Ackmor said sarcastically. "And just how are going to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what kind of curse is on this island?" Arrow questioned.

"No."

"Do even you know what a curse is?"

"A little bit."

"Well there's some line of hope." Ackmor said.

"Yeah, but I bet you anything that it'll vanish fast." Arrow said and Ackmor nodded in agreement.

"As a matter fact, there is a village on the island." Kinuko said. "From what I heard it's the only one village here."

"Really?" Colleen asked. "How far along is it?"

"It's in the middle of the island and its going to take some time before we get there."

"Okay, so which way is this village?" Sakuya asked. Kinuko pointed to the east and everyone went that direction but Colleen went the opposite.

The group continues to walk to the village but they stopped when they felt that something's wrong. "Uh guys, did we forget something?" Kinuko asked.

"It's not something." Sakuya said. "It's someone."

The crew looked around and saw that their captain was nowhere to be found. "THAT IDIOT!" Ackmor screamed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colleen was walking aimlessly around the island, looking for the village Kinuko was talking about.<p>

"Come on, where is this stupid village?" Colleen asked herself. Then she heard her stomach grumbling. "Man, I'm hungry. I wonder if there anything to snack on around here." Colleen continued on her little quest until she saw a purple light coming out of nearby cave. "What's that?" Colleen headed towards the cave to find out. Colleen entered the cave where she saw a strange light come out it. "What's with this light?" She said to herself as continued to venture into the cave and follow the direction of where the light is located. She walked into an open-space and saw a huge monster encase in ice. "Whoa…what is that?" she said with widen eyes. Then her eyes turned into stars. "It looks so awesome!"

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats search the island for their lost captain but they didn't find her anywhere. That was when two figures stood on top of the gate and looked down at the pirates. "Who goes there?" one of the figures asked.<p>

"Oh, well…we're marines who hear that this island needed some curse lifting?" Ackmor said hoping that no one freaks out.

"Why weren't we notified that you accepted the job?" the other figure asked.

"Uh, well…Sorry, it was probably a mix-up in the paperwork." Ackmor lied.

"Then let us see your marine symbols." the figure said.

"Oh crap, we're screwed." Arrow said.

"You don't need to see our emblems because we know the name of the man who sent us. His name is…Fleet Admiral Jurabi…" Ackmor lied again.

"Jurabi? THE Jurabi?! Oh! So the prodigies marines have come! Please enter!" Then the gates opened for the group and revealed several people covered in some kind of cloak.

"It's like we're walking into a giant monster's mouth." Kaisetsu said.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Arrow whispered to Kaisetsu.

"So there _are_ people here." Sakuya said. "But why are wearing those cloaks?"

"I'm Torok, the village chief." the person in front of the group said. "In behalf of all the village people, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there something you must see." The person turned to the people. "Now my people." Then the village people removed the cloaks and that parts of their bodies were changed. Arrow and Ackmor were freaked out looking at the villagers.

"What the hell happened to them?" Arrow said.

"Everyone in the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because this curse. Not even the animals have been spared." Torok explained.

"So the rumors about this curse are true." Kinuko said.

"Seems that way." Sakuya said.

"Excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it is curse, sir?" Ackmor asked Torok. "It could some sort of infectious disease."

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young man." Torok said. "But they all agreed that no such disease exist. You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

"What kind of spell?" Kinuko asked.

"Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon. Harvesting to glow bright like the moon itself. However several years ago, the moon's color began to change and an eerie purple glow was upon the island."

"So the moon turned purple?" Arrow said to himself.

Kinuko looked at the sky and said, "Look!" Everybody turned their attention to the sky and the clouds moving and revealed a purple moon. "It's coming out from behind the clouds."

"Wow, it really is purple." Ackmor said.

"Man, it's creepy-looking." Sakuya said.

"It's the curse." Torok said. "Stand back, the change is about to begin." Then Torok and the villagers felt a pulse in their bodies and slowly started to transform. Everyone, expect for Kaisetsu, watched the transformation with widen eyes as the villagers are turning into monsters.

"What the…" Kinuko said shocked.

"They're changing." Sakuya said.

"We can see that!" Arrow shouted. "But what are they turning into?!"

"Why is this happening to them?" Ackmor said.

* * *

><p>Colleen walked around the forest aimlessly, looking for her crew. "Oh man, where are they?" She said to herself. "Maybe they're at that village Kinuko was talking about." Then Colleen looked at the sky and saw something strange. "That's weird. Why did the moon change color?"<p>

* * *

><p>The transformation was completed and the village people on Dante's Freezer were turned demon-like creatures. "I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Torok said.<p>

"It's okay, I'm just completely confused." Sakuya said.

"You poor people." Kinuko said, feeling sorry for the villagers.

"So this is the effect of the curse." Kaisetsu said, unaffected by the villagers change.

"How can you be so calm?!" Arrow asked.

"As you've witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows its face in the sky everyone takes on a horrific demon form." Torok explained to the group as the villagers began to shed tears. "If it isn't a curse, then what else could it possibility be? We'll return to normal when the morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some poor souls who can't switch back to their human forms for they have lost their minds."

"How sad." Kinuko said concerned.

"The fate for them, those unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we had no choice but to put them to death." The Straw Hats were stunned by this.

"That's crazy." Sakuya said shocked.

"Yeah, you can't just kill them off like that." Arrow said.

"He's right." Sakuya said. "They might change back to normal someday."

"If we wait for that to happened, the monster would surely kill us all." Torok explained. "We've tried capturing them but they've always broke free." Then Torok started to cry himself, taking out a picture of a man. "It's no use. Once it takes over, there's no way to save them. I should know. I was forced to kill my own son." The group of outsiders was really stunned when Torok revealed that and showed them the picture.

"What a terrible burden?" Kinuko said almost in tears.

"Please lift the evil curse from our island." Torok pleaded bowing his head. "If this goes on much longer, we may all forfeit to do it. We'll die."

"We're not going to let that happen." Ackmor declared, making Torok's head jolt up. "We're going to fix this. I promise you."

"There's only one way that this rigid curse could be lifted. The moon…The moon must be wiped from the sky!" Everyone looked at Torok widen eyes.

"Hold on, old man." Sakuya said. "Are you sure that's the only to lift this curse?"

"Yeah, what you're saying what we should do is pretty much impossible." Arrow said.

"No, this is what needs to be done." Torok answered.

* * *

><p>Colleen continues her little journey through the forest is search for her crew. Then she heard her stomach grumbling. "Where's Kaisetsu when you need her?" she asked herself. "I'm so hungry. I wonder if there's anything to eat around here." Colleen then walked up to a wall created with logs, stopped and looked around it. "What's this? Some sort of wall?" Colleen then jumped over to the other side. Once Colleen landed, he looked around and saw huts almost everywhere. "What is this place?"<p>

* * *

><p>In the Straw Hats hut, which was given to them by the villagers, they were planning their next move.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Arrow asked. "Are we really going to try and destroy the moon?"

"It's the only way break their curse." Sakuya said. "I guess we have no other choice."

"Oh really, and how you do expect to get there?" Ackmor said smugly. "Are you going to grow wings and fly to the moon?"

"What was that?!"

"Listen, what they're asking us to do is impossible! There's no way to destroy the moon. Right now, our first priority is to find Colleen."

"Yeah, but that idiot could be anywhere on the island. It'll take forever to find him."

"Hey guys, where are you?" A familiar voice said surprising the straw hats.

"Is that…" Arrow said as the straw hats went for the door, opened and saw their captain.

"Colleen!" All of them shouted getting their captain attention.

"Oh, hey guys!" Colleen waved to her crewmates. "Where were you guys anyway?"

"We should be asking you that, moron!" Ackmor shouted. "Never mind that, now come inside. Get out of the moonlight!"

"Why?" Colleen asked confused.

"Just shut up and get in here!" Ackmor shouted. "We'll explain later."

Colleen still doesn't know what going on but he went into the hut. "What's going on?" Then Colleen got hit over the head by an angry Ackmor. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That's for disappearing on us, block head!" Ackmor shouted angrily.

"Yeah, where were you?" Arrow asked.

"Looking for that cursed village that Kinuko was talking about."

"Then you could've been following us!" Ackmor shouted.

"Oh yeah, you guys wouldn't believe what I found."

"If it's my late grandmother, then I might forgive you."

Colleen looked at the irritated Ackmor confused then got back to what she was saying until… "Man, I'm so hungry." The other Straw Hats expect Kaisetsu sweat dropped.

Sakuya hit Colleen over the head and shouted, "Tell us what you saw!"

"What is going on in here?" Torok asked entering the Straw Hats hut. Then he noticed Colleen with the group. "Who is this?"

"Sorry about that sir." Ackmor said to Torok. "But we've been looking our friend and…" She was cut off by Colleen.

"Whoa, that guy…" Colleen said as her eyes turned into stars. "…look so cool!" The Straw Hats looked at Colleen, not surprised that she would say that.

"Did you say I look cool?" Torok asked the straw hat girl.

"Yeah, do you know how I could look like that?"

"Are you crazy? This would the last thing you would want to turn into."

Colleen looked Torok confused. "Why not?"

"Colleen, what he's trying to say is that he doesn't want look like that." Arrow said.

"Ah, why not?"

"This is the result of the curse that placed on this island." Kinuko said.

"Really? Well in that case, we can help you break it."

"Like I explained to your comrades earlier, there's one way to break the curse. You must destroy the moon."

Colleen didn't hesitate to that request and said, "Okay, we'll do it."

"And how do you plan to do that?!" Ackmor asked.

"I'll jump my way to the moon." Colleen said.

"Colleen, you can even jump that high let alone get far enough to hit the moon; besides, in space, you're head will explode."

"I could at least try." Colleen said.

"But, Colleen…"

"Don't bother Ackmor." Sakuya said. "You know as well as we do once she has something in head, there's no point to try and stop her."

"She really a wild one, isn't she?" Kinuko asked with Kaisetsu chuckling in response.

"So Colleen, what did you see?" Kaisetsu asked. "It might be connected to this curse and how to break it."

Colleen closed her eyes, trying to remember but couldn't. "I forget." She said and the crew sweatdropped.

"What a surprise." Arrow said, knowing that would happen.

"All of the times to forget something so simple, why now." Ackmor said. "That would've made our job easy."

"Don't hold your breath." Sakuya said. "For all we know, it might be stupid."

"Yeah and asking where he saw it may be pointless too." Arrow said. "So what do we do now?"

"We should start looking for clues on how the curse was casted on this island in this place." Kinuko said.

"Yeah, that would help us find a way to break." Arrow said.

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to destroy the moon." Colleen said.

"We can't destroy the moon, moron." Ackmor said. "It's impossible."

"Can't we at least try?" Colleen whined. "Oh, maybe I can smash the Delicate Fox into the moon."

"Fat chance!" Arrow shouted not wanting Colleen to do something stupid to their ship.

"So, we're going to start investigating tomorrow." Ackmor said. "Let's get some sleep." The straw hats want to their bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	17. The Demon that haunts Sakuya's Heart

_**Jurabi: As you can all probably tell, this arc here is going to be very similar to one of my favorite Fairy Tail arcs. So please enjoy the familiarity.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Demon that haunts Sakuya's Heart<strong>

Morning arrives on Dante's Freezer; Colleen stretched her limbs, refreshed from her sleep. Ackmor came out the wizards' hut, tired from not being to sleep from Colleen and Arrow's loud snoring. The Straw Hats went out of the hut and began discussing about what to do.

"We should split in two groups." Ackmor said. "One group should stay here in the village while the rest of us investigate this island."

"Oh! I volunteer!" Colleen eagerly said.

"Ok, the group that is going will be Colleen, Sakuya, and Kaisetsu." Nami said. "Arrow, Kinuko, and I will stay here in the village."

"Sounds good to me." Arrow said, relieved that he doesn't have to go anywhere.

"Hold on, you're not coming?" Sakuya asked.

"Nope. You guys are more than enough for the investigation. Good luck!" Ackmor said.

* * *

><p>So Colleen, Sakuya, and Kaisetsu ventured through the forest hoping to find clues about the curse.<p>

"You really think that we'll find another way to break the curse?" Colleen asked.

"We don't that much a choice." Sakuya said. "The village people may think the moon cursed but everyone else in the world likes it. Destroying it might mess things up."

"Really?!" Colleen asked shocked.

"You're right!" Kaisetsu said. "If we didn't have the moon, the time is going to get all crazy. The sky's going to be pitch black."

"The salmon will go extinct and that's my favorite fish." Colleen said.

"What an idiot." Sakuya said under her breath as Kaisetsu chuckled in response.

"What was that?" Colleen asked as the group turns around to see what causing the ground to shake. Then they widen their eyes when they saw what caused the trembling. It was a giant beast in the shadows. "Whoa, what the…"

"It's huge!" Sakuya shouted.

"What the hell is that thing?" Colleen asked.

"No idea. But let's take it down before it kills us." Kaisetsu said taking out her katana as Colleen got ready to fight and Sakuya took out her nodachi.

"Demon Claw!" Sakuya shouted, swinging the nodachi quickly three times, creating a fiery red claw-like pattern cutting the creature. Inside of attacking, the beast released a gas from its mouth and surprised the group.

The group started to cough from inhaling the gas.

"Stinky!" Sakuya shouted smelling the gas herself. The beast laughed at the group as stepped out the shadows and was revealed to be a giant rat wearing some kind of maid uniform.

"It's a rat!" Sakuya shouted.

"Come on, Colleen!" Kaisetsu shouted at Colleen, who was on the ground covering his nose. "Get up!"

"The smell must have knocked her out." Sakuya said.

The giant rat laughed as it approaches the group of pirates and wizards.

"Let's go!" Sakuya shouted picking Colleen up as she and Kaisetsu started to run from the rat as it gives chase, attacking the group every chance it had.

"Hold Colleen for me, Kaisetsu." Sakuya said handing Colleen to Kaisetsu, "Satan's Cry!" Sakuya flicked her sword on the middle of the blade, triggering a cry in the sword. She then swings the blade, as a high pitched screech noise flows out with the slashes that the sword creates, stunning the giant rat.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Colleen asked.

"Because I can only use that once every two days. It's not something I should use lightly." Sakuya said a little worn out. Then she and Colleen walked towards the stunned rat and started beating it up. As the two were beating up the giant rat, Kaisetsu looked around and noticed a temple-like building not too far from where they are.

"Look, there's some of building over there." Kaisetsu said, getting the group's attention.

After a few minutes, Colleen and Sakuya decided to stop attacking the beast and the group went the building that Kaisetsu spotted. The building is called the Temple of the Moon.

"This place is massive." Colleen said as the group entered the temple and looked around.

"Yeah and it's falling apart." Sakuya said. "I wonder how old it is."

Kaisetsu looked the carving imprinted of the walls and gotten interested about the temple's history as well.

"What are those?" Colleen asked looking the moon shaped carvings.

"They're moons." Sakuya answered. "It makes sense. Dante's Freezer used to be called the island of the frozen moon."

"A frozen moon island, a moon curse, and weird moon symbols, I wonder what all of this means." Kaisetsu said.

"This place is a wreck. I mean this floor doesn't look safe to walk on." Colleen said stomping her foot on the floor.

"Well don't go stomping on it!" Sakuya said but it was too late. Colleen put her feet through the floor, causing it to collapse around the group and everyone was falling down the hole.

"You idiot, look at you've done!" Sakuya shouted as the group crashed to the ground.

"Hey, is everybody ok?!" Colleen asked looking the group.

"I would be better if you didn't knock out the floor!" Sakuya shouted at her. "Here's a thought: If you think before you do anything, you wouldn't so cause destruction!"

"But it fun though." Colleen said with his trademark smile. "Let's do it again."

"No way!" Sakuya shouted. The group looked up a hole that Colleen made and saw how far they've fallen.

"Now what do we do?" Sakuya asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like we're underneath the temple." Kaisetsu said.

"Wow, it's a secret cave!" Colleen shouted excited, running into the cave. "This is cool, let's check it out!"

"Would you stop running around like a crazy girl for one minute?!" Sakuya shouted.

* * *

><p>Colleen continued to run the path to the inside of the cave and abruptly stopped when she saw something that appeared interesting to her.<p>

"Whoa." Colleen said.

"Colleen." Sakuya said as she and Kaisetsu finally caught with the so-called respective leader.

"This thing looks familiar." Colleen said, trying to remembering when she saw the object before her.

"You've seen it before?!" Then it finally came to Colleen as she turned the others.

"Hey guys, this is the thing I saw last night!" Colleen shouted. The group walked up and their eyes widen at they saw. It a huge monster with a large torso, large scaly hands, large legs with feet at the end that resembles a large bird and has a spike on the back, mane like hair that flows to his neck, a pair of horns pointing upwards, pointed teeth, and hollow eyes, encased in an ice prison.

"That's impossible." Sakuya said knowing what that monster is. "That's…Korozas!" Sakuya walked up to get closer look at the imprisoned monster. "But how…how could this happen?! Why is it here?! What the hell is it doing on Dante's Freezer?!"

"You've seen this creature before?" Kaisetsu asked.

"There's…no way…"

"Sakuya, please try and calm down." Kaisetsu said, trying to cool Sakuya down. Sakuya's breathing came down and she looked up at Korozas again.

"Now, would you mind telling us what this thing is?" Kaisetsu asked again.

"It's Korozas." Sakuya said. "The demon of destruction."

"Demon of construction?" Colleen asked, getting the name wrong.

"Destruction." Sakuya said, correcting him. "Why is it here? It's doesn't make any sense."

Then Kaisetsu heard some footsteps coming toward the group and she mentioned them to hide. The group saw two people walked towards their location. One was a tall man with orange hair, a dog like face, dog ears, wearing a black robe. The other was shorter than the dog face man, has blue hair, bushy eyebrows, also wearing a black robe.

"The voices seem to come from down here." The short man said and the dog face man growled in agreement as the two got close to Korozas. "I hate being awake during the day. So Mr. July, were you exposed to the Moon Drip. You got those pointy ears."

"I already told you!" The dog face man called Mr. July said. "It's a fashion statement, you jerk!"

"Oh button up, I was teasing you." The short man said.

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"The Moon Drip?" Sakuya whispered to herself. "Could that be the name of the curse?" Then she heard more footsteps heading towards the demon as well.

"Month names…these guys are part of the Teuchi organization." Kaisetsu said.

"Mr. October, Mr. July, something terrible has happened." A new voice said as the owner approached the two newcomers. It was a woman with pink hair tied in ponytails, wearing a choker tied into a ribbon, also wearing a black robe.

"What now Ms. August?" The short man called Mr. October asked the woman.

"It's my lil' Angel, she's been attacked and I'm sad." The woman called Ms. August said, mentioning the giant rat.

"You're moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat!" Mr. July shouted at Ms. August.

"She's not a rat." Ms. August defended. "She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is love."

The group looked the three newcomers; they could have something to do with the island's curse.

"What are Teuchi doing here and what's their connection to the curse?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Intruders, you say?" Mr. October questioned.

"Yes and it's almost time to collect the moon light again." Ms. August said. "Oh, this makes me so sad. This news will displease the sharp emperor. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light."

"Agreed." Mr. October said.

"Since they've seen Korozas, we can't allow them to live." Ms. August said. "We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them love."

"You're talking about death, right?" Mr. July asked confused. Then the three heard a noise like a pebble was thrown.

"What was that?" Ms. August said.

"This way…" Mr. October said as he and his two partners left to find the source of the noise.

"Nice going, Kaisetsu." Sakuya said.

"Come on, we could've grab them and beat some answer out of them." Colleen said.

"Not yet, we need to do some investigating." Kaisetsu said.

"Man! This is getting more and more complicated." Colleen complained.

"Korozas." Sakuya replied. "I still don't understand what anyone would want with it and how the hell they were able to find it?"

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Kaisetsu asked.

"It was sealed away, inside a glacier in the North Blue. A decade ago, a mortal demon ravage the lands of the North blue killing countless people. The woman who taught me how to use the Way of the Sword technique, my master, Rislyei, sacrificed her life to seal it away." Sakuya balled her fist in anger. "I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island. But I do know that doesn't belong here. This sharp emperor, we have to find him and find out who it is. If they tarnish my master's legacy, they're regret the day they were born!"

"Are you sure this is the demon your master away?" Kaisetsu asked.

"There's no doubt about it." Sakuya said.

"I wonder why it was transported from the northern continent to Dante's Freezer." Kaisetsu said.

"You don't think this demon could have something to do this island's curse do you?" Kaisetsu asked.

"It's a possibility but somehow I doubt it." Sakuya said. "I won't be surprised that it did." Sakuya said. "It may be enclosed in ice but it's still alive."

"Alright!" Colleen shouted. "Bring it on! I'm not scared of some stupid demon!"

"You know brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem, Colleen." Kaisetsu said to Colleen.

"Well, a little fire ought to do trick." Colleen said.

Sakuya looked at Colleen with an angry look in the eye and punched her in the face.

"Sakuya." Kaisetsu said a little shocked.

"What's your deal, Sakuya?!" Colleen shouted at her crewmate, "What's you hit me for?!" Then she noticed Sakuya's demeanor.

"I don't want you guys anywhere near it." Sakuya said sternly. "It that ice get destroyed and Korozas is revived, there no's way we're able to stop it."

Colleen looked at Sakuya with a serious expression and then got up on her feet and said, "Come on, you really that a huge chuck of ice will that easy to melt?"

Sakuya looked at Colleen and then looked at the ground. "No." she said.

"Hey are you ok?" Kaisetsu asked walking towards Sakuya.

"It's just, many years, my master, Rislyei, used the most powerful technique from the Way of the Sword called 'Ice Shell' on this demon, enclosing it a form of ice that can't be melted." Sakuya explained. "It's so strong that even lava from a volcano has no effect on it. If they knew that ice wouldn't be melted, why did they bring it here?"

"Maybe they didn't know." Kaisetsu said. "Maybe they brought to melt the ice somehow."

"But why did they do it?!" Sakuya snapped.

"I…have no idea." Kaisetsu said.

"I just don't get it. Who would bring Korozas here and why?"

"We need answers." Kaisetsu said. "Let's go those guys."

"Right." Colleen nodded and the group prepares to leave.

"No." Sakuya said, stopping them. "We're going to stay here and wait."

"Wait for what?" Colleen asked.

"For the moon to come out." Sakuya answered.

"The moon?!" Colleen said surprised. "But it's the middle of the afternoon! And I'm hungry!"

"Why does the moon matter?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I have a feeling that this island's curse and Korozas are somehow connected." Sakuya said, "And I heard those guys said something about collecting moon light."

"I heard that too." Kaisetsu said, "I guess waiting until nightfall is the only to find what's going on."

"I'm not waiting!" Colleen shouted. "We got work to do!" Then suddenly, Colleen fell backwards to the ground and fell asleep.

"Well, that was fast." Kaisetsu said.

Kaisetsu looked at Sakuya, who was sitting near the imprisoned Korozas. Sakuya was looking at the ice prison and started to think about his master. _"Master Rislyei."_ She thought.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_It was a snowy night as a woman with short dark hair wearing a tan jacket with a black collar, a red tank top, and jeans. _

_"Are you going to be able to keep up, Sakuya?" Rislyei asked as she turned to her. "I warned you training with me will be tough."_

_"Yeah, but I'll do whatever it takes, Master Rislyei." Sakuya said._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Sakuya continues to remember her training and how she progressed. She gritted his teeth ever started to shed a tear. That caught Kaisetsu's attention.<p>

"Sakuya, what's wrong?" Kaisetsu asked worried.

"Nothing." Sakuya quickly answered. "I'm fine."

"You seem upset." Kaisetsu said. "Are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying." Sakuya retorted. "We should stay quiet. We don't want to give away our location." Then the rest fell asleep as they continue to wait for nightfall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Author's Note: Well, there's Sakuya's final backstory. Isn't it sad? I feel for her sadness since I lost a mother figure too when I was young. :( Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and yes, Kaisetsu can sing.**_


	18. Sakuya's Frienamy? Jacob's Intentions

_**Jurabi: It's been a while guys. I was busy with a few things and I have 5 more alarm clocks set for school. That's fun. Here's another chapter. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuya's Frienamy? Jacob's Intentions<strong>

As Colleen, Sakuya, and Kaisetsu were resting peacefully, the ground started to shake under them, waking them up.

"What's that weird noise?" Kaisetsu asked, waking up.

"Is it night yet?!" Colleen shouted sitting up. "What's going on? Why is the ground shaking?" The purple circle appeared on the ceiling of the cavern and beamed a purple light.

"It's a beam of light." Kaisetsu said. "Shining down from the ceiling."

"But why is it purple?" Sakuya asked.

"It looks so cool." Colleen said. "It must be moonlight."

"Don't admire it!" Sakuya shouted.

The group took a look at the light and saw it shining on the ice that Korozas is in. "It's shining on Korozas." Sakuya said.

"I don't think that's a coincidence." Kaisetsu said.

"Let's go!" Sakuya shouted to the group. "We have to where the light is coming from."

The group starting to run out the cave, they got out of and back into the temple, they saw more purple circles beamed the same colored light.

"Why would somebody place a magic circle inside this old temple?" Sakuya asked.

"Let's go and find out!" Colleen shouted as she and the others ran to the outside. There they saw a group of people, dressed in purple cloaks and silver masks, gathered in a circle around a purple light beaming from the sky, saying an incantation. Colleen and the others got and behind a nearby stone.

"What are they doing?" Colleen whispered. The group looked another purple circle hovering above the robed people and more purple circles were going up to the moon.

"The moon." Sakuya whispered.

"It looks like those roped freaks are chanted some sort of spell to gather the moonlight." Colleen said.

"And shine on Korozas." Kaisetsu concluded. "But what for?

"That's it. It's a spell called the Moon Drip." Sakuya whispered, surprising the group.

"Moon Drip?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I see. That's what they're trying to do." Sakuya said, ignoring Kaisetsu's question.

"Ok Sakuya, fill us in." Colleen said.

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt ice surrounding that demon underground so they can resurrect it." Sakuya explained. "But…They can't! An ice used in Ice Shell can't be melted. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Kaisetsu asked.

"While the Ice Shell is strong, it can still be melted by Moon Drip."

"I don't get it." Colleen said. "How could they melt the ice by using the moon?"

"Focused moon energy can break any skill from the Way of the Sword. That's what my master taught me." Sakuya answered. "But those people are idiots. They've never witness the wrath of Korozas!"

"I think what the islanders believe is a curse against them may be side effects of the Moon Drip." Kaisetsu said. "Concentrated moon energy can contaminate your body. I'm afraid those poor islanders were exposed to way too much of it."

"That's it." Colleen said. "I gonna kick their asses." Then Sakuya elbowed Colleen in the nose.

"Someone's coming this way." Sakuya said. A figure wearing a large white cape with a wide collar and fur trimmings on the shoulders, a blue tunic reaching to his knees with golden edges, armored graves covering baggy pants, and a helmet resembling a skull with sharp teeth, horns, and spike fur covering most of his face, walked towards the cloaked people. Sakuya widen her eyes when she saw the armored man as if she saw him before.

The armored man walked towards the spell casters with Mr. October, Ms. August, and Mr. July behind him.

"What a waste." Mr. October said. "I lost so much precious sleep for nothing. We searched all day for the intruders but we haven't found out of them."

"Maybe there wasn't any." Mr. July shouted.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news, Sharp Emperor." Ms. August said, identifying the armored man. "We thought we had intruders during the day. But it seems they got away somehow. I'm afraid I cannot speak of love in this situation."

"Intruders?" The Sharp Emperor questioned.

* * *

><p>"So that's their leader." Colleen whispered, looking at the Sharp Emperor. "He's trying to act all high and mighty, wearing that stupid looking mask."<p>

* * *

><p>"Has Korozas been awakened yet?" The emperor asked.<p>

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow, sir." Ms. August answered.

"Which one, girl?!" Mr. July barked.

"The time has almost come." The emperor said. "If you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want getting in my way."

"They must have been villagers." Ms. August suggested. "They're only people on this island."

"Then destroy the village." The emperor ordered.

"Right."

"Understood." Mr. October said and Mr. July growled in agreement.

* * *

><p>"What?!" Colleen said shocked.<p>

"But the villagers had nothing to do with this." Kaisetsu said.

Colleen grabbed a piece of the rock and to crush it with her hand in anger. "We have to stop them." Colleen said.

* * *

><p>"It's a shame that there's has to be bloodshed." The emperor said in a calm voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"That voice…" Sakuya said, recognizing whose voice it was. "No, it can't be…"<p>

"I have enough of this sneaking around!" Colleen shouted as she popped out from the rock they were hiding behind, surprising the Sharp Emperor, and his followers. "Flamethrower!" Colleen took a deep breath and brew out a huge fireball in the sky.

"It's not the villagers; we're the intruders you're after!" Colleen shouted.

"Jeez, I guess there no turning back now." Sakuya said, coming out.

Ms. August looked at Colleen and noticed her straw hat. "I know that girl." She said. "She's that pirate with the 40,000,000 berry bounty on her head. That's Straw Hat Colleen."

"Interesting." Mr. October said. "Those villagers must have gone to pirates for help. How pitiful."

"Don't worry about them." The emperor said. "Go and eradicate the village."

Colleen looked at the Sharp Emperor with a fierce look on her face. "But why?" Colleen asked.

"Anyone who stands in my way, deliberately or not, is my enemy." The emperor said.

"Damn you!" Colleen shouted, charging towards the emperor. "You're not going to lay a hand on that village!" Then to her surprise, Sakuya ran passed her with her nodachi drawn out.

"Put an end to this ceremony right now!" Sakuya shouted, "Hurricane: Swift Winds!" Sakuya swung her nodachi creating fierce winds.

The Sharp Emperor jumped out of the way, "Hurricane: Swift Winds!" He did the same thing, causing the two attacks to collide and cancel each other out.

"He can use your moves?" Kaisetsu asked.

Sakuya looked at the Sharp Emperor fiercely and said, "Jacob."

"Jacob?" Colleen repeated.

"How could you?" Sakuya asked Jacob fiercely. "Do you have any idea of what you're doing?!"

"Come on, Sakuya." Jacob said. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Colleen and Kaisetsu looked at the two in shock. "Sakuya, you know this guy?" Colleen asked.

"Why would you revive Korozas?" Sakuya asked.

"To think that you pirates were called to this island to help those poor villagers." Jacob said. "Did you come here expecting to find me? Or is this mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me."

"An acquaintance of yours, Sharp Emperor?" Mr. October asked.

"Do as what you were you ordered." Jacob said to the followers. "I can handle the intruders on my own."

"Yes sir." Mr. October said as he, Mr. July, and Ms. August disappeared.

"What do you think you're going?!" Colleen shouted, charging after them.

"Wait Colleen, don't go near him!" Sakuya shouted.

Jacob appeared in front of Colleen, "Lion's Rush." a mist that is shaped like a lion that envelops the Jacob's nodachi and he slashed Colleen. Colleen yelled in pain as she lost consciousness due to blood loss.

"Colleen!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"Kaisetsu, take Colleen and get it out of here!" Sakuya ordered the blue cat.

"Right!" Kaisetsu said as she grabbed the unconscious Colleen and ran as fast as she could.

"You distracted me long enough for the girls to escape." Jacob said. "Chivalrous but ultimately pointless, there's no way those two can stop my minions."

"Don't underestimate the power of the Straw Hat Pirates." Sakuya said. "My friends will beat your minions to the ground!" Sakuya turned to Jacob and the two stared each other down.

"I see you're as reckless as ever." Jacob said. "Wasn't that girl your ally?"

"You and I both know with one move, you would've sliced every organ in her body." Sakuya said.

"So you choose to send her safely outside the range of my attacks." Jacob said with a smirk. "That's a very clever move."

"I don't why you try to pull this superior act with me, Jacob." Sakuya said angrily. "You're not! We're not Rislyei's students anymore!"

"I'm well aware of that, painfully aware." Jacob said as he removes his helmet and revealed him with blue hair, most with spiky strands on the top of his head. "Our beloved teacher is no longer of this world."

"Her final act was sealing that monster away. Are you really so callous that you would try and destroy our master's legacy?"

"Don't delude yourself. We both know you're the one who killed Rislyei." Sakuya widens her eyes when Jacob said that. "And yet, you don't seem to feel any guilt. How cruel."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colleen woke up and saw that she was bandaged up.<p>

"That punk!" Colleen shouted. "He's gonna pay for this!"

"Colleen, we have to get back to the village." Kaisetsu said to Colleen, who nodded.

* * *

><p>The spell casters turned towards Sakuya and Jacob as they prepare to clash.<p>

"Enough with the games, Sakuya." Jacob said. "You're the one who murdered Rislyei, so just admit it. I'm surprised you have the gall to speak her name."

"Jacob." Sakuya said getting back up.

"What's wrong?" Jacob said. "Don't tell me the guilt is finally getting to you. I'm warning you, don't try to interfere. Whether you like it or not, I'm resurrecting Korozas."

"I won't let you!" Sakuya shouted.

Jacob dropped his helmet and prepared to his nodachi again. "It's like old times." He said. "But I've much stronger since then. Lion's Rush!" Jacob rushed at Sakuya readying his attack.

Sakuya prepared to strike back but Jacob was too fast and managed to strike her.

"While your specialty is the strength and accuracy of your attacks," Jacob said. "I can move at blinding speed and create great damage with my attacks."

Sakuya quickly got up, "Lion's Rush!" Sakuya shot blades of wind at Jacob.

"Lion's Rush!" Jacob used the same attack not only destroying Sakuya's attack but also hurting her in the process. "How pathetic, you just too weak."

"No…I've been training harder than anyone! I never have problems like this!" Sakuya shouted, "But…"

"You're holding back because I'm your friend. So typical of you." Jacob said. "Unlike you, I have no time for friends and that's why I surpassed Rislyei's level a long time ago."

"Shut your mouth!" Sakuya said angrily.

"Regardless. Ever since we were children you never been able to land a single hit on me."

Sakuya prepares to attack. "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. Demon Claw!" Sakuya swung her nodachi quickly three times, creating a fiery red claw-like pattern to attack Jacob. But Jacob deflected the attack surprising Sakuya.

"Nothing has changed." Jacob said. "I was always the superior student. And I'm still stronger than you. I was able to master the second form of the Way of the Sword while you lollygagged all over the world hung up with your past." Sakuya gritted her teeth. "It's just like the old days. We may have chosen different paths but we're frozen in time. Our ranking as sword wielders will never chance. That's why I'm resurrecting Korozas, to prove that I am more than Rislyei's star pupil. As a child, I only ever dreamt of one thing. That is the day that I will surpass Rislyei's abilities as a sword wielder. But you ruined it for me Sakuya. After she died, my life-long dream for surpassing her has been dashed. Until I realized, there was one way. If I could defeat Korozas, a demon so strong that not even Rislyei can vanquish it. With that I will surpass her power. My dream will finally become a reality."

"Listen to me." Sakuya said getting back to his feet. "That thing destroyed everything we cared about. You want to bring it back to prove how strong you are?! That's insane! Please, you can't do this!"

"'Please you can't do this.' Really?!" Jacob said in a rage. "Funny, you said that because those were the same we said to you that fateful day! Surely, you haven't forgotten. It was because you challenged Korozas…that Rislyei lost her life! I can't stand you speaking her name even in my presence! Whirlwind!" Jacob swings his black nodachi around in a circular movement, as it passes through his hands, raising it above his head, causing fierce winds to pick up. The attack sent Sakuya skywards, "Hell's Rain!" Jacob then swings his nodachi at the air, sending slashes skywards. The slashes then fall down on Sakuya like rain cutting up her body.

After Sakuya crashed into the ground, she dropped her nodachi. She saw it on the ground and crawled to hit with all her might. But when she was within arm distance of it, Jacob stepped on her arm and grabbed the nodachi.

"So, this is our master's precious nodachi. It's a shame it was wielded by you. You caused her death, so you have no right to wield such a powerful weapon." Jacob said putting Sakuya's nodachi behind his back.

"Jacob…you're making a mistake." Sakuya said tiredly.

"No, Sakuya, you made a mistake fighting me. I'm not going to kill you yet. Once you witness me destroy Korozas once and for all, and then I'll kill you." Jacob said.

"Y-You can't…You'll die, Jacob. Don't go through with this…This isn't what our…master would want…" Sakuya said weakly.

Jacob then picked the girl up by the hair, "On the contrary, Sakuya, this is what our master would want for me." Jacob then punched Sakuya straight in the face knocking her out. He then turned to his followers, "Tie the girl up in front of Korozas' prison. I need to get ready to put up a show, one that she'll never forget even in the afterlife."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_


	19. The Straw Hats vs Jacob's Crew

_**Jurabi: I'm almost done with this arc: Dante's Freezer arc. The next arc will be called the Tall Plains arc. Here's another chapter of the story. Just one more chapter left of this arc.**_

**The Straw Hats vs. Jacob's Crew**

Colleen and Kaisetsu managed to return to the village and they gathered all of the villagers to meet at the center.

"Listen, the people who cause the curse that transformed you are planning an attack on the village." Kaisetsu said to them.

"They're what?!" Ackmor and Arrow shouted.

"So they're finally going to show their hand, huh?" Kinuko said

"They're going down to fight us?" One of the villagers questioned.

"Yeah but I've got plan." Colleen said. "We'll capture them and lock them up until they tell us how to change you back." The villagers talked among themselves about going along with the pirate's plan.

"The only thing is I'm pretty sure those three are powerful." Kaisetsu said. "They're going to be hard to catch."

"You're right." Colleen said. Then Colleen's face lit up. "I just had a brilliant idea." She said as she clapped her hands together.

"Nothing good can come of this." Ackmor said.

"What are all you doing out here?" Moka asked as he walked toward the pirates.

"Chief!" The villagers said.

"We don't have much time, sir." Kaisetsu said. "The enemy is going to attack any second now."

"Enemy?" Moka repeated.

"The ones responsible of the curse that transformed your people, they've been hiding in an old temple in the jungle."

"I DON'T CARE WHO IS IN THE TEMPLE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU DESTROYED THE MOON?!"

"Is he still going on about that moon?" Arrow asked with a sweatdrop.

"Well you see, it wasn't the moon that did this to you exactly." Kaisetsu explained to Moka. "But now we know who did."

"YOU LIE!" Moka shouted. "DO WHAT I ASK OF YOU!" Two of the villagers grabbed both of Moka's arms and tried restrain him.

"Chief, please you have to calm down." One of them said.

"Come on, let's go." The other said.

"Get your hands off of me!" Moka shouted as the two villagers carried him. "Don't listen to her! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" The straw hats all looked on with a sweatdrop.

"Listen, I'm asking you to trust us on this." Kaisetsu said.

"Yeah, we're greatest pirate crew and the best chance you've got. So why don't you leave it to me. You don't to worry about it. It'll be a piece a cake." Colleen said.

"Someone is to get cocky." Arrow said to himself.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered at the gate to the village and watched Colleen set up a trap for the enemy.

"It's done!" Colleen shouted. "My plan is going to work perfectly."

"I'm not so sure." Kinuko said.

"What do you mean?" Colleen asked.

"Uh, Colleen." Arrow called.

"Yeah, what is it?" Colleen replied.

"I hate to break to it to you, but I think you plan might be…stupid."

"Wow, thanks a lot for the encouragement."

"I just don't think anybody is going to fall for your trap because it's the oldest trick in the book."

"Now don't be silly." Colleen said with confidence. "A pit fall trap will get them every time."

"But you can tell what it is by looking at it." Ackmor refuted.

"It doesn't matter because there's only one way to get in the village. So the enemy is gonna have to over it if they want in."

"Well I still don't think there's any way they're fall for it."

"Me neither." Kaisetsu added.

"I agree with them." Kinuko said.

"Wha? You guys have no faith in the plan." Colleen said.

"Even if that trap were to work, I highly doubt it'll keep the enemy there for long." Kaisetsu said.

"Kaisetsu's right, Colleen." Ackmor said.

Colleen glared at the doubtful group and said, "Go ahead and doubt me, you'll see."

"Miss Colleen!" a villager shouted from the top of the gate. "Someone is heading this way!"

"It's gotta be them." Colleen looked at the villager. "Open the gate!" The gate slowly opened up to let the newcomer in. Colleen and the Straw Hats got ready in the newcomer was the enemy.

The newcomer was a boy with raven hair wearing a black t-shirt with a black jacket overtip, black pants, and black combat boots, "I'm looking for Nefertari Kinuko, the princess of Alabasta." The boy said.

Kinuko's eyes widened when she saw the boy, "You're Jotaro Ozowa, from Tall Plains Island. What are you doing here?"

"Doing the only thing that is right for my people." the boy named Jotaro said, "I was told that if I kill you, I get a cure for the plague that's killing everyone on my island."

"Jotaro, you don't have to do this." Kinuko said.

"I'm sorry, it's either you or my people." Jotaro then took out a shotgun and started walking towards the group but then he stopped and looked at Colleen's trap.

"What's with the grass?" Jotaro stepped on the trap. "AHHHHH!" Jotaro shouted as he fell down the hole Colleen made. The villagers, Kinuko, and the Straw Hats looked happened with widen eyes.

"He actually fell for it." Ackmor said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah sorry we ever doubted you, Colleen." Arrow said with a sweatdrop.

"It's ruined." Colleen said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats wasted no time in tieing Jotaro up at a pole. Kinuko wanted to talk to the boy alone.<p>

"Jotaro, who sent you to kill me?" Kinuko asked.

"Some guy named Mr. November, but he said he spoke to me on behalf of the leader of some organization. They promised me a cure for the plague that's infected my island. I didn't know what to do." Jotaro said, "I guess, I should say sorry. It was a difficult choice for me."

"It's okay, Jotaro. A lot of people are trying to kill me, but maybe there's a way to help your people. Just stay here until my friends are done with what they're doing." Kinuko said.

"So how come Jacob's lackies haven't made it here yet?" Colleen asked.

"You know, that's a good question." Kaisetsu said. "We've left for the village a long while ago. I wonder what's taking them so long. I'm more worried about, Sakuya. She still hasn't come back yet." Kaisetsu said.

"I got it!" Colleen shouted, "Alright guys hurry and cover up that hole!"

"They're not going to fall for that!" Ackmor shouted.

One of the villagers looked at the sky and spotted something unusual. "Over there." He pointing at what he found, causing the Straw Hats to look at the sky.

"It's a giant fling rat!" Another villager shouted.

"And it's carrying a bucket!" A third villager shouted.

"What?!" Colleen shouted frustrated. "Now my pitfall is totally pointless!"

On the rat's back were Mr. October, Ms. August, and Mr. July looking on the village below them. "I didn't realize the Double Poison Jelly took so long to prepare." Ms. August said.

"We timed it perfectly." Mr. October said. "But that pirate was to make it back to the village."

"We cannot rest until the demon Korozas for the sharp emperor. Anyone who dares to stand in our way must die." It was at that moment that a drop of the substance that was in the bucket fell down towards the village

"What the hell is that?" Arrow asked, looking at the drop.

"Jelly?" Ackmor said confused the drop is getting closer to him.

"Watch out!" Colleen said as she moved Ackmor out of the way of the substance before it could hit him. As the drop hit the ground, the ground melted. Ackmor's eyes widen if fear when she saw that.

"That smell, I knew that thing was deadly." Colleen shouted covering her nose.

"That big flying rat has a whole bucket of it!" A villager shouted in a panic.

"No!" Another village shouted in a panic. "They'll drop it right on us!"

"Hideous." Mr. October said, looking down at the villagers. "Who would've thought that the Moon Drip could turn people into these beasts?"

"They look like the demon children of Korozas." Ms. August said, looking at the villagers. "Angelica, would you do the honors?" The giant rat named Angelica squealed and dumped the acidic jelly over the village below.

"How we protect ourselves from acid jelly!" Kinuko shouted in fear.

"I need everybody to the center of the village!" Colleen shouted getting into a stance.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw hats directed the villagers to head towards the center.

"I'm not going." Moka said, holding on his son's grave. "I won't leave Bo-Bo's grave."

"But chief, that jelly is going to get ya!" One of the villagers shouted, heading of the center of the village.

Meanwhile, Colleen was focusing most of her energy, "Flame Burst!" Colleen shot a large fireball at the jelly, dispersing it.

"She dispersed it." Mr. October said shocked.

"That girl must have eaten a Devil Fruit!" Ms. August shouted surprised. The acid jelly rain down on every part of the village but the center missing the Straw Hats and the villagers entirely.

"Oh no, Chief!" The villager that warned Moka to move shouted as everyone looked to shock and fear of the Chief's life. The smoke of the acid started to clear and it revealed a figure. The figure was Kaisetsu and she was holding Moka, who was unharmed.

"Kaisetsu!" Kinuko shouted happily. Kaisetsu released the village's chief but started feeling a little woozy.

"Are you okay?" Kinuko asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Kaisetsu said.

"The village has been completely dissolved." Ackmor said looking around.

"Whoa." Colleen said.

"Is anybody hurt?" Arrow asked.

The smoke continued to clear and it showed the gravestone Moka was holding to, untouched by the acid.

"Bo-Bo's grave is still standing." Moka said. Then his eyes widen when three figures knocked down the gravestone and walked towards the villagers.

"The sharp emperor ordered us to eradicate the village and its people." One of the figures said, revealing to Ms. August, Mr. October, and Mr. July. "We tried to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless. Since that didn't work, we have to resort to bloodshed."

"50 villagers, 5 pirates, this shouldn't take more than 15 minutes." Mr. October said.

"I'm ready to kick your asses!" Colleen shouted.

"How dare they?" Moka said in anger. "Such disrespect." He tried to charge at them but some of the villagers tried to hold him back.

"Calm down, Chief!" one of them said.

"Yeah, you don't want to be caught in the middle of a fight!" Another one said. "Get him to safety!" The villagers nodded and dragged the chief away.

Colleen looks at Ackmor and Arrow. "You guys can take care of these three, right." Kaisetsu and Arrow nodded yes. "Good. I'm going to find Sakuya and that Jacob guy and kick his ass!"

"We're not leaving until every person in this village is dead." Ms. August said. "Angelica." The rat squealed as it jumped in the air and its tail started to spin. Ms. August jumped on the rat as it started to fly.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Ackmor yelled. Then he realized that he grabbed on to the rat's foot. "Oh no, I got excited and grabbed on!"

"Yep, he's stupid." Arrow said.

"More like insane!" Colleen shouted.

"Leave the villagers alone!" Ackmor shouted, hitting the rat's foot. "They did nothing to deserve this!"

"What does he think he's doing?" Ms. August asked herself, confused about Ackmor's action.

"Are you ticklish?" Ackmor asked, tickling Angelica's foot.

"Try all you want, it's not going to work." Then Angelica started to laugh, causing her tail to stop spinning. "Angelica…" Ms. August said to her pet rat. "You fight it, keep spinning your tail." Then the rat started to fall to the ground. "We're going down!"

"I did it!" Ackmor said, proud for himself. Then he noticed the rat was falling. "WHY DID I DO THAT?!" And the rat crashed in the forest. Colleen and the three Straw Hats looked with a sweatdrop.

"Oh great, he's going to be ticked." Mr. October said.

"I don't have any ticks!" Mr. July shouted at Mr. October.

"I wasn't talking about you." Mr. October replied.

"Do you think he made it?" Colleen asked. "That big rat probably crushed him."

"If that's so, he's a goner." Arrow said.

"Alright, I'm going to find Jacob guy." Colleen said, cracking her knuckles.

"We'll stay here and deal with them." Kaisetsu said drawing her sword out as Colleen ran into the forest.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu jumped down and hit Mr. July with hilt of his sword, knocking him down.<p>

Arrow took out his rocket launcher and shot at Mr. October. Mr. October quickly created a shield and blocked the attack.

"One pirate carrying a sword while the other uses kicks." Mr. October said as his shield disappeared.

Mr. July jumped back to his feet. "I'm good." Mr. July said.

"You should know that we were members of a secret organization and should not be underestimated." A smirk then appeared on Mr. October and Mr. July's face. "So you shouldn't blow us off." Arrow shot another rocket at Mr. October again and Mr. October quickly dodged it. "Hey, cut it out! Listen when I'm talking to you!"

"Why?" Arrow asked. "Do you think we give a crap about what organization you guys are part of? You guys destroyed an entire village. And on top of that, you tried to kill our two beautiful ladies, Colleen and Kaisetsu. That gives more than enough reason to kick your ass."

Mr. October narrowed his eyes at Arrow. "Hey Mr. July, just stay back!" he shouted at the dog faced man. "You don't need to get involved! I got this!" Then Mr. October turned back to the two pirates and pointed his hand at them. "Wave!" A blue ball appeared on Mr. October's hand and got bigger as it got to Kaisetsu and Arrow. The two pirates moved out the way as Mr. October launched at them and it went pass Mr. July. "Oops, guess you weren't ready for that."

"Ice Slash!" Kaisetsu tried to slash Mr. October with an ice slash attack.

"Wave!" Mr. October created another a shield with his magic and blocked the attack.

"What?!" Kaisetsu said shocked.

"I ate the Wave Wave Fruit. The pulsing energy that is coming out of my hand defuses all types of attacks." Mr. October explained.

"My devil fruit specializes in desableing an opponents attacks and defenses. Even devil fruit users are powerless against me. Especially pirates like you!" Mr. October fire two wave diskettes at Arrow and Kaisetsu, who quickly moved out of the way.

Arrow then took out his Walloper and tries to punch Mr. October in the face and Mr. October put up his shield. As Arrow's attack connected Mr. October's shield, it went through the shield close to Mr. October's face.

"Would you look at that? My Walloper got through your little barrier." Then Arrow felt an electric shock coursing through the part of his arm that went through Mr. October's barrier, wrenching in pain.

"You put your arm in a vortex of magic energy." Mr. October said. "Not a smart move." Mr. October's eyes widen as Arrow continue to push his arm closer to his face.

"Whoa, he's pushing his arm farther inside the wave!" Mr. July said shocked.

"Your lame ass power is no match for my weapons!" Arrow shouted. "So what's you to do going now, huh!?"

"You may have broken through my wave but now your arm is stuck." Mr. October said still confident that Arrow can't hit him. "Your punch won't mean much as it's on the inside."

"It doesn't mean I can't attack you from the outside! And you gave me a great idea!" Arrow lifted his free arm and took out his Glove Bomb.

"He's going to take me down with his bombs?! That's crazy!" Mr. October thought.

"Here's our little present!" Arrow then placed a bomb on his other hand as the explosion sent both of them flying. Mr. October was out cold while Arrow was still up but was wounded.

"Well…that's one down." And the two Straw Hats turned to Mr. July.

"Man that was awesome." Mr. July said to Arrow.

"You've seen nothing compared what I'll do to you." Kaisetsu threatened.

"I'm not scared because I'm even stronger than Mr. October is." Mr. July's fingernails grew and turned green. "Check my mega jellyfish paralyzing claws. Bet you two wouldn't guess what these babies can do."

"Paralyze you?" Kaisetsu answered.

"How you do you know that?" Mr. July asked shocked. "Hey do you have ESP or something?"

Kaisetsu sweatdropped. "No, you're just…really dumb."

"Nobody talks to me like that!" Mr. July shouted angrily, swiping his claws at the swordswoman who blocked it easily. "With one swipe of my claws, you'll be frozen waiting to die!" Mr. July swiped his claws again and Kaisetsu blocked it again with her swords.

"Hold on, you have little something right here." Kaisetsu said grabbing a part of her head. Mr. July put hand on the part of his head that Kaisetsu was talking about and zapped himself with his nails as his body was covered in a green light. "Fire Slash!" Kaisetsu charged towards Mr. July and slashed him with her fire enveloped swords, knocking him out. "That was easy."

"You could say that again." Arrow said picking Bo-Bo's gravestone and putting it back in place. "Those guys were a joke."

* * *

><p>In the cave underneath the Temple of Moon, Jacob was standing in front of ice imprisoned Korozas. Sakuya was uncouncious chained up to a wall. Mr. November approached him with some of the spell casters of the moon drip.<p>

"Excuse me, Sharp emperor." Mr. November said. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering why you choose to spare the life of that pirate Sakuya?"

Jacob said. "I wanted to let her witness my greatest achievement yet. I will kill Korozas and prove myself as a true master of the Way of the Sword."

"You say that but ordering your minions to kill all those villagers tell a different story. It would appear that you have a soft spot for your former rival."

"Nonsense, I simply have no desire for getting any innocent blood on my hands. But if she happens to get in my way again, I won't hesitate to kill her."

"That's good." Mr. November smiled. "I'm glad."

* * *

><p>Back in the forest, the giant rat, Angelica, lied on the ground unconscious. Ackmor opened hisr eyes and looked around.<p>

"Wait, where's that weird chick?" He asked himself.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" Ms. August asked in tears, getting Ackmor's attention. "It's horrible. Because of you, the sharp emperor won't be able to trust. He won't love me anymore."

"Love?" Ackmor repeated confused.

"Look at what you did to Angelica?" Ms. August's expression turned from sadness to anger. "I'll make you pay!"

"Bring it on!" Ackmor challenged. "Let's see what you got!"

Ms. August pointed her hand to a nearby tree and magic circle appeared. "Wood Doll!" And the tree came to life and attacked pirate. Ackmor saw the tree attacking and quickly dodged it.

"That tree is alive!" Ackmor shocked surprised seeing the tree. Ackmor quickly punched the tree back.

"So you a close combat fighter?" Ms. August asked herself, seeing Ackmor's ability.

Ms. August smirked and said, "Well, your in bad luck against my powers. And you're about to find out why."

Ackmor was ready to attack Ms. August, but he suddenly stopped. Ackmor then uncontrollably, started headbutting a tree.

"Wh-What the…? I can't control myself." Ackmor said.

"The powers of the Puppet Puppet Fruit, you like?" Ms. August said. "It allows me to control any living thing like a puppet."

"Damnit…" Ackmor said.

"Fight it all you want but it won't make any difference. Oh I know, let's play a round of Russian roulette punches. Close your eyes and keep punching yourself." Ackmor, under Ms. August's spell, closed his eyes and threw a punch at himself. "This is fun. How can you last before you're worn out?"

Ackmor continued to punch himself until he was almost worn out.

"Are all of your pirates friends as pathetic as you?" Ms. August asked with a wicked smile. "This is just sad."

Ackmor suddenly became angry when the woman insulted his friends, "Don't talk about my friends like that!"

"Wha?"

Ackmor was now moving on his own, "Those are my friends you insulting. That's the wrong move on your part!"

"No way…h-he beat it." Ms. August said surprised. "My Puppet Puppet Fruit powers failed me. How could this happen?"

"You're done!" Ackmor shouted punching Ms. August in the face knocking her out. "It's over for now…that was really annoying."

* * *

><p>Colleen was on the ground all tired out, "Ahhh…I'm so sleepy…I didn't really get a lot of sleep…" Colleen then fell asleep on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: I've made the conformation of another arc after this one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I have 4 more alarm clocks. Yay!**_


	20. Way of the Sword: A Master's Legacy

_**Jurabi: Here's the last chapter of the Dante's Freezer arc and a look at Sakuya's past plus the last battle. Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Way of the Sword: A Master's Legacy<strong>

Colleen was walking towards the Temple of Moon, yearning since she just woke up. "Man, I finally come up with the perfect plan." Colleen said. "And then I go and oversleep." After a while of walking, Colleen arrived in front of the Temple of Moon.

"Hang on, Sakuya. I'm coming!" Colleen said.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, the rest of the crew woke up and looked around.<p>

"Those Teuchi guys are all gone." Arrow said.

"But where's Colleen? She hasn't come back yet." Ackmor said.

"And neither has Sakuya. I'm afraid something bad has happened to her." Kaisetsu said panting a little.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kaisetsu?" Kinuko asked.

"Yes…I'm a little tired. Nothing major…" Kaisetsu said.

"Anyways, let's search for those two and help them finish the job." Ackmor said as the Straw hats search for their captain and first-mate.

* * *

><p>Inside the Temple of Moon, Mr. July appeared before Jacob, still sporting the injuries he suffered from his lost to Kaisetsu.<p>

"How pathetic." Jacob said. "You're the only one still standing Mr. July. Those Straw Hats, they're quite impressive."

"This unfortunate turn of events can put the resurrection of Korozas in jeopardy." Mr. November said as he entered the room.

"Mr. November, you're stealthy as ever." Jacob said, identifying the masked man.

"If all goes as planned, the demon should awake at some point tonight." Mr. November said. "But we have to keep an eye on those pirates. If they were to interrupt the Moon drip ceremony, then Korozas will forever remain entombed in ice. Mr. December will need it for the war effort. Straw Hat Colleen and Miss Sakuya are quite powerful."

"As always, you seem remarkably well-informed." Jacob said "No mind, I can't say that I'm worried. Those fools may be strong but they're no match for me."

"I was hoping you say that. It's very reassuring to hear. But still, allow me the honor for join you in battle for old time's sake."

"Hold on, I didn't know you came here to help us!" Mr. July said shocked.

"Yes, it's the boss' orders after all."

"Sure." Jacob said. "We could use some help with the Straw Hats." Then the ground started to shake and dust started to fall from the ceiling. Even the floor started to tilt back and forth.

"It's an earthquake!" Mr. July shouted. "It's all coming down!"

On the ground floor of the temple, Colleen was attacking everything she sees around, causing the building to shake even more to the point that the temple is tilted on one side. Colleen breathed out of a fire blast on the ceiling and it pierced through of the floor until he reached where Jacob is.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jacob shouted angrily and the fire was extinguished.

"We're in trouble." Mr. July said scared.

Mr. November smirked and stepped closer to the hole. "I should have known that Straw Hat would make the first move." Jacob and Mr. July moved closer to the hole, where Mr. November was standing. "It appears we have visitors, sir." Jacob and Mr. July looked down and saw Colleen looking at them from where they're standing.

"Ha, ha, ha, I usually break stuff by accident." Colleen said. "It's kinda funny how hard it is when I'm trying to do it on purpose."

"What are you doing here?" Jacob demanded, wanting an answer.

"I'm knocking this place over! That way, you won't to shine moonlight on that demon you got underground! Now give Sakuya back!"

"You insolent fool! Just who do you think you are?! You dare challenge me!"

"Ok, can someone please explain what's going on?" Mr. July asked. "Because I'm lost."

"Evidentially, that girl is the reason why this building is tilted." Mr. November explained to Mr. July. "I assume that she destroyed the support pillars on one side. Doing so will cause the temple to shake and tilt in that direction. This in turn will prevent any moonlight to go directly onto Korozas. It's a brilliant plan. I'm actually quite surprised that dolt came up with it. Especially being Straw Hat Colleen's daughter."

"Are you going to fight or what?!" Colleen shouted.

"So it's true, she ate a Devil Fruit." Jacob said, seeing Colleen's abilities.

"And I thought those two pals of hers were monsters!" Mr. July said.

"Mach Punch!" Colleen launched herself towards Jacob and punched him in the gut.

Jacob's body to crack and it shattered into pieces. "Wha…it's a fake?" Colleen looked behind his shoulder and saw Jacob, ready to attack.

"Demon Claw!" Jacob slashed his nodachi three times at Colleen."You can't dodge them in mid-air!"

"Close Combat!" Colleen fired a fury of rapid-fire punches onto Jacob's attack and repelled it. "Hammer Arm!" Colleen landed on the floor and smashed it with her arm trying to hit Jacob.

"What kind of power is this?" Jacob asked himself as he dodged Colleen's attack.

"Flamethrower!" Colleen blasted a stream of fire at Jacob but he quickly dodged it.

Mr. November struck his hand out towards Colleen and the spot that Colleen was on started to melt, causing the pirate to fall through it. Jacob stood up straight and looked at Mr. November.

"That was very fortunate, Sharp Emperor." Mr. November said to Jacob. "Luck is on your side."

"What did you do?" Jacob asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Your power had to cause that hole in the floor."

Mr. November smirked and said, "Don't you have ever a watchful eye? Please allow to explain my actions, sir. You're the only one strong enough to defeat Korozas. It is imperative that you remain safe until its resurrection."

"Are you suggesting that I can fall victim to such paltry powers?" Jacob asked angrily. "Leave me. I can take care of this myself." Jacob looked at Colleen, trying to get out of the hole that Mr. November made. "Once I finally defeat the demon, everyone will worship my name, Sharp Emperor Jacob. I worked too hard that let a brat like her tarnish it."

"As you wish…" Mr. November said.

"So you want to beat that monster thing?" Colleen asked. "Let me get this straight. You wanted to melt all of that ice just so you can fight that monster inside it? That's pretty messed up if you ask me."

"I'll rise above Rislyei's legacy." Jacob said as he slashed at Colleen. "I won't rest until I fulfill my dream!"

"Why go this far?!" Colleen shouted as she dodges Jacob's attacks. "Can't you just fight her and be done with it?!"

"I would if I could but Rislyei's been dead for years." Then Colleen widened her eyes as she remembered what something that Sakuya said about her master not too long.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"The woman who taught how to use my magic, my master, Relysai, sacrificed everything and sealed it away." Sakuya said as she balled her fist in anger._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"I didn't realize she died trying to seal that thing away." Colleen said.<p>

"Yes, but she would still be alive if it wasn't for Sakuya!" Jacob shouted.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you in the past." Colleen said, "But I know what you're doing right now and it hurting a lot of people. And since you don't seem to care, I'll just have to kick your ass."

* * *

><p>Sakuya still chained to the wall began to woke up, "Jacob…why…?" Sakuya then started to cry, "Korozas…destroyed everything we loved…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Korozas was ravaging through a village that it recently destroyed with its power. Korozas looked towards Rislyei and charged up a beam, aiming it at her._

_"Rose Garden!" Rislyei created slashed her nodachi to the ground and made large plants that covered Korozas' body. However, Korozas fired a beam from its mouth, destroying everything the beam's path and breaking free from Rislyei's trap._

_"I can't keep this up." Rislyei said, breathing heavily. "I'm using too much magic energy." Rislyei looked and saw Sakuya and Jacob on the ground._

_Sakuya started to stir a little. She looked the demon leaving with a path of devastation in its wake. Sakuya's eyes watered up in fear of Korozas and frustration that she couldn't defeat it._

_Rislyei walked up to Sakuya and hugged her. "It's ok." She said. "Everything is going to be fine."_

_"You're here, Rislyei." Sakuya said, looking at her teacher. "But why?"_

_Rislyei stood up and said, "I want you to grab Jacob and get out of here. I can't concentrate on fighting if I have to protect you."_

_Sakuya looked over to where Jacob is and saw that he was unconscious. "Oh no!"_

_"He's fine, just out cold." Sakuya ran towards Jacob and picked him back up as Rislyei looked at Korozas with narrowed eyes._

_"Korozas!" Sakuya shouted in frustration as her eyes water again. "He's too strong. I didn't stand a chance."_

_Rislyei looked back at her students and started towards Korozas. "Get going." She ordered._

_"Wait!" Sakuya shouted. "Why did you come after me?! I thought I wasn't your student anymore!"_

_Rislyei stopped moving and said to Sakuya. "A friend said something to me recently that made me think. She told me that I deserve to be happy, which shocked me because I never thought that I was ever unhappy. She just doesn't understand. I have two adorable little students that I spend each day with and watch them grow into great people full of potential. What more could I want?" Sakuya looked at Rislyei with widen eyes. "I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me any happier."_

_"Rislyei, your leg." Sakuya said, noticing one of Rislyei's legs was bleeding heavily._

_"Oh, you noticed." Rislyei said, looked at her leg. "I've guess I'm losing too much blood, but giving what I'm about to do now, it probably doesn't matter." Tears started flowing down Sakuya's eyes. "I vowed to free you from the darkness within you. The dark past that haunted your dreams, memories, and heart. And if that means I have to fight this demon, then so be it. Now get out of here and let me do this."_

_"No, I'm not leaving you!" Sakuya protested. "It's my fault that all of this happened!"_

_"No one's at fault." Rislyei said, walking towards the demon. "It's just something we have to go through to be happy again."_

_"Wait Rislyei…" Jacob said, waking up and causing Rislyei to stop._

_"I thought you were unconscious." Rislyei said to Jacob. "I made you and Sakuya…"_

_"You're going to defeat it, right?" Jacob asked, cutting Rislyei off. "You're talking like you're not going to make it."_

_"Let her go!" Sakuya shouted._

_"Shut up!" Jacob shouted back. Then he had a crazed look on his face. "You can beat that thing no problem. You're the strongest sword wielder alive. That demon is no match for you."_

_"Jacob, how many times have I told you?" Rislyei asked. "There is always someone better."_

_"That can't be true."_

_"I lost to a warlord named Roranoa Zoro! He was stronger than me!"_

_"No, that's not true…" Jacob said. "It's not…because you're the strongest. If you aren't, then why have I been training with you all this time?"_

_Rislyei smiled at Jacob and said, "One day, you will surpass me. When that day comes, I hope move on to an even better goal."_

_"I've studied with you because I thought you were the best there was." Jacob said, like he didn't hear what she said. "If you let that monster defeat you, you'll prove me wrong." Then tears flowed down Jacob's face. "Rislyei, don't betray me!" With that said, Jacob started rushing towards Korozas. "If you're not going to give it your all, then I have to do it myself!" Jacob stopped and took a stance._

_Rislyei widens her eyes knowing what that stance is. "Jacob, that stance, where did you learn that?!" she shouted._

_"Where you ask?" Jacob answered as a large magic circle appeared under his feet. "Since you don't to teach us powerful magic yourself, I went to the store house and read all of your magic books. You've hidden secret abilities like the Ice Shell from me because you were scared. That's why, isn't it?!"_

_"Did you even bother to read that book all the way though?!" Rislyei asked. "Do you know what happens to the spell caster?!"_

_"Will he be ok?" Sakuya asked._

_"I've asked you a question!" Rislyei shouted at Jacob. "Answer me Jacob!" Then blue light engulfed Jacob, catching Korozas's attention._

_"Please, you can't do this!" Sakuya pleaded to Jacob._

_"No, it noticed us!"_

_"I know magic is too weak to kill Korozas but if I cast the Ice Shell spell, I can seal ice for eternity!" Jacob explained. Then Rislyei hit Jacob in the back with her nodachi knocking him unconscious._

_"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." Rislyei said._

_"Rislyei, why is Ice Shell bad?" Sakuya questioned._

_"If the spell is used, the caster's body became the ice shell itself." Rislyei said, walking towards Korozas. "He's right though. It's the only way Korozas can be stopped. I never would have imagined that Jacob would come up with the same idea I had." Then blue aura surrounded Rislyei as she got closer to the demon._

_"Hey, where are you going?!" Sakuya shouted._

_"I must've taught him well." Rislyei said, not listening to Sakuya._

_"Rislyei!"_

_"Stay back!" Rislyei shouted as she took the same stance that Jacob did. Then magic circles appeared and surrounded Korozas. "I won't ever let you hurt my students again! This is the end of the line, you monster! Way of the Sword V3: Ice Shell!" Rislyei's body lit up and slowly started to engulf Korozas._

_"Rislyei, no!" Sakuya shouted as cracks started to appear on Rislyei's body. "Please, don't do this!"_

_"It's a sacrifice I have to make to save the two of you." Rislyei said to Sakuya. "My body will become to the ice that will seal Korozas for eternity. Sakuya…promise me this one thing…please tell Jacob that I died. If he found out that I've been turned into ice, he'll probably waste his entire life trying to undo the spell. And that would make my sacrifice meaningless."_

_"Stop!" Korozas' body is being covered in ice._

_"I want Jacob to see the world and live a full life. And Sakuya…I want the same for you too."_

_"Please stop!" Sakuya shouted with tears flowing down her face. "I promise! I'll do whatever you tell me for now on! I'll even dedicate myself to mastering the Ways of the Sword! Just please don't leave me!"_

_"There's no reason to be sad." Rislyei said, smiling. "I'll live on. Please don't cry." Then Rislyei started to disappear. "I may not be with you but I'll protect you from Korozas. Be strong and make me proud."_

_"RISLYEI !" Sakuya screamed as Korozas is now fully encased in the ice shell._

_"I've freed you from the darkness Sakuya. I've sealed it away forever." Those were Rislyei 's final words as she completely disappeared._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Suddenly, I felt all of the anger in me just disappear."<em> Sakuya thought as she started to become angry. _"From that day on, I swore to always be strong for her. I'd become the best swordswoman so I could to make her proud for me. Jacob…you were different…"_

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_Jacob's eyes opened as the sun rises to start a new day. "What did she do to me?" he said, holding his hand. Then he saw Korozas, now sealed in ice. "That's Korozas!" He turned towards Sakuya, crying. "How did it happen? Did Rislyei cast the spell? Did she? Where is she now? Tell me!"_

_"She…" Sakuya said, crying. "She's dead."_

_Jacob widens his eyes when Sakuya said that. "No…NOOOOOO!" He ran towards Sakuya and grabbed her by her collar. "You jerk! How will I surpass her now?! She's dead and is my dream! It was all because of you!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"That's not good enough!" Jacob shouted, crying. "It won't bring her back! You killed my dream!" Jacob let go of Sakuya. "If you hadn't challenged Korozas, this won't had happened! It's your fault that she's dead. You're the one…you killed Master Rislyei."_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Sakuya's eyes snapped open as she used her brute strength to break through the chains and free herself, <em>"NO! You're wrong, Jacob. Our master isn't dead. She still lives on!"<em> Sakuya thought as she starts running around the temple.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Jacob are having a standoff after trading attacks with one another.<p>

"This can go on forever." Colleen said. "So do yourself a favor and give up."

"I'll never give you the satisfaction." Jacob replied.

Colleen smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Fine by me but you asked for it."

"Did I now?"

Then cracks began to appear on the wall next to them and the wall shattered, revealing Sakuya.

"Sakuya." Colleen said as Sakuya entered the room.

"Leave him to me." Sakuya said to Colleen. "It's about time we settle things once and for all."

"No way!" Colleen shouted. "You've already lost to him once. Besides, I got here first."

"And it's not going to happen again. I'm ready to end this now."

"You seem awfully confident." Jacob said to Sakuya.

"You were right Jacob. I'm the one to blame for our master's death." Jacob narrowed his eyes at Sakuya. "But you're no better. You're threatening my friends and brought harm to the villagers. Now you're trying to destroy what Rislyei gave her life to create. It's time we accept our punishment together." Sakuya took a stance which caused Jacob to widen his eyes.

"That stance…not the Ice Shell!" Jacob shouted.

"Ice Shell?" Colleen questioned.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Many years, my master Rislyei casted a spell called 'Ice Shell' on this demon, enclosing it a form of ice that can't be melted." Sakuya explained. "She sacrificed everything and sealed it away."_

_(Fast Forward)_

_"Why go this far?!" Colleen shouted as he dodges Jacob's attacks. "Can't you just fight her and be done with it?!"_

_"I would if I could but Rislyei's been dead for years." Jacob said._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?!" Jacob shouted at Sakuya. "You wouldn't dare!"<p>

"If you want to live, change the villagers back into their human forms, then leave this island and never return!" A magic circle appeared below Sakuya's feet. "If you agree to that, I'll stop; otherwise, this is the end."

A smirk formed on Jacob's face. "Is that so?" he said. "Well I don't believe a word of it. You're bluffing."

Then Sakuya's body started to light up. "No, I'm not!"

"You'll die!" Jacob shouted.

"All of these years, I've lied to myself." Sakuya said. "I didn't want to believe Rislyei died because of me. But she did and it's about time that I took responsibility." Cracks began to appear on her body. "And I will! I'm not afraid to die! If that's what it takes!"

"Stop this now!" Jacob shouted.

"What's going to be Jacob?! Are we going to die?! Or are we going to live?! It's up to you!"

"You wouldn't…" A smirk returned to Jacob's face. "You're not brave enough. You're nothing but a coward!"

"Just watch me! Way of the Sword V3…Ice Sh…"

"IDIOT!" Colleen interrupted Sakuya's spell by punching her in the face surprising her and Jacob.

"Colleen! What are you thinking?!" Sakuya asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What the hell's wrong with you? Sacrificing you life just to honor your master? That's stupid and coming from me that's saying something."

"You don't understand what my master did…what my master sacrificed to not only save me and Jacob, but so many innocent people. I'm not going to let Jacob destroy that!" Sakuya shouted.

"Maybe I don't understand, but I damn well think that your master wouldn't want you to kill yourself just to honor her death. Think about it…" Colleen said.

Sakuya remained silent and decided to tell the truth, "Jacob, there's something I need to say."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Our master…is still alive…" Sakuya said.

Jacob's eyes widened, "What…? No…you're lying again like before. You said that our master was dead."

"Yes, because Rislyei told me to lie to you. She didn't want you to know that she failed."

"How is your master alive?" Colleen asked.

"Our master…IS the ice that imprisons Korozas. You see now, Jacob? Your Moon Drip ceremony is killing her. I asked many people about how to bring her back, but they all said that melting the ice was the same thing as killing her. So please, just stop all of this. Our master sealed that monster to protect every innocent person…to protect us…the source of her happiness."

"Hehe…Hahaha! HAHAHAAH!" Jacob started laughing uncontrollably, "Sakuya…I already knew!"

"What?!" Sakuya asked in shock.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be aware that I was killing our own master? That is only a setback...I won't let my own emotions get in the way of my goal." Jacob said taking out his nodachi, "And neither will you."

"Damn it, Jacob…" Sakuya said.

"Sakuya…" Colleen said.

"Colleen…you can stop the Moon drip ceremony, right?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah…" Colleen said.

"Go, I'll buy you some time." Sakuya said.

Colleen nodded as she left the room and Sakuya and Jacob alone.

"Jacob…I'm going to end this, once and for all. No holding back this time." Sakuya said.

"You don't even have your nodachi anymore, Sakuya. How do you plan on fighting?" Jacob asked.

"I'll do it without Rislyei's nodachi. I'll do whatever it takes to stop you!" Sakuya said.

"Bold words…too bad you won't last long enough to put them to the test." Jacob said.

"Like right now!" Sakuya said running towards Jacob.

"Haha! Running towards me? That's you're plan? How pathetic." Jacob then holds the blade down in front of him, as he waits for Sakuya to draw near.

"Not yet…" Sakuya thought.

Once Sakuya was in the range of Jacob's invisible field, he quickly drew the nodachi, causing multiple red slashes to rocket skyward, in the invisible field towards Sakuya. But Sakuya surprisingly jumped over the red slashes and Jacob.

"You're quick, but it'll take more than just quick feet to beat me." Jacob said.

"Or maybe…just this." Sakuya said reviealing her nodachi that Jacob took from her.

"What? How?!" Jacob asked.

"It's a technique, Rislyei taught me. Just in case I somehow lose my…I mean, her nodachi to someone who doesn't even deserve it." Sakuya said.

"Grr…someone like you could never surpass our master's level!" Jacob shouted as he took out his nodachi and swung at Sakuya who easily dodges.

Sakuya then swung her nodachi back but Jacob blocked the attack.

"Demon Claw!" They both shouted as they swung their nodachi quickly three times, creating a fiery red claw-like pattern attack that connected with each other.

Sakuya and Jacob's attacks connected again, "You let me down, Jacob. Master Rislyei always put you in such high esteem but nothing like this."

"Shut up." Jacob said as he swung at Sakuya again.

Sakuya then took a chance and contered Jacob's attack and struck him on the arm and then the leg bringing him to the ground, "Now stay there, Jacob."

* * *

><p>Colleen looked in shock at what she saw. The pillars that she destroyed have been restored stopping the collapse of the temple, "Hey! Who put those stupid pillars back up?! I worked so hard in breaking them!"<p>

"I did, Monkey D. Colleen." a voice said.

Colleen turned to see Mr. November behind her, "It's you!"

"Indeed. Our boss wants Korozas in his hands for the war he's going to start." Mr. November said.

"What war?" Colleen asked.

"A war between the Kingdom of Alabasta and the Kingdom of Asallila. The kidnapping of Queen Vivi was the first step…and so will the death of her daughter." Mr. November said.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Kinuko. You'll have to go through me and my crew." Colleen said.

"That's the spirit of a pirate, daughter of Monkey D. Luffy. Let's see what you can do." Mr. November said.

Colleen rushed at Mr. November with her hand covered in ice, "Ice Punch!"

Mr. November easily dodged the attack but noticed something afterwards, "Incredible…if I let her attack connect, it would have been an instant win. This is truly the strength of the daughter of the Pirate King…" Mr. November then went into a stance, "Your powers have already intrigued me, Ms. Colleen, so much so that I'm willing to show my face to you." Mr. November then took off his hood to revial his face. He had black hair with long red dreadlocks. His eye color is brown. On his face he has a scar going over his left eye which was still opened.

Colleen looked at the face in confusion, "Why do you look so familiar?"

Mr. November merely chuckled, "Probably because you met my parents first. I do look like my father. Now then…" The two were then interrupted by the sound of ringing. Mr. November took out a snail that had a phone attached to it. "Yes…?" Mr. November asked.

"…"

"Really?"

"…"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"…"

"Yes, sir. I'll be there right away." Mr. November then took away the transponder snail, "I'm afraid I must apologize, but I must leave. I hope we really get to fight one day, Monkey D. Colleen." Mr. November then disappeared leaving Colleen.

"_I wonder who he was talking to."_ Colleen thought.

"Colleen!" a voice shouted and it was Sakuya.

"Sakuya, what happened with Jacob?" Colleen asked.

"I took care of him, but…" Sakuya and Colleen turned to the halfway melted ice Korozas was in.

"I'm sorry, Sakuya, the pillars I broke were fixed somehow and I couldn't destroy them all." Colleen said.

"Exactly…" a voice called as Colleen and Sakuya turned to see Jacob wounded. "This is what I've been waiting for. I'm going to defeat Korozas once and for all."

"Jacob…how many times do I have to say this: You're are no match for that monster and you never will!" Sakuya said.

"I don't care…I will accomplish what my master couldn't!" Jacob shouted.

"Forget it, Sakuya. He's not worth the breath." Colleen said.

"Yeah…" Sakuya said.  
>"But, if he is right, maybe we can fight that monster together." Colleen suggested.<p>

"No…it's impossible. Not even me, Jacob, and my master combined could defeat it. There's only one thing I can do now." Sakuya said.

Suddenly, cracks on the ice prison started to appear as the monster Korozas broke free of the spell.

Sakuya's body then started to glow, "Colleen…I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"Sakuya, you're not…"

"Yes, I'm going to seal the beast away with my Master's sealing ability. Please take care of everyone else and thanks for everything." Sakuya said. Korozas then started to move closer to the two, "Way of the Sword V3: Ice Sh…AH!"

Colleen then punched Sakuya on the back of her head knocking her to the ground and then she rushed at Korozas. "Let me handle this, Sakuya!" She shouted.

"COLLEEN! NO!" Sakuya shouted.

Korozas then started to send a fist at Colleen.

"FLARE BLITZ!" Colleen shouted as her body became cloaked in fire rushing straight at the monster. As the attack connects, the impossible just happened. Korozas then collapsed into tiny pieces.

"Wha…?" Sakuya and Jacob said in confusion.

"Wow…I know I'm strong but I didn't know I was strong enough to kill that thing in one hit." Colleen said.

Sakuya's eyes widened in realization and then she started to cry, "M-Master…this was your doing…wasn't it?" She said remembering Rislyei's words.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"I vowed to free you from the darkness within you. The dark past that haunted your dreams, memories, and heart. And if that means I have to fight this demon, then so be it." Rislyei said._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Sakuya covered her face as the tears poured out, "Thank you…THANK YOU, MASTER!"<p>

Colleen then walked up to Sakuya, "You master…must have been a great person to you." Colleen said.

"Yes…she was. Thank you, Colleen. You stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life." Sakuya said.

"My dream…it can't be…" Jacob said pounding the ground, "NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

"Jacob…it's over now…Even now, Rislyei protected us from Korozas. You should be proud and grateful to her." Sakuya said as Jacob remained silent, "Listen…why don't you think about it? I'm going to be leaving now but I really hope to see the Jacob I know and love again." Sakuya was about to leave, "Goodbye, Jacob…"

* * *

><p>Colleen and Sakuya left the temple to meet up with the rest of the crew.<p>

"Is everyone alright?" Ackmor asked.

"Yeah, minor damage but nothing major." Sakuya said.

"Well I'm glad everyone's okay." Kaisetsu said.

"But something's going on in the village. We might want to get there soon." Arrow said.

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats then returned to the village to see the people still in their demonic state.<p>

"Wait, what?! You guys are still demons?" Colleen asked.

"Of course we are! That was why we wanted you to destroy the moon!" Moka shouted.

"Okay guys, let's huddle for a second…" Ackmor said as the Straw hats went into a huddle. "What do we do now?!" He asked.

"Simple: We destroy the moon." Colleen said.

"Idiot! We can't!" Ackmor shouted.

"I don't see any other option…" Kaisetsu said.

"Maybe I do." Sakuya said as she turns to the villagers, "You guys say that the moon is the cause of all this?"

"Yes." Moka said.

"But that doesn't even add up though. The Moon Drip only focused on freeing Korozas from his prison…unless…" Suddenly, Sakuya then fell inside a pitfall trap, "KYAA!"

Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw that, "Whoa…Colleen's pitfall trap came back." Arrow said.

"S-Sakuya…screamed like a girl…" Colleen said.

"And it was cute." Ackmor said.

Sakuya then climbed out of the pitfall trap and continued, "But seriously, do you even know how the Moon Drip ceremony could have affected you?"

All of the villagers sweatdropped. "Wow, she got up and acted like nothing had happened." one villager said.

"She must be tough." another said.

"Maybe…YES! I'VE GOT IT!" Sakuya shouted as she turned to Arrow, "Arrow, do you have that rocket launcher?"

"Yes, I do." Arrow said taking out his rocket launcher.

"I'll just aim it…" Sakuya said pointing it at the moon.

"Sakuya! What are you doing? You know we can't destroy the moon." Ackmor said.

"I'm not trying to." Sakuya then fired the rocket up at the sky. After a few seconds, it exploded and suddenly it showed a purple field that shattered.

"So that's what it was." Kaisetsu said, "This island was surrounded by the Moon Drip's power."

"But what is this?" Moka asked seeing that no one was turned back into humans.

"I see, then that means…" Sakuya said.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THEY'RE REALLY MONSTERS?!" Everyone but Kaisetsu shouted.

"Yes. Maybe the Moon Drop turned them into humans and made them believe they were really humans turning into mosters. That's what was going on with you." Sakuya explained.

"I see…Thank you for at least making this all clear. I believe a celebration is in order." Moka said.

"REALLY?! Do you have meat?!" Colleen shouted.

"Of course, loads of it!" Moka said.

* * *

><p>Within a few hours, the Straw Hats started partying through the night. Colleen was having an eating contest with the villagers but she easily won. Sakuya, Ackmor, and Kaisetsu were chatting up storms about their lives and Arrow was spending time flirting with other girls.<p>

After the Straw Hats waved goodbye to the villagers, the returned to the ship where Princess Kinuko was waiting.

"Hey guys, so how did it go?" Kinuko asked.

"We're good. The Log Pose is set and we're ready to move on to the next island." Ackmor said.

"Good, because we need to make a quick stop." Jotaro said from behind her.

Everyone stood in fighting position but Kinuko rushed in front of them, "Wait, Jotaro actually needs our help. His island is dying." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Sakuya asked.

"My people are infected by a terrible disease. I have the cure right now, but I'll need an escort so I can disperse it to all my people." Jotaro explained.

"Okay, but we've got our eye on you. Try anything and I'll toss your sorry ass on the nearest shark breeding area." Arrow said.

* * *

><p>The Delicate Fox then started to sail away from Dante's Freezer. Sakuya looked at the island one more time and manage to see Jacob on another side holding out his nodachi and smiling. Sakuya smiled and did the same thing, "I hope to see you again."<p>

Kaisetsu entered the deck but started to feel a bit weird. Ackmor notices this and asks, "What's wrong, Kaisetsu."

"I…I don't…kn…" Kaisetsu then started coughing out blood, "I…" Her entire vision became blurry and she fell to the floor.

"KAISETSU!" Ackmor shouted as he went to her side and everyone else came.

"What's going on?!" Colleen asked.

"It's Kaisetsu. Something's wrong with her!" Ackmor shouted.

"We need to get her into bed." Sakuya said as the crew took Kaisetsu to her bed hoping that she could rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Well that's the end of Dante's Freezer arc. Now I'm moving to the Tall Plains arc. And the next arc after that is the Unsung War Arc. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**_


	21. Narrow Margin

_**Jurabi: SUMMER TIME! YEAH! Here's another chapter of this story so relax and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Narrow Margin<strong>

Ackmor placed an ice pack on Kaisetsu's head and made sure the sick girl was comfortable.

"This isn't good…at this rate, Kaisetsu will…" Ackmor said.

"Hey I know! Maybe she will need some meat! That will make her feel better!" Colleen shouted.

"Meat isn't going to help her, Colleen!" Ackmor shouted. "This is serious. Kaisetsu could die if this keeps up."

Colleen and Arrow's eyes widened as Colleen started panicking while Arrow cried.

"WHAT?! KAISETSU'S GOING TO DIE?!" They both shouted.

"GET THESE TWO OUT OF HERE!" Ackmor shouted as Sakuya and Jotaro kicked the screaming idiots outside.

"We need to help Kaisetsu." Kinuko suggested.

"Aren't there any doctors on Tall Plains Island, Jotaro?" Sakuya asked.

Jotaro was silent as he hung his head and said, "None that we can use."

"What do you mean?" Ackmor asked.

"Tall Plains Island is an entire kingdom under the rule of Senzo Ozowa, my father. But…" Jotaro didn't want to finish.

"But what?" Kinuko asked.

"My father has always abused his country. He's nothing but a greedy, cruel, money-hungry pathetic excuse for a king. He's taken all the doctors away from his people so he can stay health for himself with no fee, but he makes the people pay a large amount of money just to get treatment. That's where things have gotten worse." Jotaro said.

"What's going on there?" Ackmor asked.

"My father has done the most heartless thing imaginable. He gave all of his people a deadly disease all so they could pay his ridiculous fees to get treatment; what's worse is that he acted like it was nothing. I'm telling you my father is nothing but scum and I want to put an end to him." Jotaro said.

"Jotaro…I know the feeling…it makes me sick when a ruler treats his own people like that. I've never even heard of such a heartless person like you father." Kinuko said.

"And now you wish you didn't." Jotaro said, "However, I think it's worth a shot or two to try and find someone with a little bit of scientific expertise."

"But what are you planning to do?" Ackmor asked.

"First, I'm going to see a good friend of mine. He's going to amplify the cure for the disease. After that, I'll disperse it from a tall facility and cure the disease. Once that's done, I'll go for my father's head and use him as an example." Jotaro said.

"HEY! I SEE AN ISLAND!" Arrow shouted as everyone went outside to see a large island that had a lot of tall buildings and mostly a huge castle on the far side.

"Hold on, Kaisetsu! We're going to get you a doctor!" Colleen shouted as she placed Kaisetsu on her back to ride on.

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats started to look around the town and the sight horrified every single one of them. There were homeless people coughing on the streets, a lot of weak looking gathered around in burning trash cans to keep warm.<p>

Sakuya looked up to the castle and saw that it was completely opposite to what they were seeing right now. She felt anger rush through her, "Yeah…make yourselves all comfortable and cozy in that nice warm castle while everyone else down here suffers." She said sarcastically and coldly as well.

"That's how some kings are. They think they're gods with all the power they have, but they're just humans." Jotaro said.

"And that's why I hate kings." Arrow commented.

"We're here." Jotaro said as the group arrives at an old house.

The group entered it and was met by a purple haired girl wearing a purple tank top with a blue skirt and red thigh high boots. The girl smiled as she hugged Jotaro, "Jotaro, you're back!"

"Sakina, I've missed you." Jotaro said as he and the girl kissed each other. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Sakina."

"Hello," The girl named Sakina said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, the girl who will be Queen of the Pirates." Colleen said.

"I'm Sakuya Lila Reevus." Sakuya said.

"I'm Ackmor Untella." Ackmor said.

"The name's Falchion D. Arrow." Arrow said.

"I'm uh…just Kinuko." Kinuko said not wanting to tell her full name.

"It's nice to meet you all." Sakina said.

"I've got great news, Sakina. I've gotten the cure for this plague." Jotaro said.

Sakina smiled happily as she hugged Jotaro, "You did?! That's wonderful, Jotaro!"

"But first, I need to see Ichiyo. Is he here?" Jotaro asked.

Sakina then instantly became sad and started to cry, "I…I'm sorry, Jotaro but…"

"Can you please tell us? If this Ichiyo person is a doctor than our friend needs his help because she's really sick." Colleen said showing the sick Kaisetsu.

"I'm sorry!" Sakina said hiding her tears.

Jotaro pulled the girl into a hug, "It's okay, Sakina…what happened? You can tell us…" He cooed.

"Okay…I'm sorry Jotaro, but your father, the king, had him executed." Sakina said sadly.

"Wha…?" Jotaro asked.

"He executes doctors?!" Kinuko asked.

"No…he executes anyone who tries to heal people without authorization. That's his new 'law' as he calls it." Jotaro said crying, "He'll pay…Ichiyo was my close friend. But I was too late…too late to save him."

"Hey, don't blame yourself, Jotaro." Ackmor said.

"But what now?" Arrow asked, "I haven't seen a single doctor anywhere and the only one who could help us is dead."

"I…I don't know…" Ackmor said.

"Damnit…" Sakuya said.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside.

"What was that?" Colleen asked.

"That…that sound came from St. Hewlett! Our people there are in trouble!" Sakina shouted.

"No…no one else is going to die on my watch. Sakina, can you look after Kaisetsu and Kinuko?" Jotaro asked.

"Yes." Sakina said as she kissed Jotaro cheek, "Be careful."

"Hey, you know me better than anyone. But I'll be careful." Jotaro said turning to the group, "I may need all of your help." Jotaro said.

"Sure." Colleen said, "Let's kick the guys who are attacking's asses!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Ackmor said, "Let's wait until we figure out who is attack first."

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats arrived at the port named St. Hewlett and saw that the entire area was clouded in smoke.<p>

"Okay guys, here's what's going on." Jotaro said, "Our naval base, St. Hewlett reports that unknown ships have launched a surprise attack on the port. The situation there is critical with widespread panic. Ships from the 3rd Ozowa Navy Fleet docked at our port are currently under attack and are taking heavy losses. We need to hurry and provide cover for our ships attempting to escape the bay. Among these ships is the main warship, the Unersunt. We must protect the Unersunt at all cost. Keep these earpieces with you so we can keep in touch. Is everyone cleared?"

Everyone nodded, but Colleen was asleep the entire time as everyone shook their heads.

"Let's go." The group then rushed down to the bay with Colleen avoiding the water. Everyone else started to swim across easily.

On the Ozowa warship, Unersunt, there was a panic going on among the crew.

"The tanker next to us just exploded. Where's to fireboat? It's spreading to our ships! Help us!" an Ozowa officer shouted.

"No one saw them coming?!" another shouted.

Arrow surfaced from the water and had a visual on the enemies that were attacking. He took out his rocket launcher but then he heard something.

"This is the Asalilla attack brigade. The Ozowa ships are just sitting in anchor. This is like target practice." an Asalilla officer said.

_"Asalilla? What are they doing here?"_ Arrow thought but shook it off, "Not on my watch." He fired the rocket launcher and damaged the Asalilla warship.

"What the? What was that?!" an Asalilla officer asked.

"Looks like the enemies fighting back. Get ready everyone." another Asalilla officer said.

"I would get ready to fight our crew first," Sakuya said jumping on the ship.

The Asalilla officers surrounded her with blades drawn. They started to attack her but she easily attacks back by knocking them out with her attacks.

"The fireboat just got caught in the explosion!" an Ozowa officer shouted, "Two…no…Three ships are burning now!"

"Calm down everyone, this is not a drill." Jotaro said trying to calm the Ozowa officers.

"Oh, thanks for the heads up you idiot!" the Ozowa officer shouted much to Jotaro's anger.

More Asalilla warships arrived at the bay.

"Our target is the enemy main warship and the large surface combatants surrounding it." an Asalilla officer said, "Don't let any of them escape the port. Sink them all."

Jotaro then activated his earpiece, "Status report."

_"This is Ackmor. I'm evacuating the civilians from the port."_ Ackmor said.

_"Arrow here, I'm causing heavy damage to the warships. No difficulty so far."_ Arrow said.

_"Sakuya…in the…middle of a… fight right now…can't stay and chat."_ Sakuya said.

"Did you guys locate the Unersunt?" Jotaro asked.

_"Yes."_ Arrow and Sakuya answered.

"I see it too. It looks like it's alright." Jotaro said.

_"Damn it…I can't get into the water!"_ Colleen shouted.

"Don't worry about that, Colleen. Just focus on evacuating the civilians." Jotaro said.

_"Alright…"_

* * *

><p>Sakuya and Arrow were still fighting the Asalilla officers.<p>

"Damn…the entire gulf is in flames…" Sakuya said.

"Man…what happened here? This is worse than even I imagined." Arrow said.

Jotaro managed to get to the main port room and spoke over the monitor, "_This is Jotaro Ozowa. All ships in the area, leave port immediately. Ship nearest to the exit first."_

Most of the Ozowa ships proceeded to the exits, "Let's go!" an Ozowa officer shouted, "I don't care if we take hull damage! We're clearing out of here any way we can!"

"Escape the port and take evasive action. No mistakes!" another Ozowa officer shouted.

"This is the Ozowa Warship, Unersunt." an Ozowa spoke over the monitor, "Approaching port exit."

_"Roger, Unersunt."_ Jotaro said, _"The Unersunt takes top priority. That barge over there, move it! I know you want outta here, but open up a path. That warship's valuable."_

Sakuya activated her earpiece after she and Arrow took down a few enemy warships, "Jotaro. Give us another target." Sakuya said.

_"More Asalilla ships are coming from the east. Oh man there's so many of them!"_ Jotaro shouted.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Arrow shouted, "We can handle them."

* * *

><p>Fear was spreading around the Ozowa fleet and the officers.<p>

"I'm abandoning ship! We're sitting ducks out here!" an Ozowa officer shouted jumping off the ship.  
>"Come back here you coward!" another Ozowa officer shouted.<p>

"Hurry up and drop the life boats!" an Ozowa officer on another ship shouted.

"What are you doing?! Hurry up and get out of here!" an Ozowa officer from yet another ship shouted.

"This is it! It's over!" another Ozowa officer said. "Man…this is the worst day of my live…"

* * *

><p>Ackmor say that the Ozowa fleet is almost at the exit and that the Asalilla warships are being kept at bay, "The ships are finally starting to move. Get out of the gulf fast." He said.<p>

Sakuya and Arrow were almost done with the remaining Asalilla forces.

"Enemy attack! Return fire!" an Ozowa officer shouted.

"Enemy cannons have been fired. Begin Phalanx fire!" another Ozowa officer shouted manning a gun and shooting at the cannons destroying them.

"NO! STOP! YOU'RE FIRING ON THE DOCKS!" an Ozowa officer shouted.

* * *

><p>Sakuya and Arrow were panting really hard at the amount of fighting they had to do. They redirected the Asalilla ships away from Tall Plains Island and returned to Jotaro, Colleen, and Ackmor.<p>

"That was some damn good job you two. You deserve a medal." Jotaro said.

"Yeah…" Arrow said tiredly.

"We…did…the hard work…" Sakuya said tiredly.

"Everyone's safe now, but now I have some concerns on the Asalilla Kingdom's attack on us." Jotaro said.

"Maybe Kinuko knows something we all don't." Arrow said.

"Oh, come now. Kinuko would never hide anything from us." Sakuya said.

* * *

><p>The group returned to the shop where Sakina hugged and kissed Jotaro again while the Straw Hats told Kinuko about what happened.<p>

"WHAT?! THE ASALILLA ARMY ATTACKED?!" Kinuko shouted in disbelief.

"Yes. They tried to destroy the Ozowa navy fleet. They were probably trying to cut our forces down." Jotaro said.

"That can't be…has the war started yet?" Kinuko said.

"You should see for yourself, Kinuko." Sakina said handing her a newspaper.

Kinuko then began to read it, "_Due to the sudden disappearance of Queen Nefertari Vivi, the Kingdom of Alabasta has declared war on the Kingdom of Asalilla in hopes of finding their Queen._ This is horrible…" Kinuko said.

"I didn't know it was that bad…" Ackmor said.

"But what about, Kaisetsu? She's getting worse by the minute." Arrow said.

"I…I don't know…" Jotaro said, "It's hopeless for her now!"

"Hey!" Colleen shouted, "You may be my friend but so is Kaisetsu! I'm not giving up on her! There's got to be at least someone with medical expertise!"

"Colleen, we've been through this. There was only one doctor and he's dead even when he did his best to conceal his identity. I'm sorry…" Jotaro said as everyone hung their heads in sadness.

"No…it can't be…Kaisetsu…" Colleen said.

Sakina's head shot up as if she sees something, "Hey! Who's that?" She said pointing behind everyone.

Everyone turned to see a black robed figure whose face was covered by a black hood standing over Kaisetsu.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Sakuya said taking out her nodachi as Arrow took out his guns and Colleen and Ackmor got ready to fight.

"Don't worry, your friend will be fine." the robed figure said taking out needles and sticking it on Kaisetsu's arm angering Colleen.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER, BASTARD!" Colleen shouted.

Kaisetsu slowly opened her eyes to see the figure, "Who are…"

"Don't talk. I'm trying to make you better." the figure took out a capsule and put it on Kaisetsu's hand, "Take one each time you feel sick."

Kaisetsu looked closely at the face of the figure helping her. The figure was a girl with pinkish/purple eyes, a button nose, and sapphire blue hair with snowy white bangs that frame her heart shaped face.

Before anyone could say anything, the girl suddenly ran away and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Jotaro asked.

"I…don't know." Kaisetsu said sitting up.

"KAISETSU!" Colleen shouted hugging Kaisetsu, "I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what happened but that girl helped me out." Kaisetsu said.

"Girl? You say her face?" Ackmor asked.

"Yes. She seemed to be a very nice girl." Kaisetsu said.

"Listen, I know that you guys are in a hurry, but I'd suggest waiting for a while until you start moving. My father usually has guard patrols around here and if they find pirates like you, he'll surely be coming after you bounties." Jotaro said.

"I think so too." Kinuko said.

"Alright, let's go to sleep then. But can he eat something first?" Colleen asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Teuchi base, Mr. November walked to the desk of Mr. December, A.K.A. Natsume Gato. Natsume had gray hair and he whore a gray and black striped shirt with a black jacket, brown pants, and is smoking a cigarette.<p>

"Mr. December, we've received reports that the Asalilla attack on the Ozowa St. Hewlett has failed." Mr. November said.

Natsume's eyes widened as he took a breath and let it out, "How is that possible…? The Asalilla's fleet outnumbered the Ozowas a hundred to one. It should have been an easy victory."

"Our scouts say that it was the Straw Hats who managed to save the port." Mr. November said.

"Straw Hats?" Natsume asked.

"Yes. These are their bounties." Mr. November said handing in the wanted posters.

Natsume looked at all of them while rubbing his chin, "We'll need to keep an extra eye on these people. Mr. November, I want you to head to Tong Kong Prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons, double everything. We need to make absolutely sure that the prisoner doesn't leave that prison."

"Yes, sir." Mr. November said leaving.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of sailing, Mr. November arrived at Tong Kong Prison and met with the Prison Warden.<p>

"What?!" the prison warden asked in shock, "Double the guards?! Extra precaution?! Do you think our security is inaccurate?"

"No, I don't but the boss does and that's a problem." Mr. November said.

"Please, Mr. November. Our prison is famous for being the most impenetrable and inescapable. 1,000 guards against 1 prisoner." the prison warden said.

"Sometimes, numbers don't win a battle." Mr. November said.

Mr. November and the prison warden entered an elevator and went down almost a hundred floors until they reached the 100th floor. There, they see a figure chained up against the wall.

The figure was a blue haired woman dressed in a princess like outfit.

"There she is…" the prison warden said.

"Princess Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta." Mr. November said.

"I've heard rumors that a war is coming." the prison warden said.

"Yeah, that's what to boss said." Mr. November said.

"But before I go…" the prison warden then started walking towards the imprisoned Vivi, "Hey! Your Highness, I've heard the boss has got plans from you precious kingdom and the Asalilla and Ozowa Kingdoms. Too bad you can't do anything to stop them."

"That's enough. There's no need to antagonize our enemies." Mr. November said.

"Don't worry, I'm just playing with the girl." the prison warden then stepped on Vivi's foot but no scream was heard nor did Vivi move once, "Aww…did I step on the big Queen's foot? That's soo sad…I've got a delivery. Someone was nice enough to send you a feather," the warden took out a yellow feather and put it in Vivi's hand, "Hopefully they'll send a piece of paper in 10 years and some ink in 15 years so you can write a 'Help me' message. Hahahahaha!" the warden then laughed as he and Mr. November left the room.

After the sound of the warden's laughter died down, Vivi's brown eyes snapped open with a vicious look on her face as she clenched the feather given to her, "You're going to pay for that soon…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: There's the chapter. I say finally, I get to relax during summer and enjoy writing while relaxing. And Oh sh*t Vivi's way different from when she was in the past. BADASS ALERT! BADASS ALERT! Anyways, I wonder who the girl who healed Kaisetsu was. Probably an OC? Hm? Ah well…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**_


	22. Badass Escape: Mr November's Identity

_**Jurabi: Since its summer time, I'm going to be focusing a lot more on fanfiction stories now! Meaning: Faster Uploads! Yay to free time! Here's a little side story chapter. Kaisetsu's currently resting meaning that nothings going on with the Straw Hats right now, so here's a badass chapter. You're in for the shock of your lives.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Badass Escape: Mr. November's Identity<strong>

Queen Vivi stood still inside her cell as she twirled the yellow feather, _"I knew you'd make the first move, Carue. You've thought of everything." _Vivi thought.

Suddenly, Vivi's neck started to stretch out as she bit on the feathery part of the feather and then she used to other side as a lock pick. After a while, she managed to free herself from the shackles. She cracked her knuckles as she stretched a bit.

"_Thank you, Luffy."_ Vivi thought remembering her friend.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Vivi along with Monkey D. Luffy and Nami were panting really hard with bruises all over their bodies. In Nami's arms was a 6 year old Colleen unconscious._

"_Luffy, is Colleen okay?" Vivi asked._

"_Yes. Thank goodness." Luffy said._

"_What happened to her?" Vivi asked._

"_I…I don't know…" Nami said crying, "But it was awful from what I saw."_

_Vivi saw that Luffy was sweating hard and a lot of blood started to fall from his mouth and out of the wound holes he received, "Luffy! You…!"_

"_Don't worry about me," Luffy said holding Nami close, "Because our daughter will remind you of me. So what if I die now…?"_

"_What? You're dying?!" Vivi asked._

"_Luffy…he exposed himself to too much radiation saving Colleen." Nami said crying, "Luffy, please don't leave me…"_

"_Don't cry, Nami…After all, I've had my fun as Pirate King. The next generation…will need a Pirate Queen and I believe Colleen is destined for that." Luffy then took out a regular apple and placed it between his legs and then turned to Vivi, "Vivi, I'm entrusting you to something very important."_

"_What is it?" Vivi asked._

"_The power to protect your country. But don't expose it to the world; otherwise, they'll treat you like they treated me: As a criminal." Luffy instructed._

"_Sure Luffy…" Vivi said._

_Luffy then turned to Nami, "Before I go…I want to say something to the both of you. Nami, I was a complete idiotic captain who only thought about meat…and that's what you liked about me. And you always get angry at me when I do stupid things especially with your money…but that's what I love about you. I love you so much, Nami. Never forget that." Luffy said as he pulled Nami in for a final kiss. As he pulled away after a few seconds, Luffy took off his straw hat and placed in on Colleen's head, "Colleen, out of all the adventures I had in this world, you and your mother were my greatest. The road will be tough for you…but as you push forward, you'll become stronger and achieve many things. Make sure to build a strong crew and most importantly…get a great cook and a musician…those two are the most fun crew members…be …nice to Admiral Coby too…even if he tries…to kill…you…and…C-Colleen…I love you, my daughter…I-I'll…always be…with you…in your heart…and dreams…Future…Pirate Queen…Monkey D. Colleen…" And after that, Luffy took his finally breath and smiled as he died peacefully._

_Both Nami and Vivi cried over Luffy's death for a long while until the apple that Luffy had suddenly changed purple with a strange pattern. Vivi looked at the strange apple questionable._

"_It's a Devil Fruit…" Vivi said examining the fruit._

"_Could it be…" Nami said._

"_Well I'm going to find out. Luffy wants me to eat this so I'll trust him and eat it." Vivi said as she starting munching on the fruit._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Vivi imminently snapped of the restrains that held her in place.<p>

Mr. November then stopped and said, "It seems that the Queen is free."

The prison warden turned around in shock and looked down from the upper levels to see Vivi stretching. "All prison guards! The prisoner has escaped containment! Get into defensive positions quickly!" All of the prison guards started to scramble to their posts.

Vivi checked her surroundings, "I'll need someway to the upper levels and the elevator's a no go."

"We can't let the Queen escape. Fire the crossbows!" the prison warden commanded.

Five giant harpoons were fired from all of Vivi's sides but she easily dodges all four of them and glared at the guards who fired them at her, "Thanks for giving me my elevators."

"I see, Queen Vivi's free. Should I warn the boss?" Mr. November asked the infuriated prison warden.

"You're not going anywhere and neither is she!" the prison warden shouted.

Vivi then heard a sound from behind and turned around to see another harpoon shot at her but she quickly catches it and shoots it straight back. She then picked up the five harpoons and shot them straight at the walls forming a line that led to the upper floors. Vivi then jumped up to the harpoons and started climbing up the pole path and got neared the elevator.

"She's coming to our direction…" Mr. November said.

"Tell me something I don't know!" the prison warden said as he turned to a long line of ready archers, "Archers, Fire!"

The archers then fired all of their bows down on Vivi. Reacting quickly, Vivi managed to get under the elevator that provided protection. But the guards saw that coming and chopped off the chain that was pulling the elevator up. The elevator crashed into the ground and the two guards who did it high-fived each other, but suddenly, one of the guards was wrapped in long arms.

"Gum Gum…Bell!" Vivi shouted suddenly appearing and headbutting the guard, "And Pistol!" She shouted punching the other guard.

Vivi then placed her arms on two holds and stretched them out to form a slingshot, "Gum Gum…Rocket!" Vivi shot herself into the air and landed on the next level where more guards appeared, "Gum Gum Gatling!" Vivi then sent a barrage of punches at the guards, "…Whip!" Vivi then stretched her leg out into a form of a whip, "And Rifle!" Vivi then twisted her arm and used the force to punch a guard into several others.

Vivi then started to go to the next level where she smashed though a locked gate. A guard tried to hit her with a spiky mace, but Vivi dodges it and punches the guard. She then takes his mace and whacks another guard with it and then another guard, and she then shoved it in another guard's mouth and threw him in the air.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Vivi shot a barrage of punched taking out the rest of the guards and then caught the same guard she threw and threw him against a wall. She then used her powers to climb to the bridge where Mr. November and the prison warden along with a lot of guards waited.

"Well, you're all screwed," Mr. November said.

"Haha! Not yet we're not! NOW!" the prison warden shouted as an archer shot a flame arrow into the ceiling causing large sharp rocks to fall. The falling rocks started crushing the bridge as Vivi rushed to the other sides. However she doesn't make it as she thinks of what to do. She focused carefully as she pumped up her legs and pink steam surrounded her body, "Second Gear."

Vivi then rushed at high-speed as she reached the top of the ceiling.

Mr. November notices this, "There's no way…"

Vivi then bit on her thumb, "Third Gear!" She blew inside her thumb and her hand became gigantic.

"Do you want to run now?" Mr. November asked.

"Y-Yes…" the prison warden said scared.

"Gum Gum…GIGANTIC PISTOL!" Vivi used her giant fist to punch straight through the prison guards and the prison exit doors while leaving a large hole.

The prison warden crawled on the ground in fear as Vivi casually walked towards him. Vivi picked the man up by the hair and said, "You know, I'm glad that your organization turned up again. I was afraid that I was going to forget them. Oh and on a side note…" Vivi then threw the prison guard on the ground and stepped on his neck killing him, "That was for stepping on my foot."

Vivi then heard the sounds of clapping as she turned to Mr. November.

"Bravo. I'd never imagine that you'd eaten the Gum Gum Fruit, the Devil Fruit that originally belonged to Monkey D. Luffy." Mr. November said.

"Luffy entrusted me to the power. I'm going to use it to end the war your boss plans to start." Vivi said. "You know him as much as anyone, Nelson, Cooper T. Nelson."

"Hehe, I see that you know my true name. How did you figure that out?" Mr. November, A.K.A. Nelson asked.

"You look just like your father, Sogeking or should I say, Captain Usopp?"

"So it's that obvious, isn't it?" Nelson said.

"Why are you a part of this organization?" Vivi asked.

"I have my own reasons. I really can't tell you." Nelson said.

"Then what is the Teuchi's plan? What are they planning on getting out of destroying Alabasta and Asalilla by making the both of them fight each other?" Vivi asked.

"Like I said, I can't tell you. It was good meeting you, Nefertari Vivi." Nelson said as he left.

Vivi stood in silence for a while until she heard a voice, "Hey, Vivi, it's been a while."

Vivi turned to two figures that she knew was familiar, "Yeah, I know, Franky, Sanji."

"AH! VIVI! ARE YOU OKAY?! You look in so much bad shape!" Sanji said in an overprotective lover boy way.

"I'm fine Sanji. Luffy's Devil Fruit has really help me out." Vivi said.

"Kaah!" a voice shouted.

Vivi turned happily as she hugged her duck friend Carue. "Thanks for sending that feather, Carue. The prison warden was dumb enough to let me hold it!" Vivi said fist bumping Carue.

"Queen Vivi, what's our next SUUUPEER move?" Franky said doing his usual pose.

Vivi stood up and said, "We need to find the Straw Hat pirates, the new Straw Hat pirates." Vivi said.

"Well, I've heard reports that a group of pirates saved an Ozowa port not too far from hear." Sanji said.

"That's Tall Plains Island. Let's go!" Vivi said. "Let's ready up the Thousand Sunny!"

The ship that sailed the Grandline, the Thousand Sunny, set sail for Tall Plains Island.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: OMG! VIVI HAS LUFFY'S DEVIL FRUIT POWERS! NEVER SAW THAT COMING DID YOU?! I believe that when a Devil fruit user dies, the Devil fruit powers are transferred to a regular fruit. It was confirmed around the Punk Hazard Arc. The flashback with Luffy's final moments is an actual part of an arc I'm making. And Sanji and Franky has joined the fray. If you don't like the fact that I gave Vivi Luffy's power than get out! I hope that you enjoyed it. Man I'm enjoying writing this story! :D**_


	23. Brother on Brother Battle

_**Jurabi: Hey guys! I have an announcement to make. Two fanfiction authors have a chance to have an arc of your own imagining put into this story. I'm going to be read the fanfics of the following people who favorite this story:**_

_**Animelover0160, Bass The Echidna, DaStrawHatReject, Generalhyna, , Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, WerewolfWoman12, shadowmwape, smilesallthewayforever, and colossalblackening.**_

_**All of you can create an original arc yourselves, either filler or cannon to this story, and which ever two I like the most wins. PM me the arc details and if you don't want to make an arc, I understand. The winners' arc gets added to my story. I'll PM the two winners. Now please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brother on Brother Battle<strong>

A few days have passed since Kaisetsu was healed by the mysterious cloaked girl. Jotaro had given the Straw Hats the supplies they need for their journey to Alabasta and insisted that they leave; however, Colleen didn't want to for a good reason.

"What do you mean you're not going to leave?" Jotaro asked.

"Well…that girl who healed Kaisetsu. I want her to join my crew." Colleen said.

"That seems like a great idea." Kaisetsu said.

Jotaro had a worried look on his face, one that Sakina noticed, "What's wrong, Jotaro?"

"It's just…I know everyone on this island, but I didn't know that girl. Could it be that she came here recently?" Jotaro asked but he shook his head, "I must be paranoid…"

"No you're not, sweetie…" Sakina said kissing him on the cheek, "You're probably a little tense since that attack on St. Hewlett."

"Yeah…I probably am." Jotaro said turning to the Straw Hats, "Well, if you guys are going to find that girl, I suggest you do it quickly. My father doesn't take lightly to doctors who don't work for him."

"Sure, thanks for everything." Kinuko said as the Straw Hats left the house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the large castle of Tall Plains Island, a man with jet black hair wearing a kingly outfit stood at the throne in anger. A messenger stood before him in fear as he made his report.<p>

"L-Lord Senzo, sir. Reports indicate that the Kingdom of Asalilla launched an attack on our port, St. Hewlett. Dozens of people were killed and some of our ships were sunk. We're not sure what stopped their forces, but investigators are running a search for clues." the messenger said.

"And what of the rouge doctor…?" the king named Senzo said.

"We still can't find her…but…"

"I don't want any buts or excuses…I WANT RESULTS! Double the search patrols! I want that girl found!" Senzo shouted.

"Y-Yes sir!" the messenger said.

After the messenger left, Senzo rubbed his face showing extreme anger.

"What am I to do?" he asked himself, "I took all the doctors away so that everyone would have to pay me to get treatment for my disease, but our rouge doctor decided to play Robin Hood and help the helpless. That girl has been a nuisance for far too long."

"Lord Senzo, if you would allow it, I have a way to lure the girl out of hiding." a mysterious figure said.

Senzo grinned and said, "Of course, if it brings her to my feet, then I'll allow it. Do what you must."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the sapphire haired girl entered what looked like her own house. She took off her black robe revealing that her hair reached down to her thighs. She wears a loose fitting sky blue blouse, a knee length white skirt with matching white leggings and white heeled boots. She is also wearing a heart shaped locket.<p>

"Whew…what a day." the girl said as she sat down, "I need to rest."

"Still out saving the helpless?" a voice called.

The girl turned to a raven haired boy wearing a black knight like outfit.

"Yeah, it seems that way, Ekusas." the girl said to the boy named Ekusas. "So what's going on?"

"Well, I came to tell you something very important, Tamiko. I believe there is a way to reverse Senzo's disease." Ekusas said.

"Really?" the girl named Tamiko asked standing up.

"Yes. Reports say that Senzo is going to the ruins of Oured. This is our chance to take him out and find a way to cure this disease." Ekusas said.

"Got it." Tamiko said putting her black robe on. "Let's go." She and Ekusas left her house and headed to the ruins of Oured.

* * *

><p>Jotaro was thinking over the cure valve he had until Sakina entered the room.<p>

"Jotaro, something weird's going on." She said.

"What is it?" Jotaro asked.

"People are saying that Senzo is going to Oured alone." Sakina said.

Jotaro put on a confused face, "Alone? That doesn't seem right. There's nothing at Oured. Why go there at all?"

"They say that he's meeting with someone important." Sakina said.

Jotaro then headed towards the door to leave, "I'm going to check this out. I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats started looking around town to find the girl who healed Kaisetsu but they still haven't had much luck yet.<p>

"How are we going to find that girl on an island this big?" Arrow asked. "It's not like we can just find her easily."

"Arrow has a point. Finding a single person in a place like this is nearly impossible." Ackmor said.

"I have an idea." Colleen said.

"Please tell us that it's a good plan." Sakuya said.

"It is." Colleen pointed towards the castle, "We just need to climb to the very top of that castle and find her."

Sakuya face palmed herself, "Colleen…that idea is the worst you've come up with."

"Didn't you listen to Jotaro? He said that the king will come for our heads if he finds out that we're here." Ackmor said.

"But you guys got me and Sakuya and Kaisetsu. We can handle anything." Colleen said.

"Well, let's split up into three groups then," Arrow said, "Sakuya and I will search up north, Colleen and Ackmor will check out the south, and Kaisetsu, you'll head east. Can you handle yourself?"

"Yes." Kaisetsu said.

"Then let's move out. We'll meet back at Jotaro's house at midnight." Ackmor said. Then the Straw Hats dispersed.

* * *

><p>Tamiko and Ekusas arrived at the ruins of Oured.<p>

"Senzo should be coming soon." Ekusas said.

"First we'll interrogate him and see if he knows how to cure his disease, then we'll have him arrested." Tamiko said.

That was when Senzo and his Ozowa troops arrived.

"Senzo Ozowa, it's about time you got your behind out of your castle." Tamiko said.

"So you're the girl who's been acting like a doctor. You've been a nuisance to me and now it's time to take you into custody. I don't take lightly to people acting against my jurisdiction." Senzo said.

"Well, I do the things I do because people need my help; the help that you denied them for too long." Tamiko said, "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Why don't you ask you friend?" Senzo asked with a smirk.

Suddenly, Tamiko felt a pain in her stomach as she looked down to see a sword sticking out. She coughed out blood and fell to the ground. Looking up, she was shocked to see that Ekusas had his sword out with her blood dripping off it.

"E-Ekusas…why…?" Tamiko asked weakly.

"It was all for my father of course." Ekusas said.

"F-Father…?" Tamiko asked.

"Yes. Ekusas is my son and this was a trap to begin with. There's no way that I, the king, would leave myself defenseless so casually." Senzo said.

Tamiko struggled to stand up, "I…I won't let you…get away with this…"

"Unfortunately, we already have." Ekusas stomped on Tamiko's wound causing her to scream in pain.

"I'm…not going to…give up…" Tamiko said weakly.

Ekusas then knocked her out with the back side of his sword. "Well, that's an annoyance dealt with. Might as well finish her." Ekusas said.

"No! Don't kill her. I want to make an example of her." Senzo said.

"Very well then." Ekusas said.

"EKUSAS! SENZO!" a voice shouted.

Senzo and Ekusas turned to see Jotaro with a face full of rage.

"Son…it's been too long!" Senzo shouted.

"Don't call me that! You don't deserve to call me your son." Jotaro said, "I knew something was odd about you coming here."

"It doesn't have to be like this, brother, our family has ruled this kingdom with glory for countless generations." Ekusas said.

"That's because previous rulers treated their people with kindness and selflessness, but you…you both only take from our people." Jotaro said clenching his fists, "And my mother wouldn't have wanted this but you didn't care. All you cared about was money."

"So what? Money is power after all." Ekusas said.

"There's no point in convincing you…" Jotaro said, "I'm taking the girl away from you. She only wanted to help people."

"She disobeyed my laws so she must face the same punishment as any who breaks the laws: Death." Senzo said.

"Let me handle him, father. It's time that he and I settle this, brother against brother." Ekusas said.

"Go ahead, my son. Jotaro needs a good lecturing anyways. Let's go men, and take out prisoner too." Senzo said as the guards started taking Tamiko away.

"No…" Jotaro was stopped by Ekusas.

"First our battle brother, then you can save her." Ekusas said.

"Don't toy with me!" Jotaro said as he suddenly created a steel made sword and tries to slash Ekusas but Ekusas blocked his attack with his own sword.

"This is you Steel Steel Fruit powers. You call yourself a true heir to the throne?" Ekusas asked sarcastically, "You were always the runt of the royal litter. You will be dust when I'm through with you."

"Are you going to talk, or fight, Ekusas?" Jotaro asked.

Jotaro and Ekusas started exchanging slashes at each multiple times.

Both of their swords clashed with each other as both sides try to gain the upper hand. Eventually, Jotaro managed to break through and slashes Ekusas and knocked his sword out of his hand. Jotaro then tackled Ekusas to a wall and started punching him in the chest and then he threw him across the area. Ekusas quickly picked his sword back up.

Ekusas punched Jotaro in the face and he took his chance to knock Jotaro to the ground. Ekusas then started punching Jotaro in the face.

"Ha! You're just as soft as the weaklings you fight for!" Ekusas said.

Jotaro then dodged a punch and head butted Ekusas, "On the contrary, my friends are the source of my strength." He said.

"Not bad for a school nerd. Perhaps you should have spent more time in the pit." Ekusas said.

"And perhaps you should have spent more time in school!" Jotaro shouted back.

The two slash each other again as their swords clash again and Jotaro had the advantage again and he slashes Ekusas and circles around and tackled him on his back and stabbed him on his arm. He then grabbed his head and started smashing it on the ground.

"This ends now…" Jotaro said taking his steel sword his arm and preparing the finish Ekusas.

But Ekusas kicked Jotaro in the stomach knocking him back, "This ends when I say it ends!"

"You're finished, Ekusas." Jotaro said.

"Never! I'm just warming up!" Ekusas shouted.

Ekusas tries to slash Jotaro but Jotaro catches his sword and quickly circles around Ekusas and stabs him in the stomach with it; however, Ekusas pulled Jotaro closer and when he tried to slash him, he knocked his sword out his hand. Ekusas then punched Jotaro several times in the face and kicked him in the stomach several times and then sent him flying with a strong punch to the stomach. Ekusas took his sword out of his stomach.

"Why won't you die?!" Ekusas asked.

"It'll take more than even you have, Ekusas." Jotaro said.

Ekusas slashes Jotaro but Jotaro attacks back with his sword but Ekusas attacks from above and after Ekusas slams to the ground Jotaro focuses his energy into his sword and stabs Ekusas in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

"Damnit Ekusas…what was the point of all this?" Jotaro asked putting away his sword.

"Y-You'll never understand…power…is what gives us control…" Ekusas said.

"You're wrong…and I know that explaining you why is pointless. Get out of here, Ekusas. I don't ever want to see you again and Senzo is next."

"It's funny…how your ideals…are as worthless as our…mother's." Ekusas said laughing.

That insult did it. Jotaro took out his steel sword and stabbed Ekusas in the chest one final time killing him. With Ekusas' blood resting on his face, Jotaro said, "You have no right to speak about my mother that way."

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats returned to Jotaro's house with disappointed looks on their faces.<p>

"Ah man, we still couldn't find that girl!" Colleen shouted, "I wanted her on my crew…"

"Grow up, Colleen. You can't get every person you meet to join your crew." Ackmor said.

That was when Jotaro returned with blood still on his face.

"Oh my…Jotaro what happened to you?!" Sakina asked.

"Nothing…I just…fought a bloody battle, that's all." Jotaro said as he turned to Kaisetsu, "I found your savior, Kaisetsu."

"You did?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes. She had sapphire hair right?" Jotaro asked.

"Yes."

"I hate to say this but the king has got her." Jotaro said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Then that means…" Arrow didn't want to finish.

"Yes…the girl will be executed as an example to everyone. I couldn't save her." Jotaro said.

"What happened out there?" Sakuya asked.

"I heard news that my father was going out to the ruins of Oured alone, but it didn't fit right with logic. Curious, I went to the ruins and saw my father, the girl, and my brother."

"Ekusas?" Sakina asked.

"Yes…I tried to stop father from taking the girl, but Ekusas stopped me. We fought and…it didn't end well for Ekusas." Jotaro said.

"So that's his blood on your face, isn't it?" Arrow asked.

Jotaro was silent.

"Just don't take things too far when you fight your father, Jotaro. You may hate him a lot but you should have mercy on people." Sakuya said.

"Look, I don't need you to understand. Ekusas and Senzo are no longer my family. They deserve to die as well as any other scum bag who dares to even think about hurting my people." Jotaro said.

"So…the girl who saved Kaisetsu is at the castle?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how I'm going to save her." Jotaro said.

"You're not going to do it alone. I have an idea, but it's going to involve all of us." Kaisetsu said.

"But Kaisetsu, we've been able to avoid the king's royal guards by staying under the radar. If we launch an attack on the castle, they'll come for our bounties." Ackmor said.

"It doesn't matter now. That girl is in trouble and there's no time for waiting. We must act." Kaisetsu said.

"Kaisetsu! We all could get captured, surely you see that!" Arrow shouted.

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Kaisetsu said.

"I agree with Kaisetsu," Colleen said, "We're going to save that girl and make her our doctor."

"Thanks, Colleen." Kaisetsu said.

"This is crazy…" Ackmor said.

"It doesn't matter now…when Colleen's made up her mind there's no point in arguing." Sakuya said.

"I guess it's worth a try. Hopefully Kaisetsu's plan will work." Arrow said.

Kaisetsu looked up at Senzo's castle, "Hang on, my friend…I have a plan and we'll rescue you soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Alright, you know the drill, PM me the arcs and I'll choose the two best. Tamiko, the new OC, belongs to 'LazyFoxLover' thank you for the OC. I've gotten more OC's too. There is…**_

_**2 OC SPOTS FOR WARLORDS LEFT!**_

_**3 OC SPOTS FOR EMPERORS LEFT!**_

_**1 OC SPOT FOR ADMIRAL LEFT!**_

_**Those spots are left. Send more if you have any. :)**_


	24. Prison Break Plan

**Prison Break Plan**

At a dark prison, Kaisetsu, Arrow, and Sakina walked towards the entrance handcuffed and escorted by Ozowa guards.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kaisetsu." Sakina said.

"Have faith, Sakina, and follow my lead." Kaisetsu said.

"Kaisetsu's right, even though how things will go will determine if we live or not." Arrow said as he looked around to see lots of Ozowa soldiers at their duty, "Well…Senzo's gathered quiet the army." Arrow said.

"Quiet!" an Ozowa shouted.

They entered the prison and walked through the hall way until they reached a large room where they see a purple haired girl wearing a silver knight outfit.

"Warden Arukas, new prisoners have arrived." an Ozowa soldiers said.

"So…what did these idiots do?" Arukas asked turning to the group.

"We caught them trying to raid supplies near the prison's perimeter." an Ozowa soldier explained.

"Take them to the discarding room." Arukas said.

"Move it, prisoner!" The Ozowa soldiers escorted the group through the hallways.

"Discarding? That doesn't sound so bad." Sakina said.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly do you think they're discarding?" Arrow asked.

"Keep moving!" an Ozowa soldier shouted.

"What an ass…" Sakina whispered but the Ozowa soldier behind her heard that comment and whacked her on the head with his staff.

"Patience…our time is near." Kaisetsu said.

They walked into a containment room where they see dead bodies being thrown into large containers.

"Uh…are those caskets?" Arrow asked.

"Looks like it…" Sakina said.

They continued walking until they reached another room that had three prisoners up against a wall and an Ozowa soldier carrying a machine gun.

"Halt!" an Ozowa soldier said.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" An Ozowa soldier shouted.

The soldier carrying the machine gun shot the three prisoners killing them.

"You three are next." an Ozowa soldier said.

Kaisetsu, Sakina, and Arrow walked into the room.

"Up against the wall." an Ozowa soldier said.

"Uh…Kaisetsu, this is part of the plan right?" Sakina whispered with a frightened tone.

"Ready." an Ozowa soldier shouted.

"Uh…Kaisetsu…" Sakina whispered.

"Aim…"

Suddenly, Ackmor came crashing through the window smashing against the Ozowa guards knocking them unconscious.

"Kaisetsu, looks like I got here just in time." Ackmor said uncuffing Kaisetsu, Sakina, and Arrow.

"I'll say!" Sakina shouted.

"Great work Ackmor. The plan is working perfectly. By allowing ourselves to be captured, we've gained access to the prison. We now stand a better chance at saving the girl they've captured." Kaisetsu said.

"You certainly took your sweet time, Ackmor." Arrow said.

"I like to make a dramatic entrance." Ackmor then opened a large hole, "Here, head into the service ducts. They should lead to the lower prison levels. That's probably where they keep the soon-to-be-executed prisoners."

Suddenly, Ozowa soldiers started banging on the door, "Open up!"

"Hurry!" Ackmor shouted.

Kaisetsu, Arrow, and Sakina went into the service duct and Ackmor closed the door, "Good luck."

"Bring out the heavy turret. We'll blast it open." an Ozowa soldier shouted as the doors were blasted open.

"There! Get him!" an Ozowa soldier shouted as they tackled Ackmor.

"Where are they?!" an Ozowa soldier asked.

"Where are who…?" Ackmor asked.

The Ozowa soldiers then knocked Ackmor out.

"Take him to the Warden." an Ozowa soldier said.

Kaisetsu, Sakina, and Arrow just witnessed it all.

"Kaisetsu we've got to help him." Arrow said.

"It's too dangerous to fight now unarmed as we are, but I promise we'll rescue Ackmor soon. Let's get moving." Kaisetsu said.

The group walked through the service duct until they enter the entrance of a room with a few guards.

"Get ready to fight…we'll jump down and surprise them." Kaisetsu said.

"I'm not sure about this…" Sakina said.

"Relax, Sakina, we've got this." Arrow said.

The group jumped down and started fighting the soldiers.

"The escapees, they're here!" an Ozowa shouted.

"Nice of you to notice." Arrow said.

The group finished the soldiers.

"Alright, let's take their weapons." Kaisetsu said as she picked up a katana, Arrow picked up a blaster rifle, and Sakina picked up a shotgun. The group looked outside to see a full view of the prison.

"The Ozowa prison fields." Kaisetsu said.

"I've heard stories about this place, but to see it for real, it's horrifying." Sakina said.

The group walks through the prison fields avoiding detection for a long time. So far, no one has tried to kill them yet. That was when a large elevator appeared and turrets came out of it and started shooting at them.

"What is that thing?!" Sakina asked.

"Who cares?! It's shooting at us! Shoot back!" Arrow said as the group shoots the turrets off the elevator.

"Eh, I wasn't worried." Sakina said.

"The elevator's main server is still functioning. Now that it's disarmed, we can use it for transport." Kaisetsu said as the group entered the elevator. The elevator started going down.

"There, it's working. Down we go." Arrow said.

"Is…that good or bad?" Sakina asked.

"Sakina, we're trapped inside a prison surrounded by countless Ozowa guards bent on our deaths." Kaisetsu said.

"So…it is bad." Sakina said.

"It's purely a matter of perspective." Kaisetsu said.

"Well I'm loving this. Let's crack some heads." Arrow said.

The group entered a large arena. There a hologram of Senzo appeared in front of them.

"Well, well…what do we have here? The daughter of Roranoa Zoro and Nico Robin, Kaisetsu. And look at this, Jotaro's girlfriend is here as well." Senzo said.

"Senzo…" Sakina said.

"So…what brings you all here?" Senzo asked.

"You imprisoned a girl just because she wanted to help people. I'm here to bring her back." Kaisetsu said.

"Oh…the so-called great doctor who's defied my laws. She attempted to assassinate me as well and for what reason?" Senzo asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Sakina shouted, "You gave your own people the deadly disease."

"Ah…that disease." Senzo said, "Too bad that there is no one to cure it, except for the doctors I have ready to treat the citizens…if they pay a certain fee."

"That's sick…" Arrow said, "You're making your own people pay some stupid fee? If that isn't greed then I don't know what it is."

"Some of the people here need to learn their place. After all, it was their weakness that allowed the Alabastians to have so much power." Senzo said.

"Is that what this is all about? Revenge…for what happened between you and Queen Vivi all those years ago?" Sakina asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sakina. What I do, I do for the sake of the Ozowa Empire." Senzo said.

"At what cost?" Sakina asked.

"At ANY cost." Senzo said.

"This guy is just crazy…" Arrow said.

"Enough, you're about to join you pirate friend and the thousands of law breakers as our prisoners. PERMINATELY!" Senzo said as his hologram disappeared.

Suddenly, Kaisetsu, Sakina, and Arrow were transported to a dark prison cell.

"Uh…what just happened?" Sakina asked all confused as she looked around their cell.

"That stuck up king cheated, that's what!" Arrow shouted.

"Senzo transported us directly into a prison cell." Kaisetsu said.

"The pirates have been secured, Lord Senzo," Warden Arukas said on the other side of their cell as she walked away, "Escape is impossible."

"Oh great, they took our weapons…again…what do we do now?" Sakina asked.

Kaisetsu was staring at a fragile wall, "Hmm…this wall seems to be a bit old."

"No offence, Kaisetsu, but I don't see how that's going to help." Arrow said.

"Well, Arrow, watch and learn." Kaisetsu said walking up to the old wall. She focused her energy into her fist and then punched the wall at full force destroying it.

"Whoa…" Sakina said.

"I didn't know you could do that." Arrow said.

"There is much you don't know about me, Arrow." Kaisetsu said.

Kaisetsu, Sakina, and Arrow walked out of their cells but saw dozens of cells around them.

"Look at all those prison cells…" Sakina said.

"It's Sakina…Everyone, it's Sakina! She's come to save us!" a citizen shouted.

"Please, free us!" another citizen shouted.

"These cells are hard locked. Kaisetsu, can you punch through the wall again?" Arrow asked.

"No…I'm afraid not. Doing that exhausts all of my reserve energy and it takes a while to recharge." Kaisetsu said.

"There's got to be a way to get them out." Arrow said.

"Ackmor surveyed this prison thoroughly. We find him; we find our answer." Kaisetsu said.

"You're not going to free us?!" a citizen asked.

"Your freedom is near, people. Be patient, be strong, and be ready to fight." Kaisetsu said.

"We'll spread the word then. Good luck." a citizen said.

Kaisetsu, Sakina, and Arrow faced a few guards while sneaking through a large room corridor, but they managed to knock them out while avoiding detection. They then managed to get to Ackmor's prison cell.

"There you are, Ackmor." Sakina said.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Ackmor said.

"Well we took the extended tour. Saw the sights, beaten up some bad guys, you know the usual." Arrow said.

"Don't get too excited because I don't think this will be an easy ride for us." Ackmor said.

That was when some Ozowa guards arrived but the group easily defeats them.

"Ackmor, where are the controls to your cell?" Kaisetsu asked.

"You'll have to nullify two containments each with its own switch. Be careful, there may be more guards in the tunnels." Ackmor said.

"Hang tight, Ackmor, we'll get you out." Kaisetsu said as the group heads into one of the tunnels.

The tunnels had a lot of guards but the group easily plowed through all of them. The group arrived at one of the controls to Ackmor's cell and unlocked the first bars.

"You know it was a lot quicker when I was rescuing you guys." Ackmor said.

"Can it, Ackmor, we're working here!" Arrow shouted.

The group head into the second tunnel and plowed through the other guards and activated the switch freeing Ackmor.

"Free at last." Ackmor said.

"We're not finished until every innocent citizen is free." Kaisetsu said.

"I spied the central control room on my way in," Ackmor said, "From there; we can override every hard lock in the prison."

"Lead the way, Ackmor." Kaisetsu said.

Ackmor started leading the group through the compound. They entered an elevator to get to the next floor and they continued on.

"You sure you know where you're going, Ackmor?" Arrow asked.

"Feel free to venture on your own, Arrow. No one will miss you." Ackmor said.

"Just asking…sheesh…" Arrow said.

"The control hub is just up ahead." Ackmor said as the group arrives at a large console, "There that console controls ever cell in the prison."

"Even the captured girl's?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Well…no. According to the data on the prison files, the girl is being held in a maximum security bunker on the lower levels." Ackmor said.

"Let's give the guards something else to think about. It's time to free all the innocent people Senzo has imprisoned. Who wants to do the honors?" Sakina asked.

"Might as well be me." Arrow said as he pushed a few buttons. After a few seconds, every cell in the entire prison opened up.

"We're free! We're free!" a citizen shouted.

"There." Kaisetsu said, "Freedom restored and a diversion created."

"Yeah, look at them go!" Sakina shouted.

"_Alert! Alert! Unauthorized deactivation! All prison cells deactivated!"_ the alarms shouted.

"That should get their attention." Sakina said.

"The scematics shows that there is a secret exit that the people can use for a safe escape." Ackmor said.

"Let's go. I'm ready for anything." Arrow said.

The group exited the control room to see that most of the imprisoned citizens were fighting back for their freedom. Using that as a distraction, the group manages to get to the elevator to the lower levels.

"Ackmor, make sure the prisoners get out safely." Kaisetsu said.

"What about you?" Ackmor asked.

"We're not leaving until we rescue the girl. Now go!" Kaisetsu said.

Ackmor then started to leave with the prisoners, "See you on the outside!"

"Alright, let's get who we came for." Kaisetsu said as the group took the elevator to the lower levels.

"You ready for this, Sakina? It's the big finale." Arrow said.

"Just watch me." Sakina said.

The group entered a small room and that was when they saw Tamiko unconscious and chained to the wall.

"It's her!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"So this is the girl who saved you." Arrow said.  
>"Yes. Let's get her out of there." Kaisetsu said.<p>

"Not so fast," a voice called. The group turned to Warden Arukas who just walked in the room. "I admire this plan you made up. Never imagined that capturing you was the biggest mistake we made." Arukas said.

"You seem to be a good warden, but don't you think Senzo's methods are extreme?" Arrow asked.

"Yes, I do. But I'm following orders from the king. Otherwise he would have me and my family killed." Arukas said.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sakina said.

"Unfortunately, it already is." Arukas said taking out a katana and started attacking. But Kaisetsu picked up a nearby katana and blocked it.

Arukas charges at Kaisetsu and tried to slash her but Kaisetsu blocks it and slashes back but Arukas jumps out of the way and summons three clones surprising Kaisetsu.

"What is this?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I ate the Clone Clone Fruit. I can create real life clones of myself," The clones attack Kaisetsu but Kaisetsu slashes to destroy the three clones. She then tried to slash Arukas but Arukas fights back with her katana with three more clones but Kaisetsu slashes the three clones and then hits Arukas with multiple slashes. Arukas then tried to strike back but Kaisetsu dodges then palm strikes but Arukas creates five clones this time and they attack Kaisetsu with multiple slashes. Kaisetsu dodges the attacks and slashes the clones and then the real Arukas making a critical hit.

"D-Damn it…" Arukas cursed as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Kaisetsu then turned to Tamiko and managed to free her. "Let's get her home."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colleen, Sakuya, and Jotaro were hiding in the trees in front of the castle gates.<p>

"Can I go now?" Colleen asked.

"No…not yet…" Jotaro said looking out with his binoculars. He then saw most of the guards leaving their posts, "Alright, now let's go!"

The group then started to enter the castle.

"Now that most of the guards are distracted, we can finally get to Senzo. His reign ends tonight." Jotaro said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Here are the available OC spots:**_

_**3 PIRATE EMPORER SPOTS**_

_**2 WARLORD SPOTS**_

_**The Admiral spots have been taken. I've gotten a lot of interestion arc from the people I mentioned. It's going to be hard choosing them. I'll announce the arc winners on the next chapter.**_


	25. Plague Cure: Colleen vs Senzo

_**Jurabi: Yes! I've at the end of the Tall Plains arc and after this it is the Unsung War arc. And I will announce the two arc winners which are… (The winners will be announced at the end of the chapter.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Plague Cure: Colleen vs. Senzo<strong>

Colleen had wasted no time breaking down the front doors of the castle.

"Yeah! Now that's an entrance!" She shouted.

"Colleen, will you just calm down?" Sakuya asked.

"I've only got one life to live in, Sakuya!" Colleen shouted.

"We're a team, Colleen. Let's focus on finding a way to distribute the cure." Jotaro said.

"Can't I just kick the king's ass?" Colleen asked.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Sakuya said looking back at the broken doors, "Hopefully we didn't already."

"Let's get a move on." Jotaro said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaisetsu, Sakina, and Arrow returned to the Delicate Fox. Kaisetsu laid Tamiko down on a bed.<p>

"Is she going to be okay?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yeah, she's been through hell but she'll be fine with a few hours of rest." Sakina said.

"That's a relief." Arrow said.

Sakina stepped outside and looked at the distant castle, "Please come back safe, Jotaro."

* * *

><p>Colleen, Sakuya, and Jotaro explored the empty castle.<p>

"It's funny how there aren't a lot of guards around," Sakuya said.

"That's because most of the guards are busy dealing with the outbreak at the Ozowa Prison. There's probably only a garrison left." Jotaro said.

"So what's the plan?" Sakuya asked.

"We sneak in, disperse the cure through an air duct that spreads throughout the island, and finally face the king." Jotaro said. "You just need to follow my lead."

Sakuya then looked around to see someone missing, "Where's Colleen?"

Jotaro then looked around, "That idiot! What about the plan?!"

"I don't think she was here to listen to it." Sakuya said.

* * *

><p>Colleen wondered around the castle in search of a certain room, "Where is that throne room? That stupid king has got to be in there."<p>

That was when she heard voices. She cut around the corner to see two guards having a conversation as they walked by but Colleen quickly hid behind a plant, "So did you check out that new movie that was just reliesed?" One guard asked the other.

"No, but I heard that it was a smashing hit." the other guard said.

"Well, I highly recommend that you do see it. Even though it was a musical, it was a smashing hit." the guard said. "One of the songs taught me how to let go some of my problems."

"I see, sounds interesting."

After the guards left, Colleen continued through the corridor and entered the throne room to see Senzo sitting on his throne.

"Who are you and how dare you enter my castle?!" Senzo shouted.

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, the one who will be Queen of the Pirates. You're that stupid king who put all those people in such a horrible state, aren't you?" Colleen asked.

"My subjects aren't suffering. They are only being punished for their crimes." Senzo said.

"Like that girl who was only helping others?" Colleen asked.

"She broke the number one law after all. No one on this island defies their king." Senzo said.

"I'll kick your ass then," Colleen said as she rushed forward to punch Senzo but it was just a hologram. Colleen turned around to see Senzo on the balcony above.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Senzo asked.

"Come down her, bastard, and I'll give you the answer." Colleen said.

"I shall remain where I am. This vantage point will provide and excellent view of your death." Senzo said as an energy field surrounded him, "Haha…my will controls this entire chamber, girl. I need to only close my hand to crush the life out of you."

Suddenly, the floor beneath Colleen started to glow. Looking up, she saw that the ceiling started to decend onto her. She moved out of the way so that she wouldn't be smashed. The floor glowed again and Colleen dodged multiple ceiling smashers.

"Do you see now, arrogant girl? This is my domain." Senzo said.

"So you can make the ceiling fall. So what? I'm not the least bit scared of you!" Colleen shouted.

"Here I have the power to control…and create." Senzo said as he used his barrier to create energized Senzo clones each carrying a staff.

"Bring it on! Flamethrower!" Colleen shot a stream of fire out of her mouth at the Senzo clones, "Blizzard!" She then shot a stream of ice out of her mouth at the Senzo clones. "Is that all, you stupid king? An army of clones? Is that really the best you can do?!"

"HAHAHAHA! You have no idea! Here, I have limitless power!" Senzo shouted.

Colleen then noticed a weakness in Senzo's barrier: A part of it sometimes fazes out from time to time.

"Oh really…Fire Punch!" Colleen punched the weak barrier part with her flamed fist.

"A valiant attempt, fool, but my barriers are more resilient than you realize." Senzo said.

"We'll just see about that." Colleen said.

"I can easily create more clones. This place will be your grave spot." Senzo said creating more clones as they attack Colleen but Colleen defeats them using close combat techniques. The ceiling tried to crush her many times but Colleen easily dodges it.

Colleen then sees the crack in Senzo's defences, "Close Combat!" Colleen unleashed a flurry of strong punches and kicks at the barrier throwing Senzo off balance. "Your power is failing you, all-powerful king. Where are your boasts now?"

"The battle is far from over. Prepare for death!" Senzo shouted as he made every ceiling in the room decend onto Colleen but Colleen grabs hold of the smashers before they could crush her. The smashers had to go back to the top failing to crush Colleen. Senzo created more clones that attacked Colleen but Colleen used her close combat skills to defeat them.

That was when Colleen had a good shot at Senzo so she focused her energy into one attack, "Fire Blast!" Colleen shot a star shaped fire ball at the ceiling above Senzo causing his barrier to collapse.

"No! My barriers! This cannot be!" Senzo shouted as the ceiling collapsed on him.

Colleen went up to the balcony and picked Senzo up by the collar.

"Finish it…" Senzo taunted.

Colleen wasted no time in punching Senzo straight in the face, "You've lost. Jotaro's going to cure your stupid plague and save everyone from the death that you brought onto them."

"Hehehe…Hahaha! Jotaro's plan will soon fail though. He plans on using the top of this towers air vent to disperse the cure. But little does he know that my men sabatoged the air vent so that what he plans to do couldn't be done; plus, this castle will soon explode. You didn't think that I'd let any of you walk out alive, did you? It looks like I win. Hahaha!" Senzo laughed but Colleen punched him in the gut knocking him out.

"I have to warn Jotaro and Sakuya." Colleen said as she rushed to find Jotaro.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking and witnessing that the castle was falling apart, Colleen managed to catch up to Jotaro and Sakuya. Jotaro was typing on the computer while Sakuya watched.<p>

"Hey Jotaro!" Colleen shouted.

"Where have you been, Colleen?" Sakuya asked.

"I was taking care of that stupid king guy. He hurt a lot of people so he deserved it." Colleen said.

"Well, that's good at least. I'm thankful I wasn't there; otherwise, there would have been a bloodshed on my part." Jotaro said.

"Hey, Jotaro, is the cure ready?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, in 2 minutes it will disperse into the air. The curing procedure will be a bit tramatic for the people but it won't be leathal. I'm glad that Sakina was able to get me Ichiyo's data." Jotaro said.

"What about the guards here?" Sakuya asked.

"They're all probably still busy with that prison but their survival will be fortunate. For all we know, they could really help us in the future." Jotaro said.

"That great but…" Colleen was cut off.

"The control room is at the top of the castle. I have to take the elevator up." Jotaro said.

"What? You're going up there?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, the readings on the computer are telling me that there is a temperature malfunction. It could affect the cure's viability so I need to adjust the settings manually." Jotaro said.

"Jotaro, it's not a malufuntion. It's a sabatoge. Senzo told me that his men did it." Colleen said.

Realization filled Jotaro's personality, "Of course…my father would have a back-up plan in case someone wanted to cure his plague with a contingency to stop the cure."

"So what now?" Sakuya asked.

"There's no other option. I'm going up to the control room and counteract the sabatoge." Jotaro said.

"What? Jotaro, this whole place is falling apart. There's got to be another way." Colleen said.

"No…doing it remotely is impossible now. The sabatoge is in place so there's no time to adjust the cure to the temperature varience…" Jotaro was silent for a while, "No…I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be coming back. I suggest you get clear you two. There's going to be an explosion soon." Jotaro said as he entered the elevator.

"Jotaro! No!" Sakuya shouted.

"Colleen, Sakuya, please. Freeing my people from this plague has always been my goal, my dream, and my destiny, so it is my responisibility as well…but…please…tell Sakina I love her." Jotaro said.

"Jotaro…" Sakuya said.

"We will…I'm sorry it had to be this way." Colleen said.

"I know…but this had to be me…some one else might have gotten it wrong." Jotaro said as he took the elevator to the top and Colleen and Sakuya leave the castle.

Jotaro took a deep breath as he entered the control room.

"Warning! Temperture varience detected!" the alarm shouted.

Jotaro walked through the control room braving through the explosion going off in the room. He reached the control panel and started adjusting the temperature.

"Yes, I've bypassed the systems…" Jotaro said.

"Temperature now within acceptable range!" the alarm shouted, "Dispersal commencing!" Hearing that made Jotaro smile as the air started to be filled with the plague cure.

"Finally…the plague is cured. My people are free from my father…so is their new beginning…" Jotaro said as the whole castle exploded along with him.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Sakuya witnessed the castle explode.<p>

"Jotaro…" Sakuya said.

"Come on, let's head back." Colleen said in a depressed tone as she and Sakuya left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: OMG…Jotaro's gone guys…that's so sad…Well, that's the end of the Tall Plains Arc.**_

_**AND NOW…the moment that you have been waiting for. The two arc winners! Drum roll please…**_

_**(Drum rolls)**_

_**The two arc winners are…Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin with his/her excellent Yukijima Arc and…LazyFoxLover with her well made Warrior Island arc! Congratulations both of you! :D**_

_**Okay, there's one more thing I need to let you all know before I leave. I've made a list of arc that I'm planning on doing. Here they are after the Tall Plains arc:**_

_**The Unsung War arc**_

_**The Warrior Island arc**_

_**The Skypia arc**_

_**The Yukijima arc (Sorry, Oxenstierna, but I have to move your arc farther for a good reason.)**_

_**The Island of Darkness arc**_

_**The Elemental Lab arc**_

_**That's all the arcs I've planned so far, one more thing. I'd like for some of you to leave a suggestion for The Island of Darkness arc. I'm planning on having two of the Straw Hats have a serious fight like Luffy and Usopp did but for different reasons. Which two Straw Hats should fight, why should they fight, and who should win (Having Colleen fight is NOT a requirement but it is up to you). You can decide that. I won't hold you guys any longer. Bye! :)**_


	26. Tamiko the Doctor: Flying Ships?

**Tamiko the Doctor: Flying Ships?**

Sakina…couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could it really be…? Sakina was on the verge of crying like no other when she heard the news from Colleen and Sakuya.

"I'm sorry, Sakina but…" Sakuya didn't want to finish.

Sakina's tears were now in free-fall as Colleen hugged to comfort her.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted.

The Straw Hats turned to Warden Arukas followed by many Ozowa soldiers.

"You're the pirates who caused the mess back at the Ozowa prison. We have orders to take you in." Arukas said.

"Under who's orders?" Arrow asked knowing that Arukas wasn't aware of what happened.

"King Senzo Ozowa of course." Arukas said.

"Well, you so-called king is dead." Colleen said pointing at the destroyed castle. Arukas was shocked.

"No way…" an Ozowa soldier said.

"Could it be…?" another asked.

"Did you do that?" Arukas asked.

"No, the plague that Senzo unleashed on his own people is gone forever, thanks to a good friend of ours." Sakuya said, "The castle exploded along with its pathetic excuse of a king."

"Senzo's plague cured?!" an Ozowa soldier asked in shock.

"Senzo dead?" another asked.

"Because of them?" another asked.

After a long period of silence, Arukas surprisingly bowed down to Colleen and her crew.

"We…no…Tall Plains Island is forever in your dept." Arukas said as the other soldiers bowed down.

"What?" Colleen asked, "What did I do?"

"You cured Senzo's plague and freed everyone on this island from his cruel rule. And for all of that, we thank you." Arukas says. "However…"

"What's wrong?" Arrow asked.

"Since Senzo and his sons are gone, I believe we have no one to be our king now." Arukas said.

"That's where you're wrong." a voice said.

Everyone turned and was shocked to see Jotaro standing out of the rubble of a building. Most of his skin had steel plating and parts of his clothes were torn. Jotaro limped over to the crowd.

"You guys have me." Jotaro said.

"Jotaro!" Colleen shouted as Sakina quickly raised her head to see Jotaro, alive.

"J-Jotaro…" She whispered.

"Sorry I worried you guys. I guess I forgot about my Steel Steel Fruit abilities." Jotaro said as he walked to Sakina, "Sorry for scaring you, Sakina."

Suddenly, Sakina slapped Jotaro right in the face as she looked at him with a hateful glare and then she kissed him as passionately as she possible could. When she pulled away, she said, "Don't you ever…EVER…do that to me again!"

Jotaro smiled and said, "Right, I'm sorry, Sakina."

"So…you're the king's son." Arukas said.

Jotaro turned to Arukas, "Yes, I am but, I'd rather not be called that and to be honest, I don't want to be king if that's what you're about to offer."

"But…there's no one else who can take Senzo's place." Arukas said.

"No…that power is too much for one person to handle. Look at what happened when my father had that power over people's lives. I'm sorry, but I'm not like him and I'll never want to be."

"Wait…Jotaro, I have an idea." Sakina said.

"Hm?" Jotaro asks as Sakina whispered in his ear. His eyes widened in shock, "R-Really?! You're really willing to do that?!" Sakina nodded as Jotaro blushed, "O-Okay…" He then turned to Arukas, "I accept the role as Ozowa king, in exchange for an Ozowa Queen to rule by my side. Queen Sakina, that is." Jotaro said.

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted in surprise and shock.

"Well, that seems to be a great name for me." Sakina said.

"It sure is, darling." Jotaro said turning to Colleen, "Thank you for helping us out, Colleen."

"Hehe, it's my pleasure." Colleen said. "You two are a cute couple, might I add."

"Thank you," Sakina said, "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, we're planning on taking Pri- I mean- Kinuko to the Kingdom of Alabasta." Arrow said not wanting to reveal Kinuko's identity.

"I see, well whenever you need us, give us a call. Oh! And please tell that girl you saved, thank you for helping the people in need." Jotaro said.

"We will, since she'll be our doctor…hopefully." Colleen said, "Well, we'll be seeing you!"

* * *

><p>After the Straw Hats returned to the ship, they then heard a smashing sound. Colleen, Sakuya, and Arrow went inside the ship to see Tamiko awake and hiding from Kaisetsu beside a barrel.<p>

"Hey! You're that doctor who helped Kaisetsu! I'd like to thank you for that!" Colleen shouted.

The girl was silent as she still hides beside.

"Um…excuse me." Kaisetsu said, "You're supposed to be hiding behind the barrel, not beside it."

"Oh…" Tamiko said as she hid behind the barrel.

"Hey…you don't have to be afraid. I'm the one who rescued you. I'd like to thank you for helping me out." Kaisetsu said.

"Well…you're welcome." Tamiko said, "You were dying because an acid was destroying your immune system causing viruses to enter your body."

"Wow…you are a doctor! Hey, do you want to join my crew?!" Colleen asks with glee.

"Yeah…that seems to be a great idea." Sakuya says.

"Crew? What do you mean?" Tamiko asks and then realization kicks in and she hides beside the barrel again, "Don't tell me…you're all pirates!"

"Well…yes we are." Sakuya says.

"Then forget it, I won't join you pirates." Tamiko says with a hint of coldness.

"Aw...why not?" Colleen asks.

"Because, pirates are the worst kind of human beings imaginable; they destroyed my island, killed my family and friends, and separated me from my brother. I'll make this clear, I hate pirates." Tamiko says and tears fell down her eyes, "I'd rather not remember all those times…"

Kaisetsu steadily walked towards the young girl, "I'm sorry all that happened to you. But we're not who you claim us to be. My name is Kaisetsu."

"I'm Sakuya Lila Reeves."

"Falchion D. Arrow's the name."

"We have more crew members waiting to meet you…miss…"

"Tamiko Sky." Tamiko said.

"Tamiko…that's a cute name." Kaisetsu said.

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates!" Colleen shouted with pride.

"Is that how you always introduce yourself?" Arrow asks.

"M-Monkey D. Colleen, does that mean…?" Tamiko asks as she went out of hiding and stood before them, "Do you know, the last Pirate King?"

"Oh, you mean Dad. Yeah, his name was Monkey D. Luffy, so that means I'm his daughter." Colleen said.

Suddenly, Tamiko's attitude changed from hateful to fan girl as sparkles appeared in her eyes, "No…WAY! OH I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" Tamiko shouted.

Colleen and Kaisetsu giggled at the girl's antics as Colleen said, "Kaisetsu is the daughter of Roranoa Zoro and Nico Robin so don't forget her."

Tamiko gasped, "Oh…my…GOODNESS! I SAVED THE DAUGHTER OF TWO STRAW HAT CREW MEMBERS! THIS IS SOOOO EXCITING!"

Nearly everyone on the ship had to cover their ears at the girl's shouting, even the ones on the far side.

"What's with all that screaming?" Kinuko asks.

"Must be that girl they saved." Ackmor said.

"Geez, little girl, do you have to scream?" Arrow asked.

"I'm SO SORRY!" Tamiko shouted trying to keep her voice down, "BUT I'M SO EXCITED! OF COURSE I'LL JOIN YOUR CREW!"

"Wait, what happened to all your hatred for pirates a few minutes ago?" Arrow asked.

"Oh, all that? Out of the window! I'm going to be a member the Straw Hat Pirates, my favorite pirate crew of all time!" Tamiko shouted.

"YAHOO! WE'VE GOT A DOCTOR!" Colleen shouted.

"YAHOO! I'M A STAW HAT PIRATE!" Tamiko also shouted as she and Colleen danced around.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Ackmor asked entering the room.

"Look, Ackmor. We've got a new crewmember and she's a doctor!" Colleen said.

"HI! I'm Tamiko Sky, you're new doctor!" Tamiko said as suddenly her eyes sparkled again, "OH MY! YOU'RE A CYBORG!" She shouted scanning over Ackmor's robotic arms, "YOU LOOK SO AWESOME! HEY, CAN YOU SHOOT LASERS OR FIRE ROCKETS?! HUH? HUH? CAN YOU?!"

"No, I can't, and please stop with the shouting." Ackmor said covering his ears.

"Aww…" Tamiko said all sad.

"But…Arrow here has a lot of gadgets that blow stuff up." Colleen said.

"Really, you do?!" Tamiko asked.

"Yeah, but those are off limits." Arrow said.

"May I see them please?" Tamiko asks giving Arrow her puppy dog face.

"No, I can't." Arrow said.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No, Tamiko."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Tamiko started to say the word nonstop.

"Tamiko…"

"…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"You can't keep that up."

"…eeeeeeeeee-Yes I can- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Might as well, show here your weapons, Arrow. It doesn't look like she'll stop any time soon." Kaisetsu suggested.

Arrow sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. I'll show you my weapons, BUT, you're not allowed to lay a single finger on them, got it…"

"Yes, sir! Woho- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"You can stop that now."

"Wish I can but I'm stuck- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Arrow then slightly nudged Tamiko's throat so that she could stop.

"Thank you, Arrow!" Tamiko said hugging Arrow.

"You don't have to hug me, you know." Arrow said.

"Why not? You're my friend and we should celebrate all of this with…A PARTY!" Tamiko shouted.

"YEAH! LET'S HAVE MEAT AT THAT PARTY!" Colleen shouted as Arrow takes Tamiko down to the weapons bay and Colleen follows.

After the two left, everyone but Kaisetsu lowered their heads.

"Oh…God…two Colleens now…" Ackmor and Sakuya said.

Kaisetsu giggles and says, "Don't worry guys; she's not as bad as you think. Trust me."

* * *

><p>After the Delicate Fox sailed away, the citizens of Tall Plains Island started rebuilding their home.<p>

"It's all because of Colleen and her friends that all of this was possible." Jotaro said.

"Lord Jotaro, sir. I have something to say," an Ozowa messenger said bowing down.

"Yes, what is it?" Jotaro asks.

"It's about that girl, sir. The one with the straw hat." the messenger took out Colleen's wanted poster.

"Monkey…D…Colleen…?" Sakina asks in shocked.

"Wow…a pirate saving this island. I wonder where I've heard that before." Jotaro asks himself.

"That's not all, my lord." the messenger said, "I forgot to tell Straw Hat this, but someone wanted to meet her."

"Really, who's that?" Jotaro asks.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_The Ozowa messenger was patrolling the outer edge of Tall Plains Island until he heard a voice._

_"Hey you!" the voice called._

_"W-Who's there," the messenger asked turning to a man in a black robe._

_"Sorry I scared you, but I'm looking for someone on this island." the man says taking out Colleen's wanted poster, "Her name's Monkey D. Colleen. If you see her, tell her I'll meet her on Warrior Island."_

_The messenger was hesitant but said, "Alright, but who are you?"_

_"My name…is Drapion D. Jeremy. You may not know it, but Colleen will once she hears my name." the man named Jeremy said as he mysteriously disappeared in the wind."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"So, who wanted to meet Colleen?" Sakina asks.<p>

"He called himself, Drapion D. Jeremy." the messenger said.

Suddenly, Jotaro's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in fear, "N-No way…" He turned back to see that the Straw Hat ship was already gone, "No…they don't know what their getting themselves into."

"Jotaro, what's wrong?" Sakina asks.

"Drapion D. Jeremy…that name…" Jotaro then took out a wanted poster of a black skin toned boy with black hair, black glasses who wore a black and white striped collar shirt with a blue jacket, blue pants, blue shoes, and a shark tooth necklace.

"Oh…my…god…" Sakina whispered as she saw the wanted poster. "Wanted: Drapion D. Jeremy. 250 million berries?!"

"Jeremy…is a very dangerous boy. He's one of the four commanders of the Black Viper pirates." Jotaro says as Sakina becomes even more shocked. "Their captain is one of Four Pirate Emperors of the Grand Line, but I don't know who he or she is."

"Will they be alright?" Sakina asks.

"I don't know…the Grand Line is a dangerous place. I'm sure as hell that their journey will not be easy, but we can't lose faith in them. They'll brave through any challenge." Jotaro says.

* * *

><p>Tamiko sits on the head of the Delicate Fox and stares at the sky, "I hope I can go back…" She says.<p>

"Hey, Tamiko! I want to try something with you!" Colleen shouted.

Tamiko whips her head around, "REALLY?!" She shouted.

"Yeah, my father taught me this. He calls it, 'The Two Stick Funny Face'. It's simple, you take these two sticks," Colleen takes out two sticks and places them between her nostrils and gums to make a funny face making Tamiko laugh. "And THIS!"

"HAHAHA THAT'S SO FUNNY COLLEEN!" Tamiko shouted, "Let me try!" Tamiko grabbed two sticks as well and does the same thing making Colleen laugh.

"Whoa! That's an awesome face!" Colleen said laughing. "Let's show everyone!"

Colleen and Tamiko showed everyone else their faces which everyone laughed so hard at them.

"Tamiko…make sure not to overexert yourself when having fun, okay?" Kaisetsu said.

"Kaisetsu! Why don't you have fun with us?!" Tamiko offered.

"Sorry, but I'm not that kind of person…" Kaisetsu said as Tamiko lowered her head, "But…here's something I like to do to kids like you."

"Really? What is it?" Tamiko asked.

Suddenly, Kaisetsu tackled Tamiko and started tickling her on the hips making Tamiko laugh.

"I tickle them, of course!" Kaisetsu said.

"Hey! Stop that! HAHAAH! Please! HAHA! I hate being tickled! HAHAHA!" Tamiko laughed.

When Kaisetsu stopped, Tamiko smiled and said, "You know, my mother used to tickle me too. Even when I hated being tickled, I always make an exception for her and my brother."

"I see, so who's your brother? You mentioned him earlier." Kaisetsu said.

"His name is Toru Sky. We both got separated when we were little." Tamiko took out a pick heart-shaped locket that contained a picture of Tamiko, her parents, and her brother, Toru. "I hope I find Toru again."

"You'll find him and I'll help you out." Kaisetsu said.

Tamiko smiles and hugs Kaisetsu, "Thank you, all of you are such great friends!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on another side of the Grandline, the ship Coachella was sailing towards the next island.<p>

Toru Sky was reading a book in the ship's library until Yukari came by and sat with him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Toru. What have you been up to?" She asks sweetly.

"Just reading and thinking…" Toru says.

"Ah, I see. Why don't you join us down at the gaming hall? Kazaru's playing the ultimate match of pool." Yukari offered.

"No thanks." Toru says.

"Toru…what's going on with you? You never interact with the rest of the crew, whenever someone says the name on that headband of yours," Yukari pointed to the headband that says 'Tigger', "You always beat them to a bloody pulp and I always have to stop you. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Toru says.

"To your own captain? Come on, Toru. I'm more than just your captain. I'm your friend and friends are always honest."

Toru then slammed his fist on the table in anger, "Hey! Let's get one thing straight: We are not friends. I didn't join your crew to go on your little adventure. I'm looking for my little sister, Tamiko Sky and I damn well will find her if it kills me."

"I know how you feel…" Yukari says.

"Really? Has pirates destroyed your home, killed all your loved ones, and separated you from your sibling?" Toru asks half-expecting a no for an answer.

"Well…no…" Yukari says, "But…I would act the same way if I lost my brother. Why didn't you tell me about your sister?"

"Because, you're pirates; enough said." Toru answered.

"That's understandable. Pirates like us and Colleen's tend to get judged right away by people who have lost loved ones to heartless pirates. That's what we live through every day. Listen Toru, even if you hate us, even if you won't accept it, all of us will help you find your sister. You have my word." Yukari said. "The first step to finding friendship is to trust others."

Toru sighs and says, "I…uh…appreciate it…but I'll need some time to think about this. But thank you…Tamiko means more to me than anything."

"It's my pleasure." Yukari says as she leaves the library.

Toru stands up and looks out the window, "Tamiko…I know you're out there. I promise…I'll find you one day."

* * *

><p>Colleen started to groan as she lays on the Delicate Fox's head, "I'M! SOOOO! BOOORRREEDD!" She shouted.<p>

"I'm sorry, Colleen, but it'll take some time before we reach Alabasta." Ackmor says taking a sip of tea.

"But I'm bored!" Colleen said.

"Yeah, you made yourself clear the first time." Ackmor said.

"Hey guys!" Arrow shouted from the crow's nest, "I see a ship…"

"What kind?" Ackmor shouted.

"Uh…guys…do flying ships exist?" Arrow asks.

"Of course not, why do you ask?" Sakuya asks.

"Because…THERE'S ONE FLYING STRAIGHT AT US!" Arrow shouted.

"Flying ship? Is Arrow on something today?" Ackmor asks.

Suddenly, there was a loud booming sound as the waves washed onto the ship wetting everyone. The Straw Hats regained their balance and looked over to the side of the ship. The ship they saw wasn't a marine ship.

"What kind of ship is that?" Sakuya asks.

"It's definitely not a marine ship." Ackmor says.

"THAT SHIP IS SO COOL!" Tamiko shouted.

"That ship could be our death, Tamiko!" Arrow shouted.

"N-No way…" Colleen said as she walked closer to the ship, "It is…"

"Do you know this ship, Colleen?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Yes…it's…" Colleen went into tears, "My father's ship! THE THOUSAND SUNNY!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: SURPRISE! Well a lot of surprises in this chapter. Jotaro's not dead. :P Sorry I psyched you all but I just couldn't kill off the only likable Ozowa king. Tamiko, is the official doctor of the crew and that's great. Her personality is actually based off of Pinkie Pie from MLP: FIM. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	27. The Past Arrow that rips the Heart

_**Jurabi: People, this is actually a small little arc I'm making in between . I'll try to make it as short as possible. A guest reviewer advised me to dwell deep into each of the Straw Hat Pirate's back story and what made them want to pursue their goals. And that's what's going to happen here. This is the start of the Unsung War arc. I promise you that this will be one of the longest arcs in this story. Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Past Arrow that rips the Heart<strong>

The Straw Hats stared at the ship Colleen identified as the Thousand Sunny.

"Wait…Thousand Sunny? THE Thousand Sunny?!" Ackmor asks in shock.

"Yeah! It looks so cooler up close though!" Colleen said.

"That's because it was made by their shipwright, of course." a voice called out.

Suddenly, a woman jumped off of the Thousand Sunny and landed on the Delicate Fox.

"Who are you?" Colleen asked.

"You don't know who that is?!" Arrow shouted, "She's Queen Vivi of Alabasta!"

"EEEHHH?!" Everyone but Colleen shouted.

"Nope, still don't know her." Colleen said making everyone crash to the ground.

"No way…" Kinuko whispered as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Kinuko…" Vivi said opening her arms.

"Mother…" Kinuko said as she hugger mother.

"Mother…?" Colleen asks making everyone face palm at her simplicity, "OH! Right! She's Vivi's daughter, I forgot!"

"Really Colleen, you need to get your head screwed in right…" Ackmor said.

"Mother, where have you been?" Kinuko asks, "You never came back to Alabasta. A lot of horrible things are about to happen."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I was in a big fix myself." Vivi explained.

"Whoa!" Colleen and Tamiko shouted in surprise at what they saw.

"Ah, Franky. Decided to join us." Vivi said.

"Right, I wanted to show them my SUUPPERR body!" the cyborg named Franky shouted doing a special pose.

"HE'S A ROBOT!" Colleen and Tamiko shouted circling Franky.

"NO, HE'S A CYBORG LIKE ACKMOR!" Colleen shouted.

"Hey! Can you shoot lasers or rockets?! Do you transform?! What do you transform into?!" Tamiko asked.

"Alright, you two. Franky can fire rockets so can you leave him alone for a bit, I need to talk to everyone of you actually." Vivi said.

"Really?" Colleen asks.

"COLLEEN!" a voice shouted.

Suddenly, a blond haired man appeared in front of Colleen, Sakuya, Kaisetsu, and Tamiko with his eyes turned into hearts.

"Good day, my ladies. May I treat you to a fine dinner served by yours truly?" the man asked.

"Sanji! It's been a while!" Colleen said, "Oh! And yes! Make us dinner!"

"Yes, Colleen!" the man named Sanji said as he enters the Thousand Sunny's kitchen.

"Do you know that guy?" Tamiko asks.

"Yeah, my parents introduced him to me when I was about…5-ish?" Colleen said.

Suddenly, Sanji was on his knees in depression.

"I…I still can't believe it…Nami…and Luffy…together…?!" Sanji said as tears filled his eyes, "To think…I would be beaten by my idiot captain in love…"

"Hey, Sanji, you should meet Kaisetsu too. She's Zoro and Robin's daughter." Colleen said.

Sanji was even more depressed, "That moss head and my Robin…? Someone kill me…" Sanji said.

"Why is he so serious about love?!" Arrow asked.

"Yeah, love is Sanji's strong point." Vivi said.

"Well then…" Sanji suddenly jumped from his depression to happiness, "At least I have Vivi!"

"Sorry Sanji, but I'm Kohza's wife, remember?" Vivi asked.

Sanji wished that he had not remembered but he did and he went into his depression state again.

"Hahaha! My dad was right. Sanji is really funny." Colleen said laughing.

"So it seems. Anyways, I need to talk to you all about something." Vivi said.

"What is it, mother?" Kinuko asks.

"It's about the Teuchi and what's been going on." Vivi said as everyone, even Colleen and Tamiko got serious. "You see, the Teuchi are planning on starting a war between my kingdom and the Kingdom of Asalilla but I don't know why. I know for sure that my capture started it all, but…I think I need to meet with the Asalilla Queen, Queen Natsuko." Vivi said.

"What?" Kinuko asks in shock, "What about our kingdom? We need to talk to our people before they attack."

"That's the problem. I fear the Teuchi doesn't want either of us to return to our kingdom, Kinuko. They've set up a lot of blockades to prevent us from going there, but I believe there's more driving this war than just my disappearance."

"What do you mean?" Ackmor asks.

"Well…we don't know what's going on in the Asalilla Kingdom so I suggest we go there to investigate." Vivi suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Arrow said.

"Are you sure about this, mother?" Kinuko asks.

"Of course, Kinuko. I wouldn't do this without a good reason." Vivi says.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of sailing, the Thousand Sunny and the Delicate Fox landed on a night themed island that was actually filled with many castles. One castle was huge and it stood out from the others.<p>

"Is that the Asalilla castle?" Arrow asked.

"Yes," Vivi said.

"WOW! IT'S SO COOL!" Colleen and Tamiko shouted in excitement.

"So what are we going to do?" Kinuko asks.

"I'll go see Princess Natsuko and ask her to a peace and stop the war before it begins." Vivi said, "Hopefully, she'll listen to us."

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts again, "Let us hurry…I'd like to see this princess myself as well!"

Franky sighed, "Typical…"

"We won't be long." Vivi said as she, Sanji, and Franky went to the castle.

A few minutes have gone by and a certain girl was bored.

"I'm sooo boored!" Colleen shouted.

"Just be patient, Colleen. They've only been gone for a few minutes." Ackmor said.

Colleen pouted and lied on the floor, but suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Colleen…"

"Huh? Was that you Ackmor?" Colleen asks.

Ackmor gave his captain a confused look, "No."

"Arrow?" Colleen looked to her weapon specialist who was tweaking his rocket launcher.

"No. Why do you ask?" Arrow asked.

"Hm…I must be hearing things." Colleen said.

"Hearing what?" Sakuya asks as she, Tamiko, and Kaisetsu entered the ship deck.

"I don't know…" Colleen said.

"Colleen…" the voice said again startling everyone making them go into a battle stance.

"Who's there?!" Sakuya demanded. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, like a sparkle of light, a figure in a black robe appeared before them. The figure only stared at the pirates and didn't exchange a word.

"Who are you?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Is she an angel?" Tamiko asked.

"She…could be…" Arrow said.

The figure slowly started to walk towards them, "Colleen…"

Colleen became confused as to why the figure was calling her name, "You know me?"

The figure stopped merely inches away from Colleen, "I've missed you…"

Suddenly, Colleen felt dizzy as her gaze was fuzzy and her body was shaking. She then lost consciousness and fell into the mysterious figure's arms. Such events shocked everyone.

"What the-" Arrow said.

"Colleen!" Tamiko shouted rushing to her side.

"Do not worry, she'll be fine. Farewell, Straw Hats…" the figure then disappeared before anyone could ask it anything.

Silence filled the air until Sakuya broke the ice, "Who was that, though?" Sakuya asked.

"I don't…know." Kaisetsu said.

"It doesn't matter now." Tamiko said checking on Colleen. "Colleen's in some kind of coma."

"A coma? How's that possible?" Arrow asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe that mysterious person has something to do with it. I don't know…Let's get her inside." Tamiko said and the crew took their unconscious captain to a bed in the Delicate Fox.

* * *

><p>Colleen opened her eyes and found herself inside a mindscape. Her own mindscape. "Where am I?" she thought out loud.<p>

"Inside your mindscape." a voice answered, surprising her.

"What? Who's there?" Colleen asked, trying to find the voice.

"Do you understand your friends' feelings?" the voice asked, ignoring the girl's question. The mysterious figure from before appeared before Colleen.

"My friends?" Colleen repeated. "Who are you? And what do you mean about my friends' feelings?"

"I mean, 'Do you understand your friends' feelings?'" it replied.

"Of course I do. I know that they will be there for me on this journey just as I will be there for them. Why did you ask."

"Because there is one thing that you don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Their pain."

"Pain?"

"The pain that they've felt throughout their lives. Pain that only originated in the past. You too have felt pain, yet you denied that fact and continued life the way you wanted it. If you wish to journey through the Grandline, your friends will have to continue their lives the way you did."

Colleen was silent for a moment. She doesn't know person voice, yet he knows her. Not only that, but to think that she doesn't know her own friends. Thinking about it for a few more seconds, she made up her mind. "Alright, just tell me what to do, but can you at least tell me who you are?"

"Let's just say…I'm a friend of your father, Monkey D. Colleen," the voice replied. "I'm also the spirit of ships who have died for their crew. And as for where I'll send you, it's to the past."

"Wait. What?"

"Also Colleen, know that I will be watching over you."

Like before, Colleen was engulfed by a bright light and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Colleen slowly opened her eyes only to close them again due to the sting of the light from the sun. Once her eyes set, she opened them again and saw that she was in a forest. She stood up and checked her surroundings.<p>

"Where am I?" Colleen asked. Colleen wandered around the forest until she finally finds herself in a mining area. The strange thing is, is that Colleen easily passes through the guards. Curious, she waved her hand in front of their faces, "Can they see me?" When it was obvious that they couldn't, Colleen decided to explore the mining place.

Colleen arrived at a small building that had the sign, 'Mr. Falchion's Office.' "Falchion?" Colleen asked, "Arrow's here?" Colleen entered the building by walking straight through the door; however, she ended up walking in the middle of a conversation.

"For the hundredth time, Arrow, you are meant to be a miner!" a man shouted.

"And for the thousandth time, father, I don't want to be a miner. I want to be something meaningful to the world!" a young Arrow shouted back at the man who was his father.

"That's what being a miner will do! The Arropic Company forges weapons for the World Government that means we are doing something that helps the world in the most positive way!" Arrow's father shouted.

"Positive way? By creating weapons for some organization that you don't even know?! I may be a kid, Dad, but I'm not stupid." the young Arrow said.

"Grr…what is with you?! Why can't you just accept this role like your grandfather and I did?!"

"Because unlike you, I won't be persuaded into taking a job I don't even want. I don't care what you say; I'm not going to be a miner. I'm going to find my true place in this world, if it kills me!" Then the young Arrow stormed away from the office in a huff.

Arrow's father sat at his desk trying his hardest to hide both his anger and annoyance, "I don't understand…What's with that boy?"

* * *

><p>Colleen then found herself in the same forest she was before. There, she saw Arrow with a map in his hand and a shovel.<p>

"Let's see…that treasure I've heard of has got to be here." Arrow mumbled. "Take a left…and then a right…and…" Arrow took all the directions the map said. As he journeyed on, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know where I was g-" Arrow shook in fear at the person he bumped into.

The person was a man who wore an entire black outfit with a scar on his right eye. "Do you need something, kid?"

Ackmor was terrified. All he could do was gaze at the man who had a skull symbol on his back. "Y-You're a pirate?"

"Indeed I am." When the man saw Arrow's frightened face, he chuckled, "Calm down, little boy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not the kind of pirate you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Arrow asked.

"I'm more of an adventurous pirate so robbing people of their money and killing…I never liked the idea. I'm Narahiko. It's nice to meet you."

"Um…I'm Falchion D. Arrow."

"Ah, you're a D aren't you?"

"D?"

"Yes, there are people in this world who possess the will of D, yet no one knows what it is exactly. But I don't think I'll be able to talk about it much. I came here to rest a little and continue on this book I'm making."

"Your book?"

"Yeah, I haven't made up a title or a name of the protagonist, but it's about a pirate who sales across the seven seas to find out the true meaning life itself. Along the way, he or she meets many friends and enemies but fights to protect his or her viewpoint on life."

"That…sounds like a great book." Arrow said, "But if you don't mind me asking, what's so special about a D person?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I believe that people with the will of D have the power to change the world, or something like that. I'm not entirely sure; however, I've seen a D person fight and boy was he strong. We both fought but I lost in the end."

"Who did you fight?"

"The Pirate King: Monkey D. Luffy."

"No way!" Arrow had heard a lot about Luffy through the stories across the world.

"Yeah…his Haki was out of this world though."

"Haki?"

""Well, Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies. My Haki power is Observation which allows me to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. I can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. However, I was only able to learn the weak version of this Haki."

"Wow…that's amazing." Arrow said. "Can I learn Observation Haki?"

"Well…I guess I can stop writing to teach you a little. I've only got a day to stay here. And I can also tell you a bit about my adventures. How's that?"

"Alright! Let's get started!"

After many hours, Arrow trained with Narahiko on Observational Haki. Though Arrow struggled a bit, he started to get used to the training. During break times, Narahiko told Arrow many things from his adventures on the sea. Such stories inspired Arrow so much.

But it was already time for Arrow to go back home. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you again tomorrow."  
>"Sure thing, Arrow." Narahiko said as Arrow left.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Colleen finds herself transported inside a dining table. There, she saw Arrow and his mother and father eating dinner. Colleen drooled a little looking at the food they were eating but was interrupted by Arrow.<p>

"Father, Mother?" He asked getting the two's attention.

"Yes, dear?" Arrow's mother asked as his father looked at him.

"Well, I know I've asked this a lot but, the weapons father sent to this 'World Government.' Can they truly be trusted with those weapons?"

Arrow's father then slammed his fist on the dinner table, "ACKMOR! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! THE WORLD GOVERNMENT'S SOLE GOAL IS TO MAINTAIN THE PEACE IN THE WORLD! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

"Honey, please calm down!" Arrow's mother pleaded.

"How can I when our son keeps questioning and doubting the very thing that has kept everyone safe longer than even I was alive!?"

"It's because the Arropic Company keeps giving them weapons! That gives me a hint and a half not to trust them!" Arrow shouted.

"If only you were like your broth-" He cut himself off, but he knew he spilt the beans when he saw Arrow's shocked face.

"So that's why…everyone called me the runt of the litter…" Arrow whispered.

"Arrow, let us explain." Arrow's mother said.

"Explain what?! That I had a big brother all this time and you didn't tell me?! This is what you always do! You never tell me anything!" Arrow then got up from his seat and stormed to his room in a fit of rage.

"Arrow!" Arrow's mother shouted as she stood up.

"Leave him be…He'll need some time to cool down." Arrow's father said.

"Honey, don't you think it's time we told him the truth?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't. Arrow's too young to know about the Arropic Company's past. I'll tell him when he's older."

"Until then, what do we expect him to do? Accept a lie when the whole world is more different than even we can imagine?"

"Sweetie, I care about Arrow with all my life, but there are things that I just can't reveal. Especially our work."

"Then at least tell him about his brother. At least let me tell him."

"No! Arrow's brother's identity can't be revealed to anyone…even to Arrow."

"Is that who we're going to be? Parents that lie to their own son?"

"…If we told Arrow about his brother, he'll be a target. You of all people know that."

Arrow's mother nodded in agreement, "Can we at least talk to him."

"You can, but I can't. Not after what's happened today." Arrow's father left the kitchen leaving Arrow's mother to see her son.

Knocking on the door, she entered her son's room. "Arrow, can I talk to you?"

"Here to accidentally let yet another secret slip through your tongue again?" Arrow asked.

"About that…I'm really sorry we didn't tell you about your brother. There are just some things that even we can't tell you."

"SOME THINGS?! It feels like you and Dad keep almost every secret from me. Every single time I ask you two about something or someone, you just ignore me while saying 'We'll explain later'. Why did you keep quiet about my brother?"

"Arrow, there are…*sighs*…if we told you about your brother, you'll only have the need to find him or something by leaving us. Your father and I don't want that. You're brother is a Marine Admiral. That's all I can say about him. Arrow, please, I need you to at least talk to your father. At least once."

"Why should I? All he wants is for me to take over his business when he dies. Why can't I make the choice like you both did when you married each other?"

"I know how you feel. It's frustrating to know that someone wants you to do one thing and another and another without giving you a choice, but you know something, your father was just like you when he was your age."

"Really?"

"*giggle* Yes, he was a bit rebellious to his 'Mining Legacy'. He never actually liked the idea of creating weapons too, but his father was persistent. That persistence alone convinced your father that this business helps to protect world peace."

"…"

"Arrow, it's true that your father and I made a choice when we married each other. If we get to make a choice then so should you. How about you talk to your father in the morning and try to appeal to him. That way, he won't annoy you about this legacy stuff anymore. How's that?" She finished with a smile.

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Mom."

"Good night, Arrow." Arrow's mother kissed him on the forehead before leaving his room.

"Yeah. Good night." Arrow answered. His mother left the room soon after and Arrow fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Colleen time jumped into the morning time and saw Arrow and his father talking to each other.<p>

"Father, I want to say something important to you…" Arrow said.

"No, son, I have to apologize first. It was wrong of me to force my life onto yours. This is why I'm going to let you choose your destiny." His father said surprising him.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…if it's alright, why don't we do something together, you, me, and mother?"

"That's a perfect idea. Once your mother and I come back from work, we'll do something special." Arrow's father then but on his work clothing and left the house.

Taking advantage of being alone for a while, Arrow went in the forest to visit Narahiko again. For many hours, Arrow hung out with Narahiko learning about the tale when Narahiko slain a sea king and a giant eel monster on a cursed island.

However, it was not only time for Arrow to go but for Narahiko to leave as well.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I need to go to yet another island and continue on my book, but Arrow, I want to thank you for keeping me company. I usually go around this world alone." Narahiko said.

"Don't mention it." Arrow smiled, "But I have a question. Does being a pirate help the world in a positive way?"

"…Well…that's the thing I don't know. Every pirate has their view on the world, but if you feel within the deepest part of your heart that being a pirate will help the world, then you go for it. Never forget that, Arrow. Maybe, when you're older you can join me."

"That would be awesome." Arrow said.

Narahiko then set sail and waved goodbye to his friend.

* * *

><p>Colleen time skipped again to see Arrow eating ice cream with his parents. They were really happy together.<p>

"Arrow, I have something for you." His father said.

"Hm?" Arrow was curious.

His father took out a shark tooth necklace, "This necklace was passed down from my family's generation. It is said that this is the key to a secret that only I know and now you will soon know too."

"Father, I…I don't know what to say." Arrow said.

"You don't have to say anything, sweetie." His mother said, "It's a sign to you of the love that we have for you, one that will last forever."

"Alright, let's get home." His father said, "I actually know a shortcut." Arrow's father led his family to a dark alley way.

"Honey, are you sure this is the right way?" His mother asked.

"Of course this is."

"It doesn't seem all that safe."

"Nonsense. The path to our house is just on the other side." But as they continue, they then heard a voice.

"Mr. Falchion of the Arropic Company. At last we meet." the voice said. Just then three figures appeared out of nowhere. All three were wearing masks and full black tuxedoes.

"No…it's them…" Arrow's father said.

"Who are they?" Arrow asked.

"Arrow, take your mother and leave. This is between me and them." His father said.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," the mysterious man said as two more figures appeared behind them as well. "Not until you give us the powerful weapons you've been hiding from us."

"For the last time, I don't know what you are talking about!" Arrow's father shouted.

"Shade…" Suddenly, the man picked up Arrow at blinding speed.

"ARROW!" Arrow's mother shouted.

"Hey! Let me go, you jerk!" Arrow shouted struggling to get out of his hold.

"Now, Mr. Falchion, do you know what I am talking about?" the man asked.

"Alright! We have a huge vault at my home that contains thousands of schematics to countless weapons plus plans on how to upgrade them. That's all, please let go of my son!"

"And how do I open this vault?"

"You simply need the key, but I don't know where it is! My father never gave it to me or anyone else!"

"You're lying…I know of the legacy of the Falchion Family. Each generation, they hand down a special key to the same vault we described. If you do not tell me where the key is, I'll be forced to do the inhumane."

"NOO!" Arrow's mother shouted in tears.

"You bastard…GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!" Arrow's father then suddenly took out a machine gun and shot at the man.

That was when a huge man got in between the shots, "Iron Body…" The bullets flew straight off the man's body like it was a wall.

"What the-" But then, a blade shot out of his and Arrow's mother's chest and behind them, a woman figure.

"Honestly, Mr. Falchion, we were hoping that you would cooperate, but now we'll just have to eliminate you and your family." Both of them fell to the ground.

"F-FATHER! MOTHER!" Arrow shouted.

The woman turned to Arrow, "You're next kiddo."

"NO…!" Arrow's mother pleaded, "Please…but don't hurt our son…He…has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, the mother defends the baby, how sweet." the woman said turning to the man, "Well…?"

"Very well, he's just a boy after all. I don't like killing children who have so much potential. Let's go." Then the mysterious people disappeared leaving Arrow.

"A-Arrow" Arrow's father breathing heavily.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" Arrow ran to his parents then started to hug them and then tried to cover the large stab wounds on them.

"Arrow…I'm sorry that this happened to you…" His father apologized.

"You don't have to apologize! I'm not mad this time! Just…save your energy!"

Both his mother and father grabbed Arrow's hand, "It's alright, Arrow…We both accept out fate… if it is all to save you. Your happy life…is our biggest accomplishment yet…"

"Don't go crying…on us, son…or people will…call you a coward…"

"It's not called being a coward if you cry over something like this…" Arrow whispered.

"Yeah, I forgot…But hey…promise me that…no matter what…don't give up on your dream…the dream that YOU choose…"

Arrow hugged his parents again while he was crying, "Arrow…always protect those who…are dear to you; and please…be safe. The world may be…cruel to you…but one day…inside all of that cruelness, you will meet friends…who will always be there for you…always do what you…feel is right…"

Arrow nodded then smiled, "This is my promise of a lifetime."

Arrow's mother smiled, "You have my smile and your father's will."

Both of them then stared up at the night sky while crying, "We all…love you…Arrow." Their eyes started to close.

"Never once…did I thank you…for coming into my life…forgive me for that…" His father said and then both of them died on the spot with a cracked smile. Arrow's tears poured out of his eyes as he hunched over the bodies of his parents crying up a waterfall.

* * *

><p>Colleen couldn't even believe what she witnessed. "Arrow…" She then realized that she time skipped to when Ackmor grew up to age 18.<p>

"It's about time I left this place…" Arrow said throwing his back on a small ship. He looked back at the island, "I hold the key to my legacy. Mother, Father, I swear I won't let you down!" Arrow then sailed away on his adventure.

* * *

><p>Colleen was then transported to her mindscape, "I see…so that was before Arrow and I met. I never knew that much about him really."<p>

"And that is why you are going through this. To truly sale across the Grandline, you must understand your crew's pain." the mysterious figure told him. "Now…you must also understand you Ackmor's pain and his pain is far worse than Arrow's."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Wow…this chapter got me while I was writing it. I just…can't describe how I feel. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter in a positive way…like it had great writing not like it was so sad. I'm being paranoid. :P**_


	28. Love Bloomed Through Childhood

_**Love Bloomed Through Childhood**_

In a bright flash of light, Colleen finds herself on a strange island in a large town town with happy people living their lives.

That was when she saw a little boy that was familiar to her, "Ackmor?"

"Ackmor!" a voice called.

The young Ackmor turned to see pretty little girl who seemed 8 years old like Ackmor. She was sitting on a bench waving at Ackmor and then she stood up and smiled. She had an exquisite body, memorizing blue eyes that looked like water and a perfect smile. Her hair was dark black and it reached down to her back.

"Kekiyo." Ackmor identified the girl. Kekiyo ran towards him with a big smile. "What happened?" Ackmor replied with a worried look on his face.

"Remember the big entrance ceremony for school? My Mother said that he's coming? Is your mother coming too?!"

"Umm I think so…I hope she does." Ackmor had a sad look on his face.

Kekiyo hated when he was sad. "Come on, then, let's go ask her!" She dragged Ackmor to his house.

* * *

><p>"There she is, Ackmor, go on!" Kekiyo was trying to encourage Ackmor.<p>

"Mother!" He said.

Kekiyo quickly ran behind the door so that they could talk alone. Ackmor was blushing nervously he wasn't use to talking to his mom without his sister, Mihoko, but she was out on errands and she was always busy so she didn't even have time to talk to her. Kekiyo was by the door trying to hear as much as possible.

"Mother?" Ackmor asked nervously.

"What is it?" She didn't seem annoyed but there was a weird awkwardness tone to her voice.

"Do you think you can come tomorrow to my entrance ceremony at the school?"

His mother's face was now serious as she was about to say something.

A familiar voice answer, "Of course he will, Ackmor." It was Mihoko she already spotted Kekiyo and told her to go home. Mihoko had a very important assignment the same day as the ceremony but was still requesting to go, that made Ackmor's mom mad.

"No, Mihoko you have an important assignment tomorrow!"

"I know, but Ackmor needs me. After all, I am his older sister, right?" Mihoko answer without any sign off insecurity of herself.

Ackmor's mom was staring at Mihoko for a while and answer in a voice of defeat, "Very well then." She sounded disappointed which filled Ackmor with guilt of even asking anything.

* * *

><p>The next day he walked down to the docks thinking if he should tell them to not come at all. Then a young pretty voice taps him in the shoulder, "What's the matter Ackmor?" It was Kekiyo. She was always there for him. Since her mom was good friends with his mom she always came over to his house.<p>

"It's just that Mother seem so mad to even come to my ceremony." He had his head down feeling mad at himself.

"It's not your fault. I mean it isn't suppose to come anyways she shouldn't be mad at something so stupid!" her voice was filled with knowledge the teachers at the school love her for her charm and intelligence.

"Maybe…" His voice was full of regret; Ackmor liked the fact that she's helping him when he needed it. He took a deep breath.

"Hey stop being so sad. You should happy because your sister told me to tell you that I'll be sleeping over because my mommy is going on a date with my dad for their anniversary all night. We'll leave right after the ceremony tomorrow so we have all day to play!"

Ackmor loved when Kekiyo slept over because she never made it boring. He now wore a big smile on his face. "Kay!"

* * *

><p>After the school ceremony, Kekiyo was walking around town with Ackmor.<p>

"YAY!" She shouted, "We have all day together, Ackmor." She shouted.

Ackmor blushed because of what she said. It felt as if she liked him and he liked her too, "Yeah that's great." He said in a fake way. In a normal day she would have noticed but today she was extra happy, so she didn't notice at all. "So what are we going to do?" Ackmor asked nervously.

"Well…I thought we would go see a movie if you want?" She sounded a little bit more nervous now.

"Sure if you want." Ackmor replied "Kek…."

"Come On!" She said as he was about to say something but she ran off. She wasn't known for staying in the same place for long. When they entered the theaters it was almost empty while the movie was playing. Ackmor was thinking if he should kiss her or tell her how he feels first, but every time he tried, he got to nervous and stopped. Kekiyo notice that he was trying to kiss her and stopped caring about the movie and more about what he was doing. "Ackmor?" Kekiyo asked trying not to blush.

"Yes?" Ackmor was sure that he would do it this time.

Kekiyo panicked as he felt him getting closer so she said the first thing that came to her mind "I-I'm g-getting bored wanna go back home now." she stood up and walked out gesturing for him to hurry. When she turned around her face was completely red.

After a few moments of walking, Kekiyo noticed Ackmor's depressed face.

"Do ya wanna go home now? You're looking kinda of bored?" Kekiyo asked.

"It's okay I'm fine."Ackmor shyly replied "Kekiyo..?" She went over to him and sat next to him looking at him with her blue innocent eyes which made Ackmor more nervous "Ugh…um do you mind if I do something?"

"U…" before she could say anything, he had kissed her there warm lips touched together for only seconds. They both blushed when their lips pulled apart and then there was an awkward silence.

Kekiyo grabbed his hand and put it on her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed "Thank you…" She said in almost a whisper. That was the last day of peace they had with each other.

But that was when a strange man approached them, claiming to be a service worker for the Vesechu School? He explained that he needed someone's help moving equipment.

Ackmor and Kekiyo squabbled a good three minutes over who would go. When Kekiyo brought up the objection, "But suppose he tries something funny on poor innocent me?"

Ackmor had a little anger rise in him like nothing before. He snorted a little and clutched his temples in disbelief. She really was too much sometimes. The man smiled and suggested, "Then, perhaps the good Sir wouldn't mind coming as well? To protect the Lady?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said impatiently.

Not five minutes into the endeavor, the stranger suddenly disappeared on them.

"What…is…?" Kekiyo asked as she tried to focus her tipsy eyes on the black surroundings. Slowly a dark purple haze of a cloud began to creep over them. She was the first to go down as the haze took its toll. Ackmor fell not a minute later. The last image in his head was the cruel eyes and leering gasmask of a Navy officer standing over him.

* * *

><p>Waking up in a cold cell, the two were both dazed and confused by what was going on.<p>

"Ow…what happened…?" Ackmor asked all dazed.

"I…don't know…" Kekiyo said.

* * *

><p>In another room, there were two people speculating the two waking up.<p>

"Good job bringing more here, Nio." a female voice said.

"Whatever, as long as you little field test works, Dr. Arukas." the voice named Nio said.

A female wherein a black tank top with a lab coat with brown pants and black shoes. Her hair was black and she had on purple lipstick. Her back had the World Government symbol on it. "Let's see…" Dr. Arukas said, "I'll start with that boy." She pointed at Ackmor.

* * *

><p>Ackmor and Kekiyo took up the seemingly endless time by talking. It was a small comfort and a bit awkward at first.<p>

Kekiyo sighed emptily as she rested her head against her aching arm. Both appendages were chained up, like a sagging crucifix, and pained her greatly. Not like Ackmor, who was chained down to the floor like a pentagram.

"God…" Her friend moaned. "I don't feel so good…" There was sweat on his brow though the cell was cold.

Kekiyo turned her head just a bit and smiled at him with eyes full of sympathy and concern. "Don't think about it." Kekiyo's worry increase, she wanted to do something for him, anything. Her feet remained unbound and Kekiyo was planning on using that advantage to take down some unsuspecting guard, but for now she moves them to touch her cell-mate's shoulder.

He tilted his head up after feeling the unusual and unsuspected contact. "What is it?" He asked response before the cell door swung open, interrupting any further response or action, and a fresh guard entered.

"'Come on, little piggy. Time for ya' candy." The Grunt was missing a tooth on the right side and his treacherous smile seemed even emptier without it. He went to Ackmor first, trying to force the pill down the boy throat.

"Stop it!" Kekiyo yelled in protest, her chains clanking and rattling against the walls. She just couldn't help herself, it was like her emotions and thoughts were overflowing without her consent. "Can't you see you're killing him?!" With the foot that had just caressed Ackmor's shoulder she tried to plant a swift kick to the intruding man's abdomen.

The Grunt dodged her feeble attack and succeeded in re-administering the white delirium to a mildly shocked Ackmor. Ackmor's entire body went numb and the grunt's glare then turned to Kekiyo as he proceeded to unhook Ackmor's chains.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking him?"

No one answered Kekiyo and her furry increased. The feisty but weakened girl was about to swing another kick when she received a hard smack from the back of first guard's hand.

"You'll know soon enough. If he doesn't provide results for the doctor's tests, then you will; no matter what we have to do to this pretty skin." The offensive hand now held a light grasp on her chin and a powdered thumb tugged at her lip.

Ackmor, who had already been lead halfway down the hallway, could be heard struggling against the chains and strong men as his cloudy brain comprehended the potential danger his friend had now found herself in.

However dark, Ackmor's suspicions were the man suddenly released her and turned to leave; a violent force in each echoing step. He paused just long enough at the door to slam the metal cage doors shut tauntingly, leaving a worried and helpless Kekiyo behind.

* * *

><p>Ackmor was led into a testing lab where he was chained to an examination table. Afterwards, Doctor Arukas walked into the room. "I'm guessing that you can't talk now, right?"<p>

She was right; the pill did make Ackmor's entire body numb and completely immovable to the point where he can't even move his mouth.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Doctor Arukas. The Chief Scientist for a special project run by the World Government which is all classified. You and your friend have been volunteered to help us with this project. You're wondering what it is, aren't you? You'll see soon."

Ackmor could only watch as Arukas pressed a few buttons on a nearby console. Then, Ackmor's body was given a tremendous shock. Even though he couldn't feel the pain, Ackmor knew that he was in trouble.

"Now that your body's warmed up, we can begin." She pressed another button and two saw blades appeared. If he was able to move at least his face, Ackmor's eyes and mouth would be wide open. "Don't worry, in a few hours, this will only hurt…a lot."

Blood splattered all over the walls. Ackmor wanted to scream but he couldn't. His arms were cut straight off. Arukas pushed another button and two cybernetic arms appeared.

"These will be your new arms, Ackmor. We'll need the arms we cut off you for the World Government's project so you won't be needing them anymore." After attaching the arms onto Ackmor, she continued, "There's also one more thing I need to do. You see, other than the World Government, I'm working for another large group. I doubt you could understand, but my superiors in the group are looking for an ultimate power: An ultimate Devil Fruit. Instead of searching the four seas for such a fruit, I've decided to combine many other Devil fruits into one. I call it: Project Element Element Fruit. You're one of the many to test this. There is a chance that you'll die, but I think I can live with that." Arukas then gave an evil smirk, "Any last words or thoughts?"

"Only…one…: Kekiyo…goodbye…and thank you…for being my friend…" Ackmor said with a smile.

Arukas wasted no time injecting him with a treatment. She stood back and waited for something to happen. Ackmor shook violently for a while until he spilt out blood from his mouth. His numbness wore off and he was now screaming at the top of his lungs as his pupils disappeared and scars appeared on his body. Suddenly, he started producing steam as his skin started to tan but then, the steam disappeared and his body went limp clarifying that he was dead.

* * *

><p>Colleen's eyes were wide in shock, "I…I don't want to see the rest…It's too horrible…"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vivi, Sanji, and Franky have entered the Asalilla Palace.<p>

"There's no point into talking to anyone else other than Queen Natsuko. They all treated her like an idiot just because they wanted peace." Sanji said in coldness.

"That's right, Sanji," Vivi said, "We just need to talk to Queen Natsuko." They entered the throne room only to be met by a high ranked guard.

"Yes?" He said.

"We're here to talk to Queen Natsuko. Is she here?" Vivi asked.

"I'm afraid not. Queen Natsuko has disappeared unfortunately!"

"What?!" They shouted in surprise.

"That's not good…" Vivi said, "What do we do…?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Delicate Fox, the Straw Hats were waiting on Sanji, Vivi, and Franky but they were late.<p>

"Where the heck are they?" Sakuya asked.

"Well, there at the palace. Where else?" Arrow said.

"Gee…I don't know. Maybe there inside you?" Sakuya said sarcastically.

Tamiko laughed at the two, "You two are so funny. You're probably the same."

"No we're not." Sakuya scoffs.

"She's right. I am by far stronger than her." Arrow said.

"What?" Sakuya said.

"I better get some popcorn." Kaisetsu said smiling.

"What do you mean by you being stronger than me?" Sakuya asks.

"Well, let's be honest, you may be a nodachi wielder but I have an arsenal of weapons from guns to rockets to recon planes, which are far cooler. And you may have been through hell in your childhood which you told me, but I had the courage to go through an actual lava hell and cold hell. And you may have survived an attack from Roranoa Zoro, but that is nothing compared to what I've been through. I've gotten countless amounts of scares in places you wouldn't believe…and wouldn't want to see. And just imagine what my strong ass weapons could do to a delicate lady like you."

Sakuya's eye twitched a little, "So you think you're better than me, huh? And you think that guns are better than swords?"

"Exactly."

"Well why don't you prove it then?"

"Oh, trust me. If I try to do that, there will be words…followed by more words…and maybe a few more words…topped off by…AN ASS WUPIN! Trust me, I won't be pretty. It will be…very unpretty…able…So what do you say to that?" Arrow asked.

Sakuya started writing words down on a piece of paper and handed it to Arrow when she was done. "Have fun." Sakuya said as she walked off.

Arrow began reading the paper:

"_I've seen some interesting weapons. The Cloverfield Rocket was a great weapon and I also remember the 5 second stories of the Bomb Glove. That's a good weapon as well so yes, call me a fan of guns."_ the letter said.

"Well…that was weird…" Arrow said.

"That letter makes no sense at all to me!" Tamiko said.

"Yeah. There aren't any Cloverfield Rockets I know of and there are no 5 second stories about the Bomb Glove…Oh wait…I get it." Arrow said.  
>"Get what?" Ackmor asked listening to the conversation.<p>

"Well…messages like these usually have a small message. Sakuya must have given me a dirty insult. And I'm going to find it out…RIGHT NOW!

* * *

><p>Arrow started analyzing the letter Sakuya gave while, for some reason, talking to himself.<p>

"The letter was given on March 13, 2008. 3, 13, 20, and 8. What could they mean? Perhaps letters of the alphabet? Of course, 3 is C. 13 would be M, 20 would be T, and 8 would be H. That's almost two weeks into March. 14 days…The Ides of March. Clever bitch…So that would be N. There's 38 words in the letter. 38 words divided by 2 weeks would be 19, which would be S. Cloverfield implies a field of clovers. Clovers have the same words as Jehovah, J. But in the Latin alphabet, Jehovah begins with an I. 5 second stories times the 3 minutes for the author to make them is equal to 15, O. Leading back to the death of Portgas D. Ace…Opening up the Kingdom of D's, which means that Mario D. Lopez…is a woman. Da Vinci knew about this and left secrets for us to find. Everything goes back to the number 23…wait…no that's just a coincidence. Only the strangers can lead us to paradise…Who are you…Who am I…? WE'RE ALL MONKEYS! THE CLUES ARE SET I-I JUST HAVE TO CRACK THE CODE!" Arrow continued analyzing Sakuya's letter.

Ackmor, Tamiko and Kaisetsu stared at him in confusion.

"Um…is Arrow alright?" Tamiko asked.

"I…don't know. He's never been like this before.

"YES! I'VE GOT IT!" Arrow shouted as he drew a message on the board. "Alright…after a while of investigation, I think I've finally figured out the secret of the message. So, Sakuya's secret message…" Arrow then started reading the gibberish he wrote down, "REVOLNUG DIPUTS, SNOMEL NETTOR TAE…And it means…it's…COMPLETE GIBBERISH!" Arrow shouted. "All this time studying and theories through trial and error is now a complete waste." He then sighed.

"Uh…Arrow…" Tamiko said.

"Not now…I guess Sakina didn't have anything bad to say and she was better. It's probably best to acknowledge that in a world of violence and chaos, there are those who can find the peaceful route…"

"Uh…Arrow…" Tamiko said.

"One minute…And maybe Sakuya's attitude against my insult is the essence of all mankind. So what is it Tam-*gasps*" Arrow looked at a nearby mirror and the message was mirrored saying: EAT ROTTEN LEMONS, STUPID GUNLOVER. Arrow was infuriated as he shouted, "SAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUYYYYAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Colleen found herself inside a dojo where she saw the younger version of Sakuya.<p>

"It's Sakuya…" She whispered.

Sakuya was sleeping soundly, when she had a nightmare. The visions came so fast, it caused her pain. When she saw a burning building, she woke up and screamed. She was breathing heavily when a woman with short dark hair wearing a tan jacket with a black collar, a red tank top, and jeans came running into her room.

"Sakuya! What's wrong?!" She asked.

"Master Rislyei (Ris-l-yay)…I had that dream again…

Rislyei knew about Sakuya's nightmares and shook her head, "…I see. Come with me."

Sakuya got out of bed and followed her master downstairs into the kitchen. She sat down and watched as her master poured them a glass of milk. When she was done, she sat down next to her daughter.

"Now dear, I know you're worried about what happened to you, but don't worry. I'm here for you.

"Thanks master. Can I sleep with you tonight?

Rislyei smiled and said, "Sure."

The two hugged each other and finished their milk. They walked into the master bedroom and Sakuya got in and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>On the next day, Sakuya was outside with Rislyei along with another little boy. They were watching Rislyei practice with her sword. Sakuya swung her sword up, but fell flat on her face. Her master walked up to her and she looked up at him. She smiled and held her hand out for her. Sakuya took it and she was pulled up. She looked down on the ground with a sad look on her face. She kneed down on one knee and smiled at her.<p>

"I know you're mad cause you can't get it right, but don't worry. You'll get it." Rislyei said.

"Yeah, when she's 80." the boy chuckled only to receive a bonk on the head.

"Jacob, apologize!" Rislyei shouted.

"I'm sorry…" the boy named Jacob said.

"Alright, Sakuya let me show you how's it's done." Rislyei said. She stood up and walked a few feet away from her. She swung her nodachi up; following by her kicks, and punched the ground hard. Sakuya nodded and did exactly how her master did it. "Good. Now, I want you to remember, no matter what happens, never give up."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakuya said.

"Same to you, Jacob."

"Yes, ma'am." Jacob said.

"Good, here's the next lesson."

* * *

><p>Later in the night, Sakuya ran into Jacob as she was heading to her room.<p>

"Hey, sorry again about what I said earlier. About you getting that move until your 80, I mean." Jacob said.

"It's okay, Jacob. I felt the same way too." Sakuya said. "Hey listen, back when we met, I know we agreed we would be strong, but if you're ever in trouble, just come and find me. I'll be welcome to help you.

Jacob chuckled and said, "I can take care of myself. Why would you want me to come to you when I'm in trouble?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because we're friends."

"…Friends?"

"And I always protect my friends when they're in danger."

"Hm…you got a good heart, Sakuya. I'll give you that."

"Thanks! You too!"

"Huh? You think I have…a good heart?"

"Yep! I know underneath all that sadness, you're actually a great guy! You were actually more worried about me not getting the move even though you were joking. It's almost like, you…you cared."

"Sakuya…"

"Well. Get some rest. You'll need it."

She patted him on the shoulder and walked to her room. Jacob, on the other hand, was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. He took her advice and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakuya was sleeping well, until she heard a noise. She heard the noise coming from the small kitchen so she pulled out her training nodachi and slowly walked towards the noise. She slowly looked down on the table and the one who made the noise jumped at her. She let out a scream and covered her face. When she uncovered them, it was a small kitty. She let out a sign of relief.<p>

"You're not the only thing that scared me…" She said.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback within a flashback)<em>

_Sakuya was sleeping well, when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She gave a gulp and woke up Jacob._

"_Jacob? There's something downstairs." Sakuya said._

"_Oh?" Jacob said half asleep._

"_I think it's a ghost."_

"_Oh really? Let's go see…"_

_Jacob picked up his training nodachi and walked downstairs with Sakuya walking behind him. They entered the kitchen and looked down on the table. Jacob began to laugh as he pulled out a small squirrel. Sakuya felt her face getting hotter._

"_Sorry…" She said._

"_Let me teach you something. When you see or hear something scary, just laugh at it. Show it that you're not afraid of it." Jacob said._

"_Got it!"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Sakuya continued to pet the small creature until Jacob ran into the room. "Sakuya! Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine." Sakuya said, "This little gal scared me, but I'm okay now."

"How did it get in here?"

"I don't know. Can we keep her?"

"What would we name it?"

"Hm…how about…Monica?"

Jacob suddenly froze. He hadn't heard that name in a while. "I-"

"Come on, Jacob! Look at her! Isn't she the cutest?!"

The cat's eyes sparkled. Jacob looked deep into its eyes and let out a small sign. "Fine."

"YAY! You hear that Monica? You have a new home!"

Sakuya began to spin around, holding the cat arm length while Jacob just watched. Something about the way she was spinning made him remember something…or someone. After spinning many times, she got dizzy and pitched backwards. Luckily for her, Jacob was able to catch her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Fine, fine, just dizzy…" Sakuya said.

"Come on. Let's go sit down."

He helped her to the couch for her to rest. Monica gave a meow and jumped on top of Jacob's lap.

"I think she wants you to pet her." Sakuya said.

"I…can't…" Jacob said.

"Sure you can!" She took Jacob's hand and placed it on Monica's back. Monica looked up at him, expecting him to pet her. Jacob looked down and moved his hand across her back. She meowed with joy, which made Sakuya smile. "See? She likes you."

"I guess she does…" Jacob said, "But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Someone close to me always said: If you're nice to someone, they'll be nice to you back."

"…She must have been very wise."

"She was…"

For a moment, there was silence. But suddenly, Monica jumped on top of Sakuya's head, jumped around the living room. Shocked and confused by this, Sakuya and Jacob tried to chase her. Monica then went around Sakuya's legs tripping her. Before she could fall down and hurt herself, Jacob caught her in his arms and the two locked eyes with each other. Something began to pull them closer together, but sadly, it ended.

"U-Um…are you okay?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sakuya said.

"What got into Monica?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's a cat thing?"

"Maybe she's hungry?"

"I'll get her some milk then." Sakuya walked to the kitchen and poured some milk into a bowl; however, Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakuya was screaming her head off. She didn't stop till Rislyei came running downstairs.<p>

"Sakuya! What's wrong?!" She asked.

"All the chocolate ice cream is gone! Call the police, this is an emergency!" She shouted.

"Gone, huh? Well, we'll see about that." Rislyei walked up to the refrigerator and looked inside. She saw melted ice cream on one of the shelf and licked it with her fingers. She then followed her nose and opened the cookie jar. She closed it and handed it to Sakuya. "Here you go."

"Thanks! Want some?" Sakuya asked.

"Sure." Rislyei said.

They sat outside on the porch steps and began to eat the melted ice cream with spoons.

"You'd make a great detective!" Sakuya said.

"Thanks. Here's a little bit of advice, Sakuya. Never give up on finding the truth. If you know there's something wrong, find out what."

"I get it. How did the ice cream ended up in the cookie jar?"

"I have no idea and I don't want to know."

"But you said-"

"This is different. This is a onetime thing. I hope…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's hurry up and eat the rest of this ice cream."

* * *

><p>The next night, Jacob was sleeping, when he had a nightmare. When he saw the hand fall, he jumped with a yell of alarm. Seconds later, Sakuya ran into the room, with her training nodachi in her hands.<p>

"Jacob! Are you okay?!" She asked.

"Fine…I just need a glass of water…" Jacob said.

He was about to walked out of his room, when Sakuya stopped him. "You lost someone."

Jacob froze and then turned around to face her. "How do you know?"

"I don't know. You just have that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"The look of sadness, loneliness, and lost."

"…"

"Jacob, you're not the only one who lost someone."

"Oh? You know what it's like to do everything in your power to save that someone, but fail? What it's like to live your life differently? To be alone?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE CLOSE IT YOU!"

"I do…I lost my friends and my parents.

"What…?"

"Let me explain…" Sakuya sat down on the bed and looked up into the night sky. "When I was young, I was always cheerful, no matter how much kids teased me about my drunken parents. I usually never went home, as I would stay over my friend's house, since my parents had always drunk. Things were peaceful, until…"

Jacob sat down next to her. "Until, what?"

A group of pirates named 'The Diamond Dog Pirates' came. They had raided every house for anything valuable, and then burned it down. They had gotten to my house, which my parents were killed in the fire. I was traumatized by the sight of burning flames." Sakuya shuddered in fear, "I was taken away and onto a ship, as the rest of the locals were. I then began to grow thin, as I was beginning to suffer from anorexia. I had also experience insomnia, as my dreams were always plagued by the horrific sight of seeing my parents burn to death." Sakuya said.

"My god…" Jacob whispered.

Suddenly, Sakuya began to cry, "How I escaped…you may ask…The pirates were planning on throwing me into the ocean with a bunch of sharks, but the locals of my island willingly gave their lives to help me escape. I cried when I saw their dead smiling faces as I drifted along to sea alone."

"Man…Sakuya you had a rough life." Jacob said.

"Yeah, eventually, I was found by Master Rislyei and here I am. I remembered the people who sacrificed themselves to save me so I began to train here in the swordsman area at the age of 10. I wanted to get stronger so no one would sacrifice themselves for me. To this day I still suffer with insomnia, but my anorexia has mostly disappeared." Sakuya said finishing her story.

"So that's why you look sleepy all the time. Sakuya, your life was brutal." Jacob said.

"Yeah, but in the end, that's what made me stronger." Sakuya said. "But…I can't help but feel it's my fault…no…it is my fault everyone's gone. If I was stronger, faster, braver…then…maybe…maybe…she…she should be alive. I'm so sorry Mother, Father, everyone! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…"

Jacob's eyes widen when he saw Sakuya's tears fall down like waterfalls that soaked her clothes. He couldn't help but feet miserable. There was only one thing he could do. He got up, stood in front of her, kneeled down on one knee, and hugged her. This made Sakuya's face go red.

"J-Jacob?"

"I'm sorry." Jacob said, "I didn't know you went through that kind of pain. It's one thing to lose a friend; it's another to lose a family. Don't cry, I'm here."

Sakuya felt her heart beating more and faster. She closed her eyes and bugged her face into his chest. "This just…hurts…so much…"

"I know, I know…but the pain will soon leave."

"You…think so?"

"I know so…"

Sakuya couldn't help but feel this new feeling she was starting to have for him. It was almost like…love. After a few hours, she stopped crying, and fell asleep in his arms. Realizing this, Jacob picked her up and sent her under the covers. He got on top of the covers and fell asleep right beside her.

"_I'll make the pain go away, I promise."_ He thought as he took her hand, hoping to be with her in her dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>Inside her dream, she was being chased by dark pirates. From below her, a rock appeared, making her trip and fall on her face. She looked behind her to see them pounced at her.<em>

"_HELP!" She shouted._

_From in front of her, someone got rid of the pirates. She looked up to see a boy wearing a white outfit. He turned around and was slowly lowered to the ground. She was shaking, wondering if he was going to hurt her. But the thing he did was walked beside her, and hugged her. Her face went red again. She looked at the boy's face. She couldn't see what color his eyes were, but she somehow knew who the eyes belong to._

"_Sir?" She asked._

"…_I'll make the pain go away. I promise." His voice was warm and welcoming. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, feeling the warmth flow through her._

"_Thank you…" She so drifted to sleep in the boy's arms._

* * *

><p>Colleen was smiling happily at the two, "Aww…their so cute. Who'd thought that Sakuya and that Jacob jerk were such close friends…<p>

* * *

><p>Colleen then sees Sakuya at the age of 16 in front of the ice seal of Korozas.<p>

"I'm sorry, master. It's my fault that this happened, but I promise you, I'll get stronger. Thank you so much, for all you've done." Sakuya said.

And then a bright light engulfed Colleen.

* * *

><p>Colleen was again in the mindscape thinking things over. "I remember now…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Korozas." Sakuya replied. "I still don't understand what anyone would want with it and how the hell they were able to find it?"_

_"Was it hidden somewhere?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"It was sealed away, inside a glacier in the North Blue. A decade ago, a mortal demon ravage the lands of the North blue killing countless people. The woman who taught me how to use the Way of the Sword technique, my master, Rislyei, sacrificed her life to seal it away." Sakuya balled her fist in anger. "I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island. But I do know that doesn't belong here. This sharp emperor, we have to find him and find out who it is. If they tarnish my master's legacy, they're regret the day they were born!"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Colleen then saw the figure appeared, "Is that all?"<p>

"Yes." the figure said.

"What about Kaisetsu and Tamiko?" Colleen asks.

"Their pasts…even I don't know." the figure said. "Besides, they need you back in the real world."

"Wait, who are you…?" Colleen asks.

The figure removed its cloak to reveal a face that shocked Colleen. Tears suddenly fell of her eyes as she covered her mouth, "No way…I thought you were dead…"

The figure was a girl who has one blue eye and a yellow cat eye complete with the slit pupil. She has long green hair that fades to black kept in a long ponytail that fans out at the bottom. She has a nice figure with pale skin.

"M-Morgana!" Colleen shouted hugging the girl.

The girl named Morgana hugged Colleen back, "It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"That's it? You die and that's all you can say to me?!" Colleen asked.

"Yeah…sorry for scaring you. I wasn't dead…" Morgana said.

"Well, you're here now and…well…I'm so glad."

"So…how are my parents?"

"I met your father on the Gecko Islands but I'm not sure about your mother. But there's a surprise." Colleen said.

"What is it?"

"You have two sisters!" Colleen shouted shocking Morgana.

"T-Two…?"

"Yep! One of them is my crew member, Kaisetsu. She also has a little sister named Hana. I can't wait to introduce them to you." Colleen said.

"Yeah…about that. I'm not exactly here. I'm on the other side of the Grandline, but…it's nice to see you again. Don't tell my sisters about me yet, please. We'll meet soon, I promise." Morgana said as she disappeared.

"Yeah…I'll see you again soon. Thank goodness…" Colleen said as she exits the mindscape.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the Delicate Fox, Arrow stared at the smiling Sakuya with rage.<p>

"Uh oh…" Tamiko said, "Trouble!"

"Damnit…now's not the time for this." Kinuko said.

"Hello, Arrow." Sakuya said with a sly smile.

"Sakuya…there is no curse in merman, human, or the tongues of the D's for what you've done. You did have a dirty insult in that message! You think you've won didn't you, but think again…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot! I wasn't talking about 5 second stories about the Bomb Glove or the Cloverfield Weapons. I was suppose to put down toy water guns…you know…the ones you have. Hahaha!" Sakuya laughed hard.

"You…dirty…stuck-up…sadistic…crap-eating, stick-sucking, butt-f-ing, pee-smelling, lemon-grabbing, ball-licking, seaming-drinking, dog-raping, marine-loving, child-touching, cow-humping, perverted, spineless, heartless, mindless, squid-choking, sea water-gargling, jerk-offing, horse-faced, sheep-fondling, toilet-kissing, self-centered, blood-puking, snot-spitting, crap-gathering, big-nose, monkey-slapping, bastard-screwing, beef-shedding, fart-knocking, sack-busting, bear-blowing, head-swallowing, bitch-snatching, donkey-caressing, mucus puking, hole-grabbing, uncircumcised, sewer-sipping, whore-mongering, piss-swimming, midget-munching, douche bag, home-buying-carnivorous-plants-on-the-dirty-asshole!" Arrow panted hard while everyone but Kaisetsu had wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"He said swears! I'm telling on you!" Tamiko shouted.

"Haha! That's nice…Mr. Arrow or should I say, Stupid Gunlover." Sakuya said.

"I wouldn't say the same for you, Mop Hair!" Arrow said.

"Well here's my comeback to you…You suck." Sakuya then took out a pen and threw it at Arrow's face.

"Bitch…" Arrow muttered.

"Yeah, I've got pens and I'm not afraid to use them." Sakuya said.

"Your mighty pens don't scare me, girl."

"Oh, and you must be thinking 'Aww…is that it? That's all she got?'"

"Of course. Your primitive brain can't conjure up anymore."

"Well guess again," Sakuya said shocking Arrow, "I've got more." Arrow raised an eyebrow, "You're a poopy head!"

The name made Arrow gasp while Tamiko laughed so hard and Kaisetsu giggled. Sakuya threw more pens at Arrow while she laughed.

"Gr…Curse those pens…" Arrow muttered.

"I really like how you deciphered my hidden meaning. But you were close, it was: EAT ROTTEN TOMATOES, YOU STUPID LEMON-HEADED GUNLOVER." Sakuya said.

"Yes…I forgot to carry the 1." Arrow said.

"No matter what you do, swords and nodachis will always be better than toy water guns." Sakuya said.

"That's it. You better keep that attitude up and things will get a lot worse for the both of us. I'm Falchion D. Arrow, I remember it so you, you hear me, YOU don't have too!" Arrow then walked away but then returned, "Oh and did you see that I quoted the Nostalgia Critic? Oh my god, I had so much fun watching his…I HATE YOU!" Arrow said leaving.

* * *

><p>Colleen opened the door and shouted, "HEY! I'M AWAKE NOW!"<p>

"COLLEEN!" Tamiko shouted hugging Colleen, "I was so worried! I did everything I could to help you get better."

"Thanks, Tamiko." Colleen said.

"What happened to you anyway?" Ackmor asks.

"Well…I had a visit with an old friend." Colleen said with a smile, "Besides, I'm sure those robotic arms of yours weren't bought by you, right?"

"Huh?" Ackmor was confused by Colleen's statement.

"Hey, guys!" Vivi's voice shouted.

"Vivi…" Colleen said.

"Mother, did you talk to the Queen?" Kinuko asks.

"No…she's not here." Vivi said.

"What? How could that be?" Kinuko asks.

"Probably, she was captured like I was…" Vivi said as she went into thought.

"So what do we do?" Franky asks.

"We look for clues of the Teuchi's involvement in all of this. Hopefully, we can find the Queen somehow." Vivi said.

"Hm…I think the best place to search is at Mucilage Forge." Ackmor said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Colleen shouted.

The two ships set sail leaving the Asalilla Kingdom looking for other places to search.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Sakuya's past is a little sad but has many fun moments. I won't get to Kaisetsu or Tamiko's pasts yet because I really need to move the story along. Thanks for the reviews and OC's and speaking of which, Morgana belongs to 'Starlitwater'. Please review! :)**_


	29. The Voodoo Thief: Ms May

_**Jurabi: Wow…I wish I can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I have so much stuff to do and so little time to do them in. School's starting up soon so that sucks…but enjoy this pleasant chapter. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Voodoo Thief: Ms. May<strong>

"Alright, Colleen, spill it." Kaisetsu demanded staring at her captain.

"Uh…spill what…?" Colleen asked.

"I know what you did so don't play dumb with me." Kaisetsu said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Colleen wasn't looking at Kaisetsu in the eye.

"Don't lie to me. You'd lose at poker every time."

"…"

"So why don't you explain to me why and how all of our food suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night." Kaisetsu said.

Colleen shrugged, "I have no idea…"

"Okay…" Kaisetsu was about to leave but noticed something, "Hey, you've got something in your teeth."

"CRAP I FORGOT THE CRUMBS!" Colleen shouted.

Kaisetsu then immediately kicked the idiot into a wall, "Just great…"

"Out of food?" Ackmor asked looking at the map.

"Yeah…" Kaisetsu said.

"Colleen?" Sakuya asked while talking on a transponder snail.

"Colleen. Or…" Kaisetsu noticed Arrow and Tamiko on the edge of the ship fishing but she also saw them chewing on something.

Arrow quickly swallowed and said, "Well…I guess we'll have to fish for our food then."

"Yeah!" Tamiko shouted also swallowing.

Kaisetsu put up a fake smile and walked towards the two, "Thanks you two. I can always count on you."

"Sure thing, as long as we here-" Tamiko couldn't finish.

Kaisetsu suddenly took both of their head and smashed them together.

"Geez…from Colleen and Arrow I'm not surprised. But from you, Tamiko, I expected better." Kaisetsu said in disappointment.

"Sorry…" Tamiko said as she and Arrow fell unconscious.

"You two and Colleen take a nice long rest and think about what you've done." Kaisetsu said walking away.

Kaisetsu entered the ship to see Sakuya on the transponder snail.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to separate, Princess Vivi?" Sakuya asked.

"_Certainly, my daughter and I need to return to our kingdom and fix the mess that's already about to happen."_ Vivi said via the transponder snail.

"Right, we'll let you know if we see anything unusual." Sakuya said hanging up the transponder.

"So, we're on our own on this?" Kaisetsu asked.

Sakuya walked outside with Kaisetsu, "Yeah, but how are we going to find out the Teuchi's plan?"

"By knowing their intentions or course." a voice said.

"Really? Is that your answer, Kaisetsu?" Sakuya asked.

"That wasn't me?" Kaisetsu said.

Sakuya turned to Ackmor confused, "Ackmor?"

"What?" He asked.

"Did you say something?" Sakuya asked.

"No."

"That's because I did." the voice said again.

The Straw Hats turned to a familiar man sitting on a chair that wasn't there before.

"It's you!" Sakuya shouted taking out her nodachi.

Kaisetsu took out her katana while Ackmor stood in his fighting stance.

Tamiko and Arrow woke up from their unconscious state and looked at the man. Arrow's eyes widened as he shouted, "ENEMY ALERT! ENEMY ALERT! BATTLE STATIONS!"

The shouting woke Colleen up as she walked towards the group half-asleep, "Kaisetsu, did you have to hit me so hard…?" She then looked at the man, "Oh, it's you…Mr…um…"

"Mr. November. But you can call me, Cooper T. Nelson, Cooper for short."

"Nelson…WAIT!" Colleen shouted, "You're…Usopp's son!" Colleen shouted.

"What?!" Everyone shouted except Kaisetsu.

"That's right. I'll take a hunch that you've met my father." Cooper said.

"Wait, you're Usopp's son, but what were you doing in the Teuchi organization?" Ackmor asks.

"I was a spy." Cooper answered.

"A spy?" Sakuya asked.

"Yep," Cooper said taking his black coat off, showing his slim but athletic body. He has a cross tattooed on his back, tribal tattoos on his arms. He wears a red zipped up sleeveless hoodie with black cargo shorts and black heavy duty boots. "Anyways…I want to join your crew, Monkey D. Colleen."

"Why should we trust you?" Arrow asked.

"Because, I have vital information on the Teuchi that wasn't easy to get, let alone escape alive with and I'm an excellent shipwright, besides, isn't Kaisetsu's father Roranoa Zoro and Nico Robin?" Cooper said making Kaisetsu flinch, "That's right. I actually met your parents; in fact, I met all of the original Straw Hats before they disbanded."

"Even so…we still…" Ackmor couldn't finish.

"You're not going to kill us?" Colleen asked.

"No." Cooper said.

Colleen then smiled, "Welcome to the crew."

"COLLEEN!" Everyone but Kaisetsu shouted.

Colleen looked back at them and smiled again, "Don't worry. This guy is Usopp and Kaya's son. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt his father's best friends' daughters."

"Yeah…but…" Sakuya trailed off.

"Don't worry, besides, he's a shipwright. He can put the ship in tip-top shape." Colleen said.

"Fine, but first off, I need to interview him." Arrow said pulling out a table, taking out some paper, and a pencil. Cooper was on the other side.

"Arrow, do you really have to do all that?" Tamiko asked.

"Of course I do. I still don't trust this guy. Who his father was doesn't really describe him as a person." Arrow said.

Cooper understood that most of them didn't trust him right away. Trust is really something one must earn and Cooper is going to do just that by showing his ability.

Suddenly, tails sprouted out of the ground in front of Colleen and Tamiko. Curious, Colleen poked the tails and the tails swayed back in forth. Both of them thought it was fun and started poking at them. Tamiko accidentally tripped and saw Cooper looking at her with a smile. Afraid, Tamiko hid behind Colleen.

"Pay attention!" Arrow shouted getting back Cooper's attention. "I want some straight up and honest answer. Now what's my name?"

"Don't you mean, what's _my_ name?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I asked. What's my name?" Arrow asked.

"No…it's 'What's your name'."

"Oh, my name is Falchion D. Arrow, hello."

Cooper sweat dropped, "Okay…my name is Cooper T. Nelson. Cooper for short."

"Cooper T. Nelson…so what's you occupation?" Arrow asked.

"I'm a shipwright." Cooper said.

"A shipwright? Are you serious?!"

"I just told you that…Anyways, it's a surprise but my mother came from a long line of rich shipwrights."

Arrow started to write down facts, "I see…so your mother's family line was a long history of ship building."

Kaisetsu was listening to the conversation from afar irritated, "What in the hell…?"

"Go on…" Arrow said.

"My family has also made valuable upgrades to ships like yours so our voyage can last even longer. The upgrades vary from top of the line cannons to stronger armor as well." Cooper explained.

"Wow, you have the skills…but tell me about an accomplishment you've done in life." Arrow said.

"Well…let's see…" Cooper thought for a while and then smiled, "There is this achievement that I never considered an accomplishment but…"

"Well what is it?" Arrow asked.

Cooper smiled again and whispered, "…I overthrew the World Government…" He then showed his thumb, "…with this thumb…"

"COLLEEN! MY INVESTIGATION HAS CONCLUDED THAT HE IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS!" Arrow shouted but Colleen and Tamiko were getting tickled by fox tails, "Are you two listening to me?!"

Suddenly, a foot slam was heard and everyone turned to Sakuya.

"My goodness…seriously…? I can't believe the simplicity level of your brain, Colleen. Until recently, he was a member of the Teuchi organization, and you really think such a person should be with us…? Listen, Mr. Cooper, you may have fooled those two idiots, but I'm not convinced. You pull anything, and I'll personally kill you." Sakuya said.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. It's such a shame though," Cooper took out a back full of chocolate, "…I don't seem to have a friend to share these chocolates with…"

Suddenly, Sakuya already had the bag stuffing her face with chocolate, "I love you, Cooper, you're the best!"

Ackmor and Arrow's mouths dropped in shock, "Freakin' seriously?!"

"Just great…even Sakuya's been had." Arrow said.

"This guy's bad news…" Kaisetsu said.

"Well I'm not going to be beaten by his 'softening' strategy." Ackmor said.

"By the way, Ackmor, you seem tense." Cooper said.

"Huh?" Ackmor asked. Suddenly, tails sprouted from the ground and carried Ackmor to a chair. "What the-"

"Just relax. Nothing needs to be said…" Cooper said as the fox tails started to massage Ackmor's body. Cooper then handed him a drink, "Care for a drink?"

"Why thank you, good sir." Ackmor said suddenly feeling calm and refreshed, "Cheers." Ackmor and Cooper's drinks collided lightly as they both drank.

"He's falling for the oldest trick in the book…" Kaisetsu said.

"Well...at least his attitude change wasn't all-of-a-sudden…" Arrow said.

"Fine…it looks like we're the only tough ones in this ship of insanity." Kaisetsu said.

"We shouldn't blame the others. Their primitive minds can't resist his charm." Arrow said.

"Hey Arrow…" Colleen called.

Arrow looked back at Colleen to see that she was crouching and had nine tails behind her, **"I'm a nine-tailed fox!"** She shouted in a low tone. That act alone caused her, Arrow, and Tamiko to start laughing like hyenas while Kaisetsu watched.

"_How did my mother and father go through all this and still come out sane…?"_ Kaisetsu thought.

"Hey, Kaisetsu. You should join us." Cooper called still drinking his drink.

"No thanks. You may have manipulated the crew without batting an eye, but I won't so easy to woe over." Kaisetsu said storming off.

* * *

><p>At the Teuchi's HQ, Natsume Gato was staring at the report he got in anger.<p>

"First…Ms. February and Mr. June failed to kill Queen Vivi's daughter, then Mr. October, Ms. August, and Mr. July failed to retrieve Korozas, Queen Vivi escaped from her prison, and now…Mr. November has resigned…What an utter disappointment." He said trying to conceal the rage inside him.

"Is that why you called me, sir?" a voice called.

Natsume turned to a woman with blonde hair reading a book, "Yes, Ms. May. Your skills are perfect for this task."

"What do you need me to do?"

"What you're specialized in doing. Trapping the Straw Hats." Natsume said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"So why are we here again, Cooper?" Arrow asked as the Straw Hats walked through an abandoned village.<p>

"This island was once home to a Teuchi base. That's the place where we need to start searching for clues." Cooper said.

"Clues for what?" Ackmor asks.

"Clues for the weakness of the weapon."

"Okay, will you stop playing the pronoun game and tell us everything." Kaisetsu said.

Cooper was silent for a while until he turned to them, "Alright, It's time to tell you about the Teuchi's plan. They aren't trying to destroy Alabasta and Asalilla by pitting them against each other; they are going to destroy both kingdoms with a very powerful weapon."

"What?" Sakuya asked.

"This may all seem to be a surprise to you all, but I think there is a way to stop them. The clues we have to that weapon's weakness…there's a chance that they could be here." Cooper said.

"Alright then, lead the way." Colleen said.

"We're still going to trust him?" Kaisetsu asked.

"His powers are funny." Tamiko said.

"He gave me chocolate." Sakuya said.

"He didn't try to kill us before." Arrow said.

"He gave me a massage and drink." Ackmor said.

"He's Usopp's son. You worry too much, Kaisetsu." Colleen said.

"It's fine if you don't trust me, Kaisetsu. But at least tolerate me until we stop Natsume Gato." Cooper said.

Kaisetsu sighed in defeat, "Fine…but I have my eye on you."

"Eww…I don't know why you would put your eyeball on me." Cooper said making everyone but Kaisetsu laugh.

* * *

><p>Inside the former Teuchi hideout, the Straw Hats searched around the office. Colleen picked up an object wondering what it was, "What's this thing?"<p>

Arrow's eyes widened when he saw that the object was a rocket launcher, "COLLEEN DON'T!"

Too late. Colleen accidentally pulled the trigger causing the rocket launcher to fire its missile. The missile went berserk around the room as the crew dived on the ground until the missile flew through the hole in the ceiling up into the air and exploded.

Colleen gave a shy smile, "Oops…"

"DON'T 'OOPS' US! YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" Everyone but Cooper and Kaisetsu shouted.

Arrow snatched the rocket launcher away, "Now don't touch anything!"

"But…"

"NOTHING!"

As the Straw Hats continued to search around the office, Colleen saw something inside the hallway. To her, it looked like a bright light. Not wanting to disturb the others, Colleen followed the light and saw that it was a book being held by someone. Curious, she went around the corner to see a figure.

"Hello there." the figure said.

"Oh hey, I didn't there was anyone living here." Colleen said.

"Well, I don't actually live here. I came here to peacefully read my book."

"A book…? I'm not at all interested in reading, but I'm Monkey D. Colleen."

"Monkey D. Colleen…it's nice to meet you. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"My right arm is a little numb today. Would you mind turning the page for me?"

"Sure thing." Colleen then grabbed the book ready to turn the page, but she was blinded by a bright light.

* * *

><p>Back with the rest of the crew, Cooper looked hard at large documents.<p>

"Is that it?" Arrow asked.

"Yes, these are the plans for the weapon Natsume's planning on using. Let's head back." Cooper said as the crew went to the hallway.

"Hey! Where's Colleen?" Tamiko asked.

"Ah…so all of you are the famous new Straw Hats, I've heard of." a voice called. The crew turned around to see a woman behind them.

"Ms. May!" Cooper said.

"Mr. November. The boss informed me that you resigned. I wonder what you're doing here…with the enemy."

"Well…all of that was a lie. I've joined the Straw Hats now." Cooper said.

"Hm…like it matters now." Ms. May said.

"Where's Colleen?" Ackmor asked.

Ms. May showed them Colleen who was unconscious in her arms.

"Colleen!" Tamiko shouted.

Sakuya, Kaisetsu, and Arrow took out their weapons, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She only gave me what I need to kill all of you." Ms. May said putting Colleen to the ground. She then took out a book and placed her hand on the page, "Summon…Release!" She shouted.

From the ground, an exact copy of Colleen formed but her eyes were pitch-black.

"What in the world…" Arrow had no idea what they were looking at.

"Is that…a clone…?" Sakuya asked. "What exactly did she do to Colleen?"

"This is Ms. May's Voodoo Voodoo Fruit powers. She takes the energy of other Devil Fruit eaters and creates a carbon copy of them that she controls." Cooper explained.

"Alright, then I'll blast this copy to smithereens!" Arrow shouted taking out his rocket launcher preparing to fire."

"No!" Cooper pulled Arrow's rocket launcher upwards causing the missile to shoot into the ceiling causing an explosion.

"What's the big idea?!" Arrow shouted.

"You can't kill that copy Colleen! Every damage that copy takes, the real Colleen does as well. We can't use weapons against her…" Cooper said.

"But we can use our fists, right?" Ackmor asks.

"Right, you're our best chance right now."

"That's enough talk for you all…it's time to say farewell to you." Ms. May said, "Voodoo Colleen, kill them."

The Voodoo Colleen's arms became incased in ice as she dashed towards the group.

"Look out!" Ackmor prepared to block the attack.

"**Ice Punch!"** The Voodoo Colleen punched Ackmor's gut freezing half his body. Ackmor slid back nursing the pained and frozen abdomen that started bleeding and he then spat out blood.

"I…can't…" He couldn't finish as Colleen rushed at him.

"**Sky Uppercut!"** She shouted as she did an uppercut on Ackmor sending him flying. Voodoo Colleen then grabbed his feet, **"Seismic Toss!"** She then threw Ackmor back onto the ground and punched him straight in the gut, **"Hammer Arm!"**

This caused Ackmor's blood to shoot out his mouth as he loses consciousness. As Voodoo Colleen was prepared to finish him, Sakuya shouted, "Satan's Cry!" Sakuya flicked her sword on the middle of the blade, triggering a cry in the sword. She then swings the blade, as a high pitched screech noise flows out with the slashes that the sword creates, stunning Voodoo Colleen. Sakuya panted hard as the attack took too much energy but was surprised to see Voodoo Colleen unfazed. "No way…"

"**Mach Punch!"** Voodoo Colleen punched Sakuya in the chest causing her to black out. She was then pinned down by fox tails that came from.

"Arrow, Kaisetsu, Tamiko get Sakuya and Ackmor back to the ship." Cooper said.

Arrow and Kaisetsu wasted no time picking up their unconscious crewmates, but they turned to see that Tamiko hasn't moved yet.

"Tamiko, I said go." Cooper said.

"You said that we can't use weapons. Maybe my abilities can help here." Tamiko said.

"No, you can't." Cooper said, but the fox tails holding Voodoo Colleen vanished.

"**Fire Punch!"** Voodoo Colleen's arm became incased in fire as she rush towards Cooper.

"Mizu Hoippu!" Tamiko shouted sending out a stream of water knocking Voodoo Colleen over.

The sudden attack surprised everyone in the hallway, "What was that?" Arrow asked.

"That's…my Devil Fruit powers." Tamiko confessed, "I ate the Wind Water Fruit. I can create water in the form of the wind for both battling and healing."

"Thanks…" Cooper said and then he thought of something, "Yes, you could be our best chance. You can stay, Tamiko."

"Great." Tamiko said.

"You two head back to the ship. We'll take care of things here." Cooper said.

Arrow and Kaisetsu nodded as they left the hallway leaving Tamiko and Cooper alone.

"Alright, remember Tamiko, we can't damage the Voodoo Colleen too much." Cooper said as red fur started to grow on him, "Model Fox." He said as he transformed into a huge fox.

"So this is your Dog Dog Fruit: Model Fox…" Ms. May said.

"Dog Dog Fruit…" Tamiko said.

"So the both of you have Devil Fruits…it would be marvelous to have Voodoo versions of yourselves. That way, you wouldn't worry about joining your captain in the next life." Ms. May said.

"What do you mean?" Tamiko asked.

"Crap…we're on a time limit. It took Colleen's energy plus her Devil Fruit powers to make this Voodoo version of her." Cooper said.

"And you now have 10 minutes to save her." Ms. May said. "Or she'll die."

"Well we're not going to let that happen!" Tamiko shouted, "Let's do this, Cooper!"

"Right…" Cooper said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: And…there! You guys didn't expect Usopp's son, did you? In case some of you are wondering, I'm going to redo the funny moments from the canon that were so hilarious and memorable like the Chopper scene, except a certain demon some of us know. And Tamiko and Cooper have revealed their powers. That's great. One more thing, I've created a forum for this story. It's called: One Piece: The New Straw Hat Pirates Arc Ideas. If some of you didn't get the chance to create an arc, you can send your ideas there and only there please, because PM's are so hard to keep up with when they get old. Oh, and please send your villain OC's there too. Thanks again for your support and I'll see you next chapter. :)**_


	30. A Coming Storm: Warlord Meeting

_**Jurabi: Hello again! It's me, Jurabi as always, and I've gotten a review from a guest 'Rainbowdash1213'. …I'm a brony…So anyways, he/she told me that most of the spirits of Luffy's crew are on the current Straw Hat pirates.**_

_**Well, for the most part, you're right. Colleen's definitely like Luffy, but she's also as pretty as Nami. Sakuya is very similar to both Zoro and Nami but mostly Zoro because she doesn't like to be bossed around unless it's a difficult situation like in the previous chapter. Ackmor, in terms of irritation by the antics of some of the crew members, he's sorta similar to Nami. But…he's also Franky in terms of appearance since it is confirmed that he's a cyborg. I'll dive a lot more into his backstory in the future. Arrow, he's a weapon's specialist so he's like, the improved version of Usopp in terms of weaponry. He's also like Sanji but not a 100% since he's love for girls can only go so far as you saw in his bantering against Sakuya. Kaisetsu is Zoro strength wise, Sanji cooking wise, and Robin personality wise. It's pretty funny when you think that the spirits of three characters are in one especially if two of them hate each other. Tamiko is Chopper. She's cute, funny, hyper, and she's a doctor. In case any of you are wondering, there's going to be…a total of 10 people on the crew and 3 of them are not human. Cooper is Usopp's son but he's also a better liar than him. And he's Franky since he's a shipwright. Sorry for the long author's note, please enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Coming Storm: Warlord Meeting<strong>

Arrow and Kaisetsu managed to get Ackmor and Sakuya on a bed in the Delicate Fox.

"Is Tamiko going to be okay?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Not worried about Cooper?" Arrow asked.

"I'm more worried about Tamiko."

"Kaisetsu, you need to learn how to trust people more."

"I trust everyone on this crew. Everyone except the former Teuchi member."

Arrow sighed, "Go ahead and help them out. BOTH of them."

"Fine…" Kaisetsu said leaving the ship.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Earthquake!"<strong> Voodoo Colleen shouted smashing the ground beneath her causing an earthquake.

Tamiko and Cooper jumped up in the air to avoid the attack.

"Iron Tail Smash!" Cooper shouted as his tail turned into steel and he smashes the ground sending Voodoo Colleen flying.

"Aoi Hibana!" Tamiko shouted as water forms in her hands. She released it in a strong concentrated stream towards Voodoo Colleen.

"**Icy Wind!"** Voodoo Colleen blew a gust of chilled air at the stream freezing it. **"Fire Blast!" **She then sent an intense blast of all-consuming fire at her. But Cooper blocked the attack. **"Thunder Wave!"** She then launched a weak electric charge which Cooper dodged but Tamiko wasn't able to.

"Tamiko!" Cooper shouted. Tamiko was surrounded by electricity and she couldn't move.

"**Volt Tackle!"** Voodoo Colleen electrified herself, and then charges at the paralyzed Tamiko.

"Sorry to do this Colleen…High Tail Double Kick!" By using his tail, Cooper grabbed Voodoo Colleen and delivers a kick in her stomach which caused both Voodoo Colleen and the real Colleen to cough blood. "Sorry again…Instincts…" Cooper's speed then increased, "Claw Barrage!" Cooper then started to scratch Voodoo Colleen with multiple claw strikes at lightning speed but Voodoo Colleen blocked the strikes receiving minor damage so did the real Colleen.

"**Close Combat!"** Voodoo Colleen unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on Cooper bruising him on many spots.

"_Faster…"_ Cooper thought, "Double Claw Strike!" He then slashes at Voodoo Colleen in an X-like pattern. But Voodoo Colleen got back up unfazed.

"_Damnit…it's been 5 minutes…we're running out of time."_ Cooper thought, _"If only I can get past that voodoo…"_ Cooper looked back to see Tamiko slightly tired, _"Close combat fighting is Tamiko's greatest weakness, but I need at least a few seconds…"_

"Have you given up yet?" Ms. May asked, "If so, then I'll be taking your powers too."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I have a plan up my sleeve." Cooper bluffed. He actually didn't have a plan.

"Oh? Then show me your strategy."

"Don't mind if I-ugh!" Cooper's leg gave out on him as he fell to the ground again, _"Damnit…my leg…"_

"You can't move anymore, Mr. November. Then that means I win your powers." Ms. May said.

"Did you forget about me…?" Tamiko asked, "Doragonzu No Odori!" Tamiko created a giant tornado that spun around the room distracting Voodoo Colleen and Ms. May.

"Cooper, are you okay?" Tamiko asks. "Here, let me heal you…Akua No Te." Tamiko said as she placed her hands on Cooper's leg and turns them into water. The pain Cooper felt then vanished as Tamiko's hands turned back to normal.

"Thanks…" Cooper said standing up.

"Please tell me you have a plan." Tamiko said.

"…Wait…now I do. It's Ms. May's book."

"What about it?"

"That's the source of her power over her Voodoo. If I can just get over to her, I can destroy it." Cooper said.

"Okay…" Tamiko said.

"I'll be the distraction!" Tamiko and Cooper said simultaneously. They both turned to each other, "No, I'll be the distraction. You wouldn't last long against Colleen! You've never seen me fight her before! STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!" They both shouted.

Cooper shook his head, "Never mind. I'll be the distraction while you take care of Ms. May's book."

Tamiko nodded, "Okay, can you give me a boost?"

"Got it." Cooper picked Tamiko up and threw her at Ms. May and Voodoo Colleen.

"What are they up to…?" Ms. May thought.

"Instincts!" Cooper then dashed in front of the flying Tamiko and towards Voodoo Colleen. He tackled her to the ground allowing Tamiko a chance.

"Now Tamiko!" Cooper shouted.

"Kaze To Suirō!" Tamiko shouted as she created a water-shaped dragon. The dragon swallowed Ms. May up trapping her inside a cyclone of high speed wind that slashed her up and in the process, destroyed the book she had.

Due to the destruction of the book, Voodoo Colleen disappeared while her powers went back to Colleen in an aura stream. Ms. May stood on her knees tired out, "I see…you're not ones to die easily…"

"As if we'd lose to you!" Tamiko shouted.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you…" Ms. May then coughed out water, "Did you not realize yet that I was merely testing you…?"  
>"What?" Cooper asked.<p>

"We'll be watching you carefully…Straw Hats." Then Ms. May retreated into the darkness.

Tamiko didn't care about following her as she went to Colleen who was screaming in pain.

"OOOWWWW! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Colleen shouted.

"Cooper! Did you do this?!" Tamiko asked.

"Oh…sorry Colleen I had to cut you up a bit…" Cooper said with a shy smile.

"Don't worry, Colleen, let me heal you up. Akua No Te." Tamiko used the same healing technique she used on Cooper to heal Colleen's cuts and bruises.

As soon as she was healed up, Cooper fell to the ground exhausted.

"Geez…I was only on this crew for two days and already I'm excited…" Cooper said.

"Thanks for helping me out of that mess, Cooper." Colleen said picking Cooper up letting him hand behind her back.

"Yeah, Tamiko and I make a great team, don't we?"

"Yep!" Tamiko answered as she and Cooper fist bumped.

* * *

><p>Ms. May returned to the Teuchi hideout to speak with Natsume Gato.<p>

"So…the Straw Hats were too much for you." Natsume said.

"No, not at all, sir. I merely tested them and also, Mr. November didn't resign, he joined the Straw Hats." Ms. May said.

"Hm…I always had a strange feeling about him. I'm not at all surprised at this. Mr. March…"

A man with red short hair stepped out of the shadows, "Yes, sir?"

"Head to the front of the beach on this island. We'll be having guests soon."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and be sure to give them a 'welcome to remember'."

"It will be done." Mr. March said leaving.

"Ms. May, we'll be continuing with Project: Arkbird. I want you and everyone else ready."

"Yes sir," Ms. May said leaving.

Natsume chuckled as he takes a good glance at a large white aerial vehicle. "Soon, Alabasta and Asalilla will soon see their destruction brought from above. Both countries will be a test ground for the small power of the ancient weapon that rivals that of Pluton…Prism Eclipse…" Natsume said with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>Back with the Straw Hats on the Delicate Fox, Tamiko was busy healing Colleen, Sakuya and Ackmor, who had just awakened, Cooper, and herself while Arrow and Kaisetsu look over the papers they obtained.<p>

"Project Arkbird?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes…this weapon…is a small form of one of the three powerful weapons in the world." Cooper said.

"Tell us more." Tamiko said.

"Well…where do I begin? It was back when Monkey D. Luffy formed the original Straw Hat pirates. There were three powerful ancient weapons that were said to change the shape of the world; however, something happened on Raftel Island, the place where Gold Roger and Luffy said to have buried the One Piece, that caused the weapons to completely vanish."

"You don't know?" Arrow asked.

"No…everything I'm telling you is based on what the original Straw Hats told me. The names of the weapons were…"

"Uranus…Poseidon…and Pluton." Kaisetsu finished surprising everyone, "My mother told me about them. Pluton was an ancient warship that has the power to destroy an entire island. Poseidon is actually a mermaid who has the power to control massive Sea Kings."

"Wait, mermaids exist?!" Arrow shouted.

"Oh yeah, my father told me all about them. They even have their own island; Merman Island was it…No! Fishman Island!" Cooper said.

"It…does exist…I want to go there…" Arrow said fantasizing about mermaids.

Kaisetsu shook her head, "Anyways…the last one, Uranus…gee…I forgot what it was."

"So did I…" Cooper said.

"Really? Both of you?" Ackmor asked in surprise.

"Well, I was told all of this at a young age." Kaisetsu said.

"So was I." Cooper said. "But now, there are other ancient weapons. Ones buried deeper inside the world that the last generation never knew about. We don't know much about them, but I do know is that the Arkbird is based on one of them. Natsume labeled the Arkbird: 'The First Aerial Weapon.'"

"The First Aerial Weapon…? Like a ship?" Tamiko asked.

Both Cooper and Kaisetsu were scratching their heads at this one.

"To be honest, even I didn't get much access to how this weapon works, but I do know that these documents are the plans to it. Maybe, if we go to the Teuchi's base, we can find it and destroy it." Cooper said. The whole room went silent after his statement, "I know how some of you feel…facing up against a warlord like Natsume Gato, but did you forget? We have the future Queen of the Pirates with us, right Colleen?" Cooper's face fell when he saw Colleen asleep, "COLLEEN!"

Colleen's eyes snapped open, "Huh? Wha? Who?!"

Everyone sighed at the simplicity of their captain and decided to break the story down into simple details.

* * *

><p>At the Marine Headquarters, there was a meeting room. Inside the meeting room were 5 people sitting in the chairs along with Fleet Admiral Jurabi and his pet dragon, Ksangar, who was as usual, eating an apple.<p>

Jurabi looked at the people sitting before him.

The first one was a girl with silver-white hair tied into a ponytail 2 inches below the neck, golden eyes, and wears a sky blue yukata. She had two swords behind her back.

"_Elysea Mystagion…"_ He thought.

The second one was a man black, messy hair, red eyes, wears a black cape with red linings, a black jacket with silver chain decorations, and black jeans with red linings. On his side was a black colored sword.

"_Akira Kurokage…"_

The third one was an old man with white hair, a white mustache, wearing a dark blue cloak, black shirt, and dark blue jeans.

"_Alabaster Schened…"_

The fourth one was a man with mid-back length spiky jet black hair with bangs, piercing purple eyes, a strong yet gentle facial features, trimmed goatee. He's wearing an open black cloak with red clouds, shirtless, pants that are between gray and white, black combat boots.

"_Alexei D. Archer…AKA: The Demon Fox…"_

The fifth and final was a young woman with a beautiful face. She has sea-blue eyes, longish blood-red hair tied into a ponytail over her left shoulder and a curvy figure. She wears an open black cloak with red clouds, a tank-top that exposes her midriff, a pair of dark blue shorts that go midway down her thighs, fishnet stockings, and black sandals.

"_And Sea Queen Hinata…"_ Jurabi closed his eyes processing things through his mind, "I see that all but two of us are here for this meeting. As you can see, I've called all of you here for an important discussion."

"Well…whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out with our help, Jurant." Alabaster said cheerfully.

"I told you a million times, it's Jurabi!" Jurabi shouted.

"Hahaha…Fleet Admiral, the old man was trying to be funny. You need to lighten up." Akira said with a smile.

"Akira, I don't think getting people's names wrong so many times is considered funny," Elysea said.

"I'm a funny man, but Elysea's right. My short-term is getting annoying." Alabaster said.

"Alright, if there aren't any more interruptions," Archer said, "Jurabi can get on to why we are here."

"Exactly," Hinata agreed, "Our crew is waiting on us."

"Thank you Hinata. Now as I was saying…" Jurabi was interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't know how to get here until this marine showed me the way," a familiar voice called.

All of them turned to Roranoa Zoro who entered.

"Well, if it isn't the devil himself…" Archer said.

"Roranoa Zoro…" Hinata said.

"The Greatest Swordsman in the world…Zoro…" Elysea said.

"Well, it's good to see the Warlords here, except Natsume Gato." Zoro said taking a seat.

"It's good to see you too, Zori." Alabaster said getting Zoro's name wrong.

"It's ZORO you dumbass!" Zoro shouted.

Suddenly, the tips of a katana was up against his throat. Elysea was behind him.

"E-Elysea! Don't go overboard!" Akira shouted.

"You better treat Alabaster with respect…" Elysea threatened. "Just because he got your name wrong doesn't mean you should talk to him like that. I don't care if you're the strongest swordsman, trash like you doesn't deserve to treat others that way."

Zoro smirked, "I'm trash, eh…?"

"Here we go again…" Archer muttered as he stops Hinata from doing anything to stop them.

Zoro grabbed two of his swords quickly and knocks the katana off his neck and faced Elysea. As the two began a mad charge at each other, a large and powerful purple beam was shot between them blowing up the wall and stopping them in their tracks. They looked at Jurabi who was the one who shot that blast, "Dragon Pulse…"

He then gave them a stern look, "If you want to fight then settle it elsewhere. I'd suggest that you get a clear picture on who the enemy is."

Zoro grumbled in his breath as Elysea pouted putting her sword back in its sheath.

"Now, all of you are wondering why Natsume Gato isn't here…that is exactly why I've called you all here. I have suspicions that Natsume Gato will threaten the peace that we all work hard to protect. I'm not sure what he's up to or if he even is up to anything, but I can't take the risk. So are any of you willing to take the task of confronting him on his island?"

"A question: Why can't any of your men handle him?" Elysea asked.

"Because Natsume is a strong person. It is best to have the Warlords hunt the Warlords. That way, I can find another Warlord more quickly and efficiently. Besides, I don't want Natsume to know that I'm onto him."

The room was silent until Zoro stood up, "Well, I guess I'll be going then. It should be interesting…"

"Well, good luck Roranoa." Jurabi said.

"I don't need luck. I've got my swords." Zoro replied smirking, "Hopefully, Natsume puts up a fight…it would be great to get these old bones going."

"Zoro, wait…" Jurabi said stopping Zoro, "Before you go…I've heard from one of our scouts around the Grandline that a pirate ship has been spotted in that area. What's special about it is that it looks like a fox shaped ship. Here's the strange thing: The scouts outside the Grandline reported that your daughter, Kaisetsu, sailed away in the same ship 3 weeks ago. Both of you might end up meeting in this mission. Just need to give you a heads up in case anything happens."

"Thanks…" Zoro said walking off but thoughts still filled his head, _"After what happened to Morgana…will I have the strength to even look at Kaisetsu in the eye again…? Will she even want to see me…?"_ Zoro shook off the thought as he went to the docks to his ship.

* * *

><p>At the Delicate Fox, everyone was healed but something usual is going on.<p>

"Are they at it again…?" Ackmor asked.

"Yep…" Tamiko and Kaisetsu said.

Sakuya and Arrow looked at each other with hateful eyes and they turned their heads from each other.

"Crayon hair…" Arrow muttered.

"Dumb little kid…" Sakuya muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" They both shouted turning to each other.

"You've got a problem, you gun-lover?!" Sakuya shouted.

"Yeah, I do. It has purple hair, a weak ass sword, and doesn't know the meaning of 'shut-up'!"

"You still think guns are better than swords, don't you! Well I challenge you to face off against a sword skilled warrior in the Teuchi organization when we face them. Will you accept the challenge?"

"Hm…yes, I do, Sakuya; however, you must fight a gun expert from the Teuchi organization as well. Do you have the guts…or are you all talk?"

"Yes. Challenge accepted. Whoever wins, represents her weapon mastery and gives it the title as the strongest."

"Don't you mean she OR he…?"

"The loser has to praise the winner and do whatever he or she says for a full week."

"Very well, Sakuya Lila Reeves, let us see what is in store for our challenge."

"Agreed, Falchion D. Arrow." Then the both of them parted ways.

Everyone else but Colleen sighed at their antics.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, the Straw Hats have finally made it to the Teuchi's island.<p>

"Munesage Forge…" Cooper named the island.

"A lot of weird named islands…" Arrow said.

"Okay…we just need to think of a plan…" Cooper said.

"I hate to ask this but…where's Colleen." Tamiko asked regretting that she ever asked.

"Great…" Ackmor said as everyone looked up at the sail to see Colleen jumping towards it.

"I'M COMING TO FIGHT YOU! NATSUME GATO!" She shouted as she shot off towards the base.

"Why…doesn't that girl…stay put at times like this?!" Sakuya shouted angrily.

"Just great…we'll have to go in after her. Maybe she'll be able to distract some guards." Cooper said as the Straw Hats exited the Delicate Fox.

"Hold it right there…" a voice called.

The Straw Hats look to see Mr. March sitting on a rock with a large axe on his back.

"Mr. March…"

"Mr. November. Ms. May told me about your 'resignation'. Now here I am…giving you all a welcome you'll never forget."

"What does he mean by that…?" Arrow asked.

Mr. March then sniffed the air and picked up a scent he never smelt before. He got off the rock and started sniffing around.

"Is that guy okay?" Sakuya asks.

Mr. March stopped and then turned back to them. He pointed to Kaisetsu, "You…you have the smell of darkness on you…"

"What…?" Kaisetsu asked in confusion.

"I smell pain…anger…DEATH inside your heart, woman. To have such darkness and not be able to control it…such a pity that you choose to fear it."

"What on earth is he talking about?" Tamiko asks.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like this." Cooper said.

"I do not fear it." Kaisetsu said.

"I sense that you do…and as you see that darkness could be the end of us all. Cast away the fear you had in the past and embrace the power you have inside you…" Mr. March said.

"And if I say no…?"

"Then I shall force it out…by hurting the one you hold dear!" Mr. March then took out his axe and rushed straight towards Tamiko.

"Tamiko!" Kaisetsu pulled out her katana and blocked the strike aim at Tamiko. She was enraged that someone would hurt Tamiko. "Bastard…" With her sheer force…she pushed Mr. March back and her eyes suddenly changed from blue to purple then back to blue in the span of seconds. "I've got him…"

Everyone nodded and went forward leaving Kaisetsu with Mr. March.

"I, Mr. March, will not submit to the frail heart of an infantile coward. If you wish to protect that girl you dearly love…stop resisting," He then swung his axe ready to fight, "AND LET YOUR DARNKESS IN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: And so Colleen's sprinted out into the Teuchi organization's hideout, you'll get more info on that. I swear people…I feel like I'm Oda writing this. I'm going to be honest this story is just so fun to write. Okay…so the Straw Hats are going to fight the Teuchi after finding out that they are going to destroy two kingdoms to test this weapon they've built. A lot of questions will speculate and some major foreshadowing as well. As you see in the scene where Mr. March talks about Kaisetsu's darkness. What is that darkness and why was Zoro being hesitant about seeing his daughter again? Well, I'll leave it up to you guys to guess how the story will go. Now…the next chapter will be the battle, but not the main battle. See ya soon!**_


	31. Hidden Secrets and a Dark History

**Hidden Secrets and a Dark History**

Colleen nursed her bruised hair and then wiped off the dust on her clothes. She looked at the hole in the wall. "Ow…that hurt…"

"Well, well…what do we have here." a voice said. Colleen turned to Natsume Gato who was sitting across from her, "Monkey D. Colleen, the pirate with the 40 million beri bounty. I've been expecting you."

Colleen cocked her head, "Who are you?"

"Natsume Gato, leader of our organization: The Teuchi. I must congratulate you and your band of pirates. You've defeated many Teuchi members, but now, you'll soon face against the strongest of our organization."

"Well, Natsume Gato, I'm here to kick your ass." Colleen said.

"Oh? And what justification do you have?"

"You're going to destroy Alabasta and Asalilla using something called 'Arkbird', aren't you?"

"Ah…so you have met my assistant, Mr. November, or should I call him: Cooper T. Nelson. Only he could have known about Project Arkbird. No matter, even if you all know, Alabasta and Asalilla will still fall."

"For what purpose?!"

"To test the Arkbird's full power. The death of millions is…unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?! You're talking about killing millions! I won't let you do this."

"Then stop me, if you can."

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu was pushed back by the sheer force of Mr. March's axe.<p>

"Icicle Slash!" Kaisetsu shouted as she sent a slashing force of freezing cold at Mr. March, but he deflected the attack.

Mr. March rushed at Kaisetsu with his axe and smashed the ground below her. Kaisetsu jumped in the air, but saw that Mr. March was behind her. Mr. March tried to smash her, but Kaisetsu blocked the attack but was sent flying to the ground. Kaisetsu got back to her feet and she felt Mr. March behind her.

"You're strong…but ask yourself: Is such strength strong enough…?" Mr. March asked.

Knowing he was behind her, Kaisetsu striked first, but Mr. March was gone.

"Or will you fail with it?" Then, pulled Kaisetsu straight into the ground leaving only her head exposed.

"What…?" Kaisetsu didn't know what happened. She tried many things to get out of the man-hole but she couldn't even move an inch. That was when Mr. March walked into her view, "Damnit…how did you…?"

"I ate no Devil Fruit. This is all purely my speed and power. The darkness you have…"

"Will you shut up about this darkness nonsense?! I don't know what you are talking about, but frankly, I don't care." Kaisetsu said.

"I see…very well then. Your life shall end here." Mr. March then swung his axe to kill her, but Kaisetsu quickly dodged it by moving her head at the last minute and then pulled the axe down to destroy parts of the ground allowing her to escape the man-hole.

"Lightning's Slash!" Kaisetsu then sent an electrical charge slash at Mr. March, but he avoided it.

Mr. March then dashed forward and swung at Kaisetsu, but she met his axe with her sword. The sheer force of the clash caused the ground to shake.

"Flame…Slash!" Kaisetsu said as her sword turned into fire and crushed Mr. March's axe.

Mr. March himself was surprised at the sheer force of power, but he managed to stand his ground. Despite this, he noticed that Kaisetsu was showing signs of fatigue.

"My axe is useless now that it's broken…No matter, I'll just improvise."

"What do…you mean…?" Kaisetsu said panting.

Mr. March walked towards what looked like a statue that had a hammer on it. With his sheer strength, Mr. March pulled the hammer straight out of the statue and held it like it's his own weapon.

"Give me a break…" Kaisetsu muttered.

Then Mr. March then knocked Kaisetsu into the air and then slammed her back on the ground with the sheer force causing her to spill blood from her mouth.

"Grr…" Kaisetsu was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"See? You're now powerless to save that girl now. Whether it is now or in the future, your own weakness will be the end of her. One of you will try to save the other and end up dying." Mr. March said.

"Wh-Why should y-you care about our bond…Y-Your…the enemy…"

"It doesn't matter." Mr. March then dropped the heavy hammer on Kaisetsu and started to walk away.

"H-Hey! Where are you…going?!" Kaisetsu managed to shout while the hammer limited her breathing.

"To kill the girl and show you how weak you are." Mr. March then pulled another hammer out of a statue and started walking off, "I'll come back for you later. Weak-hearted fools like you aren't worth my time."

Kaisetsu felt anger building up inside her. "Damnit…Tamiko…Tamiko…" Kaisetsu couldn't contain it any longer as she slowly lifted the hammer off her, "Don't you dare…LAY A FINGER…**ON TAMIKO!**"

Mr. March turned back to see Kaisetsu back on her feet with the hammer in her hand. There was a black aura surrounding her and her once blue eyes were now purple.

"This power…"

Suddenly, Kaisetsu took out her sword and dashed at blinding speed slicing Mr. March before he could react.

**"Too slow…"** Kaisetsu said.

Mr. March could have sworn he heard another voice say that along with Kaisetsu. Like a different being took her over, "That voice…I can't be…Forgive me, Xarasa Sky…this was a fight…I shouldn't have started…" Then Mr. March fell to the ground dead from the amount of blood he lost.

**"Hn…"** Suddenly, Kaisetsu's purple eyes turned back into blue, but she lost consciousness.

…

Colleen's arm became engulfed in flames as she rushed at Natsume Gato, "Fire Punch!"

"Teleport…" In an instant, Natsume disappeared before Colleen could strike him. Colleen turned around to see him on the other side of the room.

"It seems the game was over before it even began." Natsume said.

"I'm not playing games…" Colleen shouted.

"Now then, let's get started before I run out of patience. It's you move, girl."

Colleen cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure…Flamethrower!" Colleen shot a flame stream at Natsume who easily dodged the attack.

Natsume rushed forward, "Zen Headbutt!" Electricity engulfed Natsume's head as he tried to hit Colleen she dodged the attack as well.

"Got you! Ice Punch!" Colleen then hit Natsume with her ice engulfed fist.

"Reflect." Suddenly, Colleen's attack stopped in midair.

"By now it should be quite obvious but I'll warn you. You cannot defeat me. This is an exercise in futility." Natsume said.

"Ice Beam!" Colleen shot an ice beam at Natsume.

"Light Screen." Colleen's attack stopped in midair again. "Hehehe…Listen to my warning and take heed. If you continued this senseless attack, you will have accomplished nothing." Natsume said. "And wasted what little time you and your friends have left."

"Close Combat!" Colleen dashed at Natsume and hit him multiple times but Natsume dodges the lightning fast attack like they were snail punches.

Panting really hard, Colleen becomes really shocked at what's happening. "Why can't I hurt him?"

"You're wasting your time," Natsume said standing in the distance.

"Darn you…" Colleen cursed.

"No matter how hard you fight against the truth, there's no way a weakling like you could even hope to rival me."

However, Natsume was punched in the face by Colleen.

"I'm sorry, my fist interrupted you; now what was that?" Colleen spat which made Natsume pissed off.

"I've had my fill of your pathetic fun and games. Let's end this right now."

"Fun and games? Trust me, I'm dead serious." Colleen said. "Dammit he's right though. He's got an answer for all of my attacks. What do I do now?"

"We may both be strong warriors, but you fall grossly on skill." Natsume said, "Psybeam!" Natsume then shot a peculiar ray at Colleen. Colleen quickly dodges it "Nice reflexes, girl. A full on hit from that attack would have killed you." Natsume said.

"What an attack…" Colleen said.

"You may have eaten a Devil Fruit, but you lack discipline and training. With that, your skills could be as formidable as any. But you're not there yet. Like so many fools, you waste time obsessing over your abilities. Gimmicks get you only so far in a fight without the skill sets to back them up."

"So what if I'm not a professional Devil Fruit user now? I'll get stronger as long as I continue on this journey."

* * *

><p>"Where exactly did Colleen go?" Sakuya asked. The rest of the crew was searching for Colleen.<p>

"She's obviously trying to find Natsume's office so let's head there. Follow me."

"Wait…where Tamiko?" Arrow asked as the crew looked back to see their doctor gone.

"Did she get lost?" Cooper asked.

"Don't worry, I'll look for her." Ackmor said, "You guys keep on going."

* * *

><p>Tamiko was walking in the endless hall feeling lost… "Geez…where is everyone?! I was following them one minute and then the next, I end up here…" As she kept walking, Tamiko ended up in a room…or maybe and area. The ground suddenly turned into clouds.<p>

"This is…Moon Rock Valley. My home!" Tamiko shouted as she danced around her home. "I never thought I'd miss the Dusk Island winds so much. It's funny; there was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved to be home." Tamiko walked down the beach a little while, before Tamiko looked up in surprise.

"Is that...? Hey! Mom, Dad!" She ran forward towards the two people.

Her dad had blue hair while wearing a sleeveless red shirt with black pants and blue sandals.

Her mother had long blonde hair that went to her thighs, blue eyes with a tint of purple, pretty, caramel skinned. She wore a red yellow-lined shirt with blue knee long pants, and black sandals. Her fingernails and toenails are painted red; she has wrappings on her hands.

"I…I can't believe it…you're alive!" Tamiko broke into tears but suddenly, she saw something wrong with them. "Mom? Dad? Is there something wrong? I don't think I've EVER seen you two so quiet." When they didn't answer, she tilted her head. "Is there something on my face?" In a moment, they vanished. Tamiko stepped back in surprise.

"Mom?! Dad?! No…it was…an illusion?! No. No. NO!" Tamiko didn't want to believe it but she was. The parents she saw were just an illusion.

That was when Ms. May appeared in front of Tamiko. But she stayed on the ground, not responding to what could have been a life ending threat.

"Surely you knew this would happen." Ms. May said. "But to think that you're not at all human."

"How do you know anything about me?!" Tamiko asked.

"Your memories. Along with my Voodoo Voodoo Fruit abilities, I also have the ability to access people's memories. Back in our fight, I had full access to all your secrets."

"Don't you dare!"

Ms. May shook her head in pity. "You've been to a number of places after you were separated from your family, Tamiko Sky. And in those places, you met only the cruel reality of life. Sometimes, not even that. All that's left in your heart now, is Dark memories. Your memories of your home are gone, each and every one of your loved ones."

Tamiko shot up, as she looked at Ms. May. "That's a lie! I remember everyone from my home! my Mom, my Dad, my friends, and Toru too! They're my, my friends and family."

Ms. May scoffed, and it took all of Tamiko's willpower not to punch his lights out then and there

"And who threw that away? Maybe you forgot your own actions! It was because of you that your home was destroyed, you called the Black Viper pirates to your island!" The little island where Tamiko was started to break apart, until nothing was left but wooden planks and palm tree leaves. The once peaceful blue sky had turned a dark, murky purple, with winds blowing this way and that. Tamiko looked around, shoulders tense. "This is, that night!"

Ms. May smiled evilly. "The island you grew up on was destroyed by the Black Viper pirates. Many lives were lost to their swords and guns, because of you! You hated being on Moon Rock Island, cut off from the outside world. So you called upon and easily trusted PIRATES to help you escaped, but that oblivious trust was what destroyed the island. YOU did that! Look and see what your actions will cause in the future.!" Ms. May faded away.

In the darkness that followed, Tamiko then saw a familiar figure who was Toru.

"T-Tigger…TIGGER!" She shouted as she ran up to him. "Tigger…I'm so glad your okay…"

"…"

"Tigger…? Are you-ugh!" Tamiko's throat was then grabbed by Toru's rough hand. "T-Tigger…?! What are you…doing…? It's me…you little sister: Tamiko! Don't you…recognize me…?"

"Yeah! I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become! The very thing that destroyed our home and killed our parents: A filthy pirate!" Toru said.

"Please stop…" Tamiko tried to say.

"No…" Toru said, "After all I've done for you…you've turned into this…?" Tamiko's eyes widened at his statement. "I've always told you to not concern yourself with the outside world. But no…you decided to do it anyway. It's your fault that they're all dead." Tears streamed down Tamiko's cheeks. "Those damn pirates destroyed our own home and probably killed our parents." Tamiko tried to pry away from Toru's grip, but couldn't.

"The worst thing though is that it's all your fault your parents died!" yelled the Toru, "If you hadn't let those pirates find out village in the first place, our parents! They would still be alive today! If they hadn't died…No, he wouldn't even want to look at you anymore. Because of what you did…our parents are dead and there's no way they can come back. You may not have killed them, but you helped the bullet strike its target. You should die!" His grip again tightened around Tamiko's neck.

But then, Tamiko smirked, "How was my acting…Ms. May?"

"What?" the Toru Tamiko named Ms. May said.

"Kōri No Yari!" Tamiko summoned water and turned them into icicle spears and slashed the Toru with them.

"I-Impossible…!" Toru shouted as he suddenly turned into Ms. May. "H-How…did you see through my illusion?!"

"Did you really think I was dumb enough to fall for that? I know my family and the people I love better than you could ever know yourself. Even if…I caused all those things…I didn't do all of it on purpose and I believe Toru will understand that. Until then, I won't let what anyone says about me dissuade me!" Tamiko shouted and then suddenly, a pair of white fluffy wings appeared out of her back. "That is the pride of a Skypian!"

"No…" Ms. May cursed.

"Kyodai Tsunamii!" With just one hand, Tamiko summoned a giant wave that engulfed Ms. May sending her down the dark hall. During that, the area returned to normal and Tamiko knew that it was an illusion now disappearing. "Well…I better tuck these away." Tamiko then tucked her wings inside her shirt. "I wonder where everyone else is…" Tamiko continue to search for the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p>Ms. May limbed into Natsume's office, "I…need to tell him…" But she then sees that Natsume was in the middle of a battle with Colleen.<p>

"N-Natsume…G-Gato…" Ms. May called out getting the two's attentions.

"Hey! You're that lady who stole my powers!" Colleen shouted.

"Ms. May, what happened? You're all drenched in water." Natsume said.

"I…lost in a battle, sir." Ms. May said.

Natsume then smiled, "It's alright. It never really mattered that much to me anyway. However…" Natsume was in front of Ms. May, "this is the first…and LAST time you bring me bad news. Psycho Cut!" He then cut straight through Ms. May's chest killing her. Colleen watched in horror as blood dripped from Natsume's arm. "Aw…that's a shame. Hopefully the remaining members or our organization can put up a better fight."

"You…bastard! You just killed you friends!" Colleen shouted in rage.

"Hehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA! FRIENDS?! You should be a comedian because of that line! Do you even know what this organization even is?! In case you don't know, our organization isn't a bunch of sissies playing around in the world like raving lunatics. We strive to do what is necessary to obtain power and when it comes to stuff like that, friendship is the least thing on our minds. Ms. May and the rest of the lackeys you've defeated were just mere tools in my plan. Just like your friends…"

The last statement ticked Colleen off, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US! CLOSE COMBAT!" Colleen shouted as she hit Natsume multiple times but he easily dodged them.

Natsume then kicked Colleen away, "Haven't you learned anything, weakling? Predictable."

"Shut up! Thunder Punch!" Colleen punched Natsume with her lightning punch but Natsume caught her fist in a tight grip.

"This is really getting old." Natsume said as he pulled Colleen in, "Zen Headbutt!" With full force, Natsume head butted Colleen straight in the face.

Colleen fell to the ground holding her face and screaming in agony and pain.

"This is the price you pay, Straw Hat Colleen, for even daring to challenge a warlord. You're lucky; all I decided to attack was your face. I can do this all day long until no one in the world can recognize your body at all."

"Grr…I'm not…going to give up." Colleen said as her nose and mouths dripped out blood.

"Mach Punch!" Colleen shouted as she tried to punch Natsume again, but he easily dodges the obvious attack.

"Psycho Cut…"

Then, Colleen felt extreme pain in her abdomen as blood started dripping from her mouth and her body went limp.

"…Did you really think you were my equal?" Colleen's blood was dripping from Natsume's hand which was stabbed straight through Colleen's limp body. "There have been a many number of rookies like you who've challenged me and you've all shared a common trait: Fatal ineptitude. And in the end, the only thing you are truly qualified for…is death."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: :) Bet you didn't see all this coming, did you?! Okay, I'm a big fan of One Piece, that's no secret. Some of the battles in the canon were so amazing that I had to reference some of them. That's why Colleen's first battle with Natsume sounded familiar. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	32. Arkbird Awakening

_**Jurabi: Wow…more questions from more guest reviewers! Let's see here…**_

_**Phantom Magican: You used some Pokemon moves and Fairy Tale episodes scenes, did you know that? why could't you give Colleen her father's Gum-Gum fruit or her uncle's Flame-Flame fruit?**_

_**Jurabi: Yes, Phantom Magician. I'm always aware of what I'm writing. I mean, I love Pokemon and Fairy Tail. Colleen's Devil Fruit powers are based on Pokemon moves and the Dante's Freezer arc was based on one of my favorite Fairy Tail arcs. I'm seriously trying my absolute hardest to make this story as original as I can. The reason why Colleen doesn't have Luffy or Ace's devil fruits was because I thought it was unnecessary and unoriginal. It was confirmed that Vivi has Luffy's Devil Fruit in this fanfic. The truth is, I like a strong female character over male characters, which is why there are more strong females on the Straw Hat crew than the original.**_

_**At first, I was going to give Colleen Ace's Devil fruit…but then a certain Manga chapter came out and (I'm not spoiling) a certain someone ate Ace's devil fruit and that someone is still alive to this date in the fanfic. To all manga readers, I better not see the name of this person in the review section! So…I gave her the Element Element Fruit and besides, my head is filled with crazy and creative ideas. There's even going to be an arc focusing on her Devil Fruit.**_

_**fresh water sky: will their be any extra members to the straw hats and will they meet chopper soon**_

_**Jurabi: :D Let me make myself clear everyone. DO NOT ASK ME ABOUT FUTURE EVENTS IN THE STORY! I'm sorry, but I just don't want to tell you because that would be like Oda telling everyone what the One Piece is or what the D initial means. Be patient. I'll reveal everything when I do.**_

_**RainbowDash1312: So much progression I love it. The classics of One Piece are novelty so I applaud you for keeping them in your story while adding in you own flare. Keep up the good work**_

_**Jurabi: Thank you. I just can't stop saying that I feel like I'm Oda himself writing this. Speaking of which, the concept, Grandline, and previous characters we all know and love belong to Oda. So many ideas in my head that I just want to show you. Sooo many plans for the future. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME ON "One Piece: The New Straw Hat Pirates!"<strong>_

_"Grr…I'm not…going to give up." Colleen said as her nose and mouths dripped out blood. "Mach Punch!" Colleen shouted as she tried to punch Natsume again, but he easily dodges the obvious attack._

_"Psycho Cut…"_

_Then, Colleen felt extreme pain in her abdomen as blood started dripping from her mouth and her body went limp._

_"…Did you really think you were my equal?" Colleen's blood was dripping from Natsume's hand which was stabbed straight through Colleen's limp body. "There have been a many number of rookies like you who've challenged me and you've all shared a common trait: Fatal ineptitude. And in the end, the only thing you are truly qualified for…is death."_

* * *

><p><strong>Arkbird Awakening<strong>

Taking a look at Colleen's state, Natsume smirked, "I wouldn't worry to much about the rest of the kingdoms, Straw Hat. They never would have accepted you as their savior anyway. It's such a shame though. You and your crew might have had longer healthier lives if none of you even dared to challenge me."

But then, Colleen slowly managed to grab a tight hold on Natsume's arm. Colleen's sound was faint but it could still be heard and her body was slowly moving. Colleen was still alive.

"What?! You're still alive?!" Natsume shouted. He then grabbed Colleen's throat, "Your friends aren't here to save you. Say hello to the princess for me!" Natsume then threw Colleen's limp body into a nearby chute.

"Hmph…and she was the so-called daughter of Monkey D. Luffy. She doesn't even deserve the D. initial." Natsume said leaving his office, "No matter, now is the time to test the Arkbird's magnificent power."

* * *

><p>Ackmor opened a random door in the hallway and saw another figure. The figure was a woman with jet black hair tied to two pony tails.<p>

"Hello, you must be Ackmor." the woman said.

"Yes, I am." Ackmor answered. "I bet your working with those Teuchi guys!"

"Great work, Sherlock." the woman said sarcastically, "I'm Ms. January. Soooo, are you enjoying your stay here, at our base? I bet it's nice to take away all those worthless memories awaken your true memories. Hehe, that lies deep inside you."

"True memories?"

"Although, it seems that you are forgetting the most important thing here. How that poor girl whose promise that you have forgotten, it'll just, just break her heart."

"Poor girl. What poor girl?"

Ms. January only giggled at Ackmor's question. "I can't say. However, both of you know each other quite well so you'll have to find her." Ms. January then smirked, "Although…" She then rushed forward and kicked Ackmor in the gut. "You'll have to go through many hoops to even start searching for her."

During Ms. January's attack, a yellow gem fell out of Ackmor's pocket. When he tries to get up, he sees this mysterious gem, "Is that…mine?"

"What a shame. You've had it with you all this time and forgot?! No…that's not possible. The memory must be engraved somewhere deep inside of you. Ackmor, you think carefully. What, oh, what could it be? And who gave it to you?"

"It…was…"

"Ackmor, Ackmor. You're getting it now. Release that piece of memory."

"It…was…Kekiyo."

"Well, it's about time. Yes, Kekiyo, she is the one who gave you that tacky good-luck gem." Ms. January then picked up the said gem, "Not that you even cared to remember. No surprise, seeing as you can't remember a simple promise, talk about a heartless asshole. I can't believe you."

_"I can't believe I did something like that."_ Ackmor thought.

"It would serve you right if I decided, to smash this garbage!"

"LET IT GO!" Ackmor shouted punching Ms. January and snatching Kekiyo's gem away from her, "Kekiyo gave me this! It's very important to me!"

Ms. January was nursing her own hand, "Oh, it's important to you?" Ms. January's fingernails then started to grow very long and sharp, "Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was!"

Ackmor was surprised by Ms. January's long and sharp fingernails, "Holy…"

Ms. January spun around in a circular motion towards Ackmor and slashed his face. Ackmor tried to punch her, but Ms. January dodged and stabbed Ackmor's arm. Ackmor tried to punch her with his other arm but Ms. January dodged and slashed Ackmor's stomach and stabbed his back and then threw him towards a wall.

"Is that all you've got against my Claw Claw Fruit powers?" Ms. January asked.

Ackmor then cracked his neck, "Hell no, it isn't."

Ms. January then started to rush towards Ackmor while he started his attack. "Special Attack: Red Hawk!" Ackmor successfully surprised Ms. January and punched her in the stomach creating an explosion. "A new attack I've been working on…" However, Ms. January was unfazed by the attack so Ackmor punched her face repeatedly and then punched her in the gut.

"Got you now!" However, his statement was taken away when he saw Ms. January's bruises fully heal in an instant. "The hell…?"

"You're weak; I can tell." Ms. January said as she kicked Ackmor away then threw him into another wall. Ackmor was now struggling to get up due to his now extra wounds. He never thought things could go this bad.

"Huh, look at you. You would call a Straw Hat Pirate yet you can't even beat me? For a pirate, you're not…oh what's the word…GOOD! You're just a pathetic piece of trash."

"Stop it."

"I mean, seriously, how important could you possibly be if your captain was willing to let you join? What's your specialty? Delivering flowers or something more stupid than that?"

"Stop it!"

"What? Baby needs mommy to make him feel better? Oops! I forgot…You don't have one. I can't wait until I see the look on Kekiyo's face once I tell her that I killed her only friend. Though, she's really bad a choosing the right friend anyways. But don't worry; I'll take good care of her. Hahahaha!"

"SHUT UP!" Ackmor shouted. "You can call me worthless…you can slash me to death…BUT, no one…NO ONE TALKS THRASH ABOUT KEKIYO!" Ackmor's then more arms appeared out of his back. His extra and real arms were aimed at Ms. January as a black ball appeared in the middle of the open gap. Ackmor then shot the black ball at Ms. January knocking her straight through a wall.

Ms. January quickly recovered from the attack and faced the enraged Ackmor, "Humph, you're not as bad as I thought. You really are a pirate…a heartless pirate."

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" Ackmor shouted in rage.

"Aww…does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby." Ms. January, "And since I'm in a good mood, here you go." Ms. January threw a sheet of paper at Ackmor who caught it, "That's a map to a certain island you could go to. Be a good baby and say thanks. Tata!" Ms. January said as she disappeared in a dark portal.

"WAIT MS. JANUARY!" But Ms. January was only gone and Ackmor was left in a fit of rage. He started to smash everything in his path be it rocks or trees, "COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME! SHOW YOUSELF!" He continued to smash everything in his path until he heard a voice.

"Ackmor, please calm down!" the voice shouted as Ackmor stopped and turn to see Tamiko who shouted at him. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I…" Ackmor didn't know what to say, "Let's talk about it later…We should get back to the others."

"Okay." Tamiko said as she walked ahead.

But then, Ackmor felt a bit of rage for Ms. January, "I hate this though. Why do I need someone like her to bring back memories of Kekiyo?"

* * *

><p>"Mop hair…!" Arrow muttered loudly.<p>

"Ass brain…!" Sakuya muttered loudly.

"Will you two stop arguing already? We're almost at Natsume's office and I'm seriously telling you, he will not go easy on us. All we have to do is work together, got it?" Cooper asked.

"Fine…" Sakuya said.

"Whatever…"

"We just need to get past Mr. April and Ms. September. But…" Cooper was cut off.

"That should be easy." Arrow said.

"The thing is…" Cooper was cut off again as they entered a large area.

"I'm probably the only person who can handle them. They might be sword wielders." Sakuya said.

"ARROW! SAKUYA!" Cooper shouted getting them to shut up, "Mr. April and Ms. September…" That was when a large monster appeared behind them, "Both of them…are one two headed dragon…"

"A…WHAT?!" Sakuya and Arrow said simultaneously.

"One…two-headed…dragon!" Cooper finished as he turned around two see a giant dragon with one side being purple and the other side being green.

The green dragon head went closer to Cooper, **"Mr. November…? Ms. September and I were told that you were on vacation. What are you doing here?"**

"Well…I left something in Natsume's office and I need to go get it. It's great to see you again, Mr. April and Ms. September. Would you mind letting me through?" Cooper lied.

"**Sure thing. Anything for a friend, but who are these two…?"** The purple dragon head named Ms. September asked looking at Arrow and Sakuya.

"Some…friends of mine…" Cooper lied.

"**I'm sorry, Cooper, but we can't let you in."** Mr. April said.

"Why not?"

"**Because the boss said that no one other than members of our organization can go in his office." **Ms. September explained.

"Can we somehow get to an agreement…?"

"**Well…we are pretty bored. Are any of you sword wielders or gun users?"** Mr. April asked.

"I'm good as using weapons." Arrow said.

"And I'm a specialized in my nodachi." Sakuya said.

"**That's perfect. How about a little short sparring match?"** Ms. September asked.

"What?" Arrow was a little confused.

"Please go easy on them. They're only 16." Cooper said.

16?! Those two huge two-headed dragon?!" Sakuya asked in disbelief.

"Trust me; there are dragons bigger than them." Cooper said.

"**You ready, sweeties?"** Ms. September asked taking out a large sword.

Sakuya took out her nodachi, "Ready."

"So am I." Arrow said.

With that, Sakuya readied her nodachi before slashing at Mr. April/Ms. September. "Demon Claw!" She swung the nodachi quickly three times, creating a fiery red claw-like pattern and nailed Mr. April/Ms. September in the chest.

The two cringed as they skidded back slightly at the force of Sakuya's attack. Mr. April/Ms. September regained their composure.

"**My word, this girl is no joke."** Ms. September said.

**"My turn…NOVA BLAST!"** Mr. April shouted opening his mouth and shot out a black fireball at the two. Sakuya and Arrow jumped out of the way as the fireball slammed into the ground and exploded.

Arrow gaped at the crater the fireball left. Arrow was so distracted that they didn't see Ms. September's sword shoot out and slash him.

Arrow was sent flying into a tree from the force with a wide gash mark on his body.

"Alright…THAT'S it!" Arrow growled. "They're going down!" Arrow then bounded out of the tree and took out his rocket launcher. "Take this!" He shot about 10 rockets at Mr. April/Ms. September. Mr. April/Ms. September swiped his/her claws at the rockets as they got close. Three rockets were destroyed while the remaining seven still went at them.

**"NOVA BLAST!"** Mr. April opened his mouth and shot out another fireball, which hit all the rockets and destroyed them instantly.

"Well that didn't work. You got any better ideas?" Sakuya asked.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with a strategy so just shut up!" Arrow shouted back.

"**Aw…their arguing like a couple."** Ms. September said.

"Couple?! Who are you calling a couple?!" Arrow and Sakuya shouted simultaneously.

"**You know, Ms. September used to be just like that when we were little. Then again, we are brother and sister but clearly you two aren't. It could be love."** Mr. April said.

"We don't even like each other." Sakuya said.

"For once, the girl is right." Arrow said.

"What do you mean for once, blockhead?!"

"**Aww…their arguing again! It's so adorable!"** Ms. September said.

"Stop trying to ship us! It's not funny!" Arrow shouted annoyed.

"It's obvious to us that these two are you friends, Cooper." Mr. April said, "We've had our fun so you can pass."

"Thanks, guys. I'll come back to you if we need anything." Cooper said.

"Hey, why are those two the most friendly?" Sakuya asks.

"Because, like I said, they're young and don't know right from wrong. I'm taking care of them and now, they can leave this organization as well. But first, we have to defeat Natsume."

* * *

><p>Colleen was sliding through the chute like a slide and finally she dropped into a dark room. Due to the fatal wound she received, she could get up.<p>

"I…can't…lose…" She muttered weakly trying to stand but her wound only pulled her back to the ground. Her blood poured out of her body and onto the ground, but then she heard a voice.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" a voice called.

Colleen slowly turned to a woman with red hair wearing a torn princess dress. "Who…are…you…? Wh-Where…am I…?"

"I'm Natsuko. Queen of Asalilla Kingdom. You're in my prison cell. I was kinapped by Natsume's men. But forget about me, what happened to you?!" The woman named Natsuko ran over to Colleen and was horrified to see her gaping wound.

"I…I'm going…to kick…his ass…if it's the…last thing I…do…" Colleen said.

"You tried to fight Natsume, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe this is happening. First, I was taken away from my kingdom and now…its going to be destroyed along with Alabasta…"

"Grr…!" Colleen tried to stand up but her wound kept spilling out more blood and she once again fell to the ground. "I can't…give up…! I…CAN'T! LOSE!"

"Please stop! You'll die if you push yourself in the condition you are in." Natsuko pleaded worried about Colleen.

"Why…aren't you pushing yourself…? Your kingdom is going to be…destroyed. Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"But…there's no way I can…"

"There is ALWAYS a way to fix things…" Colleen winced in pain, "I'm not giving up…and neither should you…" Colleen's arm became engulfed in flames, "Fire Punch!" She tried to hit the cell bars, but suddenly, the flames disappeared and the bars didn't get a single scratch on them. Colleen then felt weaker than she was before, "Wh-What's going…on…?" She asked as she fell to the floor.

"Those bars are made of Sea Prism stone which negates a Devil Fruit user's powers. Not only that, but they are harder than regular metals."

Ackmor and Tamiko continued to walk through the dark corridor.

"Where do you think we are, Ackmor?" Tamiko asked.

"I'm not sure. But…" That was when they heard banging sounds across the hallway and a familiar scream. "Colleen?" They both asked as they rushed towards the source of the screaming.

* * *

><p>"Thunder Punch!" Colleen attacked with lightning punches but it didn't work, "Ice Punch!" She attacked with ice punches, "Close Combat!" She then attacks the bars with all her might but it was still ineffective. Colleen fell to the ground exhaushted.<p>

"Please…don't kill yourself…" Natsuko said.

"In a couple of hours…countless innocent people will be killed…I don't care if I die saving them…I'M GOING TO SAVE THEM AND KICK NATSUME'S ASS!"

"Colleen!" a voice shouted out.

Colleen saw Ackmor and Tamiko run up the cell. Tamiko covered eyes and treid to turn away from Colleen's massive body hole.

"What happened to you, Colleen?!" Ackmor asked.

"I…fought…Natsume…I lost…" Colleen said.

"We can't get out because of the Sea Prism stone bars." Natsuko said.

"These…?" Ackmor asked touching the bars. "Let me see…" He then started to pull on the bars and surprisingly, he ripped them out of place shocking everyone.

"How did you do that?!" Tamiko asked.

"I…I don't know." Ackmor said. "It doesn't matter. Can you heal Colleen?"

"Not the way I regularly can. Her wound is too fatal so I'll have to use something different." Tamiko placed her hands on Colleen's wound, "Wakagaeri Furo." Using her powers, Tamiko created a tank of water and put Colleen inside of it. There, Colleen's fatal wound started to heal quickly. Afterwards, the water disappeared and Colleen stood on her two feet feeling a lot better.

"Alright! I'm 100 percent ready! Thanks Tamiko." Colleen said, but she saw Tamiko panting heavily on the ground. "Tamiko! Are you okay?"

"Yes…using that power takes away all of my energy. I just need to rest for a few hours." Tamiko said falling asleep.

"Who is this?" Ackmor asked looking at Natsuko.

"I'm Natsuko, Queen of the Asalilla Kingdom." Natsuko said.

"Really?! So you're the queen Vivi was talking about." Ackmor said.

"You know Queen Vivi?"

"Yes, and also her daughter, Kinuko. They went back to their own kingdom to assess the issue at hand. But now we have to get you out of here."

"Okay…but what about Natsume and his weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. I've got a score to settle with him anyway." Colleen said.

"Colleen, we should be worrying about beating a warlord. We need to get to the others and get back to the ship." Ackmor said.

"No…Colleen's right. If we don't stop Natsume…then both the Asalilla and Alabasta Kingdom will be destroyed." Natsuko said.

"What?!"

"He has this weapon…I'm not sure what it does but Natsume said that it will destroy the two kingdoms. We have to stop him."

"Okay…I guess…

"I'll take care of him!" Colleen said.

"You're too injured, Colleen. I don't think you can-"

"Don't worry, Ackmor. I've got a strategy against him. I created a new fighting style."

Ackmor and Natsuko were confused by what Colleen said.

"Very well, but be careful." Ackmor said.

"Careful's my middle name!" Colleen said.

"You're middle name is a D initial, idiot!" Then Colleen ran off to find Natsume, "Okay…I'll take you back to the ship. Hopefully Kaisetsu's okay…"

"Okay." Natsuko said following Ackmor who was carrying Tamiko.

* * *

><p>Colleen ran straight back to Natsume's office and barged through the door in a fighting stance, "I'M BACK, NATSUME!" But she lowered her stance when she saw Arrow, Sakuya, and Cooper. "Hey, where's Natsume Gato?"<p>

"I…don't know…" Cooper said, "Maybe…"

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and shake like an earthquake.

* * *

><p>Outside, Kaisetsu started to wake up due to the shaking and was shocked at what she saw, "What the…"<p>

"So…that Natsume was up to no good after all. I told Jurabi not to trust him so lightly." a voice said.

Kaisetsu turned her head and covered her mouth when she saw the person, "F-Father…?"

* * *

><p>Near the outer gates, Ackmor and Natsuko exited the Teuchi hideout but turned around and were shocked by what they saw.<p>

"No…it can't be…" Natsuko whispered.

* * *

><p>At Natsume's office, Colleen, Sakuya, Arrow, and Cooper stared off in the distance. "Whoa…what is that?!" Sakuya asked. In the distance, they saw a giant white aircraft hovering in the sky gaining altitude.<p>

"The Arkbird…" Cooper said identifying the aircraft.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	33. Past King's Death: Colleen's New Element

_**Jurabi: GUEST QUESTION TIME! And it's an interesting one…**_

_**luffy lover:i not asking for future events but can any of the current strawhats beat any of the past straw hats in a fight**_

_**Jurabi: O_O…Hehehehehehe Hahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **__**ROLF! LOL!**_

_**Blight: Jurabi, what's going on?!**_

_**Jurabi: Look…look at this guest reviewer's question! HAHAHA!**_

_**Blight: -looks at the question- OMG…HAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Jurabi and Blight: HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

…

_**(Due to circumstances…Jurabi and his partner, Blight, need to take a five minute break otherwise they would die of the hilarity of luffy lover's question. Please wait a moment.)**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Jurabi: -breathing heavily- Okay…Okay…whew…Okay…I'll answer your question…luffy lover…By comparing Colleen's crew to Luffy's.**_

_**Colleen vs. Luffy: Colleen annihilated.**_

_**Sakuya vs. Zoro: Sakuya annihilated. And half of the time, Zoro only used his bare hands!**_

_**Ackmor vs. Nami: Ackmor annihilated.**_

_**Arrow vs. Usopp: Arrow annihilated.**_

_**Kaisetsu vs. Sanji: Sanji annihilated because he wouldn't hit a girl.**_

_**Tamiko vs. Chopper: Tamiko annihilated.**_

_**Cooper vs. Robin: Cooper annihilated.**_

_**8**__**th**__** member vs. Franky: 8**__**th**__** member annihilated.**_

_**9**__**th**__** member vs. Brook: 9**__**th**__** member annihilated.**_

_**You see? Luffy's crew is now at Emperor level in terms of power. EVEN F(yay)KING USOPP! Want to know why? PM me if you don't care about Manga Spoilers. Colleen and her crew don't stand a chance against them!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Past King's Death: Colleen's New Element<strong>

Inside the control room of the giant ship, Natsume smirked at the functionality of his design. "Finally, it is time to test the full power of this new weapon. It is time to destroy the two kingdoms, starting with Alabasta."

* * *

><p>Outside, Colleen, Cooper, Arrow, and Sakuya watch as the giant ship started gaining altitude. "The Arkbird…" Cooper said identifying the aircraft.<p>

"It's…so huge…" Arrow said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm getting on that thing one way or another!" Colleen said.

"Cooper, do you know any way to stop that thing…?" Sakuya asked.

"There is a way. You just need to-"

"Smash it, right?" Colleen asked.

"No…it's not that simple, Colleen. From what I got from the schematics, the Arkbird would have to first gain a lot of altitude and use the air friction to lower its speed. But how are we going to get up there…?" Then Cooper had an idea, "I've got it. Follow me guys." Cooper said as he left Natsume's office with the group following.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu couldn't believe her eyes. It was her father, Roranoa Zoro. "F-Father…?"<p>

"Kaisetsu, it's been a while. How have you been?" Zoro said.

But Kaisetsu had an irritated face, "'How have you been'? Is that all you can say after leaving me…?"

"Oh…about that…"

"It's great to see you again too, Dad. Believe me, I…" Kaisetsu went over to Zoro and hugged him tightly, "I…I'm soo happy to see you again."

Zoro hugged his daughter back, "I am too and I'm sorry for leaving you."

"What are you doing here?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I'm here to take care of a warlord who's now gone rouge. Sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go. He's already way ahead." Zoro said as he started to leave.

"Wait, do you know, Morgana?" Kaisetsu asked causing Zoro to freeze.

After an awkward moment of silence, Zoro spoke, "Yes…but I…there are some things-"

"No, I want to know. I have a lot of questions that need answering!"

But Zoro then poked her on the head…Kaisetsu remembered that he always did that when she was a child.

"Sorry, Kaisetsu. Maybe next time." Zoro said as he walked off again leaving Kaisetsu sad.

"That's what you always say…" Kaisetsu said.

Zoro lowered his head in sadness. He wanted to tell her, but…he just can't…not yet. Then, he opened his scar eye. His eye was red and had a black circular pattern, "Kumai Teleportation!" He then disappeared in a swirling vortex.

* * *

><p>Cooper and the others rushed back out and Cooper shouted, "MR. APRIL! MS. SEPTEMBER!" Not a few seconds later, Mr. April and Ms. September appeared.<p>

"**Cooper, have you seen that giant ship. Natsume never told us about it."** Mr. April said.

"Well…neither did I, but my friends and I need your help. Can you fly after that ship? We need to stop it." Cooper said.

"**Why?"** Ms. September asked.

"I'd rather not explain, just please."

"**Come on, Cooper, you always have a reason for everything and you never hide secrets from your friends…right?"** Mr. September asked.

Cooper sighed, "Now…I did."

"**What?!"** Mr. April and Ms. September shouted in shock.

"That ship, Natsume was building it in secret. He knew that the two Kingdoms would investigate his suspicious activity, so…so he hired me to kidnap the princesses." Cooper said.

"What? You kidnapped them?!" Sakuya shouted in surprise.

"Yes…For Vivi, it wasn't easy since she had Luffy's devil fruit."

"Wait…what?!" Everyone shouted.

"She didn't tell you?" Cooper asked.

"Not me." Colleen said.

"Anyways, we need your help to stop Natsume; otherwise, he'll destroy Alabasta first and then probably the other kingdoms as well." Cooper said.

"What does Natsume get out of this?" Arrow asked.

"…"

"Nothing, he just wants to use that bird thing's power. That's why I'm going to kick his ass. No come on, get us to that stupid birdie thing!" Colleen shouted.

Mr. April and Ms. September thought about it for a while, **"Very well. We'll help you guys. It's the least we could do for showing us that adorable couple."**

"For the last time, stop shipping me and mop hair!" Arrow shouted.

"That's right; I will never like this stupid brat." Sakuya said.

"Enough! Let's deal with your bickering AFTER we save Alabasta." Cooper said.

The group got onto Mr. April and Ms. September's back as the giant dragon flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Kaisetsu!" a voice called.<p>

Kaisetsu turned to see Ackmor carrying Tamiko along with Natsuko. "Ackmor, are you okay? Is Tamiko okay?"

"Yeah, she's just sleeping. Where are the others?" Ackmor asked.

That was when they saw a giant dragon fly away from the island and on that dragon were Colleen, Sakuya, Arrow, and Cooper.

"Is that…?" Kaisetsu asked.

"A dragon?!" Arrow asked.

"Yes, Natsume had one in his organization. But what's Cooper…?" Natsuko asked.

"He's on our side now." Ackmor said, "Now about what you said…"

"That's right. We need to get to Alabasta somehow and fast." Natsuko said.

"But the Delicate Fox isn't fast enough." Kaisetsu said.

Ackmor thought for a while, "Just get her sailing," He then looked at his hands, "I think I know what to do."

Kaisetsu nodded as they went back to the ship. Ackmor stood at the very back.

"Maybe…if I could…" Ackmor thought as he clamped his arms together. After a long time, His arms suddenly turned into one giant canon. "Whoa…" Ackmor said in surprise.

"What the-?" Kaisetsu said in shock. "How did…"

"I'm not sure. But hold on guys!" Ackmor said as his cannon arms blasted at the water and sent the ship flying in the air.

They were going so fast that they passed Colleen and the others.

"Is that…?" Cooper asked.

"It's the Delicate Fox…but…" Sakuya said.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Colleen shouted with sparkles around her eyes.

"This isn't the time to be impressed!" Arrow shouted.

Then the Delicate Fox passed the Arkbird.

Natsume was surprised by the speed of the ship, "No…if they get to Alabasta, they'll warn the army!" He thought, "Fire the Arkbird Laser!"

A giant canon came out of the underside of the Arkbird and shot a large laser beam at the Delicate Fox. Ackmor sees the giant laser beam coming straight for them, "Sh(yay)!" He then raised his cannon arm so his beam could hit the Arkbird's laser beam just before it hit impact. A large explosion occurred and the Delicate Fox was sent flying faster than before but out of control.

"Damnit…" Natsume cursed.

"So Natsume…is this what you've been up to all this time? I'm a little disappointed." A voice called out.

Natsume turned to see who the voice belonged to and it was Zoro.

"It's you!" Natsume said.

* * *

><p>Back at Alabasta, Vivi talked to the boy who arrived in the throne room.<p>

"So what is it you're trying to say, Jotaro, or should I say King Jotaro." Vivi said.

"I'm saying that the Asalilla Kingdom attacked mine a few weeks ago and we haven't heard from their Queen, Natsuko. Do you know where she is?" Jotaro asked.

"No. But try to make sure that your people stay calm. None of us know the situation at hand quite yet, but I promise that I'll let you know as soon as I find out something."

But then suddenly, a ship came crashing through the wall landing next to the throne. Vivi and Jotaro managed to avoid the crash and saw that the ship was familiar.

"It's Colleen's ship!" They both shouted.

"Oww…my head…" Ackmor said falling off the ship.

"Why is the room spinning…?" Kaisetsu asked dazed by the crash.

"Is everyone okay?" Vivi asked.

Natsuko limped out of the ship, "Everyone's okay, I hope."

"You're Queen Natsuko of Asalilla." Jotaro said.

"Ah! Queen Vivi! I have something important to tell you!" Natsuko said.

"But first, you have some explaining to do!" Jotaro said in a cold tone, "Why did your people attack mine?"

"Wh-What?! What do you mean?" Natsuko asked.

"I mean that a few weeks ago, a port on Tall Plains Island was attacked. I want to know why they did it." Jotaro said, "If you can't provide a good reason, then-"

"King Jotaro, you're being too hard on the Queen. She was in the same position I was." Vivi said.

"She's right. I was cut off from the outside world when I was imprisoned. My people probably panicked and accused your people." Natsuko said.

"The same can be said for mine. Right now, I'm very sure that someone is behind all this." Vivi said.

"Who?" Jotaro asked.

"It's Natsume Gato." Natsuko answered.

"Wh-What?! You mean…?!" Jotaro asked.

"The Black Viper Pirate's Assassin?!" Vivi asked.

"Yes…I don't know much about him but he was once part of the Black Viper Pirates, but he went rouge and killed an army of pirates in cold blood." Natsuko said.

"The Black Viper Pirates…their captain is one of the four emperors of the Grandline. But what is he doing here?" Jotaro asked.

"I'll explain…" Natsuko said.

* * *

><p>"So…you've finally caught up to me." Natsume said as Zoro took out one of his katanas.<p>

"Yeah…the Fleet Admiral sent me. You're lucky nobody else came; otherwise, they would have killed you right now. But I'm not going to do that; I'm arresting you and dragging you back to Jurabi himself."

"Haha…I've heard about what happened to your first daughter. So sad…" Natsume said.

"You're not the first person to bring it up. Yes, I admit it: If I had only been able to speak the truth, then Morgana wouldn't have died. But it had to be done." Zoro said.

"Hiding the secrets of the SOLG, am I correct?" Natsume asked.

"You're well informed, and I can tell that this ship was made by materials similar to the SOLG." Zoro said.

"Yes, now I have a question. I already assume that you don't have the plans for the three ancient weapons, but I think someone else has it. You know…'You know who'?"

"I'm not telling you anything about Robin. Even if you kill me, nothing will happen." Zoro said.

"Well that's a shame. Then that means I have no choice but to kill you." Natsume said.

Zoro readies himself to attack, "I'll be able to see right through your Psychic Psychic Fruit. 360 Pound…Gah!" Zoro was suddenly hit from behind by something and fell to the ground while feeling huge weight pressed on him.

"NATSUME! I'M BACK FOR YOU!" a familiar voice shouted.

Zoro looked up to see Colleen with a serious look on her face, "Colleen! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh, hi Zoro! I didn't expect to see you here." Colleen said, "So, how have you been?!"

"You just tackled me when I was about to fight! What do you mean how I've been?!" Zoro shouted in annoyance.

"Hey, hey, you're being too loud. Were you always like this?" Colleen asked.

Zoro shook his head, "Just back off for now…I'm going to take care of Natsume."

"Nope, I will." Colleen said.

"Hey, I just said that I'll handle him!" Zoro said.

"I want to kick this guy's ass. Don't but in!" Colleen shouted starting an argument with Zoro.

Natsume watches the two in confusion and then sweatdrops, "What the hell…?" He then shook off the awkwardness vibe he got, "Mist Ball." He created a ball of psychokinetic energy and shot it at Zoro and Colleen who noticed it and dodged. "If you two are done chatting, we can continue on a pointless battle such as this."

"Maybe…pointless is such a strong word to describe this entire thing. If only there were some way you can avoid getting cut by me. Perhaps just giving up and turning yourself in?" Zoro offered.

"Pass. You cannot hope to understand what I am about to do. I will soon destroy the two kingdoms with the power of the Arkbird and bring about a new age of-"

"I HATE MONOLOUGES!" Colleen shouted rushing towards Natsume.

"Heh, impetuous as ever. Teleport." Natsume started to disappear.

"Pursuit!" Colleen punched Natsume straight in the gut causing him to spill out blood from his mouth.

Natsume slid back and held his stomach in pain. "B-But how?! She wasn't able to touch me before, what kind of sorcery is this?!" He thought, "Psyc-"

"Sucker Punch!" Colleen shouted rushing in front of Natsume and punching him in the face.

Zoro knew exactly what was happening, "I see…this is the cause of her Devil Fruit…Just what happened in there, Luffy?" He thought.

Natsume wiped the blood off his face and had a look of complete shock, "There's no way…Is there something wrong with my Devil Fruit?!"

"No…" Colleen answered, "That's how my Devil Fruit powers work. When I'm on the brink of death, I unlock a new element. I now have the ability to use Dark elements just as I can do for fire, ice, earth, and electricity to attack."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, _"Why does it sound similar to Blackbeard…? Unless…"_ Zoro's eyes widened, _"Wait. Didn't Luffy's brother, Ace, have the powers of Fire? And I remember Aokiji's Ice Devil Fruit and I've heard of Whitebeard's Quake Quake Fruit, and Eneru's Rumble Rumble Fruit. But now…Blackbeard's Darkness Darkness Fruit?! There's no way Colleen could have eaten all their Devil Fruits. Who is Colleen…What is she?!"_

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Zoro panted heavily as blood dripped from every part of his body, "Go, Luffy, Nami…Colleen's waiting on the otherside."_

"_Thank you, Zoro!" Luffy shouted running off inside the next room._

"_Zoro…" Nami said._

"_Just go…save Colleen…" Zoro said as he lost consciousness._

* * *

><p>"<em>ZORO! ZORO PLEASE WAKE UP!" Zoro slowly opened his eyes to see his crewmates Tony Tony Chopper and Nico Robin.<em>

"_Chopper…" Zoro said._

"_Thank goodness, Pirate Hunter. Are you okay?" Robin asked._

"_Ruffed up, but I'll live. Geez…that guy was tough…" Zoro said._

"_Where's Luffy, Nami, and Vivi?" Chopper asked._

_Zoro turned to the door he saw Luffy go through but then he heard slow footsteps. He readies his swords but it was only Vivi and Nami carrying a young Colleen and Luffy._

"_Heh, I knew that idiot could do it. Good job Luf-" Zoro's eyes widened when he saw Nami crying. "What's the matter…?"_

"_Luffy?" Chopper called out to his friend but there was no answer._

_Nami dropped Luffy's body on the floor and when Chopper went near it he smelt something off, "EVERYONE GET BACK!" He shouted._

"_What is it, Doctor Chopper?" Robin asked._

"_Luffy's body…It's filled with radiation!"_

"_WHAT?!" Everyone but Nami and Vivi shouted._

"_It's…It's true…" Nami said knees on the ground, "He did it…to save Colleen. He went into three radiation filled rooms to get to her and he knew he was going to die!" She screamed as tears fell out of his eyes, "He's…Luffy's-"_

"_DON'T SAY IT! LUFFY'S NOT DEAD! HE'S JUST SLEEPING!" Chopper shouted as tears fell out of his eyes, "HEY LUFFY! SANJI'S MAKING A GIANT STACK OF MEAT! COME GET IT!" Chopper shouted hoping that would wake him, "L-Luffy….Hey Luffy! We made it to an island filled with meat! You've gotta come and see!" But Luffy still didn't wake up. Chopper was devastated. "No…Luffy…LUFFY!"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Vivi, Nami, you two have some explaining to do!"<em> Zoro thought gritting his teeth.

Colleen started to walk towards Natsume, "You're done, Natsume. I'm going to destroy this stupid bird and kick your ass, for Alabasta…AND EVERYONE!" Colleen shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: OMMFG! DIS CHAPTER! I…I was so hyped up writing this whole chapter and everything! You cannot possibly imagine what I am feeling. I don't know how long I want the Colleen vs. Natsume fight to go on. Now you've seen a glimpse of the Arkbird's power. Yes, that was just the tip of the iceberg. I can't wait to see your reactions to next chapter. And now we all finally know how Luffy really died. Radiation exposure!**_

_**Now then, I've suddenly gotten this idea in my mind, I'm going to start movie like stories and I was hoping for you all to send me movie like story ideas.**_

_**And also, one other thing, LazyFoxLover has given me a pairing advise for the future and I want to start a pairing insertion. If you can, send a pairing of any choice and I'll begin the process of love. BE WARNED! If I get two or more pairings of the same person, prepared to get trolled a lot!**_

_**One final thing, I have a nickname to all my followers! You are my little Chibi Dragons! ^u^ Cute huh? Alright I'll see you later. Be sure to review! :)**_


	34. Brawn vs Mind: Colleen vs Natsume

**Brawn vs Mind: Colleen vs Natsume**

Sakuya, Arrow, and Cooper got off Mr. April and Ms. September.

"Thanks you two. Now get somewhere safe." Cooper said.

"Okay, Cooper." They both said as they flew off.

"So what's the plan, Cooper?" Arrow asked.

Cooper took out the schematics of the Arkbird and began to think, "We're at the very low level of this thing. There should be a control room and also an engine room; plus, there's the laser's targeting system. So here's the plan: Arrow, you take care of the Arkbird's laser. Do whatever you can to stop it. Sakuya, you destroy the engine room to stop this thing from proceeding forward."

"But wouldn't that cause the Arkbird to crash?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, that is why I'm going to stay behind and divert it away from Alabasta." Cooper said.

"But…"

"No…I have to do this. I'm the only person here who knows how to at least steer this thing." Cooper said. "So does everyone understand?" Sakuya and Arrow nodded. "Okay, let's do this. Colleen will keep Natsume busy in the meantime. Let's go." They separated to complete their specific task.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?!" Jotaro asked in shock after what he had heard.<p>

"Natsume has built a weapon and is planning to destroy Alabasta with it. We need to evacuate the people." Natsuko said.

"Yes…Kinuko, Carue!" Vivi shouted and not a second later, her duck companion and daughter arrived.

"Mother, what's going on?" Kinuko asked.

"We don't have time to explain. Carue, take Kinuko and get as far away from here as possible." Vivi ordered.

"Wak!" Carue saluted, put Kinuko on his back, and ran off.

Vivi turned back to Jotaro and Natsuko, "We're going to warn all the citizens and evacuate Alabasta." Jotaro and Natsuko nodded as the rushed out of the throne room.

"Vivi, what should we do?" Ackmor asked.

"You guys get somewhere safe. We'll handle the evacuation." Vivi said, "There's a shore on the outskirts of Alabasta. Sanji and Franky should be there."

Ackmor and Kaisetsu nodded and took Tamiko out of the throne room.

Vivi looked out of the window, "I hope we're not too late…"

* * *

><p>Natsume was on his knees covering his mouth as blood dripped from it. For the most time, Colleen had the upper hand because of her special attacks. Zoro didn't want to get in the way because of his respect for a female's honor.<p>

"It's over, Natsume." Colleen said.

"Hehehe…Hahahaha!" Natsume laughed confusing Colleen and Zoro.

"What have you got to laugh about?!" She asked.

"You are indeed fast and there's no doubt that you have gotten stronger. I don't know how you did it, but you've done one of the many impossible things…" Natsume said.

"Well what did you expect? I'm the one who will be Queen of the Pirates." Colleen said.

"You're a pirate, yet you are willing to save Alabasta from destruction? I've never heard of a pirate quite as…noble…but do you really think having a dignified heart will save you from the darkness of the Grandline?!" Natsume asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Colleen asked.

"Even a person with a kind spirit as yours will eventually lose their loved ones in this world. Ask yourself: If every single one of your friends died right now, would you stay the same person you are now…or will you change?"

"I wouldn't know why I would change, because I have faith that no matter what situation we're in my crew will pull through for me just as they believe that I will pull through as well. I will never need to change, nor will I ever give up on them." Colleen said.

"You speak with such confidence…but if I kill you now, will they lose faith…?"

"You did that once and my friends revived me."

"True…" Natsume then placed his hand on the ground, "But now…they aren't around to do that again. Trick Room…" Suddenly, he and Colleen were surrounded by a pink sphere and covered the entire ship.

Colleen looked around confused, "What is this…?"

"I applaud you, Monkey D. Colleen; I haven't used this ability in a long time. Now you won't be able to touch me."

"We'll see about that! Night Sl-"

"Zen Headbutt!" Natsume then headbutted Colleen at lightning fast speed. Colleen recovered but Natsume was already behind her, "Psycho Cut!" He then tried to slash her with his energy blade but Colleen dodged at the last second.

"_What the hell's going on…?"_ Colleen thought, _"There's no way he can be this fast."_

"Well…its about time I interfere." Zoro said taking out two of his swords.

"Zoro! I said I'm going to beat him!" Colleen shouted.

"Colleen…I'm a Warlord now. If it wasn't for the fact that you are fighting to save Alabasta, I would turn you in too, but I'm not going to. Neither will I let you throw away your life fighting a Warlord." Zoro said, "I'll deal with Natsume…"

"Damnit, I don't care what you say. I'm not backing down!" Colleen shouted.

"Well, darling, you won't have to." Natsume said, "Psystrike!" Suddenly, pink rocks floated around Colleen and crashed right on her sticking to her body completely immobilizing her.

"Wh-What is this?! Why can't I move?!" Colleen shouted struggling to break free.

"Unfortunately by Zoro's request, you can't fight me. This is a battle of Warlords to regular pirates like you are better off staying out of it." Natsume said making his energy blade, "Now then, Zoro, shall we get started?" He asked as Zoro nodded.

* * *

><p>Sakuya arrived at the engine room to see a large reactor core, "That's it…Now all I need to do is overload it. It should cause a lot of damage to this weapon. But…how do I do that without killing myself?"<p>

* * *

><p>The air boomed as Zoro and Natsume's swords clashed against one another. Natsume charged at Zoro with his energy blade upheld, going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing. Zoro dodged the first and met the second with two of his katanas. The weight of the strike sent Natsume's blade back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands. They both strike equal blow on each other until Natsume staggered giving Zoro a chance.<p>

"Teleport," Before Zoro could strike, Natsume teleported from the spot to another, "Psyshock!" Energy rocks surrounded Zoro and started to crash down on him.

"Black Rope Dragon Twister!" Zoro spin around to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashed and blew away the energy rocks.

"Psybeam." Natsume shot a peculiar ray at Zoro but he managed to deflect the attack. Natsume took a short deep breath as sweat dropped down from his brow.

"You're getting tired, Natsume." Zoro said, "You may have the power of the mind, but your stamina is low. There's no way you can keep fighting me."

"True…but I'll have to use one more thing." Natsume said, "Psycho Boost!"

"You've lost…" Zoro said preparing to block the attack.

Natsume shot the giant beam of energy not at Zoro, but at Colleen.

Zoro's eyes widened, "Colleen!" He rushed in front of Colleen. Zoro easily block the attack with all three of his katanas, but it caused an explosion which caused the Arkbird to descend to the ground. Everything and everyone lost their balance but Natsume and Colleen. Zoro was about to fall off the Arkbird.

"Gravira Decent." Natsume shot a light green ball at Zoro and suddenly he started plummeting to the ground before he could recover.

"Damnit…" Zoro thought as he slashed the air sending a small wind blade at Colleen, "Its all on you, Colleen!"

Colleen saw Zoro's slash and put herself in a position where it will cut off the rocks binding her. Natsume fell to his knees exhausted while Colleen got herself ready to fight.

"Finally, Round 3 Natsume!" Colleen shouted.

"And unfortunate for you, the last round." Natsume said.

* * *

><p>"Thunder Punch!" Colleen shouted as she tried to punch Natsume with an electrical punch.<p>

Natsume avoided the attack, "Psycho Cut!" He then slashed at Colleen who managed to dodge.

"Flamethrower!" Colleen blasted a stream of fire at Natsume who barely dodges it. The flames then started to burn his sleeve so he tore it off leaving his arm exposed.

"I've had enough of you annoying flies! I'll end you now with one strike!" Natsume shouted as a purple aura surrounded him.

"No you won't! Hammer Arm!" Colleen jumped in the air and tried to attack Natsume from the air, but it was too late.

"Psycho Boost!" Natsume then shot a large beam at Colleen striking her in the air. Colleen's entire body was fried and smoke was coming out of her mouth.

Despite all that, Colleen stood her ground, "Ice…Beam…" She shot a beam of ice at Natsume but missed. Natsume's attack took a huge toll on her.

"Give up, girl. There's no point in fighting anymore in the state that you're in." Natsume said noticing his nose bleeding. "Damnit…I used a crap load of my energy in that attack…I have to finish her now."

"I…I won't give up…" Colleen said falling to her knees and then standing back up, "It all depends on me…I…I can't lose. Not when I'm so close…! Feint…Attack!" Colleen limped towards Natsume and tried to punch him but he dodged.

"Psycho Cut…" Natsume then slashed Colleen in the chest as her blood splattered. "Two times…Monkey D. Colleen."

Colleen fell to the ground holding the gaping wound that had her blood pouring out, "Not…again…"

"Before I kill you, I'll let you witness the destruction of Alabasta in one hit." Natsume said seeing Alabasta in the distance.

"No…!" Colleen shouted in her mind.

"Now's the time…Fire the Arkbird Laser!" Natsume shouted…however, nothing happened, "Huh? Fire the Arkbird Laser!" Nothing happened, "FIRE THE DAMN LASER!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! What's going on down there?!"<em> Natsume's voice called through the radio.

A familiar person picked it up and responded, "I'm sorry, Natsume, but it seems like your cannon along with your plans are coming to a screeching halt." Arrow said sitting on one of the many unconscious gunmen, "Oh, I caught one of your men smoking on the job. You might want to fire him for that. Bye bye…" Arrow threw the radio in the wall destroying it. He then stared at the gun controls. "Okay…where's the off button…?" He asked

* * *

><p>"Grr…one cockroach after another!" Natsume shouted but then he smirked, "No need to worry…I made sure to have a back up." He removed his left sleeve to show a control attachment, "One push of the button and goodbye Alabasta. Looks like I outsmarted you all." Natsume was going to press the button but then an explosion happened at the back of the ship causing it to loose control. "What?!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sakuya walked out from behind the shielding to see the destroyed reactor core, "Alright…that should put an end to everything! Now all that's left is Natsume…Good luck Colleen."<p>

* * *

><p>Colleen then started to slowly stand up despite the wound on her body, she managed to stay standing.<p>

Natsume was enraged at the events happening, "Pilot…get the Arkbird back into flight position!"

* * *

><p>Cooper answered the radio after knocking out the pilot, "Oh hey, boss. I'm back from vacation! Oh yeah, in case you didn't know, I'm ditching you guys for the Straw Hats while destroying this thing. Have a nice flight! Go get him, Captain!" He grabbed the unconscious pilot and left after plotting the Arkbird to make a dive into the ocean.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hehehe…" Colleen giggled weakly, "It's like I told you…Natsume…: I have faith…that no matter what situation we're in…my crew will pull through…for me just as they believe that I… will pull through as well…It's time, to end this…"<p>

"That's it, Straw Hat! If you want to end this, then let's end this now! Psybeam!" Natsume shot his beam attack.

"Fire Punch!" Colleen dodged the attack and hit Natsume with her flame punch.

"How…her wound…" Natsume thought. "Tele-"

"Pursuit!" Colleen said punching Natsume in the stomach. "My wound…isn't going to slow…me down…No matter what…I'll beat you…"

"You idiot…don't you understand one thing in this world?! This isn't truelly your battle! You're only fighting for the lives of other people who will only hate you and put you and your friends down for being pirates! Why are you so hell bent on stopping me?!"

"…It's something people like you will never understand…When I met Vivi years ago…She was something of a second mother to me. I could see that she would put her life on the line in any situation…just to save her people. If we don't stop you…she along with her beloved people will die…And I'll never live it down."

"How naïve…EVERY person has a purpose other than just 'friendship'. You talked a lot about defeating me yet you never knew the full extent of my power. You're doing all this to be even more famous than your father ever was, aren't you?!"

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE NONE OF US WANT ALABASTA TO FALL! CLOSE COMBAT!" Colleen unleashed a fury of punches and kicks at Natsume and then she sent him flying up in the sky.

"Straw…Hat…You've…You've plucked my last nerves! I WILL END YOU! PSYCHO BOOST!" Natsume fired yet another beam of intense energy at Colleen and blasted her in an explosion. Blood shot out of Natsume's mouth as his skin started turning dark, "Finally…" As the smoke cleared, Natsume's words were taken back.

Colleen was surrounded by fire as she raced towards Natsume, "FLARE BLITZ!" She smashed straight at Natsume, "Ice Punch!" She punched him with an ice fist, "Volt Tackle!" Then she smashed against him surrounded by electricity, "Natsume Gato…You're finished! Focus…"

Natsume's body was all smashed up covered in blood, _"The Arkbird…failed…but…it it not the first…You'll soon see, Straw Hat…You have already lost…EVERYTHING…"_

"PUNCH!" Colleen punched Natsume straight in the face with full force sending him flying across the area.

* * *

><p>Cooper saw Colleen finally defeat Natsume and smiled, "Great job, Colleen."<p>

That was when Sakuya and Arrow arrived to witness Colleen's victory.

"Alright! She did it!" Arrow shouted.

"That's our Captain, for ya'." Sakuya said.

"Wait…" Cooper said looking closely at Colleen.

Colleen was all worn out. Many parts of her clothing were destroyed, most of her body was bruised and bloodied, "It's…done…" Colleen said as she lost consciousness and fell off the Arkbird.

"COLLEEN!" Sakuya, Arrow, and Cooper shouted as they jumped off the Arkbird after Colleen. The Arkbird then crashed into the ocean and exploded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Hello once again! Sorry it took me a while, my schedule was really tight. Now a lot of people have given me great pairings for this story, however, we all forgot someone…:ME! Here are my pairings…oh, did I forget to tell you that you can make more than one? Sorry…XD! Here are my pairing that I'm inserting. I got the rest of yours but I'll provide pairings that MIGHT become canon: ColleenXAckmor, SakuyaXJacob, ArrowXKaisetsu, TamikoX? (LazyFoxLover, prepare for the trolling of your life), and ColleenX?. Who are '?'? That's a good ?. XD Just wait and see! Oh yeah, one more thing: 'ShinigamiMaster' Your OC's aren't going to meet the Straw Hats yet. I thank you for sending them, but I don't want to introduce so many damn OC's and not do anything interesting with them. Trust me, they'll meet eventually. In about...God knows when…I'll probably introduce them to each other in that arc you're making. XD I'm the fanficdevil aren't I? Anyways, it's great to be back!**_


	35. The Seductive Span of Satan

_**Jurabi: Hi, it's me Jurabi again. And I'm sorry if you guys can't review to this chapter since I deleted some of those A/N's. Anyways, I need to tell you guys to reread chapter's 1-9 since I've made MAJOR changes to this story. So please check those out. Now then, here's a relaxed chapter…maybe not…**_

_**WAIT! BLIGHT! WHAT IS THE NUMBER OF VIEWS WE'VE GOTTEN!**_

_**Blight: MY GOD! IT'S OVER 9000!**_

_**Jurabi: WHAT?! OVER 9000?!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Seductive Span of Satan<strong>

"So…Natsume Gato has been defeated…?" A woman asked sitting on the throne as Ms. January, the only surviving member of the Teuchi, arrived.

"Yes, my lady, and now a warlord spot have opened." Ms. January said.

"Well done Ms. January…or should I say, Kina…Your role as my spy has proven to be a viable asset to my organization."

"Thank you, my lady." Kina said.

"Now then, how is Copper doing?"

"So far, he's remained calm. His rage in unsubtle, but deep down I can sense that he lusts revenge on you, my lady."

"Ah, then we'll see if his rage is enough to kill me since he has been chosen." The woman stood up and walked down the starts to her throne revealing herself. She has long, wavy black hair, black eyes, and a slight tan wearing a black kimono dress with red trim and black, high-heels. "Prepare my vessel. We're setting said to Marine ford. A new warlord's coming by the name of Shenhua Jiang, the Dragon Lady. I'm going in hot…" She flew her hair behind her, "…and sexy…"

"Yes, my lady." Kina said as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Marine Fleet Admiral Jurabi walked into the prison of Marineford and faced the imprisoned Natsume Gato, "Gato…wake up."<p>

Natsume woke up and faced Jurabi, "Jurabi…how's the pacifist lane going for you?"

"I'm not pacifist; I'm here to let you know that you are getting sent to the lowest level of Impel Down for attempted massacre." Jurabi said.

"That's a shame…but you must admit, Jurabi, my creation was more powerful than your entire army combined! And that is just a baby version of the real ancient weapon. No matter who possesses such a weapon, the whole world will be sent into chaos just like last generation. Mark my words, Jurabi, the three weapons I speak of are ten times more powerful than the previous generation and when they are brought together, no one will be sane again." Natsume said as he sat back down laughing to himself.

Jurabi left the prison pondered by Natsume's words but didn't let them affect him. He went back to his office to relax as he stared at the new bounty posters. "I've got my work cut out for me…" He then felt his dragon, Ksangar, rub his leg. Jurabi smiled and patted his pet on the head, "Well, I have you by my side pal. I'm more than thankful for that."

That was when the door to his office opened and Marine Captain Anderson walked into the room.

"Mr. Anderson, welcome back. We missed you here in Marineford." Jurabi said.

"Feeling's mutual, sir. If I may, I want to talk to you about something." Anderson said.

"Speak freely."

"It's about the Straw Hats pirates…I've heard that they have defeated Natsume Gato."

"Yes, and saved Alabasta and many other kingdoms in the process. Our government isn't too happy about that."

"Why not?"

"Because, pirates like them are hard to come by. Every person in the world would view pirates into heartless savage stereotype. Not only that, but these Straw Hats…so much more potential than we can ever imagine. Anderson…I want you to head to Warrior's Island. I believe that is where the Straw Hats will go next. I want you to bring Monkey D. Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Falchion D. Arrow back here."

"With all due respect sir, I understand Monkey D. Colleen and Kaisetsu since they are the daughters of Monkey D. Luffy and Roranoa Zoro, but why Falchion D. Arrow?"

"Have you heard of the Falchion Company, Anderson?"

"Well…a little but not a lot, sir."

"That company has a dark history with us and the World Government. It was the only thing standing between us and having power greater than anyone could imagine. The owners, Falchion D. Terra and Falchion D. Asuni, were murdered one night and their son disappeared. People obviously suspect that their son killed them, but someone in our ranks said otherwise. Before he died, Mr. Falchion gave the location of a hidden vault that is said to grant the power to control the Grandline…however, that vault is locked. A special key is needed but no one could find it thus the vault remained shut. I suspect that Arrow has the last key, but he's managed to keep under our radar for a very long time…until now. Look at the bounties of the Straw Hats.

Jurabi gave Anderson the bounties for the Straw Hats and Anderson was nothing short but shocked.

"No way…Monkey D. Colleen: 150 million beri, Sakuya Lila Reevus: 100 million beri, Ackmor: 30 million beri, Falchion D. Arrow: 55 million beri, She-Devil Kaisetsu: 80 million beri, and Cooper T. Nelson: 80 million beri." Anderson was shocked at how much of a bounty they have.

"The total is 495 million beri. They may not be on par with the original Straw Hats, but these people are not to be underestimated. Is your team ready for the task?"

"I won't lie to you, sir. I failed to capture the Straw Hats when they were in Lougetown. Ever since then I've been training to capture them. But it seems that they're numbers are growing. At this rate, we may never be able to capture them." Anderson said remembering the night in the rain.

_(Flashback)_

_"You're pretty good at fighting like this," Anderson commented and Colleen smiled and her face heated up a bit._

_"You aren't too bad yourself, Andy," Colleen said and laughed when she noticed his face at her nickname for him._

_"You said Pirate Queen? Don't make me laugh. You won't make it past me to the Grand Line. Stop fighting me, you won't win," Anderson said and Colleen frowned a bit._

_"I won't know unless I try, now will I? Who said I wouldn't make it past you? Don't decide things like that for me!" Colleen yelled and ran at him, disappearing for a second before appearing in front of him, smashing her fist into his face, causing him to roll again the ground before he stood, a little blood dripping from his mouth, and a few scratches from the roll. Anderson got up, he looked mad now. Obviously no one had ever proved a challenge to him before this. Well then, she would be happy to be the first to do so. "Razor claw of the Celestial Dragon!" Colleen shouted, her gauntlets being wrapped in the golden glow of her power and charged at him again, he was staring at her, and Colleen slashed when she got close, but as she claws were supposed to go in, they went in alright. But not in a way she would have thought. They slid through his body like he were fluid, and when they came out the other side, there was no blood. He was perfectly fine. Colleen jumped back confused for a second._

_"No, you won't be able to touch me. I'm a devil fruit user. I ate the Aura Aura Fruit," Anderson said._

_"Like I care about that. I still won't give up, it's my dream to become the Pirate Queen, and if I have to defeat you to do so...then I'll find a way. I'll get stronger here and now, and defeat you," Colleen said, not wavering despite what he had told her. She smiled and noticed he was shocked by her words. Colleen ran, and sucked in a deep breath of air, "Charge Beam!" Colleen unleashed an electric charge. However, Anderson easily dodged the attack._

_Colleen sighed and faced him and was about to move towards him again when she noticed she couldn't move. There was something wrapped around her ankle. Colleen looked up and saw him looking at her. "Please tell me you're doing this."_

_"Doing what?" Anderson asked her, looking confusedly at her. Then Colleen was on her front being dragged by whatever was around her ankle. She noticed Anderson just gaping at her. Then she was upside down, suspended in the air, that leg straight up and being stretched by the force that had taken hold of her._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Anderson asked as he began to walk towards her, looking as perplexed as she was._

_"This isn't me. Something has my ankle, damn it!" Colleen cursed as she reached up and tried to feel for something, but when she got close to it she was being pulled through the air, quickly and sharply. Colleen screamed as she flew through the air fast. She wanted down. She flew over to town, away from Anderson and then she felt whatever had her, be released and she went speeding towards the ship._

* * *

><p><em>The Straw Hats then sailed away on the Delicate Fox just before the marine force arrived.<em>

_"Damnit! They got away!" Morgsha cursed._

_"Don't worry yet, Morgsha." Anderson said, "We'll get those pirates soon. Men, get your supplies ready. We're going after those pirates!"_

_"Yes sir!" The marines saluted._

_Anderson then turned to a marine that was obviously higher ranked than he was, "Admiral Raxure, sir, why did you let that Straw Hat pirate go?"_

_The man named Admiral Raxure had orange hair, had a scar on his left cheek, and wore a sabor colored robe with an Admiral jacket that said, "Paragon Justice."_

_"I let them go to see how far they could get. Besides, my sister would hate me forever if I laid a hand on the captain of that crew before she could go to the Grand Line." Raxure then placed a hand on Anderson's shoulder, "You can go after her if you like. I'm going to report to Fleet Admiral Jurabi about what happened here." And Raxure walked off._

_(End Flashback)_

"That's because Admiral Raxure interfered. It's not your fault the Admiral's soft on the girl." Jurabi said, "Which is why I'm enlisting another Admiral to assist you. This one is not so soft…Dismissed, Anderson."

Anderson saluted and left Jurabi's office and headed back to his ship.

"Welcome back, Captain Anderson." Morgsha and other marine soldiers saluted, "How was the report, sir?"

"At ease. The report went well and the Fleet Admiral gave us a new mission. We're heading to Warrior's Island." Anderson said.

"Warrior's Island? I've never heard of it."

"It's an isolated island in between Alabasta and another island named…Moonrock Valley, I think. There we're going to catch the Straw Hats by surprise and capture Monkey D. Colleen, Roranoa Kaisetsu, and Falchion D. Arrow."

"And Sakuya Lila Reevus…?" Morgsha asked wondering what happens to the rest.

"Jurabi doesn't care whether the others live or die, but Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Arrow's capture are our top priority. You will get your chance to fight Sakuya, Morgsha…"

Morgsha's thoughts started wrapping around the night she fought the girl.

_(Flashback)_

_The Straw Hat Pirates running back to the boat they saw another person standing in front of them…this time Morsgha._

_"Hey who's that?" Arrow asked._

_"Sergeant Morsgha!" yelled one of the Marines._

_"Sergeant?" Sakuya asked._

_"So you're Sakuya Lila Reevus, a pirate. You...You lied to me!" Morgsha accused Sakuya, making all of them stops and look to Sakuya._

_"You never asked me my name, that's all. I never lied to you," Sakuya said in response and she pushed her way to the front of their group._

_"A scoundrel like you wielding such a magnificent weapon...unforgivable! I'm going to take my mother's Amesano'o back!" Morgsha was bristling with anger as she declared this._

_But Sakuya didn't seem fazed, "I'd like to see you try." Sakuya said._

_Morgsha drew her sword and came at Sakuya. Sakuya blocked her, and their match began._

_"Sakuya!" Arrow shouted._

_"Let's help her out!" Arrow shouted._

_"You all stay out of this! This is between me and Sakuya!" Morsgha shouted._

_"You heard her, Captain," Sakuya said and looked over her shoulder at them, smirking cockily. "Get going, I'll be right behind you." With that Colleen, Ackmor, and Arrow continued towards their ship._

_Sakuya and Morsgha exchanged slashes to each other making a swords fight. They parried each other's attack until Sakuya knocked Morsgha's katana out of her hands and put her nodachi to her throat._

_"Sorry, Morsgha. But you'll never get this nodachi unless you kill me." Sakuya said taking her nodachi back into the sheath and then started walking away, "I'll see ya' some other time."_

_"WAIT!" Morsgha shouted stopping Sakuya, "Why didn't you kill me, Sakuya? Why?! Is it because I'm weaker than you? Or is it because I'm a woman like you and you have taken a swordsman's pride?!"_

_"NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Sakuya shouted, "You are Rislyei's daughter and because of that you look just like her. If I kill you, it would be like killing my own master. Besides, this loss of yours is supposed to strive you to train harder and one day beat me. So don't go judging yourself." Sakuya then began to leave, "I'll see ya' when I see ya'."_

_(End Flashback)_

"_This time…I will defeat you and get back my mother's nodachi!"_ Morgsha though as she clenched her fist.

"So…this is the group I'm paired with. That sounds nice." A voice said.

Anderson and Morgsha turned to a man with raven spiky hair, dark blue eyes. He wore a high class Marine outfit with a jacket that says: Silent Justice on the back. Strapped to his back were two weapons, one a cannon and the other a sniper rifle.

"A-Admiral…Falchion D. Tidan!" Morgsha said in surprise as she and the other marines saluted.

"At ease…so all of you are briefed on the mission?" Tidan asked.

"Yes sir, but if I may, are you ready for this? We're going to capture your…"

"My own little brother, Arrow, yes. It's my fault he became a pirate in the first place. If only I had been there…" Tidan said with a somber face.

"Tidan…" Morgsha said understanding his sadness.

"Well, we might as well get this over with. Let's head out, men. To Warrior's Island!" Tidan shouted as the marines set sail.

* * *

><p>Colleen opens her eyes waking up but only sees a blur around. She shakes her head and gets a better vision of her surroundings; however, she was shocked by what she saw. The whole area she was in was dark blue and in the distance is the moon not in the sky, but right beside her. Up ahead was a straight path that could lead to anywhere.<p>

"Where am I…? Hello? Is anyone there?" Colleen asked hoping for someone to answer.

"**Do not be frightened young girl. You are not alone."** A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you? What is this place?"

"**I have summoned you here so that you might be warned. The Celestial Moon is counting down and time is running out."**

Colleen back away a bit both confused and a little frightened as she searches around for the source of the voice; however, she found nothing at all. Suddenly, Colleen started to hear small whispers in the air. Whispers that are constantly calling her name.

"_Colleen Colleen Colleen Colleen Colleen Colleen Colleen!"_

"MAKE IT STOP!" Colleen shouted and suddenly, the area around her turned into a darker blue until everything turned to normal again which confused Colleen. "What was that? How did that happen?"

"**The Element Element Fruit can gain access to abilities that others cannot, include time itself. Learn to master this ability and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But…use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost of care."**

Colleen took a deep breath and concentrated to make a large burst making the area around her slow down. After a while, everything was at normal speed again. "Wow…this is so cool. I can't wait to show this to everyone! However, I wonder what's down this road." Colleen walk down to large blue road until she came upon a pedestal and inside was an orange glowing light. "Hello? Do you know what's going on outside here?"

"**Yes. You have defeated Natsume Gato and destroyed the Arkbird, however; the attacks Natsume inflicted on you were too extreme and you lost consciousness. But your friends managed to save you."**

"Then I need to get back out there then!"

"**There's no need to be hasty, Colleen. Besides, there's something else you must do here. It is your destiny to harness the full power of the Element Element fruit."**

"Full power? So the attacks I use…"

"…**Are mere stepping stones of the Element Element fruit's power.** **Now stand on the pedestal and close your eyes. Let's see if we might not awaken one of them."**

Colleen was reluctant but stepped on to the pedestal closed her eyes and then fire surrounded her on the pedestal.

"**Clear you mind Colleen, and feel the fire that flows in your veins. Allow its heat to consume you, and breathe with it. Now, rise up, and release the firestorm within you!"**

Colleen then rose in the air as orange chakra covered her body and fire form around her surroundings. She curled into a ball and opened her eyes and willingly unleashed a large burst of fire energy explosions. "Whoa…"

"**Excellent Colleen. You're a natural. But now that a primal fire rages inside you, show me that you have command of it. First, try to use a new attack…called Flame Burst."**

"Okay…Flame Burst!" Colleen shot a large fire ball and it exploded when it hit the ground.

After seeing this, Colleen stood in utter disbelief. That disbelief then turned into a go-lucky smile, "Wow! That's awesome. What else can I do?"

"**There are more moves that you can use but you don't have a lot of time. Now use Flame Charge."**

Colleen nodded as flames surrounded her body, "Flame Charge!" She rushed out surrounded by the fire and became faster until she stopped.

"**Well done. Moving on, here's the last fire attack and the strongest that the Elemental Dragons are known for. This ultimate fire attack is called Overheat. Focus all of your fire energy onto a single point and then release it!"**

"If you say so…" Colleen said, "Overheat!" Her mouth started to glow and a large flame beam shot out causing an explosion in the distance. "Damn…that's so powerful…"

"**This attack may be powerful, but it can only be used once in battle so use it wisely. Now Colleen, keep going down this road until you reach another pedestal."**

Colleen had arrived at the next pedestal which had a blue surface.

"**You have done well…and now it is time for you to return. But be careful, Colleen, the enemy approaches."**

"Wait! You still haven't told me who you are!"

"**You shall know me as the Chronicler." **the Chronicler said as an image of a tree appeared in Colleen's mind,** "Seek me out…"**

* * *

><p>Colleen awoke from her dream and found herself inside a familiar place, The Delicate Fox. She was wrapped up in bandages and she saw her straw hat on a nearby table. "Ow…I can't move can I?"<p>

"Colleen! Thank goodness your awake!" Tamiko shouted as she entered the room.

"Hey, Tamiko! How long have I been out?" Colleen asked.

"6 whole days!"

"6 days…" Colleen sat there frozen in shock, "That means I missed 18 meals!"

"Haha…that's right." Tamiko laughed.

"That's right…" Ackmor said as he and the rest of the crew walked into the room.

"Your fight with Natsume Gato really took a real toll on you, Colleen." Arrow said.

"Well, how did we get out of there? The last thing I remember, I fell off that weapon thing." Colleen said.

"I know, I thought we were dead, but then Zoro came around on Mr. April and Ms. September and saved us. We really owe them one." Cooper said. "After that, we brought you back here to the Delicate Fox to recover. Tamiko has been working day and night to help you recover."

"Thanks, Tamiko." Colleen said smiling.

"You're welcome, Captain." Tamiko said.

"So Cooper, where is my father now?" Kaisetsu said.

"Well…I don't know. He never told us where he went with Mr. April and Ms. September. Probably going back to Marineford to bring Natsume Gato in." Cooper explained. "Why do you ask?"

"It's about Morgana, isn't it?" Colleen asked.

"Who?" Ackmor asked.

"My…My dead sister…" Kaisetsu said. "Colleen told me about her. She's…she's still alive, but I don't know where she is. I think, my father became a warlord after she died. I know it!"

"That's right, Zoro would have never been a warlord…unless he had something to protect from the Marines. Is that right?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, me, Hana, and my mother. He joined to protect us." Kaisetsu said, "But…I don't think he can protect me now…"

Tamiko then hugged Kaisetsu, "Kaisetsu…I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose a loved one like your sister…I was separated from my brother and my parents…"

"That's right, we all do." Arrow said, "I lost my parents when I was young."

"So did I, plus my second mother, my master." Sakuya said.

"And I don't know myself or if I even had a family. So far, I'm still trying to get my memories back." Ackmor said.

"And my father died in order to save me. Trust us, Kaisetsu, you're not alone." Colleen said, "It's the lost of loved ones that has made our resolve stronger. We know they can't be with us mentally, but in our hearts, they'll always be there."

Cooper heard those words and thought to himself, _"Maybe…'they're' with me too."_

"Thank you…everyone…" Kaisetsu said as the Straw hats did a group hug around Colleen but it really hurt her.

"OWW! NOT SO TIGHT!" Colleen shouted.

* * *

><p>Shenhua arrived at Marineford with hundreds of followers behind her. As she stepped off, she noticed marines looking at her with heart shaped eyes. She merely winked at them and they fell into the ocean holding their hearts like they were in love.<p>

"My charm…never ceases to amaze me." Shenhua said.

"It never does, Lady Shenhua," Kina said.

* * *

><p>"Grr…for the last time, you two, stop fighting!" Jurabi shouted at Zoro and Elysea who were at each other's throats…again.<p>

"Well how can I forget what this prick head said to Alabaster?" Elysea said.

"E-Ely-san! You're going overboard again!" Akira said.

"You just being salty, girl. I don't have time for this…I need to go?" Zoro said.

"Why leave so soon when a new warlord just arrived?" A voice called.

Jurabi's eyes widened at the sight of the woman, "No way…Dragon Lady…Shenhua?!"

"Who?" Akira asked.

"She's…she's…"

"Please, Jurabi, allow me to introduce everyone to myself. I am Shenhua Jiang. I'm also known as 'Dragon Lady'. Twenty years ago, a wave of murders and kidnappings plagued Xinjin Island, a quiet island of about 150,000 residents. It was me who did all those things." Shenhua said with a smirk.

"She's…she's heartless…" Elysea said keeping her hand on her sword.

"After a few months, the culprit was found, me. I fled the island with my closest confidants, the Golden Lotus Pirates. As I sailed the Grand Line, I expanded my Prostitution Empire, hiring men, women, and fishmen alike. And now…my empire is almost on par with the Marines now. Isn't that…exhilarating?"

"What do you want, Shenhua?" Jurabi asked as suddenly, Shenhua was behind him hugging him. This surprised almost everyone in the room except Zoro.

"Two things…sweet. One, I want to take Natsume's place as warlord…and two, a chance to see the Straw Hats." She said making Zoro take out his katanas.

"What are you planning on doing to them?!" He shouted.

"Relax, Zoro dear, I'm not after your daughter or even the great Monkey D. Luffy's daughter for that matter. Who I truly want, is Cooper T. Nelson."

"You're after Usopp's son?!" Zoro asked.

"Indeed, we met years ago when he left his home. But now, he wants to kill me sooo bad."

"Why does he want to kill you? What did you do?!"

"Remember those three kids Usopp used to played with. I'm very sure you met them since they spoke so highly about you, Usopp, and Luffy. They along with Cooper left the island to form a pirate crew…Can you guess what happened…?" Shenhua smiled and said, "I killed them right in front of Cooper."

Zoro's anger just hit its peak as he made a mad walk towards her, but Jurabi stopped him.

"No! Save your energy! You're doing exactly what she wants you to do! She's a manipulator of people's feelings. Shenhua, why Cooper? What does he have that you want?" Jurabi asked.

"Hmhmhm…EVERYTHING!" Shenhua said, "He's next on my list…All I want is to kiss him."

Those words made Jurabi break out of her hold, "You want to turn him into a sex slave!"

"Aw…that hurts, Jurabi. I don't know how you came to that conclusion…" She said sarcastically.

"That's what you kiss is capable of. You kiss you targets and they fall in love with you forever! They follow your every command like slaves who can't even think straight!" Jurabi shouted.

"My, my, you remembered what my kiss is capable of. Bravo!"

"Don't attempt to amuse me with your oblivious attitude; I'm not giving you the warlord position!"

"And what do you think will happen when you don't? My army is ready to kill and thirsty for blood, Fleet Admiral. Remember, my army is on par with yours and if you don't give me this position, it'll be just like old man Whitebeard's attack here…except the pirates will win. Do you want that, sir?"

"…No…I don't. You're the female version of Satan himself and you have odd reasoning's for wanting the position…but fine. You win. I will give you the warlord position, BUT, I want you to also obey my commands and the commands of people I appoint over you. You don't move unless we say so, you don't attack unless I say so. Understand?"

Shenhua walked beside him and whispered in his ear seductively, "Sir…yes sir…" She then started to leave, "Tah, tah…"

After the door shut behind her, Zoro looked at Jurabi and saw concern on his face, "You don't trust her, don't you?"

"She killed three of my commanding officers; one of them brought me into the Marines in the first place. Hell yes, I don't trust her. Zoro, everyone, a word of advice from the man who has seen that demon in battle: If she looks at you and smiles while holding up one of her fingers, RUN AND PRAY TO GOD SHE DOESN'T CATCH YOU."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: And that's the chapter! Shenhua frightens me a bit now. Yeah, I'm getting scared of her while writting her dialogue. So this...woman OC, belongs to Oxenstierna C. Yuki-Rin. And now I will give out the names of the pairings people gave me including mine. Here you go:**_

_**Jurabi:**_ _**ColleenXAckmor, SakuyaXJacob, ArrowXKaisetsu, TamikoX? (LazyFoxLover, prepare for the trolling of your life), and ColleenX?. Who are '?'? That's a good ?. XD Just wait and see! **_

_**LazyFoxLover: CooperXTamiko (Interesting couple BTW)**_

_**Coul D. Soul: ColleenXAckmor (You must have read my mind.)**_

_**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: ArrowXSakuya (Is it because they fight a lot. That's cute!**_

_**Anyways…those are the pairings suggestions I've gotten. Now then, if you didn't notice, Ackmor said he had no family. That's the change I made in the first 9 chapters. Ackmor doesn't remember anything. All of the things that were originally there, never happened. That's because '**__**Ashlielle' said that those chapters were too related to canon and I agree with her. So…that's all apparently, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you'll have to PM me your review since I deleted some chapter. Boo…See ya!**_


	36. An Eye for an Eye

_**Jurabi: And now, I present the next arc. The Warrior's Arc! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>An Eye for an Eye<strong>

BANG! The sounds of the thunder outside the Delicate Fox rang through the air and rain poured on the ship as the Straw Hats head to the next island.

"So…" Tamiko said as she stares at the rain from in the kitchen, "How long until the next island, Ackmor?"

"3 days at best. Hopefully that storm won't stay here forever." Ackmor said; however, Colleen was not sharing the same patience everyone else had.

"I wish this storm would end now! I'm so bored!" Colleen shouted hanging on the table.

"Relax, Colleen, you should be happier. Everyone on this crew has a bounty on their heads…well…except Tamiko…" Cooper said.

Said person was on the floor depressed, "I don't understand why I don't have one…"

"Don't worry, Tamiko. You'll get one eventually." Kaisetsu said as she brought out 7 plates full of snacks, "I have you snacks ready."

But suddenly, the snacks vanished out of thin air and the sound of munching was heard.

"These are pretty good, Kaisetsu!" Colleen said with her mouth chock full of snacks.

"COLLEEN! THOSE AREN'T JUST FOR YOU!" The crew shouted tackling their captain.

Meanwhile, Arrow was outside thinking deeply, "I have to tell her…" He walked inside to see the Straw Hats had beaten their captain to a bloody pulp. Ackmor saw Arrow's concerned look.

"What's wrong, Arrow?" Ackmor asked.

"It's…" Arrow wanted to say something but didn't want to…in front of everyone, "Kaisetsu, I want to speak with you in my room…alone."

"Why?" Kaisetsu asked.

"It's important. Come see me in my room when you're ready." Arrow said closing the door heading to his room leaving the rest of the crew puzzled.

"What's with him?" Colleen asked.

"I'm not sure…Wait…" Ackmor then started blushing, "He doesn't mean…?"

"What Ackmor?" Cooper asked as Ackmor whispered in his ear making him blush harder, "Oh…"

"What is it?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Watch out, Kaisetsu…" Ackmor and Cooper gave her sly smiles, "Arrow is ready…"

That comment made Kaisetsu blush and give off a shocked expression for the first time, "Eh?! Wh-What?! N-n-no! I'm sure Arrow doesn't feel-No!" Kaisetsu said trying to calm herself down.

"50 beri's say that Kaisetsu won't be back in an hour." Cooper said.

"You're on." Ackmor said shaking Cooper's hand.

Tamiko herself was confused, "I don't understand? What are you guys thinking about?"

"Well, Tamiko, we were referring to-" Ackmor was about to tell her about 'it'.

"AH!" Kaisetsu interrupted pushing Tamiko out, "We'll talk about it later…when you're older!" She shouted as she left leaving Ackmor and Cooper laughing like hyenas.

* * *

><p>Although Kaisetsu didn't show it, she was annoyed by how Ackmor and Cooper embarrassed her, "The nerve of those two…" Kaisetsu was obviously in a bad mood, "Arrow, this better be important…" Kaisetsu said wanting to knock on his door but started blushing again. She started sweating as her fist shook like a rattle. Thoughts started forming in her head as she blushes the color of strawberries, <em>"Damnit…why am I like this?! What if…what if Ackmor really does want to…No! He can't!"<em> Kaisetsu mustered up all of her strength and opened the door, "Arrow, I'm here."

She saw that Arrow was at a table loading his sniper rifle. He turned to her and stood up, "I'm glad you came by. There's something I need to do on the next island and I may need your help."

"Oh…that's it…Thank goodness…" Kaisetsu said.

"Is there something wrong, Kaisetsu? Do you have a fever?" Arrow asked.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine."

Arrow sweatdropped, "Alright then…"

"So is there something wrong, Arrow?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes, has Colleen ever told you about how she met me?" Arrow asked as Kaisetsu shook her heads, "Well, I'll tell you the short version of it. On Omega Island when the crew was at three in the crew numbers, I was a vigilante that fought against three crime organizations. The organizations trapped me in a corner and I couldn't get out. If Colleen and the others didn't get there, I wouldn't even be here. But I wasn't alone at first, I had a crew. A total of 10 people...but now they're all dead…because of him."

"Who?" Kaisetsu said.

"He was one of my crew. His name is Zahed, a former marine officer who was tired of playing by the old rules. He tipped off the mercs; told them where our base was. He drew me out with a false job disguised as an ambush. I hurried back to my base and…all of them were slaughtered because of him. One of my contacts tells me that he's currently on the next island, Warrior's Island. However, Zahed's hidden himself well on the island so we'll have to ask the person covering his back. His name is Fade." Arrow said.

"What are you going to do when you find Zahed?"

"Have you ever heard of the phrase: An eye for an eye, a life for a life? Zahed's going to pay for 10 lives with a bullet in the head."

"What?!"

"That's why I didn't go to Colleen about this. She's too soft and forgiving to understand the pain I'm going through. I have to do this so please don't stop me and just help me find him." Arrow said.

Kaisetsu sighed and said, "Alright…I'll help you find him. I'll tell Ackmor to form groups to explore Warrior's Island."

"Thank you for understanding. Let me know when we're ready and I'll bring my sniper rifle." Arrow said as he started modifying his sniper rifle.

As Kaisetsu left, Arrow looked over to a picture of him and 10 other people. He smiled and said, "Soon…Zahed will pay for his crimes and all of you can rest in peace…"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Colleen said, "We're going to Warrior's Island to…relax…?"<p>

"For the fifth time, Colleen, yes. You ever heard of relaxing? I thought you would given the battles you've fought." Ackmor said annoyed while peeling an onion.

"Well I don't get it, Ackmor. Why do we have to relax? I mean, can't we just focus more on getting to Raftel and claiming the One Piece."

"Oh yeah? You know. Maybe we should get attacked when we're worn out and have our heads stuck on a pipe while the enemy gets a knife, cut open our spleens and drank our blood. Does that sound good to you?"

"Uh no not really." Colleen said.

"For your information, there is a lot more to the Grandline than people think." Ackmor said.

"Example?"

"Example? Well…the Grandline is… like this onion."

Colleen then sniffs the onion, "It stinks?"

"Yes. No!"

"Oh, it makes you cry."

"No!"

"Oh I see, you leave it out in the sun for a few days and it starts sprouting little white hairs."

"NO! Layers! Onions have layers. The Grandline has layers. You get it now, they both have layers." Ackmor said.

"Oh…well not everyone likes onions…CAKE! Everybody loves cake! Cakes have layers."

"I don't care what everybody likes. The Grandline is nothing like a cake."

"…You know what else everybody likes? Parfaits. Have you ever met a person where you say "Hey let's get some parfaits," and they say "No thanks, I don't like parfaits." Parfaits are delicious."

Ackmor bonked her in the head irritated, "NO! YOU DENSE IRRITATING GIRL! The Grandline is like an onion, period!"

"...Parfaits are the most delicious thing on the whole damn planet."

Ackmor sighed in complete annoyance at the girls constant talking. _"Please let's be at the next island…"_

That was when Kaisetsu walked back into the kitchen.

"COOPER! PAY UP!" Ackmor shouted extending his hand. Cooper groaned and handed Ackmor 50 beri.

Kaisetsu secretly blushed when Ackmor laughed again at the joke he made while Tamiko still remained puzzled.

"Hey Colleen, I heard that there's a special tree on Warrior's Island." Cooper said.

"A special tree…?" Colleen asked.

"I've heard," Kaisetsu said, "It's called the Giant Yorda tree. It was said to have been on that island for over a thousand years. There's something mystical about it."

"What do you mean?" Ackmor asked.

"Well, the tree's gigantic. It's like the first thing we see from Warrior's Island." Kaisetsu said.

"A giant tree?! I think I've-"

That was when Sakuya entered the door wearing a raincoat, "I see an island. I think we've arrived at Warrior's Island." Sakuya said as the crew got up and went outside.

"Wow…you weren't kidding, Kaisetsu, that tree is huge." Ackmor said as the crew see the biggest tree they have ever laid eyes on.

As the Delicate Fox drew closer to the island, Ackmor started feeling anxious.

"Be careful everyone. All of us except Tamiko have a bounty on our heads. From now on, we have to be vigilant." Ackmor said.

Then Tamiko saw something out of the corner of her eye. Behind the rocks was a silhouette of a ship, _"What's that?"_

The ship stopped on the shore and the crew got off and looked around.

"Looks…deserted…" Sakuya said.

"That's because we landed on the creepy side of the island. The town's very close. So is there anything else we need to do before we head out?"

"Yes, Kaisetsu and I are going shopping for supplies." Arrow said.

"Isn't that what I'm going to do?"

Kaisetsu and Arrow looked at each other, "Well, we decided to let you, Sakuya, Cooper, and Colleen have a break." Kaisetsu said with a smile.

"Alright, let's go Colleen, Sakuya, and Cooper." Ackmor said leaving with Colleen, Sakuya, and Cooper following.

"Um…guys," Tamiko said getting Arrow and Kaisetsu's attention. "If you don't mind, I want to check something out."

"Uh…sure. Just be careful, there's more to this island than we know." Arrow said.

"Thanks," Tamiko said as she ran off in the opposite direction. _"I know I saw something over there…But what was it…?"_

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu and Arrow walked around the town in search of Zahed's contact, Fade. They went to an abandoned workshop to see three men carrying guns.<p>

"Hold it, what are you two doing here?" One of the guards asked.

"We're here looking for Fade." Kaisetsu said.

The guard in the middle stepped forward, "That would be me. So which of you want to disappear?"

"I would like for you to make someone reappear." Arrow said.

"That…is not the business I'm capable of." 'Fade' said.

"Just make an exception, just this once…" Arrow said taking out a pistol as the guards did the same.

Suddenly, a pair of scissors was in between one of the guards heads ready to cut it. Then a shotgun was pointed at his face.

The other guard had a shotgun at the back of his face and a cannon pointed from his right side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A figure said.

"It'd be best if you just walked away nice and easy." Another figure said as the guards nodded and left when the weapons were put away.

"That's it? You're just going to walk away?! Grr…what's the point of paying for protection if they don't protect you?" 'Fade' asked.

"You're not in the position to talk anyways." A figure said.

"Who are you?" Arrow asked as the 4 figures stood out of the shadows. 2 were female and 2 were male.

One male was clearly not human as he had yellow scales as skin. He wore a red armor suit and black armor pants. "Taren Wrex…human…"

The other male was also not human as he had tan scales as skin. He wore a blue armor suit and gray armor pants. On his back were a blaster rifle and a sniper rifle. "Indigo Victus. Sorry about my friend here, he doesn't take kindly to humans."

"It's understandable; fishmen never liked humans to begin with." Said the purple haired girl with pale skin, purple hair with glasses wearing a sleeveless light purple dress with white boots and a scar on her right cheek. On her back was a giant pair of scissors. "My name is Shinon."

"Well, that's what humans get for treating fishmen like dirt. Thinking that they're superior over them…" Said the other female with pink hair tied in a double pony tail. She wore a pink combat dress with black leggings and pink high heels. On her back was a giant cannon. "Name's Misaki…"

"Well then, there's quite a few of you. Thanks for helping us out. I'm Kaisetsu and this is Falchion D. Arrow." Kaisetsu said introducing herself.

"No problem…Let's get back to the Captain, Shinon." Misaki said as she and Shinon left.

"But you won't be getting anymore, humans. Let's get back to the boss." Taren said as he and Indigo left.

"Now then…Fade, you're going to tell me everything I need to know." Arrow said to 'Fade'.

"Wait, I'm not Fade." The man admitted.

"Should have known…" Kaisetsu said.

Arrow then pointed his pistol at the man's face, "Well, maybe you'd like to tell us where to find him."

"Y-Y-Yes, of course! He's in the factory district in the Credan Factory." The man told him.

"I know the place…" Arrow said.

"Oh, he's got a lot of mercs there protecting him…that Jaleen…" The man said.

"Jaleen?" Kaisetsu said.

"An ex-marine private who was fired drinking on the job, now that he's working with mercenary groups, he's a criminal." Arrow said. "He's the only person who can help us find Zahed."

"So…I can go now?" The man asked.

"Sure, but if I don't find Jaleen I'm coming back for you." Arrow said.

"Oh…okay…" The man said as Arrow and Kaisetsu left.

* * *

><p>Tamiko saw the ship she saw before and her eyes widened at the sight of the flag, "No way…" The flag had a black snake wrapped around the skull, "It's them…the Black Viper Pirates." Tamiko thought as she clenched her fist. She then started to climb on the black ship and looked around. There was no one around.<p>

"Did they all come off…?" She thought but then she heard a door opened and quickly hid behind some barrels. From there she saw a dark skin toned boy with black hair, black glasses who wore a black and white striped collar shirt with a blue jacket, blue pants, blue shoes, and a shark tooth necklace.

The boy yawned and said, "Man...did Misaki and Shinon leave early…? I thought we were all going together. What a drag…"

"Captain…" A voice called. Tamiko heard that it was behind her and suddenly, a katana was against her throat.

"Yes?" the boy said turning to see Tamiko.

"We have an intruder…" The one holding the katana was a raven haired girl with red eyes wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black skirt, red gloves, and red boots.

"Oh I see…And who are you little one?" The captain asked.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Tamiko spat at them.

"Oh great, a girl with a temper…"

"Can I kill her?" the girl asked.

"No…in a way, she reminds me of Misaki…Alright I'll introduce myself. My name is Drapion D. Jeremy. The girl behind you is my first-mate, Azial D. Asuni. Now then, for manner purposes, I would like to hear your name, please."

Tamiko sighed and said, "Tamiko Sky…"

"Alright, Asuni let her go." Jeremy commanded as Asuni did so. "Now then, Tamiko, do you mind telling us what you're doing on our ship?"

"To settle an old score…" Tamiko said.

"Huh?"

"You're crew…YOU ATTACKED MY HOME DIDN'T YOU?!" She shouted in anger.

"Our pirate crew doesn't 'attack' islands. We only land to get supplies and sail from island to island." Asuni said.

"Don't play dumb with me! I recognized your flag from anywhere! You tricked me into leading you to Moonrock Valley so you could destroy it and kill everyone! My parents…my friends…! Gone because of you…" Tamiko said her voice seething in hatred.

"Moonrock Valley…" Jeremy said as he looked at Asuni, "Listen, the Black Viper Pirates _did_ attack your home…BUT it wasn't us."

"What are you talking about?" Tamiko asked.

"I can't explain things yet until I meet someone." Jeremy explained.

"Who?"

"Monkey D. Colleen, a friend of mine. I sent her a mess-"

"Colleen?! The captain?! She's here!" Tamiko interrupted.

"She is?!" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I'm the doctor of her crew. She went into town recently."

"Really?! That's great. Now I can go see her. Asuni, go wake everyone else up." Jeremy said.

"Everyone else has already left." Asuni said in a monotone.

"What?!" Jeremy asked, "You mean…"

"You overslept, Captain." Asuni said.

"Aw man! Why didn't you wake me?! Oh well…We should get going." Jeremy said turning to Tamiko, "Do you want to come with us?"

Tamiko gave him a stubborn look, "Why should I?"

"Do you want to walk to town all alone…?" Jeremy asked.

Tamiko sighed, "No…Alright, I'll go."

"Good, let's go." Jeremy said as he, Tamiko and Asuni went into town.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu and Arrow walked to the factory district and waited outside a large weapon factory. There, they spot the man along with a bunch of mercs: Jaleen.<p>

"Hello, Jaleen." Arrow said.

"Who are-" Jaleen's eyes widened when he saw them, "You two are one of them Straw Hat Pirates. D-Don't just stand there!" He shouted turning to the mercs, "Kill them!" Jaleen then ran inside the factory while Arrow and Kaisetsu started taking out the mercs.

"RUN ALL YOU WANT, JALEEN! WE'LL FIND YOU!" Arrow shouted.

Kaisetsu and Arrow ran through the factory fighting mercenary men. They managed to get to the second floor and encountered more mercs. They fought through their defenses and reached another elevator yet this one was longer.

"Well, looks like the ex-marine private has _really_ gone rogue." Kaisetsu said.

"He was always a pain in everyone's asses, but I'm in no mood for his games. If he doesn't cooperate, I'll beat him within an inch of his life." Arrow coldly stated as venom dripped off of every word.

"You seem to be getting tense, Arrow. I've noticed this back on the ship."

"Jaleen may know why Zahed wanted to disappear. If so, he knows why we're here and I don't want him tipping Zahed off."

"What are you going to do to Jaleen if he won't cooperate?"

"He's a real criminal now working for mercenaries. I should shoot him on sight and save the marines some trouble arresting him. But…I need him alive so I won't do any permanent damage. Just enough to loosen his tongue."

"You don't need to hurt him to get what you want."

"Don't worry, Jaleen's a coward. He'll talk long before I can really hurt him."

"Arrow, are you still thinking about killing Zahed when we find him?"

"That's the plan. It'll be quick and painless unlike everyone he betrayed. He'll be spared the agony of a slow death. It's more than he deserves but as long as he's dead, I'll be satisfied."

"Satisfied? Arrow, you can't simply say that and call yourself a good person. What will the others think?"

"It doesn't matter what the others think, all I care about is paying that bastard back for what he did to me and my comrades. _I'll_ pull the trigger and _I'll_ deal with the consequences. You're here to help me find him and nothing more."

Kaisetsu sighed and said, "Alright, we should be close."

"Good, the sooner the better. I'll go to the higher level while you head to the office where Jaleen should be." Arrow said as he went up a level while and Kaisetsu walked through the corridor. After a few minutes of fighting more mercs, they reached an office for the factory and saw Jaleen on the computer.

"There you are." Kaisetsu said pointing her katana.

"You were close, but not close enough." Jaleen said trying to run out the door but Arrow fell from the ceiling.

"Surprise…" Arrow then hit Jaleen in the face with the back of his sniper rifle, grabbed his throat, and pinned him against the wall. "Hello, 'Fade'. Couldn't make yourself disappear, huh?"

"Come on…we can work this out. No need for violence. What is it that you want?" Jaleen asked as Arrow let him go.

"I'm looking for someone." Arrow said.

"Well I guess we both have what the other wants, huh. Hehe…"

Arrow was in no mood for his jokes so he punched him in the gut. "Wrong answer. I'd choose my next words carefully if I were you. You helped a friend of mine disappear."

"I might need…a little more information than that."

"His name is Zahed. A former marine officer who-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know him but I'm not telling you squat."

"Jaleen, this doesn't have to be hard. Just tell us." Kaisetsu said.

"Screw you." Jaleen spat but ended up getting decked in the face by Arrow.

"That's not a nice way to talk to a lady." Arrow then started chocking him, "Because I'm usually the one breaking necks when a lady is spoken to in that manner."

"Arrow, that's enough." Kaisetsu said as Arrow let go of Jaleen.

"Set up a meeting. Now." Arrow commanded.

"Alright…I'll do it." Jaleen said limping to a transponder snail. He dialed the number and waited for the man to pick up. "Hey, it's me…"

"…"

"Something came up. I think your identity's been compromised. I'm sending an agent. Where do you want to meet?"

"…"

"Alright, he'll be there. I've got it covered." Then he hung up the transponder snail. "He wants to meet you in the town square at midday. So if our business is done, I'll be leaving."

But then Arrow grabbed Jaleen by the shirt, "I don't think so. You're a criminal now."

"So what…? You're just going to kill me?!"

"…Kill you? No…but I won't mind slowing you down." Arrow said taking out a pistol readying to shoot Jaleen's leg.

But before he could, Kaisetsu grabbed his arm redirecting his aim to miss. "You don't need to shoot him. He won't be able to hide from the marines now."

Arrow sent her a glare and then back at Jaleen, "I guess it's your lucky day."

"Yeah…I hope we can do this again real soon." Jaleen said and then Arrow headbutted him into unconsciousness and began to leave with Kaisetsu.

"I wasn't going to kill him." Arrow said.

"Come on, let's move." Kaisetsu said.

"Zahed better be there or I'm coming back to finish the job." Arrow said.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu and Arrow arrived at the town square.<p>

"Jaleen's a bloody menace. We shouldn't have let him go. He deserves to be punished." Arrow coldly said.

"I've been worried about you, Arrow. You were pretty hard on Jaleen." Kaisetsu said.

"You don't think he deserved it?!"

"This isn't like you…"

"What do you want from me, Kaisetsu? What would you do if someone betrayed you?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't let it change me."

"I would have said the same thing _before_ it happened to me."

"It's not too late. You don't have to go through with this.

"Who's going to bring Zahed to justice if I don't?! Nobody else knows what he's done…nobody else cares. I don't see any other options."

"Let me talk to him."

"Talk all you want but it's not going to change my mind. I don't care what his reasons were. He screwed us. He killed them all and he deserves to die!"

"I understand what you're going through, but will killing him really solve all this?"

"I appreciate your concern but I'm not you."

"This isn't you either."

"Really…? I've always hated injustice…the thought that Zahed can get away with what he did. Tell me one damn good reason why he should still live while 10 good people lie in unmarked graves! I'm sorry, Kaisetsu but words aren't going to solve this problem. I need to set up now." Arrow looked around and saw a tall building. "I can get a good shot at him from up there. Hurry, he'll be here soon." Arrow then went inside the building and went up to the roof. There, he took out his sniper rifle and saw Kaisetsu. Ahead of her was...Zahed sitting on a bench. "There he is, Kaisetsu. Bring him over to you and keep him talking." Arrow said over the transmitter.

Kaisetsu saw that Zahed noticed her and waved him over to her. Zahed stood up and walked to her, "Alright, let's make this quick."

"You're in my shot, Kaisetsu. Move to the side." Arrow said with his fingers ready to fire.

"Listen, Zahed…I'm here to help you." Kaisetsu said making sure her head was in Arrow's way.

"Don't say that name out loud." Zahed whispered.

"I'm a friend of Falchion D. Arrow. He wants you dead but I'm hoping that doesn't happen."

"Arrow?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Damnit Kaisetsu! If he moves, I'm taking the shot!" Arrow shouted through the transmitter.

"You serious, aren't you? No…screw this; I'm not sticking around to find out." Zahed said as he started walking away.

Kaisetsu reacted quickly and got closer to him and pulled him back, "Don't move!"

"Get away from me!" Zahed shouted.

"I'm the only thing standing between you and a hole in your head!" Kaisetsu said seriously.

"Fuck…" Zahed cursed with a mournful face, "Look…I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice."

"EVERYONE has a choice!" Arrow said.

"They got to me! They said they'd kill me if I didn't help. What was I suppose to do?!"  
><em>"Let me take the shot, Kaisetsu, he's a damn coward!"<em> Arrow shouted through the transmitter.

"That's it? You were just trying to save yourself?" Kaisetsu said still in Arrow's way.

"I know what I did…I know they all died because of me…I had to live with that. I wake up every night sick and sweaty. All of their faces staring at me…accusing me…I'm already a dead man…I don't sleep and food has no taste. Some days I just want it to be all over."

"Just give me this chance." Arrow said.

"You've got to let him go, Arrow. He's already paying for his crimes." Kaisetsu said.

"Not enough! He still has his life!" Arrow shouted.

"Just look at him, Arrow. There's nothing left to kill."

"My men…no…my friends! They deserved better!"

"Tell Arrow…" Zahed sighed, "No…there's nothing I _can_ say to make it right…"

Arrow gritted his teeth, "…Just…go…Tell him to go." He said putting away his sniper rifle.

Kaisetsu smiled and said, "He's giving you a chance, Zahed. Don't waste it."

"I won't, Arrow, I promise. Thank you for speaking with him. He needs someone like you…Goodbye." Zahed said as he left.

Kaisetsu met back with Arrow and saw that he had a disappointed look on his face.

"I know you want to talk about all this but I don't…not yet." He said.

"I know it didn't go the way you want to plan, but it's for the best." Kaisetsu said.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Give it time."

"Yeah…maybe that'll be enough. I want to know I did the right thing not just for me, but for my friends. They deserved to be avenged but when Zahed was in my sight…I just couldn't do it."

"The lines between good and evil blur when we're looking at the people we know."

"Yeah, there was still good in him. I could see it. It's so much easier to see the world in black and white…gray…I don't know what to do with gray."

"You got to go with your instincts."

"My 'instincts' were what got me into this mess."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Kaisetsu patted him on the shoulders.

"Thanks, Kaisetsu, for everything. So…do you want to do anything before everyone else comes?

"Well, I heard that there was this ice cream stand we could go to."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm getting chocolate." Arrow said as he and Kaisetsu left the plaza.

"I'm getting vanilla…and you're paying." Kaisetsu said.

"What?! What makes you think I have money on me?!" Arrow asked.

"Just a guess…" Kaisetsu said.

"Well you guess right." Arrow said taking out a bag of cash making Kaisetsu giggle.

* * *

><p>Colleen's stomach growled as she, Sakuya, Ackmor, and Cooper walked through town. "I'm hungry now! Where's the restaurant?!"<p>

"We're almost at the meeting spot, Colleen, just hold on." Ackmor said.

The four made it to the plaza and saw Kaisetsu and Arrow sitting on the bench enjoying their ice cream.

"Wow…I didn't expect them to get together that fast!" Cooper said.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Arrow waved at them. "So, how did the tour go?"

"It went well, other than Colleen moaning all day about her hunger issues." Ackmor said. "Where's Tamiko?"

"I don't know." Kaisetsu said, "I'm getting worried."

"I-It's you!" A voice shouted. The group turned to a man. The man then went in front of Colleen, "Monkey D. Colleen! It is you! I'm sorry it interrupt by my name is Archer D. Loke. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man named Loke said. Loke has short, unkempt red hair. He has a muscular build with a fair skin tone and several scars on his body. Clothing wise, he has black shoes and grey pants held up by a dark belt with a silver buckle that was a lightning bolt on it. There are several more belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs.

"Captain, is there something wrong?" A voice called as three people walked behind the man. One was a man and two were female.

The male was pale skinned with raven smooth hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit with white armor gauntlets, black pants with gray shin armor.

The female had blue hair with blue eyes. She wore a green and white dress with black leggings and red shoes.

The last female had short black hair wearing a white and red shirt with a white and red skirt and black boots. One her back was two swords.

"I'm okay, Jaden, Ashley and Samantha. I just met the hero of the three kingdoms." Loke said.

"Who are they?" Jaden, the raven haired boy, asked.

"Jaden, it's not nice to ask people their name if you haven't introduced yourself. Sorry about him, my name is Samantha." Samantha, the blue haired girl, said.

"Sorry, I'm Jaden." Jaden introduced himself.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Samantha asked the black haired girl.

"Leia…" The black haired girl named Leia.

"Hey, Captain! We're back!" A voice called as they turned to see Taren and Indigo along with a small blonde haired girl wearing a purple dress with white shoes.

"That's good. How was your tour, Tabitha?" Loke asked the little girl.

"Um…it went well…" Tabitha answered.

"So Colleen, is this your entire crew?" Loke asked.

"Nope, we're waiting for our doctor to come." Colleen said.

"Hey! Colleen!" A familiar voice shouted as they turned to see Tamiko run to them.

"Tamiko! Where have you been?!" Kaisetsu asked.

"Oh…well…" Tamiko wanted to say something but someone said it for her.

"She sneaked aboard my ship," Jeremy said walking to the plaza with Asuni behind him. "It's been a long time, Colleen."

Colleen's eyes widened, "J-Jeremy?! What are you doing here?!"

"Didn't you get my message? Ah, never mind. You're here. But where's the rest of my crew?"

"You're late, Captain." Mizuki said as she and Shinon arrived at the square.

"Sorry, girls. You know me and the time. We don't get along." Jeremy said.

"Hey! Captain Jeremy, we're here." A voice called as Jeremy turned to three people. Two were male and one was female.

One of the men had green hair with green eyes. He wore a white shirt with a green jacket and red gloves with blue pants and black shoes.

"There you are, Sandam. Were you busy looking at other women?" Jeremy asked.

"…Maybe…" Sandam said.

The other man was larger than the other and he had jet black hair and he was wearing green armor and white pants.

"Brandon…did you enjoy your tour?" Jeremy asked the man.

"Yes…Captain." Brandon said.

The blonde haired woman was wearing rather revealing outfit. She wore a black top with white arm warmers and black pants with brown boots. "And it's me, Maryell reporting for duty!" She shouted saluting.

"Right, Maryell, you don't need to salute." Jeremy said, "So…everyone's here…Right?"

"Yeah," Colleen said, "But why did you want us here."

"I figured that our pirate crew should get to know each other. Since we've all made it big in the Grandline." Jeremy said.

"So you've heard of us, the Spade Pirates?" Loke asked.

"Yes, let's throw a party to celebrate us coming together." Jeremy said.

"A-A party?!" Everyone shouted.

"That sounds fun!" Colleen agreed.

"Yay! A party! I'll do the decorations!"

* * *

><p>And so…the pirates threw a party for themselves at the special hotel. While the crews have fun getting to know each other, the captains went into a special room for them to meet.<p>

There, Colleen was chowing down on meat while Loke drinks his tea. Jeremy took a seat across the table, "You're both wondering why I started this party out of the blue, aren't you?" He asked as Colleen and Loke nodded.

"I'll tell you…Something big is going down. Over the past few months, strange activity has been going on around the marine's main base, Marineford. I'm not sure what the causes of these occurrences are, but…reports are saying that people…are disappearing."

"Disappearing?" Loke asked.

"Yes…I'm not sure what is causing this. Even the marines are not sure. I'm telling you this so you can be cautious. Don't go near Marineford or any of the islands surrounding it. They spell bad trouble." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy…I have a question…" Colleen interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Tamiko, one of my crewmembers, tells me that the Black Viper Pirates destroyed her home island…so…is it true…?" She asked.

"Not entirely…Moonrock Valley was actually under the protection of the Black Viper Pirates. Our leader made completely sure of that. If what you and Tamiko said was true, then it must be 'him'." Jeremy said.

"Who?" Loke asked.

"Death Reaper…that's the name he goes by. He betrayed our boss and destroyed Moonrock Valley…because that island had something he wanted. Something secret. I can't give the full details as of now…Just be on the lookout and don't try to fight him…Death Reaper is more dangerous than I'm describing." Jeremy said.

"Death Reaper…" Loke said shaking at the thought of such a person.

"You can tell all of this to Tamiko, can you?" Jeremy asked Colleen.

"Yes." Colleen said standing up, "She needs to know." But then suddenly, the power went out.

Everyone stood up, "What's going on?!" Loke asked.

Jeremy looked out the window and saw something odd, "Look outside…"

Colleen and Loke looked out the window and saw a dark cloudy mist as far as the eye can see.

"My goodness…the entire island's covered!" Colleen said as she and the others rushed downstairs.

"Guys!" Colleen shouted at everyone only to find them on the ground asleep. "Hey, guys! Wake up!" She shook them but none of them would wake up same to everyone other crew member.

"What the hell's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"_Tick…tock…"_ A voice called as Jeremy, Colleen, and Loke got into fighting position.

"Who's there?!" Loke shouted.

"_Tickity…tock…"_ The voice said.

"A…clock…?" Colleen asked.

"Wait…those words…" Jeremy's eyes widened, "Guys…"

"_Nighty…NIGHT!"_ the voice shouted.

"MOVE!" Jeremy shouted but it was too late as the doors opened and the dark mist rushed in hitting the three in the face. Jeremy and Loke immediately dropped to the floor asleep.

Colleen could barely stand up as she started feeling drowsy, "W-What's…happening…?!" She then sees the blurry image of a figure in front of her, "Who are…you…" She then fell to the ground asleep along with the rest of the crew.

The figure laughed as he looked at the sleeping pirates, "The Straw Hat Pirates…The Spade Pirates…and the Black Viper Pirates…" the figure smirked, "My agenda for them will be most interesting. Now we'll see which is the strongest…In the Yorda Tree Tournament!" He then used some strange power to transport the three crews and himself into the giant tree on the island.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Wow…and here's the start of a battle focused arc. The Warrior's Island Arc given to me by LazyFoxLover. Plus, Archer D. Loke was given to me by 'The Silver Ace.' I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have so much to do. What will happen next I wonder.**_


	37. Yorda Tournament: Round 1: Part 1

**Yorda Tournament: Round 1 Part 1**

Colleen finally woke up and found herself along with Loke and Jeremy inside some kind of white room. However, something was different.

"Finally, you're awake." Loke said.

"Loke, Jeremy, where are we?" Colleen asked.

"I'm not sure…Hopefully we get to find out." Jeremy said.

Colleen then looked down to see that her clothes had changed, "W-What?! My clothes!" She had on blue armor. She looked at Loke and Jeremy to see that they had different colored armor with Loke having green while Jeremy had red. "Who the hell changed our clothes?"

"They didn't change our clothes, the put this armor on us and we can't seem to get it off." Loke said.

"Could it be…the Marines?!" Colleen asked.

"I doubt it…" Jeremy said, "If it were marines, then we would be in sea prism stone chains."

"Really? Does that mean my Devil Fruit is still on? Alright, I'm busting out of here! Fire…"

"Colleen wait!" Loke shouted.

"Burst!" She launched a fireball at the door but it bounced back at her and hit her square in the face burning her. "AAAAHHH! MY HEAD! IT'S ON FIRE! STOP DROP N ROLL!" She shouted running around in circles.

Jeremy sighed, "Some things never change…" He then grabbed Colleen by the head and blew the fire off her.

"Th-Thanks…" Colleen said as she fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Ow…" Sakuya rubbed her head as she woke up in another white room, "What happened?"<p>

"We were knocked out by some kind of mist." Asuni said, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah…I've been through worse." Leia said.

"You have?!" Sakuya asked in shock noticing that they were wearing armor of different colors. Sakuya's was blue while Leia's was green and Asuni's was red. "Any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue…" Asuni said.

* * *

><p>Ackmor, now wearing blue armor, punched the doorway leading out of the white room but nothing happed, "How hard is that thing?" He asked.<p>

"A door that not even sheer force can move…what kind of place is this?" Sandam, now wearing green armor, asked examining the white walls.

"Whatever kind of place this is, we need to get out of here and find our friends. I hope they're alright." Jaden said.

* * *

><p>"Damnit…" Arrow, wearing blue armor, cursed seeing that even when he, Mizuki (wearing red armor) and Indigo (wearing green armor) all blasted at the doors with their weapons, they didn't even put a dent into it.<p>

"How strong is this door?!" Indigo asked.

"And where in the hell are we?! This doesn't look like any prison I've seen." Mizuki said.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu, wearing blue armor, examined the outside of the cell and saw tree branches and darkness. "Are we in the Yorda Tree?"<p>

"That's right; I wonder how we got here." Shinon, wearing red armor, asked looking outside.

"We got set up, that's how humans!" Taren, wearing green armor, shouted, "And why do I have to be in this color?!"

"Taren, are you a fishmen?" Kaisetsu asked.

"No, I'm you grandmother…Of course I'm a fishman, human. Don't you see the gills?!"

"Okay…sorry…" Kaisetsu said.

* * *

><p>Cooper, wearing blue armor, examined the door he, Samantha, wearing green armor, and Brandon, wearing red armor, were locked behind.<p>

"What in the world happened? Where are we?" Cooper asked.

"I'm…not sure…This place is foreign to me." Samantha said.

"Well…it seems like it's going to take a while to find everyone…" Brandon said sitting down.

"And you're just going to sit there?" Cooper asked.

* * *

><p>Tamiko, wearing blue armor looked outside to see large tree branches, "Where in the world are we?"<p>

"I'm not sure, but I want out! Whoever ruined out party's going to pay!" Maryell shouted.

"Talitha, are you okay…?" Tamiko said noticing Talitha shaking.

"I-I'm scared…Loke…everyone, where are you…?" Talitha said.

Maryell rubbed her back, "Everything's going to be fine. We'll bust out of here and find our friends!"

"That…won't be necessary." A voice said as the room started to brighten blinding the three. The same was happening to the other rooms.

* * *

><p>Then, the pirates were transported to a single large white room but they were all separated by a bubble.<p>

"Guys!" Colleen shouted banging on the bubble seeing her crew.

"Colleen!" Colleen's crew

"Is everyone alright?" Loke shouted to his crew.

"We're fine, Captain. But what's going on? What happened?" Leia asked.

"We were all put to sleep by some kind of spell. It's obvious the marines didn't do this." Jeremy said.

"You're quite the detective, boy. Yes, the marines were not the ones who put you to sleep…" Then a bright light appeared and as it faded it showed a man with white hair wearing white armor and had a ruby necklace.

"Who are you?! And what do you want from us?!" Colleen asked.

"Entertainment of course…I am Vila the 27th, ruler of the Yorda Empire." Vila said. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of cheering. The pirates looked around to see that they were in a giant stadium surrounded by thousands of people.

"Big place…" Jaden said.

"Is that how you describe something as massive as this, Jaden?" Leia asked.

"My subjects hunger for entertainment…and word of you fighting powers has reached my glorious empire! Now we will begin the Yorda Tournament." Vila shouted.

"VILA! VILA! VILA! VILA!" The crowd cheered.

"And I hope you put on a good show…because there is a prize to winning the Yorda Tournament. The winning pirate crew will receive a special Devil Fruit for non Devil Fruit users, the location of a secret island filled with treasure, and modifications to their own powers." Vila said.

"Hm…So my weapons can get upgraded…" Arrow said.

"Really?! That sounds cool!" Colleen shouted.

"Something like this can't come without a risk. What's the catch?" Jeremy asked.

"The only catch is that this is not your average tournament. With my powers, I can set the battle locations from the thick humid jungle, to the depths of the ocean floor, or even a volcanic island. Whichever place you are sent, it could be to your advantage or disadvantage. Here's one more thing, all of you must participate because if even one of your crew refuse to fight in the tournament, they and the rest of their crew will die." Vila warned.

"What?! That's not fair! Don't some of us have a right to decline?!" Maryell shouted furious.

"Did you have a right to call yourselves pirates and walk away from marines clean?"

"…"

"No? Didn't think so…Now then, I doubt any of you want to refuse to participate. Here is the tournament bracket for all of you." Vila showed them the tournament bracket as follows:

1. Brandon vs. Samantha

2. Talitha vs. ?

3. Sakuya vs. Leia

4. Loke vs. Taren

5. ? vs. Arrow

6. Jeremy vs. Asuni

7. Ackmor vs. ?

8. Maryell vs. Indigo

9. Colleen vs. Shinon

10. Cooper vs. Mizuki

11. Tamiko vs. Jaden

12. Kaisetsu vs. Sandam

"Who are…" Samantha asked cut off by Vila

"The question marks you see are the spots reserved for my finest warriors. They will arrive at the time of their matches. Here's how each battle will go: First one to run out of energy is eliminated and is sent back to their ship. Any questions?"

"Yes, what happens if we touch hazards like lava or fall off a large cliff?" Sandam asked.

"You are automatically eliminated even when you are in full health. You don't die if that's what you're implying. Anything else?" Vila asked as he saw that no one had any further questions, "Alright then, Brandon and Samantha…" He continued as Brandon and Samantha were pushed out of the bubbles, "Get ready to put up one hell of a show….hehe…" Vila said as a light engulfed the two pirates making them disappear. "And now, the Yorda Tournament begins now."

* * *

><p>On a beautiful cove, Samantha dropped down from the light and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked.<p>

_"You have arrived at a deserted cove island,"_ Vila's voice said, _"Here you will use tactics to find and defeat your opponents. Make sure to watch your step. Ready…Set…GO!"_

Samantha then started running into the forest at a fast pace. _"Don't worry everyone. I'll win this!"_ She thought.

As she kept going, Samantha didn't see Brandon anywhere, "How am I supposed to find him if I don't have a map…? Oh wait…this island is deserted…" But that was when she heard movement behind her, "An enemy…" She turned around and shouted, "Biotic Blast!" She fired a blue shot attack causing the figure to jump out revealing Brandon holding a spear.

"Got you!" He shouted ready to stab her but Samantha dodged.

"Brandon…" Samantha said.

"Don't have any regrets. This isn't a battle to the death but let's treat it as such." Brandon said as he then started to transform, "I see that you've eaten a Devil Fruit."

"Yes, the Biotic Biotic Fruit. It is a strange power…one that was not easy to obtain. I found the fruit while digging through ruins." Samantha said.

"I see, before we fight, tell me about yourself." Brandon said.

"I'm afraid…I'm not that interesting. Like I said I spend most of my time in ruins studying their ancient history. Then…I met Loke and the rest of the crew. They saved me from pirates who tried to kidnap me." Samantha then blushed, "I'll never forget Loke's courage when he protected me…"

"I see…So there's no doubt that you fight for your Captain. I like people with courage such as yours. It brings a smile to my face."

"I see, thank you. It's pretty obvious that you're going to be tough to beat." Samantha said.

"No doubt about that!"

"Biotic Spears!" Samantha then summoned energy spears and threw them at Brandon. However, Brandon deflected the spears with his own.

"Spear Jab!" He then rushed at Samantha at blinding speed.

"_So fast!"_ Samantha thought, "Biotic Barrier!" She summoned a barrier and it managed to stop Brandon's attack, but Samantha's then saw a bar appear above her saying 95 percent.

"Is that…a health bar?" Samantha asked.

_"Yes,"_ Vila's voice said, _"If it reaches 0, then you're eliminated."_

"Alright…!" Samantha shouted, "Biotic Gravity Zero!" Tamiko then made the ground blue and Brandon was floating in the air.

"Wh-What's going on?!" He asked in shock.

"Biotic Bow and Arrow!" Samantha then made an energy bow and arrow, "Now that you're floating in the air, you're a prime target." She then shot the arrow at Brandon.

"Heh, a simple energy bow like that won't hurt me that much." Brandon said blocking; however, the bow went straight through him but clearly hurt him. "Wh-What?! How?!" His health went down to 50 percent due to the amount of damage. "I've been building my defenses…for years!"

"It's probably because the game rules negate that and balance out everyone's strength." Samantha said.

"I see...Then I won't be holding back anymore! Falcon Blast!" Suddenly, a red energy surrounded Brandon's spear and the form of a falcon appeared. Then, he shot the falcon at Samantha who barely dodged. Brandon saw this chance to attack her, "Biotic Barrier!" Samantha summoned another barrier.

"I knew you would do that! Spiral Attack!" Brandon spun around Samantha's Barrier and hit it directly at the top shattering it.

"No!" Samantha shouted.

"Spear Smash!" Brandon jumped in the air and dived at her.

"Biotic Shield!" Samantha created an energy shield that blocked Brandon's attack; however, it was quickly destroyed and Samantha was left wide opened.

"Spear Jab!" He then stuck the blow on Samantha and her health quickly went down to 0 percent.

"Loke…I'm sorry…" Samantha said. "It was a good fighting with you…Brandon." She said as a blue light surrounded her and she disappeared.

"We have a winner! Brandon of the Black Viper Pirates!" Vila announced.

"Alright, Brandon!" Maryell cheered.

"As expected…" Jeremy said.

"Hm…what do you mean?" Loke asked.

"Your crewmate's only usage was her energy. Her attacks, defenses, and speed are all based on her Devil Fruit. That's the thing we all know about Devil Fruit users. If they overuse their abilities, then they're nothing to a brilliant strategist like Brandon. He saw that the girl was getting weaker by the second so he kept at her not giving her a chance to launch a counter attack."

Colleen looked at Loke, "Are you okay? You just lost your-"

"I didn't lose her. Like Vila said: If someone loses, they are sent back to their ship. But I hope she'll be okay until we win this…" Loke said with sadness on his face.

"Brandon…you will be sent to the room of the Black Viper Pirates. Take a look at your crew now because some of them might not make it in this round." Vila said.

"Win this round for us, alright?" Brandon asked as the crew nodded and Brandon disappeared in a white light.

"Now then, next is Talitha from the Spade Pirates." Vila said as Talitha stepped out of the bubble, "Your first opponent's name is Krunk! One of my three finest warriors!"

A bright light appeared and from the light was a red-haired man wearing black leather jacket with blue pants. "You summoned me, sir?" Krunk said.

"Krunk, you are now participating in my Yorda Tournament. This girl is your opponent. Her name is Talitha." Vila said as Krunk examined Talitha.

"Her…? She looks weak! Send her back!" Krunk said angering Loke.

"Hey! You take that back, bastard!" Loke shouted.

"Calm yourself, Loke. You should be concerned with your friend…Look at her." Jeremy said as he, Loke, and Colleen looked at Talitha. She was shaking in fear and looking at the ground.

"Don't worry…She's more than she appears." Loke whispered.

"Calm yourself, Krunk. She may yet provide some entertainment." Vila said.

"Very well, I hope I don't get disappointed...again." Krunk said.

"Now, match two will begin with Talitha of the Spade Pirates vs. Krunk, the Yorda Tournament guest." Vila said as a bright light made the two disappear.

* * *

><p>Talitha and Krunk were sent into a dense thick jungle with bugs flying around.<p>

Krunk started to transform into an animal, "As you can see, I ate the Mammal Mammel Fruit: Model Great Ape. A person as weak willed as you could never hope to battle me and win." He finished transforming into a tall blue ape.

"I…I don't know if I…" Talitha thought but was cut off.

"BEGIN!" Vila shouted making Krunk rush at her.

"Great Ape Punch!" He punch her hard in the stomach launching her towards a tree. She then saw Krunk rushing at her.

"King Headbutt!" Krunk head butted Talitha crushing her against the three. Talitha's health went down tremendously to 40 percent.

"Oh…That'll hurt in the morning…" Vila commented.

"Now's…my chance…" Talitha though as she touched Krunk's shoulder and she touched herself, "Power Swap…" Suddenly, an orange energy surrounded the two and then disappeared. Talitha then started to push Krunk away from her.

"What?!" Krunk asked in shock.

"Hm…Interesting…" Vila commented.

"This is my Devil Fruit too, the Bow Bow Fruit. I can switch the power of the two beings I touch. Now…you're just as weak as I am." Talitha said.

"It doesn't matter. Great King Stomp!" Krunk jumped high in the air and tried to kick Talitha, but she caught his foot.

"Like I said, I know have your strength!" Talitha said as she punched Krunk in the gut. His health went down critically to 20 percent.

"Who knew…I was that strong…" Krunk thought, "Her Devil Fruit is a problem…but…If I wait…then it'll work."

"You're finished." Talitha shouted running at Krunk.

"Did you forget…I can dodge!" Krunk shouted dodging her punch but allowed her to touch him. He took her free hand and touch herself, "Great King Knee Kick!" He then made the final powerful strike making Talitha's health go down to 0 percent. "You exposed your Devil Fruit's weakness…That cost you more than you needed…"

"Loke…" Talitha whispered as she disappeared in a blue light.

"Winner! Krunk!" Vila announced.

"No way…" Loke said in shock.

"Spade Pirates…that's two loses in a row? Are you having a bad day?" Vila asked.

"No…their crew is just simply weak and not worth our time." Krunk said, "I hope the other two crews aren't as unammusing."

"I as well, Krunk." Vila said as Krunk left.

"Next up, Sakuya of the Straw Hats vs. Leia of the Spade Pirates." Vila said as Sakuya and Leia stepped forward. Vila examined the two, "Two sword wielders. Now things have gotten interesting. Please try to survive the first 5 minutes."

* * *

><p>Sakuya and Leia were then sent to some ruins and the weather was rainy all around.<p>

"A perfect place for swordswomen like us to battle." Leia said taking out her two swords.

"A battle of swords…excellent! Begin!" Vila shouted.

Sakuya and Leia then started their sword clash against each other focusing their energy into each of their attacks. Neither side was letting up as they attacked and blocked against each other without losing momentum. Sakuya stepped back then rushed at Leia and tried to stab her but Leia jumped straight over her.

"Is that all, Sakuya?" She asked mockingly.

Sakuya rushed at Leia and tried to slash her but Leia jumped into the air. Seeing Leia in the air, Sakuya jumped up after him and both of them performed blows on each other not giving each other an inch. Sakuya then hit Leia with a roundhouse slash but Leia blocked the attack and Sakuya jumped away.

"Demon Claw!" Sakuya then slashed three times at Leia creating a fiery red claw-like pattern but Leia deflected the strikes. Sakuya then rushed forward and tried to slash Leia but she intercepts the sword with her own.

"That attack just now…So you train in the Ways of the Sword, am I right?" Leia asked surprising Sakuya.

"You…You learned the Ways of the Sword?! That means you know my master." Sakuya said.

"Master Rislyei…Yes." Leia said, "I heard of what happed to her…She was a good teacher."

"Yeah…"

"Now let us settle who the strongest student is."

"With pleasure!"

Both of them then began to exchange sword blows to each other and dodging each other's attacks. The air thickens as each blow connects with each other and parts of the area fall apart from the shockwaves the attacks make.

When Sakuya tried to slash Leia, she was only met with her sword bouncing off and Leia took the chance to attack Sakuya constantly as she blocks. Sakuya's health started to drop every blow taken. Though it looked like she couldn't do anything, Sakuya surprised Leia by knocking one of her swords out of her hand and tangling her other sword struggling to hold them back.

Leia pushed harder on Sakuya crashing her into the ground causing constant damage to Sakuya but she stood her ground.

"This can't be all you can do…" Leia said.

"Don't worry; I have a trick up my sleeve!" Sakuya said checking her health, "60 percent…That's not good…" "Satan's Cry!" Sakuya shouted as she flicks her sword on the middle of the blade, triggering a cry in the sword. She then swings the blade, as a high pitched screech noise flows out with the slashes that the sword creates, stunning Leia. "Now! Lion's Rush!" She swiftly rushes at Leia with a mist that is shaped like a lion enveloping the nodachi making she hits her mark. "Now to finish, Demon Claw!" Sakuya then tried to finish Leia; however, Leia smirked and stomped the ground where her other sword came out and into her hand.

"Red…Fire!" Leia said as she sent multiple red slashes to rocket skyward towards Sakuya hitting her. "Silent…Strike!" Leia said as she made the finishing cut on Sakuya, "You were close…but not close enough…"

"Someone stronger than me…" Sakuya said as her health went to 0 percent, "Leia…I'll remember that name." Then a blue light engulfed her making her disappear.

"We have a winner! Leia of the Spade Pirates!" Vila announced.

"Sakuya…" Colleen said hearing that Sakuya had lost.

"That was a sword battle worthy of notice from me." Vila said, "Now then, the next match will be Loke vs. Taren. Spade Pirate against Spade Pirate."

Loke and Taren stepped out of their bubbles and faced each other. Vila made the two disappear in a light.

"Taren isn't going to win…" Indigo said.

"What do you mean?" Arrow asked.

"Our captain's more powerful than you think…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, doesn't this place look familiar, Taren?" Loke said looking around the beach.<p>

"No…not really." Taren said.

"Well, I found you washed up here. You were the strangest thing I saw, given that you're the first fishman I met…I brought you back on our ship and"

"Are we going to talk or battle it out?"

"Right, I hope you're ready!" Loke said as lightning surrounded his body.

"Same to you!" Taren said as six spider legs sprouted from his back. "My Spider Spider Fruit vs. you Rumble Rumble Fruit…you may be captain, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you."

"And…BEGIN!" Vila shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Ha! I started a match only to end the chapter! Isn't that wonderful?! I'll tell you now that the Spade Pirates are stronger than they appear. This is the first time I ever made a tournament in a fanfic. I wonder how this will go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to get used to writing battle scenes. Oh, and I've replanned some arcs and added some new arcs as well. I'm also making a plan of how long to arcs will be give or take. Here's the list in order:**_

_**Warrior's Island arc: Adding this chapter, 7 chapters**_

_**Filler: Dragonsky**_

_**Filler: Look before you Sleet**_

_**Corrupt Jungle arc: 3-5 chapters**_

_**Skypia arc: 8-10 chapters**_

_**Filler: Mmmystery on the Pirate Express**_

_**Yukimaji arc: 8 chapters**_

_**CP7 arc: 7 chapters**_

_**Island of Darkness arc: 9 chapters**_

_**Filler: Bridle Gossip**_

_**Bounty Hunters arc: 6 chapters**_

_**Chronicler arc: 2 chapters**_

_**Elemental Lab arc: 5 chapters**_

_**Filler: Over a Barrel**_

_**Sabondy Archipelago arc: 4 chapters**_

_**Impel Down arc: 7-10 chapters**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Marineford War arc (Two people requested this): 10-15 chapters**_

_**These are single chapters that focus on 1 of each member of the Straw Hats except Colleen.**_

_**Music Debut**_

_**Sister Reunion**_

_**Memory Restoration**_

_**The Two Foxes**_

_**Colossal Recreation**_

_**Way of the Sword: Rislyei's Legacy**_

_**Falchion Company History**_

_**The Lone Family Survivor**_

_**The last chapter is centered around Colleen. It's called: Future Queen vs. The Satan of the Past.**_

_**Gosh…these sound like movie names for some reason! XD**_


	38. Yorda Tournament: Round 1: Part 2

_**Jurabi: Hi, its me again, Jurabi the Dragon Spirit and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll have to warn some of you that updates might come around slow…-shows Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Cover- Because I got this baby! XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yorda Tournament Round 1: Part 2<strong>

Loke and Taren were now inside a dark thick forest in the heat of battle. Auras covered the two as they planned their next attack.

Lightning surrounded Loke's body, "10 minutes…you're pretty tough, Taren."

"I've been ready for a fight like this. I'm not the kind of person who underestimates you." Taren said. "This battle has taken a toll on both of us. Let's end this! Web Blitz!" Taren then started to spit multiple webs at Loke but he easily avoided them all.

"Come on I know you're stronger than that!" Taren taunted.

Loke then came out of hiding and rushed into him, "Raijin: Shock!" He delivers a powerful surge of electricity onto Taren from his body at close range leaving him in a crater.

Loke then started to pant heavily, "30 percent…"

Suddenly, Taren got back up and punched Loke in the gut revealing the black marks on his body. Loke was surprised at the marks he saw on his body and started to calm down.

"You're strong, Taren, but as Captain I can't lose to you." Loke said.

Taren then transformed into a giant red spider, soon he released multiple spider at Loke. "Very well then, let's see if you can beat this!"

"Rajin: Lightning Bullets!" Loke fired several lightning orbs at the small spiders destroying them.

"Well human Captain, you think your Devil Fruit will save you forever? As a fishman, I already know your weakness; however, there is no water around so I'll have to improvise." He then disappeared out of sight.

Loke tried to find him but he didn't have the time because spiders were coming at him from everywhere, eventually covering him in webs.

"Game over!" Taren then formed a web made bow and arrow ready to make the final attack. He then fired his arrow.

Loke was silent until the bow was right on him, "Rajin…Lightning Sword!" Suddenly, he made a lightning made sword and cut his web bounds and the web arrow.

"Right, I forgot about his Lightning Sword." Taren said. "20 percent…No matter. Web Sword." He then made a web made sword as long as Loke's lightning sword.

The two Spade Pirates then duked it out in a sword brawl. Then Loke struck Taren in the leg.

"Gah!" Screamed Taren.

"You're done!" Loke screamed.

Taren held his ground and blocked Loke's attacks. Loke's attacks grew rapid but he managed to break his web sword and made the final strike.

"0 percent…" Taren said as he started to glow blue.

"Does this look familiar too, Taren?" Loke asked.

"Yeah…it's when you asked me to join your crew…isn't it?" Taren said.

"Right." Loke said extending his hand, "I've never had a difficult battle like this…Good battle."

"Yes…it was…" Taren said taking his hand but he disappeared in the light.

* * *

><p>"Winner, Loke of the Spade Pirates." Vila announced.<p>

"Told you." Indigo said.

"You sure don't have faith in your fellow fishman, Indigo." Mizuki said.

Indigo sighed, "Taren's quite a jerk, but deep down he's just like how I was."

"What do you mean?" Arrow asked.

"Up next, is Arrow." Vila said as Arrow wanted to know about the fishmen but he had to leave.

"My next warrior to participate in this tournament is none other than Nash. A fishman…" Vila said.

"A fishman…?" Arrow asked.

"Nash was engineered to always move. He never stops or even sleeps.

A bright light appeared and from the light was a red scaled fishman man wearing a light yellow jacket with shiny white pants. The fishman started to move around frantically stretching his body, punching the walls and spinning around.

Arrow was having mixed thoughts about his opponents. "Is this guy serious?"

Nash then stopped and looked at Vila with a look of disappointment. "Is that…enough?" Vila facepalmed and sighed as Nash went over to him, "I need to get moving!"

"Soon, Nash, soon." Vila said.

"Not soon…NOOOOWW!" Nash shouted making the crowd gasp in shock.

Suddenly, a giant beam was shot past Nash and into the air creating a massive explosion. Asuni watched in shock, "That was a slash attack…" She then looked over to Vila and saw that he didn't even move, "But I don't see a sword."

"Nash…I told you this a thousand times." Vila said as he saw Nash's cheek bleed, "SHOW! RESPECT! FOR! YOUR! KING!" He then kicked Nash in the stomach with extreme force crashing him into the ground. He placed his foot on his head ready to crush him, "Do you understand me…"

"…"

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Y-Yes, sire…" Nash replied in fear.

Vila returned to his throne and sighed, "If there aren't any more interruptions…let us begin the next battle. Nash vs. Arrow!" A light engulfed the two competitors sending them to their battle location.

"Hey, Jeremy." Colleen said, "Did you…see anything familiar from that attack?"

"Familiar? What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

Colleen shook her head, "Guess I imagined it."

* * *

><p>Arrow was transported to a vast ocean and landed on one of a few rocks.<p>

"The ocean?! That's not good!" Arrow shouted.

"No…it isn't!" Nash's voice said.

Arrow turned around but didn't find Nash anywhere, "Where are you?!"

"Behind you…" Nash said as he jumped up in the air and dived at Arrow.

"Shouldn't have spoken up…" Arrow said taking out a red gun, "I hope you like being roasted!" Fire shot out of his gun.

"A flamethrower…Too easy…" Nash thought as he shot water out of his mouth dousing the fire.

"What?" Arrow asked in shock.

"Now I'm the hunter!" Nash shouted as he readied his fangs to bite Arrow, but Arrow jumped out of the way.

"_He's fast…"_ Arrow thought as he saw Nash get into the water, "I'm at a massive disadvantage in the water…but I have just the thing for him when he pops out."

"What's the matter? You're not coming after me?" Nash taunted.

"I'm not an idiot. I know that fishmen are powerful in the water. But I have just the thing to take you down." Arrow took out a special weapon. The weapon was shaped like a claw, "The Tenshel Claw. You're finished," Arrow said as he fired an electrical blast at Nash.

"Whoa…" Nash said as he dodged the shot, "Humph, hiding behind guns to win your battles. That's awfully cowardly."

"Said the fish hiding in water." Arrow replied.

"Laugh it up! I'm just getting started!" Nash shouted as he dove underwater.

"What is he up to…?" Arrow asked but then he felt the rock he's standing on shake. "He's trying to take away my vantage point!" Arrow then pointed the Tenshel Claw into the water and shocked the entire area. After a few moments, Arrow unleashed the electricity again. "He should be down…"

Suddenly, the ground shook and out of nowhere, Nash jumped up and sank his jaws on Arrow's chest.

"Gah!" Arrow shouted.

Nash smirked evilly and said, "Ready to take a dive, little fish?" Then Nash dragged Arrow deep into the water.

Arrow had trouble breathing as Nash's teeth sucked away his oxygen and his health started to ditireate. "No…" Arrow reached into his pocket and took out a grenade and snuck it into Nash's teeth and it exploded.

"AAAAH!" Nash shouted holding his bleeding mouth showing that he lost a few teeth, "You retched filthy human!"

Arrow looked at his health bar, _"15…percent…How can anyone…beat this thing?!"_ He thought as he covered his mouth as air bubbles spilt out, _"Crap…I've got to get to the surface!"_ Arrow turned around and began to swim upwards towards the surface.

"No you don't!" Nash shouted booming straight at Arrow.

Arrow pulled out his Tenshel Claw, "All or nothing…" He then fired the electrical shot at Nash hurting both him and himself as an explosion occurred. After a few seconds, Arrow's head shot out of the water gasping for air. He climbed back onto the rock and looked back at the water. "He's not done yet. One more jolt should get him." Arrow then reached for his Tenshel Claw…however…Nash jumped out of the water and then bit Arrow's right arm clear off. Arrow's eyes widen in horror as he saw his arm disappear in a light.

"Cute trick…but did you really think I wouldn't see it coming? Stupid human…" Nash then bit Arrow in the neck, "Weak…all of you."

"W-Weak…? No…Just…" Arrow reaches his hand towards the sky and then he vanishes in a bright light.

"Winner is Nash." Vila announced as the crowd cheered chanting Nash's name.

Nash reappeared and gestured the crowd to chant louder until he heard, "HEY! THAT BATTLE WASN'T FAIR!"

The crowd, Nash, and Vila turned their attention to Tamiko who was furious.

"You got something to say, shrimp?" Nash asked.

"Yeah, Arrow couldn't do anything against you. Vila picked the worst spot for that match." Tamiko said.

"In case any of you forgot, Vila has always picked a random battle location. I've been through worse than your human friend." Nash said, "Now I would keep your trap shut before I REALLY get angry."

"Nash…that's enough. You've fought your earning." Vila said. "Besides, he's right. Arrow was just unlucky that he was transported to the sea. You're lucky he didn't eat a Devil Fruit."

"That still doesn't explain the fact that Sharkboy here gets to insult my friend like he did." Tamiko said angering Nash.

"Tamiko, stop. Don't antagonize him…" Kaisetsu warned.

"Why can't I? He doesn't look like he deserves respect like a king. I don't see a crown on his fat fishy head!" Tamiko said.

"You want a crown?! I'll crown you, little ant!" Nash shouted in anger.

"What are you waiting for?! I'm right here ready to give you the chance…Are you brave enough to take it or are you just a chicken in a shark costume!" Tamiko shouted.

Nash's eyes then tuned blood red as his fangs grew longer, "THAT'S IT, FILTHY HUMAN! YOU'RE OFFICIALLY MY NEXT MEAL!" He then rushed at Tamiko who prepared to face the attack.

"TAMIKO!" Colleen and Kaisetsu shouted rushing at them.

But then, an explosion occurred between the two and as the smoke cleared, Vila shouted, "Enough, Nash. If I wanted you to fight, I would have commanded you to do so! Now, pull back." He commanded as Nash left disappearing in a bright light.

Vila sighed, "What am I going to do with that behavior…" He then spoke, "Alright, on to the next match. Drapion D. Jeremy and Akira D. Asuni face it out on a Viper against Viper fight. We're all now expecting an excellent duel. Fighters, are you ready?"

Jeremy and Asuni stepped out of their respective bubbles, their remaining crewmates gave them sympathetic looks before they both disappeared to a deserted cave. Captain against first-mate what a cruel twist in this perverse game.

"To think I be force to fight you captain…we haven't been on opposite sides since the day you took me in as your first-mate" Asuni said with a hit on nostalgia in her voice.  
>"So it seems. You are a fine first-mate and it's an honor to fight with you even if you are now considered an enemy. Remember here there are no titles so fight me as if you are fighting down a ship of marines" Jeremy order going into his fighting stance.<p>

Asuni smirked as she unsheathed her sword that had an eerie purplish green tinge to it. "I thought there were no titles and yet you still handing out orders. No matter I planned on giving it my all and I will change the outcome of our last fight!" Asuni shouted charging at her captain.

Jeremy shared his first mates smirk as he dodged her slashes feeling proud of her growth. Before when they had fought one another she swung blindly and made rookie mistakes, but now she's more precise, more calculated.  
>Asuni showed no signs of hesitation she knew the power of her captain so she knew not to give him the chance to counter her. If she wanted to win she knew she had to strike fast and hard.<p>

With each swing of her sword the brighter the purplish tinge grew until a purple smog began to resonate from the blade. Jeremy catching sight of this put distance between them by jumping farther back while delivering a well-aimed punch to Asuni's chest that she left unguarded. The force of the blow sent her back a few feet, but remained standing.

Asuni was far from defeat as she ready her sword for attack, but let a smirk take over her graceful face. It was time her captain saw her new and improve attacked. "Take this! SLUDGE WAVE!"

With a mighty swing of her sword a massive wave of greenish-purple goop spewed from her sword heading straight for a surprised Jeremy who had only seconds to dodge and watched in terrifying gruesome horror as the goo splashed onto the side of the mountain creating a giant gaping hole twenty meters deep and forty meters wide.  
>Jeremy gulped and let out a low whistle of approval and slight fear. ad you're on my side. How long have you been working on that?"<p>

"For a while now. All those times I left you to sleep and I take off I spent practicing. I told you before the next time I fought you I was going to win and I will win," Asuni stated pointing her sword at Jeremy preparing for another strike.

Jeremy gave a low sigh as he cracked his neck. "Asuni your power has improved greatly and I have no doubt I made the right decision making you my first-mate, but I'm afraid you still not close enough to beating me." He said as he disappeared from Asuni view.

"Wh….Wahhhh!" Asuni cried as Jeremy appeared again punching her in the gut with tremendous force making her spit up before it sent her flying and crashing into the mountain side leaving a human size crater with millions of little cracks forming all over the mountain side.

"You took too long to finish me off Asuni. I'm sorry, but this match is over," Jeremy said watching as the mountain crumbles away with Asuni prone form falling away with the rocks. As Asuni fell Jeremy felt a small pang of regret at the state he left his first mate in before everything went white.

"The winner is Jeremy." Vila announced.

* * *

><p>"Amazing battle between Captain and their first-mates let's see what a cyborg navigator can do against another one of my amazing champions!" Vila chuckled as Ackmor walked out of his bubble.<p>

"Good luck Ackmor! Take this guy out," Colleen yelled.

Ackmor was about to thank his captain for her faith when the ground began to shake. Ackmor prepared himself for what was coming watching as rocks and dirt fell all around him. As the ground shook harder he was ready for the attack, but everything suddenly stopped shaking in instant.

"What the he….Ahhhhhhhh!" Ackmore screamed as a semi rock figure shoot out of the ground with a vicious roar.

"I AM GEARY AND I WILL DESTROY YOU A- WHAT A MESS!" Geary shouted as his demonic behavior suddenly shifted. He looked around the stadium, "Gee, no one is able to keep such a large place clean!" He reached in his stomach and pulled out a rock made extension cord that had a vacuum attached to it. "Pardon me dearies I just have to tidy this place up!" he said starting to vacuum up rocks and dirt.

Colleen laughed at the giant's behavior while Ackmor and the other trapped prisoners all fell over completely floored by this massive creature's personality. The guy was a tall rock man with half animal characteristics that towered over Ackmor and had this intimidating presence and here he was acting like a shy housewife cleaning up the stadium.

"Is this guy for real? I thought this was one of your ultimate fighters you whack-Job!" Arrow yelled completely floored by the change in demeanor in the foe.

Vila just let out a condescending laugh. "Don't let Geary behavior fool you….He's indeed one of my finest because he's a demon in the battlefield. Geary you may clean later, but for now you have a battle to win." Vila ordered snapping his fingers sending Ackmor and Geary away.

Ackmor shielded his eyes from the bright light that blinded him. As he peered his eyes open he saw they were fighting in a lava cavern with shinning magma pooled all around them.

"Oh all the rotten luck!" Ackmor yelled as a few colorful curses spilled out his mouth not liking the heat and how he was messing with his metal body.

"HacHacHac! You FOOL! YOU DARE TO FIGHT ME! I WIPE YOUR DIRTY EXSISTANCE FROM THIS EARTH!" Geary yelled bringing out a rock like garden hose that spewed dark muddy water at a high density.

"Shit!" Ackmor cried getting blasted into the adjacent wall behind him getting cover in the muddy water as he fell to the ground. "Aw, just perfect! Now it's going to take me months to get the mud out of my joints and the circuits!"

"Oh dear….Look how filthy you gotten! How does a strapping young man like yourself plan to attract a nice lady someday looking like a dirty bum! Lucky for you I can clean you up in a jiffy!" Geary giggled picking Ackmor and putting him into his stomach that turned into a washing machine.

"Wait…No I wahhh!" Ackmor cried as he was tossed inside and he began to swirl and swish inside the rock man's stomach. Ackmor was beating against the screen keeping him inside as he held his breath feeling himself getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Ackmor hit the screen as hard as he could and broke free coming out squeaky clean, but harshly gasping for air.  
>Geary pouted at him. "I got you so clean and look what you did! You went and made another gh you are so not going to get a wifey acting like this!" he scolded bring out his vacuum again to clean up the shattered glass.<br>"Okay freak I'm getting really tired of you shit!" Ackmor shouted rushing at Geary launching punch after punch wanting to send this guy flying.

Geary was merely humming happily as he moved his vacuum about cleaning up the mess and dodging Ackmor's attacks.

Ackmor growled bring his heads together to form a cannon and fired it at Geary causing a big eruption to take place since the attack hit near a lava pit. When the smoke cleared he saw the shattered remains of the vacuum and Geary looking a little scorched from the lava.

Geary was looking down at his destroyed vacuum and was trembling before he looked up at Ackmor with tears streaming down his face making Ackmor faulter in his next attack as the big guy starting crying.  
>"You..you…YOU DESTROYED MY VACUUM! WAHHHHH VILA-SAMA HE...HE'S BEING MEAN!" Geary cried making the cavern shake from the volume of his wailing.<p>

Ackmor cried out in pain at the volume making him fall to his knees with his sensitive advanced ears ringing. "AHHHH SHUT UP!"

Geary continued to wail for his destroyed vacuum as he turned into a trash can to put the destroyed cleaning appliance in the trash bin before bring out a spray bottle and rag to clean up his scorch marks and his snot and tear covered face up.

Ackmor got up on wobbling knees deciding he had to stop the wailing before he went deaf. Charging in at Geary Ackmor scored a well-aimed upper cut to the wailing giant's face shutting off the wails giving Ackmor time to recover and deliver a nasty round house kick his stomach sending him into his adjacent wall.  
>"Do you give up you messed up rock monster?" Ackmor asked tired of this match already. His ears were still ringing and he had the biggest headache in the history of headaches. This guy was worse than Colleen and that was saying something in his opinion.<p>

Geary, on the other hand, got back to his feet with his eyes shadowed as he hubbled over to Ackmor.  
>"You are a dirty, dirty heathen…you destroy Geary's babies, you make Geary dirty, you hurt Geary feelings…..NOW GEARY HURTS DIRTY BOY!" Geary roared punching Ackmor in the face that sent the Straw-hats Cyborg Navigator flying and crashing into a ledge that hover over magma.<p>

"GEARY MAD! GEARY DESTROY! GEARY WILL CLEAN EVERYTHING DIRTY IN THE WORLD!" Geary's eyes turned blood shot red and he yelled at inhuman volumes making the magma swirl and splash everywhere while the cave shook. Ackmor was trying to get up but the ledge he was shaking uncontrollably as Geary raged.

The shaking got worse until the ledge crumbled beneath him and he began to fall towards the magma pool. Ackmor braced himself for the intense and unforgivable lava, but the pain never came as he was surrounded in the white blinding light as he was teleported out with the raging Geary.

"And the winner is Geary!" Vila shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: I'd like to thank LazyFoxLover for writing out the fight between Jeremy and Asuni and the fight between Geary and Ackmor. She did extremely well with those battles, probably better than I could. I so suck at writing fight scenes. I don't want to ask you guys of this, but if any of you don't mind helping me write some battles in the Yorda Tournament, PM me. Here's the list of the battles coming up.**_

_**Maryell vs. Indigo**_

_**Colleen vs. Shinon**_

_**Cooper vs. Mizuki**_

_**Tamiko vs. Jaden**_

_**Kaisetsu vs. Sandam**_

_**That's it so far. If you do want to write out a battle scene let me know. Again, I'm not asking because I'm lazy, it's because I'll sometimes run into trouble and not know how to write battles and it takes me forever to update. Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**_


	39. Yorda Tournament: Round 1: Part 3

**The Yorda Tournament: Round 1: Part 3**

Indigo stood inside a room that started to brighten. In the distance, he sees a silhouette of a person in the darkness. The lights brighten to reveal Maryell as the two readied themselves to battle.

"Begin!" Vila shouted.

Maryell's fingernails grew longer and she started to rush towards Indigo. Indigo pulls out a pistol and aims it carefully and fires the bullet at Maryell. Much to his surprise, Maryell doesn't block it at all as it hit her square in the chest.

"Something's up…anyone would have tried to dodge a bullet…" But to his surprise, Maryell was still rushing towards him. She then tried to slash him with her claws but Indigo ducks under the strike and cartwheeled away from her. He them pulled out an assault rifle and shot a flurry of bullets but Maryell jumped back and deflected the bullets with her claws.

"_My bullets aren't working?"_ Indigo thought as he noticed that Maryell's ears turned into cat ears and an orange tail was behind her, _"I see…that means she ate the Cat Cat Fruit: Model Lion. With the powers of that Devil Fruit, her wounds can instantly regenerate and block out any attacks to vital organs. My bullets won't work on her at all. I'll have to think of a strategy."_ He thought.

"_Don't think you've escaped next time. Now that I know that you have flexible movement, I'll simply need to adjust the speed to compensate,"_ Maryell thought as she then bursted out at Indigo at full speed.

Indigo's eyes widened at the speed of the girl, "She's fast!" Indigo didn't have time to react as Maryell punched him square in the stomach and blasted him into a wall.

Indigo coughed out blood and used his assault rifle the blast more bullet's at Maryell who wasn't affected by it. He then threw his assault rifle to the side and pulled out a pistol quickly placing a golden bullet in it. He aimed the pistol and fired at Maryell who blocked it. When the bullet struck; however, Maryell felt extreme pain in her chest as she coughed out blood.

"_Wh-What?! Did…?"_ Maryell tried to speak but the pain was too much.

"_Sea Prism Stone Bullets. They cause the Devil Fruit user's powers to go out of control causing their body to rip itself apart."_ Indigo thought in his head.

"_That must be what that bullet was…"_ Maryell thought figuring out what Indigo shot her with. She then saw Indigo then rush at her and tried to hit her with his pistol but Maryell used her arm to block it. The strike caused a major bruise on her arm that she wouldn't normally feel.

"_Now!"_ Indigo thought as he took out a knife from his pocket and tried to slash Maryell, but Maryell diverted his attacks by hitting his wrists. After a long while of endless slash and diversions, Maryell tripped Indigo making him lose his footing and then tried to hit him in the chest with her claws.

However, Indigo dodged and kicked her in the stomach and then threw the knife at her right leg. He then quickly reloaded and shot Maryell in the chest again. Maryell fell to the ground.

"I was…too careless…" She said but then she jumped into the air and tried to kick but Indigo blocked the attack and then grabbed her leg and slammed it on the ground.

"You're finished…" Indigo said.

"Yes…yes I am. Too bad though…I could have used a drink or two." Maryell said as her health went down to 0.

"Drinks on me when we get back then." Indigo said making Maryell laugh.

"I'll take your word on it." Maryell disappeared in a light as Indigo did the same.

"Winner: Indigo of the Spade Pirates." Vila announced.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Come on! I'm ready!" Colleen shouted aggravating Vila. "Now! Please! Please!"<p>

"ALRIGHT! JUST SHUT UP!" Vila shouted making Colleen giggle, "Now, the next fight will begin with Monkey D. Colleen, captain of the Straw Hats against Shinon of the Black Viper Pirates." Colleen and Shinon stepped out of their bubbles, "Before you go, see the button in the middle?" He pointed to the buttons in the middle of their armor, "Push that, and you'll stay warm where I'm sending you."

* * *

><p>Colleen and Shinon were suddenly transported to a large barren snowy mountain in the middle of a blizzard storm.<p>

"Oh…IT'S TOO COLD!" Colleen wrapped herself in whatever way she could. She saw that Shinon was just fine, "HOW ARE YOU STAYING WARM?!"

"The button, remember?" Shinon asked.

"Oh…that's right. I forgot." Colleen said as she tried to press the heat activating button on her chest, "WH-What the hell?!" The button was frozen solid. "What the hell is this?! No! I'm g-going to freeze!" Colleen started rolling on the ground in panic mode while Shinon watch in confusion. "Oh, I know! I'll just burn it! Fire Punch!" However, no flames came from Colleen's punch, "What?! What…is…going…on?!"

"It's probably too cold to even use flames out here without wood." Shinon said, "That's too bad…Apologies, but now I will take this advantage and defeat you." She took out her gigantic pair of scissors.

Colleen got into a battle stance, "I'm not going down that easy." Suddenly, her stomach growled, "Oh man…I'm so hungry…"

Taking the chance, Shinon rushed at Colleen and jabbed her in the chest.

Colleen recovered, "Flamethrower!" But no flames came out. "Damnit! Why won't it work?!"

Shinon then went for another jab strike but Colleen blocked it. Shinon then tried multiple jab strikes which Colleen was able to block.

Colleen's energy started to deplete quickly, "Counter!" Colleen took a chance to punch Shinon but Shinon dodged and cut her arm off, "AAAAAHHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM!"

"I apologize but you left yourself wide open." Shinon said.

"Apologies my ass! You cut off my arm!" Colleen shouted, "I'm going to make you pay! If I can't burn you, I'll freeze you! Ice Beam!" …But nothing happened. Colleen was just as shocked as anyone, "What's wrong with me? It should work…"

A bright light engulfed Shinon's giant scissors, "Apologies, but this is the end, Monkey D. Colleen. Ecstasy: Blinding Light!" Emitting a blinding light, Shinon was able to make Colleen lose her vision. Shinon went behind her and slashed her from behind.

Colleen feel to the ground with a thud and it looked as though she wasn't getting back up. "Why…What's happening…?" Colleen thought, "Was it all…just a…dream…? Am I a pawn…to some sick imagination…? If not…then why…why now…did you choose to abandon me…?" Colleen thought.

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Clear you mind Colleen, and feel the fire that flows in your veins. Allow its heat to consume you, and breathe with it. Now, rise up, and release the firestorm within you!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Colleen then rose in the air as an orange aura covered her body and fire form around her surroundings.<p>

"What is this?" Shinon thought reading herself.

Colleen curled into a ball and opened her eyes, "Overheat!" She willingly unleashed a large burst of fire energy explosions. The explosion was so large that it melted all the snow on the mountain.

"No way…She…melted all the snow?!" Shinon thought as suddenly, she saw Colleen rush at her at blinding speed.

"Flame Charge!" Colleen shouted as she tackled Shinon burning her.

"So fast…" Shinon thought.

"Flame Burst!" Colleen shot a large fire ball and it exploded when it hit the ground where Shinon was standing sending her flying.

Shinon saw Colleen come in for another attack, "Ecstasy: Blinding Light!" She tried to blind Colleen.

However, Colleen started to spin around, "Flame Wheel!" She shouted as she hit Shino hard in the chest with her attack causing her to drop her giant scissors.

Both Shinon and Colleen fell to the ground out of breath. Both of which are all burnt up and covered in dirt and blood.

"To be able to start fire without a fuel source…" Shinon looked at Colleen, "How could that be so…? Or maybe…" She started to disappear, "The fuel source…is her will…" She then disappeared in a light as Colleen did the same.

And the victory goes to Monkey D. Colleen of the Straw Hat Pirates!

* * *

><p>"Colleen…her power intrigues me…To be able to melt a snow mountain in the middle of a snow storm is truly fascinating!" Vila commented, "I underestimated your Captain, Straw Hats. Hahaha…" Vila chuckled, "Time for our next fight to begin. Cooper of the Strawhat pirates vs. Mizuki of the Black Vipers please step forward" Vila ordered.<p>

Cooper and Mizuki both stepped out of their bubbles staring each other down.

Tamiko was giving Mizuki a weary look for she still did not trust the vipers. It's hard to trust the people who took everything from you. "Cooper, be careful you don't know what tricks can be pulled."

"No worries. I got this," Cooper said giving Tamiko a confident smile hoping to ease her worries.

"Big talk little man. Let's see if you're talking that big when were in the ring," Mizuki said slinging her gun on her shoulder as they were teleported away.

* * *

><p>As the bright light faded away Cooper saw that they were teleported to a murky swampland. Looking around Cooper saw he was knee deep in the muck.<p>

"Well, this doesn't bode well for me…" the young shipwright said starting to truck through the mud.

On the other side of the Swamp, Mizuki perched herself on a high tree getting a good scoop of the land.

"So…a swamp is the hunting ground. Well, won't this be fun," she said as she jumped to another tree.

Both combatants failed to realize that though they were fighting one another, this swamp was filled with many mysteries hidden below its murky waters.

Cooper was in his hybrid fox form cutting up vines that crossed his path. He was also trying to scent out Mizuki, but with all the plant life and muck it was hard to distinguish any scents. Though his sense of smell was clouded his hearing was not and he picked up splashing in the distance.

"So…she's bringing the fight to me, how charming" Cooper said as he jumped to the nearest branch to scout for his opponent.

As he sat scouring the wetlands for her he heard the tell-tale signs of a gun loading before he felt the sharp sting of a bullet grazing his shoulder as he jumped down.

"The hell! I heard her coming from the east! How did she get behind me!" he yelled going down on a fours as blood dripped from his shoulder bring his health bar to 80 percent.

"I think you need you hearing check doggy. I've been behind you this whole time, and now I got a lock on you, so say goodnight!" Mizuki said firing off five rounds at Cooper before jumping in to the thick foliage for cover.

Cooper jumped in a zigzag pattern to dodge the barrage of bullets cursing as another bullet graze his back legs making him flop in the mud with his health draining down to 75 percent.

"I told you wouldn't be talking so high and mighty when we got into the ring. Here I'm the huntress and you're prey. You'll be a nice addition to my trophy wall," Mizuki taunted hiding behind a nearby tree watching Cooper circle around trying to find her.

Maintaining her cover she got in position to take a headshot to finish Cooper off. Getting her focus and making sure he was dead center in her scope she prepared to shoot, but as she went for the trigger a nasty roar was heard from behind her.

Mizuki turned around quickly turning frightened eyes on a huge swamp monster. The monster was made of sickly green moss and nasty twisted vines. The creature match Geary in stature and with a quick flick of its arm based Mizuki in the gut sending her flying into the open water.

Cooper turned swiftly at the roar and stared in shock at seeing the great beast before he noticed Mizuki flying out of the tree. Activating his instincts he intercepted her before she flew into the jagged rocks.

Mizuki groaned in pain from the blow before she looked up to Cooper. "Why did you save me? If I hit the rocks you would have won?"

"I don't win that way. It'd be a cheap victory. When I win I want it to be said I beat you with my own hands not because of a technicality" Cooper said putting her down.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead. Just because you saved me doesn't mean you're going to win," Mizuki said hosting her riffle back up.

Cooper smirked at her as he crouched back down to face the lumbering monster approaching them. "Didn't I just say I'm going to beat you with my bare hands. Now focus on taking this lug out then we can go back to kicking each other's ass."

"Well, if I recall I was doing most of the ass-kicking and you where the lost puppy getting bullet holes in him" Mizuki taunted as she reloaded her gun.

"Smart ass…" Cooper said activating his instincts again to dodge the vines the monster sent at them.

As Cooper raced toward the beast Mizuki was busy firing energy enhanced bullets at the creature noticing that the holes she put in him were quickly reforming.

"Okay if bullets don't work how about we try claws!" Cooper yelled using his claw barrage on the upper torso of the monster watching him scream in agony. As Cooper claw away the massive vines he saw something glowing in the monsters chest, but before he could clearly see what it was, a vine stabbed him in his shoulder. He screamed in agony as blood poured from the re-opened wound before he got slammed into the ground harshly dropping his health to 45 percent.

Mizuki ran over to his side blasting away the approaching vines as Cooper struggled to get up as he held his bloodied shoulder.

"What happened?! You were clawing away at the beast and then stopped why?" she asked.

"Because I found the source of his rejuvenation. Inside his chest I saw something glowing if I carve path to it think you can shoot it?" Copper gasped out.

Mizuki gave him a smirk. "Does a devil fruit user sink like a stone in the ocean?"

Cooper returned the smirk. "Then you better not miss" he said getting back on all fours racing towards the beast at incredible speeds going back to the spot he saw the shining. "IRON TAIL SMASH!"

Cooper's tails struck the beast forcefully opening a small gap in the vines giving Cooper time to double up his attack using his double claw move to opening the gap wider. Inside the monster was a glowing red orb that had vines wrapped around it.

Dodging an incoming attack Cooper cleared a path for Mizuki to strike. She held her gun pointed straight the monster's chest and fire just as vines were growing fast to cover the red orb, but the young sniper was too fast and in a blink the orb was destroyed.

The monster screamed as he began to untangle and come apart until the only thing left of him was a pile of dead vines.

Cooper gave a low whistle. "Nice shot" he complimented.

Mizuki smirked before training her gun on him. "Thanks, but I think I was going to kill you now?"

Cooper shook his head amused at how fast their partnership ended. "Sorry honey, but I think I was winning this. I thought hunters knew how cunning foxes where?" he said smirking at her.

Mizuki looked at him confused before she yelled in fright as her feet were swept from under her and she lost hold of her gun. Cooper still grinning like a fox picked the girl up with his tails as he approached her.

"Told ya. I had this fight in the bag" he said hitting Mizuki with his High Tail Double Kick that hit her squarely in her wounded abdomen in chest knocking her out and leaving her to hang helplessly from his tails.

When Mizuki's health bar hit zero the light surrounded them once again teleporting Cooper.

"Winner is Cooper of the Strawhats!" Vila announced.

* * *

><p>"And Cooper is the second Straw-hat to advance to the next round," Vila announced. "It seems the Straw Hats are picking up the pace with some wins, but will they keep it up? Let's find out. Tamiko of the Strawhats and Jaden of the Spades step forward," Vila ordered receiving cheers from the audience.<p>

On a balcony, Geary was now human sized and was leading Krunk and Nash.

"Come on, you guys! We've missed half of the first round!" Geary shouted.

"Okay, Geary. We're coming!" Krunk shouted.

"Heey! It's that girl that called you Sharkboy, Nash!" Geary said pointing at Tamiko.

"She better not lose…" Nash said.

"You're worried about her?" Krunk asked.

"No…I want her to win so I can crush that thick head of her's. That ignorant human…" Nash said.

Jaden stepped out unaffected by the massive crowd while Tamiko stepped looking a little nervous as she received boos.

"Pipsqueak! You will be Nash's dinner!" Some of the audience yelled at Tamiko making Nash laugh a bit. Tamiko in turn glared at them.

"Tamiko, don't listen to them! Do your best. We believe in you" Kaisetsu cheered.

Tamiko smiled at her before they were teleported away.

The two pirates found themselves caught in a heavy rain storm when they entered the new area. Jaden had his arms up guarding himself the strong rain that fell on him. Tamiko in the other hand was crouching to the ground trying to protect herself from the strong wind that threatened to carry her away.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT IN THIS!?" Jaden yelled over the roaring thunder.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tamiko screamed scared out of her mind for multiple reasons as the thunder boomed around them.

"HEY MONKEY MASTER! IF YOU WANNA FIGHT THEN YOU NEED TO TOIL DOWN THE DRAMATIC WEATHER OR YOU'RE GOING BE SITTING ON THAT THRONE BORED OUT YOUR MIND!" Jaden screamed hoping the master heard him.

A few seconds later the wind calmed down to where it blew, but not as forceful and the rain eased up a bit as well.

"Oh wow he listened. Wasn't that nice of him," Tamiko said as she managed to get up on trembling legs.

"Only because he wants a fight not a latching game" Jaden said eyeing Tamiko who flinched and crouched back down as thunder boomed above them. "Are afraid of thunderstorms?"

Tamiko blushed in embarrassment as she stood up and pointed at him accusingly. "I AM NOT! TAKE IT BACK!" she said hotly before another thunderbolt lit up the sky followed by booming thunder that made Tamiko scream and crouch back down.

"You are afraid...Guess that's why he sent us here? You accused him of playing dirty so he showed his hand," Jaden said looking around to notice they were standing on a plateau high above the ocean. "And seeing where surrounded by the sea I'm guessing you're a devil fruit user."

"Stupid monkey. I hate guys like him. Always abusing their power," Tamiko said heatedly glaring down at the water being reminded of painful memories of the past.

"Look you're obviously not meant to win here and to be honest you're healer not a fighter, so just save us both the trouble and jump off so we can end this," Jaden said.

Tamiko got on her feet glaring at him. "NO CHANCE! I may be scared and at a disadvantage, but I'm not giving up! You hear me you stupid monkey I'M NOT A PUPPET FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!" she screamed launching wind blast at Jaden.

Jaden's eyes widen at the incoming attack jumping and rolling to the side to evade it. The Spade navigator blinked in surprise at the Strawhat doctor not expecting to see so much rage contained in someone so small.

"I'm so tired of men with power thinking they have control over me. I'm no one's tool!" Tamiko yelled sending another blast at Jaden who once again jumped out of the way.

"Hey I never said you were a tool! I was just stating a fact, you crazy brod!" Jaden yelled launching three arrows at her wind blast causing a mini explosion.

"Whoa they exploded!" Tamiko yelled going starry eyed at the awesome idea of exploding arrows forgetting about her rage.

Jaden facepalmed at the doctor's complete one-eighty feeling like Ackmor for a second in his fight against the cleaning freak monster.

"ARE YOU EVEN TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!?" Jaden yelled at her making her snap out of her wonder phase before she started to get teary eyed again.

"You didn't have to yell at me you big dummy head!" Tamiko said sniffling a bit on the verge of crying which made Jaden facepalm again.

"Seriously. You're calling me a dummy head? Your insults would make a school bully cringe in embarrassment." Jaden said reading his bow for another attack.

Tamiko stomped her foot down feeling her rage building back up again. "SHUT UP!" she yelled this time sending Icicle shards at him.

Jaden's eyes widen at the new attack and fired his arrows destroying most of them, but he still got hit with some. He screamed a little bit in agony at the icicle shards embedded in his tight forcing him down on his knee. Jaden's health bar fell to 90 percent.

Seeing Jaden bleeding made Tamiko uneasy so with biting her lip she let her hands glow as she wrapped water around the wound starting to heal it.

"What are you doing?" Jaden demanded glaring at her.

"Healing you," Tamiko stated.

"I'm your opponent! You supposed to injure me not heal me!" He yelled firing an arrow at her hitting her square in the chest causing another mini explosion.

When the smoke cleared Tamiko was lying on her side and her health bar was at 75 percent while Jaden's was back to full health. Jaden stood back on his now healed leg approaching Tamiko who was coughing and trying to get back up.

"I told you. You're healer not a fighter. Have you done this all the time? Heal anyone that gets hurt even when they try to kill you?! Are you even meant for the life of a pirate? WELL ARE YOU!?" Jaden demanded kicking Tamiko in the stomach.

Tamiko gasped in pain rolling away from him as she got to her knees holding her sore abdomen as she blood dribbled from her lip. She stared up at Jaden fearfully as he approached her with angry eyes.

"Being a pirate isn't fun and games! Its serious business, you're not ready for this kind of life. You're naive, you trust so easily and you help an enemy when you have the chance to win. You may be a good healer, but you're weak and too soft hearted and because of that you're going to get everyone around you killed!" Jaden yelled as rain and wind picked back up harshly with a loud thunderclap boomed above them and lightning strikes across the sky illuminating Jaden's angry face and Tamiko's terrified one.

Tamiko began to shake worse than before as she crawled away from Jaden not seeing the young navigator anymore, but a darker uglier man. The man Tamiko saw was holding up a hot iron and was closing in on her and when the lightning flashed again she let out a scream louder than the thunder.

"STOP IT! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She screamed just before she was hit again with an arrow and sent flying over the plateau.

Jaden stood at the edge of the platform watching Tamiko falling down to the water with her blue armor breaking apart and her health bar reaching 25 percent. As she was falling towards the water Tamiko had her eyes closed with her face frozen in pain and fear as her worst memories played over and over in her mind.

_"If you hadn't let those pirates find out village in the first place, our parents! They would still be alive today! If they hadn't died…No, he wouldn't even want to look at you anymore._"

"Brother…Tigger…?" Tamiko said hearing her older brother screaming at her.

_'Yes what a fine addition she make to my collection. I've never had such a pretty new toy before'_ said a sick and nasty voice. The voice that haunted Tamiko everywhere she went and the man responsible for why she hid who she was.

Tamiko was close to hitting the water and as she continued to fall she wondered what she was. She was scared, she was guilty, she was ashamed of herself and she was angry. So very angry, but the one thing she did know she was...

"I'M A SKYPIEAN AND I DON'T GIVE UP!" She yelled spreading her wing wide saving herself from falling into the water.

"WHAT?!" Jaden yelled not believing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Back at the stadium, the crowd witnessed Tamiko's transformation and was nothing short of shocked. Whispers went in the air as Vila raised an eyebrow.<p>

"So she's one of them…"

"T-Tamiko...?" Kaisetsu asked in shock, "Wh-What?"

Sandam was looking at Tamiko strangly, "That's odd...Wait...Is that her?"

"Whoa…I didn't know she could do that!" Geary shouted.

"No way…a Skypean? Here?!" Krunk shouted in surprise.

Nash however, started to feel uncontrollable rage inside. He clentched the edge of the balcony gritting his teeth, _"Why...?!"_

* * *

><p>Tamiko floated above the water before glaring angrily up at Jaden. Tucking her wings in she flew back up towards him ready to fight.<p>

Jaden shook off his astonishment as he fired his arrows at her, but in the sky Tamiko was to fast and agile to hit. She circled around him as he fired his bows until he ran out. He then took out his two hand knives.

Tamiko floated down until they were on equal grounds or more less eye level seeing as she was flying in the air in front of him.

"Well, are you just going to stand their flying front of me or are you going to let me finish this fight!" Jaden yelled.  
>"This fight is finished. You said I'm a healer not a fighter right?" she asked not in her usual voice, but in a colder voice.<p>

"That's right!" Jaden said.

"Before that…what other reason did you blast off at me like that?" Takimo asked.

"…"

"It sounded too personal for you." Tamiko said.

"Yes, it is. You naivety was just as bad as mine…back when I was a Captain of my own crew. But…it was my mercy on my enemy that got my men, my friends killed here in the Grandline." Jaden clenched his fist, "I no longer have the right to be called Captain. Having mercy on your opponent is the very weakness that all our Captains had to avoid."

"You're wrong! Colleen always shows mercy to her enemies no matter how much trouble they caused!"

"Then I won't be surprised if your crew doesn't get as far as you wanted. None of you…don't have what it takes to be a pirate!" Jaden back her throwing his knife at her but she merely moved out the way facing him with a cold glare.

"You're right I don't have what it takes to be a pirate, but I do have what it takes to beat you!" Tamiko yelled as both her hands glowed. Her left hand was glowing a dark forest green while her right glowed a deep blue. Soon the wind and the sea below where raging so strong the world they were in was shaking along with them. "TAKE THIS! MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! DANCE OF THE WIND AND WATER DRAGONS!" Tamiko yelled as dragon made of complete water emerged from the sea while the wind swirled around her took on the shape of a dragon.

Together the two dragons clashed above Jaden who was shaking in fear before he screamed bother dragons descended on him and swallowed him whole.

"The Winner of the last match is Tamiko Sky of the Straw Hats!" Vila announced. "Biggest surprise I've ever seen. Leave it to the Straw Hats to put us in quite a shock! And now we are at the final battle. Kaisetsu vs. Sandam."

Kaisetsu was still feeling her heart hurting for Tamiko after seeing what she truly was. She wondered what other secrets are buried in her heart.

"Kaisetsu, I wouldn't worry about the doctor if I were you? You should worry about yourself," Sandam said. Kaisetsu glared at him before they were teleported out.

* * *

><p>Once the light died out from around them the Strawhat cook and Viper navigator saw the two of them were standing on a deserted, gloomy looking island with a creepy looking mansion in the distance.<p>

Sandam gave a low whistle before turning it into a dark chuckle, "Well, what a fitting place to do battle. The home of the former world's best swordsmen. We're fighting in the shadows while you live in the shadow of your father."

Kaisetsu didn't let the man's taunting get to her as she drew her sword out of its sheath on her hip before reaching behind her to pull out a silver blade. "My father's shadow is indeed a large one to follow in, but who says I'm aiming to fill it?"

"Oh so you're a Duel Blade master? Funny I heard you carried only one sword on you?" Sandam said bring his hands up like his fingertips were dripping with a clear less water.

"I never claimed to be anything, but a humble cook. I make the food to keep my crew healthy and happy. I dabble in swordplay because what can I say…I'm a daddy's girl at heart." Kaisetsu said getting into a swords stance with her silver blade raised about her head and the other one extended out in front of her.

"Oh really? I hear daddy's girls are fragile. Let's find out and see if I can tie you up and break you?" Sandam laughed twirling his fingers quickly forming a sword of string while he twisted his other hand in a wide oval circle till a shield was made.

Kaisetsu study his movements carefully. "So he's a devil fruit user? Crafty little man if I say... Can't charge in blindly...watch his moves learn his weaknesses and then strike." she told herself.

Sandam was grinning as he swayed on his feet like he was blowing in the wind. Taking the frontal move Sandam came in at Kaisetsu with fast and strong strikes.

Kaisetsu was not one to back down so she swung back at him with their swords clashing and since Sandam's sword was made of string she believed she clash through it, but was startle to find the strings where a lot stronger than she imagined.

"Did you think I charge at a sword with weak string? Foolish ideals. My strings can form anything I desire and be infused tightly together until there as sturdy and tough as diamonds! Can you cut through steel like you're father? Even if you can I'm still stronger!" Sandam boasted pushing Kaisetsu back.

Kaisetsu gritted her teeth pushing back as she brought her other sword down to slice at her hand, but he guarded with his shield making a giant clanging sound.

Together in sync the two jumped away from one another with Sandam still wearing his creepy, but easy going grin as he began to do his weird swaying again.

"I love the gloom don't you? Never know what can be lurking in the dark. It's almost like how you don't know what lurks in the dark of a person's past? Nah are you intrigued by the past of your doctor? What scars and secrets are buried in that pretty little head of hers?" Sandam teased watching Kaisetsu grip tighten on her swords.

"Leave Tamiko out of this. Her past is hers to deal with and as her nakama we will be there to help her when she needs us." Kaisetsu growled glaring at him.

Sandam chuckled again. "You sound too protective of her? Is that little birdie someone precious to you? What if she left you guys like she left her family?" he taunted with a pondering grin on his face.

Kaisetsu growled darkly at him feeling the spark of the darkness in her rising, but she pushed it down as she charged at Sandam with her swords sparking with electricity.

"I said to shut up bloody mouth about Tamiko!" Kaisetsu yelled crossing her blades across one another and sending the x shaped blast straight at him.

Sandam's eyes widen as he brought his shield up to guard, but the force of the blast sent him sliding back a good feet scorching the shield, but only lightly. Again Sandam let out a low whistle before the dark cackle came again.  
>"Wow get a girl ticked off if the best thing in the world! You get to watch them tick and get them wound up so tight and then you get to break them down. Fun times!" he cackle again.<p>

"You're really starting to p*** me off" Kaisetsu growled wanting to shut this blabber mouth up.

Again the two sword wielders charged at one another, but they were disturbed as two large beast jumped in the middle of them. One was wielding a giant white sword encrusted with beautiful gems and jewels that blocked Kaisetsu's attack. The other beast with a scar over his left eye stopped Sandam's with three swords.

"HUMANDRILLS?!" Kaisetsu cried using her two blade's to stop the White sword in its place.

"Wow fighting feral baboons? Interesting twist, I think I like to visit this island and have a grand time here" Sandam cackled.

"You're a twist man aren't you?" Kaisetsu grunted out knocking the baboon back only to gasp as the baboon tail whipped her in the face throwing her across the ground until she hit the stone cliff.

"Ohhh tail bitch slapped. That had to hurt" Sandam said sitting on a stomp looking amused and like he had no cares in the world.

Kaisetsu was climbing back to her feet glaring at him. "I said it once and I'll say it again. You're really pissing me off!" she growled letting her sword glow an icy blue before swinging it encasing the white sword wielding baboon in solid ice.

Sandman was just cackling as he sat on the stomp twirling his fingers around as she scanned the area around him. "So I know you're a daddy's girl, but what about your mom? Are you a devil child like her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Father said I had her mind, beauty, and wit and the tongue to match" Kaisetsu said showing no signs of getting upset at the obvious jab at her mother.

"Hmmm not as touchy when your parents are mention, but the minute I start teasing that blue haired white winged doctor of yours I'm a villain" Sandam said dodging an electrical blast.

"I'm telling you to leave Tamiko alone! Haven't you done enough to her?!" Kaisetsu screamed slashing wildly at him wanting him to just shut up before she lost control.

"You're so easy to wind up I love it! You have this look in those blues eyes that just drives me insane! Well I'm already insane, but there's not anything in this world that makes me jumpy and an excited than a woman at her limit!" He cackled jerking his hands in front of him to show he was controlling the Humandrill that wielded the three swords with the scarred left eye.

"Two against three let's see who wins!" Sandam cheered manically forcing the Humandrill to charge straight at Kaisetsu.

Kaisetsu steady herself on her feet as she guarded against the three sword attack. The force of the blades was astounding as a small shock wave rippled the air and ground.

The sound of steel against steel rang in the air as the blade slid across one another before the sound of flesh being ripped open was heard.

"Gah!" Kaisetsu cried with blood spilling from her mouth as she flew back with her armor sliced open to reveal three slashes cutting through her shirt as she fell.

_"Is that all you have, Kai? I thought my daughter would have more to give?"_

Kaisetsu could hear her father's voice in her head as she laid on the ground remembering days of training with him. _"I don't want to be a swordswoman daddy! I want to be a cook,"_ She remembers telling him.

_"Damn cooking! If you want to cook fine, but you'll learn swordsmanship too! Damn perverted cooks trying to ruin my daughter!"_ memory Zoro would yell making Kaisetsu smile sadly knowing her father didn't truly despise her dream of cooking just being a full on cook. _"If you want to cook than stand up and fight!"_

Kaisetsu was soon back to the battle at hand hearing Sandam laughing all the while making her mad. She hated when people tormented the people she cared about and being laughed at. She hated so much that fire was burning in her eyes and apparently on her sword too.

"Is that all you got daddy's girl?! Ran out witty remarks? Tired of playing the shadow? Maybe you tired of being in the dark? The darkness of having two famous parents shadowing you, being in the dark of your precious nakama's past? Maybe that's what getting you so down because I know something about her you don't?" Sandam taunted making his baboon dance around her.

Kaisetsu felt her eyes flashing and felt that evil presence creeping into her mind once again. "Don't give in…Don't give in!" she chanted to herself getting angrier by the second.

"I'm warning you for the last time Sandam, don't push me!" she yelled climbing back to her feet with flames lapping from her sword in light whips.

Sandam could have noticed them if he wasn't so busy cackling and becoming over confident. He figured he had this match so why not push his luck so he blabbered away until he finally said too much and pushed too hard.

"What's wrong, Roronoa? Can't handle not knowing all the facts? Fine I'll give you some information on your little birdie friend and the reason why she doesn't trust you guys. She doesn't trust anyone because she's afraid to become a slave again!" he shouted! Kaisetsu froze up feeling numb to her core, but Sandam didn't pay attention to her change in demeanor he just kept talking. "Funny how things can come back up. At first I thought I recognized her, but I brushed the feeling off. When she fought Jaden and I saw her wings the feeling came back and I couldn't remember her, but when I saw the mark on her back I knew. She was the kid my gang of bandits sold to the slave trader of my old town!" he declared.

"Who knew I see that sweet little kid again she really was a naive little brat. Crying about how she wanted to find her big brother and go home. Silly kid had to discover the harsh reality of the world" he said sounding amused with himself and almost proud if you listen close enough.

That was the final straw for Kaisetsu though. She took a lot of Sandam's blabber, but the puppet man had crossed a line that was unforgivable. Kaisetsu couldn't hold the power back anymore she gave into the darkness inside her. She wanted blood and retribution from this evil man and she was going to get it.

**"Are you proud of yourself?"** She asked darkly facing the ground shaking with absolute rage as he hair hid her face.

"Why shouldn't I be? She was just a freak with a heft price, so i earned a profit from her enslavement. Wasn't skin off my back, but enough of reminiscing down memory lane we should..."

Sandam was cut off as he watched Kaisetsu slice off the hand he was using to control the Humandrill. He reared back screaming in agony holding his missing hand.

**"No skin off your back? Well, what about no hand to scratch your back?"** Kaisetsu asked darkly watching the blood pour from his arm grinning evilly. Sandam could have sworn he heard another voice within the girl's.

"MY HAND! YOU CHOPPED MY HAND OFF!" Sandam yelled furiously.

**"Did I? Wow I must be pretty twisted to do that huh? Almost as twisted as selling a little girl to the slave market!"** Kaisetsu yelled thunderously as her eyes flashed a dark purple almost black.

Sandam was shaking a bit at the look on her face backing away from her as she moved closer making her laugh darkly. **"What's wrong? Are you scared? I thought you enjoyed pushing woman to the break? What am I not amusing you anymore? WELL TOO BAD!"** She yelled raising her now crimson blades up to strike Sandam burning a giant X through his armor making the puppet man scream in pain.

Kaisetsu grinned at his pain enjoying it. This what she wanted, this is what her darkness commanded of her. She wasn't taking it easy on him, but this little game of torture was getting bored fast. She wanted blood. She wanted to watch the crimson liquid stain the ground she walked on.

**"You're boring me! You're not worth of the slow tortous death I crave! You are just another poor excuse of a weakling!"** she screamed raising her flaming blades high above her before bringing one down vertically and the other one horizontally slicing the dark man into fours with blood splashing outwards before catching on fire.

Kaisetsu watch the man's severed body burn in her fire before they were all engulfed in the bright light.

"The Winner is Kaisetsu of the Straw Hats!" Vila announced.

* * *

><p>"And that concludes the first round of the Yorda Tournament. Please, give the winners of the first round some applause!" Vila shouted as the crowd cheered, "Now then, tomarrow we will continue with the second round. Who will win the prized Devil Fruit? Perhaps round 2 will determine the winner Pirate crew. Now if you'll all excuse me, I need to see to the combatant's health. Goodbye for now." Vila said as he disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu was sent into another room and just now came back to her senses, "Wh-What the...What happened," She asked placing her hand on her face. Her eyes widened as she looked at her hand and saw blood on it. Fear crept onto her as she looked at herself. Blood was dripping off her entire body. She covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, <em>"Oh no...I went to far! If I don't control myself, she'll take over my body again."<em>

_**"Hehehe..."**_ Kaisetsu heard an evil chuckle in her heart, _**"Careful, Kaisetsu...If you lose yourself, I'll take over you...And then use you to kill your friends!"**_

Kaisetsu gasped in fear as she started to wipe the blood off her face, _"No...I can't let that happen again. I don't want her to kill anyone anymore..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: LazyFoxLover, whatever you want to be added in this story just say it. Guys, we need to give a round of applause for LazyFoxLover because it was her who made those amazingly written fights between Cooper and Mizuki, Tamiko and Jaden, and Kaisetsu and Jaden. Wow…she really outdid even me on this one. Okay, so I have a question for all of you. After this arc, I'm planning on putting out a special chapter. Which of these do you want that chapter to be? An OVA or a movie. If you want to, you can give me movie ideas or even OVA ideas. Also, I'm planning on giving out 10 facts you didn't know about this fanfic. It sounds fun and I'll probably do it at the end of this fanfic, if there is an end. I'd like to hear some. Anyways, I can't wait to start writing the next chapter. On the next round, some battles were also made by Coul D. Soul. Thanks again, LazyFoxLover for those awesome battles._**


	40. Hatred: Human vs Fishman

**_Jurabi: Hey guys, I know this is weird but everytime I start a new chapter. I get this feeling like an anime opening is going through my mind. It's weird but I feel like I should give openings to this from now on. I don't know, but I've decided so you can't stop me from doing it. This'll be long…because I have to give openings to the previous chapters also._**

**_Chp. 1-9 Opening: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail OP:1)_**

**_Chp. 10-20 Opening: Skyreach (Akame ga Kill OP:1)_**

**_Chp. 21-34 Opening: Ambiguous (Kill la Kill OP:2)_**

**_Chp. 36-? Opening: Yakusoku no Hi e (Fairy Tail OP:14)_**

**_Sorry if you didn't like that but for some reason, I wanted to do that. IDK, maybe it's because I watch a lot of anime._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hatred: Human vs. Fishman<strong>

Jeremy walked into the room where the Black Viper Pirates were supposed to reside after their battles. There he saw Brandon sitting on a chair.

"Jeremy, thank goodness you made it." Brandon said.

"Good job on that battle, Brandon. But, I can't say the same for the others." Jeremy said.

"They didn't make it…?" Brandon asked as Jeremy shook his head.

* * *

><p>Loke stretched out his arms entering the Spade Pirate's residence, "Wow…Taren put up one hell of a fight." He said.<p>

"True, our opponents didn't hold back in the slightest. The 2nd round will not be any different." Leia said.

"I just hope the others get through…" Loke said.

"Hey, guys!" Indigo shouted as he entered the room.

"Indigo, I knew you would be able to pull through for us." Loke said.

"Thanks, but I doubt Jaden made it through. I heard a lot of bad stuff went down in his fight." Indigo said.

* * *

><p>"TAMIKO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Colleen shouted shaking Tamiko. "Are those your wings?! They look soooo awesome! I didn't know you were an angel!"<p>

"C-C-Colleen….p-please p-put m-me d-down…" Tamiko said struggling in the shaking.

"Oh, sorry!" Colleen said putting her down.

Then Cooper spoke up, "Well, I think everyone did their best on their battle."

"But I can't say the same for the others though," Tamiko said.

"Guess what, my arm's back! I thought I lost it." Colleen said changing the subject.

"Hm…isn't that because of Vila's magic?" Cooper said.

"Probably so…so Tamiko, when were you planning on telling us you were an angel? Having an angel on our crew sounds awesome!" Colleen said.

"I…" Tamiko was cut off by the sound of the door. She, Cooper and Colleen turned around horrified by what they saw, "K-Kaisetsu…?"

They all looked at her in fear from head to toe which was covered in nothing but Sandam's blood.

"Kaisetsu…what the hell happened?" Cooper asked.

Kaisetsu cracked a soft smile, "I did it, Tamiko…"

"Huh…?" Tamiko asked in confusion.

"I…made the person who…who…" Kaisetsu didn't want to finish.

"Kaisetsu, let's all just calm down. We've had a rough day already." Cooper said.

"Kaisetsu, did you do something…awful? Is it because of who I am?" Tamiko asked.

Kaisetsu was silent until she answered, "I don't know. I let her control me that one time…Tamiko, I don't understand. Why did you hide being a Skypiean…?"

Cooper's eyes widened, "Y-You're a Skypiean?!"

Colleen was confused, "Wait…what's a Skypiean?"

"Skypieans are a hybrid of human and angel. They live in an isolated island named Skypiea. I don't understand, though, how can a Skypiean be on the earth instead of their homeland?"

"That's because I once lived in an isolated island called Moon Rock Valley which is right next to this one." Tamiko said.

"You still didn't answer my question, Tamiko! Why did you keep all this a secret from your own friends?!" Kaisetsu said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering too." Cooper said.

"Were you afraid that we would be jealous?" Colleen asked.

"No…" Tamiko said as she turns away from them, "I do not completely trust any of you…" She said softly shocking the three.

"What?! You don't trust us?!" Colleen asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, we're your friends." Cooper said.

"Tamiko, did you forget that I put my life on the line to save you?! All of us wanted you on this crew because you were special and you were eager to join." Kasietsu said.

"It's not like I don't like any of you or don't consider all of you my friends. I…I was afraid." Tears fell out of Tamiko's eyes, "None of you understand…I don't trust humans."

"Tamiko…" Kasietsu said.

"What is going on here?" Vila asked as he appeared from a bright light.

"Vila…" Cooper said.

"Leave me alone! You sent me to the worst spot imaginable!" Tamiko shouted.

Vila sighed, "Like Nash said: My choices on which area you are placed to battle are completely random. Do not take my choices to heart. Instead, let me fix your armor, Skypian."

Tamiko's eyes widened, "You know my race?"

"Indeed. Now turn around." Vila said as Tamiko did so. "This will not hurt a bit." His hand glew and parts of Tamiko's armor started to reappear.

Before her armor was fixed, Colleen, Cooper, and Kaisetsu catches glimpse of a black slave mark on her lower back and then Kaisetsu remembered what Sandam said.

* * *

><p>"<em>She doesn't trust anyone because she's afraid to become a slave again!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>So it was true…"<em> Kaisetsu thought.

Vila was done fixing Tamiko's armor and he turned to the others, "Come. My servants have prepared a feast to celebrate for your victories. It's the least I could do to thank you for filling my subjects with entertainment." Vila said as he walked off with the remaining Straw Hats following.

They arrived at the throne room where they see a long table.

"Please, have a seat until the other guests arrive." Vila said sitting on his large golden throne. He saw as the Straw Hats sat down, they had uneasy faces. "But I still can't get over the shock of your battle, Tamiko Sky. You, a Skypiean on my island. Truly amazing, I haven't seen one of you since a few of them visited this island a few years ago," Vila said making Tamiko tense up.

"WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE'S MY FAMILY!" Tamiko demanded glaring up at him.

Vila smiled viciously. "Wouldn't you like to know, little butterfly," he taunted fanning himself with an antique fan with a crescent moon design on the flap.

Tamiko eyes widen at seeing the familiar fan before she screamed in fury charging up at Vila with a wind infused fist. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Krunk appeared and grabbed her and held her up. Tamiko and the others were shocked at the speed he went.

Vila smirked and answered, "They're all dead. They were killed once they landed on my island. I could only save one and that was Krunk."

"Krunk? He's a Skypiean?" Cooper asked.

"Was a Skypian…" Krunk said.

"Yes, the surviving one from that attack. You should have seen it. A masked girl literally ripped Krunk's wings off. It was like a massacre and, unfortunately, one of them stuck out for me: A woman who looked almost like you because she had your face. Of that I am certain. Sorry if that was your mother." Vila said.

"Who…who killed them…Who killed my mother?" Tamiko asked.

"Hm…my memory's all fuzzy. I do remember that there were a total of 8 pirates who arrived on my island. They were a dangerous group the lot of them. One of them was actually a giant much larger than even Geary. I'm not sure how I didn't see that before they arrived. Then, I thought for a while and a lot longer, until I saw the Black Viper Pirate's flag Jolly Roger. Yes, it was the Black Viper Pirates who killed your mother. They must have been hunting her all those years. That's truly sad. I'm guessing this fan was meant for you, Little Butterfly." Vila teased watching the girl cry.

"Liar...you're lying! Mama wouldn't die like that. She couldn't have died…" she cried.

"Was your mother's name, Conis Sky?" Krunk asked.

"N-No…oh please no…that can't be true!"

"If she didn't die, how would I have this fan…and this locket?" Vila took out a golden locket which shows the picture of a young Tamiko and her brother Toru. The tears fell from Tamiko's eyes as the writing on said: 'My Precious Angels'.

"M-Mother's…locket…" Tamiko whispered.

"In any case, I'll return these presents to you so you can cling to what's left of your departed mother." Vila said placing the fan and locket in suit.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Krunk said as he let her go.

Kaisetsu didn't see Tamiko try to at least land on her feet as she rushed towards her, "Tamiko!" She managed to catch her, "Tamiko…I'm so sorry…"

"M-Mother…" Tamiko whispered.

"Well, isn't that cute. The Skypiean's now sad. Not so tough now are you, Sharkbait." A voice said.

They all turned to see Nash followed by a human-sized Geary.

"Nash, Geary, welcome. You two and Krunk also deserve to know your own opponents well." Vila said.

Nash scoffed, "Why would I give a damn about what the humans are. They're all the same." He said.

Kaisetsu sent the fishman a glare, "You have something you want to say?"

"Yes, I do. To your Skypian friend." Nash said.

"What about your Skypian friend? Or your rock freak?!" Kaisetsu said.

"At least they don't hate me like all humans do. They understand me as I understand them. It's something you cannot comprehend."

Cooper stood up from his chair, "If you want to hurt Tamiko, you'll have to go through me first. Tamiko's had too much to take in and I won't let anyone else step on her own happiness like it's trash."

"Enough! All of you. Our other guests will arrive and I hate for them to not enjoy a feast during an argument." Vila said, "And Geary! STOP BRUSHING MY HAIR!" He shouted looking at Geary who was on top of him with a brush.

"Hehe…sorry, Vila." Geary said getting off.

"Wow! You look so cool!" Colleen shouted examining Geary, "What exactly are you!"

"Well, ma'am! I am a Colossi!"

"A Colossi?!" Kaisetsu asked, "Those ancient statues?!"

"Correct! I'm from the Island that is shadowed by complete darkness! Though…I hated the dark so I woke up and left. You can't imagine how blinding the light was." Geary said.

"Wait…what's a Colossi?" Colleen asked.

"My mother was studying them. The colossi are imposing creatures made of stone and dark fur resembling grass. Including Geary, there are 16 in total. Surprisingly, not all of them are huge in size." Kaisetsu said.

"That's right. We were a pretty large family." Geary said.

"Well can we meet them?" Colleen asked.

"You see…they don't get along organic creatures. They actually eat them."

"Wh-What?!" Tamiko shouted in shock.

"Stone creatures…eat meat?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me. I'm a vegetarian." Geary said.

"Hello, did we miss anything?" A voice said and they all turn to see Loke, Leia, and Indigo arrive.

"Nothing at all, Spade Pirates. Please join us in a feast." Vila said.

"Hey guys," A voice said and they all turn to Jeremy and Brandon who just arrived.

"So, this is all that's left of the Straw Hats. I hate to admit, but your crew put up one hell of a fight. I lost three people to you." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, it's like I said in the past. Never underestimate a girl." Colleen said.

"Oh…speaking of one of your people…" Kaisetsu said suddenly decking Jeremy in the face.

Jeremy didn't make any loud noise, instead, he stood his ground and looked at Kaisetsu with a bloody nose, "What the hell was that for?"

Vila suddenly had a bowl of popcorn, "Dis gonna be good…Come join me." Vila said giving Nash, Krunk, and Geary popcorn.

"You know what's sickening?! To even have a person like that Sandam punk on your crew! Do you know what he did to Tamiko?! Did you know what kind of pain he caused for her?!" Kaisetsu shouted in rage.

"Kaisetsu cut it out! What's the big deal!" Colleen shouted getting in between them.

Kaisetsu pushed her aside and grabbed Jeremy by the collar, "I'll tell you what the big deal is…Tamiko…you remember don't you? You remember it was Sandam who sold you off to a slave trader!"

"Wh-What?!" Colleen's face and attitude darkened.

"Is this true, Tamiko?" Cooper asked.

"D-Didn't you see…?" Tamiko asked.

"Yes, but we can't hear the sound though let alone the words coming out of your mouth." Colleen said, "But…if it's true then that's probably what that slave mark was, wasn't it?"

"You saw…" Tamiko said, "Yes, that's true."

"What's going on, Jeremy. What are you not telling me?" Colleen asked.

"…" Jeremy remained quiet and hesitant.

"I know what it is that's going through this bastard's mind. He thinks that letting a person like Sandam on his crew would only benefit his own desires instead of just killing him or at least punishing him for what he did or were you not aware."

"It's not that, Roranoa Kaisetsu." Jeremy said.

"THEN WHAT IS IT THEN?!" Kaisetsu's eyes started to turn purple, "WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY JUSTIFY SELLING OFF A LITTLE INNOCENT GIRL SO MUCH THAT YOU WOULD SHOW MERCY!" Kaisetsu then felt Brandon grip her arm.

"That's enough. Let my Captain explain himself." He advised.

"Explain what?! That he didn't care?! That all he wanted was a new crew member and he wanted that sadistic jackass?!"

"IF YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN, JUST SHUT UP!" Suddenly, a giant purple skeletal hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kaisetsu. Jeremy looked up at her with now blood red pupils at the shape of a star.

"What the hell is that?" Cooper asked as Tamiko watches in fear.

Jeremy's red pupil disappeared as did the skeletal hand, "Will you let me explain…"

"…Whatever…" Kaisetsu said sitting down on a chair as Jeremy did the same.

"Sandam…the man, he hates and loves life just as he hates and loves himself. He will never be able to get rid of his need to kill. Sandam's life was a sad story. He told me that he had two brothers and they were inseparable…until the Celestial Dragons came and enslaved them. They killed his brothers and so many people around him. This, in turn, caused Sandam to go insane and turned him into a sadist just like his master Celestial Dragon was. With the right amount of money, Sandam was freed, but was by himself. Alone, he joined the same group of bandits and did just as you described. How I met him, was that he was alone again on the beach drentched in blood. It was obvious that he was attacked." Jeremy said.

"You should have left him then," Kaisetsu said darkly.

"Huh, that's pretty ironic because if you did that knowing what he did, you would be no better than him." Jeremy said.

"It doesn't matter; it was because of Sandam that Tamiko had to suffer. And make no mistake, if he gets anywhere near Tamiko, I will kill him." Kaisetsu said.

"Then it's settled, if you get near him then _I_ will kill _you_. Even if you want to, my boss will get very angry when one of her children is attacked. You kill Sandam, and she will hunt ALL of you like a hound and kill you worse than a shark can." Jeremy said, "You don't know Sandam well enough to kill him and neither do I. Same goes to all marines and pirates, they kill each other without even knowing each other's names. NO ONE has the right to murder another out of rage or the darkness buried in the heart."

"I don't care…" Kasietsu said, "As long as I can stop Tamiko from ever crying, I don't care if my darkness kills me. I want Tamiko to never feel scared around me because she's like my little sister, Hana…"

"Kaisetsu…you don't have to kill anyone. I made the choice to hide who I am and I'm not going to let that hurt who you really are. All I want is to find my brother and then I'll be happy." Tamiko said.

***Clap* *Clap* *Clap*** "Hahahaha…that! Was! TOTALLY NERVE RACKING!" Nash laughed while clapping. He stood up from his chair and walked towards Tamiko, "I guess I had nothing to worry about. Here I was, worried that you were…*gasp* _FRIENDS_…with humans…that you…_TRUST_…them. Of course you had bad blood with them." He then patted Tamiko's head, "I don't blame you for hiding yourself, little Skypiean. Imagine what would have happened if they found out your secret earlier…Oh yeah, total Game Over for your life. I mean seriously, did you know that Skypian slaves cost so much it makes fishmen slave prices look cheap? That's just insane. These people would have the money of KINGS if they sold you!"

"Hey…ogrebreath…" Colleen muttered.

Nash turned to her, "What?"

***POW***

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Colleen suddenly punched Nash straight in the face and crashed him into a wall.

Nash glared at her and spat out a few teeth, "Typical…of course you humans would rather side with the ones who at the very least LOOKS like you."

"Shut up with you 'looks alike' bullshit! This isn't about Tamiko being a Skypiean; it's about you beginning to tick me off!" Colleen shouted, "I don't get it! What's with all this hatred for us?!"

"If only you'd known…what gives you enough of a reason to defend her. You, too, were blind to her secret." Nash said.

"You're filling her head with lies!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"'Lies' that's what you call it. You're the one who's lied to the poor girl. Coming from a person who hates her big mouth, that's saying something. Tamiko said she wants to find her brother…I have a question for you, Tamiko: What if your brother is a slave to the Celestial Dragons? What would you do then?"

Tamiko gasped in horror and covers her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't thought about that at all. What if Toru was in the same position as she was. What if he too is a slave like her, "N-No…brother…"

Kaisetsu took out her sword, "Screw the rules, Vila! I want to slice this fish in half!" She shouted venom dripping off every word.

"Do that and you're disqualified." Vila said stopping Kaisetsu.

"You don't want to face the truth, do you?" Nash asked, "It's a cruel world we live in. Tamiko Sky, if you are willing to bet everything on humans then I won't stop you; however, know this: If what I asked you is true and your brother is indeed a slave, then you could possibly end up just like him…or in a worst case scenario…me."

The room was silent and the air was still. It went on and on like a never-ending record until Vila broke the ice, "Is that all of the drama. If so, then let us take the time to feast. You all will need energy for tomarrow."

All of the remaining crews ignored each other and started to eat their dinner. Tamiko was hesitant in eating her food as she kept thinking about what Nash said to her.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and Tamiko was walking through the halls still thinking about the fight that happened between Kaisetsu and Jeremy.<p>

"Hey, Colleen," She heard Jeremy's voice. Tamiko peeked around the corner and saw Jeremy and Colleen looking at the stary sky through a window, "Do you think I made the wrong choice? About leaving the marines?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I can't exactly answer that. All I can say is that you wouldn't be here if you didn't leave and you wouldn't have met your crew." Colleen answered. "Why do ask?"

"You see…about what Kaisetsu said. About, killing people when they have done wrong. I used to have done that a lot in the marines. In a way, it felt good. But as I kept killing the evil, I started to feel like my hands were stained in blood no matter how many times I washed them. None of it sat right with me." Jeremy said.

"Oh yeah…sorry about that. Don't let Kaisetsu's doubts on you affect you, Jeremy. To me, you're still that same smart and kind person who saved me before I even started my journey. Of course, people are going to doubt you, but you must know: No matter how much doubt you face, you need to remember that the decisions you make today or tomorrow has an unknown outcome. Make the decision that you feel is right." Colleen said.

Tamiko still in hiding thought about those words and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hehe…look at you. And here I thought you were an idiot just like your dad." Jeremy said earning him a light punch on the arm.

"Well…I'm sometimes like him…" Colleen said blushing.

"Hey, do you remember that night where we watched the same stars in this sky?" Jeremy asked.

"Why, yes. We made a promise to one day reveal our dreams to each other." Colleen said.

"Well, don't you think now's the right time?"

"Of course. My dream is to become the first Queen of the Pirates." Colleen said.

"Of course, that would be your dream. It's not surprising coming from Luffy's daughter." Jeremy said.

"Oh really? What's your dream then, wise guy?" Colleen asked.

"My dream…is to make you happy." Jeremy said with a smile.

Colleen blushes a deep red, "W-Well…you c-can start by getting me some food or s-something!"

Jeremy chuckled in amusement, "I don't think food will make a woman happy. How about a present exchange after this is all over?"

"Sure…but I don't think I have a present for you." Colleen said.

"I'm sure you'll find something for me, Colleen. You know me better than anyone. Just as I know you. In fact, I have three presents to give to you. Goodnight." Jeremy said as he started to leave.

"Goodnight." Colleen said, _"He has three presents for me?"_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Tamiko walked through the hallway saddened and afraid of the dark, until she heard Nash's voice.<p>

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

She turned around to see no one there but a light creaking from a door. Tamiko assumed that it was Nash's room and she went there and took a peak through the cracked door. She saw that Nash was listening to a transponder snail.

"Yes, Nash. I hope you're alright, dear." A woman's voice said through the transponder snail.

"I'm fine, Mom. Is Christian still there?" Nash asked in concern.

"Well…I'm not so sure. I haven't seen him in weeks…I'm scared Nash. What if…What if they…deemed him useless and-" The lady on the transponder snail didn't want to finish as sounds of crying was heard.

"Hey, be strong. Christian promised me that he would endure until I got the money. The job I have, I actually got the chance to get enough money. Once I leave, both Christian and I will be able to come back home and we can be a family again. Until then, have faith, okay?" Nash asked.

"Okay…Okay, but you be careful, Nash. Come back to me, please?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I will. I'll see you soon. Love you." Nash said as he hung up the transponder snail and looks at the door.

Tamiko flinched and didn't move a musle. Her heart raced when Nash started to walk towards the door.

"Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me…" She thought.

Then Nash closed the door, "Huh, forgot to close the door behind me."

When Nash went to sleep, Tamiko sighs a breath of relief, "That was close…" She then remembered what Nash said about her brother, "So…does that mean you have a brother too, Nash?" She thought. Tamiko shook off the thought and went back to her room to sleep.

* * *

><p>In his throne room, Vila watched the girl sleep and chuckled, "Everything is going according to plan. Those mongrels haven't the slightest idea that they are next. Only one will leave this island alive, the rest will not be so fortunate."<p>

Vila stood up and went into a secret room behind his throne. The room was large and had a purple tree with bright lights all pointing to a single white apple. Vila chuckled evilly, "Monkey D. Colleen, Tamiko Sky, Roranoa Kaisetsu, Archer D. Loke, and Drapion D. Jeremy. Never before have I been interested in such pirates. They…will make a fine addition to the new Devil Fruit that I am creating." He closed his eyes as he went into his mindscape.

There in his mind he asked, "You all can hear me, can you? First round losers." He asked the people who lost their battles: Sakuya, Ackmor, Arrow, Samantha, Taren, Talitha, Jaden, Sandam, Mizuki, Shinon, Asuni, and Maryell.

All 12 of them were surrounded by a red bubble and held up by red chains.

"Bastard! You told us this was a harmless tournament!" Sakuya shouted.

"And like the little sheep you are, you fell for it. I will not lie that the Devil Fruit prize is indeed real, but that all depends if the last person on the three pirate crews can defeat the Grand Champion. Be sure to make yourselves comfortable, because it's going to get really crowded quickly."

"Damn you...you're going to use us as batteries?! That means you're nothing more than a leech." Arrow said.

"Well, then. This is perfect time to test out my new powers," Vila then summoned a nodachi.

"My nodachi!" Sakuya shouted.

"Hell's Rain," Vila swings Sakuya's nodachi sending slashes skywards, they then fall down on Arrow like rain cutting him up.

"Ah!" Arrow shouted as his whole body was cut up.

"I now have all of your abilities, powers, and weapons. Ackmor, yours is my favorite." Vila said putting his hands together forming a cannon similar to Ackmor's.

"No…Don't!" Ackmor shouted.

Vila didn't listen and fired the laser blast at Arrow causing an explosion. After the smoke cleared, Arrow was lying on the ground smoking and unconscious. Vila laughed and placed his foot on his face, "That's what you get, mongrel. In order to experience the feeling of a battery's life, you must experience pain first. So remember Arrow and the rest of you, the slightest whiff of rebellion will not be tolerated. The rest of your friends will learn this in due time. I do hope you get used to this place," He smirked evilly, "Because this is your new home." He disappeared while laughing evilly.

* * *

><p>In all three rooms, Colleen, Jeremy, and Loke woke up at the same time and looked out the window. <em>"I hope the other's are alright…"<em> They all thought at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Wow…man…Idk about you but I may suck at writing battles but I really deliver with plot advancement and character growth and the writing in general. I mean, wow, I'm wondering where Nash's hatred for humans come from. Nash as a person, is sort of an foil to Tamiko's opinions on the Straw Hats because he hates humans so much. And the fact that Kaisetsu is losing it because of the secret is hurting Tamiko inside. I'm not going to lie but, I called myself a monster for having the revelation of Tamiko's mother dead. But I'm wondering, is the one who killed her the same Death Reaper guy Jeremy mentioned because Jeremy did mention a traitor to the Black Viper Pirates and the fact that this guy has a giant bigger than Geary is a scary fact. I'm a troll because now that '?' on the Colleen shipping list is Jeremy. Now then, like I did the openings to this, I'm doing the endings as well._**

**_Chp. 1-13 Ending: Memoria (Fate/Zero ED:1)_**

**_Chp. 14-28 Ending: Konna Sekai (Akame ga Kill ED:1)_**

**_Chp. 29-35 Ending: Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round (Fairy Tail ED: 2)_**

**_Chp. 36-? Ending: Believe (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Words ED:1)_**

**_Once again, I'm sorry if you didn't like that but I felt like doing it and I will keep doing it throughout this story. I also have an announcement: After this arc, I'm going to be doing an OVA and then two origin stories of the Spade Pirates and Black Viper Pirates. This will give you a backstory on how the two crews were formed._**


	41. Yorda Tournament: Round 2: Part 1

**_Jurabi: Now before I start, I'd like to thank Cole D. soul for the battles: Brandon vs. Krunk and Loke vs. Leia. Both you and LazyFoxLover are my heroes in this arc. Thank you again for your help and I think I can handle it from here on out._**

* * *

><p><strong>Yorda Tournament: Round 2: Part 1<strong>

"Welcome back, my faithful subjects! Today, we will continue the Yorda Tournament with Round 2!" Vila shouted as the crowd cheered. "Now I summon the three pirate crew members!" Then a blue door appeared and the remaining people from the previous round stepped out of the shining door.

"Here are your remaining players in our tournament. In the Straw Hats, we have: Monkey D. Colleen, Roranoa Kaisetsu, Tamiko Sky, and Cooper T. Nelson. In the Spade Pirates we have: Archer D. Loke, Leia, and Indigo. And in the last pirate group are the Black Viper Pirates which are: Drapion D. Jeremy and Brandon." Vila listed as the crowd cheered.

"Well then, they're more hyped than ever." Jeremy said.

"I hope you've all enjoyed your rest. Now we shall start with the 2nd Round. In the first match will be Brandon of the Black Viper Pirates vs. Krunk!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brandon, Nash, and Geary were preparing for their battles. During which, Krunk notices Nash staring off in the distance in thought and wonders what was wrong.<p>

"Is there something wrong, Nash?" He asks.

"Oh…uh…nothing." Nash lied through his teeth.

"Of course there is something wrong, Nash!" Geary shouted.

"Huh?" Nash asks.

"You're all dirty. How do you expect to fight in such a dirty state! Good thing I have a spare vacuum!" Geary smiled as he started cleaning Nash all over.

"Geary…I'm not in the mood." Nash said.

"There, all done!" Geary said.

"Anyways, I'm up to fight. I'll see you two soon." Krunk said.

"Good luck, Krunk!" Geary shouted.

"Yeah…Good luck…" Nash said.

"Nash, how about after this round, you and I go do something together. Something to at least lighten you up." Krunk said.

"No! I'm fine!" Nash shouted.

"If you say so…" Krunk said disappearing in a light.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Krunk found themselves in a vast, hot desert.<p>

_"This isn't good…"_ Krunk thought as he wasted no time, his body began to grow hulky and blue fur emerged from his body. Soon he reached his great ape form. _"I'll have to finish this fight fast."_ He thought seeing his health slowly dropping due to the intense heat.

Brandon was not fazed by Krunk's ability at the least; he had his own abilities he was confident in.

"It seems that this match will end quickly since the heat coming from the sun. You should know I ate the Armor Armor fruit" explained Brandon. A blinding light filled Krunk's sight, he could hear the voice of Brandon speaking to him. "This is its power,"

Krunk opened his eyes to see Brandon in a yellow coated armor and him holding a lance in his hands. They only thing stopping them now was the signal the fight.

_"Our Devil Fruits are not suited for the heat of the desert. He's right, this match will end sooner than later."_ Krunk thought.

"Ready!... Begin!" Vila shouted.

Krunk charged in for the first move. But he quickly realized because of the heat and his large size he was moving much slower.

Taking this chance, Brandon smashed his head with the lance, sending him across the terrain. He landed and then looked back up. Brandon charged at him and hit him over the head with his lance. Brandon quickly spun his lance trying to get some quick hits out of Krunk.

Krunk himself was blocking the hits. At an unexpected moment Krunk snatched his lance away from him. Krunk then smashed Brandon to the ground. Before he could land another hit Brandon jumped back ten feet to make a distance.

Both fighters' sweating heavily as the hot sun's heat begin to increase.

Krunk, ignoring the heat, charged towards him with the lance in his hand. Midway there Brandon jumped over Krunk and swiftly took his lance back. Just as he landed on the sand beneath him he sprung himself in the air and in front of Krunk. The next moment Brandon repeatedly jabbed his lance into Krunk's chest.

Before it was all over Krunk moved himself over to the side dodging the next hit. But he found that it was all for nothing when his face met a backwards kick.

"Looks like I win," He heard Brandon's voice.

The next thing Krunk knew, he was gone in a burst of light.

"Winner! Brandon of the 'Black Viper' pirates!" Shouted Vila.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Krunk were sent back to the stadium.<p>

Krunk was in serious pain and his nose and mouth were bleeding. "I…"

Jeremy and Brandon both high fived each other, "I knew you'd pull through!"

"Well you had faith in me, Jeremy. That's all I needed." Brandon said.

"Krunk!" Vila shouted making him flinch. Vila was clearly ticked, "Leave my sight…" He said as Krunk disappeared in a bright light. "The first of my warriors beaten…That's a first. Now then, to the second match. Leia vs. Loke." Loke and Leia stepped forward. "Another match between a Captain and a First-Mate. This will be very interesting." Vila said as Loke and Leia disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

><p>Loke and Leia now found themselves in a abandoned castle. For some odd reason they both were already sitting down in chairs. Loke had mixed feelings on this fight. On one hand he had to fight a member of his on crew then on the other it was his chance to see how powerful his crew is.<p>

"It's a little weird that we fight here, Loke." said Leia.

"You said it, Leia." retorted Loke

"Are you ready?" Leia then stood on top the table with her nodachi now visible.

"You bet I am" Loke himself also stood on the table.

"Ready... Begin! Shouted Vila

Loke ran towards Leia with the lightning fist in his hands. A look of determination filled both of their eyes.

"Lighting Fist/Lions Rush!" They utterly forced themselves past each other. A shock wave of lightning and a sharp cut affected both of them afterwards, knocking the health bar to seventy percent.

Leia quickly ran back to him preparing another's Lion rush. Loke jumped over the swordsman with electricity around his body. "Flash!"

A blinding light filled the room turning both Loke and Leia's world white. Leia was brutally kicked in the face. Her back cracked upon hitting the glass behind her. As she stood up another kick was given to her at the chest.

"This is killer, I can't see him so how else..." Leia stopped herself upon coming up with an idea. "My sight might be blinded but not my hearing"

She stood in a stance and listened. There it was the sound of the foot steps. It was time to play her gambit. "Satan's Cry!" Leia flick her sword and summoned a cry from hell.

"What the hell is that noise?" Loke shouted covering his ears.

She ran towards him preparing another lion rush. As she did this the area around her finally cleared up. "Lions..." Leia stopped when Loke had unexpectedly grabbed her sword. A smile appeared on his face before he said.

"Lightning Bullets."

Bullets of lightning struck her directly in the gut.

She hadn't fallen yet and she wouldn't give up so easy. She snatched her nodachi back and quickly kicked Loke in the gut. She performed back flips to get a ten feet distance from Loke . They looked at each other happy they both had so much power since the day they met.

"Do you remember, Loke? The first time we met?" asked Leia. It wasn't really a question she knew the answer.

"How could I forget? You are my first mate after all and it was one of the best days in my life. We were both big rookies back then," said Loke. He really meant it too.

"We are still big rookies...I don't know where I would be without you...Thank you."

After that they both then charged towards each other with a determination to win. Just as they reached mid way Loke gave her a kick to the chest. This knocking her health bar to zero.

"Thank you Loke," she whispered before bursting away in light.

"You're welcome. I will see you back on the ship" said Loke.

"Winner: Archer D. Loke."

* * *

><p>Loke was sent back to the stadium feeling a little down.<p>

"Are you okay, Loke?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure Leia's alright." Loke said.

"In the next match, we have Nash vs. Jeremy." Vila said as Jeremy stepped forward and disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

><p>"Well," Nash said standing up, "It's my turn."<p>

"Nash…Krunk hasn't come back yet." Geary said.

"…I'm sure he's alright. Don't worry, I'll be back." Nash said as he disappeared in a bright light.

"That's what Krunk said…" Geary said carrying a sad face.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Nash were sent to a field full with cliffs and rocks everywhere, no signs of humans, fishmen, or animals anywhere. Jeremy climbed onto one of the cliffs as Nash climbed on another close by.<p>

"Hm, interesting. Out of all the places in to pick, this is what Vila chose as your grave?" Nash said.

"Hm, like you know this place better than I do. I used to live here my whole life you know." Jeremy said.

"You should feel honored. Not every human get a chance to fight an elite fishman like me." Nash said. "On my homeland, when a fishman or fishwoman is born their power is tested. Those with lower power levels and sold off to humans as slaves to the Celestial Dragons. I'm not like those weaklings. I learned how to live the hard way."

"You know, since you talk so much about strength you should be more than aware that even a human can beat a strong fishman he or she put their minds to it." Jeremy said smiling.

"HA, HA, that a nice thought, but let see if you can prove it." Nash said and ready himself for the fight as well as Jeremy did.

The two stare at each other as the wind blew around them. Jeremy knew if he loses this fight then all that he said would have been pointless. But if he can win this fight, then he maybe he can prove the fishman wrong.

Once a piece of a cliff broke off, Jeremy made the first move. He threw a punch that Nash dodge and soon started to switch between dodging, countering and blocking Jeremy's attacks. Nash then jump away after Jeremy misses a kick and move away from the area with Jeremy following.

Nash bounces off a cliff and hits Jeremy as he came towards him. Jeremy recovers and look around for Nash before sensing that he was right behind him. Jeremy ducks and the soon started to exchange blows. Nash was smiling because Jeremy was trying everything he had yet Nash himself wasn't.

"What wrong, human? Where the power you use on that other girl yesterday? I want to see it!" Nash asks and kicks him away.

Jeremy recovers and lands on a nearby cliff and look at Nash. "Wow, we just started fighting and he appear to be more powerful than I thought. This is getting exciting!" Jeremy said remembering that he loves to fight.

"Come on now, did you use it all up on just that one time?", Nash ask, "I want to see those eyes you had!"

"You what to see my Devil Fruit? Alright then..." Jeremy said before he spreads his hooves and call the power inside his. Soon a red aura appears as Jeremy powers up.

_"What power…"_ Nash thought.

"Sorry, but I can only show you the small portion of it. The Devil Fruit's crazy strong, you know. Let me show you…the power of the Makett Makett Fruit!" Suddenly, Jeremy shot a small beam that made Nash jump up. Seeing he was in the air, Jeremy jumped up to him and hit him hard. He then made blow after blow to Nash before kicking him away. He then turns to attack him again but Nash quickly dodges and lands a kick to his stomach, knocking him out of the Makett aura.

"Heh, heh, Is that the best you can do? Then I'm disappointed." He said.

_"Damnit! He's strong and fast! Just the opponent I was hoping for!' _Jeremy thought smiling.

"He's smiling…has he lost his mind or given up hope? Then again, he did say he has something that's more powerful." Nash said to himself.

Jeremy in total shock on what he felt and had no time to react as Nash dashed at him and knocked him to the ground. Jeremy recovers and look around for him.

"Hey Stupid, behind you!" Nash said and kicks him from behind.

Jeremy spins though the air and boucle up a cliff and look around again before looking up. There was Nash.

Jeremy jumps up in the air to intercept him but Nash dashed faster and bit him in the torso.

"Ah!" Jeremy spun around and shook Nash off but saw that his torso armor was torn.

"HAHA! You dodged it. Of course I made it easy. It's no fun making you lose so early." Nash said.

_"Damnit! Nothing's working on him. I just…I have no other choice but to use it. I use hope my body can handle it." _Jeremy thought.

"What wrong? It's your move." Nash said.

_"I know Kaida told me that only she was able to handle it but I really don't have choice. Sorry Kaida, but you didn't make me promise, so I can break it." _Jeremy thought before he powers up again.

Nash watch as Jeremy's muscles build up and his right eye started to spill out blood. He opened his right eye to show the same red stared eye, "MAKETT SUMMON: SKELETAL CROSSBOW!"

Nash watches in shock as more and more power build up in Jeremy. His eyes widen at what he saw. "Wh-What the hell is that?"

Suddenly, inside the red aura, a giant devil horned skeleton appeared. It's eye hole glew yellow and it was much larger than the high cliffs.

"This has gone on far enough!" Nash said rushing to Jeremy trying to punch him but the ribs of the skeleton blocked his attack.

Jeremy charges and land a hit, knocking him away, then got under him and kick him in the air. Nash recoveres, but Jeremy was suddenly behind him and he kick him into a cliff.

"HAAA!" Nash screams as he bust out. He was getting mad.

He sees Jeremy head right for him and try to hit him, but Jeremy was too fast and hits him from behind again. Nash recovers and charges back with a power punch that Jeremy duck under and punches him in his guts. Nash gags as he back away holding his sides as he gasped for breath.

Jeremy took the time to undo his Makett power. Using the Makett Devil Fruit is a risky choice as using such power comes at a great cost. If Jeremy overuses his power, his eyes lose their sight meaning he will become blind.

Nash look up at Jeremy and then jumped into the air and landed on a nearby cliff. Jeremy was far below him on a smaller cliff.

Nash tries to throw two punches but Jeremy caught them and over powers him as well. Nash couldn't believe how Jeremy was stronger than him, he refuses and soon sat on his knees. Jeremy quickly head-butts Nash and grabs him before landing blow after blow like he did before.

Then Jeremy had Nash crash into a cliff and knee him in the back and slide down to the ground.

Jeremy then fell on his knees panting for breath. The powers of the Makett Makett Fruit had done its job and toll. Nash was down and Jeremy's body was trying to handle the stress it received.

Nash flips over to his side as he gasped for even more breath. _"Not possible! There no way a worthless human power can pass mine! IT NOT POSSIBLE!" _Nash thought and stood back up.

"Really? He wants to keep going? But I need a little more time for my body to recover, Makett power up really did a number on me." Jeremy said and a bit of pain appear, "Ignore it, Jeremy you have to win this."

"You…have drawn the last straw! I'm the most powerful fishman from Valenx Island! The greatest fishman city in the world! I will return as a fish man who has bested, especially not by a low-class human like you!" Nash yell before wiping his mouth to see his blood, "B-Blood?! My fishman blood spilt by the luck of this...human trash?!" Nash's eyes turned blood red and his fangs grew longer, "No…I won't stand for this…I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

Jeremy look as he could feel Nash anger rise beyond his control and tries to get ready, but he could still barely move because of the Makett power up.

"YOUR AROGANCE JUST COSTED YOU YOUR LIFE!" Nash then reached into his pocket and took out five sedatives.

_"NASH! What do you think you're doing?!"_ He heard Vila shout out to him.

"What do you think, Vila…This human has plucked my last nerve. I'm going to use these and make him my fresh meal!" Nash said laughing maniacally.

_"Idiot! Are you aware of the side-effects?! Even the rules of the tournament won't protect you!"_

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN?! My people's pride is on the line here! He may have made me bleed but he will not live to tell the tale! I'D RATHER DIE…THAN BE REMEMBERED AS A WEAKLING!" Nash then jabbed the sedatives in his stomach. Afterwards, the sedatives fell to the ground and Nash begins to shake. He chuckles evilly as his fangs grew even longer and suddenly, he had new teeth growing fast. His muscles started to build up rapidly until vein marks were seen. Even Nash's size began to grow and the ground beneath him started to crumple.

Jeremy's eyes widen in shock and fear as his mouth was left gaping open. He was so stunned that he could speak.

**"HUMAN! I'LL CHEW YOU TO PIECES UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!"** Nash yelled in a monstrous voice as he tried to punch Jeremy.

Jeremy manages to dodge but Nash was able to hit him with a second punch. The punch was so strong that it sent Jeremy flying through mountains crashing into a wall. Jeremy's eyes widened as he saw Nash ram right into him.

Jeremy puked out blood as Nash grabbed hold over him and started to crush him.

**"HEH HEH…YOU SEE NOW?! THIS IS THE PRICE YOU PAY FOR EVEN THINKING LOWLY OF US FISHMEN!"**

"You…Do you…?" Jeremy whispered.

**"DO I WHAT?"** Nash asked.

Jeremy's left eye started to bleed. "D-Do you…r-really believe…***cough* *cough*** That…that we humans are so heartless…" Jeremy then opened his eyes showing the same red stared pupil, "…THAT YOU WOULD TURN THE OTHER CHEEK…AT THE HEARTLESS FISHMEN?!"

**"WHAT?!"**

"MAKETT: ENDLESS BLACK FLAMES!" Suddenly, black flames appeared all over Nash's body and starts to burn him.

**"AAAHH!"** Nash lets go of Jeremy and starts screaming in agony.

Jeremy barely stands up as both his red starred eyes open and the giant red skeleton appeared again. But then, the skeleton started to change into an armored demon carrying a bow. Jeremy then started to imitate an archer preparing to fire a bow as the armored demon took out a huge red aura made bow and prepared to fire. "Makett…

Nash glared darkly at Jeremy, **"YOU SEALED YOUR FATE WITH THAT COMMENT! DIEEE!"** Nash yelled charging at Jeremy. Jeremy stood and waited as the monster fishman starts to close in. Suddenly, Nash felt an inwards pain as he started to puke blood, **"WH-WHAT…WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"**

_"The side-effects...Nash."_ He heard Vila said.

"…Attack…: CURSE OF THE DEVIL!" Jeremy shouted as his giant armored demon fired the large red arrow and hit Nash straight in the chest.

Nash puked out blood after the strike and started to stumble as he screams in agony. Then, he started to turn back to normal…almost back to normal since his body was pretty much broken and almost all of his teeth were gone.

Jeremy started to walk towards the suffering fishman who was still struggling due to the loss of blood.

"Wh-What…have you…done t-to me…?" Nash asked, "I…I can't…move my a-arms…"

"I…placed you under…the Makett curse…You will no longer be able curse humans ever again…until you learn to love them."

"Love them?! You…you put me…under this curse…to make me suffer…Damn you…for t-talking sh-shit about…my people!" Nash shouted weakly. "You…m-monk-AAHH!" Nash felt the pain in his chest as he weakly squirmed on the ground like a worm.

Deep down, Jeremy felt really sorry for him, "I…had every right to diss…your people…because you know what's funny…? In the past…the fishmen…considered invading…the human lands…almost three times…and they were close to doing it…They would kill innocents…just t-to prove their place…down to…the last child…Your people…are no different from t-the humans you yourself called heartless…"

"You take that…back…my people would never…"

"If you…refuse to believe it, then…never turn…your back on them…or you'll regret it in the end." Jeremy warned.

"U-undo this…curse…NOW!" Nash demanded.

"I can't…only you can…" Jeremy said.

"I REFUSE!" Nash shouted as tears fell down from his eyes as he clenched the dirt under his hand.

"Why…why do you hate humans so much, Nash?" Jeremy asked.

"B-Because…they took my brother away from me…" Nash sobbed in despair, "My brother's…suffering…He's a slave…to humans with bubble helmets!"

Jeremy's eyes widened and his face fumed with anger and hate as he knows the humans Nash. He clenched his fist in rage. Just the thought of them makes him want to kill them.

"But now…all that…is over…I'm useless now…" Nash sobbed as he stared at the sky. The same sky he and his brother used to watch many years ago.

_"HEY! NASH! A SHOOTING STAR!"_ Nash heard his little brother's voice ring in his head.

* * *

><p><em>Young Nash looked outside the balcony of his home and saw the shooting star that his brother was watching.<em>

_"Really…that looks amazing!" Nash said seeing his brother having starry eyes that beamed in amazement. "I guess it is the greatest gift before your birthday, Christian."_

_"Yeah! Let's make a wish quick, big bro." The young fishboy named Christian shouted as he closed his eyes._

_"Alright." Nash said closing his eyes._

_After a long while, Nash felt his mind drift a little until his little brother shook him._

_"So?" Christian asked._

_"So…" Nash said._

_"What did you wish for? Please! Tell me, tell me!" Christain chanted._

_"Alright! I wished for that one day, I will become the strongest fishman in the world. That way, I can protect you, Mom, Dad, all of Valenx Island and beyond." Nash said._

_"Cool! You want to be a hero?! That's awesome!" Christian shouted._

_"Well, hero is such a strong word. What did you wish for?" Nash asked._

_Christian looked back at the night sky and then back to his brother, "You know that pirate we've heard about. The one called Straw Hat?" Christian asked._

_"Straw Hat?" Nash asked in confusion._

_"What?! You don't know?! He and his pirate friends saved Fishman Island! He's a big hero and everyone including me looks up to him!" Christian said. "My wish is to one day meet him!"_

_"Is that so? But, isn't he a bad guy in other people's eyes?"_

_"Maybe…but he's a good person, I know it. Why else would he have saved Fishman Island even though he was human? That's why I want to join his crew!" Christian said smiling._

_Those words brought a shock to Nash, "Wait, so you want to be a pirate?!"_

_"Yep, like Straw Hat! I'm going to sail the seas and look for him and then ask to join his crew! Isn't that exciting?!"_

_"Well…before you can be a pirate, you have to be old enough." Nash said feeling a little overprotective of his brother._

_"That's fine. I can wait until I'm 18!" Christian said._

_"But…what if the Straw Hats aren't around when you do turn 18?" Nash asked._

_"Hm…it won't matter to me since I'll still find him like I said in my wish. Maybe I can learn a thing or two about being a pirate and form my own pirate crew! It'll be great to have a friend like him…OH! Maybe, he'll have a son or daughter like Mom and Dad. I hope it's a girl, since for some reason…I like girl humans." Christian said blushing._

_"Gee…who do you think you are? A woman lover?" Nash asked._

_"Yep! I'm the kind of fishman who treat girls with respect fishgirls or human girls alike." Christian said making Nash scoff._

_"You just want a quick way into their private files!" Nash said laughing._

_"HEY! I'M NOT LIKE GRANDPA AROUND GIRLS!" Christian shouted annoyed._

_Nash turned to him and patted him on the head while smiling, "Then it's settled. Christian, I hope you find Straw Hat one day and become a great pirate. I'll be right behind you all the way, little bro."_

_"Right! And trust me, you'll make an awesome fishman hero! I believe in you, big bro, like I've always have." Christian said smiling._

* * *

><p>Nash slightly opened his eyes and saw that he was being carried by something. He couldn't hear anything but silence.<p>

_"Nash…Nash…"_ He heard a voice.

Nash tried to get a clear vision but it hurts to even keep his eyes open, but the voice was familiar, "G-Geary…?" Nash whispered.

"Thank goodness…" Geary whispered.

Nash felt water fall on his face as he opened his eyes more to see, "G-Geary…you…can cry?"

"Of course I can idiot…I thought you were dead!" Geary shouted.

"Wh-What?"

"You weren't moving! You chest…it has a giant hole inside it! Neither me or the Straw Hat doctor couldn't feel your pulse! I didn't want to believe you were dead and thank God I didn't! I'm taking you to a medic center. You're going to be fine now." Geary said.

"Wait…wh-what about your match…?" Nash asked in fear.

"I forfeited." Geary answered.

"No…No!" Nash shouted in fear.

"I'm going to get you help. I'm the only one who could leave the stadium." Geary said.

"NO GEARY! GO BACK! YOU HAVE TO WIN YOU MATCH!" Nash shouted through his wounds while Geary tries to calm him down.

"Calm down, Nash. It's fine!" Geary said.

"NO IT'S NOT FINE!" Nash shouted getting out of Geary's grip but he could barely stand. "You're going back and winning that fight, whether you like it or not!" He took out more sedatives.

"NASH!" Geary shouted.

"Go back now and win your fight, or I'll waste these sedatives and kill myself! I won't let you…end up like me or Krunk!"

"Nash…"

"You know what happens when we lose our match! Vila deems us useless!" He said as tears started to fall, "You can win your match, can you?! You're an unstoppable monster after all!"

***SMACK***

Nash was shocked seeing that Geary slapped him in the face. Then, Geary hugged him.

"Call me whatever you want…but NEVER call me a monster!" Geary said darkly.

"Geary…" Nash said frightened. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you…"

"You didn't offend me…you just don't know me well enough. If I were a monster, why would I forfeit my match to save you, huh?!" Geary asked.

Nash couldn't hold them anymore as he dropped the sedatives, which were empty and useless to begin with, and hugged Geary tightly and screamed as hard as he could into his furry shoulder like a pillow. "I'M SO SORRY! I…I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY, GEARY!" He sobs. "I'm…I'm so…weak…crying like a baby…"

"That's not true. You need to cry out your feelings because you've been strong for far too long." Geary said, "Vila may kill us after this is over, but for me it's better to die alongside my friends then to die alone."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Say it with me people: One Piece…Greatness. One Piece Greatness! ONE PIECE MOTHER F***KING GREATNESS! OMG! Just…OMG did Oda just write this?! Even I was just straight up shocked by what I brought up to the table! I am having so much fun writing Nash's character and Geary…I'm just putting it out there: Geary for next Straw Hat perhaps?_**


	42. Yorda Tournament: Round 2: Part 2

**Yorda Tournament: Round 2: Part 2**

_"Oh my God…" Tamiko whispered as Jeremy and Nash returned from their fight._

_"Whoa! That fish guy's in bad shape!" Colleen shouted._

_"Ya, think?!" Loke asked sarcastically._

_"Jeremy, did you use the Makett curse on him?" Brandon asked._

_"…Yes I did. I'm sorry, but I had to." Jeremy said as he fell to the ground unconscious._

_"Jeremy!" Brandon shouted picking his unconscious captain up, "You overdid it…"_

_Tamiko slowly walked towards Nash's unconscious body and checked his pulse. Her eyes widened as she stepped back, "His pulse…I can't feel it!"_

_"Is this because of those sedatives he took?" Indigo asked._

_"I'm afraid so. He was too prideful and couldn't stand it when a human had him back in a corner. I'm surprised that he even got those. I wonder where he got them from…" Tamiko asked then she notices someone missing. "Where's Vila?"_

_Suddenly, they see a bright light and Vila and Geary stepped out of the light._

_"There he is, Geary. Just like I told you." Vila said._

_Geary's eyes widened as he saw Nash's bloody unconscious body, "NASH!" The Colossi picked up his unconscious companion and shook him, "Come on, Nash. Wake up! What happened to him?!"_

_"He disobeyed me and used the fishmen sedatives. I warned him not to, but in the end he only received an arrow to the chest." Vila said._

_"I'm going to get him to the hospital." Geary said._

_"No, Geary. You have a match coming up. As one of my warriors you must participate in the match." Vila said._

_"You want me to let Nash die?!" Geary asked as his anger began to rise._

_"Correction: I want you to let him suffer. He disobeyed my orders in an act of pride and power greed. It is only natural that he goes though endless pain; after all, it is a life of a lowly fishman." Vila said._

_Vila's racist remarks were getting on Tamiko's nerves, "If you humans would for once stop acting all high and mighty and see the suffering around you, you would be able to get a clear picture of what hell the other races are going through!" Tamiko shouted._

_"You have no place to say in this, little mongrel." Vila said turning to Geary._

_"I don't care, Vila. Nash needs help and I'm going to save him." Geary said as he starts walking off, but Vila appeared right in front of him._

_"What about your match with Indigo? You can't seriously tell me you're planning on throwing the match." Vila said._

_"Yes, I forfeit my match!" Geary shouted making the crowd gasp._

_Vila's eyes widened, "Wh-What was that?"_

_"You heard me. I forfeit my match and my title as one of the three Yorda Warriors…as such; I also forfeit my title as your servant. Now, get out of my way." Geary said in a disrespectful manner. Geary walks past Vila and exited the stadium._

* * *

><p>Vila rubbed his face in annoyance, "I'll deal with him later…no matter. Indigo will advance to the next round. Fortune smiles upon you and now the next two rounds will be Straw Hat pirate against Straw Hat pirates. With their captain, Monkey D. Colleen vs. Cooper T. Nelson. I hope you all, enjoy the nostalgia…" He said with a grin as Colleen and Cooper disappeared in a bright light.<p>

* * *

><p>Colleen and Cooper both opened their eyes and were shocked by where they were.<p>

"N-No way…" Colleen said.

"This can't be a coincidence…this place…" Cooper and Colleen found themselves on a familiar city island on the brink of night.

"WATER SEVEN?!" They both shouted.

The air then became silent until Colleen spoke up, "You know…my Dad told me that he fought your dad here. Is that really true?"

"Yes, they did." Cooper said walking around looking over the area. "I heard that it was intense."

"…" Colleen remained silent.

Cooper noticed her face carried worry, "Is there something wrong?"

"I…never mind…" Colleen lied.

But Cooper knew a lie when he sees one, "You're worried the same thing will happen again, aren't you?" Colleen nods, "Don't let the past get to you otherwise you'll end up regretting it. Our fight right now, is just for fun and nothing more. After this fight, we'll still be friends. That, I promise you." Cooper said turning into his hybrid fox form.

Colleen smiled and went into a fighting stance, "You're right. I shouldn't let this place get to me. I'm ready."

"Begin!" Vila announced.

Colleen and Cooper both rushed at each other, "Close Combat/Claw Barrage!" They simultaneously shouted as they unleashed a stream of punches onto each other. Cooper jumped into the air, "Iron Tail Smash!" He shouts as he readies to smash Colleen with his tail.

Colleen caught the attack while being crushed by the sheer weight of the attack, "Flamethrower!" Colleen shot flames from her mouth scorching Cooper. Cooper jumped back and shook off the flames.

"If only our parents could see us now!" Cooper said to Colleen who nods in agreement, "Instincts!" Cooper suddenly disappeared.

"I have just the thing for that speed trick…but what do I call it…Oh yeah! Time Alter: Double Accel." Time around her stopped and she could see Cooper again running towards her. Colleen then charged straight at him, "Blaze Kick!" She kicked Cooper with a flame kick, "Fire Punch!" And then a flame punch.

Cooper skid back holding his torso in pain, _"What was that? She saw right through my Instincts?! That's not possible…" _Cooper thought. "No one told me she could even see a fast target…"

_"Gr…I don't get it…why can't I use my other elements? Is it possible that dream I had affected my Devil Fruit somehow?"_ Colleen thought.

_"Alright then…I'll just have to use another tactic…one that she'll never expect."_ Cooper thought, "Instincts!" Cooper used his speed again and rushed around Colleen.

Colleen looked around but couldn't find the real one, "Time Alter: Double Accel." But this time, nothing happen. Colleen was shocked, "What? I can't use it…" Then she remembered what the voice said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"But…use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost of care."<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"So…this new ability she has contains a limit…"<em> Cooper thought, _"Then that means she's a sitting duck."_ He rushed forward and pulled his two arms back, "Double Claw Strike!" He shouted hitting Colleen square in the chest.

Colleen stood her ground, "Fire Blast!" She shouted shooting a huge fire blast causing an explosion in between them. As the smoke cleared, Cooper was nowhere to be seen, "What?" Then, she felt something wrap around her legs restricting her movements. She looks down to see fox tails sprouting from the ground.

"I'm just putting this out there: My Dad would have definitely won if he had a Devil Fruit…" Cooper jumped out from the ground with his tails which were holding Colleen, "High Tail Double Kick!" Cooper kicked Colleen straight in the stomach causing her to cough out blood. "Because my Dad knew what he was doing and so did I." Cooper said.

Colleen then smirked, "You're too close, Cooper…"

Cooper was confused, "What do you mean?"

Colleen smiled viciously, "No one can get this close to me because if they do, I already win." She said as rose in the air carrying Cooper with her. An orange aura covered her body and fire form around her surroundings.

"What?! Where did she get this?!"

Colleen curled into a ball and opened her eyes, "Overheat!" She willingly unleashed a large burst of fire energy explosions. Cooper was caught right in the middle and was obliterated in the attack.

The smoke cleared and Cooper was lying on the ground covered in black smoke barely moving.

Colleen walked up to him and smiled, "Looks like the Monkey family still wins. This time, fair and square."

The comment made Cooper chuckle, "Colleen…you ought to get nerfed…You're just too damn OP."

"Well…maybe…" Colleen said giggling, "I didn't know I was that OP…Nevertheless, we had an awesome battle, Cooper."

"Yeah…I was happy during this fight." Cooper said as he started to disappear, "Because in the end, we're still friends."

"Winner: Monkey D. Colleen!" Vila announced.

* * *

><p>Colleen returned to the stadium with a smile on her face, but she carried saddened eyes.<p>

"Colleen…is Cooper going to be okay?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Of course he will. He's back on the ship after all. You and Tamiko are up next. Are you ready for this?" Colleen asked. Both Tamiko and Kaisetsu remained quiet and still. They looked at each other in worry. Colleen sees this and gave them both a pat on the shoulder, "Hey, don't let personal feelings bring you down. This is just for fun, trust me. Take this as a chance to get to know each other just like Cooper and I did."

Tamiko and Kaisetsu were silent again until they both said, "Okay."

"Alright! Good luck!" Colleen shouted.

"And now we have the last match of the second round, Kaisetsu vs. Tamiko! The two females who have surprised us all in their last match! I wonder what other surprises they have this time." Vila shouted, "How about a nostalgic setting for you, little butterfly." Vila said as Kaisetsu and Tamiko disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

><p>Both the Straw Hats opened their eyes and finds themselves on an old island with many ruined buildings. Tamiko's eyes widened as she looked around the island.<p>

"N-No way…this is…Moonrock Valley!" She said as memories flood into her mind of the happiness she spent on her home island.

"Moonrock Valley…that's not far from Warrior's Island. You told me you grew up here, didn't you?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes…but now, it's in ruins." She said touching one of the broken buildings, "Destroyed by the Black Viper Pirates…" Tamiko clenched her fists in anger, "I don't know what happened to everyone…my friends…my parents…Toru…Every day I get scared when thinking about what happened to them. I keep on believing that one day we would be reunited." Tamiko said, "I remember this spot too. It's where my mother gave me something…something I always had to hold onto."

"Listen, I'm sorry that you lost your mother…" Kaisetsu said.

Tamiko scoffed, "Really? You actually believe that all high and mighty jerk face?! I sure don't! I refuse to believe a single word he says! Neither do I believe that this tournament is safe!"

"What do you mean?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Think about it, Kaisetsu. We haven't heard from Sakuya, Ackmor, or Arrow since yesterday. I doubt the other pirate crews would say any different. I'm telling you: Something about this tournament just doesn't feel right." Tamiko said.

"Tamiko, I think you're overreacting…" Kaisetsu said.

"OVERREACTING?! I'm the only one here's who's actually worried about them! What about you and Colleen?! You both seemed a-okay taking down your opponents!" Tamiko shouted.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to offend you…" Kaisetsu said.

"Whatever…" Tamiko said.

"Tamiko, you've been on edge since last night and you're still on edge especially around me, your best friend. Why are you acting like this?" Kaisetsu said.

"…I…I don't know…So many awful things were thrown at me and I just don't know why exactly I am angry. It could be Nash's opinions on humans…you and Colleen getting all angry when you two are usually happy…and…and that…that THING you were when you were attacking Jeremy.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Kaisetsu said.

"And why exactly not?! Tell me already, what happened during your fight with Sandam?! Why were you covered in blood when we saw you?!" Tamiko volleyed her with questions.

"OKAY! OKAY! I…I…I cut Sandam in two halves…" Kaisetsu answered making Tamiko's eyes widened, "I tried to stop it…but I just…got too angry. Remember back with the Teuchi Organization's Hideout and Mr. March tried to hurt you? That same thing came out of me and killed him…even though I didn't want to kill him."

"How long has this 'thing' been around?" Tamiko asked.

"Ever since I was little…" She answered making Tamiko confused.

"What? You've had it for that long? Then shouldn't you have control over it then?!" Tamiko asked not buying her story.

"No, Tamiko! It's not like a kid learning how to control his aim in the bathroom! This 'thing' is a demon…"

"A…demon?" Tamiko asked.

"Yes…it's haunted me for my entire life. Sometimes…I can't sleep because of it. I sometimes feel it breathing down my neck…It frightens me by threatening to kill everyone." Kaisetsu said shivering.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tamiko asked.

"What was I suppose to say? That I have a demon ready to use me to kill everyone?!" Kaisetsu said.

"Oh! That's right, that's what my mother gave me this for." Tamiko said reaching into her pocket. She took out a small golden ring, "It's a very old ring though, but it is said to release the demons from another person's body."

"…"

"This'll help you for sure." Tamiko said.

"Begin!" Vila announced.

_"What?"_ Tamiko thought, "Ah!" Tamiko was slash by Kaisetsu's blade attack. She was utterly shocked, "K-Kai…"

**"So you…are the thief!"** Kaisetsu said darkly as she tried to slash her again.

"What?!" Tamiko was totally confused as she dodged her attack. "Kaisetsu, what's wrong with you?!"

**"Filthy! Little thief!"** Kaisetsu said in a dark manner as a black aura surrounded her, **"I want it back…My…Precious…"**

"KAISETSU!" Tamiko shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

**"I'LL KILL YOU! LITTLE BIRD!"** Kaisetsu shouted as she slashed in an 'X' shape creating a slash that headed straight for Tamiko.

Tamiko dodged the attack, _"Kaisetsu…is this the demon you were talking about?"_

Kaisetsu dashed at Tamiko ready to take her head off, but Tamiko dodged the attack, "Mizu hoippu!" She sends out a stream of water to stop Kaisetsu but she didn't even flinch.

Kaisetsu turned her blade into ice and stabbed Tamiko in the arm freezing it.

"Gah!" Tamiko shouted as she pulled back while taking out her mother's fan, "Mother, protect me now!" "Kaze no ha!" Using her fan, Tamiko created sharp winds that hit Kaisetsu creating cuts on her arm and legs.

It looked like Kaisetsu had stopped; however, Tamiko's eyes widened when she saw that Kaisetsu's armor started to melt off.

"What the…?" Tamiko asked in shock.

**"Ah…that's much better…"** Kaisetsu said. Tamiko could have sworn she heard another voice talk alongside Kaisetsu's.

Kaisetsu's outfit changed into a darker tone. She wore a dark purple armor with a large dark purple skirt that had sharp edges with black gloves and black armor paddings with dark purple armored boots. On her back was a large purple sword.

"K-Kaisetsu…?" Tamiko whispered.

**"Hahaha…nope!"** The dark Kaisetsu said snapping her fingers. Then suddenly everything turned blue and stopped. Everything except Tamiko and the dark Kaisetsu.

"Wh-What?! What is this?!" Tamiko asked.

**"I stopped time. No one knows of our conversations."** The dark Kaisetsu answered.

Tamiko glared at her, "That's it, who are you?! You're not Kaisetsu?!"

**"HAHAHAHA…What a big guess, Sherlock. What was your first clue? My outfit? Oh whatever…Hey…I think I know you…"** The dark Kaisetsu walked towards Tamiko but Tamiko backed away. Kaisetsu sighed, **"Do I have to…"** She then impaled Tamiko and stuck her on to a wall, **"…impale you to get you to stay still?"**

Tamiko was shocked, _"I…I didn't even see her move…"_ She thought as she saw the dark Kaisetsu stare straight at her, "What are you doing?"

**"What does it look like? I'm examining you."** The dark Kaisetsu said. **"Hm…the face…the hair color…the Skypian wings…"**

_"She knows the Skypieans?"_ Tamiko thought.

**"Well…it's official then!"** The dark Kaisetsu said.

"Huh?"

**"It's been a while…a long while…Tamiko Sky."** The dark Kaisetsu said shocking Tamiko.

"Wh-What?! You…you know me?!" Tamiko asked making the dark Kaisetsu chuckle.

**"Indeed…it's been 10 years since I've seen your pretty face. Why, your hair has sure grown a lot. I'm so proud of you!"** The dark Kaisetsu said.

"…Who are you?" Tamiko asked.

**"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you remembered me but I'm sure you will. My name is Razgriz…"** The dark Kaisetsu now named Razgriz answered.

Tamiko's heart nearly stopped when she heard the name. Her entire mind went away as she tried to speak, "R-R-Raz…"

**"I know. The known and feared Sky Demon Razgriz. How did I get here?! It's a really long story that involved a lot of dead children. Wanna hear it?"** Razgriz asked.

"NO! I don't get it! My mother said you were just a myth! A lie to scare the kids into behaving! You can't be real!" Tamiko shouted.

**"Oh I am as real as I'll ever be, child. Your people were just total idiots weren't they?! One greedy fool released me from my spiritual prison and I felt so alive killing him. But then…just before I could regain my strength…'they' appeared with this girl!"**

"Kaisetsu?" Tamiko asked.

**"And her parents none the less…They sealed me inside her so I wouldn't escape. Now here I am, trying to claw my way out and I love every second of it."** Razgriz explained. **"But…there is a way to stop this girl's suffering…"** She said pointing at Tamiko's ring.

"My mother's ring…" Tamiko said.

**"Yes, she gave it to you while I was being sealed. I need this ring, because only it can separate me from this body."** Razgriz said, **"The girl who possesses this body is too soft-hearted and weak. She cries almost every night saying sorry to her dead sister…Morgana was it? Yes it was…she was the girl I killed."**

"What?! It was you?!" Tamiko shouted in anger.

**"Yes, it was, but poor Kaisetsu was stupid enough to think that it was her. I am so done with this girl. When I get the ring from you and speak the password to use its power, I will return to the world again and make every human kneel beneath my feet. All you need to do is simply give me the ring and not only will I spare you and Kaisetsu, but you Tamiko shall rule by my side. Isn't that what you want since it was humans who separated you from your dear brother? What do you say?"**

"No!" Tamiko wasn't hesitant in her answer, "I'm not giving you this! Now I know why my mother gave me this: To keep it away from you!" She shouted.

**"…Very well then. There's always another time then perhaps…But I don't think I'll take no for an answer again. I'm glad that you can't actually die here, since…I can do things like this."** She took out her big sword and stabbed herself in the chest shocking Tamiko, **"Goodbye, Tamiko Sky. Say hi to your Uncle for me. He's around here somewhere."** Razgriz said

_"Uncle…? I have an uncle?"_ Tamiko thought as she saw Razgriz's sword disappeared and she let Kaisetsu regain control.

Tamiko was nothing short of surprised by the way she exited, "K-Kaisetsu?!"

Kaisetsu saw the gaping hole in her chest and saw that her swords had pinned Tamiko against the wall, "T-Tamiko…what did I…?"

_"Winner: Tamiko Sky!"_ Vila announced.

"No! Kaisetsu! It wasn't-" Too late…Kaisetsu disappeared in a light. Tears fell from Tamiko's eyes and she fell to her knees, "KAISETSU!"

* * *

><p>Geary sat beside Nash, who was sleeping on his hospital bed. That was when the doctor walked in writing on a clipboard.<p>

"Doctor…" Geary said, but was interrupted by the doctor holding up a finger gesturing Geary to wait for one moment.

The Doctor then checked both Nash's eyeballs, his teeth, his wounds, and his skin and wrote on the clipboard. He then placed the clipboard on the desk and sighed, "You're friend is one lucky bastard. A few more minutes and he would have been beyond our aid." He said making Geary smile.

"So he's going to be okay?" Geary asks.

"Yes…and no unfortunately." The doctor answered.

"Huh?"

"You friend's body is currently repairing itself which is a good sign; however, a wound for some reason isn't healing. It's a flesh wound 2 inches next to his heart. I'm afraid he'll end up carrying it for the rest of his life. Now, I need to be perfectly sure. Is your friend carrying any more of those sedatives?" He asked.

Geary shook his head, "No, sir. I made sure while he was asleep. He only had 5, but I don't know where he got them from."

"Very well, Nash will have to stay like this for a couple of weeks until he can at least walk again. Make sure to keep any sedatives away from him. I'm afraid I cannot guarantee his safety after taking at least one more." The doctor said as he starts to leave.

"Hey there." Krunk said entering the room "Is everything alright?"

"Krunk, thank goodness you're alright." Geary said.

"Sorry, I had some things to do." Krunk said.

"Thank you, doctor." Geary said turning back to the still sleeping Nash, "You'll get better, Nash. I promise."

* * *

><p>"That concludes Round 2 of the Yorda Tournament. The Third Round will begin tomorrow and I hope you enjoyed these interesting battles because I sure did." Vila said.<p>

"VIILAA!" A voice shouted.

Vila and the rest of the crowd looked down on a furious Tamiko who was being held back by Colleen.

"Tamiko, what's going on?!" Colleen asked.

"That match…wasn't fair!" Tamiko shouted.

Vila was, for the first time, confused, "What did I do this time? Are you angry that I sent you to your ruined homeland?!"

"No…that's not it! You claimed me as the winner even though you didn't know what exactly happened! Don't you all agree?!" She asked the crowd. A lot of the people were thinking the same thing. The battle in their eyes was just too fast.

"Short fight or long fight makes no difference, little butterfly. There will always be a strong winner and a weak loser. You friend was the weak loser today so get used to it." Vila said.

Tamiko was having her last nerve plucked, "Take that back…Kaisetsu's not weak!" She shouted clenching her fists.

Vila sighed, "I am not in the mood for this. All of you return to your quarters. I have something important to do."

"You're going to get rid of Nash, Geary, and Krunk, aren't you?!" Tamiko asked making Vila glare at her, "You don't truly care about them. I've seen how brutal you've been against them. They probably hate you just as much!"

"Like I said, I am in no mood for you outbursts! What happened happened! That is all!" Vila said disappearing.

"Tamiko…" Colleen said, "Listen to me. You should try and calm down for a minute. Throwing fits around isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I appreciate your concern, Colleen. But…I…I just want to be alone…" Tamiko said as she walked off.

"Gee, your crew's sure is hot-tempered…" Loke said.

"Well, everyone loves each other and would defend each other to the death. I'm sure you understand that…" Colleen said.

"Indeed, even though Loke here's always acted more like a friend than a captain." Indigo said.

"I see…you remind me of someone I know, Loke. It brings a smile on my face." Colleen said.

* * *

><p>Krunk took out a transponder snail and dialed the number. After a few minutes, the person on the other line picked up, <em>"What do you want now, Krunk? I'm busy here."<em>

"Listen…I'm afraid we've got a big emergency?"

_"…Is it about Kaisetsu?"_

"Yes…I'm sorry…but I'm afraid Razgriz is trying to break free."

_"What?! But…"_

"I'm aware of that…but this is Razgriz we're talking about. She's a demon…"

_"Alright, where do you want to meet?"_

"Moonrock Valley."

_"What about that tournament you're participating in?"_

"I've got the plan all covered. Don't worry…We'll be there, Zoro." Krunk said as he hung up the transponder snail.

"Ow…what a nap…" Nash said rubbing his head.

"Good night, Nash." Geary said smiling.

"Oh, it's night time. Huh…Hey, Krunk."

"You had us worried. You've overdone it in your fight." Krunk said.

"…Sorry…" Nash said.

"Don't be, we're all useless to Vila now, but I don't care." Krunk said.

"Why is that?" Geary asked.

"Because we're bailing the Straw Hats and the other pirates out of here." Krunk said.

"Wh-What?!" Nash and Geary shouted in surprise.

"Nash, would it surprise you that I haven't heard from any of the people who lost their match?" Krunk asked.

"…Not really…I heard a rumor that people who enter Vila's tournaments never return. I don't know, since I've never lost in them." Nash said.

"Exactly, from marines to pirates, the number of people missing points to areas around this island and the island in general. But that's not what's scary. What's scary is this secret I've kept from you…you remember that group that killed Tamiko's mother, Koins? Vila brought them here."

"What?!" Geary asked in shock. "But how, why?"

"Vila did indeed bring the Black Viper Pirates to attack me and Koins…but I'm feeling that I'm sensing a pattern. In fact, I believe that it was Vila who directed that same Black Viper group to Moonrock Valley."

"But why?!" Nash asked.

"The secret of Razgriz…he wants Razgriz's power…I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I have to bail the Straw Hats and get out of here. But…some of them are imprisoned." Krunk explained.

"You mean…"

"Yes, the people who lost their matches are still here. But I have to get past Vila first…Geary you and Nash you go warn everyone else of this."

"Alright," Nash said getting up but he could barely stand. Geary held him on his shoulder. "Good luck, you two."

Geary and Nash nodded and left while Krunk starts to head towards Vila's throne room. He takes a deep breath and enters.

There, he sees Vila waiting for him, "Thank you for coming, Krunk. I was just about to call you over." Vila said.

"Me?" Krunk asked.

"Krunk…or should I say your real name: Xarasa Sky. I never noticed." Vila said. "That you were Koins' brother and that makes you Tamiko's Uncle, right?"

"Yes…" Krunk said.

"But you know there's something I just couldn't get off my mind: Why do you show so much interest in Kaisetsu?" Vila asked, "Is it because she's attractive? Or maybe she's strong…or maybe…it's because of the Sky Demon Razgriz…am I right?" Vila said taking out one of Kaisetsu's swords. "I knew you three would rebel against me one day. I saw it in Geary and Nash's eyes."

"That's right. I knew all along that you were the one who sent the rouge Black Viper Pirates to both Moonrock Valley and here. For what purpose?" Krunk asked turning into his ape for.

"Well, that's the question a lot of people want to know. It's just that a good friend of mine wants control of Razgriz. Her plans for the demon are insane! In fact, she's actually the one pulling the strings here." Vila said.

"Who is she?" Krunk asked.

"What? You want me to spoil? That's not right, Krunk. After all, why tell you…if you're going to DIE HERE!" Vila shouted rushing at him trying to slash him but Krunk dodged the attack and tried to kick him but Vila jumped back. "You're good," Vila said turning into Cooper's fox form, "But I'm better."

"You jig is up, Vila. Geary and Nash are warning the Straw Hats of your little plan for them. Tamiko being suspicious of you was perfect timing and the Captains will not be pleased in the slightest. The hell that is the Yorda Tournament ends NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	43. Tamiko's Past: Moonrock Valley

**_Jurabi: Okay, I want to start this off with some things you guys didn't know about this fanfic. Some things I though about but never did. I was wondering if I should change the story that way._**

**_Here's one I thought about: I originally planned on having Kaisetsu the first-mate of the crew while having Sakuya as the cook._**

**_And that's if for now. Please enjoy this…painful…chapter…OMG…I'm scared…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamiko's Past: Moonrock Valley<strong>

Tamiko walks down the long hallway still thinking about how Vila treated Krunk, Nash, and Geary.

* * *

><p><em>"Krunk!" Vila shouted making him flinch. Vila was clearly ticked, "Leave my sight…" He said as Krunk disappeared in a bright light.<em>

_"No, Geary. You have a match coming up. As one of my warriors you must participate in the match." Vila said._

_"You want me to let Nash die?!" Geary asked as his anger began to rise._

_"Correction: I want you to let him suffer. He disobeyed my orders in an act of pride and power greed. It is only natural that he goes though endless pain; after all, it is a life of a lowly fishman." Vila said._

* * *

><p>Tamiko clenched her arm at just the memory of how rude he was to them, "There's no point in talking to him ever again…He treated Geary like an idiot just because he wanted to save Nash…" She said in her mind as she continued to walk through the halls.<p>

***CRASH***

The sounds of crashing through a wall rang throughout the hallway. "What's going on?" She follows the source of the sounds within a very long distance and finds herself near Vila's thrown room. She peaks through the door and happens upon something totally unexpected. Krunk (Xarasa) is fighting in a death battle against Vila.

* * *

><p>"How do you expect to face Tamiko today, Xarasa? After all, you couldn't save her mother!" Vila shouted, "Biotic Spears!" Using Samantha's Devil Fruit ability, Vila summons energy spears and throws them at Xarasa.<p>

Xarasa deflected the spears, "I'll be able to face her again…Once I take you down!" Xarasa said as he rushes at Vila and attempts to punch him but Vila blocks it with Kaisetsu's sword.

"Do you honestly believe that taking me down will be the redemption from your failure to protect Conis? You can't even face her husband now! You told me of this!" Vila shouted.

The sight of Kaisetsu's sword shocks Tamiko as the pieces started falling into place, _"I…I knew it…Something WAS wrong! I knew it…! That…JERK!"_ She shouts in her mind, "KYODAI TSUNAMI…"

Vila and Xarasa both hear the sound and turns to the door to see it instantly be destroyed by a tsunami.

"Vila…I knew it!" Tamiko's angry voice said as she walks through the broken door with a hate-filled glare, "You did something to the people who lost their matches didn't you?!"

"Tamiko…" Xarasa said in shock of the Skypiean's arrival.

Vila chuckles, "Well…Geary and Nash sure work fast for you. Already, Tamiko is here to get back her friend." He said making Tamiko growl in anger. "Or maybe she was ready all along."

"So it is true…All of this was a lie then! But I don't care…I never liked tournaments to begin with! Tell me…Where. Is. Kaisetsu!" Tamiko demanded.

Vila chuckles again, "My, my, Skypieans always have quite the charming temper regardless of their beauty. Oh well, I might as well say so." He shows them his red ruby necklace, "They are all inside this gemstone. Can you hear their cries for help? It puts me into such a good mood making me sleep really well at night. This gemstone is very precious. It's one of the rarest that grants the power to steal other powers from Devil Fruit users and non Devil Fruit users alike, and with these powers, I am unstoppable!"

Tamiko growls in anger "You monster…Let them all go, right now!" She demands.

Vila then laughs at her demand and transformed into Cooper's fox form, "Why don't you try and make me, Little Butterfly?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Kōri no yari!" Tamiko creats ice spears and sends them at Vila.

"Instincts." Vila said using Cooper's ability to dodge the attacks. "Missed."

"I'll get you yet!" Tamiko shouted.

However, Xarasa rushes in front of her preventing her from fighting any further.

"Krunk." Tamiko called him even though it wasn't his real name.

"Tamiko Sky. You have no business with Vila. Let me deal with him." Xarasa said.

"No way, I want to get my friends back." Tamiko said.

"If you want your friends back, you can't go charging in blindly." Xarasa said.

"Watch me!" Tamiko said rushing past him charging up at Vila with a wind infused fist.

"Tamiko, no!" Xarasa shouted.

Vila smirks as Tamiko draws, "Just what I needed," He said as his ruby amulet glew, "Become a part of me, Tamiko Sky."

Tamiko punches Vila in the face, but suddenly a red field surrounds her body, "What? What is this?"

"Tamiko!" Xarasa shouted as she grabs her from behind and tries to pull her out. However, the red field appears around him as well. "Crap…"

"It's no use, Xarasa. Goodbye, Skypieans. I'll be sure to send your friends to you in due time." Vila said and the room starts glowing ruby red and both Tamiko and Xarasa gets sucked inside the ruby and the glow disappears. Vila chuckles evilly as he uses Xarasa's Devil Fruit to turn into an ape and then summons Tamiko's wind in his hand, "The power of the Mammal Mammal Fruit: Model Ape and Wind-Water Wind-Water Fruit…magnificent. To think that with all of these powers in my hands…imagine if I took Monkey D. Colleen's power." He smiles evilly, "Not even the World Government could stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>*KNOCK* *KNOCK*<strong>

A knocking sound came from the door.

Colleen woke up and looked at the alarm clock which said: 1:00. "What…? Who would want to knock on the door at this time?"

"Colleen! Tamiko! We need to talk!" Jeremy's voice sounded from the door.

"Coming…" Colleen said getting out of bed with messy hair and walking to the door. She opens it, "Jeremy…what do you want at this time of day…?" She says yawning. She opened her eyes to see Brandon, Loke, Indigo, Geary and Nash behind him. "Geary? Nash? What's going on?"

"Colleen, there's no time to explain. Where's Tamiko?" Geary asked.

"What? She still didn't come back?" Colleen asked in surprise.

"Weren't you going to talk to her?" Loke asked.

"Well, I was waiting here for him but then I decided to take a nap…I haven't seen her." Colleen said.

"Fine then, hopefully we can find her. Right now, there's something important we need to tell all of you. It's about Vila and this tournament." Nash said.

"What about them?" Indigo asked.

"All this time, this tournament was a trap…" Geary said.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"Have any of you ever wondered what happened to you friends who lost their battles? Vila has them trapped and is using them as batteries for his powers." Nash said.

"What?!" The three captains shouted in surprise.

"Wait a second…our friends…are still here? Vila said they were back on our ships." Loke said.

"That was a lie. You friends are definitely still here. I find it hard to believe as well but Krunk has been here longer than both me and Nash." Geary said. "We have to get you all out of here. Krunk said that he'll get your friends back."

"Alright! Then let's help him out, then." Colleen said.

"What? No, that's not…" Nash was interrupted.

"It is nessesary," Jeremy said, "After all, I grew tired of this tournament anyway. So boring and repetitive…"

"Besides, that jerk has our friends and we are not going to let him get away with that." Loke said as he starts to leave, "Come on, Colleen, Jeremy. Let's pay Vila a visit."

"Straw Hat." A familiar voice said.

Colleen stopped in her tracks and turned to see the Marine Anderson in the hallway with Morgsha by his side with many marines with guns trained on them.

"Uh oh…" Colleen said.

"You know him?" Jeremy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Back at Lougetown, he and I had a little stand-off. His name was…Andy?" She asked.

"Anderson! You've evaded us last time, but you will not escape now." Anderson said.

"Gee, it took us forever to get here. Where is Sakuya Lila Reevus? She and I have some unfinished business." Morgsha said.

"Sakuya's not with me right now and I don't have time to fight you. Another time perhaps…" Colleen said.

"There will be no other time because we're here to arrest you, Roranoa Kaisetsu, and Falchion D. Arrow, Straw Hat. The Fleet Admiral wants the three of you alive." Anderson said as a blue aura surrounded him, "Aura Sphere!" He shot an aura made sphere straight at Colleen.

However, the sphere was destroyed by Brandon's spear. "If you want the captains, you'll have to get through me first, marines." He said getting in their way.

"And me too." Indigo said taking out his guns.

"Colleen, Loke, let's go!" Jeremy said as the two other captains follow him.

"Wait you three! That leads to Vila's room!" Nash shouted.

"I guess there's no choice then. Let's help Krunk out with Vila, Nash." Geary said as he and Nash went after the three captains.

"Grr…" Morgsha grunts, "What now, sir?"

"Atillery!" Anderson shouted as the Marines with guns stepped in front. "FIRE!"

The artillery squad fired their guns at Brandon and Indigo; however, Brandon focuses and deflects all the bullets shocking the marines.

"Wh-What the…?! How did he deflect them all of them?!" A marine asks in shock.

Indigo then took out a grenade launcher and shot the grenade at them.

"GRENADE!" A marine shouted.

"Aura Shield!" Anderson shouted as an explosion occurred.

As the smoke cleared, all the marines were safe around the blue barrier Anderson made just in time.

"The Aura Aura Fruit." Brandon said, "I've been looking for that fruit for ages when I was in the marines, and it was right under my nose."

"Captain Anderson, are you okay?" Morgsha asked.

"Of course I'm okay. But that stance he had when he deflected the bullets…I know now, he was once hand-trained by Admiral Raxure. Am I right…Former Marine officer Brandon Origa?" He said shocking the marine soldiers.

"Br-Brandon Origa?"

"He was once a marine?"

"Admiral Raxure really trained this guy?"

"Why is he a pirate?"

The marine soldiers were confused and asked questions to each other.

"In fact, I'm surprised that both you and your parntner are not on the same crew. Why is that, Indigo Porygano."

"That's something you shouldn't concern yourself with, Anderson. We left the marines for our own reasons. I say that is enough of an explanation, don't you agree?"

"Indeed, because any excuse would only make me angrier. No matter, both of you including all of the Black Viper pirates, Spade pirates, and Straw Hat pirates are under arrest." Anderson said as Morgsha took out her sword.

"If you can't arrest the both of us, then you have no chance against the others." Indigo said.

"We won't know unless we try." Anderson said as blue aura surrounded his fists.

* * *

><p><em>On the island called Moonrock Valley a young Tamiko is asleep, but as the sun gets to her face she starts to get up and yawns. As she lays back down to sleep, a boy with short red hair, blue eyes, wearing glasses and a white sleeveless top with black and blue trims, brown pants, yellow and blue bands on his left wrist, and white and blue shoes appears in her face.<em>

_"Ah!" Tamiko screams as she jumps up in surprise making the boy chuckle._

_"Gimme a break, Naru." Tamiko said calling the girl Naru._

_"Tamiko, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Naru said._

_"Why else would I sleep here? If you hadn't interupped by nap time, I would feel amazing, fore-eyes." Tamiko said._

_"Don't call me that!" Naru shouted hitting her on the head. _

_"Ow." Tamiko muttered._

_"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Naru asked._

_"Well, I was dreaming about this amazing island filled with all sorts of candy from chocolates to sweet caramel. Oh I really wish to go to a place like that." Tamiko said with her mouth drooling at the thought._

_Naru starts laughing, "Gee, I wonder what you would call that place. Candied Island? Haha!"_

_"Would you want to go to a distant island?" Tamiko asked._

_"Well, the Moonrock Valley King forbids you, me, and everyone else to leave this island so none of us can go anywhere. Besides, I'm happy here." Naru answered._

_"I know but…" Tamiko asked._

_"But you know, I wouldn't mind going to go see at least one if I had the chance." Naru said turning to Tamiko smiling._

_"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other islands out there. I wanna see them all!" Tamiko said._

_"Hey!" A voice called and Tamiko and Naru turn to see a familiar boy. _

_"Tigger!" Tamiko nicknamed her brother, Toru._

_"Hey, Tigger!" Naru said making Toru eye-twitch._

_"Naru, I felt a great disturbance in the air not too long ago." Toru said seriously._

_"Really?" Naru asked._

_"Yes, it's as if a familiar voice suddenly cried out in terror. I fear…someone…suddenly hit my sister…" Toru said darkly._

_"Crap!" Naru shouted as he started running but Toru caught him by the hair and buried his head in the sand. "Mmmpphp! (Let me out!)" Naru shouted from beneath the sand._

_"Are you going to hit Tamiko again?" Toru asked._

_"Mmmpphp! Mmmpphp! (Of course not! Promise!)" Naru shouted as Toru pulled him out of the sand. Naru spat sand out of his mouth, "Thank yo-Mhp!"_

_Toru pushes his head back into the sand, "That was for calling me by my nickname."_

_"Mmmpphp! (Oh come on!)" Naru shouted._

_Tamiko sweatdropped, "Well…Hi Tigger. Is there something you need?" Tamiko asked._

_"Yes, Father wants to speak to you. It's really important." Toru said._

_"Okay. Let's race back home!" Tamiko said._

_"You're leaving?" Naru asked getting up from the sand._

_"Yep." Toru said. "But a race, Tamiko? Are you kidding?" Toru asked disappointed._

_"Ready? GO!" Tamiko shouted and instantly, Toru gets up and start racing with Tamiko laughing happily._

* * *

><p>"Tamiko…Tamiko!" A familiar voice shouts.<p>

Tamiko wakes up to see Xarasa, "Krunk…" She called him.

Xarasa sighed, "My name's not Krunk. It's Xarasa…" He said.

"Xarasa…? Wait! Where are we?!" Tamiko asked looking around and seeing that she and Xarasa are in a strange void.

"We're inside Vila's gemstone. Your friends should be in here somewhere." Xarasa said.

"Well, let's find them then." Tamiko said as they start searching for her friends with Xarasa following. "Sorry that I got you stuck in here too."

"It's fine. I was planning on getting trapped in here anyways." Xarasa said.

"What do you mean?" Tamiko asks.

"There's a way out of here. It's very beneficial that you're here because I may need your help. Once we find your friends, we'll start the plan." Xarasa said.

"Okay, but there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I just didn't know how to ask." Tamiko said.

"What is it?" Xarasa asked.

"Yesterday, Vila said that you were a survivor from Moonrock Valley…" She said remembering his words.

* * *

><p><em>"Krunk? He's a Skypiean?" Cooper asked.<em>

_"Was a Skypian…" Krunk said._

_"Yes, the surviving one from that attack. You should have seen it. A masked girl literally ripped Krunk's wings off. It was like a massacre and, unfortunately, one of them stuck out for me: A woman who looked almost like you because she had your face. Of that I am certain. Sorry if that was your mother." Vila said._

* * *

><p>"I was wondering…what were you and Mom doing on this island years ago? You could have fled to the Paths of Dail and from there fly to Skypia." Tamiko said.<p>

"So you know about the Paths of Dail." Xarasa said.

"Yes, my father told me about it…" Tamiko said.

"Wiper…" Xarasa said.

* * *

><p><em>Tamiko and Toru arrived at what looks like a lake. There, they see their father, Wiper Sky.<em>

_"Father, is there something you need?" Young Tamiko asked her father._

_"Yes, Tamiko. It's something very important for the both of you." Wiper said as he turned to a large wall, "You see this wall?"_

_"Yes. What of it?" Toru asked._

_"This isn't just a wall, that seperates this place from the other side. It's actually the walls of an underground tunnel we call the Paths of Dail which leads to Skypiea. We built these so in case any of us needs to go to Skypia, it can happen." Wiper said. "Tamiko, you just turned 7 last week and Toru you turned 12 two weeks before. The time will come when both of you will be able to see our true homeland."_

_"Wait…why can't we go now?! Mommy always told me stories about Skypiea! How we could walk on fluffy clouds and use special tools that I've never seen before. I WANT TO GO NOOW!" Tamiko shouted making Wiper chuckle._

_"Patience, Tamiko. You would need to become a true Skypiean in order to walk through this path. Besides, you can't even fly higher than Toru's head."_

_"Oh yeah! Just watch! I've been practicing with my flying!" Tamiko shouted as she opens her small wings and tries to fly high; however, she couldn't fly higher than Toru's mid torso and she fell to the ground exhausted. "Oh man…all that practicing…for nothing…"_

_"For nothing?" A woman's voice said as a blonde haired woman flew to the ground beside Tamiko._

_"Conis, you're back." Wiper said._

_"Mommy…" Tamiko said._

_"You flew past, Toru's torso. I'm so proud!" Conis said confusing Tamiko._

_"Wh-What do you mean?" Tamiko asked._

_"Well…it's embarrising, but when I was your age, I couldn't fly higher than my father's knees no matter how hard I try." Conis said blushing in embarrassment._

_"Really?" Tamiko asked._

_Conis nods, "Now remember, Tamiko. No matter how hard something is, never give up on yourself."_

_"Okay!" Tamiko shouted._

_"Do you even know what that means?" Toru asked._

_"Nope!" Tamiko answered making her parents laugh._

* * *

><p>"So I ask this: Why didn't you and mother go to the Paths of Dain?" Tamiko asked Xarasa.<p>

"Because…we were blocked off." Xarasa said. "When the pirates attacked, they attacked on two sides: From the main beaches north and south of the Paths of Dain. That day, your mother and I happened to be on the west side. Leaving the island was our only option." Xarasa said.

"…" Tamiko was silent as she remembered her brother and Naru.

"So…what about you? There's obviously more to your story than mine." Xarasa said.

"Yeah…" Tamiko said.

* * *

><p><em>It was sunset and Tamiko, Toru, and Naru were watching the sun set. Tamiko and Naru was sitting on a branch of a tree while Toru was leaning against the tree.<em>

_"So Tamiko dreamed of an island made entirely out of candy…Do you think it exists?" Naru asked._

_"Could be, but we won't find out by just staying here." Tamiko answered._

_"No, Tamiko. Father told us not to go anywhere. He told us that the outside world is a dangerous place." Toru said._

_"So suppose you go to another island, what would you do there, Tamiko?" Naru asked._

_"Well...I've never really thought about that." Tamiko answered. "It's just that why do we have to always stay here on this island? If there are any islands out there? Why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other islands...then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just easily ended up somewhere else, right?"_

_"I dunno." Naru answered lying back on the branch._

_"Exactly. That's why we need to get out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff so let's go." Tamiko said._

_"It's healthy to think about what you want to do in the future, but Tamiko you need to be careful saying things like that." Toru said._

_"Come on, lighten up, Tigger. I'm just saying what's in my heart." Tamiko said._

_"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Naru asked._

_"Thanks to you, Naru. If it weren't for you, then I never would've thought about any of this." Tamiko said. "Naru, thank you."_

_"You're welcome." Naru said blushing._

_"Well…I'm going back? You coming, Tamiko?" Toru asked._

_"I'll get home soon. I want to watch this sunset a little longer." Tamiko said._

_"If you say so. Don't get any ideas, Naru." Toru said as he flew off._

_"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Naru asked._

_Tamiko giggled as she blushed, "I think I know…"_

_Naru blushed too, "Oh…well…Do pay any mind to him."_

_"To my own brother?" Tamiko asked._

_"Not like that…You know, Toru has changed." Naru said._

_"What do you mean?" Tamiko asked._

_"Well..." Naru stops talking._

_"You okay?" Tamiko asked._

_"Tamiko, let's fly away from here. Just the two of us." Naru said._

_"Huh?" Tamiko asked shocked and Naru chuckles._

_"Just kidding." Naru said._

_"What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed, Naru." Tamiko said._

_"Maybe." Naru said. "You know, I was a little afraid of the thought at first, but now I feel like I really want to go out there. No matter where I would go or what I would see, I know I can always come back here, right?" Naru asked._

_"Yeah." Tamiko answered._

_"That's good. Tamiko, don't ever change." Naru said._

_"Huh?" Tamiko asked confused again and Naru stands up._

_"I can't wait to fly like a bird…It'll feel great." Naru said. "Let's go home now."_

_"Okay." Tamiko said as the two starts to walk back to their homes to rest up._

_"Tamiko, catch!" Naru called and when Tamiko turns around a star shaped fruit is thrown at Tamiko and she catches it. "You wanted one, right?" Naru asked._

_"A…fruit?" Tamiko asked._

_"They say that there's these magical fruits that grants you great power when you eat them. But you drown in sea water afterwards." Naru said as he walks past Tamiko who's still looking at the fruit. "C'mon, I know you wanna try it." Naru said._

_Tamiko looks at the fruit and tosses it aside,_ _"If that's true then I have no interest in it…I love swimming after all…"_

* * *

><p>"So the both of you were close friends?" Xarasa asked.<p>

"Yes, we were inseparable. I might be imagining it…but I think I felt something for him and I almost wanted to say yes when he proposed we left the island right them." Tamiko said. "After that; however, I feel as though I got too eager…"

* * *

><p><em>Tamiko was walking on the beach still thinking about her time with Naru. But then, she sees something in the distance, "What is that?" It looked like a black silhouette and she tries to get a closer look but she still couldn't see it. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she sees that no one was around, Tamiko dived into the water and swam towards the silhouette.<em>

_It took a few minutes and Tamiko reached the silhouette and it was a large black ship with a skull on its flag with a snake wrapped around it._

_"What is this thing…?" She asked as she started to climb it. When she gets on the deck, she sees no one around. "Is there anyone here?" She asks herself as she still looks around._

_"Who…are you?" A voice asked._

_Tamiko turns around and went pale when she sees a huge black sword pointed at her. She looks up at the wielder who was a blond haired man with red eyes wearing a green samurai outfit._

_"I-I'm T-Tamiko Sky…It's…uh…nice to meet you?" She said with fear._

_"Karyami. What's going on here?" Another voice asked and they see a woman who shockingly had half of a robot's body. She had an exquisite body, memorizing blue eyes that looked like water and a fearful glare. Her hair was dark black and it reached down to her back._

_"Kekiyo, it's a Skypiean." Karyami said as the woman named Kekiyo examined Tamiko._

_"I see, a Skypiean. Better keep Yuni away or she'll make this girl Codo's next meal." Kekiyo warned._

_"Um…" Tamiko was too scared to move._

_"Don't worry little girl." A voice said from behind her._

_Tamiko turned around and turned pale again when she saw a girl with brown hair that went to her mid back wearing a black shirt with black pants and black boots with a black over layer jacket. She wore a mask that had a smiley face. She had a black Straw Hat with a pink ribbon tied around it._

_"Captain…" Karyami said._

_"Captain?" Tamiko asked in fear._

_"Don't worry…none of us will hurt you." The masked girl said. "What is your name?"_

_"I-I'm…Tamiko Sky…" Tamiko answered feeling a little more safe around her._

_"Tamiko. That's a nice name. People call me Death Reaper, but I go by my initial name which is MM." The girl named MM said._

_"MM?" Tamiko asked._

_"Yes, I want to only reveal my name to only one person so for now, it's MM. You look tired and wet. Let us dry you up." MM said wrapping a towel around Tamiko._

_"So, Tamiko, where did you come from?" MM asked._

_"From Moonrock Valley." Tamiko said pointing at the island, "It's over there."_

_MM looked at the island then at her crewmates, "I see…why don't you have dinner with us?" She asked._

_"O-Okay…" Tamiko said as she let MM escort her inside the kitchen._

_"Saki! Make some food for us!" MM shouted as they meet a raven haired girl wearing a black shirt with a black skirt and red sandals with two swords strapped behind her back. She was eating a bag of cookies. The girl nodes and begins cooking._

_"She's a mute." MM explained to Tamiko._

_"Um…MM…what's behind your mask?" Tamiko asked._

_"Oh, sorry, but I'll only show my face to one person." MM said._

_"And who is that person?" Tamiko asked._

_"…The one who left me to die when I was little." MM said clenching her fist, "My father…"_

_"Your father?" Tamiko asked._

_"Yes…I don't want to talk about him nor my mother…I've heard that I have a little sister now. We'll probably have a hell of a reunion once I kill them all…" Tamiko's fear level skyrocketed after that statement. "But no matter, I'll think about that later. Right now, it's time to eat." MM said as she starts to take her mask off. _

_Tamiko focuses on her about to take her mask off finally being able to see her face._

_"Down the hatch!" MM said as she then turned away and started eating her food not showing her face. __**(A/N: To you…)**_

_"Mmm! That taste sooo delicious! Oh yes! Soo good! This food is definitely out of this world!" MM puts her mask back on and turns to Tamiko. "So how's the food?" She asks._

_"Oh uh…" Tamiko started eating the food Saki made, "Wow! It tastes so delicious! I've never tasted anything like this!"_

_"That's great!" MM said patting her back._

_"Oh! I have to get going! Thanks for the food, MM and Saki!"_

_MM nodded and Tamiko assumed that she smiled behind her mask. Tamiko went outside and swam back to her island as MM saw her off._

* * *

><p><em>Tamiko was back at home seeing Conis cleaning dishes, "Welcome home, Tamiko. How was your day?"<em>

_"Oh, well. I made some friends." Tamiko said._

_"Friends?" Toru asked as he came from his room, "Who are they?"_

_"Well…they are an odd bunch." Tamiko said._

_"Hey, I'm home!" Wiper shouted as he came through the door._

_"Welcome home, honey." Conis said, "Tamiko said she made some new friends. Isn't that wonderful?"_

_"New friends?" Wiper asked as he suddenly noticed something. "Tamiko, what's that on your wing?"_

_Tamiko tried to see what was behind her but she couldn't. Wiper took the strange thing from her wing. It was something small but was beeping. Wiper's eyes widened when he got a close look at it._

_"What's wrong, Dad?" Toru asked._

_"Conis, get Tamiko and Toru to the Paths of Dain quickly!" Wiper shouted._

_"But what's going…" Conis was cut off when she saw something horrifying._

_"MOVE!" Wiper shouted as an elephant suddenly crashed into their house completely destroying it. Both Wiper and Conis grabbed their children and escaped the house._

_"What's going on Mommy, Daddy?!" Tamiko asked in fear after seeing the elephant destroy their home._

_"This thing is a tracking device! How did it get on you, Tamiko?!" Wiper asked._

_"I…" Tamiko's eyes widened when she remembered MM patting her back when she ate Saki's food. "No way…"_

_"What wrong, Tamiko?" Toru asked._

_"Well, duh, the little angel just realized that she led death to her people." A voice said as Wiper took out his bazooka._

_"Who's there?" He said._

_"Skypieans…yes! Finally! I, Yuni, get to rip off their fluffy wings!" Yuni, a green haired girl shouted from the top off the elephant. She wore a doctor's coat that had old red stains on it. "You…You're the little Skypiean who was on our ship!"_

_"What? You went on a ship, Tamiko?! You left the island?!" Wiper asked._

_"I…"_

_"Yes she did! She brought me and my crewmates and Captain here to kill all of you! Isn't that the greatest! A million Skypian heads and their organs, and beating hearts! It's like my birthday! HAHAHA!" She laughed evilly scaring Toru and Tamiko. "First, I want the kids to feel fear before having their lives cut short. COBO! CHARGE!" She shouted as her pet elephant charged at them._

_"RUN! CORIS!" Wiper shouted shooting the bazooka at the elephant. Conis wasted no time and flew off with Tamiko and Toru._

_"DADDY!" Tamiko shouted as tears fell down her eyes._

* * *

><p>"And that was the last time I saw him…" Tamiko said.<p>

"I guess I should fill in that piece then," Xarasa said.

"Huh?" Tamiko was confused.

"I fought that she-devil and her elephant…" Xarasa said.

* * *

><p><em>As Cobo the elephant drew closer to Wiper, suddenly, its head was chopped off by Xarasa who had a katana.<em>

_"CORO!" The girl shouted._

_"Wiper, are you okay?" Xarasa asked._

_"Yes, but I'm afraid something terrible has happened." Wiper said._

_"That's right, reports are coming in that strange pirates have attacked from the north and south. They're trying to cut anyone east and west of the Paths of Dain off." Xarasa explains, "But how did this happen?! Moonrock Valley was built to be impossible for outsiders to find!"_

_"They put a tracking device on my daughter's wing." Wiper said._

_"So that's it…huh?" Xarasa said._

_"Hello! I'm not done yet!" Yuni shouted._

_"Not so tough now without your elephant, huh?" Xarasa said._

_"Look behind you, dumbass pigs." Yuni smirked._

_Xarasa and Wiper looked behind and were horrified by what they saw._

_"N-No way…" Xarasa said._

_The remains of Cobo were standing and the neck flesh that once had the head started to swell up…until a new head popped right out._

_"How is that possible?!" Wiper asked in shock._

_"We have to pull back!" Xarasa shouted as he and Wiper pulled back._

_"GO COBO! EAT THEM ALL! ALL SKYPIEANS AND BRING ME THAT LITTLE GIRL'S HEAD!" Yuni shouted like a crazy woman as her unstoppable elephant started to rampage through Moonrock Valley._

* * *

><p>"We couldn't stop it…it had…some kind of regeneration ability. Cutting off its head was pointless. This elephant…was different from the others. It…eats people…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"AAAHH!" A Skypiean soldier shouted trying to kill the elephant but the elephant grabbed him by the trunk and chewed off half of his body like a sandwich.<em>

_"I-It eats meat?!" Another Skypian soldier shouted in fear._

_The elephant continued on it's rampage and Xarasa could only watch in fear as it kept eating his fellow soldiers and innocent people from men to women to children. It showed no signs of stopping._

_"HAHAHA! YEEESS! The sounds of children screaming are like Mozart!" Yuni shouted actually happy to hear screaming and death._

* * *

><p>"I just…kept eating and eating like it was in a buffet…I didn't know where your father was. We were separated and I never saw him again. I wished I never saw what it does when it was full and didn't want to eat anymore and thank God I didn't…" Xarasa said shaking in fear.<p>

"I think I know…" Tamiko said starting to cry.

* * *

><p><em>Tamiko and Toru watch in fear as Coba continues on its endless rampage eating spree.<em>

_"Please…Please let this be a nightmare…Please!" Tamiko shouted as she suddenly sees a familiar figure unconscious. "N-Naru! It's Naru, Mommy! We need to help him!" Tamiko shouted._

_"Yes, we have to." Conis said as she landed near Naru's unconscious body. The problem was that rubble had half of his body trapped._

_"Naru! Wake up!" Tamiko shouted as she, Toru, and Conis tried to get the rubble off of him._

_"Tamiko…" Naru whispered._

_"Don't worry, Naru. We're getting you out of here." Tamiko said pushing with all her might._

_They then heard Cobo's elephant roar and Conis looks and sees the elephant coming their way._

_"Hurry!" Conis shouted._

_"Tamiko…" Naru whispered, "You have to go…"_

_"No, Naru! I'm not leaving you!" Tamiko said crying, "There's still time!"_

_"No…if you stay, you'll die…Besides, my legs are crushed. There's nothing you can do now. Thank you both for being my friends, Tamiko…Tigger…" Naru said smiling._

_Toru himself was crying and for once didn't get mad when his nickname was used._

_"There has to be a way! There's always SOME WAY! Let me save you, Please!" Tamiko shouted pushing as hard as she can._

_"Tamiko's mother…take care your daughter for me. Toru, keep her safe for me! I…I love her…" Naru said as tears fell from his eyes, "Leave me now!"_

_Conis sadly nodes and picks Tamiko and Toru up._

_"Mom! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Tamiko shouted trying to get out of her grip._

_"I'm sorry…" Conis said flying off._

_"NOOO!" Tamiko shouted, "NAARRUU!"_

_"Goodbye…Tamiko…You would probably be the only girl who will see the outside world…" Naru said._

_"Look! Another Skypiean! Let's kill him!" Yuni said as Cobo stepped on Naru's lower half body. Naru spat out blood as the elephant waited. "What's wrong? Are you full, Cobo?" The elephant nods, "Then kill him in another way. Take his head! It would make for a perfect soccer ball!" The elephant wrapped its truck around Naru's neck._

_"No…No…" Tamiko whispered._

_"PUUULLL!" Yuni shouted as the elephant started to pull._

_"NNOOOOOO!" Tamiko shouted._

_"Tamiko! Toru! Don't look!" Conis shouted pulling them towards her as the sounds of ripping flesh was heard. She felt her clothes becoming wet from Tamiko's tears. "Tamiko…" She said as tears fell from her eyes._

_"Is all of this happening…because of me…?" Tamiko whispered._

_That was when Conis stopped in mid air. "No…I'm sorry Tamiko, Toru, but this is probably the last time you'll see me."_

_"Mother?" Toru was confused by what his mother was saying._

_"Toru, take good care of your sister. She's a little hot headed so make sure she doesn't get into trouble, okay?" Conis asked._

_"Yes, mother." Toru said._

_"Tamiko, it's a big world out there so you stay strong. Look after your brother and don't let him get too overprotective otherwise you might lose the friends you make." Conis said._

_"I…I don't want to go…I don't want to leave you…or Daddy…!" Tamiko shouted as her face was all depressed and sad with tears still falling off._

_"Tamiko…Toru…on behalf of your father. I will always love, now and forever more. Now hold onto each other tight." Conis said as Tamiko and Toru held hands. Conis took out her large fan and tossed Tamiko and Toru, "Wind Power: HURRICANE!" She shouted as she sent Tamiko and Toru flying into a large wind stream._

_"MOMMY!" Tamiko shouted as her voice fell into the distance from Moonrock Valley._

_"Fly my little angels…" Conis said smiling while crying._

_Tamiko and Toru were still holding hands while gaining great distance from Moonrock Valley; however, their grip on each other began to loosen,_

_"TIGGER! I'M SLIPPING!" Tamiko shouted through the loud wind._

_"HANG ON!" Toru shouted._

_"I CAN'T! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Tamiko shouted._

_"TAMIKO! I WILL FIND YOU! I PROMISE! NEVER FORGET! I LO-" And off went Toru after he lost his grip and starts descending to the earth below._

_"TIGGER!" Tamiko shouted wanting to save her brother but the wind was too strong and brought her farther away from her brother…_

* * *

><p>"That day, I wished I never wanted to go to the outside world. I wished…I never met humans to begin with…And even now…I still wish that I died with Naru…" Tamiko said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: *GROANS BEHIND COVERED FACE!* OMG! OOOMMMGGG! I DID IT AGAIN! OMG! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN I SWEAR! OMG! Okay…calm down…Omg…I was planning on writing her full backstory but I just had to stop…I'm sorry it was too much for me. And to think that this story started out as an innocent fanfic that didn't need attention to this…this…goary…AoT…Did you see? I referenced AoT with that elephant and Naru's death similar of Eren's mother's death. And…now…here we are wondering who MM is. Who do you think MM is? I'll give you a hint: MM is an acronym. What does her name mean and why did the Black Viper Pirates attack. And as an author I f**king hate Yuni. She was just soo inhumane. She didn't care about the children crying for help or anything she just has her pet elephant kill all of them. That is just…She's like a pirate version of the World Nobles...She just makes Hitler bow down in shame right there. And surprise, the TamikoX? was TamikoXNaru. Too bad he's dead now…Then again I could…Nah! Sorry I messed with you…LazyFoxLover._**


	44. The Three Captains vs Vila

**Jurabi: And we're here at the final chapter of the Warrior's Island Arc. One thing before I start, I had a thought that the Straw Hats would look similar to a character from other animes. You could just google it. In my mind, if Colleen and her crew would have in appearance in One Piece, which I highly doubt, then they would look similar to these characters.**

**Colleen: Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

**Sakuya: Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa)**

**Ackmor: Shirou Emiya (Fate/ Stay Night UBW)**

**Arrow: Laxus (Fairy Tail…except black hair)**

**Kaisetsu: Miku (AoT…fits really well)**

**Tamiko: Wendy Mavell (Fairy Tail…first thing that came to mind)**

**Cooper: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto…I know…it feels weird)**

**Jurabi: Those are how they would kinda look. They wouldn't look the exact same, but they would have similarities. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter of this arc!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Three Captains vs. Vila<em>**

"We're here." Xarasa said as he and Tamiko arrives at the center of Vila's mindspace. There, they see many of the prisoners unconscious.

"Kaisetsu!" Tamiko shouts rushing to Kaisetsu's bubble prison. She tries to reach for her, but she ended up being shocked by the bubble.

"Be careful, we can't simply reach out for them." Xarasa said.

"How did they end up like this?" Tamiko asks.

"When they lost their battles, they were out of energy which allows Vila to easily imprison them. That's probably why we're not like that." Xarasa answered.

"Okay, we need to get them all out. Is there a way to do that?" Tamiko asks.

"Well, that's what I was planning when I fought Vila. But then I found out that wasn't going to work." Xarasa said folding his arms starting to think of a plan, "Hm…"

As he begins the think, Tamiko looks over and sees Sandam trapped as well. Fear starts to creep back to her as she remembers what he did to her many years ago.

* * *

><p><em>In the past, young Tamiko opens her eyes and starts to stand up and look around. "Huh…Wh-Where…am I…? Naru? Tigger?! MAMMA?! DADDY?!" She shouts but no reply. She sits down and starts to cry as memories flood back, "No…please be a dream…I…I wanna go home…" Tamiko whispered crying. "Maybe…maybe I could get help…" She wipes her tears away and begins to venture on the island she was.<em>

_Tamiko arrives at a large town, "Wow…a big place…" She whispered as she begins walking around. As she did, she saw people staring at her in shock. Tamiko becomes nervous, "Why are they all staring at me…?"_

_"What…is she?"_

_"Wasn't Halloween 3 months ago?"_

_"Is she an angel?"_

_The townspeople asks these questions but Tamiko pays no mind to it. "Excuse me, have any of you seen my big brother? He's taller than me and is about 12 years old and has black hair and wings like mine." Tamiko asked._

_"So…she's real?" Another person asks as the rest shook their heads making Tamiko sigh, "Well, is there a place where I can report a missing person. I want to find my brother."_

_"You could try talking to the Marines. Their base is right ahead." A woman said._

_"Thank you." Tamiko said running off._

_After a few minutes of running, Tamiko finally arrived at the Marine base, "There it is." Tamiko said arriving at the door into the Marine's base. She opens the door and walks in to see a many marine sitting at their desks taking calls and writing. She walks up to one who didn't notice Tamiko walk up to him._

_"Um…Excuse me…?" Tamiko said._

_The marine stops writing and looks up to see no one so he looks down and sees Tamiko. He was surprised by her appearance and her wings, but then thought it was a joke, "Halloween ended 3 months ago, kid. If you want candy, you'll have to wait a few more months."_

_"It's not that…It's…" Then Tamiko was surprised by a small purple dragon tackling her while licking her. Tamiko laughed, "S-Stop that, that tickles!"_

_"Ksangar, cut that out!" The marine shouted as he stood up and the little dragon returned to its master. "My apologies, Ksangar can get fidgety around cute little kids like you. My name is Jurabi. Private…Jurabi." The man named Jurabi said admitting his rank._

_"So…does that mean you just started out?" Tamiko asks as Jurabi nodded._

_"Private Jurabi! Private Ksangar!" A voice shouted as both Jurabi and Ksangar immediately stood at attention. Soon, a high ranked marine officer arrives followed by two other marines, "What is going on here, Private?"_

_"Sir! This girl has come to inform us that her island is under attack by pirates and asks for our aid, sir!" Jurabi reports as the marines all look at Tamiko._

_"Please? You all look very strong. I don't know how far I was sent, but I need your help to save everyone and I will forever be in your debt if you do." Tamiko said. "Please, will you help us?!" Tamiko pleaded._

_"What is the name of the island, young one?" The high-ranked marine officer asks._

_"Moonrock Valley!" Tamiko said._

_The whole room went silent as the marines just stare at her. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" All of the marines in the room except Jurabi and Ksangar start howling in laughter like hyenas._

_The high ranked officer wiped the tears from his eyes while still laughing and he placed a hand on Jurabi's shoulder, "Private Jurabi, looks like you just got pranked and it's not even April Fools yet! Haha!"_

_"I-I'm sorry sir, but am I missing something?" Jurabi asks._

_"Hey! What's so funny?! People are dying and you need to help them!"_

_"Jurabi, you're new here so I'll show you." The high ranked officer took out the world map and showed to both Jurabi and Tamiko, "Do you see an island named Moonrock Valley anywhere on this map? No! Because it doesn't exist!"_

_Tamiko's jaw dropped, "It DOES exist! I was born on that island!"_

_"Keep up the fibs kid and it'll cost you big time. Moonrock Valley is nothing but a myth that the kids here made up. Saying that it is a hidden island inhabited by human angels! This just makes me crack up even more! I've seen kids like you pull pranks like this at least 7 times. 9 if you count those two twins cosplaying as actual angels! Jurabi, you've been fooled for the first time by a kid. I'd suggest that you have a stronger sense in what's truth and what's a lie. Understood?"_

_"Sir, yes sir!" Jurabi shouts._

_"And you kid. Run along home now before I decide to have a chat with your parents. Lying to others is bad." The high ranked officer says._

_"BUT I'M NOT LYING! MY HOMELAND IS BEING DESTROYED BY THESE MONSTERS! ESPECIALLY BY AN ELEPHANT THAT EATS PEOPLE!" Tamiko shouted._

_"BWAHAHAHAHA!" All the marines' bursts out laughing harder than when Tamiko said Moonrock Valley existed._

_"Who is this kid?! How long has she been working on this prank?!" A marine asks laughing._

_"An elephant that eats people?! This kid should go back to school! Elephants are herbivores! They don't eat humans or any other animal!_

_Tears threaten to fall off Tamiko's eyes as she continues to hear the marines' harsh comments, "But I…"_

_"Listen kid, we the marines have a serious job here: To serve as the sword and shield of those who have nothing to protect themselves with. I'll let you off with a warning: Don't lie to us again; otherwise, we will not act when you truly need us. That is what happens to kids who cry wolf all the time when there is none. Now go on home and think about what you have done." The high ranked officer said._

_Tears fall from Tamiko's eyes as she runs out the marine base crying._

_Tamiko was walking down the street sniffling as she rubbed the tears off her face. "Wh…Why won't those marines help me...Mommy...Daddy...Toru and everyone is hurting because of me!" she cried breaking down into choked sobs as the horrible attack on her people replayed over and over in her mind. __Tamiko gasped as she puked up what little she had in her stomach as she remembered what happened to Naru...How he was killed and it caused her to sob harder._

_In the shadows of a nearby alley three men were watching the tiny Skypeian break down. "Hey boss...that kid over there...does she look valuable to you?" one of the guys dressed in a full body black robe asked._

_The man in the middle who was the apparent boss of the little group wore a malice grin as he stared at the sobbing girl. "Boys she isn't valuable…she's priceless! That girl there is known as a Skypeian and on the black market their worth more than 100 million berries and that's just for an adult! Imagine what we'll get for a kid" he said licking his lips in anticipation at the money he was about to make._

_"Sweet mother venus we hit the jackpot, huh Sandam-sama?" the other bandit cheered watching his green haired boss stand up._

_"Indeed we did boys, but allow me to do the talking. She needs to see a friendly face and not you two bozos dressed up like creeps who just got out of prison." Sandam said slicking his green haired back as he walked over to the crying girl._

_"Hey sweetheart...why's a cutie like you crying and all alone?" Sandam asked kneeling in front of her putting on a fake caring face with a practiced gentle voice._

_Tamiko didn't look up at the man as she continued to sob. "I...I…No…No one…wa…wants to he…help me save my I…island! Mommy…Daddy…Tigger everyone's in danger!" she cried sobbing harder._

_Sandam cringed at the volume she reached finding her to be very irritating, but he needed her to come with her quietly so there wasn't a scene. "What if I help you? I'm an undercover marine after all. You tell me what's going on and I'll lend you a hand and together we'll save your family and friends."_

_Tamiko's sobbing quieted down as she glanced up at the strange man seeing he had a friendly smile with warm green eyes. She saw him dressed in a tan long sleeve shirt with a black open vest over his shirt with brown pants. He looked like he could pass for a normal citizen which she amused undercover marines would need to do. Giving him a small timid smile she gave a shaky nod as she took his outstretched hand._

_"Thank you…I'll be forever grateful to you sir…Oh my name is Tamiko Sky…I came from MoonRock Valley" Tamiko tells him looking down sadly as she held his hand tighter. "You're going to stop those bad pirates right?"_

_Sandam stored the info away mentally laughing at how trusting and naive this girl was to trust a stranger, but he decided to humor her so he can make this transaction easy as possible._

_"Of course I will. As a man of Justice it's my solemn duty to protect others especially from cold hearted pirates. You have my word young one I will save your island and you're family."_

_Tamiko believed in him wondering why this marine was so nice to her and the others at the base weren't. She just hopes she wasn't going to get this man killed...She couldn't bare it if someone else died because of her._

_Together the two walked to the docks on the far side of town that looked run down and deserted. Tamiko got a bad feeling about the place and moved closer to the green haired man looking fearful at their surroundings. "Mister marine...why are we here? This place is scaring me" she whimpered._

_"No need to fear little one...My soldiers are station on the docks here...we were tailing this really scary man around here so after we cleaned the place of that scum bag we stayed here to make our report" Sandam tells her lying through his teeth, but the naive Tamiko believed his words trusting in his judgment. "This child is so stupid! This will be the easiest money I've ever made in my life!"_

_As the docks appeared in the distance Tamiko caught sight of scary looking people being dragged onto a big ship all chained up to one another. The bad feeling she had before intensified as she stopped walking looking scared and fearful._

_"Mister Marine I don't wanna go near that ship… It's scary…can we find another ship to go on?" Tamiko whimpered trying to move back but Sandam's hand tightened as his two subordinates from before appeared behind them._

_Tamiko began to shake as she stared up Sandam with confused and betrayed teary eyes. "Mi…Mister Marine?"_

_Sandam tilted his head back letting out a cruel and mocking laugh turning his gleaming malice eyes on her making her shake harder. "You stupid girl! I'm not an undercover Marine! I'm a bandit! And you my dear are my latest prize to trade away to the black market!"_

_"N…No way! You lied to me! Wh…Why would you lie to me!" she cried trying to pull her hand away from him as the men started to laugh at her._

_"For money of course! You're a gold mine to us, girlie, and we plan to cash you in. Consider yourself lucky I was nice to you to begin with. Gah, I feel like cutting my tongue out for all the sweet talk I had to say to get you to follow me here. I'm glad you're so naive and I bet that's why you're home-island and family got destroyed huh?" Sandam taunted lifting Tamiko off the ground to stare into her crying fushia eyes._

_"You dumb meanie head! I won't forgive you for this! Let me go! I have to save Mommy…Daddy…and Big brother!" she screamed kicking at him until she hit him in the nose._

_Sandam cried in pain making him drop her to the ground. Once she hit the ground Tamiko ducked other the bandits legs as she tried to run away. The poor girl was running as fast as her little legs would allow her, but it didn't matter how fast she ran she was already caught._

_"Foolish child…did you think I let you slip away that easily? Guess again!" Sandam cried pulling his arm back with a sharp tug._

_Tamiko gasped in shock as she was pulled back with a sudden force that made her fall to the ground cutting up her knees. Looking up with her tear filled eyes she saw the thin lines of string suspended in the air and gave a choked sob seeing they were attached to her small body._

_"See? You're not going anywhere, sweetheart, because now you're my little puppet! Okay boys let's go make us some dough!" Sandam cheered turning around to walk towards the dock with his subordinates cheering after him._

_Tamiko screamed and thrashed as she was dragged along behind them trying to pull the strings off of her but all it did was cut up her hands. She screamed and cried louder as she was pulled closer to the ship. "LET ME GO! MOMMY! DADDY! TORU HELP ME I DON'T WANNA GO WITH THEM!" Tamiko screamed only getting mocking laughs thrown back at her._

_"No use kid. You belong to us now and as such you do as we say. Besides you have no one to blame, but yourself for this...Trusting others...believing in others...It's a bunch of make believe. The world we live in is dark and lonely and it just the way I like it, so suck it up and enjoy the ride sweet-heart because you're in for the journey of your life!" Sandam said darkly laughing cruelly at her showing no remorse for betraying her trust or for the life he's about to enslave her into._

_Tamiko looked up at the dark ship feeling like every step closer was draining the life out of her. She watched as bulky and muscled men would shove crying children and women in to the darkest of the ship's cargo hold. The men being dragged onto the ship by chains where cursing and trying to fight their captives only to result in them getting beaten into submission._

_Tamiko could hear each new captive's pleas to be set free as they were dragged out of sight. She could hear the screaming for freedom and the pained cries as they were beaten. Hearing the agony in their voices made Tamiko fight harder to get away._

_"Please don't make me go down there! Please I need to save my family...I won't tell anyone what's going on here...Just please le...AHHH!" Tamiko cried before Sandam slapped her forcefully across the face sending her sliding on the ground._

_Sandam was glaring down at the small child hatefully. He couldn't stand anymore of her constant crying and pleading for a family she didn't have anymore. "Will you just shut the hell up! I'm so sick and tired of your whining and crying! Begging for your life isn't going to save you. No one cares what's going to happen to you! You my pathetic little fairy are just a means to make a profit for me. I could care less what's going to happen to you and as far as I'm concerned your pathetic family is dead! YOU HEAR ME DEAD! You are on your own and you will always be alone because no one is ever going to truly care about you. They will only treat you kindly because they want something from you and when they get what they want they will toss you away. Face it you are my property and soon you're going to be someone else's property. You will never have free will again so dry up and accept this as your fate." Sandam screamed at her making her cry harder than before._

_Tamiko sobbed fearfully as she cupped her stinging cheek wondering why this man would say such cruel things to her. "Y...You're just a...a big bully!" she screamed getting slapped again by the fuming Sandam who was going to slap her again, but got stopped by one of his men._

_"Boss, calm down! If you bang her up too much we might get less for her" the minion tells Sandam who growled and turned away from the sobbing child._

_"Your right. Just make sure she keeps her mouth shut until we get to the front or I'm going to lose it" Sandam hissed._

_Nodding the minion took out an old cloth and proceeded to gag the struggling Skypiean child muffling all sounds that came from her. Tamiko blinked her big watery eyes up the dark grinning men wondering why people on the outside world were so cruel._

* * *

><p>"I've got it!" Xarasa shouted dragging Tamiko out of her past.<p>

"You did?" Tamiko asks.

"Yes. If only someone from the outside could attack and destroy this necklace. Everyone will be freed." Xarasa said as Tamiko looks back at the prisoners.

_"We'll get you all out. I promise…"_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colleen, Loke, Jeremy, Geary, and Nash were close to Vila's room.<p>

"We're almost there! Here I come!" Colleen shouted but suddenly, a large blue ball was shot at them.

"IT'S A BOMB!" Jeremy shouted tackling Colleen out of the way while the others dropped to cover and the explosion occurred.

As the smoke cleared, Colleen stands up, "Thanks, Jeremy."

"What was that?" Loke asks.

"And to think that not only would I run into Monkey D. Colleen, but also Drapion D. Jeremy." A voice called.

"Who's there?!" Geary asks. The smoke clears showing Falchion D. Tidan.

"Who the hell are you?" Colleen asks.

"What, Arrow didn't tell you? Well…he did have a bad past after all. I'm Admiral Falchion D. Tidan." Tidan introduced, "And I'm here to take you in, Monkey D. Colleen."

"Falchion…?" Colleen asks. "You know Arrow?"

"Huh, he really didn't tell you. I'm his brother." Tidan says shocking Colleen.

"WHAT?! HIS BROTHER'S AN ADMIRAL?!" Colleen shouted in surprise.

"Colleen, we don't have time for this. We need to rescue our crew now." Loke said.

"Yeah, but…" Colleen was cut off.

"I'll hold him off." Geary said getting in Tidan's way.

"Hm…what are you?" Tidan asks.

"I'm a Colossi, and you'll have to go through me first." Geary says.

Tidan takes out a large gun, "So be it…"

"Geary…I can't run anymore…" Nash said falling to the ground in pain.

"Get out of here, Nash. It's not safe. The rest of you, go now!" Geary shouted as the others nodded and heads off in another direction.

Tidan's guns started to heat up, "That's too bad for you. Take this!" His gun then shoots a large beam wave at Geary and causes a large explosion. The smoke clears and half of Geary's body was gone including his head. "Too easy…" But that was when he heard flesh move. He looks back at Geary's lower body to see the remains started swelling up. After a few seconds, the upper half of Geary's body popped out.

"AH! That was close!" Geary shouted shocking Tidan.

"He can regenerate?!" Tidan asks.

"Didn't you mother teach you that using guns is bad?! No good!" Geary says as his hand turned into a magnet that snatched Tidan's gun from him.

"Hey! Give those back!" Tidan shouted.

"No, no. Guns, bad!" Geary said as he threw the gun out of a window.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! That gun was mine and you just tossed them away!" Tidan shouted, "Now you're going to pay!" Tidan shouted taking out another gun.

"How many guns do you even have?" Geary asks.

* * *

><p>Vila sits on his throne and grins as he heard Colleen shout, "Vila! Give me back my friends!" She shouted. Vila stands up and faces the three captains.<p>

"Welcome, you three. I take it that Geary and Nash have told you about the Yorda Tournament…about me…" Vila said.

"Vila, to think that even I was tricked by your plot…release our crew now or we'll make you." Jeremy threatens making Vila laugh.

"What's so funny?" Loke asks.

"Well, it's just that I was planning on taking all of you one by one, but now…" Vila then summons one of Arrow's weapons in this left hand and then Asuni's katana in his right hand, "I guess I'll have to take you by force."

"Just try it!" Colleen shouted rushing at Vila, "Fire Punch!" She shouted as she tried to punch Vila with a flame fist, but Vila easily dodges.

"Sludge Wave." Vila said with a mighty swing of Asuni's sword a massive wave of greenish-purple goop spewed from her sword heading straight for Colleen.

"Watch out!" Loke tackled Colleen out of the way while the goop splattered on the wall.

Jeremy then rushes at Vila with his Makett aura surrounding him and punches him in the gut. But Vila was unaffected due to the armor he was wearing.

"Biotic Spears." Vila uses Samantha's Devil Fruit to summon energy spears and throws them at Jeremy. Jeremy dodges them, but he didn't notice Vila behind him with Sakuya's nodachi ready to kill him.

"Time Alter: Double Accel!" Colleen shouted stopping time, "Fire Punch!" She manages to hit Vila straight in the face with her attack.

Vila rubs his bruise, "This is getting very interesting…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tamiko and Xarasa watch the battle from inside the ruby.<p>

"Colleen, she's here to save everyone." Tamiko said.

"That's perfect. Now we just need to wait until he uses one of our abilities." Xarasa said.

"Why?" Tamiko asks.

"There is a limit to the powers of Vila's necklace. If there were a free captor, then if the captor can time it just right, he could escape when Vila uses his ability or weapon. I have to stay here unfortunately, but you Tamiko…you only need to wait until he uses one of your attacks. This will take practice. Can you do it?" Xarasa asks.

"Of course, but what do I do when I'm free?" Tamiko asks as Xarasa tells her.

* * *

><p>"Lightning Bullets!" Loke shouts as he fires several lightning orbs at Vila.<p>

"Instincts!" Vila transformed into Cooper's fox form and dodges the lightning orbs. He then summons Mizuki's rail gun and begins charging it. After a few seconds, he fires it at Loke who barely dodges it. The whole throne room was wasted in the destruction from the battle. The three captains look at each other and nods.

"Flame Burst!" Colleen shoots a fire blast at Vila.

"Thunder God Rage!" Loke gathers a large quantity of lightning in his fist and then punches the ground, engulfing it in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding area in the process.

Jeremy closes his eyes and blood spills from them and he reopens them revealing his red-pupiled eyes. The red skeletal devil appears and readies it's bow and arrow. "Makett Attack: Curse of the Devil!" His skeleton shot the arrow at Vila.

All three of the attacks hit their mark causing a large explosion.

* * *

><p>"Wh-What the?! What's that sound?!" A marine asks as Brandon, Indigo, Anderson, and Morgsha stops their battle.<p>

"It must be the captain fighting their battle. We should finish ours then." Indigo said.

"Agreed." Brandon said.

"This will take an eternity at this rate…We're not returning to base empty handed." Anderson said.

* * *

><p>"This presense…" Tidan says as he stops attacking Geary. "I have no time with you monster. I'm after Monkey D. Colleen and Drapion D. Jeremy. You have no quarrel with them."<p>

"They're my friends. I'm not going to let you anywhere near them." Geary said. "Otherwise, this hell will never end."

* * *

><p>Colleen, Jeremy, and Loke were panting heavily for breathe.<p>

"Did we get him?" Loke asks.

"Hardly…" Vila's voice said as Leia's nodachi flew out of the smoke stabbing Loke's leg.

"Gah!" Loke screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Loke!" Colleen shouted.

"Why you…" Jeremy tries to run to Vila but he falls to the ground due to exhaustion from using his strongest attack.

Colleen jumped into the air, "Flame Wheel!" She spins around in a flame wheel spinning towards Vila.

"Mizu hoippu!" Vila uses Tamiko's ability to send out a stream of water knocking Colleen out of her attack. "You've proven yourselves as worms who simply would not give in to the inevitable. However, I still see you as my prey. Kaze no ha!" Vila summonds wind intensified blade at Colleen slicing her making her scream in agony as she falls to the ground.

"Colleen…" Jeremy whispered still exhausted.

"You have done well to stand against me thus far, pirates. To think that I, a king of this island, would have such joy come from something so insignifigant…In that attack, I knew that I made the wise choice into having you participate in my tournament, especially you, Monkey D. Colleen. I should thank your navigator, Ackmor for without his bulky body, I wouldn't have survived your attack and with your doctor's healing abilities, I am almost unstoppable." Vila said healing himself.

"Those powers…what did you do to Tamiko?!" Colleen asks.

"What I am about to do to you." Vila said smirking as he walks over to Colleen.

Colleen could barely stand up from the cut wounds in her legs, "Fire…" She was cut off when she found her arms and legs stuck from strings that came from Vila.

"I have an offer to propose to you, Colleen, to all of you in fact. Nash, Krunk, and Geary have become my enemies. Become my new warriors and I will give you whatever your hearts desire." Vila said.

"Fat chance!" Colleen shouts.

Vila glares at her, "And why not? All of the money, food, fun in the battles, the men…women for you two's case." Vila said to Jeremy and Loke, "You could have everything you could possibly imagine."

"You…imprisoned my friends…insult Tamiko and let your warriors suffer! Don't I never noticed…I always see sadness in Krunk, Geary, and Nash's eyes yet you probably never bothered to even ask 'What's wrong' You're no true king. I would never become your subordinate even if you offered the One Piece to me, because only the One Piece belongs to the true Queen!"

"High Tail Kick!" Vila then kicked Colleen straight in the cut making her lose consciousness. "There is no point in struggling. Since you declined my offer, I'll just have to take your powers because they're not even fit for a Queen. Isn't that right, Jeremy?"

"Gr…" Jeremy growls.

"You know of Colleen's Devil Fruit. The Dragon Lady Shenhua has great interest for it." Vila says.

"Shenhua…so you know her." Jeremy says.

"Indeed, she called me a while ago. She explains that Colleen is indeed growing both stronger and weaker by each passing day." Vila says.

"What does that mean?" Jeremy asks.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Her Devil Fruit…is evolving." Vila answers shocking Jeremy and Loke.

"Evolving…what…?" Loke asks.

"Colleen's Devil Fruit is one of the rarest type of Devil Fruit. Without training, the user can get stronger by each battle he fights. And the more I think about it, the more I feel that Colleen's Devil Fruit may not be called the Element Element Fruit." Vila said.

"Then what is it called?" Jeremy asks.

"That's what I plan on finding out." Vila said as he took Colleens hand and placed it on his necklace, "Now, Straw Hat, you will become a part of my arsenal…" His ruby starts to glow and begins to suck Colleen in.

"Colleen!" Loke shouted.  
>"No…" Jeremy whispered.<p>

Just when half of Colleen's body was sucked in, a voice shouted, "COLLEEN! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!"

Colleen slowly opens her eyes, "T-Tamiko…" A pair of hands shot out of the ruby and grabs Colleen.

"AAAAHHH!" Tamiko popped out of the ruby with Colleen in her arms shocking Vila.

"Y-You! How did you?!" Vila asks in shock.

"Surprise!" Tamiko shouted sticking out her tongue. The lands far away from Vila, "Colleen, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…thanks for the save…" Colleen said.

"No problem, just let me heal you up so you can kick this guys a- I mean butt. Hehe…" Tamiko says as she starts to heal Colleen.

"No you don't!" He shouts rushing at Tamiko trying to attack but Jeremy and Loke both got in his way and pushed him back.

"Tamiko, hurry and get her healed. We don't have time…" Jeremy says still panting.

"Right." Tamiko says as still healing Colleen, "Colleen, Krunk has a plan to take Vila down for good."

"What is it?" Colleen asks.

"If we're going to free our friends we have to hit Vila's necklace and destroy it." Tamiko says, "That's what Xarasa said."

"Right…am I ready?" Colleen asks.

"Hold on, you can't do anything if you can't use your own legs." Tamiko says strictly.

"Sorry…" Colleen said.

"Okay…you're ready but wait for my signal." Tamiko says.

Then, both Loke and Jeremy were sent flying by Vila's attack, "You little game is up, Little Butterfly. I don't know how you did it, but you won't escape this time." Vila says.

Tamiko steps in front of him, "Well, I am a smart girl after all. Your lies won't deceive me."

"I was planning on sparing you, but your rebellious behavior has marked you for death. And you shall fall by your best friend's sword!" Vila shouted summoning Kaisetsu's katana.

Tamiko growls at seeing him using her best friend's katana and she runs straight at him. Vila smirks, "A frontal assault…worthless! Icicle Slash!" He shouts as ice envelops Kaisetsu's sword.

"Kaze to suirō!" Tamiko shouts as she creates a water shaped dragon but Vila's attack freezes and destroys it.

"You're mine…what?!" Vila saw that Tamiko had vanished. "Where…Gah!" He was grabbed from behind by Tamiko.

"Now, Colleen!" Tamiko shouted as Colleen was then rushing at Vila with flames engulfing around her body.

"No! Let go!" Vila shouted hitting his elbow against Tamiko's stomach but Tamiko stands her ground.

"Do it! Colleen!" Tamiko shouted.

"FLARE BLITZ!" Colleen shouted as she hits Vila square in the chest causing him to cough out blood.

_"My Yorda Tournament…ending like this?! Impossible…but this power…it IS evolving…"_ Vila thought as he losses conscious and his ruby necklace shatters into pieces. Vila lays on the ground unconscious as Colleen pants for breath. Slowly but surely, many of the prisoners starts to reappear but all but Xarasa were unconscious.

"Great job, Tamiko. It worked." Xarasa said.

* * *

><p>Geary looks behind him, "Vila's energy…it's fading…They did it. I'm sorry, but now I have to leave. It was fun playing with you, Mister Gunman." Geary said running off.<p>

"H-Hey, wait!" Tidan shouted running after him.

* * *

><p>"Kaisetsu!" Tamiko shouted rushing to the unconscious girl, "Everyone…you're safe now."<p>

Colleen's vision was blurry but she stares at the tree that appeared behind Vila's throne, "This tree…it was…inside my dream…H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Colleen, who are you talking to?" Tamiko asks.

"Hey! I'm here as you asked! Give me a sign or something!" Colleen shouts to the tree but nothing happened. But then, a bright light appeared at the base of the tree and a fruit appeared.

Tamiko joined Colleen and stared at the fruit, "A Devil Fruit? What do you suppose it is?"

"I…I don't…T-Tamiko…" Colleen suddenly falls to the ground unconscious.

"Colleen?! Colleen!" Tamiko shouts shaking Colleen's unconscious body.

"What happened?" Jeremy asks.

"Colleen's unconscious. We need to get everyone help, now!" Tamiko shouts.

"That's not good…there's too many people we could carry." Loke said.

"We have to try…" Tamiko said carrying Colleen and Kaisetsu.

"Captain!" A voice called as Jeremy turns to Brandon carrying a wounded Indigo. "We have to leave now. The marines are right on our tail!"

"Damnit! What do we do?" Loke asks. "We're all worn out!"

"Let me help out with that…" A voice said as they all turned to Nash, "I have a plan…"

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, everyone. Be ready. We're facing against three pirate crews!" Morsha warned as the marines entered the throne room; however, they were surprised to see no one in sight except Nash and the unconscious Vila.<p>

"What is the meaning of this? Where are the Straw Hats and the Black Viper pirates?!" Anderson asks Nash.

"They're here alright…" Nash said.

"Who are you?" Morgsha said pointing her katana at Nash.

"I'm a bounty hunter. All of the pirates you're after are all trapped in this ruby necklace. This unconscious man here has the power to bring them all out. Now, what we need to do is arrange a deal."

Most of the marines were confused by what Nash was saying.

"What deal?" Anderson asks, "The three pirate crews for this much: Monkey D. Colleen: 150 million, Roranoa Kaisetsu: 100 million, Ackmor: 30 million, Falchion D. Arrow: 55 million, Sakuya Lila Reevus: 80 million, Cooper T. Nelson: 80 million, they also have a Skypian which adds 100 million, and Drapion D. Jeremy: 250 million. All of that adds up to…840 million berries. That's what the Marines owe me."

"EEEEHH?!" All the marines shouted. "N-No way! We don't have that much money…"

"Deal." A voice said.

"EEEEHH?! WE DO?!" The marines shouted again as the all turn to Tidan.

"Don't worry guys, those berries are coming from my account. My family's quite rich that 840 million sounds like a single beri. You'll have your money, bounty hunter, in due time. Men, take that man and the prisoners to the ship. We finally have them…" Tidan says.

"Yes sir!" The marines shouted as they chain up Vila and take him to the ship.

* * *

><p>"They're gone…" Nash whispered as Jeremy, Loke, Xarasa, Brandon, Indigo, and Tamiko carrying the unconscious bodies of everyone else got out from their hiding spots.<p>

"Took them long enough…" Loke said.

"Thanks…Nash." Tamiko said.

"No time to relax. We still need to figure out how to get everyone out of here." Nash said.

"Nash! Krunk! Thank goodness you're alright." A familiar voice called as they turned to Geary.

"Geary, you're alright!" Xarasa shouted.

"Of course I am. I can't be killed just like that, you know." Geary said.

"Geary, can you carry everyone? There's just too many bodies here for us to carry alone." Nash said.  
>"Leave it to me! Besides, I always wanted to turn back to my real self." Geary said.<p>

"Real self?" Xarasa asks as Geary starts to change into a stone bear which is much larger than it appears.

"Geary…you're a stone bear…"

"I'm a Colossi Bear, thank you very much! Put everyone on my back!" Geary said as he felt the wait of all the pirates on him, "Now hang on!" Geary shouted as he started breaking out of the Yorda Tree and ran towards the pirates' ships.

* * *

><p>Geary brought the Spade Pirates to their ships and after bourding everyone, they began sailing off.<p>

"Loke, are you alright?" Indigo asks.

"Yeah…but to think, that a Devil Fruit that can evolve would exist…what do you make of it?" Loke asks.

"I'm not sure myself. I've never heard of a Devil Fruit that could evolve." Indigo asks.

_"Hm…I wonder if Monkey D. Colleen would be okay in the near future…"_ Loke thought.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone on bourd…?" Jeremy asks as Brandon brought Sandam on board, "That's everyone."<p>

"Good…" Jeremy said turning to Tamiko, "I know you've been through some rough times with Sandam years ago, Tamiko Sky…but if you would have given him the chance, he's a nice guy."

"I doubt it…but I _can_ say that what you said about him was true. He did have a horrible life…" Tamiko said walking up to Sandam's unconscious body, "S-Sandam…I don't know if you can hear me…I'm not even sure if you would apologize…but I forgive you…just this once. I can never forget what you did to me…what you started for me…and yes, I was grateful that you were nice to me at first. Because surprisingly, I at least knew what a nice human would say and I know from the bottom of my heart that you somewhat meant those words. Besides, if you tried to save my island, you would have ended up dead anyway…I'm sorry that I tried to drag you to your death. Take care…" Tamiko said as she left the ship, "You know, Jeremy, you're not a bad guy as I thought you were." She smiled.

Jeremy smiles as well, "Saying goes: Don't judge a book by its cover. Those rouge pirates…the one who attacked your island. I swear I'll make every single one of them pay for every single person killed on that island."

"Wait, how do you know of Moonrock Valley? It doesn't exist according to humans." Tamiko says.

"Because our boss, one of the four pirate Emperors, was born on that island." Jeremy said shocking Tamiko.

"R-Really?! You boss is a Skypiean?!" Tamiko asks in surprise.

Jeremy nods, "And still, to this day, she is still furious. Trust me, we won't even give them a proper burial." He said, "Oh, I almost forgot. I need to give Colleen my three gifts!"

"Three gifts…?" Tamiko asks.

"Yes," Jeremy said rushing over to the Delicate Fox. He enters and sees Colleen in her bed. "Colleen…you sure have gotten strong. Maybe someday…you will even surpass your father and his crew combined, until then…" Jeremy then took out a piece of paper and placed it in her hand, "You have a lot to learn. That's my first gift, my second…" He took out a small black box and placed it in her other hand, "Open it when you wake up and always wear it…and my last one…" He gently picked up Colleen's and kissed her on the forehead surprising Tamiko. "Take care…" Jeremy stands up and smiles, "Sorry for keeping you waiting. I should be going." Jeremy said as he leaves the Delicate Fox and a shocked Tamiko.

"C-Colleen…do you…have feelings for him…like I did with Naru…?" Tamiko asks staring at the unconscious Colleen. Just thinking about them brought good memories of Naru and brought a smile to her face. "Colleen…you and Jeremy makes me think of how Naru and I would have been…If only…I had your powers he would still be alive so I ask you. Don't lose Jeremy if anything bad happens." Tamiko said.

Suddenly, the ship was moving and leaving the island. _"What? Everyone's resting, how is the ship moving?!"_ Tamiko thought rushing outside to see Nash and Geary furling the sails.

"Hey, Tamiko!" Geary shouted like he was a part of the crew or something.

"What?! What are you guys doing on the ship?!" Tamiko asks.

"Calm down…Tamiko." She heard Xarasa from above the deck, "We're helping you escape, of course."  
>"K-Krunk…" Tamiko said.<p>

"It's Xarasa! Xarasa Sky, to you!" Xarasa shouted.

"S-Sky?!" Tamiko asks.

"I'm sorry we never met back then. I'm your mother's brother…I guess that makes me your Uncle."

"My…Uncle?! Th-Thank goodness!" Tears fell from Tamiko's eyes.

"Sorry…I was planning on surprising you at home…but then the attack…" Xarasa said and suddenly Tamiko hugged him soaking his clothes with her tears.

"Thank goodness! SOMEONE ELSE survived that hell! Thank you, God!" Tamiko sobbed in happiness.

"Awe…that's so sweet. You never told me you had a niece, Krunk!" Geary said.

"It's Xarasa…Anyways, I'm just as glad that you're still alive. I've got wonderful news: Your father is still alive!" Xarasa said.

Tamiko's eyes widened, "H-He is?! DADDY'S ALIVE?!"

Xarasa smiles and nods while petting her head, "Yes…he and the survivors retreated into the Paths of Dain, but they're trapped. Now we need to only open the doors there and you'll see your father again."

"Oh my God…many people survived…thank God…" Tamiko whispered in happiness.

"We're heading home, right now and we're going to meet a good friend. Geary, Nash and I will tend to this ship. You take care of your friends." Xarasa said.

"Uh huh…" Tamiko said as she walks inside the infirmary.

After Tamiko left, Xarasa turns to Nash, "You haven't said a word you. Are you okay, Nash?" He asks.

"…" Nash was silent.

"I know things didn't turn out the way you wanted, but give them a chance. These humans are different from others." Xarasa said, "I can tell from the concern Tamiko had for their safety."

"…Fine…But when this is over, I'm on my own." Nash said.

"But…But why? Nash the three of us are like a family, you can't leave!" Geary whined.

"Stop whining, Geary! You'll never understand! None of you will…" Nash said walking to a side of the ship and sitting down.

"But…" Geary didn't finish.

"Geary, do you have a moment?" Xarasa asks.

"Y-Yeah," Geary said following Xarasa.

"You a great…uh…Colossi, Geary and a good friend to Nash. We've been through a lot together, but now…I'm afraid we'll be set apart."

"Wh-What?! But I can't lose you two…because you two are all I have left. I'd rather die again than lose you two." Geary stated.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. That's what my sister taught me. Besides, we're not all you have left, you know. That girl with the straw hat takes a liking to you. If she had the chance, she would ask you to join this crew and maybe even Nash." Xarasa said.

"What about you?" Geary asks.

"I already pass…It's just not in my blood to be a pirate." Xarasa said smiling.

"Xarasa…" Geary said.

* * *

><p>Anderson was staring at the ruby necklace they received and then crushed it, "I should have known. We were tricked!" Anderson shouted as the marines were surprised. "That fishman wasn't a bounty hunter, he helped the Straw Hats escape!"<p>

"What?! That can't…" Morgsha didn't finish.

"…" Tidan was silent.

"Admiral! Orders, sir?!" A marine asks.

"Let's head back to base…" Tidan said.

"Wh-What?! B-B-But sir!" A marine shouted.

"That's an order!" Tidan shouted.

"Yes, sir!" The marines shouted as they furled the sails and began returning the Marineford.

"Admiral Tidan…did you know about the fake ruby?" Anderson asks.

Tidan smiles, "Yes…I did…"

"Then why didn't you say something?" Anderson asks.

"I guess…I wasn't ready to face my brother. He hates me, you know." Tidan said.

"Why…? Is it because you are a marine?" Anderson asks.

"Partially the reason…I'm just…not worth being called a brother…" Tidan said. "Isn't that right, Mother, Father? I let you both down…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on an island not far from Moonrock Valley, a woman was reading a book until she looks up hearing a loud sound.<p>

"This again?" She asks closing the book and heading outside. "Zoro, are you done with all that loud noise?" She asks.

Zoro looks at her and sighs, "Don't blame me…I keep getting summoned by these bozo friends I have I can't help but warm up."

"Well, where are you going this time?" The woman asks.

"To Moonrock Valley to meet up with Colleen and her crew again. Apparently, Razgriz has shown her ugly face in my daughter. I'm going to handle it." Zoro said and suddenly, hands sprouted from his body holding him in place.

"Come now, dear. Don't you mean OUR daughter? You've already met Colleen's crew, now it is my turn. Besides, wasn't it I who sealed Razgriz inside our daughter in the first place?" The woman said passing by Zoro.

"But…Robin…" Zoro was cut off by Robin placing a finger on his lip.

"No buts, sir. I'll head to Moonrock Valley and meet my daughter again." Robin said.

"Alright then, just…just be careful…" Zoro muttered making Robin giggle.

"Of course, Pirate Hunter." Robin said sensing that Zoro was slightly annoyed that she still called him that after all these years.

* * *

><p>Tamiko was still in the infirmary of the ship watching the rest of the crew resting, "Get well, everyone…you've had a rough time." She placed her hands on her chest as she went to her room and lays on her bed staring at the ceiling.<p>

Naru's voice rang in her head, _"I can't wait to fly like a bird…It'll feel great."_

Tamiko turns to her right side and sinks her face into her pillow as more memories of the people she met in her life all dying in front of her. The memories of a woman falling to her death, Naru dying, the words Nash said back then…

_"I have a question for you, Tamiko: What if your brother is a slave to the Celestial Dragons? What would you do then?"_

_"The answer…should have been obvious. I would save him. People around me just keep dying. I won't let it happen again…Colleen…Kaisetsu…Toru…Uncle Xarasa…EVERYONE, if I lost all of you…then there's no point in me living in this cruel world. That …is my Skypiean pride and I'll live by it and die with it…"_ Tamiko thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! The end of the Warrior's Island arc! I'm surprised that many people actually say that THIS arc is there favorite because for me, it was such a b***ch to write! The constant battles and intermissions in between! Geez! And OMG! YES! Robin! MY One Piece waifu! She comes! Too bad I have to write the backstory on the Black Viper pirates and Spade pirates plus a filler chapter and…surprise, in two weeks, there will be a Valentines Special. Non-canon! What do you think I should have in it? Pairing progression…ladies wearing beautiful and sexy dresses…fanservice…..lem- *Slaps myself* Nope! Not doing that! I cross the line there! XD_**


	45. The Straw Hat's Valentines

**_Jurabi: Well happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you have your own special someone as your Valentine today. I'm not sure what to do with this Valentines Special with the Straw Hats, but enjoy anyways. I will say that I was planning on adding more characters but I was busy and didn't have time to do so. Please enjoy what I was able to whip up. Happy V-Day! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Straw Hat's Valentines<strong>

Ackmor yawns loudly as his black eyes began to open. He sits up and stares outside the window. It was morning time and the Straw Hats were up again ready to go about their usual day…however, that may change because a certain doctor is more excited that any girl should be.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Tamiko Sky shouts barging out on the deck. She stops and her happy face vanishes when she sees the crew doing…well their usual things except with bored expressions. Hell, even Colleen was bored just sitting on the Delicate Fox's head. Tamiko is nothing short of shocked by how the crew was so bummed out, "HEY EVERYONE! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She shouts getting the attention of the crew.

"Sorry Tamiko…nothing special's happening today…" Sakuya Lila Reevus says as she reads her large red book.

"But…today's Valentine's Day!" She says and suddenly she receives two growns from Falchion D. Arrow and Cooper T. Nelson.

"Great…a girly day…It can't get much mellower than this." Arrow said.

"Arrow!" Tamiko said.

"You said it, Arrow. What's so great about Valentine's Day anyways? It seems more like a drag to us boys than anything." Cooper said.

"But…don't any of you have a special someone to ask as a Valentines?" Tamiko asks shocked that everyone on the crew shook their heads.

That was when Ackmor came from inside the ship hearing the commotion, "What's Valentine's Day?" He asks receiving gasps from the crew members.

"What?! You don't know what Valentine's Day is?!" Tamiko asks.

"Please cut Ackmor some slack, Tamiko. After all he's still trying to regain his memories." Roranoa Kaisetsu said taking a sip of her tea, "Many things in this world are still new to him…especially the common human emotion that is love."

"Love?" Ackmor asks with confusion written on his face.

"Gee, looks like you need to be taught the basics about Valentine's Day." Tamiko says.

"No he doesn't, Tamiko. Valentine's Day is just a waste of a man's time." Arrow said.

"But if I don't teach Ackmor, he'll never know and find that special girl waiting for him. Oh, I can just imagine it! Ackmor and the woman of his dreams having a family together!" Tamiko shouted squealing at the thought, "Now, Ackmor. Let me start off by explaining what Valentine's Day is so listen carefully."

"Sure…" Ackmor says.

"Valentine's Day is holiday observed on February 14 each year. It is celebrated in many countries around the world, although it is not a holiday in most of them. Valentine's Day represents love that is shared between males and females. We give to each other delicious chocolates, emotional love letters, beautiful flowers, and also, my most favorite of all, warm hugs and kisses. There's an island close by called Cure Lovely Island, the perfect town that represents Valentine's Day. We could go shop for fabulous dresses, take our lovers out on dates, go dancing, have a romantic walk by the moon, the possibilities are endless! I know so much because my people celebrate Valentine's Day with a burning passion and so will everyone on this ship, right guys?"

"Sounds boring…" Colleen said.

"I don't have time for lovey dovey stuff like that…" Sakuya said.

"Pass…" Arrow said.

"Me too…" Cooper said.

"I have a lot of reading to do, Tamiko. Perhaps next year…" Kaisetsu said.

Tamiko's eye twitches as she becomes annoyed by how everyone on the crew didn't care much for Valentine's Day. However, there was one thing her mother taught her: It was too never back down. "Okay then…if I can't find a reason for you all to join…I'LL MAKE ONE!" She said as she ran at flying speed grabbing Kaisetsu's stack of books, Arrow's sharktooth necklace he got from his father, Sakuya's nodachi, Cooper's jacket, and Colleen's strawhat and stuffed them all in a locked black crate!

"HEEEY! GIVE US OUR STUFF BACK!" The victims of the theft shouts trying to force the crate open, but the crate was made of Sea Prism Stone so Colleen and Cooper instantly fell from exhaustion while it was impossible to force the crate open for the others.

"This crate will not open until I say so with my own password…which is in Skypiean so only I can open it." Tamiko gloated.

"Then open it then! My hat's in there!" Colleen shouts infuriated.

"Now, now, Captain. First, you have to enjoy Valentine's Day and find your true love on Cure Lovely Island." Tamiko says with a smirk.

"I know my true love and it's behind that crate!" Colleen shouts.

"Come on, everyone. Don't you think we've been working too hard? We all deserve a rest and besides…you all seem so lonely even when we're together. Deep down I know you all want that special someone to be with till the end of time…otherwise you won't die happily…" Tamiko said sadly.

The crew gives each other sympathetic looks and Kaisetsu spoke, "Alright, then, Tamiko. We'll do this your way. Now…how do we celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Tamiko smiled, "Just leave it to me. I've got the perfect schedule on this list." She said showing them a list, "Let's first get to the island…then we'll have some shopping to do." She said with a singing tone while Arrow and Cooper grown.

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats finally arrives at a large pink colored island shaped just as a heart. The whole town was filled with couples from tall to short to beautiful to…standard beauty.<p>

Tamiko smiled and turned to the group, "Okay, boys. You stay here while we, the girls, go shopping! Be sweet!" Tamiko shouted as she and the girls of the group: Colleen, Sakuya, and Kaisetsu all leave to go shopping.

Cooper scoffed, "Who went and made her Captain? Geez, I hate Valentine's…what's the point of it?!"

"I know! I always hated this day! Girls get to act like girls having their darling pedicures and tea parties…" Arrow said facepalming, "If only we could get our stuff out of that crate…"

"I don't get it. Why do you two hate Valentine's Day that much?" Ackmor asks.

"We just explained it. It's just a day that gives girls an excuse to shop until they drop. Oh boy, you should have met this girl I know before I met you. She bought a whole room's worth of clothing, shoes, and purses. Rule Number two in life, Ackmor: Never trust a woman with a butt load of money." Arrow said.

"What's number one?" Ackmor asks.

"Whether it be true or not, never tell a woman she's fat." Arrow said, "That's how I got the scar."

"I see…the least you could do is lighten up a bit. We have been working our butts off this week so we should just wait for the girls to come back." Ackmor said.

"That's _if_ they come back…" Cooper replies.

* * *

><p>The four girls walk around the town looking at the many buildings to see if they have any clothes to sell. They enter a large clothing shop where the clerk is a beautiful white haired woman.<p>

"Ello my friends! Welcome to Dansa's Valentina Clothing Store!" The woman said, "For I, Dansa, will provide you with the best clothing money can buy!" The woman named Dansa turns to them and went wide eyed when she layed eyes on Colleen, "I-It…cannot be…! AAAAAHHHH!" She let out a ear bleeding scream as she ran towards Colleen.

"Uh…" Colleen stepped back a few steps.

"Wait! Let me see!" Dansa said pulling Colleen closer. She examines her hair, "Black hair…Chocolate eyes…That look…That aura…It is!" She came in closer to whisper, "You're the daughter of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, are you not…Monkey D. Colleen?"

Colleen's eyes widened, "You know my father?! Who are you?!" She asks in shock.

Dansa laughs, "I, Dansa, have been acquainted with both your father and your mother! They shopped here for their Valentine's Day! They were best customers especially since your mother took all my stock with the beries she had!"

"Really…?" Kaisetsu said as Dansa looks at her.

"You…Those eyes…That look in your eyes…And those battle scars on your hands…Zoro and Robin's daughter, no, Roranoa Kaisetsu?" Dansa asks as Kaisetsu nods. "Ah! Yes, the Straw Hats have returned anew! It is exhilarating to have such valuable customers in Dansa's Valentina Clothing Store! I see that you have brought guests with you." Dansa says.

"Indeed, my name is Sakuya Lila Reevus. A pleasure to meet you." Sakuya said.

"And my name is Tamiko Sky!" Tamiko said.

"EEEEHHH! IT IS AN ANGEL! SUCH MAGNEFICO!" Dansa said in a foreign accent. "I have been touched by God himself! I cannot wait to provide each of you proper clothing! Tell me, is this all of your crew, eh Colleen?"

_"Oh, that's why she's weird...she's Canadian."_ Tamiko thought.

"Nope, we have three boys waiting on our ship." Colleen said.

"OI! OI! Three boys! Come! Come quickly! I have so many outfits for you to wear! So many that fit you four perfectly for your date!" Dansa says.

"Wait…date?" Colleen asks.

"Ya! Date as your father did to your mother!" Dansa says taking her hand and dragging her deep inside the clothing store.

"But I don't want to date anyone!" Colleen shouts.

Dansa lightly taps Colleen on the forehead hurting her, "BAKA! A girl your age is truly ripe to at least have a love of your life, preferably the member of the opposite gender! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!"

"…You're lying through your teeth…" Colleen said.

"YOU'RE ruining the satire!" Dansa said.

* * *

><p>After many upon many hours of trial and error for finding a perfect outfit for the girls, Dansa believes she has finally found the dress where.<p>

"YOSH! These dresses will make those men obey your EVERY command women. Unlike the previous Straw Hats, this crew is dominant in females which, yours truly, loves to death. Now, try these on. I absolutely guarantee that they will look fabulous on you!"

After a few minutes, the four girls exited the dressing room and Dansa's eyes begin to sparkle as she blushes at her finest work and how gourgeous and…sexy the girls looked. "If there were a tital as Queen of Beauty…it would you four. Now go get those boys, darlings."

* * *

><p>Arrow sighed, "2 hours…Typical. Red seven." He said placing a red seven card on top of the blue seven card.<p>

"Red two." Cooper said placing a red two card on top of the red seven card. "Man, I wish we had more guys on this crew. Ackmor sometimes doesn't even act like a guy…"

"What do you mean?" Cooper asks.

"I mean…" Arrow looks back and sees Ackmor staring at the town not paying attention, "I mean that I don't think he would care as much to even have a girlfriend. He just doesn't seem like the type of guy to flirt with girls."

"Perhaps…I myself have difficulty comprehending how male and females even start. But then again I…" Cooper stops and drops his cards as he stares in the distance.

"Cooper? What's the matter?" Arrow said as he sniffed the air. Perfume…four different flavors: Sweet honey scent, Dandelions, Sweet caramel, and delicious apple scent. Arrow's face darkened, "Don't tell me, there are four incredibly beautiful, sexy females behind me."

"Yep." Cooper said.

"Lots of nosebleeds and boners?"

"Possibly."

"…Bring it on…"

"We're back boys." Sakuya's voice called.

Arrow slowly turns around to gaze upon the females…his eyes widen as he lays eyes on their changed female pirates, "C-Colleen, S-S-Sakuya, K-K…"

Tamiko wore a silky shoulderless sky black dress that went to her ankles with black high heeled shoes, black arm warmers and a diamond necklace. Her hair was loose and went down to her mid back and she had star shaped earrings with a red lip. Tamiko giggles and says, "Say hello to your doctor. Do you have some sort of fever or is it just me?"

Sakuya wore a black single shoulder strap dress with white flowers decorating it. She had black high heels with a real flower hair pin tying her hair into a pony tail with her purple lips. "Who's your mop hair now, Gun lover?"

Kaisetsu…Kaisetsu had a white dress that slightly reveals both sides of her curvy body that reaches down to just above her knees with black stockings and red high heels. Though she didn't have any accessories, her face was so beautiful that it didn't need any for her brown hair was braided in a messy pony tail that fitted her perfectly. "Ah, so this is how mother felt on her date with father…"

And Colleen wore a dark blue dress that reached to her knees with a white ribbon on her chest wearing blue high heels. She wears a red ring on her right index finger and a red necklace. Her hair was braided into a messy pony tail like Kaisetsu's. "Hey guys!" She shouted. "So what do you think?"

Arrow was on the ground with blood splattered all over the floor coming from his nose. "C-Cooper…" He whispered.

"ARROW!" Cooper shouted picking Arrow up like he was going to die. "Oi! Stay with us, man!"

"I-I can't…T-the sexiness is strong with these four…Wh-Who would have thought…we've been around this…and not notice. If I…would have desired the One Piece…this would be it…" Arrow fainted.

"ARROW!" Ackmor shouted.

Kaisetsu giggles, "I see this is the first time you've seen us like this, boys."

"It's obvious that Arrow head's nothing short of shocked at how sexy we are." Sakuya says smiling evilly seeing how much Arrow was suffering.

"And you guys said that Valentine's Day was boring." Tamiko said.

"It still is…" Colleen said.

"I'll make you eat those words. You three have to choose one of these boys to be your dates." Tamiko said making the girls look at her funny.

"Really…?" Sakuya asks.

"REALLY?!" Arrow asks suddenly getting up as if he heard that as he suddenly went ga-ga over the girls wondering who he's going to pick.

Ackmor shook his head, "I don't get it. Why is Arrow acting like this?"

"Beats me…" Colleen said.

"Well, it seems Arrow secretly likes girls a lot. Though I've seen it many times on the other islands we visited. He always flirts with ladies." Kaisetsu said.

"That baka. If he likes women so much then how come he never tries to flirt with us?" Sakuya asks.

"Oh! If you're so worried about whom Arrow flirts with, then why don't you date him?" Tamiko asks with a sly smile.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! I'd never date that kid if he was the last person on the Earth!" Sakuya said blushing.

"If you say so..." Tamiko said not convinced of Sakuya's denial. "Well, why don't we take a stroll through town with these outfits?"

"But I don't wanna! Can I have my hat back?!" Colleen whined like a child.

"Monkey D. Colleen, just what would your parents think if you were acting like this!" Tamiko shouted not amused by Colleen's behavior.

"Well, my dad would understand and probably beat the crap out of you for taking my hat, thief!" Colleen shouted reaching her anger point.

"Grr…why are you being so stubborn?! I'm doing this to make you happy!" Tamiko shouted.

"Well you're making me angrier!" Colleen said.

"Girls, girls…calm down." Ackmor said stopping the two, "There's no need to fight on Valentine's Day."

Colleen calms down, "Alright…but I want my hat back after this is done."

"Okay then, why don't we go out on a stroll together then and get something to eat?" Ackmor asks.

Colleen sighs, "Sure…" She said making Ackmor chuckle.

Tamiko sighs in relieve, _"Glad that didn't escalated quickly…But…Ackmor seems to be a calm boy through any situation. I think he would go well with Colleen."_ She thought as she turned Arrow who was still going ga-ga over Kaisetsu and Sakuya's looks.

"S-So…beautiful…and sexy…Valentine's Day is best holiday!" Arrow shouted.

"Yes, even though you disgusted of it not too long ago." Sakuya said.

Arrow bows down and takes her hand in a knight like fToruion, "My dear, purple flower…please do not dwell too deep within the past for I am a new born man who sees the beauty in Valentine's Day. Do forgive me if I was…vulgar in my statements." He finished kissing her hand.

"Well…I MIGHT forgive you, if you say that nodachis are better than your guns." Sakuya said with a smirk.

"Better…? Sakuya your nodachi skills are God-like while my weapons are mere pheasants!" Arrow shouted making Sakuya laugh.

"I knew it. Thank you, Arrow-kun!" Sakuya shouted as she hugged Arrow's head.

_"Father…Mother…forgive me for I have sinned the Falchion name…"_ Arrow thought as his nose started bleeding as his head was pressed against Sakuya's breasts, _"BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!"_

"Sakuya, are you going to keep playing with Arrow?" Kaisetsu said.

"Wait for your turn, Kaisetsu. Tamiko, remind me to buy more dresses…That'll keep this kid in line." Sakuya said smiling evilly.

"Okay then…" Tamiko said.

"Then I guess that leaves you, Cooper." Kaisetsu said.

"But I have no interest in having a girl…" Cooper said gloomly.

"Again with this excuse? Come on! I've had enough of you acting like this, Cooper!" Tamiko said taking Cooper's hand.

"H-Hey! I told you, I don't want-"

"You're doing this or you'll never see your jacket again!" Tamiko said as she and Cooper left the ship.

"Oh, Kaisetsu-chwan! I would love for you to accompany me and dear Sakuya on our stroll through town, if that is your desire." Arrow said taking Kaisetsu's hand.

Kaisetsu giggles, "Of course, Sir Arrow." She says as she, Sakuya, and Arrow leaves the ship.

* * *

><p>Colleen has started to feel strange walking the Arrow. She looks at her navigator friend and sees that he's smiling as he looks around the town to see many couples chatting with each other.<p>

"So, where do you want to go first, Colleen?" Ackmor asks.

"Well, there is this nice famous ramen shop on this island." Colleen said.

"What? No meat this time…?" Ackmor asks shocked by Colleen's choice in food.

"It's a long story…" Colleen says.

Colleen and Ackmor heads to the famous Ramen shop to meet an old man and his daughter.

"Welcome to Al's Ramen Shop! What can I, Al, get you two?" The old man named Al asks.

"I'll have beef ramen." Colleen says.

"I'll have…uh…chicken ramen." Ackmor says.

"Coming right up! Kiza, get the chicken and beef meat cooking and I'll prepare the ramen." Al said.

"Yes, Grandpa." The girl named Kiza says as she began cooking the meat.

Colleen takes a good look at the Ramen Shop and to her it gave her a feeling of nostalgia, "You know, my father had a friend who loves ramen."

"Really?" Ackmor asks interested in the story.

"Yeah…I think I met him…but I don't remember the details. I think I was 5 when I met him." Colleen said.

"Tell me more." Ackmor says knowing the food would take a while to cook.

"Well…my father's friend was crazy strong. He and Dad fought all the time about who was going to accomplish their goal first. They even fought each other and it was no one-sided battle." Colleen said.

"Wait, this person is as strong as your dad?" Ackmor asks.

Colleen nods, "Yes, and the surprising thing is that he didn't even eat a Devil Fruit. None of us knew what kind of powers that guy had but he was crazy strong. I'm hoping I could use one of his powers…Though, my Mom didn't like him because he was a pervert like Sanji."

"He was?" Ackmor asks.

"Yeah, he was perverted, sometimes a knuckle head, and a loud-mouth…But my Dad was happy with him since he was someone he could relate to. Losing your family…being left alone to fend for yourself, having a lot of people hate you, that could break almost anyone, but not that man and my father. That's what drew them closer together…"

"Well, will we ever meet this person?" Ackmor asks.

"I doubt it…I don't even know where he lives unfortunately." Colleen said, "The thing is that my Dad asked him to join his crew, but the man had to decline and leave to make a family. My dad was really sad, but somewhat understood. That was about 10 years before my father found the One Piece." Colleen said.

"Do you know this person's name?" Ackmor asks.

"Well…no…" Colleen unfortunately answers.

"Order up!" Al called as he placed the bowls of ramen in front of the two.

"Come on, Ackmor, dig in!" Colleen slurped back a huge mouthful of pork ramen. Ackmor stares at the ramen questioning if it will be good if he tastes it. "Lots of people say it's disgusting and unhealthy, but take my word for it, it's great!" Colleen murmured with noodles in her mouth. Ackmor nods, "Alright then…" And he snapes apart a pair of chopsticks. He sinks the tips into the golden broth, taking up a sizable bundle of noodles. He glances at Colleen, who had turned back to her bowl and was shoveling the stuff back.

Ackmor brings the ramen to his lips, tasted it, and found it was no less delicious than Colleen had claimed. He slurps the noodles with increasing speed until he was on par with Colleen.

While Colleen was receiving her second bowl, she turns to watch Ackmor, hunched over his bowl with a proud smile showing through the noodles that dangled from her mouth.

_"W-Wow...I've never seen anyone eat ramen that fast…" _Colleen thought as Ackmor finishes the noodles, and drinks the bowl of broth in mere seconds. "Wow, you're even faster than me! That's amazing!" Colleen beamed, flipping a thumbs-up.

For a moment, Ackmor didn't even realize what he had done until he stared at the empty bowl, "I…I ate it that fast?" He asks.

"Yep! Hey! Maybe you and I should do an eating race!" Colleen announces.

"I…don't think that's a good idea, Colleen." Ackmor says.

"Or…we could do a drinking contest!" Colleen suggests.

"Colleen, I can only drink a certain amount of liquid before my body fizzes out." Ackmor says.

"Hm…we it's back to eating contest then." Colleen said.

"I don't want to do that! I look silly eating ramen and you know it!" Ackmor says.

"No you don't. You look cute eating like you did!" Colleen said.

Ackmor then felt his heart beat speed up a little, "Y-You do?"

"Yep!" Colleen said.

"Okay…but you better not laugh!" Ackmor stated.

"Alright! Old man, we're having a Ramen eating contest! Let's do it!" Colleen shouts.

"Very well then. Kiza, these two are competing. Let's fix up a lot of ramen for them!" Al says to his granddaughter.

"Loser does one request from the Winner. Deal?" Colleen asks.

"Deal." Ackmor says shaking Colleen's hand.

* * *

><p>"This…is….the BEST!" Arrow shouts carrying a blushing unconscious Sakuya! "Hahaha! Sakuya went and got drunk on us!"<p>

"WOOOWWW…I'vvvveee havvveen't gotten llllikkkee thhiiss since…ever…" Sakuya said burping.

Kaisetsu shook her head, "Serves her right for drinking beer. I told her not to go overboard in that drinking contest, didn't I? Remind me to never allow Tamiko to drink beer." Kaisetsu said.

"You do realize that the drinking age is at 18 and Tamiko's 17 this year, right?" Arrow asks.

"Oh God…I hope she's never heard of beer…" Kaisetsu said.

"Well she is a Skypiean…" Arrow said, "But I understand. You're worried about the girl drinking or smoking cigars or doing things a parent would never let their child do." Arrow said. "Hey, why don't we watch her together?"

"I think that is unnecessary…" Kaisetsu said.

"Come on, you act like her mother." Arrow said.

"That's because I understand her."

"Do you really?"

"…Not one hundred percent but enough to keep her safe."

"Then why not us both?" Arrow asks taking Kaisetsu's hands into his own, "I'll be like a Mother and Father and Daughter family! Like I had when I was young!"

"Wh-What?! No, I don't…"

"Kaisetsu, you are never going to enjoy life to the fullest if you do not accept new things that come your way. I'd love to play Father." Arrow said.

"A-Alright then…just…just look out for her…" Kaisetsu said.  
>Arrow then suddenly hugs her, "Thank you…"<p>

Kaisetsu blushes, "S-Sure…You want to get something to eat?"

"Yes, my lady." Arrow said humbly. "Whatever your heart desires."

* * *

><p>Tamiko waited patiently beside the Ferris wheel in the park of Cure Lovely Island for her friend, Cooper.<p>

Tamiko sighs thinking about the times she spent with the crew and especially Cooper. Ever since Cooper had joined the crew, Tamiko had been intrigued by him._ "Friends…Maybe we could…"_ She didn't finish her thought as she looked up in the sky, _"What do you think…Naru…?"_

"Tamiko!" a boy's voice called out to her. "Sorry I'm late!"

She wheeled around and saw Cooper rushing towards her.

"It…it's OK," Tamiko stammered nervously for an unknown reason. She always seemed to have trouble speaking around him.

He looked her up and down, causing her cheeks to flare. "I really can't get over how good you look in that dress. It fits well with your wings," he complimented.

"Thanks."

Cooper grinned. "So, you wanted to go on this Ferris wheel."

Tamiko blushed because she was going to be in an enclosed space with Cooper. "Well, I, er…I mean, uh… Only if you want to."

"Sure." He grabbed her hand casually, and her already burning cheeks went an even deeper shade of red. He led her to the booth. "Two, please."

The attendant looked meaningfully at their interlocked hands, but didn't comment, much to Tamiko's relief. He handed them their tickets, and the two teens stepped into a carriage.

Tamiko sat on the opposite side of Cooper. She thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in Cooper's honest face, but she brushed it off as her imagination.

The Ferris wheel started moving, and Tamiko gasped in shock, nearly falling onto Cooper's legs. He chuckled slightly at her antics, causing her to blush. She eventually managed to settle herself into the seat, adjusting her skirt.

"So do you want to talk about something?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah. I just, er…you and everyone on the crew always been so nice to me, and, uh…not that many people have in my life." Tamiko said.

Cooper smiles, "That's how our crew is to everyone. No matter how different they are, a crew member is a valuable nakama and I assure you that Colleen would never let you go."

"Yes…that is true and I'm grateful. Cooper…I'm not use to being around boys except my brother…When you came on the crew…When we fought together…I…I just feel so eccentric and alive again…So…I…I'm more interested in you." Cooper's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I guess, er, what I'm, ah, trying to say is…"

"I really like you," Cooper interrupted.

"Huh?"

"That's what you were going to say, right?" She nodded, dumbstruck. "Well, that's what I was gonna say too." Tamiko's eyes widened, and she blushed again. "I always thought you were kinda cute, especially when you're hyperactive. And you were always happy around all of us. I figured that that meant you liked people as cool minded as me…a lot…which, I have to say, gave me a bit of a thrill. So I guess, what I'm trying to do is…ask you to be my girlfriend one day."

It was almost like the world had stopped, and they were the only ones in it. Tamiko had expected Cooper to laugh at her confession, not make one of his own. She definitely hadn't expected him to ask her to be his girlfriend. But by God was she glad he had.

"I…I'd like that." She said.

Cooper grinned. "Great, then let's make a promise: When everyone else on the crew has a Valentine's partner, we all go on a romantic date as boyfriend and girlfriend. Promise?" He extended his pinky finger which gave Tamiko memories of a good friend.

She extended her pinky finger and they both shook on the promise, "Pinky Promise." Tamiko said as the ride stopped.

Cooper grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ride. Once they'd reached the park, he hugged her. "Trust me…next Valentine's will be fun, oh and you should invite your brother too!" Cooper said.

_"Yeah! I should! I wonder if he found someone he loves."_ Tamiko thought.

* * *

><p>After a long day and night of enjoyment, all of the Straw Hats returned to the Delicate Fox. Everyone who wasn't with Arrow and Kaisetsu immediately noticed Sakuya unconscious.<p>

"What happened to Sakuya?" Tamiko asks.

Kaisetsu giggles and replies, "She was dragged into a drinking contest and won easily; however, it came with a cost…"

"Buuuunnniees…" Sakuya mumbled in her sleep.

"Well, our cook's out for today…" Arrow said.

**_(A/N: Forgot to tell you this but I swapped Kaisetsu and Sakuya's positions in the crew. Kaisetsu is now First-mate and Sakuya is the cook. Thank you for accepting the major change in the story.)_**

"Well…what are we going to eat now?" Colleen asks.

"This is the perfect time." Tamiko said reaching into her bag.

"Huh?" The crew looks at each other as Tamiko pulls out six heart shaped boxes.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Tamiko shouts handing everyone including the unconscious Sakuya a box.

The crew opens it and to their surprise, inside were the items Tamiko had taken away from them.

"My hat! Thanks Tamiko!" Colleen shouted putting her straw hat back and the others cherished the return of their belongings.

"Guys…I'm sorry that I forced you to celebrate Valentine's. I just don't want any of you to end up alone when one day…we might have to leave." Tamiko says.

"Don't worry about that, Tamiko." Colleen says, "You have us now so you might as well enjoy it as it lasts."

"She's right," Kaisetsu said, "Besides, I had a lot of fun with Arrow and Sakuya. What did you and Cooper do?"

"Tamiko and I went to the Ferris Wheel." Cooper said.

"Oh? And what were you two doing alone?" Kaisetsu asks with a slight smirk.

Tamiko's face turned a shade of red, "W-Well, we were…talking. That's it…t-talking…" She lies knowing about the promise she made.

"Are you sure? You look like you have a fever." Arrow said.

"Tamiko's okay. We just had a friendly talk." Cooper said as Tamiko nodes.

Colleen looked at Ackmor who was in his own world and pokes him on the shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh um…yeah I think I am." Ackmor says.

"Is there something wrong?" Colleen asks.

"Well…I uh…I just been having this strange feeling that's all." Ackmor answers.

"Are you sick?"

"No it's not that…You could say that my face is feeling hot and…" He was cut off when Colleen put her finger on his lip.

"It's okay, Ackmor. I sometimes feel that way too around Jeremy." Colleen says.

"You do…?" Ackmor asks.

"Yes, you can call it…crushing on someone or having a Cupid Baby hit you in the heart if you know what I mean…"

"Do I have a heart?"

"We talked about this before, Ackmor. Of course you do. You wouldn't be on this crew if I didn't believe that." Colleen said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Ackmor said.

"So, let's go get something to eat." Colleen said.

"Aren't you full?!" Ackmor asks in shock.

"Nope!" Colleen answered.

"What is your stomach made of….?" Ackmor thought, "Well our cook is out for tonight so let's go for another stroll." He said.

"Alright!" Colleen said grabbing Ackmor's arm, "Let's go! We'll be back guys." Colleen called to the others waving goodbye as Ackmor did the same.

"Are they going to be okay?" Tamiko asks.

"Of course, they're just enjoying Valentine's a little more." Kaisetsu said. "But it's great that we got to enjoy this day. Thank you, Tamiko."

"Really? You enjoyed today?!" Tamiko asks.

"Of course, I got to see the most beautiful girls and date them!" Arrow shouts in happiness.

"I wouldn't call it a date, Arrow." Kaisetsu said sweatdropping. "What do you think, Cooper?"

"Well, I can say that today was tolerable. You can say that I'm not used to dating other girls." Cooper said.

"OOOH! SO THAT'S WHAT YOU TOO HAVE BEEN DOING!" Kaisetsu shouts grinning crazily, "Tamiko, you never told me you were 'attracted' to our shipwright!"

Tamiko's face turned dark red, "W-W-What?! D-Don't be ridiculous…I…uh….we…"

Kaisetsu giggles, "Okay…I'll let it slide, but someday you should take the chance."

"…" Tamiko was silent still blushing over thoughts coming into her head of her and Cooper dating.

Colleen and Ackmor were looking around town and a thought came into Ackmor's head.

"I'll be right back, Colleen." Ackmor said as he enters a shop much to Colleen's confusion.

"What is he getting…?" Colleen asks.

After a few minutes of waiting, Ackmor came back to her with a red heart shaped box while holding something behind him, "Happy…uh…Valentine's Day, Colleen." He extended the box and revealed flowers from behind him.

Colleen happily smiled and accepted Ackmor's gifts. She opened the box and to her surprise, it was full of chocolates and in the middle was a shiny white ring. "Oh, my! A-Ackmor…I don't know what to say…"

"I spent a lot of beris for these…I wanted to at least give you something…" Ackmor said.

Colleen hugs Ackmor with a blush on her face, "Thank you…Ackmor."

Ackmor smiles and hugs her back, "Don't mention it." He felt…warm hugging Colleen. Like he never ever wants to let go of her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Valentine's Day…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Well there it is! Happy V-Day everyone! In case you missed it, I changed Kaisetsu and Sakuya's rolls in the crew. Kaisetsu is the First Mate like her father was and Sakuya's the cook. If any of you are wondering: No, I do not have a girlfriend nor do I have any interest in one…besides, my Valentines is my family because Valentines isn't just about showing love to your girlfriend or boyfriend, it's about showing love to the people you truly love and wouldn't go on living without which means my family and you, my followers, are my Valentine's. Thank you for the support thus far and I hope to continue writing this story! :D_**


	46. OP: The New Straw Hat Pirates OVA 1

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**Colleen: Uh…where's Jurabi-san?**_

_**Ackmor: What?! He's not here?!**_

_**Arrow: Nope doesn't look like it.**_

_**Sakuya: That baka…how are we supposed to do disclaimer then? None of us have the right after all.**_

_**Kaisetsu: How about Colleen does it? After all she is Luffy's daughter.**_

_**Tamiko: Kaisetsu, you should too since you are Zoro's daughter.**_

_**Cooper: Hey, you're forgetting Usopp's son too! Gee, why does my father have to be left out so much?**_

_**Colleen: Hm…what do you think we should do?**_

_**Kaisetsu: Oh! I have this wonderful idea I've been thinking. Why don't we do an OVA?**_

_**Arrow: An ovwhat?**_

_**Kaisetsu: "**__**Original Video Animation." It's what anime does for the purpose of telling an otherworld story filled with the funniest comedy.**_

_**Colleen: *Takes out a large hat and wears it***_

_**Ackmor: Colleen?**_

_**Colleen: *Turns away* Yeah?**_

_**Ackmor: Over here.**_

_**Colleen: *Turns to his direction* Yeah?**_

_**Ackmor: What are you wearing?**_

_**Colleen: This, Ackmor, is the new hat wear that is popular. Lots of girls are wearing it so I'm wearing it too.**_

_**Ackmor: I understand that, but…you can't see anything with that on.**_

_**Colleen: Fashion has its prices. Now if you'll excuse me, I…need to show all my bae's this wonderful hat. *Walks off***_

_**Ackmor: Okay…but WATCH OUT FOR THE-**_

_**Colleen: *Falls in a well***_

_**Ackmor: Well…**_

_**Kaisetsu: It seems Colleen joining fashion bandwagons. She wears that because everyone is wearing it and if she doesn't wear it, she would look cool. This OVA I made should teach a lesson about that.**_

_**Ackmor: That sounds fun.**_

_**Sakuya: Pass…**_

_**Cooper: Oh come on, Sakuya. It'll be fun! All seven of us doing an OVA for the first time!**_

_**Sakuya: Nope…not doing it.**_

_**Arrow: It's for Jurabi's friends…**_

_**Sakuya:…**_

_**Arrow: Bunnies?**_

_**Sakuya: BUNNIIIEESSS! I'LL DO IT!**_

_**Kaisetsu: If you love bunnies, you're going to love this story. I'm going to need some rolls in the story. It's about three friends who work in a chocolate bunny factory for many hours without a break.**_

_**Tamiko: Oh! Kaisetsu, Arrow, and I should be the three friends!**_

_**Sakuya: I call the boss of that factory!**_

_**Cooper: Oh boy…we're in for a long ride. I'll take the assistant job then.**_

_**Colleen: ADD GEARY TOO!**_

_**Kaisetsu: Good, let's go on then. Ackmor, Colleen, you two will be doing a song in the intermission.**_

_**Ackmor: Intermission?! What?!**_

_**Kaisetsu: Let's get started with this musical.**_

_**Everyone: THIS IS A MUSICAL?!**_

_**Kaisetsu: The musical about Kaisetsu, Arrow, and Tamiko!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OP: The New Straw Hat Pirates OVA 1<strong>_

An old man was sleeping near the gates of a large factory. He wakes up and rubs his eyes and checks the clock. "Almost eight a.m., Geary should be here soon." He said looking at you. "Oh hello, my name is George. I'm the narrator of this OVA. In case you're wondering, no I wasn't narrating a few seconds ago when I was asleep. That was actually Jurabi. Now I'm sure you are wondering who or what I'm waiting for, am I right? I'm now waiting on the milk delivery for this here's Sakuya Chocolate Factory where Chocolate bunnies are manufactured. Oh! I hear the delivery Colossi now! He's my favorite!" He says as Geary shaped as a horse carrying a chariot of milk arrives and a song begins.

_**Good Morning George**_

**Geary:**

Good Morning George how are you?

I hope you're feeling fine.

I'd love to stay and talk,

but it's almost eight o clock

and I haven't got the time.

(Goes through the opened gate)

**George:**

See ya later!

**Geary:**

Because we work real hard at the Chocolate Factory.

We start at eight and we don't get lunch till three.

I've got to drive the truck

to make a buck

so we can send it home to my family.

(Arrives to see Cooper disappointed)

**Cooper:**

Well now you are in trouble.

Your time card is a wreck.

It's almost two past eight!

I'll tell Sakuya that you're late

and she'll take it from you check!

(Leaves Geary)

**Geary:**

Yes Mr. Cooper…

**Cooper:**

Oh yes we work real hard at the Chocolate Factory.

**Worker with an anvil on his head:**

Excuse me Mr. Cooper but I got an injury

**Cooper:**

Now get back on the line.

You'll be just fine.

With all this work to do we've got no time for sympathy.

(Leaves)

**Arrow making chocolate bunnies:**

We used to be so happy.

**Kaisetsu making chocolate bunnies:**

We used to laugh and run.

**Tamiko making chocolate bunnies:**

Now there's no time to play

cause we gotta work all day

and it isn't very fun!

**Kaisetsu:**

I'm Kaisetsu.

**Tamiko:**

I'm Tamiko.

**Arrow:**

I'm Arrow

**All three:**

We work here in the plant.

We like to take a break

for goodness sake

but Ms. Sakuya says…

**Cooper:**

You can't! HAH!

**Chorus:**

We all need a vacation.

Our schedule disappear.

We're getting very tired

but stopping get's us fired

so we'll have to stay right here.

Because we work real hard at the Chocolate Factory.

We start at eight and we don't get lunch till three.

We got a whole way through

to make a buck or two

so we can send them home to our families.

…

Someday, you'll come and join us.

We'll live in harmony.

We hope the day is clear

until then you'll find us here

at the Sakuya Chocolate Factory!

…

(Song end)

* * *

><p>"Heh…the Sakuya Chocolate Bunny. Every day they make fourteen thousand six hundred and thirty eight of these little fellers…give or take a few. Oh yeah, Ms. Sakuya. Reevus Sakuya, but you better call her Ms. Sakuya. Now Sakuya's not a BAD person, she just gets confused sometimes. Why, her chocolate bunnies are selling so well, I think her bridges have grown a lot. And that's saying something since her bridges were big to begin with. What's all this got to do with Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow, you ask? Well…that trouble starts when Ms. Sakuya makes an announcement." George narrates to you.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the factory, Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow continued making chocolate bunnies until they see a television pop out from the floor. The T.V. turned on showing Ms. Sakuya in her office.<p>

"Attention, little people. I have an announcement! This morning, Sakuya Chocolate shipped its two millionth chocolate bunny." She says.

The workers cheered in happiness as Sakuya continued from her room with Cooper holding the camera, "To celebrate this momentous occasion, for the next thirty minutes everyone can eat as many bunnies as they please. Bon apatite!"

Cooper turns off the camera and looks at Ms. Sakuya, "Hey, boss. That's awfully nice of you giving away all those bunnies."

Sakuya sat back on her chair and smirked, "Oh…I can just see the looks on their faces already…"

* * *

><p>Outside her office, all of the workers were devouring as many chocolate bunnies as their mouths could contain. They empty the boxes and crates of chocolate bunnies to the point where they had to make new ones to eat them. As Tamiko, Kaisetsu, and Arrow ate some bunnies, Tamiko stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Hey, guys…I don't think we should eat anymore bunnies." She said.

"What do you mean? Ms. Sakuya says we can eat as many as we want." Kaisetsu said.

"But don't you remember what our parents told us? We should eat too much candy because it's not very good for us." Tamiko argued.

"Tamiko, our parents aren't here now. We're on our own. Besides, everyone else is doing it." Kaisetsu said.

"Kaisetsu! Arrow! Listen to me! I know our parents aren't here right now, but I keep thinking of a song my mom used to sing to me a long time ago." Tamiko said remembering her mother.

* * *

><p><em>Tamiko was a baby staring up at her mother Conis as it was bed time so Conis sings her a lullaby.<em>

_**Cones' Lullaby**_

**_Conis:_**

_Think of me every day._

_Hold tight to what I say._

_And I'll be close to you even from far away._

_Know that wherever you are_

_it is never too far._

_If you think of me, I'll be with you._

…

**Tamiko:**

Know that wherever you are

it is never too far.

If you think of me, I'll be with you.

(Song end)

"See? Even though our parents aren't here right now to help us do what's right, if we remember what they taught us…it's kinda like they ARE here." Tamiko said.

Kaisetsu and Arrow were nearly in tears listening to the song.

"Okay…no more bunnies. I'm doing it for my Mom…" Kaisetsu said swallowing the chocolate in her mouth.

Arrow spat out the chocolate bunny that was half way inside his mouth, "Me too…"

And they were right to stop because the rest of the workers were now lying on the floor after eating too much chocolate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*RING*<strong>_ The alarm on Ms. Sakuya's clock rang.

"Well that about does it." Ms. Sakuya said standing up, "Whadda you say we pop in and let them show their 'appreciation'." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. They're really going to appreciate you, boss." Cooper said as he and Sakuya exit the office and arrives at the worker's room.

"Hello?!" Ms. Sakuya shouts but no answer, "Hm…I don't feel very appreciated."

"Hey look over there, boss." Cooper said pointing at the sick workers, "They're all lying on the floor like they're sick or something."

"Really?! In exchange for me letting them eat all my bunnies they decide to lie around and play hooky?!" Sakuya shouted in anger.

That was when Cooper saw Tamiko, Arrow, and Kaisetsu all standing. "Wait boss, look over there. Those three over there don't look sick."

Sakuya turns to the three, "They aren't…?"

Kaisetsu cleared her throat, "Thank you, Ms. Sakuya, for your lovely, delicious gift of chocolate!"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Arrow shouted.

Sakuya walks up to the three and smiles, "Everyone else is lying down but you three are standing up. What are you names?"

"I'm Kaisetsu." Kaisetsu said.

"I'm Tamiko." Tamiko said.

"I'm an arrow…oh wait, I AM Arrow…no wait…my NAME is Arrow." Arrow said mixing up the meaning of his name.

"We could us workers who know how to stand up here at Sakuya Chocolate. How would you like to become my junior executives?" Sakuya offers.

"What's that mean?" Arrow asks.

"It means you get to wear a tie." Cooper answered.

"Sure, that'd be great." Kaisetsu answered.

"Alrighty, Mr. Cooper, get them their ties." Sakuya said.

"Right away, boss." Cooper said.

"Girls and Arrow, I want to see you three in my office first thing in the morning!" Sakuya shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!" The three shouted smiling.

"Well, whadda ya know!" George narrates, "Arrow, Tamiko, and Kaisetsu did what they thought was right even though nobody else was doing it and it paid off…this time anyways…But boy, were they in for a surprise when they went to meet Ms. Sakuya in her office the next day.

* * *

><p>"Girls and Arrow, have I got a surprise for you." Sakuya said in excitement while walking to an object covered by a blanket on a table, "The other day, I was thinking about who wonderful the bunny is, how beautiful the bunny is and I thought to myself. I thought 'Oh, if only ALL my workers loved the bunny as much as I do.' I asked myself 'Why don't they love it as much?' Do you know why?" Before they could answer, Ms. Sakuya continued, "Because it's small! It's a little bunny. What they need is a bunny they can all look up to. And I mean waaaay up to." Ms. Sakuya uncovered the object on the table showing a coliseum that had a large bunny sculpture at the top, "This is just the model, the real one is ninety feet high. My workers finished it this morning."<p>

"Wow…that's a big bunny, ma'am." Tamiko said.

"Mmhmm…" Sakuya hummed in agreement, "Since you're my junior executives, I wanted you to see it first. But this afternoon, EVERYONE will meet the new bunny and it is going to be a beautiful thing when everybody bows down and sings The Bunny Song." She said.

"Um…I'm not quite familiar with that particular tune. Could you just hum a few bars?" Arrow asks.

"You know, I was hoping you'd ask." Ms. Sakuya said stepping back, "The Bunny Song is how all my employees will show just how much they love bunny. How nothing is more important than the bunny. How they'd do ANYTHING for the bunny. And it goes something like this…"

_**The Bunny Song**_

**Sakuya:**

The bunny, the bunny, whoa, I love the bunny.

I don't love my soup or my bread, just the bunny.

The bunny, the bunny, YEAH, I love the bunny.

I gave everything that I had for the bunny.

I don't want no health food when it's time to feed.

A big bag of bunnies is all that I need.

I don't want no buddies to come out and play.

I'll sit on my sofa eat bunnies all day.

I won't eat no beans and I won't eat tofu.

That stuff is for sissies but BUNNIES ARE COOL!

Chorus:

I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey.

I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny.

I don't want a tissue when my nose is running.

I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny.

I don't want to tell you a joke that is funny

I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny.

I don't want to play on a day that is sunny.

I just want a plate and a fork and a bunny.

(Repeats while Sakuya continues)

Sakuya:

The bunny, the bunny, whoa, I love the bunny.

I don't love my soup or my bread, just the bunny.

The bunny, the bunny, YEAH, I love the bunny.

I gave everything that I haaaaaad…for the bunny.

(Song End)

"Well, what do you think?" Ms. Sakuya asks.

Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow were shocked by the lyrics of the song.

"Um…what would happen say if someone didn't quite agree with everything in that song so um…they…didn't sing it…what would happen?" Kaisetsu asks afraid of the answer.

"…Come here." Ms. Sakuya said as the group came closer and she looks out the window. She points to a large black furnace, "What's that over there?"

"That's the furnace." Tamiko said.

"And what do we use it for?" Ms. Sakuya asks.

"That's where all the bad bunnies go." Arrow answered.

"Good answer, now picture in my mind that if you don't bow down sing the song, you're a bad bunny." Ms. Sakuya said.

"Y-You don't mean…" Kaisetsu didn't want to finish.

"But I'm sure that won't happen. It's almost time for the ceremony! I'll see ya' out there!" Ms. Sakuya shouted leaving the three to think about what they should do.

"Now THIS is a pickle!" George narrates, "That bunny song was chock full of stuff they knew was wrong, but if they don't sing it, Sakuya said she was going to throw them in the furnace. Whoo! What would you do if you were them? …I better hold that thought. The ceremony's starting!"

* * *

><p>Inside the Bunny Coliseum, many workers including Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow gathered and stood before Ms. Sakuya and Mr. Cooper.<p>

"Thank you all for attending today's festivities. It is with great pleasure that I present to you the object of our affection, your new best friend, THE BUNNY!" Sakuya announced as the statue of the bunny rose from the ground for all to see. "Now it is time to bow and sing The Bunny Song!" Sakuya said as the workers all bowed…except Tamiko, Arrow, and Kaisetsu.

Immediately, Cooper notices them not bowing, "Hey, boss. Those girls and that guy, they aren't bowing." He said.

"Hm? Aren't those our new junior executives?" Ms. Sakuya asks.

"I think so? Maybe they're stuck…" Cooper said.

"Let's find out." Ms. Sakuya said activating the pedestal they were standing on making it float over to the three. Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow froze at their spots as Ms. Sakuya looked down at them, "I said: It's time to sing The Bunny Song." She said with a small threatening voice.

None of the three said anything.

"Come on guys…" Geary whispered, "Sing the song…Everyone's doing it."

Still, none of the three said anything.

"Sing…the song." Sakuya said getting impatient.

"They're not singing, boss." Cooper said.

"SING!" Sakuya shouted.

_**Conis' Lullaby (Tamiko version)**_

**Tamiko:**

Think of me every day.

Hold tight to what I say.

And I'll be close to you even from far away.

**Tamiko, Kaisetsu, Arrow:**

Know that wherever you are

it is never too far.

If you think of me, I'll be with you.

After listening to the song, Ms. Sakuya placed her hand on her heart, "Oh…that was the most tear jerking song I've ever heard. Thank you. I'm going to be singing that song…as I throw you into the furnace! Guards! Seize them!" Ms. Sakuya shouted as the guards took Tamiko, Kaisetsu, and Arrow away.

Seeing this, Geary knew he had to do something, "I've got help them…but how?" He asks himself and suddenly got an idea and leaves the coliseum.

"Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow will be right back after this intermission!" George announced.

* * *

><p>And now it's time for Silly Songs with Colleen. The part of the OVA where Colleen comes out and sings a silly song. Colleen will be performing a traditional Argentinean ballad, <span>Dance of the Woman<span>, in its original Spanish language. Ackmor will translate.

_**Dance of the Woman (Spanish)**_

**Colleen:**

Ver la mujer joven.

**Ackmor:**

Watch the young woman.

**Colleen:**

Ver cómo se mueve.

**Ackmor:**

See how she moves.

**Colleen:**

Como un león.

**Ackmor:**

Like a lion.

**Colleen:**

Persiguiendo un ratón.

**Ackmor:**

Chasing a mouse.

**Colleen:**

Ver la mujer joven.

**Ackmor:**

Watch the young woman.

**Colleen:**

¡Oh, cómo suavizar su movimiento es.

**Ackmor:**

Oh, how smooth her motion is.

**Colleen:**

Como la mantequilla en una

**Ackmor:**

Like butter...on a…

**Colleen:**

…mono calvo.

**Ackmor:**

Bald…monkey…

**Colleen:**

Ver la mujer joven.

**Ackmor:**

Watch the young woman.

**Colleen:**

Todas las chicas

**Ackmor:**

All the girls…

**Colleen:**

envidiar a su amigo

**Ackmor:**

…envy their friend…

**Colleen:**

que deseen bailar como ella.

**Ackmor:**

…wishing to dance as she.

**Colleen:**

Mujer del baile

**Ackmor:**

Dancing woman.

**Colleen:**

Mujer del baile

**Ackmor:**

Dancing woman.

**Colleen:**

Mujer del baile

**Ackmor:**

Dancing woman.

**Colleen:**

Bailar, bailar, sí.

**Ackmor:**

Dance, Dance, yeah!

**Colleen:**

Mira el cyborg.

**Ackmor:**

Look at the cyborg.

**Colleen:**

¿No es triste?

**Ackmor:**

Isn't he sad?

**Colleen:**

Él no sabe bailar.

**Ackmor:**

He can't dance.

**Colleen:**

Pobre cyborg.

**Ackmor:**

Poor cyborg.

**Colleen:**

Él desea que él podría bailar como a la mujer.

**Ackmor:**

He wishes he could sing like the woman.

**Colleen:**

Gratis y sin problemas

**Ackmor:**

Free and smooth…

**Colleen:**

Pero él no puede.

**Ackmor:**

But he…can't.

OKAY STOP THE MUSIC!

(Music stops.)

"What do you mean I can't dance?! I can dance! What about your Uncle Sabo's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at your Uncle Sabo's polka party?" Ackmor asks.

"No comprendo." Colleen said.

"No comprendo? I'll show you no comprendo!" Ackmor shouted.

"Mom! Dad! Look over here!" Tamiko shouted running to the two with her father following, "Get a picture of me and the Dancing Colleen in our authentic Argentinean garb!" Tamiko shouted.

"Okay, Tamiko." Wyper said, "But we better hurry. I think those seven dwarves have your mother confused with someone else."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YOUR PRINCESS!" Conis shouted running from the dwarves.

"…Say peas!" Wyper said readying the camera.

"PEAS!" Tamiko and Colleen shouted as the picture was taken.

(Music start again)

**Colleen:**

Escuche a la joven.

**Ackmor:**

Listen to the young woman.

**Colleen:**

Oír su voz fuerte.

**Ackmor:**

Hear her strong voice.

**Colleen:**

Como un león.

**Ackmor:**

Like a lion.

**Colleen:**

a punto de comer

**Ackmor:**

…about to eat.

**Colleen:**

Escuche a la joven.

**Ackmor:**

Listen to the young woman.

**Colleen:**

¡Qué dulce su voz

**Ackmor:**

How sweet her voice…

**Colleen:**

El aliento de su garganta es como un coro de pajaritos.

**Ackmor:**

The breath from her throat is like a chorus of little birdies.

**Colleen:**

Escuche a la joven.

**Ackmor:**

Listen to the young woman.

**Colleen:**

Todas las chicas

**Ackmor:**

All the girls…

**Colleen:**

envidiar a su amigo

**Ackmor:**

…envy their friend…

**Colleen:**

que deseen cantar como ella.

**Ackmor:**

…wishing to sing as she.

**Colleen:**

Mujer cantante.

**Ackmor:**

Singing woman.

**Colleen:**

Mujer cantante.

**Ackmor:**

Singing woman.

**Colleen:**

Mujer cantante.

**Ackmor:**

Singing woman.

**Colleen:**

Canta, canta, sí.

**Ackmor:**

Sing, sing, yeah.

**Colleen:**

Escuche el cyborg.

**Ackmor:**

Listen to the cyborg.

**Colleen:**

¿No es triste?

**Ackmor:**

Isn't it sad?

**Colleen:**

Él no puede cantar.

**Ackmor:**

He can't sing.

**Colleen:**

Pobre cyborg.

**Ackmor:**

Poor cyborg.

**Colleen:**

Él desea que él podría cantar

**Ackmor:**

He wishes he could sing…

**Colleen:**

fuerte y dulce como la mujer

**Ackmor:**

…strong and sweet like the woman…

**Colleen:**

pero no puede.

**Ackmor:**

But he can't.

**Colleen:**

No se puede incluso silbar.

**Ackmor:**

Can't even whistle.

Alright, that's it senora! Come over here and let my fists sing YOU a song!

**Colleen:**  
>Adios amigos!<p>

(Runs away)

This has been Silly Songs with Colleen. Tune in next time to hear Colleen sing:

**Colleen:**

Ackmor's really angry!

I hope he doesn't catch me!

It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head!

* * *

><p>"And now, back to our story." George announced.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is everyone comfortable?" Ms. Sakuya asks Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow who were tied up together on a conveyor. "Good." She said as the conveyor started moving them.<p>

_**Sakuya's Disappointment**_

**Sakuya:**

I've tried to be patient.

I've tried to be kind.

Can you tell me what the trouble is?

Am I losing my mind?

Now I didn't ask for much just one simple little thing.

I didn't want you to part the ocean I just wanted to hear you sing!

I gave you hats.

I gave you ties.

I let you eat all my bunnies!

And this is how you repay me?

Come on now do you think that's funny?!

Well I would laugh.

Your fate is sealed.

You're paying for your crime.

But to show you the kind of girl I am, I'll ask you one more time:

Will you…or will you not…sing the song?

"Well, you see, ma'am. Our parents taught us to stand up for what we believe in." Kaisetsu said.

"They want us to do what's right." Arrow said.

"And there's a lot of stuff in that song that's not right." Tamiko said.

"So, we don't mean to be a bother." Kaisetsu said.

"We hope you understand." Arrow said.

"But we cannot sing that song." Tamiko said.

Ms. Sakuya smiled, "I understand girls and Arrow.

"You do?" Arrow asks.

"Of course…I understand…that you are all bad bunnies!" Sakuya said as she was about to press the button to throw them into the furnace; however, a figure swooped in and grabbed the three. "What?!"

The figure was Geary shaped like a dragon, "Sorry, ma'am! But I can't let you cook my bubbies!" Geary shouted carrying the three.

"Guards! Get them!" Sakuya shouted as her guards boarded hover vehicles.

"Hang on!" Geary shouted to Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow as he flies through a tunnel with his pursuers following behind. Geary picks up the pace and so did the guards as the chance goes though the endless maze that was the tunnel until Geary runs into a fork in the tunnel.

"Which way do I go?" Geary asks.

"Go up! Go up!" Kaisetsu said but Geary goes down, "Or down…"

The pursuers go down as well but her surprised to see Geary not flying as they flew straight out of the tunnel crashing into a chocolate pool.

"Way to go, Geary!" Kaisetsu cheered.

"Let's get out of here." Geary said flying again heading in the other direction.

"I KNEW this was the way." Kaisetsu said.

"…I don't think this is the way…" Tamiko said.

"Wait…I see light," Geary said nearing the end. "Maybe that's the way out!"

However, they ended up in the same spot inside the factory where Sakuya was waiting.

"You're back. Now Geary, I believe you have something that belongs to me. Cooper!" Sakuya shouted to Cooper who pressed a button and Geary was grabbed by mechanical hands. "Let's see if we can 'lighten' your load somewhere else." Sakuya said as the hands took Geary and the others above the furnace and begins to tip Geary over to an angle where Tamiko, Kaisetsu, and Arrow would fall.

"You remember when our parents told us that a friend is looking out for us?" Tamiko asks.

"Yeah…" Kaisetsu said.

"I sure hope they're right!" Tamiko shouted as they started falling in the furnace, but they were caught by Geary's dragon tail.

"Not…yet! I won't let you cook my buddies!" Geary shouted in pain realizing his tail was being burned.

"Now listen here, Geary. If you don't let go of those bad bunnies, you're going to be in big trouble!" Ms. Sakuya shouted.

And suddenly, Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow just slipped out of Geary's grip.

"No!" Geary shouted.

"Hahahahaha!" Ms. Sakuya laughed evilly, "No one's ever going to stand up to me again!"

However, a bright light engulfed the inside of the furnace extinguishing the flames.

"Huh? What?" Ms. Sakuya was confused and surprised by the sudden change of event.

Cooper slowly walked up to the furnace and looked inside, "Uh, boss, how many people did we drop in there?"

"Uh…three." Ms. Sakuya said.

"Well…it seems like there are four of them now and one of them is really shiny." Cooper said.

"Sh-Shiny…" Ms. Sakuya said.

"One more thing: They're not burning up!" Cooper shouted.

"Kaisetsu! Tamiko! Arrow! Come out of there!" Ms. Sakuya called as the furnace opened up.

Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and Arrow walked right out without a single sign of burning or pain.

"H-How…? You were dropped inside an oven and you came out like nothing happened…" Ms. Sakuya whispered shocked.

"That's because God has been watching over us." Tamiko said.

_**(A/N: Note: Though I, the author, enjoy writing stories about elephants ripping off the heads of children, somehow insulting one's religious beliefs with the word 'God' is another story. Please keep in mind that this is an OVA and has nothing to do with the original story thus it is not confirmed if the Straw Hats believe in God. If any of you are Muslim, Jewish, Buddhist, or Atheist and find the remainder of this OVA offensive somehow, please leave and only read the canon story. Please do not let this affect your opinion on this fanfic. Thank you.)**_

"Oh! God! I became so infatuated with chocolate bunnies that I completely forgot what my mother taught me about Him! I'm so sorry that I tried to force you to sing The Bunny Song. Can you ever forgive me?" Ms. Sakuya asks.

"We forgive you." Kaisetsu, Arrow, and Tamiko said simultaneously.

"Oh thanks, is there any way I can make it up to you?" Ms. Sakuya asks.

"Well…you could sing one of our songs." Tamiko said.

"How does it go?" Ms. Sakuya asks.

"You know, I was hoping you'd ask." Tamiko said with a smirk.

_**Stand Up**_

**Tamiko:**

My mommy always told me to do what's right.

To wash behind my ears and try to be polite.

You see, she loves me so.

**Sakuya:**

That's beautiful.

**Tamiko:**

That's why she tells me what I need to know.

**Sakuya:**

I have a lot of respect for that woman.

**Tamiko:**

But sometimes when I'm playing with a buddy or two,

they're doing things I know I'm not supposed to do.

**Sakuya:**

Do you go along?

Even though the things they do are wrong?

**Tamiko:**

No, no, I remember stand!

**Chorus:**

Stand up! Stand up!

**Tamiko:**

For what you, believe in, believe it, believe in God!

**Chorus:**

He's the one to back you up!

**Tamiko:**

He'll stand with you!

**Kaisetsu:**

When everybody tells you that you gotta be cool,

remember what you learned in Church and Sunday School!

Just check it out!

**Sakuya:**

Uhhuh.

**Kaisetsu:**

The Bible tells us what it's all about.

**Sakuya:**

Oh, you know that's right!

**Arrow:**

So if you have a question, go ask your dad.

And he can tell if a thing is…Good or Bad.

You'll make their day,

**Sakuya:**

Uhhuh.

**Arrow:**

if you remember what your parents say.

**Sakuya:**

What'd they say?

**Tamiko, Kaisetsu, and Arrow:**

They told us Stand!

**Chorus:**

Stand up! Stand up!

**Tamiko, Kaisetsu, and Arrow:**

For what you, believe in, believe it, believe in God!

**Chorus:**

He's the one to back you up!

**Tamiko:**

He'll stand with you!

**Everyone:**

Oh! Stand!

**Chorus:**

Stand up! Stand up!

**Everyone:**

For what you, believe in, believe it, believe in God!

**Chorus:**

He's the one to back you up!

**Everyone:**

He'll stand with you!

**Tamiko:**

HE'LL STAND WITH YOU!

**George (smiling):**

Oh yeeeeeaaaaahhhh….

(Song End)

* * *

><p><em><strong>OVA End…<strong>_

_**Ackmor: Oh, it's over already?! I still haven't gotten Colleen out the well yet…**_

_**Colleen: Try to get someone. Explain that Jimmy's stuck in a well! I'm Jimmy by the way!**_

_**Kaisetsu: I thought your name was Colleen…anyways; it's time we talked about what we've learned today.**_

_**Colleen (sings): And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, God has a lot to say in his book!**_

_**Ackmor: Colleen, you know how Bob and I feel about that song. *Grabs a bucket***_

_**Colleen (sings): You see you know that God's word is for everyone, now that our song is done we'll ta- *showered with water* HEY THAT'S COLD!**_

_**Ackmor: As Kaisetsu was saying, it's time to talk about what we've learned today, right Colleen?**_

_**Colleen: I'm wet…**_

_**Arrow: Right, well Tamiko, Kaisetsu, and I learned that standing up for what we believed in was pretty hard but it was worth it.**_

_**Tamiko: Yeah, when all our friends were doing things that were wrong, Kaisetsu, Arrow, and I remembered what our parents taught us and that God wanted us to do what was right.**_

_**Kaisetsu: Exactly, in the end, God was protecting us even in the fiery furnace.**_

_**Colleen: Yep, especially in the Fires of Mount-**_

_**Ackmor: Finish that reference and I will come down there and beat your ass to the point where no one will call it 'Dat ass'.**_

_**Sakuya: But wasn't this entire OVA a reference to something?**_

_**Cooper: Speaking of which, what have you learned from this story, Colleen?**_

_**Colleen: Well, I learned that doing something that you knew wasn't a good idea…just to be cool…isn't very cool. I put a large hat on my head because my friends had the same hat and I thought it would cool but I couldn't see anything. It didn't make me cool; it made me fall into this well. And now I can't get out of here! I'm going to be stuck here forever! And people are going to set coins on my head and I'm never going to be able to go to the Vocaloid concert or run through the Boston marathon or feel the Fishman Island air while I pilot our new ship off the coast of my family's home at Weenie Hut Jr.'s! OOHH MOMMY, DADDY! THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME, THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME! …click….click…click…**_

_**Ackmor: Are you finished?**_

_**Colleen: Yeah.**_

_**Sakuya: Are you going to jump out now?**_

_**Colleen: *jumps out of the well* Yep. Hey, let's see if Jurabi-san left a verse for us! *reads a note* Hm… "Stand firm, and hold to the teachings we passed on to you." Second Thessalufions…Thesselions…Thapalusions…Uh…**_

_**Tamiko: Thessalonians. **_

_**Colleen: Oh! Second Thessalonians two: fifteen.**_

_**Sakuya: Yes, that means that remember what your parents teach you and what you've learned from the Bible.**_

_**Arrow: And if someone wants you to do something, stand firm and do what's right.**_

_**Kaisetsu: In our story, Arrow, Tamiko, and I stood firm when all our friends were doing something they knew were wrong.**_

_**Cooper: Yes, it isn't always easy, but knowing that you've done the right thing sure feels good inside.**_

_**Ackmor: Well that's all the time we have today. Jurabi told us to tell you that this OVA referenced Veggie Tales and if you know what that is, Jurabi loves you for that. Also, if you have any questions to ask us, your favorite new Straw Hat Pirates, give him a PM and WE will respond.**_

_**Colleen: Now always remember: God made you special and He loves you very much!**_

_**Everyone: GOODBYE! :D**_


	47. The Ruins of Moonrock Valley

**_Jurabi: Hi, this is Jurabi and_**

**_"Where were you in the OVA?"_**

**_Jurabi: Ah you don't need to know! Red John asked:_**

**_By the way, I'm having difficulty on how the new straw hats sound like. Think you can pick out any anime actors (ex: Christopher R. Sabot, Collen Clinkerbeard, and Liam O'Brien) just to give us an insight on their voices._**

**_Jurabi: Well, I can't name anime actors since I don't know who they are…so all I do is compare voices from English Dubs. Here you go._**

**_Colleen: Tohka (Date a Live)_**

**_Kaisetsu: Twilight Sparkle (MLP), Maka (Soul Eater)- Tara Strong_**

**_Ackmor: Gaara (Naruto), Asura (Asura's Wrath)_**

**_Arrow: Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog)_**

**_Sakuya: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)_**

**_Tamiko: Saber (Fate/Zero)_**

**_Jurabi: I hope that answers your question. Also, if your looking for a picture of what Razgriz looks like in my mind, look up Dark Tohka. That's here outfit. Now that we're starting a new arc, let's go with our new opening and ending._**

**_OP: Fairy Tail OP 6: Fiesta._**

**_Jurabi: I don't own One Piece! It belongs to the great Oda himself! Chapter time! *Snaps*_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ruins of Moonrock Valley<strong>

Vila suddenly woke up in a Marine prison chained up to a wall, "Wh-What's this?! Where am I?!" He asks.

"Why, you're at Marine HQ, Vila." A familiar voice said.

Vila's eyes widened when he saw a figure, "N-No way…it's you…"

"Indeed! It is I, Dragon Lady Shenhua!" The figure that was Shenhua stepped out of the shadows, "Look at you, Vila. You look a bit ruffed up."

"Why do you care?!" Vila asks.

"Because, you were the one who was going to give me Colleen's Devil Fruit and Cooper himself, were you not? It seems you failed at that task. I told you specifically to get rid of any who suspects your scheme." Shenhua said.

"Yes, I was careless…" Vila said.

"No, sweetie, you were like a child." Shenhua said striking a nerve.

"What did you say?!" Vila asks enraged.

"Tournaments…really? Was that the best you could do? I'm truly disappointed in you. My grunts could come up with better ideas in capturing Monkey D. Colleen than that!" Shenhua said.

"You dare insult me, witch!" Vila shouted.

"Hold that tongue of yours…otherwise," A bright light appeared in Shenhua's finger and she points and shoots a blast at Vila's arm piercing through his skin.

"AAAHH!" Vila screamed with blood pouring from his arm.

"…I might get careless with my abilities." Shenhua said. "Now tell me how many crew members did Colleen gather?"

"Six…"

"That's all…? You were beaten by seven pirates?" Shenhua asks unimpressed.

"It's not that…there were other powerful pirate crews. The Spade Pirates and the Black Viper Pirates." Vila said covering his wound.

"Oh? The Black Viper pirates? Weren't those the people who demolished Moonrock Valley? I heard that no one survived that massacre."

"These Black Viper pirates were different. They denied any involvement in the attack on Moonrock Valley. There captain, Drapion D. Jeremy, made sure of that. I know because it was I who ordered the attack." Vila said.

"I see, so why did you want Moonrock Valley to be destroyed?" Shenhua asks.

"I was looking to awaken Razgriz." Vila said.

"Razgriz?" Shenhua asks.

"The Sky Demon Razgriz, a powerful demon who once lived upon the shores of man killing women and children for game for 200 years. She was the most feared being in the whole world. Just when she had mankind at the palm of her hand, she vanished and to this day, no one knows what became of the demon." Vila said.

"Fascinating…but were you planning on keeping that for yourself?!" Shenhua said shooting another blast piercing Vila's leg.

"AAAHH!" Vila held his own leg in pain. "N-No…I didn't…"

"We had a deal, Vila. I supply you with that magical amulet giving you the ability to take a Devil Fruit user's power, and THIS is the result? No Monkey D. Colleen's Devil Fruit? No Cooper T. Nelson?! I'm just wondering why I should kill you now like the worthless trash you are." Shenhua said darkly. "But I know why, because I am a warlord now and killing prisoners would be against the World Government's wishes. So I believe this is where we say goodbye, Vila. It was nice knowing you." She said turning and walking away.

Wait, Shenhua! Why do you seek Cooper T. Nelson?! Why does he interest you so much?" Vila asks.

"Because…" Shenhua turned to him, "I'm looking to see if he can withstand my Devil Fruit."

"What?" Vila asks in confusion.

"You see, my Devil Fruit allows me to kiss a boy and that boy becomes my love slave. I'm looking for a boy who can withstand that, so far, no luck. Cooper is next on my list because I killed his friends. He obviously wants to kill me, but I'm way out of his league or anyone's league for that matter." Shenhua said. "Hehehe, you could say I'm…looking for a mate."

* * *

><p>Colleen opens her eyes waking up but only sees a blur around. She shakes her head and gets a better vision of her surroundings. "Here again?" She said seeing that she was in the same dream she had after her battle with Natsume Gato. What's different was that there were snowflakes falling.<p>

Colleen shivers from the cold, "It's cold…"

Colleen walk down to large blue road again until she came upon the same pedestal but inside was a blue glowing light. "Chronicler? Are you there? I've done what you ask of me and visited that tree, but I'm afraid on even more confused and lost than I had to begin with."

**"As long as the spirits of your ancestors are with you, you are never lost. Calm yourself Colleen, and cool your thoughts."**

Colleen was, like in the last dream, stepped on to the pedestal closed her eyes and then ice shards surrounded her on the pedestal.

**"Do not let your fire control you. There are other elements at play here. The power of ice also moves through you, just as the chilled winds whip through your hair. Let it…expand!"**

Like the last dream, Colleen rose in the air as a blue aura covered her body and ice forms a spiked sphere around her. She curled into a ball and opened her eyes and unleashed the spikes on her surroundings.

**"I knew you'd remember. Life seeks out balance, Colleen. And one who could master both fire and ice is truly powerful in the shifting face of danger."**

"Hm…Aurora Beam," Colleen then shoots a rainbow-colored beam at the water forming an ice pedestal and she jumps onto it and repeats the process on the lake until she is able to cross through.

"Ice Ball." Colleen then forms herself into an ice ball and rams into a door breaking through it.

Colleen had arrived at the same pedestal from her last dream. "Okay…now what? What is it you want me to do? I think I'm entitiled to know what's going on."

**"You already know what is happening…of the great evil that approaches you and your friends. But there is more that you must understand."**

A bright light filled the room and Colleen's mind was transported somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Colleen opened her eyes to see herself standing above a dark castle on an island filled with dark clouds and constant thunderstorms. Her eyes widened as she shook in fear, "I've seen this place before…it frightens me…"<p>

**"This is an evil place, Colleen. It is called the Castle of Malefor asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who have turned to darkness. But to the spirits themselves and the black hearted, it goes by another name…"**

That was when Colleen saw a figure step out of a balcony on the castle. The figure was a slender man standing at about 7 feet tall with pale skin, long straight black hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a long wavy black coat with a red inside with a pair of matching black slacks and shoes and he wore a metallic mask over his mouth. In a dark voice, the man said, "Soul Prison." He named the castle. Colleen would never forget the evil look on the man's face nor the pitch black aura she saw in him.

* * *

><p>Colleen awoke from her dream and found herself inside a familiar place, The Delicate Fox. She was wrapped up in bandages and she saw her straw hat, a piece of paper, and a black box, on a nearby table. "Hehe, Ow…Just like last time…"<p>

"Well, not exactly." A voice said as Colleen turned to Kaisetsu.

"Kaisetsu! You're okay!" Colleen said.

"Yep, how are you feeling, Colleen?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Minor throbbing…nothing too fatal…" Colleen said.

"Colleen! You're awake." Another voice called and they turn to Tamiko.

"Hey, Tamiko! Is everyone else alright?!" Colleen asks.

"Yes, they're all awake now, Uncle Xarasa, Nash, and Geary are such a great help taking care of all of you." Tamiko said.

"Uncle…?" Ackmor asks in confusion.

"Wait…" Colleen then got up and went out onto the deck to see the three people Tamiko spoke of.

"Well hi, Colleen!" Geary said swopping to poop deck, "Your ship's pretty dirty!"

"What the hell are you doing on my ship?!" Colleen shouted.

"Quit with the yelling, I'm only here because Xarasa told me to stay." Nash said.

"Xarasa?" Colleen asks.

"That's right, Colleen." Xarasa said turning from the edge of the ship, "We're going somewhere special and meeting an old friend. I hope this isn't a bother."

"Well, not if Ackmor's okay with it since he's our navigator, Krunk." Colleen said.

"Please, it's Xarasa and I spoke to Ackmor about it and he says it's okay." Xarasa said.

"Oh…what happened?" Sakuya asks as she and Arrow, and Cooper came out from inside the ship.

"My head hurts so bad…" Arrow said holding his head.

"I thought it was just me…" Cooper said.

"It wasn't…" Ackmor said as the crew turned to him, "It's hard to explain, but all of us were under Vila's magic."

"Vila's magic?" Sakuya asks.

"Yes, when you lost a match in his tournament, you are transported inside his ruby gem and used as a battery for his powers. Xarasa explained everything to me." Ackmor said.

"That's true, Colleen and the other two captains were able to free all of you and we were able to escape." Xarasa said.

"Then why are you three here?!" Arrow asks.

"Because we left Vila's cause to make sure you escape. There's something we need to do on a certain island." Xarasa answered.

"Where are we going?" Colleen asks.

"Moonrock Valley…my home island." Tamiko answered.

"You home? Wait Tamiko! What's with those wings?!" Cooper shouted looking at Tamiko's wings.

Tamiko's eyes gazed down onto the floor, "I've been keeping this a secret from all of you…I…am a Skypian."

"No way…" Arrow said at a loss for words just as Sakuya who could even say anything.

"I kept my true identity hidden…because I didn't completely trust you." Tamiko said.

"Why don't you trust us, Tamiko? We're your friends." Cooper said.

"Still, I didn't know what kind of friends you were…" Tamiko said.

"What do you mean?" Ackmor asks.

"I mean…I thought if I opened myself up to you…you would sell me into slavery. I don't ever want to go down that path again." Tamiko said crying as Kaisetsu hugged her.

"It's okay, Tamiko. I don't blame you for hiding your secret. But just remember that we are your true friends." Kaisetsu said.

"That's right; we'd never abandon you because you're our doctor and our best friend!" Colleen shouted.

"Colleen…" Tamiko whispered.

"Speaking of secrets, there isn't anything you can tell us about that mark on your back, is there?" Cooper asks making Tamiko tense up.

"Uh…no, there isn't…" Tamiko said.

"Tamiko, you said that you were sold into slavery…is that what that mark is?" Kaisetsu asks.

"…Yes, it is. I…I wasn't just a slave…something worse…" Tamiko said.

"…What?" Sakuya asks.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT HIM AGAIN!" Tamiko then just ran inside the ship and inside her room and slammed the door shut.

"Tamiko!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"Leave her be…she must have had it worse than most people. Hopefully reuniting with her father will help her ease the pain." Xarasa said.

"How do you know Tamiko?" Colleen asks.

"I'm her uncle and I know about the horror that transpired on Moonrock Valley years ago." Xarasa said. "And apparently, so does Tamiko."

"Well, what happened years ago?" Sakuya asks, "We're her friends and we at least deserve some explanation."

Xarasa sighed and said, "Very well then…I'll tell you, but it's a long story so pay attention."

* * *

><p>Tamiko stood her bathroom by herself staring at the mark on her back and silently cry. All she could do is stare at the crow mark on her back, "Two weeks left…Mother…Father…Toru…I'm scared. Never in my life would I wish I never had a birthday until now…"<p>

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened…" Xarasa said finishing his story.<p>

The Straw Hats were in shock after hearing his story.

"An elephant that can regenerate…?" Arrow asks.

"It eats…people?" Ackmor asks in disbelief.

"That's right…" Tamiko said coming back out with her eyes all red.

"Tamiko…" Sakuya said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…you told them about that elephant…didn't you?" Tamiko asks shivering at the thought.

"Yes, it was unlike any I've seen before. And the girl who controls it is even worse than the beast itself. She enjoyed killing all of those people…but the woman in the mask was much worse. I managed to escape with Conis…but they were waiting for us…" Xarasa said.

"Mother? What happened to her?!" Tamiko asked.

"I…I…couldn't…" Xarasa didn't want to finish.

"Why isn't mother with you? Why aren't you with the other Skypians?" Tamiko kept asking.

"BECAUSE I FAILED THEM ALL!" Xarasa shouted, "I…I failed them…especially your mother, Tamiko. My own sister…I failed to protect her just when we thought he had escaped…"

* * *

><p><em>Xarasa's arm was injured in the fight with the elephant, Cobo, but Conis was able to grab him and fly away from Moonrock to the nearby island Warrior's Island.<em>

_"C-Conis…where was your husband the last time you saw him…?" Xarasa asked._

_"He's okay…he should be behind the walls of the Paths of Dain…right now we need to get some help. I know this…_

_"I knew the captain was onto something sending us here." A voice called as Xarasa and Conis turned to see Kariyami. Xarasa stood in front of Conis, "Conis Sky. I believe our captain wants to speak with you." Kariyami said, "Surrender now, or I'll take it from you by force." He took out his black sword._

_"What do you mean? What do I have that you would possibly want?!" Conis asks._

_"You must be behind the attack! Why are you attacking us?! What did we ever do to you?!" Xarasa asks._

_"That's not why we're attacking, Skypian." A voice said as they turned to MM. "The real reason is Conis Sky. You have something that belongs to me."_

_"What do you mean…?" Conis asks._

_"Stay back, Conis." Xarasa said._

_"Out of my way…" MM suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Xarasa and pinned him down._

_"Xarasa!" Conis shouted._

_"Time to clip your wings…" MM said grabbing Xarasa's wings and with great force, she ripped them straight off._

_"AAAAHHH! MY WINGS!" Xarasa screamed in pain._

_"Now then, if there aren't any further interruptions." MM said turning to Conis._

_"Stay away from me!" Conis shouted taking out her fan._

_"Run Conis! Now!" Xarasa shouted standing back up with his sword. He rushes at MM to strike; however, Kariyami appeared in front of him and slashed him back. "Con…is…" Xarasa whispered falling to the ground._

_"Xarasa! Gah!" Conis was then grabbed by the throat by MM. "Y-You…wh-who are you…?!"_

_"Me? I'm the demon who reawaken from the past. You asked me what I want from you…simple…" She then jabbed her hand straight through Conis' chest causing blood to pour from the Skypiean, "I want your Devil Fruit."_

_Conis' body went limp as she whispered, "X-Xarasa…"_

_"C-Conis…don't…I beg you!" Xarasa pleaded with tears falling from his eyes._

_"Tell my little angel…I love…her…" Conis' final words were as the Skypian fell to the ground with a thud._

_MM chuckled evilly as she took out a green pear and placed it on Conis' dead body. After a few seconds, the pear changed color and was white. "Yes, my Devil Fruit is back in my hands. Thank you, Conis Sky, for taking good care of it. Don't take this too personal…"_

_"Captain, what about him?" Kariyami asked looking at Xarasa._

_"Leave him for Vila to take. He always said he wanted at least one Skypiean." MM said lifting her mask and eating the Devil Fruit. "Let's go. Yuni and Cobo should be done with their fun by now." MM and Kariyami left Xarasa alone._

_Xarasa limply crawled over to Conis' dead body, "C-Conis…Conis…What did she do to you…? Wyper…Tamiko…I'm sorry…" He picked up Conis' dead body and hugged her with his tears falling on her bloody face, "I'm so sorry! CONIIISSSSS!"_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…Tamiko! I did everything I could…they were just too strong!" Xarasa shouted practically begging for forgiveness.<p>

Tamiko then hugged her uncle while crying, "I-It's okay…Uncle…It's not your fault! You did everything you could and I'm proud I that! I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at those pirates…So they killed her to take her Devil Fruit…?"

"Yes…I don't know what Conis' Devil Fruit was…but if it was enough to destroy Moonrock Valley, then it must have been powerful…I'm just wondering why she didn't use it to protect Moonrock Valley." Xarasa said.

"I hate to interrupt, but how long until we reach Moonrock Valley?" Sakuya asks.

"A few hours…" Xarasa said.

"Then we should be getting ready." Ackmor said heading looking at his Log Pose, "How long until the Log Pose sets on Moonrock Valley?"

"At least four days…" Tamiko said.

"That's great…what do we do in the meantime?" Arrow asks.

"We stay put until our friend comes." Xarasa said.

"And who is this friend?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I can't tell…" Xarasa said.

* * *

><p>The crew arrives at the island, Moonrock Valley. Tamiko looked around seeing that it looked exactly like it was in her battle with Kaisetsu. The group started down a long path deep inside Moonrock Valley.<p>

"Wow…it's worse than I imagined…" Cooper said.

"It was attack by an elephant after all…" Sakuya said.

"Where are we suppose to go from here?" Colleen asks.

"To the Paths of Dain." Xarasa said.

"Quite the name." Arrow commented.

"Trust me, Arrow, the Paths of Dain may not sound original to you, but to us Skypieans, the Paths of Dain have always served as the path to Skypiea." Xarasa said.

"Skypiea?! There's a simple path there?" Kaisetsu asks, "I thought it was through a knock-up stream."

"Indeed, the knock up stream is the way to Skypiea which is why we built the Paths of Dain on top of one. You see, we Skypieans have a limit to how long and how high we can fly, that's why we had to compromise and build the Paths of Dain on a knock-up stream. First, we have to find the entrance…"

* * *

><p>"Look…the walls of the Paths of Dain…" Tamiko said looking at the stone walls.<p>

"We're getting close..." Xarasa said as the group arrives at a small beach head. "It should be around here…" He started inspecting the walls closely until he found strange flower patterns, "Here it is. Yurakido!" He chanted as the marking began to glow blue showing words on the door.

"It reads: The Doors of the Paths of Dain. Speak, friend and enter." Xarasa said.

"What does that mean?" Geary asks.

"Well it's simple. If you're a friend you'll speak the password and the door with open." Xarasa said placing his hand on the door, "Ensida ulcreda. Sentitato, yuare!" He chanted in ancient tounge…but nothing happened so Xarasa tries again, "Hedacia, uthreda. Samentia, oporosi!" Nothing happened and Xarasa face palms.

"Nothing's happened…" Colleen said.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Nash asks.

"It's supposed to open! It can only be opened by Skypian words after all." Xarasa said trying to push the door open but nothing happened, "This is ridiculous…I know every Skypian tongue and language and this happens…?"

"What are you going to do then?" Colleen asks.

"KNOCK YOUR HEAD AGAINST THIS DOOR, COLLEEN! And if that doesn't work, then without any annoying questions I'll try to find a way to open these doors." Xarasa said, "While I'm at it, I'd suggest that someone gets that ship you guys use since the Paths of Dain can only be traveled through with a ship."

"I can bring it here fast enough." Geary said transforming into a cheetah and rushing back to the Delicate Fox.

* * *

><p>An hour has passed since Geary left and Xarasa was muttering random Skypian words trying to pinpoint what the password is while everyone else just sat for a while. Arrow was throwing rocks at the water until something stopped his arm.<p>

"What is…Ah!" Arrow was shocked to see that his arm was stopped by other arms popping out.

"Now, sir, you shouldn't disturb the water like that." a female voice said.

"Who is…" Sakuya turned to the voice and her eyes widened as did everyone else.

"No way…Mother." Kaisetsu said seeing that it was Nico Robin.

"Hello, Kai, it's been a long time." Robin greeted.

"Robin!" Colleen shouted almost tackling Robin in a hug but Robin moved to the side.

"It's great to see you, Colleen. I see you've gathered quite the crew." Robin said.

"Yeah! Hey guys, this is Robin! My Godmother!" Colleen said hugging Robin.

"You…Godmother?" Tamiko asks.

"Apparently, that's what she always call me." Robin said getting Colleen to let go of her.

"What is it?" Arrow asks looking at the water.

"Robin…where's your husband?" Xarasa asked.

"I came instead of him. He needed some rest after the events at Alabasta." Robin said, "Besides, I'm more fit with this task than him."

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Geary shouted returning in giant form carrying the Delicate Fox.

Robin's eyes widened when she saw Geary, "Impossible! Colleen, you have a Colossi on your crew?"

"Well, I haven't ask him the join my crew…yet. But boy does he look cool! Thanks Geary!" Colleen shouted.

"You're welcome!" Geary said turning back into his bear form.

"Fascinating…an actual Colossi…" Robin said examining Geary, "And here I thought I'd never live to see one."

"You know about Colossi, mother?"

"Yes you see I-"

"Okay, I hate to interrupt, but we need to get in the Paths of Dain. Could you help out with that?" Xarasa interrupted.

"Of course. Let's see," Robin examines the door, "This is a riddle." She said, "Speak, friend and enter. What's the Skypian word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon." Xarasa said and then the doors to the Paths of Dain begin to open.

"Leave it to Robin to solve any puzzle." Colleen said.

"I can't wait…father's in here…and many other survivors…" Tamiko whispered as she and the group enters the Paths of Dain on the Delicate Fox to find it darker than they imagined.

"Soon everyone, you'll feel the respective hospitality of Skypieans. Roaring fires, ripe drinks, fresh meat off the bone!" Tamiko said in excitement while Colleen engulfs her hand in flame turning it into a lantern for shine light in the Paths of Dain.

"This place is not so easy to enter. Not even that elephant can enter here. My people proudly call this place a safe haven." Tamiko said.

Arrow looks around, "This is no safe haven…it's a tomb…"

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw something they wish there never saw.

"N-No way…"

There were skeletons piled everywhere.

"No…No…NOOOO!" Tamiko shouted.

"How…? There's no way! There's no sign of forced entry…how did they die?!" Xarasa asked.

"It doesn't matter now…practically everyone else is dead as well…" Robin said.

"How can you be so calm and dark about this?! These people…were the survivors! And my Dad…he's was with them! We need to find my father, now!" Tamiko shouted.

"Tamiko…look at them…their bones now. I don't want to admit it but…" Cooper didn't want to finish knowing how much it would hurt Tamiko.

"If there is a chance…I have to at least be sure. Please…" Tamiko said.

"Let the captain of this crew decide." Robin said as everyone turned to Colleen.

"Me?" Colleen asks.

"Yes, Colleen. As captain, you make the decision of what to do next. Do we leave, or continue through?" Robin asks.

"…Hm…" Colleen thought about the choice hard, "We will go through the Paths of Dain. It seems to be the only way to Skypiea."

"So be it." Xarasa said, "The best thing to do is to go by rowing the boat. There are many rocks in the water and damaging the ship would be the last thing we want to do. And be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than death in the deep places of the world. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Xarasa said as the group ventures through the Paths of Dain not knowing what to expect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: So…I wonder what happens next…Oh I'm so evil…because I could easily have fit two chapters into one, but I decide to have you think a little more before the big reveal. Do you think Tamiko's father is alive? Also, Conis' death was so sad and tragic… Now for this arc's ending. Oh, if you're wondering what happened to the filler arc of Toru...I'm not doing that. Because there's going to be a big surprise reveal that I'm saving for later._**

**_ED: Date a Live ED 2 (Day to Story)_**

**_I hope you (Static) enjoyed the chapter. See (Static) What w(Static)_**


	48. The Paths of Dain: The Demon Lagiocrus

**The Paths of Dain: The Demon Lagiocrus**

Xarasa stood at the front of the ship with Tamiko while Colleen, Sakuya, Arrow, and Cooper row the ship in the different direction Xarasa instructed while Nash and Geary check the surroundings and Ackmor check the Log Pose. Robin and Kaisetsu were looking at the many skeletons of the deceased trying to figure out how they died exactly.

"Mom, look at that…" Kaisetsu said pointing to a skeleton. But the skeleton had strange saliva on it.

"Good eyes, Kaisetsu." Robin said making arms carrying a test tube scoop up the salvia and brings it back to her. "This saliva looks familiar…" She said taking out a microscope to examine it.

The Delicate Fox then happened upon a fork in the river.

"Wait…" Xarasa said as the ship stopped. He looked at the three different paths before then in confusion, "I have no memory of this place…"

* * *

><p>So the Delicate Fox had to stay where it was until Xarasa could point them in the right path.<p>

"Are we lost, Ackmor?" Colleen asks.

"No, he just needs time to think." Ackmor said.

Tamiko was watching at the back of the ship until she saw something in the distance. It was a yellow colored reptile creature that just jumped into the river. Tamiko quickly ran to Xarasa, "There's something out there." She said.

"Lurdroth…" Robin said.

"Lurdroth?" Tamiko asks.

"Yes, they were the watchers of the Paths of Dain. It was probably them who killed the survivors." Xarasa said.

"But why?" Tamiko asks.

"The Lurdroth like to eat fish, but when they were cut off from their food source on the outside they targeted the survivors as their food source." Robin said. "I know because I saw through one's saliva on a decayed corpse. It's acidic."

"That means no matter what don't let them spit on you." Xarasa said.

"I don't know…the Lurdroth couldn't have killed them all alone." Tamiko said.

"You're right, they couldn't have…unless…" Robin didn't finish.

"Robin, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Xarasa asked.

"Of course." Robin said.

"Uncle?" Tamiko asks.

"Tamiko how's your back?" Xarasa asks.

Tamiko looks at the others seeing that they weren't listening, "Well…I don't think I'll be able to get rid of that mark…"

"I'm your Uncle, Tamiko. Your family. If there's something that's troubling your heart, it's best to at least tell SOMEONE. Otherwise, those secrets inside your heart may be the end of you." Xarasa said.

"…" Tamiko was reluctant but she sighed, "O-Okay…I'll give you another part of my story I guess but I feel like that was the worst."

* * *

><p><em>Eventually Sandam and his boys were called up for expectation by the main seller of the ship. "Next! I don't have all day you lazy bitches! Were on a strict schedule!"<em>

_"I'm coming! Geez, so some gratitude I have the rarest find you'll ever get on this market" Sandam bragged pulling Tamiko in front of him._

_Tamiko stumbled forward on her injured legs looking up at the seller fearfully who had his nose stuck in his paper work. The seller scoffed at hearing that over used line of rare fine. _

_"Look man if you have a fishmen their not that rare to see on this trade ship in fact we have a couple of them now. If you interested in selling the price is 50,000,000 berries." The seller told him flipping over another document._

_Sandam growled at being ignored and slammed his hands on the table making Tamiko flinch at the loud sound. "LOOK YOU RETARDED MONKEY! I'M NOT SELLING A SMELLY FISHMEN I'M SELLING YOU A GENIUNE SKYPIEAN CHILD!" he yelled getting the attention of all the sellers and captives._

_The Sellers eyes widen at the declaration and quickly stood from behind the desk to stare down at Tamiko. Tamiko noticing all eyes were on her shrunk into herself trying to hide her wings so everyone would stop staring at her. Gasping with a wide open mouth the seller scrambled over the table to kneel in front of her taking her red and bruised cheeks into his filth covered hands._

_Tamiko watched as the man turn her head side to side before he moved down to her wings. He unfolded them and ran his fingers over her dirty, but still soft wings before tugging on them harshly making Tamiko jerk away from him and tear up at the pain it caused her._

_"There's a true Skypiean…." He mumbled still reeling in shock for this discovery. "Quickly you must take her away from here! Your life is in danger!" the seller tells the three men._

_ As soon as the last word fell from the sellers mouth an agonized and blood curdling scream ripped from his mouth as huge explosion was heard. Blood splattered over Tamiko's face as the seller fell dead at her feet with a gaping hole through his chest._

_"Now who gave him permission to turn away such a lovely gift…I do apologize for his rudeness, but that Skypiean is coming with me," said a dark spine tingling voice._

_Out of nowhere a slender man standing at about 7 feet tall with pale skin, long straight black hair and violet eyes stood in front of the shaking Tamiko and scared trio. The man with the dark voice was wearing a long wavy black coat with a red inside with a pair of matching black slacks and shoes. The part that seemed to scare people the most was the fact he wore a metallic mask over his mouth as he stared down at the petrified Tamiko._

_"So three have indeed brought me a rare find so I will give you compensation for bringing her to me. One of my men will give you the 50,000,000 berries and you will leave here with your lives. If you fight or argue with my decision you will die just like this sack of garbage at my feet," the man said calmly never one raising his voice just a smooth voice that demanded respect._

_Nodding Sandam and his minions didn't say anything as they watched the man in black pick up the terrified Skypiean child and move back to the inside of the ship. Tamiko never once stopped staring at the dead man as she felt his blood drying on her face as she was taken aboard realizing at this moment she was truly alone._

* * *

><p><em>Hours have passed now since Tamiko was taken aboard the ship. She remembered the man in black passing her off to a woman dressed in a decent looking dress, but had a metal ring around her neck. The man ordered the woman to clean Tamiko up and to dress her nicely when finished and to bring Tamiko to him at dinner.<em>

_During that time Tamiko didn't speak to the woman and the woman did talk to her, but she did treat Tamiko's injuries when she came out of the bath. Once the woman finished patching her up she put Tamiko in a royal purple kimono that had black Sakura petals dancing across the silk fabric. She then brushed Tamiko's blue locks out until all tangles were out and went to work on braiding her hair until she fixed it up into a neat bun on her head. To finish her appearance off she placed a flower clip in her hair before doing her make up to hide the bruises on her cheeks._

_When dinner time was here the woman escorted the still quiet and traumatized Tamiko to a back room in the ship where she was sure the man in black stayed in. Timidly the woman knocked on the door awaiting her master permission to enter and when it was given the woman opened the door stirring the child inside before bowing to the man and leaving._

_Tamiko walked into the dark room and studied the room trying to locate the man in black from before. Once she was further inside the room a chill was sent down her spine as she felt cold clammy hands touch her shoulders._

_"You know….I have traveled the seas for many arching for treasures and beauties and in that long voyage I have only seen a rare beauty once. That beauty was an angel. Since the day I saw this angel I have searched for another angel to take her place and now after so many years of searching fate has graced me with a second chance…" the man said moving to cup Tamiko's face in his hands so that she could stare into his violet eyes._

_When their eyes meet Tamiko felt like her soul was being drained from her small body and all she wanted to do was run away. Run as far away from this cursed ship and back into the safe arms of her parents and the secluded shelter of Moonrock. Tears prickled her eyes as she thought about the life she had lost._

_Karasu saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and placed a thumb on her cheek swiping the stray tear away. "Are you afraid of me little bird? That's alright you can fear me, you can even hate me I don't mind…. From now on you will be mine. You will learn the ways of the ship and when you turn eighteen you will become my wife and we will raise a beautiful family together" he tells her cupping her face in his hands._

_Tamiko cringed at his words picturing the life he was talking about and could only picture an older version of herself standing next an older Naru holding their child. "I…I wanna go back….I wa...wanna go home!" she cried._

_Karasu smiled darkly at her as he picked her up and hugged her. "That's the thing little bird….You are home. This will be our home forever. You will learn in time to love me as I love you. You will come to accept the life you once had outside this ship is a thing of the best and most importantly you will learn that you are mine and mine alone" Karasu tells her petting her blue hair._

* * *

><p>"So…you weren't a slave, you were a forced fiancé." Xarasa said as Tamiko nodded, "I never knew humans would be that twisted…"<p>

"And it's a pity that Jeremy didn't kill that Sandam guy when he had the chance…" Tamiko said rather darkly.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Jeremy's hand. Tamiko, many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you truly give it to them? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. For even the very wise cannot see all ends." Xarasa said. "My heart tells me that Sandam has some part to play in your story for good or ill before it is over. The pity of Jeremy may yet save one or two lives."

"I'm sorry…I've been through too much and I can't tell right from wrong anymore…I don't know who to trust anymore…I-I wish I never wanted to go to the outside world. I wished…I never met humans to begin with. I wish none of this had happened…And even now…I still wish that I died with Naru…"

"So do all who lives to see such terrible times but that is not for them to decide. All that we can decide is what to do in the time that is given to us." Xarasa said with a smile, "There are other forces in this large world, young Tamiko, besides that of evil. You were meant to leave Moonrock Valley as you did just as you were also meant to meet these friends of yours. And that is an encouraging thought." Xarasa advised until he looked at the paths, "AH!" He shouted getting the group's attention. He pointed to the left, "It's that way."

"He's remembered." Cooper said as he and the others started rowing the ship.

"No…the air doesn't smell so foul here. Always remember, when in doubt just follow your nose." Xarasa said.

"To the fruity taste that…" Colleen was cut off when Arrow had her over the water.

"Pick your next words…very carefully!" Ackmor said.

"Uh…sorry?" Colleen says.

* * *

><p>The Delicate Fox arrives at a large lake path.<p>

"I think we can risk a little more light…" Colleen said letting her flame hand become brighter.

"Wow…" Sakuya said seeing the sight.

"Behold the Skypian city of Dwanlandin." Xarasa said as the group arrives at a ruined ancient city.

"Now there's a sight we'll never see again…" Arrow said.

The Delicate Fox was half way across the lake until Tamiko notices something shining in the distance inside a room. She took a closer look…when she did; tears fell from her eyes, "NO!" She shouted flying to the room.

"TAMIKO!" Kaisetsu shouted as the group docked the Delicate Fox next to the room and followed Tamiko inside the room.

There, they see a grave surrounded by many skeletons.

"No…that can't be…it just can't…" Tamiko whispered crying.

The grave was inscribed in Skypiean so Robin read it, "Here lies Wyper Sky. Protector of Moonrock Valley. Father of Two Angels. He is dead then…it's as Zoro and I feared…"

"You knew about this?!" Ackmor asks.

"Zoro and I haven't heard from this island in decades. We assumed the worse…" Robin said noticing a skeleton holding an old, dirty book, "But what happened here exactly…?" She took the book from the skeleton as Tamiko still cries over her father's grave.

Tamiko notices her father's bazooka and picked it up, "He must have fought to the death…"

"We must move on…we can't linger." Nash whispered to Geary.

"It's a Skypian log book." Robin said looking at the old book. Colleen notices a skeleton sitting on a well.

"I don't think that the Lurdroth would kill these many people…I feel like we're not alone…" Cooper said.

"Let's see," She flipped to near the last page and began to read. "They have taken the knock up stream and the second river. We bared the gates but cannot hold them for long. The water shakes…lightning…lighting in the deep." The air started getting tense as Robin flipped a page and read on, "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark lake." She flipped to a blood stained page, "We cannot get out…It is here…"

Colleen poked the skeleton and the head fell off into the well.

***BANG* *BANG***

The group all turn to Colleen as the rest of the skeleton fell down into the well as did the nearby chained bucket did too.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Colleen flinched at each loud sound and the sound silenced as did the room.

…

…

…

"Uh…sorry…?" Colleen said.

Ackmor, Arrow, and Sakuya then proceeded to beat the crap out of their captain. "IDIOT!" They all shouted leaving Colleen bruised and beaten.

Robin shook her head, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?"

***Rarw…***

Robin stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Colleen…" Sakuya said.

"Uh…no…" Colleen said looking back into the well.

The sounds or growling and screeching became louder and louder.

"Lurdroth!" Xarasa shouted running to the door poking his head out. But when he did, a spit ball flew at him and he moved his head out of the way. He saw that the spit was made of acid as it melts a piece of the wall. "Get back everyone!" He shouted closing the door.

***RARW…***

A much louder and screeching sound was heard, "They have a Royal Lurdroth."

"What does that mean?" Sakuya asked barring the doors with old axes and spears.

"It's a bigger version of a Lurdroth." Xarasa said baring the doors.

Colleen, Ackmor, Cooper, Xarasa, Nash, and Geary got into their fighting stance as Kaisetsu, Sakuya, and Arrow took their weapons out and pointed them at the door.

Tamiko was furious that the monsters took her own father away from her. She picked up her father's bazooka and stood on his grave, "Let them come! Here's one Skypian left on Moonrock Valley who still draws breath!"

The doors to the room started to fall apart as the Lurdroth started to break it. Holes were being poked in the door and Arrow shot between the doors killing one Lurdroth. Then, the Lurdroth burst through and charged at the group.

Arrow shot and killed another while Kaisetsu and Sakuya rushed forwards and slashed some.

Sakuya holds her nodachi down in front of her, as she waits for the Lurdroth to draw near. Once they are in the range, she shouted, "Red Fire!" sending multiple red slashes to rocket skyward towards the Lurdroth group.

Then Tamiko fired her father's bazooka at the group of Lurdroth. She found that could only be used once so she threw it aside, "Kōri no yari!" She launches ice spears at the Lurdroth.

"Ice Beam!" Colleen shot a beam of ice at the Lurdroth.

"Thunder Slash!" Kaisetsu shouted slashing the Lurdroth with her thunder katana.

***RARW…***

The same deafening roar rang in the room as a large Lurdroth broke through the entrance and spat its saliva acid at the group but everyone moves out of the way.

"Nash, Cooper, climb onto its back." Robin said crossing her arms. Arms sprouted out of the Royal Lurdroth's body holding it in place.

Nash and Cooper climbed on top of its head and dug their claw into its head. The arms on it disappeared…but the Royal Lurdroth rolled over to get Nash and Cooper off it.

"Geary!" Nash shouted.

"Right!" Geary shouted turning into a bull and ramming against the Royal Lurdroth. But the Royal Lurdroth counter attacked hitting Geary with its tail sending him flying towards Wyper's grave. Tamiko saw Geary coming and flew out of the way.

"Kaze no ha!" Tamiko sent wind intensified blade shots out slicing the Royal Lurdroth.

The Royal Lurdroth spat acid at her, but Tamiko avoids the spit.

"Fire Punch!" Colleen shouted punching the Royal Lurdroth in the face.

The Royal Lurdroth stepped back and started filling it's mouth with acidic saliva.

"Arrow! Shoot it in the mouth before it drenches this entire room with acid!" Xarasa shouted.

Arrow took out a piercing rifle and aimed and shot it straight through the mouth. The Royal Lurdroth's blue blood splattered on the ceiling as it swallowed its own spit and fell to the floor dead.

The group panted after the death of the monster…

"That could have been worse…" Sakuya said.

***RAWR!*** More Lurdroth sounds were heard in the distance.

"To the knock up stream room, now!" Xarasa shouted as the group rush back to the Delicate Fox and began sailing towards the knock up stream room. But then, they see more Lurdroth following the ship from all directions. From the walls, the lake, the front and the back.

"They're everywhere!" Arrow shouted.

"Get ready!" Kaisetsu shouted taking out both her katanas.

Most of the Lurdroth boarded the Delicate Fox and surrounded the group all filling their mouths with acid saliva ready to spit on them.

***RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR***

A deep distant and chilling beastly roar echoed in the Paths of Dain. All the Lurdroth stopped in their tracks and swallowed their saliva. They were all looking around all afraid.

***RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR***

The roar rang again and all of the Lurdroth frantically ran/swam away from the area.

"They're…afraid…" Cooper said.

"Of what?" Colleen asked.

Xarasa looked behind the ship and in the distance inside the dark was blue lightning and red eyes. His face had a frightening faraway look.

"What is this new devilry?" Nash asked.

"…" Xarasa closed his eyes and breathed hard.

"Uncle?" Tamiko asks wondering what's wrong.

***RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR*** The monstrous roar was even louder.

"A Lagiocrus…" Xarasa said, "A demonic sea king from the ancient Skypiean world…This monster is beyond any of you…ROW THE BOAT!"

Everyone scrambled to row the Delicate Fox as fast as they possibly could. When the Delicate Fox entered the next room, Xarasa suddenly jumped off the ship and landed on a patch of rocks.

"Xarasa." Robin said.

"Lead them on, Robin. The knock up stream's near!" Xarasa said pointing at a large area behind a closed gate with light shining down on a lake, "Lead the ship into that light."

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"The Lagiocrus can tear the ship in one bite. I'll distract it…Besides, the gates are close and someone needs to open them."

"Uncle, no!" Tamiko shouted.

"DO AS I SAY! Devil Fruits are no more use here!" Xarasa said running on the rocky path while the Delicate Fox continues on.

A shadow of a large creature swam past the Delicate Fox and began to follow Xarasa.

"What was that?" Ackmor asks.

"There's no time to think about that. We're almost there." Arrow said.

The gates to the knock up stream opened and Xarasa came out from a room, "To the knock up stream! I'll catch up!" He shouted as the Delicate Fox passed the gate.

***RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR***

Suddenly, a large demonic monster shot out of the water. The monster was long in length and had light blue scales, red eyes, sharp teeth, and rods sticking out of its back like they were a part of its skin.

**"*RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR***" The beast roared noticing the Delicate Fox. But then it was hit by a rock and turned back to Xarasa.

"I'm the want you want, you beast!" Xarasa shouted running away with the Lagiocrus giving chase.

The Delicate Fox was right under the light, "Is this where the knock up stream should be?" Geary asks.

"Yes, it should be…when does it activate?" Nash asks seeing the Lagiocrus chasing Xarasa.

Xarasa then stopped and faced the beast, "YOU CANNOT PASS!"

"Uncle Xarasa!" Tamiko shouted.

The Lagiocrus roared as lightning surrounded it's body. It opens its mouth showing an orb of lightning.

"I am a warrior of Moonrock Valley. One of the founders of the Paths of Dain. The darkness of our river will not avail you! Inarsia!" Xarasa summoned a shield of light as the Lagiocrus shot it's thunder orb at Xarasa.

Xarasa's shield broke but he wasn't damaged, "Gah!" He stumbled a bit but stood his ground, "I'm sending you straight back to hell!"

The Lagiocrus stepped closer with its body lighting up in electricity. A large lightning orb appeared above it.

"YOU SHALL NEVER COME BACK TO THIS WORLD AGAIN!" Xarasa shouted as his hands became engulf in light, "YURAWKA! SHINA!" Suddenly, a red portal appeared under the Lagiocrus' feet and it started to fall down the portal. "Huh…" Xarasa sighed and started to walk back to the ship…

…

…

But then…the Lagiocrus lashed it's long neck and bit half of Xarasa's body, half of his right arm, and the rock he was standing on.

"AAAAHHH!" Xarasa screamed in pain with his remaining arm holding onto to the edge.

"No!" Tamiko shouted about to fly to his aid.

"I'm sorry…" Robin crossed her arms and arms sprouted from Tamiko's body holding her in place.

"NO! UNCLE!" Tamiko shouted.

"Krunk!" Geary shouted.

Xarasa coughed out blood and smiled a bit as he looked at Tamiko one last time, "Yio maddie wanda…" His last words were as he lost grip and fell into the portal that instantly disappeared.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tamiko cried in sadness.

That was when the Delicate Fox started to shake. Then, water started to shoot from beneath the ship and started to make the ship ascend skywards.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes, the ship now laid on a thick layer of clouds higher up than any could imagine. The Straw Hats have reaches Skypiea, but at what cost?<p>

"K-Krunk…" Geary was in tears, "I should have helped him. I'm not human…maybe I could have…"

"Geary…get a hold of yourself! None of us were a match for that thing…only Krunk could see to its destruction." Nash said with a hint of regret. He also wished he had helped.

"Colleen…let's go." Robin said.

Colleen looked at Robin confused, "Are you sure about that…? We lost a friend. We're not ready just move on like nothing ever happened." Colleen said.

"I know…but Xarasa knew what he had to do." Robin said.

"Damnit woman! Can't you see Geary just lost his best friend?! At least give him a moment for pity's sake!" Nash shouted in anger.

"No…I'll be okay, Nash…I just need a second or two…" Geary said.

"There is no time to waste mourning…" Robin said, "I am sad that Xarasa is gone…but what if he hadn't sacrificed himself? That monster would have killed us all. We need to press on…it's the least we could do for him." Robin said.

"Mother, I can't find Tamiko." Kaisetsu said.

"She's dealing with the loss of a loved one. If you can, comfort her. I believe only you can understand her pain…" Robin said.

"Why did you stop her?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Because Xarasa's last words were the only words that could activate the knock up stream, if I let Tamiko go, she would have been stranded. I chose between the two of them…" Robin said sadly.

"Robin…what were the words Xarasa said before he died?" Cooper asked.

"Yio maddie wanda…It's Skypian for 'Fly little angel'. That's what started the knock up stream…Xarasa died getting us here…"

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu knocked on Tamiko's bedroom door, "T-Tamiko…are you…no…I can't ask you that question. Listen, I know you feel devastated…but…no matter what pain you go through, I'll always be there for you. So don't cry alone…" Tears fell from Kaisetsu's eyes listening to her own worlds, "Let me share you pain…"<p>

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Tamiko opened the door, "Five…"

"Huh…?" Kaisetsu asks.

"I've now lost five loved ones in my life…Naru…mother…father…uncle…and…" She choked a bit not wanting to remember the death of the fifth person, "Why…why do people keep dying around me?! Am I such bad luck?! Do I cause other people's deaths?! Tell me Kaisetsu…will Colleen…and everyone die because of me?! I wanna know…so I can leave this crew!"

"Tamiko…!" Kaisetsu shouted pulling her into a hug, "Don't…please don't…I'll do anything to make you happy again. Just don't leave us…you remind me so much of my little sister…If any of us are going to die, it'll be because we fought for your happiness."  
>"Kaisetsu…" Tamiko said remembering what Xarasa had told her about her of meeting the Straw Hats being fate.<p>

"No matter what, I promise, I'll make you smile…for real. No more crying…please…" Kaisetsu said.

Tamiko hugged Kaisetsu back, "Th-Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Welp, I done punched your feelz again didn't I? And unfortunately, Tamiko's father is dead as is the Moonrock Valley survivors. Yay…I'm a monster because LazyFoxLover begged me to have him alive. The reason I keep killing off her loved ones is to show that even if she's a fun girl, she had a really messed up life. That way, when she really smiles, it is worth going through all that pain. Anyways, at least the Straw Hats are at Skypiea at the cost of Tamiko's uncle. What do you think? Who do you think will die next? I'm just playing with you…or am I? Hehehehehe…_**


	49. Skypiea

**_Skypiea_**

"Wow!" Colleen shouted in amazement as she looked at the endless cloud sea, "So is this the cloud like sea you told me about, Robin?"

"Yes. It hasn't changed in the slightest." Robin said.

"You've been here before?" Sakuya asks.

"Yes, one of my many previous adventures with Luffy and one of the most dangerous…Would you like to hear the story?" Robin asks as everyone nods in excitement. "Very well, listen well since it is a very long story. Colleen, no spoiling since I already told you this."

"Okay…" Colleen said keeping her mouth shut…for once…

* * *

><p><em>In the memories within the Paths of Dain, Xarasa stops and faced the beast, the Lagiocrus, "YOU CANNOT PASS!"<em>

_"Uncle Xarasa!" Tamiko shouted._

_The Lagiocrus roared as lightning surrounded its body. It opens its mouth showing an orb of lightning._

_"I am a warrior of Moonrock Valley. One of the founders of the Paths of Dain. The darkness of our river will not avail you! Inarsia!" Xarasa summoned a shield of light as the Lagiocrus shot its thunder orb at Xarasa._

_Xarasa's shield broke but he wasn't damaged, "Gah!" He stumbled a bit but stood his ground, "I'm sending you straight back to hell!"_

_The Lagiocrus stepped closer with its body lighting up in electricity. A large lightning orb appeared above it._

_"YOU SHALL NEVER COME BACK TO THIS WORLD AGAIN!" Xarasa shouted as his hands became engulf in light, "YURAWKA! SHINA!" Suddenly, a red portal appeared under the Lagiocrus' feet and it started to fall down the portal. "Huh…" Xarasa sighed and started to walk back to the ship…_

* * *

><p><em>But then…the Lagiocrus lashed its long neck and bit half of Xarasa's body, half of his right arm, and the rock he was standing on.<em>

_"AAAAHHH!" Xarasa screamed in pain with his remaining arm holding onto to the edge._

_"No!" Tamiko shouted about to fly to his aid._

_"I'm sorry…" Robin crossed her arms and arms sprouted from Tamiko's body holding her in place._

_"NO! UNCLE!" Tamiko shouted._

_"Krunk!" Geary shouted._

_Xarasa coughed out blood and smiled a bit as he looked at Tamiko one last time, "Yio maddie wanda…" His last words were…_

_"NOOOOOOO!" Tamiko shouted as Xarasa lost his grip and fell into the portal that instantly disappeared._

* * *

><p><em>Xarasa was now diving inside a volcanic area riddled with fire and ash as he drew out his sword, "I'm not finished with you yet!" He shouted as he lands on the falling Lagiocrus' head and slashes on the head making the beast howl in pain.<em>

_The Lagiocrus shot a lightning orb at him at close range._

_"Ah!" Xarasa shouted as he cut the beast's stomach._

_The Lagiocrus then slammed him with its tail, but then hits a wall causing the rods on its back to break off. It then grabbed Xarasa with its tail and strangles him._

_"Grr…!" Xarasa shouted as the Lagiocrus hits another rock causing it to lose its grip on Xarasa allowing him to cut its tail clear off and grab hold of its horn. The two continue to fight until…they fall into a lava river sinking into the fiery pit._

* * *

><p>"UNCLE!" Tamiko shouted jumping out of her dream gasping for breath as sweat drops from her forehead.<p>

"Tamiko? What is it?" Kaisetsu asks from the other side of her door.

"N-Nothing…just…a dream," She said, "But which parts…were the dream?" She thought.

Outside her door, all Kaisetsu could do is worry for her friend. She places a hand on her chest and clenches it, "What can I do for her…?"

* * *

><p>"And that's the end…" Robin said.<p>

"Wow! All of that stuff REALLY happened?!" Arrow asked in amazement.

"Yep! My dad took on a god! I wonder if I get to fight a god here too!" Colleen said in excitement.

"I'm afraid that's not the case, Colleen. Skypiea is at peace now, thanks to Luffy. I doubt anyone would try to seek its destruction." Robin said.

"Oh…" Colleen said.

"Okay, you've been hiding this from us for a long time. Why are we here?" Cooper asks.

"I've been wondering that too. It must be big if Xarasa betrayed Vila to help us escape Warrior's Island." Ackmor said.

"It is much bigger than you can even imagine…This was a secret that was supposed to be kept to all the previous Straw Hat members and told to no one else…" Robin stares at the blue sky, "but now, I believe that I can put my faith in all of you. You listen too, Colleen, because this is a story Zoro and I never told you about."

"What is it?" Colleen asks.

"I'm sure that you met our first daughter, Morgana." Robin said.

"Yeah, she was like a big sister to me. I wish she was my sister." Colleen said.

"So it's true…you did forget…the other one…" Robin thought suddenly interrupted.

"Robin, what happened to this 'Morgana'? I'm not sure even I met her." Cooper said.

"You're right…you never got the chance." Robin said as he eyes darkened.

"Robin…what happened to her…?" Colleen asks.

"She was…killed by Razgriz…" Robin answered receiving gasps from the group.

"Wait…who?" Sakuya asks.

That was when Kaisetsu and Tamiko came walking out of the ship.

"What's going on?" Tamiko asks.

"Who better to explain it then Kaisetsu…?" Robin said.

"Huh?" Kaisetsu asks.

"About Razgriz, dear." Robin said.

Kaisetsu's eyes widened in horror, "I-I don't know what-"

"Do you know something, Kaisetsu?" Arrow asks.

"I…I…" Kaisetsu stammered on her words trying to figure out what to say.

"It is okay, Kaisetsu, I can help you out with this since I saw her myself." Tamiko said.

"You did?" Robin asks.

"Yes…it was back on Warrior's Island…" Tamiko said remembering her meeting with Razgriz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"So you…are the thief!"<em>**_ Kaisetsu said darkly as she tried to slash her again._

_"What?!" Tamiko was totally confused as she dodged her attack. "Kaisetsu, what's wrong with you?!"_

**_"Filthy! Little thief!"_**_ Kaisetsu said in a dark manner as a black aura surrounded her, **"I want it back…My…Precious…"**_

_"KAISETSU!" Tamiko shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

**_"I'LL KILL YOU! LITTLE BIRD!"_**_ Kaisetsu shouted as she slashed in an 'X' shape creating a slash that headed straight for Tamiko._

_Tamiko dodged the attack, "Kaisetsu…is this the demon you were talking about?"_

_Kaisetsu dashed at Tamiko ready to take her head off, but Tamiko dodged the attack, "Mizu hoippu!" She sends out a stream of water to stop Kaisetsu but she didn't even flinch._

_Kaisetsu turned her blade into ice and stabbed Tamiko in the arm freezing it._

_"Gah!" Tamiko shouted as she pulled back while taking out her mother's fan, "Mother, protect me now!" "Kaze no ha!" Using her fan, Tamiko created sharp winds that hit Kaisetsu creating cuts on her arm and legs._

_It looked like Kaisetsu had stopped; however, Tamiko's eyes widened when she saw that Kaisetsu's armor started to melt off._

_"What the…?" Tamiko asked in shock._

**_"Ah…that's much better…"_**_ Kaisetsu said. Tamiko could have sworn she heard another voice talk alongside Kaisetsu's._

_Kaisetsu's outfit changed into a darker tone. She wore a dark purple armor with a large dark purple skirt that had sharp edges with black gloves and black armor paddings with dark purple armored boots. On her back was a large purple sword._

_"K-Kaisetsu…?" Tamiko whispered._

**_"Hahaha…nope!"_**_ The dark Kaisetsu said snapping her fingers. Then suddenly everything turned blue and stopped. Everything except Tamiko and the dark Kaisetsu._

_"Wh-What?! What is this?!" Tamiko asked._

**_"I stopped time. No one knows of our conversations."_**_ The dark Kaisetsu answered._

_Tamiko glared at her, "That's it, who are you?! You're not Kaisetsu?!"_

**_"HAHAHAHA…What a big guess, Sherlock. What was your first clue? My outfit? Oh whatever…Hey…I think I know you…"_**_ The dark Kaisetsu walked towards Tamiko but Tamiko backed away. Kaisetsu sighed, **"Do I have to…"** She then impaled Tamiko and stuck her on to a wall, **"…impale you to get you to stay still?"**_

_Tamiko was shocked, "I…I didn't even see her move…" She thought as she saw the dark Kaisetsu stare straight at her, "What are you doing?"_

**_"What does it look like? I'm examining you."_**_ The dark Kaisetsu said. **"Hm…the face…the hair color…the Skypian wings…"**_

_"She knows the Skypieans?"__ Tamiko thought._

**_"Well…it's official then!"_**_ The dark Kaisetsu said._

_"Huh?"_

**_"It's been a while…a long while…Tamiko Sky."_**_ The dark Kaisetsu said shocking Tamiko._

_"Wh-What?! You…you know me?!" Tamiko asked making the dark Kaisetsu chuckle._

**_"Indeed…it's been 10 years since I've seen your pretty face. Why, your hair has sure grown a lot. I'm so proud of you!"_**_ The dark Kaisetsu said._

_"…Who are you?" Tamiko asked._

**_"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you remembered me but I'm sure you will. My name is Razgriz…"_**_ The dark Kaisetsu now named Razgriz answered._

_Tamiko's heart nearly stopped when she heard the name. Her entire mind went away as she tried to speak, "R-R-Raz…"_

**_"I know. The known and feared Sky Demon Razgriz. How did I get here?! It's a really long story that involved a lot of dead children. Wanna hear it?"_**_ Razgriz asked._

_"NO! I don't get it! My mother said you were just a myth! A lie to scare the kids into behaving! You can't be real!" Tamiko shouted._

**_"Oh I am as real as I'll ever be, child. Your people were just total idiots weren't they?! One greedy fool released me from my spiritual prison and I felt so alive killing him. But then…just before I could regain my strength…'they' appeared with this girl!"_**

_"Kaisetsu?" Tamiko asked._

**_"And her parents none the less…They sealed me inside her so I wouldn't escape. Now here I am, trying to claw my way out and I love every second of it."_**_ Razgriz explained. **"But…there is a way to stop this girl's suffering…"** She said pointing at Tamiko's ring._

_"My mother's ring…" Tamiko said._

**_"Yes, she gave it to you while I was being sealed. I need this ring, because only it can separate me from this body."_**_ Razgriz said, **"The girl who possesses this body is too soft-hearted and weak. She cries almost every night saying sorry to her dead sister…Morgana was it? Yes it was…she was the girl I killed."**_

_"What?! It was you?!" Tamiko shouted in anger._

**_"Yes, it was, but poor Kaisetsu was stupid enough to think that it was her. I am so done with this girl. When I get the ring from you and speak the password to use its power, I will return to the world again and make every human kneel beneath my feet. All you need to do is simply give me the ring and not only will I spare you and Kaisetsu, but you Tamiko shall rule by my side. Isn't that what you want since it was humans who separated you from your dear brother? What do you say?"_**

_"No!" Tamiko wasn't hesitant in her answer, "I'm not giving you this! Now I know why my mother gave me this: To keep it away from you!" She shouted._

**_"…Very well then. There's always another time then perhaps…But I don't think I'll take no for an answer again. I'm glad that you can't actually die here, since…I can do things like this."_**_ She took out her big sword and stabbed herself in the chest shocking Tamiko, **"Goodbye, Tamiko Sky. Say hi to your Uncle for me. He's around here somewhere."** Razgriz said_

_"Uncle…? I have an uncle?"__ Tamiko thought as she saw Razgriz's sword disappeared and she let Kaisetsu regain control._

* * *

><p>"I don't know why or how, but Razgriz somehow remembers me; however, I don't recall ever meeting her in my life." Tamiko said.<p>

"Well…" Robin was cut off when they see an entrance.

"What is that?" Geary asks.

"That is the entrance into Skypiea. I hope it's changed at least…" Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Ackmor asks.

"The last time I was here, the entrance fee to entering Skypiea was almost one hundred million beris." Robin said.

"What?! Just to get in?!" Arrow asks in shock.

"Yes…but that was because Skypiea was under a vicious rule back then." Robin said, "Besides, they'll know me by my name."

The Delicate Fox arrives at the entrance to Skypiea. There, they see an old man sleeping on a chair. His mouth was completely covered in his white hair yet he was bald.

"Oh…I remember that hair-style…" Robin said crossing her arms. Then, arms sprouted out of the old man and nudged him.

"Ah! I didn't steal the eggs, honey!" The old man shouted making the group sweat drop.

"Wha…?" Cooper asks.

"You can't be serious…" Nash said.

"Wake up, Pagaya." Robin said.

The old man she named Pagaya opened his eyes and squinted them, "Robin…is that you?"

Robin smiled, "Yes, indeed. How have you been?"

"Oh! Robin, welcome back to Skypiea!" Pagaya shouted in happiness, "My, you've quite grown."

"And so have you." Robin said.

"Who…is that?" Tamiko asks.

"…Everyone, this is Pagaya. He and I have had a great history with each other." Robin said.

"Hello there, people." Pagaya said, "Hey…" He took a close look at Tamiko.

"Um…" Tamiko was uneasy with Pagaya staring at her.

"You know, you look just like my own daughter. Have you met her, young lad?" Pagaya asks.

"Met who?" Tamiko asks.

"Why, my little girl, Conis of course." Pagaya said.

"Wh-What…my mother…?" Tamiko asks stepping back.

"What's wrong, Tamiko?" Sakuya asks.

"Your mother was Conis? Then that means…you're my granddaughter." Pagaya said.

"Really?!" Geary asks, "That's mind blowing!"

"Yeah…I'm glad…" Tamiko said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, granddaughter. May I have your name?" Pagaya asked.

"I'm Tamiko Sky…It's nice to meet you too, Grandpa…" Tamiko said smiling a bit as she said that.

"Oh, you can just call me Pagaya, Tamiko. So, how's my lovely daughter doing?" He asks.

Tamiko froze and stepped back, "Sh-She…I…" Tears started to fall down her eyes, "I'm sorry…" She then left inside the ship leaving Pagaya confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks.

"No…Tamiko's mother…she was…She was killed." Robin said.

Pagaya froze completely and felt his heart, "No…h-how…? My daughter…wh-what about Wyper or Xarasa?"

"…I'm sorry…they're both gone…" Robin said, "It was because of Xarasa sacrificing himself that we were able to get here."

Pagaya then started to feel wobbly as the news struck him deep in his heart.

"Isn't Moonrock Valley the pathway to Skypiea? How could you not know this?" Nash asks.

"Well…we had our suspicions…" Pagaya said, "Years ago, we suddenly had a massive convoy of ships coming up from the knock up stream you came on. Many of them were citizens from Moonrock Valley."

"So there _were_ survivors?!" Kaisetsu asks.

"Then that means…those skeletons we saw…" Colleen said.

"…were of the warriors that protected the escaping citizens." Robin said.

"Hm…then I must inform the king then." Pagaya said.

"King? Skypiea now has a king?" Robin asks.

"Yes, our ways of life has slightly changed since you've last been here, Robin." Pagaya said entering the ship, "Please, it's better to show you. Oh…Tootles!" He called and suddenly, a giant crab grabbed the Delicate Fox.

"Wh-What is this thing?!" Arrow shouted in shock and fear.

"Don't worry, Tootles wouldn't hurt a fly. Tootles, take us to Skypiea please." Pagaya said as the crab nods and takes The Delicate Fox directly to the island of Skypiea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a white castle, the king whose face was covered by the light of the sun, looked out of the window to see his kingdom Skypiea still as beautiful as ever. The king smiled, "This place is as lovely as usual…but what I would give to go back…"<p>

"You're Majesty." A woman maid called.

"Yes?" The king asks.

"Gatemaster Pagaya called. We have guests…" The maid said.

"Guests? Someone was able to reach the knock up stream on Moonrock Valley?" The king asks.

"It seems so. Pagaya said that Nico Robin is one of the guests." The maid said.

"Nico Robin…I've heard of her. And what of the other guests?" The king asks.

"They are new to Skypiea, my lord. Shall I prepare a welcome?" The maid asks.

"Yes. It is the least we could do for our guests who have managed to come here through Moonrock Valley's knock up stream." The king said.

"Yes, my lord." The maid bowed and exited the room.

The king smiled and looked out the window again sipping his whine, "These people…they must be indeed strong if they got past the demon sea king Lagiocrus…"

* * *

><p>Colleen enters her room and notices the black box and white piece of paper. She picks up the paper and examines it. "A paper? What would I want with this?" She asked herself as she notices the black box. She opens it and finds a ruby amulet inside, "Wow…it's so pretty!" She puts it around her neck and looks at herself in the mirror. "Oh! I might as well change too!" Colleen said looking at her large wardrobe. "Now what to wear…"<p>

* * *

><p>"So…what do you think this Devil Fruit even is?" Kaisetsu asks as she and Robin examine the Devil Fruit inside Kaisetsu's library room.<p>

"Well…" Robin took out a book and flipped through the pages, "Where did you get it?"

"Tamiko told me that she got it from Warrior's Island. It was a Devil Fruit that was being worked on…"

…

_"Hey! I'm here as you asked! Give me a sign or something!" Colleen shouts to the tree but nothing happened. But then, a bright light appeared at the base of the tree and a fruit appeared._

_Tamiko joined Colleen and stared at the fruit, "A Devil Fruit? What do you suppose it is?"_

_"I…I don't…T-Tamiko…" Colleen suddenly falls to the ground unconscious._

_"Colleen?! Colleen!" Tamiko shouts shaking Colleen's unconscious body._

* * *

><p>"Is there a way for you to identify it?" Kaisetsu asks.<p>

"Hm…I'm afraid I can't." Robin said, "This Devil Fruit is unlike any I've seen in my life. I wouldn't recommend using it unless someone wants to regardless of the unknown consequences."

"I see…I'll keep it in storage then…" Kaisetsu said putting the Devil Fruit in a secured case under her bed.

"Kaisetsu…" Robin said.

"Hm?" Kaisetsu asks.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asks.

"A little tired from our little adventure inside that acid-spitting-reptilian-monster-infested river cave, but I'm good." Kaisetsu said.

"And…Razgriz?" Robin asks.

"…What about her?" Kaisetsu asks.

"…You can feel her power growing, don't you?" Robin asks, "You must be careful about your feelings. The seal I placed on you was meant to remain secured forever…I know that you have had many frustrating encounters, haven't you?"

"More than once…Mother…" Kaisetsu's voice started to break up.

"Kaisetsu…I didn't-"

"WHY?! Why would you even consider sealing a DEMON inside your own daughter?! Do you have any idea…what I had to hide from my friends?! From Tamiko?! I've always looked at myself with contempt and fear…and…and I didn't want to make friends after what I did to Morgana…I just wanted to at least accept SOMEONE as my friend or at least not hate myself, so I trained really hard to become as strong as I could! Then I met Colleen, Tamiko, Arrow, and the rest of the crew and I was HAPPY because they accepted me as one of them even when I hid this from them…but…just when things were going okay, I met a lot of people wanting to hurt Tamiko so I started training harder than my body could handle. I got stronger but couldn't stop myself from getting angrier hearing all the people saying cold things about Tamiko! I can feel Razgriz ripping a hole through my body! I can imagine her using me to kill you, Dad, Hana, and everyone! And I-I-I…I just…Grr, I don't know what I'm saying anymore! AM I SUPPOSED TO BE SAD, DEPRESSED, MAD?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" She ended her rant as tears fell from her eyes.

Robin hugs her daughter, "I'm sorry…Kaisetsu. I really am…Putting you through all that difficulty was the last thing I ever wanted to do to you."

"I-It's okay…" Kaisetsu said wiping her tears away, "I'm the daughter of the Greatest Swordsman, after all. I'll pull through…"

Robin smiled, "That's great. Since you asked, I sealed Razgriz inside you because it was your sister's last wish."

"Morgana's wish?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes, she was hoping that you could master Razgriz's power. Something that not even your father could do; in fact, one day you could even surpass your own father." Robin said.

"I see…all I want to do is master his three sword-style." Kaisetsu said.

"Wasn't that Morgana's dream?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…but she never got to fulfill it…" Kaisetsu said looking at her purple katana.

"Morgana's sword…I thought I'd never seen it again." Robin said with both a smile that yet shows signs of sadness in her heart. "At least it is in capable hands."

"So…what exactly are we doing on Skypiea?" Kaisetsu asks.

"To meet the King of course. He'll point us to a way to fix the seal. Razgriz must never come out into the real world…otherwise there will be no one to stop her…" Robin said. "To do this, you'll need a new change of clothes."

"I do?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Of course," She took out an outfit, "Try this on. You'll love it. I once wore this when I was last here."

* * *

><p>Colleen steps outside wearing a blue bra with a red sleeveless open vest and brown cargo pants and black shoes. "Ready!"<p>

"Colleen…why are you wearing like that?" Ackmor asks. He was wearing a white leather outfit with brown gloves and black shoes.

"Because I want to…" Colleen said.

Kaisetsu also steps outside wearing a yellow tank top decorated with flowers with purple pants and purple shoes.

"And…there." Robin said putting a white cowboy hat on her. "Ah…the nostalgia…"

"This fits me perfectly. Thank you, mother." Kaisetsu said.

Robin smiled, "No problem."

Then Arrow stepped out wearing a blue tank top with black pants and goggles attached to his forehead. "I love my new look…and especially Colleen's and Kaisetsu's.

"Ugh…you are so predictable, gun pervert." Sakuya said who was now wearing a tan t-shirt with blue pants and white shoes.

"Speak for yourself, mop hair. You're not even wearing anything compared to Colleen and Kaisetsu." Arrow said.

"Why should I? The men on this ship aren't even worth mentioning. We have a cyborg that never gets a boner, a shipwright who doesn't like getting too close to women for some odd reason, and an idiotic kid with dreams of demolishing a mermaid's pussy." Sakuya said.

"Well at least my dreams are worth getting punched for, so why don't you zip it. Or would you like a bullet to the throat?!" Arrow shouted.

"Only if you love a serving of nodachi up your ass!" Sakuya shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Cooper shouted coming out of the ship. He was wearing an onyx shirt with brown shoes with goggles on his forehead, "We can kill each other later. Let's just get to Skypiea already."

The Delicate Fox lands on the shore of Skypiea and most of the crew stepped off.

"Geary, have you seen Tamiko?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Hm…I know she's in her room but…" Geary didn't finish.

"I'm here…" Tamiko called as she landed in front of them wearing a pink flower decorated shirt with sky blue pants. "Sorry I'm late…"

"Are you alright, Tamiko? You eyes are red…" Colleen said.

"I'm okay…I…" Tamiko didn't want to finish.

"I understand, Tamiko. We won't push you any further if you're not ready." Kaisetsu said, "You can tell us when you're ready."

"Nash, Geary, are you two staying on the ship?" Arrow asks.

"YEEESS!" Geary sang holding a mop, "Gotta clean this ship up!"

"But you just did!" Nash shouted, "Never mind…you guys go…"

"Okay then. Don't mess up our ship now." Cooper said as the group goes into the island.

"I'll wash the dishes too! Clean up! Clean up! Everybody clean up!" Geary sang.

"Don't sing that song!" Nash shouted.

* * *

><p>"So Pagaya, where are you taking us?" Tamiko asks her grandfather.<p>

"To the castle of course, to meet the king." Pagaya explained, "I've sent a message to him of your arrival."

"King? I thought Skypiea was ruled by a god." Colleen said.

"Not anymore…Skypiea is now ruled by a trusted and noble king. One who would never set down unjust rules and instead fight for us. He is the perfect man to be our king regardless of his age." Pagaya explained.

"Wait, how old is this king?" Sakuya asks.

"About 17. He'll be turning 18 in three months." Pagaya said.

"Really? That's nice…" Tamiko said horribly reminded of the coming of her 18th birthday.

"So tell us more about this king." Ackmor said.

"Yeah, what's he like?" Cooper asks.

"Hm…I forgot his name…" Pagaya said.

"How can you even do that?!" Arrow asked in shock.

"I'm sorry…but my memories been terrible these days. I'm getting too old…" Pagaya said, "But the most important thing about our king is one that can never be forgotten. He has faced the monster that destroyed Moonrock Valley and survived."

Tamiko gasped at the mention of the horrifying elephant that killed many people and Naru. She didn't want to remember that monster or its master.

"Wow…he must be really strong!" Colleen shouted, "I want to fight him!"

"What are you saying, idiot! We're guests here! Show some respect!" Ackmor shouted hitting her head.

"Yes…our King is indeed strong. Otherwise, this island wouldn't even be here. Now come, we're almost at the castle." Pagaya said.

* * *

><p>The group arrives at the large castle and Pagaya presses the doorbell. A few seconds later, the doors open and a woman maid and some castle guards approached them.<p>

"Hello, Pagaya. Are these the guest you spoke of?" The maiden asks.

"Yes, they are indeed." Pagaya said.

"Shall we come in?" Robin asks.

"Yes, however, we cannot allow you to meet the King so armed. So I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to provide us your weapons and all Devil Fruit users be confined with Sea Prism handcuffs." The maiden said.

"What?! Why?!" Colleen asks.

"For the safety of our King. Do not misunderstand us, but we have only just met. Only through built trust will these limits be broken." The maiden said.

"Do as she told…" Pagaya said, "The last thing you want to do is be on the King's bad side."

"Alright then…" Kaisetsu said giving a guard both her katanas.

Sakuya gave her nodachi to a guard.

And Colleen, Tamiko, Cooper, and Ackmor were cuffed.

Arrow then gave his rifle, his shotgun, his sniper rifle to one guard and his rocket launcher, grenade launcher, and assault rifle to another guard, "You might want to get a table…" The guards took out a long table, "You guys can go on ahead." He said as he then took out three grenades, two flamethrowers, his Tenshel Claw and more of his guns.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the throne room, the king sat on his throne bored out of his life. Until the maiden walked in.<p>

"Your Majesty, the guests have arrived." The maiden said bowing.

"Excellent. It's time to put up a good show." The king said putting on a mask. "Have them enter."

"Yes, my lord." The maiden said as she walked through the doors and allowed the group to walk in with Tamiko behind Kaisetsu a little afraid of facing the king.

"Hello, honored guests. I do apologize for the restraints on you, but they are to ensure safe security." The King said.

"We don't mind, you majesty." Robin said.

"Please, you don't have to call me that. I never liked formalities anyway." The king said.

"I'm sorry if we are intruding on your lives but-" Robin was cut off.

"Oh no, no, not at all. In fact, I'll prepare a feast for all of you and your rooms in which you will be staying. It's the least we could do for the people who have faced the demon sea king, Lagiocrus." The king said.

"So you fought that thing?" Colleen asks.

"Yes. Only the bravest and strongest of Skypieans can ever hope to at least face it in battle, let alone defeat it." The king said. "Now tell me, brave warriors. What are your names?"

"Nico Robin." Robin introduced herself.

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, the girl who will be Queen of the Pirates." Colleen announced.

"My name is Roranoa Kaisetsu." Kaisetsu said.

"I'm Ackmor, nice to meet you." Ackmor said.

"Falchion D. Arrow." Arrow said.

"I'm Sakuya Lila Reevus." Sakuya said.

"And I'm Cooper T. Nelson." Cooper said.

"Ah, those are excellent names for you. Now then, my name is-" The king was cut off.

"Wait! You're missing someone." Kaisetsu said turning behind her, "Come on, introduce yourself." She said to Tamiko.

"Okay…" Tamiko said turning to the king but the king's mask reminded her of MM and her horrible crew.

"Huh…you look…quite familiar…" The king said.

"Uh…Um…" Tamiko was frightened, "My name is….Ta…ta…Tam…"

"Don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you. It seems you been through some rough times, but be strong. Just like I did…" The king said.

Tamiko could sense understanding in the king's blue eyes and said his name, "My name…it Tamiko Sky." She said as silence filled the room.

The king completely froze and started to chuckle a little, "Well now…THIS is a surprise." He said.

"Huh?" Tamiko asks.

The king looked at Tamiko, "You've grown…yet…you're still the same Tamiko. I'm glad to see you…again…"

Tamiko's eyes widened, "U-Uh…" She didn't know what to even say.

"I love acts like this but there comes a time when you must take off the mask." The king said, "By the way, how's Toru doing?"

That question made Tamiko's heart beat faster as she covered her mouth, "N-No…w-way…H-How…"

The king chuckled and started to take his mask off, "You could say that it's impossible…but you know me, Tamiko."

"I-It's…you…" Tamiko was nearly in tears as she saw the person before her.

"Yes…" The king showed her his neck that had stitch marks on it and part of a cheetah's body, "Not even death can separate me from you!"

Tamiko could contain it anymore as she screamed at the top of her longs in full happiness and shock as tears fell down from her eyes like a tsunami, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: :) HAAAAAA…HA…That was great…AWESOME! Dude, just awesome! *sighs* I loved writing this…**_


	50. A Slave's Long Wish

**_Jurabi: HEEEELOOOO everyone. It's me, Jurabi as always, and this is officially the 50th chapter of this story! Yay! I thank all of you for supporting me this long and this far into the story. Gosh, I could just remember the days when I sucked at writing so much…now look at where I am: Beating the shit out of your feels like in this chapter. Enjoy the feels pounding._**

* * *

><p><strong>A Slave's Long Wish<strong>

"NAAAAAARUUUUUUUU!" Tamiko shouted tackling the red haired man and squeezing him with a strong hug.

"Um…T-Tamiko…I can't breath!" Naru gasps.

Tamiko lightens her grip but still holds onto him, "N-Naru! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DID IT! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!" She shouted still crying like a baby.

Naru smiles and hugs back, "I didn't think it was possible either…but I came back." Naru said turning to the others. "Ina, could you take our guests' cuffs off, please?"

"Of course." The maiden named Ina said taking off the Straw Hats' cuffs off one by one.

"Thanks, could you bring in the other one too?" He asks as Ina bowed and left.

* * *

><p>"And…done!" Arrow said placing a humongous laser gun on the fourth long table.<p>

"Where does he even keep these things?" A soldier asked.

"Damned if I know…" Another soldier whispered.

"Alright, I'm ready to go inside." Arrow said.

"Mr. Straw Hat Pirate. The King has granted you permission to bring your weapons inside." Ina said.

"OH COME ON!" Arrow shouted.

* * *

><p>"So your name is Naru? King Naru?" Kaisetsu asked.<p>

"Just, Naru, for you. Are all of you Tamiko's friends?" Naru asked.

"Yeah!" Colleen said getting into Naru's face surprising him, "She's our doctor and best friend! Are you her friend too?! Wanna join my crew?!" She asks.

"Colleen!" Ackmor pulled her away from Naru, "You know that you're talking to a KING! Show some respect and discipline!"

"What's discipline?" Colleen asks.

Naru chuckled standing up, "Wow…you're so heavy, Tamiko…" He said seeing Tamiko still hugging him, "But you have quite the unique friends. You must have had quite an interesting adventure! Let's chat over it at dinner!" Naru said clapping as the maids quickly prepare a long dinner table decorated with candles and flowers. "Please, have a seat."

* * *

><p>After somehow being able to carry all of his weapons, Arrow arrived at the throne room to see the dinner table. "Sweet! Dinner time!"<p>

"Hello there. You must be another one of Tamiko's friends. It's an honor to meet you. I am King Naru, but you can call me Naru."

"My name is Falchion D. Arrow! So where's the food?" Arrow asks.

"You dumbass! Show some manners!" Sakuya shouted.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind rudeness. It gives me a good laugh to see how people act." Naru said as the maids started bringing in food.

Colleen drooled at the sight of the meatiest meat she has ever laid eyes on. "AWESOME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH ONE TO START ON!"

"Help yourself to as many as you want. It's the least I could do for Tamiko's friends." Naru said smiling.

"Thank you." Everyone said simultaneously as they began eating away with Colleen devouring a ton of food surprising Naru.

"Wow…you have quite the appetite, Colleen." Naru said.

"Thanks!" Colleen shouted with her mouth full.

"Colleen, don't talk with your mouth full…" Cooper said.

"Gee…it's like talking to a five-year old…" Sakuya said.

Robin giggles, "That's Colleen for ya'." She said.

Naru chuckled and turns to Tamiko, "Okay, Tamiko…"

"Hm?" Tamiko asks.

"Will you tell me about the outside world?! What's it like?! Who did you meet?! What did you see?! Tell me! Tell me!" Naru shouted all excited.

"King Naru, it's not very king-like to act like that." Ina advised.

"Ah, just let me be me for a few minutes, Ina." Naru said ignoring her, "Please, tell me…"

Tamiko's face shows sadness as she turns away from him, "You don't want to know…"

Naru's excitement disappears and he looks at her confused. "What do you mean? Surely you found that candy island you wanted to see."

"No…I didn't…" Tamiko said.

"Hey, King guy…do you have any more food?" Colleen who had a large belly asks.

"A-Aren't you full?" Naru asks.

"I'm only half way full!" Colleen shouted.

Naru sighed, "Ina, lead this girl to the rest of the food storage. Besides, these people must be low on food supply."

"Of course, you Majesty." Ina said as she took Colleen into another room.

Naru turns back to Tamiko, "Now about what you were saying, Tamiko. What happened after I died?"

"…Yeah…I'm ready to let it all out. Naru, I got separated from my brother after Mom helped us escape." Tamiko said, "I woke up on another island and went to get help from the marines, but they didn't believe my story and they sent me away. I didn't know who to turn to…until I met Sandam."

"Who?" Naru asks.

Kaisetsu clenched her fist not wanting to remember that man, "He's a member of the Black Viper Pirates…"

Naru's eyes widened, "What? You mean they followed you?!"

"Huh? No, Sandam wasn't a part of them at the time." Tamiko said, "How do you know about them?"

"Because they were the ones who revived me." Naru answered.

Tamiko gasped in shock, "Wh-What?!"

"How is it possible that you were even revived?" Robin asks.

"Tamiko, you remember that demon girl and her elephant, right?" Naru asks as Tamiko nods, "It's a long story…but after I knew I was dead, I suddenly opened my eyes to a blinding light.

* * *

><p><em>"AAAHHH!" Naru shouted as the light from a lamp blinded his eyes. "H-How?! Where am I?! I'm…alive?!" He looked around and at his body and was shocked by the horror he saw.<em>

_He sees that he has a new body and his neck had stitches on them. His torso looked like a cheetah's torso, his right hand was a bear's arm, his left hand was an alligator's arm, his left leg was a bird's leg, and his right leg was a rhinoceros' leg. "What the hell happened to me?!"_

_"Now, now, little Skyshit…You must stay quiet or this experiment will be very painful." A voice said as Naru turned his head and his eyes widened._

_"Y-You…" He said to the familiar girl, Yuni._

_"Yep, it's me! Yuni the Skypiean exterminator and her best Skypiean killer, Cobo!" She pointed to her elephant. "Today, Cobo has eaten a total of 65 Skypieans. 70 if you count the five babies." She said with a twisted smirk._

_Naru could feel the anger boil up inside him, "Wh-Why…?! Why did you do this?! Why WOULD you do this?! Killing so many innocent people?!"_

_"Because I can…" Yuni said, "My captain should be back at any moment now."_

_"Yuni, I'm back," A familiar voice called as MM enters the room._

_"Captain, welcome back. Did you get the Devil Fruit?" Yuni asks._

_"Indeed. To think that such a Devil Fruit would be in the hands of a weak woman like her. With this, I can now move on to accomplishing my goal. I brought you something…" She said taking out a pair of wings that were clearly torn from someone else._

_"Yes! How did you get these?!" Yuni asks._

_"From a weak Skypiean who stood in my way…Now you can finish making your doll. Take care." MM said leaving the room._

_"Th-Those are Skypiean wings…" Naru said in shock._

_"Yes…but my precious Cobo has done worse. Just a second," Yuni said flipping Naru over and she grabbed a knife, "Don't worry, this will only hurt…a lot." She then jabbed the knife into Naru's back and drew a long line on it._

_Naru screamed in pain surprise that he could actually feel it._

_"Aw…did the little angel's left side back feel numb? Then let's go on to the right one." Yuni said jabbing his right arm drawing a long line. Naru could feel the blood pouring from his wounds._

_"Alright, now to attach the wings. Now THIS will hurt." Yuni said taking out a thread and needle and began stitching Naru's wound to the wings attaching them both._

_"Perfect!" She said finishing._

_"What…are you trying to accomplish here?" Naru asked in a low voice._

_"That I can do whatever I want with you guinea pigs, that's what. I can just imagine that girl's expression when she sees what you have become. She will be so devastated that I did this to you." Yuni said with a twisted smile, "And I would love every single second of that."_

_That was when Naru smirked, "You're wrong about Tamiko…"_

_"What was that?" Yuni asks her twisted smirk vanishing._

_"Tamiko's stronger than she looks…She has something even you can't destroy: Courage…" Naru said._

_"Hah! Courage?! I've trampled on emotions stronger than that!" Yuni said._

_"That's where you're wrong…Courage isn't meant to appear all-powerful. It's something a person who has the will to win has to always carry! That's why…I won't give up! I will find Tamiko and Toru right after I kill the witch who separated me from them, the same animal who destroyed my home! KILLED MY PARENTS, MY FRIENDS! THAT'S MY SKYPIEAN PRIDE!" Naru shouted as a sudden powerful pulse engulfed the room._

_Yuni gasped as she suddenly felt a power that caused her to fall to her knees, "Wh-What…is…this…?" Then, she saw her elephant fall to the ground unconscious, "C-Cobo! What did you do to Cobo?!" She asked._

_With every ounce of his strength, Naru broke out of his restraints and grabbed Yuki by the throat and squeezed, "You made the biggest mistake giving me the strength of the strongest animals in existence!" He then grabbed Yuni's left arm and yanked it straight out._

_"AAAAAHHHH!" Yuni shouted in pain._

_"Ooops, did I accidentally pull off your left arm? Let me balance it out by accidentally pulling your right arm!" Naru shouted yanked her right arm straight off._

_"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yuni screamed in agony._

_"Those were for the people you killed…" Naru said grabbing the top of her head, "I'll kill you just as you killed me! This is for Tamiko!" Naru shouted._

_But suddenly, a katana stabbed Naru in both his arms causing him to let go of Yuni._

_"What?!" Naru shouted as the katana was pulled out._

_"Yuni, how many times do I have to tell you not to toy with your prisoners?" A voice said as Naru turns to see Kadiri._

_"Shut up, Kadiri! I didn't know he could be this strong!" Yuni shouted._

_"You…stay out of my way! I won't let this murderer live any longer!" Naru shouted and suddenly, he was frozen in his tracks by a dark energy. "Wh-What is this?!"_

**_"You won't be going anywhere…"_**_ Kadiri said._

_Naru's eyes widened looked into his eyes. Kadiri's eyes looked almost identical to a hawk's eyes and a black aura surrounded him._

_"There he goes again, activating that demon…" Yuni said looking over the unconscious Cobo. "Thanks, Kadiri for the save."_

**_"Do not mistake me," Kadiri said, "I did not save you because I care…I am just following the Captain's orders to keep you out of trouble. I could care less if he kills you…"_**

_"Whatever!" Yuni said._

**_"So what do you suppose I do with him?"_**_ Kadiri asks._

_Naru could have sworn he heard another voice along with Kadiri's talking._

_"Yes, have him kill the remaining Skypieans inside that big wall thing! Cobo couldn't make a dent on that thing!" Yuni said._

_Naru's eyes widened, "No…please…ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Naru shouted._

_Yuni's twisted smile returned, "Ha! Not so tough now are you, chump?! You must know a way in, do you! Do it, Kadiri!"_

_"No…NOOO!" Naru shouted._

**_"With the black casting of the Demon Queen, Razgriz…I command you…"_**_ The pitch black aura started to engulf Naru's body, **"Kill the remaining Skypieans remaining behind the walls inside Moonrock Valley."**_

_"Ah!" Naru's body went limp and he lost consciousness._

* * *

><p>The whole room was silent especially Tamiko.<p>

"Someone else has Razgriz inside him?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Yes…his name is Kadiri." Naru said.

Kaisetsu's eyes widened and sweat dropped from her.

"Kaisetsu, what's wrong?" Ackmor asks.

"No…not him…anyone but him…" Kaisetsu said, "Is he really that strong…?"

"What? You know him?" Naru asks.

"…I'm afraid so…There's no mistaking it…You said he had hawk-like eyes, right?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Yes…" Naru answered.

"…" Kaisetsu was silent but shivered in fright.

"Kaisetsu?" Arrow asks.

"Wait…Naru, you went to the Paths of Dain?!" Tamiko asks changing the subject.

"Y-Yes…" Naru said reluctantly.

"Tell me…what happened to Dad?! Did the Lurdroth kill him and everyone else?! If so then why?!"

"I'm sorry…I don't want to tell you…"

"Tell me what?! That peaceful animals like the Lurdroth would kill my father like they did…or was it that demon sea king Lagiocrus! Tell me, Naru!"

"OKAY! I KILLED HIM!" Naru admitted as tears started to fall down his eyes.

"Wh-What…?" Tamiko asks in shock.

"Tamiko…when I woke up from that spell Kadiri put on me…I…"

* * *

><p><em>Naru opened his eyes to see that he was inside a destroyed champer. He looks down to see blood all over his claws, "Wh-What?!"<em>

_"N-Naru…" A voice called weakly._

_Naru looked infront of him to see Wyper with a hole in his chest spilling out blood. His eyes widened in fear, "Oh no…Y-You're Tamiko's f-father!" He rushed to him and covered the hole in his chest, "D-Did I…do this to you…?"_

_"Y-Yes, Naru…you…you did…" Wyper said weakly._

_"I…I…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I wasn't me! I was being controlled! What did I do?! Where are we?!" Naru asks._

_"In…the Paths of…Dain…You…You broke through the entrance…and mind controlled the Lurdroth…into a killing spree…and then…You released the Lagiocrus…an ancient demonic sea king…*cough* *cough*"_

_"Stay with me! I'll go and-" Naru was cut off._

_"No…N-Naru…I have one *cough* request…Please…find my children…T-Tamiko…and T-Toru…T-Take care of th-them…"_

_"No, I'm not going to take care of them alone. I'll save you and we can find them together!" Naru shouted. "I never wanted any of this to happen!_

_"I know…*cough* That's why…I am entrusting you…to my daughter…k-keep her…safe…*cough* T-te…ll…her…I…lo…ve…her…" Wyper whispered as he took his last breath and died._

_Naru was devastated inside as tears fell from his eyes, "How…? How can I face her now?! I just killed her father! How can I even look at her anymore?!" He thought as he punches the ground, "DAMNIT! DAMNIT! Damnit…" Naru then calms down and picks up Wyper's dead body, "Tamiko…I'm sorry…" He thought as he placed Wyper in a coffin and seals it, "I couldn't stop myself…I couldn't stop them…" He started to write the words on the coffin and places the bazooka on top, "But I promise you…I will not fail again!" Naru thought as he went to the knock-up stream._

* * *

><p>Naru was silent after that, "I'm sorry…It's my fault that he was killed…I wasn't strong enough…" He said.<p>

"No…it was not your fault…" Tamiko said.

"What do you mean?" Naru asks.

"Do not blame yourself, Naru. Blame THEM...the people who separated us…the ones who started all of this…who started my hell…and caused so much suffering." Tamiko said. "Naru…you…you had it easy…because what I went through still scares me to this day and it's time to let everyone know…the truth is: I was…sold into slavery…"

"What?!" Kaisetsu asks in shock.

"T-Tamiko!" Arrow shouted in shock.

"No way…" Sakuya said.

Naru was nothing short of shocked, "S-Slave…?"

Tamiko stood up and lifted up the back of her shirt to show the 'mark' she received. The symbol of a red crow placed upon her back.

"Mother…isn't that the symbol the World Nobles use?" Kaisetsu asks.

"No…it's much different…" Robin said.

"Who did this to you…?" Naru asks darkly.

"A very dangerous man…with frightening power and a darkness like nothing I've ever seen before…his name is Karasu…" Tamiko said.

"I've never heard of him…" Ackmor said.

"Karasu…I…I don't want to even think about how powerful he is…but he is truly evil. He took my first ever human friend away from me!" Tamiko shouted crying again. "It happened after I was sold off to him…"

* * *

><p><em>Three years have now passed since Tamiko has been shipped away on the slave boat and every day since then, Karasu has had her in his sights at all times. The only time she was away from the dark man was when he let the woman who first treated her give her baths and dress her for the day. She came to know the woman as Serena who was in charge of caring for all the children aboard the ship and that she was Karasu's favorite servant.<em>

_Tamiko felt bad for the young brown haired woman knowing she suffered the most of Karasu's torture because of his twisted notion that she had to be left pure until she turned eighteen. Even though Serena suffered from Karasu's violation because of her, she still treated Tamiko with utter kindness and Tamiko had grown attached to her. Especially on the nights Karasu lost his temper and would beat Tamiko for doing something he didn't like._

_Tamiko was sitting in Serena's room getting the claw marks on her face treated from where Karasu had backhanded her because she misspoken in front of him when he came back from a meeting gone wrong._

_"I hate him…I wish he would leave me alone!" Tamiko cried to Serena as she dabbed the blood away from the scratch marks._

_"I know you do sweetie…The master is a very cruel man, but please learn to hold your tongue in his presence. I do not like him hurting you." Serena tells her wiping the last of the blood away and putting a clean bandage on it._  
><em>"But he does worse things to you too, Serena! I hate how he treats you like dirt when you're so much more! I just wish my wings where larger and I had more strength. Then I could fly the both of us far away from here!" Tamiko cried staring at her wings wishing they were fully developed.<em>

_"Child, hold your tongue! If Master or one of the others heard you speak such nonsense you could be killed in the master rage induced furry!" Serena scolded her._

_A sad faraway look entered Tamiko's young eyes. "I wished to have died a long time ago…It was my fault the lives of everyone I loved was ruined! I couldn't have been happy with the life I was given I had to ask for more and lost everything! I should be de…"_

**_*SLAP*_**

_Serena slapped Tamiko before she could finish her sentence. "Don't. You. Dare! You can't say you should be dead when you haven't even begun to live! The people you love wouldn't want you to die or to give up. Things maybe looking down, but you can't give up hope! A day will come when you can be happy and see that this world is bigger than you can ever imagine and in that world you will find people to love and cherish you!" she yells at her panting at the end of her rant._

_Tamiko stared at her before letting a small soft smile appear on her face. "You're right…Naru and Mommy always told me the world is bigger than I could dream of…Someday I want to travel the seas and find an Island made of nothing, but candy. Serena, I won't give up! Someday I'm going to see the world and when I do you'll come with me right?"_

_Serena smiled placing a gentle hand on the cheek she had just slapped to soothe the ache away. "You bet I will." she tells her._

_"Promise?" Tamiko asked holding out her pinkie._

_Smiling tenderly Serena took Tamiko's outstretched pinkie with her own. "Promise." she said making both woman and child smile at each other sharing a warm and light hearted giggles._

* * *

><p><em>Tamiko was forced to accompany Karasu on an auction date as he scouted for new slaves. Karasu has asked for her to wear white lace dress with a sky blue ribbon around her thin waist.<em>

_"Since you are my angel I thought you deserved to look like one," Karasu tells her kissing the hem of her dress making Tamiko feel uncomfortable as he looked back up and kissed her cheek._

_Lately Karasu has been more hands on with her then when she first onto the ship. He's requested that she share his bed at night instead of her own, staring at her with a weirdly, and now kissing her on her cheeks instead of her head like before. In all honesty, Tamiko was becoming more afraid and with each new advancement she's feeling guiltier and like she's betraying her family and Naru with each act she allows._

_Tamiko stared around the auction hall wondering why everyone was staring at her so intensely. The looks made her nervous and she just wanted to hide especially from Karasu who seemed to be accumulating a dark aura around him that frightened Tamiko to death._  
><em>"Look, up there beside Karasu…It's an angel" one man whispered to another man.<em>

_"Lucky…I bet she'll make for a true arm piece when she's older," the man replied staring drunkly at the shy Tamiko._

_"Maybe once he gets tired of her, he'll sell her to me and I can take her a spin," his drinking slurred causing the two vulgar drunks to break out into hysterical laughter._

_Karasu's hands tightened into fists feeling his patience running thin with the two drunks making their vulgar remarks and how each perverted lecher in the damn room was gawking at his precious angel. The one thing that was making him the angriest was how oblivious his chosen was being. As if she didn't care she was the prize everyone was looking at. Growling he ordered another bottle of the hard whiskey to drink his anger down only to get more pissed off with each sip._

_Tamiko was fidgeting more in her seat uncomfortable with the choking death aura Karasu was emitting and all the dirty looks she was getting. She feared when they got back on the ship she was in for a beating because Karasu was giving her his angry stare which meant she was in trouble. "What did I do wrong? I did everything he's asked so why…?"_

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our annual auction house! Today we have a swell collection of freaks, gems and rarities for you all to bid on! We want to start the auction off with a bang so please feast your eyes on the first piece! Straight from Valenx Island I give you CHRISTAN! THE TIGER SHARK!"_

_Tamiko look on stage to see a young fishmen boy being dragged on stage. He was bulky in size, but also short in stature. He had light green stripes along his body that almost shine a pale yellow in the light. He had wild thick black hair sticking out of his head and a pure white abdomen. His eyes is what drew Tamiko's attention the most, because they reminded her of Naru in his final moments. Big with dreams and wonder for the outside world, but locked in pain and fear of never being able to see it._

_Karasu watched his chosen's eyes light up in wonder at the fishmen listening to the bids on him. He growled at watching the tenderness seep into Tamiko's eyes. "She should only be looking at me with such tenderness! She should care how I feel and only care about me! How dare she betray me!" he thought angrily hearing the auctioneer calling a closing bid on the fishmen for 100 million. "200 MILLION!"_

_The audience gasped at Karasu's wager and seeing the evil aura surrounding him no one dared to bid against him. Clearing his throat the auctioneer called for a last minute wager, but received no more. "GOING ONCE! GOING TWICE! SOLD TO NIGHT RAIDER!"_

_Smirking Karasu stood up taking the last swig of whiskey in his bottle before grabbing Tamiko's arm and pulling her after him. "Come. We're picking up our buy and heading home. You need to be taught another lesson" he said darkly making the child freeze up._

_"K..Ka..Karasu y..you're hurting me" Tamiko whimpered when the man dug his long nails in her arm. She was shaking when he turned his furious eyes on her._

_"Be. Silent! You have disgraced me and I will not have you disrespect me!" he yelled slapping her into silence._  
><em>Tamiko winced at the fresh sting in her cheeks and bit her tongue as she was dragged along behind the evil man. Once the two of them were in the room to pay for the Tiger Shark fishman Karasu ordered the help to deliver him to his ship tomorrow before they left.<em>

* * *

><p><em>On the way back to the ship Karasu never said a word and Tamiko didn't make a sound as she was pulled behind him and to their shared room. Karasu released her arm and went to his alcohol cabinet where he poured himself another drink.<em>

_Tamiko stood in the middle of the room not daring to move an inch as she stared at the floor listening to the man gulp down his drink before refilling it. She was shaking because she hated when he got like this, he be so out of it he forget who she was and beat her severely, blaming her for the littlest of things._

_"Why did you let those men stare at you?" Karasu demanded breaking the eerie silence._  
><em>Tamiko gulped not knowing how to answer. "Ugh...I...I d..do..don't know...I AHHH!" she screamed as he threw his glass at her hitting her in the head and covering her in the strongest booze she ever felt.<em>

_"YOU LYING WENCH! YOU SAW HOW THOSE MEN STARED AT YOU AND YOU DIDN'T SEEM BOTHERED BY THEM AT ALL!" He accused her moving over to stand in front of her as he snatched her off the ground and pinning her to the wall. "Did you enjoy having their eyes on you? Did they make you feel special huh? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" he yelled slamming her head into the wall._

_Tamiko bit her lip to stop herself from crying knowing that would make him angrier. Hiccupping she shook her head forcing herself to look at him with the blood dripping into her eye from the gash in her head. "N..No..I didn't like there stares...I…" she stuttered out before crying again as he threw her to the ground._

_"You are a wretched liar! Do you not know who you belong to? Haven't I made it clear to you that you are mine! I own you; you are nothing to anyone, but a pretty face to use and abuse. I'm the only one who loves you! You can't take me for granted and you can't leave me! I won't let you leave me!" he screamed kicking her with each word he said._

_Tamiko cried as she curled into a ball wishing for the abuse to stop as each kick became stronger. After numerous kicks he picked Tamiko up again and threw her onto a nearby table and placed a glowing band on her wrist. The young Skypiean froze at the burning sensation on her joined wrist wanted to jerk them apart from the pain, but Karasu was holding them down as he bent down to whisper something in her ear._

_"Don't move your hands little bird…we wouldn't want them to get blown off do you?" he chuckled darkly as he moved away from her and over to the fire place._

_Tamiko lay perfectly still silently crying as she watched her flesh burn slightly from the glow band knowing perfectly well if she moved an inch her hands would be blown off. She had seen Karasu torture many a people with this technique and now she was his latest victim and it scared her._

_"I'm not good with sharing my things…Never have been even as a child. I always took the things I wanted and when other tried to mess with my stuff…I killed them. Mother and father thought of me to be the devil or maybe a demon in disguise…That's why they had to die. They didn't truly love me, but you do love me right little bird? You love me and those monsters at the auction house thought they could take you away from me before we could start our future, but don't worry I won't let them ruin it…They didn't know that we're in love and that you're mine so I killed them. Any who thinks such things gets the penalty of death. Now, I have to label you as my personal belonging and I know just the thing…This may hurt a bit my angel, but just know I'm doing this because I love you" Karasu babbled as he walked back over to Tamiko with a hot iron._

_Tamiko's fuchsia colored eyes widen in terror as the dark man approached her with the crow shaped metal bar. "No…Please don't! I'll behave…I'll never leave the ship again…JUST PLEASE DON'T USE THAT!" Tamiko screamed with unshed tears filling her eyes as Karasu stood beside her lifting up the back of her dress up to reveal her bare back._

_Karasu smiled as he ran his fingers over the unmarked flesh whispering gently at her. "Don't worry dear…It'll only hurt for a second…" he said before pressing the crow iron on her back just under her wings and releasing the restraints on her arms._

_Tamiko let an ear ringing and heart piercing scream as the iron touched her back melting and branding her. She let her tears fall down her face as she screamed. She smelled her flesh burning making the attack on her home island replay in her head before she couldn't stand the pain anymore and blacked out._

_Karasu removed the iron to inspect his work and was pleased to see the glowing red crow on his angel's back permanently marking her as his. Smiling cruelly at the passed out child he wiped her tears away before licking them off his thumb. "Let this be a lesson to you: You only need me in your life and no one is going to take you away from me. No one!" he said before walking away from her to go get Serena to tend to her wounds._

* * *

><p><em>A month had passed since the Night Raiders sailed away from the auction island and entire month since Serena began planning for a way to take Tamiko away from this cruel place. The night she went into the master room to find the badly beaten and newly branded child Serena knew what she had to do.<em>

_Tamiko had recovered from the branding in a week's time, but a large part of her spirit and soul had not. When she was in the bathroom by herself she would stare at the mark on her back and silently cry. "I'm…not me anymore…He owns me now…Naru, I want to be where you are…I want to be safe again!" she thought hugging herself as she cried falling to her knees feeling so alone and wishing for things she couldn't have anymore. "This…This is my punishment isn't it? This is the price I have to pay for destroying everything my people held dear. Everyone…Mommy…Daddy…Toru…Naru…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_Serena stood outside the bathroom door listening to Tamiko's hushed sobs and felt her heart breaking for the young child. "Little one…please just hold on for a little while longer…I will not let you suffer here anymore." "Tamiko are you finished in there? I have a surprise for you" she said faking a happy tone._

_Tamiko sniffled as she dried the last of her tears away. Making sure she looked presentable she put on a small smile as she walked out._

_"What kind of surprise Serena?"_

_Smiling at her Serena took her hand and began to lead her down to her room. "Well, a little while ago, I found something in the sea and I wanted to show it to you" she tells her._

_Once the two of them entered her secluded quarters Serena led the young child to her bed as she walked to her closed cabinet and pulled out a box. Tamiko stared at it in shock not believing Serena was hiding something from Karasu._

_"Tamiko, this box is a secret between the two of us...Together the two of us are leaving this ship tonight...When we escape this box will help us start a quiet life together." Serena tells her tears gathering in her eyes._

_"W….What? Are you serious?" Tamiko squeaked out tearing up too._

_"Absolutely. I've been a slave for too long and I can't stand to see be sold into this life. Tamiko, you have big dreams and you're spirit is brighter than the sun. I won't let Karasu or any of these monsters destroy it…" she tells her._

_Tamiko started crying again as she lunged into Serena's arms. "I want to go away from here! I want to be free again." she cried clinging to the woman._

_Hugging Tamiko close to her Serena rocked the crying child silently crying with her. "I promise you, Tamiko, you will not be staying on this ship for another night. Now let's park up we have to keep face with the others. Tonight I'll slip everyone sleeping pills so together the two of us will leave." she tells her wiping her tears away before wiping her own away._

_Nodding Tamiko sat up watching Serena hide the box again before together the two of them walked out sharing secret smiles with each other._

* * *

><p><em>Thunder clouds have gathered in the night sky causing the gentle sea to become rougher and shakier. It was the dead of night when Tamiko had awakened to see Karasu passed out at his desk when Serena stepped into the room to get her.<em>

_Pressing her finger to her lips Serena gave Tamiko the small chest before she moved to the key hook so she could unlock her collar and once it was off Serena moved back to Tamiko so the two of them could leave. As they reached the door they heard a dark chuckle fill the room before lightening boomed outside the room._

_"Now…where do you two think you're going?" Karasu asked appearing in front of the two girls._

_Tamiko stared fearfully up at him while Serena looked shocked as she moved them back away from him. Karasu let out a low chuckle._  
><em>"W-Why are you conscious!? I put enough sleeping pills in your drink to stop your heart!" she hissed.<em>

_"Oh sweet Serena...you foolish little tart I won't succumb to such pathetic drugs. Now answer me…where did you two plan on going in this storm and why is your collar off?" Karasu said in a deathly calm voice._

_Serena glared at him as she hid Tamiko behind her. "We're leaving this ship…I'm taking Tamiko as far away from you and here as possible!"_  
><em>Karasu's eyes became a violent purple as he slapped Serena to the ground and snatching Tamiko up by her throat before stomping on Serena's arm.<em>

_"YOU FOOLS! DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GO! YOU BELONG TO ME AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TWO DISRESPECT ME!" He yelled slamming Tamiko to the ground making her hit the floor hard and left her gasping for air._

_"If you think you're going to leave this ship alive you're both sadly mistaken…I think it's time, Serena, for you to finally see my full power. Such a shame too, I was very fond of you." he said moving to take his mask off._

_As the metal mask fell to the ground a cold air filled the room and the wind roared with the lightning flashing outside. The ship rocked harshly as a dark aura surrounded Karasu turning his hair crimson red with his eyes turning a soulless silver. Soon eerie green orbs appeared in his hands._

_Serena and Tamiko looked at the new Karasu shaking in terror at his new power. Smirking darkly at them he tossed one orb at Serena's leg watching the orb explode. Serena screamed in pure agony as she fell to the floor as Tamiko cried watching her blood pour from the gaping hole in her leg._

_"STOP! Serena was following my orders! I told her to help me escape! Don't hurt her, please punish me! This is my fault!" Tamiko screamed grabbing Karasu's shirt to stop him. "Please no more…Please don't make lose someone else I love..."_  
><em>Karasu stared at the crying child for a measly second before he slapped her away from him. "Keep you're lying mouth shut! You heart is too gentle and you're love for me would never allow you to come up with this vile plan, right Serena? This is you're twisted plan isn't it?!" he screamed throwing another orb at her hitting her shoulder causing another explosion.<em>

_Serena screamed again as more blood poured from her wounded body. Tamiko sat up crying helplessly not knowing what she could do, but she looked up as she heard Serena chuckle and moved her injured body to a standing position glaring definitely at Karasu._

_"You're right…This was my plan and I'm going to make it a reality! I promised Tamiko I was going to get her off this ship and I will! FRENZY PLANT!" she screamed making thick thorny vines appear trapping the bomb man in them._

_"WHAT?! YOU'RE A DEVIL FRUIT USER?!" Karasu screamed glaring at the injured woman._

_"That's right...When you bought me I had my sea stone collar on so I couldn't fight back, but now that it's off I'm willing to fight for Tamiko's safety even it means dying!" she yelled barely standing on her feet. "Tamiko…it's time for you to go…My attack won't keep him immobile for long…"_

_Tamiko was crying shaking her head. "No! I won't leave you! We promised we start a new life together!" she screamed violently remembering how she left Naru and her people to die. "PLEASE DON'T DIE FOR ME TOO!"_

_Serena felt tears filling her eyes remembering the last three years with Tamiko and how she came into her life making her want to live when she had given up on life. "Tamiko…thank you for coming into my life…I know it wasn't pleasant and you have suffered a lot, but the time we spent together has made me happy…so very happy. We can't travel together from here, but I'll die happy knowing I got you away from this place…Now go and don't turn back…I love you and I know I'm not your real mother, but to me you are a daughter so live a good and happy life full of adventure and love!" she shouted charging at Karasu with a brown dagger she had brought with her._

_As Serena neared the trapped monster, Karasu had freed one hand and was forming a giant orb in his hand that he slammed into her chest as she plunged the dagger near his heart. When the orb exploded blood sprayed from Serena's body as her charred body hit the floor. As she fell to the ground one last thought passed through her mind before everything went dark. "Tamiko…fulfill your dreams…and never let your bright spirit die!"_

_Tamiko shook as she watched Serena's body fall to the floor oozing blood everywhere. The weeping child stared into the dying eyes of the woman giving up her life for her freedom before she stood on her shaking legs, grabbing the chest and stumbling out the door._  
><em>Karasu yanked the dagger out his chest watching Tamiko leaving. "MY ANGEL COME BACK! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I'LL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL BE MINE!" he screamed clawing at the vines to escape.<em>

_"Lord Karasu!" A voice shouted as a rather fat man entered the room, "What happened?!"_

_"Don't just stand there, you fat pig! My angel is getting away! Capture her, now!" Karasu shouted._

_"Yes, my lord!" The large man said running in the direction Tamiko went._

_Tamiko made it to the deck with tears streaming from her eyes as the rain pelted down on her. Opening the chest Tamiko saw a twisted looking peach colored blue and green with a weird dragon like design._

_She looks back with tears in her eyes, "For you…Serena…" She said as she sprouted her wings and flew away, "Come on wings…don't give up on me now."_

**_*BANG*_**

_Tamiko's heart jumped when a bullet flew right past her. She looks back to see the large man carrying a strange sniper rifle._

_"Hold still now…This won't hurt a bit!" The fat man said_

_"No!" Tamiko shouted._

**_*BANG*_**

_"AH!" Tamiko shouted as she feels a pain in her left wing causing her to lose her balance. All that was keeping her up was her uninjured right wing. Thoughts start to flood her mind and memories of her friends and family played within her mind, "Toru…Mommy…Daddy…Serena…Naru…Are you proud of me? If I ever get out of this alive, then it means all of you are watching over me. Naru, so far, I've met one kind human…Regardless of what happened to me, I believe there are more…I just need to find them…"_

**_*BANG*_**

_A bullet traveled through Tamiko's hip and damaged her right wing causing her to spit out blood and start to descend into the ocean, yet she still held on to the box Serena gave to her._

_The fat man was doing a goofy dance, "YAY! I SHOT THE BIRDY!" He shouted as he was suddenly sent flying by an explosion. He shakes his head to see a furious Karasa._

_"You…IMBESILE!" Karasa shouted kicking the fat man's face, "I! TOLD! YOU! TO! CAPTURE! HER! NOT! KILL! HER!" He shouts constantly stomping on the fat man's face._

_"L-Lord, Karasa! Pl-Please forgive me!" The fat man pleaded._

_"Why on earth would I entrust a simple task to a short-term person like you?! I'll kill you later, once I fish her out, she and I will have a little-AH!" Karasa fell on his knees holding his wound._

_"Lord Karasa! Are you okay?!" The fat man asked._

_"Of course not…That woman…what did she do…?" Karasa stares at the knife Serena stabbed him with and notices something. He then throws the knife into the ocean, "A copper knife…That bitch! So that's how she was able to hurt me…I can't retrieve my angel at this rate…" But then he got an idea, "Get me that fishmeat I bought."_

_"Yes, Lord Karasa." The fat man said as he left._

_He came back with young Christian who was frightened._

_"Here are your first orders, shark-bait. Go into the ocean and retrieve my fiancé or I'll fry you." Karasa threatened._

_"O-Okay…" Christian said jumping into the water._

* * *

><p><em>Tamiko stared at the sky that was covered by the sea bed as she drifted downwards into the sea. Just before she lost consciousness, she sees a strange figure swimming towards her.<em>

_"It's…that boy…" She thought._

_The figure was Christian who saw Tamiko and grabbed her…and then stopped and blushed at the sight of her, "She's pretty…" He thought looking closely at the girl._

_Tamiko shook her head trying beg him not to take her back and Christian could relate to her situation, "I can't do it…You've been through too much to go back. Little girl, I'm going to save you." He said._

_"Th-Thank you…" Tamiko thought as she could speak in the water._

_Christian then took a deep breath and made a silent ping sound. After a few seconds, two dolphins appeared and circled around him._

_"Take this girl someplace far away from here and make sure she gets some air." Christian said as the dolphins nodded and took Tamiko while swimming away at high speed. Christian smiled, "If we meet again…It'll be worth it…"_

* * *

><p><em>Tamiko coughed out water as the dolphins took her to a far away island. The dolphins leave after Tamiko said her thanks.<em>

_"I'm so…tired…Need…rest…" Tamiko whispered as she drifting into sleep._

* * *

><p>"T-T-Tamiko…I…I'M SORRY!" Naru shouted in tears, "I couldn't be there to save you…that monster…How dare he?!"<p>

"It's okay, Naru…"

"NO TAMIKO!" Kaisetsu interrupted, "It is not okay! What that bastard did to you! How dare he claims to love you when all he did was abuse you and treat you like he OWNS you like a tool?! If I ever see him I will…"

"Kaisetsu…" Robin said, "Calm youself…This is what Razgriz wants…"

Kaisetsu calms down, "Okay…"

"That was when I met 'him'." Tamiko said.

"Who?" Cooper asks.

"A doctor who treated me." Tamiko said.

* * *

><p><em>"Pulse. Regular. Wounds. Treated. She should be fine in a few weeks." Tamiko heard a voice as she wakes up to find herself on a bed in hospital clothes, "What…?" She tries to get up but her wounds stopped her with pain and sets her back down.<em>

_"Hey! You shouldn't push yourself!" The voice called as Tamiko turned to a small figure._

_"What the-" Tamiko was shocked by the figure's appearance._

_"You should be better in a few weeks. You took some nasty bullets to the wings and hip and most of your bones are broken. It looks like you've been roughed up pretty bad." The figure said. "So get some rest okay?"_

_"O-Okay…but…who…who are you…? What are you?!" Tamiko asks looking at the figure._

_The figure smiled, "Me? I'm the Great Doctor Tony Tony Chopper!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi:…Oh….my…God…YES! CHOPPER IN IS THE HOUSE! I'm sorry; I just realized that I didn't introduce him at all in this story! Now we know where Tamiko got her doctor skills from! AWESOME! And I hate both Yuni and Karasu! I hate them! I'm so tempted to kill them off earlier than I planned! Oh yeah, the backstory between Tamiko, Serena, and Karasu were written, as usual and talented, LazyFoxLover! Awesome job. Serena's death had me in tears!_**


	51. The Seven Deadly Sins

**_Jurabi: Hi! I'm back bringing yet another chapter of this One Piece story! Now, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've set up a poll for the future arcs I should do next. It's on my profile and it says: 'Which of these arcs should I write after the Skypiea arc? (Some of these I skipped on accident...I'll write the poll suggestion in order from most votes to least votes.)'_**

**_These are the following arcs you can vote for: Yukijima arc, Filler: Look before you Sleet, Filler: Mmmystery on the Pirate Express, Filler: Dragonsky, CP7 arc, and Corrupt Jungle arc. You can only vote for one arc. That's all for now, enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Seven Deadly Sins<strong>

"Wooow!" Colleen shouted staring at the endless supply of food in the storage, "I'm in heaven…!" She said crying happily.

"Take as much as you desire." Ina said.

Colleen smiles, "Thank you!" She shouted as she started grabbing more food and eating it.

Ina watches the girl devour more food than she thinks to girl could handle. Her ocean blue eyes then changed into lemon yellow before she closed them. "I sense something…" She thought.

"Hey Ina!" A voice shouted.

Ina wakes up from her mind space with her ocean blue eyes and stares at Colleen. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You were sleeping standing up." Colleen said.

"I'm fine…Are you full?" Ina asks.

"Yep! Let's go back!" Colleen said.

Ina nods and leads Colleen out of the storage and back to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Chopper? You know Chopper?" Robin asks.<p>

"Y-Yes…" Tamiko said nervously, "Do you know him?"

"Know him? He was the original Straw Hat Pirates' doctor and a great friend." Robin said.

"He was?! He never told me…" Tamiko said.

"So, how's he doing?" Robin asks.

"Well now, I'm not sure, but he seems to be really happy. He told me so much about his friends, especially you, Robin. He really misses you." Tamiko said.

"He did…I miss him too…" Robin said.

"I'm back guys!" Colleen shouted returning with Ina.

"Straw Hat, I assume you enjoy your buffet?" Naru asks.

"Yep, I'm soooo fuuuull!" Colleen said with a burp.

"Disgusting…" Arrow said.

"Anyways, is there any other reason you guys are here?" Naru asks.

"Yes, Naru. I specifically came to see the king and it is you. My daughter and I have a problem. Have you ever heard of the demon, Razgriz?" Robin asks.

Naru's eyes widen in fear, "R-Razgriz…the Sky Demon…"

"You know her?" Sakuya asks.

"Yes, I've heard a little about a famous legend. When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals herself first as a dark demon and as a demon; she uses her power to rain death upon the land and then dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns. But Razgriz hasn't returned in nearly ten years. Why is a myth the reason you are here?" Naru asks.

"Razgriz is inside my daughter, Kaisetsu. I'm the reason why because I sealed Razgriz inside her." Robin said.

"I see…" Naru said, "How is that even possible and why did you do that?"

"It's a long story, but we have no time to explain. Is there a way to re-initiate the sealing on Skypiea? We were able to do it on Moonrock Valley, but it's destroyed now." Robin said.

"Well that makes one complicated mystery. There is an old ruin deep within Jaya that could point you in the right direction." Naru said.

"Jaya?" Ackmor asks.

"Jaya was the first island on Skypiea to actually have actual soil on it. Many years ago, part of an island was separated and sent flying by the Knock-Up stream. It has forever since been marked the jewel of Skypiea being the home of many valuable treasures and history." Naru explained.

"So how do we get there?" Tamiko asks.

"There's a passage outside of this island that will be able to take you to Jaya. I know the way." Naru said.

"I remember Jaya…I must have missed something last time I was here with Luffy…" Robin said.

"So we're going there, mother?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Yes we have to. Could you lead us there, Naru?" Robin asks.

"I could…but I am afraid it is getting too late. Why don't we sleep for the night?" Naru asks.

"Of course." Cooper asks as the others nod.

"Ina, show our guests to their rooms, please." Naru said.

"Yes, sir." Ina said as she led the guests to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Back at the Delicate Fox in the brink of night, Nash stares at the cloudy sea and starts to think about his brother, Christopher. "Chris…I don't even know why I am wasting my time here…" He thought.<p>

"Hey Nash!" Geary shouted from the other side of the ship.

"What is it?" Nash asks turning to the Colossi.

Geary pointed at a weird black smoke in the distance, "What is that?"

Nash takes a closer look at the black smoke, "I don't know…"

Suddenly, the area around the Delicate Fox became enclosed in so much darkness covering up the lanterns making light on the Delicate Fox.

"Wh-What the…?" Geary said confused, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know…maybe it's a fog or something…I can't see a thing." Nash said.

"Of course not…" A voice said making the two of them jump.

"Who's there?!" Nash asks.

"I-Is it a gh-ghost?!" Geary asks.

"No, there's no such thing as a ghost." Nash stated.

"I wouldn't say stuff like that. Non-believers are always the ones who get killed easily." The voice said.

"What do you want?" Nash asks.

"Our queen." The voice said.

Suddenly, a hand sprouted out of Nash's back making a hole in his chest.

"Aaah…" Nash spat out blood.

"Nash!" Geary shouted.

"Hypnosis…" The voice said as Nash suddenly feels sleepy and falls to the ground.

"NASH!" Geary shouted.

"How adorable! The fish is so cute sleeping. He will feel a lot better after he wakes from my Sleep Sleep Fruit effects." A womanly figure said.

"Who are you?!" Geary shouted.

The figure stepped forward revealing herself as a white-haired woman with yellow eyes wearing black armor. "Who I am is of no concern to you. I'm just here to capture you and your friend."

"Fat chance!" Geary said turning jumping out of the Delicate Fox turning into his giant form.

"Fine, I'll play with you." The white haired woman said jumping off the Delicate Fox.

"Take this!" Geary shouted as he raises his fist and tries to crush the woman.

But suddenly, a blade came flying out of nowhere and stabs his arm redirecting his attack.

"Grr…who…?" Geary look at the direction to see a white haired muscular man wearing only ragged pants.

"A Colossi! I haven't seen one of those in like forever! I WANT TO FIGHT IT!" The man said.

"Cool your ego, Sugua, or else you'll trip over it." The white haired woman said to the man named Sugua.

"Why not, Okasan? I've always wanted to fight on of these!" Sugua shouted.

"Whatever…" The woman named Okasan said.

"Who are you people?!" Geary asks pulling out Sugua's katana while thinking, "How does this hurt me…?"

"I told you: Who we are is irrelevant. Shouldn't she be here by now?" Okasan asks.

"Who?" Geary asks.

"ME!" A voice shouted as Geary was fiercely kicked on his nape by a human kick, but was sent crashing into the ground wincing in pain.

The person who kicked him was another woman with jet-black hair wearing a metallic mask covering everything above her nose, an open green vest with a blue bra, with light blue skirt and black sandals.

"Gee, you sure like to make such entrances." Okasan said.

"Shut it. I got the job done unlike you slow turtles." The masked woman said.

"Hahaha, straight to the point as always!" Sugua laughed not at all hurt by the woman's harsh words.

Geary struggles to get up, "You…how dare you…!"

"It seems that the Colossi have survived your attack…" Sugua said.

"It _is_ a Colossi after all. They're tougher than they look plus they have regenerative abilities, but you just have to hit the weak spot: Their nape." The masked woman said.

"What?! H-How did you know?!" Geary asks.

"Because I read your mind, little Colossi." An old voice said as an old man riding a wheeled cane said. "Your weakness is your nape, am I correct?" He asks making Geary's eyes widen, "Judging from his change in pulse, I am right. My Mind Mind fruit never lies. That's your cue, Setsuna."

"HEAD SMASH!" A voice shouted as suddenly, Geary was hit hard at the nape by a strong rocky Headbutt attack.

"M-Me…Colossi…losing…? I-Impossible…" Geary said falling to the ground coughing out black blood.

"One more down!" A voice shouted.

Geary looked up to see a fat man golden bearded man with a mechanical arm wearing an open red vest with black pants.

"How did…he hit me…?" Geary asks as he reverts back to his bear form.

"FOOL!" The fat man suddenly shouted, "It is because you do not know of Setsuna's Rock Rock fruit abilities that you lost. Remember that well, fool." The man said.

"Now, you've asked us this a lot so we'll tell you. We are the Seven Deadly Sins. Followers of Queen Razgriz and the heralds to her return. We are seeking the girl named Roranoa Kaisetsu and you two plus this ship just volunteered to help us. Lights out, little bear." Okasan said touching Geary's forehead, "Hypnosis." She said instantly putting Geary to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh…" Geary groaned as he starts to wake up from Okasan's Hypnosis effects to find himself in a dark room. "Where…am I?" He asks as he then finds himself chained to a wall. Looking around, he also sees Nash chained to a wall as well. "Nash!" He shouted but Nash didn't wake up.<p>

"Awake already…How was your sleep, little bear?" Okasan asks smiling.

"You! What did you do to us?!" Geary shouted.

Okasan giggles, "Trust me, you'll be wishing that is the least we did to you." She said turning to two people.

"Okasan, well done. Our first step is now complete." A raven haired man wearing a black and purple armor said.

"Yes indeed. Just look at our playmates! I just want to torture the mice, mice, mice!" A white haired man with a creepy purple colored appearance, white gloves, and purple pants.

"Don't worry, Shuya, your time will come." The man said to the creepy man named Shuya.

"I can't wait, wait, wait!" Shuya said.

"Ryu, what's the next step?" Okasan asks.

"That is the fun part…" The man named Ryu asks.

"You told me you were after Kaisetsu. Is that true?" Geary asks.

"Yes, and you are going to help me do just that. You see, even if we do capture Roranoa Kaisetsu, I doubt she will be willing to release our queen. That's why I have you to help me out." Ryu explains.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" Geary asks.

"I was hoping you'd ask, ask, ask!" Shuya said gleefully as he snaps his fingers and Nash was shocked awake with electricity.

"AAAAAH!" Nash shouted finally awakening.

"NO! STOP!" Geary shouted.

"No…that would ruin the fun, fun, fun!" Shuya said laughing maniacally snapping his fingers again as Nash gets shocked again.

"ALRIGHT! Tell me what to do! Just…don't hurt him…" Geary said.

"Excellent, Shuya, it's time to test out your special hands then." Ryu said.

Shuya smiled, "Yes, yes, yes! I love my hands!" He started to take his gloves off revealing shiny purple hands.

"What are you doing?" Geary asks.

"You'll see, see, see. I'm going to make you do things you don't like, like, like. I'd like you introduce you to my new pet first, first, first!" Shuya shouted making a whistle calling sound.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a giant figure entered the room causing Geary's eyes to widen in horror.

"What have you done…? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Geary shouted in anger.

"What I'm about to do to you, you, you! Hahaha!" Shuya laughed as he jabbed his hands into Geary causing black blood to spill from him. Suddenly, Geary started to glow bright purple.

"G-Geary…" Nash whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Geary shouted in pain as the purple light engulfed the room.

"Now, the attack on Naru's precious city will soon begin. Okasan, gather the other Deadly Sins and ready them for the assault. We will attack the city from all directions in due time. The Roranoa family's surprise will be total." Ryu said.

"Yes, Ryu." Okasan said.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Straw Hats plus Robin and Naru were at the shores with their eyes wide open in shock.<p>

"Wh-What?!" Colleen asks.

"No way…" Tamiko whispered.

"OUR SHIP! IT'S GONE!" Arrow shouted as the crew couldn't see the Delicate Fox anymore.

"Where are Geary and Nash?!" Sakuya asks looking around seeing none of them in sight.

"No…you don't think they took the ship and deserted us…" Cooper said.

"There's no way they would do that!" Ackmor said, "There must be SOME explanation."

"We should look for your friends then, they couldn't have gotten far. Besides, Pagaya would have informed me if anyone entered or left." Naru said.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A Skypiean soldier shouted running towards the group out of breath.

"What is it?" Naru asks.

"Y-Your Majesty…A ship just appeared in the plaza out of nowhere!" The Skypiean soldier explained.

"What?!" Sakuya asks.

"Could it be…?" Arrow asks.

"Let's check it out then…" Tamiko said.

The group arrives at the city plaza to see the Delicate Fox right in the middle.

"How? We just walked by here and it wasn't even there!" Ackmor shouted in confusion.

"Colleen…something's not right…" Robin said to Colleen.

"What do you mean? Our ship's back! Man we were so worried." Colleen said.

"Nash! Geary! Are you there?!" Tamiko shouted.

Kaisetsu stepped onto the ship and looked around. That was when she noticed a blood stain on the floor. "Blood…?"

That was when many Skypiean soldiers arrived and pointed their weapons at the Delicate Fox.

"What are they doing?" Cooper asks.

"Attention! We have the ship surrounded! Those of you who are commandeering this ship must step out immediately or we will kill you!" The Skypiean soldier announced.

"I sense something…" Robin thought looking at the sky, "Something really bad…"

"Come on, can't we go on?" Colleen asks.

"No, we need to make sure this isn't an attack attempt or some kind of bomb." Naru said.

"What? The Delicate Fox is not a bomb!" Ackmor shouted.

"Robin, get your daughter off of that ship." Naru said.

"Right." Robin said jumping onto the ship. "Kaisetsu, we should get off the ship."

"Look mother, blood. Something happened on this ship." Kaisetsu said as she walked inside a room, "Wh-What's this?"

"What is it?" Robin asks.

Naru was getting impatient, "What taking them so long?"

"K-King Naru…sir…" A frightened soldier said looking at a scanning machine.

"What is it?" Naru asks.

"Th-This ship…it…the scans…I-It's…" The soldier was so held up in fear.

"What? The ship is what?!" Naru asks.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu enters her bedroom and sees a note on her bed. "I don't remember leaving this here."<p>

Robin enters her room, "Kaisetsu…" That was when she sensed something, "Oh no…"

Kaisetsu picks up the note and reads it but then her eyes widen: W-Welcome home…? Queen Razgriz…?"

Suddenly, the Delicate Fox began to shake on its own causing Kaisetsu to stumble.

"What's happening?!" Kaisetsu asks confused.

"What the…?" Arrow asks seeing the Delicate Fox shaking around like a rag doll.

Inside, Robin and Kaisetsu felt like there were heavy crates on their backs as the fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Kaisetsu asks.

"The gravity…has been altered?" Robin asks confused.

Suddenly, the door leading out of the room suddenly closed and locked itself in.

* * *

><p>"Spit it out!" Naru shouted at the soldier, "What do the readings say?"<p>

"This ship! IS ALIVE!" The soldier shouted.

"Wh-What?!" Cooper asks.

"Huh?" Colleen asks.

**"Target: Acquired!" **A voice suddenly spoke.

"Wh-What was th-that…?" Ackmor asks as they all slowly turned to the Delicate Fox.

The Delicate Fox then started to change in its appearance as it's body shape began to morph and shift into something completely different.

"What the…" Sakuya said.

"I didn't know the Delicate Fox could do that…" Tamiko said.

"IT CAN'T!" Cooper shouted.

The Delicate Fox had not changed into a fox like robot with a claw like hand and a hook for the other hand, **"Identity: Delicate Fox! Mission specified as: Capture Roranoa Kaisetsu: Complete!"**

"What?! Kaisetsu! Robin!" Colleen shouted.

On the Delicate Fox's chest plate were two capsules containing Robin and Kaisetsu.

"Kaisetsu!" Tamiko shouted.

"Guys! You got to get us out of here! I…I can't move!" Kaisetsu shouted seeing her mother unconscious, "These capsules must be sea prism stone…" She thought.

All the Skypiean soldiers could do was stare in horror at the being before them.

"Delicate Fox! What do you think you're doing?! Let Kaisetsu and Robin down now!" Colleen shouted.

**"Request by Captain: Denied. New Leader: Soon to be revived Razgriz. Allegiance of Delicate Fox: Changed."** Delicate Fox said.

"No way…" Arrow said.

"But why…?" Tamiko asks. "Why do this?!"

"Who did this to you, Delicate Fox?" Cooper asks.

**"New Mission: Received. Kill King Naru and remaining Straw Hats. Initiating Operation: Destruction of Skypiea."** Delicate Fox said preparing her guns, **"Straw Hat Pirates: Farewell."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Wow! Delicate Fox isn't acting herself, is she? Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I think I finally have the plans for what will happen next. Please review and give me your thoughts and suggestions on what to do in the future._**


	52. Attack on the Two Titans

_Last Time on One Piece: The New Straw Hat Pirates..._

* * *

><p><em>"Spit it out!" Naru shouted at the soldier, "What do the readings say?"<em>

_"This ship! IS ALIVE!" The soldier shouted._

_"Wh-What?!" Cooper asks._

_"Huh?" Colleen asks._

**_"Target: Acquired!" _**_A voice suddenly spoke._

_"Wh-What was th-that…?" Ackmor asks as they all slowly turned to the Delicate Fox._

_The Delicate Fox then started to change in its appearance as its body shape began to morph and shift into something completely different._

_"What the…" Sakuya said._

_"I didn't know the Delicate Fox could do that…" Tamiko said._

_"IT CAN'T!" Cooper shouted._

_The Delicate Fox had not changed into a fox like robot with a claw like hand and a hook for the other hand, __**"Identity: Delicate Fox! Mission specified as: Capture Roranoa Kaisetsu: Complete!"**_

_"What?! Kaisetsu! Robin!" Colleen shouted._

_On the Delicate Fox's chest plate were two capsules containing Robin and Kaisetsu._

_"Kaisetsu!" Tamiko shouted._

_"Guys! You got to get us out of here! I…I can't move!" Kaisetsu shouted seeing her mother unconscious, "These capsules must be sea prism stone…" She thought._

_All the Skypiean soldiers could do was stare in horror at the being before them._

_"Delicate Fox! What do you think you're doing?! Let Kaisetsu and Robin down now!" Colleen shouted._

**_"Request by Captain: Denied. New Leader: Soon to be revived Razgriz. Allegiance of Delicate Fox: Changed."_**_ Delicate Fox said._

_"No way…" Arrow said._

_"But why…?" Tamiko asks. "Why do this?!"_

_"Who did this to you, Delicate Fox?" Cooper asks._

**_"New Mission: Received. Kill King Naru and remaining Straw Hats. Initiating Operation: Destruction of Skypiea."_**_ Delicate Fox said preparing her guns, __**"Straw Hat Pirates: Farewell."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Attack on the Two Titans<strong>

* * *

><p>"D-Delicate Fox…" Ackmor said, "We're your friends. Don't do this!"<p>

**"Friends…"** Delicate Fox said, **"Never heard of 'friends'. Built to destroy…nothing more."**

"Watch yourself now," Naru spoke up, "You have hundreds of guns pointed at you. Make a move and we'll blow you away."

"Naru! That's our ship you're threatening! If you destroy it…" Sakuya was interrupted.

"Better than having innocents dying at her hands." Naru finished.

**"Delicate Fox: Did not come alone."** Delicate Fox said.

After she had said that, an explosion around the city occurred simultaneously.

"What the…?" Naru was surprised by the sudden explosion.

"King Naru, unknown monsters have broken through sectors nine through twelve of the perimeter around the city!" A soldier shouted.

"That was Ina's post!" Naru shouted.

**"Black Zixens have arrived. Initiating destruction of Skypiea."** Delicate Fox said.

"Ice Beam!" Colleen shouted shooting an ice beam at the Delicate Fox. "Hey, I'm the one you want to kill first right? Come and get me!" Colleen shouted running away.

"Colleen! What the hell are you doing?!" Ackmor shouted running after her.

**"Targets: Escaping. Initiating pursuit."** Delicate Fox said running after them.

"That idiot…what is she planning?!" Cooper shouted.

"She's leading your ship away from here. Cooper, Tamiko, I want you to keep your ship busy while I deal with the intruders." Naru said.

"Yes, Naru." Tamiko said, "Come on Cooper. I'll carry you." Tamiko said holding onto Cooper and flying off.

"Sakuya, Arrow, follow me." Naru said as he, Sakuya, and Arrow follows Naru.

"Is everyone going to be alright?" Sakuya asks.

"I don't know. I'm more worried about the Delicate Fox's transformation. Something's wrong…really wrong." Arrow said.

"What do you mean?" Sakuya asks.

"Ever since we found her…she has never been able to just up and transform into a robot like that neither did she ever had those weapons she had." Arrow explained.

"Why is she doing this?" Sakuya asks.

"Razgriz must have done something to her…" Arrow said.

"That's not right. Razgriz is inside Kaisetsu and she wasn't anywhere near the ship last night." Naru said.

"I just don't know…I hope Colleen doesn't do anything reckless." Arrow said.

_"King Naru, come in!"_ A voice said on a transponder snail.

"This is Naru, what's the status?" Naru asks.

_"It's worse than we feared…there are powerful rock-like monsters attacking the city. We need you at the fortress to help coordinate defenses."_ The voice said.

"On it!" Naru said hanging up the transponder snail and turning on another one, "Ina! Ina! Come in! Grr…no response…"

"Isn't Ina that woman who was your maid?" Sakuya asks.

"Yes…it isn't like her to up and disappear like this. Something's wrong…" Naru said.

That was when Arrow looks at the roof of a building to see miniature Geary's, "No way…"

"Are those…Geary's?" Sakuya asks.

"You're right, Naru. Something IS wrong." Arrow said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colleen's group was still running away from the Delicate Fox while nearing a bridge.<p>

"Colleen, why do you have to do something recklessly?!" Ackmor asks.

"Uh…because I can…?" Colleen asks.

"Not a good enough excuse to get us killed!" Ackmor shouted looking behind him to see that the Delicate Fox was gone. "What…where did she go…?" He asks stopping.

"Guys!" Cooper shouted reaching them with Tamiko.

"Tamiko, Cooper." Ackmor said.

"Guys, we have to save Kaisetsu and Robin." Tamiko said.

"Yes…but we don't know how to do that…" Colleen said.

"What are you talking about?" Cooper asks.

"The only way we're going to free Kaisetsu and Robin is to hit the ship hard on those capsules, but those capsules are embedded in Sea Prism Stone. That is why Robin in unconscious." Ackmor said. "I am the only one who hasn't eaten a Devil Fruit but…"

"Look out!" Tamiko shouted seeing missiles coming at the group.

Everyone jumped out of the way as the missiles exploded and they all turned to the Delicate Fox in her ship form with purple crystallized wings.

"Delicate Fox…who did this to you?" Colleen whispered.

**"Targets: Acquired. Mission: Kill."** Delicate Fox said as several cannons appeared in her sides and a giant cannon appeared on her back (the ship deck) and began charging.

"Delicate Fox! Please! We're not your enemies, we're your friends!" Tamiko shouted.

"Tamiko! Everyone, get out of here! The weapon the Delicate Fox is charging is very dangerous!" Kaisetsu shouted from the capsule.

"It's no use!" Cooper said, "She doesn't even know what a friend even is! Let's get out of here." Cooper said turning into a fox and running off with Ackmor on his back as Tamiko flew away carrying Colleen.

The Delicate Fox fired her cannon destroying a part of the Skypiea island.

"What power…" Ackmor whispered.

"In here!" Cooper shouted heading into an alley with Ackmor as Tamiko and Colleen did the same.

"Now what? How are we supposed to save Kaisetsu and Robin at this rate?" Tamiko asks.

"Hold on…remember when we were on our way to Naru's castle?" Cooper asks.

"Yes, so?" Ackmor asks.

"Did anyone notice that there were huge cannons on the roof top? We could use those to punch through those capsules trapping Kaisetsu and Robin." Cooper suggested.

"What?! Those might kill them!" Tamiko shouted.

"No, you're right…maybe we can use the cannons weaken the Delicate Fox to the point where we could get them out without any trouble." Cooper said.

"We don't even know if those cannons will destroy our own ship." Colleen said.

"Maybe not…but anything is better than this. Great idea, Cooper, can you lead us there?" Ackmor asks.

"Yes, follow me." Cooper said.

* * *

><p>"We're at the fortress!" Naru said as he, Sakuya, and Arrow enters the large building.<p>

_"One thing's for sure, Ina's timing is as lousy as ever."_ A soldier said through the transponder snail.

"Why didn't Ina warn us…?" Naru asks.

"Look, there's King Naru!" A soldier said.

"We've been waiting for you, sir. The doctor needs your help!" the soldier said.

"Take us to him." Naru said as the soldier lead the group through the building.

There, they see many injured Skypiean soldiers. One of them had a scared up abdomen, "Y-Your Majesty…w-we did our best! But without Ina's warning…th-those monsters rolled r-right over us…" The soldier said losing consciousness.

Naru caught him and laid him on a bed, "Get some rest soldier. You've done enough today."

"I think I've got it!" A nurse said, "Try it now!"

"And…clear!" A doctor said causing an electrical surge to go through an unconscious soldier.

"Power is still not stable. Do it over." The doctor said.

That was when the lights started turning off and on, "Gr…Power's failing again…" A nurse said.

That was when the doctor saw Naru coming, "Your Majesty, I need your help!"

"How can I help?" Naru asks.

"This soldier has lost too much blood. We need get him more Blood A positive. Grab that blood tube." The doctor said as Naru grabbed the tube, "Now, place it near his heart but don't hit it." He said as Naru hit a spot near the heart and blood went into the soldier. "Thank you, your majesty. I'm sure you're needed elsewhere."

"Yes, let's go you two." Naru said as he, Sakuya, and Arrow continued until an explosion occurred.

A soldier had a pipe fall onto him, "Ah!"

"Hold on!" Naru shouted putting his hands on the pipe.

"Together now…" Sakuya said as she and Arrow held onto the pipe and uses their strength plus Naru's to get the pipe off of the soldier.

"Medic!" Naru shouted as a doctor arrived.

"Thank you…your majesty…" The soldier said.

"Hey! Is everything alright?" A raven haired soldier asked.

"We're fine, Haruki, but I need you to do something with Sakuya and Arrow." Naru said.

"What is it?" Haruki asks.

"Ina left her post. I need you three to go find her." Naru said.

"Of course. Come on mop hair." Arrow said.

"Who said you can boss me around?" Sakuya asked Arrow as the two started fighting while heading to a ship transport.

Naru continued on in the fortress to meet a large soldier, "King Naru! I was looking for Ina." The soldier said.

"Warmon, what is your status?" Naru asks.

"The Skypiean archeologists are pinned down at the Nerve Center in the east city. I'm gathering a rescue team." The soldier named Warmon explained.

"Count me in!" Naru said as he and Warmon headed to an exit door surrounded by Skypiean soldiers.

"It's King Naru…" A soldier whispered.

"Wow…does this mean we'll see him in action?" Another asked.

"What? You've never seen the King fight before?"

"Nope."

"Well you're in for one heck of a surprise."

"Cut the chatter and listen up, princesses!" Warmon shouted getting the soldiers' full undivided attention, "Behind that door lies a group of nasty unknown monsters. When the door opens, we go out hard! You WILL attack the enemy with guns firing and bullets flying!"

"YES SIR!" The soldiers shouted.

"Hit on 3…2…1!" Warmon knocked the door opened to see many mini Geary's and blasted them, "GO GO GO!" The Skypieans rushed forward and launched their assault on the mini Geary's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colleen's group reaches an elevator in Naru's castle.<p>

"This lift should take us to the top where the cannons are." Cooper said activating the elevator.

After a few minutes, none of them see the Delicate Fox anywhere.

"I guess we lost her…" Tamiko said.

"Yeah! She ran away scared!" Colleen shouted.

"Uh…Colleen…" Cooper said.

"What…?" Colleen asks as her eyes widened to see the Delicate Fox in front of them flying in the air. "Uh oh…"

The Delicate Fox rammed into the elevator, **"Targets: Required. Weapons: Engaging."**

"Whoa…she looks REALLY angry…" Tamiko said.

The Delicate Fox flew above the elevator and used is charge cannon to destroy the walls above to stop the elevator in its tracks. **"Target Identification: Monkey D. Colleen. Recommendation: Complete annihilation."** The Delicate Fox spoke.

Colleen's anger rose, "So you think you can kill your own captain, don't you?! You think you can kill your friends?! Then do your worse!"

The Delicate Fox charged up her cannon again and blasted the elevator; however, just before the blast hit, the elevator suddenly dropped out of the way of the blast and then stopped after opening the emergency locks.

"W-We're alive…? WE'RE ALIVE! What happened?" Tamiko asked all confused.

"She's charging up again…" Cooper said seeing the Delicate Fox charging her cannon again.

"Destroy the emergency locks, quickly!" Ackmor shouted destroying a lock.

"Fire Punch!" Colleen shouted destroying one lock.

"Iron Tail Smash!" Cooper shouted using his fox tails to destroy a lock.

"Aoi hibana!" Tamiko shouted as water forms in her hands releasing a strong concentrated stream destroying the last lock making the elevator drop to the bottom.

"Colleen…with all due respect…BUT ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN MELTED US TO IRON LIQUID!" Cooper shouted.

"There's no time! Let's get out before she finds us!" Ackmor shouted as they get out of the elevator and heads to a tunnel that leads out the hall.

There, they meet some Skypieans, "There you are. We lost contact with you when-" They were cut off when the walls behind them were broken and a gravity gun was shot sucking them in.

"No!" Tamiko shouted.

The Skypiean soldiers were thrown away by the hand and the Delicate Fox peaked into the whole looking at the group, **"Straw Hats: Located."** She said as she puts her gravity gun inside the hall and starts to suck them in.

"She's trying to pull us in!" Ackmor shouted.

"Tamiko, Colleen, use your long range attacks!" Cooper shouted.

"On it! Ice Beam!" Colleen shouted shooting an ice beam at the gravity gun.

"Sorry Delicate Fox…Kyodai tsunami!" Tamiko shouted shooting a giant water wave at the Delicate Fox's gun jamming it.

"The Delicate Fox is right on our tails. There's got to be a way to shake her." Colleen said.

"Move back inside. Perhaps we can avoid her easily when we're surrounded by walls." Ackmor said as the group head back inside the castle.

* * *

><p>Naru, Warmon, and the rest of the Skypiean soldiers panted as they looked at the disappearing remains of the mini Geary's.<p>

"Clear." Warmon said.

"Clear." A soldier said.

"Clear." Naru said as he heads into the Nerve Center, "Warmon, secure the area and make your way to evacuating civilians. Protect them at all cost."

"Yes, your majesty." Warmon said.

Naru enters the Nerve Center to see many archeologists at work. There, he meets with the head archeologist.

"King Naru, you made it. What is going on?" The head archeologist asks.

"The city is under attack. We need to repel the assault quickly." Naru said.

"Yes, I have just the thing. I found some artillery units throughout the city that could help repel the assault but the problem is that they're quite old so they don't have energy inside them."

"Is there a way to get them online?"  
>"Hm…this is worth a shot…you'll have to manually redirect the electricity flow in the city to activate them. We can't do it from here."<p>

*BANG*

"Your majesty. We've got those monsters knocking on the door." A soldier said.

"Stay online guys and guide me to the artillery unit." Naru said.

"Yes, my lord." The archeologist said.

Naru heads to the exit in the Nerve Center. The closed doors were being banged on.

"Get ready…" Naru said to the guards as the door bursts open and mini Geary's rush through.

Naru uses his speedy legs to get the jump and them and uses his alligator claw to scratch through one of them and then he claw kicks the others with his bird wings. Two mini Geary's rushed from behind but Naru round house kicks them and they disappear.  
>"Wow…so this is the strength of a king…" A soldier whispered.<p>

"Alright, King Naru!" Another cheered.

"Seal the door behind me." Naru said as he exits the Nerve Center and heads to another control facility.

"There…I've reached the artillery controls." Naru said.

_"Good, you should be able to direct the power directly into the long-range artillery."_ The head archeologist said.

Naru activates the artillery units, "It's working…" Many giant cannons start to come online.

_"The code to control looks pretty rusty. So I'm going to have to link the artillery targeting computer to your guns'."_

"I'll fine some enemies to try it on." Naru said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colleen's group made it to the top of the castle where the cannons are.<p>

"Whew…I thought we'd never make it." Tamiko said.

"With these, we can break through the Delicate Fox's armor." Cooper said.

That was when the Delicate Fox appeared above them.

"Speaking of the Delicate Fox…" Colleen said.

"Alright, let's do this. And try not to completely destroy our ship…" Ackmor said as he and the others mounted on the cannons and began firing on the Delicate Fox.

The Delicate Fox fired back with her own weapons and fired a charge beam but a blast from one of the turrets causes it to miss them.

"That's it! We're hurting her!" Colleen shouted.

"Colleen, finish it!" Ackmor shouted.

"Right!" Colleen shouted as she jumped onto the Delicate Fox and an ice blue aura covered her body and ice forms a spiked sphere around her., "Deep Freeze!" The sharp ice cut through the Delicate Fox causing it to fall towards the ground with Colleen.

"Colleen!" Cooper shouted.

"Damnit, I didn't think about the height of the castle…Let's hurry." Ackmor shouted jumping down.

"Let me fly you there, Cooper." Tamiko said.

"Thanks, Tamiko." Cooper said allowing Tamiko to carry him.

* * *

><p>Naru arrives at an area to see Skypiean soldiers fighting with mini Geary's.<p>

"Whoa! There's a big one coming!" A Skypiean soldier shouted as a larger mini Geary broke through a wall.

_"I'm curious to what an artillery strike would do to that thing…"_ The head archeologist said.

"My thoughts exactly." Naru said taking out a gun and pointing at the large mini Geary. "And…FIRE!"

Then missiles were fired from artillery units onto the large mini Geary and the other mini Geary's around it destroying them completely.

"Way to go, you majesty!" A soldier shouted.

"These monsters can't keep this up forever…" Naru said.

But then, they heard and felt the sounds on the ground shaking.

"What the…?" A soldier asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A demonic voice shouted.

Naru looked behind him to see the real Geary but he was much different. He was all covered in dark purple substance and dark purple crystals emitting black electricity.

_"Whoa…it's…it's a COLLOSI!"_ The head archeologist shouted in shock.

"A what?" Naru asks.

_"They're ancient beings that were once animals with strong will. These strong willed animals became a part of the world through soil. What is one such as this one doing here?"_

"The only place that has rocks or soil is Jaya…But then again…" Naru said remembering what the Straw Hats said.

* * *

><p><em>"Where are Geary and Nash?!" Sakuya asks looking around seeing none of them in sight.<em>

_"No…you don't think they took the ship and deserted us…" Cooper said._

_"There's no way they would do that!" Ackmor said, "There must be SOME explanation."_

_"We should look for your friends then, they couldn't have gotten far. Besides, Pagaya would have informed me if anyone entered or left." Naru said._

* * *

><p>"He could be one of the Straw Hats' friends." Naru said.<p>

_"If so, why is he attacking Skypiea?"_ The head archeologist asked.

"I'm not sure, but for now we have to stop him." Naru said.

"I…I…am not myself…" Geary said making Naru stop.

"What?" Naru asked.

"I…can't…control myself…But…"

"HEEEY! YOU! DOWN HERE!" Naru shouted.

Geary turned his attention down to Naru, "Who…are…?"

"I am Naru. King of Skypiea. I ask you: Why are you attacking us and where did you go last night?!" Naru asked.

"I…" Geary then felt an electrical surge go through his body, "AAAAH! NO! I-I'LL DO IT…J-JUST…G-GIVE ME T-TIME…RYU…"

Naru's eyes widened when he heard the name, "Ryu…he's behind this?!"

Geary heard Ryu's voice in his head, _"Geary. Kill King Naru and demolish this Skypiean city!"_

"What…? I…I don't want to…"

_"Without King Naru and the Skypieans' aid, the Straw Hats will be powerless to stop us from taking Roranoa Kaisetsu and reviving Queen Razgriz."_ Ryu said.

"No…I…I can't…" Geary whispered crying, "I…I'm not a k-killer…"

_"Then I guess you don't care about your friend then. What you do now is up to you, but you're worthless now. Go right ahead, Shuya."_ Ryu said.

_"Yes, Yes, Yes! More screams, screams, screams!"_ Shuya's voice shouted.

_"No! Not Nash! I'll…I'll do it!"_ Geary shouted reaching to grab Naru.

"Oh no!" Naru tried to run but Geary grabbed him.

_"Naru! You body's health has dropped! What's going on?"_ The head archeologist asked.

"I'm in a bind…" Naru said gasping for air.

"I'll…I'll kill you…" Geary said starting to crush Naru.

"D-Don't…" Naru whispered.

_"Tick tock, Geary."_ Ryu's voice said_, "Your friend can only take so much of Shuya's torture."_

"…" Geary was afraid. He did want to kill anymore. So many Skypieans probably got killed by the mini versions of himself. "I…I…" Geary loses his grip letting Naru breath, "I can't…"

_"Goodbye then…let's hope your friend can do better than you."_ Ryu's voice said.

"Artillery units…OPEN FIRE!" Naru shouted as the artillery units shot multiple missiles at Geary causing him to lost grip on Naru. They kept pounding away at him until Geary fell to the ground with holes on his body completely knocked out.

Due to that, the many mini Geary's around the city started to disappear.

"Yeah! Way to go, King Naru!" A soldier shouted.

Naru looked at the unconscious Geary, "I pity you, Colossi…"

* * *

><p>The Delicate Fox crashes into the ground with Colleen on top of it, "Man…what a drop…"<p>

That was when Ackmor fell down too. "How's the ship?" He asked.

"Wait…how did you survive that fall?" Colleen asked.

"I'm a cyborg! Fall's won't hurt me and you didn't answer my question." Ackmor said.

"I think the Delicate Fox will be alright…we just need to find Kaisetsu and Robin…" Colleen said as she and Ackmor started to look around.

"I found them!" Colleen shouted seeing Kaisetsu in the capsule with her mother in another still unconscious.

Ackmor joined Colleen, "Kaisetsu, thank goodness you're alright." He said.

"Great job guys. Get us out of here quick." Kaisetsu said.

"Hold on…this might take a lot of strength…" Ackmor said as he focuses for a minute and then quickly punches the capsule destroying it.

"Wow…you can destroy sea prism stone?" Colleen asked.

"Apparently…this isn't the first time this happened." Ackmor said.

"What do you mean?" Colleen asked.

"You remember when you were in that sea prism prison with that Princess after your loss with Natsume? I pull out the bars…" Ackmor said.

"We can discuss that later, Ackmor, surely you can do the same thing to free my mother right?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Oh, of course." Ackmor said readying to break Robin out…but then they heard a voice.

_"Now what do you think you're doing foiling my plan?"_ The voice said.

"What?" Ackmor said.

Suddenly, Ryu appeared before Ackmor and blasted him in the gut.

"Gah!" Ackmor shouted as he fell to the floor.

"Ackmor!" Colleen shouted.

Kaisetsu took out her two swords, "Who are you?!"

"I am Ryu, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. I welcome you back home, Queen Razgriz." Ryu bowed chuckling.

"I am not Razgriz." Kaisetsu said.

"Oh, no. Certainly not…however, you are her vessel. It is only natural to treat such a jewel with respect." Ryu said.

"What do you want with me?" Kaisetsu asked.

"No questions! I'm taking you down!" Colleen shouted rushing at him, "Fire Punch!" She threw a fire punch at Ryu.

"How cute…" Ryu said closing his eyes and easily dodging Colleen's attack. He then places a palm on Colleen's chest, "Goodnight. Impact Burst!" With a strong quick burst, Colleen felt her ribs move from the impact burst of the attack.

She stepped back and coughed blood, "Wh-What…the…"

"Colleen!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"Impact Kick!" With a kick burst, Ryu sent Colleen flying in the air.

"AAAAHH!" Colleen screamed as she flew out of sight.

"No…" Kaisetsu gritted her teeth, "What do you want from me?!"

Ryu smirked, "Everything. Your heart, your memories, you dreams…and your soul…give them all to Razgriz. Here return is inevitable."

"No! I made a promise to never let her out of me! Are you the one who did this to our ship? Where's Geary and Nash?! What did you do to them?!"

"Questions…questions…Both Geary and this ship are useless to me now. Nash might prove useful to an extent…but they don't matter at all. Come with me, Roranoa Kaisetsu. Your destiny awaits."

"How many times to I have to tell you: I'm not going with you! I'm NOT letting Razgriz free no matter what you do!" Kaisetsu said.

"Then perhaps your mother can help me persuade you…" Ryu said as he walks over to Robin's capsule.

"You…bastard…leave my mother out of this!" Kaisetsu said rushing at Ryu ready to strike him.

But Ryu dodged her blade strikes, "Impact Strike." He then crouches and hits Kaisetsu straight in the knee causing her to fall.

"Gah!" Kaisetsu screamed.

"And the shoulders…" Ryu said hitting her in the shoulders dislocating her bones.

Kaisetsu fell to the ground dropping her swords.

"Roranoa Kaisetsu, I was hoping to have you simply release Razgriz and save your loved ones all this pain; however, due to your inability to cooperate, I'll have to take your mother."

"N-No…" Kaisetsu said struggling to get up but she falls again. "I…I won't let you touch her…!" Since both her arms were broken, she puts her purple katana in her mouth and tries to stand up again, but Ryu stood before her and places his hand on her chest, "This won't be fatal. Impact Strike." With a burst, Ryu broke Kaisetsu's ribs causing her to cough out blood.

"M-Mother…" Kaisetsu whispered as she lost consciousness.

Ryu stares at the unconscious Kaisetsu with Robin in his hands, "She's one of those kinds of people. The ones who you HAVE to involve loved ones to get the feelings you want from them. Naïve as ever is the Roranoa family…but I will carry the burden of your hatred AND your life, Kaisetsu…" Ryu said as he disappears with Robin.

That was when Tamiko and Cooper arrive.

"Ackmor! KAISETSU!" Tamiko shouted rushing to Kaisetsu, "Oh no…she's…her ribs are broken! She needs help!"

"What happened here? Ackmor couldn't have been that far away from us…" Cooper said. "Where are Colleen and Robin?"

"T-Tamiko…" Ackmor whispered.

"Ackmor, what happened?" Tamiko asks.

"I'm sorry…we did our best but that man…he did something…" Ackmor said.

"Who's he? Where are Colleen and Robin?" Cooper asked.

"Colleen…I don't know where she is. She was sent flying…and Robin…she was kidnapped by…a guy named Ryu. He was behind this attack…he was the one who made the Delicate Fox attack us…" Ackmor said.

"Can you stand?" Tamiko asks.

"Y-Yeah…I can…" Ackmor said barely standing.

* * *

><p>In an hour, Naru and his soldier guards met with Tamiko and Cooper in the throne room.<p>

"Is everyone alright?" Naru asked.

"Well…Kaisetsu and Ackmor have been severely injured. Colleen is missing and Robin has been kidnapped…"

"What? When did all this happen?" Naru asked.

"After we manage to free Kaisetsu…we were too late to get Robin out." Tamiko said.

"Ackmor told us that the person who kidnapped him was the same person who made the Delicate Fox attack us." Cooper said.

"And that Colossi…" Naru said.

"What?" Tamiko asked, "Geary…you saw him?"

"Yes…he was the one attacking the city. I could see the fear in his eyes when he tried to kill me…he was clearly not himself. Who is behind this? Do you know?" Naru asked already knowing the answer.

"A man named Ryu." Cooper said.

Naru's face darkened, "I see…he's shown his ugly again…" He said.

"You know this Ryu person?" Tamiko asked.

"Yes…it's a long story…but right now, we need to figure out where Robin has been taken. I have a hunch that Ina knows where to start." Naru said.

"What?!" The guards asked in shock.

"Ina?! That woman deserted us…she could be working for this Ryu person, your majesty, her timing when she left us was too perfect!" A soldier shouted.

"Maybe…maybe not, but she left her post for a reason and I want to know what that is…Sakuya and Arrow are tracking her now." Naru said.

"Uh oh…that can't be good…" Cooper said.

"What is it?" Tamiko asked.

"Putting those two on a mission alone is like putting a pirate and a marine in the same room with one gun on a table. I hope they get back in one piece…" Cooper said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh noes! Robin's been kidnapped. I wonder what'll happen next. Please review! See ya!_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_Jurabi: Okay…I got to get this off my shoulder. It's something very personal that I just need to get out of there…it's related to One Piece. About…how I first got into the anime. Well…I'm strong enough to say this: When I first met One Piece…it was the 4kids version…and I watched the whole thing as a child. There, I said it. I said it! It was back when Toonami was around and I found One Piece as interesting as Naruto and that version was the 4kids dub._**

**_Yeah, I wasn't able to watch One Piece again until I grew older…but then when I did, I watched the actual non-4kids version and I was surprised at how different it was and the fact that they curse in the anime. But I didn't mind…because I realized that 4kids was the wrong version of One Piece. And there you have it. The story of how I first met One Piece. Not very pleasant isn't it…_**


	53. …Surprise…!

**_…Surprise…!_**

**_Jurabi: *returns home and yawn* What a day…I hate Mondays…*lights are off* That's weird…*Turns on the lights*_**

**_Colleen's Straw Hat Pirates: SUUUPRISE!_**

**_Jurabi: 0o0 Guys…W-What is this?!_**

**_Tamiko: Jurabi-san, did you forget?! *Steps aside and reveals a large cake*_**

**_Jurabi: What?! Then that means…_**

**_Cooper: Omg…on 3 guys. 1, 2, 3!_**

**_Straw Hats: HAPPY 17_****_TH_****_ BIRTHDAY JURABI-SAN!_**

**_Jurabi: :D Thank you guys so much! I completely forgotten about that! Nice cake, Sakuya._**

**_Sakuya: I worked very hard to make it. It's truelly a masterpiece._**

**_Arrow: I hope he doesn't get food poisoning from it…_**

**_Sakuya: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! *takes out nodachi*_**

**_Arrow: WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?! *takes out guns*_**

**_Ackmor: *punches both of them* Both of you shut up! This is not the time!_**

**_Kaisetsu: Ackmor's right, this is an important day for Jurabi_**

**_Tamiko: So be nice!_**

**_Sakuya and Arrow: …Fine…_**

**_Jurabi: *sweatdrops* Thanks guys…I guess…_**

**_Colleen: Come on! We've got the candles and presents ready!_**

**_Jurabi: Okay…*sees a Vocaloid cake with 17 candles* Wow, how did you know?!_**

**_Cooper: *shows a wallpaper of Luka* You weren't very subtle of your likings._**

**_Tamiko: Besides, I looove Vocaloid too!_**

**_Kaisetsu: Okay everyone…let's sing on the count of three! 1! 2! 3!_**

**_Straw Hats: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JURABI-SAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_**

**_Jurabi: *Blows out the candles*_**

**_Sakuya: Look what I also cook! Pizza!_**

**_Colleen: Alright!_**

**_Jurabi: Thank you guys…I really apprecieate this._**

**_Tamiko: And we thank you for writing such an awesome story! I can't wait for the future arcs we go too!_**

**_Colleen: Hey, let's give Jurabi-san out presents!_**

**_Kaisetsu: I'll start first then. *Gives him a book*_**

**_Jurabi: Wow…a writers book?! Thank you so much Kaisetsu. Maybe I can improve myself with this._**

**_Kaisetsu: You are most welcome._**

**_Tamiko: Oh! Me next! I got you this! *Hands over a Luka plush*_**

**_Jurabi: OMG! A Luka plush toy! She's my favorites Vocaloid! Thank you Tamiko!_**

**_Tamiko: :) You're welcome! I knew for a fact that she was your favorite._**

**_Arrow: Alright, enough with the girly stuff and let's get down the game of legends. The king of the 3ds! Legend of Zelda: Orcarina of Time! *Shows the game* Trust me, you'll love it._**

**_Sakuya: Puh-leas! (Please) You expect that game to be the king of the Legend of Zelda franchice? Behold! The true king! Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds is the best!_**

**_Arrow: No, Orcarina of Time is the best._**

**_Sakuya: Link Between Worlds!_**

**_Arrow: Orcarina of Time!_**

**_Sakuya: LINK BETWEEN WORLDS!_**

**_Arrow: ORCARINA OF TIME!_**

**_Cooper: Both you bitches please…Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask forever reigns surpreme. Here you go._**

**_Jurabi: Thank you, all of you. I'll have fun playing with all three games._**

**_Ackmor: Alright, it's my turn. I had to really grind to get this, but here is THE NEW 3ds XL!_**

**_Jurabi: Wow! Not even my mother could get this!_**

**_Ackmor: Actually, I built it…_**

**_Jurabi: You did?_**

**_Ackmor: Yep._**

**_Jurabi: Thank you, Ackmor._**

**_Colleen: And we saved the best for last! Here *takes out 8 tickets*_**

**_Jurabi: :o No way…How…?_**

**_Colleen: My Dad has connections!_**

**_Jurabi: Th-those are…TICKETS TO NARUTO THE LAST MOVIE!_**

**_Colleen: Hehehe! Yep!_**

**_Jurabi: How did you get them?!_**

**_Colleen: Naruto gave them to me. We all got special seats and free popcorn and drinks!_**

**_Jurabi: I'm so excited. When do we go?_**

**_Colleen: Now's a good time!_**

**_Jurabi: Alright then, let's go and see the best movie ever! *Leaves*_**

**_Colleen: *turns to you* Hey there! Monkey D. Colleen here to say thank you so damn much for your support in this story!_**

**_Cooper: Right now, we are officially opening a Q and A spot!_**

**_Arrow: Just please review on Jurabi's awesome stories!_**

**_Tamiko: And be sure to absolutely and ask us questions about ourselves outside this fanfic! For starters, we are all Otakus. We love watching anime!_**

**_Sakuya: And be ready for the future…because we're going on amazing adventure that you can't even begin to imagine._**

**_Ackmor: And be sure to vote on which arc Jurabi should write next._**

**_Tamiko: Oohh! I so want one of them to win! Jurabi told me of one of them and I want to have that arc written as soon as possible! Eeeh!_**

**_Kaisetsu: Tamiko, calm down…you'll die of excitement…Hehe…_**

**_Cooper: Also, Jurabi wants us to tell you that you can make another arc and submit it to him. It's not like last time where he will pick. This time, if the arc is good enough and he is able to write it, he will write it._**

**_Arrow: A word of advise...no tournaments please..._**

**_Colleen: That's about all we have to give you. Be sure to wish Jurabi-san Happy 17_****_th_****_ Birthday and keep supporting us! I can't wait to kick all the bad guys asses and become the first Queen of the Pirates!...But first we have to watch Naruto: The Last. Naruto better hook up with Hinata or I will rage like a savage in the next chapter! Goodbye! :D_**


	54. Into the Eye of the Ancients

**_Jurabi: Hi! I'm back again and I came back from watching Naruto: The Last! HOOOOLY F*****K! THAT WAS THE BEST MOVIE I HAVE EVER SEEN! WHOOO! I…I was so happy…like…so, so excited! I was on the edge of my seat the entire time! OMG! Sasuke dude…I'm having vibes that he is beastly as f**k and he barely had screen time…that's the only thing! It had me THIRSTY for more Sasuke action! OMG! And the ending…beautiful…I am SO going to miss that anime! So damn awesome! Okay, please enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Eye of the Ancients<strong>

On a ship, Sakuya, Arrow, and Haruki are tracking Ina's trail as they arrive at Jaya, an island in the skies of Skypiea that has large trees and tall grass.

"So…she went to that island Naru talked about." Arrow said.

"What did he call it? Jaya?" Sakuya asked.

"Seems like it. You guys be careful now. This is the closest I can get you to Ina's last known location." Haruki said.

"It'll have to do, Haruki. You ready mop hair?" Arrow asked Sakuya.

"When you are, shitty gun lover." Sakuya said. The two rivals jumped off the ship and stepped onto the soil of an island floating in the sky. "Wow…an island that has dirt, grass, and trees in Skypiea? That doesn't make any sense…"

"Keep moving. I think we're getting close…" Arrow said as they go inside the large forest. They keep moving until they reach a ship that looks exactly like the one they came on.

"Hey, it's the ship Naru said was stolen from the Skypiean base." Sakuya said.

"Let me check in out." Arrow said going onto the ship and searching around. "Wow…Oh…Isn't that something…"

"What is it?" Sakuya asks.

Arrow came back out showing pictures of Ina in a bikini, "Wow…Naru's one lucky bastard to have a maid like her! I wonder if he ever hooks up with Tamiko he's willing to let me give this lady a spin."

"You dumbass pervert! We're on a mission!" Sakuya shouted.

"Hey! Keep it down with the yelling. I'm just playing around, mop hair." Arrow said.

"Yeah…I won't be surprised if she pimp slaps you like the bitch you are…" Sakuya said.

"There, I found something useful." Arrow said.

"Pictures of Ina in a sexy dress?" Sakuya asks.

"…That…and the ships logs." Arrow said coming out again, "Ina did come here just as the trail said. Apparently…she came here to check something out."

"And what might that be?" Sakuya asks.

"I don't know…but man is she a fine lady. I swear I am going to try and date her before we leave." Arrow said getting off the ship grinning pervertedly at the photos.

"…I can't believe you're a part of the Monster trio…" Sakuya said.

"Hm…I have a hunch that she went to the temple deep in Jaya. Let's spit up. You head to the temple and I'll check the surrounding areas for more clues. I'll catch up to you when I'm done. We'll find Ina faster that way." Arrow said.

"Great, anything to get away from your pig stench." Sakuya said.

"Says the girl who eyes look like a buzzard's butt. Seriously, you need some more sleep. Keep your channel open." Arrow said as he heads off in one direction.

"It's not that…I just have a hard time sleeping…" Sakuya said as she starts heading to the temple.

_"Sakuya, is everything alright with you?"_ Arrow asks.

Sakuya yawns, "Just tired…as usual…"  
><em>"Well, you should get some more sleep."<em>

"I'm fine…" Sakuya said as she makes her way to an old plant filled ruined city. That was when she heard footsteps, "Uh oh…"

_"What is it?"_ Arrow asked.

"Someone's coming…" Sakuya said hiding behind rubble while peaking out of a small hole. Her eyes widened, "No way…"

"Keep a look out. We don't want any visitors disrupting the plan." A familiar voice said as it enters through an entrance and closes the door.

"It's Nash…" Sakuya said identifying the figure as Nash, but he was very different. His body was surrounded by a dark aura and he had purple crystals sticking out of his body. Behind him

were mini Geary's. "And…Geary's?" Sakuya whispered as she sees them leave except one mini Geary.

_"Nash and more than one Geary? What are you talking about?"_ Arrow asked.

"It's…difficult to explain. Nash and more than one Geary are here…" Sakuya said.  
><em>"Yeah, that IS difficult to explain and to wrap your mind around…Just stay low until we find out why they're here. Sneak up to him…all quiet like."<em> Arrow said.

Sakuya stealthily snuck up to the mini Geary and then quickly took her nodachi and slashed him taking him out. "That should do it…" She said.

Sakuya arrives at the entrance to the temple but she couldn't get the door open, "Gr…the door's sealed…maybe there's an access tunnel…" Sakuya said searching around until she finds said tunnel and crawls through it. Once she reaches the other side, she was amazed by what she saw.

She was in a large old refinery room with a crane above her head. There she saw a mysterious figure and hid until the figure was gone. "Arrow, are you there?"

_"Keep your distance…"_ Arrow said.

"Maybe we can ask him or her where Ina went." Sakuya looked around, "Looks like a dead end. I see a crane but I can't reach it. Any ideas?"

_"There should be a control room on your left. Try that."_ Arrow said.

Sakuya heads left through a door until she sees another mini Geary. "Whoever these people are…they sure are crawling all over the place." She said as she snuck up to the mini Geary and silently slashes him.

_"I'm getting the sense they've been here for a while."_ Arrow said.

"Arrow…" Sakuya said looking around the room to see some advance technology, "Some of this tech looks pretty recent."

_"Whoever owns this seems to be using this as a waste management facility. The kind of waste you get from mining Machalite Ore."_ Arrow explained.

"Machalite Ore?"

_"They're special minerals that are used to upgrade some weapons and sharpen nodachis and swords. They're always used in daily life but they're also difficult to find."_

"And this is coming from an ancient ruin in Jaya?"

_"Coming from somewhere…Ina must have known something we didn't. Find a way upstairs."_

Sakuya sneaks around the complex and stumbles upon two mini Geary's talking.

"I don't like it…just like that and Razgriz will tell us what to do? No…I'm not taking a liking to that…" One of them said.

"Better than Shuya, that guy gives me the creeps…and his 'pets'." The other one said.

"Oh…don't get me started. I saw what they did to those Skypieans." The other one said.

Suddenly, Sakuya crept behind them and slashed them both quietly, "Did they say…Shuya?"

"Did they say…'pets'?" Arrow asked wondering what they mean.

Sakuya arrives at a control room, "I think I can position that crane to get across."

_"Sakuya…if this is a ruin then that crane you're talking about might be pretty rusty. Don't make a scene."_ Arrow warned.

"It'll be fine." Sakuya said pressing a button causing the crane to move her way.

***CLANK* *SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

As it made its way across, the crane made lots of noises until it stopped in front Sakuya.

"See, nothing to worry about." Sakuya said.

_"Yeah, that wasn't loud at all."_ Arrow said sarcastically.

Sakuya jumped onto the crane and it began to move back until she saw mini Geary's heading her way.

_"You got company, Sakuya. I wonder what tipped them off."_ Arrow said sarcastically.

"You're not helping!" Sakuya shouted, "Satan's Cry!" She flicks her sword on the middle of the blade, triggering a cry in the sword. She then swings the blade, as a high pitched screech noise flows out with the slashes that the sword creates, stunning the mini Geary's and then knocking them out.

"See, I had it under control." Sakuya said as the crane stopped.

_"Yeah, you sure handled that well…"_ Arrow said sarcastically.

Sakuya continued onwards into the tomb, "Arrow, you were right. This place is an ancient tomb." Sakuya said.

_"You're out of range. *Static* signal's we-*Static* Keep moving until I can catch up."_ Arrow said.

* * *

><p>Sakuya arrives at another old area and looks around until she sees the same figure from before. It was a new kind of mini Geary emitting a scanning beam. Sakuya hides behind a rock.<p>

_"Sakuya, you there…?"_

The mini Geary looked at the boulder as Sakuya turned off her comlink. The mini Geary took out two blasters and blasts the boulder but doesn't completely destroy it. It put its guns down and continues scanning.

"I see…this one is special…I'll have to be careful sneaking up on him." Sakuya whispered as she hid behind an old crate as the mini Geary scanned it and detects nothing. After it turns its back, Sakuya went behind it and slashed its head off.

After that, Sakuya travels through another access tunnel, "Whoever these tombs belonged to, they sure got around."

_"The ancient Skypieans prided themselves as island explorers. These tombs must be where they kept their souvenirs. Time hasn't been too kind…" _Arrow said.

Sakuya crawled out of the access tunnel and happens upon a strange room with a console in the middle, "Ancient explorers, huh…?" Sakuya pushes the red button.

Afterwards, a large black tower rose from the ground and shot a beam of light turning on a holographic map of the Grandline.

"My God…would you look at that…" Sakuya said in amazement as she looks around seeing the many islands from Alabasta to Moonrock Valley and even Dante's Freezer, "Arrow, I stumbled upon some ancient map of the Grandline."

_"Does the map point to anything pretty and sexy like Ina?"_ Arrow asks.

"…No…" Sakuya said. But then, a certain island caught her eye. It was huge and shaped perfectly like a circle. In the middle was a huge city, "Arrow, you should see this place. It's beautiful…"

_"Yeah that's nice…write a poem about it and move on!"_ Arrow said.

Before Sakuya continued, she looked for the name of the island she saw, "Hm…Goa Kingdom…" She continued on and was about to leave, "Do you suppose the ancient Skypieans visited these places?"

_"*Static*"_

"Arrow? Huh, the signal cut out again…" Sakuya said.

* * *

><p>Sakuya arrives at a large area and sees many of the scanner Geary's below her. In the distance, she saw Arrow.<p>

"Arrow." Sakuya said.

_"Sakuya, we better move. The whole place might fall apart."_ Arrow said. But then, the ground started to shake and a huge boulder falls on top of Arrow causing him to fall, _"AAAH!"_

"ARROW!" Sakuya shouted.

_*Static*_

"Damnit…he fell right into the middle of a Geary patrol…" Sakuya said as she tries to find Arrow. She peaks around the corners of her hiding spots hoping to not be discovered.

_"*Cough* *Cough* S-Sakuya…"_ Arrow spoke.

"Arrow, where are you?" Sakuya asks.

_"I'm pinned down…Gonna need some help."_ Arrow said.

"I'm on my way…" Sakuya said stealthily taking out another scanner Geary. She goes through the door where Arrow should be.

_"Sakuya…a guard's nearly on top of me…" _Arrow said.

Sakuya arrives to see Arrow with a huge pipe trapping him while a scanner Geary approaches him.

"Don't move, human. I know there are two of you. Where is your partner?" The scanner Geary asks.

"Partner? What partner? No it's just little old me all alone and-" He was cut off when the scanner Geary but a knife to his throat.

"Again, where is your partner?"

"THAT is a very GOOD question!" Arrow shouted.

After he said that, Sakuya jumped onto the scanner Geary and sliced its head off. She then looked down on him, "And you said guns are better than swords. Guns are useless if you are trying to use stealth like I trained to do."

"Yeah…whatever. Can you get this off me?" Arrow asks.

Sakuya then picked up the large pipe, "I'm no Ackmor…" She then threw it off Arrow, "But I get the job done."

Arrow stretched his body, "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>The duo arrives at another refinery complex. Arrow looks at a computer console, "Interesting…"<p>

"What is it?" Sakuya asks.

"This facility is collecting the toxic byproduct of Machalite Ore refinery. There must be a Machalite Ore supply nearby." Arrow said and suddenly his transponder snail started vibrating.

"What is it doing?"

"No way, I'm picking up a distress signal. It's…Skypiean." Arrow said.

* * *

><p>The duo heads towards the source of the signal which is below a deep hole.<p>

"Wow…that's a pretty long drop." Arrow said. Sakuya was about to go but he stops her, "You stay here and keep a look out."

"What? No! I didn't take aerobics class for nothing. YOU stay here, I'LL take the plunge." Sakuya said.

Arrow smirked at her and looked as though he agrees but he leaned forward allowing himself to fall in the hole, "LATER ALLIGATOR!"

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Sakuya shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**


	55. Cut and Run

**_Jurabi: Hi this is Jurabi here and I'd like to make an important announcement. I'm afraid that I made a major error in the OC lists and one more spot on the Straw Hat's crew is now available. This spot is for the archeologist, the brains of the Straw Hats. This is only one spot so first good OC's come, first good OC's served!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cut and Run<strong>

Arrow lands on a rather soft and squishy ground as he looks around to find himself in some kind of dark cave.

_"Arrow, are you dead?"_ Sakuya asks.

"Thanks for the concern!" Arrow said sarcastically.

_"What do see?"_

"A lot of junk…but I can blast through it easily." Arrow said taking out a rocket launcher and blasting through the wall creating a path. As he walks through, his transponder snail vibrates again. "Hold on…the signal's getting strong…I'm very sure it's a Skypiean soldier."

_"A Skypiean…from the city? Why would one be down there?"_ Sakuya asks.

Arrow saw a detached arm and picks it up, "I'm not sure he had a choice."

_"Why's that?"_

"Call it a hunch…" Arrow said as he looks around and nearly throws up at what he saw. His eyes widened in terror as he saw four Skypieans tied to a wall by web covered in blood dead. "S-Sakuya…I found some Skypieans…"

_"You did? How are they?"_ Sakuya said.

"They're…dead…" Arrow said climbing on one of them, "Man…it looks like something chewed them and spat them out. If I can find that transponder snail…" He reached into the slimy pockets of one and found it, "Bingo." He said as he continued on after paying his respects. He then looks into the transponder snail and had it set back to the time it was activated.

_"Stop you whining." A Skypiean's voice said, "Those things caught us by surprise."_

_"Sir, we need to call for back up."_

_"There is no back up. King Naru doesn't even know we're here._

_"They're back and coming in fast! There's too many of them!"_

_"STAND AND FIGHT! GAAAAAAAAHHH!_

And then the recording stopped.

"Sakuya, did you catch any of that?" Arrow asks.

_"You mean the screaming, the horror followed by more screaming?"_ Sakuya asks.

"That would be about it…" Arrow said as he walks through the cave and notices something. The entire cave was wet and had eggs all around.

_"You know…whoever or whatever were able to kill four Skypieans…I don't want to meet."_ Sakuya said.

"You're the luckiest person in the world…" Arrow said with his eyes wide opened.

_"Why's that?"_ Sakuya asks.

"Because I think I'm about to…" Arrow said seeing large winged spiders climb out from under the webs and attack Arrow.

Arrow stepped back and fired a shot gun killing one of them.

_"Arrow, what's wrong?"_ Sakuya asks.

"They're everywhere!" Arrow shouted shooting, "AND THEY ARE UGLY!"

_"Whatever they are, keep on them."_

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Arrow shouted shooting multiple winged spiders and keeping his distance from their web attacks, "I do not like the looks of this!"

_"Looks of what? What do they look like?"_ Sakuya asks.

"YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!" Arrow shouted as more winged spiders appeared and attack him but Arrow dodges and shoots them all again. "I'll get overrunned at this rate…I need an exit." He then notices a pipe nearby, "Wait…that could be my ticket out of here." He shoots a rocket launcher and destroys the pipe creating a path.

However, that caused the surroundings to explode and the air had the color of green. "Oh no…" Arrow said.

_"Arrow, I've got toxic readings of the scales! Get out of there NOW!"_ Sakuya shouted.

"For once, I agree with you!" Arrow shouted running with all of his might down the path. He notices that parts of the cave were already flooded with toxic liquid. "Flooded already?! I need to hurry!"

_"Arrow, I see them an-SPIIDERS!"_ Sakuya shouted.

"Sakuya?" Arrow asks.

_"AAAAAHH!"_

"She's in trouble…I better move!" Arrow shouted as he keeps jumping up until he reaches the top to see Sakuya holding off the winged spiders.

"ARROW! SP-SPIDERS!" Sakuya shouted.

"Hold on!" Arrow shouted shooting the spiders killing them.

Sakuya shook like a rattle as she makes her way around the dead spiders.

"Are you alright?" Arrow asks.

"HELL NO! FUCK SPIDERS! I! HATE! THEM!" Sakuya shouted kicking the dead spiders.

"Whoa…calm down now…we got something to do. The signals gone…but I'm detecting that energy reading again. Let's go and chase it." Arrow said.

"Yeah sure…" Sakuya said kicking the dead spider again, "Fuck you…"

* * *

><p>The duo arrives above a large arena where they see nearly an endless army of mini Geary's.<p>

"Arrow, look…" Sakuya said seeing the army.

"Geary's…Geary's everywhere." Arrow said.

"It's an entire army. This isn't just enough to take over Skypiea…it's enough for an invasion on the world." Sakuya said.

"Come on, Sakuya. We got to move." Arrow said as he takes out a grappling gun and latches on a wall and climbs above it.

"Little help." Sakuya called as Arrow pulled her above the wall.

The duo arrives at a long chasm. "Looks like it goes on forever." Sakuya said.

"Let's spit up. First one to reach the side wins." Arrow said.

"See you on the other side."

Arrow used his grappling gun to swing along the walls. He then sees a group of flying Geary's coming his way and hides, "Sakuya, we got company."

The flying Geary's latched onto the walls, "Shuya wants those humans found immediately. Sweep the area."

"There's one of them!" A flying Geary shouted spotting Arrow.

"Shit…I've been spotted." Arrow said.

_"Great! Now they'll be shooting at you and not me."_ Sakuya said.

"You're welcome!" Arrow responded sarcastically shooting the flying Geary's. More of them come and shoot at him but he dodges. "This'll never end…Sakuya do you see a way out of here?"

_"I see you near a control room. Try there."_ Sakuya said.

Arrow heads to the control room and sees a switch and pulls it. It then activates a door but some gears got stuck on it and it stopped opening.

"Damnit! It's stuck!" Arrow said.

_"Well figure it out Sir Shit's a Lot." _Sakuya said.

"HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT, MOP HAIR!" Arrow shouted.

_"What? I said 'Sir'."_ Sakuya said.

Arrow uses his grappling gun to pull the gears back into motion and then enters the door to see another separated by a lake.

_"Arrow, are you there?"_ Sakuya asks.

"I'm inside, but I can't get across this lake." Arrow said.

"Let me see what I can do."

After a few seconds, a path was made to the next door and Arrow enters the facility.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The alarm shouted.

"Uh…mop hair stay alert! Some intruders got it." Arrow said.

_"I'll keep an eye out…"_ Sakuya said as Arrow reached another door, _"Be careful, Arrow, there's a squadron of nasties on the other side of that door."_

"That's what THEY should be saying to each other." Arrow replied blasting the door open to encounter a group of mini Geary's.

Arrow shot and destroyed them all. He grapples through many hard-to-reach jumps and enters an access tunnel. There, he enters a control room to see many more mini Geary's running off.

"Keep looking! They can't hide forever!" A mini Geary shouted. "Sweep the area! Shuya will be greatly displeased if we don't find those humans!"

"I'll be none too happy if you do…" Arrow whispered.

_"Keep moving, Arrow, we need to regroup."_ Sakuya said.

Arrow continues on through another access tunnel and sees an unstable footing but continues on thinking that it would hold; however, it didn't and he falls down to the ground with a thud.

"Shit! I thought that would hold…" Arrow said.

_"Your head was too big."_ Sakuya said.

"Hey, be careful. I'm sensitive about my weight." Suddenly, the doors were being pried opened. "Great…"

"Hurry! We got him trapped. Get that door open!" A mini Geary shouted as the doors burst open and the mini Geary's swarmed through.

Arrow took out his rocket launcher and fired at them destroying a few, "How about a shocking experience?!" He shouted taking out his Tenchua Claw and shocking the mini Geary's destroying them.

_"Arrow! I'm pinned down!"_ Sakuya shouted.

"I'm on my way." Arrow said moving forward reaching another area seeing Sakuya crouching down behind cover. "What happened to Ms. Sneaky Swagger?"

"I got a little messed up from a surprise attack I took. Take out those flying Geary's!" Sakuya shouted.

"On it." Arrow said taking out his sniper rifle and blasted the flying Geary's one by one until there was none left.

"Thanks. Moving on ahead." Sakuya said moving forward.

"Wait, Sakuya, you're going too fast!" Arrow shouted following her from the other side. He saw her get blasted by rockets, "Shit…just wait!"

"Arrow, I'm pinned down again. Take out those rockets." Sakuya said.

"Sure if you don't get yourself blasted again." Arrow said shooting the rocket launchers and he uses his grappling hook to make it to Sakuya's side.

"Those toy guns sure come in handy." Sakuya commented.

"I'll be sure to bring them from now on until you stop sneaking around and fight like the rest of us." Arrow said as they approach a large gate.

"We're locked out. Think you can get that door opened?" Sakuya asked.

Arrow then used his grappling gun on a nearby lever above them and pulled it opening the door, "Gr…Move Sakuya….it's heavy…" Arrow said as Sakuya went through, but the doors closed before Arrow could go through as well.

_"I'm in…it's pretty dark…"_ Sakuya said.

"Hold on. I'll need to find another way." Arrow said grappling above the building and entering through an air duct into a room. There, he sees Sakuya through a window.

_"Arrow, where are you?"_ Sakuya asks.

"I see you, Sakuya. This must be a lab of some sort," Arrow responded seeing a switch, "I think I found the lights."

Arrow turned on the lights revealing the same winged spiders from the cave inside capsules.

Sakuya's eyes widen in terror, _"Fuck them…I hate these fucking things…"_ Sakuya whispered with a hint of terror.

"Don't get too jumpy…" Arrow said.

_"R-right…"_ Sakuya said as she exits the room.

Arrow goes into another room to see another holographic map of the Grandline, "It's that that map Sakuya saw in the ancient ruins." He said looking at the map, "What's so special about this 'Goa Kingdom'? It's getting brought up a lot." Arrow ignores his own question and continues on until he hears voices. He enters an area where he sees Ryu talking with Shuya.

"Shuya, are the preparations set?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, Ryu, Ryu, Ryu. My armies of the colossi are fully ready with the fishman as their commander, commander, commander." Shuya said.

"Good, once our Queen returns we will begin our invasion. With Robin in out possession, Kaisetsu's dark thoughts of making us suffer will grow stronger and the seal within her will weaken." Ryu said.

"Oh! I have a suggestion, suggestion, suggestion!" Shuya said with excitement.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ryu asks as Shuya whispered in his ear. His eyes widened in interest, "Fascinating…why didn't I think of that. Very well…Hehe, I shall allow it. Excellent idea, Shuya."

Arrow then saw Sakuya sneaking behind them. "Mop hair…what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Getting my jump on them." Sakuya said.

"First we'll need to draw her out, out, out." Shuya said.

"I believe Okasan can handle that. I'll tell her the order once we get-" Ryu stopped, "Impact Strike!" He shouted hitting Sakuya.

"Ah!" Sakuya skidded back and held her broken arm in pain. "H-How…?"

"I could sense your presence human as well as your partner." Ryu said.

"Yeah, you 'jumped' into that one." Arrow said shooting at them but Ryu catches the bullet. Arrow drops down next to Sakuya, "Come on! We can't handle them ourselves!" He shouted as he and Sakuya rushes off.

Suddenly, the bullet Ryu caught started beeping and a huge explosion occurred. As the smoke cleared, Ryu still stood with not a single scratch on him, "Pathetic…"

"Shall I send my pets to retrieve them, Ryu, Ryu, Ryu?" Shuya asks.

"No, I want my old friend King Naru to know that his doom approaches. Plus, Kaisetsu has a place to search for her mother." Ryu said with a smirk as he transports himself and Shuya back to their main hideout.

There, they see Robin chain to a wall unconscious.

"Still out of it…" Ryu said.

"Robin, Robin, Robin." Ryu called suddenly waking Robin up.

"Uh…Wh-Where am I?" Robin asks.

"You don't remember, Nico Robin?" Ryu asks.

Robin's eyes widen as she saw Ryu and an image of a boy appeared in her mind, "Ryu…is that…you?"

"Indeed. It's been too long, Robin." Ryu said.

"But…how…? I thought you were…"

"Dead? Yes…I am definitely not alive…because in truth: We the Seven Deadly Sins are demons now bound to serve Queen Razgriz. We are neither among the living nor the dead. Tell me, you have seen this room before have you?"

"This is…where I sealed Razgriz…in Kaisetsu and where Morgana died trying to stop you."

"Yes, and it is where our Queen will be released once again."

"No. Ryu you can't…if you release Razgriz, she won't stop at Skypiea."

"Let me stop you there, Robin. I know that exactly. Razgriz doesn't want to just revenge on Skypiea, she wants to rule the entire world because it belongs to no one other than her. I was hoping Kaisetsu would cooperate, but instead she has dragged you into your death wish. Shuya…"

"Yes, Ryu, Ryu, Ryu." Shuya said as his hand glows purple and he jabbed Robin in her stomach.

Robin coughed out blood, "Wh-What are you…doing…?" She asked as she started to glow purple.

"This is Shuya's Discord Discord Fruit." Ryu answered as the bright light glowing off Robin disappeared.

Robin loses consciousness and purple crystals start growing on her body.

"Humph, she didn't even scream, scream, scream! I want more, more, more!" Shuya shouted.

"In due time, Shuya. But now, we have two ways to push Kaisetsu. Okasan!" He called as Okasan came.

"Yes, Shuya?" Okasan asked.

"Are you able to tap into dreams?" Ryu asked.

* * *

><p>Arrow and Sakuya panted as they returned to the ship they came on.<p>

"Wow…you guys must have been busy." Haruki said as the ship sailed away from Jaya.

"Call Naru, we've got big news." Arrow said.

* * *

><p>At the castle, Naru was talking to Arrow from the transponder snail, "You found Ryu's base?"<p>

"Yes, it seems like he's preparing an army. Not just to take over Skypiea, but probably the whole world." Arrow said.

"Plus, they mentioned that they have Robin." Sakuya said.

"Yeah, Ryu kidnapped her during the attack." Tamiko said.

"We also saw Nash there too…but he looked a lot different. He had spikes growing on him." Sakuya said.

"Just like Geary…" Naru said, "Sakuya, Arrow, report back here." He said as he hung up the transponder snail.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ackmor asks.

Naru crossed his arms, "There aren't many options. The least we could do is make sure no pressure is put on Kaisetsu. No matter what, Razgriz cannot be freed. I pity her…"

"Kaisetsu?" Tamiko asks.

"Yes, she carries a heavy burden and I fear for her decisions as well." Naru said.

"King Naru! We found her!" A soldier shouted bringing in an injured Colleen.

"Colleen!" Tamiko shouted rushing to her.

"Tam…iko…" Colleen whispered.

"Quickly, get her to the infirmary." Naru instructed.

The soldiers took Colleen to the infirmary where Kaisetsu was and saw something off, "Uh…Your Majesty! There's something wrong with the other girl!"

"What?" Naru asks as he, Tamiko, and Ackmor come into Kaisetsu's room and their eyes widen.

"What…is that…?" Ackmor asks seeing a dark aura around Kaisetsu's head.

"Is it Razgriz?" Tamiko asked.

"No…she would be acting viciously if it was." Naru said sitting next to her. He closed his eyes and felt her forehead. Immediately, his eyes popped open, "We need to wake her up, NOW!' Naru shouted shaking Kaisetsu.

"What? Why?" Tamiko asked.

"Someone is inside her dreams giving her a real horrible nightmare! Kaisetsu! Wake up!" Naru shouted.

"Kaisetsu! It's me, Tamiko! Wake up!" Tamiko shouted.

"Hurry up, Kaisetsu! Get out of there!" Ackmor shouted.

But Kaisetsu didn't wake up.

"What do we do…?" Tamiko asked.

"Keep trying!" Naru shouted still shaking her.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Kaisetsu's dream, she stood in fear within the dark space and watches as her mother walk to her with an evil smile.<em>

_"M-Mother…what are you-"_

_"Hush child…" Robin said as she crossed her arms making arms sprout form Kaisetsu and hold her in place._

_"Gah….Mother, what are you doing? It's me, Kaisetsu!" Kaisetsu shouted._

_"I know…you're the who caused it…you killed your own sister. You killed my daughter, Morgana…" Robin said._

_"What? N-No! I…I didn't…I don't know what happened." Kaisetsu said and the arms tightened their grip._

_"Liar…you keep telling yourself that you could forget…that you can simply walk away from what you did, but you are mistaken. Razgriz…never forgets!" Robin shouted, "If you have the courage, face me again and pry the truth from me. Until then, feel free to wander in the shadows of me and your father." Robin says as she turns to leave._

_"Wait…mother! Don't go!" Kaisetsu shouted running after her but she disappears. An image opens in her mind where she sees herself._

_"Hello, Kaisetsu." The other Kaisetsu said._

_"…Who are you?" Kaisetsu asks._

_"I'm you…"_

_"No you're not. I'm me."_

_"Haha, I'm you…you're you…what difference does it make, really? We're both the same, you and I. Brought together by destiny…to rule this world."_

_Kaisetsu's eyes widened as she stepped back, "Razgriz…"_

**_"Hehe…you figured it out…"_**_ The other Kaisetsu said revealing to be Razgriz as she changed to her armor clothing._

_"Where are we?" Kaisetsu asked._

**_"In a dream mind space, created by someone with dream-like powers." Razgriz said, "Tell me, how long will you go on without getting angry again? You're running out of time and your mother's nowhere to be seen."_**

_"Well I've got news for you. I have friends who would go through any lengths to stop you." Kaisetsu said.  
><em>_**"The same friends I will murder? Yeah right. I'll be sure to start with that little girl since you hold her so dear."**__ Razgriz smirked._

_Kaisetsu became very angry, "You lay a hand on her and I'll-" She was cut off when Razgriz grabbed her by the throat._

**_"Yes…good…let the hate flow through you. I can feel it. It makes me stronger! Strong enough so that I can plant a seed that will grow in due time."_**_ She jabbed her hand into Kaisetsu's stomach._

_"Gah!" Kaisetsu screamed as she was thrown to the ground and darkness was seen on her stomach. "What did you do?"_

**_"I planted a seed. How it grows, I'm sure you'll figure it out when it is too late. Bye bye…." _**_Razgriz said disappearing._

_Kaisetsu felt pain in her stomach as her mind started feeling…off…she wanted to do something…anything, but she feels like she is holding back, "Mother…I'll save you. I promise…I will and I will take down anyone who gets in my way…__**ANYONE**__…" She stated saying the last word in a venomous tone._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: As I said, ONE spot in the Straw Hat's crew is available. Come and get it if you can! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!_**


	56. Setsuna the Sin of Violence

**Setsuna the Sin of Violence**

Kaisetsu wakes up from her dream and sees Naru, Tamiko, and Ackmor looking at her.

"Thank goodness! Are you okay, Kaisetsu?" Tamiko asked.

"Y-Yeah…I'm okay now." Kaisetsu said turning to see Colleen resting in her bed. "Colleen, how is she?"

"She'll be okay. Some of her bones are broken, but with my healing ability both of you will be better in no time." Tamiko said smiling.

"Tell us, what was going on in your dream?" Naru asked.

"I…I saw my mother. She had a completely different personality and…I also saw Razgriz." Kaisetsu said.

"You did? She didn't do anything, did she?" Ackmor asked.

"I'm…I'm not so sure." Kaisetsu said feeling her abdomen.

"That's good. I was afraid the worst would happen." Naru said turning to leave, "I must see to the repairs of the castle. Sakuya and Arrow should be arriving soon." He added as he leaves the infirmary.

"Tamiko, Ackmor, we have to save my mother." Kaisetsu said.

"Wait…right now? No way is that happening." Ackmor said, "You and Colleen are both injured and need to rest."

"What did you say?" Kaisetsu's tone was rather dark.

"I said that we can't rescue Robin just yet. We need to wait until the both of you have fully recovered. Plus, Cooper needs to repair the Delicate Fox AND we have to formulate a plan to save her even if we know where she is." Ackmor explained.

"Keep talking like you know everything, navigator." Kaisetsu growled.

"What was that?" Ackmor asked.

"Uh…guys we shouldn't-" Tamiko was cut off.

"Not now, Tamiko. This guy thinks he runs the show. Keep in mind that they are after me. If we wait, they will torture my mother. Do you understand that?!" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes I do…but-"

"No you don't!" Kaisetsu shouted, "We don't need a plan to save my mother. All we can do now is wait for Colleen and me to recover and storm their hideout. THAT'S the plan."

Ackmor was shocked, "Kaisetsu, it isn't like you to just say that we should attack head-on. That's usually Colleen's way of thinking."

"It's called thinking with your gut."

"Then I ask you to think with your head. It could be a trap."

"You wouldn't know since you never saved anyone from anything. You don't know about having to imagine how they are being tortured or how dark their prison is…" Kaisetsu said with her hair covering her eyes.

"K-Kaisetsu…?" Tamiko's eyes widen in slight fear for she had seen Kaisetsu like this before.

"Trust me on this. It's for the best." Ackmor said.

"The best…? For who, huh?!" Kaisetsu shouted viciously, "Me?! Or Razgriz?! The rest of the crew?! I…am SICK and TIRED of people neglecting my opinions and thoughts! You would never be able to understand my need to save my mother because you, cyborg, probably never had one!"

"KAISETSU!" Tamiko shouted snapping her out.

Ackmor's eyes were widened and his gaze went from Kaisetsu's eyes to the ground.

"Ackmor…I'm…" Kaisetsu couldn't finish. She could see the pain painted on Ackmor's facial expression and the anger from his clenched hands.

"I'll go see if Cooper can repair the ship quickly then…" Ackmor said in a breaking voice.

"Ackmor…" Tamiko said.

"Tamiko, see to it that she and Colleen recover quickly. If you would excuse me…" Ackmor said as he leaves without another word.

"Ackmor, wait." Kaisetsu pleaded but he was already gone. She sat there on her bed silent as she sees Tamiko staring at her.

"I…uh…should heal Colleen." Tamiko said.

"Tamiko…I…"

"Please…I need to concentrate." Tamiko said moving to Colleen, "Wakagaeri furo." She said as creates a tank of water that heals Colleen's broken bones quickly. Afterwards, Tamiko then fell on Colleen's bed asleep.

Kaisetsu watches this and looks down on her hands thinking about the last words she had said to Ackmor, _"I don't even know him that well…What right did I have to say that to him?"_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arrow and Sakuya returned to the castle, but were arguing about something.<p>

"No! I won!" Arrow shouted.

"No, I did!" Sakuya shouted back. That was when they bumped into Ackmor.

"Hey, Ackmor, would you please tell mop-hair here that I got the most kills?" Arrow asked.

"Why don't you tell this idiotic bolts-for-brain that he got less kills than the amount of snow that falls in Alabasta?!" Sakuya shouted.

"You're always looking for a fight against me when I'm around, aren't you?!" Arrow shouted as the two got into each other's faces.

"We can do this right now!" Sakuya shouted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ackmor shouted as the two looked at him in shock.

"Ackmor…are you…alright?" Arrow asked.

"Why don't you ask someone else who gives a crap?! I'm going to see Cooper…" Ackmor said walking away.

"Okay…then…" Sakuya said.

* * *

><p>Colleen opened her eyes and stretched, "Ah! Man…what happened?" She asked.<p>

"Colleen, you're awake." Kaisetsu said.

"Hey Kaisetsu…" Colleen said seeing Tamiko asleep, "Why is she asleep?"

"Tamiko used her energy to heal you completely. How are you feeling?"

"Better now! …WAIT! What are we doing here?! We've got to save Robin, Kaisetsu!"

"Oh…yeah…" Kaisetsu said with a tone of sadness remembering what she said to Ackmor.

"Is everything alright?" Colleen asked seeing her sorrowed face.

"I'm okay, Colleen." Kaisetsu said.

That was when Sakuya and Arrow entered the room.

"Whoa…what happened to you guys?" Arrow asked.

"Hey, guys! Don't mind us…we've been beaten pretty badly." Colleen said smiling. "But Tamiko sure does many wonders with her healing ability. Okay, now we're off to save Robin."

"That depends on if you two have fully healed. "But first we need to know, what's gotten into Ackmor? He's acting a little angrier than he usually is." Sakuya said.

"But isn't he always angry?" Colleen asked.

"That's not what I mean."

Kaisetsu stared at the floor, "He'll be fine. He just needs time to cool off."

"I hope he doesn't trip over his anger. It could cost him…" Arrow said. "Cooper should be finishing with the repairs to the Delicate Fox. I'll go talk to Naru and catch up later."

"…" Kaisetsu still stared at the floor.

Arrow placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, we're going to save her. Have faith in us."

"…Thanks…" Kaisetsu said as Arrow leaves.

* * *

><p>They all make their way back to the Delicate Fox with Sakuya carrying the sleeping Tamiko. There, they see Ackmor talking with Cooper.<p>

"Are the repairs finished?" Ackmor asked him.

"Yep, the ship's all ready to sail again. These Skypiean shipwrights sure work fast!" Cooper said.

"That's great. The ship wasn't too badly damaged was it?"

"Not that any of us saw."

"Hey Ackmor." Colleen called as the two turned to the arriving group, "Is the ship ready to go?"

"Yes, Colleen. I'm glad we didn't hurt her too badly; otherwise, we'd be stranded in Skypiea." Ackmor said.

"Now we just need to wait for Arrow." Sakuya said.

"Hey, guys!" Arrow's voice shouted.

"Speaking of which…" Kaisetsu said as they turn to see Arrow carrying a bag.

"What's in that bag, Arrow?" Cooper asked.

"A present from Naru." Arrow answered looking into the bag. He then takes out a red seashell.

"A seashell?" Sakuya asked.

"Not just a seashell; Naru calls it an Impact Dial. He said that it sends a powerful burst that damages enemies and the user. I'm hoping to use it sometime." Arrow said, "It looks pretty cool."

"Yeah, 'cool' as an uninteresting person like you would call it." Sakuya said.

"Same to your lame-ass fighting style." Arrow replied.

"Not…in…the…mood…for your shit." Ackmor said making the two shut up.

"Ackmor…" Kaisetsu said.

"Let's get a move on then. The sooner we get Robin, the sooner we can get out of here." Ackmor said as the Delicate Fox sails away. "Sakuya, Arrow, do you have any idea where Robin might be?"

"Well…Jaya's our best bet." Arrow said.

"Alright! Here we come, Robin!" Colleen shouted.

However, above the Straw Hat's ship is a black raven watching from above. It flies ahead of them and deep in the forest of Jaya. There lies a golden palace three stories high. The raven flies inside and lands on the masked woman's arm.

"What is it?" The woman asked as the raven whispers into her ear, "I see…" She then heads into a large room where he sees Ryu staring at a throne.

"Soon, our Queen will return to her throne and bring about a new world order…" Ryu said.

"Ryu." The masked woman said, "Roranoa Kaisetsu and her friends are coming to Jaya."

Ryu smirked hearing this, "Excellent…just as I planned. Seven Deadly Sins assemble!" Then, Setsuna, Shuya, Okasan, and the old man appeared. "Deadly Sins, the time of our Queen's return is coming. The bearer of Razgriz is coming to Jaya. Head to your places and wait for their arrival."

"A question, Ryu, what are we to do when they arrive?" The old man asked.

"That's simple, Gora, kill them all except Kaisetsu. If you can, torture them. That will make Razgriz's return more imminent." Ryu said, "And if none of you are able to push the girl, than my new friend can deal the final blow." That was when a figure walked in. "Trust me, if anyone can do it she can." He finished chuckling evilly.

* * *

><p>Naru watches the Straw Hat's leave his island, "Stay safe everyone…" He said.<p>

"Your Majesty." Warmon said, "Are you sure we can't help them?"

"I'm afraid not, Warmon. Most of our soldiers are unable to fight until they fully recover. Besides, Jaya isn't a place to send an army. I'm afraid the Straw Hat's have to rescue Robin on their own." Naru said.

"If you'd allow my opinion, sir, I would suggest calling those other pirates."

"'Them'? No, they told me to specifically call them IN CASE OF AN EMERGANCY."

"With all due respect, sir, but we were just attacked."

"An attack that we were able to repel. Listen well: If the situation goes beyond what we and the Straw Hats can handle, I will summon reinforcement. For now, Warmon, see to your men and make sure to keep monitoring the surroundings of the island. All suspicious activity is to be reported immediately."

"Yes, Naru." Warmon saluted and he leaves.

Naru closes his eyes, _"If all else fails and Razgriz is released…then I have no choice but to call the Demon Fox Pirates."_ He thought, _"I can only hope that it doesn't come to that. Good luck, Tamiko."_

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Colleen said as the Delicate Fox enters Jaya through a cloudy lake.<p>

"This is the place." Arrow said, "I think we should keep going through this river. It should lead somewhere."

That was when Tamiko walks out of her room awake. "Hey…what's going on?" Tamiko asks yawning.

"Oh, you're awake." Kaisetsu said, "Thanks for healing me and Colleen, Tamiko."

"You're welcome. Now…about earlier…" Tamiko said but was cut off.

"Hey! What's that?!" Sakuya shouted pointing ahead making the others look in her direction.

Ahead of the ship was a large wall with six holes that appear to be entrances. The entrances had writings on them.

"They look like passages to the castle. It seems like we'll have to get through all six of them to get to where Robin is." Ackmor said.

"What's the big deal with these? Why not just make an entire path way instead of crossroads?" Cooper asked.

"It doesn't matter," Kaisetsu said, "As long as we save my mother, how we do it doesn't matter."

"Okay, then which should we pick?" Arrow asked.

"Oh! Let's do the one on the far right!" Colleen shouted.

"That one?" Tamiko asked pointing at the pathway and squints at it, "It seems like there are writings on the entrances. They're all Skypiean words…and…" Her eyes widened when she read them.

"What is it, Tamiko?" Sakuya asked.

"These pathways are the doors to the Seven Deadly Sins' domain. The rules state that we have to beat each of them to advance to the next." Tamiko said.

"Seven Deadly Sins? We only see six pathways though." Arrow said.

"Maybe there is a final sin we don't know about yet." Cooper said.

"Either way, we have to choose one pathway. Now let's see which one would seem easier." Ackmor said.

"Come on! The last one on the right!" Colleen shouted.

"Just let me read all of them, Colleen! We don't even know what that last on is!" Tamiko shouted reading the Skypiean words, "Let's see…from left to right there is: Lust, Greed, Sloth, Vanity, Melancholy, and Violence."

"Those don't sound very good…" Kaisetsu said.

"I don't think any of them are good…especially Lust…" Cooper said getting images in his head, "I don't know why, but it reminds me of forced sex…"

"Okay, how about Greed?" Ackmor asked.

"NOPE! NOPE!" Colleen shouted.

"Why not?" Tamiko asked.

"Reminds me too much of my mother! You cannot even fathom how greedy my mother is! No way!" Colleen shouted.

"Okay…how about Sloth?" Cooper asked.

"Sounds a lot like Arrow: Too lazy to do shit." Sakuya said.

"Oh yeah, and Vanity sounds perfectly like you: Too girly, stuck up, and bitchy about appearances." Arrow replied.

"Well…maybe Melancholy." Colleen said.

"I…don't know. Melancholy means sadness, right? I don't want my life to replay again…" Tamiko said.

"Trust me, none of us does." Cooper said. "Now that I think about it, what if violence get's the most violent in our crew all riled up? What if it gets Arrow and Sakuya to kill each other?"

"I'll kill them before they even think about it." Ackmor said.

"Well, we better hurry and make our decision. We're almost there." Kaisetsu said.

"Come on! Let's do violence!" Colleen shouted.

"Well…I pick what the captain picks." Kaisetsu said.

"I guess we have no choice." Ackmor said turning the wheel making the Delicate Fox turn right.

"YAAY VIOLENCE!" Colleen shouted.

The Delicate Fox enters the cave inside the wall as it was very pitch black.

"It's so dark," Tamiko said scared.

"Hey, that reminds me, my dad told me about one of these things." Colleen brought up.

"Huh? He did?" Ackmor asked.

"Yeah, he said that these things were like that one game he used to play here." Colleen said.

"Huh? What game?" Cooper asked.

"You know, where you choose a path where one is the winner path while the rest are losing paths. If you choose the wrong one, you lose." Colleen said. The crew's skins went pale when she said that.

"Why are you saying this now?!" Ackmor shouted.

"What if we picked the wrong one?!" Sakuya asked.

"If we picked the wrong one then…We'd probably fall off Sky Island." Colleen answered smiling.

"What?!" The rest of the crew except Ackmor shouted.

"SCREW THAT! What kind of sick imagination do you have?!" Cooper shouted.

"Colleen, we're about 10,000 feet above the ocean!" Kaisetsu said.

"Do you know how many times your life can flash before your eyes during a fall like that?! That's something I don't want to know!" Arrow shouted.

"You guys are getting too paranoid with our idiot's imaginations. There's no way that will ever-" Before he could finish, the group exited the dark cave and suddenly found themselves floating in the air and were about to descend. On the left, Tamiko sees cloud rivers that connected to the other pathways, but the one they picked didn't.

Then…the souls of the Straw Hat's instantly exited from their bodies with their eyes and teeth straight out of their sockets as they were so scared they couldn't even scream.

"AAAGGHHH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" they shouted as the Delicate Fox falls and keeps falling.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Their voices screamed as the Delicate Fox lands on another cloud river.<p>

After a few long minutes, the Straw Hats finally regain their breathes and calmness.

"Huh…Huh…Huh…we're…we're a-alive…?" Sakuya asked.

"Th-Thank…G-God…" Tamiko said.

"I-I really…th-thought we were…falling off Sky Island…" Arrow shivered.

Colleen, however, was laughing her ass off as Ackmor punches her face multiple times.

"THAT'S BECAUSE "SOMEONE" HAD TO TELL HER FATHER'S DUMBASS STORY TO SCARE US!" Ackmor shouted continually punching the idiot.

"THAT WAS SO SCARY! I HONESTLY BELIEVED WE WERE GONERS!" Colleen shouted still laughing.

"You shouldn't…scare us like that…Colleen." Kaisetsu said angrily while looking around. We seem to have fallen from a pretty big height."

"No…it was a few feet." Tamiko said pointing back at the wall they entered seeing that it was only a short drop.

"What?!" The crew shouted punching the shit out of their captain.

"YOU MADE US SHIT BRICKS OVER NOTHING, DUMBASS!" Arrow shouted.

"S-Sorry…" Colleen managed to whisper.

* * *

><p>Colleen's bruises healed up and the Delicate Fox still continues through the area of Violence.<p>

"Hm…I don't see anyone…" Tamiko said.

"Maybe they're out to lunch." Colleen said.

"As idiotic as that sounds, I hope that's the case." Kaisetsu said.

"No…I am not out to lunch." A voice shouted.

"Did you say something Cooper?" Arrow asked.

"No…"

Suddenly, Setsuna appeared behind him surprising the Straw Hats.

"Whoa! Where'd he come from?!" Cooper shouted.

"A mere human like you has no right to speak to me that way." Setsuna said.

"Who are you?" Kaisetsu asked.

"It isn't very polite to enter a person's domain and suddenly demand his or her name. Who are you?" Setsuna asked.

"Well…okay then," Kaisetsu said, "My name is-"

"Well if you must know, I am Setsuna, the demon of Violence. I was killed during the bloody war of the twelfth century." Setsuna interrupted her. "My own legend dates back to the early twelfth century."

"What the…?" Tamiko was confused.

"From the looks of you all, you must be mice. Where are you children from?" Setsuna asked pointing at them again.

"Hey! Stop pointing at us. It's creepy…" Colleen said.

"If you must know, we're humans from the-" Kaisetsu was cut off again.

"I already know that." Setsuna interrupted. "I want to show you something."

"Then why did you already asked us if you already knew the answer?" Sakuya asked.

"What's with this guy…?" Arrow whispered, "He's so random…"

"I wonder what he wants to show us…" Ackmor said.

Setsuna pointed at them again, "Young ones, do you want to learn the legend of me?"

"Will you stop pointing at us?!" Colleen shouted.

Setsuna's finger pocked Colleen's nose, "Do you want to hear a heroic tale?"

"Get…your…finger…out…of…my…face!" Colleen shouted rapidly losing her cool.

"Where have you traveled here from?" Setsuna asked.

"Like we were trying to say: We came from below Skypiea." Colleen said.

"What is your favorite number between one and twelve?" Setsuna asked.

"Between one and twelve? One obviously because I refuse to back down until I'm number one." Colleen answered.

"And mine's number eight because of its perfect figure." Kaisetsu answered.

"FOOLS!" Setsuna shouted pointing at them, "What right do you have choosing a number? My legend dates back to the twelfth century."

"What? You asked us to pick favorite number was so we did." Colleen said.

Setsuna's finger pocked Colleen's nose again, "You want to hear my legend or not?"

Colleen was on the verge of punching the demon's lights out, "Grr…just quit with the pointing already…"

"As I said, my legend begins in the twelfth century. My mornings begin with a cup of coffee with cream at the café. My afternoons begin with a cup of hot tea with two lumps of sugar. And my evenings…"

"Let me guess," Colleen said, "You drink booze? Sounds about what my mother does."

"FOOL! In the evening, I change into my pajamas." Setsuna said.

"Why do we care about that?" Cooper asked.

"That's all irrelevant to your so-called legend." Ackmor said.

"FOOLS!" Setsuna shouted pointing at his hat, "Do you know what this hat is?"

"Huh?" Colleen asked.

"I asked: Do you know what this hat is?"

"How should we know that?"

"It appears to be made of silk, if that's what you mean." Kaisetsu said.

"FOOLS! If you don't know then I guess I'll have to tell you. The taller the chef's hat, the greater the chef." Setsuna explained.

"Okay, so what you're trying to tell us is-" Kaisetsu was cut off again.

"FOOL!...Who said I was a chef?" Setsuna asked.

"Damnit! Nothing you're saying is making any damn sense!" Colleen shouted.

"FOOL! ... Do you want to learn about my legend?"

Colleen instantly lost it, "AAAAAAH! YOU ARE BEYOND ANNOYING!"

"Colleen, calm down. You can't let this guy and his nonsense get to you." Ackmor said.

"Seriously?! THIS is the guy we have to fight to save Robin?! I bet Usopp can kick this guy's ass with just his nose!" Colleen shouted.

"It doesn't matter. All we need to do is punch this guy's lights out." Cooper said.

"Right, this'll be easy!" Colleen shouted.

"FOOL! Have you even read the instructions?" Setsuna asked.

"Who cares about instructions when I can just knock some common sense into you?! Ice Punch!" Colleen shouted throwing an ice punch at the fat demon; however, she was thrown back by a force field that surrounded Setsuna.

"What the?" Tamiko was confused.

"A force field?" Sakuya asked.

"FOOLS! I cannot simply believe that none of you have read the instructions on the way in. The rules state that each battle against us, the Seven Deadly Sins, MUST be one-on-one. The person a Sin fights is selected by that Sin until all challengers are defeated." Setsuna explained.

"Is that it?" Arrow asked.

"I guess I missed that somehow…" Tamiko said.

"Okay then, who do you choose as your first opponent?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Kaisetsu, you're just going to go along with this?" Cooper asked.

"There's no choice. We can't advance any other way." Kaisetsu said.

"Fine…can I go then?" Colleen asked.

"FOOL! You do not realize that I always choose the navigator of the challenging group. You all must have a navigator since you are pirates." Setsuna said.

"Yes, we are and I am the navigator." Ackmor said stepping forward.

"Yeah! Go kick his ass, Ackmor! This should be easy for you!" Colleen cheered.

* * *

><p>Ackmor and Setsuna stood in an area surrounded by the cloudy river.<p>

"Before we start, who are you exactly?" Ackmor asked.

"Humph, I see that you do not know of me. But how can you not know the Great Setsuna?" Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna…? That's a jacked up name."

"FOOL! You will learn as soon as I open your eyes. You and your crew will be the first to kneel before one of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"The Seven Deadly Sins…"

Setsuna smirked, "Yes, we the Seven Deadly Sins have been chosen to complete this entire imperfect world. As demons, we've been chosen to be the world's next gods with Razgriz as our Queen and benevolent ruler!"

Ackmor, however, rushed forward and punched him in the face, "You talk too much!"

"Grr…foolishly pitiful. It is natural for a human's ears to be so sullied that they can't even comprehend words of purity. FEEL MY WRATH, FOOL!"

Both Ackmor and Setsuna exchanged punching blows to each other not letting up in their strength. Ackmor was able to knock Setsuna off balance and grabbed his head and smashed it on the ground. He then dragged Setsuna on the ground and threw him straight out of the area and into the lake.

"Humph! Too easy." Ackmor said as he turned around.

"YEAH! TOLD YOU HE WAS NOTHING!" Colleen shouted.

That was when the ground shook like an earthquake. Ackmor and the others watched in shock as a giant formed beyond the horizon. It was Setsuna who transformed into a giant rock monster.

"What the…" Ackmor didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Scared speechless, are you?" Giant Setsuna asked, "Ever since our queen was sealed, we obtained new heights! Now, you will witness the power of my Rock Rock Fruit."

"Devil Fruit or not, it makes no difference." Ackmor said.

Giant Setsuna pulled his hand back, "FOOL! An ant like you has no place in speaking to a giant."

"Ackmor, look out!" Colleen shouted.

Setsuna caught Ackmor and threw him out onto the open plains. Ackmor quickly got back onto his feet and saw Setsuna far away. He rushed forward while Setsuna tried to squash him with the fist, but Ackmor dodges and jumps on the rocks that went flying in the air after the attack just above Setsuna. Ackmor then dived towards Setsuna while Setsuna tried to punch him in the air. Ackmor dodged the attack and rushed towards Setsuna's face and punched it causing him to slide back, but Setsuna retaliated by slamming Ackmor into the ground. Setsuna then jumped high in the air and slammed his large body on Ackmor.

"Ackmor!" Colleen shouted.

Setsuna stood up and sees Ackmor trying to stand up. Ackmor's eyes widened when he saw his arms, "M-My arms…" They were broken and showing signs of major damage as sparks flew off the destroyed parts. He then sees Setsuna trying to punch him again and he tries to block it; however, his arms shattered completely and he is hit by the attack. Crashing into a tree, Ackmor stares in horror at his armless body. He then starts to remember what Kaisetsu had told him.

* * *

><p><em>"You would never be able to understand my need to save my mother because you, cyborg, probably never had one!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Maybe she was right…maybe I never had anyone who loved me…maybe…I never…" Ackmor started to doubt himself as he no longer cared to avoid Setsuna's attacks.<p>

"Can you feel it?" Giant Setsuna asked as he constantly punches Ackmor, "Seeing that you are a cyborg, your destiny is nothing more than to be alone in your life and bring about sadness to others because of how different you are. Oh it's such a tragedy for you. However, if you have a desire to belong, then you will kneel before me and then to Queen Razgriz, for the world will never see you the way our queen would. The world will see you, as nothing but scrap…" He said as he was about to punch Ackmor.

_"…Am I….scrap…Was I never meant to exist…?"_ Ackmor thought.

"It's finished!" A voice shouted making Ackmor's eyes snap open and a memory awakens.

* * *

><p><em>Inside a white lab, Ackmor slowly walks out of a pod and faces a man with black hair and some white hair indicating old age.<em>

_"Finally…after so many years, I have finally created you, Ackmor. Do you know me?" The man asked._

_"Of course…Dad…" Ackmor said making the man smile._

_"Yes! A success!" The man shouted hugging Ackmor, "Welcome back home son."_

_"Dad…if I may ask, what is your name?" Ackmor asked._

_"My name…of course." The man said, "My name is Dr. Vegapunk."_

_"Dr…Vegapunk…do I…have a mother…?" Ackmor asked._

_"That, I am afraid I do not know. It seems that you do not know the story about yourself…I understand that…" Dr. Vegapunk said._

_"How can I not have a mother…? Isn't that how…"_

_"It's not that you do not have a mother; it's that I do not know who your mother is. You see, Ackmor, one day one my way back home from work, I found the real you as a baby on my doorstep. I do not know where the owner is nor did I know who the owner was. It was cold so I brought you in and kept you until your parents came…but they never did." Vegapunk explained._

_Ackmor looked at his cybernetic body, "I am a cyborg…where's the real me?"_

_"…Dead…"_

_"What? I do not understand…"_

_"It was an accident. During one of my dangerous tests, being the child the real you was, he mistakenly entered the lab and a dangerous toxin my scientist team and I were studying was accidentally released killing the real you because he didn't have protective gear. I…was destroyed…my heart and soul left me when I saw that the real you no longer breathed. I rarely show up at work…I don't eat and I barely sleep because of the thoughts of the real you. And then, I decided to recreate you. I took a sample of your DNA and rebuild you. I gave you these cybernetic arms."_

_"Thank you…is it truly okay to call you father?"_

_"Of course, Ackmor, why are you worried?"_

_"Because I don't want to remind you of the real me that brought you true happiness."_

_"Ackmor, your brought true happiness to me by waking up and acknowledging me as your father…by doing that, I can die happily when my time comes." Vegapunk said as he thought, "He is a cyborg who cares about my feelings…it's astonishing that I can even surprise myself; especially with my intelligent brain." He then spoke, "Ackmor, I also created you for another great purpose."  
>"What is it?"<em>

_"To protect the world's most valuable and dangerous treasure. More valuable than even the One Piece, in my eyes."_

_"One Piece?"_

_"Haha…I'll tell you about it later. Come with me, your destiny is waiting."_

_"Of course, father."_

* * *

><p>Ackmor smiled, "I do…I have…"<p>

Then, Setsuna's fist smashed him into the ground.

"Fool…" Setsuna said.

But suddenly, his rock fist began to crack and then it shatters.

"Ah!" Setsuna shouted.

"I DO HAVE A FAMILY!" Ackmor shouted as he began to glow as four mechanical arms popped out of his back.

"Wow! SO COOL!" Colleen and Tamiko shouted with their eyes glittering.

Using sheer strength, Ackmor pushed Setsuna high into the air. After crashing into the ground, Setsuna then rushed towards Ackmor as he did the same. Both of them jumped into the air, and Setsuna tried to slam Ackmor into the ground, but Ackmor caught his giant hand and threw him into the air again.

"Head Smash!" Setsuna shouted as he tries to head smash Ackmor completely, but Ackmor counterattacked by flying straight through Setsuna's stomach causing him to cough huge amounts of blood. "I-Impossible…" He muttered as he fell to the ground.

"I…can't believe…that a mere f-fool…defeated me…" Setsuna said as blood poured from him. "You…what are you…?"

"Me? I'm Ackmor. Dr. Vegapunk's final creation of perfection." Ackmor answered.

"What?! D-Dr. Vegapunk?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Who's that…?" Colleen asked.

"Dr. Vegapunk was the smartest scientist who ever lived. He was responsible for many advances in marine technology." Kaisetsu said.

"Wait…you mean, Ackmor was made by that guy?! No way!" Cooper shouted in disbelief.

"You lost…Setsuna." Ackmor said. He sees the shattered pieces of his arm connect back together. The arms then reattached themselves to Ackmor making him whole again.

"F-Fool…I never loose. My legend began in the twelfth century." Setsuna said.

"And it ends here." Ackmor said.

"F-Fool…" Setsuna said as his body then turns into black liquid that then disappears.

"What happened to him?" Sakuya asked.

"He is a demon…I'm guessing that he went back to hell." Kaisetsu said.

Ackmor went back onto the Delicate Fox. "Ackmor! You were so awesome!" Colleen shouted, "Can you do that again?!"

"I…don't know…Some things about me are still a mystery, but at least I got part of my memory back." Ackmor said.

"You did?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Let's hear it." Colleen said excited.

"Well…I still don't know who my parents are, but I at least know who made me. Dr. Vegapunk…I was his last creation…" Ackmor said. "You were wrong, Kaisetsu. I DO have a family. They left the real me with Dr. Vegapunk to take care of."

"Wait...the real you? Isn't that 'you'?" Cooper asked.

"No...the real me is dead. Killed during an accidental experiment. Dr. Vegapunk built me as a means to break away from his mistake." Ackmor explained.

"Hm…" Colleen said, "That's weird because I saw differently…"

"What do you mean?" Ackmor asked.

"How you became a cyborg, I thought you were experimented on." Colleen said.

"What?! No! Vegapunk would never-"

"No, it wasn't him…it was someone else…"

"Where did you get that idea from, Colleen?" Cooper asked.

"It was back when I was in that comma…you remember?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, everyone except Cooper who wasn't there at the time." Tamiko said.

"Well, I was dragged into this weird mind space. That was where I met Morgana and she told me a little bit about Sakuya, Arrow, and Ackmor's past. Arrow, your parents were killed when you were young." Colleen said.

"Y-You know?!" Arrow asked in shock.

"Yes…Sakuya, you knew Jacob more than you let on." Colleen said.

"Yes…I did…" Sakuya said blushing, "I may…have had a few feelings for him…"

"Ackmor, you were in love with a person named Kekiyo." Colleen said.

"Wh-What?!" Ackmor asked, "Wait…" He then takes out a yellow gemstone.

* * *

><p><em>During Ms. January's attack, a yellow gem fell out of Ackmor's pocket. When he tries to get up, he sees this mysterious gem, "Is that…mine?"<em>

_"What a shame. You've had it with you all this time and forgot?! No…that's not possible. The memory must be engraved somewhere deep inside of you. Ackmor, you think carefully. What, oh, what could it be? And who gave it to you?"_

_"It…was…"_

_"Ackmor, Ackmor. You're getting it now. Release that piece of memory."_

_"It…was…Kekiyo."_

_"Well, it's about time. Yes, Kekiyo, she is the one who gave you that tacky good-luck gem." Ms. January then picked up the said gem, "Not that you even cared to remember. No surprise, seeing as you can't remember a simple promise, talk about a heartless asshole. I can't believe you."_

_"I can't believe I did something like that." Ackmor thought._

_"It would serve you right if I decided to smash this garbage!"_

_"LET IT GO!" Ackmor shouted punching Ms. January and snatching Kekiyo's gem away from her, "Kekiyo gave me this! It's very important to me!"_

_Ms. January was nursing her own hand, "Oh, it's important to you?" Ms. January's fingernails then started to grow very long and sharp, "Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was!"_

* * *

><p>"Back on Natsume's Island, Ms. January said that it was from Kekiyo…how does she know her? How do I know her? None of this is making any sense…" Ackmor said.<p>

"Well, maybe you can ask Kekiyo when we find her." Tamiko said.

"If we find her, but in the meantime, we should be going on. We have six more Deadly Sins to beat." Kaisetsu said as the Delicate Fox sails away.

* * *

><p>Inside Arrow's room, Sakuya entered interested to hear more about his story.<p>

"Arrow…why were you parents killed?" Sakuya asked Arrow when they were alone.

"None of your business." Arrow said.

"My parents were killed too…by bandits…it's okay if the same thing happened to you." Sakuya said.

"No, it's not the same! The people who killed them…they weren't after money, or their jewelry…they were after something else." Arrow shouted.

"What is it, then?!" Sakuya shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Arrow said crying tears which shocks Sakuya. He leans on the wall and slides down onto the floor, "And that scares me…those people…are the real monsters…"

"They couldn't have been that bad…" Sakuya said.

"You don't even know. It was…horrible…!" Arrow said remembering his parents' death.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, let's get home." His father said, "I actually know a shortcut." Arrow's father led his family to a dark alley way.<em>

_"Honey, are you sure this is the right way?" His mother asked._

_"Of course this is."_

_"It doesn't seem all that safe."_

_"Nonsense. The path to our house is just on the other side." But as they continue, they then heard a voice._

_"Mr. Falchion of the Arropic Company. At last we meet." the voice said. Just then three figures appeared out of nowhere. All three were wearing masks and full black tuxedoes._

_"No…it's them…" Arrow's father said._

_"Who are they?" Arrow asked._

_"Arrow, take your mother and leave. This is between me and them." His father said._

_"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," the mysterious man said as two more figures appeared behind them as well. "Not until you give us the powerful weapons you've been hiding from us."_

_"For the last time, I don't know what you are talking about!" Arrow's father shouted._

_"Shade…" Suddenly, the man picked up Arrow at blinding speed._

_"ARROW!" Arrow's mother shouted._

_"Hey! Let me go, you jerk!" Arrow shouted struggling to get out of his hold._

_"Now, Mr. Falchion, do you know what I am talking about?" the man asked._

_"Alright! We have a huge vault at my home that contains thousands of schematics to countless weapons plus plans on how to upgrade them. That's all, please let go of my son!"_

_"And how do I open this vault?"_

_"You simply need the key, but I don't know where it is! My father never gave it to me or anyone else!"_

_"You're lying…I know of the legacy of the Falchion Family. Each generation, they hand down a special key to the same vault we described. If you do not tell me where the key is, I'll be forced to do the inhumane."_

_"NOO!" Arrow's mother shouted in tears._

_"You bastard…GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!" Arrow's father then suddenly took out a machine gun and shot at the man._

_That was when a huge man got in between the shots, "Iron Body…" The bullets flew straight off the man's body like it was a wall._

_"What the-" But then, a blade shot out of his and Arrow's mother's chest and behind them, a woman figure._

_"Honestly, Mr. Falchion, we were hoping that you would cooperate, but now we'll just have to eliminate you and your family." Both of them fell to the ground._

_"F-FATHER! MOTHER!" Arrow shouted._

_The woman turned to Arrow, "You're next kiddo."_

_"NO…!" Arrow's mother pleaded, "Please…but don't hurt our son…He…has nothing to do with this."_

_"Oh, the mother defends the baby, how sweet." the woman said turning to the man, "Well…?"_

_"Very well, he's just a boy after all. I don't like killing children who have so much potential. Let's go." Then the mysterious people disappeared leaving Arrow._

_"A-Arrow" Arrow's father breathing heavily._

_"FATHER! MOTHER!" Arrow ran to his parents then started to hug them and then tried to cover the large stab wounds on them._

_"Arrow…I'm sorry that this happened to you…" His father apologized._

_"You don't have to apologize! I'm not mad this time! Just…save your energy!"_

_Both his mother and father grabbed Arrow's hand, "It's alright, Arrow…We both accept out fate… if it is all to save you. Your happy life…is our biggest accomplishment yet…"_

_"Don't go crying…on us, son…or people will…call you a coward…"_

_"It's not called being a coward if you cry over something like this…" Arrow whispered._

_"Yeah, I forgot…But hey…promise me that…no matter what…don't give up on your dream…the dream that YOU choose…"_

_Arrow hugged his parents again while he was crying, "Arrow…always protect those who…are dear to you; and please…be safe. The world may be…cruel to you…but one day…inside all of that cruelness, you will meet friends…who will always be there for you…always do what you…feel is right…"_

_Arrow nodded then smiled, "This is my promise of a lifetime."_

_Arrow's mother smiled, "You have my smile and your father's will."_

_Both of them then stared up at the night sky while crying, "We all…love you…Arrow." Their eyes started to close._

_"Never once…did I thank you…for coming into my life…forgive me for that…" His father said and then both of them died on the spot with a cracked smile. Arrow's tears poured out of his eyes as he hunched over the bodies of his parents crying up a waterfall._

* * *

><p>Arrow himself was crying, "Yeah, go ahead and laugh at me and call me a crybaby. I don't care…"<p>

But surprisingly, Sakuya hugged him.

"H-Hey…what are you…doing?" Arrow asked blushing.

"Just…shut up and stop crying…" Sakuya said with a breaking voice. She then stares at him with her own tear-filled eyes, "We're both suffering from our past…You remember how brutally your parents were taken away from you…and I will always remember how my parents were burned and how I was left starving on a pirate ship! So many people died to help me escape! The images of death never leaves my mind. THAT'S why I never get as much sleep as you! Every time those images come…I feel alone…"

Then it was Arrow's turn to hug her, "You're not. I've always thought that you were annoying, stuck-up, and bossy all the time…but we're from the same boat. You should never feel alone on this ship. We've got friends who treat us like family and you have a hated rival who will put aside his hate to stop you from crying. Remember that…please…"

"I will, Arrow…thank you…" Sakuya said.

* * *

><p>Nighttime arrived and the Delicate Fox stood still as Ackmor kept a watch. He looked at his cybernetic arms, "Father Vegapunk…I remember you now. I'm glad…at least my memories are starting to come back. I wonder what was it you built me for? What is it that is more valuable to you than the One Piece itself?" He pondered this all night as he watches the rest of the crew sleep peacefully.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_Jurabi: Okay, if most of you are getting confused with Ackmor's real backstory, please bear with me. At some point, I will reveal everything! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So far, I've gotten three OC's for teh archeologist spot so I won't be taking anymore. All three of the OC's are good...and due to the fact that they have to be non-human, one might have a problem but I've found a way to make her OC non-human. Now I will announce the winner._**

**_And it is..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin! Congrats! Your OC was my favorite! XD Now as for the other two, do not worry. You OC's will still appear in the story if you would allow it. I had to pick one, unfortunately for the Straw Hat position. Sorry...:(_**

**_That's all today. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and leave a favorite or follow! See ya next chapter! :D_**


	57. The Sins of Melancholy and Sloth

**_Jurabi: Hi, it's me, Jurabi again! And this story is...an interesting one. It's actually my first ever writing co-op with one of my favorite fellow authors: LazyFoxLover!_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sins of Melancholy and Sloth<strong>

The Delicate Fox nears another wall with the same exact appearance as the last one they passed except this one has five entrances this time.

"So…which should we pick next?" Tamiko asked.

"I think Ackmor should pick since he won his last battle." Sakuya said.

"I should?" Ackmor asked.

"Yeah, you rocked out there, Ackmor!" Colleen shouted smiling.

"…Very well then…" Ackmor said staring at the five entrances, "I pick Melancholy."

"Alright, Melancholy it is." Cooper said turning the wheel to the left again where Melancholy was. The Delicate Fox enters the cave and it becomes dark again.

"I hope we don't fall again…" Colleen said.

"If we do, I will personally drown you." Arrow threatened.

The Delicate Fox exits the cave and enters the light. To everyone's relief especially Colleen's, there was no drop off for it was just a straight path to the next wall entrance.

"Thank goodness…" Tamiko said, "I thought we were going to fall again."

"Why are you afraid, Tamiko? Can't you fly?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Oh! I can…" Tamiko said just remembering that making Kaisetsu giggle.

"Shishi, now I wonder where our next opponent is?" Colleen asked looking around. In the distance, she sees a figure standing on a pole as still as a statue. She points to the figure, "Over there."

"I don't like this…be ready for anything." Cooper said.

The Delicate Fox approaches the figure and they see the masked woman staring at the river while standing on a pole. After a few seconds of silence, Colleen tried speaking.

"Uh…hello? Are you one of the Deadly Sins? We're here to fight you and kick your ass." Colleen said.

"Colleen! At least try to be subtle!" Ackmor shouted.

"Yes, I am one of the Deadly Sins." The masked woman answered still not moving her head, "And no, you won't be able to kick my, as you call it, ass."

Arrow and Tamiko were holding in their laughs because of the way the masked woman said 'ass'.

"So, which one of us do you want to fight?" Colleen asked.

"The one you name, 'Cooper'." The woman said.

"Me?" Cooper asked.

"Yes…come and face me." The woman said jumping off her pole and kicks it into the river.

"Alright then, you asked for this." Cooper said.

"Good luck, Cooper!" Tamiko shouted.

"I don't believe in luck, but thank you." Cooper said, "Besides, I bet she can't see past her own mask."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" The woman whispered as she suddenly appeared in front of Cooper and palm stuck him in the chest.

"Gah!" Cooper skidded back and gripped his chest in pain, "What the…"

"Shoulder…" The woman appeared in front of him again and palm struck his right shoulder making Cooper slide back again.

"Damnit…I can't even see her move…" Cooper said.

"Come on, Cooper! Fight back!" Arrow shouted.

"I know!" Cooper shouted trying to transform…but he couldn't… "Wh-What the…?!"

"What's wrong, Cooper?!" Sakuya asked.

"I…I can't…transform…" Cooper said trying again and again but nothing worked.

"Did that girl do something to him?" Ackmor asked.

"That's cheating! I'm going to kick your ass!" Colleen shouted trying to step in but Tamiko pulled her back.

"No, Colleen, you can't!" Tamiko shouted.

"It is the rules of the Sin of Melancholy, me, that interference in a one-on-one fight is prohibited. Breaking of this rule will result in automatic loss." The masked woman explained, "And what I did was no cheating method. It is your friend's fault for underestimating me. My palms have a unique ability to shut down Devil Fruit powers throughout the human body. For Zoan Fruit users, the chest is the pivotal point that keeps the transformation in place, but if that point and the energy of the fruit are cut off then the transformation will not work."

"Gr…Fine, I don't need my Devil Fruit to beat you." Cooper said as he runs to her and kicks her in the stomach.

However, her stomach had a black like aura around it and kicking it felt like hitting a brick wall.

"Grr…what the…" He ignores and tries punching her, but the woman dodges with ease as if she could see his attacks from a mile away. Cooper then tries to hit her with both his fists but she dodges causing him to stumble. "Hold still!" He shouted as he tries to knee kick her, but the woman dodges again.

"Pathetic…all of this because of your ignorance. You're attacks will never touch me." The woman said.

Cooper was losing his temper, "I'll knock that mask off…" The then dashes towards her, "YOUR ARROGANT FACE!" He then kicks her in the face almost knocking her mask off, but her face also had the same black aura surrounding it.

"Your attacks are not even worth avoiding." She said as she grabs Cooper's leg, throws him in the air, and then hits him hard in the stomach with a black aura infused elbow strike sending him flying.

"COOPER!" Tamiko shouted.

"Damnit…what's with that woman? She's completely overpowering him." Sakuya said.

"That speed…the power…and the fact that she doesn't need her sight to dodge attacks…" Arrow said, "I think I'm in love…" He smiled blushing.

"Shut up…" Sakuya said hitting him on the head.

"I won't give up!" Cooper shouted as he rushes at her again and roundhouse kicks her in the hip, but her hip also had a black aura around it preventing any damage.

"And doing so will only bring harm to yourself." The masked woman said palm striking him in the chest again sending him flying. This time, Cooper didn't get back up.

"Cooper!" Kaisetsu shouted rushing to his aid.

"Cooper can no longer fight." The masked woman said.

"That doesn't mean we'll give up. We'll keep fighting until we defeat you and the rest of your Deadly Sins gang. No matter what, we will save my mother!" Kaisetsu declared.

"Enough, you do not understand our cause, Roranoa Kaisetsu. We are bringing salvation to the world with the return of our queen. There is nothing any of you can do. You mother is now dedicated to the salvation of Razgriz's return. You should be…proud." She said.

Kaisetsu's eyes widen as rage begins to build up inside her, "What did you say?! 'Be proud?!' Of my mother suffering?!" She asked.

"Yes, and I will say it again. Your mother is devoted to the cause in order to build Razgriz's world." The woman said.

"That's heartless…" Ackmor said, "They never asked for any of this!"

"You people…Who do you think you are compared to me and my mother?!"

"Gods." The woman answered with no tone of superiority. Like she didn't care whether she is above them or not.

Kaisetsu's anger went through the roof as she took out her katana which suddenly emitted at red glow. She dashes at the woman, "DAMN YOU!"

The woman clearly showed an expression of shock through her mask, "What?"

Kaisetsu tries to cut the woman in half but she blocks her blade strike with her black aura. When she did, however, she heard the sounds of cracking as the black aura around her started to break, "So this is the power of Razgriz…" She jumped back.

"You'll be fighting me next." Kaisetsu said viciously.

"Indeed. I want to see the powers of Queen Razgriz herself." the masked woman said.

"_Enough!"_ A voice called in the woman's mind.

_"But Ryu…I haven't defeated the rest of the humans."_ The masked woman thought

"_I am fully aware of that, but you must return at once. Let them pass." _Ryu's voice said in her mind.

"Yes, Ryu." The masked woman said as she starts to leave, "You may continue onwards, humans. Four Deadly Sins now stand in your path."

"What are you doing?! Why are you giving up?!" Kaisetsu asked.

"I am not giving up. Ryu has summoned me and I must go to him. We will meet again." The masked woman said.

"Who are you?!" Arrow asked.

"…A friend of King Naru…" The woman said, "He was right about you. You are not to be underestimated…I will not make that mistake again." She said as she disappears.

"Get back here! Give me back my mother!" Kaisetsu screamed as she held her head in pain.

"Kaisetsu, calm down. She's gone." Sakuya said.

"No…we're going after her!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"Not until we help Cooper. He's been badly injured!" Tamiko shouted picking Cooper up.

Kaisetsu stared at the direction the woman went and then heads back to the ship, "Fine…" She grunted.

* * *

><p>The masked woman returns to the palace and enters the throne room to meet Ryu, "You summoned me, Ryu?"<p>

"Yes. I have devised a perfect plan to take over Naru's kingdom once Razgriz returns. You will soon play a crucial role in that." Ryu said, "All for the good of Razgriz's world."

"Ryu…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Why do you hesitate? Speak your mind."

"All these years, I have believed in the cause and in Razgriz's rule, but the humans are…different. Even though they haven't shown their full power, they leave me quite worried. What if…they defeat the rest of the Sins? They may just take Robin back."

Ryu sighed at her words and said, "Robin is not who we need. It is her daughter who carries Razgriz within her. Just the thought of her mother being tortured is enough to set her off. As Razgriz told me many years ago, power without a purpose is meaningless and worthless. A purpose that is firm can turn the impossible into possible. That is the power of our cause and her rule."

The woman was silent for a while and answered, "Yes sir."

"Then you understand what we must do."

The woman nodded, "Yes, what is it that I should do for Razgriz?" She asked.

"I hoped you would say that." Ryu said telling her the plan.

* * *

><p>Tamiko kneeled by Cooper's side gently wiping the sweat from his forehead before gently running her hand through his hair hoping to soothe the distressed man.<p>

"You idiot you pushed yourself too hard again...At least you're still breathing and you're going to continue to as long as I'm by your side..." She said softly to the resting fox zoan thinking about everyone on the crew as memories of the past assaulted her. "Everyone will continue to breath while I'm acting as this ship's doctor that I swear."

Cooper, who was in the land of consciousness and sleep, heard Tamiko's promise and let a tired smile fall on his split lips as he moved his tired hand to her head. "Then stop frowning...Everyone feels they're best when you smile" he said softly before going back to sleep.

Tamiko cheeks heated up a bit as she smiled bopping him softly on the head. "Baka...You just better stay in bed and rest up. Doctor's orders" the young Skypiean said getting up to go check on the others.

"Tamiko, how's Cooper doing?" Colleen asked jumping to the young doctor's side.

"He's recovering. The injuries he sustained in the battle were pretty nasty, but he's a tough fighter, and he's going to make a good recovery as long as he stays in bed in rest. Like a certain Navigator should be doing, but is being too stubborn to listen to me!"

"I told you this a million times, Tamiko. I'm fine. My arms are somehow able to repair themselves okay just like my injuries." Ackmor said.

"I don't give a fluffy pink cloud if they heal themselves or not! I'm telling you to lay your butt down and recharge yourself. You might look healed, but the energy you spent hasn't come back to you. Go take a short nap and Sakuya fix him up something to replenish his iron levels and that's an order Ackmor!" Tamiko snapped pulling rank over him daring him to challenge her.

Ackmor was taken aback by Tamiko's snapping, "Wait...who went and made you Captain?!"

"In times like this when you're injured I get to call the shots. Chopper told me when he was the doctor of his crew he pulled rank on Zoro and Luffy when they didn't listen to him and I'm doing the same thing. Now march mister" Tamiko pointing to the cabins.

"Not to take sides, Ackmor, but she's right." Sakuya said.

"...Gr...Fine...but I better not find us in the middle of nowhere because of Colleen's stupidity! I can't leave her alone for even a minute without us ending up in the middle of nowhere." Ackmor said.

"You don't have to worry about her because she's heading to bed too. And before you start Colleen I've noticed you favoring you abdomen since we fell. You haven't completely recovered yet so rest up a bit too. You can't fight at you best if you're in pain" Tamiko said.

"One second…" Colleen said giggling with Arrow, "Okay, let me do it again, but don't make me laugh!"

"Okay, okay…" Arrow cleared his throat, "Zoro! Wake up dimwit!"

Colleen raised her head up with her hair spiky all sleepy like, "Huh? Morning already…?" She asked with a bubble of snot coming from her nose.

"HAHAHAHA! That's the best!" Arrow howled in laughter as he coughed.

Tamiko bopped the gunman's on the head with her fan. "Quiet down! Cooper's trying to rest!" she snapped.

"That's right. This is no time to be goofing off!" Kaisetsu shouted, "Robin is still missing and for all we know she could be in trouble."

"Nash is with her you know," Colleen reminded.

"There are still more Deadly Sins out there...They could be even more powerful than the others." Kaisetsu stated.

"Exactly. So no more back talking you're doctor and move your behinds in high gear. Sakuya how's that meal coming along?" asked the blue haired doctor.

"Almost done...I'll have some hot iron ready for him." Sakuya said.

"Good, when she's finished I want you all to rest up and that means everyone. Whatever we face next I'll let you guys know what happens you can't fight when you're mind is clouded with worry. I promise we're going to be just fine and beat these dumb deadly sins back to where they came from" Tamiko declared proudly smiling at the entire crew.

"Speaking of where they came from, didn't that masked girl say that they're demons? If that's the case and Razgriz is their queen as they call her, doesn't that make her Satan's wife?" Arrow asked.

"Arrow, Satan doesn't have a wife." Kaisetsu said.

"I don't think it works that way? Even he did he kill her like he does with everything else" Colleen mentioned.

"How do you know that, Colleen?" Arrow asked.

"I don't!" She beamed happily. "Shishishi I just think that would be how he would handle a nagging woman" Colleen laughed.

"Okay, we're getting off topic…" Arrow stated, "Now, about the masked woman...she never actually revealed herself yet she knows Naru. Who do you suppose she is?"

"Do you think that she would? If I had to place a bet it has to be Ina. She was his right hand for a long time and then she suddenly disappeared before this whole fiasco started. Top it off she knows about Skypiean history so she's the most likely candidate" Kaisetsu said rationally.

"Do you think someone Naru trusted would betray him like that? Naru's always been a forgiving person, but if someone betrayed him... I don't think I like to see that side of him if it is Ina" Tamiko said.

"I don't quite see the pieces coming together...If Ina is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, then that means she's a demon...and that weirdo guy Ackmor fought stated many times that he was from a 12th century which was nearly...um...300 years ago…?" Arrow said.

"Well demons in theory can take on the form of humans and hide themselves to fit into our world. It was common knowledge back then that people and demon's believe in reincarnation and along with the notion of reincarnation is the possibility for memories of that past life to follow with them... If my mother's life didn't hang in the balance and the curse of Razgriz reviving herself I like to study more into them" Kaisetsu hummed thinking to herself before clutching at her head from a sharp pain inside that assaulted her frontal lobe.

"**You mean like the memories of me...Or should I say you covering yourself in your sister's blood? Or maybe in the blood of that little fairy you hold so dear to you..."**

Colleen sees the troubled look in Kaisetsu's eyes, "What's wrong, Kaisetsu?"

"NOTHING! I...I mean nothing... I'm just tired...I'll be taking that nap now call me if you run into another of the Sins. We have to find my mother...Soon" Kaisetsu said running her throbbing head trying to block out Razgriz's taunts as she slowly headed to her room.

The others watch in silence until Kaisetsu went inside the ship until Arrow broke the silence, "...Well that sure didn't look like nothing."

"I'm worried about her...She's getting too stressed out. We have to find Robin soon or we might lose Kaisetsu" Tamiko said timidly fearing she might be on the verge of losing her best friend.

Colleen gave the doctor her usual optimistic smile, "Don't worry, Tamiko. We'll get Robin soon and do whatever we came here to do to save Kaisetsu."

"Right. Thanks Captain now head into the kitchen I believe Sakuya finished preparing that meal." Tamiko said.

"YAAY! FOOOD!" Colleen shouted running into the kitchen.

"That means you too, Ackmor!" Tamiko snapped watching the Navigator trying to sneak away in the shadows.

"Alright...fine…" Ackmor said but then...he hears a silent noise and looks behind him but sees nothing there. "Huh…?"

"Ackmor come inside! I'm not saving your metal ass from the enraged doctor if you don't listen to her! OWWW What was that for?!" Arrow demanded after Tamiko slapped him again.

"I said keep it down! So help me if you wake Cooper or Kai up I'll have Sakuya chop up all your guns and toss them overboard. Trust me she has the time to find them all if she wanted to" Tamiko threatened making the gun master go pale as he quietly walked into the kitchen.

"Uh...coming..." Ackmor said looking back, "Hm...must have been the wind…" He said as he went inside; however, behind him an image of a little girl appeared for a second, smiled, and then disappears.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Straw Hats woke up bright and early. After eating breakfast, they continued onwards and decided to pick the Sin of Sloth. However, the path was much longer than they anticipated and it is taking them longer than it should to find the next sin.<p>

"Okay it's been two days now and yet not a single trace of a new sin... I know the sin's supposed to be lazy, but come on where the hell is he?!" Arrow demanded ready for a fight already.

"Take this time as a blessing in disguise. We've been slowly healing ourselves back up so if we do find them we'll be ready for them" Sakuya said holding onto her nodachi feeling antsy herself.

"Yea and while we're floating aimlessly down this god-forsaken stream my mother could be dying! If these bastards are so eager to capture me then why aren't they showing up!" Kaisetsu screamed losing her patience due to the constant pain inside her head and worry for her mother.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kaisetsu, but there's no need to get too angry." Ackmor said.

Tamiko place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kaisetsu... we'll find you Mother I promise, but please try and calm down..." she said softly flinching when Kaisetsu rounded on her.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?! You can't possibly understand how I'm feeling, You're mother's already dead and I could be losing mine!" Kaisetsu screamed making the others gasp in shock.

Tamiko stepped back feeling like she had just been stabbed straight in the heart as tears started to form in her eyes. Kaisetsu seeing the look in her eyes registered what she said and looked like she too had been stabbed in the heart.

"Ta...Tamiko...I'm...I mean...I di...didn't..." Tamiko didn't let her finish speaking as she ran off crying not wanting to be there anymore.

The Straw-hats stared at Kaisetsu who watched Tamiko run away from her. The silence was deafening as they could hear the choked sobs before they were cancelled out by the sound of heavy foot fall.

"That was uncalled for, Kaisetsu…" Arrow spoke darkly glaring at her.

"She's the one who's been trying to keep us all together you know? So instead of attacking the person who really cares about you try remembering who your friend are" Cooper said pausing next to Kaisetsu to speak in a low dark tone before moving to follow after the sobbing doctor.

"I…" Kaisetsu didn't know what to say since the fact that what she had said already done the damage sinks into her mind.

"Were you not listening to her entire story back at Naru's castle? What she had been through?" Ackmor asked, "I'm only recently regaining my small memories...Sakuya lost her parents and was starved to death and also lost her second mother figure. Arrow lost his parents...Colleen lived most of her life without her father...but no matter what kinds of shit we've been through, Tamiko...her life will always be much worse than any of ours' combined."

"Ackmor's right. Tamiko's seen hell up close and personal and to throw it in her face like that...That was as cold as ice, colder than the ice my master used to seal up Korozas." Sakuya said shuddering at the thought of the monster.

"Cooper's right about you needing to figure out who you're friends are again and who the enemy is. Because if Tamiko hasn't been busting her ass to make sure we all stayed healthy and patched up we'd all be dead by now. You be dead yourself if it wasn't for her" Ackmor said digging the guilt knife in deeper.

Kaisetsu started tearing up as she imagined Tamiko's heart-broken face and unshed tears. "_I caused that pain...What kind of monster am I! I was so focused on keeping her safe from many dangers...but I didn't think for a second that I would hurt her too...Tamiko I'm sorry I'm so sorry"_

Colleen was standing at the bow of the ship watching how her crew was scolding Kaisetsu's actions. She couldn't blame them since Tamiko is a special member of her crew. "_Was this what you were talking about, Morgana?"_ She thought.

"_Yes...Colleen troubling times are going to be falling on your crew soon prepare yourself and them or you may risk losing them all..."_

Colleen remembered the words she spoke to her and looks at her crew. She can see the regret in Kaisetsu's eyes as well as the distrust in the others, so she stood up and walks towards them, "Listen everyone...I may not be the type of person who gives out speeches, but what is more important now is to comfort Tamiko."

"My thoughts exactly." Arrow said.

"Do you have the time to comfort her? GiGiGi...I mean you haven't even figured out you've all been trapped inside my challenge" spoke a high pitched voice.

"What the hell...?" Sakuya asked going on the defensive as did the rest of the crew.

"My..My...My, a ragtag bunch of humans have seriously made it this far into challenges of sins...I knew I should have dealt with you all from the very beginning, but why get my hands dirty when there are other fools to do the work for me GiGiGi" came the high pitched voice again as a fat man wearing a white lab coat with yellow gloves and shoes.

"You must be another one of those sins then." Ackmor assumed.

"Correct, I am Gora, the sin of Sloth." Gora said smoothing back his spiky red bangs as he pushed up his blue head ornament.

"Well, you're a fat ass so I assume you sit on behind all day" Arrow remarked staring at the crazy looking demon. 'What the hell is up with that outfit and hairdo?"

"He's a demonic demon sent here to kill us and you're judging his appearance?! What the hell's wrong with you" Sakuya demanded believing this was not the time to be underestimating the enemy.

"Gigigi...the girl is right. You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance. As you can see, in my past years, I was known as a specialized doctor before dying in a war." Gora explained.

"What war was that?" Colleen asked.

Gora smirked, "For control over a special kingdom fit only for Queen Razgriz; however, I was killed so I no longer know what happened after I passed away. But even though my body had passed on my mind did not. Now that I live again my research shall continue, and I will hold the title as the greatest doctor that has ever lived."

"Fat chance of that, lard ass. We already have the world's greatest doctor, or should I say, soon-to-be greatest doctor in the world" Arrow declared.

"Oh is that so? Then they won't mind taking on my challenge. For you pitiful humans to proceed to the next sin your doctor must defeat me in a game of life. Let's see which one of us is the better doctor...I'll be awaiting their arrival in my airship GiGiGi" Gora said disappearing from view.

"Guys Tamiko can't go in their alone! She hates fighting let alone taking a life" Kaisetsu said remembering how she fought against Jaden of the Spade pirates.

"Oh so NOW you're worried about her?" Arrow asked viciously.

"Arrow that's enough." Colleen said in a tone the crew had never heard her used on them.

"But he's right Colleen. Kaisetsu didn't seem to care about Tamiko's feelings before so why now?" Ackmor said.

"Colleen's right...I'm okay... And Kaisetsu you don't have to worry about me...I'm going to beat him so we can get closer to saving Robin" Tamiko said coming back onto the deck with Cooper hugging her shoulders. "I won't let you lose your mother, I promise" She said giving the swordswoman a big smile.

Kaisetsu felt tears filling her eyes seeing the forced smile on the little doctor's face. She ran forward giving her a big hug. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I never meant to say such horrible things to you... I'm just scared Tamiko I'm really scared" she cried.

Tamiko smiled softly as she returned the hug. "I know you are... That's why I'm not going to let these guys get you... So don't worry okay because we're all going to protect you and save your mother."

"Tamiko, are you sure you'll be okay. You're not the kind of person who would kill or even fight dirty." Ackmor stated.

"As a doctor I can't say I like the thought of killing another being... I can't even imagine killing Karasu if I was given the chance, but... these are demons who already dead being forced to walk this earth again, so if I just keep reminding myself that I should be okay..." Tamiko admitted.

"Just remember we're behind you and we believe in you" Cooper said placing his hands on her shoulders to reassure her and himself a bit.

"I will. Well, here I go" Tamiko said spreading out her wings preparing herself to take flight. Before she entered the sky an image of Toru played in her mind remembering the time she couldn't fly past his knees. "_Nii-san when we meet again you're going to be so proud of me... I hope."_

Taking a deep breath Tamiko pushed off from the deck to soar high into the air. Once she was in the sky she looked down to see her friends all watching her with worried filled eyes. She just smiled at them remembering Cooper saying seeing her smile was the best medicine she could give them sometimes and with that she turned back towards the airship above them.

"Please be careful Tamiko... Make sure you come back to us" Arrow said softly to himself.

"GiGiGi so the little fairy is coming to play hmmmm? Well it be a shame for you all not to watch her take her last breath so consider me a nice guy as I let you watch her struggle" Gora's voice spoke to the crew as a large orb appeared in the middle of the deck.

Inside the orb the Straw-hats could see the Sloth sin's airship high in the sky and they watched as their beloved doctor touched down on the edge of the ship's deck.

"Am I the only one who really wants to knock this fat ass out?" Sakuya growled hating the taunts and the high pitch of the sloth's voice.

"Nope." Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Arrow replied simultaneously.

"Good. Just thought I ask" Sakuya said watching as Tamiko began to walk into the ship.

"Like a ditsy moth drawn to my flame... I will capture the moth and little by little I'll rip her apart~ GiGiGi~" laughed the lazy man watching Tamiko walk into his first room. "Let the games begin~"

The lazy doctor pushed a nearby button on his little control panel let activated the releasing lock system on the door inside the room Tamiko had entered. Before he conjured up another of his hologram's to meet with her.

"Welcome young doctor of the lowly humans. I'm Gora I did not meet you on your ship, so here I am. GiGiGi... Now I must warn you I want the absolute best from you if you claim to be a great doctor such as myself... So to prove you're worth I have a little experiment for you to test for me" Gora tells her.

"Experiment? What kind of experiment?" Tamiko asked going on the defensive.

Gora let a cruel, sadistic smile form on his face. "I'm so glad you asked GiGiGi... You see before I died I was looking into the art of rebirth and well it was thanks to my genius I along with my fellow sins have been brought back to life" He declared proudly ignoring Tamiko's look of disgust. "Sadly since I have risen back from the dead my creations have not been living up to my expectations, but I have created a brand new batch of them so be a doll and test them out for me. If you make it pass them I'll have a new set for you to test so please do not bore me and die suddenly unless you like to be a vital part of my next test subjects" Gora laughed as his hologram faded away.

Tamiko looked furious as she listened to the demon devalue the aspect of human life. "You monster..." she said before she looked towards the sound of painful moaning.

The sight that appeared out of the unlocked room terrified the young Skypiean doctor and Straw-hats as they watched an army of lifeless corpses of fallen Skypiean warriors walked into the room. Tamiko had to cover her mouth in horror after seeing the battle scars and wounds littering the corpses body.

"That...bastard…" Kaisetsu whispered in horror.

"Man...I...I don't even know what to say about this? They're all...zombies." Arrow said.

"Do you guys think Tamiko can handle this? I'm not trying to belittle her fighting abilities here, but is she capable of fighting these people?" Sakuya asked really worried for the kind hearted doctor.

Tamiko suddenly feels her anger rising as she sees the groaning Skypiean zombies, "How dare you...these people were warriors who died with honor! What could ever justify this act of disrespect to the dead as a doctor?!"

"The act of trying to prolong life! Imagine having the ability to bring back to life someone you hold dear... To bring back a child to a grieving mother and father. This is all in the name of science! A foolish child like yourself cannot begin to understand my genius!" Gora yelled over the loudspeakers.

"This isn't an act of mercy or benevolence! This is an act of heartless corruption! You brought back these warriors who died with their pride back to this plane of existence to suffer more! As a doctor you are meant to end suffering not cause more of it!" Tamiko screamed shedding tears of anger and sympathy for the fallen warriors.

Gora watching the tears fall laughed cruelly at the show of humanity. "Are those tears? GiGiGiGiGi! How utterly FOOLISH! Why waste your tears on these people who died years before your time. As a doctor you're supposed to scold your emotions so you can perform your absolute best for your patients. I guess I was right and you really are a second rate doctor after all GiGiGi... Now my fallen warriors take this fairy apart!" Gora yelled.

Tamiko rubbed her eyes hanging her head down. "Forgive me... You are warriors who deserve to rest in peace...to be honored for your sacrifices...Please allow me to put you back to rest and forgive me for causing you anymore pain" Tamiko said softly before taking flight.

The zombie warriors charge at the young Skypiean preparing their attacks with their spears and arrows. Tamiko thinking of the danger swiftly dodged the long range attacks summoning a wall of wind to protect herself.

"Wind Slicer!" Tamiko yelled bring her hands down that had condensed wind currents swirling around her palms. The swirling winds spread out over the crowd of Zombies tearing at their nerve endings cutting off their mobility as she flew over them.

Each Zombie that fell let out moans of pain which was like a needle in the young doctor's heart with each warrior she took down. When it looked as she had finished them off one warrior remained and because Tamiko was distracted by her guilt and pain the zombie warrior was able to land a hit on her.

"Gahhh!" Tamiko cried as she felt the sting pain on her stomach from the spear slash she received. She quickly flew back to dodge the next attack coming her way.

"Ta..Tamiko..." spoke a gravelly deep voice.

Tamiko who was trying to recover from the slash attack quickly froze up at the familiar voice. "It...It can't be..." she whispered to herself praying this was a cruel joke and not reality.

Slowly looking towards the sound of the owner of the voice Tamiko could no longer stay a flight as she fell to her knees crying. The poor child look as if her heart was being pulled out of her chest and for her it might as well have been because standing before her was...

"P...Pa...PAPA!" Tamiko wailed scrubbing at her watering eyes.

"No way!" Arrow yelled feeling like he just got punched in the gut.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke?!" Sakuya screamed feeling tears pool into her eyes in dismay.

"How utterly cruel... She doesn't deserve this...Please someone get her out of there!" Kaisetsu wailed unable to handle seeing this kind of torture be thrown upon the unreasonably caring girl.

"GiGiGi...So this warrior is your father? Interesting that he spoke...I think I'm finally making a breakthrough. This puppet of mine is actually showing signs of life how interesting GiGiGi" Gora laughed over the loudspeaker.

Cooper punched the mass of the Delicate Fox letting his Fox model fruit come out a bit. "I'm going to kill that fat bastard by slashing his damn throat out!"

"Not if I blow him up first" Ackmor growled clenching his metal fist tightly until they sparked from the strain he put on them.

The air around Colleen began to intensify as her straw hat covered her facial expression. "This...again…" She whispered as anger crept into her heart, mind, and soul, "I'm...so FURIOUS!" She shouted making the rest of the crew flinch at her outburst.

"C-Colleen…?" Sakuya asked timidly.

Kaisetsu could see the rage inside her Captain's face. "_This again…?"_ She thought wondering what Colleen meant by those words.

Tamiko stayed kneeling on the ground crying as she saw the claws marks littering her father's chest. "_Naru's claw's did that...But it wasn't Naru's fault he was being controlled...But it hurts! It hurts to see those wounds on him!"_

"T..Tamiko...My daughter..." Wyper said hoarsely in his zombified voice.

"Stop! Please stop father! I can't hurt you please don't make me fight him!" Tamiko begged covering her ears to block out the sound of her father's voice.

"Don't... cry... Papa... will... protect...you" Zombie Wyper said moving towards his crying child.

"Papa you don't have to protect me anymore! Please go back to sleep, go back to Mommy she misses you" Tamiko said trying to talk Wyper away so she didn't have to kill him again.

"No. Conis is safe...Tamiko isn't" Zombie Wyper said before clutching at his head letting out a cry of pain.

"PAPA!" Tamiko screamed rushing to his side only to get pushed away by Wyper.

"Stay...Away...Not...Safe" Zombie Wyper choked out.

"Oh what a bad little puppet you're being~ I gave you an order to rip that little fairy apart! I gave you this life and I can easily take it back from you!" Gora yelled appearing back into the room pressing a button on his control panel making Wyper scream louder.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tamiko screeched charging at Gora with her fist covered in wind ready to punch his lights out due to her red haze of anger.

Before her attack could make contact with the fat lazy sin Wyper intercepted her and threw her to the ground harshly. Tamiko gasped from getting the wind knocked out of her due to the impact, but the gasp soon turned into a scream as Wyper drove his knee into her back.

"Yes good little puppet! Beat that fairy to a pulp! Make her cry in agony GiGiGi... Lowly humans how are you enjoying the show? I hope you're having as much fun as me" Gora laughed as he faded away again.

Seeing this, Kaisetsu turns to the others, "She needs help! Is there any way to get up there?!"

"N-No...none of us can fly like Tamiko…" Ackmor said.

"But Tamiko's the only person who can beat this guy, but she's getting hurt and she is up against her own father. That is so unfair even by villain standards!" Arrow shouted.

"Do I look like I care lowly humans? Your friend's pain is my pleasure GiGiGi... I'm going to make her cry and then I'm going to break her! And there's nothing you can do to stop it" Gora chanted appearing on the deck of the Delicate Fox.

Tamiko crawled to her knees blinking up into the stoic face of her deceased father. A memory of Toru and Wyper training together appeared in her mind that made her smile sadly at him.

"You never did let me train with you and Nii-san...You never wanted me to get hurt or at least that's the excuse you used to tell me..." she said before receiving a punch to the stomach.

Zombie Wyper showed no mercy as he attacked his daughter. He threw punches and kicks at rapid speeds showing no signs of holding back. The last punch he threw sent Tamiko spiraling back until she hit a wall ten feet away from him.

Tamiko lay on her side covered in bruises from the barrage of attacks dealt to her as she slowly pushed herself up. Her body hurt and her clothes were in tatters but she didn't care as she watched Wyper move in on her.

"Kaisetsu...Everyone I'm sorry... I can't fight him... Even though I know he's not really my father anymore I can't bear to raise a hand against him..." Tamiko confessed leaning on the wall gasping for breath as tears pooled into her sky blue eyes. "I waited over 10 years to see you again Papa...I had so many things I wanted to tell you... one of them was to tell you how sorry I was for not listening to you like I should have...For causing the tragedy of our island...But most importantly to tell you..." she paused as her zombified father hovered over her with his spear ready to strike her down.

"STRIKE HER DOWN NOW MY PUPPET!" Gora ordered.

"TAMIKO GET OUT OF THERE!" Sakuya and Arrow yelled.

Kaisetsu fell to her knees crying. "No she can't die too. Please Tamiko don't die!" She screamed.

Cooper, Ackmor and Colleen all looked on in deathly horror as Wyper was bringing down his spear. "TAMIKO!"

Just before the spear could connect to Tamiko the young doctor looked up and smiled brightly to her father. "I love you Papa"

The spear froze an inch from her heart. Tamiko watched as the spear shook and looking up she gasped as she saw tears falling from his eyes. "Pa..Papa?"

"Can't...Can't...kill...I...Love you Tamiko" Zombie Wyper said tossing his spear away pulling Tamiko into his arms.

Tamiko could feel the cold stiffness of her father's arm around her, but underneath she felt the undeniable warmth that comes from being the arms of her father. "That's my Papa" she whispered returning the hug.

"IMPOSSIBLE! He's a living corpse! How can he show emotions? HOW CAN HE DISOBEY ME!" Gora screamed throwing a tantrum in his control room.

Wyper could feel him slipping back to the darkness so he needed to speak to Tamiko fast before he lost his control.

"Tamiko...Kill me...Kill me now... I feel..myself...slipping. Be...Strong...Papa loves you...believes in you...He's..always watching...always be proud...remember that" Wyper said letting go of his daughter who was crying again.

"Papa I'm sorry! I love you too and I want you to stay with me! I want to tell you so many things..." Tamiko cried feeling Wyper smooth down her hair like he used to do whenever she came to him upset.

"I know...But we part here...Stay strong...My daughter...Tell Toru I love him and I'm proud of him...Now stand...and show me...you're Skypiean pride" Wyper said stepping back from her as he watched her get back to her feet.

"I will Papa. I'll never forget you..." Tamiko said with tears still falling from her eyes as she drew the fan she got from her mother. "Goodbye father..."

With the tearful goodbye Tamiko swung the handheld fan down sending a long slash of wind flying towards her father cutting him deeply across the chest.

Wyper smiled as he fell felt himself falling down signaling he has lost. "Fly freely my angels be safe always" he said for the last time before he was once again in the plane of the departed.

Tamiko watched her father pass away for the second time and it was too much for her to handle. "I HATE THIS! I'M THREW WITH THIS GAME GORA! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"

"She...she did it? She killed her own father?" Ackmor asked.

"No...she put him back to rest. His soul was tortured just by being brought back into the world." Sakuya said.

"What she did was the highest tribute she could offer to her father's memory." Cooper said.

"Tamiko…" Kaisetsu said smiling as tears fell down her eyes, "I'm...I'm so proud."

Tears of happiness were also falling down Arrow's eyes, "Bwa! Brave even in the hardest of situations! That's my girl!" He screamed.

Colleen's vicious face disappeared and she smiled a bit, "You pulled through, Tamiko. Kick his ass and come back so we can eat dinner!"

"My, my, my, what a sudden change? Did killing your father make you snap? I wonder if I bring him back will he still show emotions. I have to say you are not boring me young fairy, but you're still not ready to face me GiGiGi Like promised I have my next batch of experiments ready for you" Gora said releasing a herd of zombie animals.

Tamiko was beyond her breaking point. She picked up her father's spear and chucked it at Gora's form. "I SAID I'M TIRED OF YOUR GAMES!" she screamed watching the spear past through him and embedding itself into the wall.

"Temper, temper. I was even kind enough to bring back an old friend of yours GiGiGi I'm sure you remember this big guy" Gora said calling forth a zombie Elephant.

Tamiko's anger was suddenly turned to terror as the elephant marched into the room. "No...Not him" she stuttered out as her body began to shake.

"Oh yes him~ Isn't this little cutie the same creature that destroyed your village? And the same one who ate many of your people not to mention rip your best friend/first love head off?" Gora teased petting the elephant's head.

Tamiko felt her heartbeat speeding up as the blood rushed through her body. Images of the monster elephant rampage through the village destroying houses, gobbling up innocent lives, and the biggest trauma that still haunts her in her darkest nightmares watching the beast ripping Naru's head off.

"Please...not him...keep him away from me!" she screamed.

"There's that fear I love to see! GiGiGi you're such a pathetic human. How can you possibly be considered a doctor when you're so weak?! Stomp this little fairy into fairy dust!" Gora ordered.

The Elephant roared as it charged at Tamiko's frozen form. The petrified girl couldn't move she was scared as the beast closed in on her.

"What?! What's happening with Tamiko now?!" Arrow shouted.

"Tamiko, move out of the way!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"She can't! Remember what Naru told us?! She was attacked by a monster elephant and Naru was killed by one at that time" Ackmor reminded them.

"So she has a fear phobia of elephants because of that?" Colleen asked.

"Wouldn't you if you were a child and watched one destroy your village and then rip the head of your best friend off?" Sakuya growled gripping her nodachi tightly.

Tamiko flew out of the elephants way but she wasn't out of the range of his trunk as he used it to slapped her back down to the ground.

"Yes crush her!" Gora yelled watching his pet elephant pick her up in its trunk and began to squeeze her.

"AHHHHH!" Tamiko screamed out in agony as she felt herself being crushed within the grasp of the monstrous beast.

"Yes scream! I want to hear your wails of despair! Let your friends hear you crying out in pain GiGiGi" Gora taunted watching the Straw-hats squirming in agony as well watching their friend getting crushed to death.

Ackmor's body shook as he continued watching his friend suffering, "THAT'S IT!" He shouted moving to the edge of the ship.

"Ackmor, what are you doing?!" Sakuya asked.

"Saving my friend!" He said putting his hands together forming a large cannon.

"Ackmor! You know how much energy that expends! You use it and you won't be able to move your body!" Kaisetsu warned.

"It's worth it! Here I go!" He shouted as he shot a large beam into the water propelling him skywards towards the airship.

"Naughty naughty boy~ Who said you could cheat and break my rules?" Gora said flipping a switch on his panel that set off his force field around his ship.

"What?!" Ackmor screamed in surprise as he hits the force field feeling an electrical pulse course through his entire body, "AAAHH!"

"ACKMOR!" Cooper shouted as they see Ackmor falling back to them.

"I've got you, Ackmor!" Colleen shouted jumping forward to catch him as Arrow grabbed her leg.

Kaisetsu grabbed Arrow's waist, "Pull!" She shouted as Sakuya and Cooper pulled behind her managing to get Colleen, Arrow, and Ackmor back onto the ship.

"Ackmor, are you okay?!" Colleen asked.

Ackmor could barely see his hand in front of his face but sees the blurred image of the airship, "T-Tamiko…" He whispered trying to reach out, but his body completely shut down.

"Damnit, he's out of power and he's sustain too much damage from that collision! I'll need to repair him myself." Arrow said taking Ackmor into the med bay.

"Is there any way we can get past that force field?!" Cooper demanded feeling his inner fox take control a bit..

"No...it's being powered from the inside and the way Ackmor tried to go ended up with him being fried." Sakuya said.

"No! There's got to be a way pass it!" Kaisetsu said.

"I'm...afraid Tamiko's on her own on this one." Colleen said.

"Colleen!" Kaisetsu shouted.

Colleen smiled, "Have faith, Kaisetsu. Our doctor pulled through once, she can do it again." though if you looked closely her fist where shaking in uncontrollable rage watching her nakama be put through this pain.

"DAMN YOU! GET YOU'RE FATASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT US!" Sakuya screamed wanting to help Tamiko to the point it was madness.

The elephant felt himself tire of just squeezing his prey and opted for slamming her to the ground. Tamiko would hit the ground and spit out blood. Her forehead split open from the impact making her blood splatter the ground. Soon she was dangling limply from his trunk.

"Looks like I took of you down without even trying...Looks like I'm going to get some new test subjects after all~ Queen Razgriz will be so happy with me when I supply her with all these loyal puppets~! GiGiGiGiGiGi!" Gora laughed thinking he has beaten Tamiko.

"L..Le..Leave my friends alone" Tamiko gasped out grabbing onto the trunk.

"Oh you're still conscious? My your will is stronger than I thought. Finish her off my pet" Gora said dismissively.

The elephant reared his trunk back again ready to smash her into the ground for the finishing blow, but before she hit the ground a strong whirlwind surround her cutting the trunk off.

Tamiko landed on her hands and knees gasping for breath as her blood dripped on the ground below her. "I..I told you. Leave my friend alone!" she yelled standing up on her wobbling legs.

Strong winds have started to blow threw the ship causing Gora to shake a bit which surprised him. The zombie animals he created were all blown away except for the elephant that was being sliced apart by her attack.

"I've had enough of this game! I'm ending this so we can move on and SAVE ROBIN! DANCE DRAGON OF THE SKY!" Tamiko screamed as a wind composed dragon rampaged through the air ship.

"NOOOO MY SHIP! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Gora yelled watching his ship being destroyed.

Tamiko was left gasping for breath as her attack ended leaving her alone in the room with most of the ship in ruins from the wake of her attack. Gora was angry at all of his work going down the drain.

"Impossible! How can one child destroy my unstoppable creations?!" Gora asked in denial of the fact Tamiko bested him, "How...how do you have so much power?!"

"It's because I have my friends by my side every step of the way. I draw strength from their smiles and cheers. They have faith in me as I always have faith in them...and their strength to never give up is the source of my power." Tamiko said.

"Pah! What good does having 'friends' do? All they do is slow you down! That is besides the point, girl. How dare you! All my years of work gone! I'll have to start all over!" Gora yelled pressing buttons on his control panel. "All those years gone how disappointing!"

"**Self destruct sequence activated! I repeat self destruct sequence activated!"**

"What?!" Tamiko screamed barely having the energy to move after her last attack.

"You destroyed my lab, so I'm just finishing the job off. Well, I enjoyed watching you suffer little fairy, but now I must part. Who knows maybe you and your little friends will become my puppets when my research is completed GiGiGiGi. With no plan, there is no victory." Gora laughed forming a capsule around himself.

Tamiko watched him trying to escape and knew she couldn't allow him to do as he pleased. Many lives will be disrespected and desecrated if she allowed a monster like him to have his way. Summoning the last of her strength she took flight and cut the Sloth sin off before he could leave.

"You mock life, you see it as a mere pawns to be used in an experiment... I can never forgive someone who makes a joke off life... LIFE IS SOMETHING TO HOLD DEAR! NOT SOMETHING TO FOOL AROUND WITH!" she screamed forming her water and wind dragons.

Gora watched as his capsule was engulfed by the two powerful dragons. The Sloth was scared as the capsule he designed to protect himself was cracking under the pressure of her attack.

"W-Wait...stop pl-please!" He pleaded remembering the girl was soft."Y-you wouldn't kill me would you? I'm a living being!" he cried.

Tamiko bit her lip trying to force herself to continue her attack. "You're a demon who was brought back to life. You're just like the zombies you created so I'm going to put you down."

"Listen to me! My research is revolutionary! You saw for yourself how close I was to bringing back lives. You're father was proof my research is close to completion! I'm almost there...If you allow me to live I can bring him back permanently, with actual flesh along with the others you have lost. Soon, no more families will ever be separated from their loved ones. Think about it! I can even bring back the lives you're friends have lost. Don't you want to make them happy?" Gora said watching Tamiko freeze up as her attack flattered a bit.

"That low down scum bag! He's playing at Tamiko's kindness and want to make others happy!" Kaisetsu screamed.

"Tamiko values life too much to let others get hurt...for her own sake, but the promise of us getting back the people we love..." Sakuya said softly thinking of her parents and master.

"It's an offer that maybe even Tamiko can't refuse" Arrow said solemnly also thinking of his parents.

Cooper saw the tortured look on Tamiko's face feeling sorry for the kind hearted woman knowing she was suffering inside. "Tamiko..."

Tamiko was thinking about her parents, Xarasa, the people of Moonrock and Serena. Imagining having them again was so tempting to her. Then she thought about how happy her friends would be to have their loved ones back. It was a beautiful dream, but sadly it was only a dream.

"I can't allow you to do that...You're words are pretty and paint a happy, beautiful picture, but that is all they are... That beautiful picture you're painting is masked in blood, pain and suffering of others you will walk upon to achieve such a vile goal. I'd rather have my loved ones and the love ones of my friends rest in peace than have their memories be disrespected by reviving them in the most despicable way! COUNTLESS LIVES OF INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE NOT WORTH THE RETURN OF ONE!" Tamiko yelled clapping her hands together to finish her attack.

Gora's capsule crumbled to pieces from the force of her attack. The Sloth sin was engulfed in the two elemental dragons and slowly ripped to pieces turning into the ash he once came from. When Gora was destroyed Tamiko was completely drained of energy and could barely see in front of her.

"**Ship self destruction countdown has been initiated. Ship self destruction will begin in 10...9..."**

"TAMIKO GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Arrow and Sakuya yelled holding onto each other.

"**8..."**

"I'm so tired...I can barely see" Tamiko mumbled stumbling to the exit having no energy left to fly.

"**7..."**

"Colleen please tell you have a plan?! Anything crazy and reckless would be good right now!" Cooper yelled in desperation.

"**6...**

"Throw me…" Colleen whispered.

"**5..."**

"COOPER! THROW ME!" Colleen shouted.

"Good enough for me!" Cooper yelled turning into his full fox form. "SAVE OUR DOCTOR CAPTAIN!" He yelled throwing her as hard as he could.

"**4..."**

"She's not going to make it!" Kaisetsu cried watching Tamiko stumbling to the exit still.

"Yes she will!" Cooper yelled back refusing to give up on Colleen and Tamiko.

"**3..."**

"Gr...Gotta move faster...but how…" Then Colleen remembers, "Time Alter: Double Accel!" She shouted slowing down time.

"**2..."**

"I'm almost there...Everyone..." Tamiko thought before she collapsed on the edge of the ship completely spent.

"TAMIKO!" Kaisetsu, Cooper, Arrow and Sakuya screamed when she fell.

"I'm here, Tamiko!" Colleen shouted landing on the airship. She picks up Tamiko and quickly jumps of the ship.

"**1..."**

"**KABOOOM!"**

The explosion wrapped Colleen and Tamiko in its force obscuring the sight of them to the other Straw-hats who were staring helplessly at the now blank screen of the orb.

"No...Please no" Kaisetsu cried falling to her knees as tears fell from her eyes.

"Colleen...She was too late" Arrow said numbly.

"She was almost...there...Tamiko...she won she should be safe...I don't understand" Sakuya said crying as she fell to her knees too.

"DAMMIT! COLLEEN TAMIKO!" Cooper screamed banging his fist to the Delicate foxes deck as tears of guilt and anger dripped from his eyes.

The Straw-hats were all in states of shock they didn't bother to look towards the spec floating in the sky above them.

"HEEEEEEY GUUUUUUUYYS!" Colleen hollered as loud as she possibly could from a long distance away from the ship.

Kaisetsu looks in the distance with the others following to see what she was seeing. "Is that...Oh please be…"

"GUYS! SHE DID IT! SHE WON! HAHA TAMIKO WON!" Colleen shouted showing a worn out Tamiko who could still manage a smile. "TOLD YA OUR DOCTOR COULD HANDLE IT!"

"Everyone..." Tamiko said softly holding onto her captain as they fell down. Her wings were damaged so she couldn't fly, but at least she could use them as gliders.

"WE CAN'T REACH THE SHIP SO WERE LANDING ON THE ISLAND! COME PICK US UP OKAY!" Colleen yelled as the two floated to the island before they fell into the sea.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Came the teary and joyful responses of the crew.

* * *

><p>The Delicate Fox was soon traveling to the island of the next area in a fast pace thanks to Sakuya, Arrow and Cooper man peddling it and Kaisetsu steering it. Once they reached the shore Arrow grabbed Ackmor from the sick bay and together they went off in search of their captain and doctor.<p>

Colleen and Tamiko landed in a dense area of the island were Colleen then laid Tamiko against a tree. The young straw hat captain smiled at her doctor.

"You fought bravely Tamiko...I know you must have had it rough, but we're really proud of you" Colleen tells her.

"Thank you... I really miss them Colleen...but I know they wouldn't want to be brought back like that" Tamiko said teary eyed.

"Yea I know. You did good to stick to your principles...now just sit back, relax, and let us take care of you for awhile" Colleen said smiling at her.

"Okay..." Tamiko said sleepily.

"TAMIKO! COLLEEN!" The other Straw-hats yelled when they saw their missing friends.

"OVER HERE GUYS! WE'RE OKAY!" Colleen cheered waving them over beaming brightly at them.

"I think you're jumping the gun their Straw-Hat...You're all very far from okay..." said a dark voice before the sound of slashing flesh echoed in the air.

Colleen and everyone else stared in surprise as a sword pierced through Colleen's stomach.

"COLLEEN!" Everyone yelled watching their captain fall to her knees in a pool of her own blood.

"No! Who are you?!" Tamiko yelled trying to get to her captain's side, but was picked up by her waist and held against another's body.

"Not something to concern yourself with...I'm afraid I'll be taking this girl with me. You hold her in a special regard host of Queen Razgriz so she'll make a fine sacrifice for when our Queen returns. Along with giving us what we need" Ryu said holding Tamiko's weakened form to his chest.

"LET ME GO!" Tamiko screamed trying to fight herself free, but was suddenly knocked out by a quick punch to her gut leaving her to hang limply in Ryu's arms.

"Bas..Bastard...Let our doctor..go" Colleen growled reaching for him and Tamiko.

"You're not taking Tamiko!" Kaisetsu yelled charging at him with her sword raised only to be blocked by a black sword.

"Sin of Greed, I'm leaving you to handle this...I must go back to prepare for our sacrifice..." Ryu said walking off with the unconscious Tamiko in his arms.

"LET HER GO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" Kaisetsu cried pushing harder on her sword.

"My, my, my still rash to attack...You haven't changed a bit have you...Shrimp?" came a guff male voice.

Kaisetsu's eyes widened as she sees the figure who blocked her sword attack to be Sugua. "M-Master….Sugua?!"

"Haha! Long time no see, shrimp!" Sugua laughed playfully.

"Who is that?" Cooper asked.

"Someone you know, Kaisetsu?" Arrow asked.

"...Yes...he is Sugua, my deceased master." Kaisetsu answered, "But how...How are you alive?!"

"No dear, I am neither among the living nor the dead. I was chosen to be the Sin of Greed because of my endless thirst for sword wielding combat. I must say, you've grown, little shrimp."

"And I see you still haven't ceased to call me that." Kaisetsu said, "Out of our way, we're going to save our friend."

"The little Skypiean, right? I'm afraid that is not an option for me. I see two sword wielders here and none of them seem to want to battle me! I will not let any of you across until I fall at the sharp metal of a blade." Sugua stated.

"Fine then, I will battle you, master." Kaisetsu said.

"Good...just like old times. The old times when I always knock you and your sister on your asses! Haha!" Sugua laughs at the fond memories.

"Except, I have changed very much." Kaisetsu said taking out her two katanas.

"Duel blades...That's what I love about you and your father. Twice the blades, twice the difficulty, twice the fun! However, before we can battle, I need time to relax. Being brought back into this world for just one more battle is the greatest thing to ever happen. Follow me, Shrimp. It's time to sit down and rest up before our death battle." Sugua said heading into the forest.

"Kaisetsu, what are we going to do?" Sakuya asked. "We have to save Tamiko."

"Y-Yeah...and...Robin…" Colleen said holding her wound.

"No, just stay here...Sugua won't let anyone pass until I kill him." Kaisetsu said, "Arrow, Sakuya, keep Colleen safe until I return. If I don't come back in an hour, come find me."

"Alright then...good luck, Kaisetsu." Cooper said.

"Thanks…" Kaisetsu said walking after Sugua.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**

**_Jurabi: Wow...dat Tamiko greatness though! So amazing! LazyFoxLover has DONE IT AGAIN!_**

**Lazyfox: It wasn't that great~ / For all the people who's Feelz I punched I apologize, but I punched mine a thousand times harder TT^TT**

**Jurabi: Yep, there were ninjas everywhere in my room cutting onions. Seriously...where do they keep those onions in those tight suits?! T_T**

**Lazyfox: Exactly! They were everywhere! Then you had his buddy of anime sad soundtrack playing with him!**

**Jurabi: That sad scene music that plays whenever someone dies in One Piece for me...**

**Lazyfox: MERRY! ACE! WHY ODA WHY! TT^TT**

**Jurabi: I KNOW! Well, other than the feel punching...we did get some badass Tamiko! Yes! I've been waiting for a chance for her to shine like a star!**

**Lazyfox: I'm so proud of my little butterfly~ She's getting so big T^T Toru won't recognize her when they meet up again hehe**

**Jurabi: That's if a 'certain' arc wins the poll contest and becomes next to write. :D Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this first ever co-op chapter we made.**

**Lazyfox: Such a Troll! Plz Won't people! I need a sibling reunion!**

**Jurabi: Soon, Lazyfox, soon...with the battles you're helping me fight, we just might get to that arc if it has the most votes. I wish I can tell you how the poll is so far, but I want it to be a surprise. Anyways, if you enjoyed another amazing chapter of this story, please leave me your thoughts and a follow and favorite to both me and Lazyfox's stories. They need more attention since they are awesome! Now get ready for yet another awesome battle between Kaisetsu and her master...which is in the chapter after the next. Now it's just relaxation and chatting of days long past to the two.**

**Lazyfox: Oh fun times~ And while they talk will we find out what Ryu has in store for Tamiko? Might well ask a wall cuz he won't give you any hints :/**

**Jurabi: Sorry...I'm the writer of this story and it isn't fun to just GIVE you the answers. Gee, imagine if Oda just out right tells us what the D initial is or what the One Piece is without even revealing it. That would suck...**

**Lazyfox: Plus you get the added sense of satisfaction of teasing and trolling...**

**Jurabi: :D Like Oda Lol.**

**Lazyfox: Welp I think we've prolong this ending~ Thanks for having me Jurabi and guys please do review and like the story ^w^**

**Jurabi: And thank you Lazyfox for helping me out as always. Surprisingly, this chapter is 10,000 words long! I check on Word...that is the longest this story has ever had. But I really enjoyed writing with you. And I have one question. Should I write some worlds in Japanese like idiot to baka and brother to Nii-san? See ya' guys next chapter! :D**

**Lazyfox: Bye Guys~!**


	58. Kaisetsu's Past: Part One

_**Jurabi: OMG...the amount of people telling me that I have the Seven Deadly Sins wrong is too damn high! Okay...I'll clear everything up the best way I can. 1. The name 'Seven Deadly Sins' was taken from Nanatsu no Tazai. I haven't seen the anime, but I plan on. I thought it is a great name and 'borrowed' it. 2. Keep in mind that the Seven Deadly Sins are demons who represents a sin. They are not sin-made beings, they are people who represents said sin who were brought back from the dead by Razgriz. And if you want me to spell it out, I'll spell it…**_

_**Setsuna was the Sin of Violence because of how violent he was regardless of his weird personality.**_

_**The masked woman is the Sin of Melancholy because she is usually a depressed woman. It's shown when she calls herself a god with a non-superiority complex, like she isn't proud to admit it.**_

_**Gora was the Sin of Sloth because of how much of a weasel he was hiding behind his zombies and making them do all the fighting.**_

_**And Sugua is the Sin of Greed because of how much he wants a battle to last forever not at all thinking about the state his opponent is in. Any battle with anyone will never end his bottomless need to fight. So the Seven Deadly Sins aren't who you were expecting to be. I hope I was able to clear all of that up.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaisetsu's Past: Part 1<strong>

Kaisetsu is relaxing her worn out body at a hot spring on the island. Her hair was loose and wet as it lies on the grass. Kaisetsu lays down allowing her body to be relaxed and she stares at the night sky, "I miss you…Morgana." She whispered remembering her sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*CLACK* *CLACK* *CLACK*<strong>_

"_AH!" A young seven-year-old Kaisetsu screamed as she was knocked back by an attack. Her wooden sword fell out of her hand._

"_Giving up already, Kaisetsu?" A voice called as Kaisetsu slowly stood up and sees her sister, Morgana, who was 12, carrying a wooden sword. Robin was watching from her chair, "Come on, Kaisetsu. I thought you were stronger than that."_

"_Kaisetsu! You almost had her! Try again!" Robin cheered._

"_Wait…mother you're picking sides now?" Morgana asked._

"_I…am…" Kaisetsu said picking up her wooden sword and rushing at her again._

_After a few hours of long sparring, Kaisetsu and Morgana decided to take a break and drink tea with Robin. While Morgana enjoyed her tea, Kaisetsu only stare emotionlessly at her wooden sword._

_Morgana notices the look of failure in her sister's eyes since she wasn't able to lay a single finger on her. So she decided to cheer her up, "Kaisetsu, you see all those dents and nicks on your wooden sword?" She asked._

_Kaisetsus snapps out of her emotionless state and looks closely at the worn out sword, "Yes…"_

"_Each one of those marks is proof that you are learning. Don't be too hard on yourself." Morgana said._

"_I know…"_

"_Kaisetsu, you're trying too hard to move your body," Robin said, "You have to let your body move you. That's something your father always does."_

"_That's right and look at where father is now. We're getting close to when we get to meet the strongest swordsman in the world. It's a great necessity to be ready…" Morgana said._

"_Okay…" Kaisetsu said smiling._

"_And maybe one day, we could beat our father and be the greatest too."_

"_Wow…so you want to be the First Greatest Swordswoman?" Robin asked._

"_Yes, being that is what I always dreamed of." Morgana stated._

"_Well…you're not the only one." Robin said._

"_I know…" Morgana said rubbing Kaisetsu's head, "Kaisetsu, me, and our soon-to-be sibling will all share the same dream." She smiled as Robin rubbed her stomach._

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu stares at her hand remembering Morgana, "Sharing the same dream…"<p>

"I hope you're not dozing off, shrimp!" Sugua's voice shouted.

Kaisetsu looks beside her and sees Sugua naked in the same hot spring with her, "Ge…GET YOUR OWN SPRING, MASTER!" She hollered feeling blood pouring from her nose as she looks in the other direction.

"Ha, can't even stand the sight of a naked man…YOU LACK TRAINING, SHRIMP!" Sugua shouted not even faced by the fact that he can see that Kaisetsu was naked.

Kaisetsu wiped the blood of her nose and tries to look at her deceased master's eyes, but for some reason finds herself looking way down so she looks away again, "You never taught me how to withstand a man's body appearance, master…"

"That is something only a true sword wielder can learn on his or her own!" Sugua said.

"Well, I don't have time for this, master. I want to save my friend and my mother." Kaisetsu said.

"Ha! Relax, shrimp. All this time, Ryu has done nothing bad to your mother or your friend. He only wants you. Those two are only bait…so relax…and enjoy every moment of peace we have." Sugua said sitting down in the hot spring.

As hesitant as she was, Kaisetsu relaxes again and begins to sooth her thoughts. "Master…are you…helping me quell Razgriz's darkness? Is that what this is for?"

"Nope. We're only just relaxing and chatting, shrimp. Rule number one: Fight, then eat good food. Rule number two: Fight, then drink fine booze. Rule number three: Fight, then sleep with beautiful women…men in your case. Hell…Rule number four: Fight with beautiful women and men. Hehehe….THAT is what it means to live." Sugua said proudly.

"…No…I am not like you or my father, master…" Kaisetsu said.

Sugua smirks, "So you think…" He said grabbing a bottle of booze and tosses it to her, "Let's see how much you can take."

"I don't like booze…" Kaisetsu stated.

"Come now, you haven't even tried it yet." Sugua said pushing a floating plate carrying a small drinking cup to Kaisetsu, "Like rule number two says: Fight, then drink fine booze. Go on…"

Kaisetsu was hesitant but she pours some booze into the cup and takes a sip. Her eyes widened when the booze hits her taste buds, "This is…surprisingly good. It has…a zingy taste to it."

"Ha! See? That is the power of booze." Sugua said taking a drink of his own booze.

Kaisetsu smiles as she takes another sip from the small cup. Her sight gets a little blurry, "Wow…my tongue feels…so…numb…." She said as her cheeks turn rosy red. She sees Sugua chug his bottle of booze. Smiling, she decides to do the same.

"**What on earth are you doing, stupid girl?! Drinking like some kind of monkey!"** Razgriz shouted in her mind.

"Aw…shuddup!" Kaisetsu said drunkenly as she burped loudly. "I don't neeeed…some deeemon chick like youuuuu…telling me what to do! I am my own…man! I mean woman…!"

"**You are a fool to be drinking this much booze. Your body will be weak."** Razgriz said.

"Go on ahead! I don't care! Hahaha!" Kaisetsu shouted laughing.

"**Fool…"** Razgriz said as a her darkness started covering Kaisetsu's body and her eyes start turning purple…but then, a fist came out of nowhere and punched Kaisetsu.

"WAKE UP! WHO SAID YOU CAN SLEEP AROUND ME?!" Sugua shouted, "You are only weak when you simply give up after a small drink. I taught you better than that!" He finished sitting down.

Kaisetsu rubbed her head as she was snapped out of her drunken state, "Oww...Why did you do that…master? Aren't you a part of the Deadly Sins? Isn't Razgriz's return your goal?"

"You mean, Ryu's goal. I have no interest in bringing back Razgriz…" Sugua said looking at the moon and sighing, "Hell was such a boring place. Ryu says that Razgriz is going to govern the new world. He has a plan to make all that happen…Razgriz's returning rule…RIDICULOUS! All of the Sins are too obsessed with Razgriz. That's why Gora and Setsuna were so weak to all of you! But me…I use my own Nightshade Blade. The battles I fought with the Deadly Sins are meaningless to me...and unsatisfying!" Sugua said looking at his sword, "I miss the good old days...when I substitute for you father and mother and trained you and your sister…especially the day I met your father and Mihawk…the day I died and I assumed your father won because I met Mihawk in hell."

"Yes…he did." Kaisetsu said remembering the three swordsmen's meeting, "And I also met Kadiri…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ha! What was that, Shrimp?!" Sugua asked the young Kaisetsu-in-training, "You really call that a sword strike? A bee sting would hurt me more that that!"<em>

_Young Kaisetsu stood up again and glares at the muscular man, "I'll...show you a power that can cut an entire ocean!" She shouted rushing at him._

"_Yes! Show me that power, Shrimp!"_

"_Stop calling me that!" Kaisetsu shouted as she was about to strike him, but was blocked by another wooden sword._

_In between the two was Morgana who pushes Kaisetsu back, "Calm yourself, Kaisetsu. Don't let your anger get the best of you." She advised._

"_Hehe...your anger is driving you to be stronger. For me that is quite impressive; well done, Kaisetsu." Sugua said._

_Morgana helped Kaisetsu up, "Why are you so angry, Kaisetsu? You have many things to protect...or is that the reason why…"_

"_Something to protect? Ha! The only thing that is important in the fight is the fight itself!" Sugua stated._

"_That is so like you, master...Mother and Father should be returning soon." Morgana said, "We've done enough today."_

"_Okay…" Kaisetsu said._

* * *

><p><em>Zoro and Robin, who was carrying a baby, returns home to greet their children.<em>

"_Welcome back, mother, father." Kaisetsu greeted her parents._

"_Hello, Kaisetsu, Morgana...meet your new sister, Hana." Robin said._

"_Wow...a new sister?" Kaisetsu asked._

"_Yes….her name is Hana." Robin said handing the baby Hana to Kaisetsu, "Say hello."_

_Kaisetsu smiled as she sees the cute sleeping baby, "Hello, Hana. I'm your big sister, Kaisetsu."_

_Morgana and Sugua watch Kaisetsu smile at her sister._

"_Pfft, that is what she wants to protect?" Sugua asked._

"_Yes, though you might not understand it." Morgana said._

"_Why should I? She's not of age for me to oogle or drink with...Let alone fight with" Sugua said._

_Kaisetsu smiles, "I love her." She said to her mother, "She's so adorable when she sleeps."_

"_She has my laugh." Robin said._

"_Your laugh? She laughs like you? Wait...you laugh?" Kaisetsu asked._

"_Let's just hope she doesn't get your sense of humor to match" Zoro mumbled walking over to ruffle Morgana's hair._

_Morgana giggles, "Come now, father, what's so bad about having a sense of humor?"_

_"It gets annoying very quickly." Zoro answered. "But I am glad I have another daughter."_

_"Yeah, three in a row." Kaisetsu said giving Hana back to Robin._

_"Hey, why don't we show our new sister her own room?" Morgana asked._

_"That is a wonderful idea, Morgana." Robin said as she, Kaisetsu, and Morgana enter the house._

_"Your family is getting bigger than I imagined, Roranoa." Sugua said to Zoro._

_Zoro scratched his head, "I know...Robin always wanted three children for some reason. Thank you for taking good care of them while we were away."_

_"Ha! I enjoyed their company. It's not often that I get to fight children. Now, why was it that you left?" Sugua asked._

_"Something bad happened to Luffy's family. We had to help him...but..." Zoro didn't want to speak further but he had to, " Luffy...is dead."_

_"I see...it must have been a hell of a battle. And what are you going to do now? Straw-hat was the very person who kept you out at sea." Sugua said._

_"We're going to settle our rivalry, that's what, Sugua." Zoro said._

_Sugua smirked, "Yes! I've been waiting day and night for you to say that. How sooner can we meet Dracule Mihawk?"_

_"Tomorrow on his island. We're going to have a drink banquet before our fight." Zoro said._

_"Excellent! I can almost taste the Greatest Swordsman title! Be warned, Roranoa: I will not go easy on you because I grew fond of your family." Sugua said._

_Zoro smirked, "Now why would I expect you to go easy on me? I will see you there, Sugua."_

* * *

><p><em>"Father, why are we here?" Kaisetsu asked as she, Zoro, and Morgana came to a dark gloomy island.<em>

_"This is where I will fight my most difficult battle against someone who may be even stronger than me." Zoro answered as they walked to a dark castle._

_"This place is creepy..." Morgana said. When they entered the castle, she notices Zoro going in an opposite direction and giggles, "Father, Mihawk is this way."_

_Zoro stopped and turns the other way, "I knew that."_

_The three Roronoa enter a dining room where they see Sugua and Dracule Mihawk sipping on drinks._

_"Took you long enough, Roranoa." Sugua said._

_"Well, you know my father's sense of direction." Kaisetsu said smiling._

_"Roranoa, who are these two?" Mihawk asked looking directly at Kaisetsu._

_"These two are my daughters. I hope they're not causing too much problems for you." Zoro said._

_"None at all...I've heard the news of Monkey D. Luffy's passing. As a fellow swordsman, I am sorry for your loss." Mihawk said._

_"I am okay...Luffy knew what he had to do to save Colleen. I am here to fulfill an eternal promise." Zoro said._

_Mihawk chuckles as he sipped on his glass of wine, "I was wondering when you will return to kill me...When we first met, I was beating you with a simple pocket knife. Now I believe I won't be able to use it this time."_

_"That's right, Mihawk. Our battle will be a battle to the death. You don't want to die before you show everyone your true strength." Sugua said._

_"Indeed, Sugua. Sit, Roranoa, there is much to discuss." Mihawk said._

_That was when a boy entered the dining room, "Father, I've finished with my training session..." He said._

_Kadiri, my son, I am very busy. We'll continue your training another time." Mihawk said._

_"You have a son?" Zoro asked._

_"Correct, meet my son, Dracule Kadiri." Mihawk said._

_"A pleasure to meet you." Kadiri said._

_"Hello, I'm Roranoa Kaisetsu. It's really nice to meet you." Kaisetsu said._

_"And I'm Roranoa Morgana." Morgana said._

_"Morgana...Kaisetsu...Kaisetsu..." Kadiri said feeling...happy as he smiled a little._

_This makes Mihawk's eyes widen a little, "Children, you may explore my castle. Please leave us for now."_

_"Yes father..." Kadiri said, "Come with me, Roronoa...We can explore the gardens here."_

_"Oh, I love gardens!" Morgana said as she and Kaisetsu left with Kadiri._

_After the door shuts behind him, Mihawk spoke, "Never before has my son ever smiled..."_

_"A child who never smiles...that's not normal..." Zoro said._

_"Has that kid always been like that?" Sugua asked._

_"Yes. Kadiri is a swordsman who has much potential at his current age of seven. But he has a problem at having a normal conversation with others." Mihawk explained._

_"Like you?" Zoro asked as Mihawk nods in response._

_"Enough talk about children, Mihawk. I want to battle you for your title as the Greatest Swordsman in the world." Sugua said._

_"I apologize if you two came here expecting a battle, but I am afraid I have something important to do in Moonrock Valley." Mihawk said._

_"What is it?" Zoro asked._

_"Have you ever heard of Razgriz?" Mihawk asked. Both Zoro and Sugua shook their heads. "Then I will tell you... 300,000 years ago, a powerful swordswoman ruled nearly half of the Grandline. Her name is Razgriz. I know about her famous legend. When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals herself first as a dark demon. As a demon, she uses her power to rain death upon the lands and then dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns."_

"_What is this? A history lesson?" Sugua asked._

"_In a way, yes, but that's what I am getting to. You see, Razgriz's last rule came to an end on Moonrock Valley. She was sealed by the elders in an ancient tomb hidden in that island." Mihawk said._

"_And you need our help to find it?" Zoro asked._

"_That...and something else." Mihawk said, "I am afraid I will be requesting one of your children to help."_

_Zoro's eyes widened, "What? Why?"_

"_The king of Moonrock Valley informed me that someone is planning on releasing Razgriz from her prison. If she breaks free, she will bring chaos to the world. In the event of when she does return to the world, we will need a vessel to keep her locked away. I only require one of your children…" Mihawk said._

"_Why not your son? He looks like he could handle it." Sugua said._

"_Kadiri is capable...however, he doesn't have any emotions, and without emotions he is easy to manipulate. He would release Razgriz without a second thought. What we need to do is split Razgriz's power in half. That way, she will never be at full power when she returns." Mihawk explained._

_Zoro closed his eyes and thinks about Mihawk's suggestion and then asks, "How strong is Razgriz exactly?"_

_Mihawk was silent until he answered, "Even I do not know, Roranoa, and I would not like to find out."_

_Zoro sighs and says, "Very well then...this will be a harsh burden on her, but I'm afraid Morgana is going to have to do this…"_

"_Why not Kaisetsu? I mean isn't she on the same level as Morgana beside the age difference?" Sugua asked._

"_No...she is too young for such a burden. I feel in my heart that Morgana would be the first to volunteer if she were here." Zoro replied._

"_Even though you know Morgana has her weak heart? As a child she's always been sickly and you know this Roranoa you just hate to admit it" Sugua said._

_Zoro didn't want to admit it...but Sugua was right. Recently, Morgana had been showing signs of weakness and faltering to the point where Kaisetsu could easily keep up with her regardless of the massive age difference._

"_Roranoa...Is your eldest child's health worth a risk? She might perish from this? Why risk it?" Mihawk questioned._

"_Because I won't allow Kaisetsu to carry that kind of burden. I'm her older sister and I'll take the risk" Morgana said stepping back into the room._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hm...I wonder where Morgana disappeared to." Kaisetsu asked as she and Kadiri enter a dark thick garden.<em>

"_Father mentioned your mother was a woman who loved to learn or gain new knowledge. I must ask…what is she like?" Kadiri asked._

"_Well...my mother is strong, kind-hearted, smart, and beautiful." Kaisetsu answered._

"_She must be a great mother, then." Kadiri said._

"_Yep, what about your mother, Kadiri?" Kaisetsu asked._

"_My mother…" Kadiri said, "She died a long time ago…" He said._

"_Oh...I'm so sorry…" Kaisetsu said, "At least you'll have your father here with you."_

"_No...my father isn't like yours and I'm not like you, Kaisetsu." Kadiri stated._

_Kaisetsu beared a confused look, "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm destined to kill my father...To claim his place as the greatest swordsman in the world...I do not feel emotions like I should so I accepted my destiny and will achieve my ultimate goal to kill my father" Kadiri tells her, showing no signs of hesitation. _

_Kaisetsu held her hand over her mouth in shock at his statement, "K-Kadiri...would y-you really…?"_

"_It's okay if you don't understand. I don't really understand it myself...I don't feel anything. I do not know what remorse is I've never felt anything. I'm just empty..." Kadiri tells her._

"_You don't know what remorse is….Don't you love your father? Does he love you back?" Kaisetsu asked._

"_...Love…?" Kadiri asked wondering what the word means._

"_Yes. Love, it's when you share a precious bond with someone so close to you that you could never live without them. Love is found between a family." Kaisetsu said._

"_I...don't know if I love my father...I don't know if he loves me, but I do not see how this has anything to do with my destiny." Kadiri said._

"_Love will prevent you from killing him! Kadiri can you honestly tell me if you're father was dead and you never saw him again will you not feel anything? If my father or my mother or my sister ever left me I...I... I don't want to imagine losing them!" Kaisetsu said getting teary eyed. _

"_I have been taught nothing more than how to wield a sword and kill without remorse by my father. He says that a child like me has not business learning anything that could stop me from killing him. This has been the way for him and his father and the father before that. It is in the Dracule family blood to kill each other...Please, Kaisetsu, let me do what I am called in this world to do." Kadiri said._

"_I...I can't just stand back and let you just talk about this like it's normal, Kadiri." Kaisetsu said._

"_My father told me that when you love someone too much, you'll lose yourself if you lost them. What if your mother or sister dies…? Will you be sad? Full or rage?" Kadiri asked._

"_I...I would be sad...but…"_

"_But nothing...I am willing to put aside my feelings so they would never affect me when things go wrong. If you cannot do that with your family, then I fear for your future…"_

_"Not as much as I fear yours...The path of blood is not a path best walken or that of loneliness... My mother told me there was a time she walked that path and it made her harden her heart to the world until she meet father and his crew... She said it was through their friendship that she was able to find light in her darkness. So Karidi I will be that for you" Kaisetsu declared smiling at the dark boy and taking his hand in hers. _

_"No matter what dark path you follow down or how far you travel into it, I'll follow after and pull you out of it. It's my promise of a lifetime to you Karidi I'll never give up on you" she promised holding his hand tightly in hers._

_Kadiri wanted to pull his hand out of Kaisetsu's grasp, but deep inside, he felt a strong feeling he had never felt before. He felt like truly he didn't want her to let go, "I...respect your faith that you will succeed, Kaisetsu; however, the truth still exist in my heart. I will never change who I am no matter how much I even want to…"_

_Kaisetsu just nodded her head. "And I respect your belief. I may not agree with it and I want to help change it, but I accept you for who you are. Just remember I'm always going to be there for you because that's what being friends are all about because I won't let you feel alone and sad. Who knows maybe me showing you what it means to be friends you'll return the gesture someday" she tells him grinning at him. _

"_...Friends…" Kadiri whispered as whatever meaning he thinks the word symbolizes sinks into his mind._

"_Now how about we have a friendly sparring match and we can use wooden swords...I haven't gotten a real blade yet" Kaisetsu admitted sheepishly._

"_I think father keeps the wooden swords in the meeting room closet... They're really old though and we hardly use them... I'll go get them. Wait here and I shall return quickly with them" Kadiri tells her._

* * *

><p>"<em>So you were listening in on us...Too much like your mother you are" Zoro said looking back at his eldest child.<em>

"_I knew it would be something serious... So you need someone to become the vessel of this demon? Then I will be your vessel. Leave Kaisetsu out of it" Morgana declared._

"_You'll die. You're heart won't last any longer...For Kami's sake you're on the list for a heart Transplant you stubborn child!" Sugua yelled._

"_My heart is stronger than you think! I can..and I WILL be the vessel to Razgriz to protect my sister!" Morgana yelled before breaking into a bad coughing fit._

"_YOU SEE! You're getting sicker! You won't let Kaisetsu know about your heart condition and you hide your pain from her. What the hell is she supposed to think if you keel over on her?!" Sugua demanded slamming his hands on the banquet table before rounding on the stoic Zoro. "You're her father! MAKE HER SEE SENSE ALREADY!" _

"_...I'm afraid not...Morgana, in a way, is like me. When she makes up her mind, nothing and no one can change her mind...Not even me." Zoro said._

"_So that's it then? You're just going to send you eldest daughter to her death and that's it. No fight. No demanding for her to listen to you, just you giving her the go ahead and die?" Sugua said coldly._

"_I won't die...As long as Kaisetsu and Hana live then I will always live on...I live to protect those I love that is my life and this is my choice" Morgana said looking up determined. "Father, Master Sugua, and Mihawk-sama do not let Kaisetsu know about Razgriz until she has been sealed inside me..." she asked looking up to the three great swordsman._

_Mihawk nodded and replied, "You have my word, Roranoa Morgana."_

_Sugua was shaking in his chair, but gave a resided nod. "The Shrimp won't hear it from me brat."_

"_Don't worry, she won't find out from any of us." Zoro said._

"_Thank you... I'm going to find Kaisetsu and Kadiri now...I'll leave with you in the night Mihawk-sama, father. I wish to leave before Kaisetsu awakens so she won't try and stop us" Morgana said moving to leave the room._

_In the shadows of the room away from the eyes of the four occupants watched Kadiri who had heard the entire discussion. _

"_I have to warn Kaisetsu...I can't let her be sad or hurt... I won't let them hurt her" Kadiri said to himself as he left the room. He suddenly stops and thinks about what he had just said. Like he...cares...about the girl's feelings, "What...did I just say…? Is she already...affecting me…?" He then shakes off the thought and heads back to Kaisetsu._

"_That sure was fast, Kadiri." Kaisetsu said._

"_Kaisetsu...I...I need to tell you something." Kadiri said._

"_There you two are! Sorry I lost sight of you guys earlier" Morgana said jogging up to them wearing a smile._

"_Save it Morgana. I know you went to spy on them so what were they talking about?" Kaisetsu asked._

"_Awww you got me...I just overheard them and how they were going to settle the fight for the title of Greatest Swordsman... They're planning on having the battle in about three days time" Morgana tells her._

_Kadiri knows that Morgana was lying. He saw her whole conversation with his father. "Why three days? Why not now?" He asked playing along with her lie._

"_They said they want to enjoy each others company...They said by the time they face each other only one of them will be able to tell the tale afterwards" Morgana said sadly._

"_Yeah, It'll definitely going to be our father who wins. No offence, Kadiri." Kaisetsu said feeling that she hurt Kadiri's feelings._

"_None taken…" Kadiri said. He now realizes that telling Kaisetsu about the early departure in front of Morgana wasn't a good idea, so he decided to wait until a later time to tell her. "I wasn't able to get the wooden swords from the meeting room, Kaisetsu."_

"_Darn it! Well, maybe we can just explore the island?" Kaisetsu asked._

"_No...this island is populated by Humadrills. They are extremely dangerous." Kadiri warned. "Even father doesn't allow me to go out alone."_

"_Wait...what are Humadrills?" Kaisetsu asked._

"_Humadrills are apes who have the ability to adapt to any skill or sword-style they see their enemy possess. Do not underestimate them because they are stronger than even Devil fruit wait users." Kadiri explained._

"_Well don't they just sound dandy to have around" Kaisetsu said._

"_I do not understand what 'dandy' means." Kadiri said._

"_I'm really going to have to work on your vocabulary too" Kaisetsu said shaking her head making Morgana giggle._

_Morgana yawns and says, "It is getting pretty late. We should go to bed."_

_Knowing that this was his chance, Kadiri said, "Of course. I'll show you to your rooms."_

* * *

><p><em>After Kadiri takes Morgana to her room, he then takes Kaisetsu to hers which is rather small with only a bed and a closet.<em>

"_Wow...pretty small..." Kaisetsu said._

"_Please bear with us. This is the best we could offer." Kadiri said looking around, "Kaisetsu, there's something I need to tell you." He said with a little whisper._

"_What is it?" Kaisetsu asked looking back at him as she sat on the bed._

"_Our fathers, that other man, and your sister are planning on leaving tonight while we sleep." Kadiri said._

"_What for? Their fight isn't for another three days?" Kaisetsu asked not liking the feeling of dread she was getting._

"_I listened to their conversation when I was going to get the wooden swords. Father said something about sealing a demon inside your sick sister."_

"_Wait...what? My sister is sick?!" Kaisetsu asked in shock._

"_You did not know? She has a heart disease." Kadiri explained._

_Kaisetsu's eyes widen as fear and feelings of betrayal. "I was never informed of such a thing...Morgana...she's been sick before or that've I've seen... I would know if she was sick!" she raged._

"_Hm...well they said something about sealing a demon inside Morgana on another island. Father was recommending you, but your father and sister didn't want that. You sister might die from the sealing…" Kadiri said._

_Kaisetsu looked like she had just been stabbed in the gut. "No...No way! I HAVE TO STOP HER! Kadiri you have to help me! Please I can't lose my sister please!" Kaisetsu begged._

_Kaisetsu was holding on to Kadiri's shoulder with shaking hands as her body shook with absolute fear and worry for her beloved older sister as tears began to tread down her face. _

"_Okay...but how do you suppose we do that?" Kadiri asked._

"_Well…" Kaisetsu thought about it for a long time trying to figure out how to follow them to this island without being noticed. "Maybe we could take a second boat and follow them silently."_

"_That could work...but we have to be ready for anything. I feel in my heart that it will not be easy." Kadiri said. "Get some rest. I'll keep watch and tell you if they are leaving."_

"_Okay…" Kaisetsu said as she sees Kadiri leaving. She suddenly hugs the boy, "Kadiri...thank you so much...you have no idea how much she means to me."_

"_..." Kadiri looked back at her with red cheeks feeling a strange heat on his face, "You're welcome...please get off. You're making me feel uncomfortable…"_

"_But I thought you don't feel emotions! Or is your feeling side showing? Ha! I knew I could get through you!" Kaisetsu said laughing at Kadiri's embarrassed face._

"_Th-This changes nothing…" Kadiri whispered trying to regain his composure. He couldn't even look at Kaisetsu in the eyes seeing how her eyes are the same exact color of his favorite color, blue. "J-Just get some sleep already." He muttered as he walked away._

_Kaisetsu giggled, "So you do have emotions after all...Kadiri…" She said as she rested and began to think of her sister's secret, "Why...Why didn't you tell me, Morgana?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Hello, everyone. I'm Jurabi as usual doing yet another co-op with LazyFoxLover. Unfortunately, she's absent and can't say anything but she has done another fantastic job with her writing. Now, it has come to my attention that people say that Colleen is OP. Here's the thing I want to reveal: Colleen's not the strongest character in the future plans of the story. So far, she is OP...but if only you could see the enemies she will face in the future. There are a lot of OP characters in the story who you haven't met yet. This story is built up with OP characters. Jeremy is OP, Ackmor and Kaisetsu are getting OP, I've been given a butt load of OP OC's from one author. ONE! who you will see soon! The three admirals are on a whole nother level of OP! The Dragon Lady...Karasu...the Colossi...and Razgriz...compared to them...Colleen is only the first level of OP. I hope that you do not misunderstand all this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter about Kaisetsu's backstory. Me and LazyFoxLover will see you next chapter. :D**_


	59. Kaisetsu's Past: Part Two

_**Luffy Lover: You 'borrowed' from another anime. Come on be me original than that. Because this isn't the first in fact I remember something about Zoro's eye that seemed very Naruto. **_

_**Jurabi: They're called references. I really don't see Nanatsu no Tazai and Naruto writers calling foul on me for that. I think you're making this too much of a problem.**_

_**Luffy Lover: Also it's not that Colleen is overpowered. Well she is because having control of all these elements in the One piece world, well... Anyway she is two more things. **_

_**1. It's like the copy of Luffy, I know she's his daughter, but even kids can be different from their parents. I also don't see any Nami in her. **_

_**Jurabi: o_0 You just got through saying kids can be different from their parents. Why do you want to see Nami inside her.**_

_**2. She is borderline mary sue. It seems everything goes her way. Then the previous mention of overpowering. Like she wants to get away from an admiral (if I remember correctly) it happens. **_

_**Jurabi: Like when she didn't fight Arrow's brother? She had other things to do, like rescue her friends. And I think she was being considerate about how Arrow would feel if he found out she beat the crap out of his brother.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaisetsu's Past: Part Two<strong>

_"Are you ready, Morgana?" Zoro asked his daughter as night fell upon Mihawk's gloomy island._

_"Yes, father." Morgana said following her father._

_Kadiri watches the two walking out of their rooms and into the hallway. He then goes to Kaisetsu's room and opens the door to find the girl asleep. As he looks at her, he blushes from how cute she looks when asleep._

_He shakes his head and said to himself, "Snap out of it…" Shaking the girl, he manages to wake her, "Wake up, Kaisetsu. They're going to be leaving soon."_

_Hearing this, Kaisetsu pops up from her bed, "Then we have to follow them. Let's go." She said pulling Kadiri's hand._

* * *

><p><em>They head to the shores to see Morgana, Zoro, Mihawk, and Sugua sail away.<em>

_"Great...how are we suppose to follow them?" Kaisetsu asks._

_"Hm...my father's personal ship won't work since it's meant for only one…" Kadiri said trying to think of a solution._

_"If it's the only ship we have then I'll just have to sit in you lap and help you steer. Come on Kadiri we don't have time to find another one" Kaisetsu decided._

_"Okay. I know where it is." Kadiri said as he guides Kaisetsu to his father's cross boat. He gets in and let's Kaisetsu sit on his lap._

_Kaisetsu took her place in the boys lap making sure they didn't tip over. "Okay let's get this thing sailing. We have to stop Morgana before she does something stupid."_

_"Okay." Kadiri said as he started the one-man ship. "Where do you suppose they are going anyway?"_

_"I really don't know...Did they mention were the demon was located?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"No...otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Kadiri said._

_"Then the only thing we can do is trail behind them" the young swordswoman in training deduced._

_"Right. Let's hope they don't spot us." Kadiri said still being able to see them from a distance. "If we manage to keep this distance, they won't be able to see us unless they turn around."_

_"Good, I don't want Morgana sending us away…" Kaisetsu said._

_"What do you suppose we do when we get to where they are going?" Kadiri asked._

_"Talk to them...that's all I can think of. I hope Morgana will listen to me…" Kaisetsu said._

_"And what if she doesn't?" Kadiri asked, "I do not doubt your faith in your words, I doubt that your sister would listen to you. She doesn't want you to bear the burden of having a demon inside you."_

_"Then I will stop her by force. If words will not reach her than I'll make her listen through my actions" Kaisetsu declared clenching her fist together._

_"You would fight your own sister?" Kadiri asked._

_"To save her, yes. Wouldn't you?" Kaisetsu said._

_"I do not know…" Kadiri said._

_Kaisetsu was concerned over the boy's indecisive feelings, "Yes you would, Kadiri. Let's see if I can help you be more friendly when this is over."_

_"You are very persistent aren't you?" He inquired._

_"I made a promise to you and I intend on keeping it." Kaisetsu declared._

_Kadiri felt heat rush across his cheeks before turning away from her. "If that is what you believe then go ahead...I doubt anything will change. I'm the type to feel nothing but rage in the heat of battle."_

_"...Fine...whatever you say…" She said._

* * *

><p><em>Morgana and the three swordsmen arrive at Moonrock Valley shores, "So this is Moonrock Valley…"<em>

_"Yes, we should be meeting with someone soon." Mihawk said._

_"Good, the sooner we seal Razgriz the better." Morgana said._

_"What's this about sealing Razgriz in you, big sister?" A familiar voice called._

_Morgana's eyes widened as Zoro said, "I thought I sensed something…" He said as they turn to Kaisetsu and Kadiri._

_"Shrimp? What are you doing here?" Sugua asked._

_"We're here to stop you." Kaisetsu said._

_"Kaisetsu, you have no business being here. Go back to Mihawk's island and wait for us." Morgana ordered._

_"I refuse! I know what you planing to do here and I won't let you! How could you be so foolish big sister?! And how could you not tell me you were sick?!" Kaisetsu demanded._

_Morgana's eyes widen in shock as she steps back, "H-How did you know?! I kept it hidden so well?"_

_"I overheard you all talking in the dining room. I let her know the truth for I deemed it important for her to know the truth...She's teaching me these new feelings and that feeling was telling me it was something I had to do" Kadiri informed them._

_Mihawk looks at the two children with a hidden expression of interest, "To think that Roranoa's child would affect Kadiri's feelings so quickly...Even I am surprised." He thought._

_"My health was no concern of yours! You had no right to bring Kaisetsu here!" Morgana yelled balling her fist up._

_"Don't be mad at Kadiri for telling me something I should have been notified of! I'm your own sister don't you think I had a right to decide my own fate or to at least know that you were sick?! SISTERS DON'T HIDE THINGS FROM EACH OTHER! ISN'T THAT WHAT WE PROMISED EACH OTHER?!" Kaisetsu yelled tearing up from both anger and betrayal._

_"Kaisetsu...what were you expecting me to say to you? I was going to let the truth out...but then...mother and father came back with our new sister, Hana! I couldn't let her grow up in a family that does nothing more but worry for me." Morgana explained._

_"I would have found a way to accept you're sickness while still loving Hana just as much! Why is it that you are free to worry about me, but I can't worry about you!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_"I don't want you to worry about me. I want you to worry about Hana, your younger sister. What happens to me in the end doesn't matter...as long as you two live your lives without any horrible things happening, what I am going to do is more than worth it." Morgana stated._

_"No it's not! You dying is not going to make us happy, we won't live a life with out regrets or pain because we won't have our big sister in that life! You dying like this isn't honorable, its selfish and stupid!" Kaisetsu cried._

_Morgana was about to lose her temper, "I chose myself over you...to carry a heavy burden. You are too young to have a monster inside you. My heart might end up being my death in the end...but if I don't do this...no one will."_

_"I'm not that much younger than you! I can handle anything that's set out before me! I'm perfectly capable of being the host of the demon if it means you live Morgana! Why are you treating your life like it's replaceable? Why are you trying to hurt Mother, father, master, Hana and I like this?!" Kaisetsu argued her too coming close to losing her temper._

_"ENOUGH! This is my decision and mine alone, Kaisetsu! Nothing you say will change my mind!" Morgana shouted._

_"And this is mine! Morgana Roronoa I challenge you to a one on one Sword match! Winner of the match becomes the host for Razgriz! This is a duel of not strength, but a test of willpower and honor. Do you dare to turn down my challenge and shaming our family name?!" Kaisetsu challenged._

_"...No...shaming the pride of our parents who spent their blood, sweat, and tears into creating is the last thing I want to do. Kaisetsu Roronoa...I accept your challenge." Morgana said taking out her purple sword sheath._

_"Ah...this has gotten interesting!" Sugua said sitting down on the sand._

_"Kaisetsu...why at a time like this…?" Zoro thought staring back in forth between his daughters seeing a side of them he's never seen before especially in his middle child._

_"Roronoa...I think it is time to reconsider my suggestion." Mihawk told him._

_"Why?" Zoro asked._

_"Look at what Kaisetsu had done up until now. She had affected my son's emotions and now stands against her own sister to save her. Admit it, Kaisetsu is more suitable for the sealing…" Mihawk tells him._

_Kadiri stepped up to Kaisetsu's side. "Is this battle what you truly want to do?" he whispered to her._

_Kaisetsu stared into the blue eyes of her older sister never flinching or wavering in her stand. "Yes. I told you before I will do anything and everything to protect Morgana from making this mistake...even if it meant beating her..."_

_Kadiri sighed accepting her answer. "Then use this...If she's using a real sword you might as well fight as equals...This blade is my treasure...its name is Shinku no hiryū (Crimson Fire Dragon)...I believe it will give you the power that you seek" Kadiri tells her removing his black sheath with a crimson flower petal design from his belt and handing it to her._

_Kaisetsu smiles as she honorably accepted Kadiri's gift, "Thank you, Kadiri. I promise she'll return to you in one piece."_

_Kairi gave her a small smile as he nods to her. "I believe in you...Just believe in yourself and the will of the blade" he tells her before moving to stand with the three masters._

_Morgana takes her sword out of its sheath and points it at Kaisetsu, "No holding back…you hear me?"_

_"Big sister...You have walked by me in every step of my training you know my moves...and I have yet to see all yours, but...No matter what I will not hit the ground in defeat!" Kaisetsu declared taking her stance meeting her sister gaze with unwavering resolve._

_Zoro had to do a double take as he saw two silhouettes standing behind Kaisetsu. One figure was the shadow of a young girl around Morgana's age with short blue hair and bright brown eyes. The other was the form of his deceased captain standing tall with his infamous strawhat covering his eyes and unmistakable grin. "Kuina...Luffy...what are you trying to tell me?"_

_"Do you see it now Roronoa? Or are you still closing your eyes to the truth that stands before you?" Mihawk asked standing stoically on the sidelines as he prepared to watched two of the greatest swordswomen in the making duel for life._

_"START THE MATCH ALREADY! DAMMIT!" Sugua yelled._

_At their master's command both girls leaped at one another letting their blades clash in the middle, letting sparks fly from the collision. Each sister pushed against the other letting the air ring with the sounds of clashing metal._

_Kaisetsu jumped away from Morgana's counter diagonal slash letting the blade glide gracefully in the air before she took the crimson blade in both her hands to crash into her sister's sword causing the air to ring again._

_Back and forth the clashes were met with neither side giving an inch. Both girl's watched their opponents moves, ducking and dodging and then countering each other's attacks. Two sister who have trained together since they could lift a sword were now each other's greatest challenge._

_"I won't lose to you Kaisetsu! I will shelter you from this demon and protect you from harm!" Morgana yelled charging at her._

_"I won't lose either! I won't let you die Morgana!" Kaisetsu yelled back charging at her as well._

_The two meet in the middle as they slashed at each other. There was a moment of pause after the clash before the sound of blood splashed onto the ground._

_"I told you...You were too young for this task... This battle is over Kaisetsu..." Morgana wheezed out before swinging her sword down to clear away her sister's blood._

_Kaisetsu remained standing on her feet even as blood dripped from the wound on her side. The wound was deep, but not life threatening. Kaisetsu felt dizzy on her feet, but before she went down she stuck Kadiri's sword in the ground to keep her self up._

_"Wr..wrong.." Kaisetsu wheezed out catching Morgana's and everyones attention. "I told you...I'm not hitting this ground in...defeat!"_

_Morgana was seeing red at this point as she rounded on her naive little sister. "GO DOWN! I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THIS BURDEN! I WILL NOT LO...ARGHH..." Morgana started to shout before breaking into a horrible convulsion of coughs._

_"MORGANA!" Zoro yelled out in panic seeing the blood coming out of his eldest daughter's mouth._

_"Big sister!" Kaisetsu said worriedly watching her sister fall to a knee, breathing and gasping for air._

_Far into the distance from where the sisters fought stood a temple located deep into the heart of the island. If the others where to look towards those ruins they would see a malicious black and white light pouring into the sky._

* * *

><p><em>Deep into the heart of Moon Rock island stood an aged temple were the people of the island protected for it was the resting place of Razgriz, the ancient sky demon that once terrorized the people of earth.<em>

_No islander has ever dared to entered the sacred temple for it was said to curse anyone who entered, but one such man did not fear the curse as he walked down the stone pathway._

_"Soon, I will release you from you dark prison Queen Razgriz...Together we can shape this world into a better place to live in" the man told himself as he continued on his journey._

_Razgriz was sleeping inside a black orb placed on an enclosed pedestal that started to emanate a dark purple glow._

_"**I...feel...a strong...will nearby...Has my slumber come to an end?"**_

_The man arrives at the pedestal where Razgriz slept in her secluded sphere prison. "Ah, yes. The legends were true. The orb of Razgriz's prison…"_

_"**Who dares enter my domain…?**"_

_"It is I, Ryu. Head priest of Moonrock Valley. I've come to pay my respects to you, QUEEN Razgriz." The man named Ryu said._

_"**Ryu...I shall remember that name. Release me, and you will be my first new servant. For too long have I stayed in this cramped prison...I want to get out of here and reclaim my birth right: This entire world. Once I do that, any wish you desire I shall grant if your release me."**_

_"You're wish is my command Queen Razgriz" Ryu said kneeling to her before he stood back up taking out a golden ring and whispers, "Isa...nomida...Demsari."_

_As the ancient language filled the dark cave a bright light blinded Ryu as the orb began to shake until it cracked to pieces. With the orb broken and the seal released a towering pillar of black and white energy surged from the pedestal filling the cave and shooting into the air outside the cave._

_When Ryu gained his sights back, he sees above him a small pitch-black cloud above him, "Queen...Razgriz?" He asked._

_"**Yes, Ryu, it is I. This is my true form, but I am in need of a body to become truly powerful." Razgriz said**._

_"You can mine my Queen! To help you gain back your powers I'm willing to make the sacrifice" Ryu tells her._

_"**No...because one: I am a girl." She said shocking Ryu, "And two: Your body is too old...I need a younger and more powerful body. I sensed a strong will here before you came…" Razgriz said.**_

_"It must have been the swordsman that foolish king of mine called here thinking they could stop your resurrection" Ryu informs her._

_"**Only fools can even think they could stop me. I am going to search for this body and use it...until then, keep hold of that ring. To fully become unstoppable, I'll need a finger to put that through." Razgriz ordered as she flew out of the cave.**_

* * *

><p><em>Morgana was slowly getting her breathing back into control as she retook her stance. Kaisetsu was watching her wearily before she took retook her stance.<em>

_"I'm putting everything in this last strike Kaisetsu and you will stay down this time" Morgana promised gripping the purple hilt tightly._

_"As will I. You're not leaving this world yet Morgana I won't let you" Kaisetsu said pouring everything she had into the crimson blade. "Shinku...Kadiri please give me everything you have...I WILL SAVE MORGANA!" _

_Razgriz could sense the will power source getting closer, "**I can feel it. There's no mistaking that will...I'm close."**_

_As the Two sister prepared their final strikes Kadiri sensed a new presence in the air. Searching for it quickly the young boy noticed an ominous cloud heading straight towards Kaisetsu._

_"KAISETSU LOOK OUT!" Kadiri yelled out to the young girl._

_Kaisetsu turned to Kadiri as she heard his warning seeing the scared look on Morgana and there father's face before she felt the pain coursing through her body._

_"AHHHHHHH" Kaisetsu screamed as the dark energy surged through her body making her head pound in agony as she tired to fight off the invading force inside her._

_"What the…?" Sugua asks in shock at what he was seeing._

_"No...that's not…" Zoro didn't finish his statement._

_"It seems Razgriz had made your decision for you Roronoa...Now the question begs to answer...will she be able to handle the power or subcome to Razgriz influence" Mihawk said watching the middle Roronoa offspring combat the demon Queen's spirit._

_Zoro was angered by his remarks, "Sh-shut it!" He shouted as he rushed to the aid of his daughters, "Morgana, get out of there!"_

_Morgana looked on fearfully as her little sister's body became wrapped in the powerful black aura of anger and despair. She ignored her father's order unable to move. "No...Please don't take Kai..." she whispered to herself_

_Soon Kaisetsu screams of pain became silent as the dark aura flowed inside her small body. As the last of the energy entered her system she fell unmovingly on the hard earth dropping Shinku no hiryū as she did._

_"Kaisetsu!" Morgana screamed rushing to her sister's aid, "...I...I'm so sorry...I should have listened to you!" She said hugging her._

_"Morgana!" Zoro shouted reaching out for her.._

_"**Yes...you should have…"** A dark voice said as suddenly Morgana felt a sword make its way through her chest._

_"Ah…" Morgana screamed as she spat out blood. She looks down to see her sister...or what was controlling her. Kaisetsu's eyes were now purple and she had an evil sadistic smile._

_"**Now die foolish child...Queen Razgriz owns this body now..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**Lazyfox: WAHHHHH TT^TT CURSE YOU RAZGRIZ!**_

_**Jurabi: Yep...there goes those feels again. Damnit if I had a dollar for ever feel chapter I make...**_

_**Lazyfox: Or for how many tears I've shed... TT^TT You probably be a rich man by now...**_

_**Jurabi: Seems like it...but I can't wait for next chapter...Robin's reaction to this will kill us...**_

_**Lazyfox: Oh come on! No rest for the fragile hearts! I'm going to need a good sleep to prepare myself for this one...**_

_**Jurabi: Me too, I'm so damn tired...Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this backstory chapter. I think we have like two chapters left and then the Kaisetsu vs Sugua fight.**_

_**Lazyfox: Oh yay more feel punching~ Note the sarcasm here people... Anyway thanks for having me again Jurabi, but it's time for this fox to get some sleep zz_zz **_

_**Jurabi: Hehe, have a goodnight LazyFox. Thanks again for helping and thank all of you for sticking around. If you like parts of this chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts and also leave a follow and favorite for both me and my writing bae, LazyFox. Bye for now. :D**_


	60. Kaisetsu's Past: Part Three

_**Last time on One Piece: The New Straw Hat Pirates...**_

_**"Kaisetsu!" Morgana screamed rushing to her sister's aid, "...I...I'm so sorry...I should have listened to you!" She said hugging her.**_

_**"Morgana!" Zoro shouted reaching out for her..**_

_**"Yes...you should have…" A dark voice said as suddenly Morgana felt a sword make its way through her chest.**_

_**"Ah…" Morgana screamed as she spat out blood. She looks down to see her sister...or what was controlling her. Kaisetsu's eyes were now purple and she had an evil sadistic smile.**_

_**"Now die foolish child...Queen Razgriz owns this body now..."**_

_**Now let the story continues...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaisetsu's Past: Part Three<strong>

_Zoro's eyes widen in horror as he sees Kaisetsu stab Morgana in the chest, "No...MORGANA!" He screamed._

_Kaisetsu or really Razgriz looked over to Zoro while still holding Morgana up on her sword. '**Is this child yours? You really should have done a better job of protecting her" **the demon taunted before throwing Morgana at Zoro._

_Zoro catches Morgana and shivered at the sight of the blood pouring out of her body. "Morgana...just hold on…"_

_Morgana lay in her father's arm gasping for breath as she reached a shaky hand towards Kaisetsu. "K..Kai..set..su" she gasped out._

_"Kaisetsu…" Kadiri said facing the dark Kaisetsu, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked._

_"**Don't you get it yet boy? I'm not this girl you call Kaisetsu...I'm the sky demon Razgriz! I have been released from my slumber and I'm here to reclaim this world as mine!" **Razgriz laughed filling the air with her demonic laughter._

_"Kaisetsu...You let her go right now." Kadiri demanded._

_"**Haha...you really think I would let this powerful girl go? She is going to help me conquer this world."** She said taking out her own sword and throwing Kadiri's to the side. "So, who's next?"_

_Kadiri was about to rush at her, but Sugua landed in front of him._

_"Ma...Master…" Morgana whispered._

_"You're slipping, Morgana. You need to act tough even in times like this." Sugua scolded looking at Razgriz, "A demon who is powerful with a sword...A true test that I've longed for!"_

_"**Hehe...I see you want to die first. I am not at full power but I wouldn't miss a chance to test this new body out."** Razgriz said._

_"Father...what do we do…?" Kadiri asked his father._

_"...Kadiri, go to the king and tell him what is happening. Roranoa, Sugua, and I will hold her here." Mihawk instructed._

_"Yes, father" Kadiri said picking up his sword before running off to complete his father's request._

_Razgriz saw Kadiri run off and went to strike him down, but got blocked off by two forces. A sudden sharp pain inside her head and a pure black jewel encrusted blade._

_"**Damnit...she's already fighting back? If I can get my ring...I can shut her up for good."** Razgriz stated as she jumps back from Mihawk's swing and notices the three swordsmen surrounding her. "**Three against one...a fair fight for you pathetic fools. I shall enjoy this."** She smiled._

_"You tried to kill my eldest daughter and now you're trying to destroy the soul of my middle daughter...Unforgivable...absolutely unforgivable!" Zoro roared as he charged at Razgriz with all three of his treasure blade's drawn ready to save his daughter._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Kadiri was searching around Moonrock looking for the king but he bumps into a girl. "Ow...sorry." Kadiri said to the girl.<em>

_"It's okay." The girl said. "Why are you in a hurry?"_

_"Listen, I'm looking for the king on this island." Kadiri said._

_"The king? Hm...people say that he took some guards to a ruin deep in Moonrock, but that's all I know." The girl said._

_"Hey, Tamiko. Hurry up!" A voice called belonging to a boy._

_"Coming, Toru!" The girl named Tamiko shouted as she leaves, "I hope you can find the king, mister."_

_"Thanks…" Kadiri said as he heads to the ruins deep within Moonrock._

* * *

><p><em>At the ruins where Ryu waited for Razgriz, a group of Skypian warriors led by Wyper and Conis, and the king march into the room where the demon was once imprisoned.<em>

_Ryu sees them and greets them, "Your Majesty. It is such a surprise to see you here."_

_The king took out a sword and the warriors took out their spears, "In the name of the Skypian Council of Skypiea, you are under arrest, Ryu."_

_"You dare threaten me…?" Ryu said in a dark tone._

_"It not a threat old man when its a guarantee" Wyper growled holding out his spear ready for battle_

_"The Skypian Council will decide your fate." The king said._

_"I have more authority than the Council." Ryu said._

_"Not anymore." The king said._

_"Ryu you are a fool...You have become corrupted by Razgriz and now you will fall further from grace and into despair" Conis said stepping up beside her husband._

_"That's rich coming from the once priestess in training...You where such a promising pupil Conis how did you fall so far from my teachings to let a buffoon like Wyper steal you away?" Ryu_

_"I choose to stay with Wyper because I fell in love with him. It was destiny that brought us together and it is that same destiny that will keep up together even after death." Conis said._

_The king looked around as he saw that the pedestal no longer had the orb, "Ryu...you didn't…"_

_Ryu smirked, "I did. I released Razgriz from her eternal prison and by now, she must have found a suitable body for her rule. Soon, both she and I will create a new world order."_

_Wyper growled and pointed his bazooka at him, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" He shoots at Ryu causing a massive explosion._

_When the black smoke cleared, Ryu stood there in a fighting stance without a scratch on him, "It's treason then…" He said darkly as his hands turned black and harden like stones._

_As he rushes at the king, many warriors stood in his way and attempt to strike him with their spears; however, Ryu easily dodge their attacks and palm strikes each of them knocking them out._

_Just as Ryu was about to knock out the last one, the king intercepted his strike with a sword block. "I won't let you have your way, Ryu."_

_"That is why I went against your wishes...you never let me go beyond what I could possibly imagine." Ryu said, "Impact Strike!" With a sudden burst, Ryu breaks the king's sword and knocks him back._

_Conis stood in between the two, "Let me handle this." She said._

_"Conis, no!" Wyper said._

_"Don't worry, dear. You never underestimate a female Skypiean." Conis said smiling optimistically._

_"Hehe...what can you possibly do against me, Conis?" Ryu asked chuckling._

_"It's better to just show you." Conis said as her body starts to change. Her skin turns shiny white as her form becomes a saber tooth that was surrounded by sparks of lightning._

_Ryu's eyes widen as he stares at the beast before him. "What is this…?"_

_"Devil fruits can either be blessings or curses. You just have to decide which one you're going to make it" Conis said in a deeper more primal voice._

_"What I see is nothing more than an obstacle for Queen Razgriz. As her servant, I shall remove it!" Ryu shouted, "Impact Quake!" He places his palms onto the ground and creates a blast that causes the entire ruin to rapidly shake._

_"Wyper, take the king and get out of here!" Conis said._

_"What about you?" Wyper asked._

_"I'll be fine, now go!" Conis said as Wyper nods and picks up the king and moves away from the falling ruins._

_"Let's take this outside." Ryu said jumping out of the falling ruins as Conis follows him. As she lands on an area with Ryu, the ground below her starts to freeze. Seeing this, Ryu remembers something, "I remember now...your Devil Fruit is the Mythical Type: Model Sabertooth. I thought I would never live to see such a sight as your form."_

_"And it's the last thing you'll see." Conis declared opening her mouth, "Lightning's Flare!" She shoots a lightning beam at the former priest that scorched the very earth._

_Ryu moves out of the way and is surprised by the raw power that divided the sea behind him. "Such power...I've never seen anything like it…"_

_"Frozen Flash CLAW!" Conis yelled leaping at the dazed man slashing across the leaving the wound frozen with sparks of electricity inside it._

_"Grr…." Ryu couldn't move his body to the electricity that affected his nervous system._

_"Its a shame I have to be the one to end your life master...There was a time you were a great man, but you have fallen too far for anyone to save you...May you find the answers you sought for in the next life..." She said as she raised her hands in the air causing the clouds to form a cumulanimbus cloud that lights the sky with lightning. "An attack that not even sound can dodge is perfect for your death sentence, Ryu." She said as an electricity infused Sabertooth appeared in the sky. Conis moved her hand to point at the paralyzed Ryu, "Kirin's Judgement." She whispered as the lightning sabertooth plummets down onto Ryu._

_Ryu only chuckled, "This...this is not the end...Razgriz promised me many things into the future even when I die. You have not seen the last of me, Skypiea…"_

_The lightning sabertooth hits Ryu hard causing a huge lightning explosion that nearly covered the island. As the smoke died down, not even Ryu's body remained after the attack. Nothing remained...except something shining on the ground that Conis notices. She picks up the shiny object and sees that it is a golden ring. "What's this?" She thought as she places it in her pocket._

_"Conis!" Wyper yelled running to his wife side._

_Conis turned and smiled at her husband. "I told you didn't have to worry about me dear...Its was just a score that needed to be settled between master and pupil" Conis said._

_"Conis, you shouldn't be too reckless. That power of yours could have destroyed all of Moonrock." The king warned._

_"Hehe...sorry." Conis said. "I only use that power when the island or my children are in trouble sir...It took many years for me to get a little handle on this power so I don't use it recklessly."_

_That was when Kadiri arrived at the scene looking at the devastation, "What could have done this…" He asked himself as he sees Conis, Wyper, and the king, "Are you the king of this island?" He asked the king._

_"Yes, I am. You look just like…" The king was cut off._

_"Yes, I am. My father came in response to your call." Kadiri said, "But...something has happened…"_

_"Mihawk...we were suppose to meet here. What took him so long…?" The king asked._

_"I'm sorry...there was a little...argument between two girls that stopped them. That's not the point right now! Some dark demon named Razgriz has taken over my friend's body!" Kadiri said._

_"Oh no...Ryu did succeed in releasing Razgriz...Quickly boy you must lead us to Razgriz her power must be suppressed before the girl soul is lost" The king ordered._

_Kadiri nodded and began leading them to where Razgriz was, "Kaisetsu...please hold on…" He thought as he turns to the king, "So, how are we to seal Razgriz?"_

_"I've got that covered. As the new priestess, I can seal Razgriz away." Conis said._

_"Conis, this isn't like performing a spell that could heat up tea. Are you sure you can handle this?" The king asked._

_"Yes, your majesty, I am. But...I'm afraid I can only seal half of Razgriz into a single body. Two people are needed."_

_"Very well then, I volunteer as half of the tribute." Kadiri said. "One of the potential host has been severely injured and I'm not sure if she will make it"_

_"Hopefully Mihawk can hold Razgriz off by himself long enough for us to get there to help him" the king said._

_"Father isn't fighting alone. He has Roronoa Zoro and another sword master helping him fight the demon that has possessed Roronoa's middle daughter Kaisetsu" Kadiri tells him._

_"Zoro-kun is here? And he's fighting with Razgriz?! Oh stars please let us get there in time!" Conis begged putting on a burst of speed._

* * *

><p><em>Sugua had one knee on the ground as his left arm was literally cut opened and spilling out blood, "Haha...got too reckless...Ugh…" He growled in pain.<em>

_"**Why do you not show me your blade, blademaster?"** Razgriz asked seeing that Sugua has not at all taken his sword out of his sheath._

_"Hehe...well that's the thing. I only show my blade to the worthy opponents. You, however, will never be worthy in my eyes...because you only resort to hiding behind a body to fight. That is a mere coward's act..."_

_Razgriz's eyes turn bloodshot red after hearing that insult. "**No one dares insult Queen Razgriz and lives for even a second, you bag of worms! Die!"** She raised her sword to kill Sugua but was blocked by Mihawk._

_"Get in line! I have to kill this one first!" Razgriz shouted._

_"I will not let you through, Razgriz. Sugua still has his battle to fight with me." Mihawk said._

_"**Well, then it looks like I'll have to loop that head of yours off!"** Razgriz grinned raising her blade to complete her threat. But then, she stopped right in her tracks._

_"You will not harm anyone anymore you demon!" came the shout of Kaisetsu._

_Mihawk watched Razgriz clench her head in pain with wrapped interest. "It seems as you're daughter has not been truly taken over by the Sky demon... Maybe there is still time to save her."_

_Zoro, who was worn out from fighting chuckled, "That's...my little Kai…"_

_"That's...right Kai...F...fight her I know you...can!' Morgana whispered watching as Kaisetsu possessed body shook and how one purple eye turned blue and began to flash between the colors._

_"**Little brat! I won't have you deny me my glorious return!" **Razgriz yelled._

_"And I won't let you hurt my sister and father anymore! NOW GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Kaisetsu screamed as the black aura from before surrounded her._

_"**H-How…?! You're nothing but a human in my grasp! How could you have been able to stand against my hold over you?!**" Razgriz shouted as her black form suddenly shoots out of Kaisetsu's mouth._

_"Ew…" Sugua said._

_Kaisetsu was bent over gasping for air. "B..be..cause...you..were..hurting...my family... I won't beaten by the likes of you" she panted out._

_"She definitely you're daughter Roronoa...only an offspring of yours would challenge a being stronger than themselves for the sake of their loved ones" Mihawk mused._

_"Hehe...I admit it...you told me so, Mihawk…" Zoro muttered._

_That was when Kadiri, Conis, Wyper, and the king arrive at the scene._

_"I see...so that is Razgriz…" Wyper said._

_"Thank goodness her full power has not yet returned. Quickly, Conis, get yourself ready for the sealing ritual." The king ordered._

_"Yes, sir." Conis said._

_"Kaisetsu!" Kadiri shouted rushing to her, "Are you...okay?" he asked bending down next to her._

_Kaisetsu gave him a weak smile as she leaned against him. "I'm tired and my body aches...but I'm still breathing" she tells him._

_Kadiri hugs the girl tightly, "Thank goodness…" He whispered as Kaisetsu felt something wet on her cheeks._

_She looks up to see Kadiri crying on top of her, "Kadiri…"_

_"I...I was scared that I would lose you...like my mother...I'm...so...so...what's the word…?"_

_"Happy?" Kaisetsu finished._

_"...Yes...You're safe now...and I'm so happy…" Kadiri said smiling._

_Mihawk was in a state of stunned silence. When his wife died his son has never once shown a sign of human emotions except for anger in the past eight years, but after meeting this one girl everything has changed inside his son._

_"Why do you look so surprised Mihawk?" Zoro asked eyeing his once sword's master._

_"Your daughter...has done something that even I could never be able to do...Once again, you family never ceases to surprise me." Mihawk said._

_"I guess it'll be a tradition for my bloodline to surprise yours" Zoro laughed._

_"**Fools! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD!" **Razgriz yelled making her cloud spirit form expand over them._

_"Can you stand, Kaisetsu?" Kadiri asked still holding onto her._

_"Y-Yeah…" Kaisetsu said standing up with Kadiri helping her up._

_"Get ready, Conis. I think we have our two vessels." Wyper said as Conis nodded._

_Between Kaisetsu and Kadiri, times seemed to have stopped._

_"We're both going to house a demon inside us for the rest of our lives..." Kadiri said._

_"Hehe…" Kaisetsu giggled._

_"You're not worried at all about this burden?" Kadiri asked._

_"Not really...Cuz I know we'll carry the same burden to protect those we care about...I won't lose to her as long as you don't" Kaisetsu said holding his hand._

_Kadiri smiles as he sees Conis preparing to seal Razgriz inside them, "Say, Kaisetsu. You never told me what your dream was."_

_"Oh right...my dream...is to master Sentoryu (Three Sword-Style) and then become the First Greatest Swordswoman." Kaisetsu declared._

_"Even if it means fighting your own father?" Kadiri asked._

_"Yep. That's what me and Morgana have been training for and you should too...after all, it's your dest-"_

_"No…" Kadiri said._

_"Huh?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"It's true...I want to become the World's Greatest Swordsman...not because it is my destiny...but because it is my choice...and maybe...I won't end up killing my father...after all, my mother told me he had a soft side I never knew about." He finished smiling._

_"Well, then that means we're rivals, but it also means we'll become great friends too... Every rivalry is just proof of how close the two are" Kaisetsu said giggling at him._

_"Now it's my turn to make a promise to you...I promise to never change who I am, Kaisetsu...as long as you promise to never change as well." Kadiri said, "Is that okay?"_

_"Promise for eternity…" Kaisetsu said._

_"That's good to hear...because the truth is...I feel something around you...Kaisetsu...I'm not sure what it is called...but it's something our parents share to each other." Kadiri confessed showing signs of uncertainty and confusion._

_"Wha..."_

_"Ancient Skypiean seal!" Conis shouted as a light surrounded Razgriz's cloud form and the two children._

_"**NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"** Razgriz screamed as her cloud form was split in half and each half entered the two children's bodies. On each child's abdomen, a symbol of a sphere appeared on them. The skies were cleared of the dark clouds as Kaisetsu and Kadiri both fell to the ground._

_Conis fell on her knees in exhaustion as Wyper appeared to catch her. "Conis?!"_

_"I-I'm okay...that took a lot more out of me than I thought it would…" Conis said._

_"You used a lot of your power against Ryu and then you used a highly powerful sealing in the same night! Don't push yourself so much!" Wyper scolded._

_"Kaisetsu!" Zoro shouted rushing to his daughter. "It...it worked..."_

_Kaisetsu opens her eyes and sees Kadiri beside her still knocked out, "Kadiri...is everyone alright, father? Morgana...?"_

_"You...y-you did it..." A voice said._

_Kaisetsu and Zoro turned their eyes and became frozen in horror._

_"Oh no...MORGANA!" Kaisetsu shouted as she and Zoro rush to Morgana who was lying on the ground covering her chest._

_"Morgana...hang in there...please…" Zoro said picking his oldest child up in his arms._

_"F...Father….K...Kai...setsu...I'm...I'm so sorry...for everything…*cough* *cough*" Morgana cried as tears fell from her eyes. "I did nothing...but put your lives in danger...I'm a disgrace to our family…"_

_"Don't talk like that! You'll never be a disgrace to this family!" Kaisetsu yelled at her holding her free hand tightly as tears filled her eyes._

_"Kai...setsu...all I can do now...is apologize...I thought I could take it all in. I thought I could save your from a life of pain and sadness...but I only brought it upon you and Hana and mother by bringing death to my door...I…" She was cut off by Kaisetsu._

_"STOP TALKING LIKE YOU'RE DYING!" Kaisetsu screamed. "I DIDN'T DO ALL THIS TO WATCH YOU DIE! YOU CAN'T DIE BECAUSE OF ME THAT WASN'T APART OF THE PLAN!"_

_Morgana manages to crack a smile and ruffles her sister's hair, "I was going to die anyway...because of my sick heart. But I'm glad I was able to enjoy this short life with you, father, and mother...you three are the my precious treasures I hold dear in this world."_

_Zoro was biting on his lip as he listened to his daughters final words. "And you are one of mine...Thank you for making me a father...for showing me the beauty in this world" he said burying his face into her soft green hair like his own._

_"And thank you...for loving me, father. Take care of mother and Hana for me...they need you... and Kaisetsu…" Morgana said._

_"NO! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME, MORGANA! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME! WHAT WOULD I DO IF I LOSE YOU?!" Kaisetsu asked._

_Morgana smiled at her. "You keep living...As long as you live I'll always be with you...You may not see me or hear me, but I'll always be watching over you" She said as she manages to pick up her katana and hands it to her, "Here...I want you to have this...my most valuable sword...Keep it with you always, for me..." She said._

_Kaisetsu's hands shook as the blade fell into her hands rapidly shaking her head as tears flew from her eyes. "Don't leave me...Morgana please don't leave me!" she screamed hugging her sister and burying her face in her embrace like she has always done when she came to Morgana when she was upset._

_"*cough* I...l...love you...all...never forget...that's the tr...uth from this...weak...heart…of...mine" Morgana said as her eyes closed and she breathed the last of her breath._

_Feeling no more movement from her, Kaisetsu shakes her, "M-Morgana...please...wake up...please...be sleeping…" She started losing it as she screams in agony, "MORGANAAAAAAAA!"_

_Zoro was crying harshly now as he held the body of his lifeless child. "Luffy...Kunia... Protect and watch over my child until I get to her again" he said silently before he pulled his frantic child into his arms. "I'm right here Kaisetsu...I'm not letting you go" he cried holding her tightly._

_Sugua sat away from them not daring to look at the lifeless corpse of his former student. He then remembers the words Morgana once told him, "When you cry, master...it doesn't mean you are weak. It means you have been strong for too long." He whispered as he felt tears fall down his eyes, "You were always...one hell of a fighter...Morgana…to the very end..."_

_Mihawk stared at his unconcious son, "Kadiri...You care for the little Roranoa. She has affected you the most in life...the least you can do is face her pain with her." Mihawk thought, "I will give them time to grief...then we shall return home…"_

_"Mihawk, I thank you for preventing a major catastrophy." The king said bowing repectivily._

_"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Conis asked._

_"No..." Mihawk said, "Make sure that ring stays in safe hands._

_"Huh? How did you..." Conis asked in shock._

_"I read the stories." Mihawk answered as he walked away._

* * *

><p><em>On the ship that departed back to Mihawk's island, Kadiri woke up to see Kaisetsu next to him.<em>

_"Morning..." She said sadly to him._

_"It's the middle of the night…" Kadiri corrected._

_"Oh…" Kaisetsu said._

_"Where are we?" Kadiri asked looking out the window._

_"On the ship Mihawk took to get here. It's over...Razgriz is inside us now." Kaisetsu said._

_"That's good news. So where's Morgana?" Kadiri asked._

_Tears were threatening to fall from Kaisetsu's face again, "She...Sh...She's...gone..."_

_"Wh-What?" Kadiri asked._

_"MORGANA'S DEAD!" Kaisetsu shouted in tears, "She didn't make it! She died right in front of me!" She finished closing her eyes as tears fell down her soft cheeks, "And it's all my fault..."_

_***SMACK*** Kaisetsu's eyes widen as Kadiri slapped her lightly._

_"Never talk like that, Kasietsu. It was never your fault to begin with. You don't see me blaming myself for my mother's death."_

_"Kadiri..." Kaisetsu said._

_Kadiri pulled the sad girl into a tight hug, "Don't cry...anymore. You're better than to just let the death of your loved one consume your emotions. Promise me...Kaisetsu."_

_"***Sniff*** I...I promise...thank you...Kadiri..." Kaisetsu said wrapping her arms around his neck. When she lifted her head, she blushed since she sees how close she is to him. "So...about what you said before…before Razgriz was sealed inside us."_

_"Oh yes, what is it that our parents share to each other?" Kadiri asked. "Please tell me."_

_"Well...how do I explain it...there is two versions of this word. One is when a mother or father has a strong sense of affection to their child. They want to watch them grow up, protect them, all of the above and etc. The other version is when a male like you and a female like me...show an inseparable bond with each other. The word for this is...is…" Kaisetsu blushes harder as her face get's closer to Kadiri's._

_Kadiri blushes from seeing how close the girl is getting, "Is...what…?"_

_"Love...that's what is called." Kaisetsu said as their lips were inches away from connecting...until an outside force pulled them apart._

_"Now this is why I wanted boys, Robin!" Zoro shouted._

_"What?! F-father, what's the big idea? I was about to show Kadiri what love is!" Kaisetsu shouted flailing in her father's arms._

_"Hush! Kadiri's father will show him only one side of love through father-son bonding! I will not allow you to date a boy until you're strong enough to take care of yourself and become an independent woman!" Zoro shouted._

_"But I am!" Kaisetsu shouted arguing with her father._

_Kadiri, in his father's arms, stare at the two and then at his father, "They're an odd bunch…"_

_"They are as odd as you allow it, child." Mihawk said._

* * *

><p><em>Later, Kaisetsu stood outside the ship and stares at the ocean waves. In the water, she sees a reflection of her departed sister smiling. This makes her tears fall onto the water. Holding Morgana's katana, she thought to herself, "Morgana...I...I will keep my promise to you. I WILL become the First Greatest Swordswoman the world has ever known...for you...for Hana...for father and mother...for everyone I love...until then, our promise is eternal!"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Three words for you people: epic, cute, and depressing...I believe I just outdid Naru's and Serena's death people.**_

_**Lazyfox: TT_TT **_

_**Jurabi: Oh God, I think I broke her. She's so sad she can't even speak!**_

_**Lazyfox: TT_TT The pain is too real right now...The tears won't stop! WAAAAAHHHH**_

_**Jurabi: I...don't know what to say here people...I don't...I just...never expected this to happen. I never expected that I would write this!**_

_**Lazyfox: I wanna call bs on that, but I think he might be telling the truth...Who knows when you're dealing with a troll...Who likes to punch people in the FEELZ!**_

_**Jurabi: I am serious! Like Naru, the idea just came out of nowhere and I just went along with it!**_

_**Lazyfox: Aside from my emotional breakdown please let Jurabi know what you all thought of the chapter by leaving a review for him and for also clicking on the follow and favorite button if you like too TwT Still crying just trying to be a little positive here~**_

_**Jurabi: And also follow and favorite Lazyfox and her stories because they are amazing! One more chapter of Kaisetsu's backstory. The only feelz punching you should expect is Robin's reaction to this...and Sugua's death...After all that...then it is the epic fight with Kaisetsu vs Sugua. I can't wait!**_

_**Lazyfox: Again no rest for this fragile heart of mine T-T All my Zoro's fans out there raise your hand if you cried when you read his reaction. And then tell me if your heart shattered when Kaisetsu broke down.**_

_**Jurabi: Well...at least Kaisetsu X Kadiri were close to being a thing. :D**_

_**Lazyfox: I SHIP THEM! That was my enjoyment out of this chapter of feel punching. He's literally been playing ping pong with my emotions all throughout this entire chapter! **_

_**Jurabi: Lol, I hope you can pull through. One more feelz chapter left and it will be insane on the chapter after that. That's about all we have tonight folks. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya'. Bye. :D**_

_**Lazyfox: Bye guys~ T-T**_


	61. Kaisetsu's Past: Part Four

**Kaisetsu's Past: Part Four**

_***CRASH*** A glass filled with tea met the floor spilling the liquid. Robin, who was listening to Zoro via transponder snail froze. Her breathing became shallow and tears threaten to fall from her blue eyes, "N-no...that can't be true…" She whispered covering her mouth._

_"Robin…" Zoro's voice was heard through the transponder snail. "Robin are you still there?"_

_Robin braced herself on the counter before she fell to the floor shaking horribly. "N..No not...my baby..." she cried._

_"M-Mother? Are you there…?" Kaisetsu's voice was heard on the otherside._

_Robin stayed on the floor sobbing softly before she pulled the transponder snail down to her. "Y..Yes. I'm ***Sob*** he..here" she stuttered out trying to calm down. "B..Baby are you okay? H..How are you feeling?"_

_"I...I'm okay...but seeing Morgana die in front of me...It was too much...for me to take in…" Kaisetsu said. "I wanted to save her...I really did...B-but...things...didn't go the way I wanted…"_

_"Kaisetsu..Zoro...please come home when you can...I...I can't go through this...s-sadness alone…" Robin whispered._

_"We will Robin...as soon as I am done here...We'll come back to you. Take care of Hana until then…" Zoro said._

_"Th-Thank you...I will..." Robin said hanging up the transponder snail and walking to the sleeping baby Hana. She picked up the new-born and sees her tears fall on her, "I'm..so sorry H-Hana….You'll never...get to know Morgana...I'm sorry…" She whispered hugging the sleeping baby._

* * *

><p><em>Zoro walks into the quiet banquet room back on Mihawk's island and sits in the chair.<em>

_"She didn't take it easily, did she?" Mihawk asked._

_"She was just told her eldest child was murdered and her other daughter now has the demon that killed her first-born inside her. How do you think she's taking it?" Zoro said rubbing his face tiredly before he picked up his mug and chugged down his rum._

_"You shouldn't let your emotions consume you, Roronoa. After all, you have an important battle coming on. One that you will need complete focus if you want to leave with your life. Only one of us will come out of this fight alive...You are taking an awful risk, Roronoa." Mihawk said._

_"Risks are what I love to take. It gives meaning to whatever action I take." Zoro said smirking, "I'll complete my life-long goal just as the others did…" He said remembering all his friends._

_Sugua too was chugging down a mug of rum when he slammed the empty barrel on the table. "Well I'm tired of wasting precious time...Let's have our fight already"_

_"Even after your own student died...you still act the same way you always do." Mihawk told him._

_"Why change who I am? Besides when we fight I'm either carrying the title of greatest swordsman or I'm going to die?" Sugua said grabbing another mug of Rum._

_"Very well then," Mihawk said finishing his wine before standing up, "The sooner we begin and end this the sooner we can get back to our normal lives. Follow me." He said leaving the banquet room with the two swordsmen._

_Kaisetsu and Kadiri were sitting in the flower garden so Kaisetsu could calm down after talking to her mother. The two children saw their fathers and Sugua heading towards the back entrance of the mansion._

_"Where are they going?" Kaisetsu asked._

_Zoro placed his hand on her head and ruffles her hair, "Father's going to fight and win the battle he has been waiting for his entire life, dear. Once I'm done, we can go back home and comfort your mother."_

_Kaisetsu held onto him. "Be careful...Don't leave me too. Promise?" she said in a soft voice._

_Zoro hugs his daughter and smiles, "You know me better than anyone, Kai. I'll get through this battle in a flash, I promise. In the meantime, why don't you spend a little more time with Kadiri? We'll be leaving soon after I win, so I want you to enjoy what little time you have left with him."_

_"O-Okay…" Kaisetsu said hesitantly letting him go, "Please come back in one piece…" She whispered as she leaves to find Kadiri. Before she left, she notices that Sugua's left arm wound had never fully healed yet he is still going to battle, "Master…" She thought in her head as she continued on._

_"Sugua, are you sure you are battle ready?" Zoro asked staring at Sugua's nasty wound, "With that wound, I doubt you will last long."_

_"Take a look at who you're talking to, Roronoa. Like I said before: When we fight I'm either carrying the title of greatest swordsman or I'm going to die. There is no other way around it, and I'm definitely not going to back down on this fight." Sugua said._

_"Do as you wish, but know I do not plan on handing my title over willingly. This fight we'll be your ultimate test of swordsmanship so do not take me lightly" Mihawk warned._

_"I think this is the most I ever heard you talk Mihawk. I spent two years training with you and the Ghost girl and never heard you talk unless you were correcting my form" Zoro mused taking his bandana off his arm and tying it around his head._

_"At least my words and training allowed you to help your captain reach his goal in the end" Mihawk said._

_Zoro thought about his deceased captain and best friend and for a moment he felt a hand resting on his shoulder giving it an encouraging squeeze before the feeling was gone._

_"Yes. Thank you for that...Luffy was destined to become the pirate King and it was my honor and duty to help him get there. I learned from you to be prepared for the New World, but Luffy prepared me for you...My captain is the Pirate King and I will not dishonor his memory by not obtaining the title of Greatest Swordsman" Zoro declared showing his fighting spirit in his unscarred eye as his hand rested on the hilt of his white sword and treasure. 'Today I will fulfill my promises...Luffy...Kunia...and Especially you Morgana...'_

_The three swordsmen stood on a perfect setting for their long-awaited battle. Drawing their swords, they all awaited for one to make the first move._

_"Ya pansy! This is a man's fight so let's fight!" Sugua yelled charging in at Mihawk._

_When Mihawk blocks Sugua's strike, the ground broke beneath the two swordsmen. With great force, Mihawk pushes him back, "As reckless as ever…"_

_That was when Zoro came rushing in on Mihawk with two of his swords coming in for a strike, "Toro Nagashi!" but was blocked off by both Mihawk and Sugua's swords._

_"Don't think I'm missing out on this!" Sugua shouted as all three of them clash their swords at each other at unbelievable speed. None of which are holding back any power within each of their strikes._

_With a sudden force, Zoro manages to push both of them back. He notices Sugua being the first to show signs of tiredness, "Should have known…" He thought._

_"You are slipping, Sugua. Your wound is more trouble to you than it is worth. This is only the beginning of our battle…" Mihawk said._

_"Hehe, I know that…" Sugua said feeling pain from his left arm. "I know that with this wound I have no chance...but what kind of example would I be setting for Shrimp if I forfeit now…?"_

_"Hm..I thought you only cared for the title." Zoro said._

_"I do, but a title can only take you so far...My fight won't last long...I realized that...As short of a battle this was for me, I enjoyed this the most…" Sugua said tiredly. "Besides masters should never outlive their students and since I watched my first student die it's only fitting I follow behind her."_

_"Sugua…" Zoro said._

_"As for my departing gift, let me show you both the reason why I am called a master of the Nightshade Blade! Only you two are worthy to have your blood dripping off this sword, Roronoa, Mihawk!" Sugua shouted as an aura surrounded his black blade. He pointed it at Zoro and suddenly, the blade shot out extensively. This almost reminded Zoro of Luffy's power to stretch across long distances._

_Using his blades, Zoro manages to redirect Sugua's long-sword attack making the sword stick against the tree. The long sword then retracted from the tree and returned to normal. "Let's see you two dodge this!" Sugua shouted as the aura of his blade returns. With a sudden force, Sugua sends a flurry of flying slash attacks at the two swordsmen._

_Reacting quickly, the two swordsmen deflected the many slashes trying to divert the attacks to each other._

_"Time to end this!" Sugua shouted as his blade grew long once again, "You first, Roronoa!" He shouted charging in at Zoro with his blade shooting at him again._

_Zoro blocks the blade and felt himself being pushed back by the force of the impact. He knew that there was a tree behind him and hitting it would be the end of him. "Am I the first to fall…? No chance in hell! I'll fight to the last breath!" He shouted as his scarred eye started to open._

_Sugua smirks, "Then show me what you are capable of, Roronoa!"_

_Zoro's scarred eye fully opened revealing it as red with black patterns, "Kumai Teleportation!" He shouted as he suddenly disappeared out of the swordsmen' eyes._

_"Where…" Sugua was shocked at the sudden disappearance and was met with another stab attack._

_"Santoryu: 108 Phoenix Cannon!" Zoro shouted performing his powerful attack striking Sugua down._

_Sugua's blood spattered all over the ground as he held his heavy wound across his torso. He could tell that his vitals were cut. Instead of falling down, he sat on the ground. "And so this is the end of Sugua…But this journey of mine was at least fun while it lasted…"_

_"...One day when I die, feel free to challenge me as much as you want in the afterlife…" Zoro said, "Even in death we grow stronger, so I guarantee you this: You will never grow bored."_

_"...Ah...that's good to hear…" Sugua whispered as his eyes closed. In his mind he hears the last sounds of Morgana and Kaisetsu calling his name happily, "Yes...the very thing I sought out...was actually right in front of me...all this time…" He said with his final breath._

* * *

><p><em>Kaisetsu was still sitting with Kadiri in the flower garden when a small wind gale blew past them sending up a swirl of fallen flower petals. The multi colored petals blew vividly in the air creating a beautiful rainbow whirlwind for the children.<em>

_The wind surrounded the children and as they watched the gentle colorful wind a gentle whisper played on the breeze._

_'See you again someday...Shrimp..."_

_As the two watched the flower petals dancing in the breeze Kaisetsu felt something warm running down her face. Touching her cheek she noticed she was crying as did Kadiri who moved closer to her side and wrapped her in a hug._

* * *

><p><em>Silence filled the air surrounding both Zoro and Mihawk as the two swordsmen stared each other down. With no hesitation, the two bursts towards each other and locked swords with one another. The very earth beneath them started to break apart and the trees there were falling down from the sudden impact.<em>

_Zoro was gritting his teeth around Wando as he pushed against Mihawk's Yoru blade. "Again...Kumai Teleportation!" He shouted in his mind as he suddenly disappears._

_Mihawk stood still as he hear the grass indicate foot steps. Turning around, he blocked Zoro's incoming attack when he reappeared. He could see exhaustion in Zoro's eyes since his teleportation technique takes a lot of energy._

_"Seems that eye technique is causing you exhaustion Roronoa...Please do not bore me with a quick duel like our last encounter years ago...I've held this title for a many decades and I am not handing it over to a coy fish still splashing in its pound" Mihawk said._

_"How careless of me to think that I could get you with such a simple trick…" He said sarcastically jumping back then closing scared eye._

_Mihawk jumped back from Zoro lifting his Yoru blade up before bring it down creating an eerie green screeching slash attack._

_Using Armament Hardening Haki on his three swords, Zoro manages to block the attack and redirect it upwards. He senses Mihawk's approach from the side and turns to his left to intercept his attack. The two then began to exchange lightning-fast clashes of their swords making the whole island shake viciously. During the long clash, Mihawk then starts to feel an ominous presence and an eerie silence around the island. Puzzled by this Mihawk makes an attack that causes him and his opponent to jump back again. Mihawk kept his eye on his opponent but scans the area around him._

_"Huh, what's the matter with you?" Zoro asked._

_"Something just came to mind...Is it just me, or are the Humandrills awfully quiet today?" Mihawk asked._

_"It could be due to our fighting. This island is falling apart after all…" Zoro assumed._

_Shaking off the thought, Mihawk refocused himself as did Zoro._

* * *

><p><em>Kadiri felt the same menacing presence and uncomforting silence in the air around the island as his father did.<em>

_"What's wrong, Kadiri?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Well...usually the Humandrills would be knocking on our door looking to fight us, but they're no where to be found." Kadiri said._

_"It's often that Humandrills come to you and your father for a fight?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Yes...I think I'm going to look into this. Our fathers are too busy with their fight right now." Kadiri said._

_"Okay, I should come too." Kaisetsu said._

_"No, you haven't face Humandrills before. They will kill you if you don't know how to handle them." Kadiri said._

_"But…" Kaisetsu felt worried for Kadiri's safety._

_"Don't worry about me, Kai. I'll be back before you know it." Kadiri said._

_Kaisetsu blushes a little at him calling her nickname that her father used. "Okay...I'll just stay here and wait for you."_

_Kadiri nods and ruffles her hair before leaving the castle._

_After walking for a few minutes, Kadiri arrives at the Humandrill homes where they usually lived. There, he finds a disturbing scene that almost makes him want to puke. He saw Humandrills crucified on boulders dead. Most of them were lying on the ground in a pool of blood._

_Kadiri turns his eyes away from the sight trying to hold in his puke, "What could...have done this…?"_

_"I believe the question is, 'Who' could have done this?" A voice asked._

_Kadiri turns to the source of the voice, "Who are you…?"_

* * *

><p><em>Zoro and Mihawk were both feeling the outcome of a long, hard, painful battle. Each side was feeling the sting of their wounds still gripping their blades.<em>

_"I have enough for one more attack...and you?" Zoro asked._

_"...Same…" Mihawk said tiredly for the first time in...ever…_

_"I see...this time, neither of us will dodge. The winner will be decided by whose attack is the strongest." Zoro said raising his blade it a tri formation ._

_"Just like we faced off in our first duel" Mihawk stated raising his blade as well._

_"Only this time...I won't be the one to fall...Sentoryu..."_

_Mihawk took a deep breath as memory of their first battle played in his mind, to the training they had undergone together for two years. A calm and seemingly happy smile appeared on the veteran swordsman face. Opening his piercing golden hawk like eyes he sprung agilly towards a firmly standing Zoro._

_"SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU HAVE GROWN! RORONOA ZORO!"_

_Zoro stayed planted to the ground as he spun his two treasured blades watching Mihawk spring towards him. A silent ring pierced the calm air as Zoro zeroed in on Mihawk catching his incoming movements. Taking a step forward the two men blades clashed ._

_"THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"_

_After the mighty clash of blades a shattering sound was heard as blood spruted from both men staining the already red ground a dark crimson. In the glow of the moonlight half of a pure black blade stuck into the ground of the two men as the other half rested in his master's hand._

_"So it seems I have lost...You've truly grown well young coy fish" Mihawk said staring into the distance as years of battles passed through his mind._

_Zoro could not speak as the weight of his accomplishment swept over him. Droplets were hitting the ground at his feet and he could not understand why he was crying or why he felt so light hearted at the moment. Trying to keep his streaming tears in he heard the unique laugh Mihawk was known for._

_"Kukukuku...Don't let your emotions bottle up inside, Roronoa...Your years of training have paid off...Promises you've made have come true and though you mourn the passing of your daughter it's okay to reflect happily on earning my title..." Mihawk tells the younger man._

_Zoro still quietly sobbed as he felt the three familiar presences of his three treasured people around him as he slowly calmed down. When his tears finally stopped he turned around to thank Mihawk for the battle, but saw that Mihawk was still standing tall with both his arms raised out._

_"What are you doing?" the newly named greatest swordsman asked._

_Mihawk gave Zoro a knowing look as he cracked an amused smirk. "A scar on the back is a swordsman's greatest shame...Is it not Roronoa?" he asked repeating the same line Zoro used on him all those years ago._

_Zoro catching the meaning of Mihawk's gesture cracked a face splitting grin as he held Wando to his side. "Well, said!" he yelled before slashing Mihawk across his chest._

_Before his death came, Mihawk smiles as he remembers his deceased wife and that one moment he saw his son, Kadiri, actually show emotion and smile. "How I've longed for this day to come...Apologizes, Kadiri...I guess I am unable to show you the loving side of me…" He thought as he breathed his last breath and died peacefully._

_Zoro watches as the former Greatest Swordsmen fall to the ground. "To die by my most treasured sword is the greatest honor I could give to the both of you, fellow swordmasters…" He said as he cut two human size holes in the ground and places the dead Sugua and the dead Mihawk in the holes and buries them. Then he places their swords on top of their graves as tombstones. After paying his respects, he stumbles back into the castle to find Kaisetsu in the gardens._

_"Kaisetsu…" He called._

_Kaisetsu turns to her father with tears from her eyes, "F-Father!" She screamed hugging her father tightly._

_"O-Ow, Kai! Not so tight!" Zoro screamed feeling the sting of his wounds._

_"S-Sorry...are you going to be okay?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Yep, and I won…" Zoro said smirking._

_"Yes! I knew you could do it! …" Kaisetsu's happiness turns into concern, "What about Mr. Mihawk and Master Sugua…?"_

_Zoro's eyes were covered by his hair, "They're in a better place, Kai." He answered as sugar-coated best as he could._

_"Father...please don't talk to me like a little child...It's alright to tell me that they're dead…" Kaisetsu said._

_"...Yes, child. They are...only one could walk out of the battle alive…" Zoro said._

_Kaisetsu bit her lip tightly before hugging her father and burying her head in his robe. "I knew...I knew that...I'm glad it was you that came back...but I'm really sad too" she sobbed into his robe._

_Feeling the same sadness as his daughter, Zoro hugged her tightly, "I know...once we get back home...hopefully all this pain will leave for the time being." He said as he looked around, "Where's the boy, Kadiri?"_

_"He felt a something off with the Humandrill and went to check on them...He's been gone for awhile now though" Kaisetsu tells him._

_"The Humandrills...Mihawk also said the same thing about them...I was hoping that the least we do was give him our condolences about his father's death...I'll go and-Grr…" Zoro felt the aftermath pain from his fight with the swordmasters and felt a bit sleepy._

_"Don't, father. Your hurt...let me find him and tell him what happened. Get some sleep…" She said placing her father on a chair to rest._

_"O-okay...I guess I'll…***snore***" Zoro was already into deep sleep as a bubble formed out of his nose._

_Kaisetsu giggles and shakes her head, "I'll be back, Father." She thought as she went out in search for Kadiri._

* * *

><p><em>"Wow...I've never been to this part of the island…" Kaisetsu said to herself as she arrives at the Humandrills home to find a terrible sight. Many Humandrills dead all around her in pools of blood, "Oh...my…" She whispered as she steps back in fear looking at all the dead bodies.<em>

_"My...My. what a pretty little girl you are" said feminine voice from behind her._

_Kaisetsu slowly turns around to see a female with a smiling mask covering her face._

_"D-Did you do this…?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Do what? Kill those battle hungry apes? Well, yes and no" the girl admitted._

_Kaisetsu took many steps back as the girl took the same steps towards her._

_"What do you want…? Where's Kadiri?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Oh, you mean this kid?" The woman asked showing her a badly beaten Kadiri in her hand._

_"KADIRI! Let him go!" Kaisetsu yelled going for Morgana's sword._

_The girl disappeared from Kaisetsu's sight leaving Kadiri on the ground as she appeared in front of her startling the young girl._

_"I wouldn't do that...See you boyfriend over there tried that same trick and well...you see what happened to him" the girl tells her snatching away her sword._

_"Why did you do all this to these Humadrills…? What do you want?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"To answer those questions...I killed the Humandrills in hopes of drawing you here, but it only drew this boy out...and to your other question, I want you, Roronoa Kaisetsu." The woman said._

_"M...Me? What for? I thought you said you didn't do this?" Kaisetsu demanded._

_"Well, I did and didn't...My body committed the act, but my mind didn't ya see" the girl tells her grabbing her arms and putting them behind her back. "Roronoa Kaisetsu, I want you to be the first-mate of my crew…"_

_"Wh-What…?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Ya heard me~ I want you to join my pirate crew! It'll be fun we're going to have a big adventure with a huge crew~ But first I have to find this island so I can get my Devil Fruit powers back from someone" the masked girl said resting on top of Kaisetsu head._

_"I-I don't think I'm old enough yet...even then...I don't want to. You...killed all these Humandrills and you're acting like it's your biggest accomplishment…" Kaisetsu said trying to get out of the girl's grasp._

_"Don't worry about the age...dear, I have ways of convincing you…" She said giggling. Kaisetsu notices Kadiri slowly getting up but doesn't say anything._

_"Why do you want me…?" Kaisetsu asked stalling her._

_"Because you are Roronoa's daughter. Just like him no doubt. Strong, filled with potential...you are just perfect for first-mate." The woman answered._

_"Well, I don't want to join a pirate crew..." Kaisetsu said still trying to wiggle free. "Not until I'm older...I still have time to spend with my mother and little sister..."_

_"Ah...Robin, how's she doing? I should also ask how your father, Zoro, is doing as well. Hell, how are all the Straw Hats for that matter, hmm?!" She asked crazily like she was dying to know._

_"How do you know the straw-hats? You sound like you've meet them before or are you just a psycho fan?"_

_"Oh...so you assume...I guess that neither Luffy nor Nami ever told anyone...huh...That's fine then! I didn't expect them to care...they care more about that other girl…" She said with a dark venomous tone._

_"Girl...what other girl?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"...It doesn't matter…" The girl said, "Now, you will become my first-mate, or I'll just have to get my hands all bloodied up. Trust me, you don't want that since I ran out of Humandrills...and I surely don't want to hurt my future crew-mate…"_

_"Can't you find someone else? Look I just lost my sister and master...I'm not ready to leave home" Kaisetsu said._

_"...That….is a darn shame...I guess you're right. Maybe it's too soon...I guess I'll just-Hold on just a second." She said as she let go of Kaisetsu and turns around to knee kick Kadiri, who was just about to strike her, in the stomach causing him to spit out blood._

_"Kadiri!" Kaisetsu cried moving to the boy side, but got pulled back by the mask girl._

_The masked girl then starts to repeatedly kick Kadiri in the stomach, "I thought I told you not to interupt me when I am talking, boy! Especially if it is to someone else!"_

_"Stop! You're hurting him!" Kaisetsu cried trying to get to her friend._

_"You say that as if it was a bad thing." The woman said as she places her foot on Kadiri's neck, "I hope you reconsider my offer. I doubt he could get up from a kick to the neck."_

_"It is a bad thing! He's my friend so stop hurting him!" Kaisetsu yelled starting to get angry at the sight of her hovering over his neck. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed letting a wild energy fly out of her._

_"What...?" The woman was then punched in the mask by Kaisetsu causing part of her mask to crack. Letting go of the girl, she skidded back and felt her face bleeding, "What was that...That raw power…" She said to herself._

_"Kadiri! Speak to me, please…" Kaisetsu said rushing to Kadiri's side._

_"K-Kaisetsu…" Kadiri whispered weakly._

_"It's okay...I'm right here... Come on I'm getting you back to the house" Kaisetsu said getting to her feet trying to drag Kadiri with her._

_But that was when the masked woman appeared in front of them, "Leaving so soon? But I haven't even introduced myself yet."_

_Kaisetsu growled, "Get out of our way!"_

_"Hehe you're so feisty~ I like you so much already... My name is MM its a pleasure to meet you both...Well, young Kaisetsu I can see you will not be joining my crew yet which makes me sad, but I got a way to make you join me in time..."_

_"Will you quit talking in riddles! I'm not jo-Ahhh!" Kaisetsu cried as she got knocked back._

_"The way I see it you will...cuz I'm going to be borrowing this cute little friend of yours~ So until we meet again Roronoa Kaisetsu. Please do get a control of that power of yours. Only strong people are going to survive in my crew" the masked girl named MM said, "If you don't then your boyfriend here will soon be more than willing to help me become the first Queen of the Pirates. Say your goodbyes if you can, boy."_

_"K-Kai…" Kadiri said looking at Kaisetsu with tears in his eyes._

_"K-Kadiri…!" Kaisetsu shouted trying to run to them again._

_Kadiri smiles and says, "Love you…" He said before he disappears with MM._

_Kaisetsu stops in her tracks and fell on her knees when Kadiri was no longer in her sights. She slams her fits on the ground as tears fell from her eyes, "Kadiri! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO…"_

_Zoro woke up with a jolt. "Kai..." he said before he was up in running outside. "Kai, where are you?!" He shouted as he finds Kaisetsu beating the ground. "K-Kai…" He whispered approaching his daughter._

_"H-He's gone...father…" Kaisetsu whispered._

_"What…? You mean…"_

_"Y-Yes...she took him…" Kaisetsu said._

_"Who took Kadiri?" Zoro asked._

_"Someone named MM! Do you know her father?! Do you?!" Kaisetsu shouted angrily._

_"MM…? No, I don't know anyone by that name." Zoro told her._

_"Well...she knows you and the rest of the Straw-Hats...She...She wanted me to join her crew, but I refused…" Kaisetsu explained breaking into tears, "Th-Then...she started hurting Kadiri, and I snapped and hit her….She bounced back and then took Kadiri from me...I want to save him, father! I WANT KADIRI BACK!" She screamed hugging her father tightly._

_Zoro was lost at what to do here. The only thing he did know that his daughter was hurting and crying and he had to stop it. He wrapped her in a tight hug rubbing soothing circles on her back and hair. "I know sweetie...I promise we'll get him back" he said softly rocking her gently in his arms._

* * *

><p><em>Kadiri was thrown into a cell hitting the stone wall hard as he heard the cells being locked. He opens his eyes to see MM staring down at him.<em>

_"Since your girlfriend isn't willing to join me, you are my best bet, boy. I'm going to get a doctor and scientist on this crew so they can make sure you are obedient to me and me alone. Be thankful that this is you and not her." MM said as she walks away._

_"...I...am…" Kadiri whispered._

* * *

><p>After reminiscing the past, Kaisetsu now opens her eyes to see her deceased master beside her finishing the last drink of booze he had in the hot spring. Seconds turned into minutes for the two as silence filled the air.<p>

"...Now then…" Sugua said smirking.

"..." Kaisetsu didn't even say a word.

…

…

…

…

Suddenly, the two stood up and locked swords with each other, "LET'S SETTLE THIS!" Both sword wielders screamed simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**Lazyfox: THERE STILL NAKED! (covers her innocent eyes) /**_

_**Jurabi: HAHAHA! I wonder if they will fight naked…-grins evilly-**_

_**Lazyfox: O/o I hope not~**_

_**Jurabi: And then every pervert male and female in the world dies of nosebleeds from imaginations...**_

_**Lazyfox: If it was Zoro or Mihawk I be okay with the nudity hehe ^/^ Plz don't tell my mom I said that O_o**_

_**Jurabi: And I'd be okay if it was a female vs. Kaisetsu. -nosebleeds- OPPAI! OPPAI everywhere! XD Like if you get that reference!**_

_**Lazyfox: Such a man response...smh Anyway hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter and all my Kadiri fans rise with me as we hunt MM down and beat her down for ripping our young couple apart! *grabs pitchfork and torch***_

_**Jurabi: And who exactly could MM be? So many possibilities...I think I'll introduce all the Black Viper Pirates in the next arc. …-leans closer- Tamiko vs. Yuni and Cobo build up hype...**_

_**Lazyfox: REVENGE! TAMIKO WILL DESTROY HER! **_

_**Jurabi: Oh, speaking of next arcs. I have an important announcement. I am now going to reveal the poll results of the next arc after Skypiea! Drum roll please?**_

_**Laxyfox: *PLAYS DRUM ROLL MUSIC***_

_**Jurabi: And the arc that will be written after Skypiea with a staggering top number of 5 votes. Is…..the…...YUKIJIMA ARC!**_

_**Lazyfox: WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOO! SIBLING REUNION HERE WE GO~~ **_

_**Jurabi: Congratulations, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin! And the arcs after that will be: Opposite Words Arc (changed the name), OVA Dragonsky (Libras+Toru chapter), OVA Look before you Sleet (Straw Hats chapter), OVA Mmmmmystery on the Pirate Express (Straw Hats chapter), then the epic CP7 arc! I can't wait to write all of those!**_

_**Lazyfox: I support this~ Now guys if I get violent in one of the upcoming arcs plz don't judge me I have a reason when I see certain characters...**_

_**Jurabi: So, I really hoped you all enjoyed this final chapter of Kaisetsu's backstory. Next time will finally be Kaisetsu vs. Sugua.**_

_**Lazyfox: YAY VIOLENCE~ No more feelz punching for awhile~ ^w^**_

_**Jurabi: -evil laughter- Or is it…?**_

_**Lazyfox: -glares- Dream crusher...**_

_**Jurabi: As an author, I pity you people. You have no idea about the feelz kicker that will kick you in the sensitive feelz spot when I get to 'that scene'...**_

_**Lazyfox: Does anyone else hate when he does that?...I can't be the only one right? **_

_**Jurabi: XD, well, that's all we have for now. I can't wait to get started on the Kaisetsu vs Sugua. Intense writing...intensifies….0_0...Please review and share your thoughts and leave a favorite or follow for two of your favorite authors. :D Bye!**_

_**Lazyfox: Bye guys~ =^w^=**_


	62. Kaisetsu vs Sugua: The Final Lesson

**Kaisetsu vs. Sugua: The Final Lesson**

"Is Colleen going to be better, Sakuya?" Arrow asked seeing Sakuya patching Colleen's wound.

"Well...I'm no Tamiko...but I get the job done. You better, Colleen?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah!" Colleen shouted even though she felt pain from her stomach, "Ow...why didn't I see that attack coming…?"

"It's alright, Colleen. There's no need to beat yourself up over it…" Sakuya said.

"So what do we do now?" Arrow asked.

"Save Tamiko, that's what." Cooper answered entering the sick bay.

"But...what about Kaisetsu?" Sakuya asked.

"She told us she can handle it...She's not our first-mate for nothing... Right now saving our friends is the most important thing..." Ackmor said still feeling the effects from his short out.

"My question is...Why did they take Tamiko? Was it to keep us crippled or is there something more to it?" Arrow wondered.

"We'll find that out later." Colleen said, "We're still going to save her crippled or not!"

'Right!" the crew said.

"Sakuya, you keep watch of Kaisetsu while we storm their hideout. There shouldn't be that many Sins left." Cooper said.

"Okay, you guys be careful." Sakuya said getting off the ship.

"Alright, we're coming, Tamiko!" Colleen shouted as the Delicate Fox continues onwards.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaisetsu and Sugua <em><strong>(Jurabi: IN FULL CLOTHING)<strong>_ stood in a wide-open battlefield on Jaya. Kaisetsu drew her two swords...one being her sisters and the other being her own. However, Sugua did not draw his sword, but smirks.

"Ah...yes. This will do. It's just you...and me! TIME TO RAISE SOME HELL!" Sugua shouted making Kaisetsu glare at him, "Now that I think of it, the last time we fought like this…" He said remembering the past, "Hehehe...you were still my student. You were wild, unfocused, and had the eyes of a beast. Even then...I knew that someday you'd be the opponent I've been waiting for! I hope you will not disappoint! HAHAHAHA!"

With a burst of speed, Kaisetsu rushes at him and attempts to strike him, however, she was stopped by Sugua's arm which was encased in some kind of black stone. "What?"

With swiftness, Sugua pushes Kaisetsu back and then punches her in the face sending her flying like a rocket. Crashing against a tree that snapped in half because of the impact, Kaisetsu stood up again with an angry look on her face, "You...OLD COOT!" She screamed.

"HAHA! I can tell that you're angry! Let's dance, Shrimp!" Sugua said taking out his sword not even unsheathing it.

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" Kaisetsu growled charging in again at him. "Take this Nitoryu (Two-Sword Style) TAKA NAMI!" she yelled creating a gust of wind like attack.

"Do you dare to insult me Shrimp? Your father created that attack as a gimmick to piss off that orange haired woman his captain fell in love with" Sugua said standing still letting the breeze glide over him.

Sugua looks up to see Kaisetsu was above ready to attack, but he blocks her two swords with his sheath and then kicks her in the stomach, "That can't be all you got! I've been waiting forever for you to fight me ever since I was revived!"

"I'll get you for all those times you called me names!" Kaisetsu shouted as she embedded Morgana's sword with fire and her other sword in ice. She rushes at her deceased master and attacks him with flurries of sword strikes which he manages to dodge.

"Now that's more like it! I got a little taste of pleasure when I battled Mihawk and Roronoa, but this time I get a fight I can really savor!" Sugua yelled feeling the sting of her blades before he swung back knocking one out of her grasp and jabbing her in the chest with his sheathed sword knocking her breath away.

"Gahh!" Kaisetsu cried skidding backwards a few feet pressing on the spot where he hit her.

"This is fun! It's like hunting!" Sugua said rushing at her attempting to hit her on the head with his sheath.

"You always did have a sick way at looking at everything..." Kaisetsu said dodging his attacks.

"I find joy even in the little things Shrimp...So how you take Morgana's death?" he asked like it was a normal question to ask.

"Wha...Ow!" Kaisetsu said as he smacked her over the head. "Damn you old man!"

"You weren't paying attention!" Sugua scolded smacking her in the face.

"Fine, you call this battle hunting! Let's see how long you last as the game (hunted)!" Kaisetsu shouted blocking his sheath strikes and jumping over him to attack from the air.

"Still hotheaded as ever...You know you couldn't avoid my questions for long... So tell me how did you cope with losing Morgana?" he said sidestepping her attacks.

"Not working on me this time, master!" Kaisetsu shouted yet she remembered how sad she was when her sister died.

Sugua then rushes at Kaisetsu at great speed ready to strike her again; however, Kaisetsu blocks the strike with both her swords and kicks him in the face.

"How would you like to die, Shrimp?" Sugua asked gleefully.

"Don't make me laugh!" Kaisetsu shouted embedding her sister's sword with lightning. She stabs the lightning blade into the ground causing electricity to scatter across the battlefield. The lightning stuns Sugua right where he stood. Taking the chance, Kaisetsu slashes him up again in the many vital spots, "It's over, old man!" She shouted thinking she won; however, she was surprised to see that Sugua was still standing.

"Not quite!" Sugua shouted jabbing her in the chest with his sheath.

"Ah!" Kaisetsu stood her ground and jumped back. "I've had enough!" She screamed as she grabs her sword out of the ground and tries to strike Sugua. Sugua blocks her attack with a black fist. Kaisetsu tries to attack with her other sword but Sugua also blocks it. The ground beneath the two started to crumble and the trees around them began to fall.

Sugua smirks as Kaisetsu then attacks him with a flurry of lightning fast sword slashes but he manages to deflect them with his black fists. The two began a long struggle clash of fast strikes until Sugua punches her in the face, "You're beaten!"

Kaisetsu stood her ground and counters with a sword strike in the face pushing Sugua back. The two charge at each other again and started another clash of punches and sword strikes until Sugua punches Kaisetsu again, "Fall! Fall!" He screamed.

Kaisetsu never let her feet drop on her and she attacks again with a strong sword strike to the body. The two once again clash their fists and swords against one another until Sugua uppercuts Kaisetsu's chin. "Scream for me!" He screamed.

With a sudden force, Kaisetsu pushes down on Sugua's fist and stares at her deceased master in the eyes and slashes his chest again pushing him back. For the final time, the two exchange countless lightning fast blows to one another. Using all the power she had, Kaisetsu breaks through and manages to land a hard blow on Sugua sending him flying into dozens of trees creating a domino effect.

Slowly, Sugua stands up from the rubble and stares at his former student seeing Morgana by her side. He chuckles and smiles, "I have had carnal knowledge of the fairest maidens in Heaven…" He said grabbing his sheathed sword, "...and have tasted the finest wines in this world!" He said grabbing the hilt of his blade, "...but none of it…" He pulls out his black sword, Nightshade Blade. "NONE OF IT...Excites my blood more than using my blade!" He shouted throwing the sheath away, "HAHAHA! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END, SHRIMP!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryu and the remaining Deadly Sins watch Sugua's battle against Kaisetsu. Seeing that Sugua drew his blade, Ryu became intrigued.<p>

"Kaisetsu forced his hand…" Ryu said.

"The only people Sugua ever drew his sword against was...Roronoa Zoro and Dracule Mihawk, Ryu…" Okasan said, "Is Kaisetsu that powerful…?"

"Hm...how interesting…" Ryu said.

* * *

><p>A powerful aura surrounded Sugua's blade as he sends a mobile slash attack at Kaisetsu. Kaisetsu dodges the attack and sees that it nearly cut the ground beneath her, "He could cut the entire island…" She thought.<p>

"Show me what you're made up, Shrimp!" Sugua shouted rushing at her and attempting to slice her in half.

Kaisetsu blocks the attack with her blades and kicked Sugua in the torso sending him back.

"Yes, the fun has been doubled! Try to last at least two minutes, Shrimp!" Sugua taunted as he sent a flurry of flying slashes as Kaisetsu.

Kaisetsu growled as she coated her sword in fire and her sister's momento in ice. "I'm not losing to you old man! I have to find my mother and Tamiko! I'm sick of this game!" she yelled making the fire and ice around her blades turn darker as a black aura surrounded them. Using this, Kaisetsu deflects the many slashes Sugua sent at her.

"You need to enjoy this more!" Sugua shouted as his blade grew longer and he tries to cut Kaisetsu in half from a distance.

Kaisetsu stops the blade with her swords and rushes at her former master still holding it in place, "You need to shut up and die again!" Kaisetsu shouted kicking him in the face.

"So cold. When did you become like this Shrimp? Quick temper was one of your quirks, but for you to be so lethal with your words...You've changed a lot from the student I used to know" Sugua says batting her away as he struck again. He then starts feeling excitement course inside him. He had never felt this way since his battle with Zoro and Mihawk, "Yes...your blood is worthy to be dripping off my blade!"

"GO TO BACK HELL!" Kaisetsu shouted rushing at her master with intent on killing him.

"Been there already Shrimp~ The devil got a restraining order out on me for it" Sugua said blocking Kaisetsu's strikes. However, he sees that Kaisetsu's strikes have become much stronger.

Kaisetsu manages to parry Sugua's strikes and kicks him in the face again sending him flying into a tree. Already feeling the most excitement he could possibly feel, Sugua grinned like a mad man, "HAHA! YESS! THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR! This is why we sword wielders exist…" He said pointing his sword at Kaisetsu, "...But all good things must come to an end. Get ready to die, Shrimp." He said as suddenly, his sword extended like an extension rope heading straight at Kaisetsu.

Kaisetsu stood her ground and blocks the blade while getting sent back. His blade was strong, but her will was stronger.

"This is where real men belong...IN THE FIGHT!" Sugua shouted.

"I don't give a damn!" Kaisetsu shouted as she and the blade crush through dozens of trees. The sword just kept going and going like a broken record.

"Only the strong survive! I taught you and Morgana that much!" Sugua shouted.

"That is not for you to decide!" Kaisetsu shouted as she and the sword crush through one of the entrances of the Deadly Sin challenges and went into the challenge of Lust.

Knowing that Kaisetsu was far, Sugua ran on after her. Sugua's speed made his blade move faster causing fire to surround Kaisetsu and Sugua itself.

"Only one of us will walk out of this alive!" Sugua shouted.

"I'll rip out your blind eyes!" Kaisetsu shouted as parts of her clothes start to burn and her swords felt like molten lava in her hands.

"I don't fight for good, and I don't fight for evil. I just fight!" Sugua declared, "I will say it once more: I am you and you are me."

"...No...I told you. I am nothing like you or my father." Kaisetsu said.

* * *

><p>In the distance, Sakuya sees Kaisetsu holding her own against Sugua about to hit a stone wall, "Oh no…" She whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>With a sudden force, Kaisetsu hit the wall and the blade was stabbed into her body just below her heart. The blade kept going into her body as it cut through the stone wall. She sees in the distance, Sugua closing in on her.<p>

"Then tell me! What makes you so different from your father and me?!" Sugua shouted.

Kaisetsu closed her eyes ignoring the pain. She remembers her little sister, Hana, Robin, Zoro, Kadiri, the Straw Hats, and Morgana. "You wouldn't understand...EVEN IF I SENT YOU BACK TO HELL!" She shouted with blood coming from her mouth.

"HAHAHA! Then make me understand...WITH YOUR BLADES, SHRIMP!" Sugua shouted.

Kaisetsu mustered up whatever strength she had left and embedded her sister's sword with lightning and then cuts off Sugua's blade just before he reached her.

The sudden reduce of his blade causes Sugua to lose his balance and his grip on his broken blade. In an instant, Kaisetsu places Morgana's sword in her mouth, grabs Sugua's sword in her right hand holding her own in the left. "Santoryu: 108 Phoenix Cannon!" She screamed cutting deep into Sugua's body causing him to cough out black blood. With great force, Kaisetsu uses her father's attack to rip Sugua's body open.

"...Yes…" Sugua whispered in approval smiling as he fell to the ground with black blood pouring out of him. Kaisetsu turns to her former master to see if he would stay down, "Hehehe...Yes...that was one hell of a battle." Sugua said smiling. He pulls himself up to at least look at Kaisetsu while still on the ground, "What now…? Where will that anger take you?"

"Nowhere... I don't fight because of my anger...I don't fight for the thrill of it... I just fight to protect the people I care about" Kaisetsu tells her former master.

"I see...so that's what is different between us. You're stronger than me...you could surpass you own father...Yes...you're not like us...Hehehe *cough* *cough*" He chuckled coughing out black blood.

Kaisetsu kneeled before her master feeling her heart clench at the sight of him dying. "I had to say goodbye to you before, but it still hurts to see you go...Even if you're a psychotic nutjob" she tells him placing his trusted blade before him.

"Hehehe...you no longer need my training...take this blade. I no longer need it, since now I see someone more worthy of it than even I…" Sugua said as Kaisetsu hesitantly took his sword. He chuckles one final time and raises his hand in the air, "The one who stands in the end...is righteous…...Kaisetsu...walk the path….that you...must…" He said as his hand hit the ground and his remains disappear returning to dust.

Kaisetsu felt tears trail down her cheeks as her master left this world again as she clutched his former blade to her. "I will master...Thank you for teaching me the ways of the sword...and for teaching me the lessons I needed to know" she said wiping her tears away as she stood back up. She holds her heavy would that was spilling out blood. "Okay...I just...need to find...the others…" She whispered.

"Well, well, it took you long enough to finish your battle with that half-wit." A voice said.

Kaisetsu took out her blades and looked around, "Who's...there?" She asked.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and turns around to see Okasan.

"Sleepy time...Hypnosis…" She said hitting Kaisetsu with a beam. Kaisetsu fell to the ground into a deep sleep. Okasan smirks as she then surrounds the sleeping Kaisetsu in a bubble, "Now it's time for you to face your worst nightmares, Kaisetsu. Let's see how long it takes before you give us back our Queen."

Sakuya seeing Kaisetsu in the bubble charged in at the woman hoping to save her heavily wounded Nakama. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" she yelled drawing her nodachi.

"Another one…? Well you're too late. You friend is now suffering from nightmares that feels more real than anything to her. Razgriz's return is coming soon." Okasan said.

"So you're fueling the nightmares…?" Sakuya asked, "Because if you are, I am what nightmares fear!" She shouted rushing at her to save Kaisetsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**Jurabi: OMG! That was so f**king epic!**_

_**Lazyfox: I got sad when Sugua died T^T**_

_**Jurabi: I know. He wasn't that bad of a person...It's so awful to think that he was revived to serve Razgriz, but he seemed like he just wanted to be with Kaisetsu one last time.**_

_**Lazyfox: At least Kaisetsu learned Zoro's sword style ^w^ May she continue to grow~ Also Sakuya kick this B*TCH'S ASS!**_

_**Jurabi: Yes, I've been waiting to show this chapter to everyone! **_

_**Lazyfox: It was an awesome battle and a nice wholesome chapter too. Only three sins left here people we're almost to the big boss fight so I can't wait for it! What does this guy have planned for us? I have no idea cuz he keeps trolling me :/**_

_**Jurabi: XD If ONLY...I could tell you...you will lose it when I get to 'that scene'.**_

_**Lazyfox: Ya see what he does to me~ T^T So unfair, but I'm waiting passionately as the rest of ya guys~ So lets get these Sin fights out the way so we can enjoy the boss battle! If you liked the chapter please a review for Jurabi to enjoy and help show support by favoriting and following him if you please ^w^**_

_**Jurabi: And also follow and favorite LazyFox. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Goodbye for now. :D**_

_**Lazyfox: Bye Guys~ =^w^=**_


	63. Sakuya vs Okasan: Kaisetsu's Nightmare

**Sakuya vs Okasan: Kaisetsu's Nightmare**

_"Huh…?" Kaisetsu started to wake up. When her blue eyes open, she is in shock by what she sees. She finds herself in Loguetown. "What?! Loguetown?! How did I get back here?!" She asks looking around. That was when she saw Colleen, Ackmor, Arrow, and Sakuya walk past her. "C-Colleen? Ackmor, Arrow, Sakuya…?" She felt confused, "Did I...jump in time or something…?"_

_"**No, no, no…" **Razgriz who was just above her sitting on a rooftop answered. Razgriz had the same appearance as Kaisetsu. "**You're in a deep sleep, Kaisetsu."**_

_"R-Razgriz…?" Kaisetsu asks reaching for her swords, but they were no where on her, "M-My swords…"_

_"**I'm afraid you won't be needing those...Ya see me and you are just here to bond a bit, seeing as I'll be taking permanent control of you soon enough" Razgriz taunted.**_

_"Like that will ever happen, you demon!" Kaisetsu shouted, "What is this about me being in a deep sleep?!"_

_"**Haha...you didn't notice? One of my loyal servants, Okasan, put you in a deep sleep. Since you've been reluctant to let me go, the Deadly Sins have been forced to take extreme measures. So let's travel in time then...and witness the future deaths of your friends."** Razgriz said smiling as the area around them became covered in darkness._

_"I'm not letting you take control of me and I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" Kaisetsu stated._

_Razgriz giggles evilly, "**Who said it was me who kills them…?"**_

_Suddenly, the two of them were transported to a large city. Kaisetsu looks around in shock and confusion, "Where are we…?"_

_"In a city named Remna Island and the location of Arrow's death." Razgriz stated._

_"WHAT?! Arrow wouldn't be killed easily by no one!" Kaisetsu growled._

_"**No one but that guy…" **Razgriz said pointing to a tall building._

_Kaisetsu slowly turns her attention to a tall building where Arrow was on his knees with blood pouring from several wounds in his chest. In front of him was a man with raven hair wearing a tuxedo with a mask._

_"Arrow!" Kaisetsu shouted as she tries to enter the building but the doors were locked. "Come on...come on! Open!" She screams._

_"**And there he goes."** Razgriz called._

_Kaisetsu looked above herself to see Arrow falling from the building. "Arrow! I'll catch you!" Kaisetsu shouted getting ready to catch him._

_"**Three...Two...One…"** Razgriz whispered._

_***BOOM***_

_Arrow's entire body exploded from the inside and his blood splattered all over Kaisetsu's body._

_Kaisetsu's body shook as the blood of her nakama dripped off her. "No...No...Arrow" she stuttered out looking at her bloodied hands as they shook uncontrollably._

_"**And that was just the tip of the iceberg, Kaisetsu. You feeling any pain yet?"** Razgriz asked._

_Kaisetsu was still in a stunned state of shock from watching her friend explode before her eyes._

_"**This will be more easy than I thought…"** Razgriz said, "**Next up is Ackmor!"** She shouted as she transported them to another area in the same city which is a docking bay._

_"A-Ackmor?" Kaisetsu asks looking around the bay to see him near the Delicate Fox. "Ackmor!" Kaisetsu shouted at him, but nothing happened._

_"**He can't hear you, Kaisetsu. We're in a deep sleep. More specifically were in your worse nightmare"** Razgriz said._

_"Where...are the others…?" Kaisetsu asked looking in the Delicate Fox seeing nothing inside the ship, "Why is the ship empty?!"_

_"We finally found you...Ackmor…" A voice called._

_Kaisetsu and Arrow turn to the same man who 'killed' Arrow._

_"You!" Ackmor shouted angrily, "You're the guy...who killed Arrow!"_

_"Yes...I did." The man said._

_"What do you want?!" Ackmor asked._

_"Ackmor just get out of here! That man's dangerous!" Kaisetsu screamed to her navigating friend._

_"**You really are a hard headed child...How many times do I have to tell you this is a nightmare. What ever you say won't be heard except by me" **Razgriz said sitting on the Delicate Fox's head cleaning her nails._

_"You are what the World Government needs, Ackmor. Dr. Vegapunk and Mr. Falchion have kept you hidden well, but now we're dragging you back...in pieces or not." The man said as Ackmor was surrounded by other people wearing the same clothing._

_"Then it's going to be in pieces! I won't forgive you for what you did to my friend!" Ackmor yelled turning his hands into a cannon ready to destroy the masked man. He fires the blast from his cannon hands._

_But before the blast could strike the man, he whispered, "Tenkai…" Then an explosion happened._

_Ackmor stood in shock when the dust cleared showing the man was unharmed. "Im...Impossible! That was my strongest attack..."_

_"A mosquito bite would be more deadly than that...Ackmor. You're the incomplete subject and since you are very arrogant against us, then say goodbye to your ship. Rankyaku." The man said as he uses his leg to create a deadly slash attack aimed straight at the Delicate Fox._

_"NOOOO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ackmor yelled jumping in to take the attack to protect the Delicate Fox from being destroyed, but at the price of his metal chest plate to be cut open letting sparks fly from his body._

_"You are clearly the most foolish, for something created by the most trusted scientist." The man said walking to the weakened Ackmor._

_"Who...who are you people…?" Ackmor asked weakly._

_"That is none of your concern." The man said placing a foot on Ackmor's head, "All we do need is your body...not the head." He said crushing Ackmor's head into pieces. A memory chip fell out of the pieces and blinked for a few seconds until it went completely dark._

_"ACKMOR!" Kaisetsu screamed trying to pick up the pieces but they all went through her hands. "Damnit….damnit…"_

_"Now where was I before he interrupted?" The man asked looking at the Delicate Fox. "Rankakyu." He said using his same attack._

_"LEAVE OUR SHIP ALONE!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_The slash attack went straight through the Delicate Fox and it was sliced in half. Slowly the proud ship sank into the ocean depth._

_"O...our home..." Kaisetsu said sadly watching the ship that has been home to the strawhats their entire journey fall beneath the once happy sea._

_"**That's three more friends you couldn't save...How do you feel now Kaisetsu? Is the pain becoming too much? Good. Let's see what happens to little Sakuya-chan now~" **Razgriz said changing the scene again._

_"No!" Kaisetsu said but she found herself in a destroyed town. "Wh-Where are we…?"_

_That was when Kaisetsu hears a deafening roar and turns around to see the creature she had seen before, "No way…"_

_Before her was the monster demon Korozas destroying the town. "Th-that thing...I thought it was dead…"_

_"**Well, demon summoning is a hobby of mine~ Though I have to say this creature is a bit much for me to summon alone and that's saying something" **Razgriz admitted watching the demon destroying everything that crossed his path. "**Such a lovely massacre don't ya think? Oh Look there's little Sakuya over there... Poor thing~"**_

_Kaisetsu turns to see Sakuya just starting to get back on her feet. She was bruised up and blood was dripping off her leg, "Damnit...how could there...be two of them…?" She whispered as she looks at her master's nodachi that was broken. "I'm sorry, master, Jacob...Colleen, I know you said I can't throw away my life...but I have to…" she said crying._

_Koroza was slowly approaching the downed and wounded girl. The monster's roar shook the very earth around him leaving deep scars from the sound waves. He raised his giant clawed hand back ready to impale the young Nodachi wielder._

_Sakuya smiles as she readies the same technique her master used, "Korozas...your short life ends here! Way of the Sword...ICE SHELL!" She screamed as she casted the life threatening ice spell._

_"NOO SAKUYA DON'T DO THIS!" Kaisetsu screamed watching Sakuya's body breaking apart from the spell she casted._

_Dark blue ice began to surround the giant demon monster, but just as it was up to its head, the monster broke through the ice easily._

_"No...way…" Sakuya choked out as her body began to chip away. "Everyone...I'm sorry...I failed you..."_

_"**Did I ever mentioned that this one was stronger than the original?"** Razgriz asked._

_"SAKUYA!" Kaisetsu screamed seeing Sakuya's body fall to the floor and shatter into pieces._

_"**What a sad way to go...thinking she'll die a hero like her master only she died for nothing!" **Razgriz laughed finding the situation amusing especially watching the torment and despair flash across Kaisetsu's face. "**Time to make another trip Kai~ Let's go see what becomes of old Cooper!"**_

_"..." Kaisetsu clenched her fists in anger seeing the deaths of her friends._

_They were both then sent to a large palace. There, she sees Cooper with a hate filled glare._

_"So, you've finally came back, Cooper." A woman's voice said._

_Kaisetsu turns her head to see the Dragon Lady Shengua sitting on her throne._

_"Shengua!" Cooper shouted, "I...I'm going to kill you…!"_

_"Oh? And what did I ever do to deserve that?" Shengua asked sarcastically._

_"You...you killed my best friends...and what you've done to me and Colleen's friends…" Cooper said angrily._

_"Oh you mean that rag tag group of pirates? Why my dearest Cooper~ I had to get rid of them, they were standing in the way of us" Shengua said smiling seductively at him._

_"SHUT UP!" Cooper screamed rushing at the demon woman. "I WILL NEVER BE WITH A WRETCHED WOMAN LIKE YOU!"_

_"COOPER NO!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_"Foolish man..." Shengua said dodging his punch and grabbing him by the throat. She started to harshly choke the man._

_Cooper gasped as his throat began to close off from the pressure she was exerting. Weakly he grabbed at her arm trying to pry her off of him._

_Shengua smiled cruelly at him as she kept her hold on him. "Such a shame...a handsome man like you would have been perfect to keep at my side...But if I have to brainwash you and strip you of who you are, then so be it…" She said as she then kisses Cooper._

_After letting him go, Shengua watches in amusement as Cooper shook harshly and his eyes start to change, "N-No...I c-can't go back…" He said turning into his fox form, "No! I won't go back…!" His claws started to sharpen as he then struck himself in the chest causing blood to spill out._

_Shengua's eyes widen in shock, "What have you done?!"_

_"Hehe...You can't have me, Shengua...My heart belong to another already...I'll be seeing her soon..." Cooper smiled as he fell to the ground dead._

_"C-Cooper...no…" Kaisetsu whispered falling to her knees._

_"**Hmph you humans and your silly emotions. That's why you're weak and demons are stronger. We do not feel pain or lose. That is what separates us and that's why I'm stronger than you Kai. Soon I will be in control and you will not stop me..." **_

_"You don't know that, Razgriz...He humans...are stronger than you take us to be." Kaisetsu said._

_"**Really? Like your captain…?"** Razgriz asked as the both of them were sent to another island._

_"MM…" She heard Colleen's voice as she saw her facing against MM._

_"Monkey D. Colleen…" MM said with a giggle, "I've been waiting to meet you."_

_"You're apart of Jeremy's crew...the bad one that hurt Tamiko...why are you showing yourself to me?! What have you done to my crew!" Colleen demanded looking angry and not her usual cheerful self._

_MM chuckled, "Your crewmates will soon die at the hands of mine. All traces of the Straw Hat Pirates, old and new, will be wiped out. Now then, show me how weak you really are!"_

_Colleen rushes at the woman with a flame fist, "Fire Punch!" She shouted throwing her punch at her, but the attack hit the woman like a fist hitting a brick wall._

_"What the hell is going on! How did Colleen's effect have no effect?!" Kaisetsu demanded._

_"**Still really slow on the reality we find ourselves in Kai? You're captain is weak that's the jist of this and you're about to watch her fall. How cute the woman who stole your boyfriend is the one who kills you're captain. Ohhh how I love irony when its used correctly!" **Razgriz laughed darkly._

_"Hehe...once I kill you and the rest of your friends, you will learn the true meaning of terror, Colleen." MM said punching Colleen in the gut._

_"Gah! Time Alter: Double Accel!" Colleen shouted stopping time around her. She circles around MM and tries to kick her from behind._

_"...How cute…" MM said as she grabs Colleen's leg and punches her knee causing her bones to break._

_"AAAAHH!" Colleen screamed in pain. "B-Bastard!" She shouted as she weakly stood up and tries to punch her again; however, a flying slash came out of nowhere and cut her right arm off, "AAAAH!" Colleen screamed again as she felt her stub arm._

_"No one lays a hand on the captain…" A familiar voice said._

_"N-No way…" Kaisetsu whispered turning to the voice. "K-Kadiri…?!"_

_"Ahhh Kadiri-kun~ You didn't have to do that I wanted to play with her more" MM said pouting childishly under her mask._

_"Sorry captain...Can you finish her off so we may depart?" Kadiri asked._

_MM cupped his face smiling under mask still. "Of course~ I know you're excited to reunite with a certain someone, but you have to understand I was only having a little fun. And...one second…" MM turns around and punches Colleen, who was about to attack her, in the gut. She grabs her hair and puts her face close to hers._

_"Wh-Who are you…?!" Colleen asked weakly._

_"Me? Someone you never knew…" MM said showing her face to Colleen's. All emotion and life completely disappeared from Colleen's eyes, "N-no way...Y-You're…"_

_"Yep. And now I'll kill you! Ta Ta, Monkey D. Colleen!" MM cheered as she jabbed her hand straight through Colleen's chest and her father's strawhat._

_"NOOOOO!" Kaisetsu screamed running to her fallen captain's side. With shaking hands she reached for her captain's treasured hat as tear fell onto the worn out hat. "...This...This can't be...happening...Not to us...We're the Strawhats..."_

_"You gotta wake up!" A distant voice shouted but Kaisetsu didn't hear it._

_Razgriz watched as Kaisetsu ignored the voice of her cook friend who was desperately fighting against Okasan. "**Just a little more...Soon she'll be completely broken!" **the sky demon thought viciously._

_"Can I speak to her now?" Kadiri asked._

_"Sure...even though she's dead…" MM said with a weirded out tone._

_Kadiri's eyes turned purple as his body had Razgriz's armor on him. He turns to Kaisetsu, "I know you're there, Kaisetsu."_

_"K-Kadiri…?" Kaisetsu asked looking up at the boy._

_Kadiri helped her up and looks at her, "You've...grown...prettier…" He complimented._

_Kaisetsu blushed, but shook it away as she looked to Colleen's fallen form and MM. "H...How could you...Why? Why are you helping that monster?!" she asked._

_"Our roles...could have been reversed...but it really had to be me." Kadiri answered._

_"What do you mean?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"MM...she...Yuni...they took all my emotions I gained from you. I'm right back where I started." Kadiri answered, "You would have been just like me, yet even more heartless. This is the fate destined to me...and me alone…"_

_Kaisetsu sighed, "No...Kadiri, you are you and nobody else. No one has the right to change who you are, and this is not destiny. This was never meant to happen…"_

_Kadiri gave a ghost of a smile as he cupped her face. "Still stubborn...But most importantly still the Kaisetsu I loved..."_

_"I know...I...I love you too, Kadiri. When we meet again...I promise I'll save you." Kaisetsu said cupping her hands in his face._

_Kadiri smiled, "You see now…? Your passion is the reason you're on that crew...I felt pain far more than you can imagine. See for yourself…" He said giving her portions of his memories, "I was part of the destruction of Tamiko's home...I killed innocent people...I sent Naru to kill Tamiko's father...and...MM wants me to kill your father…"_

_Kaisetsu's body shook as Kadiri's memories played into her mind. She felt the pain Kadiri felt during the experiments, she felt herself cutting down the lives of fleeing skypieans, the strain he used to control Naru and giving him the order to kill Wyper, to finally MM giving him the order to kill her father. Tears were streaming from her eyes as the feeling came to an end._

_"Kaisetsu...only you can understand my pain...I hope...we meet again…" Kadiri said as he disappears._

_Kaisetsu stared at her own hands as anger start to creep onto her, "Did...did...MM cause all of this pain...DAMMIT! WHAT IS IT YOU WANT ME TO SEE?!"_

_"Kaisetsu...don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you no where...just to an endless abyss you'll never be able to wake up from!" Sakuya's voice shouted, but Kaisetsu was too angry to hear it._

_"**Well, this has been enjoyable, but all good things come to an end I'm afraid... Now its time to see what becomes of sweet little Tami-chan~" ** Razgriz taunted smiling maliciously at her tormented host. "**I saved this one for last...It's the best one and you know that old saying right? Always save the best for last."**_

_"No you don't!" Kaisetsu shouted as she tries to punch the demon, but she went right through her._

_"**Haha! I'm afraid you have no say in the matter. On to Tamiko's death we go!"** Razgriz shouted snapping her fingers._

_They were teleported into a dark castle. "Oh God no...Tamiko! Where are you?!" Kaisetsu shouted._

_"Gaah!" She heard Tamiko's crying voice as she turns to her best friend, who was wearing a wedding gown, pouring out blood._

_"TAMIKO!" Kaisetsu screamed running to her._

_"My dear, little angel...HOW DARE YOU REFUSE ME?!" A voice shouted as Kaisetsu turns to an angry Karasu._

_"...Because I never wanted you in the first place." Tamiko said standing up, "You abused me, place an eternal wound on my back to mark me as your property, kill my first human friend, and tried to kill my friends. I would willingly die before I marry a heartless wretch like you!"_

_Karasu's eyes darkened as he raised his hand to strike her again sending her falling down the steps that lead to their alter. "I waited patiently for you to turn of age! We were separated from each other for years! Our whole future has been put on hold and now you want to throw it all away!" he screamed kicking Tamiko in the stomach harshly making her cry in pain._

_"STOP IT! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Kaisetsu screamed trying to hit him but she went straight through him._

_Karasu stopped his attack on the whimpering woman at his feet before he smiled cruelly under his mask. "When we first met...I knew you were the one for me...You will be my bride one way or another..." he said darkly picking her up and pulling her up to his face. "Because the child we create will have a mother and father" he whispered into her ear._

_Tamiko kicked him in the gut and spat, "I...am in love with someone else who deserves me...and it is not you…"_

_Karasu still kept his smile on his face. "I know. Sadly that man is dead. My sister saw to that...besides what man wouldn't want a woman who's so damn sexy like her?"_

_"N-No...Cooper…" Tamiko whispered._

_"And now, my sweet angel. Since you won't marry me willingly, I'll just have to give you a mind of my own." He said cupping his hands harshly on her head. Soon, a dark green energy started to seep into Tamiko's mind._

_"TAMIKO!" Kaisetsu screamed feeling her heart beating faster as she dreaded what was going to happen next._

_Tamiko fell on the ground after Karasu was done. She slowly rose up with her fuschia eyes no longer with her. Her eyes were now emerald green. She hugs Karasu, "I will...Karasu-san. I'll marry you... my love" she said in a voice not her own._

_Karasu smiled as he picked up Tamiko's chin, "And as the preacher would say: You may kiss the bride." He said as he kisses Tamiko._

_Razgriz was tossing rice and flower petals. "**Cheers for the happy couple! I ship them so hard! Don't you just love a happy ending!" **_

_"...Just...take me…" Kaisetsu whispered with her hair covering her eyes._

_"**Huh? What was that?"** Razgriz asked._

_"Can...you kill him…?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"**Yes, I am the almighty Razgriz. I can do anything!" **Razgriz answered proudly._

_Kaisetsu spreaded her arms out, "Under one condition, you can take my body….forever. All you need to do...is kill that man…."_

_Razgriz raised her eyebrow at her. "**Now why should I do that? Give me a really good reason because I'll have your body one way or the other?"**_

_"YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU GO, DON'T YOU?! YOU'VE ALWAYS GNAWED AT MY LIFE AND PERSONALITY TRYING TO MAKE ME SLIP! HERE I AM! JUST AGREE TO KILL HIM AND YOU'RE HOME FREE, DAMNIT!" Kaisetsu screamed in full rage and anger like she is ready to kill someone. "I WANT THAT PIECE OF SCUM WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH! FOR HIM TO NEVER DRAW ANOTHER BREATH UNLESS IT HIS LAST GASPING BLOOD-FILLED ONE IS ALL I ASK AND MY PATHETIC BODY IS YOURS!"_

_Razgriz felt the murderous aura radiating off from Kaisetsu. The rage was increasing her power making her tingle with a blood lust she's never felt before. Her demonic eyes were changing into a cold purple as a devil's grin appeared on her face. "**Deal..." **She said shaking her hand._

* * *

><p>Outside, Sakuya could see the purple aura surrounding Kaisetsu's body as her appearance began to change.<p>

"No! Kaisetsu!" Sakuya shouted.

"This power...Queen Razgriz!" Okasan shouted.

"Damnit…" Sakuya said, "I thought I could wake her up…"

"Well it wasn't really easy putting her into a seconds sleep and you almost woke her up." Okasan said.

"...So...all that stuff she saw...did you put that in her head?" Sakuya asked.

"No...that wasn't 'stuff'. It was all a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely my bad, but I can't put stuff in people's head. I know, ask Kaisetsu and see if she has a clue." Okasan said.

"...Well...Kaisetsu's heart was in pain seeing us all die...that must be why she kept going." Sakuya said.

"Aw...thank you Kaisetsu's heart for pushing her right into our clutches. Aren't human hearts great? They steer them wrong every time." Okasan said.

"You would know, right? Because all of you still have hearts. Sugua, Setsuna, that masked girl...all the Seven Deadly Sins...The masked woman...I saw pain under her mask. She...she must be regretting all this. You have to have a heart...to talk the way she did. In a sad mellow voice." Sakuya said.

"Heh, it's about time you all noticed." Okasan said.

"**Indeed…" **A chilling voice said as Sakuya turns to see Kaisetsu...or what was left of her. Her hair was purple as were her eyes and she wore a purple armor with a black sword.

"Queen Razgriz…" Okasan said bowing down.

"R-Razgriz….?!" Sakuya asks in shock.

"**Oh please don't look so shocked. The girl was too weak hearted to resist my power anymore...To be honest she even begged me to take her over" **Razgriz bragged flexing out her new body.

"No...she would never!" Sakuya shouted in denial.

"The truth is there, girl…" Another voice said belonging to Ryu who had just appeared, "Queen Razgriz...it has been too long since we've been separated."

"**Ryu, so you were the one behind all this."** Razgriz said smiling, "**Well done…"**

"I live to serve you and you alone, my Queen." Ryu said bowing down.

"My queen...now that you have been revived you will bring a change to this world?" Okasan asked with a light dancing in her eyes.

"Change to the world…? What are you guys talking about?" Sakuya asked.

"Shall I explain, my queen?" Ryu asked.

"**Of course, Ryu.**" Razgriz said.

"You see, human, even when a corpse is revived with nothing but the shell itself, the heart is never truly lost for good. There may have been variances in our disposition, but a number of us showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born...the heart of humans can also be nurtured. Gora's experiments attempting to revive the dead were attempts to control the mind and convince it to renounce its sense of self. But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets. And so I knew, even when we, the remains of what we were before were separated from our own human emotions, it was just a temporary separations." Ryu explained.

"Why then….If what you say is true, then why were Gora's zombies even a thing in the first place?!" Sakuya shouted.

"Ryu had Gora create those zombies for a specific reason: Round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Razgriz and fill them all with the exact same heart and mind." Ryu said, "Translation: We were planning on turning ALL the zombies into Razgriz's."

"Make...more Razgriz's...you...you defiled the dead just to...do that?! You...aren't you afraid of turning into someone else?" Sakuya asked.

Ryu smirked, "Me? I'm already half Razgriz." He said showing Sakuya his purple eyes.

"That's...nuts!" Sakuya said.

"However…" Okasan said, "Through weakness of body (Setsuna), weakness of will (Gora), or weakness of trust (Sugua), most of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins were already inadequate; thus naturally, they never had a chance to obtain their goals, but even this was to be expected."

Sakuya growled at them all feeling her rage build up.

"**We have all learned of the human heart's folly and achieved our goals. This last excursion proved to be a worthy closing assignment for the Seven Deadly Sins." **Razgriz said.

Sakuya had lost her temper, "Just stop it! You demons treat humans like bottles on a shelf, but they're not!" She said taking out her master's nodachi, "Humans are more than just weak! Humans can become friends with one another and share a bond that you can never understand. They share a bond that ties together even when they're apart called friendship. And it's that friendship that makes me and my friends strong!"

Ryu smirked and said, "Of course...you and your human friends are so strong because of the bonds you share. As if we demons, the Seven Deadly Sins, would lose to wimps like you. But no pouting, girl. We see much bigger and better things in you and your friends future, once you all become the new Seven Deadly Sins."

Sakuya gripped her nodachi, "You can tell me all you want that none of us were meant to meet, but I don't care. I'm just proud to be a small part of something bigger. These people were meant to come find me and pull me away from my despair! These people changed my life!"

Ryu gasped as he saw images of the Straw Hats behind her.

"My friends...they are my power!" Sakuya shouted.

"**Hm…"** Razgriz said intrigued.

"Th-Those are just words...you've lost…" Ryu said backing away, "Grr...fine. We'll see where you so-called 'power' gets you here. Okasan! She's all yours!" Ryu shouted as he and Razgriz disappear.

Sakuya's eyes widen as she turns to Okasan, "O-Okasan…? No way...Are you...Okasan Lila Reevus?!"

"Yes I am…" Okasan said, "And who are you?"

"I-It's me...you daughter, Sakuya Lila Reevus." Sakuya said.

"Sakuya….you made it out alive…"Okasan said, "I would tell you how much I love you, but I have an order to follow. Prepare yourself…" Okasan said as she raises her hands in the air. Then, trees were pulled out of their roots by a strange power and were floating around Okasan.

"...Mother…" Sakuya said staying firm.

"Take this!" Okasan shouted sending the trees at Sakuya.

Sakuya dodged the trees coming at her and climbed on of them straight to the top. She heads straight above Okasan and tries to slash her, "Demon Claw!" She shouted readying her attack.

"Mystic Dream…" Okasan whispered as Sakuya was stopped when she entered a strange bubble.

"What the?!" Sakuya asked trying to move.

"Our fight will be within your worst nightmare." Okasan said as they were transported within a dream. They were sent to a island where the town was burning everywhere.

"Home…" Sakuya said.

"Yes it is...feel any fear yet, youngling?" Okasan asks her daughter.

"No! I don't feel fear anymore. My friends made sure of that!" Sakuya said.

Okasan gave her a small smile. "You're papa used to be the one to drive my fears away...a lot of things changed when he died didn't it?" she asked.

"Many things have changed for me when you both died. You may have neglected me...but I still loved you…" Sakuya said.

"And this may be hard to believe, but in our own way we loved you too. Sakuya we weren't ready to be parents when we had you we were young and dumb and I apologize for burdening you with our bad blood" Okasan said.

"It's fine...I manage to make new friends…" Sakuya said holding her nodachi.

"I'm glad you did" Okasan said smiling at her before frowning. "Sadly, I have to put you down."

"And how would you accomplish that? The only thing you have is your Devil Fruit." Sakuya said.

"Hehe, I have more than just my Devil Fruit, sweetie." Okasan said as she took out two sharp blades. "Get ready to die."

Both Sakuya and Okasan rush at each other making their blades clash with one another making the dream slightly ripple.

"Lion's Rush!" Sakuya shouted trying to hit Okasan with a lion-shaped slash.

"Guard!" Okasan shouted creating a light barrier blocking the attack.

"That's not going to protect you for long! Demon claw!" Sakuya yelled rapidly slashing her nodachi in a quick three lined patterned that left red claw marks over the shield.

The barrier broke and Okasan tries to slash Sakuya, but Sakuya blocks the attack.

"Hurricane: Swift Winds!" Sakuya shouted sending many wind cuts at Okasan cutting her up..

"Grr, you're stronger than you look, child…" Okasan said as she jumps over her and tries to slash her from the air, but Sakuya blocks her attack.

"I was trained by one of the best master's out there" Sakuya tells her pushing Okasan back.

"You were never the type to learn how to wield a sword…" Okasan said.

"The Nodachi is a better blade in my opinion." Sakuya said rushing at her mother again ready to strike her, but she blocks it with another barrier. "I can't believe you would willingly help a demon take over the world, oka-san."

"It is not my decision whom I serve, child." Okasan said.

"I thought you said you got your heart back when you were reborn?" Sakuya asked.

"Having a heart does not mean you get to make a choice. When we were reborn, we were only to do anything in the name of Queen Razgriz. Just as I will kill you in the name of Razgriz." Okasan said.

"I actually meet people I actually pity…" Sakuya said, "I'll send you back to Dad then, oka-san. Demon Claw!" She shouted as she swang her nodachi three times at her.

Okasan just smiled as she created a bigger shield that absorbed the attack. "The thing about battle is knowing your opponent's moves and then using those moves against them" she scolded as she redirected her daughters attack back at her.

Sakuya fell to the ground, but quickly got up only to get grabbed by Okasan. "Nighty night, Sakuya." She said, "Hypnosis." Sakuya was hit by her sleeping attack, but nothing happened. Okasan was surprised at this, "Wh-What?! How are you…?"

Sakuya felt woozy, but was quickly shaking off the hypnosis' effect. "I...I can't dream. The images of you and father burning in the fire... losing my master the pain is too much to bear. Sleep is not a luxury I can afford. Now you have entered my field this battle is over...Goodbye Oka-san" Sakuya bring her nodachi down in front of her before she quickly drew her blade upwards allowing multiple red streaks to skyrocket across Okasan body tearing her body to ribbons. "RED FIRE!"

"AH!" Okasan screamed as she fell to the ground with black blood pouring from her body.

"Mother…" Sakuya said biting her lip.

"...You have...gotten strong…" Okasan whispered.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way…" Sakuya said.

"Don't be….just…..before I leave, could you tell me what happened to you after your father and I died….?" Okasan asked.

"...Of course." Sakuya said as she explains to her mother how she was found by her master and trained under her.

"I see...so you found a true mother. I'm glad that you did." Okasan said, "I wasn't that good of a mother to you since all I did was get myself drunk with your father….Thank goodness you made it through. Those...pirates didn't hurt you too bad, did they…?"

"No. My friends found me before they could... I owe them a great debt that I'll never be able to repay. This is my home and family Oka-san...Please tell father I love and miss him...I think about you two time to time" Sakuya tells her.

Okasan smiles, "I will...I love you too, Sakuya. F...farewell…" Okasan said as her body turns back into dust and she disappears from the world again.

Sakuya felt a few tears fall as she watched her mother disappear. "I love you too" she whispered before she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" Arrow asked.

Sakuya jumped in shock readying her nodachi but calmed down when she saw Arrow, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I could have killed you, idiot!"

"It's your fault for getting scared so easily!" Arrow shouted.

"How is it my fault that you chose to just sneak up on me instead of just calling out to me like a smart person does. Hell, even Colleen does that." Sakuya said.

"Alright whatever…" Arrow said.

"What are you doing here anyway, Arrow. I thought you were on your way to save Robin and Tamiko." Sakuya said.

"Well….I ran into a little...problem…" Arrow said.

"What problem?" Sakuya asked.

"On our way through the sixth Deadly Sin, I was knocked off the ship by a lightning strike. Have you noticed that the clouds changed?" Arrow said pointing at the massive thunder clouds.

"What…? When did those get there?!" Sakuya asked.

"Where's Kaisetsu?!" Arrow asked.

"No...she's….gone…." Sakuya said.

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened." Arrow said.

"Okay…" Sakuya said as she started to explain what happened.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ah…<strong>" Razgriz said calmly as she sat on the throne inside the ancient palace, "**How I missed sitting on a throne…." She said.**

"It is wonderful to have you back, my Queen." Ryu said.

"**After so many years...I've finally returned. Do you have my ring, Ryu?"** Razgriz asked.

"Yes, and someone special. Shuga!" Ryu called.

After a few seconds, Shuga walked into the throne room dragging Tamiko. "Here you go, my Queen, Queen, Queen. A welcome back gift, gift, gift." Shuga said.

"LET ME GO! Colleen could be bleeding out! I have to help her!" Tamiko yelled trying to get free.

"**Ah! Tamiko! It's been forever."** Razgriz called.

Tamiko's eyes widened as she stares at Razgriz in Kaisetsu's body, "K-Kaisetsu…?"

"**Haha, nope. It's your old friend, Razgriz."** Razgriz said.

"How? Why are you...What happened to Kaisetsu?!" the young doctor cried.

Razgriz smirked, "**Leave us."** She ordered Ryu and Shuga making them bow and leave. "**What happened to little Kai? Well she and I made a deal. I kill the man named Karasu and I get her body."**

"You lie! Kai would never make a deal with you!" Tamiko growled fighting her bindings though at the name of Karasu she froze up at the memory of the cruel man.

"**Oh really? That girl would make any deal to ensure your safety; especially if it is from the man who will control your mind to get you to marry him. I thank you, Tamiko. Your bond with Kai made this too damn easy."** Razgriz said picking the girl up but her bindings.

Tamiko felt cold at the word marriage and Karasu in the same sentence. "That would never happen...I rather die than marry the monster...Why would I give herself away to you Karasu been out of my life for over 10 years now?"

"**That's exactly what you will tell him in the future once he gets you and spoiler alert: He will brainwash you and kill your soul. He'll then meld you into the wife he desires. I like that man.**" Razgriz said.

Tamiko looked absolutely horror stricken at the news. "NOOO! I WON'T MARRY HIM! HE CAN'T MAKE ME!" Tamiko screeched starting to shake again.

"**I didn't start there...no. Spoilers Alert. I showed Kaisetsu the deaths of all your friends. Arrow, he gets blown up. Ackmor with his head crushed. Your ship that becomes sliced in half. Sakuya who dies in vain trying stopping the demon that has haunted her. Cooper who kills himself instead of becoming a sex slave. And your captain who is outmatched in every way."** Razgriz said.

Tamiko pulled at the cuffs binding her arms trying to break free as she shook her head trying to ignore her words. "Lies...there all lies...My friend won't be beaten that easily...they won't die while I draw breath! I won't anyone else die on me! I'll die before I let someone else I care about die before me!"

"**Wow….such a moving speech about humans. You do realize that it was humans who destroyed your home, enslaved you, killed your loved ones. Your friends are no different."** Razgriz said.

Tamiko hid her eyes with her bangs before letting an amused chuckle slip through her bleeding lips.

"**What do you find amusing?**" Razgriz asked.

Tamiko raised her head to meet Razgriz's stare. "It's amusing to see how blind you are. You're an all power demon and yet the basic's of life elude you. True humans can be cruel, but they can also be very kind. There's light and dark you can have either the bad or the good you just have to find the right balance. Everyone talks about a perfect world where pain is non-existent, but that's fools dream even if it sounds really nice. Learning to forgive and building bonds is the truest form of medicine anyone can give-Gah!" She was punched harshly in the stomach.

"**Ugh, I've had enough of this preaching speech about friendship and love….Yours is the 500th I've heard in my eternal life. I would say congrats but your speech was the most annoying I've ever heard."** Razgriz said taking her ring out of Tamiko's pocket. "**I mean, seriously, how come people complain when villains monologue but when protagonists do it, it's like a Christian preacher's words."**

"Well, they say a good speech has to be given before a good fight can be won.." Tamiko gasped out trying to catch her breath.

"**Good God you're talking about that horrible anime I watched with asspulls like I've never seen before. Horrible asspulls I tell you. Well anyways...time to explain what I will do next. Since a protagonist monologue, it's only fair to do mine."**

"I didn't get to finish mine! I didn't get to say the best line in a protagonist's speech" Tamiko argued before getting smacked down again.

"**My house, my rules, kid! Deal with it! Anyways...I've finally gotten my ring back."** Razgriz said placing the ring on her right index finger. She felt a surge of power course inside, "**Your friend is no longer going to be a problem for me child."**

"Don't count Kai out so fast...She's stronger than you think...she'll take control of her body again and you'll be powerless to stop Colleen and the others" Tamiko said,

"**Hate to burst your bubble, but all of that will change now that I have this ring on my finger. This ring is what will keep Kaisetsu locked up and unable to stop me."** Razgriz said.

Tamiko smirked at her again. "Is that so? Wanna check that ring again before you make those declarations? Ms. Sky Queen?"

"**What are you talking about…?" Razgriz asked looking at her ring. "Wait...where are my markings? I made sure to mark my ring to make sure it's mine."** She said glaring at the Skypiean and smashing her on the ground, "**WHERE IS IT?!"**

Tamiko cried out in pain as she got hit again before grinning at the pissed off Sky demon. "Like...I be careless enough to leave that ring out for you to get you're hands on. I put it somewhere you can't find it."

"**...Pretty smart for a kid…" **Razgriz admitted, "However, I have plenty of ways of making you talk." She said.

"If you plan on trying to torture the answer out of me go ahead and try it. I lived through worse and I'm not about to let you take Kaisetsu from me...the only way you'll get that ring is if you release her."

"**Oh no my dear...torturing you will get me nowhere and I'm not planning on giving up this body."** Razgriz said raising her hands in the air, "**Come to me...my demonic followers." **After a few seconds, dust started to fly around the room as each speck created black demons, "**Ryu did tell me there was a Skypiean city nearby. I might as well send my children out for a stroll there. Hell, we might be able to bring a few Skypiean children and kill them one by one, would you like that, Tamiko?"**

"Wh-What?!" Tamiko asks in shock and horror.

"**I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now my children, find the nearby Skypiean and have your fun there.** **Make sure no innocent women and child get away. A male Skypiean head is worth 10 points, a female Skypiean head is worth 20, and child is worth 50 and if you capture and bring the king to me, you automatically win!"**

Tamiko saw the demons about to leave for the city and felt her heart clenching in pain at the thought of innocent people to the fact she was threatening to kill Naru again after she finally got him back was just too much for her. "WAIT!"

"**Oh, reconsidering telling me where my ring is?"** Razgriz asked, "**You just saved probably millions of people."**

Tamiko bit her lip as she fought back her tears. "You're cruel... I won't let innocent lives be lost...but I can't let you control Kaisetsu forever either...You like to make deals right? Well, I have one for you."

"A deal? Well...I'm a curious one about deals, so tell me. I'm listening." Razgriz said.

"If you release Kaisetsu from her binding with you... Not only will you get your ring back, but you can also have me... I'll become your new host. Think about it if you take control of me you regain your former appearance as the true Sky demon and with your ring in place my weak heart and soul will be trapped and you'll have free rein with your powers but my devil powers as well" Tamiko bargained

"Hm…" Razgriz rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Yes….Having the ability to fly plus a Devil Fruit and getting my ring back...I'll be invincible...and just imagine when I get my other half back. Alright, kid, you have yourself a deal." Razgriz said.

Tamiko sighed in relief. "When I become you host Kai will be set free and you won't hurt her and my friends anymore right?"

Razgriz smirked, "Sorry, kiddo, but after I say 'deal' any extras being added in a deal will be denied." She said placing a hand on Tamiko's heart, "I'll kill them all….Hehehe…"

Just when the transfer was about to happen Razgriz head began to hurt. The sky demon clutched at her head as the pain grew.

"_WE HAD A DEAL!" _Kaisetsu screamed from the back of her mind scape being the source of Razgriz's pain.

"**Gah! I know we did!"** Razgriz screamed.

"Kaisetsu…" Tamiko said.

* * *

><p>"Where did Arrow go?" Colleen asked as she, Cooper, and Ackmor neared the entrance.<p>

"I saw him get knocked off the ship, but we should worry more about Tamiko. We're almost here." Cooper said.

"Alright! We're coming, Tamiko!" Colleen shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Naru's castle. Naru looked up at the dark cloudy skies, "Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen…?"<p>

"Your Majesty…" A voice called.

Naru turns to see Ina, "Ina! Thank goodness you came back. We all feared the worst. Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm...okay, Naru….but this isn't right….this must stop…" Ina said sadly.

"What do you mean…?" Naru asked.

"I...I'm sorry…" Ina said as she palm strikes Naru in the shoulder.

"Gah!" Naru was sent skidding back holding his shoulder in shock, "I-Ina?! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Apologies, old friend. But I must kill you…" Ina said getting into a fighting stance.

"Ina…."

"Sorry, but I am one of them….I am a demon." Ina said as her eyes turned yellow. "I was killed during the attack on our home….after you sacrificed yourself to save me, I was killed."

"What…?" Naru asks in shock.

"Now, I live to serve, Razgriz, as the Sin of Melancholy." Ina said.

"All this time...I thought that witch killed you and then revived you as an experiment like me….I have no choice then." Naru said preparing to fight, "I'll protect my kingdom and the future of Moonrock from you, and stop Razgriz!"

* * *

><p>Arrow and Sakuya arrive near the Sin of Vanity.<p>

"There are three sins left, right?" Sakuya asks.

"Yes." Arrow said, "Colleen and the others should have gotten by here. It won't be long until they save Kaisetsu."

"Yeah…" Sakuya said feeling guilty for not saving her friend.

"Hey, don't get too down on yourself. We'll succeed, no matter what it takes." Arrow said.

"So, are you my new challengers, challengers, challengers?" A creepy voice said.

Arrow took out his guns as Sakuya took out her nodachi, "Who's there?!" They both asked.

That was when Shuga appeared behind them, "Me...Me...Me…!" He shouted scaring them.

Arrow and Sakuya jumped and pointed their weapons at Shuga. "Who are you?" Sakuya asked.

"Shuga, Shuga, Shuga." Shuga answered.

"Uh...are you one of the Deadly Sins?" Arrow asked.

"Yes, yes, yes." Shuga answered.

"Why are you saying things three times?" Sakuya asked.

"You know what, we're not asking questions. We're here to kick your dead ass." Arrow said.

"Hehehe….do you want to play with my friends, friends, friends?" Shuga asked smiling.

"Friends?" Arrow asked.

"Ah!" Sakuya screamed.

Arrow turns to see Sakuya with arms sprouting all over her body holding her in place.

"Sakuya!" Arrow shouted rushing to her, but a figure appeared in front of him and knocked him down taking his rocket launcher out of his hand.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. Nash, Nash, Nash." Shuga said.

"Wait...what?" Sakuya asks turning to see the two figures were both Robin and Nash. However, they were different. They had purple crystals sticking out of their bodies and their eyes were pure purple.

"Robin? Nash? What are you doing?" Arrow asked.

Neither of them answered as Nash kicked Arrow in the gut sending him flying. "Ah!" He screamed feeling his gut in pain.

"Arrow!" Sakuya shouted turning to Robin and Nash, "Robin, Nash, wake up! This isn't you!"

"They're my friends now, now, now." Shuga said picking up Arrow's rocket launcher and pointing it at the imobile Sakuya.

"SAKUYA!" Arrow shouted getting back up on his feet and running to her.

"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye." Shuga said firing a rocket at Sakuya.

"AAAAH!" Sakuya screamed as the rocket hit her causing a massive explosion.

"SAKUYA!" Arrow screamed.

As the smoke cleared, Sakuya was standing there covered in smoke with her body in a crisp and black smoke coming from her mouth.

"Score! Score! Score!" Shuga cheered.

As Sakuya was about to fall to the ground, Arrow manages to catch her. "Sakuya…" He whispered seeing that Sakuya was no longer able to move. He gently places her on the ground and lays his jacket on her unconscious body. Afterwards, he glares dagger eyes at Shuga, "How dare you do that to her…?"

"Hm…? You like her, her, her?" Shuga asked.

"Oh, you'll pay...YOU'LL PAY IN HELL AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Arrow screamed taking out a new special gun ready to use it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued….<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Wow, that was one heck of a long chapter!**_

_**Lazyfox: *throwing up* I'm still trying to recover from earlier...That sick bastard...**_

_**Jurabi: *throws up* Dat...TamikoXKarasu kiss though…*throws up***_

_**Lazyfox: NOOOO! THAT IS THE ILLUMINATI! IT DOESN'T EXIST JUST LIKE DRAGON BALL EVOLUTION DOESN'T EXIST! **_

_**Jurabi: Shhhhhh….we do not speak of that piece of dog shit here, my child.**_

_**Lazyfox: TT^TT It was so awful~ The nightmares won't go away! (curls into the emo corner to cry) **_

_**Jurabi: My predictions are that this story's fandom is going to have one of those sickos who ship Tamiko X Karasu. I mean, Razgriz ships them.**_

_**Lazyfox: I will hunt you down and castrate you all with a rusty garden knife! You feel nothing but agonizing pain when I get done with you!**_

_**Jurabi: Well...what about Shengua X Cooper? We might have another sicko or the same one who might ship them. ...Or maybe Karasu X Shengua...no...that would be incest if you know what I mean.**_

_**Lazyfox: *throwing up again* Make him stop! **_

_**Jurabi: Hopefully, we won't have crazy shippers. And yes, Karasu and Shengua are related. You can thank Lazyfox for that idea. Hm….What if those two were...a tag-team…? HOLY F**K they'd wreck the entire story cast!**_

_**Lazyfox: Tamiko and Cooper let's go! Body them bitches! I have faith in you two. One's the angel the others the fox wreck em~!**_

_**Jurabi: That's if they could even touch them….Anyways, I can't wait for the Arrow vs Sugua, Robin, and Nash fight. Arrow proves why he is one of the monster trio by fighting three to one. And with Razgriz freed, is this the end of Skypiea and the whole world? Will the Straw Hats pull through?**_

_**Lazyfox: Everyone give a review and follow and favorite to this story so we can keep this momentum going! I want to see what happens when its the Strawhats vs Razgriz! Also will Kaisetsu be able to reel in Razgriz until the others and her mother get to her or will Razgriz get Tamiko?! Review because Jurabi will write faster that way ^w^**_

_**Jurabi: Or I might go on a long hiatus before I get to 'that scene'. Feelz breaker...**_

_**Lazyfox: TT^TT Please don't troll me like that~ That's just really cruel Q-Q**_

_**Jurabi: Well that's all the time we have. I hope you have a good day, afternoon, or night wherever you are. See ya' next chapter. Goodbye.**_

_**Lazyfox: Bye guys~ =^w^=**_


	64. Arrow vs Shuga: Tamiko's Master Plan

**Arrow vs Shuga: Tamiko's Master Plan**

"**Gr…"** Razgriz growled still clutching her head in pain.

"_We had a deal, Razgriz! Kill that man!"_ Kaisetsu screamed.

"**Who are you to order me around, brat?! No one tells Razgriz what to do!"** Razgriz screamed.

"_Do you want to keep my body or not?!"_ Kaisetsu yelled.

"**Why do I need yours when I can get little Tami-chan's? You know the one who's offering me her body and my full powers just to protect you"** Razgriz taunted.

"Wh-What?! W-Well tell her that I'm trying to get you to kill that man!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"**...I did…" **Razgriz said. "**She's more worried about you than that future you saw. Can you believe that? I swear humans just make no sense to me." **

Kaisetsu was in a stunned silence, "...B-But...why….?"

"She asks why." Razgriz spoke for her.

"Because if that future ever came to be... I know you would save me...you all would" Tamiko said still breathing heavy from Razgriz's attack, but still managing to smile through her pain. "Kai don't let her win... I believe in you."

"...Tamiko…" Kaisetsu whispered.

* * *

><p>Arrow glared at Shuga who stood behind the corrupted Robin and Nash.<p>

"Go, my pets, pets, pets. Rip him to shreds, shreds, shreds." Shuga commanded.

"They're not pets! There my friends and i want them back right now!" Arrow yelled pulling out his new gun. The gun was a cross between a rocket launcher and a regular assault rifle, "I'll take you down with the Riot Cannon!" He shouted shooting an explosive blast at Shuga.

Nash takes the attack for Shuga getting himself knocked down, but he gets back up like nothing happened.

"What? What's going on?!" Arrow asks in shock.

"Hehe...stupid human, human, human. They are like punching bags, bags, bags. No matter how much you hit them, they will come back for more, more, more." Shuga said.

"You sick bastard! I'm going to send you straight back to hell!" Arrow yelled shooting at Shuga again, but Nash blocks the attack and then rushes at him to kick him in the gut. "Gah! Just wake up, Nash! You're not the kind of fishman to be controlled!"

Nash didn't say a word as he picks Arrow by the hair and smashes his head into the ground causing blood to pour from his head.

"Yes, yes, yes. Break his head, head, head!" Shuga cheered.

Arrow points his Riot Cannon at Nash in point black range and shoots him away from his side. "I don't want to hurt you guys, but you leave me no choice." He said. "Looks like our rematch came earlier than expected.."

Nash stands back up from the attack jumps backwards into the water.

"Not getting me this time…" Arrow said waiting for Nash to jump back out; however, he felt something grab hold tightly on his legs, "What the?!" He looks down to see hands sprouting out of his legs. All of this was Robin's doing as she tightens her grip. "No!" Arrow screamed as suddenly, Nash jumped out of the water and into the air ready to sink his fangs into Arrow.

But Arrow blocks Nash's mouth with his Riot Cannon, "Enough!" Arrow shouted taking out a grenade and putting it in Nash's mouth, "You'll not make a fool of me!" He shouted as the grenades exploded between them a point blank range.

When the smoke clears, Nash was lying on the ground with his mouth bleeding. Arrow held his bleeding arm in pain as he showed signs of serious burns from the explosion.

"Wow your a crazy bitch bitch bitch" Shuga said showing signs of surprise. "You broke my puppet puppet puppet."

"I told you. There not puppets! There my friends and i'm going to save them so I can save Kaisetsu and Tamiko!" Arrow yelled taking out his solid black barrel gun that launched an orb of electricity at Shuga.

"That's scary scary scary!" Shuga yelled looking panicked before smirking as Robin got in the way taking the hit instead. "Just kidding kidding kidding!"

"No Robin! Damn you, you mind-manipulating jack ass! Quit hiding behind others and face me like a man or psychotic clown mutant thing that you are!" Arrow yelled jumping out the way of Robin's Does Fleur attack.

"I'll have to get in close and take him out…" Arrow thought as he circles around Robin.

"Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!" Robin said crossing her arms as a giant hand sprouted from the ground towering over Arrow. "Swat!" she said making the larger hand on swing down on Arrow

"_Ah!"_ Arrow was sent flying into the cloud lake. Slowly, Arrow climbs back up all drenched in soaking water, "I'll...get you yet…." Arrow said suddenly falling to his knees, "_Damn it...just one attack is enough to get me like this….Is this how strong a Straw Hat pirate is….?"_ He thought.

"Stomp!" Robin yelled turning the hand into a pair of giant legs. The heels of the feet where coming down on him, but Arrow was able to slow down the descent of the attack with the use of his Riot Canon.

The impact wave of the two attacks colliding sent Arrow flying back into the cloud lake were this time a school of cloud sharks were coming for him. "No you don't!" Arrow shouted taking out his two pistols and shooting the school of sharks; however, one managed to bit his arm, "AAH!"

"Fun fun fun! Shuga is having so much fun! Shuga likes to make human fight human friend especially when the die die die!" Shuga cheered doing his creepy happy dance seeing all the blood in the water.

Arrow slowly climbed back onto the platform with his arm spilling out blood and hanging from the bite mark he received. "I...and so fucking done with your games….How about you come to me face-to-face instead of using Kaisetsu's mother and Nash as a shield?!"

"Nope nope nope! My order is to make you suffer suffer suffer! Queen Razgriz told me to make the people who would foil her plans pay pay pay. Especially now when she's going to trade host host host!" Shuga said while clapping again.

"...Trade host?" Arrow asks.

"Whoops whoops whoops! I wasn't supposed to tell. Queen Razgriz is taking over of fairy girl girl girl. Then she's going to kill sword girl Kaisetsu and the others others others" Shuga informed before covering his mouth. "oops oops oops I told you more more more."

"K-Kai...setsu…?" Robin whispered finally letting her words out while she clutches her head in pain.

"Robin...!" Arrow shouted seeing the woman was breaking free of the control.

"What is this, this, this? Trying to break away from me, me, me? Too bad!" Shuga shouted using his hand to keep Robin in place.

"Robin, no!" Arrow shouted as he gets angry and points his arc gun at him, "You let her go right now!" He shouted shooting the electricity at Shuga.

"Bad bad bad you can't win against me me me! I can control anything I choose choose choose" Shuga said moving Nash in to shield himself.

Arrow fell on his knees again feeling his energy being exhausted for nothing. "Damn you, you cowardly clown bastard!"

"Done already…? But I was starting to have a blast, blast, blast!" Shuga shouted, "Oo...maybe that girl would be a special prize." He said walking to the unconscious Sakuya.

"Get away from her!" Arrow shouted trying to rush towards him, but he was kicked from behind by Nash. Falling on the ground, Arrow dropped all of his weapons.

"Aw...poor boy. Unable to save his friend, friend, friend." Sugua said picking up Sakuya by the hair, "How does it feel, feel, feel? To not be able to save your friend…? I bet it really hurts, hurts, hurts."

"I…." Arrow slowly stood up and stared at him with blood filled eyes, "Sorry…."

"Huh? Sorry, for what, what, what?" Shuga asks.

"Not to you….to everyone….I'm going to let them take control for now…." Arrow said closing his eyes. His body then slumped over and sways back in forth.

"...What are you doing, doing, doing?" Shuga asks staring at the man.

Arrow then raised his heads to show a frightening sight. His eyes were emerald green and he had strange line patterns on his face and around his arms. "Shave…" He whispered as he suddenly disappears from Shuga's eyes.

"Wh-What?! Where did you you you?!" Shuga asks looking around for him.

"Finger Pistol." Arrow's voice called as Shuga was suddenly stabbed by a finger from behind.

"Ah! What?!" Shuga shouted looking behind only to be knee kicked in the gut, "Ahh…!" He was sent flying by the knee kick as he drops Sakuya who was caught soon after by Arrow.

Arrow set the girl back on the ground gently before covering her up again. "I'm almost glad you're knocked out so you can't see me like this...Don't worry, this battle will be over soon."

Shuga sat up holding a hand to his bleeding nose shaking a bit. "Robin! Nash kill him him him!" he ordered.

Nash was the first to rush at the man while Robin stood in shock.

"Robin! You heard me, me, me! Kill him!" Shuga shouted.

"Th...those...moves…" Robin muttered remembering who those moves belonged to. Images started playing in her head from the image of a tall man wearing a top hat with a pigeon to her standing on a tall building crying as she called out to six others standing on the opposite building.

"Sky Walk." Arrow said as he jumps high in the air like he is walking in the air itself. He jumps high over Nash, "Tempest Kick." He said as he uses his leg to send a slashing attack at the floor beneath Nash dropping him into the lake. He lands on the ground and rushes past Robin.

Before he passes her, Robin whispered, "...CP9? ...Arrow...when did you…"

Arrow was already gone and he stood in front of the scared Shuga. Putting his two fist to the clown sin he gave a low grunt as his muscles began to flex as a circle of dust rose around them. "This ends now. Six King Gun!" Arrow unleashes a devastating shock wave on Shuga's chest causing him to spill out black blood.

When the shock wave hit Shuga the dark clown sin was blasted backwards as his black blood gushed from his mouth sending him flying. As the shock wave rippled through his body destroying his inside before he crashed to the ground.

Shuga held his stomach in pain as he looks up at the changed Arrow, "Wh-Who are you...Wh-What are you…?" He asks in fear.

Arrow didn't say anything but, "Iron Body." He said as he hardens his foot and readies to kill Shuga. As he did, he answered, "This world's future savior." He said as he smashed Shuga's head with his stone-hard foot making him disappear into dust.

When Shuga was destroyed the crystals controlling Robin and Nash disappeared. With the crystals gone there eyes went back to their normal colors along with their self control.

"Ahhh what the hell happened to me? Why the hell do I feel like shit?" Nash asked rubbing his aching head before resetting his jaw, "Did...did I loose my teeth?! What happened to my mouth?!" He asked feeling the blood dripping off his mouth.

"You kind of ate a grenade there buddy" Arrow tells him.

"Arrow…" Robin called to the Straw Hat with concern.

"...You saw, didn't you?" Arrow asked with his green eyes staring at them.

"Whoa, what's with you? Where are we?" Nash asks looking around. "Where's Geary?"

"Look a lot of shit has happened okay. We had to face a bunch of strong guys brought back from the dead who serve this crazy demon lady named Razgriz who's been sealed inside Kaisetsu and is now trying to take over Tamiko and then kill Kaisetsu when she's down" Arrow explained as his green eyes disappears. He picks up Sakuya. "Now that we have you two back and possibly Geary we need to catch up to Colleen in the others."

"How can that be possible though? Razgriz should be still behind the seal..." Robin questioned.

"I don't know what happened to Kaisetsu and Razgriz...I just know she fought with her old master and then Okasan, who happened to be Sakuya's mother, made her watch a nightmare and when Kaisetsu woke up Razgriz was in control" Arrow explained to her picking up his weapons, "Now if we're done summarizing events we can hurry up and save Tamiko and Kaisetsu." He said.

"Sure give me a second." Nash said ripping his broken up teeth so a new stronger yet of teeth grew in their place. "Okay now I'm ready. I want have a little 'heart-to-heart' with you about that grenade when this is all said and down though.

"Duly noted. Now lets go" Arrow said walking past Robin, "...Don't tell anyone else about what you saw….Otherwise...terrible things might happen….not to just me, but to us all." He said before running off in the direction of the last sin gate while still carrying the unconscious Sakuya with Nash following.

"...I can't promise that…" Robin said running after him.

* * *

><p>Naru and Ina's attacks both collided with each other causing the entire castle to shake.<p>

"Let me see how strong you really are…" Ina said.

"Ina, you don't have to do this. We're friends." Naru said.

"...In the past...but now, things have changed. Sorry…" Ina said.

"What happened to you? You hated violence you always have so why? Why are you helping the sky demon Razgriz?" Naru demanded.

Ina looked sorrowful. "I don't like fighting...I don't want to hurt our people, but I have my orders and I can't change them!" Ina yelled charging at Naru again.

Naru's punch and Ina's palm strike causing the castle to shake again. Using his right foot, Naru hits Ina in the stomach with a strong kick.

Ina flies in the air with her wings and palm strikes the ceiling dozens of times causing debris to fall on Naru, but Naru flies through most of the debris and closes in on Ina.

Ina moves her hands in front of her in a wave like motion sending shockwaves towards Naru's approaching form.

Using his left arm, Naru uses the tough skin of his alligator arm to block the shock wave, but when he turns to Ina, she was gone. He felt her presence behind him and dodges her incoming palm strike.

"I guess you owe that witch doctor a thank you for giving you you're heightened animal instincts. Boy turned into an animal its quite sad isn't it?" Ina asked.

"At least I have control on who I fight. I am sad that I was separated from Tamiko for so long, but as long as I now have the power to protect her….I won't let my appearance darken my future with her." Naru said.

"Do you really believe there is a future between you and her? What if she moved on from you?" Ina asked not in a mean spiteful way, but in a curious one.

"I...I would accept her decision….and my future with her isn't the only one I see. I see a future for all of us and the Moonrock survivors. We've been talking about this for years, Ina." Naru said.

Ina gave him a small smile remembering the days on Moonrock. "We were all happy there...Why did it have to be taken from us Naru? I too dreamed of Moonrock revival, but I know it will not come and neither will your future with Tamiko. Queen Razgriz is already preparing to transfer host. The one you love will soon be the ideal host for queen Razgriz."

"What…? No!" Naru shouted looking at the distant island of Jaya seeing the thunderclouds surrounding it, "Ina….there's still time to change this! You don't have to go through with this!"

Ina glared at him. "Yes I do! You wish to stop the change so you can protect the host of Queen Razgriz! You always choose that girl over everything!" Ina yelled charging at him with her palm strike attack.

Naru blocks her attack, but skidded across the floor from the impact. Using his speed, he circles around Ina and tackles her to the ground, "...Ina...did you have a crush on me back then…?" He asks thinking that was the case.

Ina struggled underneath him before glaring at him. "All you ever saw was that girl... you never bothered to notice me...but when we were revived I thought...I...I hoped maybe you would finally see me. But you didn't! It's always Tamiko! She's all you ever talked about even when I was standing by your side!" she yelled created another field that threw Naru off of her.

Naru stood back up with his hair covering his eyes and his facial expression, "...I should have known….Now that I think of it, Tamiko was indeed the only person I talked about. You're right, Ina….I should have never neglected you like I did. But it's just that….I missed her so damn much. You can't possibly understand the pain of not finding your best friend's body in the millions you find and wondering if she is alive or not for 10 damn years!"

Ina growled as she charged at him striking wildly at him. "I know exactly how that feels! I watched you die! I was there on the island too! I was scared and when I died I was happy because i would get to see you and our people, but you weren't there! Then I woke up again and finally found my way back to you...I thought maybe...maybe just maybe we could build a life together, but I was wrong. You love Tamiko and you'll alway love her!" Ina cried striking Naru in the chest with both of her palm strikes.

Black red tears streamed down from her yellow eyes. "I l..love you Naru and its not fair...Why does Tamiko get your love when I've been here all this time?!" she sobbed.

"Your Majesty!" A voice shouted and it was Warmon who barges through the doors with his soldiers.

"Warmon…" Naru whispered.

"Wait...Ina?" Warmon asked in shock, "How did...Where have you been all this time? We turned Skypiea upside down looking for you."

"I know what she's been doing!" A Skypiean soldier said, "She's here to assassinate the king!"

"What?"

"Really?"

"Is that really true…?" All the soldiers muttered to each other.

"Shut up! You have no right to question me!" Ina yelled sending a force shock wave at them knocking the soldiers off their feet.

"Want to play it the hard way, don't you?!" Warmon shouted.

"Warmon, stay back!" Naru shouted stopping him.

"B-But Your Madjesty…" Warmon said.

"That's an order! I have to defeat her myself!" Naru said.

"I'm through with playing games...I'm ending this now. Naru prepare yourself I'm destroying you along with this kingdom!" Ina declared jumping high into the sky. Ina stuck her hands high above her head and began gathering dark energy in her palms.

"INA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naru shouted.

"Your Majesty, get to cover!" A soldier screamed.

"I told you I'm taking you and this kingdom down... I won't watch you pine after that girl any longer and I will help Queen Razgriz claim her place as ruler of this world so this is goodbye" Ina said seriously as the orb grew larger in her hands.

"Don't do this! Think about the innocent people living in this city! They have nothing to do with what happened between us! This isn't the Ina I grew up with!" Naru screamed angrily.

Ina's eyes narrowed before turning very sad and remorseful. "That Ina died and was left to be forgotten on our destroyed home..." she said sadly getting that far away look in her eyes as the day she died played over in her mind.

Naru clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "...That's not true...the Ina I know has to still be in there! Razgriz has done nothing but change your mind and your feelings! The Ina I know would never have let her do that to her! Ina….I'm going to stop you!" He shouted flying at her.

Ina gritted her teeth as she glared him. "JUST TRY TO STOP ME! NOW PERISH!" Ina yelled sending her attack down at him.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A soldier shouted.

"ARMAMENT HARDENING!" Naru shouted as both his hands were coated in a strange black armor. With the special mysterious skin armor, Naru rapidly punches at Ina's attack pushing it back little by little, "INA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" He screamed as he sent a final punch at Ina's attack sending flying right back at her.

Ina gasped as her attack came back at her. She could move out of the way, but she just smiled sadly letting her black blood tears falls. "Goodbye Naru... I hope Tamiko will continue to love you for the both of us" she said before getting swallowed up by her attack.

The attack flew up sky high and exploded far away from the city. As the smoke cleared, sparkles fell down in the throne room. Naru could feel Ina hugging him goodbye one last time and he falls on his knees.

"Your Majesty. You did it!" Warmon shouted rushing to him.

Naru couldn't speak as he held a moment of silence for Ina before he looked towards Jaya and the worsening thunderstorm. "_Tamiko..." _"Men prepare for deparacher! We're heading to Jaya to end this madness once and for all!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers shouted.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Now do you get it, Kai?"<strong> Razgriz asked Kaisetsu in her mind, "**This girl is more than willing to become my new vessel and once I get her I'll track my half down and rip it from that boys body."**

"K-Kadiri…? You wouldn't!" Kaisetsu growled.

"**Oh I definitely would. Even with my ring, I cannot be at full power without my other half."** Razgriz told. "**Now if you would just be quiet and let this girl make her choice…."**

"_...No….I Tamiko….There is no way you would simply just fork yourself over to Razgriz like this, just for me….!"_ Kaisetsu shouted angrily.

"Kaisetsu! I know you can hear me so you better listen up! If you're fighting Razgriz to stay in control than forget about it! I'm going to be her new host so just let me handle things on my own!" Tamiko yelled.

"**Might as well. The kid isn't going to budge on this one." **Razgriz said. "**Where the hell did you suddenly find the courage to demand things kid...I thought she was the quiet mouse."**

"_...Damnit…." _Kaisetsu said loosening her grip on her body, "...Fine….you win, Tamiko…."

"Queen Razgriz Shuga and Ina have both fallen! Nico Robin is approaching the castle now along with the Skypiean army!" Ryu reported barging into the main room.

"**...What?! No! Everything is going according to plan!"** Razgriz shouted as she calmed down, "**...Not to worry….I'll just have to annihilate them all."** She said as she exits Kaisetsu's body, "**Bye little Kai. Oh, that rhymed. Hehe…"** She giggled as she enters Tamiko's body.

Kaisetsu opens her blue eyes and sees that Razgriz has taken over Tamiko's body, "Tamiko…."

"**Wow….I already love this new body. Ryu, get these cuffs off me." **Razgriz ordered holding out her sea prism bonded hands.

"Yes, my Queen." Ryu said taking the sea stone cuffs off her.

"**Hehe...now I will find out where my ring is by accessing her memories." **Razgriz said accessing Tamiko's memory only to find out something shocking, "**N-No way…."**

"What is it, my Queen?" Ryu asks.

"**Out of all places…" **Razgriz whispered looking at her body, "**Inside her own body?!"**

"What are you talking about my queen?" Ryu asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"**THE LITTLE SKYPIEAN BUG PLACED MY RING IN HER BODY!"** Razgriz screamed quickly losing her temper before she started to shake as did the ground around her. "**THAT WENCH! SHE PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL! SHE WANTED ME OUT OF KAISETSU AND INTO HER BECAUSE SHE KNEW I NEVER BE ABLE TO GET TO IT!" **

Kaisetsu's eyes widen in complete and utter shock, "T-Tamiko...you…"

"_Looks like I'm not so pathetic and helpless after all huh Razgriz?" _Tamiko taunted from inside her head. "_Now I think its time for you to go back to sleep!" _she yelled fighting for control.

"HEEEEEEYYYYYYY! YOU SORRY NO-GOOD BASTARDS! I'M HERE TO TAKE MY FRIENDS BACK!" A familiar voice screamed as the doors were bursted right open.

As the dust settled from the destroyed door, stood a familiar straw hat wearing woman flanked by her trusty cyborg, and fox-zoan crew mates all wearing determined and battle ready faces.

"**I'm really getting tired of this shit!" **Razgriz yelled from inside Tamiko's body glaring at the three new fighters.

"Wooahhhh! Tamiko you just swore! You never swear!" Colleen yelled looking completely flabbergasted.

"_Colleen~ You dolt! That's not me talking!" _Tamiko yelled from inside her own mind.

Razgriz gripped her head snarling out in rage. "**Will you shut the hell up in there! You're making my fucking ears bleed you high pitched virgin Mary!" **

"_That's just plain rude! Can you please watch your language when using my voice!" _Tamiko demanded.

"**What the hell are you talking about child? I'm in control of your body!"** Razgriz said feeling pain in her head again.

"_My house, my rules, girl!" _Tamiko shouted. "_Now you won't be killing any Skypiean from loving parents to children."_

"**Ugh, everyone's always going on about the children. I already tried leaving them alive in my reign years ago, but they always either grow up rebelling against my rule or dedicating their lives to revenge...usually both. Really, killing them was a kindness. I can retract that kindness if you like, but then who's the villain?" **Razgriz asked.

"_Y-You…?" _Tamiko asks.

"**What? No that was a rhetorical question." **Razgriz said.

"_And I gave you a rhetorical answer." _Tamiko said.

"**Good Lord I traded Kaisetsu for this…."** Razgriz said.

"_Aren't you the lucky one~" _Tamiko said giggling.

"Colleen, Razgriz has taken control of Tamiko. We have to get Razgriz out of her so we can reseal her" Kaisetsu getting back to her feet.

"How'd that happen?" Cooper asks.

"She outsmarted Razgriz…." Kaisetsu said.

"HAHAHA! WOW YOU MUST BE SO DUMB!" Colleen shouted laughing at Razgriz, "Imagined if I tricked her!"

Razgriz has had her last nerve plucked, "**Oh...I so want to kill you first so bad….right now. But **unfortunately, I have something special for you. Let's all play a game."

"A game. Ah! I love games! Pick me!" Colleen shouted.

"This is not the time!" Ackmor shouted.

"Oh, but it thats….the game it's called, Whoever Lasts the Longest. The title speaks for itself...if the person I attack dodges, he or she wins the first round. And…" She disappears, "Go…" She jabs her sword straight through Ackmor shocking everyone. "And...you lose."

"_NOOO! ACKMOR!" _Tamiko screamed making Razgriz headache worsen.

"ACKMOR!" Colleen shouted in anger, "Damn you! Fire Punch!" Colleen shouted throwing a flaming punch at Razgriz, but was blocked by Ryu.

"**Ryu, be a dear and handle her for me?"** Razgriz gritted out trying to block out Tamiko's annoying voice.

"Of course, my queen. Impact Strike!" Ryu shouted sending Colleen flying out a window. Afterwards, he jumps out after her.

Razgriz turns to the others and smirks, "Now then, you're next." She said throwing Ackmor's body out the other window.

"Ackmor!" Cooper shouted going into his fox form ready to strike Razgriz.

"Cooper, be careful! Razgriz might be in control, but that's still Tamiko's body!" Kaisetsu yelled.

"_FORGET ABOUT THAT! IF YOU HAVE TO STOP HER THAN ATTACK ME!" _Tamiko screeched wanting them to hear her failing to notice the impact it was having on Razgriz.

"**No please...do everything in your power to hurt me. I always enjoy having my prey make an attempt to fight back only to have their hopes of winning crushed. I will enjoy every second of your suffering...and you can thank Tamiko's master plan for that!"** Razgriz shouted getting ready to attack smiling sadistically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**Jurabi: And there's yet another chapter!**_

_**Lazyfox: Yay~ I didn't have to cry as much in this one ^w^**_

_**Jurabi: Prepare your feelz, because 'that scene' is in the next chapter. :D**_

_**Lazyfox: My mind and body is ready...I think - **_

_**Jurabi: No...no one is ready for it...I'm still crying thinking about it. I've cried about this longer than anyone...**_

_**Lazyfox: Oh my poor feelz! what have you planned for us?! Ahhhh let's get this next chapter started! People leave reviews, follows and favorites so we can motivate him to type faster! **_

_**Jurabi: Yes, please do! This feelz pain is too much for me to handle and I want to get it over with! Aaaah! T_T Why did I think 'that scene' was a good idea?!**_

_**Lazyfox: Because you're secretly a masochist? Or you like punching your readers in the feelz for shits and giggles?**_

_**Jurabi:...yeah you're right. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This arc is almost done!**_

_**Lazyfox: I'm almost happy because I know where the story's headed, but also sad at the same time T^T But all good things come to an end I suppose **_

_**Jurabi: I know….please have a good day, afternoon, or night wherever you are. See ya' next chapter! Bite your tissues because the feez pain is going in dry!**_

_**Lazyfox: Oh the pain~ T^T Well, bye guys~ =^w^=**_


	65. The Final Wish

**The Final Wish**

Arrow, Nash, and Robin walk around the palace searching for wherever Razgriz could be.

"So what exactly are we suppose to do if we find this Razgriz?" Nash asked.

"Just leave that to me." Robin said.

"We've been left in the dark for far too long, Robin. How are we suppose to seal Razgriz now that she's free?" Arrow asked. "How were we going to seal her originally before this incident happened?"

"I was going to readjust the seal done on Kaisetsu, but now that it has been broken I'll have to apply a new seal." Robin said.

"So you do know how to do sealing spells. I've heard that Skypieans have a natural talent in priest 'magic' as I call it." Arrow said, "Are you telling us that you know how to do a sealing spell?"

"...Yes, Conis taught me when I visited Moonrock years ago." Robin said. "It could drain my energy, but I'll live."

"Alright then….what do we do?" Nash asked.

"If you can keep Razgriz busy...I can seal her inside of myself." Robin said.

"In yourself…?" Arrow asked. "Can't she be resealed in a rock?"

Robin shook her head, "No….the orb in the previous era, where she was originally sealed, was made specifically to keep Razgriz in prison. There was no other like it and definitely no more in this era."

"Well damn. Ain't that about a bitch." Nash grumbled

"So there's no other way…" Arrow said.

"Yes, Kaisetsu has done her part in carrying this burden….one she should not have beared in the first place. We cannot ask any more of her...I'll take the demon, Razgriz, and seal her away inside my own body." Robin said.

"Then let's hurry up and find the others…" Arrow said looking up, "If I placed my bet, they would be at the top floor."

"It's always the top floor with you guys..." Nash muttered before digging his claws into the stone wall. "Well, if we're going up I prefer this way less hassle if their guards inside to fight"

"That's nice and all, but did you maybe forget I'm carrying this sword lover. How the hell can I climb up with her dead weight dragging me down?" Arrow asked before getting smacked upside the head.

"Who's dead weight gun lover?" Sakuya asks after waking up.

"Look who's finally up….the mop haired brat…" Arrow said. "You owe me for saving your ass…."

"Call it even from when I said you're ass earlier" Sakuya said getting off his back. "So what's the situation now?"

"Long story short, we're going to reseal Razgriz in Robin this time and save Kaisetsu and Tamiko. Let's hurry now…" Arrow said looking up the wall.

"Oh good...I woke up just in time for the party then" Sakuya said cracking knuckles getting into her battle ready mood.

"Then you can start climbing these walls." Nash said as he starts climbing the walls.

"Well we don't have claws like you do…" Sakuya said.

"At least I have this grappling hook," Arrow said taking out his grappling gun. "I just need to find a grappling point….There!" Arrow said as he shoots the hook at the tall part of the palace.

"Uh….is that safe?" Sakuya asked.

"Of course it is…." Arrow said, "Now grab on or I'll leave you" he said holding his arm out for her to take.

"Okay…" Sakuya said hugging him.

"I DIDN'T SAY HUG ME!" Arrow shouted as he and Sakuya shot off towards the top.

"...Show off…." Nash muttered.

Robin crossed her arms letting a pair of wings form on her back allowing her to take off into the sky as well. "Cien Fleur: Wing!"

"Where do humans like these pop out of….?" Nash asked himself climbing up the old fashion way, "My version of getting to the top is better."

* * *

><p>Ryu looks around in the area where Colleen should have landed on, but doesn't see her anywhere, "Where did she go….?"<p>

"Umm...hello….anyone…?" A voice called as Ryu turns to Colleen who had her head stuck to the ground. "Damnit…..why can't I get my head out?!"

"This is almost too pathetic to watch" Ryu said.

Colleen manages to pull her head out of the ground and spat out a few patches of dirt, "Gross….I think I ate something I wasn't suppose to eat….And my hair's all RUINED!" She shouted wiping the dirt of her hair.

"..." Ryu watches the girl try to clean herself from the ickiness in both confusion and conflict on how he should feel.

"...Sorry, but I can get sensitive in my appearance. Anyways, what were we about to do…?" Colleen asked.

"I was about to kill you." Ryu said.

"Oh, and I was about to kick at demon's ass, but it seems I'll have to get through you first." She said with ice in her mouth, "Ice Beam!" Colleen shouted as she shot an ice beam at Ryu.

Ryu jumped out of the way of the icy blast. He places his hands onto the ground, "Impact: Quake!" He shouted breaking the earth beneath him and Colleen.

Colleen jumps into the air with fire in her mouth, "Flamethrower!" She shouted shooting fire out of her mouth.

Ryu uses his palms to block the attack, "Useless…." He said as he rushes in front of Colleen, "Impact Strike!" He shouted placing his palm on her chest and then hitting her with a strong pulse.

"Gah!" Colleen screamed as she was sent flying into a wall by the attack.

"Pay attention brat!" Ryu yelled jumping towards her. "Impact Kick!" he yelled swinging his leg towards Colleen.

"Time Alter: Double Accel!" Colleen shouted slowing down time so that she could dodge; however, it deactivates quickly allowing Ryu to hit her arm. "AH!" Colleen screamed as she fell on the floor holding her broken arm.

"I told you to pay attention. You're attacks mean nothing if they don't touch your opponent. You can have all the power in this world, but it is useless in the hands of a weakling" Ryu scolded using his impact kick again to kick Colleen into the air.

"...Gr….Bastard….Flame Wheel!" Colleen shouted spinning into a fireball and falling down onto Ryu hitting him in the face.

"Gahhh. You damn brat!" Ryu yelled sliding back against the ground holding the burnt side of his face. "Why do you oppose my Queen?!" he demanded.

"That Razgriz chick? She's the one behind all this, right? It's simple. She took Robin, my godmother away from me! And then she's trying to take over Tamiko's body like a puppet…." She said staring at her straw hat, "That happened to a friend of mine...and I won't lose Tamiko the same way!"

"What's wrong with that? Queen Razgriz is giving her power she can never obtain on her own isn't it better that she'll breath than to live a life where she's constantly pushed around?" Ryu asked.

Colleen places her straw hat back on her head making it hide her facial expression, "Constantly pushed around? Just what the hell are you talking about? You don't even know a thing about her! Neither do you know of the bonds we all share with her! Razgriz will never give her happiness….the same happiness that I can never see even if she puts on a happy face!"

Ryu watched the girl closely before laughing spitefully. "If she has to fake being happy does that mean she's better being locked away? What kind of friends are you all to make her keep living a life that makes her miserable?"

"To be honest...I don't fully know about Tamiko's life. All that I know, I learned from her Uncle, Xarasa. About how she was separated from her brother and how she lost her loved ones. Nothing after that….but….if there is true happiness inside Tamiko, I'll one day find it! Then we can sail towards our dreams together!" Colleen declared turning her right fist into ice.

"If you believe that then you truly are a naive fool. When Queen Razgriz captured the girl and saw into her memories it allowed for all the sins to see into it as well. The darkness that clouds the girl heart is too thick for you to break through" Ryu tells her.

"You're wrong, because me and my crew are going to be the light that shines through that darkness! Ice Punch!" Colleen shouted punching the man in the stomach with her ice fist.

Ryu doubled over from the impact. "Gah... Impact strike!" he yelled trying to hit the girl back, but Colleen counted it with her own attack.

"Close combat!" She shouted while ducking under his attack and punching him in the gut. Then she uppercuts him under the chin and roundhouse kicks him in the hip.

"No one humiliates a demon like this and lives! Impact Strike!" Ryu shouted hitting her in the chest.

"You haven't meet my parents then!" Colleen yelled at him after recovering from the strike. "They mocked a god and then kicked his ass" she said smirking at him as she charged in back at him with a fire and ice punch.

"Impact Quake!" Ryu shouted causing an earthquake underneath Colleen's feet, but Colleen jumps over it and hits Ryu in the face with her fire fist and then in the chest with her ice fist.

"...You...little rat! I'll slaughter you for this! Impact Kick!" He shouted kicking Colleen in the leg making a strong impact damager her right leg.

Colleen jumped back from him favoring her damaged leg. "You're a tricky bastard... I don't care how much you damage me I'm taking you down and I will save my friends!"

"You say I'm tricky…? You haven't seen anything yet." Ryu chuckled as a dark aura surrounded him.

"What the?" Colleen asks staring at the man.

"As you can see…" Ryu whispered as his eyes turn purple, "Queen Razgriz was going to give all of us Deadly Sins a portion of her power. I was the first, and now you'll witness a taste of our lord's true power. Impact Strike…" He said suddenly disappearing.

"What?!" Colleen shouted, "Gah!" She was hit from behind by Ryu.

"Impact Kick!" He said kicking her stomach sending her flying in the air. He then jumps up after her and kicks her in the back sending her flying back into the ground. Ryu then smirks and dives down on her and kicking her in the back like a rocket.

Colleen was sent hurtling straight to the ground causing a big crater to form around her as she lay face down into the earth. She coughs out blood as she struggles to stand again.

"Ooh...that looked like it hurt…" Ryu said smirking while standing in front of her. "How about a game of kickball?" He asked, "Impact Kick!" he then kicks Colleen in the stomach causing her to be sent flying into dozens of trees.

Colleen's leg hanged from a tree branch as she was punched straight in the gut by Ryu. Ryu smirks and picks her up by the leg, "Any last words, human?"

"Flame...thr-" She was cut off when Ryu placed his foot on her mouth closing it.

"Hehehe….so long, weakling." Ryu said preparing to kill Colleen. However, his final blow was stopped by an ice sphere blocking the way to Colleen, "What the?!"

"It's now….or never…." Colleen muttered as the area around them suddenly start to freeze.

"What is this…?" Ryu asked in confusion, "No time to waste." He said trying to break through the ice sphere to kill Colleen.

"Deep…"

"Die already! Impact Str-"

"Freeze!" She screamed as suddenly the area went into a snowy deep icicle freeze. Before Ryu could attack, his whole body was frozen solid.

Colleen fell to the ground and shivered at her own cold, "I-I-It's so...c-c-c-cold…" She said making fire on her fist to warm herself.

The frozen form of Ryu began to crack open revealing a dark blue colored Ryu who was staring aimlessly to the sky. "I...I...was...so close...Qu..Queen Ra-Razgriz..." he gasped out before shattering into icicle dust and blowing away into the wind.

Colleen limps out of the cold and into the warm palace. She feels her mouth seeing blood dripping from it, "Damnit….that was harder than it….should have been…." She said trying to regain her breath, "No matter….I've got to help my friends…." She said trying to find a way back to the top of the palace.

* * *

><p>"Claw Barrage!" Cooper shouted hitting Razgriz's sword pushing her back.<p>

"**Insects!"** Razgriz shouted as she sends a black flying sword slash at Cooper.

"_Don't insult my friends you creep!" _Tamiko yells at her.

Cooper jumps out of the way of the attack seeing that it cuts through the wall behind him.

"What do we do now, Kaisetsu?" Cooper asks.

"We just have to hold her off! Wait for my mother to get here, she'll help us come up with a plan" Kaisetsu said parrying with Razgriz's sword strike with her own

"_An interesting response, but let's see how long you last against me!"_ Razgriz shouted causing darkness to fall upon the room. A dark energy gathers around her sword forming a black ball, "**Take this!"** She shouted shooting the dark energy ball at them.

"Get down, Cooper!" Kaisetsu shouted blocking the attack; however, electricity sparked off the ball and shocks Kaisetsu, "AAH!"

"_KAISETSU!"_ Tamiko shouted in her mind.

"Don't underestimate us!" Cooper shouted pulling his arms back, "Double Claw Strike!" he hits Razgriz in the gut with his attack causing her to slide back again.

"**Ohhhh good one fox boy. Look you managed to damage your little fairy's body"** Razgriz taunted showing Cooper her bloody hand.

"_Cooper I don't care how damage i get! Just make sure you protect yourself and Kaisetsu!" _Tamiko yells.

"..." Cooper felt his heart, "...Tamiko?" He asks.

"**What?"** Razgriz asks.

"I thought I heard Tamiko…." Cooper said.

"**Don't be ridiculous, the girl is gone forever." **Razgriz lied trying to destroy his hopes.

"_Don't listen to her Cooper! Don't hold back for my sake take her down!" _Tamiko yells again.

"Yes...I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Cooper said, "It's Tamiko alright, and she's telling me to not hold back! Instincts!" He shouted as he increases his speed and rushes at Razgriz.

"**I will not tolerate this!"** Razgriz shouted as she sends a black flying slash at Cooper.

Cooper avoids it and makes fox tails sprout from the ground holding Razgriz's legs, "High Tail Double Kick!" He shouted kicking her stomach, but he was blocked by Razgriz's sword.

"**I've grown bored already!"** Razgriz said as she uses Tamiko's power to summon a black tsunami and unleashes it upon Cooper.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaisetsu yelled jumping in the way using her father's 108 Pound Phoenix cannon to blast the wave in half.

Razgriz was glaring down at the two standing strawhats. "**I'm through playing games! Its time to exterminate you troublesome insects once and for all! Say goodbye to your friends little fairy because they will fall to your greatest attack!" **

"_NOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU!" _Tamiko yelled fighting for control making Razgriz lose her concentration in the moment.

"Attack now!" Cooper yelled. "Instincts! Claw Barrage!" he yelled slashing Razgriz rapidly with his claws.

Kaisetsu coats her sister's blade with ice and her own sword with fire, "I'm sorry Tamiko…" She whispered as she slashes Razgriz.

"**Ahhhhhh! You'll pay for that! Dance of the Sky Dragon!" **Razgriz yelled sending out the air dragon shaped attack.

But before the attack could strike, a rocket came in out of nowhere and blasts the attack into oblivion.

"Looks like we got here just in time!" A familiar voice called as Kaisetsu and Cooper turn to see Arrow and Sakuya.

"Arrow! Sakuya!" Kaisetsu shouted looking relieved and happy to see them.

"Sakuya, you shouldn't have grabbed onto me like that! It took us longer to get here." Arrow said.

"Not my fault you can't carry me!" Sakuya shouted.

"You fucking hugged me! Now I got to take 40 showers now!" Arrow shouted receiving a bonk on the head.

"You take that back you dumbass pig!" Sakuya screamed angrily.

"Make me, mop hair!" Arrow shouted.

"**Oh now we got these clowns?! Are there anymore insects I have to exterminate before I really lose my cool!" **Razgriz yelled as black winds curled around her fists as she punched it out towards them.

"To answer your question, yes!" A familiar voice shouted as a punch stops the winds in their tracks. The figure appeared to be Naru ready to battle.

"_Naru!"_ Tamiko said excitedly, but also worriedly.

"Naru." Sakuya said.

"Hey, did I miss out in the party?" Naru asks.

"Nope. We just got here and we're all ready to raise some hell." Arrow yelled pulling out his pistols.

"Damn….that was one long climb…" Nash said finally reaching the top.

"Nash." Kaisetsu said.

"I'm glad I didn't miss out on anything." Nash said looking at Razgriz, "So that's Razgriz…"

"Yes….we're almost done. Now give us back our doctor and save us all the trouble of kicking you sorry ass" Arrow yelled.

"Otherwise, we'll have to lock you up in a new body. And I can't guarantee if you'll like it there…" Sakuya said.

"Hey guys…." A voice called belonging to Colleen who limped inside the room.

"Colleen, what happened to you?" Cooper asks.

"I won my battle. That stupid guy didn't know what hit him…" Colleen said smiling. "And neither will you, demon chick…"

"Give it up, Razgriz. You've lost." Kaisetsu said.

Razgriz allowed Tamiko's hair to cover her face as everyone surrounded her. Soon her shoulders began to shake before a loud pitch and nasty laugh filled the air. "**I don't know rather to applaud you all for your stupidity or to be absolutely livid! If you think I'm letting my plan for over a decade go down in flames because of a ragtag team of freaks think again!" **she yelled causing the storm outside to grow harsher. "**It's time I showed you all why I'm not someone to take lightly...It's time to show you fear in its truest form!"**

"...Alright...bring it on!" Colleen said cracking her fists.

Razgriz wrapped herself in a dark orb that cut her off from the other's sights. The dark energy warped around the demon queen until it broke to showcase a newly dressed Tamiko who was also completely healed. "**Say hello to my favorite armor. I hope you become great friends...because she's the last thing you'll see…"**

"Sure!" Arrow shouted pointing his rocket, "Let me send her a hello card!" He shouted shooting his rocket straight at the new Razgriz causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Razgriz was no where to be seen.

"**Ow...that almost tickled."** Her voice said and suddenly, a sword was thrusted through Arrow's chest. "**Does that sting...little cockroach."** She asked suddenly appearing before the group.

"ARROW!" Sakuya shouted watching the weapon expert falling to his knees clutching his bleeding chest.

"**Time to take out the trash…"** She said as she merely kicks Arrow and sends him flying like a rocket.

"_ARROW! NO STOP LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_ Tamiko yelled shaking at the sight of so much being split.

"Damn you!" Colleen shouted with her flame fist to attack; however, Razgriz disappears again.

"Get ready, guys! It seems she can disappear from a person's sight." Naru warned.

"**...Wrongo…" **Razgriz said from above them, "**This is my actual speed."**

"You….I'll make you pay for what you did to Arrow!" Sakuya screamed rushing at her.

"Sakuya, don't!" Naru shouted.

"Demon Claw!" Sakuya shouted slashing at Razgriz, but her attack bounced right off her.

"**Another bug falls" **Razgriz said sadistically plunging her sword into Sakuya's shoulder and then tearing it down her entire torso.

"AAAH!" Sakuya screamed in agony.

"**And for the final kick!"** Razgriz shouted as she kicks Sakuya towards the ground making her crash through the many floors down to the bottom of the palace knocking her out.

Tamiko was shaking inside the confines of her mind feeling herself lose her cool the more blood she saw split by her possessed body. "_I won't watch this again...I won't let history repeat itself..." _

"S-Sakuya…" Cooper whispered. "Demon witch!" He shouted.

"Guys...we obviously can't take her on our own...let's attack as one!" Nash shouted.

"Alright! I'll be the spear…" Colleen said.

"Let's do it then!" Cooper shouted as he and Kaisetsu rush at Razgriz.

"Iron Tail Smash!" Cooper shouted readying to strike Razgriz with his attack.

"Santoryu: 108 Pound Cannon!" Kaisetsu shouted as the two perform their attacks on her, but Razgriz disappears again from their sight.

"She's gone again…." Naru said rushing in with Colleen, "Where will she strike next…?" He asks looking around.

"**How about here?" **Razgriz said punching Naru in the gut before upper cutting him into the chin. "**Let's see how the little will feel if I rip your heart out instead of ripping your head off?" **

"NO YOU WON'T! FLARE BLITZ!" Colleen shouted rushing at Razgriz with a full on attack.

"Double Claw Strike!" Cooper shouted also hitting her with the attack.

Kaisetsu also attacks with her spinning blades all infused with ice while Nash strikes her with his claws.

"Armament Hardening…" Naru said making his fist iron black. He then lands on his feet and punches Razgriz in the face.

"**...How cute…."** Razgriz said not at all affected by the attacks. "**You guys are truly pathetic. I warned you not make me angry and look at what you've done. You've broken your little fairies heart. Can't you hear her crying?" **she taunted them as she used Tamiko's wind shield to throw them all away from her.

"That was YOUR doing!" Kaisetsu shouted rushing back towards her trying to strike her down.

"**I haven't done anything Kai~ I just took the deal handed before me. You are the one who allowed me to take control of her. Now you're all attacking her and she spilling the blood of her precious people. You're the ones making her relive her greatest nightmare and fear!" **Razgriz yelled blocking Kaisetsu's attack with one hand and using her other to imbed her dark wind infused fist into her midsection.

Tamiko watched as the blood spilled from Kaisetsu's mouth dripping all over Razgriz before she was sent flying back into Cooper who caught her. "_Enough...Enough..." _she sobbed out

"**Awwww is the little fairy crying again? What happened to all the brave talk you were spewing earlier? Did your confidence go when your friends started to get hurt because of your so-called 'Master plan'? Good! Sit back and watch as I kill every last one of them!" **Razgriz yelled before breaking out into cold cruel laughter.

"Ta...miko…" Kaisetsu whispered tearing up a bit.

"We're not giving up on Tamiko!" Cooper shouted.

"That's right, we'll fight to our last breath!" Nash stated, but was interrupted when Colleen placed her straw hat on Kaisetsu.

"Naru, take Cooper, Nash, Kaisetsu, and the others and get out of here…" Colleen said.

"Colleen….what are you…" Naru was interrupted.

"THERE'S NO TIME! My nakama is waiting for me to save her, and I will save her….I promise...but I can't risk the rest of you. I'm going to fight Razgriz with everything I've got...AND WIN!"

"_Co-Colleen..."_ Tamiko whispered seeing the serious look in her captains eyes. Smiling softly Tamiko wiped the tears from her eyes standing tall as she took a deep breath.

"If what you said was true, then Tamiko won't mind if we hurt her, right?" Colleen asks.

"Yes….she's still there, but we can't hold back." Cooper said.

"Right….let's see how much fight I still have left. GO EVERYONE!" Colleen screamed.

"_COLLEEN! I'M NOT LETTING YOU FIGHT ALONE! THIS IS MY BODY AND I WANT IT BACK!" _Tamiko screamed as loud as she could hoping all her friends could hear her and know she wasn't giving up either.

Colleen smirked hearing the voice of her doctor, "Then put your faith in me that I will pull through. My father fought against a god and won. Now I'm going to fight against the devil and win!" Colleen shouted readying her fists with fire and ice.

Razgriz gritted her teeth as she conjured up her sword. "**FOOLS! IF YOU THINK I'M LETTING YOU ALL ESCAPE THEN YOU'RE SORELY MISTAKEN! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!" **

Cooper looks back at Colleen one more time before taking Kaisetsu and leaving the room with Naru and Nash..

"...Where's Robin," Nash asked.

"...Arrow and Sakuya may know where she is, but they're not here…" Kaisetsu whispered.

"Save your strength. I'll get you back to the ship." Cooper said.

"Alright, then I'll go find the rest of your friends...my soldiers outside would have noticed this commotion." Naru said.

Back at the fight, both Colleen's fists and Razgriz's sword collided with each other causing the ground to shake and some of the ceiling the collapse.

"Fire Blast!" Colleen shouted shooting a huge flame blast in point black range of Razgriz.

"**Grr...damn you!**" Razgriz shouted sending a flying sword strike at Colleen.

Colleen dodges the strike, "Blaze Kick!" She shouted as she engulfs her right leg in flame and kicks Razgriz in the face, but the recoil damage was too great. "Grr...my leg…" She whispered feeling her leg, but then she was sent flying by a kick to the stomach.

"**Just die already!" **Razgriz screamed as she grabs Colleen by the hair and slams her into the ground causing the total destruction of the palace.

In the rubble, Collee slowly get's up with her red vest jacket completely gone and parts of her cargo pants ruined. She fell to her knees panting heavily feeling pain all over her body.

Razgriz too fell to her knees needing the catch her breath, "**Me...the invincible Sky Demon...Razgriz….need to catch her….breath….no….I...am eternal! You wretched brat...How dare you?!" **She asks then losing her cool, "**HOW DARE YOU?!" **She screamed.

But suddenly, arms started sprouting out of her body holding her in place. "**Wh-What the….?! What is this?!"**

"I've been waiting for this, Razgriz…." A familiar voice called.

"R-Robin…" Colleen whispered.

Robin had her arms crossed making sure Razgriz is held tightly. "This is over…"

"**Y-You…." **Razgriz growled in anger glaring at the woman.

"You're too tired out to do anything now, Razgriz. You've let your anger get the best of you making you over exhaust your energy…." Robin said.

"Colleen!" A familiar voice called as Colleen slowly turns to Nash, Naru, and Cooper, who was holding Kaisetsu.

"...Hey guys…." Colleen said weakly smiling. "We...did it…" But then she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Colleen!" Cooper said shaking her.

"She's out cold….She'll need some rest….but for now…" Naru said turning to Robin and Razgriz.

"Mother...You can save Tamiko right?" Kaisetsu asked.

Robin smiles as she nods, "Trein Fleur…" She said as arms sprouted out of her body connecting to the ones on Razgriz, "You'll be in my body from now on, Razgriz. No longer will you torment my daughter…."

"**...Hehehehehe...Oh I don't think so….Robin…"** Razgriz said grinning evilly.

"What's so funny?" Cooper asks.

"**Because...I've never told you this at all. But it's better to show you…"** She said as another aura surrounded her. This time it was yellow and the dark clouds started to rapidly spin around causing the ground to shake.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Kaisetsu asks in shock.

"**Say your prayers...because I'm going to blow myself up, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"** Razgriz shouted.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Naru shouted in shock.

"That can't be!" Nash shouted.

"Then I'll stop you!" Robin shouted readying to seal her.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you Robin….because anything that happens to me just might set me off, that means bye bye Tamiko, bye bye Robin, and so long Skypiea. Yes, the blast radius is that wide!"

"N-No way…." Kaisetsu said falling to her knees.

"Is there anything we can do….?!" Cooper asks.

"I'm afraid...there's nothing we can do...Razgriz...has….beaten us…." Naru whispered.

"**You all have 30 seconds before Skypiea is gone! Hahahaha…"** Razgriz laughed.

Robin stood in silence as her hair covers her expression. She then stares at the others with a far away look.

"What is it, mother? You have a plan or something?" Kaisetsu asks as Robin smiles.

"What? What do you want us to do?" Naru asks.

Robin turns to them and says, "Listen...there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save Skypiea and Tamiko." She said confusing them.

"...What...are you talking about?" Nash asks.

Then it hit Kaisetsu, "No….no don't! I KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO MOTHER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" She screamed.

"Goodbye...friends…" Robin said still smiling.

"NO DON'T!" Kaisetsu shouted hugging her mother.

Robin dragged her and crossed her arms again, "Trein Fleur: Hold." She said as the arms grabbed hold of Razgriz.

"**Wh-What?! What are you doing?!"** Razgriz asked.

"M-Mother...don't leave me….like Morgana...please…." Kaisetsu pleaded her mother.

Robin ruffled her daughter's hair and kissed her on the forehead, "Hey….you put up a great fight, Kai. ...I'm proud of you…."

"...P-Please…." Kaisetsu pleaded.

"Take care of your father and sister for me...they need you. Tell them I had to do this…" Robin said.

"NO….JUST….JUST DON'T….I'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Kaisetsu screamed.

Tamiko hearing Robin goodbye to Kaisetsu broke her heart. She knew the pain she was feeling all too well. "_Mother...Father...please don't let this happen...Don't let Kaisetsu feel this kind of pain" _she prayed wanting to stop this.

Robin shed a tear as she looks at her daughter one final time, "...Goodbye...my precious Kai…" She said pushing her away.

"Robin…" Naru said.

"Cien Fleur…" Robin said as hand formed wings sprouted out, "Wing!" She said as she takes Razgriz towards the sky far away from Skypiea.

"NO COME BACK!" Kaisetsu screamed.

"ROBIN!" Cooper shouted.

When Robin was high enough, she stopped and stared at Razgriz one last time, "Now get out of her body. Ancient Skypiean Seal!" She shouted

"**NOOO!"** Razgriz screamed as she was sucked straight out of Tamiko's mouth and into Robin's body. When Tamiko regains her vision, Robin smiles at her as her body began to glow, "Take care of Kaisetsu and tell her to live on as I did...That is my final wish..." She said dropping Tamiko.

"You can't leave her! Not like this!" Tamiko shouted crying as she found no strength to fly back to her as memories of her parents flashed in her mind.

Robin looked up at the sky remembering the past.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, Strawhat Luffy, since I have no where else to go," Robin said sitting on the chair, "Let me join your crew."<em>

"_Okay. Welcome aboard." Luffy said instantly regardless of the fact Robin was his enemy._

"_LUFFY!" Everyone screamed not agree with Luffy's decision...everyone but Sanji who couldn't have been more happy._

* * *

><p><em>She then remembers how Luffy and the others saved her that day at Enies Lobby.<em>

"_ROBIN! YOU STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN US YOUR RESPONSE! TELL ME YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Luffy screamed_

_Robin was crying as she saw the confident smiles on the faces of her friends as she screamed, "I WANT TO LIVE!"_

* * *

><p>The glowing body of Robin gives a final smiles at the fond memories she shared with her old friends, "Kaisetsu….Colleen…Cooper…you three carry the will of the Strawhats. Keep it with you always…" She whispered thinking about Colleen and Luffy, "Luffy…this must be what you felt when…you saved your children…Colleen...and….Ma-"<p>

***BOOM***

Robin's body shattered due to the energy Razgriz had causing a massive explosion in the high sky.

Kaisetsu watches with her soul drained eyes as the massive explosion died out. The whole group went completely silent after watching Kaisetsu's mother pass away.

"No...Robin she's….she's gone…." Nash said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Cooper shouted with tears threatening to fall off his face.

"M-Mother…." Kaisetsu whispered banging her head on the ground as tears fell straight from her eyes, "Why….? WHY?! MOTHER!" She screamed punching the ground.

Tamiko walked up to her and hugs her, "That's right...Kai...cry...let it all out." She said with a sad voice.

"***Sob***I-It's all my fault….Mother…***Sob*** She didn't have to sacrifice herself…It should have been me...but she had to leave me just like Morgana!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"Kai…please don't blame yourself. You mother had to make the choice and she did what she needed to because she loved you." Tamiko said rubbing Kaisetsu's back, "Your mother was very proud of you and you know that…"

"..." Kaisetsu looks up to the Skypiean with her tears still running, "Y-Yeah…"

Tamiko smiles and helps Kaisetsu to her feet, "Come on. Let's go…" She said.

Naru crossed his arms thinking very deeply, "Hm…"

Cooper notices Naru's behavior, "What is it, Naru?"

"...It's just…strange. Why on earth would Razgriz blow herself up…? She could have just waited for another time to do this all over again." Naru said.

"Probably because she was too angry and focused on killing all of us…" Nash assumed.

"Damned if I know, let's go and see if the others have been found yet…" Naru said.

But then, a huge wind blew in the air as an explosion occurred behind the group making them all turn around towards a huge dust cloud.

"Wh-What the?!" Nash asks feeling the very ground beneath them crumble.

"What's that?!" Tamiko asks in shock.

"No…." Naru said, "It can't be…"

"She's back!" Cooper screamed. Suddenly, a dark purple blast was shot at the group and made its way straight through Cooper's chest creating a huge hole in his body. "Ah…."

"COOPER!" Tamiko screamed seeing the shipwright fall to the ground in a pool of blood.

"**Hahahahahahaha….my aim is as good as ever….It's so good to be back again."** A familiar dark voice said chuckling evilly as the dust cloud disappear revealing Robin who had purple eyes and was wearing a purple armor.

"M-Mother….?" Kaisetsu asks wanting to believe that it was her mother but knew full well who it was.

"No….but...but how…?" Nash asks in confusion.

"R-Razgriz?!" Naru asks.

"**Hehehe….what's wrong, humans? You look like you've seen a ghost."** Razgriz said smirking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued….<strong>_

_**Jurabi: Here you are! Unfortunately, LazyFox isn't here right now….but how about 'that scene' or should I call it: Robin's Death. Quite….the feelz pain…..I'm still crying... WHY?! WHY MY WAIFU! TTnTT I can't believe I would even think about doing this, plus Razgriz still survived and has somehow gotten her body! How it the world did that even happen?! God! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Anyways, I'm planning on making a Halloween Special and a Christmas special for this story whenever those holidays come around. I would love some ideas on what to write for those holiday specials and for the next Valentines special. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I loved Robin so much and to just kill her off in this story….was just too damn hard for me….I need some time alone because….I just killed off my favorite character. Goodbye...I'll see you in the feelz hospital. TT_TT**_


	66. The Eternal Burden: Farewell Skypiea

_Last time on One Piece: The New Straw Hat Pirates…._

_"__**You all have 30 seconds before Skypiea is gone! Hahahaha…"**_ _Razgriz laughed._

_Robin stood in silence as her hair covers her expression. She then stares at the others with a far away look._

_"What is it, mother? You have a plan or something?" Kaisetsu asks as Robin smiles._

_"What? What do you want us to do?" Naru asks._

_Robin turns to them and says, "Listen...there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save Skypiea and Tamiko." She said confusing them._

_"...What...are you talking about?" Nash asks._

_Then it hit Kaisetsu, "No….no don't! I KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO MOTHER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" She screamed._

_"Goodbye...friends…" Robin said still smiling._

_"NO DON'T!" Kaisetsu shouted hugging her mother._

_Robin dragged her and crossed her arms again, "Trein Fleur: Hold." She said as the arms grabbed hold of Razgriz._

_"__**Wh-What?! What are you doing?!"**_ _Razgriz asked._

_"M-Mother...don't leave me….like Morgana...please…." Kaisetsu pleaded her mother._

_Robin ruffled her daughter's hair and kissed her on the forehead, "Hey….you put up a great fight, Kai. ...I'm proud of you…."_

_"...P-Please…." Kaisetsu pleaded._

_"Take care of your father and sister for me...they need you. Tell them I had to do this…" Robin said._

_"NO….JUST….JUST DON'T….I'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_Tamiko hearing Robin goodbye to Kaisetsu broke her heart. She knew the pain she was feeling all too well. "Mother...Father...please don't let this happen...Don't let Kaisetsu feel this kind of pain" she prayed wanting to stop this._

_Robin shed a tear as she looks at her daughter one final time, "...Goodbye...my precious Kai…" She said pushing her away._

_"Robin…" Naru said._

_"Cien Fleur…" Robin said as hand formed wings sprouted out, "Wing!" She said as she takes Razgriz towards the sky far away from Skypiea._

_"NO COME BACK!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_"ROBIN!" Cooper shouted._

_When Robin was high enough, she stopped and stared at Razgriz one last time, "Now get out of her body. Ancient Skypiean Seal!" She shouted_

_"__**NOOO!"**_ _Razgriz screamed as she was sucked straight out of Tamiko's mouth and into Robin's body. When Tamiko regains her vision, Robin smiles at her as her body began to glow, "Take care of Kaisetsu and tell her to live on as I did...That is my final wish..." She said dropping Tamiko._

_"You can't leave her! Not like this!" Tamiko shouted crying as she found no strength to fly back to her as memories of her parents flashed in her mind._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_***Sob***__I-It's all my fault….Mother…__***Sob***_ _She didn't have to sacrifice herself…It should have been me...but she had to leave me just like Morgana!" Kaisetsu shouted._

_"Kai…please don't blame yourself. You mother had to make the choice and she did what she needed to because she loved you." Tamiko said rubbing Kaisetsu's back, "Your mother was very proud of you and you know that…"_

_"..." Kaisetsu looks up to the Skypiean with her tears still running, "Y-Yeah…"_

_Tamiko smiles and helps Kaisetsu to her feet, "Come on. Let's go…" She said._

_Naru crossed his arms thinking very deeply, "Hm…"_

_Cooper notices Naru's behavior, "What is it, Naru?"_

_"...It's just…strange. Why on earth would Razgriz blow herself up…? She could have just waited for another time to do this all over again." Naru said._

_"Probably because she was too angry and focused on killing all of us…" Nash assumed._

_"Damned if I know, let's go and see if the others have been found yet…" Naru said._

_But then, a huge wind blew in the air as an explosion occurred behind the group making them all turn around towards a huge dust cloud._

_"Wh-What the?!" Nash asks feeling the very ground beneath them crumble._

_"What's that?!" Tamiko asks in shock._

_"No…." Naru said, "It can't be…"_

_"She's back!" Cooper screamed. Suddenly, a dark purple blast was shot at the group and made its way straight through Cooper's chest creating a huge hole in his body. "Ah…."_

_"COOPER!" Tamiko screamed seeing the shipwright fall to the ground in a pool of blood._

_"__**Hahahahahahaha….my aim is as good as ever….It's so good to be back again."**_ _A familiar dark voice said chuckling evilly as the dust cloud disappear revealing Robin who had purple eyes and was wearing a purple armor._

_"M-Mother….?" Kaisetsu asks wanting to believe that it was her mother but knew full well who it was._

_"No….but...but how…?" Nash asks in confusion._

_"R-Razgriz?!" Naru asks._

_"__**Hehehe….what's wrong, humans? You look like you've seen a ghost."**_ _Razgriz said smirking._

* * *

><p><strong>The Eternal Burden: Farewell Skypiea<strong>

Everyone stood in complete and utter silent shock watching Razgriz's sudden and impossible return.

The demon laughs at their expressions, "**What's wrong? You all look surprised…"**

"Razgriz!" Kaisetsu shouted trying to stand up.

"What do you want from us, Razgriz?!" Naru asked.

"**Hehehehe….nothing. I have everything I could possibly need now."** Razgriz said.

"B-But...she's...dead." Nash said.

"**Wongo~ Blowing myself up only kills my host, but in return I keep the body. It's like a complete reboot only with a body. I was trying to do this on the little fairy so I can come back with her powers, but I'll settle for this one for now" **Razgriz said. "**You thought I would die and this hell would be over, didn't you? Well too bad! I'm alive...but I don't think I can say the same for Robin."**

Kaisetsu clenches her fists in anger, "No….my mother couldn't...have died in vain….she couldn't have…" She whispered.

"**That's truly sad for you, little Kai. I'm afraid Robin failed to stop me, and so will all of you, but I'm willing to give you another chance if you'd like."** Razgriz said smirking, "**So...which one of you cowards is the bravest?"**

"...Me…" Kaisetsu said standing up and pulling out her swords.

"Kaisetsu…" Naru said watching the girl stand up to Razgriz.

"**Hm….still won't give up, I see."** Razgriz said.

"Not a chance. My parents and sisters told me to never give up even when the odds are stacked heavily against me! If you are as powerful as you say you are, then bring it on! This is between you and me!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"**Still stubborn to the bitter end. I'll make absolutely sure you end up just like your mother and your sister!"** Razgriz shouted.

Tamiko was kneeling next to Cooper covering his wound with her healing powers watching Kaisetsu. Her hands were shaking as she stayed by his side watching his blood mix in with her healing water, "This...this isn't enough...why can't I fully heal him?!" She asks in fear realizing that even her healing water wasn't enough.

"**Oh that?"** Razgriz asked, "**You see when I changed into my armor a while back, I exhausted as much of your healing power as I could for myself. I guess your friend isn't going to make it….Such sadness…Was this part of your 'Master plan' fairy?"** She finished with a sadistic giggle.

Tamiko sat there in complete utter silence as she watches more blood pour out of Cooper's body. Her hands shake rapidly so much so that even she couldn't stop them, "_This….this can't be happening….Not again..."_ She thought clenching her fists feeling anger run through her, "_R-Razgriz….she's...she's done more than I can bear...She used my body to hurt my friends, mock my race, but this...this time she's gone to far…"_ She thought as her body shook as she screamed in rage making everyone look at her.

"Tamiko?" Kaisetsu asked.

Suddenly, Tamiko went rushing straight at Razgriz, "RAZGRIZ!" She screamed with a wind infused fist.

"**What's this…?"** Razgriz asked.

Tamiko then threw the wind straight at Razgriz making a huge explosion that shrouds her in a smoke. She didn't stop there, she threw both water blasts and wind blasts at Razgriz making the smoke grow larger with each impact.

"Ta..Tamiko?" Naru whispered worriedly watching the girl he love break down.

Tamiko tries to catch her breath from her rage attack and stares at the blowing smoke where Razgriz stands, "RAZGRIZ! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I'LL BLOW YOU OUT! DANCE OF THE SKY DRAGONS!" She screamed as she summons two giant wind dragons and sending them towards Razgriz. When she knew her ultimate attack hit its mark, Tamiko tries to catch her breath again. Sweat drops from her forehead and her hands shook, "F-Finally….it's….over…." She said.

Kaisetsu looks closely at the smoke cloud and her eyes widen, "TAMIKO!" She screamed.

Razgriz had appeared right in front of the shocked Tamiko smirking, "**Wrongo...it's over when I say it is over."** She said as she pushes her sword through Tamiko's stomach.

"TAMIKO!" Naru screamed.

"...This can't be happening…." Nash whispered.

Razgriz pulls her sword out and kicks Tamiko in the face sending her crashing into the ground.

Razgriz smirks at the suffering of the Skypiean, "**AND IT'S OVER NOW!"** She shouted as she sends a dark slash straight at Tamiko to kill her.

The slash hits a target and explodes upon contact. When the smoke cleared, Razgriz was surprised by who was hit. It was Kaisetsu who laid on Tamiko taking the attack instead of Tamiko.

"Ka...Kai...setsu...I'm sorry" Tamiko cried before losing conscious again.

"Hehehe….that was rather idiotic of you, Kai. Risking your life to save another...I will never understand you humans." She said.

Kaisetsu opened her eyes and stood up; however, blood poured from her left shoulder to her right hip as she now had a horrible cut wound from Razgriz's attack.

"**Like father and daughter it seems. Too bad unlike your father you'll never see another day. Today I not only kill his wife, but his second daughter just like the first! Roronoa Zoro will hate and curse my name for eternity! Maybe to seal the deal I'll take his last daughter too? What do you think about that one Kai?"** Razgriz taunted before laughing maniacally!

"I….I'm not...finished...yet…" Kaisetsu said with blood pouring from her mouth as she held onto her sword in her usable arm.

"**Wow...I hope you're not planning on restarting our fight with that scar of yours. I wouldn't want you to trip on a branch and puncture your ribs." **Razgriz commented.

"I'll take more than this simple flesh wound to beat me! I'm my father and mother's daughter! I'll carry their will and name until my dying breath!" she yelled furiously.

"Still as stubborn as ever….have it your way then, Kai. Let's get this over with…" Razgriz said sighing as she landed on the ground.

"_Gr...I'm not giving up...this is for my mother…."_ Kaisetsu thought getting ready.

Seeing Kaisetsu in the state she was in, Nash was shocked, "She needs help! Naru don't you have anyone who can heal her?"

"No...I didn't bring any doctors…" Naru said clenching his fists.

"Damnit...Kaisetsu's the only chance we've got….but she's hurt and Razgriz is so powerful…" Nash muttered.

"Things are getting worse by the minute...Razgriz's sneak attack on Cooper was bad enough, but now Tamiko's in the same shape and the others are all knocked out. Without the others, that means Kaisetsu has to fight Razgriz on her own…" Naru said.

"**Hehehe…."** Razgriz crossed her arms, "**Cien Fleur…"** She said as arms sprouted out of her back each carrying her black sword. Razgriz then takes out her own sword and points them all at the sky.

Kaisetsu's eyes widened in horror, "No...that...stance…" She whispered.

"**Roranoa Kaisetsu…"** Razgriz said smirking, "**This is it! The end is here!"** She screamed as the air blew harshly and the sky grew dark as night. "**With this attack, I'll kill you, your friends, and destroy all of Skypiea. Before that, I want to make sure you remember something in the afterlife: My reign in this world is eternal!" **She shouted.

"...Grr…." Kaisetsu could feel the dark energy all combining into Razgriz's attack. A dark force was weighing her down making her lose her confidence, "I….I can't do it...she's….come back so strong. Mother...everyone...I'm sorry...This is all my fault….me giving in to the lies she showed me….just giving in to her….to everyone….My weakness is the reason neither you, Mother, nor Morgana are with me today…"

"Dammit...if only I had more strength to fight…" Nash cursed feeling powerless to help.

"**I thought with this power, I was able to defeat the Grandline and land itself, but I found out there was so much more that I never saw during my reign. From the looks of it, your fishmen friend is proof that there were other species I never knew about. You know where I'm going with this, right? And with Robin's knowledge, I will be able to rule not only humans, but Skypieans and Fishmen alike."** Razgriz said smiling, "**Now I have more places to rule with an iron fist! I am this generation's end!**" She finished as a black energy ball appeared over her swords sparking purple lightning.

"..." Kaisetsu remained silent as her hair covers her eyes and facial expression.

"**What's wrong, Kai? Aren't you going to use some power up to stop me?"** Razgriz taunted.

"...What's the point…? You gave all of us a hard time before you got my mother's body...and now you're even stronger...Now...all of us will die and be with my mother and sister…" Kaisetsu said lowering her sword.

"**Ah! How boring!"** Razgriz shouted in disappointment, "**I was expecting the ending to be a bit more fun, but if this is all you got then there's no point in dragging it out! Say goodby Roronoa Kaisetsu! "** She finished as her attack grew even more larger.

"_...So...this is how it ends…"_ Kaisetsu thought closing her eyes.

That was when she hears a familiar giggle in her mind, "_You've got to be joking."_ A familiar voice said, "_Giving up just like that? Well that's not the Kaisetsu that I raised properly."_

Kaisetsu's eyes widen in shock, "M-Mother…? Is...that you…? Wh-Where are you…?"

"_Hehe...in the afterlife, silly. And with a special someone…"_ Robin said softly.

"_Hey! Little sister! How have you been?!"_ Another voice said making Kaisetsu cry.

"B-Big sister...Morgana…" Kaisetsu whispered.

"_Well, I can see Razgriz is up to no good as usual. Well, I have faith that you can end this once and for all."_ Morgana said.

"_I know you can beat her, Kaisetsu, I've sensed it all along. Now, give her the best Santoryu attack you've got. One that'll make your father proud"_ Robin instructed.

"B-But Mother...I can't use my left arm anymore...and...I used up all of my energy." She said.

Nash and Naru both look at her in confusion, "Who...is she talking to?" Nash asked.

"**Look! She's so scared that her fear is driving her into insanity!"** Razgriz laughed.

"K..Kai..." Tamiko said softly from behind her.

"_Come on Kaisetsu. Remember what you've learned in your training with me and Sugua." _Morgana said, "_It may feel like Razgriz has weakened you, but what's really draining your strength is your own doubt. Just don't listen to it, okay?"_

Kaisetsu nods, "You're right, Morgana. It's all becoming clear now." She said raising her blade again and grabbing Sugua's into her left ignoring the pain. "This pain...is nothing compared to the pain others will feel if I don't stop her."

"_And don't feel sorry that we're dead, because Morgana and I couldn't be having a better time!" _Robin said with a smiling tone. "_We'll always be here to watch over you all so don't be sad"_

"B-But...mother...Morgana...it's my fault that both of you died….If I wasn't so reckless...maybe...if I didn't try to stop you in the past, Morgana and instead had faith in you...maybe all of this wouldn't have happened…" Kaisetsu said.

"_Hey!"_ Morgana said, "_For all we know, you stopping me was probably the best move. Life is just too short and uncertain to have any regrets. If you want to blame anyone, blame Razgriz, and them make her pay for everything she's done."_

Kaisetsu nods, "I will!" She shouted facing Razgriz while raising her swords high. "Sen...

Razgriz raised an eyebrow at Kaisetsu sudden change in demeanor before smirking devilishly as the purple sparks around her grew in power. "**Now that's more like it! Fight to the end! Entertain me while I watch you all die!" **

Kaisetsu readies herself, "Father….Mother….Morgana….I'm ready to finish this!" Kaisetsu thought.

"Kaisetsu…" Nash said.

"She's ready to face her...Good luck…" Naru said.

"**Haha! Sayanara, Roranoa!" **Razgriz shouted shooting a massive dark energy beam at Kaisetsu.

Kaisetsu began a mad dash towards the massive beam and clashes her three blades to the dark attack. She felt the pain in her arm, but continues to ignore it.

"Kai...you became my first friend...so I won't let you go in there alone..." Tamiko said struggling back to her feet.

The ground beneath both Kaisetsu and Razgriz crumpled beneath them creating craters.

"_Kaisetsu! Hang in there!"_ Morgana shouted in her mind.

**"Fighting me is pointless! I bet your wounds are burning? They must be causing you a lot of pain. Why don't I just send you to your mother's loving arms!" **Razgriz shouted increasing the power of her attack causing Kaisetsu to be pushed back.

Kaisetsu gritted her teeth around her sword as the pain in her bloody arm shook her entire body. Feeling herself getting pushed back.

"This is bad. Kaisetsu is losing it!" Nash shouted.

"Grr…" Kaisetsu felt the pain in her arm again and was about to lose her grip on her swords.

"_What's the matter, Kaisetsu? You already have the power you need. Just bring it out!"_ Robin shouted.

"B-But I can't….this is just too much for me, mother. I'm just a kid! I haven't changed….not...at all!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"_WILL YOU STOP ATTACKING YOURSELF!"_ Morgana screamed, "_I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you because there's not."_

"_She's right. You saved my life and your friends' lives so many times, and you're going to do it again, right now!"_ Robin shouted making Kaisetsu keep her grip on her swords.

"**What the hell are you mumbling about?!"** Razgriz asks, "**Praying to your god before you die?"**

"_Let it out, Kaisetsu! Do it now!"_ Morgana shouted.

Kaisetsu puts in everything her body could allow to move again and regain ground still keeping Razgriz's attack at bay. This surprises Razgriz but she stood her ground, "**You foolish child...don't you realize that you're up against the devil herself?!"** She asks putting more power into her attack and again pushing Kaisetsu back.

"N-no way….too strong!" Kaisetsu shouted feeling herself slipping again.

The sudden shock wave from the clash of the two powers causes some rubble to fall off. A familiar figure slowly stood up from the rubble...The figure was Arrow who was badly wounded. He stares off into the distance to see Kaisetsu up against Razgriz, "...Kaisetsu...I...don't know what's going on...but...I can tell it isn't good….I'm coming!" He said slowly limping towards them.

Then, Sakuya pulled herself out of the rubble and sees Arrow heading to Kaisetsu, "That...idiot….he'll get himself killed….might as well...die with him…" Sakuya said chuckling as she follows Arrow holding her wound and shrugging it off.

Naru clenches her fists in anger, "I only have enough energy for one last attack...this is my kingdom and I won't let it fall without fighting for it! Nash watch over Colleen and Cooper!" He ordered before he went charging in too.

When Arrow was in range, he took out the Riot Cannon, "TAKE THIS!" He screamed as he shot the blast at Razgriz causing an explosion.

Razgriz was not hurt in the slightest by the attack but it got her attention, "**You again?! I was sure to have killed you!"**

"He's not the only one!" Sakuya shouted, "Satan's Cry!" She shouted flicking her sword to cause an eerie loud sound that hurts Razgriz's ears, but she kept up her attack.

"Armament Hardening!" Naru shouted punching Razgriz in the back.

"No! Not too close!" Kaisetsu shouted worriedly.

"_Don't worry about them, Kaisetsu. Concentrate on focusing your strength."_ Morgana said.

"**Like the roaches you are, you just don't stay dead!" **Razgriz shouted releasing an energy blast behind her shocking all of them with electricity knocking them down.

Kaisetsu's eyes widen as her anger grew, "She...She hurt them! SHE HURT THEM!" She shouted as she uses her anger to draw out more strength to push forward farther than she did last time.

This surprises Razgriz, but she puts even more effort into her attack, **"I don't care how many bugs crawl back up! I'll destroy them all!"**

Tamiko flew high in the sky staggering a bit from fatigue behind Razgriz readying her attack. "Razgriz! I'm not letting you take Kaisetsu and the others away from me! Dance dragons of the wind and water!"

Arrow slowly stood back up and shoots his Riot Cannon again, "I….I'm not giving up either!" He shouted shooting her again.

Sakuya too stood up again, "Lion's Rush!" She shouted hitting Razgriz with her lion shaped attack.

Naru stood up again, "Damnit….my body can't take much more of this...but...one more time!" He shouted rushing at Razgriz and punching her again.

"**Damnit! Why can't you all just stay down?!"** Razgriz shouted shooting them with her energy again knocking them down.

"Gr…" Kaisetsu growled seeing her friends getting hurt.

"Kaisetsu! Raise it higher! You can win this!" Morgana shouted.

Tamiko wasted no time getting back up as Arrow did the same. They both attacked Razgriz again with their abilities with Tamiko using her water attacks and Arrow shooting his Riot Cannon.

Razgriz was quickly growing annoyed and blasts them again knocking them down, but Sakuya and Naru both stood up again.

Naru kicks her in the back again and jumped back while Sakuya prepared her attack.

"Hell's Rain!" She shouted sending slashes raining down on Razgriz.

"**Grr...they just keep lining up to die!"** Razgriz shouted blasting them again, but this time they stood their ground.

Tamiko and Arrow get up once again ready to attack again. "None of us will give in! We live together! We die together!" Arrow shouted shooting his Riot Cannon as Tamiko shoots her water blasts.

"**Don't worry! I'll send you all to the afterlife when I'm done with Kaisetsu!"** Razgriz shouted blasting them again while pushing even further on her attack.

"Nooo!" Tamiko screamed standing her ground as did the others.

"**NO CHANCE! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!"** Razgriz screamed.

Kaisetsu felt herself being pushed back even further.

"_Release it, Kaisetsu! Release EVERYTHING you've got!"_ Robin shouted.

"_Remember all the people she killed, the pain she caused! Make that your power!"_ Morgana shouted.

Razgriz smirked seeing that she literally pushed against a wall, "**SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING!" **She screamed readying to finish her.

However, she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a mysterious figure. Shocked she looked behind her to see Ackmor with his extra arms pulling her arms away from her attack.

"**Y-YOU!"** Razgriz screamed, "**I KILLED YOU!"**

"NOW, KAISETSU!" Ackmor screamed.

"_NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! NOW KAISETSU!"_ Both Robin and Morgana screamed.

Pulling out every ounce of her strength more than her body could bear, Kaisetsu made a mad dash towards Razgriz carrying her attack with her. Suddenly, Razgriz attack then start to disappear.

"**N-No! NOO!"** Razgriz screamed as Ackmor pulled her arms away making her attack disappear.

"SANTORYU! 360 POUND CANNON!" Kaisetsu screamed as she stabs both Razgriz and Ackmor straight in the heart.

Black blood dripped from Razgriz's body and her mouth as she dropped her sword which disappeared upon contact with the ground.

"**B-But...I'm….invincible….and...eternal...yet...a...a human…"** Razgriz whispered.

"Y-You...will no longer...be a problem...Razgriz." Kaisetsu said weakly seeing the demon disappear, "I'm taking your darkness...and turning it into light…" She said, "Can you do it, mother?"

"_What?" _Robin asks.

"Seal, Razgriz inside me again…" Kaisetsu said.

"_What?! But it's a-"_

"I know...but I am willing to carry this eternal burden...because Kadiri is doing the same thing. Please mother….If Razgriz comes again...we'll be ready…" Kaisetsu said.

"_...Okay...say it with me.." _Robin said.

"Ancient...Skypiean...Sealing!" Kaisetsu and Robin both shouted at the same time as Razgriz started to enter Kaisetsu's body. As Razgriz was fully resealed in Kaisetsu's body and her eternal seal was placed on her abdomen, she falls to the ground with a thud.

"_Kaisetsu...you've really grown. I'm so happy I get to see you again…" _Morgana said.

"_Goodbye Kaisetsu, my love. We will be watching over you….always…"_ Robin said.

"_Be sure to tell father and Hana we love them! We always will!"_ Morgana cheered.

"_Goodbye...Kai…"_ Robin said as she and Morgana disappears in their mind.

Kaisetsu smiles and raises Morgana's sword in the air as she cries, "I LOVE YOU TOO! I...I WILL BECOME THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSWOMAN! I WILL! FOR OUR PROMISE IS ETERNAL!"

She screamed as the dark clouds disappear allowing light to shine down upon her. "...I love you all…" She said as she then falls asleep.

"YES! SHE DID IT!" Tamiko shouted holding her wounds.

"Hehe...wow...we're so ruffed up…" Arrow whispered falling down.

"Hey...don't sleep without me…" Sakuya said falling down as well.

"Yeah...I forgot about that…" Tamiko said as she fell down as well.

Naru smiles sitting on the ground to rest.

"Geez...they're dropping like flies…" Nash said limping over to them.

"Well...we were all worn out...how are the others?" Naru asked.

"Cooper will live. Razgriz missed his heart by an inch." Nash said, "And thanks to Tamiko's smalling healing part, he won't die of blood loss."

"That's great to hear…." Naru said looking at the downed Ackmor and walking to him. "Ooh...his circuits are messed up...and Colleen...well…." He added looking at a sleeping Colleen.

"...Yep, I figured as much." Nash said.

"The best news I can give is that were all alive and breathing well except one of us" Nash said looking sad towards the sky.

"I know...but let's get our friends some medical treatment. They deserve it…" Naru said.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later...<strong>

Naru was talking with his head medic wrapped in bandages as they both entered the medicine bay where all the strawhats were resting.

"They should be better in no time. Most of them have taken several serious wounds, but nothing too fatal." The head medic said. "You should get some rest too, my lord."

"Thank you...but I'll be fine." Naru said as he goes to the straw hat's resting place to be met with a surprise.

"I told you, mop hair, I got the most injuries!" Arrow shouted at Sakuya.

"No, dipshit, I got the most injuries. I got my arm broken, and a cast on my right leg!" Sakuya shouted, "Plus a rocket to the face!"

"Well I took a sword through the stomach and was sent flying out of a freakin two story building! Trust me, my neck isn't doing me any favors!" Arrow shouted as the two both exchanged glares.

"Both of you stop it and get back to bed and rest!" Tamiko ordered the two. Her wings were wrapped in bandages as was most of her body, "You'll never use your broken parts if you move around."

"She started it!" Arrow shouted.

"And the sounds of your broken bones will end it if you don't rest!" Tamiko shouted.

"Tamiko is right…" Kaisetsu, who had stitches on her wound she received from Razgriz, said walking into the room with no bandages.

"Ah! Kaisetsu! Where are your bandages and crutches for you arm and leg?!" Tamiko shouted.

"They were slowing me down…" Kaisetsu said.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE MADE FOR!" Tamiko shouted unraveling her roll of gauze. "Now you're either going to stand still and let me re-wrap you...or I'm doing this the hard way and stripping you down to mummify you're behind! Choose wisely cuz I'm deadly and heavily armed!"

"Better watch it! She's OP with that bandage roll!" Arrow shouted hiding behind Sakuya who was shielding herself with her Nodachi.

"Now, now, Tamiko….c-can't we talk about this…?" Kaisetsu pleaded stepping back feeling a cracking in her body, "OW!"

Tamiko's eyes gleamed like a tiger stalking her prey before she pounced and before anyone could blink Kaisetsu was completely rewrapped with Tamiko striking a victory pose. "Don't mess with the doctor."

"HAHAHA! You're so funny, Tamiko!" Colleen laughed in amusement watching the events before her. She had bandages wrapped around her entire body from head to toe.

"How can anyone sleep with all this racket?" Cooper grumbled from his bed who was supporting thickly wrapped bandages around his torso area while being hooked up to an Iv machine and blood transfusion.

"Never mind the noise dear boy what about this mess! There's bandages all over this floor and spare wires! Utter unacceptable! Geary cannot allow his injured friends to stay in these uncleanly conditions!" Geary declared going into full out cleaning mood.

"The noise IS the problem, Geary…You shouldn't be so clean happy since you're still recovering from the effects of that creep's strange power…" Nash said.

"Pish posh my dear fishmen friend! Cleaning is the only remedy I need to feel back into tip top shape!" Geary cheered moving over to Ackmor sleeping area. "Seriously there is oil stains all over here and on him! Fear not Ackmor darling Bubba Geary is here to clean you right up so you can find your special lady!"

"Sorry...Geary. I guess Kaisetsu's attack did more damage than I thought it would…" Ackmor said. "And I'm not looking for a special lady! Cut the crap!" He shouted.

"Nonsense! You'll find her, but not if you look a mess so stiffen up and let the cleaning magic do it business" Geary said starting to power wash a struggling Ackmor.

"Ahhh Geary careful with him! He's still delicate so please don't break him" Colleen cried worriedly before giggling at how funny those two looked. "...But I do like a clean Ackmor…" She added with a whisper.

"Um...am I interrupting or…" Naru said getting the group's attention.

Tamiko turned to him and smiled at him. "Nope~ This is a normality for us" she tell him as she walked over to him and checking him over. "Are you okay? Yours medic patched you up okay right?" she asked shyly.

"I'll be alright...as long as I don't put too much strain on my body, I should be alright." Naru said. "I can assume the rest of you are comfortable?"

Tamiko smile widen. "I'm glad to hear that. Yes where all doing a lot better thanks to the medical staff here, but could you tell you're cook to send in more food...Colleen ate all the other's meals before they got the chance to eat them."

"How? You were all still unconscious when the food was brought in?" NAru asked.

"This idiot a sleep eater" Arrow growled pulling on Colleen's cheek.

Colleen smiles, "My Dad taught me that!"

"Of course he did" Kaisetsu said.

"Um alrighty then I'll let my cooks know right away... in fact I'll tell them to prepare a banquet and to ready the baths for you all. You all are honored guests tonight so it'll be Skypeia's thank you for saving us" Naru informs them.

"Sounds like a fun party to me! Food! Tell them to have lots and lots of meat prepared!" Colleen cheered!

"And...could you maybe...prepare some booze too….?" Kaisetsu asks shocking everyone.

"Kaisetsu! I thought you didn't like booze!" Tamiko shouted.

"When did you start drinking?!" Arrow demanded.

"I blame my master..." Kaisetsu mumbled.

"Its always the masters that get ya" Sakuya said before busting out into laughter. "Woooo Booze I finally have a worthy drinking buddy!"

"Wait...how did he get you to drink booze?" Tamiko asks.

"Well...I was taking a bath with him and-"

"Wait! He took a bath?! With you?! AND WERE YOU BOTH NAKED" Arrow demanded.

"Yes…" Kaisetsu said blushing at the memory.

Arrow was on his knees punching the ground, "Damnit…! Damnit! That lucky dead bastard!"

Tamiko had a thoughtful expression on her face. "If Kai tried it and Sakuya looked like she had fun when she drinks maybe I should try a drink for myself!" she said happily with an adventurous sparkle in her eyes.

Everyone in the room stared at the innocent doctor with scared and haunted looks imagining a drunk Tamiko. Each member having different ideas of how she would act.

"Ohhoho no...Tamiko! You are too young to be drinking!" Kaisetsu shouted angrily.

"No I'm Not~~~ I'm almost eighteen!" Tamiko whined. "One drink can't hurt."

"...And that is all it takes to end up being in a bed with someone else. Trust me, it's happened to me on several occasions with women." Arrow said wisely before getting punched across the room by Kaisetsu and Sakuya.

"You are such a pig!" Sakuya screamed angrily.

"Do not taint Tamiko you bastard!" Kaisetsu screamed.

Tamiko turned her head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong with sharing a bed? Naru, Toru and I used to sleep in the same bed all the time. We even bathed together once when we got into the huge mud fight! Ohhh Naru lets take a bath again just like old times!" she said excitedly

"Uh...T-Tamiko...no one's explained it to you?!" Naru asks in shock while blushing fifty shades of red while getting a small nosebleed.

"What?! No one told you?! I thought Arrow would!" Colleen shouted in surprise.

"Wait...what are you talking about? Men and women take baths all the time together. They even share beds together so what's the big deal?" Tamiko asked pouting a bit.

"Are you sure you're a doctor? You do know where babies come from right?" Sakuya asked.

"Of course I do! A baby is conceived when a male ejaulates his sperm into a woman's va-"

""NO! And in case you miss it the first time, HELL NO!" Kaisetsu screamed blushing at the thought of her and Kadiri doing 'it'.

Arrow, Nash, Cooper and Naru were all trying to recover from both embarrassment and the naughty thoughts that plagued their minds.

"She's killing me..." Naru whined with his blush deepening.

"Troublesome innocent doctors" Cooper growled to himself hiding his tinted pink cheeks.

Nash facepalms at all of this, "Why me…? I stay with Xarasa for this…?"

"...Well Naru, you are indeed the luckiest bastard in this room. Don't hold back when the time comes." Arrow said grinning before getting punched again by Sakuya and Kaisetsu with joining in to drop kick his ass.

"Damnit, just shut up about that!" Naru shouted blushing the color of cherries.

"What? Its basically biology. You guys are so weird" Tamiko said shrugging off her friends weirdness.

"Well we're the Straw Hats. We're suppose to be weird." Colleen said smiling.

"There should be a limit to it though..." Ackmor said after he got his power washing done and was all sparkly now.

"OOh! Sparkly!" Colleen shouted feeling herself drawn to the shiny object who was Ackmor.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Nash deadpanned facepalming himself again

"Okay, okay, let's just all calm down and remove any...vulgar and over-the-top comments. We'll get the banquet set up...please...behave." Naru pleaded before leaving.

"Well at least he tried to act sane, but if he hangs out any longer with us he's going to lose that sanity" Sakuya joked watching the Skypiean king make a hasty escape.

Tamiko was giggling to herself. "I remember how fun that was~ I used to tease him all the time and get him in trouble with Toru like that" she said smiling devilishly.

"W..wait a minute! You were acting!" Kaisetsu accused.

Tamiko winked at her. "Naturally~ Oh man that was priceless I can't believe you all thought I was that naive" she teased.

"God...damnit Tamiko…" Arrow muttered.

"Sneaky she-devil" Sakuya muttered.

"Tamiko! I'm going to get you for that!" Kaisetsu screamed charging at the doctor who jumped out the way.

"Gotta catch me first~" Tamiko teased taunting the first-mate before she got snatched up by Cooper. "No fair~" she whined as everyone else laughed.

* * *

><p>During the banquet, Kaisetsu walks into a long hall that shines during the starry night. "Man...I guess partying is not my thing…" She said sluggishly, "Where's the restroom…?" She asked, but that was when she heard familiar voices. She hides behind a corner and sees Naru dragging Tamiko along by her hand.<p>

"Keep them closed now, it's a big surprise." Naru said.

"Naru~ Where are you taking me? You know I'm not good with surprises" Tamiko asked with merriment resonating in her voice,

"It's a surprise like I told you. We're almost there." Naru said as they enter a room.

Curious, Kaisetsu steps lightly near the opened room door and peaks inside to see Naru and Tamiko looking on a table that obviously has something on it that was covered up.

As Naru uncovers the table, he says, "Okay, now open them."

Tamiko opens her eyes seeing the surprise. She covers her mouth in shock as tears start to fall down her eyes, "N-Naru...is...this…"

What she saw was a diagram of Moonrock Valley. She could instantly recognize it from any angle.

"Yes. I've been planning this out for years. To rebuild our home and make the memories of that terrible night disappear with the rebirth of newer and happier ones" Naru tells her wearing a big smile.

"Naru...I...don't know what to say…" Tamiko whispered still in shock, "Is all of this possible….? Can we really get our home back?"

"Yes...nothing is impossible, Tamiko. You and your friends showed that when you all fought Razgriz." Naru said.

Tamiko gently traced the diagram with a trembling hand believing it too good to be true until Naru put his hand on hers making her smile. "You're right...Nothing is impossible if we believe we can do something."

"Tamiko...I've always wanted to ask you this…" Naru said with a blush on his face.

"Ask me what Naru? Its okay you can ask me anything" Tamiko said squeezing his hand softly to encourage him.

"You see...no king should be without a queen." Naru said smiling at her.

Tamiko didn't understand what he meant at first before realization dawned on her making her gasp. "N...Naru what a..are y..you sa..saying?" she asked softly blushing herself now.

Naru smiles again as he goes down on his knees, "Tamiko Sky. Will you become my Queen, and rebuild Moonrock to its former glory and beauty by my side?" He asks with a noble and gentle voice.

Kaisetsu's eyes widen in shock hearing those words.

Tamiko stood silent in utter disbelief not knowing what to say for the longest of time before she felt warm tears fall down her face. She was smiling through the tears always wanting to hear these words spoken to her, but believed they were lost to her years ago. "Na..Naru...I...I would love too..."

Naru stood on his feet, "So would I…" He said pulling her to his chest as he plants a passionate kiss on Tamiko.

Kaisetsu clenches her fists in disbelief as she could feel the tears running down her cheeks, "I...I should have seen this coming…" She whispered as she leaves the hall and goes back to the banquet room.

After Naru and Tamiko's lips depart Naru is cupping her cheek smiling sadly at her. "but you're heart belongs to your crew, doesn't it?"

Tamiko lightly nods, "Yes...I can't leave them... Naru I dreamed of starting a life with you...I really did, but..."

"Our dream was destroyed that day... Tamiko I have always known I loved you and I love you more now than ever before, but because I love you I can let you go."

"Naru...thank you...I promise...I will come back once I help my friends accomplish their dreams. I owe that much to them. I'll find Toru and bring him here too. I can't wait to tell him that you're alive and well." Tamiko said.

"I'll be waiting for you both to come home...Tamiko keep flying farther than anyone ever dreams and make your dream come true...I also have this for you." He said handing her a blue necklace.

"Wow...for me?" Tamiko asks.

"Yes, that is no ordinary jewel. It let's me know where you are when I need to get to you whenever you need me. Once your birthday comes….I'll find you...I'll make sure that monster doesn't come anywhere near you. I promise…" Naru declared.

Tamiko hold the necklace tenderly as she wraps her arms around Naru tightly. "I love you Naru...I have always loved you..." she said crying while holding him tightly wanting to stay in this moment with him.

Naru smiles as he rubs her hair hugging her back, "I love you too." "_Even though you're heart belongs to another I will always love you Tamiko" _he thought.

Tamiko released him from her hug moving to her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "_I'm glad you're alive and I will never forget you. I will come home someday" _she thought letting this moment last between them before returning to her crew.

-000-

"Aw...are we leaving already?!" Arrow asks Kaisetsu in shock as all the Straw Hats got back on to the ship.

"Yes, Arrow, we're leaving…" Kaisetsu said readying the ship.

"But what about Tamiko?" Cooper asks.

"...She's...staying…" Kaisetsu said shocking everyone.

"Wait...what?!" Everyone asks in complete and utter shock.

"Tamiko has found happiness here. Naru...Naru propose to her. She accepted it" Kaisetsu tells them hiding how sad she was.

"But she's our doctor! We can't leave without her!" Colleen argued.

"We'll find another one then...Tamiko made her decision…" Kaisetsu said.

"Shouldn't we at least congratulate her and say goodbye?" Sakuya demanded.

"Yea I have to give that guy the low down on how to treat my princess. I mean so what if he's a king! I don't think he's the right one for her!" Arrow yelled crying softly.

"Yet you were giving him your blessing earlier" Sakuya said.

"I was joking!" Arrow yelled.

"Enough! It's better to just leave without saying goodbye...I want her to be happy don't you guys?!" Kaisetsu cried finally letting her tears fall again

"...Yeah...but…" Cooper was cut off by Kaisetsu.

"But nothing. Tamiko will be much safer here anyways." Kaisetsu said.

"This feels wrong...but you're right who are we to stop her if she's love. Kaisetsu's right leaving now will save Tamiko the choice of leaving us" Ackmor said feeling sad himself.

"But I don't want another doctor! I want Tamiko to stay!" Colleen complained.

"Sometimes we just have to learn to say goodbye Colleen. That's what you're dad did with Vivi isn't it?" Kaisetsu said.

"...Yes…" Colleen regrettably said.

"Then we should leave now…" Kaisetsu said as the Delicate Fox started to sail away from Skypiea.

"Hey, Arrow, remember that time Tamiko asked to hold one of your guns?" Cooper asks.

"...Yeah…" Arrow said remembering the fond memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tamiko! Don't touch that!" Arrow shouted at Tamiko.<em>

"_Why not~ I promise I won't break it! PLZZZZZZZZ Can I just fire it one time?! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Tamiko begged._

"_No! That is not a toy!" Arrow shouted._

"_PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~" _

"_Please don't do that again…" Arrow muttered._

"_I will and you know I can PLZZZZZZZZZZ!" _

_Arrow growls covering his ears, "Alright! You can shoot this small hand gun. How's that?" He asks handing her a small pistol._

"_YAY! PLZZZZZZZZ You're the best Arrow! PLZZZZZZZ~"_

"_Damnit...stuck again?!" Arrow growled starting to rub her neck but was smiling fondly at her seeing her grinning face._

* * *

><p>"...Yeah...no one was as reckless as her…" Arrow said.<p>

"She shot a hole in my new frying pan that day too you gun loving asshole" Sakuya said with less heat than her normal insult.

"Wasn't that one from the set you two picked out together from the summer island for your birthday?" Ackmor asked.

"...Yes...it was…" Sakuya said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Sakuya! How about this one?" Tamiko asks handing her a large frying pan.<em>

"_I have one like that already... Tamiko I thought we were shopping for herbs and spices?" Sakuya asked the spitzee doctor. _

"_We are~ I'm just asking case you needed anything new~" Tamiko giggled skipping along the market isles._

"_What ever you say" Sakuya muttered rolling her eyes before her eye caught sight of a beautiful stainless steel pans on a nearby table. "Oh wow...these are beautiful...all the dishes I could make with these bad boys" she muttered to herself feeling tempted to get them, but shook the desire off so she could continue gathering spices._

_Back on the ship everyone was gathered around the dinner table singing happy birthday to Sakuya who made dinner. _

"_Happy birthday Sakuya!" the crew said happily passing presents to her._

"_Thanks guys..." Sakuya said smiling at everyone._

"_Sakuya~ Open my present. I bet you'll love it~" Tamiko cheered passing her nicely wrapped gift in her bright purple and blue wrapping._

"_Okay okay" Sakuya laughed as she unwrapped the gift gasping at the sight of the stainless steel set pans she was eying in the market earlier. "Tamiko...How did you..."_

_Tamiko just giggled as she smiled bigger at her. "I wanted to get the perfect gift for you! Happy birthday Sakuya!" _

-000-

"Yeah...that was the best day of my life...and I have her to thank for that." Sakuya said.

"You know...I have her to thank for trying to make me smile that one time. At first I didn't know how to…." Ackmor said.

* * *

><p>"Tamiko what are you doing?" Ackmor asked the ship doctor who was hanging upside down making weird faces at him.<p>

"Ackmor, isn't it weird that you're the only member who rarely displays emotion?" Tamiko asks.

"It's part of my creation, Tamiko. I don't remember much but I know that I don't have any feelings or emotions…"

"Nah...I don't believe that! Everyone should smile. Smiling is the best medicine in the world" Tamiko said spinning around him.

"Don't be ridiculous...if that's the case then Colleen should have been able to cure Cancer with all the smiling she does." Ackmor stated.

"Smiles are the best treatments for wounded hearts. I bet its scary not knowing exactly who you are, but Ackmor what you don't know is...You're Ackmor to me. I may not know who you were in the past, but the you standing in front of me is my friend and i wouldn't trade him for anything in the world" Tamiko tells him seriously taking his robotic hands into her hands grinning widely at him

Ackmor displayed the emotion of shock seeing how serious Tamiko was. He had never expected her to say such warm words to him as his lips moved to form a smile.

Tamiko grin turned to a full heart warming smile. "There's that smile I wanted. And Like I thought a smile looks perfect on you Ackmor so I'm going to make you smile more okay?" she said before laughing happily at him.

-000-

"She always good at making us smile wasn't she?" Cooper asked leaning against the main mass looking towards the sky.

-000-

Tamiko kneeled by Cooper's side gently wiping the sweat from his forehead before gently running her hand through his hair hoping to soothe the distressed man.

"You idiot you pushed yourself too hard again...At least you're still breathing and you're going to continue to as long as I'm by your side..." She said softly to the resting fox zoan thinking about everyone on the crew as memories of the past assaulted her. "Everyone will continue to breath while I'm acting as this ship's doctor that I swear."

Cooper, who was in the land of consciousness and sleep, heard Tamiko's promise and let a tired smile fall on his split lips as he moved his tired hand to her head. "Then stop frowning...Everyone feels they're best when you smile" he said softly before going back to sleep.

Tamiko cheeks heated up a bit as she smiled bopping him softly on the head. "Baka...You just better stay in bed and rest up. Doctor's orders" the young Skypiean said getting up to go check on the others.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu bit her lips trying to stop anymore tears from falling down her face. "She's the reason why any of us are here for that matter…Always there to heal us..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Gr…"**_ _Razgriz growled still clutching her head in pain._

_"We had a deal, Razgriz! Kill that man!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_"__**Who are you to order me around, brat?! No one tells Razgriz what to do!"**_ _Razgriz screamed._

_"Do you want to keep my body or not?!" Kaisetsu yelled._

_"__**Why do I need yours when I can get little Tami-chan's? You know the one who's offering me her body and my full powers just to protect you"**_ _Razgriz taunted._

_"Wh-What?! W-Well tell her that I'm trying to get you to kill that man!" Kaisetsu shouted._

_"__**...I did…" **__Razgriz said. "__**She's more worried about you than that future you saw. Can you believe that? I swear humans just make no sense to me."**_

_Kaisetsu was in a stunned silence, "...B-But...why….?"_

_**"She asks why.**__" Razgriz spoke for her._

_"Because if that future ever came to be... I know you would save me...you all would" Tamiko said still breathing heavy from Razgriz's attack, but still managing to smile through her pain. "Kai don't let her win... I believe in you."_

_"...Tamiko…" Kaisetsu whispered._

* * *

><p>Colleen's straw hat covered her expression as she remembers the time Tamiko came into her life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! You're that doctor who helped Kaisetsu! I'd like to thank you for that!" Colleen shouted.<em>

_The girl was silent as she still hides beside the barrel._

_"Um…excuse me." Kaisetsu said, "You're supposed to be hiding behind the barrel, not beside it."_

_"Oh…" Tamiko said as she hid behind the barrel._

_"Hey…you don't have to be afraid. I'm the one who rescued you. I'd like to thank you for helping me out." Kaisetsu said._

_"Well…you're welcome." Tamiko said, "You were dying because an acid was destroying your immune system causing viruses to enter your body."_

_"Wow…you are a doctor! Hey, do you want to join my crew?!" Colleen asks with glee._

_"Yeah…that seems to be a great idea." Sakuya says._

_"Crew? What do you mean?" Tamiko asks and then realization kicks in and she hides beside the barrel again, "Don't tell me…you're all pirates!"_

_"Well…yes we are." Sakuya says._

_"Then forget it, I won't join you pirates." Tamiko says with a hint of coldness._

_"Aw...why not?" Colleen asks._

_"Because, pirates are the worst kind of human beings imaginable; they destroyed my island, killed my family and friends, and separated me from my brother. I'll make this clear, I hate pirates." Tamiko says and tears fell down her eyes, "I'd rather not remember all those times…"_

_Kaisetsu steadily walked towards the young girl, "I'm sorry all that happened to you. But we're not who you claim us to be. My name is Kaisetsu."_

_"I'm Sakuya Lila Reeves."_

_"Falchion D. Arrow's the name."_

_"We have more crew members waiting to meet you…miss…"_

_"Tamiko Sky." Tamiko said._

_"Tamiko…that's a cute name." Kaisetsu said._

_"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates!" Colleen shouted with pride._

_"Is that how you always introduce yourself?" Arrow asks._

_"M-Monkey D. Colleen, does that mean…?" Tamiko asks as she went out of hiding and stood before them, "Do you know, the last Pirate King?"_

_"Oh, you mean Dad. Yeah, his name was Monkey D. Luffy, so that means I'm his daughter." Colleen said._

_Suddenly, Tamiko's attitude changed from hateful to fangirl as sparkles appeared in her eyes, "No…WAY! OH I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" Tamiko shouted._

_Colleen and Kaisetsu giggled at the girl's antics as Colleen said, "Kaisetsu is the daughter of Roranoa Zoro and Nico Robin so don't forget her."_

_Tamiko gasped, "Oh…my…GOODNESS! I SAVED THE DAUGHTER OF TWO STRAW HAT CREW MEMBERS! THIS IS SOOOO EXCITING!"_

_Nearly everyone on the ship had to cover their ears at the girl's shouting, even the ones on the far side._

_"What's with all that screaming?" Kinuko asks._

_"Must be that girl they saved." Ackmor said._

_"Geez, little girl, do you have to scream?" Arrow asked._

_"I'm SO SORRY!" Tamiko shouted trying to keep her voice down, "BUT I'M SO EXCITED! OF COURSE I'LL JOIN YOUR CREW!"_

_"Wait, what happened to all your hatred for pirates a few minutes ago?" Arrow asked._

_"Oh, all that? Out of the window! I'm going to be a member the Straw Hat Pirates, my favorite pirate crew of all time!" Tamiko shouted._

_"YAHOO! WE'VE GOT A DOCTOR!" Colleen shouted._

_"YAHOO! I'M A STRAW HAT PIRATE!" Tamiko also shouted as she and Colleen danced around._

* * *

><p>"Does it really have to be this way?" Colleen asks still not wanting to accept leaving Tamiko.<p>

No one had the heart to answer her finding that accepting this reality was harder than they all expected.

"If you are all having second thoughts, then I suggest you hurry up and make up your mind, because once we leave, there's no turning back." Nash said.

All the strawhats looked at each other showing how sad they all were and hard they were fighting not to cry.

"I don't want to say goodbye to Tamiko" Sakuya said rubbing at her watery eyes.

"Leaving her feels so wrong" Ackmor mumbled.

"She's done so much for us…." Cooper said.

"She put her life on the line for us, humans, regardless of how many bad ones she's seen in her life…" Arrow said.

"She's member of this family...how can we turn our backs on her and let her go?" Colleen asks.

"I want Tamiko to be happy..." Kaisetsu started to say before breaking down into heart wrenching sobs as she fell to the deck. but...but I d..don't want to say goodbye to Tamiko!" she screamed.

"Then why say it at all?" asked a soft familiar voice.

Kaisetsu saw everyone else smiling while tears fell down their faces. She slowly turns around to see the smiling face of Tamiko standing on the Delicate Foxes figure head. "T-T…"

Tamiko was looking at them all one by one. "This is my home...I don't want to be anywhere else but here...with my family...So can I stay with you all?" she asked smiling a true smile with no signs of hiding pain just utter happiness as small tears fell down her face.

"TAMIKO!" The entire Strawhat crew screamed in tears as they all tackle hugged her to the deck. "OF COURSE YOU CAN!"

Tamiko giggles not at all minding the pressure she was in being in the group hug, "Then stay...I shall." She said looking up at the castle one last time, "_Take care, Naru…."_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Naru watches as the Delicate Fox exits his kingdome and smiles, "Until our next meeting…" He whispered while smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, I don't want to interupt, but is there a way to get back down to the earth below without...uh...dying?" Nash asked.<p>

"Well that's easy. Naru gave me this." Tamiko said taking out an octopus.

"An octopus…?" Arrow asked.

"Its an inflatable one. Basically we fill it up with air and it floats us back down to the sea" Tamiko tells him

"How do we fill it up?" Colleen asked.

Tamiko smiles. "Just leave it to me. I'll have him filled up in no time with my wind blasts."

"Awesome!" Colleen shouted.

Tamiko manages to fill up the inflatable octopus with air and attach it's limbs to the ship. "There, it's all smooth flying from here." She said as the Delicate Fox starts to slowly drop down to the earth below.

Suddenly, she felt her back start to heat up a bit, "Man...what is this…?" She asks.

"What's wrong, Tamiko?" Geary asks.

"It's just….my back is heating up for some reason...I don't know why…." Tamiko said sweating.

"Well let me see." Geary smiled as he raises her shirt.

"No, I don't think you should...uh…" Tamiko stopped talking when Geary went silent.

"T-Tamiko...where did you get this mark…? "Geary asks.

Tamiko flinched a bit looking sad. "I got it when I was little...It was a bad moment in my life" she tells him.

"What are you talking about, Tamiko. You told us the entire story back at Naru's castle." Kaisetsu said.

"Y-Yeah….you see...I was-"

"It was from a human named Karasu, wasn't it…?" Geary asks.

"Huh?" Nash asks, "What are you talking about, Geary?"

Tamiko flinched at his name. "Yes..."

"Who?" Colleen asks not knowing the story.

"Knew it...I recognize that symbol anywhere…." Geary said.

"How do you know of it Geary?" Ackmor asked getting the foreboding sense in the air.

Geary looked at Ackmor with the same red eyes he showed him back at their fight in the past, "It's...sorry….I have to go…." Geary said.

"Wait..what? To where?!" Nash asked.

"I'm sorry...I need to go…" Geary said. "I have to help everyone…"

"Who's everyone?! Stop playing the pronoun game!" Nash shouted.

"You always hated that, didn't you Nash?" Geary said jumping off the ship and turning into an eagle.

"GEARY! GET BACK HERE!" Nash screamed.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Sakuya yelled.

Tamiko looked around nervously. "I don't know...but I have the strangest feeling we're not going to like what comes next"

"Damnit Geary...who were talking about…?" Nash asked himself watching Geary disappear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a dark castle, Karasu smiles as he watches his newly formed warriors. "Bears, one of the most dangerous animals in the world. So lovely to make fine warriors out of these once peaceful tribes." He said staring at all the bears who had green eyes. "Isn't that right, Christian?" He asks as a familiar fishman wearing black armor appeared.<p>

"Yes, Master Karasu." He said emotionlessly.

Karasu smiles as he rallies his bear warriors, "Bears. Today, you all have been given a wonderful task." He said presenting them all the bounties of the Straw Hats, "These people are who you are hunting down. They are your prey and you will kill them. Hunt them down, do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear; therefore, you will taste the bones of humans!" He shouted as the mind-controlled bears all roared. He then turns to the mind controled Christian, "Christian, I'm sure you remember the Skypiean you let escape. She is of unspeakable value to me. Bring her to me alive and 'unspoiled'."

"Yes master…" Christian said.

"Once you have her, kill the others." Karasu said.

"All except for one...dear brother" said shrill voice as a very attractive woman walked up to them.

"Knightmare Lunar...I don't want you on this mission. You'll end up killing the Skypiean…I will handle this…" Christian said leaving with his bear warriors.

"Are you sure I can't go with him, Master?" The woman named Knightmare Lunar asked.

"No, Lunar. Christian in more than capable. Hehehe…." Karasu chuckled evilly. "Soon my bride will back where she belongs...And this time no one can save her!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: ...bruh….most...intense...chapter!**_

_**Lazyfox: Okay this whole chapter has me on the roller coaster of feelz! I was depressed the first half then it lightened a bit when Razgriz was beaten (EVIL BITCH KILLED MY MAMA ROBIN T^T) also the comedy helped a bit, but then we hit the slope going down and it was over from there TT-TT**_

_**Jurabi: Yes. And...goodbye Robin...you were my waifu...T_T.**_

_**Lazyfox: That proposal scene had me squealing like a fangirl~ Sadly I ship TamiCoo There just darn cute. Darn you man why you have to make me love NaruTami Too?!**_

_**Jurabi: I ship them like FedEx! NaruXTamiko for life! Anyways, what could be with Geary….and how about dat Karasu build up….?**_

_**Lazyfox: **** YOU KARASU BURN IN HELL YOU SONUVABITCH! **_

_**Jurabi: ...Yep...**_

_**Lazyfox: Everyone this was my last chapter to co-op with Jurabi and it has been a lot fun~ Thank you all for welcoming me and thank you Jurabi for letting take part in it ^w^**_

_**Jurabi: Aww….SO SAD TT_TT You were the best co-oper ever! My writing bae! This arc was my absolute favorite to write! OMG epic shit here!**_

_**Lazyfox: It was really epic and yay~ I'm still writing bae~ Please continue to review and support Jurabi guys good stories are hard to find with dedicated author so support the ones you find ;)**_

_**Jurabi: Yes! After a battle arc, which was obviously set up at the end, is the long-awaited, Yukijima Arc! I can't fucking wait! After a feelz chapter though….**_

_**Lazyfox: Sibling reunion! Toru about to fuck up all you're feelz! Especially my own **_

_**Jurabi: _ Are you sure no ones giving you spoilers for the arc. I think someone is! There is no way you could have known the crew Toru is on would be in the Yukijima arc on your own! This was meant to be a surprise!**_

_**Lazyfox: Hehe no spoilers needed~ I'm a master detective who can solve the hidden problems and clues left for me to find and decipher Mwhahahahaha~**_

_**Jurabi: -sarcastic- Yeah, right. Anyways, that's all we've got today. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a favorite and a follow for both myself and LazyFox. Let's give a round of applause for her as we say farewell! See ya' next chapter! Bye!**_

_**Lazyfox: Thanks again guys~ Bye-bye! =^w^=**_


	67. Ambush at Amon Hen Island

_**Jurabi: Hello again, faithful followers! I am here again with another temperary co-op partner who is here to help me write this chapter. ****ShinigamiMaster****!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ambush at Amon Hen Island<strong>

After the events of Geary's sudden change in personality due to seeing Karasu's mark on Tamiko's back, the Straw Hats arrive at a deep forest island filling with tall trees with little leaves on their stems.

"What is this place…?" Sakuya asks scanning the island.

"My mother told me she once visited this island. I think she said that this is a more ancient forgotten island." Kaisetsu said.

"What could be ancient about a backwater island like this?" Arrow asked.

Kaisetsu scratches her hair trying to remember, "I'm sorry, I don't quite remember what my mother said she found here…"

"Can't we just move on already? He have to find Geary." Nash said.

"He has a point there...We don't have time to go ruins exploring." Cooper said.

"I know that, but I'm afraid we'll be staying here until nighttime. Marine battleships patrol the path to the next island. We'll have to remain on this island until then." Ackmor said.

"Yeah! Let's go exploring!" Colleen shouted jumping off the ship.

"Colleen, I just said we don't have time for that." Cooper said.

"I'll go with her then...to keep her out of trouble." Kaisetsu said jumping off the ship.

"Kaisetsu…" Tamiko said.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'm actually interested in what my mother found on this island." Kaisetsu said.

"Fine, I'll make sure you keep her out of trouble then," Cooper said jumping off the ship also.

"You're going to be alright, right?" Tamiko asks.

"Of course, Tamiko. We'll be back as soon as we can." Colleen said as the trio leaves the ship and enters the island.

The others remain on the ship and rest for a while waiting for them to return.

"We'll cross over and sail to the next island at nightfall." Ackmor said looking at the map.

"Oh really? Are you certain we'll be able to get to the next island in the dark? What if we need lights to even see?" Arrow asks.

"That is our path, Arrow. I suggest you get some rest and recover your strength." Ackmor said.

"Recover my-?!" Arrow became a little angry at the comment hearing Sakuya giggle.

"I guess you still haven't recovered, Arrow." Sakuya said.

"...Shut up…" Arrow said.

Cooper stares at the forest for a very long time and goes to Ackmor, "We should leave now…." He advised.

"How many times must I repeat myself? No, marines patrol the path to the next island. We must wait for night time keep us hidden." Ackmor said.

"...It's not the marines that trouble me." Cooper said looking back into the forest, "A sense in presence has been growing in my mind. This forest is hiding something dark and evil...and it's drawing near, I can feel it…"

"Hey, where's Tamiko?" Sakuya asks as the others turn to her and see that Tamiko was gone.

"...Where's Nash?" Arrow asks seeing that the fishman was gone.

"That's not good…" Cooper said.

* * *

><p>"Wow...this forest is so huge." Colleen said staring high above at the massive trees. "It reminds me of Jaya…"<p>

"Probably because this island hasn't been inhabited since forever." Kaisetsu said looking around. She then sees ancient statues of dragons showing some cracks on them. "Amazing…" Kaisetsu said feeling the old statues.

"Are those statues…of dragons?" Cooper asks.

"Wow! Those are so cool!" Colleen screamed in excitement.

"Interesting, so there _were_ people who lived on this island. They must have worshiped the dragons as heroes in whatever era they lived in." Kaisetsu said.

"I see that you've found another dragon statue," A voice said making the trio jump into battle stance.

"Who's there?" Cooper called.

"Whoa...relax there. We're not here to fight you." Another voice said as three male figures approach the group.

One of them is a tan skinned man with a short wave-cut hair, blue eyes, and a trimmed beard. He wears a black cloak with red clouds, under which he has a white combat vest and black pants with red boots. "Roku's right. We're only here to check out this island."

The other man he named Roku has messy silver hair, orange eyes, and a well built body. He wears an open black cloak similar to the other man with red clouds, a grey vest, brown pants, and straw-colored sandals. "So you can put down your weapons. No harm will come to you."

The last man is actually a fishman. A Sea Bream Fishman to be exact. He has long black curly hair, and a long beard which is tied in the middle. His arms seem to be completely cybernetic up to where they would connect to his torso. He wears an open black cloak with red clouds which shows his shirtless chest, white pants, and black sandals.

"...Who are you people?" Cooper asks.

"Are you part of some cult?" Colleen asks.

"Hey, how rude! I'm 'Groundshaker' Erik from the Demon Fox Pirates for crying out loud!" The man named Erik said.

"Sorry about her rudeness." Kaisetsu said, "Colleen tends to be that way."

"No offence taken...I am 'Strongarm' Marcus." The Sea Bream Fishman introduces himself.

"'Bone Pulse' Roku. A pleasure to meet you all." Roku said bowing.

"Hehe, you have weird names." Colleen said giggling.

"Enough, Colleen! These people were nice enough to introduce themselves. Show some respect." Cooper said, "Again, sorry for her...wait...did you just say Demon Fox Pirates?"

"The...Demon Fox Pirates?" Kaisetsu asks in shock as she steps back.

"...What's wrong, Kaisetsu?" Colleen asks wondering why her crew is reacting the way they are.

"It seems your friends have heard of us…" Erik said, "As we told you, we're the Demon Fox Pirates."

"I know that since you keep on repeating that, but-" Colleen was cut off.

"If you'd let me finish…" Erik said.

"Why don't I explain it to them?" Roku asked.

"Sure...be my guest." Erik said.

"As he was saying, our crew is very well-know throughout the Grandline due to our history in the past. Our Captain and First Mate were once a part of Whitebeard's crew." Roku explained.

"...And you took part in the battle at Marineford." Kaisetsu finished.

"...Huh?" Colleen asked feeling a little confused.

"Correct. We did so to save our captain's friend, Portgas D. Ace." Marcus said.

"Wait...Uncle Ace?" Colleen asks making the three Demon Fox Pirates raise an eyebrow.

"Uncle...so you know Ace?" Erik asks. "Who are you three?"

"Well, I'm Cooper T. Nelson." Cooper said.

"Roronoa Kaisetsu." Kaisetsu said.

"And I'm Monkey D. Colleen and I'll be Queen of the Pirates." Colleen said.

"Colleen, don't say that around people…" Cooper said.

Erik and Marcus were left in utter shock hearing their names. Roku's eyes went wide.

"The Captain's going to love this." Roku said.

"I don't believe it...he had a daughter?!" Erik asks.

"That explains why she called Ace her uncle." Marcus concluded.

"And Zoro apparently." Roku said.

"...You know my father?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Our swordsman, Masamune, fought him to a standstill on one occasion." Marcus answered, "Perhaps its better if you meet the others."

"The rest of your crew...is that a good idea?" Cooper asks.

"Don't worry, between you and me, our captain would be happy to meet you all." Roku said.

"Roku…" Erik said feeling against this idea.

"Well I'm okay with it." Colleen said, "As long as I meet this man."

"Well said. Let's be on our way then." Roku said as he leads the group through the forest.

* * *

><p>"Nash?" Tamiko called on another side of the forest looking for the fishman. "Nash!" She screamed yet no answer. "Where could he be…?" She asks herself looking around for Nash. That was when she found him staring at a ruined building. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere…"<p>

"...You have…?" Nash asks not looking at her.

"Yep. I never let my friends wander off alone. Come on, let's go back." Tamiko said, "None of us should be out alone."

"...Yes, especially you, Tamiko." Nash said turning to her.

"Nash?" Tamiko asks.

"...I can feel the fear inside you. Don't think I haven't noticed. There are other ways, Tamiko. Other paths you could take to avoid all this. Staying with humans after all." Nash said.

"Your words are troubling me. They sound like advise, but they are a warning in my heart." Tamiko said.

"...Warning? Of what?" Nash asks, "I'm just trying to make sure you don't end up alone like me now. Xarasa died and left me, Geary left me, they all leave me...and those humans will do the same thing the moment you turn your head."

"You're still going on about this after everything we've been through with them? I thought at least their courage against Razgriz is proof enough that they would never abandon anyone to you. It was more than enough for me." Tamiko argued.

"I'm not like you Tamiko…I don't trust others all willy-nilly just because they save my ass. The only trust I share is with my brother." Nash said.

"What about Xarasa and Geary? Didn't you trust them?" Tamiko asks.

"It doesn't matter...I'm going to save my brother and you'll help me do just that." Nash said.

Tamiko's eyes widen in shock, "H-How can I do that...what about your brother...You talked about him before."

Nash raised an eyebrow, "I never mentioned my brother to anyone. How do you know?"

"I...listened to your conversation with your mother about him...Christian was his name?" Tamiko asks.

"...Yes…" Nash said.

"I can't help you, Nash...the person who owns him…" Tamiko said grimly remembering Karasu.

"That's fine...he just spoke in my mind…" Nash said making Tamiko freeze in fear.

"Wh-What…?" Tamiko asks stepping back.

Nash took steps towards the girl, "I was offered a deal...bring you to him and he'll let Christian go. Fair trade, don't you think?"

"No it isn't! Karasu would never let go of Christian even if he has me!" Tamiko screamed trying to reason with Nash.

"But if you can take the chance…" Nash said.

"No! There is no other answer I can give!" Tamiko shouted.

"...All I'm asking is for you to sacrifice yourself FOR MY BROTHER!" Nash screamed quickly losing his temper,. "All you need to do is face your fears."

"You are not yourself!" Tamiko shouted. "Karasu has blinded you!"

"No...he's giving me this once chance to be with my little brother again...No matter what choice you make, he will find you….he'll kill those humans you hold dear, and you will beg for death before the end!" Nash shouted.

"I've made my choice, Nash. Nothing you say will dissuade me." Tamiko said.

"You...FOOL!" Nash shouted grabbing Tamiko by the throat.

"Ah!" Tamiko screamed trying to pry Nash's hands off her neck.

"You have no idea what I have been through in my life! Trying to gather enough money to buy my brother back, constantly flailing my anger upon humans who took him away, and to always go to sleep imagining my mother's sadness and loneliness! I will not let any of that continue because of your selfishness!" Nash shouted choking her.

"Well what about you and your selfishness?!" Tamiko screamed, "Tsunami!" She screamed summoning a tsunami and blasting Nash far away from her causing him to fall into a nearby lake. As soon as he was gone, Tamiko then ran as far away as she could.

Slowly, Nash began to rise from the lake drenched in water and completely ticked, "I see...I know what you want now…" He whispered completely losing it, "YOU WANT TO HIDE IN THE SHADOWS FOREVER, DON'T YOU?! Your cowardice will lead to Christian's death...and the death of all your human friends!" He screamed, "Curse you! Curse you and all the Skypieans!" He shouted before he accidentally trips on himself and falls on the ground. He his begins to recover from his falls, his throat went dry and his body shakes as his hands felt something wet hit them. Nash's head rises revealing that he is crying, "T-Tamiko…? Tamiko...what...have I done…" He whispered hugging himself, "How hypocritical of me...talking about her being selfish...yet I was willing to take her to Karasu not thinking about how she felt…" He said clenching the ground, "TAMIKO! I'M SORRY!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" Colleen said as Roku, Marcus, and Erik lead her, Kaisetsu, and Cooper to a huge ship with black hull, black sails with a jolly roger painted on the middle foresail with a fierce-looking fox figurehead quite similar to the Delicate Fox.<p>

"It looks almost like the Delicate Fox...except bigger." Cooper said in amazement.

"Yep, she's a real beauty. A ship unlike anything I've ever seen or built. It's my greatest design after all." Marcus commented.

"We call her The Black Pearl. The fastest ship you will ever know in your life, trust me kids." Erik said.

"Hey, guys. Back already?" A voice called as they all turn to a man with a slim body, brown spiky hair, and green eyes. He wears an open black cloak with red clouds, white tank top, black shorts, blue shoes running towards them.

"Hello, Sora, I guess we are back earlier than we expected." Roku said to the man named Sora.

"I'll say," Sora said looking at the three newcomers, "Who are these guys?"

"I'm Kaisetsu." Kaisetsu said, "This is Cooper and Colleen." Kaisetsu introduced the others.

"Well those are nice names. I'm 'Hurricane Force' Sora. Nice to meet you all." Sora said.

"Sora, is the captain still on board?" Roku asks him.

"Of course he is. Is there something wrong?" Sora asks.

"No….it's something good. These three are our important guests." Roku answered. "Come now." He said to the others.

They all board the Black Pearl seeing the deck was much larger than regular ships.

"Man...I've never seen a ship with such a huge deck!" Cooper shouted in amazement.

"Hehe, if you're this amazed, just wait till you see the rest." Marcus said.

"But now, I would like for you to meet the captain. Wait here, please." Roku said as he goes inside the ship.

Until then, Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Cooper decide to explore the deck.

"Wow," Colleen said looking at a strange device, "What does this do?" She asks pressing a button. In a matter of seconds, the unfurled sails became furled.

"Don't touch that!" Erik shouted slapping Colleen's hand away and pushing the button to unfurl the sails. "This isn't something you play around with like a kid."

"Can we have something like that? Please?" Colleen asks.

"You can't. This is part of the ship's design. It's not something you add to a ship." Erik explained.

"What does this ship have inside that makes it so big?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Well," started Sora, "there's the Captain's quarters, which acts as our Captain and Navigator's room, the galley, a room for our swordsman and musician, Captain's daughter's room, general crew quarters, cargo hold, a library, my and Marcus' workshop, and a brig. This ship carries a total of 32 Cannons. With 16 to each side, there are 18 within the ship, and 14 on deck with two at the front."

"Whoa…" Cooper said in amazement.

"Like I said, this ship is the best I've built...with a little help from Galley-La, of course." Marcus said with a grin.

"Oh! Do you guys have a musician?" Colleen asks.

"Yes we do. But she's taking a nap right now…" Erik said. "Our doctor is busy healing up our swordsman since the idiot overdid his training again...and then there's…"

"Hey, Erik. That was a short expedition you did." A voice said as they all turn to a pretty young lady with purple eyes, long straight blood-red hair down to mid back. She wears an open black cloak with red clouds, white tshirt, blue shorts, and sandals.

"I know, Taliri, but we found some interesting people. Everyone, this is 'Magma Mistress' Alexei D. Taliri." Erik introduced her.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you whoever you are." Taliri said.

"Oh, I'm Monkey D. Colleen." Colleen said.

"Roronoa Kaisetsu." Kaisetsu said.

"Cooper T. Nelson." Cooper said.

"So what are they doing on our ship?" Taliri asks.

"They're going to meet the captain of course." Sora said.

"They're meeting Dad? Then they must be very special." Taliri said.

"More than you know…" Marcus said.

That was when the door opens from inside the ship and Roku walks through with the two Warlords, Alexei D. Archer and 'Sea Queen' Hinata.

"Those are the three I told you about, sir.." Roku said.

Archer scans the new-comers one by one and stares at Colleen, "I see...so you're the girls Zoro talked about. Monkey D. Colleen, Roronoa Zoro, and even Cooper T. Nelson. I've longed the day when we finally meet."

"Uh...you...know us?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Why wouldn't we?" Hinata asks, "Your bounties are what put you on our radar in the first place. I am 'Sea Queen' Hinata. The first-mate and navigator of the Demon Fox Pirates and also a Warlord of the Sea."

"My name is 'Demon Fox' Alexei D. Archer. Captain of this crew and also one of the seven Warlords of the Sea." Archer introduced.

"T-Two warlords…?" Kaisetsu asks breathing heavily.

"Do not be afraid. We're not looking for your bounties, but we are glad to meet you. Surely, this isn't all of your crew, Colleen." Archer said.

"Nope, the others are waiting on our ship. Did I mention that your ship looks kinda like ours?" Colleen asks.

"It does?" Hinata asks. "That's a surprise."

"I can say that this ship just doesn't stop surprising me…" Cooper said.

Archer chuckles at his statement, "Well, if you are a shipwright as skilled as our own, you might one day build one even better than this."

"Archer, you said that you are a Warlord...so...tell me, how is my father doing…?" Kaisetsu asks.

Archer's face went dark as he turns from Kaisetsu's eyes, "Roronoa Zoro...two days ago, he vanished."

Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Cooper's eyes widen in shock, "WHAT?!"

"You heard it alright, without any warning or sign, Zoro disappeared from all sources. We've been trying to track him down and find him, but we haven't the slightest clue where he could be…" Roku said.

"And that spell trouble because the Fleet Admiral of the Marines is going to revoke his Warlord status if he doesn't return in three days. Meaning the marines will have full clearance to go after both him and Nico Robin." Hinata said.

"Speaking of Robin, how is she?" Erik asks.

Kaisetsu tenses up at the mention of her mother's name, "Sh-She...she's...gone…"

Archer raises an eyebrow, "She disappeared too? That doesn't sound like her."

"No! My mother is dead! She died to save us all!" Kaisetsu screamed as her eyes spilled out tears from the thought of her mother.

The Demon Fox Pirates stood in stunned silence at the horrible news of Nico Robin's passing.

"...I see...so that explains it…" Hinata said.

"She's dead...Dammit. She was one of the best archaeologists and the smartest woman I knew." Erik lamented.

"As friends of Nico Robin, we all deeply apologize for you lose, Roronoa Kaisetsu." Archer said in a deep voice.

"It's...it's okay...I...I think I'm getting better," Kaisetsu sobbed wiping the tears away.

"If you need time, then we'll leave you alone." Marcus said.

"No really, I'm okay. So you haven't found my father yet...? I hope he's okay. I don't want to lose him too…" Kaisetsu said.

Archer stares at the forest island again hearing the sounds of footsteps.

"Are you hearing it again, dear?" Hinata asks.

"...Yes...we're not alone on this island." Archer said.

"What is it?" Colleen asks them.

"Colleen, come with me. The rest of you trail behind...there's something else on this island." Archer said leaving the ship.

"Okay…" Colleen said following behind him.

"What is he talking about?" Cooper asks.

"Archer has the ability to hear a pin drop from miles away as do I. We've been hearing footsteps from a distance for quite some time…" Hinata said, "Let's go check it out. Taliri, you let the others know."

"Yes, ma'am." Taliri said going into the ship.

* * *

><p>Tamiko gasp from breath from running away from Nash for a large amount of distance. She arrives at a small ancient building hoping to hide in there, but she hears a voice.<p>

"Tamiko?" the familiar voice said as she turns to Colleen and Archer.

"C-Colleen…?" Tamiko asks in fear.

"Are you okay?" Colleen asks wondering what's wrong, "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Wh-Who is that?" Tamiko asks still afraid.

"Don't be afraid, I'm Alexei D. Archer and I'm a friend." Archer said.

"Where are the others?" Colleen asks approaching her.

"STAY AWAY!" Tamiko screamed blasting the ground beneath them with wind causing them to step back.

"Tamiko!" Colleen said looking at her doctor, "I'm your friend...I would never hurt you."

"Then can you protect me from yourself?" Tamiko asks.

"What are you talking about?" Colleen asks.

"Karasu...he's blinded Nash…" Tamiko said sadly.

"...Who?" Archer asks.

Tamiko didn't want to think about him again as she covers her face with her hands, "Karasu...he's offering anyone with anything they desire if they bring me to him...C-Colleen...would you...would you trade me for the One Piece?"

"What?" Colleen asks.

"You always wanted the One Piece, Colleen. Maybe if you would...take me to Karasu...he can take you there and-" She was cut off when Colleen hugs her, "C-Colleen…?"

"No, Tamiko. I didn't want the One Piece in the beginning. To tell you the truth, I never wanted to be a pirate to begin with."

Tamiko's eyes widen in shock, "Wh-What?!"

"Tamiko...no matter how much I value the One Piece now, it doesn't mean I would trade my nakama for it. Not one of you...because you all are my One Piece." Colleen said smiling.

"C-Colleen…" Tamiko said, "I'm sorry for saying such things. I'm just so scared...Nash said horrible things…"

"Then I'll kick his ass for that...No one talks trash about my crew and gets away with it." Colleen said.

Archer smiles seeing the Monkey D. Luffy inside Colleen, "Like father like daughter...I see that this is your doctor?"

"Yes. This is Tamiko Sky, the best damn doctor I ever known." Colleen said.

"Hello...Mr. Archer was it?" Tamiko asks.

"Just Archer. No need for…" Archer stops right in the middle of his sentence and turns his head.

"What is it?" Tamiko asks.

"...Run…" Archer said.

"What?" Tamiko asks.

"Run, Tamiko! RUN!" Archer shouted.

"Go, Tamiko!" Colleen shouted as Tamiko nods and runs off.

Both of them walk to the other side of the ancient building to be met by bears carrying swords and shields growling at them both.

"Bears?" Colleen asks.

"Yes, I've met them before...They're after Tamiko." Archer said as the bears all rush at them both.

"They won't land a finger on her! Fire Punch!" Colleen shouted dodging the bears' strikes and punching them in the stomach.

"Beast Beast Transformation: Three Tails Mode" Archer said becoming shrouded in an orange energy cloak with two "ears" above his head, and 3 tails behind him, "Fox Barrage!" he shouted as he unleashes a rapid series of powerful punches and kicks, as well as strikes with his tails, on the group of bears.

"Fire Blast!" Colleen shouted shooting a massive fire at the bears making it explode. The bears push their attack making the two back up and climb to the top of the ruin building.

In the distance, Christian watches the two captains fight the bear warriors, "DON'T WASTE TIME ON THEM! FIND THE SKYPIEAN!" He screamed as most of the bears scatter to go after Tamiko.

"No you don't!" Colleen shouted, "Blaze Kick!" She screamed landing on top of the bears with a fiery kick.

"Fox Whirlwind!" He said as he spins rapidly, then lashes out with his tails to launch a scything blast of wind at the bears knocking them down with varying lacerations.

But most of the bears get past the two to go after Tamiko.

"Archer, Colleen, go!" A voice shouted as Hinata, Kaisetsu, Cooper, and Taliri arrive. "Roku, Marcus, Sora, Erik, and the others are making sure to slow them down!"

"Thanks Hinata, let's go Colleen!" Archer said leaving the area with Colleen.

Kaisetsu drew her swords staring at the bears getting up from Archer's attack, "These bears...why do they look familiar…?"

"They're bears. They all look the same." Hinata said, "Water Gun." She said gathering water onto her fingers and blasting them with water.

"Hold it there." Kaisetsu said coating her sword with ice and hitting Hinata's Water Gun freezing both the attack and the bears it hit, "Now Cooper, Taliri."

Cooper transforms into his fox hybrid form, "Iron Tail Smash!"

Taliri's arm morphed and became Magma. "Inugami Guren (Dog-Bite Blaze)!" The hits the frozen bears with Cooper with magma in the shape of a dog head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Archer and Colleen chase down the bears going after Tamiko.<p>

"Flamethrower!" Colleen shouted shooting fire out of her mouth.

"Fox Flamethrower!" Archer shouted shooting a more powerful flamethrower that combined with Colleen's to demolish the bears. They still chase after the hundreds of bears going after Tamiko. "We'll never get them all at this rate…"

That was when many of the bears spread out in the area were slashed by a lightning-fast force, "And that's why you need me, don't you?" A voice called. A man with a physically fit body, short spiky orange hair, brown eyes appears before them. He wears the same black cloak with red clouds open, shirtless, black hakama pants, and grey shoes.

"Good job, Masamune. Are you able to fight at your state?" Archer asks.

"You're talking to 'Hell Blade' Masamune. Of course I can fight!" Masamune said.

"Well don't trip on your own ego, Masamune." Another voice said as a man caught up to him. The man has dark skin, an average built body, light green eyes, clipper-cut black hair. He wears a closed black cloak with red clouds, under which he wears a white t-shirt and blue pants, with white shoes. "'Life or Death Doctor' Franklin I may be, but I cannot guarantee your safety 24/7."

"Ah, you worry too much, Franklin." He told the doctor.

"Masamune, Franklin, cut the chatter." Archer said leaving with Colleen, "Keep up the pressure on these bear bastards."

"Yes, sir…" Franklin said, drawing one of his high-powered pistols as he sees more bears coming.

"Watch and learn, doc." Masamune said holding aloft his weapon, a black bladed katana longsword with a square golden tsuba, and 7 star shaped sapphires embedded thru the hilt. The Saijo O Wazamono-Grade Sword, Shichiseiken. "Blade Beam." He said as he fires off an arcing beam from his blade cutting up the bears. "Hachiken." He said as he dashes towards a particularly large bear and slashes it 8 times, the first 6 being rapid, the last 2 slowing down to put more power behind them.

That was when a large bear jumped above him and tries to hit him from the air, but Franklin jumps up and grabs it. "Got you…" He said slamming the bear into the ground, "Life Life Killing Touch." He said as he absorbs the life force from the bear knocking it out.

"Should have killed it…" Masamune said.

"No, we need one alive to give us answers." Franklin said.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Archer arrive at the dragon statues to see Sakuya, Ackmor, and Arrow fighting against the bear warriors.<p>

"Everyone!" Colleen shouted.

"Colleen!" Sakuya shouted slashing a bear and stabbing another.

Ackmor throws a bear towards the others cornering Arrow who was shooting them with his Riot Cannon.

"Where did these bears come…?" Ackmor asks.

"I don't know...where's Tamiko?" Arrow asks.

"Guys, look out!" Colleen shouted as a large bear appeared behind Sakuya and Arrow and grabs them.

"Ah!" Arrow shouted as he and Sakuya felt the bear squeeze them.

That was when they heard the sounds of a flute playing a harmony. The very sound of the flute made the bear holding them go into a strange trance and dance flaily, "Duuuh…" It growled as it let go of Sakuya and Arrow. Arrow was caught by a woman and Sakuya was caught by Sora.

"Fire Punch!" Colleen shouted hitting the bear with a fire punch knocking it out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asks Sakuya as she wakes up to see Sora. When she did, she mysteriously blushes at his appearance.

"Oh...I...I'm alright…" She said shyly seeing that she was carried bridle style.

"Great work, Serena." Sora said turning to a woman with a kind light skinned face, long slightly curly strawberry blonde hair that reaches to her mid back. She has a curvy figure and she wears a closed black cloak with red clouds, under which she wears a green blouse, and a knee-length purple skirt, with black shoes.

"Nothing that the 'Siren of the Sea' Serena can't handle." Serena said in third person. "Wake up, boy." She called Arrow as he wakes up to see Serena.

"Take care of everyone, Serena. And make sure none of those large bears get through." Archer ordered as he and Colleen continue onwards.

"Yes, sir." Sora said.

"Oh...such a beautiful woman...I think I'm in love…" Arrow said blushing at the sight of Serena's face.

"Sorry, I'm married." Serena said.

Arrow's heart shattered as his body went cold. "N-No way…I will never find one like her again…" He said with an emotionless personality.

"Just get over it and fight, for god sakes!" Ackmor shouted seeing more bears coming.

"Don't worry, Serena and I can handle this." Sora said as he winks at Sakuya making her blush harder.

"He's so...handsome…" She said.

"Ready, Serena?" Sora asks, drawing his specially made compound bow.

"Ready." Serena said preparing her flute. "Done with Ballad of Stupidity, let's do Symphony of Harmony." She said playing her flute in a happy tone making the bears stop in their tracks and dance happily.

"Huh, no one's ever danced to SoH before. Maybe it's just the bears. Wind Arrow Assault." Sora said as he forms multiple wind arrows and shoots them at the dancing bears.

"Hey, the girl said she was married...what if she's married to that guy?" Arrow assumed making Sakuya's heart shatter into pieces.

"If so...then I don't want to live anymore...I'll never find someone as handsome as he…" Sakuya whispered crying.

"Jesus Christ just get a grip on yourself and get serious!" Ackmor shouted.

"Hehe, no no….I'm not married to Sora." Serena said hearing Arrow and Sakuya's conversation making Sakuya lift her head up in hope.

"Thank goodness…" Sakuya said.

"What...you have a crush on him or something?" Arrow asks.

"What do you care...boy? You'll understand when you're older…" Sakuya said.

"Enough talking already. There should be more around here somewhere." Sora said walking away.

"Wait for me, handsome Romeo!" Sakuya shouted blushing as she follows Sora.

"Oh dear...she must have been affected by Sora's Charm ability…" Serena said.

"Charm ability…? Is that it?!" Arrow asks.

"Huh...sounds like something Arrow should have…" Ackmor said.

"Well, we'll talk about it later." Serena said.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Archer were then surrounded by large bears, "Go, Colleen. I'll cover for you." Archer said.<p>

"Right." Colleen said, "Flame Wheel." She shouted ramming through the group of bears.

Archer stood alone ready to fight them all until Roku, Erik and Marcus rammed into the group standing by their captain's side.

"Took you all long enough." Archer commented with a grin.

"Aw, no thank you?" Marcus asks.

"It's the captain, he's always like that." Erik said.

"Let's just get this over with…" Roku said as he removed his vest and tied his cloak around his waist,his body starting to grow sharp bones and the four Demon Fox Pirates rush out at the huge bears. "Bone Bullets." he said as he shoots hardened bones from his fingertips at the many large bears stabbing through them.

"Shave." Marcus said as he circles around the large bears at lightning speed, "Tempest Kick!" He said sending a cutting slash at a big group of bears, sending them flying.

"Now jump guys!" Erik shouted jumping above as they all did the same. He dives down and punches the ground, "Earthquake!" He shouted causing an earthquake around the area sending the bears flying in the air. "Earth Dragon Bullet!" He shouted summoning dragon shaped rocks and having them shoot boulders at the airborne bears. "Now, captain!"

"Beast Beast Transformation: Six-Tails Mode!" Archer's energy cloak becomes dark red and opaque and gaining 3 more tails. He charges a huge sphere of destructive energy in front of the mouth, focused by the tails. "Tailed Beast Bomb!" Archer shouted as he fired it. On impact, the explosion radius is very large disintegrating the bears.

"Colleen...we'll hold the line…for you." Archer said.

"Here comes more of them!" Marcus shouted.

"Then get ready…" Archer said.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Tamiko screamed as she was slammed onto a tree by a large bear. She tries to pry its arms from her throat as she struggles for air, "E-Everyone...h-help me…" She cried.<p>

Suddenly, the bear was hit from behind by a strong force. As the bear goes down to the ground letting go of Tamiko.

Tamiko held her neck in pain as she sees the person who saved her was Nash, "N-Nash."

"Go Tamiko! Run!" He yelled seeing more bears coming for her.

"No, Nash. We'll face them together!" Tamiko said gathering the water in her hands and shoots them at the bears causing watery explosions.

Nash makes sure all the bears didn't get close to them by jumping onto one digging his claws into its skin and throwing it at the other bears.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others met up and held the line between them and Tamiko. After taking care of them, they heard the sounds of horn.<p>

"The horn of Fishman Island…" Hinata and Marcus said in unison.

"Shit...it's Nash!" Arrow shouted as they all head towards the sounds of the horn fighting the bears that were being attracted to the sound.

-000-

Back to Nash and Tamiko who were far away, they continue to fight against the incoming bears but they began to grow tired and worn out.

"Go now, Tamiko! I'll keep them off!" Nash shouted quickly blocking a bear's strike and knocking it to the ground.

"Tsunami!" Tamiko said weakly forming a weak tsunami with the energy she had left to keep them off Nash. She then falls to her knees panting from breath.

More bears just kept coming as Nash still fought against them as much as he could. He was going to protect Tamiko no matter what.

In the distance, Christian watches the struggle of his fishman brother and takes out a gun, "This is so unlike you, brother...protecting another kind...how you've fallen." He said taking out a silver gun with a high caliber barrel and aims it at Nash.

Nash doesn't see his brother aiming at him and stops a bear from grabbing the weak Tamiko and smashes it into the ground. "Tamiko, can you walk?" Nash asks.

"I...I used my breath...running…" Tamiko said weakly.

"Then you have to run some more...I can't keep this up!" Nash shouted.

"O-Okay…" Tamiko said turning around to run...however…

***BANG***

Tamiko's eyes widen as she slowly turns around to see Nash take a bullet to the chest.

"Gah!" He screamed feeling blood pour from his chest.

"NASH!" Tamiko screamed.

"...Stay...back…" Nash said seeing the bears come at him. He runs up to them and punches and kicks them in close combat knocking them down with all of his strength. He won't give in...never…

"No...s-stop…" Tamiko said as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"So persistent…" Christian said reloading the gun and aims at Nash again.

"No Tamiko...I will protect you...It's the least I can do for what I've done…" Nash said knocking another bear down.

***BANG***

"AAh!" Nash screamed as another bullet went straight through his heart destroying it. Blood poured from both his wound and his mouth.

"...Die already…" Christian said reloading the gun.

"NOO! NO MORE PLEASE!" Tamiko screamed.

Nash's sight blurred as he stairs and the crying Tamiko pleading him to stop fighting for her, but...he just can't stand by...and let them take her. "I...will die….for you, T-Tamiko...I'm...I'm sorry for everything...I've done to you…" He whispered, "...and your friends...I WON'T GIVE IN!" Nash screamed as he knocked down the bears that approached them both. That was all he could do with the strength he had left...but as long as Tamiko had at least one less bear chasing her, it was okay with him.

***BANG***

"...ah…" Nash whispered out as the bullet this time hit his stomach. He falls to his knees struggling to stand up as blood overflowed from his body and he spits out blood.

"NOT AGAIN! NO, NASH!" Tamiko screamed as she runs to Nash wanting so badly to save him, but some bears tackle her as she was nearly arms distance from the dying Nash, "Pl-Please! Let me help him!" She screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

That was when Christian stood in front of them both, "Hello, Tamiko. Hello, brother Nash." He said to them both.

"Ch-Christian…" Nash said as tears fell from his eyes, "Wh-Why…?" He asked.

"Because master Karasu ordered me to. Bring the Skypiean to him and kill the others." Christian said.

"Christian, please...let me heal him. He's dying! You can take me to Karasu but please let me save your brother!" Tamiko pleaded.

"Christian...what about….mother...she's...lonely without you…without us..." Nash said.

"...Mother…? I don't have a mother….as I do not have a brother now." Christian said readying to finish Nash off…

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" A familiar voice screamed as Christian was hit in the face by a flying flame wheel from Colleen.

"Colleen!" Tamiko screamed.

The bears holding her down her slashed by Kaisetsu's blades, "Tamiko! Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah…but…" Tamiko stared at Nash.

Colleen sent Christian up against a tree, "Ice Punch!" She shouted throwing an ice punch at Christian who caught her fist and headsbutt her in the face causing her to stumble back. Christian then punches her in the face multiple times and then roundhouse kicks her knocking her to the ground. He then picks up Colleen and punches her again.

"Blaze Kick!" Colleen shouted hitting Christian with a fire kick to the leg making him scream in pain. He bites his lip ignoring the pain and picks up Colleen to throw her against the tree. Christian then runs at Colleen as she did the same. They both send punches and kicks at each other and block incoming attacks from one another causing the ground below them to shake until Colleen punches Christian in the stomach, "Sky Uppercut!" She shouted sending Christian flying into a tree.

"...This...isn't over…" Christian whispered as he uses a smoke to make himself disappear from everyone's sight.

Colleen panted heavily as he sees Nash on the ground with Tamiko and Kaisetsu by his side, "No….No!" She said as she runs to them, "Nash!"

"C-Colleen…" Nash said.

"Be still, Nash." Kaisetsu said.

"Tamiko...are you okay...they didn't hurt you, did they…" Nash asked.

"I-I'm okay…" Tamiko said.

"Nash, was it true Karasu offered Christian's freedom for Tamiko?" Colleen asked, "Because...I can never exchange her for the One Piece. I know for a fact that you would be better than that…" Colleen said.

"I know...you did what I could not...I tried to take her to him...but I was not thinking of how scared and frightened she was of Karasu. I am sorry...I didn't see clearly...I failed you all…" Nash said as tears fell from his eyes.

"No, Nash...you fought bravely…" Kaisetsu said. "You kept your fishman honor…"

"Please, let me heal you!" Tamiko shouted getting ready to heal him.

"LEAVE IT! My heart is gone and you don't have enough energy anyways...I'm sorry...I try everything but I always fail...It's...It's over...the world of fishmen will fall...our people's strength will fail...and my home to ruin...because that's how we will always live...just like my own brother...who will forever be a slave...no matter how hard I try…" Nash whispered.

"..." Colleen's straw hat covered her facial expression as she shows Nash a sincere and serious look, "I don't know what power I may have...but I promise you, I will not let your brother suffer...I will never let your home die...nor will your people lose the strength to fight on." She declared.

"...My people…?" Nash whispered.

Colleen nods and smiles.

"D-Don't go...Nash…" Tamiko cried.

Nash smiles, "After all this time...I first called you a weakling...but you called me a friend and showed me...how powerful you were...I...would have followed you all to the end...humans. My comrades, my brothers and sisters...my...friends…" He whispered as life fell from his eyes and he breathes his final breath.

Tamiko buries her face into Kaisetsu's chest as Kaisetsu holds her into her arms.

"...Be at peace, Hero of Fishmen…" Colleen said. "They will look for his return there...but he will not come…" She whispered.

"Colleen." She heard a voice as she turns to everyone else who had just arrived.

"No...Nash…" Arrow whispered as the others are in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>"So...you failed to bring my precious angel back to me…" Karasu said seeing the badly beaten up Christian."<p>

"My lord….I ask for light punishment...There were more pirates than we expected." Christian said.

"No matter...as long as none of those other walking carpets survived...they were worthless to me. Now, Christian, once you've recovered, I want you to tell me everything about these 'other' pirates you encounter." Karasu said.

"Y-Yes my lord…" Christian said.

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats placed Nash on a small boat and burn his corpse to give him a viking funeral.<p>

"Though he did not want to be one...he will always be a proud Straw Hat member...in fact after today, he probably would have become one…" Colleen said taking her straw hat off as did the rest of the Strawhats and the Demon Fox Pirates.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, the Straw Hats finally meet the entire Demon Fox Pirate crew members.<p>

"So, you two are married?!" Arrow asks both Serena and Masamune.

"Correct. He's such a nice man when you get to know him." Serena said smiling.

"Why did you ask?" Masamune pointing his sword at Arrow, "Were you looking at my wife funny?!"

"N-no...not at all...I just said that you're lucky to have a pretty woman like her…" Arrow said.

Serena turned toward Masamune. "Now, Masa, be nice." she chided. "He knows I'm married to you and that's the end of it, okay?"

Masamune put his sword away, "Of course, dear. As long as everything was made clear…" He finished making an 'I got my eye on you' gesture to Arrow.

* * *

><p>"Wow, so you're a doctor?!" Tamiko asks Franklin.<p>

"Correct. I've been trying to perfect medicines for years now. I have had a total of 272 patients in my life and none of them died thus far." Franklin told her.

"Wow! You're really remind me of Chopper!" Tamiko said.

"You know Tony Tony Chopper?" Franklin asks her.

"Yes, he trained me with my doctor skills. He's someone I look up too…" Tamiko said.

"Then we have something in common. I also have an interest and respect in Chopper's abilities as a doctor." Franklin said.

"Wow! Then you must be a really cool doctor!" Tamiko said.

"Don't mistaken me as a 'cool' doctor. Even if I am a doctor, I am more than willing to kill…" Franklin admitted.

Tamiko gasped at his statement, "What? But...you...killing is against a doctor's standards."

"There are many ways to help people. Sometimes it's healing patients, other times it's killing dangerous individuals. Either way helps." Franklin said.

"...Franklin…" Tamiko whispered seeing his ideology and feeling conflicted on whether to question it or not.

* * *

><p>In the library, Kaisetsu is reading a book with Erik about the dragons.<p>

"An island full of dragons…?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Yes, we've visited one a long time ago…" Erik said, "It's bigger than most islands."

"Do you know where it is?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Yes, it's past an island named Yukijima, but please be careful not to tick off the dragons there…" Erik said.

"Why not?" Kaisetsu asks.

"They...are really dangerous when they are mad. Just don't do anything stupid there…" Erik said.

"Duly noted." Kaisetsu said.

* * *

><p>Marcus and Cooper began exploring the Black Pearl from top to bottom. No matter what he saw, Cooper could never contain his excitement from seeing the well designed kitchen to the comfortable crew rooms, and the firepower the cannons give to him by just looking at them.<p>

"Damn...this ship man...I love it!" Cooper said.

Marcus laughs, "Well what can I say? With the help of expert shipwrights, I was able to make this girl a live vessel."

"Even the cargo hold is massive! How...just...how…?"

"Hahaha, I did it with gusto of course!" Marcus said.

* * *

><p>On the deck of the ship, Sakuya was hugging onto Sora and didn't want to let go.<p>

"Sakuya...you should shimmer down. I think my Charm curse is having a bad effect on you." Sora said sweat dropping at the fact that Sakuya is drawn to her.

"But why? I think you are so handsome and you deserve a woman with delicate grace, like me." Sakuya said blushing. "After all...I find myself...having feelings for you, Sora."

"No, I'm not." Sora said.

"Just kiss me, fool…" Sakuya said but she was suddenly pulled away by Arrow.

"Alright, what the hell is going on? Is she bothering you?" Arrow asks.

"Yes...and….no…" Sora said.

"Out of my way, Arrow! I'm busy talking to my fiance!" Sakuya shouted.

"Fiance! I bet he'd rather slam his tongue in a door than be your fiance!" Arrow shouted starting another argument between him and Sakuya as Sora tip toes away from them.

"Sakuya…are you the cook?" Roku called to her.

"Why...yes." Sakuya said.

"Then perhaps you could help me cook dinner." Roku said.

"Of course." Sakuya said, "Later, alligator." She said to Arrow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colleen, Ackmor, Archer, Hinata, and Taliri all walk into the brig.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Colleen asks.

"Franklin managed to capture one of the bears who attacked us. Tamiko told us that a man named Karasu was behind this...I'd like…" But then Archer fell asleep on them.

Hinata sighs and smacks him in the back of the head, "Wakey, wakey." She said.

"...confirmation from the one he sent." Archer finished.

"What was that…?" Ackmor asked.

"My Dad's like that. He sleeps in the middle of a sentence." Taliri explained.

They arrive at a cell containing a prisoned bear in handcuffs.

"So...is there anyway we can get information from it? Bears don't talk after all…" Taliri said.

"Well, if there's a will there's a way…" Hinata said.

"...You killed them…" A voice said making the group jump in shock.

"Was that you Colleen?" Ackmor asked.

"Me…" The voice said as they turn to the imprisoned bear who was shivering in fright.

"You...you can talk…?" Archer asks.

"What in the world….?" Ackmor asks.

"...You killed them all...You didn't know what was wrong with us!" The bear screamed.

"Wait...what's wrong? Who did we-" Hinata's eyes widen in realization.

"My brothers...sisters...friends...you killed them…" The bear said.

"They attacked us. We had no way to defend ourselves…" Archer said.

"Wait what are you talking about. Weren't you all acting yourselves when you attacked us?" Ackmor asked.

"...No...that man...he...brainwashed us...I could control myself and I did everything he told me to...so did the others." The bear explained.

"My god…" Taliri whispered covering her mouth.

"I see...no wonder they've all been throwing themselves at a battle they couldn't win…" Archer said.

"...Please...you...you all are so powerful. You've got to save us all!" The bear pleaded holding onto the bars facing them all. "We all had families...many cubs are without fathers now! Our kind was once a peaceful one. We celebrate and dance to any music we hear. It was a blessing to us to hear music."

"So that's why those bears danced to Serena's music…" Ackmor said.

"Why would this Karasu enslave bears?" Colleen asks, "You guys are strong but so slow and easy to kill."

"No offense?" Hinata asks.

"She's right…" The bear said, "None of us are fit to be warriors, but Karasu said he enslaved us for some special reason...I don't know what that is…"

"Come on…" Archer said opening the cell doors and taking the handcuffs off the bear, "I promise, we'll set your people free. It is obvious who the real culprit of all this is."

"..." The bear bows down in gratitude, "Bless you….bless you all! I lost everything to that monster...my wife...my brother...and my son…"

"Your son….I'm so sorry you lost him." Colleen said.

"Yes...if only I could see Geary one last time…" The bear said.

"Wait….GEARY?!" Colleen and Ackmor shouted in complete and utter shock.

* * *

><p>"I see…" Sakuya said as she and the other crewmembers hear the story.<p>

"Really…? Geary was once a living being? This doesn't add up!" Arrow shouted rubbing his head.

"No, it does, Arrow. Geary is now a Colossi who can transform into many animals, but originally, Geary was once a living bear and that explains his ability to talk." Kaisetsu explained.

"Then that explains why Geary acted the way he did when he saw my mark…" Tamiko said, "Karasu must have done something to him too…"

"No matter...we'll all look into this." Archer said, "You people just keep doing what you've…" He then fell asleep but is smacked by Hinata, "...been doing. Alright."

"Of course…" The Straw Hats whispered scratching their heads.

"But before you go, we'd like to give you some gifts." Serena said.

"Oh! I love gifts!" Colleen shouted.

"Of course you do." Ackmor said rolling his eyes.

Marcus stepped forward with his gift, "Cooper, I know how much you praised our ship and its features, so here you go." He said giving Cooper a blueprint.

"For me…? You would give this to us?" Cooper asks.

"Of course. I'm afraid that it'll take a lot more than your ship to brave the Grandline. When you build that ship, do it with gusto!" Marcus said.

"Thank you, Marcus, and I will." Cooper said.

Then Franklin stepped forward, "Tamiko. Here you go…" He said handing her a shining phial.

"What is it?" Tamiko asks.

"This is the Light of Yui from the stars above. Use it in dark places, when all other lights go out." Franklin said.

"Of course, thank you." Tamiko said.

Then Roku stood forward with his gift, "Sakuya, I've obtain special seasoning that you can't get anywhere else. This will keep your friends healthy and ready to fight at anytime."

"Thank you, Roku." Sakuya said.

"Here you go, Arrow." Sora said tossing Arrow a blue gun shaped like a flamethrower.

"No way! A brand new icethrower?! Not even the marines have these! I owe you one, Sora." Arrow said.

"Here you are, navigator Ackmor." Hinata said giving Ackmor a special golden log pose.

"What kind of log pose is this?" Ackmor asks.

"It's one of my making. I'll leave it up to you to name, but this log pose records an island's magnitude in half of the time it would take for a regular one. Like an island would take 2 weeks would now take 1 week." Hinata said smiling.

"Really? Thank you." Ackmor said.

"Kaisetsu, I was able to sharpen that broken blade you brought me." Masamune said handing her Sugua's sharpened sword.

"Thank you." Kaisetsu said.

"And also, here." He said giving her a special stone. "It's a special element stone. I heard you have the ability to coat your swords in certain elements by carrying stones. You should try that out sometime."

"I will. Thank you." Kaisetsu said.

"I'll be waiting to fight your father one day." Masamune said making Kaisetsu giggle.

"And Colleen, it was such a pleasure to meet you." Serena said handing her a sheet of music, "For your musician if you find one. A copy of my favorite songs and I'm sure it'll be his or her favorite too."

"And for your archeologist if you ever meet one." Erik said handing her a book. "It has stories of an ancient city that once existed but suddenly vanish in thin air. Even I haven't been able to figure out the puzzle."

"Colleen, here's some chocolate for you and your friends." Taliri said handing her a box of chocolates. "I'm so glad I got to meet you. Our fathers are captains and our mothers are navigators. We're like sisters already!"

Colleen froze at the word 'sisters' as she felt dizzy and sweaty.

"Colleen, are you alright?" Ackmor asked.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine…" Colleen said, "Thank you all. At first I thought you were going to kill us, but you all are our best friends now."

"Hey, you forgot a present from me." Archer said handing her a piece of paper.

"Another piece of paper?" Colleen asked.

"No, silly, it's a…" Archer then falls asleep yet again and Hinata smacks him, "...Vivle Card."

"A Vivle Card?" Colleen asks.

"Yes, Vivle Cards are special paper made in another part of the Grandline. They always slide to the direction of the owner. Look at it." Archer said.

Colleen looks at the Vivle Card and sees that it slowly slide towards Archer. "Oh, cool. Then that means Jeremy gave me a Vivle Card...Thanks Archer."

"Also…Colleen," Archer whispered to her, "Keep an eye on Cooper's well-being...I'm afraid someone will come after him. A deadly woman named Dragon Lady Shengua...I fear for your friend's life…"

"...I will…" Colleen said.

"Whenever you guys are in trouble, come find us, okay?" Hinata asked.

"We will." Colleen said as the Straw Hats all leave the ship and sees it sail away at an incredible speed making Cooper fangasm.

"Oooooh! Sooooo fast!" Cooper shouted. "I am DEFINITELY going to upgrade the ship like that one!"

"Well they were really nice, for pirates." Sakuya said.

"I like them, especially Taliri." Kaisetsu said.

"Yeah, the both of you are exactly similar, Colleen." Arrow said.

"I wouldn't say exactly." Ackmor said.

"...Yeah...let's go back to the ship…" Colleen said staring at where the Black Pearl once was and then they go back to the Delicate Fox.

"So Ackmor, what's the next island?" Colleen asked.

"Y-Yuki..ji-ji…" Ackmor suddenly fell to the ground as his robotic body began to twitch.

"Oh my god! Ackmor!" Colleen shouted picking Ackmor up, "Ackmor? Ackmor…?" She cried.

"He...short circuited…" Tamiko said.

"No...No...ACKMOR!" Colleen screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: And...done! Another successful chapter with the help of another co-op partner!**_

_**ShinigamiMaster: YO! I was glad to provide help and introduce my crew of badasses. This was fun as all Hell.**_

_**Jurabi: Yes and I am so looking forward to writing more on them in the future! Hopefully nothing gets in the way of them getting to Colleen's crew again like the last two instances! *Cough* They should have helped them fight Natsume Gato *Cough* and Razgriz *Cough*...but something got in the way... *Cough***_

_**ShinigamiMaster: Yeah. Damnable interference in the One Piece world. Ruins the sheer unadulterated AWESOME that is my Demon Fox Pirates.**_

_**Jurabi: Anyways, what are you thoughts on the Demon Fox Pirates? And how about that badass death that is Nash. Again, a feelz punching...but Robin's death reigns supreme over feelz kicking. Just sayin'**_

_**ShinigamiMaster: CURSE YOU A THOUSAND TIMES OVER FOR THAT! Robin...Y? *tears***_

_**Jurabi: I know...but you Robin fans will fangasm over what I have plan in the future! In Yukijima arc...I will reveal something that will make you fangasm harder than Cooper did over the Black Pearl! And no, Robin doesn't come back.**_

_**ShinigamiMaster: And who wouldn't fangasm over The Black Pearl. Seriously, coolest ship ever. The Queen Anne's Revenge can Suck It! #DXCrotchChop**_

_**Jurabi:...Okay...anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this wonderfully made chapter yet again. If you would like please leave a review with a follow and favorite for both me and ShinigamiMaster. Next up is the Yukijima arc I gurantee!. **_

_**ShinigamiMaster: And perhaps take the time to look at some of my content as well. Tell me what you think. I know, I know, I haven't updated squat in an AGE. Mainly b/c I'm awaiting assistance or plain stuck. Or life is chaining me down. You get my meaning. Review when you look at my stuff too. Since, otherwise, I don't know what you think. We all await the next chapter and the Yukijima Arc. Until next time, STAY EPIC, MY COMRADES! Live Long and Prosper.**_

_**Jurabi: Goodbye everyone!**_


	68. Yukijima Island

_**Jurabi: Yes! Finally, Yukijima arc! Now that this is a new arc, here are the opening and ending.**_

_**OP: Brave Shine (Fate/Stay Night UBW: Opening 2)**_

_**ED: - Tsuki Akari (Akame Ga Kill Ending 2)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yukijima Island<strong>

As the Black Pearl glided across the waves at speed, the Demon Fox Pirates conversed on deck.

"The resemblance is uncanny." said Archer, "It's almost like looking at Luffy and his crew again, isn't it?"

"Yes, I agree." replied Roku with a smile.

Hinata giggled. "They're kinda cute, in a still-kinda-new-to-the-Grand-Line kind of way."

"Were we ever like that when we started out?" asked Masamune

"Oh hohoho, yeah we were." Archer said grinning.

"Still...hard to think that Robin is dead." Erik said somberly. "All her academic skill, more or less lost to the world now."

"And then there's the cause of her death..." said Taliri

"Razgriz." Archer remarked darkly. "King Naru and I are gonna have some words. He never used the Emergency Call Transponder Snail we gave to Skypiea. We swore if we got called when a dire threat came to there, just like Fishman Island, Sabondy, and others, we'd drop everything and warp over."

"Yeah, with our combined power at maximum, we could've matched the b***." Masamune claimed.

"Hell, the threat of Razgriz returning in and of itself counts as emergency enough." said Sora

Then Serena spoke up. "Archer?"

"Yeah, Serena?"

"Do you think...that we should've told Colleen and her crew...about IT? Project Dawn Breaker?"

Archer adopted a thinking pose, considering the ups and downs of such a thing.

"...no." he finally responded, "It appears that with Robin's passing, Zoro has gone to ground. It's not exactly essential, but having him as an ally in case we needed to fight our way out of somewhere like Marineford would've been good. The less people who know about Project Dawn Breaker, the better."

"Our ally, 'Enka Rapper', will get in contact with us when the other 6 Beast Beast Fruit users have fully mastered their abilities." said Hinata

"Ah...are you still sure about him?" Masamune asked. "I mean, I can barely understand him sometimes, and he always acts so oddly."

"Kirabi is the first to fully master his Beast Beast Fruit." said Archer. "I have full confidence in him and the others." He then offered a smug smirk. "When all 9 of the Beast Beast Fruit users have mastered their abilities, we will have a force stronger than any Ancient Weapon. Neither Pluton, nor Arkbird, nor even Poseidon could stop us. And when that day comes...the World Government's fall shall undoubtedly follow."

"Either way, we must focus on the matter at hand." Franklin reminded them.

"Right you are, F." Archer agreed. "Now then, ladies and gents. I say we track down that lowlife Karasu, and stomp his balls in. Savvy?!"

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" everyone answered back.

"Right then. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Back on the Delicate Fox, our heroes were leaving Amon Hen. Unfortunately for them, Ackmor was still short-circuiting, and nobody knew what was going on.<p>

"What island did Ackmor say we were going to again?" Arrow asked everyone. "Yuki-Ji?"

"Yukijima," Kaisetsu answered. "We have to be careful there. The Marines and the World Nobles like to use Yukijima as a pit stop on their travels. That, and since Yukijima is a large, wealthy city, the Shichibukai like to go there on occasion."

Cooper felt a lump rising in his throat. He had a bad feeling earlier, and it was only getting worse. To distract himself, Cooper started to think about the Black Pearl again. Maybe the Demon Fox Pirates would be in Yukijima and he could see their ship again. Cooper knew that it was impossible, but a distraction from what was to come.

Then, Colleen spoke, changing the subject to something better.

"Wealthy city? You'd think they'd have lots of food?" Colleen asked everyone.

"I would think so..." Kaisetsu said slowly, trailing off. "According to the guidebook, Yukijima is home to 12 million people. There should be more than enough places to eat there."

"Does that include any candy shops?" Tamiko asked, her eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"Most likely," Kaisetsu answered.

"What about Ackmor? We don't know what's going on with him," Sakuya asked everyone. Before anyone could answer, the Delicate Fox rocked back and fourth.

"Earthquake! I think we're having an earthquake!" Colleen yelled as she hung onto one of the masts of the ship. "Take cover, everyone! Duck and cover!"

As the crew scattered, Arrow stopped in his tracks. Something was on the horizon.

"Oi, Arrow! Get your ass to safety or you'll get crushed by something!" Sakuya yelled before ducking into a barrel for her safety.

"It's not an earthquake..." Arrow said slowly. Sakuya then climbed out of the barrel.

"Then what is it?" Kaisetsu asked. Arrow slowly pulled out the Riot Cannon in response. "Arrow? Everything alright?"

"Oi! Earth to Arrow! If that's a naked mermaid you see, then get over here right this instant before you destroy that mermaid's puss -" Sakuya shouted before Arrow spoke.

"It's a fleet of Marine ships. They're blocking our way," Arrow said.

"What?!" Tamiko asks.

"Oh…Ackmor said that the marines patrol these waters…It's not night time…" Cooper said.

"What do we do then?!" Sakuya asks.

"We fight them, that's what!" Colleen shouted stretching her limbs.

Kaisetsu takes out her three swords ready to fight, "Just leave it to us. You ready, Arrow?"

"Ready." Arrow said as he, Kaisetsu, and Colleen stand at the edge of the ship. "…Wait, how do we get over there?"

"Oh…" Colleen said rubbing her head.

"Don't worry, I can blow all you guys there with my wind." Tamiko said as she focused her energy and blasted them with her wind. "Good luck!"

Colleen, Arrow, and Kaisetsu were the blown off of the ship. After about a minute of flying through the air, the three landed on the deck of a large, elegant ship made of dark wood.

"Where are we?" Colleen asked, surveying her sights.

"I don't think this is a Marine ship..." Kaisetsu said as she got up from the floor.

"There's only one way to know..." Arrow said, taking a deep breath. "Hello?! Hello?! We crashed-landed on your ship! We need help!"

A few seconds later, a scythe, two pistols, and a large, halbred ax were pointed at Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Arrow. The weapon wielders were two, identical-looking, dark-haired men and a blonde-haired man. The odd thing was that all three of them wore formal suits, as if they were going to a fancy party.

"Hold it right there," The blonde man said. "Who are you, and what business do you have on our ship?"

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, and these are my friends, Falchion D. Arrow and Roronoa Kaisetsu. We ran into a fleet of Marine ships, and we were about to attack when the wind caught up mid-jump and we crashed onto the deck of your ship," Colleen said slowly. The blonde man arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hmm..." The blonde man said to himself.

"Soren, what are we supposed to do with them? You know Yuki-Rin does not like intruders on her ship," One of the two, black-haired men spoke.

"Heathcliffe, Holden, fetch Yuki-Rin. She will decide on what to do with them," Soren said. Heathcliffe and Holden lowered their weapons and walked back into the large, imposing ship.

"Like Colleen said, we didn't mean to intrude. If you could help us get back to our ship, that would be..." Arrow said before he noticed a beautiful, black-haired woman wearing a red, Mandarin gown and a purple-haired man wearing an expensive suit slowly walk onto the deck. "Hello, nurse!"

Colleen and Kaisetsu sweatdropped.

"Are you Yuki-Rin?" Colleen asked.

"No, I am not," The woman answered. "My name is Aki. Aki Chung-Feng."

"Well, Aki, can you tell your captain to get her ass out here?! We're stuck on your ship, and we need to get out of here and back to our crew!" Colleen yelled.

"I can't do that, sweetie," Aki said sweetly. "Yuki-Rin does not like trespassers on her ship."

"Okay, one, don't you dare call me 'sweetie'! And, two, we weren't trespassing! Who do you think you are - An old woman trying to shoo a little boy off of her lawn because he needed to get his baseball from the front lawn?!" Colleen yelled. The purple-haired man stepped up to Colleen.

"Young lady, where are your manners? Never have I seen a girl who acts so vulgar and so primitive. Even my late wife would be disgusted by your behavior," The man explained.

"Colleen, don't provoke him," Kaisetsu said in a low voice.

"Why? Who is that?" Arrow asked Kaisetsu.

"That's Kartik Abingdon... One of the world's most famous shipwrighters," Kaisetsu replied.

"A shipwright? If Cooper were here right now, he would freak out," Arrow asked. Then, a blonde-haired man in a formal, black yukata came onto the deck. A large, nodachi sword was strapped to his back.

"Oi! What the hell is going on here?! I'm in the middle of training right now, and I keep hearing everyone freak out about an 'intruder'!" The man yelled.

"That's because we do have an intruder, Kazuma. Yuki-Rin is here to give them the appropriate punishment."

Heathcliffe and Holden stepped back onto the deck, followed by a woman with wavy, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a crisp, white, dress shirt, a man's waistcoat, black dress pants, black boots, and a long, black, pirate coat with fur on the hems of the sleeves. As the woman walked out, Arrow gulped. He knew that this must be Yuki-Rin.

"Intruders, step forward," Yuki-Rin demanded, her voice sounding icy and harsh. Without another word, Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Arrow stepped forward. "Who the hell are you and how did you get onto my ship?!"

"H-Hi there. I'm Monkey D. Colleen. These are my friends, Falchion D. Arrow and Roronoa Kaisetsu. We ran into a fleet of Marine ships, and they were blocking our way. The three of us got ready to fight the Marines off, so our friend, Tamiko, used her Devil Fruit powers to blow us over here. Tamiko likely miscalculated, and that's why we ended up on your ship," Colleen explained.

"We're really sorry about everything. We promise to try and leave your ship as soon as we can," Kaisetsu added. Instead of arguing with Kaisetsu, Yuki-Rin ushered her crew off to the other side of the deck, where they began to discuss the matter in low, hushed voices.

"I don't trust any of them. They must be after our wealth," Yuki-Rin whispered.

"I don't believe any part of their story. It's made of weak lies and fallacies," Kartik pointed out.

"Then, what should we do?" Yuki-Rin asked her crew. "We are the Capricorn Pirates, and we will not fall to some lowly girl and her friends."

"Holden, Soren, and I can take them downstairs. If they don't talk, then we will make them talk," Heathcliffe explained.

"Perfect. If they refuse to talk, I give you license to torture them until they talk," Yuki-Rin said before the Capricorns turned back to Colleen, Arrow, and Kaisetsu.

"Oh, shit..." Arrow said to himself. "I'm going to die without having sex with the girl in the Mandarin dress..."

Kaisetsu readied her swords. But, somebody cut her off.

"Colleen! Arrow! Kaisetsu! There you are!"

Almost on cue, the Delicate Fox sailed up to the side of the Capricorns' ship.

"What happened?!" Colleen asked.

"Sakuya and I fought the Marines, and we were able to break through a weak spot in their fleet," Tamiko explained. "Get on now! The Marines could be regrouping!"

As Arrow, Kaisetsu, and Colleen climbed onto the railings, Yuki-Rin pulled out a katana.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Yuki-Rin shouted.

"We're getting out of here! Don't wait up!" Colleen yelled as she and her friends jumped onto the decks of the Delicate Fox.

"I wasn't finished with any of you!" Yuki-Rin shouted as the Delicate Fox sailed off.

* * *

><p>"Who were those weirdoes?" Sakuya asked.<p>

"I don't know…but man were those women gorgeous…" Arrow said receiving a bonk on the head from Kaisetsu.

"Shut up…idiot." She whispered.

"I'm not sure who those weirdoes were, but man were they rude! We told them a million times that we weren't intruding on their ship, but they accuse us of it any way!" Colleen shouted clearly ticked off remembering Yuki-Rin's face, "Why did that woman look so familiar…?"

"You've met her before?" Kaisetsu asked.

"No, but I feel like I've seen her before…somewhere…" Colleen said trying to remember.

"So Cooper, when do we reach this Yukijima Island?" Tamiko asks.

"In about an hour. Hopefully, we can find someone who can fix up Ackmor." Cooper said. "Once we get there, I'll try to find a mechanic."

"But doesn't that mechanic have to know the in's and out's of Ackmor's body? He might not be able to fix him otherwise." Sakuya pointed out.

"It's better than doing nothing." Cooper replied.

"He's right. If we don't get Ackmor fixed up, he'll never wake up again." Colleen said worried for her navigator.

"Alright then…Sakuya and I will go shopping for supplies while we're there." Tamiko said.

"That's right…I'll need to get more special ingredients for my special dish." Sakuya said.

"That leaves me, Kaisetsu, and Colleen." Arrow said pulling the two girls in a shoulder hug, "So, ladies, where are we going for dinner?"

Kaisetsu punches in on the head, "I'm not interested in a date with you. I only want to go on a fancy date with someone else and it is definitely not you!" She said making Arrow's heart shatter.

"I'm not interested in boys…and it wouldn't be fun with you, Arrow, no offence, but I would want to go with Ackmor since he's more fun." Colleen said smiling.

"But he's a robot who punches you when you annoy him!" Arrow shouted.

"That's what makes him so cool, shishishi." Colleen laughed.

Arrow hanged his head sorrowfully, "Once again…all my hopes and dreams dash out of my grasp…"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Strawhats have finally arrived at the island of Yukijima. The whole island was as big and wide as any eye could see.<p>

"Wow…" Tamiko said in amazement gleaming in her eye.

"Looks like it…we've finally arrived at Yukijima Island." Cooper announced as he docks the ship near a large bay.

Arrow begins walking to the gangplank set up with the others following, "Oh, I can't wait to see the many beautiful women here." He said making Sakuya scoff.

"Is women all you think about?" She asks.

"No. Did you forget I know about mermaids and the Skypiean women I met." Arrow smiled, "And it's a shame that Ina woman turned out to be one of those crazy love-obsessed woman…I guess I'll have to try my luck with-Ah!" Arrow suddenly crashed into something and fell off the gangplank into the water.

Sakuya was left laughing as the others looked at her, "Whoops, sorry gun-lover! You were talking so much I didn't notice you were about to crash into something!" She laughed.

"Oh my God! Don't worry! I'll save you!" A girl's voice shouted as out of nowhere, a dophine figure jumped into the water after Arrow.

"What the…?" Cooper asks seeing the figure.

"What was that?" Colleen asked.

Then suddenly, Arrow was shot straight out of the water coughing out the water that entered his mouth.

"Had a nice dip, Arrow?" Sakuya asked smirking.

"I'll show a rocket down your throat for this, mop hair…" Arrow growled at her.

"I am so sorry, sir…are you okay…?" The girl's voice asked.

Arrow turned to the voice and smiled, "Of course I am. I have you to tha-WHOA!" Arrow shouted seeing the girl…or was she even human…more like a dolphin. Not just a dolphin, but one with rock skin. "Wh-What the hell…?"

"Are we dreaming or something?!" Kaisetsu asked.

"…A…talking dolphin…that survives on land…and has rock skin…" Sakuya whispered, "It's official, I'm not drinking anymore."

"Oh…I'm sorry, but this isn't my form exactly…" The girl said transforming into a human figure, yet her rock-like skin remained. The rock girl has long, wavy, platinum-blonde hair that goes to her lower back and blue eyes. She wears a purple, short-sleeved, V-neck T-shirt, a dark-grey, pleated skirt that goes to the middle of her thighs, and black, high-top sneakers.

"Wh-What the…hell are you…?!" Arrow asked.

"WOOW! YOU'RE SO COOL!" Colleen screamed looking at the rock girl all over.

"I…don't know what I am…exactly…It's difficult to explain." The rock girl said.

"Hey! I'm Monkey D. Colleen, the one who will be Queen of the Pirates! What's your name?!" Colleen asked not caring for her abnormal appearance.

"I'm Amoma Leavenworth…" The rock girl named Amoma answered putting a thick, round glasses with swirls on the lenses on her eyes.

"Alright, Amoma the Rock Girl! Would you like to join my crew?!" Colleen asks right away.

"WHAT?! COLLEEN!" Everyone on her crew screamed at her.

That was when Amoma saw the Capricorn ship dock on another side of the island, "Oh…uh…sorry, but I have to leave…" She said running off.

"But you haven't given me your answer!" Colleen shouted at the girl, "Come back!" She shouted running after her.

"Wait, Colleen!" Kaisetsu shouted running after her.

"G-Girls! What about our dinner?!" Arrow shouted running after the two.

"Wait, guys!" Tamiko screamed out but they were already gone.

Cooper sighed, "Great…well at least they're not doing anything too important." He picks up Ackmor, "I'll go find a mechanic to fix Ackmor up." He said leaving the ship.

"Have fun, Cooper!" Tamiko shouted as Cooper nodded.

"That leaves us to buy some ingredients and supplies for our journey to the next island." Sakuya said as Tamiko nodded and the left the Delicate Fox to go to the Yukijima marketplace.

* * *

><p>With Colleen, she was running down the docks of Yukijima, looking for Amoma.<p>

"Amoma! Amoma, come back! We don't bite, promise!" Colleen shouted.

"Colleen! Colleen!" A familiar female voice called.

"Hey, Colleen! We've been calling your name for the past minute!" Another familiar voice shouted this time belonging to a male.

Colleen stopped in her tracks and turned around. As she turned around, a surprise greeted her - Yukari and Kazura.

"Yukari, Kazura, hey!" Colleen shouted, hugging the two siblings. "How are things?"

"Really good. And you?" Yukari asked.

"Same here," Colleen answered. "What brings you here to Yukijima?"

"Our Log Pose brought us here. We got here earlier this afternoon," Kazura explained. "However, the only problematic thing about this is that the Log Pose for Yukijima doesn't reset for two weeks, so we're stuck here."

"Two weeks?!" Colleen cried. "That's the longest reset time I've seen for a Log Pose!"

"Well, it's not that long, considering that we were in Lougetown for about a month," Kazura explained.

"Say, Colleen, would you like to come to our ship? You haven't met our crew yet," Yukari offered.

"Really?! I'd love to come! What are they like?!" Colleen yelled.

"They're kind of like us - Mild-mannered, don't like getting into too much trouble, well-groomed, and well-read," Kazura explained.

"That reminds me - You guys haven't met my crew, too," Colleen pointed out. "Maybe our crews can get together while we're in Yukijima."

"That sounds like fun!" Yukari said as the three began to walk. "Maybe we could all take one of those walking tours of the city. Or, maybe we could even take the hike up to Baker Village and spend the night there!"

Kazura leaned closer to Yukari. "Yukari... Mom and Dad are here. I saw their ship pull in. I don't know what they want, or what their crew wants, but we have to be low-key for the next few days," Kazura whispered.

"Okay. If we see them, do we mention the war at all?" Yukari whispered back.

"No. That is a very bad idea," Kazura answered. "Mention the war and you can bet your life that Mom is going to kill all of us."

"What about Colleen then?" Yukari asked.

"An even worse idea…we can't drag Colleen and her friends into that mess…" Kazura said.

"Hey Colleen!" Kaisetsu shouted as she and Arrow catches up to her. "Don't run off like that!"

"Did you catch her?" Arrow asked.

"Nope…she's gone…" Colleen said sadly, "But guys, meet my friends, Yukari and Kazura." She introduced as said people smiled and waved.

"Hello, I am Roranoa Kaisetsu." Kaisetsu said.

"And I'm Falchion D. Arrow." Arrow said holding Yukari's hand, "And how could I have possible miss a pretty young lady like you." But his hand was slapped away by Kazura.

"Hands off my sister…" Kazura said glaring at him.

"Now, now, Kazura. These people are our friends and we will treat them as such no matter how much one of them is attracted to me." Yukari said.

"…Very well then…" Kazura said.

"So, would you also like to meet our crew?" Yukari asked again.

"Of course. We've got the time." Kaisetsu said.

"Wonderful. Follow me." Yukari said leading the group to the dock.

* * *

><p>"Amazing! This place is so huge!" Tamiko shouted as she looked around in the large buildings and shops in the Yukijima Market. Sakuya was staring at a seasoning shop looking for any that interests her. After she had bought what she needed, she went back to the sight-seeing Tamiko.<p>

"All done, what would you like to do now, Tamiko?" Sakuya asks.

"Visit the candy store! There's got to be one nearby." Tamiko said.

"I don't have a map, so let's ask around." Sakuya said looking around and seeing a man sitting down reading a newspaper. "Let's ask him."

"Okay," Tamiko said walking up to the man who's face is covered by the newspaper, "Excuse me, do you know where the nearest candy store is?"

The man then pointed to his right, "Take a first right, four blocks down and you should be there. It's the building decorated with candy…you can't miss it."

"Thank you so much, sir." Tamiko said, "Come on Sakuya!" She shouted running off.

"Alright, I'm coming, wait up!" Sakuya shouted running after Tamiko when she took the right turn.

The man places his newspaper on the table revealing himself to be Toru, Tamiko's brother. Toru sighs taking out a pendent his sister gave him, "How long has it been…? 10 years…? Time I will never get back now…if only I had held on a little longer, she would be here with me…" He whispered as his tears soaked the newspaper, "Tamiko…I…I miss you so damn much…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Ah! That troll moment…Hehe…Tamiko misses Toru…Trololol! XD I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! I worked on it with the owner of the Yukijima arc, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin! Please leave some reviews a favorite and follow for the both of us! I'll see ya' soon! :D_**

_**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Hello, everyone. I'm Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. I enjoy my many OCs, indie music you've never even heard of before, and Netflix. Netflix is the true MVP here. I hope you're enjoying this arc so far, since we get to meet my favorite OCs that I have made in the next chapter. You're gonna love them. No, they are nothing like Yuki-Rin and her crew, they are nice. No, Nash and Robin did not come back from the dead and join that crew. Lastly, Jurabi and I will be parodying this entire arc for my crack fic "The DysFUNctional Pirates". Long story short, it's going to be the new story for the Second Anniversary Special (which is chapter 85 or so). Be on the look out for that around the time the arc wraps up. Wait, that wasn't the last thing... Lastly, here are my own opening and ending themes for this arc. Opening theme is "Donten" (Gintama opening #5) and the closing theme is "Yakusoku" (Night Raid 1931 opening). Hope you all enjoy the Yukijima Arc. I know I am, since the wait was killing me.**_


	69. Yukijima Tag-Team Tournament: Part 1

**Yukijima Tag-Team Tournament: Part 1**

"Gr…" Cooper growled looking around the city from top to bottom, "Is there anyone a mechanic on this whole damn island…?" He asks looking sadly at the offline Ackmor, "…Sorry Ackmor…I've looked everywhere I could…" But he didn't see where he was going and accidentally bumps into someone.

"Ow!" A girl's voice shouted as Cooper sees the girl fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hit you. I wasn't looking where I was going…" Cooper said extending his hand to help the girl up seeing that she was Yuni.

Yuni gladly takes his hand, "It's alright." She said seeing Ackmor, "Is your friend sleeping?"

"Uh…yes and no. It's hard to explain…" Cooper said but the girl felt Ackmor's arm.

"He's a robot, isn't he?" She asked surprising Cooper.

"Y-Yeah…but how did you…" Cooper asked.

"Hehe…it runs in my family. What's wrong with your friend?"

"Well before my friends and I came to this island Ackmor here short-circuted. I'm trying to find someone who could repair him." Cooper said.

"Oh, then I'm just that kind of person! I'm both a doctor and a mechanic…see?" Yuni shows Cooper her mechanized arms.

"Whoa…what happened to your arms?" Cooper asked.

"It's…a long story." She said not wanting to tell about Naru pulling her arms out, "Now, let's see if we can get your friend fixed up. Follow me." Yuni added as she leads Cooper to the docks.

* * *

><p>As Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Arrow followed Yukari and Kazura down the docks, Colleen's mind began to wander. Were the Libras going to be just like the Capricorns? Would they welcome them or be rude to them?<p>

"So, Yukari, Kazura, what made you decide to go out to sea?" Kaisetsu asked. Yukari and Kazura remained silent.

"A war drove us from our home..." Kazura said, trailing off. "It's kind of a touchy subject among us. We don't like to talk about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kaisetsu said.

"So, Yukari, tell us more about the crew! I want to know more about them!" Colleen yelled, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. Yukari and Kazura stopped walking when they approached the Coachella.

"Welcome to the Coachella. This is our ship," Kazura said, motioning for everyone to go up the gangplank. As the New Straw Hats followed Yukari and Kazura, the three began to converse among themselves.

"You knew Yukari and Kazura before meeting us?" Arrow asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Colleen answered.

"How did you meet? Yukari and Kazura seem like polar opposites to you," Kaisetsu asked. Before Colleen could answer, she felt something nuzzle up against her. Looking down, Colleen saw a white goat with a bell around its neck.

"Woah! You guys own a goat?!" Colleen asked.

"It's my goat. Her name is Summer, and she's super-friendly."

At that moment, a boy with orange hair and a skateboard walked onto the deck. He wore a gray beanie on his head, a gray T-shirt, orange skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"She's so cute!" Colleen yelled as she pet Summer the goat.

"Yukari, Kazura, you never told us that we were having guests," The boy said.

"We didn't know either, Hunter. It just kind of happened," Yukari said. The boy, Hunter, turned to Colleen, Kaisetsu, and Arrow.

"Hi. I'm Hunter Day. I'm one of Yukari and Kazura's friends," Hunter introduced himself. "And, I see you've met our goat, Summer."

"Nice to meet you, Hunter! I'm Monkey D. Colleen! These are my friends, Roronoa Kaisetsu and Falchion D. Arrow!" Colleen said, motioning to Arrow and Kaisetsu.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to finally meet Colleen's friends," Kaisetsu said.

"There's only one problem with that," Hunter pointed out. "The entire crew ran off to the Yukijima Horse Tracks. They said something about a tag-team tournament."

"A tournament?" Kazura asked. "Who drove that idea into their heads?"

"It was Mason's idea," Hunter answered. "He said something about the prizes you could win there, and he convinced everyone but Toru to go."

"Speaking of which, where is Toru?" Yukari asked. The mention of Toru's name made Kaisetsu perk up.

Hunter shrugged in response. "I think he said he was going for a walk," He said.

"Wait…Toru…? You know Toru?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes, he's a part of our crew. You know him?" Kazura asked.

"No, but one of our friends has been looking for him her entire life. Her name is Tamiko." Kaisetsu said.

"No way…Tamiko is here?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah! She's part of our crew." Colleen answered.

"Th-Then we have to tell Toru right away!" Hunter shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll find him." Kaisetsu said smiling as she walks away, "I won't be participating in the tournament…"

"Okay then…" Arrow said.

"Well, anyway, if we leave right now, we could probably catch everyone at the tournament."

"Did Mason say who was competing?" Kazura asked. "Because I have a bad feeling about this."

"Nope. If we lose, then I blame him," Hunter added.

"A tournament?! Can we enter?! It sounds fun!" Colleen asked.

"If you want to," Hunter answered.

"Awesome! We're in!" Arrow yelled.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu walks down an alley in search of either Toru or Tamiko, "Where could they be…?" She asked and suddenly, a figure in a black robe passed her.<p>

"Kaisetsu…Razgriz…" The figure whispered in a familiar tone that made Kaisetsu's eyes widen.

"You!" She shouted turning around, but the figure had vanished. Kaisetsu looks down onto the ground, "It can't be…he's…he's here…and if he's here…then…" Her eyes then widen in fear as she starts dashing around the city, "I've got to find Tamiko quick!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the empty Black Viper Pirate ship, Yuni began working on Ackmor taking out some loose parts, "Okay…that's interesting…" She said as she puts on a protecteve helmet and places a blow tourch in Ackmor's chest and causes sparks to fly everywhere. It took a few minutes, but Yuni walked out from the room taking off her protective gear and turns to Cooper, "You're friend has a remarkable metal body. I'm amazed that you didn't know about what's inside him."<p>

"Really? Like what?" Cooper asked.

"He has other arms inside his whole body, a special core that even if he is stabbed in the back, he won't die instantly…you've got an advanced robot on your hands." Yuni said, "Did you build him?"

"No…a…uh friend of mine did…" Cooper lied not wanting to tell her who really built Ackmor. That was when they heard the sounds of movement from Ackmor's resting area.

"Man…what happened to me…?" Ackmor asked.

"Why hello, back up already aren't we?" Yuni asked smiling while petting her sleeping Cobo.

"Ackmor, are you alright?" Cooper asked.

"Y-Yeah…I'm…okay…" Ackmor said standing up, "Actually, I feel better."

"And you have me to thank for that. I'm Yuni, by the way." Yuni said.

"Ackmor, thank you so much Yuni. Did you repair me?" Ackmor asked.

"Yep." Yuni said smiling.

"You must be a really good mechanic to be able to do that," Ackmor said noticing her mechanical arms, "What happened to your arms?"

"Well…they got crushed by two falling anvils…you cannot believe the coincidences of two anvils falling…" Yuni lied.

"I see…well at least you've not affected by it." Cooper said.

"That's right, I like girls who are stronger than they appear." Ackmor said smiling.

Yuni blushes at his comment and rubs her hair, "Hehe…no need to be such a flatterer…" She said, "However, now you owe me something, Ackmor." Yuni said.

"I guess it wouldn't take just a thank you…what do you want? Money? I have more than enough…"

"No…" Yuni said taking out a flyer, "I want to participate in this tournament, but I need a partner and Cobo is not allowed."

"So…you want me to enter with you?" Ackmor asked.

"Yes! Please…?" Yuni asked, "I'll share a part of the grand prize with you, promise."

"Well, Cooper?" Ackmor asked the shipwright.

"I'm okay with it, but I'm not going to join in the tournament…" Cooper said.

"Alright, consider us a team then, Yuni!" Ackmor smiled shaking Yuni's hand.

"Yes! I'm going to tell my captain right now! Thank you so much!" Yuni shouted leaving the room. When she did, she started blushing, "He likes me…" She thought.

"What a nice girl…" Ackmor said.

"What is it with you and tournaments, Ackmor?" Cooper asked.

"I dunno…this is the third tournament I've been dragged into…" Ackmor said as the two left the ship. "I wonder how the others are fairing…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yukari, Kazura, Hunter, Colleen, and Arrow arrived at the Yukijima Horse Tracks, where a tall girl with brown hair in a ponytail was furiously pacing back and fourth. She wore a light-blue tank top, dark-blue skinny jeans, and black, high-top sneakers.<p>

"Charlotte! Hey, Charlotte, we're here!" Kazura called out to the pacing girl. Charlotte turned her head.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Charlotte yelled.

"We ran into an old friend and part of her crew, so we kind of got side-tracked," Kazura explained. "What happened?"

Charlotte sighed.

"Mason dragged us here saying something about free food, cash prizes, and free stuff. He never told us that he signed us up for a tag-team tournament," Charlotte explained.

"Who did he sign up?" Yukari asked.

"Everyone. Mason literally signed everyone in the crew up for the tournament," Charlotte explained. "Yukari, Kazura, fortunately for you, if you end up getting picked for the tournament, you'll at least be on the same team. Hunter, you'll be paired up with Stella-Rondo."

"What about you?" Hunter asked. "Who did Mason give you?"

"Miller. Of all the people on the crew to get stuck with, I got stuck with Miller," Charlotte answered. "It could be worse."

Kazura, Yukari, and Hunter turned to Colleen and Arrow.

"We're going to go get this sorted out," Kazura said.

"Good. And Arrow and I will sign up," Colleen said. "We'll save you guys a seat."

"That won't be a problem," Charlotte answered. "The only good thing about Mason signing all of us up for this three-ring circus is that we're all in a sky box because we're contestants."

"A sky box?! Neat!" Colleen said. "That's where all the fancy, rich people sit!"

"Good. After you sign up, go upstairs and enter the second room on the left. All of us will be in there," Charlotte said before Colleen and Arrow ran off.

"So, what do we have to do in this tournament?" Kazura asked everyone.

"I have no freaking clue," Charlotte answered. "If we have to kill each other, then I am really sorry."

* * *

><p>As Colleen and Arrow made their way toward the sign-up table, Colleen noticed some familiar faces in the corner of her eye.<p>

"What?! What do you mean we can't access the sky boxes?!" Yuki-Rin yelled to a security guard blocking the Capricorns' way.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but they're reserved for a private tournament this afternoon. Come back tomorrow," The guard explained.

"But, we're contestants! You have to let us in!" Yuki-Rin demanded.

"We're not contestants," Kartik pointed out.

"Then I'll sign up to be a contestant! Where do we sign up?!" Yuki-Rin shouted. The guard sighed in annoyance.

"There's a sign-up table to your left. A minimum of two persons from your party can enter," The guard explained.

"Perfect," Yuki-Rin said before she turned to her crew. "Capricorns, be in tip-top shape for today's tournament. We cannot lose this."

Yuki-Rin then walked over to the line Colleen and Arrow were standing in.

"Oh, hell no. Not her again," Colleen said to herself as Arrow filled out the paperwork for becoming a contestant.

"What now?" Arrow asked, not looking up from his entry forms.

"Remember when we crash-landed on someone's ship and everyone on it was rude to us?" Colleen asked. "Looks like they're entering the tournament."

Arrow muttered a curse under his breath.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Arrow asked.

"Of course not. If we lose, the Libras will have our backs," Colleen answered.

Arrow raised an eyebrow, "Libras?"

"Yeah, that's the name of Yukari's crew." Colleen said. "They told me they would name their crew that for a long time."

"Speaking of that, how do you know them?" Arrow asked.

Colleen was about to explain, but a voice cut her off.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice shouted making Colleen smile. They turn to see Ackmor and Cooper.

"ACKMOR!" Colleen screamed hugging the navigator, "You're better!"

"Yes I am…How long was I out?" Ackmor asked.

"A few days…" Cooper answered.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Ackmor." Colleen said.

"It's good to be back…is this where you sign up for the tournament?" Ackmor asked.

"Yeah, are you two joining too?" Arrow asked.

"Not me." Cooper said.

"I am." Ackmor said.

"Then who are you partnering with?" Colleen asked.

"Hello, Ackmor!" Yuni shouted reaching him.

"Hey, Yuni." Ackmor said.

"Oh, are these your friends?" Yuni asked.

"Yes, meet Colleen, Arrow, and Cooper." Ackmor said as said people smiled and waved.

"Hello, I'm Yuni!" Yuni said smiling as she and Ackmor started to sign up.

"What do you think the prize will be?" Arrow asked.

"I don't know…but I hope to good God that it's a boat load of food! I'm so hungry I could eat an entire ship full of food…" Colleen said drooling.

"That's what you always do, Colleen!" Ackmor shouted.

"Speaking of eating a lot…how do you not get fat from eating so much, Colleen?" Arrow asked.

"Oh yeah…I was thinking the same thing. Your father could eat a lot since he was made of rubber…but you…you can eat just as much as he can but still have the body of girls Arrow always flirts with. What's your secret?" Cooper asks.

"Hehe…" Colleen giggled while blushing, "I was wondering when one of you will notice…You see…ever since I was born, I've always had high levels of metabolism."

Ackmor, Arrow, and Cooper's eyes widen in total shock as Colleen continues to giggle at their faces.

"I never thought about that…" Cooper said.

"So…no matter how much you eat, you'll never get fat?" Arrow asked.

"Yep." Colleen said. "You should see the looks on your faces, hehe…"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the tournament was about to begin, and all of the contestants gathered at the infield of the racetrack.<p>

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Yukijima Tag-Team Tournament! We have several events this afternoon as part of the tournament, including, but not limited to, skeet-shooting, zorbing, three-legged racing, volleyball, and, the most exciting event of the day, two-on-two dueling! This tournament will be an elimination-style bracket, where the final two teams will face off in the duel at the end of the day! The winning team will receive a cash prize of 50,000 Beri, and consolation prizes will be given out to our other competitors!_"

Upon hearing the words "cash prize of 50,000 Beri", Colleen's eyes turned into Beri signs.

"Glad we signed up," Colleen said to Arrow.

"_We will begin with our first event in five minutes - The obstacle course! Slowest team to get through the obstacle course loses!_"

"Oi! Yukari and Kazura's friends! Pratt and I are in this obstacle course with you!"

At that moment, Charlotte approached the group, with a young man with auburn hair, blue eyes, and oval-shaped eyeglasses trailing behind her. He wore a dark-blue T-shirt that said "Turn Blue" on it under a red-and-black, flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black work boots.

"Hey, I don't think we introduced ourselves earlier. I'm Monkey D. Colleen, and this is my friend and fellow competitor, Falchion D. Arrow," Colleen introduced herself. "You're Charlotte, right?"

"Yep. Charlotte Emerson-Amboy at your service," Charlotte introduced herself.

"And I'm Miller Pratt. I'm one of Yukari and Kazura's pals, and it's really nice to meet you," Miller said, enthusiastically shaking Arrow's hand.

"So, Miller, Charlotte, are any of the other Libras in this leg of the competition?" Colleen asked. Charlotte pointed to a purple-skinned Fishman with dark hair and black glasses and a short, silver-haired girl with an expensive-looking camera strapped around her neck. While the Fishman wore a white, V-neck T-shirt under a black, leather jacket, blue jeans, and dark-brown dress shoes, the girl wore a beige, over-sized sweater, light-blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up, and white sneakers.

"This is Fermin D. Ellis and Flaemmchen Vanger. Watch out for Ellis, since he's a Fishman and has higher stamina than us," Charlotte explained.

"Good golly, Charlotte, are you trying to sabotage the two of us?" Miller asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Charlotte answered.

"_Attention, contestants, will the pairings of Colleen and Arrow and Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe report to the infield so we can begin our first event?_"

"What?! We're up against her?!" Colleen cried.

"Who?" Charlotte asked.

"Long story short, we ended up on this woman's ship by accident and her crew was super-rude to us," Arrow answered. "And she's competing in this event."

"Best of luck to you," Miller answered.

"Thanks, Miller. We'll kick Yuki-Rin's ass, that's for sure!" Colleen said.

"Colleen, it's just a race…" Arrow said.

"Oh, well we'll still kick her ass!" Colleen shouted making Arrow shake his head while Miller laughed.

"I like them. They seem like decent fellows," Miller said to Charlotte.

* * *

><p>A minute later, Colleen, Arrow, Heathcliffe, and Yuki-Rin were staring down an obstacle course that included two ropes hung over a brick wall, a small pool of water with three, floating platforms, a tunnel so low, that the participants must crawl though it, monkey bars, and a ladder attached to an inflatable slide, in that order.<p>

As Colleen readied herself, she noticed Yuki-Rin mouth something to Heathcliffe, who nodded in reply.

"Ready?" Arrow asked.

"Ready," Colleen said. "Hey, can you pick up on what Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe are saying?"

"I can't, but I have the feeling that they're trying to sabotage us," Arrow explained.

"_Welcome, everyone, to the first event of the day - The obstacle course! Contestants must climb the ropes up the brick wall, hop across the floating platforms, crawl through the tunnel, climb the monkey bars, and then climb the ladder up to the slide, where the finish line is at the bottom! Ten seconds will be added to your time if you fall at any time! On your mark..._"

The four readied themselves.

"_Get set..._"

A hush fell over the entire arena. Then, someone fired a pistol into the air.

"_Go!_"

The four pirates then broke off into a fast sprint. As they got closer to the rope ladders, Heathcliffe pushed Arrow down to the ground before he took hold of one of the ropes. As he fell, Arrow used his left hand to launch himself back on his feet, and his right hand to shove Yuki-Rin out of the way. As Arrow climbed up the rope, Colleen grabbed onto the rope Heathcliffe was on, and quickly made her way up to Heathcliffe. As Heathcliffe and Arrow both made it to the top of the brick wall, Colleen forcefully grabbed Heathcliffe by the top of his dress pants and threw him down to the ground so hard, Colleen ripped his pants off, revealing his white boxer shorts printed with hearts.

"_There goes Monkey D. Colleen making a bold move to delay her competitors!_"

Before Heathcliffe or Yuki-Rin could react, Colleen and Arrow sprinted toward the floating platforms. One-by-one, they jumped from platform to platform until they reached the tunnel.

"_Falchion D. Arrow and Monkey D. Colleen have taken the lead, but Heathcliffe Sarutobi and Yuki-Rin are steadily catching up!_"

Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe climbed over the brick wall and began to steady themselves for the jump onto the floating platforms.

"Go ahead," Colleen said. Arrow gave Colleen a quick nod before he crouched down and began to crawl through the tunnel. As soon as Arrow was on the other side, Colleen began to crawl, but something grabbed her halfway through.

"Think you could pull that fast one on Heathcliffe?"

Colleen turned back, and saw that Yuki-Rin had a tight grip on her ankle. Furiously, Colleen kicked the leg Yuki-Rin had a hold on until Yuki-Rin's grip loosened. As soon as she was free, Colleen crawled faster until she was out of the tunnel, sunlight blinding her eyes. As Colleen took a moment to adjust her vision, Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe crawled out of the tunnel and made their way toward the monkey bars. However, Arrow was halfway through the bars.

"Arrow, watch out!" Colleen yelled, running over to the monkey bars and grabbing on. As Heathcliffe got closer to Arrow, he kicked Arrow in the back, sending him to the ground.

"That's what you get for humiliating me in front of Yukijima, bastard!" Heathcliffe yelled as he and Yuki-Rin swung forward.

"Arrow, no!" Colleen yelled, increasing her pace.

"_And, it looks like Arrow and Colleen will have ten seconds added to their time for Arrow's fumble._"

Right before Arrow hit the ground, Colleen grabbed his hand.

"Colleen!" Arrow shouted. Colleen guided his hand to the last monkey bar.

"Run," Was all Colleen said. Pulling himself up, Arrow swung through the last monkey bars and landed on solid ground, Colleen catching up with him a few seconds later.

"_And, the four are neck-and-neck! Which team will win the obstacle course?!_"

Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe sprinted ahead, but Colleen and Arrow caught up. Right as Yuki-Rin put her hand on the first rung of the ladder, Colleen grabbed her wrist.

"That's for earlier," Colleen said, pushing Yuki-Rin to the ground and pulling herself up the ladder with her other hand.

"_Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe now have ten seconds added to their time! Can they recover?!_"

"I don't think so!" Arrow yelled, tackling Heathcliffe to the ground. Before Heathcliffe could recover, Arrow was already back on his feet and climbing up the ladder.

"_Twenty seconds! How will Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe recover?! Can they recover?!_"

Before Heathcliffe or Yuki-Rin could do anything, Colleen and Arrow reached the top of the ladder.

"Banzai!" Colleen and Arrow yelled as they slid down the massive slide. As they crossed the finish line, buzzers and horns went off all around them.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, your winners for the obstacle course are Monkey D. Colleen and Falchion D. Arrow_!"

Colleen and Arrow cheered.

"We did it," Colleen said, almost breathlessly. "We kicked ass."

"Too early to say that," Arrow said, grabbing a bottle of water from a nearby table. "We're still in the competition. That, and all of the Libras are still in the tournament."

"Look at it this way, Arrow. If we're up against any of the Libras, consider it friendly competition," Colleen explained. "If we're against any of the Capricorns, consider it us kicking ass."

* * *

><p>Up in the Libras' skybox, they were watching Ellis and Flaemmchen take on Miller and Charlotte in the obstacle course.<p>

"Charlotte, Charlotte, she's our man! If she can't do it, nobody can!" A boy with black hair and dark circles around his eyes shouted. He wore a black T-shirt that said "Guilty feet have got no rhythm" on it, dark-blue skinny jeans, and black, high-top sneakers.

"Charlotte's a girl, Mason," A tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy said from Mason's left. He wore a blue, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, olive-green skinny jeans, and black sneakers with white laces.

"Locke, you're just jealous that you're not doing the obstacle course," Mason said, taking a steamed pork bun from the large table in front of the crew. "And, besides, there are plenty of events today."

Locke cringed as he watched Ellis lose his grip on the monkey bars and fall to the ground, allowing Charlotte to pass him.

"Yeah... I don't think pitting everyone against each other was a good idea," Locke said to himself. "Please tell me that the next event isn't heavy on extreme physical activity."

"It's not," A tall, muscular, black-haired man said from the back. Oddly enough, the only article of clothing he wore was a pair of black pants. "The schedule says that the knife-throwing contest is next."

"Thanks, Daruma," Locke yelled to the back of the room.

"No problem," Daruma answered back.

"Who did we sign up for the knife-throwing contest anyway?" Kazura asked everyone.

"I know I signed up," A tall boy with flaming-red hair answered. He wore a red V-neck T-shirt under a black, unzipped, leather jacket, black jeans, and forest-green combat boots. "Everybody knows that my knife skills are pretty solid."

"That's because you're one of the chefs," Mason pointed out, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Oh, dear..." Locke said to himself.

"What's happening?" Yukari asked as the Libras huddled around the window. On the field, Charlotte, Miller, Ellis, and Flaemmchen were all standing before three, well-dressed men who appeared to be the judges for the tournament.

"The obstacle course races are finished, and all of our crew members ended up tying," Locke explained. "Either someone's getting disqualified, or Charlotte is in one of her moods."

"_Attention, all contestants. Will the pairings of Ackmor and Yuni and Otsubo and Cassandra please report to the infield to prepare for the knife-throwing competition?"_

The redhead smirked.

"Looks like my time to shine is here," Otsubo said to himself. "Oi, Cassandra! The knife-throwing competition is about to start!"

At that moment, Cassandra got up from a seat in the corner and walked over to Otsubo. She had long, black hair tied into a high ponytail, black eyes, and wore an olive-green, short-sleeved, collared blouse, black skinny jeans, and black high-heels. A machete was strapped to her side.

"Who are we up against?" Cassandra asked.

"Ackmor and Yuni. I don't know who they are, but at least we aren't up against our own crew members," Otsubo said.

"Good luck, guys!" Yukari said as Otsubo and Cassandra left. A few minutes later, Charlotte, Miller, Flaemmchen, and Ellis arrived in the skybox.

"What happened down there?" Kazura asked.

"Both of our teams tied," Ellis answered. "The judges are debating our race right now to see who crossed the finish line first."

"Yeah," Charlotte said with a snort. "I think I overheard you and Miller talk about a quote-unquote 'gentlemen's agreement' regarding the race."

"That's not true! There was never a gentlemen's agreement!" Ellis yelled.

"I can vouch for him. I stood next to Ellis at the starting line, and Miller was to his other side. Charlotte was on Miller's left side, and the two of them were talking about letting Ellis and me lose," Flaemmchen explained. Charlotte said nothing as she sat down on the nearest chair, muttering something to herself.

"By the way, who are Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe? They went on right before us," Miller asked. Yukari silently turned to Kazura.

"You're talking about the guy who got his pants pulled off of him, right? That was awesome," Charlotte asked.

"Yeah..." Kazura said, giving the crew a forced smile. "We'll explain later."

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu arrives at the plaza and looks around for Tamiko and Sakuya.<p>

"Ah!" A familiar voice screamed as Kaisetsu felt a body hit her at full speed.

"Ah…" Kaisetsu screamed as she got up from the sudden hit. She looks at the person who hit her and her eyes widen, "No way…Tamiko!" She shouted lifting her up.

"Kaisetsu…I'm fine…" Tamiko said slowly getting up, "But…"

"Kaisetsu…" A voice called as Kaisetsu slowly turns around.

She puts her hand over her mouth as tears fell from her face, "K-Kadiri…"

The figure was indeed Kadiri holding an unconscious Sakuya by the hair. What is surprising is that he was crying when he saw her yet his face was not moved at all, "It is you…Kaisetsu…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Yes…Kaistsu and Kadiri see each other again as grown teenagers and I cannot wait for what is coming next. I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! Oh…it's coming…the moment when you people will fangasm is hopefully in the next chapter! Ah! I can't wait! XD Also...SCREW YOU YUNI! Acting all cute after what you did to MoonRock, Naru, and Tamiko!_**


	70. Yukijima Tag-Team Tournament: Part 2

**Jurabi: Get ready...hold onto your butts...because the revelations in this chapter and Kaisetsu...are equivalent to the revelation of Gear 4th. Yeah...it's that mind blowing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukijima Tag-Team Tournament: Part 2<strong>

"..._Ackmor just barely hits the center of the target! Can he beat Otsubo?!_"

Before they knew it, Colleen and Arrow were up in the Libras' sky box, meeting the Libras as Ackmor, Yuni, Cassandra, and Otsubo's knife-throwing match went on.

"There are so many pretty girls!" Arrow whispered to Colleen.

"And there's so much food!" Colleen yelled, putting various items of food onto her plate.

"Good golly. Does Colleen always eat like this?" Miller asked Yukari and Kazura.

"Her metabolism is something," Kazura remarked. All around them, the Libras groaned as Colleen and Arrow cheered.

"_And, Ackmor hits the targets! Otsubo and Cassandra are out of the tournament! Ackmor and Yuni will proceed to the next round_!"

"Yeah! Go Ackmor!" Colleen shouted.

* * *

><p>Down at the arena, Ackmor and Yuni both high-fived each other.<p>

"You were awesome, Ackmor. I never thought you were sharp with your aim." Yuni said.

"Thanks, Yuni…why don't we get some ice cream to celebrate?" Ackmor offered making Yuni blush.

"I-I would l-like to." She said flabbergasted as she follows Ackmor.

* * *

><p>"Ackmor? Is he your guy?" A girl with long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail asked Colleen. She wore a sky-blue dress under a dark-blue parka, black leggings, and blue sneakers.<p>

"Yep! He's a robot!" Colleen answered.

"A robot? We don't even have a cyborg on this crew," The girl answered. "You're Yukari and Kazura's friend Colleen, right?"

"That's me! I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates!" Colleen said.

"My name's Aurelia. I hope we can be friends," Aurelia said.

"_Attention, tag tournament contestants! Will the pairings of Colleen and Arrow, Yukari and Kazura, Hunter and Stella-Rondo, Beaker and Fernando, and Nigel and Kipton report to the track for the egg toss?_"

"Arrow, time to go!" Colleen said as Arrow was fawning over a girl with short, spiky-ish, black hair and black eyes. She wore a white crop top, jean shorts, and red, high-top sneakers.

"Not now, Colleen! Arrow may finally get some tonight!" Arrow yelled before he turned back to the girl. "Stella-Rondo, you are a lovely, lovely girl. I hope we can hang out again soon."

Stella-Rondo responded by kicking Arrow in the leg.

"As if," Stella-Rondo said before she walked away.

"...Arrow, you do know we're up against that Stella-Rondo girl, right?" Colleen asked.

"No, why?" Arrow asked.

"We're going into the egg toss. All of our competitors are the Libras," Colleen answered.

"How many girls are we competing against?" Arrow asked.

"Just Yukari and Stella-Rondo," Colleen answered. "And don't bother asking them out."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, all five teams were on the track, discussing strategy among themselves before the egg toss began.<p>

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Arrow asked Colleen as a referee placed an egg into Arrow's hand.

"Catch eggs better than the others. That's all we need to do," Colleen answered. A few feet away...

"Of all the people in the world, we had to go against the weirdo who hit on me upstairs," Stella-Rondo said with a "Hmph".

"It's not my fault that Otsubo and Cassandra got eliminated," Hunter retorted. A few feet away, a dark-skinned boy with an afro and black eyeglasses and a black-haired boy with similar-looking eyeglasses were discussing their strategy. While the boy with the afro wore a grey, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, and red, high-top sneakers, the other boy wore a light-blue, denim, collared shirt, black jeans, and brown, Oxford shoes.

"Well, Fernando, we're up against about ten percent of our crew," The boy with the afro pointed out.

"I knew that, Beaker. At least we aren't against that team that decimated Otsubo and Cassandra," Fernando pointed out. "For a chef who is good at knives, Otsubo got totally decimated."

A few feet away, a tall, orange-haired man and a man with light-blue hair were discussing their own strategy.

"Bloody hell, Kipton. There's no way we're going to win if we're up against our own crew," The orange-haired man - who had a British accent - pointed out.

"Chin up, Nigel. At least there are two people who aren't on this crew who we can beat," Kipton explained. Like Nigel, he also had a British accent.

"Fair enough," Nigel answered. A few feet away...

"Ready?" Yukari asked Kazura.

"Ready," Kazura answered back.

"_Competitors, you will throw the egg back and fourth! If your egg breaks, will be out of the tournament! The winning team goes onto the next round!_"

"Here we go..." Colleen said to herself.

"_On your marks... Get set... Go!_"

Arrow, Hunter, Beaker, Kipton, and Yukari threw their eggs to their partners. While Colleen, Fernando, Nigel, and Kazura caught their eggs, Hunter's egg hit Stella-Rondo in the face.

"_With the first toss, Hunter and Stella-Rondo are out of the Yukijima Tag Tournament!_"

"Hunter! What the hell?!" Stella-Rondo yelled, wiping egg from her face and her hair.

"Sorry?" Hunter said meekly. Stella-Rondo marched up to Hunter and grabbed him by the ear.

"Come on. Our crew is probably wondering why we lost early on," Stella-Rondo said before she dragged Hunter off.

"_Round two! Will this round end with another team out of the tournament?! Ready, set, go!_"

Colleen, Beaker, Nigel, and Kazura threw their eggs, and all of their respective tag-team partners caught them.

"_That, my friends, was a flawless catch from Arrow, Fernando, Nigel, and Kazura! Can they keep it up in round three?!_"

"You betcha!" Colleen yelled.

"_Ready... Set... Go!_"

As Colleen rushed to grab the flying egg, she ran into Beaker, knocking off his glasses and sending the both of them onto the ground.

"_Both Colleen and Beaker fall! Colleen, Arrow, Beaker, and Fernando are all out! Will Yukari and Kazura win, or will it be Nigel and Kipton?!_"

"Ugh... We lost?!" Colleen cried.

"Tell me about it," Beaker said as he helped Colleen up before putting his glasses back on.

"Colleen, why?! I thought we were supposed to kick ass!"

Arrow ran up to Colleen.

"Sorry, Arrow. I thought we were going to kick ass, too," Colleen answered. "Guess we'll leave this up to Ackmor and his new friend."

* * *

><p>"K-Kadiri…" Kaisetsu whispered staring at the grown-up Kadiri, yet she still sees the same boy she knew in the past.<p>

"Why…? Why are you here, Kaisetsu…?" Kadiri asks as tears fell from his hawk eyes, "Of all times, why now…?"

"You know it's me, Kadiri. What are you doing?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Doing what I have been ordered to do...back then, I was suppose to kill all witnesses...but somehow I missed that girl…" Kadiri said.

"Witnesses…?" Kaisetsu asks.

Tamiko stands back up and glares at Kadiri, "He means the attack on Moonrock Valley...my brother and I survived the attack...and now he wants to kill us. I...won't let him kill Toru!" Tamiko shouted rushing at Kadiri, but Kaisetsu stops her.

"No...Tamiko." Kaisetsu said, "Kadiri is special to me...the only person who can fight him is me alone."

"Kaisetsu…" Tamiko said.

"Kadiri, let Sakuya go. She has nothing to do with us." Kaisetsu ordered.

"...Very well then...she only got in my way of killing the Skypiean…" Kadiri said dropping Sakuya.

"Tamiko...when I get him far away from here, take care of Sakuya, okay?" Kaisetsu asks.

"Okay." Tamiko said, "But...how do you know him?"

"..." Kaisetsu slightly blushes, "He's...a good friend of mine…"

"I see…" Tamiko said.

Kadiri takes out his blade Shinku no hiryū (Crimson Fire Dragon) readying himself to fight.

_"__...Kadiri...what has that monster done to you…?"_ Kaisetsu thought readying her three blades.

The air then silences between the two sword wielders, until Kadiri suddenly disappears. Kaisetsu's eyes widen as she turns around to block the strike from Kadiri.

Tamiko takes the unconcious Sakuya and flies away, "Don't worry, Sakuya. I'll fix you up fast."

Kaisetsu and Kadiri then exchange groundbreaking blows to each other's swords. Kadiri tries to jab Kaisetsu in the chest when he has the chance, but mysteriously he misses allowing Kaisetsu to kick him away.

"I don't want to kill him...maybe if I knock him out…" Kaisetsu thought, "Kadiri, you don't have to do this. I haven't forgotten the good short time we spent together. MM has clouded you mind and your feelings!"

"I know what has happened to me and what I am doing...but...I can't stop…" Kadiri said.

"Because this isn't you doing this, is it?" Kaisetsu asks.

"...How...do you know that?" Kadiri asks.

"Because I saw it in a nightmare. Your feelings were taken away, you killed inoccent Skypians, you made Naru kill Tamiko's father, and now you going to kill my father. Why is MM making you do this?!" Kaisetsu asks trying to reach the friend she once knew.

"It is MM's will alone that makes me do this. She wants to be the Queen of the Pirates who changes this world in ways neither the World Government nor the Revolutionaries could even begin to imagine…" Kadiri said.

"What…? Change the world…?" Kaisetsu asks.

"That is why she is gathering the most feared people in the Grandline. MM, the mysterious and powerful woman who is also known as 'Death Reaper MM.' With the bounty of 300 million. Me...the son of Dracule Mihawk with the bounty of 200 million. Our navigator, Kekiyo with the bounty of 90 million. Our weapon's specialist with the bounty of 100 million. Our doctor, Yuni and her invincible elephant, Cobo. Both of them combine to 150 million."

"An elephant…" Kaisetsu said remembering the elephant mentioned by Tamiko. "That elephant was the one that destroyed Tamiko's home. I can't believe you're with these monsters, Kadiri! Have you ever thought about escaping before they took your humanity away from you?!"

"...No." Kadiri answered as he rushes at her and tries to strike her, but Kaisetsu blocks his attacks stepping back.

"Why not?" Kaisetsu asks blocking each of Kadiri's attacks.

"...I...can't tell you…" Kadiri said jumping over Kaisetsu and grabbing her arms holding her in place.

As Kaisetsu struggles to get out of his grip, she stares sadly at Kadiri wondering what she should do, "I know you're better than this, Kadiri."

Kadiri looks at her sadly, "I know...but the answer to your question is the exact reason why I did what I did...Even if I never wanted to kill...or use Razgriz's power to control...I did it for that exact reason."

"What reason is that?!" Kaisetsu asks.

"..." Kadiri didn't want to tell her. "I fear...that you will stop at nothing to save me if I tell you…"

"Isn't that what I am already doing? I want you back in my safe arms, Kadiri. You father is gone...your all alone now with MM and that monster who tortured my best friend. Don't you want to be with my friends?!" Kaisetsu asks.

Suddenly, Kadiri lets go of Kaisetsu and steps back with his hair covering his facial expression, "I do...more than anything…" He said as tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wow…this ice cream is delicious!" Yuni shouted eating her strawberry ice cream with delight.<p>

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Ackmor said tasting his chocolate ice cream accidently getting a piece on his face.

"Oops, you've got something on your face." Yuni said wiping off the ice cream part.

"Thank you." Ackmor said.

Yuni blushes, "You know…this is my first time tasting ice cream…"

"It is?" Ackmor asks.

"Yeah…when I was a child I always wanted to have a taste of what every kid craved for…but…I wasn't a normal kid back then…" Yuni said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ackmor asks.

"…" Yuni turns to him and smiles, "Oh it's nothing. I'm just rambling…why don't we go and watch the next match?" She asks pulling Ackmor's arm as they go to watch the next match.

* * *

><p>Cooper was back onto the Delicate Fox protecting her from any harm. "Amoma…that name…No, it couldn't be." That was when he saw Amoma watching him from a corner, "Hey, Amoma, is that you?"<p>

Amoma quickly runs away again knowing she was spotted.

"HEY! WAIT!" Cooper shouted chasing after the rock-like girl. "Amoma! I want to talk to you!"

Amoma ran into a dead end and faces Cooper, "You…"

"I was wondering where you went off to. Were you spying on me?" Cooper asks.

"…Yes…" Amoma answered not looking into his eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid. I just want to know why you ran away…" Cooper said.

"I'm sorry…Cooper…I…I didn't want to face you…" Amoma said.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" Cooper asks.

"No…" Amoma said turning away from him, "I'm…I'm just wondering why you haven't asked me…"

"Ask you…?" Cooper asks.

"About my name…" Amoma said.

"Oh…about your name. It's not that important. Lots of people have the same name as another. You have the same name as a good friend of mine, Amoma Leavenworth."

Amoma flinched a little hearing the name, "Well…what happened to that girl…?"

"She…she was murdered one night when my friends and I visited a large kingdom, though I don't remember the name of said kingdom." Cooper explained with sadness in his tone.

"That's…terrible…" Amoma replied.

"I know…it's so sad…she was killed after her parents, sister, and grandparents were murdered as well. They told me that she did it, but I didn't believe it. The Amoma I once loved would never do something like that." Cooper said.

"I'm her…" Amoma whispered.

"Huh, did you say something, Amoma?" Cooper asked.

Amoma finally lost it and screamed, "I'M AMOMA LEAVENWORTH! I'M DEAD BUT ALIVE AGAIN, COOPER!"

Cooper's eyes widen, his mouth gaped open, and tears fell from his eyes, "Wh-Wh-What…? Y-You're…but…but how…what? I…" Cooper was totally confused, "I…I saw you get stabbed by a pitchfork and set on fire! How…"

"This is why I didn't want to face you, Cooper. Not only that, but I was scared by the Capricorn Pirates. Yuki-Rin…she…" Amoma whispered.

Cooper placed his hands on Amoma's rocky shoulder, "Never mind that, how did you come back?"

"No…Leave me alone, Cooper…" Amoma said stepping back.

"Amoma…" Cooper said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NO LONGER THE AMOMA YOU LOVED…I'M…A MONSTER!" She screamed as she transformed into an eagle and flies away.

"AMOMA! WAIT!" Cooper shouted but Amoma was already gone. He clenches his fist, "Amoma…"

* * *

><p>On the otherside of the island, the Demon Fox Pirates, Hinata, Sora, and Taliri arrive on Yukijima in a small boat.<p>

"Wow...so this is Yukijima?! It's so huge!" Sora shouted.

"Don't give yourself away too much, Sora. We're in World Noble and Marine territory…" Hinata said.

"So we're here to talk to Dragon Lady Shengua?" Taliri asks.

"Yes." Hinata said clenching her fists remembering the woman.

"Are you sure the rumors of her relationship with Karasu? They are rumors after all." Sora said.

"Well, only one way to find out." Taliri said, "Mother, please try to keep calm around Shengua. Father told me how angry you were the last time you two met."

"That witch tried to seduce you father! I'm not one who just 'lets' that happen. If she tries that again, I'll definitely kill her!" Hinata said.

"Well, weren't Colleen and her friends coming here?" Sora asks.

"Yes. Ackmor told me on the log pose he originally had." Hinata said, "Why?"

"Well...it's about their cook, Sakuya…" Sora said.

"She got hit by your Charm Curse, didn't she?" Taliri asks.

"Yeah...I sometimes hate this curse. It attracts the ages you don't want." Sora complained.

"Well, I'm sure that-"

Suddenly, a familiar figure came flying out of a building crashing against the wall surprising the trio.

"Wh-What the?!" Sora asks.

"We're near a battle...get ready." Hinata said as the three went into their fighting stance.

"Gah…" The familiar voice shouted as it is revealed to be Kaisetsu pulling herself out of the rubble.

"Kaisetsu." Taliri said in shock.

"The Demon Fox Pirates...Here? What are you doing here?" Kaisetsu asks.

"We're here on a special mission. I can't tell you unfortunately." Hinata explained as suddenly, Kadiri dashes at Kaisetsu out of nowhere and attacks, but Kaisetsu blocks his sword strike.

Kadiri kicks Kaisetsu into the rubble and presses hard on his attack, but suddenly he is hit by Hinata's fist and was sent flying.

"Grr…" Kadiri rubs his bruise and glares at the Demon Fox Pirates.

"Kaisetsu, are you okay?" Hinata asks picking the girl up.

"Y-Yes...but…" Kaisetsu said looking at Kadiri shaking in sadness.

"Who's this guy?" Sora asks as Hinata's eyes widen when she laid eyes on Kadiri's face.

"N-No way...those eyes…" Hinata said in shock.

"What is it, mother?" Taliri asks.

"You're Mihawk's boy, aren't you? Kadiri?" Hinata asks.

"How...do you know me…?" Kadiri asks.

"Zoro told me and Archer about you. His experience against Razgriz, losing his daughter, Mihawk's death, and your kidnapping. What happened to you?" Hinata asked.

"Kadiri's been manipulated...like some kind of puppet." Kaisetsu explained, "He's a very special person to me and MM changed him…"

"MM? What kind of name is that?" Sora asks.

"It's not a name, Sora, it's an initial, but what does it stand for?" Taliri asks.

"We'll discuss that later. If this man is being controlled, then we'll just have to capture him." Hinata said taking out a transponder snail and dialing the number. After a few seconds, Masamune picked it up.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Masamune, get Serena to Yukijima Island on the double." Hinata said.

"Sure thing, but whatever for?" Masamune asked.

"I'll explain later...but we need her here." Hinata said.

That was when Masamune appeared due to his teleportation devil fruit with Serena. "Here she is."

"Thanks." Hinata said.

"The captain needs me again. Let me know if you need anything." Masamune said as he gave his wife a quick kiss then teleports away.

"That guy is so convenient…" Kaisetsu commented.

"I know right?" Sora asks.

Throughout the entire time, Kadiri had accidentally zoned out thinking about Kaisetsu.

"He's zoned out now...how long was he like this?" Taliri whispered.

"The whole time." Hinata whispered.

"So, what do you need me for?" Serena asks.

"Do you think you can put that boy to sleep, Serena?" Hinata asks.

"Of course, but you'll need to tire him out if he is strong." Serena advised.

"Piece of cake." Sora said drawing his compound bow, readying to attack, "We all hit him together and capture him in one fell swoop."

"Exactly." Hinata said as she, Taliri, and Kaisetsu ready to attack.

"Kadiri...please forgive me…" Kaisetsu whispered worried for the zoned out boy.

"Now." Sora said as the four rush at the zoned out Kadiri ready to hit him...however…

_***BANG***_

A bullet was shot from the distance onto the ground in front of the four stopping their attack.

"What the?!" Kaisetsu asks surprised.

"Kadiri, wake up already will ya'?!" A voice shouted snapping Kadiri out of his zone-out trance.

"Damnit...a missed opportunity…" Hinata thought.

"Sorry, Togami. I didn't think I would zone-out at a time like this." Kadiri said turning to a man with raven haired tied to a pony tail wearing a blue outfit with a red scarf, white gauntlets, and black boots carrying two strange feather decorated guns.

"Heh, one too many times did I have to save you hide." The man named Togami said.

"But it's a shame...Saki didn't get to surprise them." Kadiri said as the woman, Saki appeared in front of Kadiri ready to attack if anyone got close.

Hinata was surprised, _"What…? She was there the whole time? How come I didn't sense her…?"_ She thought.

"Who are you, thugs?" Sora asks.

"Hey! Watch you language, chump! You're talking to the 'Deadly Sniper' Togami. If you think you can talk to us like that, then you'll end up meeting the blade of 'Silent Death' Saki." Togami said.

"More of them…? That can't be…" Kaisetsu said, "Then MM must be here too."

"Nope...our future Pirate Queen has other business to attend to, so you're stuck with us." Togami said.

"...Pirate Queen…? Is that MM's goal?" Hinata asks.

"Sure is...and she is a much better candidate than that idiot you little puppies call a captain." Togami said.

"Never talk trash about Colleen while I'm around!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"That's right….Colleen is our friend and I won't stand by while both she and her friends get insulted." Hinata said.

"4 on 3...Kadiri, you mind evening the odds for us?" Togami asks.

"Of course…" Kadiri said as a black aura surrounded his blade.

"Get ready guys!" Sora shouted.

Suddenly, a dark portal sprouted from the ground as a figure rose from it. "Soul that has fallen at the edge of this blade...from wind and darkness, I summon you!" Kadiri shouted as a familiar corpse rose from the portal.

Kaisetsu's eyes widen in horror as she drops her blades, "N-No...i-it...it can't...b-be…H-HOW?!" She asks as tears fell from her eyes.

"It is the Devil Fruit my sword ate. The Resurrect Resurrect Fruit. This sword has the ability to bring any I kill with it back from the dead at anytime...especially…" He said as the figure was the corpse of Morgana, "Your sister, Roranoa Morgana."

"Now THAT is a family reunion!" Togami said laughing.

* * *

><p>"What happened down there?!"<p>

Colleen, Arrow, Beaker, and Fernando were back in the Libras' skybox.

"We fell," Colleen answered with a shrug.

"'We fell'?" A brown-haired girl with a sword strapped to her side repeated to herself. She wore a black tank top, grey jeans, and black combat boots.

"Yeah, Opal, that's exactly what happened. Colleen and I fell," Beaker answered.

"Well, at least you're out of the tournament. My siblings and I are still in it," A tall, black-haired boy wearing a rather ugly sweater replied.

"Edmund, you know you could kick yourself out by losing on purpose," A purple-haired boy wearing glasses pointed out.

"There's no guaranteeing that I'll lose on purpose, Rhett," Edmund pointed out.

"Just fake an injury. It always works," Said a purple-haired girl standing next to Rhett.

"Amelia, I tried that before we came here. It didn't work," Edmund replied.

"I tried that, too. Didn't work," A black-haired girl standing a few feet away from Edmund added.

"Welcome to my world, Bridey," Edmund said to the girl.

"You guys just don't want to hang out with Mason," A dark-haired boy wearing a denim jacket pointed out.

"Lien, that's not true," Henrietta argued.

"Yeah, Lien! Your cousin is cool!" A girl with short, dark hair argued, playfully slapping Lien on the back.

"Whatever you say, Pearl," Lien muttered.

"Oh, my God!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice - A boy with black hair with the tips of his hair dyed red. He wore a red T-shirt under a black, sleeveless, jean vest, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Aleksandar, what happened?!" A blue-skinned Fishwoman asked as everyone rushed to the window.

"Yukari and Kazura won the egg toss. They're one of the teams who are eligible for the final fight at the end of the tournament," Aleksandar answered.

"An egg toss? What did I miss?" A blue-haired man with bloodshot eyes and a cigarette dangling from his lips asked everyone.

"Nothing, Alto. Stop doing drugs," Mason answered.

"Look on the brightside, guys. At least two of our crew members are still eligible for the grand prize," The Fishwoman pointed out.

"What about me and Daiyu?" A black-haired boy asked as he motioned to Daiyu, a girl with boy-short, black hair.

"Jin-Mao, you and Daiyu tied for last place in the zorbing competition," Locke pointed out. "And, besides, Marlene is right. Yukari and Kazura are still in the tournament. I can't speak for the rest of you, since you either lost or you need to haul some serious ass in these next few rounds."

"_Attention, all competitors of the Yukijima Tag Team Tournament. We have reached a conclusion regarding one of our earlier matches that ended in a tie. The winners of the obstacle course are Miller Pratt and Charlotte Emerson-Amboy. Flaemmchen Vanger and Fermin D. Ellis have been eliminated from the Yukijima Tag Team Tournament._"

"No!" Ellis cried.

"Well, howdy doody!" Miller commented as loud cheers erupted around him and Charlotte.

"Hell yeah!" Charlotte yelled as Yukari, Kazura, Nigel, and Kipton entered the skybox.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is going on?!" Nigel yelled.

"Miller and Charlotte are going to the next round of the tournament!" Edmund answered. "We have a better chance of winning!"

"I thought you didn't want to be in this tournament," Kazura pointed out. Edmund laughed nervously.

"I got way too invested in this farce," Edmund said to himself.

-000-

Kaisetsu and the others stood in absolute silence and shock staring at Morgana's corpse. Kadiri stares sadly at Morgana knowing full well of the pain he is putting Kaisetsu through.

"M-Morgana…?" Kaisetsu whispers staring at Morgana's corpse.

"Morgana, attack." Kadiri commanded as Morgana rushes at Kaisetsu without any hesitation.

"Morgana, it's me, Kaisetsu!" Kaisetsu screamed but Morgana didn't listen and ready to attack her.

But she was blocked by a sword made out of coal that is wielded by Taliri. "Kokuyōseki no Ha (Obsidian Blade)" She said pushing back Morgana's corpse.

"Kaisetsu, that is not your sister. That is just an empty corpse just doing Kadiri's bidding. He's using your love for you sister to weaken you…" Hinata said.

"Exactly, though Kadiri doesn't seem to be enjoying it, right, Kadiri?" Togami asks.

"Yes…" Kadiri said staring at the ground.

"You need to enjoy this more, Kadiri…" Togami said.

"Enough! You think you can just torture people and get away with it?! Using this corpse to fight is nothing but great disrespect to the dead!" Hinata shouted in anger.

"Enough talk! I hate the sounds of rambling…" Togami said as he points his gun and shoots strange ray bullets at them.

Sora shoots wind arrows at the bullets destroying them. "So you're a weapons expert...let's see how you fair against me!"

"Whatever...as long as I get to have fun. Saki, take care any one of them you choose, you too Kadiri. MM's letting us have fun here so let's enjoy it as much as we can." Togami said as Saki and Kadiri nodded.

Saki suddenly vanishes again making Hinata tense up and focus. "If I can concentrate...then…" She closes her eyes and rushes in front of Serena and blocks Saki's strike, "Ha! Can't hide from me forever!"

"..." Saki jumped back ready to fight Hinata.

Kaisetsu still stares at both Kadiri and Morgana's corpse, "What...should I do…?"

"Kaisetsu, let me take on Morgana for you." Taliri said placing a hand on Kaisetsu's shoulder, "You've been through a lot and fighting your own sister will only bring harsher memories. Fight Kadiri, and help us save him. When we capture him, Franklin will do his best to help him...I promise."

"...Thank you, Taliri…" Kaisetsu said picking her swords up again but feeling something off. She shakes it off and faces Kadiri. "Kadiri...I'm going to bring you back no matter what. If I have to break a bone or two in your body...I will."

"Kaisetsu, you are nowhere near as powerful as me...you do not know how to control Razgriz's power, but I do." Kadiri said as his clothes start to change and a familiar dark purple aura surrounds him. Kadiri was now wearing a dark purple armor with purple boots and sharp black greeves. His hawk-eyes were now purple they stared deep into the soul.

At the instant, Kaisetsu sees Razgriz's power again, she starts thinking about her mother and how she died. She became angry that Razgriz took over her body and tried to use it to kill her friends. "Razgriz...one day...I'll make you pay for what you did. I will stand this no longer...Kadiri...not matter how strong you are, I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO BRING YOU BACK!" Kaisetsu shouted and suddenly, something phenomenally shocking happened. Even shocking The Demon Fox Pirates and the Black Viper Pirates.

"No way…" Togami said in shock.

"Is that…?!" Sora asked.

"..." Saki was in stunned silence.

"Unbelievable…" Taliri said in silent shock.

"How…? How did she…?! What happened in Skypiea…?" Hinata asks staring at Kaisetsu.

Even Kadiri was shocked by what Kaisetsu has now, "It's..It's…"

Kaisetsu's eyes widen as she looked behind her seeing something shockingly familiar, "N-No way…"

On Kaisetsu's back, extra arms sprouted each carrying a copy of Kaisetsu's sword and Sugua's sword. Quite similar to Ackmor's extra arms, except these left small petals flying, "M-My mother's…Devil Fruit…?" Kaisetsu asks in shock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: I feel like...I've seen a lot in anime/manga and wrote a lot of fanfics that it is very difficult to get me this excited. It's been...so long since I ever got excited about any fanfic or anime/manga...but One Piece...One Piece motherf**king greatness...ONE PIECE MOTHERF**KING GREATNESS! OMG! The manga chapters...Gear 4th...Sabo….Luffy vs Doflamigo...OMG! I don't care how, but get your friends, your friends' friends into this series because they are missing out on quality right here! Just….so amazing I even took inspiration from the Gear 4th revelation with Kaisetsu there at the end! Damn this series is so good!_**

**_ShinigamiMaster: DAMN STRAIGHT! I'm currently letting Bleach run it's course, and when that ends, I'm gonna binge-read One Piece. Also, yeah, I'm back. I always participate when it comes to my crew. The Yukijima Arc is only gonna get better from here. Except likethe rest of you…I have no clue what the cliffhanger is. Cliffhangers: We love to hate them!_**

**_Jurabi: As much as I love KaiXKadiri romance, I cannot wait for their battle with Kaisetsu's (name of secret). She will now be a beast with that! OMG! I can't wait!_**

**_ShinigamiMaster: Killin us with the suspense, chief. Be mindful not to kill off your readers with it, or nobody will be viewing this. Still, I love assist-writing in this, it's reviving my drive to continue my own stuff._**

**_Jurabi: You're very much welcome. Well, that's all we have now. Please review and leave a favorite and a follow. Bye! :D_**

**_ShinigamiMaster: SEEYAS!_**


	71. Yukijima Tag-Team Tournament: Part 3

**Yukijima Tag-Team Tournament: Part 3**

Several hours later, the final round of the Yukijima Tag Team Tournament was near. As almost all of the Libras got eliminated during various parts of the competition, they mainly hung out in the sky box with Colleen and Arrow, enjoying the food and drinks in their suite.

"...And that's the story of the last time we camped out in the wilderness. I don't understand how Miller can do it all the time," Kazura explained to Colleen and Arrow, finishing up a long and complicated story.

"Why did Daruma give you all of those knives?" Arrow asked.

"For protection or something…I don't know, since I was delirious with a fever the entire weekend," Kazura explained.

"Camping with Miller sounds fun! We should try it some time, Arrow!" Colleen said.

"No, Colleen. I pretty much said 'no' to the idea when Kazura got to the part about the bears," Arrow said with a shudder.

"Attention, all contestants! We will now begin the final round of the Yukijima Tag Tournament! Will the two teams of Ackmor and Yuni and Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe please report to the infield for the 2-on-2 match?!"

Colleen ran over to the window. "Guys, it's starting!" Colleen yelled. As everyone moved toward the window, Yukari and Kazura hung back.

"I'm not surprised mom got into the final round," Kazura pointed out.

"Me neither. I hope they lose. It's harsh, but there's someone better," Yukari explained.

* * *

><p>On the infield, Ackmor, Yuni, Yuki-Rin, and Heathcliffe stood inside of a large boxing ring.<p>

"Now, the rules are simple! We will place a target around your torso, and your main goal is to hit the opponent's target three times! Due to the nature of this round, there will be no weapons allowed!" A referee standing outside of the boxing ring announced as two assistants tied targets around the competitors' torsos.

"No weapons?!" Yuki-Rin screeched. "Why?! You let me use my katana at the sword fighting tournament!"

"It's for your own safety, miss. After a competitor in this tournament died last year when he was stabbed in the final round, we've had to ban weapons for this portion of the tournament," The referee explained. As Yuki-Rin glared at the ref, Ackmor tensed up.

"Are you ready?" Yuni asked.

"Yeah... Just some jitters," Ackmor answered. Yuni put her arm around Ackmor's waist.

"I'm here. There's nothing to worry about," Yuni said to Ackmor.

"On the count of three, we will begin the tournament. One... Two... Three!"

Heathcliffe attempted to reach for a weapon, but then he remembered that no weapons were allowed. In his confusion, he didn't notice Yuni running up to him until he felt a sharp kick in the stomach.

"Five seconds in, and Yuni gets a hit in! Can Heathcliffe recover?!"

Before Yuni got another hit in, Heathcliffe grabbed Yuni by her hair and pushed her down. Using both of her hands to push herself back up, Yuni stood up, pushed Heathcliffe down, and ran over to Ackmor, who was trying to get a hit onto Yuki-Rin.

"Ackmor! I got this!" Yuni shouted as she used one hand to carefully shove Ackmor out of the way and another to punch Yuki-Rin in the stomach. Yuki-Rin then used the balls of her feet to propel herself back up and kick Yuni right in the center of the target.

"Both Yuni and Yuki-Rin have been hit! For those out of the loop, Heathcliffe, Yuni, and Yuki-Rin have all been hit once, and Ackmor has been hit zero times! It's neck-and-neck at this point!"

As Ackmor helped Yuni up, someone roughly tacked the two of them to the ground.

* * *

><p>In the skybox, the Libras, Colleen, and Arrow cringed.<p>

"Ackmor is going to be sore in the morning," Arrow commented.

"Ackmor's a robot. He's got this in the bag," Colleen answered.

"Wait... That guy's a robot?" Jin-Mao asked.

"Yep," Colleen answered. Jin-Mao's eyes lit up.

"Awesome! He's so cool!" Jin-Mao yelled.

"Hey. Did I miss anything?" A voice said as they all turn to see Toru walking into the sky box.

"No. You didn't miss anything," Yukari answered.

Toru responded by leaning against the wall. "Glad I missed this, I guess," Toru said as he looked around the room not even wanting to know who was in the ring.

"You're right. None of us made it into the final round, anyway," Kazura answered.

* * *

><p>Back in the fighting ring, Heathcliffe and Yuki-Rin had Ackmor and Yuni pinned to the ground.<p>

"Ackmor has one hit, Yuni has two hits, and Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe both have one hit. Looks like Ackmor and Yuni are in dire straits."

"Ackmor! What do we do?!" Yuni asked.

"Shut up! That's what you do!" Heathcliffe yelled before he punched Yuni in the stomach. A buzzer then went off.

"Yuni is down for the count! Ackmor is outnumbered! Can he rebound?!"

As the referee took Yuni out of the ring, Ackmor stood up and glares at them. "This...Is for Yuni!" Ackmor shouted before he lunged at Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe.

* * *

><p>In another skybox, Dragon Lady Shenhua was watching the whole match with rapt interest.<p>

"If Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe do not win like I asked them to, the entire crew is going to be in trouble..." Shenhua commented to herself.

"Your tea, madam." Her butler said handing her tea.

"Thank you." Shenhua said staring at Ackmor and Yuni, _"Hm…those two seem interesting. Could they be potential sex slaves for me?"_ She thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Back in the fighting ring, Ackmor had Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe pinned down.<p>

"How... How did you -" Yuki-Rin asked before Ackmor punched her twice.

"Yuki-Rin is out! Who will take home the grand prize of the Yukijima Tag Tournament - Heathcliffe or Ackmor?!"

"Because nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Ackmor yelled before he punched Heathcliffe in the stomach hard.

"Oh, shut up. Friends are expendable. If you lose one, too bad. Move on," Heathcliffe explained, earning him another punch from Ackmor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Heathcliffe is out! Ackmor and Yuni are our winners of the Yukijima Tag Tournament! They are our winners of the 75,000 Beri cash prize!"

As everyone in the audience cheered, Yuni ran up Ackmor and kissed him on the cheek.

"We did it! We won! We showed everyone whose boss!" Yuni shouted.

The referee handed Ackmor several stacks of money, "It's all thanks to you, Yuni." Ackmor said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>Back in the sky box where Shenhua resided, she sees Ackmor's smile and something deep down inside her awakened. "Wh-What is this…?" She asked.<p>

"Madam? Is there something wrong?" Her butler asked with concern.

"No…it feels so…right." Shenhua said holding her hand above her chest, "That boy…his smile makes me…happy." She said smiling, "I've never felt this way before. Am I…blushing?! Oh my, I'm blushing. I haven't had sex with him yet but I am blushing! He…he must be the one, but first I have to test him. Kina!" She shouted as Kina appeared.

"Yes, Lady Shenhua?" Kina asked bowing respectively.

Shenhua took a closer look at Ackmor, "Now I know him…Put Ackmor of the Straw Hats on my potential husbands list."

"Under Cooper, ma'am?" Kina asked.

"Yes, if Cooper doesn't cut it, then perhaps…Eh, why am I fangirling so much?" Shenhua asks blushing again at the thought of Ackmor.

* * *

><p>Back with Ackmor…<p>

"Dinner's on me tonight, Yuni!" Ackmor yelled.

"Yes, I can't wait to eat some bloody meat. I love blood so much." Yuni said smiling crazily.

* * *

><p>Back at the ship, Sakuya sneezed.<p>

"Is everything alright, Sakuya?" Tamiko asks as she finishes healing her.

"Something tells me that I went to the market for nothing today..." Sakuya commented.

"What are you talking about? Your cooking's the best." Tamiko said sneezing too, "Huh…"

"I know…but the two of us sneezing can't be a coincidence." Sakuya said.

"There." Tamiko said healing Sakuya's injuries, "Just stay here and rest up. I'll go back to help Kaisetsu."

"Wait, it's too dangerous!" Sakuya said.

"But…I can't just leave Kaisetsu alone. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Stay here and get your rest." Tamiko said before she flew off.

* * *

><p>Back with them…<p>

"Of course! Let me just go back to my ship and check up on my pet." Yuni said.

"Sure thing. Hey I'll go with you." Ackmor said.

"That's not really necessary…" Yuni said.

"It is necessary." Ackmor said, "What if bandits try to rob you?"

"Clearly you haven't seen me fight along with my own pet. Trust me; I can take care of myself." Yuni said.

"Okay then…I'll just have to go in order to see your pet then. How's that?" Ackmor said.

"You are just trying to find some excuse to be with me, aren't you?" Yuni asked giggling. "Okay…you win. Meet me at the entrance to the arena and we will be on our way." She said.

"Got it." Ackmor said as Yuni she walked off.

* * *

><p>Up in the Libras' skybox, everyone was in a celebratory mood.<p>

"We won! We won! We won!" Colleen and Arrow shouted.

"Mom and her friends lost!" Kazura and Yukari yelled.

"Hey, guys! We're going out to dinner together!" Ackmor announced entering the skybox holding bundles of cash.

"Really?! Awesome!" Colleen yelled.

"Yep! You, me, Yuni, the Libras, the rest of the crew, and Amoma, if you can find her and if she wants to come," Ackmor explained.

"Amoma? Who's she?" Yukari asked.

"Amoma is this girl who saved Arrow when we docked. It's kind of a long story..." Colleen said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I'm sure she'll show up one way or another," Kazura pointed out.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your crew, Colleen," Yukari said. "Now, we're we going to go for dinner?"

"Well, there was this one buffet that's supposed to be the largest restaurant in Yukijima..." Otsubo pointed out.

"We're in!" Everyone else in the room said.

"Hey, where's Toru?" Kazura asked.

"Toru? You mean Tamiko's brother?" Ackmor asked.

"AH NO! We forgot to tell him!" Yukari shouted lowering her head. "The moment we got him to watch your match, Ackmor, he just up and left like he was ready to kill someone."

"That can't be good…I wonder if we will want to join in dinner. Hey, maybe if we get Tamiko to come, they will finally be reunited!" Arrow said.

"Sounds like an awesome idea. I'll go find Tamiko and invite her over for a surprise." Colleen said with a giggle.

"And we will search for Toru. He couldn't have gotten far." Kazura said.

"Then I will hold onto the money then." Ackmor said, "I'm going to walk Yuni to her ship."

"Oh…so you're finally getting with a girl, aren't you?" Arrow asked.

"What do you mean?" Ackmor asked.

"Bah, you're a robot. You wouldn't understand." Arrow said.

"Okay then…see you all later." Ackmor said leaving.

* * *

><p>"Wind Arrow!" Sora shouted as he forms an arrow from the wind with his Devil Fruit and fires it at Togami.<p>

Togami steps to the side as the attack grazed his cheek causing blood to drip from it, "What a mean scratch…" He said as he vanishes from plain sight.

Sora searches around for his opponent and finds Togami on a rooftop, "You're not getting away!"

"I'm not." Togami said aiming his guns at Sora and rapidly shoots bullets at him.

Sora sees the bullets that, in the end, pass through his wind body. "Vacuum Gale!" He shouted sends scything wind blades at Togami.

"Huh…" Togami sighed disappearing to dodge the attack, "Falcon's Rain!" He shouted shooting a flurry of bullets at the sky that rained down upon Sora.

"Wind Arrow Assault." Sora said sending multiple wind arrows are fired at once to meet with Togami's attack. But then, Togami appeared in front of him kicking him in the chest. "A diversion?"

"Falcon's Beak!" Togami shouted putting both of his guns together to form a cannon that fired at Sora.

"Pressure Cannon!" Sora shouted as he gathers the wind, builds up pressure into both of his arms, and thrusts both fists forward launching a destructive blast of wind that collided with Togami's attack causing a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Sora was gone from Togami's sight. "Ah great…" Togami sighed. "Where did he run off to now?"

"Here" Sora's voice said from behind.

Togami tries to roundhouse punch Sora, but Sora ducks and punches him in the stomach.

"Gah!" Togami screamed as he was sent flying into a building. He rises up from the rubble and wipes the blood from his chin while nursing his abdomen. "Such power into one punch…that's what I get for standing up against the people MM idolize…" He said chuckling.

"Idolize? You captain knows us?" Sora asks.

"Who wouldn't?" Togami asks.

"He's right, "Hurricane Force Sora"." A female voice said as suddenly Sora was kicked straight in the face and sent flying into a building. "You Demon Fox Pirates are my favorite bunch after all." The voice finished with a giggle.

* * *

><p>As soon as they left the arena, the Libras returned to their ship. However, Toru was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Well, he's not in the game room, library, laundry room, bathrooms, or any of our bedrooms," Fernando explained.

"He's not in the pantry. Then again, why would he be in the pantry?" Amelia said.

"Should we check Colleen's ship? I know it's a bit of a stretch, but Tamiko might be there," Edmund asked everyone.

"I think I have an idea!" Yukari shouted. "Didn't Colleen and Arrow's friend say something about getting with a girl?"

"You think this girl could be connected to Toru and/or Tamiko?" Kazura asked.

"I'm not sure, but Toru left shortly after the match she was in begun," Yukari answered.

"Maybe Toru's got a girlfriend and he's just being jealous," Mason pointed out before Stella-Rondo hit him in the face.

"This is serious! Toru is our friend! He never runs off like this without at least coming back to the ship!" Stella-Rondo yelled.

"So, where do we start the search?" Locke asked.

"Hm…I'm not sure…" Kazura said.

* * *

><p>With Shenhua, she was also searching for somebody.<p>

"Fulgora, it's me, Auntie Shenhua! I have a big favor to ask of you!" Shenhua yelled into a DenDen Mushi. "I'm in Yukijima right now, and I need some money. Can you and your friends wire me some money?"

"For what? If you need me to come over to Yukijima, I can't. We're prepping for a raid against the Revolutionary Army right now."

"That's no fun. I at least said 'please'," Shenhua pointed out.

"*Sigh*... How much do you need?"

"A few thousand Beri," Shenhua answered.

"Is Uncle with you?"

"No," Shenhua answered.

"Good. I will wire some money over to you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect! Thanks again, Fulgora!"

"No problem. Thanks again for financing us. Daddy Verdi really appreciates the money."

* * *

><p>"Beast Beast Transformation: One Tail Form."<p>

Saki watched Hinata closely as the beautiful first-mate of the famous demon pirates transformed. The cloaked woman was staying in her element waiting for her moment to strike.

Hinata gains an energy cloak adding one tail to her body. "Get ready! Hardened Water Drill!" She shouted as she manipulates the nearby water to gather around her right arm and spun at high speeds, creating a drill and rushes at the silent girl.

Saki gently hums a soft tune as she moved through the shadows dodging the other woman's attack. "Shadow are my home~ They are my comfort~" she sings as jumped away from Hinata before turning to face her.

_"So she can talk...at first I thought she was a mute."_ Hinata thought focusing her power, "Water Cannon!" She shouted shooting a large stream of water at Saki.

Saki opened her mouth wide letting a white beam form before letting it go so it collided with water cannon.

Hinata growls at the fact that the girl is easily blocking and dodging her attacks, "You won't be able to protect yourself forever. "Beast Beast Transformation: Two Tails Form." She said adding another tail on her.

"Who knows~ Who know~ Shadows gather round me and comfort me~" Saki sung before she jumped behind Hinata and released a high pitched note causing shrieking sound waves to explode in the air.

"Two Tail Shield!" Hinata shouted at the last second as her two tail expanded into a shield to protect her from the explosion. Once parts of the smoke had cleared, Hinata focuses her energy, "Boiling Water Blast!" She shouted shooting a large blast of boiling water at Saki.

Saki took in a deep breath again and released another ear splitting sound wave loose to block the boiling water heading her way; however, the water then causes a massive explosion the moment it hits her sound wave. The explosion causes Saki to slowly lose her balance.

Taking the chance, Hinata charges at Saki, "Enhanced Hardened Water Drill!" She creates an improved version of her Water Drill attack and decks Saki hard in the abdomen with it.

Saki braced herself for impact as she felt the attack hit her. Once the attack hit her, the silent viper felt herself sailing through the air until her body made a painful collision with a brick wall. She felt her blood shooting out of her mouth and drip off of her lips. Her vision started to blur as she pulled herself out of the wreckage.

"Strong...really strong" Saki whispered out holding her throbbing head.

"One more should do it." Hinata said readying to finish her, "Boiling Water Blast!" She shouted shooting her boiling explosive water attack at Saki. However, the attack hits something causing yet another massive explosion.

"Now who went and said that you can take out my favorite cook and singer, missy?" A female voice asked.

"Captain~" Saki sang out happily.

"Yo Saki." The female revealing to be MM said, "It seems that you and the others got yourselves in a tight situation. Geez I've been gone for one hour and this happens…"

"Sorry captain~" Saki said looking down.

"Ah it's no big deal. We weren't going to stay here long any-" She was cut off.

"You're not going anywhere. As the first-mate of the Demon Fox pirates I'm making it my responsibility to take you all down for your crimes against a kind and sweet village" Hinata declared glaring at MM.

"Oh…you're "Sea Queen" Hinata of the Demon Fox Pirates. Damn it I left my paper and pen back on the ship. I'm missing a perfect opportunity for an autograph." MM said.

Hinata looked taken back by the other woman's remark. "This isn't a game! I'm being serious here!"

"So am I." MM said giggling, "I am such a huge fan of both you and your captain."

"Well we're not friends of pirates going around abusing defenseless civilians especially if those civilians are friends of ours" Hinata growled glaring harder at the masked woman.

"Huh...I had thought we had gotten rid of all the evidence and witnesses. Guess I have something to scold Yuni and Cobo about." MM said.

"Those must be the crew members I have to get to and make them pay for hurting little Tamiko and Toru all those years ago. For now I'll settle for you two for taking part in the brutal massacre" Hinata declared setting up her water drill attack.

"Oh my Jashin! Tamiko is alive?! She survived the wrath of Cobo?! Unbelievable...now I know how word got out. That is a darn shame...I wonder how she and another one escaped." MM said.

"Their mother Conis protected them" Hinata said. "Just like any mother would do for her children and in her stand as another mother I will protect her children for her!"

Hearing the word mother made MM clench her fists, "Sure…" She said sarcastically with a hint of rage, "_Any_ mother would risk her life for her child! I wonder how well that worked with Colleen!"

"Captain…?" Saki sung.

Hinata studied the masked girl's actions noticing the clenching in her fists. "Do you have a problem with Nami and Colleen because if you do you're just adding to my list of reasons why I will beat you."

Just before MM went on a huge rant, Togami shouted, "Captain! Don't let your anger over the past consume you! If you go off and spoil everything then your story won't have enough suspense." He said.

MM then immediately calmed down, "Right...thanks Togami." She said, "For now we shall wait. Do I have a problem with Colleen? Perhaps a little...perhaps a lot. Who knows?"

Hinata glared at the masked girl. "I won't let you hurt the straw hats. They are friends of mine and I care for them all so mark my words and heed this warning. Go anywhere near them and harm those I consider family..." she disappeared from the three sights and appeared behind them hitting them all through another building.

"I will end every single one of your lives" she said coldly glaring at the three downed vipers.

MM giggled and said, "Promise." She said as she took out her right hand, "Ah! Fingers crossed! Hehe..."

Hinata growled moving to attack them again but got blinded when a wall of electricity covered the trio and when the wall disappeared the trio was gone. "Damnit! They got away!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for walking me to the ship, Ackmor. You are such a gentleman." Yuni said.<p>

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do." Ackmor said.

"By the way, where's your Cooper friend, the one who brought you to me when you were damaged?" Yuni asked.

"Huh…I'm not so sure…I haven't seen him since the tournament registration." Ackmor said.

"…Hm…" Yuni hummed spacing out.

"Yuni, are you there?" Ackmor asked shaking her.

"Oh yes, of course. It's just…"

"GET DOWN!" Ackmor shouted tackling Yuni.

One second later, a sword drenched in black flames flew from the sky.

"I've been looking for you." A voice said as Ackmor turns to see Toru who flew from above them picking up his sword.

"You're a Skypiean!" Ackmor said.

"A…" Yuni's hair covered her expression as her body shook.

"Of course I am. Now out of the way. I'm after the girl." Toru said.

That was when Ackmor got into a fighting stance, "What are you going to do to her?"

"That's none of your business." Toru said, "OUT OF THE WAY NOW!"

"Ackmor…sorry…" Yuni whispered.

"What?" Ackmor asks and suddenly, something poked him and his systems shut down. The person responsible for it was Yuni.

"I don't want you to see this side of me…" Yuni said as her body shook and she made a great big smile that then turn into a sadistic evil smile.

* * *

><p>"Inugami Guren!" Taliri shouted forming a shape of the head of a magma covered dog at the tip of her blade. She rushes at the corpse of Kaisetsu's sister and attacks.<p>

Morgana stood there staring at her not showing a sign of concern as she side stepped Taliri's attack. Drawing her blade she redirecting the hellhound attack straight to the ground.

_"Shouldn't have wasted that…"_ Taliri thought, _"Father always told me I can only use one Devil Fruit attack for ten minutes…"_

Morgan took Taliri's moment of pause to attack her. She brought her blade down on the distracted young girl.

Taliri jolted a little and blocked the coming attack with her coal sword. She circles around the corpse and stabs her in the back and then ribs parts of the body and arm off. "Heh. Got you." But then, the parts on the corpse Morgana start to grow right back surprising Taliri, "Wh-What?"

Morgana turned around and slashed Taliri across her abdomen drawing blood from the young girl and as she went to strike again she was blocked and knocked backwards by a burst of water.

"Mom?" Taliri asked seeing the water attack, but instead of seeing her mother she saw the young straw-hat doctor coming to her aid. "Why are you back here? I thought you're friend told you to leave this to her?"

"I couldn't leave her...Fighting a deceased love one is something I'm kinda familiar with and I didn't want her to hurt like that" Tamiko said landing besides her looking around for Kaisetsu. Once she found her fighting with Kadiri, she was shocked to see her using Robin's Devil Fruit, "Is that…?"

"Yes, Nico Robin's Devil Fruit. It just came out of nowhere…" Taliri said.

"Wait...I think I know how she has it." Tamiko said.

"Really?" Taliri asked.

"Yes, you see-"

"LOOK OUT!" Taliri shouted blocking a sword strike from Morgana. She kicks the corpse back and rushes towards it to strike with her sword. She slices it in half, but the corpse Morgana formed itself back together again.

"You can't kill a corpse. You have to knock out the controller" Tamiko tells her dodging Morgana's strike..

"Then it's up to Kaisetsu…" Taliri said parrying Morgana's slashes.

* * *

><p>Kaisetsu was panting heavily as her mother's Devil Fruit arms retracted from her body. She drops to her knees and raises her head to look at Kadiri.<p>

Kadiri was standing in a state of shock not believing what he just saw. "This world is a very confusing place to me still..."

"That...was my mother's Devil Fruit you just saw. I don't...understand. How did it get inside me?" Kaisetsu asks.

"You don't know? When you sealed Razgriz back inside you, she possessed your mother's Devil Fruit, correct?" Kadiri asks.

Kaisetsu's eyes widen in shock, "Yes. How do you know that?"

"The two of us carry half of Razgriz inside our bodies; therefore, we are able to share memories. That is also how the dream version of me is able to share its memories with you." Kadiri explained. "If you had been able to control at least a fraction of your Razgriz's power, you will be able to see my memories as well."

Kaisetsu stood there thinking about this new discovery. "If I get that control then I can find out why you are still hanging around MM and allowing yourself to be her puppet."

"And what will you do then. You cannot stand against MM now. Her power has grown more potent than you can imagine." Kadiri said.

"I don't care! I promised you I was going to save you no matter what path you walked! Even if it's the path to hell I will chase after you and pull you back" Kaisetsu declared. "I won't lose anyone else I love no matter what opponent stands in my path."

Kadiri stopped for a second and clenched his head. The memory of Kaisetsu's promise years ago played within his mind, "Promise…? You...made a promise...didn't you?"

"That's right our promise. Kadiri please you have to remember. The night we became friends and you said you would walk the road of darkness and be alone I swore to you I wouldn't let that happen. That no matter what I would always come after you. That is my eternal promise to you. Please remember yours to me." Kaisetsu said pleading for him to remember.

"I...I promised…" Kadiri tries to remember but shakes his head, "I don't remember...It's important, but I can't…"

"Try harder! It's in there, Kadiri, you are not the kind of man to forget a promise are you? Especially a promise between swordsmen and friends are you?" Kaisetsu taunted wanting to provoke something inside him to remember.

"It's…" Kadiri whispered thinking really hard as a memory awakens inside him.

* * *

><p><em>"It's true...I want to become the World's Greatest Swordsman...not because it is my destiny...but because it is my choice...and maybe...I won't end up killing my father...after all, my mother told me he had a soft side I never knew about." He finished smiling.<em>

_"Well, then that means we're rivals, but it also means we'll become great friends too... Every rivalry is just proof of how close the two are" Kaisetsu said giggling at him._

_"Now it's my turn to make a promise to you...I promise to never change who I am, Kaisetsu...as long as you promise to never change as well." Kadiri said, "Is that okay?"_

_"Promise for eternity…" Kaisetsu said._

* * *

><p>"A promise for eternity…" Kadiri said, "I am to never change who I am as long as you don't...right…?"<p>

Kaisetsu smiled at him. "That's right. We never change who we are and Kadiri you're changing and that's breaking our promise and you can't let that happen. Please Kadiri leave MM and let me help you find yourself again" she begged extending her hand to him.

Kadiri stared at her hand for a long time grasping his head in pain as old memories tried to resurface quickly. "Ahhhhh! Kai..."

"KAISETSU LOOK OUT!" Tamiko yelled with great urgency.

Kaisetsu turned to her friend to see Morgana charging straight for her with her sword raised ready to deal a devastating blow to her, but before the attack could touch her she pulled into a strong and warm body.

Kadiri held Kaisetsu close to his body as he allowed himself to take Morgana's attack to his back making him cry out in pain and for Kaisetsu to stare in disbelief.

"Ka...Kadiri?" she whispered out softly still pressed to his chest listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"You have to pay better attention Kai...but I guess that goes for me too" Kadiri said softly as he released his control on Morgana. "It's time to let her rest in peace now..."

The corpse of Morgana drops its sword and starts to disappear into dust. Before so, it cracks a smile and vanishes.

Kaisetsu gripped the front of Kadiri shirt tightly. "Why? Why did you do that?" she asked not looking up to him.

"What do you mean?" Kadiri asks looking down at her feeling his shirt getting soaked in tears.

Kaisetsu buried her face further as she tried to hide her tears before she burst. "WHY DID YOU TAKE AN ATTACK TO YOUR BACK FOR ME?!" she screamed glaring up at him with angry tears falling down her face. "Scars on the back of swordsman's is the ultimate disgrace!"

"You would have done the same for me...I can handle a little shame if it just allows me to protect you." Kadiri said.

Kaisetsu bit her lip as she held back her sobs before burying her face in his shirt again. "You're an idiot...a big stupid idiot..."

"At least I'm your stupid big idiot." Kadiri said.

Kaisetsu let a choked giggle slip out as she swatted weakly at him. "Yea...I guess you are"

Tamiko was standing beside Taliri watching the two and felt happy for Kaisetsu thinking her friend was happy. She wanted to hurry over there to start healing their wounds, but she also didn't want to ruin their moment together. Too bad someone else didn't bother to show the same curtsey.

Slow clapping could be heard coming from behind the group before a familiar voice breached the peaceful moment. "Awwwww how sweet. I totally ship you guys together! Oh is that Tamiko...Hi Tamiko long time no see buddy!"

Tamiko's eyes widen in horror as she sees MM sitting on a building's edge, "You're...that woman…"

MM giggled as she jumped down to stand in front of Tamiko's shaken form. "Awww I'm hurt to be called that woman...I'm your old friend MM remember. We had a fun time together on my ship" she said placing her arm around the shaking doctor.

"You made me a tracking device to lead you to my home island!" Tamiko shouted as her fear turned into anger knocking the woman's arm off her.

"Yea...about that. I had to do that because I had to find the Devil Fruit I was searching for. Oh yea I'm sorry for the lost of your mother too. I didn't want to kill her, but ya see to get the devil fruit she ate I had to kill her" MM said showing fake sympathy for Conis' death.

"Th-That...was you?! You killed my mother?!" Tamiko asks, "Why….why couldn't you just find another one?! My mother didn't do anything to you!"

"Correction she did do something to me. She was friends with a certain witch I despised, she ate the fruit I wanted, and then she hurt sweet little Yuni and Cobo with that psycho bazooka wielding husband of hers. I couldn't just sit back and let that go unpunished now could I?" MM said looking for sympathy from the other girl.

"That psycho man was my father! You have no right to spit at his name like that!" Tamiko shouted. "He was a proud and noble warrior and my mother was kindest and gentlest woman in this world and you took her from me!"

Tamiko drew her hand back to strike MM across the face, but her hand was caught effortlessly by MM. "Now Tami-chan it's not very wise or polite to strike at the stronger people here. If I wasn't an old acquaintance of yours i be breaking this pretty little arm of yours" she threatened tightening her grip on the small doctor's thin arm.

But then two swords were placed at her throat. MM turns to see Kaisetsu and Kadiri at both her sides.

"Not before I slice your head off like a piece of fruit!" Kadiri shouted.

MM kept her grip on Tamiko before smirking at the two swordsmen. "Awww you two really are cute you know that, but I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with here" she said letting a field of electricity surge around her.

The force of her attack knocked the two swordsmen away from her and electrocuted her captive.

"Tamiko!" Kaisetsu cried watching the young doctor cry out in pain as the volts of electricity coursed through her body.

When the attack subsided Tamiko was hanging limply in MM's grasp. "Whoops. I think I might have overcooked her. Well Cobo does love his Skypieans cooked well-done."

"You sick bitch! Let Tamiko go right now!" Kaisetsu demanded standing up again ready to strike her down.

MM held up her free hand to signal Kaisetsu to halt in her attack. "Not another step little Kai not unless you want to see what our little Tami-chan's insides look like fried to a crisp" she taunted holding Tamiko up while her free hand turned into a Tiger's paw with electricity flowing around it.

"Enough of this, MM! There's no reason to put Tamiko into this. This is between you and me, isn't it?" Kadiri asked.

"Actually it more about Kaisetsu over there. I told you I wanted you as my first mate, but instead you went and join Colleen! That really stung ya know getting turned down by the person I wanted in my crew first. Even though it stung I bet this sting worse for Tamiko" she said lighting Tamiko up again with her volt attack.

"At least Colleen didn't hammer it into my brain that she wanted me on her crew. After what you did to Kadiri, I would never be within miles distance from you!" Kaisetsu said.

"Is there something I should know? If you wanted Kaisetsu to be on your crew, then why did you choose me then?" Kadiri asked.

"I never choose you Kadiri. I was using you as leverage to get to Kaisetsu. Sadly she never took the bait too busy honing her craft and trying to keep her dying family together" MM said picking at her clawed hand. "By the way, how are you parents, Kai? Or have they died like your sister?"

"That's enough, MM. You keep picking at Kai's past, what about you?!" Kadiri asked.

"...What about me?" MM asked.

"Don't think that even if I was your puppet that I didn't notice. How much you talk about hating your parents...and Straw Hat Colleen...Perhaps you should look in a mirror and see just how much of a crying sad child you are just like the rest of us!" Kadiri said.

MM grew silent as she lost all sense of merriment and became stone cold serious and dark. "Saki…" She called as Saki appeared.

"Yes, Captain?" She sung.

"My angry mask." MM said as Saki made them disappear. For a few seconds, nothing happened until they reappeared. MM now had a mask that made an angry face. "You've done it now, Kadiri. You just awakened a sleeping giant...and now….you will fully understand who you are FUCKING WITH!" She screamed sending a lightning attack at them.

Kaisetsu and Kadiri dodged the attack at the last second missing taking the full force of the attack, but was still hit with the aftermath of the explosion.

Togami, who was watching them from a distance, went wide-eyed in fear, "Uh oh...the Captains mad. She's going to break soon if I don't do something…"

Taliri who finally finished recharging thought it best to enter the fight now. "Okay there's two of them and three of us. If we all charge her together we can win this" she tells them.

"We can't attack at full force she still has Tamiko" Kaisetsu pointed out watching Tamiko hang uselessly in the mad woman's hands.

"We really don't have a lot of options here. We have to attack together with full force and hope we get Tamiko out of harm's way or we all die" Taliri tells her bluntly.

"Oh you mean this girl?" Kadiri asked holding up a wounded Tamiko.

"Huh?" MM asked looking at her hand and back at them, "WHAAAAATTT?!

"WHAAT?! But how did-" Kaisetsu asks in total shock.

Kadiri smiled as Razgriz's dark purple aura surrounded him, "I told you, Kai. If you could just control a fraction of Razgriz's power…"

"Ow...why do I feel like Ackmor after he gets drenched by water?" Tamiko whined still in Kadiri's arms.

"Tamiko!" Kaisetsu shouted hugging her friend.

"Ow! Not so tight, Kai!" Tamiko whined feeling the pain.

"Sorry...I'm just really glad you're okay" Kaisetsu said smiling at her rubbing her hair fondly before looking up to Kadiri gratefully.

"Okay enough of this caring bullshit! Now that you're altogether in one place I'll just finish you all off at once!" MM yelled calling forth her devastating power. "Annihilator…" She whispered as the skies grew dark above them and a huge lightning stuck above. The lightning turned to form a dragon that started to come out of the eye of the storm.

"Oh God...not this…" Togami said in fear.

* * *

><p>"What the…" Yukari said looking at the sky.<p>

"The hell's going on?" Kazura asked, "It was clear and sunny a few minutes ago…"

* * *

><p>"Wow...storm changes are really fast." Arrow said looking around for Colleen, "Colleen? Where'd you go?" He asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Cooper looks up at the sky stopping in his search for Amoma, "What in the world? There's no way this could have appeared out of nowhere…" He said.<p>

* * *

><p>Toru stopped his attack and looked up at the sky. <em>"Mother's attack…?"<em> He thought as his eyes widen, _"Is she...here...Focus Toru…"_ He thought as he continued, "Black Dragon Wave!" He shouted sending out multiple black dragons at Yuni.

Yuni jumps out of the way of the attack and looks towards the sky. Her psychotic behavior now changed into fear, "The Captain…? What is she thinking?!"

Toru sees the fear in Yuni's eyes and becomes slightly confused. _"Something's not right…" _He thought.

* * *

><p>"Gr…" Sakuya growled as she limped out off the ship, "I know Tamiko told me to stay here and rest up, but I can't just sit back and do nothing dammit!" But then she loses her footing and begins to fall. But right before she did, a hand caught her.<p>

"You're getting sloppy, Sakuya." A familiar voice said picking her up.

"Huh...what…?" Sakuya asked turning to the figure to be shocked, "N-No way…"

"What would our master think if she sees you like this." The figure said.

"J-Jacob…?!" Sakuya asks in shock seeing the figure was her friend, Jacob.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Sora!" Hinata said slapping Sora.<p>

"Ow! Could you have waken me up some other way?!" Sora shouted.

"Sorry...but look." Hinata said pointing to the sky as Sora looked up.

"Oh shit what kind of party are we missing out on?" Sora asked.

"The kind that kills anyone around." Hinata answered, "Come on, we've got to find MM before its too late."

"Sound like a fun one to crash then." Sora said following after his crewmate.

* * *

><p>"Ah...this is getting quite interesting…" Shenhua said sipping her wine as she watches the dark skies, "Kinda wish my brother was here. He always loved seeing a good lightning show."<p>

* * *

><p>Cobo's eyes opened as the elephant walked out from below the deck of the Black Viper ship and looked at the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh no…" Kadiri said in horror watching MM's attack.<p>

"What is it?" Kaisetsu asks seeing the fear.

"MM's attack...I've seen it before." Kadiri said, "MM are you insane?! You'll destroy the whole island!"

"Do I look like I give a damn?! I taking everything down with me on this island especially you three!" MM yelled. "Now prepare to say good bye!"

Tamiko cupped her ears from the clash of lightning and Thunder flashing back to the night of the storm her home was destroyed, was torn away from Toru and the night Serena died to save her. _"I'm scared...I'm scared...Nii-chan I'm scared!"_

"Sayonara to all of you!" MM shouted as the huge lightning dragon came crashing down onto the island.

"Climatac…" A woman said stepping out of the shadow, "Lightning Dragon…" She whispered as she shot a yellow colored lightning dragon to collide with MM's attack saving the island.

Everyone was in total stunned silence especially MM, "Wh-What...no way...nothing is able to counter that!"

"That's where you're wrong." A voice said as they all turn to see a woman stepping out of the shadows, "As powerful as you are, you are not even a match for me, MM." The woman said.

The mere sight of her made MM growl in seething hatred, "It's you...Monkey D. Nami."

Nami stuck her tongue out in a playful manner, "Got that right."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_Lazyfox: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I knew it! Nami way to go~ Oh hi guys I made a return hehe ^w^_**

**_Jurabi: My writing bae has returned! Yes! And man did we do it again! And...oh man that ending!_**

**_Lazyfox: I know~ So much build up and then blame cliff hanger. Oh yea just to let everyone know my bitch radar went off multiple time in here and i cursed out Yuni, MM and Bitchy dragon lady out throughout their scenes_**

**_Jurabi: I know! Nami is going to wreck MM so hard! This woman's attack went toe to toe with an island destroying attack! Good God! And if she is that powerful, imagine Luffy..._**

**_Lazyfox: *Fangirls screams from the latest One Piece Manga chapters* I want to see more! Speaking of fangirling... KAISETSU AND KADIRI MOMENT FOR THE WIN! Can I get a hell yea from my fellow supporters?!_**

**_Jurabi: Yep, I can't wait to see how the pairing goes. My favorite fanfic shipping right here. Man it's so good._**

**_Lazyfox: My top three pairs for the story are Tami X Coop, Kai X Kad, and Saku X Arrow. I love my couples and I want them to happen. People please support me on this movement!_**

**_Jurabi: And my top three pairs are: Kai X Kad, Coll X Ack, and Saku X Arrow. How about everyone else? What's your favorite pairing in this fic. Let us know in the reviews. Anyways, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, a favorite, and follow for both me and LazyFox here._**

**_Lazyfox: Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all again real soon~ ^w^_**

**_Jurabi: Also, is anyone here a fan of Ack X Yuni…? Anyone?_**

**_Lazyfox: BURN BITCH BURN! NO ONE LIKES HER!_**

**_Jurabi: ...Yay...Anyways….aside from the rage...I hope you guys have a great day wherever you live and get ready for Nami to wreck the Black Viper Pirates! Goodbye! :D_**

**_Lazyfox: Bye-Bye~_**


	72. OP: The New Straw Hat Pirates Timeline

**OP: The New Straw Hat Pirates Timeline**

**Jurabi: Yeah yeah I know! This isn't the chapter you guys are waiting for but it will come soon. So while I was co-oping with LazyFoxLover with the last chapter, she mentioned that many of you don't know the timeline of this story or the orders in which the Straw Hats' backstories took place. Here I'm hoping to shed some light on many things. Now here's the order in which things happened.**

**In a discussion with ShinigamiMaster, I stated Luffy's age and Colleen's age. **

**Well, let me do the math. Luffy was 19 at the end of his two year training. Depending on how long it will take for the Straw Hats to get to the last island of the Grandline, I'd say about a full year. That would make him 20. He and Nami became a couple for exactly 2 years making him 22. Colleen is officially 18. Luffy died when she was 6. So when Luffy died, he was 28 and on the present day of the story, he should be 41.**

**Now here is the ages of the New Straw Hats today.**

**Colleen: 18**

**Kaisetsu: 19**

**Ackmor: No age**

**Arrow: 19**

**Sakuya: 18**

**Tamiko: 17**

**Cooper: 19**

**Okay, now on to the timeline of the events before this story started. I'll try to go in order and explain everything before my brain bursts so let's go.**

**Arrow's backstory.**

**Jurabi: Yes, Arrow's story goes before Colleen's. I decided that because it doesn't have connections with the other backstories.**

**Sakuya's backstory.**

**Jurabi: Sakuya's backstory started around two months after Arrow's backstory. Like Arrow, it is before Colleen's because it wasn't connected to the others.**

**Colleen's backstory.**

**Jurabi: Colleen's past is where most of the story was built up in. I am not entirely sure if I should show her backstory early or much much later. I'll let you guys decide. Colleen's backstory is split into a total 5 parts.**

**Ackmor's backstory.**

**Jurabi: Ackmor's backstory starts during part 2 through 3 of Colleen's backstory because both of their stories are more connected to each other to the point where Ackmor is present in Colleen's backstory at one point.**

**Kaisetsu's backstory.**

**Jurabi: This story starts right after part 3 of Colleen's backstory. It's before Tamiko's story because they went to Moonrock Valley.**

**Cooper's backstory/Amoma's backstory.**

**Jurabi: This is before Tamiko's backstory because it took a while for MM to gather the crew she used to destroy Moonrock Valley. Amoma is there too because her backstory will be on one of Cooper's backstory parts.**

**Tamiko's backstory.**

**Jurabi: I'm sure we can all agree that Tamiko's backstory is the most tragic out of all the crew. This backstory is last because if it wasn't for the events of Colleen's backstory and, to an extent, Kaisetsu's none of Tamiko's story would have happened. Colleen, Ackmor, Kaisetsu, and Tamiko's stories are the ones that connect with each other.**

**And that's the timeline of the events that happened before this story started. Hopefully, I didn't make any mistakes and shed some light on some things. The next chapter will come out soon…I'm just trying to figure out when to end it.**


	73. The Power of the Pirate Queen

**_Last time on One Piece: The New Straw Hat Pirates…_**

_"Ow...why do I feel like Ackmor after he gets drenched by water?" Tamiko whined still in Kadiri's arms._

_"Tamiko!" Kaisetsu shouted hugging her friend._

_"Ow! Not so tight, Kai!" Tamiko whined feeling the pain._

_"Sorry...I'm just really glad you're okay" Kaisetsu said smiling at her rubbing her hair fondly before looking up to Kadiri gratefully._

_"Okay enough of this caring bullshit! Now that you're altogether in one place I'll just finish you all off at once!" MM yelled calling forth her devastating power. "Annihilator…" She whispered as the skies grew dark above them and a huge lightning stuck above. The lightning turned to form a dragon that started to come out of the eye of the storm._

_"Oh God...not this…" Togami said in fear._

_"Oh no…" Kadiri said in horror watching MM's attack._

_"What is it?" Kaisetsu asks seeing the fear._

_"MM's attack...I've seen it before." Kadiri said, "MM are you insane?! You'll destroy the whole island!"_

_"Do I look like I give a damn?! I am taking everything down with me on this island especially you three!" MM yelled. "Now prepare to say good bye!"_

_Tamiko cupped her ears from the clash of lightning and Thunder flashing back to the night of the storm her home was destroyed, was torn away from Toru and the night Serena died to save her. "I'm scared...I'm scared...Nii-chan I'm scared!"_

_"Sayonara to all of you!" MM shouted as the huge lightning dragon came crashing down onto the island._

_"Climatac…" A woman said stepping out of the shadow, "Lightning Dragon…" She whispered as she shot a yellow colored lightning dragon to collide with MM's attack saving the island._

_Everyone was in total stunned silence especially MM, "Wh-What...no way...nothing is able to counter that!"_

_"That's where you're wrong." A voice said as they all turn to see a woman stepping out of the shadows, "As powerful as you are, you are not even a match for me, MM." The woman said._

_The mere sight of her made MM growl in seething hatred, "It's you...Monkey D. Nami."_

_Nami stuck her tongue out in a playful manner, "Got that right."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of the Pirate Queen<strong>

Nami swung her Clima-Tac playfully as she looks at MM with a smirk, "Long time no see, MM." She said.

"Nami…what the hell are you doing here?!" MM asks angrily.

"The usual…looking for beris, getting new clothes and amazing discounts. I just thought I would drop in on your little show." Nami said.

"Nami." Taliri said.

"Hello, Taliri. It's been too long. How's the rest of the Demon Fox Pirates doing?" Nami asked.

"They're doing great." Taliri said.

"Now then, MM…it's time we get back to business." Nami said, "Which one of your lackeys want to take me one first?"

"Monkey D. Nami…wait…is she?" Kadiri asked.

"Yes. Colleen's mother…we should help her out." Kaisetsu said.

"Not so fast, guys." Taliri said with a smile, "Nami's got this."

"What?" Tamiko asks.

"Just watch." Taliri said.

Nami starts to walk towards MM, "You are either going to come over quietly, or I'll have to beat you to a pulp, MM."

Suddenly, Saki appeared in front of Nami and opened her mouth wide letting a white beam form.

"Saki! Get back!" MM shouted.

But before she could let it go, Nami suddenly grabbed hold of her jaw. "It's not very smart to charge an attack that close to me, lady. So why don't you shut that mouth of yours! Clima-Tac: Form Fist!" She shouted as her Clima-Tac formed into her arms to create a fist, "Lightning…" A shadow of her husband, Monkey D. Luffy, appeared beside her as a lightning fist emerged from the Clima-Tac fist as long as the eye could see, "RIFLE!" They shouted as Nami hits Saki straight in the chest with her Lightning Rifle the exact same way as Luffy's 'Gomu Gomu no Rifle' attack. Not only did the attack shock Saki, it sent her flying straight through a building knocking her unconscious.

"Whoa…" Tamiko said in awe.

"Saki!" MM shouted worried for her crewmate. She growled and tries to stand up, but couldn't, "Damn you…if only I hadn't waste my power in that one attack…"

"That's right, MM. That is the arrogance of Devil Fruit users. Even if they have eaten a near unstoppable Devil Fruit, none of that matters if they aren't used to it." Nami said.

"Captain, get back!" Togami shouted from afar putting both of his guns together to form a cannon, "Falcon's Beak!" He shoots the massive beam at Nami.

However, Nami easily catches it and sends it up to the sky where it exploded. She smiles and says, "Cute. Got any other tricks?"

"Damn you!" Togami shouted jumping down at his Captain's side, "MM, things aren't looking too good."

"No….you think?!" MM asks. "What should we do…?"

"Retreat…" Togami said.

"Like I'm letting that happen again," Nami said, "Lightning: Gatling!" She shouted unleashing her version of Luffy's 'Gomu Gomu no Gatling' attack.

MM mustered up whatever strength she had left and used it to create an ice wall that blocked the attack. "Cobo! Take care of her!"

"She can use ice too?" Kaisetsu asked.

Once the ice shattered, MM, Togami, and Saki were gone.

"Great, they got away!" Taliri cursed.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Nami said.

"Wait…what just happened…?" Kaisetsu asked in total shock.

"What you just witness is the power of the Pirate Queen." Taliri said, "Nami was taught by Luffy himself all of her attacks.

Nami circled around, "Behind you!" She shouted as Kaisetsu, Kadiri, Taliri, and Tamiko turn around to see Cobo charging at them.

Tamiko's eyes widen in fear upon laying eyes on the elephant. "N-No…it's…h-him…" She whispered as tears fell from her eyes and the memories of her home's end played in her mind.

As soon as Kaisetsu, Kadiri, and Taliri moved out of the way, they notice Tamiko was too frozen to move.

"Tamiko! Get out of the way!" Kadiri shouted.

"No…not this again!" Kaisetsu shouted rushing towards Tamiko.

"Kaisetsu, no!" Taliri shouted.

Kaisetsu hugs Tamiko to protect her, "Tamiko! Never be afraid!" She shouted.

"Kai, no! I don't want to lose you too!" Tamiko shouted in fear as Naru's death replayed in her mind.

"Lightning…" Nami whispered getting in front of the two to face the elephant, "Bazooka!" She shouted hitting Cobo with her version of Luffy's Bazooka attack. Cobo went flying into the air crashing into the ground, but Nami didn't stop there. She grabs the trunk of the elephant and spins it around, "Lightning Windmill!" She shouted then throwing Cobo straight into the air across Yukijima island.

* * *

><p>Yuni fell to her knees all bruised up from Toru's constant powerful attacks.<p>

"Not so all-mighty now without your elephant, huh?!" Toru taunted.

"This…is not over yet…" Yuni whispered clenching her robotic fists. Suddenly, Cobo came crashing to the ground all knocked out. "C-COBO!" Yuni screamed.

"Perfect!" Toru said readying his ultimate attack, "To kill two demons with one stone…Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" He shouted as he summons black flames shaped into the form of a dragon that makes its way towards Yuni and Cobo.

But before the attack could hit, it was stopped by a huge laser blast.

"Damnit! What now?!" Toru asks looking at the direction in which the counter was shot from.

The person who shot is was Kekiyo, the navigator of the Black Viper Pirates. "Yuni, we're out of time."

"What's happened?" Yuni asked.

"The Captain and Saki are hurt…too many powerful enemies have come." Kekiyo said. "We must go."

"Oh no you don't!" Toru shouted preparing another attack, but a voice stopped him.

"Toru!" The voice shouted.

Toru turns to see Yukari, Kazura, and the rest of the Libras. "Yukari…?" He turns back to Yuni, Cobo, and Kekiyo, but finds that they had vanished while he wasn't looking, "No! No!"

"Toru, it's us, the Libras! Did something happen?!" Kazura asked.

Toru glares at every single one of them, "I'll tell you what happened: You made me lose focus! I was about to kill the witch who took my best friend away from me and destroyed my home until you asshats barged in!"

"Whoa…sorry about that…who was she?" Yukari asked.

"That girl back at the tournament with that robot guy." Toru said.

"Yuni? She did all that?" Kazura asked.

"Yes…and you made me lose my concentration!" Toru said. "It could have all ended right there…"

"Ow…" Ackmor groaned waking up, "What happened?" He asked looking around.

"You…" Toru growled marching to Ackmor.

"Huh?" Ackmor asked looking at the angry Toru. He stood up ready to fight, "You're that guy who was going to hurt Yuni. What did you do to her?!"

Toru grabbed Ackmor by the throat and started crushing his neck causing sparks to fly, "You stopped me from killing her right there and then…You probably helped her destroy my home too!"

"Toru wait! That robot is-" Yukari shouted.

"Shut up! I'm getting pay back one way or another!" Toru shouted readying his sword.

"To…ru…?" Ackmor asked.

"Any last words, punk?" Toru asked readying to strike him down.

"Toru, I have a much better idea." Yukari said, "We should go to this amazing buffet."

"Why?" Toru asked.

"We're all planning a huge party to celebrate Ackmor's victory there. That's why we came searching everywhere for you." Kazura said.

"We'd like for you to come with us, Toru." Yukari said.

"Screw that…!" Toru said, but suddenly he was hit from behind by the back of a hatchet.

"Sorry, Toru." Miller said to the knocked out Toru, "But trust us, you'll love it."

"Thanks guys…" Ackmor said. "Shouldn't we have told him about Tamiko?"

"Nah, it's going to be a surprise. Colleen and Arrow are searching for her after all." Kazura said.

"You're right. Let's hope they find her…" Ackmor said.

* * *

><p>"Damnit…" MM growled as she sat down on the Black Viper Pirates' ship. "That bitchy witch got in my way for the last time!"<p>

"Calm down, Captain." Togami said.

"How can I?! Oh I just want to kill every single one of them!" MM shouted quickly losing it.

Yuni sighed and handed her a candy bar, "Captain, eat this candy bar."

"Why?" MM asked.

"You get angry and start a period when you're hungry." Yuni said.

MM took the candy bar, lifted her mask and ate it.

"Better?" Togami asked.

"Better. Someone get me my happy mask." MM said as Kekiyo gave her happy mask. MM placed it on her face, "Now then, everyone here?"

"Yes, except Kadiri." Kekiyo said.

"Oh well…" MM said sighing, "We'll just have to find another strong swordman. Yuni, take care of Saki."

"Of course!" Yuni smiled taking Saki to her room.

"So where were you, Kekiyo?" MM asked.

"I was doing recon and found something that is quite amusing." Kekiyo said, "A warlord spot has opened up."

"Really? Who's lost the spot?" MM asked.

"Read this and see." Kekiyo said handing them a newspaper.

"No way…" Togami said reading it.

"Well what do you know. That just might make things easier. We're off, guys!" MM said.

"What's the plan?" Kekiyo asked.

"We are going from island to island in search of a certain someone." MM said.

"To recruit them?" Togami asked.

"No…to capture him of course. A certain person to draw in Monkey D. Colleen." MM said. "And I know just the person." She finished with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>"Nami, you were great!" Taliri said.<p>

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Nami." Tamiko said.

"Please just Nami and you're welcome little Skypiean." Nami said retracting her Clima-Tac fists turning to Kaisetsu, "So you're Zoro and Robin's daughter. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hello, Nami. It's nice to meet you too. So…about Robin…" Kaisetsu said sadly.

"I already knew." Nami said.

"You do?" Tamiko asked.

"Yes." Nami said taking out a Vivle Card. "The moment her Vivle Card turned into dust…we all knew."

"And…my father, Zoro?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I'm currently looking for him. I can only imagine he is not taking her death well." Nami said sadly looking at the ground, "Since I lost Luffy, I can understand how he feels. I bet he's somewhere drinking himself to death like I did. If so I have to find him quick and his Vivle Card will help me do that."

"Nami…" Taliri said.

"Anyways, who are you two?" Nami asked Tamiko and Kadiri.

"My name is Tamiko Sky." Tamiko said with a smile.

"Dracule Kadiri." Kadiri said.

"Wait, you're Mihawk's son?" Nami asked as Kadiri nods, "Huh, I never imagined he would have a son. Well it's nice to meet you both."

"Nami, is that you?" A voice asked as Nami turns to Hinata and Sora.

"Hinata, Sora, it's been a while." Nami said with a smile.

"Hey, where did MM go?" Sora asked.

"I kicked her ass along with her other two friends." Nami said.

"Wait, you forgot one!" Hinata said pointing at Kadiri.

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Kaisetsu said getting in front of Kadiri, "Kadiri's all better now, right Kadiri."

"That's true. Kai saved me." Kadiri said wrapping his arm around Kaisetsu's waist.

"Oh…" Hinata said smiling when she sees the position the two were in.

Kaisetsu pulls herself out of Kadiri's grasp and blushes, "W-well anyways…thanks a bunch for the help, Nami."

"No problem. So, how's your Captain doing?" Nami asks.

"Colleen? I think she was participating in a tournament the last time I saw her." Kaisetsu said. "Oh! How's Sakuya doing, Tamiko?"

"She's back at the ship resting. In no time at all, she'll be better." Tamiko said.

"…Sorry…" Kadiri said.

"What for?" Tamiko asked.

"I hurt your friend…" Kadiri said.

"No you didn't Kadiri. You weren't yourself at the time. The only person to blame is MM." Kaisetsu said placing a hand on Kadiri's shoulder.

"Speaking of MM, she wouldn't stop talking about you, Luffy, or Colleen, Nami. Do you know her?" Hinata asked.

"…Um…To be honest, she's just as much of a mystery to me as she is to all of you." Nami said, "But I am trying to figure out who she is and why she hates me so much."

"You mentioned that this wasn't the first time you met." Sora said.

"That's right. One day, she ambushed me and tried to kill me. I was able to hold her back, but something about her fighting style was all too familiar to me…" Nami said.

"Her fighting style?" Kadiri asked.

"Yes…for some reason it was much similar to Luffy's and now…it's similar to Colleen's as well." Nami said.

"Do you think there's a connection?" Hinata asked.

"I can't be 100 percent sure…" Nami said, "Until then, I'll take the clues I have now until I can find more."

Just then, Hinata's transponder snail buzzed and she picked it up, "Yes, Archer?"

_"Hinata, have you finished gathering information from Shenhua?"_ Archer asked.

"Oh, sorry…we got caught up in one battle after another." Hinata said.

_"What? Did I miss something?"_ Archer asked.

"A lot, Captain…" Sora said.

_"That's too bad." _Archer said.

"Hey, Dad, guess who's here with us." Taliri said.

_"Who?" _Archer asked.

"Monkey D. Nami!" Taliri said.

"Hey, Archer. It's been too long." Nami said.

_"Nami? Wow, it's really you. How have you been?"_ Archer asked.

"All well…" Nami said.

_"And I think you need to hear this as well."_ Archer said.

"Hear what?" Sora asked.

_"You see, I was called here to Marine Headquarters by Jurabi. He has told me that Zoro's Warlord title has been revoked."_ Archer said.

"Wh-What?!" Everyone said in shock.

"Then…what will happen?" Kadiri asked.

Kaisetsu's eyes widen in horror, "No…the marines will go after Hana…"

_"Hana?"_ Tamiko asked, _"Who's that?"_

"My younger sister…" Kaisetsu said. "No…I just want her to live a normal life. I can't let anything happen to her!"

_"Don't worry, Kaisetsu. Just tell me what island the girl lives on and I'll have Masamune find her."_ Archer said.

"Sure…" Kaisetsu said telling him the name of the island where she met Colleen on.

_"Alright, I'll tell Masamune as soon as I can."_ Archer said.

"I'll call you back as soon as I have a good talk with Shenhua." Hinata said.

_"Good, and please don't lose your cool, Hinata, like last time. We really need her information."_ Archer said.

"I'll try…" Hinata said hanging up the transponder snail, "We've got to go now."

"It was nice seeing you all again." Taliri said.

"Yeah, let me know if you want to party again." Sora said and the three Demon Fox Pirates walk away.

* * *

><p>Archer hangs up the transponder snail and looks back at Jurabi and his dragon, Ksangar, who was eating a bowl of all kinds of fruit.<p>

"Be thankful that I just let you do that, Archer." Jurabi said. "Since Zoro's position is removed, the marines will hunt him down like hounds."

"…Is that all you called me here for?" Archer asked.

"No of course not…It's about what happened 16 years ago." Jurabi said.

"What? You're holding a grudge over that stuff?" Archer asked.

"Actually, it's me who wanted to speak with you." A voice said as a man with black hair wearing a high-ranked marine outfit.

"It's you…what do you want?" Archer asked.

"Answers, that's what." The man said.

"To what questions?" Archer asked.

"Shido…be polite with Archer." Jurabi said.

"And why should I?" Shido asked, "This man is a pirate."

"He is our ally as well." Jurabi said.

"So what do you want to talk about, Shido? You might want to hurry because I have things to do." Archer said.

"I want to know why." Shido said.

"Why what?" Archer asked.

"You actions 16 years ago…the previous Fleet Admiral was killed by you. After Jurabi and I worked so hard to build all that in the past…you and your crew destroyed it. Why?!" Shido asked clearly angry.

"Geez…you ever heard of avenging someone? That's exactly what I did. Any other questions?" Archer asked.

"Yes, why did you take this position?" Shido asked.

"To protect my crew, family, and daughter." Archer said.

"You lie! You have some plan up your sleeve, I know it!" Shido said.

"Enough, Admiral Shido! I apologize for his behavior and also for wasting your time." Jurabi said.

"No problem." Archer said picking up a transponder snail, "Masamune."

"Yes." Masamune asked.

"I'm done here." Archer said and then Masamune appeared and teleported away with Archer.

After they left, Shido clenched his fists, "With all due respect, my friend, but why did you give him a Warlord position in the first place?"

"What happened 16 years ago was a mistake. I gave him the position to make amends." Jurabi said.

"And the murder of our teacher means nothing?" Shido asked.

"Shido as much as I am with you on the subject, what else could I have done? Kill Archer in revenge? The Straw Hats? I can't do that. I'm not that kind of person." Jurabi said.

"…" Shido sighed suppressing his anger, "I'm sorry…I was out of line."

"Understand, my friend. I wouldn't have given Archer and Hinata the positions if I didn't believe it would make a change." Jurabi said.

"What do you mean?" Shido asked.

"The person they work for…I fear that he hates me. I do not know why, but I'm hoping to one day stop that hatred from coming onto innocents." Jurabi said, "And if I die fighting for the dream that I had and passed one to Colleen then so be it."

* * *

><p>"Alright then, let's go find the rest of the crew. I can't wait for you to meet them, Kadiri." Kaisetsu said excitedly.<p>

"Of course." Kadiri said.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called as they all turned to Sakuya and Jacob.

"Sakuya!" Tamiko shouted, "What are you doing out of the ship?!"

"Wait…" Kaisetsu said seeing Jacob and taking out her swords, "Never thought I'd see you again!"

"Wait, hold up!" Sakuya said, "Jacob is not bad anymore."

"How are we supposed to believe that?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Listen, I came here on this island because I sensed something dark here." Jacob said, "I'm not sure what it is, but it is here."

"You mean MM?" Tamiko asked.

"No, it's not that…something else. I don't know what it is…" Jacob said, "…but I need your help to find it."

"I see…if this power is a danger to the island, then I guess we'll have to work together." Kaisetsu said.

"That's great." Sakuya said.

"But…if you do anything to double-cross us, my sword will be the last thing you see, got it?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I understand." Jacob said. "I shall wait for you at my ship when all is done here." He said as he turns to leave.

Sakuya blushes when she sees her long-time friend leave, "It's good to see you again, Jacob."

"Same to you, Sakuya." Jacob replied making her blush harder.

"Do you know him?" Kadiri asked.

"Yes. He is a good friend of mine…" Sakuya said.

"So Nami, what brings you here?" Kaisetsu asked curiously.

"Well…that's something I can tell to Colleen. I'm looking for her." Nami said.

"Why?" Tamiko asked.

"It's something very important." Nami said.

"Well let's try to find her then." Kaisetsu said and the groups searches the city for Colleen.

* * *

><p>The three Demon Fox pirates heads to Shenhua's residence to speak to her.<p>

"Well, well…it's wonderful to see you again, 'Sea Queen' Hinata." Shenhua said smirking at her.

"Dragon Lady Shenhua…" Hinata said.

"So, what do you need?" Shenhua asked.

"Information on your brother, Karasu." Taliri said.

"My brother?" Shenhua asked.

"Yes, are the rumors true?" Sora asked.

"Yes, they are." Shenhua answered, "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>"Amoma…" Cooper whispered sadly as he walked through the streets, "Where could you be…?"<p>

"Hey, Cooper." a familiar voice called.

Cooper turns to see Colleen running up to him, "Colleen. Where have you been?"

"I got lost…" Colleen giggled.

"Great…where are the others?" Cooper asked.

"Right here, Cooper." A voice called and the two of them turned to Kaisetsu's group.

"Kaisetsu, Tamiko, and…" Cooper said looking at Nami and Kadiri.

"I'm Kadiri, a friend of Kaisetsu's." Kadiri said.

"Mother? Is that you?!" Colleen asked.

"It is, Colleen." Nami said smiling.

Colleen also smiled and runs up to her and hugs her, "It's….it's been too long…" She whispered.

"I know…" Nami said.

"What are you doing here?" Colleen asked.

"I came looking for you." Nami said.

"For me?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, but I'll tell you when we get to the party." Nami said smiling.

"Oh, the party! Yeah, let's all go there." Colleen said.

"Why?" Tamiko asked.

"Because Ackmor won the tournament. We're going to eat, talk, and do all kinds of things!" Colleen said with a sly smile.

"What are you planning, Colleen?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Nothing, let's just go already before it starts." Colleen said.

"Might as well…" Cooper said.

"Okay then." Kaisetsu said and the group heads to the special buffet that Colleen spoke about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_


	74. Reunion

**Reunion**

Arrow was at the counter in the buffet restaurant waiting for his crew at the restaurant. "This menu has got to be longer than the Rio Poneglyph," Arrow commented. "They even have an entire page dedicated to water."

"Hello, sir, are you ready to be seated?" The host of the restaurant asked.

"I'm just waiting for my friends so we could start a party," Arrow answered.

"Very well sir. I'll be helping others tables, but if you require anything just let me know and I'll have Alana, our waitress over there, assist you" the host said pointing to a pale blond beauty in a nice French maid's dress.

"Thank you very much. I will keep that in mind." Arrow said glancing at the woman named Alana.

Soon the Libras walked in carrying a knocked out Toru making Arrow stare at them for a second before shrugging and going over to Alana.

"Hey Arrow, where are you going?" Ackmor asked walking in after the Libras did.

Arrow stopped and turned to Ackmor, "Hey, Ackmor. Where have to been? Where's that girl you were escorting?"

"Well...I'm not sure. I'm hoping to get some answers soon." Ackmor said. "Also I think Tamiko's brother is a psycho, he tried to kill me."

"So that's Tamiko's brother...Remind me not to get on his bad side. Now excuse me I have a hot potential date over there" Arrow said walking away from his navigator to flirt with the waitress.

"Are girls all men think about? Very confusing..." Ackmor said to himself.

"HEY ACKMOR!" Colleen shouted behind him making his robotic heart jump.

"Colleen!" Ackmor shouted after punching her lights out.

Sakuya who walked into see their robo navigator punch out their captain bursted out laughing. "Nice one Ackmor you just punched the captain out...You're so screwed man."

"She came out of nowhere! I'm on edge from almost having my entire mechanics rearrange by a psychopath and then she comes out of nowhere scaring me! Why is today not my day?!" Ackmor cried trying to wake Colleen back up.

"I thought today was your day because you won the tournament and the 75,000 berris?" Cooper asked.

"Did someone say 75,000 berries?!" Nami asked rushing in with her eyes the shape of money.

"BACK OFF MOM! THAT MONEY'S MINE!" Colleen yelled getting back up to face her berri eyed mother.

"Wait...your mother?" Ackmor asked looking at Nami, "She's your mother?"

"Yes. I've told you about-OW!" Colleen screamed after getting slammed into the ground by Nami.

"Never talk to your mother like that!" Nami shouted.

"Yes ma'am" Colleen said hanging her head a bit as she got back up.

"Please teach me your ways senpai! I've been trying to get her to behave and teach her how to be more respectful" Ackmor begged holding Nami's hand and bowing to her.

"I take it that you're her navigator, Ackmor, right?" Nami asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Cooper asked her.

"Well he does have some similarities to me years ago. With beating on the captain when she did something stupid, right?" Nami asked.

"Pretty much" Cooper and Sakuya said. "Wow the second generation is really similar to the first generation. Did the first mate and doctor of the crew have a strong bond too?"

"Indeed. Zoro and Chopper were like father and son." Nami said smiling brightly as she remembered the swordsman and reindeer cute moments.

"Wow...then that means Kaisetsu and Tamiko are like mother and daughter then..." Ackmor said.

Cooper gave a have snort and laugh at that. "Yea...Kai's overprotective as hell. Let Tamiko get hurt we're all screwed then."

"Hey pot meet kettle" Sakuya teased jabbing Cooper in his side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cooper asked

"Oh nothing~ I just seem to recall someone getting really defensive when a certain kind hearted doctor got her feelings hurt" Sakuya teased before walking away from a rosy cheeked shipwright.

"W-Well...Colleen and the others do the same thing, so I don't get your argument." Cooper said.

"Dude we got onto Kai, but you're the one who made her feel the worst and was the first one to go after Tamiko and make her feel better...Are you two dating?" Ackmor asked out of nowhere.

"Dating?! Wh-what? Don't be ridiculous, Ackmor. I'm not dating anyone." Cooper said. "What about you and Colleen, huh? You two are awfully similar to Nami and Luffy."

"I'm a Robot and she is human. I have no feelings for her other than companionship besides she has her mother's blood in her that allows her to be attracted to shiny objects. When I'm sparkling its basic instinct for her to be drawn to me. Therefore you're counter is invalid" Ackmor tells him.

"Ohhhh burn. Robo-boy just got you good bro" teased a drunken Libra pirate near them.

"Anyways...why don't we have a seat and wait for Tamiko, Kaisetsu, and Kadiri." Nami said.

"Sure, where's Arrow, by the way?" Cooper asked.

"Over there talking to the maid." Ackmor said pointing to the two.

Cooper looked over to the bar to see Arrow putting the moves on the maid waitress and shook his head watching her smile nervously at him. "Poor woman."

Ackmor nodded his head in agreement while Nami was laughing softly. "No worries I think you're cook can handle him."

"Sakuya?" Colleen asked watching Sakuya march over to the two.

"This isn't going to end well…" Cooper said.

Sakuya smirked as she called out, "Hey! Why are you talking to my boyfriend?!"

"What?!" Arrow asked.

"You...have a girlfriend?! How dare you sweet-talk me like that when you have a lady?!" Alana asked in anger.

"Wait it's not-" Arrow was cut off when Alana slapped him and marched off. "WHAT THE HELL SAKUYA!" Arrow yelled glaring at the purple haired cook.

"What?" Sakuya asked faking innocence as she sipped from her drink smugly as Arrow still glares at her and sees that Nami, Colleen, and Cooper laughing crazily after seeing that.

"Oh screw you guys! Not cool Sakuya I was making a real connection with her and everything!" Arrow complained flipping the trio off who were still laughing at him.

"Well, I was telling the truth sort of. You're a boy and I guess you're kinda my friend so technically you are my boyfriend" Sakuya responded making Arrow growl at her.

"Calm down now, Arrow. It was a joke…" Ackmor said, "Let's just wait for the others to come."

"Hey, where's Colleen?" Cooper asked.

"...Oh no…" Nami and Ackmor said.

Colleen was at a table, "I'll have 6,000 packs of meat please!"

"HELL NO!" Nami and Ackmor shouted smashing her into the ground.

"Awwww why not?! I'm starving!" Colleen yelled at them.

"I've only got 75,000 berries. That money is for us, the Libras, plus your mother and a new guest. So no blowing it all away on meat for just yourself!" Ackmor said.

"Awwww you're no fun~" Colleen whined. "Fine then. 600 packs of meat then and I won't go any lower!"

Five minutes later of Nami and Ackmor beating some sense into Colleen who was now brusied and bloody. "Okay fine 60, but that's my final offer!"

Ackmor sighed. "Okay that's more reasonable."

"Yay!" Colleen cheered.

Nami smiled as she looks at Ackmor and Colleen talking and the image of her and Luffy doing the same thing played in her mind, "I miss you...Luffy…"

* * *

><p>"Tamiko hurry up where late for the party!" Kaisetsu called to the other girl in the bathroom.<p>

"I'm coming! I'm just finishing my hair! Kai which dress should i wear the light turquoise or the lavender one with the pink petals on it?" Tamiko asked.

"Hm...how about the pink petals. It seems perfect for the party." Kaisetsu said.

"Okay! I'll be ready in a minute then!" Tamiko called out to her.

Kadiri, who was leaning against the wall let a soft chuckle out as he listen to the girls converse with each other. "You two seem really close to one another"

"The two of us has been in so many serious situations and have gain each other's trust." Kaisetsu said, "And she reminds me of my little sister…"

"You have another sister?" Kadiri asked.

"Yes. Her name is Hana...I wonder how she is doing now…" Kaisetsu said looking up at the starry night sky.

Kadiri smile as he walked up to her from behind and hugged her. "I bet if she's anything like her big sister then she's doing just fine."

"I know...I really miss her." Kaisetsu said

"Its okay to miss her. Just remember how much she loves you as you follow you're dreams and as long as you're happy then she'll be proud of you as well as happy too" Kadiri tells her placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"Thank you...so Kadiri…" Kaisetsu said.

"Hm?" Kadiri asked.

"Are you going to join us?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Join...you?" Kadiri asked.

"Yes, join this crew. We can go on adventures and fulfill our dreams. What do you say?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I can't…" Kadiri said looking at the ground.

Kaisetsu looked down dejected and sad. "Why not? You're free from MM and Colleen would be more than happy to bring you aboard."

"It's not that...your friend. I've met her before...and I'm the person who was present at her home's destruction…" Kadiri explained.

"Tamiko will forgive you...She doesn't hold grudges in fact I bet she's already forgiven you" Kaisetsu tells him.

"But how will she stand the sight of me?!" Kadiri asked.

"That's easy," Tamiko cut in already in her dress, "I just imagine you in a banana suit!" She said smiling.

Kaisetsu and Kadiri both stared at her like she lost her mind. "What?" they said simultaneously.

Tamiko giggle as she walked over and grabbed their hands and putting them together. "You don't have to worry about me hating you or not wanting to be around you Kadiri. I know you were acting not of you're free will so I can and already have forgiven you" she tells him giving him a warm smile. "Besides you make my Kai very happy and as long as you do that then we have no problems, so lets let the past stay there and move on to the future!"

Kadiri stood still and motionless as tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't contain it any longer as he pulls both Kaisetsu and Tamiko into a hug, "Thank you...thank you both...so much."

Kaisetsu held him close shedding tears of her own as she looked at Tamiko and mouthed a thank you of her own only to get a smile in return.

Tamiko mouthed a 'no thanks needed, just glad to help' to her. "Well, now that's said and done how about we go have some fun at the party?"

"Sure...but a question: What's a party?" Kadiri asked.

Tamiko gasped, "You've never been to a party?!"

Kaisetsu whispered in her ear, "He's socially awkward...and he never gets out much since he lived on a gloomy island."

Tamiko stared in shock before covering her eyes and crying. "That's the saddest thing I ever heard!" she wailed before grabbing his hand. "You are coming to this party now to have fun and I'm not letting you leave until you've had a blast and are grinning from ear to ear" she declared dragging the stunned boy away with her.

"Is she always like this?" Kadiri asked Kaisetsu, who was walking behind them.

"You have no idea…" Kaisetsu said with a giggle.

"Should I be scared?" Kadiri asked looking worried. "She's so small yet I fear for my life how is that possible" he whispered to her.

"Just have fun and you'll be fine." Kaisetsu tells him.

"But no faking! I can smell faking from a mile away!" Tamiko said.

"I'm inclined to call your bluff on that one" Kadiri said.

"I wouldn't try her if I were you…" Kaisetsu whispered in his ear.

"Why do you say that?" Kadiri asked.

"Because I tried it once and got mummified for it" Kaisetsu tells him.

"Oh...it's because of your battle with Razgriz, right?" Kadiri asked.

"Right…" Kaisetsu said.

Kadiri nodded remembering that memory and shivered. "Someone should not be that scary with bandages..."

"Ya know it's not nice to talk about someone when they're right next to you" Tamiko said pouting at them.

"Right...sorry…" Kadiri said.

* * *

><p>"Well, well…it's wonderful to see you again, 'Sea Queen' Hinata." Shenhua said smirking at her.<p>

"Dragon Lady Shenhua…" Hinata said.

"So, what do you need?" Shenhua asked.

"Information on your brother, Karasu." Taliri said.

"My brother?" Shenhua asked.

"So the rumors are true." Sora said.

"Yes, they are." Shenhua answered, "What do you want to know about my dear sweet little brother?"

"Who is he exactly?" Taliri asked.

"Karasu could be nothing or anything." Shenhua said.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"It means whatever you want it to mean" Shenhua said trotting over to her chair and sitting down in it gracefully.

"Quit playing games with us and answer the damn questions!" Hinata yelled.

"I already did. That is what Karasu is. He is nothing to this world no matter how much he wants to be anything if you want me to spell it out to you." Shenhua said.

"Okay then answer this. Why is he after the Skypiean child?" Sora asked

"Hm...I'm not sure…" Shenhua said taking out a card, "But I was invited to his wedding. I'll read it," She said clearing her throat, "Dear Miss Shenhua, your brother, Karasu, has invited you to his wedding with Tamiko Sky. There will be food, mini-games, and lots of fun. If you can, please write back to him.' Has that answered your question?" Shenhua asked.

"That bastard...he's not even being subtle about it." Sora said.

"So where is Karasu?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know." Shenhua said balling up the paper, "And I am definitely not going to his stupid wedding."

"But...why not?" Taliri asked.

"How can I explain this…?" Shenhua asked, "That kid is too head-strong and stupid. He killed my parents after all…Hell, if I ever saw his face I would make him pop like a balloon." She finished pointing her finger and smiling.

"You kill your own brother in cold blood?" Sora asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Shenhua asked. "I mean why would you care what I do to him if he's trying to force himself upon the little Skypiean?"

"As fucked as he is he's still you're family. If anyone's going to do him in for what he's down it's going to be my dad" Taliri said.

The mention of Archer beating Kasaru made Shenhua laugh hysterically, "You Demon Fox Pirates are so entertaining. Your naivety is so unbelievable that it breaks my heart. I will pray for you during your time fighting a meaningless battle with my brother. But in the end, no one can truly kill him."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Let me tell you something interesting about Karasu: He is nowhere near human." Shenhua said.

"What do you mean... not human?" Sora asked.

Shenhua let a cruel twisted smile form on her pretty face. "Now isn't that something you really like to know" she teased before getting back to her feet. "Well this has been eventful, but it's time for me to leave and please do give my regards to young Tamiko I guess I'll be welcoming her to my family soon enough as well as my sweet Cooper" she said breaking out into cruel laughter as she walked away.

"Mother...shouldn't we stop her?" Taliri asked.

"Yeah, we're strong enough to take her." Sora said.

"No." Hinata said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Did you not feel her power the moment she passed by us?!" Hinata asked, "I've never felt anything like it…Almost like...she could kill all of us in a heartbeat…"

"...Mother…" Taliri said.

"It doesn't matter...let's go back to Archer." Hinata said.

"What about the Straw Hats?" Sora asked.

"They'll be fine. MM's crew is gone...and there's nothing else to do here." Hinata said taking out the transponder snail, "Masamune."

_"Yeah?"_ Masamune said on the other side.

"We're done here. Take us back to Archer." Hinata said as Masamune appeared and transported them out of the island.

* * *

><p>The party is by now in full swing with Libras dancing around drunkenly with Colleen encouraging everyone to dance the nose chopsticks dance while singing Bink's sake.<p>

Sakuya was sitting with a couple of guys drinking them under the table while playing strrip poker with them. "Okay big boy cough up them tidy whites~" she slurred in only her bra and skirt.

"Oh god no! No more naked men!" Arrow screamed using his rifle to cover himself losing to her in the first round. "And put your clothes back on you mopped haired monkey!"

"MORE!" Colleen shouted already finishing her 30th plate of meat.

"Colleen, don't eat so much or you'll explode!" Ackmor advised.

"I'll be a-okay, Ackmor! No need to worry!" Colleen said giggling.

"I wonder what's taking Tamiko and the others so long…" Cooper said looking out the window.

"I'm sure they're coming in no time at all." Colleen said finishing her 40th plate of meat, "More please!"

Nami giggles and said, "Colleen...how is your Devil Fruit?"

"It's going great! Thanks to my Element Element Fruit, I've managed to help my friends through tough situations." she cheerfully.

"Well...that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Colleen. You Devil Fruit, might not be called the Element Element Fruit." Nami said shocking everyone at the table.

"Wait...what?" Cooper asked.

"What are you talking about, mother?" Colleen asked.

"Exactly what I said, Colleen. I heard from your friend, Drapion D. Jeremy." Nami said.

"Oh, you've seen Jeremy? How is he?" Colleen asked.

"Worried sick about you." Nami said.

"Aww...that's sweet." Cooper said.

"Is there something wrong, mother?" Colleen asked.

"I'm not sure, but I must ask. Were there any strange occurrences lately?" Nami asked.

"Strange things? Let's see...there was this one time where I saw the Yorda tree in my dreams." Colleen said.

"Dreams?" Ackmor asked. "Have you been keeping secrets from us, Colleen?"

"No, I haven't." Colleen said.

"What did you see in these dreams of yours?" Cooper asked.

"I'm sorry, guys, I thought they would go away, but they keep getting worse." Colleen said.

"Be calm, Colleen, and focus. What did you see in the dreams?" Nami asked.

Colleen closes her eyes, "Well...I see a castle...on a dark island with purple lightning shooting out of a dark cloudy sky."

"...What kind of castle is that…?" Ackmor asked.

"And also...there was a voice who guided me through these dreams." Colleen said.

Yukari was sitting beside a still asleep Toru watching the chaos unfold around her laughing at it. "Do we know how to throw a party or do we know how to throw a party?"

Kazura who was beside chugging down his third beer laughed. "I think we know how to throw a party!" he cheered splashing his unfinished beer on Toru.

With the sudden splash of cold alcohol on his sleeping body Toru shoot up quickly. Smelling the beer on him pissed the angry warrior off more. "WHAT THE HELL KAZURA?!"

"Ohhhh sugar honey-iced tea...grumpy pants is finally awake~ Well now that you're awake you can join the party" he said.

Toru glared at him. "I don't want to party! I wanted my damn justice for my home and that stupid Robot cost me it!" he yelled at him.

Yukari put a hand on Toru's shoulder. "Toru calm down. Ackmor is apart of Colleen's crew not apart of the crew that destroyed your home. Please understand we're not your enemies, but you're friends."

Toru shook her hand off glaring at her. "I told you before I'm not your friend, I'm not your comrade and I am sure as hell ain't no pirate! I traveled with you only to try and find my sister or to run into the vipers!" he yelled.

"When will you trust us?! I've always trusted you when we met! How can I gain your trust, Toru?! Please tell me!" Yukari said.

Toru got close to her breathing heavily. "You wanna gain my trust? Why? Why do you insist on trying to make me apart of this crew when I've made it very clear I want nothing to do with it!"

"Because even if you don't consider me as one, I consider you my friend. I understand how you feel. You're lost, alone, and searching for your sister. I would be that crazy too if I lose my brother."

"You have no idea what it's like! Every night I see Tamiko's scared face as she ripped from my hands. I hear her crying for me to save her and then I hear the cries of agony from my people as our home is destroyed! Until you have lived through my hell, until you have lost everything don't try act as you give a damn!" Toru yelled slamming his fist throw the table with his fist igniting into angry dark flames.

"...I'm not acting, Toru. I care about you." Yukari said clenching her fists on her lap, "I've always have. Everyone on the crew was frightened of you...but I always tried to talk to you and have a normal conversation with you no matter how much to pushed me away. I am the Captain of the Libras Pirates...you can say you are not a pirate like us, but you _are _a part of our family and you _are _my friend."

Toru clenched his tighter as his flame burned hotter which by now had a lot of Libra on edge thinking he was going to attack the captain. Kazaru was beside his sister ready to attack if that were to happen.

"No, brother." Yukari said standing up.

"But…" Kazura said worried for his sister's safety.

"It's about time I settle this by myself…" Yukari spreading her arms out, "Go ahead, Toru. If what you say is true and I am no different than those pirates who took so much from you, then kill me and see what difference it will make!"

The restaurant was silent as everyone held their breath waiting to see what Toru was going to do. Toru was glaring at Yukari who was meeting his glare with her own. The difference in height and size should have frightened the other, but Yukari was unfazed and never wavered under his heated gaze. Letting a deep sigh out Toru extinguished his flaming fist and stepped back from her.

"I haven't seen you act with malice in the months I've been with you, but it does not change my view of pirates. If I were to strike you down in cold blood I could never face my sister again" Toru said.

"I wasn't trying to change your view on pirates. I was trying to calm you down...you've been on edge every single day. I just want you to be happy." Yukari said.

"Be that as it may I think my journey ends here with you. I'm leaving you're ship and will continue my search alone. Tamiko's out there waiting for me to find her and I can't waste anymore time..." Toru said clutching his arm band.

"Toru…" Kazura said.

"Are you certain?" Yukari asked.

Toru meet her stare again seeing pain inside her eyes, pain he did not understand or try to understand. His heart was being torn with confusion, anger and desperation. He wanted to find his sister as soon as possible to make sure she was safe. He wanted to hunt down the vipers and torch them all alive for the pain they caused his family. He was confused because if he was being honest with himself he actually loved being one Libras. "I'm..."

Yukari cut him off by giving him a soft hug, "I understand if that's what you truly need to do. You sister is more important than us. I accept that, but...please...if you do something reckless and get into trouble come back to us. We'll be there to help you out anyway we can."

Toru froze up for a moment before letting his guard down for once in her presence. "I'm sorry Yukari...Tamiko's everything to me...I have to find her I just have too" he tells her while returning her hug.

"Tiggy...?" said a softly sweet voice that seemed to echo throughout the quiet restaurant.

Toru's eyes widen as he let's go of Yukari and slowly turns around to see Tamiko staring at him. The moment she saw his face, tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Is...is it really you...Nii-chan?" Tamiko said softly covering her trembling mouth

"T-Tamiko…?" Toru asks looking at her as tears also threaten to fall from his eyes.

The two siblings didn't know what to do. They were only a few feet apart, but to them it felt like oceans apart. They were afraid this was a dream and if they dared to move they be ripped from each other once again.

"How long has she been there?" Edmund asked from afar.

"The whole time." Kaisetsu answered smiling at her stunned friend as she placed a hand on her back. "Tamiko...He's right there and by the looks of it I don't think he's going anywhere."

Tamiko bit her lip as she began to cry before running towards Toru and hugging him. "Nii-chan! I've missed you I've missed you so much!" she cried.

Toru couldn't hold it any longer as he returned the hug as tightly as he could crying with her, "Me to, Tamiko! Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you…"

Tamiko couldn't speak all she wanted to do was stay in her brother arms. The arms that drove away all her nightmares when she woke up crying. The arms that always protected and fought for her. And the arms she held last before everything was taken from them. In her brother's arms she knew one thing if she knew nothing else.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**Jurabi: We have...come so far. This story...I think back to the old day when I first started this story. I didn't have high expectations for it, I didn't think that it would be as enjoyable to write, but boy was I wrong. You know what I'm about to say. You know it! You feel it! You sense it in your bones. ONE PIECE GREATNESS!"**_

_**Lazyfox: TwT The sibling reunion has me all types of emotional and sappy and I just loved this chapter 3**_

_**Jurabi: The chapter where Tamiko is truly happy. Where she didn't need to hide her sadness and pain...she just smiled and omg….this chapter was really well-written.**_

_**Lazyfox: You have your humor, you have your drama, you have the romance, a tad bit of action, suspense and then finally you have that heart touching moment in the end that just says it all. **_

_**Jurabi: Now...about the shipping moments. Obviously Kaisetsu X Kadiri was the best. I was actually half-tempted into having the two kiss.**_

_**Lazyfox: I pushed for the kiss I really did, but he said no. Speaking of ships I think I found a new one to support. Anyone else think Yukari and Toru would be cute together?**_

_**Jurabi: I couldn't have them kiss early! I am announcing that an arc centered around just Kaisetsu and Kadiri will be written and...their kiss will be legendary.**_

_**Lazyfox: WOOOOHOOOO! After that I'm pushing for a Tamiko and Cooper kiss. I almost got one in the Valentine arc, but a possible maybe future instead. At least Tamiko's first kiss was with her first love and not Karaus (Throws up again) **_

_**Jurabi: Well...what about Kaisetsu's nightmare…? Where she does kiss him? Doesn't that count?**_

_**Lazyfox: HELL NO! NIGHTMARES DON'T COUNT! Oh boy when Toru finds out about Karasu there's going to be some major ass kicking glory~ Try messing with his little butterfly now you creepy pedophiling murderering SOB! (flips Karasu off) **_

_**Jurabi: Yeah...when I gave the ages of the Straw Hats, I said that Tamiko was 5 when her backstory was so...Karasu and Shenhua are pedophiles just saying. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this feelz chapter. We've come so far in this story and it makes me cry seeing how much it's grown. Now I know how Kishimoto felt ending Naruto.**_

_**Lazyfox: I loved it! Even though I cried, but they were happy tears so that's okay and no worries you've been doing an amazing job and I will continue to support you ^w^**_

_**Jurabi: Thank you so much to you and everyone else who has supported me. I cannot wait for the other arcs. CP7, Cooper's backstory, Colleen's backstory, and the battle between Colleen and MM. You will love it. A clash of ideals. So please keep supporting me and I will truck out more chapters! Goodbye! :D**_

_**Lazyfox: Good bye everyone! ^w^**_


	75. Small Secret Revelations

**_Jurabi: Okay…I have an announcement. I have a tumblr account._**

**_Random Chorus: HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!_**

**_Jurabi: Enough! Anyways, my tumblr account is luffyxnamifanforever. Just type it in search and you will find it._**

**_Just connect them and take out the parenthesis. As you can guess from the URL, it's about the pairing from One Piece: Luffy X Nami…just wanted to get out there for people who really want to be around me as a person. It's not impressive, but it's something._**

* * *

><p><strong>Small Secret Revelations<strong>

Almost an entire hour had passed since the Skypiean siblings had finally been reuniting. The Straw Hats and Kadiri were watching their doctor's happiest smile as she enjoys the comforting arms of her brother.

"Good Jashin! How long are they going to just stand there like that?!" Arrow shouted but ended up getting hit upside the head by Kaisetsu and Sakuya for trying to ruin their moment

"45 minutes and they haven't budged an inch." Ackmor said. "Do organics even have that patience span?"

"They've been apart for so long…for almost their entire childhood…I wouldn't blame either of them." Cooper said.

"Yeah…I would have felt that way too…with my loved ones." Sakuya said.

"She's come so far…I remember when she first told me about him." Kaisetsu said remembering when Tamiko first came to the crew and told her all about Toru. "And now, they're finally together.

"So that's what it feels like to be reunited with someone you love." Kadiri said.

"It's settled then." Colleen said receiving glances from her crew.

"What?" Arrow asked.

"I'm going to ask that guy to join my crew!" Colleen declared.

"Really?" Sakuya asked.

"Yep!" Colleen said smiling.

"Well…what about Kadiri?" Kaisetsu asked pulling Kadiri in, "Can he join too?"

"Hey, are you Kai's friend?" Colleen asked.

"Yes…" Kadiri said.

"Alright, welcome to the crew." Colleen said.

"Yes! You're in!" Kaisetsu shouted pulling Kadiri in a tight hug.

"Um…K-Kai…you're…" Kadiri tried to talk but was cut off.

"I know! I'm so excited! I told you Colleen was more than willing to let you come with us!" Kaisetsu shouted.

"That's great and everything…but could you not crush me in half, please?" Kadiri asked.

"Oh my!" Kaisetsu said letting go of Kadiri, "S-Sorry…"

Finally, Toru and Tamiko had slowly let each other go and smiled at each other. For a long time…a very long time…such an awkwardly long time…omg someone say something!

"So…how have you been…Tiggy?" Tamiko asked shyly. _"My Jashin…I finally found him and I don't even know what to say!"_ She thought smiling sheepishly.

"Okay…how about you, little sis?" Toru asked, _"Damnit! I searched high and low for her and I didn't even think about what I should say!"_ He thought while also smiling sheepishly.

"I'm good. I'm good…" Tamiko said, "So…I see you joined a pirate crew as well."

"As well…? Don't tell me you-" Toru said in total disbelief that his sister became a pirate. "Why?"

"Toru, you have the wrong idea." Tamiko said.

"Why would you become a pirate?! Pirates were what destroyed our home!" Toru said.

"I know but…" Tamiko wanted to explain but kept getting cut off.

"I never became a pirate…I just went with these people to find you and that was it." Toru said.

"Toru…these pirates are different." Tamiko said.

"Tamiko, is everything alright?" Ackmor asked.

"YOU!" Toru shouted as his black flames returned.

Ackmor backed away, "Please calm down, sir…"

"Calm down?! I'd never forget what you did!" Toru shouted angrily.

"Wait Tigger!" Tamiko shouted, "Ackmor's my friend!"

"Friend my ass! No friend would help that witch who destroyed our home get away!" Toru shouted pointing an accusing finger at Ackmor.

Tamiko gasped at the memory of Yuni came back. She slowly turned to Ackmor, "Ackmor…you let her get away…?"

"Let who get away?" Ackmor asked.

"That girl you were protecting!" Toru said.

"…You mean…Yuni?" Ackmor asked.

"That's her name…got it." Toru said now knowing the name of his target.

"Yuni…" Tamiko whispered.

"What is it about Yuni that makes you hate her so much to the point where you would want to kill her?" Ackmor asked.

"Were you paying attention? That Yuni girl you were protecting was the bitch who destroyed our home, killed innocents, and enjoyed it!" Toru shouted, "And you let her get away! How could you possibly be my sister's friend?!"

"Please wait…I didn't know Yuni was even a killer. She was so kind and gentle…and cute." Ackmor said making Toru imitate a barf, "Did she really do all those things?"

"Hell yes she did…" Toru said.

Ackmor looked to the ground not knowing what he is feeling, "I apologize…and I am…sad…"

"Sad?" Tamiko asked.

"That Yuni…would…" Ackmor shook his head, "It doesn't matter…"

"It does matter," Toru said poking at Ackmor's chest, "You protect a girl, who you would have easily identified with your bounty list. Were afraid when I was about to kill you, and now you feel sadness? What kind of robot are you?"

"A robot that has a heart." Colleen jumped in as the Straw Hats plus Kadiri and Nami went to talk to them.

"You're those pirates…" Toru said, "The ones with the bounties."

"Yes, I'm Monkey D. Colleen, the one who will be Queen of the Pirates!" Colleen shouted.

"I'm her mother, Monkey D. Nami." Nami said.

"My name is Roranoa Kaisetsu. It's nice to meet you, Toru Sky." Kaisetsu said.

"Same here. I'm Dracule Kadiri." Kadiri said.

"I'm Ackmor." Ackmor said.

"Falchion D. Arrow." Arrow said.

"I'm Sakuya Lila Reevus." Sakuya said.

"And I'm Cooper T. Nelson." Cooper said.

"See? These are all my friends. All this time they were helping me find you." Tamiko said. "They're not bad like you assume they are…you should have seen our adventures together."

"Yeah, you and Kadiri should join us!" Colleen said.

"Join you?" Toru asked.

"Yep! That way you can be with Tamiko all the time." Colleen said.

Toru clenches his fists, "First…Tamiko, would you tell me about your adventures?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Tamiko said as she and Toru sat at a table while the others enjoy the continued party.

Tamiko then began explaining to Toru EVERYTHING that had happened from her joining the crew to a certain part that makes Toru's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Now way…Is that true?!" He asked.

"Yes, Toru…" Tamiko said with tears streaming down her face, "Naru is alive and well."

"Damnit…when I meet him…I'm giving him a punch in the stomach!" Toru said crying in relief. "Everynight…I cried myself to sleep as that image…that image of him dying…"

"I know…I went through that too." Tamiko said. "But you should have seen him fight and here's exciting news: Naru is planning to rebuild our home!" Tamiko said.

"Moonrock? Rebuilt?" Toru asked as Tamiko nodded, "…I've…I've never been so happy in all my life. Now we can go see him and be reunited with Mom and Dad. Everything will be back to the way it was." Toru said.

Tamiko's happy mood turned into a sad one, "About Mom and Dad…" She said as she told Toru everything about what happened.

"No…" Toru said holding his hands onto his face blocking the tears, "That can't be true…That can't be…"

"I thought that too…but…our dead Uncle vouched for Mother's death and I fought with Father's dead corpse at one point. He said he and mother loves you, Toru, and they're both watching over us."

"…Mother…Father…" Toru said laying his head on the table feeling his tears soak on it. All Tamiko could do was rub her brother's back in hopes to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Colleen and Nami were talking with each other.

"Now where were we?" Nami asked.

"Oh yeah, I said that I saw a castle in my dreams…and a voice in those dreams." Colleen said. "It called itself 'The Chronicler'."

Nami's eyes widen in shock, "The Chronicler?"

"Do you know it?" Colleen asked.

"Wait, the Chronicler?!" Kaisetsu asked listening to the conversation from behind.

"The…Chronicler…?" Kadiri asked walking beside her, "I haven't heard that name in my entire life."

"Nor has anyone…until now in Colleen's dreams." Nami said.

"Dreams?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes…ever since my battle with Natsume Gato…when I unlocked some special power back then…" Colleen said remembering the power.

* * *

><p><em>"I HATE MONOLOUGES!" Colleen shouted rushing towards Natsume.<em>

_"Heh, impetuous as ever. Teleport." Natsume started to disappear._

_"Pursuit!" Colleen punched Natsume straight in the gut causing him to spill out blood from his mouth._

_Natsume slid back and held his stomach in pain. "B-But how?! She wasn't able to touch me before, what kind of sorcery is this?!" He thought, "Psyc-"_

_"Sucker Punch!" Colleen shouted rushing in front of Natsume and punching him in the face._

_Zoro knew exactly what was happening, "I see…this is the cause of her Devil Fruit…Just what happened in there, Luffy?" He thought._

_Natsume wiped the blood off his face and had a look of complete shock, "There's no way…Is there something wrong with my Devil Fruit?!"_

_"No…" Colleen answered, "That's how my Devil Fruit powers work. When I'm on the brink of death, I unlock a new element. I now have the ability to use Dark elements just as I can do for fire, ice, earth, and electricity to attack."_

* * *

><p>"For some reason, I haven't been able to use my powers freely…and these dreams have been helping me regain them." Colleen said.<p>

"I believe I know what is going on with you, Colleen. I met with Jeremy since he called me. He told me that your Devil Fruit…is evolving." Nami said.

"Evolving?" Kaisetsu asked.

"A Devil Fruit that can evolve…?" Kadiri asked. "Would such a thing exist?"

"I am not quite sure…but it is possible given the dreams Colleen's been having plus her power loss after her fight with Natsume. Colleen, it seems that your Devil Fruit is reacting to different situations and grows from them."

"What should I do?" Colleen asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done…your Element Element Fruit will no longer be that name…you may no longer be a Paramecia type…" Nami said.

"And The Chronicler?" Colleen asked.

"The Chronicler is said to be an ancient dragon that watches and keeps time, but that has been said to be no more than a myth made up by Fishmen." Nami said, "But if the Chronicler is now turning up in Colleen's dreams…then I fear something terrible will happen."

"Is that so…well I'm more than ready for it." Colleen said.

"Are you sure, Colleen?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Positive. I'll find this Chronicler guy and…well…find him." She said with a giggle.

"Hehe…you have such an interesting captain, Kai." Kadiri said.

"All the more reason for you to join." Kaisetsu said with a smile.

"Now Kaisetsu…about your mother's Devil Fruit." Nami said.

"I didn't want her Devil Fruit, Nami. It just came out of nowhere…" Kaisetsu said.

"Wait, you have Robin's Devil Fruit?!" Colleen asked remembering how sad she was when she heard Robin had died while she was passed out. She was sad she didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Yes…I believe it's because Razgriz has her Devil Fruit and when I sealed her it transferred to me." Kaisetsu said.

"That's correct. In a way…" Kadiri said pointing at Kaisetsu's chest, "You mother is right there."

"My boob?" Kaisetsu asked.

Kadiri immediently took his finger away blushing the color of cherries, "I-I-I'm s-s-so so sorry! I-I didn't mean th-that! I was pointing at…w-well…I…um…"

Kaisetsu laughed and ruffled Kadiri's hair, "I was just joking with you, Kadiri. Of course my mother is inside my heart. She is watching over me now…and probably wanting you and I to get together."

"K-K-Kai…" Kadiri whispered now loosing his cool voice that now turned into a shy girly one.

Kaisetsu smiled and grabbed the boy's hand, "Come on. I'll buy you a good meal to eat."

Nami watches the two having fun with each other in amusement, "I already love those two. Best sense of humor…" She said looking at Colleen. "Colleen?" She asked seeing that Colleen had a far-away look.

She took off her hat and placed it on the table revealing her growing raven hair that was now at a shoulder's length. "So much time has gone by…"

"I know. You've grown so fast…I wish I was with you…" Nami said.

"After that incident?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah…when your father died, Akainu died…and you were unconscious when it all happened." Nami said.

"What happened?" Colleen asked.

"I…" Nami didn't want to say anything.

"Please…I want to know. When I woke up, I ended up in Jurabi and his pet Ksangar's house. Neither you nor anyone else were anywhere to be seen." Colleen said.

"I know…and I'm sorry…for not being there like the mother I claim to be." Nami said with a sad face, "The thing is…I left you with Jurabi."

Colleen's eyes widen in shock, "You did?

"Yes…your father died of radiation poisoning to save you. I'm both surprised and thankful that you yourself survived as well…all except the other…" Nami said.

"What other?" Colleen asked.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Nami said.

"No, who's the other? What aren't you tell me, mother? Mother's don't hide things from their children. Who else did Father not save?" Colleen asked.

"…" Nami bit her lip. She wanted to keep it a secret, but no longer, "…Your sister…"

Colleen's eyes widen in shock, "I…have…a sister…?"

"…Yes…your father and I decided to name her after a dear friend. Monkey D. Merry, it was such a beautiful name…but…some things happened and…"

"And…?" Colleen asked.

Nami just shook her head, "No…I don't want to talk about it…"

"…Mother…" Colleen said wanting to learn more about her sister. "Monkey D. Merry…" She whispered. "So…that Akainu person…the one who was about to kill me at one point…what happened to him?"

"Right after he stopped when you said something to him, Archer killed him while you passed out from the pressure." Nami said.

"Archer? He did it?" Colleen asked.

"Yes…so…what did you say to Akainu to make him stop?" Nami asked.

"I'm sorry mother…but I can't say. I made a promise to Jurabi to never tell anyone of my dream except Akainu…" Colleen said.

"Your dream to be Queen of the Pirates?" Nami asked.

"Nope…You know me, Mother. I never wanted that dream to begin with…" Colleen said, "I've always adored the Marines…"

"Yes, I remember. And Luffy just accepted that…" Nami said with a giggle.

"Hm…but some things happened…some things that just sparked something in me. Like I had to be a pirate…but that would ruin my dream as well…I don't know how I will be able to do that now." Colleen said.

"Well whatever that dream of yours is, I'm sure you will accomplish it along with the help of your strong crew." Nami said with an assuring smile.

"Thank you, Mother." Colleen said placing her father's straw hat back on her head. "I have to talk to Yukari now. It was wonderful to see you." She said waving to her mother as she joined Yukari, Kazura, Toru, Tamiko, and the rest of the Libras who were chatting with Arrow.

"And WHAM! I hit that bastard so far into his mouth that his dentist would no longer schedule appointments!" Arrow said finishing the joke.

Yukari, Kazara, Toru, Tamiko, and the rest of the Libras Pirates howled in laughter at Arrow's jokes. Colleen only giggled a little as she wanted to talk to her long-time friends.

"Yukari. Kazura." A voice called as they all turn to see the Capricorns standing behind their table.

_"Oh, great. It's that rude girl,"_ Colleen thought to herself.

"Mom. Dad. What do you want?" Kazura asked.

"Wait…they're your parents?!" Colleen asked as Yukari nodded, "No wonder I thought that girl looked like you, Yukari."

"Who are these kooks?" Toru asked.

"Watch your mouth around us, little brat. Karazu, we want you and Yukari to grab your stuff. We're going back home to the Goa Kingdom," Yuki-Rin answered.

Kazura turned to Yukari, who had an expression of shock on her face. Kazura then turned back to his parents. "No. I'm not going with you, and neither is Yukari. We don't feel safe with you anymore," Kazura explained.

"Kazura, listen to your mother. Either you and your sister pack your bags and leave with us, or we torture and sell your friends into sexual slavery and kill Weiss," Kazuma explained.

"Um…what…?" Toru asked.

Tamiko gasped when she heard slavery, _"No…not Toru too!"_

In response, Kazura stood up. "There is no way in hell that you are using my friends and Weiss as pawns in your depraved game! They want nothing to do with you! I want nothing to do with you!" Kazura yelled. "In fact, you, mom, and mom's three-ring circus of a crew are the reason why we're at sea right now! We can't go home because of you!"

Everyone at the table immediately grew silent.

"You think this is all a game?! Kazura Mikuri Miyafuji, I did not raise you to act like this! Your mother and I raised you to be a man, not a simpering pansy!" Kazuma yelled.

"Well, if I was raised as a quote-unquote 'simpering pansy' by you, then Weiss raised me to be a decent human being!" Kazura argued.

"Kazura, don't you dare talk back to your father!" Yuki-Rin yelled, drawing her katana.

"Whoa! Hold on! Let's not start a fight!" Toru said getting in between them.

"Back off you little knat!" Yuki-Rin shouted.

"Oh you do want to start a fight, don't you?!" Toru asked.

"Try me! Bitch follower!" Yuki-Rin said. At that reply, Yukari started to cry.

"Way to go, mom! You made your own daughter cry!" Kazura yelled.

"Kazura, T-Toru please stop," Yukari sobbed.

"Yeah, Kazura, your sister wants you to stop with the dramatics," Yuki-Rin retorted sarcastically.

"That's it…I may have talked horribly about Yukari and the gang…but NO ONE treats her like shit and lives to brag about it!" Toru shouted in anger.

"Go to Hell! You are the worst mother ever! I am glad that I no longer live under the same roof as you, you bitch!" Kazura yelled. Before Yuki-Rin could lunge at her son, Colleen jumped in-between the two Miyafujis.

"The both of you, stop fighting!" Colleen shouted.

"And why should I listen to the low-class, disrespectful peasant who was on my ship earlier?!" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Because Yukari and Kazura are my friends! I've known them since childhood. Do you ever stop and think if you're treating them right? You are their parents after all." Colleen said.

"Shut up. You have no right to judge me," Yuki-Rin said to Colleen.

"I do have a right. These are my friends," Colleen answered. Yuki-Rin aimed her katana at Colleen.

"Yukari, Kazura, change of plans. After you watch us kill this girl and sell your friends into the local brothels, you are going to pack your bags and come with us. Do I make myself clear?" Yuki-Rin asked. Nobody answered as Kazura slowly sat back down. "Fine! Defy me all you want, but you are going to be punished later!"

As Yuki-Rin raised her katana, the next thing she knew she was sent flying after getting hit in the face by a familiar punch.

"Who the hell told you to mess with my daughter, bitch?! Lay a finger on her and I will rearrange your bones!" Nami screamed in anger.

"Mother!" Colleen shouted.

Immediately, the rest of the Capricorns surrounded Yuki-Rin's unconcisou body.

"Everybody, run. The crew is distracted and that should buy us time to escape." Nami said.

"Right, run!" Colleen yelled as the entire group ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>After parting ways with the Straw Hats, the Libras returned to the Coachella. Both Yukari and Kazura were still shaken up about the events that happened with their parents.<p>

"Kazura... Why?" Yukari asked, tears still streaming down her face. Kazura sighed as he wrapped a blanket around himself and Yukari.

"Because, sometimes, bad things happen to good people like us," Kazura answered.

"Why, though?" Yukari asked.

"Because when mom and dad were our age, they got exposed to the dark side of life early on. And then they're using it at our own expense," Kazura explained. "Take for instance when we left home. It was mainly because they lied to us and failed to protect our friends. Because of them, we can't go home to the Goa Kingdom."

"Guys…" Toru said walking in, "What is going on? Who were those people? What's a brothel? What is sex slavery?"

"You never gave me the chance to tell you…it doesn't matter now to you, Toru." Yukari said, "Just…take Tamiko and go…"

"What?" Toru asked.

"You've finally found your sister, now you can go, right?" Yukari asked.

"Yukari…" Toru said.

"Yukari, Kazura, Colleen is here! She wants to talk to you!" Edmund said.

"Thanks, Edmund," Kazura said. A few seconds later, Colleen entered the room.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?" Colleen asked.

"Not bad, but not good," Kazura answered.

"Confused on a lot of things…" Toru said.

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," Colleen said.

"It's not your fault, Colleen. You did nothing," Yukari explained. The four grew silent.

"Yukari, Kazura... I hope you don't mind me asking, but can you please tell me about your parents? Because I never knew that your parents were bad people," Colleen asked. Kazura sighed.

"When my mother was sixteen, she ran away from home to start her own pirate crew and try to find the One Piece. Her parents were extremely wealthy, and they wouldn't let her become a pirate. After a few months, Mom and her crew were doing alright for themselves. Then, one day, Aki, the tailor of the crew, and Pearl and Lien's mother got kidnapped by a rival crew and was raped by one of their crew members. The Capricorns got Aki back and murdered the crew, but three of their own crew members died in the fight," Kazura explained.

"Is this when your mother started to become evil?" Colleen asked as Toru is left in shock.

"Pretty much," Kazura answered. "Then, Mom got a letter from her uncle, my Great-Uncle Howland, with an odd request. He wanted Mom to assassinate her parents. Mom was desensitized to violence and death ever since the battle between her crew and the other crew, so she took on the job with no problems. I guess that is what really pushed Mom and her crew to evil; all of a sudden, they had all of this money that Mom inherited from her parents, which meant a lot of power. Predictably, with that amount of money, they began to abuse their power."

"Then, one day, the Capricorns ran into the Dragon Lady and fought her." Yukari explained, "They lost, and the Dragon Lady made each and every single one of them into her sex slaves. Should any of the Capricorns try to escape the Dragon Lady's grasp, she would execute them. That's how strict her reign was. Twenty years later, Mom and Dad reunite with their old crew members, since the Dragon Lady scattered them all around the world. That's how Yukari and I met Edmund, Rhett, Amelia, Bridey, Locke, Aurelia, Aleksandar, Mason, Pearl, and Lien at some dinner party held at the mansion Edmund and his family lived at. Of course, all of us were in the dark about what our parents did for a living."

"Is that when you left home?" Colleen asked.

"We left home a bit afterward," Kazura answered. "We left home because the Dragon Lady declared war on the Goa Kingdom. The Capricorns formed a resistance cell, and they promised to protect us. They failed and spent their time during the war hosting dinner parties and going to formal parties. Because of their carelessness...Stella-Rondo's parents both died when their house was firebombed. We confronted the Capricorns afterwards, and they continued to lie about what they did. Then...I did something I kind of regret."

"What happened?" Toru asked.

"...I reported Mom and Dad's resistance cell to the Dragon Lady."

"You…what?!" Colleen and Toru asked in total shock.

"The next morning, half of the Capricorns were executed, and the others were taken to the Dragon Lady's custody. My friends and I had to leave the Goa Kingdom because of it, and we ran into the rest of the Libras on our way out. They offered us food, shelter, and a way out of the Goa Kingdom, and I will forever be grateful to this crew," Kazura explained. "After a couple of months, the war in the Goa Kingdom ended in a peace treaty, but the surviving Capricorns remained in the Dragon Lady's custody. Now, they're hell-bent on getting revenge on all of us."

Colleen's mouth opened in shock. "Oh my... Kazura, Yukari, that's horrible!" Colleen cried.

"What kind of parents…would lie to their own children?!" Toru asked.

"Ours…Toru…" Yukari said.

"Those monsters aren't what I would call a parent! They lied to you, threatened you, made Yukari cry…I will MAUL them for making her cry and this 'Dragon Lady'!"

"Toru…" Yukari whispered.

"You can't let the Capricorns walk all over you like this!" Colleen said.

"There's nothing we can really do. They're under the control of one of the seven Warlords of the Sea. If we do something to the Capricorns, we're all dead," Kazura explained.

"Then, _I'll_ do something!" Colleen said.

"So will I! I will not stand by and let this bullshit happen to you any longer!" Toru declared.

"Colleen, Toru, while your intentions are good, you really shouldn't face off against the Capricorns right now," Yukari explained.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Toru asked, "I'll make that bitch 'Dragon Lady' beg for mercy! No one and I mean NO ONE makes Yukari cry!"

"My thoughts exactly! The Capricorns don't scare us. We're going to kick their ass, right Toru?"

"Right!" Toru said, "Now let's go make some assholes pay!" He said as he and Colleen rushes out of the room.

"Kazura…I'm worried…" Yukari whispered.

"It's okay, Yukari…I doubt Mother and Father will find us here." Kazura said.

"No…I'm worried for Colleen and Toru…especially Toru…" She said blushing a little, "I don't want to lose him, yet he always flings him towards impossible odds…"

"That's who he is, Yukari. No one can change that. At least he cares about you…" Kazura said.

"…" Yukari smiled and blushes, "Yeah…he…actually does…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Okay…I am very sorry, but Cooper's past is going to be put on hold until later because so many things are happening in the arc. I'm hoping to do it at some point, just please be patient. Well I hope you enjoyed this lovely and funny chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite if you love the story. Bye for now. :D_**


	76. Weaknesses of Devil Fruit Users

**Weaknesses of Devil Fruit Users**

The Capricorns were on their way back to their ship to plan their next move.

"Captain, don't get too angry or your jaw bones will pop." Axi asked tending the wounds of Yuki-Rin.

"I'm alright, but that bitch…She has some nerve treating me like a punching bag!" Yuki-Rin shouted in rage.

"Axi is right." Heathcliffe said, "It is not wise to stress yourself out, Captain."

"Yeah, so what if we didn't get your kids to come with us?" Heathcliffe's brother, Soren, asked. "We've got plenty of other ways to convincing them."

"Hey, maybe we should get that girl from the restaurant." Holden said.

"Which girl?" Kazuma asked.

"If you are talking about the Skypiean girl then you must have been living under a rock, Holden." Kartik said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kartik?! That girl is perfect!" Holden said.

"Man you're as dumb as rocks…if you were as smart as me then you would have known that Dragon Lady's brother has already called dibs on that little bird. We lay a hand on her and our lives are forfeit to him." Kartik explained.

"Whoa! Dragon Lady has a brother?!" Axi asked in shock.

"It was kept a secret…but now it doesn't really matter to Dragon Lady anymore." Yuki-Rin said.

"And why's that?" Heathcliffe asked.

"That's because Dragon Lady doesn't even consider her brother, Karasu Jiang, as a brother." Yuki-Rin explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Heathcliffe asked.

"Maybe…" But Kazuma was cut off.

"Hey! There you are, Yuki-Rin!" A familiar voice shouted as the Capricorns turn to see Colleen and Toru standing before them.

"Well well, if it isn't the little girl and her birdie friend." Yuki-Rin said. "What do you want now?"

"I came to pound your face it." Toru growled, "I heard about everything that happened between you and your children."

"So, Yukari and Kazura told you the story. I doubt that would make any difference." Yuki-Rin said.

"My fist will make a difference once I smack it against Dragon Lady's face!" Colleen shouted.

"…Now now…I wouldn't make threats to our Master Shenhua if I were you, brat!" Yuki-Rin growled taking out her katana.

"So, should we let the Captain handle this one?" Holden asked.

"Yep, she can handle anything." Soren said.

"Big talk, coming from a flunky like you taking orders from a woman who's too afraid to face us, but you'll need something more intimidating than a sword." Toru said transforming into his Fire Demon form. His hair spikes up into a tall midnight Black spikes, with a white star pattern in the front. He gains a third eye on his forehead.

"Oh, an Angelic Demon?" Kartik asked looking at Toru in interest lifting his glasses, "The irony runs so well with this boy."

"Oh, you like this? It's a Devil Fruit that is meant to be used by only me." Toru said, "It's called the Demon Demon Fruit: Model Fire Demon."

"A Demonic Devil Fruit?" Kartik asked in curiosity, "That truly peaks my curiosity."

"Gah, you can be such a Devil Fruit nerd, Kartik." Kazuma said.

"Get ready, Yuki-Rin, because I'm going to beat you into the ground!" Colleen shouted, "Fire Punch!" She runs towards Yuki-Rin with a flame fist.

"Idiot…" Yuki-Rin said as she blocks the punch.

The moment Colleen hit Yuki-Rin's sword, however, she instantly felt weak. "Gah…my…my powers…What's going on?"

"Hang on!" Toru shouted activating his dark flamed sword and rushes at Yuki-Rin. Just before he could slash at her, he was stopped by a nodachi blade from Kazuma. At the instant, his blade hit Kazuma's nodachi, the black flames died out. "What?!"

"Back off from my wife!" Kazuma shouted kicking Toru in the gut sending him flying. Toru skidded on his feet and regained his balance.

In the distance, the goat, Summer, watched the fight from the distance and runs off.

"Ice Punch!" Colleen shouted throwing and Ice Punch, but Yuki-Rin blocks the punch with her sword and the ice shattered the second it made contact.

"You're such a weakling." Yuki-Rin said smiling sadistically as she grabs Colleen by the hair and stabs her katana into her shoulder.

"AH!" Colleen screamed in pain as she felt much weaker, "What's…happening…to…me…?"

"You really haven't caught on have you?" Yuki-Rin said chuckling, "You see my katana? It's made of Sea Prism Stone."

"Black Dragon Wave!" Toru shouted sending multiple black dragons straight at Kazuma.

"Worthless." Kazuma said as he blocks the attack. When the black dragons hit his nodachi, they instantly vanished.

"What the hell is going on…?" Toru asked.

"It is typical for Devil Fruit users to think that they are invincible…" Kazuma said, "However, they have more than just one weakness. Sea prism stones are stones that are made out of contents of the sea. They are made in handcuffs, cages, bullets, cannonballs, and even swords."

"So in other words, your Devil Fruit powers are useless against me, Monkey D. Colleen." Yuki-Rin said. As Colleen was about to punch her, Yuki-Rin caught the fist with her free hand and applies pressure on it.

Kazuma stabs Toru in the stomach causing blood to spill across the floor, "No matter how hard you try, you cannot win."

"…Damnit…he's right…" Toru thought falling to his knees coughing out flood.

"Man, the Captain and Kazuma are pounding the little baby seals." Heathcliffe said.

"Not much of a surprise since their opponents are naïve Devil Fruit users." Axi said.

"Damn you…" Colleen growled. "Why…why lie to your own children? Why lie about protecting them when you really weren't doing a damn thing to keep them safe!"

"It's none of your business, girl. This world is bigger than you can even hope to imagine. The same can be said about my quarrel with my daughter." Yuki-Rin said.

Toru didn't want to give up just yet so he runs at Kazuma with as much powerful of a flame punch as he could throw, but it was blocked by his nodachi. Kazuma circles around and makes a critical blow to Toru's neck knocking him out of his demon form. Toru lied on the ground unconscious.

"Oh…I think Kazuma broke the boy's neck." Holden said.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning, eh bro?" Soren asked.

"Now hear this warning, Monkey D. Colleen. Come after us again, and not only will we kill you, but your friends will be sold into sex brothels. In other words, we'll sell them as sex slaves." Yuki-Rin said.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Colleen said.

"I knew you wouldn't. Just stay out of our way, or your friends will never hear the end of it!" Yuki-Rin shouted as she punched Colleen's lights out.

"A splendid performance, Captain and Kazuma." Kartik said.

"Yes, that was an awesome show!" Heathcliffe said.

"Now, what to do with these two?" Axi asked.

"They're your catch so it's your call, Captain." Soren said.

Yuki-Rin smirked, "Let's take them out to the deserts of Halifax. They will become a perfect snack for it."

"Oh…I know what you're talking about." Kazuma said, "I love it when you come up with ways to kill people. It makes you all the more beautiful."

"Oh stop that," Yuki-Rin said blushing, "You're making me blush! Now, put some Sea Stone Handcuffs on both of them and let's go out and feed the Nibelsnarf."

Soren and Holden each put Sea Stone handcuffs on Colleen and Toru and bring them along for the Capricorn's journey to Halifax.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw Hats, including Kadiri and Nami, return to the Delicate Fox where Jacob was waiting.<p>

"Jacob." Sakuya said.

"I've been waiting for a long time." Jacob said.

"Wait, Tamiko, Kadiri and I didn't see you here before." Kaisetsu said.

"Trust me; I was here the entire time." Jacob said.

"Gee, he sure is a patient bastard…" Cooper muttered.

"So what do you want, Jacob?" Nami asked.

"Like I said, I need your help." Jacob said, "You remember Korozas, right?"

"K-Korozas?!" Sakuya asked in shock. "Yes, but...that demon is dead."

"Yes, however, on an island I heard a rumor that there is a cult planning on reviving Korozas. I came to you so that you can help me stop those idiots." Jacob explained.

"Well, you sure are doing a good job learning from your mistakes." Arrow joked as Tamiko giggled.

Jacob merely ignored him, "Will any of you help me?"

"I will." Sakuya said instantly.

"Sakuya!" Ackmor shouted.

"Korozas was the one who took my master away…I won't let that monster be released upon the world again." Sakuya said.

Kaisetsu's eyes widen, "Wait, you said that Korozas would be revived?" She asked.

"Yes." Jacob said.

Then Kaisetsu remembered her nightmare on Skypiea.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**That's three more friends you couldn't save...How do you feel now Kaisetsu? Is the pain becoming too much? Good. Let's see what happens to little Sakuya-chan now~" **__Razgriz said changing the scene again._

_"No!" Kaisetsu said but she found herself in a destroyed town. "Wh-Where are we…?"_

_That was when Kaisetsu hears a deafening roar and turns around to see the creature she had seen before, "No way…"_

_Before her was the monster demon Korozas destroying the town. "Th-that thing...I thought it was dead…"_

_"__**Well, demon summoning is a hobby of mine~ Though I have to say this creature is a bit much for me to summon alone and that's saying something" **__Razgriz admitted watching the demon destroying everything that crossed his path. "__**Such a lovely massacre don't ya think? Oh Look there's little Sakuya over there... Poor thing~"**_

_Kaisetsu turns to see Sakuya just starting to get back on her feet. She was bruised up and blood was dripping off her leg, "Damnit...how could there...be two of them…?" She whispered as she looks at her master's nodachi that was broken. "I'm sorry, master, Jacob...Colleen, I know you said I can't throw away my life...but I have to…" she said crying._

_Korozas was slowly approaching the downed and wounded girl. The monster's roar shook the very earth around him leaving deep scars from the sound waves. He raised his giant clawed hand back ready to impale the young Nodachi wielder._

_Sakuya smiles as she readies the same technique her master used, "Korozas...your short life ends here! Way of the Sword...ICE SHELL!" She screamed as she casted the life threatening ice spell._

_"NOO SAKUYA DON'T DO THIS!" Kaisetsu screamed watching Sakuya's body breaking apart from the spell she casted._

_Dark blue ice began to surround the giant demon monster, but just as it was up to its head, the monster broke through the ice easily._

_"No...way…" Sakuya choked out as her body began to chip away. "Everyone...I'm sorry...I failed you..."_

_"__**Did I ever mention that this one was stronger than the original?"**__ Razgriz asked._

_"SAKUYA!" Kaisetsu screamed seeing Sakuya's body fall to the floor and shatter into pieces._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Kai?" Kadiri asked.<p>

"No…those couldn't have been real…could they…" Kaisetsu said.

"What is it, Kaisetsu?" Tamiko asked.

"I'm coming with you too." Kaisetsu said.

"You are?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes…there's…something I need to confirm myself. Just in case." Kaisetsu said.

"Is there something we should know about, Kaisetsu?" Cooper asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Nami said, "If this Korozas is brought back, it will bring havoc upon many islands."

"Do you know the island where this 'cult' is going to revive Korozas, Jacob?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, on the island, Tombstone Island." Jacob said.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like the reason why it is called that?" Arrow asked.

"Hey, you guys!" A familiar voice shouted as they all turn to see the Libras pirates.

"Hey everyone. What's wrong?" Tamiko asked.

"You see…Colleen and Toru were gone too long. Have you seen either of them?" Kazura asked.

"No, we haven't." Arrow said.

"That's not good…you don't think they're…" Yukari didn't want to finish.

"What is it?" Kaisetsu asked.

"You see, Colleen and Toru went off to fight the Capricorns. But they have been gone for far too long. I fear something terrible has happened to them." Yukari said.

"No, not Tiggy." Tamiko said.

"Then let's form search parties then." Cooper said.

"What about Korozas?" Sakuya asked.

"Alright, we'll all have to split up them." Kadiri said, "But how do we do that?"

"Listen." Nami said getting everyone's attention, "The Libras Pirates will stay on this island. Kaisetsu and the rest of the crew will have to split. My group will consist of me, Jacob, Kaisetsu, Arrow and Sakuya. We'll be going to Tombstone Island. The rest of you will form search parties to find Colleen and Toru. Once that's done, find a way to Tombstone Island and meet up. Okay?"

"Right." Everyone said.

"Then let's get going then." Nami said as she, Jacob, Kaisetsu, Arrow, and Sakuya set said.

"Damnit! Why am I going with mop-hair?!" Arrow asked.

"Shut you whining you big baby!" Sakuya shouted.

* * *

><p>"Ow…" Colleen whispered still feeling weak, "So…hungry…so…hot…so…thirsty…" She wined as she stood up to find herself in a vast desert. "Where…the hell am I? Toru? Where are you?"<p>

"Over here…" Toru said as he slowly stood up from his unconscious state, "How the hell did we go from a city to a desert?"

"Wait! Where's that rude girlish jerk?! I want a rematch!" Colleen shouted.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook rapidly.

"What was that?" Toru asked.

"I don't know…it wasn't my stomach." Colleen said.

"We should get out of here. I have a feeling that something's watching us…" Toru said looking around the vast desert.

"Um…Toru…" Colleen said looking at her right arm.

"What is it?" Toru asked looking at his left arm.

Both of their eyes widen and their jaws dropped. What they saw was a sight to terrifying to write, but writing anyway. Both of their arms were cuffed in Sea Prism Stone. After a few minutes of absolute silence, the two sighed. "Well…shit…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**


	77. Father's Day Special

**Jurabi: Hello everyone, it is me Jurabi, here as always bringing you a Father's Day special. I know, no new chapter. What will happen to Colleen and Toru?! I don't know...But we're doing this special. By the way, Happy Father's Day.**

**Lazyfox: I'm here too~ *waves to everyone* Happy Father's Day everyone~**

**Jurabi: This special is going to be a little different from that one OVA the Straw Hats wrote. Yeah, they wrote that OVA. I'm never letting them write again...**

**Lazyfox: This special is about all our favorite daddies! Also That OVA was adorable so why not?**

**Jurabi: Well, I have some weird OVA's coming up...wow they are so random...Well, this father's day special we'll be bringing out the best fathers we have to offer.**

**Lazyfox: We have they ever been normal? Yay Daddy love~ I'm a Daddy's girl if no ones noticed hehe ^w^**

**Jurabi: Alright, let's get this Father's Day Special started, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Father's Day Special<strong>

"Honey, do I have to go to this father's meeting?" Wyper asked his wife who was pulling his arm.

"Of course dear. After all you get to meet the parents of those wonderful people our daughter is friends with." Conis said smiling.

"Heey! Bazzoka guy!" Luffy shouted from the gates.

"Oh no...Its the rubber idiot" Wyper groaned trying to break free from his wife's grip so he could get the hell away from here.

Conis smiled happily at Luffy. "Hi Luffy-san! It's been forever since I've seen you."

"I know! So Bazooka guy! Are you a daddy too?" Luffy asked.

Wyper sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yes strawhat I'm a father. I have two kids actually. A son and a daughter"

Luffy smiled, "Me too! Two girls."

"Oh that's wonderful to hear Luffy-san. Well I'll leave my husband in you hands. Dear be nice and make some new friends. Love you" Conis said kissing his cheek as she walked away.

Luffy wrapped an arm around Wyper, "We're going to have lots of fun, Bazooka guy." He said.

"It's Wyper!" Wyper shouted.

"Oi, Luffy." A familiar voice said, "Remember what I said and don't eat all the food, ya hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Ace." Luffy said to his brother who was sitting next to the gate. "Let's go, Bazooka guy!"

"DAMMIT STRAWHAT! It's WYPER!" Wyper yelled getting a laugh in return which made tick marks form on his head. "Ah forget it! It's like talking to a damn wall."

"You and me both…" Ace muttered.

"Come on!" Luffy shouted running through the gates.

"I feel sorry for the orange haired woman...How she marry and reproduce with him again?" Wyper asked walking next to the older D. brother.

Ace let out a boyish laugh. "I don't know man, but he made her happy and that's good enough for me" he tells him. "Just enjoy yourself...trust me."

"If you say so." Wyper said walking through the gate.

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Surprised to see you here Mihawk. Thought you be lost in the brimstone and fire" Zoro joked sharing a drink with his former teacher.

"I was there, but the hyper one brought me up here for a gathering. Not quite sure of what. Why are you here Roronoa last I checked you were still in the world of the living?" Mihawk asked.

"Yea I'm still breathing. Right now I'm sleeping somewhere" Zoro tells him.

"Big surprise there. You always were sleeping when things are going down" Usopp joked sitting next to his crew's former first-mate.

"Oi! Zoro! Usopp! Its so good to see you guys!" Luffy yelled running over to them.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled charging over to his captain and hugging him. "I've missed you buddy!" he said sobbing a bit at seeing his old friend.

"I missed you too! You've become a dad just like me and Zoro!" Luffy cried as well. "Oh! I also brought Bazooka guy here too!" He pointed to Wyper.

"Wyper nice to see you again" Zoro said nodding to the warrior.

"Roronoa" Wyper said nodding back to him

"Wait, did you die?!" Usopp asked.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Wyper admitted.

"So Zoro and me the only ones here alive still?" Usopp asked.

Luffy smiled, "Nope, I sent an invitation to someone else. He's coming a little later since he's been quite a busy bee lately."

"Yo, Luffy!" Archer greeted coming in, "It's been too long!"

"Archer!" Luffy shouted smiling, "Nice to see you! How have you been?"

"All is well with the Demon Fox Pirates." Archer said taking a seat.

"Luffy its great seeing you and all, but why are we all here?" Zoro asked wondering what his old captain is up too.

"You don't know? Happy Father's Day!" Luffy shouted with a smile.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Usopp said.

"Me too." Archer said.

"It's just another day" Mihawk said.

"Never cared much about it." Zoro said.

"Well now you do. We are going to do two things. First, we'll tell each other about our experiences being a father, then we are going to react to our children's adventures together. How about that?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, we get to see our children?! Alright!" Usopp shouted. "I haven't seen or spoken to Cooper for years..." he said a little remorseful for that.

"Our children, huh? I wonder how Kai's doing…" Zoro said.

"I guess it'll be nice to see what Kadiri has been" Mihawk said mostly to himself than the other fathers.

"I would like to know what happened to Toru and Tamiko after I was separated from them" Wyper mentioned.

"This will be interesting seeing those new Straw Hats' journey before we met." Archer said.

"Shishi see~ This will be fun!? I'm curious to know what you all thought when you found out you were going to be a daddy! " Luffy said bouncing in his seat excitedly. "So who's child is the oldest?"

"Well if Morgana lived passed 12 she be 22" Zoro said.

"Then I guess that means Toru would be the oldest then since he's 23" Wyper said. "Unless one of your children are older than that?"

"Nope, one of my daughters is 18. If my other daughter had survived, she would be the same age." Luffy said.

"My son is 20" Mihawk said.

"Mines 19" Usopp tells him.

"My daughter is also 18" Archer said.

"With my other daughters I have one that's 19. My youngest is 5." Zoro said.

"Well then that means I'll share first then" Wyper said taking up a thinking pose. "Let's see here... When I first heard about Conis carrying my child I was... Honestly I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Usopp asked.

"Scared I wasn't going to cut it as a father. Everyone believed I wasn't really worthy of being with Conis from our past rivalries and for a while I believed them. So when she became pregnant I was scared everyone would shun her and if that happened it be all my fault" Wyper confessed.

"Aw...so what did you do?" Archer asked.

"Yeah, did you hide your children from them?" Usopp asked.

"That's a stupid question to ask. The right question is what happened when they eventually found out?" Zoro asked.

"Well as expected no one was happy. They even threatened banishment upon us at one point. By then I was thinking it would've been best for Conis if I left her and let her claim the child as someone else's..."

"How could you let another man claim your own child?! That's the coward's way out Bazooka man!" Luffy yelled.

"I said I thought about it! I never let another man take my children from me or Conis for that matter! I talked to her about it to see what she thought and well when I did she slapped the hell out of me" Wyper said.

"Oh...that is why you never tick a lady off; especially when she's a mother." Archer said.

Wyper smiled as he rubbed his cheek almost fondly. "Yea tell me about it."

**-XxxxxxxxxX**

"_Conis can I talked to you for a minute?" Wyper asked standing across from his wife in their kitchen. _

"_Of course dear. What is it? Were their problems out on your patrol?" Conis asked. _

"_No there's no trouble for the country, but I think there's trouble for us... Conis a lot of people are not okay with our marriage or the fact you're pregnant with my child...What I mean to say is that maybe you should...maybe you should leave me and claim another man to be the f-"_

_Before Wyper could finish his sentence Conis had cross the kitchen floor smacking his hard across the face. The warrior was in a daze not expecting the little woman to slap him with such a force._

"_How dare you." Conis said in a low voice before glaring up at him with tears in her light blue eyes. "I didn't care what the people thought when I married you and I don't care what they think now! I married you because I love you Wyper and if no one can see that...If you can't see that then I rather leave then bring my child in a place they are not wanted!" she screamed running out of the kitchen to her room slamming the door shut behind her. _

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Now that's a sad story." Usopp said as the rest of the fathers nodded.

"You never piss of a pregnant lady," Luffy said.

"Its a lesson I had to learn the hard way both literally and emotionally. Hearing the cries of you're pregnant wife hurt a lot more than I ever imagined" Wyper confessed.

"Bet you felt like a royal jackass afterwards" Zoro said taking a swing of his sake.

"You're right...I did…" Wyper agreed.

"How you fix things between you then?" Archer asked. "When Hinata was pregnant and I pissed her off a simple apology didn't cut it."

"Well...it wasn't easy." Wyper said, "I took her out to her favorite restaurant, which was where we first dated, and chatted with her. I didn't bring up the baby again until the right time then I apologized. I told her that I was just afraid that not only will we be rejected, but so would our child. Conis understood why I would act the way I did. That's why she forgave me."

"Sounds like you have a remarkable wife and life partner" Mihawk summarized sipping his wine.

"I knew she was always a kind girl. She even told us about the guards trying to excute us that almost cost her, her life when we first went to Skyperia." Usopp said.

"So Luffy, if your children died at a young age, but would be next if they were still alive, does that count?" Zoro asked.

"Sure, even in death they still age." Luffy said.

"Then that means I'm next." Zoro said. "Well...when Robin announced that I was the father...I didn't even get a chance to have a reaction. That shitty cook was all up in my face salty that I took his 'wife-to-be'." He finished.

"Yeah, Sanji's reactions were the funniest!" Luffy said giggling a bit.

"Now, my initial reaction to having a child was...well I was in utter shock. I had never thought about the possibility of becoming a father." Zoro said, "In a way...it gave me more purpose."

"More purpose?" Wyper asked.

"Yes...all my life I had always dreamed of becoming the world's greatest swordsman and nothing more. I had never once thought of what to do after that dream was done. Being a father helped me through that feeling of emptiness I kept feeling." Zoro said.

"So that is why you were ready to face me, Roronoa." Mihawk said.

"Yeah…" Zoro said. "Let's hear about you, Mihawk. I'd never imagine you as a father."

"Neither did I…" Mihawk said, "The meaning of that word was foreign to me. In a way, I was in Wyper's position. No matter how strong I was nor how intelligent I was, I felt like I was not ready to become a father, but my wife told me that being a father did not take strength or intelligence. It took love."

"Oh, Mihawk loving someone. I can never imagine that." Usopp said.

"Love...yet another word that was a total unknown to me. Even though I never knew what it was, I felt it the moment I first met Kadiri. It's the feeling that is born when one life meets another." Mihawk said, "Now I understand why Kaisetsu and Kadiri share such a close bond."

"Don't worry, Mihawk. There's always that one part of love that we, men, get confused on. But it will all come natural when you just open yourself up a little." Archer said.

"Okay, so both Zoro and I have a child that is the same age. Do we let one go first, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me…" Luffy said.

"You go first, Usopp. I'm interested in this son you have who strangely isn't as cowardly as you." Zoro said.

"Actually...Cooper inherited Kaya's bravery…" Usopp admitted, "What he got from me was my strategic skill."

"Oh, no wonder he's so cool!" Luffy said. "So what was your reaction when you were going to be a father?"

"Um...well...I was totally shocked! I did not even see that coming." Usopp said, "Sure I wanted to keep Kaya safe and hang out with her...but it all just happened...and…"

"Don't worry, Usopp. It happened to me and Nami." Luffy said.

"It did?" Usopp asked.

"Yep." Luffy said, "So tell us more, there's obviously more."

"Well...uh...I was trying really hard to live up to my son's expectations and...it sorta didn't work out too well. Cooper complained that I lied about my adventure with Luffy a bit too much." Usopp said, "Even Kaya sorta got on to me about it. Other than that...I was just shocked."

"Okay then...back to me again." Zoro said, "I was okay with the thought of having a girl as the first-born, but two times in a row was a little shocking. The time I heard Kai was going to be born, I expected a boy...but out came a girl."

-XxxxxxxxxX

"_Oh, it's another girl!" A three year old Morgana said poking the baby Kaisetsu, "Hey, Dad! Take a look at Kaisetsu."_

"_Darn it! I thought for sure it was going to be a boy this time!" Zoro cursed to himself though he was smiling a bit. _

_Robin giggled, "Don't feel too bad, dear. If you want we can try a third time. Three's my lucky number after all."_

_Zoro grinned at her. "I like the sound of that" he said kissing her before cupping Kaisetsu's little face. "Hi my little Kai...Welcome to our crazy little family." _

"_Yeah! And I'm your crazy older sister!" Morgana shouted making the baby Kaisetsu cry._

"_Morgana! You made her cry!" Zoro shouted trying to calm Kaisetsu down._

"_Sorry!" Morgana said as Robin giggled._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Awww Robin was right three was her lucky number. She got her third daughter" Usopp laughed jabbing Zoro in his side.

"Alright, I'm first Luffy." Archer said, "Okay, the moment Hinata told me she was pregnant...like I said, I pissed her off. I really didn't want to bring my daughter into the life we lived. Marines were constantly coming after us, we had such a huge bounty on our heads, and we were a part of the Whitebeard Pirates. I was afraid we would put our child into a horrible life.

"Wow, like me?" Wyper asked.

"Yes, but that's when it hit me. I know that none of my crew liked the idea, but it was the only one I could think of. I went to Hinata and tried to apologize, but she didn't accept that. It took more than just apologizing for her…" Archer said.

"What did you do?" Usopp asked.

"I became a Warlord." Archer said.

"Oh you did?" Luffy asked.

"I did the same thing to protect my family. Man did that suck I felt like a damn lapdog and it felt like I betrayed you in some way Luffy, but Robin and the kids where my main priority" Zoro said.

"I told ya so, Zoro!" Usopp shouted.

"Surprisingly, Hinata came with me too. I guess Sora couldn't keep his mouth closed…" Archer said, "She told me that if I was going to protect our child, I shouldn't do it alone."

"Aw, so sweet." Luffy said.

"Why with all these stories are the women more responsible than us men?" Usopp asked.

"Nope." Luffy said.

"Said the idiot." Wyper responded.

"For me, my wife only offered me advice and told me what a father was." Mihawk said.

"I never did anything to piss Robin off just the Shitty cook though I think I got tricked the more I think about about it" Zoro said sipping his sake again.

"Okay, Okay! My turn now!" Luffy shouted thinking for a minute, "Uh... lets see oh I remember what I felt! I was happy, excited and in pain!" he said.

"Pain from what?" Mihawk asked.

"Nami/She-devil." Zoro, Usopp, and Archer said simultaneously.

"Yep, I made Colleen and Merry cry." Luffy said, "And Nami beat me for that. I just wanted to play with them.

"You made me cry when you named one of them after the Going Merry." Usopp said having nostalgic tears run down his face.

"You thought they could stretch like you! How was that playing?!" Zoro yelled.

"I felt kinda bad about not naming one of them Bellemere, Nami's mother, but Nami said Merry was the perfect name because it was the name of the nakama that brought us together" Luffy said grinning happily.

"Wow...didn't take you for a romantic Luffy" Archer said.

"I wasn't. Nami was." Luffy said, "She was just my navigator, but she wanted to be more than just that to me. I didn't know what she was talking about."

"But isn't it the men who make the move first?" Wyper asked.

"Not when dealing with this idiot" Zoro and Usopp said together causing Luffy to laugh and grin.

"Shishi I had the cutest daughters though! Makino-Chan and DanDan said so. Merry had my hair color, but Nami's pretty eyes. Colleen has my eyes and Nami's hair" Luffy said grinning holding his head, "Still sad I gave Shank's straw hat to Colleen, though. I didn't want to bring her into that life."

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"Colleen...she never wanted to be a pirate." Luffy said.

"A child of you're didn't want to be a pirate Strawhat?" Mihawk asked finding that a little hard to believe.

"Nope. Merry sure wanted to be one, but not Colleen." Luffy said, "You know Jurabi, right Archer?"

"Yeah, he's the Fleet Admiral." Archer said.

"You see...Jurabi and I had a little fight once, and Jurabi told me of a dream he's longed for despite being who he is. I guess Colleen heard that and wanted to fulfill that dream." Luffy said.

_-XxxxxxxxxX_

"_C-Colleen...you really…?" Luffy was in utter shock hearing the five-year-old Colleen._

"_Yep, I like that guy you were fighting, Daddy." Colleen said, "Even though you were fighting him, I liked what he was saying."_

"_So...you want to be a marine then, Colleen?" Nami asked ruffling her daughter's orange hair._

"_Yeah!" Colleen answered._

"_But Colleen…" Colleen's sister, Merry, said, "If you become a marine and I become a pirate, we have to fight each other."_

_Colleen shook her head, "No way. Even if we take different paths, we'll still be sisters! No matter what, I won't let being a hero get to my head. You, Mommy, and Daddy are okay. It's the bad pirates who are bad, but Daddy and his friends are good pirates."_

_Luffy smiled and hugged his daughters, "You just be you, girls. You don't have to be like me or even take my pirate adventure. Make your own dream come true and you'll be happy. I will root for you on whatever path you take."_

"_And so will I." Nami said hugging them too._

"_Thank you, Mommy, Daddy." Colleen said smiling._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"So what is Colleen's dream?" Usopp asked.

"She never actually told me. She said it was a secret between her and Jurabi, but it was an important dream." Luffy said.

"Then...I wonder why she's a pirate then." Zoro said.

"Wait, she's a pirate?" Luffy asked in total shock.

"Yeah, I just met her. She formed a good crew too." Archer said.

"Really? But...why…? She said she would become a marine." Luffy said.

"I don't know either…" Usopp said.

"Hm...well...oh Bazooka guy! You said you had another child. Care to tell us about her? Conis told me she's the best!" Luffy said.

"My little girl's name is Tamiko. She's my pride and joy" Wyper said. "Both of my children are my pride and joy, but it's just something about having a daughter that brings my protective instincts out more then I had with Toru."

"I know that exact feeling." Zoro said.

"Me too." Luffy said.

"Preaching to the choir here my friend" Archer said.

"Glad I have a son then" Usopp joked.

"Not if that said son gets close to one of our daughters. Ask Mihawk his kid almost died young because of that" Zoro said glaring at the other swordsman.

"Kadiri was confident in his abilities...and also Kaisetsu's willpower." Mihawk said. "At least he believe in her instead of you and looked what happened?"

"I did almost kill the young boy Tamiko was friends with...I did not like how close they were with each other. Strange how the table turned on us" Wyper said shaking his head at the irony of his death.

"Oh...sorry about that." Luffy said.

"I never saw my girl afterwards...until...I was brought back. I was able to see how much she had grown. She turned into a pretty young lady just like her mother." Wyper said.

"Oh wow you had to fight her? That's harsh" Usopp said feeling bad for the warrior.

"Yeah...but the most heartwarming thing that gets me was that she didn't even try to attack me. I...or should I say my corpse was going to kill her, but she loved me so much that she didn't want to lay a hand on me, and that's what stopped me and got me back to my senses." Wyper said.

"You're daughter truly has a kind heart. I met her she's a beautiful young woman inside and out. That's why it sickens me to hear that a monster is out there hunting her down" Archer tells him.

"What did you just say?!" Wyper yelled getting to his feet.

"Oh shit he didn't know?!" Archer hissed at Zoro and Luffy hoping they could help him out here.

"Know what?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah I don't know either." Zoro said.

"What has happened to my daughter?!" Wyper demanded glaring the man down.

"Awww fuck me! Okay look I just found this out and I'm on the pursuit of this monster-"

"I don't need a fucking explanation! I need to know what the hell has happened to my daughter!" Wyper yelled snatching Archer up out of his seat.

"Wh-Whoa! Take it easy, W-Wyper!" Usopp pleaded hiding behind Zoro.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down! That's my daughter he's talking about dammit!" Wyper said glaring at the other man.

"...Look...I don't know the whole story. But I DO know that this man, Karasu, will stop at nothing to take your child back. My friends and I are doing everything we can to stop and your daughter is in safe hands, trust me." Archer said.

"How is she safe? What does that monster want from her? What has she even done to this man to make him chase after her?" Wyper demanded shoving Archer away as he began to pace.

"Maybe this would be a good time to view what is happening to our children Strawhat" Mihawk offered.

"Yes, let us see." Wyper said anxious to see Tamiko.

"Wait, you're forgetting about me." Zoro said, "I still had one daughter...and she was the last."

"The third daughter..." Usopp said smil.

Zoro looked at the floor in shame, "...Yeah...damnit...I wanted a boy…" He said as an image of Kunai appeared beside him smirking, "It's like Kunai is messing with me…" he mumbled.

"Oh I think I've met Kunai. She asked me why you never named a daughter after her?" Luffy said eating a meat leg.

"Because I didn't want any of them to die…" Zoro admitted.

"Aww that's kinda sweet and sad at the same time" Usopp said.

"Does that mean when Nami and me named Merry after the Going Merry we killed her?" Luffy asked looking sad.

"Kinda makes me wonder why Zoro didn't name Morgana, Kunai." Usopp said.

"Oh shut up!" Zoro shouted punching Usopp.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like Zoro honest I wasn't thinking!" Usopp said just realizing how that may have sounded to his friend.

"Can we get on with this already?" Wyper asked. "I want to know what's happening to my daughter!"

"Of course!" Luffy said.

But that was when they heard the door open. "Sorry I'm late, Luffy." A man said walking through the door much to Luffy's delight.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted seeing his brother joining the meeting.

"I was a little busy, but I'm finally here." Sabo said taking a set. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, we shared how it felt when we found out our wives were pregnant. Care to quickly share us your reaction." Luffy said.

"Of course. The moment I found out Koala was pregnant, I did exactly what your father did, Luffy. I hid my child, much to the Koala's disagreement.

"Oh you pissed your wife off too. Join the club" Archer said rubbing his throat from when Wyper grabbed him

"At first, Koala was pretty pissed, but after a few minutes, she sadly had to let our son go." Sabo said.

"Again the woman makes the most sense in and makes the sacrifice. Women are strange people" Usopp says.

"So who's your son?! You never told us you even had a child, Sabo!" Luffy said excitedly.

"My son, huh? Well, I could tell you...but I can't." Sabo said.

"Awwww why not? I'm his uncle!" Luffy whined.

"I know, Luffy, but I have to see him again before I can tell you. Maybe some other time." Sabo said.

Luffy was pouting and grumbling under his breath. "Fine..."

"Strawhat viewing! Show me my daughter already!" Wyper yelled.

"The problem is that she comes much later than you think...in this adventure." Luffy said.

"Then just skip to the parts where she does appear." Wyper said.

"I can't just skip over everyone else. Just please be patient and you will get to her. Okay?" Luffy asked.

"...Fine…" Wyper grumbled sitting down but slowly raking his fingers through his hair from worry.

"Did I really miss something?" Sabo asked softly to Mihawk.

"He discovered his daughter might be in trouble" Mihawk tells him.

"Oh, I'm sorry man that's got to be rough." Sabo said.

"Let's just move this along already" Wyper said trying to keep his cool.

"I'm speaking from a man who was almost mutilated that yea lets move this along" Archer motioned.

"Alrighty then! Time to see our children's adventure!" Luffy shouted.

"I'm glad to see that even in death you're still the same Luffy you've always been" Usopp said grinning at his captain.

Luffy grins and looks at the projector he bough, "How do you work this stupid thing?"

"Let me try." Usopp said pushing a few buttons, then the projector shot a beam into the empty space causing a portal to appear.

"What is that?" Wyper asked.

"A projection portal! Shishi this allows us to view the kids adventure!" Luffy cheered, "I've got popcorn!"

"Yep same old captain" Zoro said relaxing in his chair.

"It's starting." Sabo said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Colleen, wearing her hospital clothes, yawned, "Man...How long was I out...?" She then stared at Satako and Karina for a minute and two and her eyes widened in shock, "OH MY GOSH! WHERE AM I?! WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?! She screamed in confusion._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"5 seconds in and already she's already hospitalized." Zoro said.

"That's my girl." Luffy smiled.

"She may look like Nami, but she definitely takes after her father" Usopp joked.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"You want to kill the other patients, you have to go through me!" she said._

_"You! We searched this entire ocean perimeter for you after last night!" Haxel shouted._

_"Oh, its you. Haxorus..." Colleen said._

_"HAXEL YOU IDIOT!" Haxel said._

_Satako was confused, "You know him...?"_

_"We caught that girl trying to steal our food from our storage. We went through hell trying to get that meat you ate up!" Haxel shouted._

_"Well I was hungry..." Colleen said, "I bet you are too...for an asskicking sandwich."_

-XxxxxxxxxX

Usopp, Archer, and Sabo were laughing a bit hearing Colleen butchering the man's name.

"She even gets names wrong…" Wyper said.

"What you talking about Bazooka guy? She said his name exactly right" Luffy said looking confused.

"Ah nevermind" Wyper said after face palming himself getting a sympathetic pat on his back from Zoro.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"Amazing! So that's how people fight with swords." Kaisetsu never heard that voice before. Out of curiosity, she faced the owner of the voice and saw Colleen. "The way you handled those pirates was impressive!"_

_"Oh hello. You must be new here since I haven't seen you before. My name is Kaisetsu; people around here call me Starlight Blade._

_"My name is Monkey D. Colleen. I'm looking for people as talented as you. "Would you like to join my crew?"_

_"Monkey D. Colleen? I've heard that name before." Kaisetsu said._

_"You did?" Colleen asked._

_"Yes, my father told me that he was once on a crew whose captain had the name Monkey." Kaisetsu said._

_"Oh, my Dad. Monkey D. Luffy. Why do you ask?" Colleen asked._

_"I knew it…Allow me to fully introduce myself. My name is Roronoa Kaisetsu, the daughter of Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin." Kaisetsu said shocking Colleen._

_"What?! Dad never told me…That's amazing! It's so nice to meet you, Kaisetsu." Colleen said._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Thank God they didn't meet the same way we did, Luffy." Zoro said.

"Yeah, you were starving to death when we first met." Luffy said.

"You know I don't think you guys ever told us the story of how you two meet and started the crew? To be honest I never expected Zoro who was once known as the demon pirate hunter become a pirate himself" Usopp mentioned looking at captain and first-mate.

Said captain and first-mate shared a look before grinning each other.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"I see. If you're that strong, maybe we can fight sometime." Colleen said._

_"Well, I'm looking forward to that battle, Colleen," Kaisetsu replied._

_It was then that their meal arrived. They all look so fancy, as though Colleen and Kaisetsu were eating in a fancy restaurant, which is mostly true._

_"How much do I have to pay?" Colleen asked, taking a bite out of her meal._

_"165,106,050 belli," the waitress answered._

_Hearing the price Colleen choked on her food. "OVER 165 MILLION?!" She repeated._

_"Yes, if you aren't Kaisetsu's friend that is," the waitress added, much to her relief._

_"We're not friends," the raven-haired girl toyed, having the same person to choke on her food again. "I was joking."_

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Colleen shouted in rage as she calms down._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Zoro! What the hell is your daughter doing messing with mine like that?!" Luffy asked angrily.

"She has her mother's sense of humor along with her beauty" Zoro laughed. "Now a fight between them would be something I love to see."

"I wouldn't. With them being your daughters I can only imagine the damage they will cause" Archer said shaking a bit at the thought of that fight.

"Luffy and Zoro fought once and they didn't cause that much damage...Oh wait nevermind the city was left in shambles by the time we left I think" Usopp mentioned.

"We never did finish that fight" Luffy said.

"Yea the she devil stopped us before we could" Zoro said giving his captain a dull look before it became excited. "Wanna finish that fight?"

Luffy was grinning too. "Hell yea!

"Hell no! Don't even think about it you two!" Sabo yelled knocking their heads together to stop the fight from starting before it even begun.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"I…I can navigate around the oceans and tell which winds are going to blow and the directions from island to island." Ackmor said._

_"Y-You're a navigator! That's great! Hey, you want to join my crew?" Colleen offered._

_"Join?"_

_"Yeah, we're on our way to the Grandline. I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates and Kaisetsu is going to be a swordmaster of Four Sword Style."_

_"It's Three Sword Style!" Kaisetsu shouted._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Seriously does everyone in your family have a brain defect? or is stupidity really heredity?" Wyper asked.

"I take offense to that! I don't have a brain defect, Luffy, and Ace on the other hand might because they were dropped and hit a lot on the head" Sabo stated.

"I have no idea what you just said Bazooka guy. Shishi!" Luffy said laughing.

"In Strawhat's case it is most certainly heredity" Mihawk said simply.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_The crew went outside to get a view of the ship. It was a medium sized brown ship that had a long mast, three doors that lead inside, and a fox as its head._

_"Wow!" Colleen shouted._

_"This ship, it belonged to the Hound Doom Pack. Looks impressive." Arrow said._

_"She looks easy to handle and is almost as tough as steel."_

_"Looking at this thing, cannon fire will have a hard time breaking this thing." Kaisetsu said._

_"Hey! We should claim this ship then." Colleen said._

_"Huh? You mean steal?" Ackmor asked._

_"Well, the Hound Doom Pack is eliminated. There's no point in just leaving this ship to be sold." Arrow said._

_"Yeah, this ship is going to take us to the Grandline. Let's make a name for it…" Colleen advised._

_"Let's see…the head is a fox so…How about Red Boat?" Ackmor asked._

_"So unsubtle…how about Silent Vessel?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Maybe…The Whispering Ship." Arrow asked._

_"We're not a haunted crew, Arrow." Kaisetsu said._

_"I know! The Delicate Fox!" Colleen shouted._

_"Delicate Fox…? Why?" Ackmor asked._

_"Because, this ship is part of our crew and it should have a meaningful name as a symbol of how much we care about her." Colleen said._

_"I like it. It sounds cool too." Kaisetsu said._

_"Alright then, let's sail out with the Delicate Fox!" Colleen shouted as the crew sailed away on their new ship._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"I would have gone with the Bear Cheetah Monkey Gorilla Fox." Luffy said.

"That's a horrible name for a ship! No way!" Usopp shouted.

"At least Colleen didn't get his bad naming habit" Archer said.

"I guess she did get one or two traits of the she-devil" Zoro said.

"You really don't like my sister-in-law do you?" Sabo asked.

"By the time our journey was over she said I owed her more berri than Luffy and Roger's bounty combined. You tell me how i'm supposed to feel about her?" Zoro growled at him.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Suddenly, Colleen appeared out of nowhere and shouted, "Hey Ackmor, are you a good cook?!"_

_Ackmor hit Colleen on the head and answered, "No, Colleen, I'm not! If you're searching for food, we bought some supplies from the last island."_

_"Oh…about that, I ate it all." Colleen said._

_Ackmor slammed the map down and yelled, "WHAT?!"_

_Kaisetsu and Arrow heard the shouting and got to the inside of the ship to see Ackmor choking Colleen._

_"What happened?" Arrow asked._

_"Ackmor, why are you choking Colleen?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Because this idiot ate all the food we bought yesterday!" Ackmor shouted in rage._

_Colleen laughed and said, "And it was good too!"_

_Sounds of punches and pounding where heard in an instant and Colleen was on the floor bruised and bloody missing a few teeth. "I-I'm s-sorry…" She whispered through her pain._

-XxxxxxxxxX

All the fathers except Luffy facepalmed.

"Ah...the memories…" Luffy said smiling. "I never figured out how Nami's punches hurt so much I mean I'm made of rubber."

Usopp shivered. "A pissed off Nami is a scary Nami."

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Everyone jumped up from the shock but quickly rushed over to Ackmor._

_"What is it, Ackmor?" Arrow asked._

_Kaisetsu took out her sword, "Is it an enemy?!"_

_"Is there meat?!" Colleen asked as Arrow whacked her on the head._

_"Is meat the only thing you think of?!"_

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Actually, its only half of the time." Luffy said.

"What's the other half used for?" Archer asked.

"She likes shiny stuff." Luffy answered.

"Oh god she is Nami's daughter" Zoro cried face-palming himself again. "Hopefully Kai doesn't get billed too."

"Nah, Colleen's not greedy. She just likes anything shiny." Luffy said.

"She likes her Robot navigator from what I saw" Archer said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, we're back in Loguetown." Yukari said.

"So this is Loguetown," Toru said, "You two have been here before?"

"Yes." Kazura said, "This town and us go way back…"

"But anyways," Yukari said turning to her pirate crew, "Alright men, you all stay here while Toru, Kazura, and I get your preparation supplies, but keep out of trouble and stay out of the marines' sights, understood?"

"Yes, Captain Yukari!" The captain, Yukari's, pirate crew shouted.

Yukari turned to her two crewmates, "Now then, first Kazura and I need to see how Weiss is doing."

"Weiss?" Toru asked.

"Yes," the other boy named Kazura said, "Weiss is a wise old man who took care of my sister and I when we were little. We left this island a few years back to gather the crew we have now and prepare our venture into the Grandline."

"Go and do what you can. I'm going for a walk." Toru said walking off.

"Hey! You can't just leave us like that!" Kazura shouted.

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Toru... He's grown so much" Wyper said studying his son feeling sad that he didn't get to see him grow up.

"I know how you feel, Bazooka guy." Luffy said, "Colleen's become so pretty."

"At least you know he's well. That is something to be grateful for" Mihawk tells him thinking of his own son.

"You're right... I hope Toru and Tamiko find each other soon. Their all that each other have now" Wyper said sadly.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Ackmor exited the store and explored some more. While he was wandering, he saw a group of guys hitting on a shy girl._

_"Come on, girl," the large guy of that group, who was assumed the leader, complained. "We just want you to come play with us for a while."_

_"I…don't want to," the shy girl told him. "I have to get back home."_

_"What's the rush? It's not like we're going to kidnap you. Just relax and come with us already, or you'll be in a world of hurt." When he said that, Ackmor couldn't stand back and watch this any longer._

_"Hey!" he called. "She said to leave her alone. Is leaving a girl alone that hard for you guys?! Are you stupid or something?!" When Ackmor asked that question, he heard some gasps and whispers from the townspeople who were watching._

_"And who are you suppose to be?" the leader asked. "Don't you know who I am?"_

_"I'm Ackmor. And I don't give a damn on who you are," Ackmor answered._

_"Hey boy!" one of the guys in his group called. "You better not provoke the boss! He'll kill anyone who opposes him!"_

_"And the Marines are doing nothing to stop that? Hmph. They're even worse than I thought," _

_Ackmor thought. "Like I care about that. I highly doubt that he can lay a finger on me."_

_Now that provoked him. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, charging at Ackmor with a sword. Ackmor saw through his attack and just ducked from his slash. Instantly after the blade of his sword went pass him, Ackmor quickly kicked him in the back of his head and reverse kicked him back to his group._

_The whole audience was stunned to see that happening. The large man's group members were worried about their boss, who slowly stood back up._

_"I was caught off guard," he excused. "I didn't think that you'd be this strong, boy."_

_"Now then, how about you get out of my face and leave the girl alone."_

_"Heh. I'll just let you live for now. Consider yourself lucky on that. The next time we meet, I'll definitely crush you."_

_"You? Crush me? That's way beyond impossible," Ackmor provoked._

_"I'll just kill you now!" the leader screeched, being held back by his underlings. He then had a devious expression on his face. "On second thought, there's a weapon fight tournament today in the center of town, at 3 o' clock" he said. "Sign up there so we could have a duel. Unless if you're scared."_

_"I'm not scared, otherwise I wouldn't have the guts to kick you twice just now, but I don't fight meaningless battles. In other words, what do I get if I win in that tournament?"_

_"The reward is the five-year title as the strongest person in the East Blue and the reward of 1,000,000 berries. You get the title; everyone will give you the respect you want for five years."_

_"…I'm not interested in the title, but I'll accept the money," Ackmor said. "You got yourself a challenge. And I hope you're ready to taste defeat."_

_"Hah! As if! I held this title for fifteen years and no one has ever beaten me!" the guy boasted._

_"No one except this one, I bet," Ackmor provoked pointing at himself._

_The large man ignored that insult and just walked away with his men following. Things got a bit too quiet._

_"Um... Thank you... for sticking up for me..." the shy girl thanked._

_"I was only doing what was right," Ackmor told her, walking away. "But you're welcome."_

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Ackmor is my favorite." Sabo said, "He's like a combination of Koala when she's angry and me."

"He reminds me so much of Nami though." Luffy said.

"Yet he is also like Kadiri." Mihawk spoke.

"He has Robin's level headedness too with a bit of my short temper" Zoro observed.

"I like that he has respect for others. Kinda reminds me of Chopper a bit and I think I see a little of Franky and me in him when he looks after the Delicate Fox" Usopp said.

-0000-

_"I didn't know it was that bad…" Ackmor said._

_"But what about, Kaisetsu? She's getting worse by the minute." Arrow said._

_"I…I don't know…" Jotaro said, "It's hopeless for her now!"_

_"Hey!" Colleen shouted, "You may be my friend but so is Kaisetsu! I'm not giving up on her! There's got to be at least someone with medical expertise!"_

_"Colleen, we've been through this. There was only one doctor and he's dead even when he did his best to conceal his identity. I'm sorry…" Jotaro said as everyone hung their heads in sadness._

_"No…it can't be…Kaisetsu…" Colleen said._

_Sakina's head shot up as if she sees something, "Hey! Who's that?" She said pointing behind everyone._

_Everyone turned to see a black robed figure whose face was covered by a black hood standing over Kaisetsu._

_"Hey! Who are you?!" Sakuya said taking out her nodachi as Arrow took out his guns and Colleen and Ackmor got ready to fight._

_"Don't worry, your friend will be fine." the robed figure said taking out needles and sticking it on Kaisetsu's arm angering Colleen._

_"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER, BASTARD!" Colleen shouted._

_Kaisetsu slowly opened her eyes to see the figure, "Who are…"_

_"Don't talk. I'm trying to make you better." the figure took out a capsule and put it on Kaisetsu's hand, "Take one each time you feel sick."_

_Kaisetsu looked closely at the face of the figure helping her. The figure was a girl with pinkish/purple eyes, a button nose, and sapphire blue hair with snowy white bangs that frame her heart shaped face._

_Before anyone could say anything, the girl suddenly ran away and disappeared._

_"Who was that?" Jotaro asked._

_"I…don't know." Kaisetsu said sitting up._

_"KAISETSU!" Colleen shouted hugging Kaisetsu, "I was so worried. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes. I'm not sure what happened but that girl helped me out." Kaisetsu said._

_"Girl? You saw her face?" Ackmor asked._

_"Yes. She seemed to be a very nice girl." Kaisetsu said._

_"Listen, I know that you guys are in a hurry, but I'd suggest waiting for a while until you start moving. My father usually has guard patrols around here and if they find pirates like you, he'll surely be coming after you bounties." Jotaro said._

_"I think so too." Kinuko said._

_"Alright, let's go to sleep then. But can he eat something first?" Colleen asked._

_"NO!" Everyone shouted._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Kaisetsu almost died? Why didn't she tell me about that!" Zoro yelled feeling his protective streak kicking in.

"Perhaps she didn't want you to worry for her." Mihawk said.

"Well, that's my job. I went through one sick daughter so excuse me if finding out another one almost died from disease too" Zoro complained.

Wyper was smiling softly to himself which caught Luffy's eye. "Hey Bazooka guy you're smiling again."

"Y-Yeah? So what?" Wyper asked frowning slightly at him.

Luffy smiled back him. "It's better to smile Shishi!"

"I'm guessing that's your daughter? She has some skills as a doctor so you should be very proud of her" Sabo complimented.

Wyper's smile was back. "I'm very proud of her. Like I said she's turned into a very kind woman just like her mother."

-XxxxxxxxxX

_After the Straw Hats returned to the ship, they then heard a smashing sound. Colleen, Sakuya, and Arrow went inside the ship to see Tamiko awake and hiding from Kaisetsu beside a barrel._

_"Hey! You're that doctor who helped Kaisetsu! I'd like to thank you for that!" Colleen shouted._

_The girl was silent as she still hides beside._

_"Um…excuse me." Kaisetsu said, "You're supposed to be hiding behind the barrel, not beside it."_

_"Oh…" Tamiko said as she hid behind the barrel._

_"Hey…you don't have to be afraid. I'm the one who rescued you. I'd like to thank you for helping me out." Kaisetsu said._

_"Well…you're welcome." Tamiko said, "You were dying because an acid was destroying your immune system causing viruses to enter your body."_

_"Wow…you are a doctor! Hey, do you want to join my crew?!" Colleen asks with glee._

_"Yeah…that seems to be a great idea." Sakuya says._

_"Crew? What do you mean?" Tamiko asks and then realization kicks in and she hides beside the barrel again, "Don't tell me…you're all pirates!"_

_"Well…yes we are." Sakuya says._

_"Then forget it, I won't join you pirates." Tamiko says with a hint of coldness._

_"Aw...why not?" Colleen asks._

_"Because, pirates are the worst kind of human beings imaginable; they destroyed my island, killed my family and friends, and separated me from my brother. I'll make this clear, I hate pirates." Tamiko says and tears fell down her eyes, "I'd rather not remember all those times…"_

_Kaisetsu steadily walked towards the young girl, "I'm sorry all that happened to you. But we're not who you claim us to be. My name is Kaisetsu."_

_"I'm Sakuya Lila Reeves."_

_"Falchion D. Arrow's the name."_

_"We have more crew members waiting to meet you…miss…"_

_"Tamiko Sky." Tamiko said._

_"Tamiko…that's a cute name." Kaisetsu said._

_"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates!" Colleen shouted with pride._

_"Is that how you always introduce yourself?" Arrow asks._

_"M-Monkey D. Colleen, does that mean…?" Tamiko asks as she went out of hiding and stood before them, "Do you know, the last Pirate King?"_

_"Oh, you mean Dad. Yeah, his name was Monkey D. Luffy, so that means I'm his daughter." Colleen said._

_Suddenly, Tamiko's attitude changed from hateful to fan girl as sparkles appeared in her eyes, "No…WAY! OH I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" Tamiko shouted._

_Colleen and Kaisetsu giggled at the girl's antics as Colleen said, "Kaisetsu is the daughter of Roranoa Zoro and Nico Robin so don't forget her."_

_Tamiko gasped, "Oh…my…GOODNESS! I SAVED THE DAUGHTER OF TWO STRAW HAT CREW MEMBERS! THIS IS SOOOO EXCITING!"_

_Nearly everyone on the ship had to cover their ears at the girl's shouting, even the ones on the far side._

_"What's with all that screaming?" Kinuko asks._

_"Must be that girl they saved." Ackmor said._

_"Geez, little girl, do you have to scream?" Arrow asked._

_"I'm SO SORRY!" Tamiko shouted trying to keep her voice down, "BUT I'M SO EXCITED! OF COURSE I'LL JOIN YOUR CREW!"_

_"Wait, what happened to all your hatred for pirates a few minutes ago?" Arrow asked._

_"Oh, all that? Out of the window! I'm going to be a member the Straw Hat Pirates, my favorite pirate crew of all time!" Tamiko shouted._

_"YAHOO! WE'VE GOT A DOCTOR!" Colleen shouted._

_"YAHOO! I'M A STRAW HAT PIRATE!" Tamiko also shouted as she and Colleen danced around._

_"Alright, what's going on here?" Ackmor asked entering the room._

_"Look, Ackmor. We've got a new crewmember and she's a doctor!" Colleen said._

_"HI! I'm Tamiko Sky, you're new doctor!" Tamiko said as suddenly her eyes sparkled again, "OH MY! YOU'RE A CYBORG!" She shouted scanning over Ackmor's robotic arms, "YOU LOOK SO AWESOME! HEY, CAN YOU SHOOT LASERS OR FIRE ROCKETS?! HUH? HUH? CAN YOU?!"_

_"No, I can't, and please stop with the shouting." Ackmor said covering his ears._

_"Aww…" Tamiko said all sad._

_"But…Arrow here has a lot of gadgets that blow stuff up." Colleen said._

_"Really, you do?!" Tamiko asked._

_"Yeah, but those are off limits." Arrow said._

_"May I see them please?" Tamiko asks giving Arrow her puppy dog face._

_"No, I can't." Arrow said._

_"Please."_

_"No."_

_"Please."_

_"No, Tamiko."_

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Tamiko started to say the word nonstop._

_"Tamiko…"_

_"…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

_"You can't keep that up."_

_"…eeeeeeeeee-Yes I can- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

_"Might as well, show here your weapons, Arrow. It doesn't look like she'll stop any time soon." Kaisetsu suggested._

_Arrow sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. I'll show you my weapons, BUT, you're not allowed to lay a single finger on them, got it…"_

_"Yes, sir! Woho- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

_"You can stop that now."_

_"Wish I can but I'm stuck- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

_Arrow then slightly nudged Tamiko's throat so that she could stop._

_"Thank you, Arrow!" Tamiko said hugging Arrow._

_"You don't have to hug me, you know." Arrow said._

_"Why not? You're my friend and we should celebrate all of this with…A PARTY!" Tamiko shouted._

_"YEAH! LET'S HAVE MEAT AT THAT PARTY!" Colleen shouted as Arrow takes Tamiko down to the weapons bay and Colleen follows._

_After the two left, everyone but Kaisetsu lowered their heads._

_"Oh…God…two Colleen's now…" Ackmor and Sakuya said._

_Kaisetsu giggles and says, "Don't worry guys; she's not as bad as you think. Trust me."_

-XxxxxxxxxX

"She is so much like Chopper!" Luffy said laughing.

"She seems very perfect for Colleen's crew." Usopp said.

"I've never seen Tamiko that hyper before…" Wyper said.

"Maybe Chopper told her all about us." Zoro said, "But she and Kai sure share a special bond."

"Reminds me of another doctor and swordsman I know" Usopp said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Colleen picked up an object wondering what it was, "What's this thing?"_

_Arrow's eyes widened when he saw that the object was a rocket launcher, "COLLEEN DON'T!"_

_Too late. Colleen accidentally pulled the trigger causing the rocket launcher to fire its missile. The missile went berserk around the room as the crew dived on the ground until the missile flew through the hole in the ceiling up into the air and exploded._

_Colleen gave a shy smile, "Oops…"_

_"DON'T 'OOPS' US! YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" Everyone but Cooper and Kaisetsu shouted._

_Arrow snatched the rocket launcher away, "Now don't touch anything!"_

_"But…"_

_"NOTHING!"_

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Aww...she tried to use a cannon, like I did that one time." Luffy said.

"And almost killed somebody like you too" Zoro growled.

"That was a rocket launcher, Luffy." Usopp said.

"Looks like the same cannon Robin used too." Luffy said.

"I still can't get over the fact that she actually used a gun." Zoro said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_In the darkness that followed, Tamiko then saw a familiar figure who was Toru._

_"T-Tigger…TIGGER!" She shouted as she ran up to him. "Tigger…I'm so glad you're okay…"_

_"…"_

_"Tigger…? Are you-ugh!" Tamiko's throat was then grabbed by Toru's rough hand. "T-Tigger…?! What are you…doing…? It's me…you little sister: Tamiko! Don't you…recognize me…?"_

_"Yeah! I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become! The very thing that destroyed our home and killed our parents: A filthy pirate!" Toru said._

_"Please stop…" Tamiko tried to say._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"What the hell?! Toru would never yell at Tamiko or put his hands on her!" Wyper yelled getting pissed. "What games are you playing at here Strawhat?!"

"Wait for it…" Luffy said grinning.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"No…" Toru said, "After all I've done for you…you've turned into this…?" Tamiko's eyes widened at his statement. "I've always told you to not concern yourself with the outside world. But no…you decided to do it anyway. It's your fault that they're all dead." Tears streamed down Tamiko's cheeks. "Those damn pirates destroyed our own home and probably killed our parents." Tamiko tried to pry away from Toru's grip, but couldn't._

_"The worst thing though is that it's all your fault our parents died!" yelled the Toru, "If you hadn't let those pirates find our village in the first place, our parents! They would still be alive today! If they hadn't died…No, they wouldn't even want to look at you anymore. Because of what you did…our parents are dead and there's no way they can come back. You may not have killed them, but you helped the bullet strike its target. You should die!" His grip again tightened around Tamiko's neck._

_But then, Tamiko smirked, "How was my acting…Ms. May?"_

_"What?" the Toru Tamiko named Ms. May said._

_"Kōri No Yari!" Tamiko summoned water and turned them into icicle spears and slashed the Toru with them._

_"I-Impossible…!" Toru shouted as he suddenly turned into Ms. May. "H-How…did you see through my illusion?!"_

_"Did you really think I was dumb enough to fall for that? I know my family and the people I love better than you could ever know yourself. Even if…I caused all those things…I didn't do all of it on purpose and I believe Toru will understand that. Until then, I won't let what anyone says about me dissuade me!" Tamiko shouted and then suddenly, a pair of white fluffy wings appeared out of her back. "That is the pride of a Skypian!"_

-XxxxxxxxxX

Wyper was crying a bit. "That's my little girl" he said rubbing at his eyes.

"This is why she's my favorite out of Colleen's friends." Luffy said. "Because she's true to herself and truly cares about all of her friends."

"I'm just surprised that she never showed her friends that she's a Skypiean." Usopp said.

"Why do you think that is?" Sabo asked.

"She must have had a good reason too" Mihawk remarked.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Colleen awoke from her dream and found herself inside a familiar place, The Delicate Fox. She was wrapped up in bandages and she saw her straw hat on a nearby table. "Ow…I can't move can I?"_

_"Colleen! Thank goodness you're awake!" Tamiko shouted as she entered the room._

_"Hey, Tamiko! How long have I been out?" Colleen asked._

_"6 whole days!"_

_"6 days…" Colleen sat there frozen in shock, "That means I missed 18 meals!"_

_"Haha…that's right." Tamiko laughed._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Wow my kid sucks at math...It should have been 30 meals" Luffy said.

"No she was counting by three not five you idiot" Archer said.

"Yeah, but she has that thing that lets her eat as much as I do even though she's not made of rubber. What did Nami call it?" Luffy asked.

"High metabolism?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah, that." Luffy said.

"The more I learn about you and your daughter the more I question why I joined your crew though I have no regrets with joining" usopp said shaking his head. "Hey when do I get to see Nelson Luffy?"

"Who?" Luffy, Zoro and Sabo asked.

"My son! Did you forget already?!" Usopp asked.

"I thought his name was Cooper?" Archer said.

"I call him Nelson, but other people call him Cooper." Usopp said. "Nelson was Kaya's father's name so its special to her and me."

"Hm...I wonder why the portal didn't show him?" Luffy asked staring at the portal, "Maybe if I hit it." He said hitting the portal and it played back a few parts.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"So, we're on our own on this?" Kaisetsu asked._

_Sakuya walked outside with Kaisetsu, "Yeah, but how are we going to find out the Teuchi's plan?"_

_"By knowing their intentions or course." a voice said._

_"Really? Is that your answer, Kaisetsu?" Sakuya asked._

_"That wasn't me?" Kaisetsu said._

_Sakuya turned to Ackmor confused, "Ackmor?"_

_"What?" He asked._

_"Did you say something?" Sakuya asked._

_"No."_

_"That's because I did." the voice said again._

_The Straw Hats turned to a familiar man sitting on a chair that wasn't there before._

_"It's you!" Sakuya shouted taking out her nodachi._

_Kaisetsu took out her katana while Ackmor stood in his fighting stance._

_Tamiko and Arrow woke up from their unconscious state and looked at the man. Arrow's eyes widened as he shouted, "ENEMY ALERT! ENEMY ALERT! BATTLE STATIONS!"_

_The shouting woke Colleen up as she walked towards the group half-asleep, "Kaisetsu, did you have to hit me so hard…?" She then looked at the man, "Oh, it's you…Mr…um…"_

_"Mr. November. But you can call me, Cooper T. Nelson, Cooper for short."_

_"Nelson…WAIT!" Colleen shouted, "You're…Usopp's son!" Colleen shouted._

_"What?!" Everyone shouted except Kaisetsu._

_"That's right. I'll take a hunch that you've met my father." Cooper said._

_"Wait, you're Usopp's son, but what were you doing in the Teuchi organization?" Ackmor asks._

_"I was a spy." Cooper answered._

_"A spy?" Sakuya asked._

_"Yep," Cooper said taking his black coat off, showing his slim but athletic body. He has a cross tattooed on his back, tribal tattoos on his arms. He wears a red zipped up sleeveless hoodie with black cargo shorts and black heavy duty boots. "Anyways…I want to join your crew, Monkey D. Colleen."_

_"Why should we trust you?" Arrow asked._

_"Because, I have vital information on the Teuchi that wasn't easy to get, let alone escape alive with and I'm an excellent shipwright, besides, isn't Kaisetsu's father Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin?" Cooper said making Kaisetsu flinch, "That's right. I actually met your parents; in fact, I met all of the original Straw Hats before they disbanded."_

_"Even so…we still…" Ackmor couldn't finish._

_"You're not going to kill us?" Colleen asked._

_"No." Cooper said._

_Colleen then smiled, "Welcome to the crew."_

_"COLLEEN!" Everyone but Kaisetsu shouted._

_Colleen looked back at them and smiled again, "Don't worry. This guy is Usopp and Kaya's son. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt his father's best friends' daughters."_

_"Yeah…but…" Sakuya trailed off._

_"Don't worry, besides, he's a shipwright. He can put the ship in tip-top shape." Colleen said._

_"Fine, but first off, I need to interview him." Arrow said pulling out a table, taking out some paper, and a pencil. Cooper was on the other side._

_"Arrow, do you really have to do all that?" Tamiko asked._

_"Of course I do. I still don't trust this guy. Who his father was doesn't really describe him as a person." Arrow said._

_Cooper understood that most of them didn't trust him right away. Trust is really something one must earn and Cooper is going to do just that by showing his ability._

_Suddenly, tails sprouted out of the ground in front of Colleen and Tamiko. Curious, Colleen poked the tails and the tails swayed back in forth. Both of them thought it was fun and started poking at them. Tamiko accidentally tripped and saw Cooper looking at her with a smile. Afraid, Tamiko hid behind Colleen._

_"Pay attention!" Arrow shouted getting back Cooper's attention. "I want some straight up and honest answer. Now what's my name?"_

_"Don't you mean, what's my name?" Cooper asked._

_"Yes, that's exactly what I asked. What's my name?" Arrow asked._

_"No…it's 'What's your name'."_

_"Oh, my name is Falchion D. Arrow, hello."_

_Cooper sweat dropped, "Okay…my name is Cooper T. Nelson. Cooper for short."_

_"Cooper T. Nelson…so what's your occupation?" Arrow asked._

_"I'm a shipwright." Cooper said._

_"A shipwright? Are you serious?!"_

_"I just told you that…Anyways, it's a surprise but my mother came from a long line of rich shipwrights."_

_Arrow started to write down facts, "I see…so your mother's family line was a long history of shipbuilding."_

_Kaisetsu was listening to the conversation from afar irritated, "What in the hell…?"_

_"Go on…" Arrow said._

_"My family has also made valuable upgrades to ships like yours so our voyage can last even longer. The upgrades vary from top of the line cannons to stronger armor as well." Cooper explained._

_"Wow, you have the skills…but tell me about an accomplishment you've done in life." Arrow said._

_"Well…let's see…" Cooper thought for a while and then smiled, "There is this achievement that I never considered an accomplishment but…"_

_"Well what is it?" Arrow asked._

_Cooper smiled again and whispered, "…I overthrew the World Government…" He then showed his thumb, "…with this thumb…"_

_"COLLEEN! MY INVESTIGATION HAS CONCLUDED THAT HE IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS!" Arrow shouted but Colleen and Tamiko were getting tickled by fox tails, "Are you two listening to me?!"_

_Suddenly, a foot slam was heard and everyone turned to Sakuya._

_"My goodness…seriously…? I can't believe the simplicity level of your brain, Colleen. Until recently, he was a member of the Teuchi organization, and you really think such a person should be with us…? Listen, Mr. Cooper, you may have fooled those two idiots, but I'm not convinced. You pull anything, and I'll personally kill you." Sakuya said._

_"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. It's such a shame though," Cooper took out a back full of chocolate, _

_"…I don't seem to have a friend to share these chocolates with…"_

_Suddenly, Sakuya already had the bag stuffing her face with chocolate, "I love you, Cooper, you're the best!"_

_Ackmor and Arrow's mouths dropped in shock, "Freakin' seriously?!"_

_"Just great…even Sakuya's been had." Arrow said._

_"This guy's bad news…" Kaisetsu said._

_"Well I'm not going to be beaten by his 'softening' strategy." Ackmor said._

_"By the way, Ackmor, you seem tense." Cooper said._

_"Huh?" Ackmor asked. Suddenly, tails sprouted from the ground and carried Ackmor to a chair. _

_"What the-"_

_"Just relax. Nothing needs to be said…" Cooper said as the fox tails started to massage Ackmor's body. Cooper then handed him a drink, "Care for a drink?"_

_"Why thank you, good sir." Ackmor said suddenly feeling calm and refreshed, "Cheers." Ackmor and Cooper's drinks collided lightly as they both drank._

_"He's falling for the oldest trick in the book…" Kaisetsu said._

_"Well...at least his attitude change wasn't all-of-a-sudden…" Arrow said._

_"Fine…it looks like we're the only tough ones in this ship of insanity." Kaisetsu said._

_"We shouldn't blame the others. Their primitive minds can't resist his charm." Arrow said._

_"Hey Arrow…" Colleen called._

_Arrow looked back at Colleen to see that she was crouching and had nine tails behind her, __**"I'm a nine-tailed fox!"**__ She shouted in a low tone. That act alone caused her, Arrow, and Tamiko to start laughing like hyenas while Kaisetsu watched._

_"How did my mother and father go through all this and still come out sane…?" Kaisetsu thought._

_"Hey, Kaisetsu. You should join us." Cooper called still drinking his drink._

_"No thanks. You may have manipulated the crew without batting an eye, but I won't so easy to woe over." Kaisetsu said storming off._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"There it is." Luffy said.

"Wow he pulled a Robin on them that for sure. Awww he even has a few tall tales in him just like me!" Usopp said proudly puffing up his chest.

"I was expecting him to run from the sight of just Tamiko." Wyper said.

"What makes you say that?!" Usopp demanded.

"Yeah, I expected Cooper to be a fraidy cat like Usopp." Luffy said.

"But he's actually smarter than him." Zoro said.

"Why do you always pick on me?" Usopp asked.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"I love the gloom don't you? Never know what can be lurking in the dark. It's almost like how you don't know what lurks in the dark of a person's past? Nah are you intrigued by the past of your doctor? What scars and secrets are buried in that pretty little head of hers?" Sandam teased watching Kaisetsu grip tighten on her swords._

_"Leave Tamiko out of this. Her past is hers to deal with and as her nakama we will be there to help her when she needs us." Kaisetsu growled glaring at him._

_Sandam chuckled again. "You sound too protective of her? Is that little birdie someone precious to you? What if she left you guys like she left her family?" he taunted with a pondering grin on his face._

_Kaisetsu growled darkly at him feeling the spark of the darkness in her rising, but she pushed it down as she charged at Sandam with her swords sparking with electricity._

_"I said to shut your bloody mouth about Tamiko!" Kaisetsu yelled crossing her blades across one another and sending the x shaped blast straight at him._

_Sandam's eyes widen as he brought his shield up to guard, but the force of the blast sent him sliding back a good feet scorching the shield, but only lightly. Again Sandam let out a low whistle before the dark cackle came again._

_"Wow get a girl ticked off is the best thing in the world! You get to watch them tick and get them wound up so tight and then you get to break them down. Fun times!" he cackle again._

_"You're really starting to p*** me off" Kaisetsu growled wanting to shut this blabber mouth up._

_Again the two sword wielders charged at one another, but they were disturbed as two large beast jumped in the middle of them. One was wielding a giant white sword encrusted with beautiful gems and jewels that blocked Kaisetsu's attack. The other beast with a scar over his left eye stopped Sandam's with three swords._

_"HUMANDRILLS?!" Kaisetsu cried using her two blade's to stop the White sword in its place._

_"Wow fighting feral baboons? Interesting twist, I think I like to visit this island and have a grand time here" Sandam cackled._

_"You're a twisted man aren't you?" Kaisetsu grunted out knocking the baboon back only to gasp as the baboon tail whipped her in the face throwing her across the ground until she hit the stone cliff._

_"Ohhh tail bitch slapped. That had to hurt" Sandam said sitting on a stomp looking amused and like he had no cares in the world._

_Kaisetsu was climbing back to her feet glaring at him. "I said it once and I'll say it again. You're really pissing me off!" she growled letting her sword glow an icy blue before swinging it encasing the white sword wielding baboon in solid ice._

_Sandman was just cackling as he sat on the stomp twirling his fingers around as she scanned the area around him. "So I know you're a daddy's girl, but what about your mom? Are you a devil child like her?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know? Father said I had her mind, beauty, and wit and the tongue to match" Kaisetsu said showing no signs of getting upset at the obvious jab at her mother._

_"Hmmm not as touchy when your parents are mention, but the minute I start teasing that blue haired white winged doctor of yours I'm a villain" Sandam said dodging an electrical blast._

_"I'm telling you to leave Tamiko alone! Haven't you done enough to her?!" Kaisetsu screamed slashing wildly at him wanting him to just shut up before she lost control._

_"You're so easy to wind up I love it! You have this look in those blues eyes that just drives me insane! Well I'm already insane, but there's not anything in this world that makes me jumpy and an excited than a woman at her limit!" He cackled jerking his hands in front of him to show he was controlling the Humandrill that wielded the three swords with the scarred left eye._

_"Two against three let's see who wins!" Sandam cheered manically forcing the Humandrill to charge straight at Kaisetsu._

_Kaisetsu steady herself on her feet as she guarded against the three sword attack. The force of the blades was astounding as a small shock wave rippled the air and ground._

_The sound of steel against steel rang in the air as the blade slid across one another before the sound of flesh being ripped open was heard._

_"Gah!" Kaisetsu cried with blood spilling from her mouth as she flew back with her armor sliced open to reveal three slashes cutting through her shirt as she fell._

_"Is that all you have, Kai? I thought my daughter would have more to give?"_

_Kaisetsu could hear her father's voice in her head as she laid on the ground remembering days of training with him. "Yeah...I have a long ways to go...I'll try even harder!" She remembers telling him._

_"That's my girl!" memory Zoro would yell making Kaisetsu smile sadly knowing her father didn't truly despise her dream of cooking just being a full on cook. "If you want to cook than stand up and fight!"_

_Kaisetsu was soon back to the battle at hand hearing Sandam laughing all the while making her mad. She hated when people tormented the people she cared about and being laughed at. She hated so much that fire was burning in her eyes and apparently on her sword too._

_"Is that all you got daddy's girl?! Ran out witty remarks? Tired of playing the shadow? Maybe you tired of being in the dark? The darkness of having two famous parents shadowing you, being in the dark of your precious nakama's past? Maybe that's what getting you so down because I know something about her you don't?" Sandam taunted making his baboon dance around her._

_Kaisetsu felt her eyes flashing and felt that evil presence creeping into her mind once again. _

_"Don't give in…Don't give in!" she chanted to herself getting angrier by the second._

_"I'm warning you for the last time Sandam, don't push me!" she yelled climbing back to her feet with flames lapping from her sword in light whips._

_Sandam could have noticed them if he wasn't so busy cackling and becoming over confident. He figured he had this match so why not push his luck so he blabbered away until he finally said too much and pushed too hard._

_"What's wrong, Roronoa? Can't handle not knowing all the facts? Fine I'll give you some information on your little birdie friend and the reason why she doesn't trust you guys. She doesn't trust anyone because she's afraid to become a slave again!" he shouted! Kaisetsu froze up feeling numb to her core, but Sandam didn't pay attention to her change in demeanor he just kept talking. "Funny how things can come back up. At first I thought I recognized her, but I brushed the feeling off. When she fought Jaden and I saw her wings the feeling came back and I couldn't remember her, but when I saw the mark on her back I knew. She was the kid my gang of bandits sold to the slave trader of my old town!" he declared._

_"Who knew I see that sweet little kid again she really was a naive little brat. Crying about how she wanted to find her big brother and go home. Silly kid had to discover the harsh reality of the world" he said sounding amused with himself and almost proud if you listen close enough._

_That was the final straw for Kaisetsu though. She took a lot of Sandam's blabber, but the puppet man had crossed a line that was unforgivable. Kaisetsu couldn't hold the power back anymore she gave into the darkness inside her. She wanted blood and retribution from this evil man and she was going to get it._

_**"Are you proud of yourself?"**__ She asked darkly facing the ground shaking with absolute rage as he hair hid her face._

_"Why shouldn't I be? She was just a freak with a heft price, so i earned a profit from her enslavement. Wasn't skin off my back, but enough of reminiscing down memory lane we should..."_

_Sandam was cut off as he watched Kaisetsu slice off the hand he was using to control the Humandrill. He reared back screaming in agony holding his missing hand._

_**"No skin off your back? Well, what about no hand to scratch your back?"**__ Kaisetsu asked darkly watching the blood pour from his arm grinning evilly. Sandam could have sworn he heard another voice within the girl's._

_"MY HAND! YOU CHOPPED MY HAND OFF!" Sandam yelled furiously._

_**"Did I? Wow I must be pretty twisted to do that huh? Almost as twisted as selling a little girl to the slave market!"**__ Kaisetsu yelled thunderously as her eyes flashed a dark purple almost black._

_Sandam was shaking a bit at the look on her face backing away from her as she moved closer making her laugh darkly. __**"What's wrong? Are you scared? I thought you enjoyed pushing woman to the break? What am I not amusing you anymore? WELL TOO BAD!"**__ She yelled raising her now crimson blades up to strike Sandam burning a giant X through his armor making the puppet man scream in pain._

_Kaisetsu grinned at his pain enjoying it. This what she wanted, this is what her darkness commanded of her. She wasn't taking it easy on him, but this little game of torture was getting bored fast. She wanted blood. She wanted to watch the crimson liquid stain the ground she walked on._

_**"You're boring me! You're not worth of the slow tortuous death I crave! You are just another poor excuse of a weakling!"**__ she screamed raising her flaming blades high above her before bringing one down vertically and the other one horizontally slicing the dark man into fours with blood splashing outwards before catching on fire._

_Kaisetsu watch the man's severed body burn in her fire before they were all engulfed in the bright light._

_"The Winner is Kaisetsu of the Straw Hats!" Vila announced._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Slave...market…?" Wyper asked clenching his fists. "S..she turned into a slave?"

Luffy and the others shared uneasy glances not knowing what to do.

"Slave...then Tamiko must have a mark on her back, right?" Sabo asked.

"Well, let's see." Luffy said.

"Is that a good idea? I mean-"

"Yes, let's see what's happened to Tamiko! I want to find out what's happened to my little girl!" Wyper shouted.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"TAMIKO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Colleen shouted shaking Tamiko. "Are those your wings?! They look soooo awesome! I didn't know you were an angel!"_

_"C-C-Colleen….p-please p-put m-me d-down…" Tamiko said struggling in the shaking._

_"Oh, sorry!" Colleen said putting her down._

_Then Cooper spoke up, "Well, I think everyone did their best on their battle."_

_"But I can't say the same for the others though," Tamiko said._

_"Guess what, my arm's back! I thought I lost it." Colleen said changing the subject._

_"Hm…isn't that because of Vila's magic?" Cooper said._

_"Probably so…so Tamiko, when were you planning on telling us you were an angel? Having an angel on our crew sounds awesome!" Colleen said._

_"I…" Tamiko was cut off by the sound of the door. She, Cooper and Colleen turned around horrified by what they saw, "K-Kaisetsu…?"_

_They all looked at her in fear from head to toe which was covered in nothing but Sandam's blood._

_"Kaisetsu…what the hell happened?" Cooper asked._

_Kaisetsu cracked a soft smile, "I did it, Tamiko…"_

_"Huh…?" Tamiko asked in confusion._

_"I…made the person who…who…" Kaisetsu didn't want to finish._

_"Kaisetsu, let's all just calm down. We've had a rough day already." Cooper said._

_"Kaisetsu, did you do something…awful? Is it because of who I am?" Tamiko asked._

_Kaisetsu was silent until she answered, "I don't know. I let her control me that one time…Tamiko, I don't understand. Why did you hide being a Skypiean…?"_

_Cooper's eyes widened, "Y-You're a Skypiean?!"_

_Colleen was confused, "Wait…what's a Skypiean?"_

_"Skypieans are a hybrid of human and angel. They live in an isolated island named Skypiea. I don't understand, though, how can a Skypiean be on the earth instead of their homeland?"_

_"That's because I once lived in an isolated island called Moon Rock Valley which is right next to this one." Tamiko said._

_"You still didn't answer my question, Tamiko! Why did you keep all this a secret from your own friends?!" Kaisetsu said._

_"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering too." Cooper said._

_"Were you afraid that we would be jealous?" Colleen asked._

_"No…" Tamiko said as she turns away from them, "I do not completely trust any of you…" She said softly shocking the three._

_"What?! You don't trust us?!" Colleen asked._

_"Don't be ridiculous, we're your friends." Cooper said._

_"Tamiko, did you forget that I put my life on the line to save you?! All of us wanted you on this crew because you were special and you were eager to join." Kaisetsu said._

_"It's not like I don't like any of you or don't consider all of you my friends. I…I was afraid." Tears fell out of Tamiko's eyes, "None of you understand…I don't trust humans."_

_"Tamiko…" Kaisetsu said._

_"What is going on here?" Vila asked as he appeared from a bright light._

_"Vila…" Cooper said._

_"Leave me alone! You sent me to the worst spot imaginable!" Tamiko shouted._

_Vila sighed, "Like Nash said: My choices on which area you are placed to battle are completely random. Do not take my choices to heart. Instead, let me fix your armor, Skypian."_

_Tamiko's eyes widened, "You know my race?"_

_"Indeed. Now turn around." Vila said as Tamiko did so. "This will not hurt a bit." His hand glew and parts of Tamiko's armor started to reappear._

_Before her armor was fixed, Colleen, Cooper, and Kaisetsu catches glimpse of a black slave mark on her lower back and then Kaisetsu remembered what Sandam said._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"I knew it." Sabo said. "Your daughter became a slave, Wyper."

"Then what was all that 'Forced wife' nonsense this guy spouted about?!" Wyper asked pointing at Archer.

Archer looked down not wanting to upset the distraught father anymore.

Wyper growled as he grabbed Archer again. "Answer me! What is happening to my daughter!"

"Hey, I think we get to see a part of her past." Zoro said.

"It doesn't look so good…" Usopp said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Tamiko was walking down the street sniffling as she rubbed the tears off her face. "Wh…Why won't those marines help me...Mommy...Daddy...Toru and everyone is hurting because of me!" she cried breaking down into choked sobs as the horrible attack on her people replayed over and over in her mind. Tamiko gasped as she puked up what little she had in her stomach as she remembered what happened to Naru...How he was killed and it caused her to sob harder._

_"Hey sweetheart...why's a cutie like you crying and all alone?" Sandam asked kneeling in front of her putting on a fake caring face with a practiced gentle voice._

_Tamiko didn't look up at the man as she continued to sob. "I...I…No…No one…wa…wants to he…help me save my I…island! Mommy…Daddy…Tigger everyone's in danger!" she cried sobbing harder._

_Sandam cringed at the volume she reached finding her to be very irritating, but he needed her to come with her quietly so there wasn't a scene. "What if I help you? I'm an undercover marine after all. You tell me what's going on and I'll lend you a hand and together we'll save your family and friends."_

_Tamiko's sobbing quieted down as she glanced up at the strange man seeing he had a friendly smile with warm green eyes. She saw him dressed in a tan long sleeve shirt with a black open vest over his shirt with brown pants. He looked like he could pass for a normal citizen which she amused undercover marines would need to do. Giving him a small timid smile she gave a shaky nod as she took his outstretched hand._

_"Thank you…I'll be forever grateful to you sir…Oh my name is Tamiko Sky…I came from MoonRock Valley" Tamiko tells him looking down sadly as she held his hand tighter. "You're going to stop those bad pirates right?"_

_Sandam stored the info away mentally laughing at how trusting and naive this girl was to trust a stranger, but he decided to humor her so he can make this transaction easy as possible._

_"Of course I will. As a man of Justice it's my solemn duty to protect others especially from cold hearted pirates. You have my word young one I will save your island and you're family."_

_Tamiko believed in him wondering why this marine was so nice to her and the others at the base weren't. She just hopes she wasn't going to get this man killed...She couldn't bare it if someone else died because of her._

_Together the two walked to the docks on the far side of town that looked rundown and deserted. Tamiko got a bad feeling about the place and moved closer to the green haired man looking fearful at their surroundings. "Mister marine...why are we here? This place is scaring me" she whimpered._

_"No need to fear little one...My soldiers are stationed on the docks here...we were tailing this really scary man around here so after we cleaned the place of that scum bag we stayed here to make our report" Sandam tells her lying through his teeth, but the naive Tamiko believed his words trusting in his judgment. "This child is so stupid! This will be the easiest money I've ever made in my life!"_

_As the docks appeared in the distance Tamiko caught sight of scary looking people being dragged onto a big ship all chained up to one another. The bad feeling she had before intensified as she stopped walking looking scared and fearful._

_"Mister Marine I don't wanna go near that ship… It's scary…can we find another ship to go on?" Tamiko whimpered trying to move back but Sandam's hand tightened as his two subordinates from before appeared behind them. Tamiko began to shake as she stared up Sandam with confused and betrayed teary eyes. "Mi…Mister Marine?"_

_Sandam tilted his head back letting out a cruel and mocking laugh turning his gleaming malice eyes on her making her shake harder. "You stupid girl! I'm not an undercover Marine! I'm a bandit! And you my dear are my latest prize to trade away to the black market!"_

_"N…No way! You lied to me! Wh…Why would you lie to me!" she cried trying to pull her hand away from him as the men started to laugh at her._

_"For money of course! You're a gold mine to us, girlie, and we plan to cash you in. Consider yourself lucky I was nice to you to begin with. Gah, I feel like cutting my tongue out for all the sweet talk I had to say to get you to follow me here. I'm glad you're so naive and I bet that's why you're home-island and family got destroyed huh?" Sandam taunted lifting Tamiko off the ground to stare into her crying fushia eyes._

_"You dumb meanie head! I won't forgive you for this! Let me go! I have to save Mommy…Daddy…and Big brother!" she screamed kicking at him until she hit him in the nose._

_Sandam cried in pain making him drop her to the ground. Once she hit the ground Tamiko ducked other the bandits legs as she tried to run away. The poor girl was running as fast as her little legs would allow her, but it didn't matter how fast she ran she was already caught._

_"Foolish child…did you think I let you slip away that easily? Guess again!" Sandam cried pulling his arm back with a sharp tug._

_Tamiko gasped in shock as she was pulled back with a sudden force that made her fall to the ground cutting up her knees. Looking up with her tear filled eyes she saw the thin lines of string suspended in the air and gave a choked sob seeing they were attached to her small body._

_"See? You're not going anywhere, sweetheart, because now you're my little puppet! Okay boys let's go make us some dough!" Sandam cheered turning around to walk towards the dock with his subordinates cheering after him._

_Tamiko screamed and thrashed as she was dragged along behind them trying to pull the strings off of her but all it did was cut up her hands. She screamed and cried louder as she was pulled closer to the ship. "LET ME GO! MOMMY! DADDY! TORU HELP ME I DON'T WANNA GO WITH THEM!" Tamiko screamed only getting mocking laughs thrown back at her._

_"No use kid. You belong to us now and as such you do as we say. Besides you have no one to blame, but yourself for this...Trusting others...believing in others...It's a bunch of make believe. The world we live in is dark and lonely and it just the way I like it, so suck it up and enjoy the ride sweet-heart because you're in for the journey of your life!" Sandam said darkly laughing cruelly at her showing no remorse for betraying her trust or for the life he's about to enslave her into._

_Tamiko looked up at the dark ship feeling like every step closer was draining the life out of her. She watched as bulky and muscled men would shove crying children and women in to the darkest of the ship's cargo hold. The men being dragged onto the ship by chains where cursing and trying to fight their captives only to result in them getting beaten into submission._

_Tamiko could hear each new captive's pleas to be set free as they were dragged out of sight. She could hear the screaming for freedom and the pained cries as they were beaten. Hearing the agony in their voices made Tamiko fight harder to get away._

_"Please don't make me go down there! Please I need to save my family...I won't tell anyone what's going on here...Just please le...AHHH!" Tamiko cried before Sandam slapped her forcefully across the face sending her sliding on the ground._

_Sandam was glaring down at the small child hatefully. He couldn't stand anymore of her constant crying and pleading for a family she didn't have anymore. "Will you just shut the hell up! I'm so sick and tired of your whining and crying! Begging for your life isn't going to save you. No one cares what's going to happen to you! You my pathetic little fairy are just a means to make a profit for me. I could care less what's going to happen to you and as far as I'm concerned your pathetic family is dead! YOU HEAR ME DEAD! You are on your own and you will always be alone because no one is ever going to truly care about you. They will only treat you kindly because they want something from you and when they get what they want they will toss you away. Face it you are my property and soon you're going to be someone else's property. You will never have free will again so dry up and accept this as your fate." Sandam screamed at her making her cry harder than before._

_Tamiko sobbed fearfully as she cupped her stinging cheek wondering why this man would say such cruel things to her. "Y...You're just a...a big bully!" she screamed getting slapped again by the fuming Sandam who was going to slap her again, but got stopped by one of his men._

_"Boss, calm down! If you bang her up too much we might get less for her" the minion tells Sandam who growled and turned away from the sobbing child._

_"Your right. Just make sure she keeps her mouth shut until we get to the front or I'm going to lose it" Sandam hissed._

_Nodding the minion took out an old cloth and proceeded to gag the struggling Skypiean child muffling all sounds that came from her. Tamiko blinked her big watery eyes up the dark grinning men wondering why people on the outside world were so cruel._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"...Wyper…?" Archer asked looking at the shaking Wyper.

"I know this is hard to see, but Wyper you need to calm down. We are not your enemies here" Sabo said gently trying to calm the enraged father down.

"Calm down?' Wyper said in a low tone. "You want me to calm down?! Is that what you all would do if your daughters were put into my Tamiko's position?! Then that means you are not true fathers!"

None of the other fathers couldn't meet his eye. They all knew if their daughters or their sons where in that position they would all lose it too.

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Uncle?" Tamiko asks.

"Tamiko how's your back?" Xarasa asks.

Tamiko looks at the others seeing that they weren't listening, "Well…I don't think I'll be able to get rid of that mark…"

"I'm your Uncle, Tamiko. Your family. If there's something that's troubling your heart, it's best to at least tell SOMEONE. Otherwise, those secrets inside your heart may be the end of you." Xarasa said.

"…" Tamiko was reluctant but she sighed, "O-Okay…I'll give you another part of my story I guess but I feel like that was the worst."

_Eventually Sandam and his boys were called up for expectation by the main seller of the ship. "Next! I don't have all day you lazy bitches! Were on a strict schedule!"_

_"I'm coming! Geez, so some gratitude I have the rarest find you'll ever get on this market" Sandam bragged pulling Tamiko in front of him._

_Tamiko stumbled forward on her injured legs looking up at the seller fearfully who had his nose stuck in his paper work. The seller scoffed at hearing that over used line of rare fine._

_"Look man if you have a fishmen their not that rare to see on this trade ship in fact we have a couple of them now. If you interested in selling the price is 50,000,000 berries." The seller told him flipping over another document._

_Sandam growled at being ignored and slammed his hands on the table making Tamiko flinch at the loud sound. "LOOK YOU RETARDED MONKEY! I'M NOT SELLING A SMELLY FISHMEN I'M SELLING YOU A GENIUNE SKYPIEAN CHILD!" he yelled getting the attention of all the sellers and captives._

_The Sellers eyes widen at the declaration and quickly stood from behind the desk to stare down at Tamiko. Tamiko noticing all eyes were on her shrunk into herself trying to hide her wings so everyone would stop staring at her. Gasping with a wide open mouth the seller scrambled over the table to kneel in front of her taking her red and bruised cheeks into his filth covered hands._

_Tamiko watched as the man turn her head side to side before he moved down to her wings. He unfolded them and ran his fingers over her dirty, but still soft wings before tugging on them harshly making Tamiko jerk away from him and tear up at the pain it caused her._

_"There's a true Skypiean…." He mumbled still reeling in shock for this discovery. "Quickly you must take her away from here! Your life is in danger!" the seller tells the three men._

_As soon as the last word fell from the sellers mouth an agonized and blood curdling scream ripped from his mouth as huge explosion was heard. Blood splattered over Tamiko's face as the seller fell dead at her feet with a gaping hole through his chest._

_"Now who gave him permission to turn away such a lovely gift…I do apologize for his rudeness, but that Skypiean is coming with me," said a dark spine tingling voice._

_Out of nowhere a slender man standing at about 7 feet tall with pale skin, long straight black hair and violet eyes stood in front of the shaking Tamiko and scared trio. The man with the dark voice was wearing a long wavy black coat with a red inside with a pair of matching black slacks and shoes. The part that seemed to scare people the most was the fact he wore a metallic mask over his mouth as he stared down at the petrified Tamiko._

_"So three have indeed brought me a rare find so I will give you compensation for bringing her to me. One of my men will give you the 50,000,000 berries and you will leave here with your lives. If you fight or argue with my decision you will die just like this sack of garbage at my feet," the man said calmly never once raising his voice just a smooth voice that demanded respect._

_Nodding Sandam and his minions didn't say anything as they watched the man in black pick up the terrified Skypiean child and move back to the inside of the ship. Tamiko never once stopped staring at the dead man as she felt his blood drying on her face as she was taken aboard realizing at this moment she was truly alone._

_Hours have passed now since Tamiko was taken aboard the ship. She remembered the man in black passing her off to a woman dressed in a decent looking dress, but had a metal ring around her neck. The man ordered the woman to clean Tamiko up and to dress her nicely when finished and to bring Tamiko to him at dinner._

_During that time Tamiko didn't speak to the woman and the woman did talk to her, but she did treat Tamiko's injuries when she came out of the bath. Once the woman finished patching her up she put Tamiko in a royal purple kimono that had black Sakura petals dancing across the silk fabric. She then brushed Tamiko's blue locks out until all tangles were out and went to work on braiding her hair until she fixed it up into a neat bun on her head. To finish her appearance off she placed a flower clip in her hair before doing her makeup to hide the bruises on her cheeks._

_When dinner time was here the woman escorted the still quiet and traumatized Tamiko to a back room in the ship where she was sure the man in black stayed in. Timidly the woman knocked on the door awaiting her master's permission to enter and when it was given the woman opened the door stirring the child inside before bowing to the man and leaving._

_Tamiko walked into the dark room and studied the room trying to locate the man in black from before. Once she was further inside the room a chill was sent down her spine as she felt cold clammy hands touch her shoulders._

_"You know….I have traveled the seas searching for many treasures and beauties and in that long voyage I have only seen a rare beauty once. That beauty was an angel. Since the day I saw this angel I have searched for another angel to take her place and now after so many years of searching fate has graced me with a second chance…" the man said moving to cup Tamiko's face in his hands so that she could stare into his violet eyes._

_When their eyes meet Tamiko felt like her soul was being drained from her small body and all she wanted to do was run away. Run as far away from this cursed ship and back into the safe arms of her parents and the secluded shelter of Moonrock. Tears prickled her eyes as she thought about the life she had lost._

_Karasu saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and placed a thumb on her cheek swiping the stray tear away. "Are you afraid of me little bird? That's alright you can fear me, you can even hate me I don't mind…. From now on you will be mine. You will learn the ways of the ship and when you turn eighteen you will become my wife and we will raise a beautiful family together" he tells her cupping her face in his hands._

_Tamiko cringed at his words picturing the life he was talking about and could only picture an older version of herself standing next an older Naru holding their child. "I…I wanna go back….I wa...wanna go home!" she cried._

_Karasu smiled darkly at her as he picked her up and hugged her. "That's the thing little bird….You are home. This will be our home forever. You will learn in time to love me as I love you. You will come to accept the life you once had outside this ship is a thing of the best and most importantly you will learn that you are mine and mine alone" Karasu tells her petting her blue hair._

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"So…you weren't a slave, you were a forced fiancé." Xarasa said as Tamiko nodded, "I never knew humans would be that twisted…"_

_"And it's a pity that Jeremy didn't kill that Sandam guy when he had the chance…" Tamiko said rather darkly._

_"Pity? It was pity that stayed Jeremy's hand. Tamiko, many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you truly give it to them? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. For even the very wise cannot see all ends." Xarasa said. "My heart tells me that Sandam has some part to play in your story for good or ill before it is over. The pity of Jeremy may yet save one or two lives."_

_"I'm sorry…I've been through too much and I can't tell right from wrong anymore…I don't know who to trust anymore…I-I wish I never wanted to go to the outside world. I wished…I never met humans to begin with. I wish none of this had happened…And even now…I still wish that I died with Naru…"_

_"So do all who lives to see such terrible times but that is not for them to decide. All that we can decide is what to do in the time that is given to us." Xarasa said with a smile, "There are other forces in this large world, young Tamiko, besides that of evil. You were meant to leave Moonrock Valley as you did just as you were also meant to meet these friends of yours. And that is an encouraging thought." Xarasa advised until he looked at the paths, "AH!" He shouted getting the group's attention. He pointed to the left, "It's that way."_

-XxxxxxxxxX

Wyper was staring at the scene with unreadable eyes as he snuck to his knees staring at the lost look in his daughter's eyes. The hurting father was reaching out towards his daughter wanting to hold her and keep her safe. "Tamiko... what has this world done to you?"

"That is the man I'm after, Wyper. Tamiko told me everything about him and...what he's done." Archer said. "Once I find him...I will show no mercy."

"But first...be sure to kick his ass for me, Archer." Luffy said smiling. "I wish I hadn't died. Tamiko may not be part of my crew, but she's my daughter's nakama and that makes her my nakama as well."

"If I find him I'll slice him into pieces too. That bastard doesn't deserve to draw another breath. I'll strike him down where he stands as one father to another" Zoro said glaring at Karasu.

"Wyper...she's on Colleen's crew." Archer said, "She's in safe hands. That crew is almost like Luffy's. I doubt any of them will go down easily."

"...Can I trust them?" Wyper asked softly.

"Yeah." Luffy said, "Like the others said, Colleen is just like me. She will go through hell and back for her nakama."

"...Thank...you." Wyper said looking at Tamiko.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"AAAHHH!" Naru shouted as the light from a lamp blinded his eyes. "H-How?! Where am I?! I'm…alive?!" He looked around and at his body and was shocked by the horror he saw._

_He sees that he has a new body and his neck had stitches on them. His torso looked like a cheetah's torso, his right hand was a bear's arm, his left hand was an alligator's arm, his left leg was a bird's leg, and his right leg was a rhinoceros' leg. "What the hell happened to me?!"_

_"Now, now, little Skyshit…You must stay quiet or this experiment will be very painful." A voice said as Naru turned his head and his eyes widened._

_"Y-You…" He said to the familiar girl, Yuni._

_"Yep, it's me! Yuni the Skypiean exterminator and her best Skypiean killer, Cobo!" She pointed to her elephant. "Today, Cobo has eaten a total of 65 Skypieans. 70 if you count the five babies." She said with a twisted smirk._

_Naru could feel the anger boil up inside him, "Wh-Why…?! Why did you do this?! Why WOULD you do this?! Killing so many innocent people?!"_

_"Because I can…" Yuni said, "My captain should be back at any moment now."_

_"Yuni, I'm back," A familiar voice called as MM enters the room._

_"Captain, welcome back. Did you get the Devil Fruit?" Yuni asks._

_"Indeed. To think that such a Devil Fruit would be in the hands of a weak woman like her. With this, I can now move on to accomplishing my goal. I brought you something…" She said taking out a pair of wings that were clearly torn from someone else._

_"Yes! How did you get these?!" Yuni asks._

_"From a weak Skypiean who stood in my way…Now you can finish making your doll. Take care." MM said leaving the room._

_"Th-Those are Skypiean wings…" Naru said in shock._

_"Yes…but my precious Cobo has done worse. Just a second," Yuni said flipping Naru over and she grabbed a knife, "Don't worry, this will only hurt…a lot." She then jabbed the knife into Naru's back and drew a long line on it._

_Naru screamed in pain surprise that he could actually feel it._

_"Aw…did the little angel's left side back feel numb? Then let's go on to the right one." Yuni said jabbing his right arm drawing a long line. Naru could feel the blood pouring from his wounds._

_"Alright, now to attach the wings. Now THIS will hurt." Yuni said taking out a thread and needle and began stitching Naru's wound to the wings attaching them both._

_"Perfect!" She said finishing._

_"What…are you trying to accomplish here?" Naru asked in a low voice._

_"That I can do whatever I want with you guinea pigs, that's what. I can just imagine that girl's expression when she sees what you have become. She will be so devastated that I did this to you." Yuni said with a twisted smile, "And I would love every single second of that."_

_That was when Naru smirked, "You're wrong about Tamiko…"_

_"What was that?" Yuni asks her twisted smirk vanishing._

_"Tamiko's stronger than she looks…She has something even you can't destroy: Courage…" Naru said._

_"Hah! Courage?! I've trampled on emotions stronger than that!" Yuni said._

_"That's where you're wrong…Courage isn't meant to appear all-powerful. It's something a person who has the will to win has to always carry! That's why…I won't give up! I will find Tamiko and Toru right after I kill the witch who separated me from them, the same animal who destroyed my home! KILLED MY PARENTS, MY FRIENDS! THAT'S MY SKYPIEAN PRIDE!" Naru shouted as a sudden powerful pulse engulfed the room._

_Yuni gasped as she suddenly felt a power that caused her to fall to her knees, _

_"Wh-What…is…this…?" Then, she saw her elephant fall to the ground unconscious, "C-Cobo! What did you do to Cobo?!" She asked._

_With every ounce of his strength, Naru broke out of his restraints and grabbed Yuki by the throat and squeezed, "You made the biggest mistake giving me the strength of the strongest animals in _

_existence!" He then grabbed Yuni's left arm and yanked it straight out._

_"AAAAAHHHH!" Yuni shouted in pain._

_"Ooops, did I accidentally pull off your left arm? Let me balance it out by accidentally pulling your right arm!" Naru shouted yanked her right arm straight off._

_"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yuni screamed in agony._

_"Those were for the people you killed…" Naru said grabbing the top of her head, "I'll kill you just as you killed me! This is for Tamiko!" Naru shouted._

_But suddenly, a katana stabbed Naru in both his arms causing him to let go of Yuni._

_"What?!" Naru shouted as the katana was pulled out._

_"Yuni, how many times do I have to tell you not to toy with your prisoners?" A voice said as Naru turns to see Kadiri._

_"Shut up, Kadiri! I didn't know he could be this strong!" Yuni shouted._

_"You…stay out of my way! I won't let this murderer live any longer!" Naru shouted and suddenly, he was frozen in his tracks by a dark energy. "Wh-What is this?!"_

_**"You won't be going anywhere…"**__ Kadiri said._

_Naru's eyes widened looked into his eyes. Kadiri's eyes looked almost identical to a hawk's eyes and a black aura surrounded him._

_"There he goes again, activating that demon…" Yuni said looking over the unconscious Cobo. _

_"Thanks, Kadiri for the save."_

_**"Do not mistake me," Kadiri said, "I did not save you because I care…I am just following the Captain's orders to keep you out of trouble. I could care less if he kills you…"**_

_"Whatever!" Yuni said._

_**"So what do you suppose I do with him?"**__ Kadiri asks._

_Naru could have sworn he heard another voice along with Kadiri's talking._

_"Yes, have him kill the remaining Skypieans inside that big wall thing! Cobo couldn't make a dent on that thing!" Yuni said._

_Naru's eyes widened, "No…please…ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Naru shouted._

_Yuni's twisted smile returned, "Ha! Not so tough now are you, chump?! You must know a way in, do you! Do it, Kadiri!"_

_"No…NOOO!" Naru shouted._

_**"With the black casting of the Demon Queen, Razgriz…I command you…"**__ The pitch black aura started to engulf Naru's body, __**"Kill the remaining Skypieans remaining behind the walls inside Moonrock Valley."**_

_"Ah!" Naru's body went limp and he lost consciousness._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Kadiri...My son what has happened to him?" Mihawk said finally speaking after a while.

"MM, she's the girl who kidnapped him." Zoro said. "It happened after I killed you, Mihawk."

"It's that bitch…" Wyper growled at the memories of Yuni. "Why...what did we ever do to deserve what she and her elephant did to us?!"

"She has no heart...to do all the things that she did. It's inhumane." Sabo said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Inside Kaisetsu's dream, she stood in fear within the dark space and watches as her mother walk to her with an evil smile._

_"M-Mother…what are you-"_

_"Hush child…" Robin said as she crossed her arms making arms sprout from Kaisetsu and hold her in place._

_"Gah….Mother, what are you doing? It's me, Kaisetsu!" Kaisetsu shouted._

_"I know…you're the who caused it…you killed your own sister. You killed my daughter, Morgana…" Robin said._

_"What? N-No! I…I didn't…I don't know what happened." Kaisetsu said and the arms tightened their grip._

_"Liar…you keep telling yourself that you could forget…that you can simply walk away from what you did, but you are mistaken. Razgriz…never forgets!" Robin shouted, "If you have the courage, face me again and pry the truth from me. Until then, feel free to wander in the shadows of me and your father." Robin says as she turns to leave._

_"Wait…mother! Don't go!" Kaisetsu shouted running after her but she disappears. An image opens in her mind where she sees herself._

_"Hello, Kaisetsu." The other Kaisetsu said._

_"…Who are you?" Kaisetsu asks._

_"I'm you…"_

_"No you're not. I'm me."_

_"Haha, I'm you…you're you…what difference does it make, really? We're both the same, you and I. Brought together by destiny…to rule this world."_

_Kaisetsu's eyes widened as she stepped back, "Razgriz…"_

_**"Hehe…you figured it out…"**__ The other Kaisetsu said revealing to be Razgriz as she changed to her armor clothing._

_"Where are we?" Kaisetsu asked._

_**"In a dream mind space, created by someone with dream-like powers." Razgriz said, "Tell me, how long will you go on without getting angry again? You're running out of time and your mother's nowhere to be seen."**_

_"Well I've got news for you. I have friends who would go through any lengths to stop you." Kaisetsu said._

_**"The same friends I will murder? Yeah right. I'll be sure to start with that little girl since you hold her so dear."**__ Razgriz smirked._

_Kaisetsu became very angry, "You lay a hand on her and I'll-" She was cut off when Razgriz grabbed her by the throat._

_**"Yes…good…let the hate flow through you. I can feel it. It makes me stronger! Strong enough so that I can plant a seed that will grow in due time."**__ She jabbed her hand into Kaisetsu's stomach._

_"Gah!" Kaisetsu screamed as she was thrown to the ground and darkness was seen on her stomach. "What did you do?"_

_**"I planted a seed. How it grows, I'm sure you'll figure it out when it is too late. Bye bye…." **__Razgriz said disappearing._

_Kaisetsu felt pain in her stomach as her mind started feeling…off…she wanted to do something…anything, but she feels like she is holding back, "Mother…I'll save you. I promise…I will and I will take down anyone who gets in my way…__**ANYONE**__…" She started saying the last word in a venomous tone._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Damn that demon bitch! She's taken two of the most important women in my life and now she lives in the body of my daughter! I want her disappear and just die!" Zoro yelled.

"Zoro…" Luffy said.

"She is in my son too, Roronoa. You're not the only feeling anger." Mihawk said.

"And she also played with Kaisetsu's emotions like that. Sickening." Zoro growled.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Kaisetsu wakes up from her dream and sees Naru, Tamiko, and Ackmor looking at her._

_"Thank goodness! Are you okay, Kaisetsu?" Tamiko asked._

_"Y-Yeah…I'm okay now." Kaisetsu said turning to see Colleen resting in her bed. "Colleen, how is she?"_

_"She'll be okay. Some of her bones are broken, but with my healing ability both of you will be better in no time." Tamiko said smiling._

_"Tell us, what was going on in your dream?" Naru asked._

_"I…I saw my mother. She had a completely different personality and…I also saw Razgriz." Kaisetsu said._

_"You did? She didn't do anything, did she?" Ackmor asked._

_"I'm…I'm not so sure." Kaisetsu said feeling her abdomen._

_"That's good. I was afraid the worst would happen." Naru said turning to leave, "I must see to the repairs of the castle. Sakuya and Arrow should be arriving soon." He added as he leaves the infirmary._

_"Tamiko, Ackmor, we have to save my mother." Kaisetsu said._

_"Wait…right now? No way is that happening." Ackmor said, "You and Colleen are both injured and need to rest."_

_"What did you say?" Kaisetsu's tone was rather dark._

_"I said that we can't rescue Robin just yet. We need to wait until the both of you have fully recovered. Plus, Cooper needs to repair the Delicate Fox AND we have to formulate a plan to save her even if we know where she is." Ackmor explained._

_"Keep talking like you know everything, navigator." Kaisetsu growled._

_"What was that?" Ackmor asked._

_"Uh…guys we shouldn't-" Tamiko was cut off._

_"Not now, Tamiko. This guy thinks he runs the show. Keep in mind that they are after me. If we wait, they will torture my mother. Do you understand that?!" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Yes I do…but-"_

_"No you don't!" Kaisetsu shouted, "We don't need a plan to save my mother. All we can do now is wait for Colleen and me to recover and storm their hideout. THAT'S the plan."_

_Ackmor was shocked, "Kaisetsu, it isn't like you to just say that we should attack head-on. That's usually Colleen's way of thinking."_

_"It's called thinking with your gut."_

_"Then I ask you to think with your head. It could be a trap."_

_"You wouldn't know since you never saved anyone from anything. You don't know about having to imagine how they are being tortured or how dark their prison is…" Kaisetsu said with her hair covering her eyes._

_"K-Kaisetsu…?" Tamiko's eyes widen in slight fear for she had seen Kaisetsu like this before._

_"Trust me on this. It's for the best." Ackmor said._

_"The best…? For who, huh?!" Kaisetsu shouted viciously, "Me?! Or Razgriz?! The rest of the crew?! I…am SICK and TIRED of people neglecting my opinions and thoughts! You would never be able to understand my need to save my mother because you, robot, never had one!"_

_"KAISETSU!" Tamiko shouted snapping her out._

_Ackmor's eyes were widened and his gaze went from Kaisetsu's eyes to the ground._

_"Ackmor…I'm…" Kaisetsu couldn't finish. She could see the pain painted on Ackmor's facial expression and the anger from his clenched hands._

_"I'll go see if Cooper can repair the ship quickly then…" Ackmor said in a breaking voice._

_"Ackmor…" Tamiko said._

_"Tamiko, see to it that she and Colleen recover quickly. If you would excuse me…" Ackmor said as he leaves without another word._

_"Ackmor, wait." Kaisetsu pleaded but he was already gone. She sat there on her bed silent as she sees Tamiko staring at her._

_"I…uh…should heal Colleen." Tamiko said._

_"Tamiko…I…"_

_"Please…I need to concentrate." Tamiko said moving to Colleen, "Wakagaeri furo." She said as creates a tank of water that heals Colleen's broken bones quickly. Afterwards, Tamiko then fell on Colleen's bed asleep._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"She's so cute when she's asleep." Usopp said.

"I'm surprised that robot guy didn't punch her. Nami would do that if Zoro said those things to her." Luffy said.

"I guess she really hit a nerve and Ackmor didn't know how to handle it" Sabo said.

"Razgriz...she tried to fuel Kai's anger and is feeding off from it." Zoro growled.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Tamiko kneeled by Cooper's side gently wiping the sweat from his forehead before gently running her hand through his hair hoping to soothe the distressed man._

_"You idiot you pushed yourself too hard again...At least you're still breathing and you're going to continue to as long as I'm by your side..." She said softly to the resting fox zoan thinking about everyone on the crew as memories of the past assaulted her. "Everyone will continue to breath while I'm acting as this ship's doctor that I swear."_

_Cooper, who was in the land of consciousness and sleep, heard Tamiko's promise and let a tired smile fall on his split lips as he moved his tired hand to her head. "Then stop frowning...Everyone feels they're best when you smile" he said softly before going back to sleep._

_Tamiko cheeks heated up a bit as she smiled bopping him softly on the head. "Baka...You just better stay in bed and rest up. Doctor's orders" the young Skypiean said getting up to go check on the others._

_"Tamiko, how's Cooper doing?" Colleen asked jumping to the young doctor's side._

_"He's recovering. The injuries he sustained in the battle were pretty nasty, but he's a tough fighter, and he's going to make a good recovery as long as he stays in bed in rest. Like a certain Navigator should be doing, but is being too stubborn to listen to me!"_

_"I told you this a million times, Tamiko. I'm fine. My arms are somehow able to repair themselves okay just like my injuries." Ackmor said._

_"I don't give a fluffy pink cloud if they heal themselves or not! I'm telling you to lay your butt down and recharge yourself. You might look healed, but the energy you spent hasn't come back to you. Go take a short nap and Sakuya fix him up something to replenish his iron levels and that's an order Ackmor!" Tamiko snapped pulling rank over him daring him to challenge her._

_Ackmor was taken aback by Tamiko's snapping, "Wait...who went and made you Captain?!"_

_"In times like this when you're injured I get to call the shots. Chopper told me when he was the doctor of his crew he pulled rank on Zoro and Luffy when they didn't listen to him and I'm doing the same thing. Now march mister" Tamiko pointing to the cabins._

_"Not to take sides, Ackmor, but she's right." Sakuya said._

_"...Gr...Fine...but I better not find us in the middle of nowhere because of Colleen's stupidity! I can't leave her alone for even a minute without us ending up in the middle of nowhere." Ackmor said._

_"You don't have to worry about her because she's heading to bed too. And before you start Colleen I've noticed you favoring you abdomen since we fell. You haven't completely recovered yet so rest up a bit too. You can't fight at you best if you're in pain" Tamiko said._

_"One second…" Colleen said giggling with Arrow, "Okay, let me do it again, but don't make me laugh!"_

_"Okay, okay…" Arrow cleared his throat, "Zoro! Wake up dimwit!"_

_Colleen raised her head up with her hair spiky all sleepy like, "Huh? Morning already…?" She asked with a bubble of snot coming from her nose._

_"HAHAHAHA! That's the best!" Arrow howled in laughter as he coughed._

_Tamiko bopped the gunman's on the head with her fan. "Quiet down! Cooper's trying to rest!" she snapped._

_"That's right. This is no time to be goofing off!" Kaisetsu shouted, "Robin is still missing and for all we know she could be in trouble."_

_"Nash is with her you know," Colleen reminded._

_"There are still more Deadly Sins out there...They could be even more powerful than the others." Kaisetsu stated._

_"Exactly. So no more back talking you're doctor and move your behinds in high gear. Sakuya how's that meal coming along?" asked the blue haired doctor._

_"Almost done...I'll have some hot iron ready for him." Sakuya said._

_"Good, when she's finished I want you all to rest up and that means everyone. Whatever we face next I'll let you guys know what happens you can't fight when you're mind is clouded with worry. I promise we're going to be just fine and beat these dumb deadly sins back to where they came from" Tamiko declared proudly smiling at the entire crew._

_"Speaking of where they came from, didn't that masked girl say that they're demons? If that's the case and Razgriz is their queen as they call her, doesn't that make her Satan's wife?" Arrow asked._

_"Arrow, Satan doesn't have a wife." Kaisetsu said._

_"I don't think it works that way? Even he did he kill her like he does with everything else" Colleen mentioned._

_"How do you know that, Colleen?" Arrow asked._

_"I don't!" She beamed happily. "Shishishi I just think that would be how he would handle a nagging woman" Colleen laughed._

_"Okay, we're getting off topic…" Arrow stated, "Now, about the masked woman...she never actually revealed herself yet she knows Naru. Who do you suppose she is?"_

_"Do you think that she would? If I had to place a bet it has to be Ina. She was his right hand for a long time and then she suddenly disappeared before this whole fiasco started. Top it off she knows about Skypiean history so she's the most likely candidate" Kaisetsu said rationally._

_"Do you think someone Naru trusted would betray him like that? Naru's always been a forgiving person, but if someone betrayed him... I don't think I like to see that side of him if it is Ina" Tamiko said._

_"I don't quite see the pieces coming together...If Ina is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, then that means she's a demon...and that weirdo guy Ackmor fought stated many times that he was from a 12th century which was nearly...um...300 years ago…?" Arrow said._

_"Well demons in theory can take on the form of humans and hide themselves to fit into our world. It was common knowledge back then that people and demon's believe in reincarnation and along with the notion of reincarnation is the possibility for memories of that past life to follow with them... If my mother's life didn't hang in the balance and the curse of Razgriz reviving herself I like to study more into them" Kaisetsu hummed thinking to herself before clutching at her head from a sharp pain inside that assaulted her frontal lobe._

_"__**You mean like the memories of me...Or should I say you covering yourself in your sister's blood? Or maybe in the blood of that little fairy you hold so dear to you..."**_

_Colleen sees the troubled look in Kaisetsu's eyes, "What's wrong, Kaisetsu?"_

_"NOTHING! I...I mean nothing... I'm just tired...I'll be taking that nap now call me if you run into another of the Sins. We have to find my mother...Soon" Kaisetsu said running her throbbing head trying to block out Razgriz's taunts as she slowly headed to her room._

_The others watch in silence until Kaisetsu went inside the ship until Arrow broke the silence, "...Well that sure didn't look like nothing."_

_"I'm worried about her...She's getting too stressed out. We have to find Robin soon or we might lose Kaisetsu" Tamiko said timidly fearing she might be on the verge of losing her best friend._

_Colleen gave the doctor her usual optimistic smile, "Don't worry, Tamiko. We'll get Robin soon and do whatever we came here to do to save Kaisetsu."_

_"Right. Thanks Captain now head into the kitchen I believe Sakuya finished preparing that meal." Tamiko said._

_"YAAY! FOOOD!" Colleen shouted running into the kitchen._

_"That means you too, Ackmor!" Tamiko snapped watching the Navigator trying to sneak away in the shadows._

_"Alright...fine…" Ackmor said but then...he hears a silent noise and looks behind him but sees nothing there. "Huh…?"_

_"Ackmor come inside! I'm not saving your metal ass from the enraged doctor if you don't listen to her! OWWW What was that for?!" Arrow demanded after Tamiko slapped him again._

_"I said keep it down! So help me if you wake Cooper or Kai up I'll have Sakuya chop up all your guns and toss them overboard. Trust me she has the time to find them all if she wanted to" Tamiko threatened making the gun master go pale as he quietly walked into the kitchen._

_"Uh...coming..." Ackmor said looking back, "Hm...must have been the wind…" He said as he went inside._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Tamiko is a really good doctor. Chopper trained her really well" Usopp said. _"Aww Cooper looked liked he might like her too." _

"I'm not sure if I should be comfortable about my daughter flirting with a human." Wyper said. "But I am happy my little Tamiko is so authorative like me."

"I think they're cute together. They remind me of Koala and I." Sabo said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"Okay it's been two days now and yet not a single trace of a new sin... I know the sin's supposed to be lazy, but come on where the hell is he?!" Arrow demanded ready for a fight already._

_"Take this time as a blessing in disguise. We've been slowly healing ourselves back up so if we do find them we'll be ready for them" Sakuya said holding onto her nodachi feeling antsy herself._

_"Yea and while we're floating aimlessly down this god-forsaken stream my mother could be dying! If these bastards are so eager to capture me then why aren't they showing up!" Kaisetsu screamed losing her patience due to the constant pain inside her head and worry for her mother._

_"Your guess is as good as mine, Kaisetsu, but there's no need to get too angry." Ackmor said._

_Tamiko place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kaisetsu... we'll find you Mother I promise, but please try and calm down..." she said softly flinching when Kaisetsu rounded on her._

_"Why don't you just leave me alone?! You can't possibly understand how I'm feeling, You're mother's already dead and I could be losing mine!" Kaisetsu screamed making the others gasp in shock._

_Tamiko stepped back feeling like she had just been stabbed straight in the heart as tears started to form in her eyes. Kaisetsu seeing the look in her eyes registered what she said and looked like she too had been stabbed in the heart._

_"Ta...Tamiko...I'm...I mean...I di...didn't..." Tamiko didn't let her finish speaking as she ran off crying not wanting to be there anymore._

_The Straw-hats stared at Kaisetsu who watched Tamiko run away from her. The silence was deafening as they could hear the choked sobs before they were cancelled out by the sound of heavy foot fall._

-XxxxxxxxxX

'That was a low blow" Archer commented.

"Razgriz is really taking control and making her lose herself too" Mihawk said.

"How dare she make my child cry or even bring up her mother like that!" Wyper shouted in anger.

"Kai wasn't herself. She would never say things like that." Zoro said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"You destroyed my lab, so I'm just finishing the job off. Well, I enjoyed watching you suffer little fairy, but now I must part. Who knows maybe you and your little friends will become my puppets when my research is completed GiGiGiGi. With no plan, there is no victory." Gora laughed forming a capsule around himself._

_Tamiko watched him trying to escape and knew she couldn't allow him to do as he pleased. Many lives will be disrespected and desecrated if she allowed a monster like him to have his way. Summoning the last of her strength she took flight and cut the Sloth sin off before he could leave._

_"You mock life, you see it as a mere pawns to be used in an experiment... I can never forgive someone who makes a joke off life... LIFE IS SOMETHING TO HOLD DEAR! NOT SOMETHING TO FOOL AROUND WITH!" she screamed forming her water and wind dragons._

_Gora watched as his capsule was engulfed by the two powerful dragons. The Sloth was scared as the capsule he designed to protect himself was cracking under the pressure of her attack._

_"W-Wait...stop pl-please!" He pleaded remembering the girl was soft."Y-you wouldn't kill me would you? I'm a living being!" he cried._

_Tamiko bit her lip trying to force herself to continue her attack. "You're a demon who was brought back to life. You're just like the zombies you created so I'm going to put you down."_

_"Listen to me! My research is revolutionary! You saw for yourself how close I was to bringing back lives. You're father was proof my research is close to completion! I'm almost there...If you allow me to live I can bring him back permanently, with actual flesh along with the others you have lost. Soon, no more families will ever be separated from their loved ones. Think about it! I can even bring back the lives you're friends have lost. Don't you want to make them happy?" Gora said watching Tamiko freeze up as her attack flattered a bit._

_"That low down scum bag! He's playing at Tamiko's kindness and want to make others happy!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_"Tamiko values life too much to let others get hurt...for her own sake, but the promise of us getting back the people we love..." Sakuya said softly thinking of her parents and master._

_"It's an offer that maybe even Tamiko can't refuse" Arrow said solemnly also thinking of his parents._

_Cooper saw the tortured look on Tamiko's face feeling sorry for the kind hearted woman knowing she was suffering inside. "Tamiko..."_

_Tamiko was thinking about her parents, Xarasa, the people of Moonrock and Serena. Imagining having them again was so tempting to her. Then she thought about how happy her friends would be to have their loved ones back. It was a beautiful dream, but sadly it was only a dream._

_"I can't allow you to do that...You're words are pretty and paint a happy, beautiful picture, but that is all they are... That beautiful picture you're painting is masked in blood, pain and suffering of others you will walk upon to achieve such a vile goal. I'd rather have my loved ones and the love ones of my friends rest in peace than have their memories be disrespected by reviving them in the most despicable way! COUNTLESS LIVES OF INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE NOT WORTH THE RETURN OF ONE!" Tamiko yelled clapping her hands together to finish her attack._

_Gora's capsule crumbled to pieces from the force of her attack. The Sloth sin was engulfed in the two elemental dragons and slowly ripped to pieces turning into the ash he once came from._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Luffy and Usopp shouted.

"Your daughter is so cool, Bazooka guy!" Luffy said.

"I'm so proud of her. Truthfully I never wanted her to be a fighter, but I'm very proud of her" Wyper said wiping a proud tear from his eyes.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Colleen and Tamiko landed in a dense area of the island were Colleen then laid Tamiko against a tree. The young straw hat captain smiled at her doctor._

_"You fought bravely Tamiko...I know you must have had it rough, but we're really proud of you" Colleen tells her._

_"Thank you... I really miss them Colleen...but I know they wouldn't want to be brought back like that" Tamiko said teary eyed._

_"Yea I know. You did good to stick to your principles...now just sit back, relax, and let us take care of you for awhile" Colleen said smiling at her._

_"Okay..." Tamiko said sleepily._

_"TAMIKO! COLLEEN!" The other Straw-hats yelled when they saw their missing friends._

_"OVER HERE GUYS! WE'RE OKAY!" Colleen cheered waving them over beaming brightly at them._

_"I think you're jumping the gun their Straw-Hat...You're all very far from okay..." said a dark voice before the sound of slashing flesh echoed in the air._

_Colleen and everyone else stared in surprise as a sword pierced through Colleen's stomach._

_"COLLEEN!" Everyone yelled watching their captain fall to her knees in a pool of her own blood._

_"No! Who are you?!" Tamiko yelled trying to get to her captain's side, but was picked up by her waist and held against another's body._

_"Not something to concern yourself with...I'm afraid I'll be taking this girl with me. You hold her in a special regard host of Queen Razgriz so she'll make a fine sacrifice for when our Queen returns. Along with giving us what we need" Ryu said holding Tamiko's weakened form to his chest._

_"LET ME GO!" Tamiko screamed trying to fight herself free, but was suddenly knocked out by a quick punch to her gut leaving her to hang limply in Ryu's arms._

_"Bas..Bastard...Let our doctor..go" Colleen growled reaching for him and Tamiko._

_"You're not taking Tamiko!" Kaisetsu yelled charging at him with her sword raised only to be blocked by a black sword._

_"Sin of Greed, I'm leaving you to handle this...I must go back to prepare for our sacrifice..." Ryu said walking off with the unconscious Tamiko in his arms._

_"LET HER GO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" Kaisetsu cried pushing harder on her sword._

_"My, my, my still rash to attack...You haven't changed a bit have you...Shrimp?" came a guff male voice._

_Kaisetsu's eyes widened as she sees the figure who blocked her sword attack to be Sugua. "M-Master….Sugua?!"_

_"Haha! Long time no see, shrimp!" Sugua laughed playfully._

_"Who is that?" Cooper asked._

_"Someone you know, Kaisetsu?" Arrow asked._

_"...Yes...he is Sugua, my deceased master." Kaisetsu answered, "But how...How are you alive?!"_

_"No dear, I am neither among the living nor the dead. I was chosen to be the Sin of Greed because of my endless thirst for sword wielding combat. I must say, you've grown, little shrimp."_

_"And I see you still haven't ceased to call me that." Kaisetsu said, "Out of our way, we're going to save our friend."_

_"The little Skypiean, right? I'm afraid that is not an option for me. I see two sword wielders here and none of them seem to want to battle me! I will not let any of you across until I fall at the sharp metal of a blade." Sugua stated._

_"Fine then, I will battle you, master." Kaisetsu said._

_"Good...just like old times. The old times when I always knock you and your sister on your asses! Haha!" Sugua laughs at the fond memories._

_"Except, I have changed very much." Kaisetsu said taking out her two katanas._

_"Dual blades...That's what I love about you and your father. Twice the blades, twice the difficulty, twice the fun! However, before we can battle, I need time to relax. Being brought back into this world for just one more battle is the greatest thing to ever happen. Follow me, Shrimp. It's time to sit down and rest up before our death battle." Sugua said heading into the forest._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"S-Sugua?!" Zoro asked in shock.

"I wonder how your daughter will fare against him." Mihawk said.

"Well...she was taught how to use a sword by him…" Zoro said.

"That bastard! He just stabbed my daughter in the back that asshole!" Luffy yelled.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Kaisetsu stares at her hand remembering Morgana, "Sharing the same dream…"_

_"I hope you're not dozing off, shrimp!" Sugua's voice shouted._

_Kaisetsu looks beside her and sees Sugua naked in the same hot spring with her, "Ge…GET _

_YOUR OWN SPRING, MASTER!" She hollered feeling blood pouring from her nose as she looks in the other direction._

_"Ha, can't even stand the sight of a naked man…YOU LACK TRAINING, SHRIMP!" Sugua shouted not even faced by the fact that he can see that Kaisetsu was naked._

_Kaisetsu wiped the blood of her nose and tries to look at her deceased master's eyes, but for some reason finds herself looking way down so she looks away again, "You never taught me how to withstand a man's body appearance, master…"_

_"That is something only a true sword wielder can learn on his or her own!" Sugua said._

_"Well, I don't have time for this, master. I want to save my friend and my mother." Kaisetsu said._

_"Ha! Relax, shrimp. All this time, Ryu has done nothing bad to your mother or your friend. He only wants you. Those two are only bait…so relax…and enjoy every moment of peace we have." Sugua said sitting down in the hot spring._

_As hesitant as she was, Kaisetsu relaxes again and begins to sooth her thoughts. "Master…are you…helping me quell Razgriz's darkness? Is that what this is for?"_

_"Nope. We're only just relaxing and chatting, shrimp. Rule number one: Fight, then eat good food. Rule number two: Fight, then drink fine booze. Rule number three: Fight, then sleep with beautiful women…men in your case. Hell…Rule number four: Fight with beautiful women and men. Hehehe….THAT is what it means to live." Sugua said proudly._

_"…No…I am not like you or my father, master…" Kaisetsu said._

_Sugua smirks, "So you think…" He said grabbing a bottle of booze and tosses it to her, "Let's see how much you can take."_

_"I don't like booze…" Kaisetsu stated._

_"Come now, you haven't even tried it yet." Sugua said pushing a floating plate carrying a small drinking cup to Kaisetsu, "Like rule number two says: Fight, then drink fine booze. Go on…"_

_Kaisetsu was hesitant but she pours some booze into the cup and takes a sip. Her eyes widened when the booze hits her taste buds, "This is…surprisingly good. It has…a zingy taste to it."_

_"Ha! See? That is the power of booze." Sugua said taking a drink of his own booze._

_Kaisetsu smiles as she takes another sip from the small cup. Her sight gets a little blurry, _

_"Wow…my tongue feels…so…numb…." She said as her cheeks turn rosy red. She sees Sugua chug his bottle of booze. Smiling, she decides to do the same._

_"__**What on earth are you doing, stupid girl?! Drinking like some kind of monkey!"**__ Razgriz shouted in her mind._

_"Aw…shuddup!" Kaisetsu said drunkenly as she burped loudly. "I don't neeeed…some deeemon chick like youuuuu…telling me what to do! I am my own…man! I mean woman…!"_

_"__**You are a fool to be drinking this much booze. Your body will be weak."**__ Razgriz said._

_"Go on ahead! I don't care! Hahaha!" Kaisetsu shouted laughing._

_"__**Fool…"**__ Razgriz said as a her darkness started covering Kaisetsu's body and her eyes start turning purple…but then, a fist came out of nowhere and punched Kaisetsu._

_"WAKE UP! WHO SAID YOU CAN SLEEP AROUND ME?!" Sugua shouted, "You are only weak when you simply give up after a small drink. I taught you better than that!" He finished sitting down._

-0000-

"When I get to hell kicking that bastard's ass! How dare he bath with my underage daughter!" Zoro yelled.

"That is why women should never be swordsmen. It is like swordsmen to bathe together." Mihawk said.

"But that was the best!" Usopp said with his nose bleeding.

Zoro angrily punched the idiot in the face, "Don't you dare get any thoughts, dumbass!"

"S-Sorry…" Usopp said as Sabo and Archer laughed at them.

-XxxxxxxxxX

"_Hm...I wonder where Morgana disappeared to." Kaisetsu asked as she and Kadiri enter a dark thick garden._

"_Father mentioned your mother was a woman who loved to learn or gain new knowledge. I must ask…what is she like?" Kadiri asked._

"_Well...my mother is strong, kind-hearted, smart, and beautiful." Kaisetsu answered._

"_She must be a great mother, then." Kadiri said._

"_Yep, what about your mother, Kadiri?" Kaisetsu asked._

"_My mother…" Kadiri said, "She died a long time ago…" He said._

"_Oh...I'm so sorry…" Kaisetsu said, "At least you'll have your father here with you."_

"_No...my father isn't like yours and I'm not like you, Kaisetsu." Kadiri stated._

_Kaisetsu beared a confused look, "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm destined to kill my father...To claim his place as the greatest swordsman in the world...I do not feel emotions like I should so I accepted my destiny and will achieve my ultimate goal to kill my father" Kadiri tells her, showing no signs of hesitation._

_Kaisetsu held her hand over her mouth in shock at his statement, "K-Kadiri...would y-you really…?"_

"_It's okay if you don't understand. I don't really understand it myself...I don't feel anything. I do not know what remorse is I've never felt anything. I'm just empty..." Kadiri tells her._

"_You don't know what remorse is….Don't you love your father? Does he love you back?" Kaisetsu asked._

"_...Love…?" Kadiri asked wondering what the word means._

"_Yes. Love, it's when you share a precious bond with someone so close to you that you could never live without them. Love is found between a family." Kaisetsu said._

"_I...don't know if I love my father...I don't know if he loves me, but I do not see how this has anything to do with my destiny." Kadiri said._

"_Love will prevent you from killing him! Kadiri can you honestly tell me if you're father was dead and you never saw him again will you not feel anything? If my father or my mother or my sister ever left me I...I... I don't want to imagine losing them!" Kaisetsu said getting teary eyed._

"_I have been taught nothing more than how to wield a sword and kill without remorse by my father. He says that a child like me has not business learning anything that could stop me from killing him. This has been the way for him and his father and the father before that. It is in the Dracule family blood to kill each other...Please, Kaisetsu, let me do what I am called in this world to do." Kadiri said._

"_I...I can't just stand back and let you just talk about this like it's normal, Kadiri." Kaisetsu said._

"_My father told me that when you love someone too much, you'll lose yourself if you lost them. What if your mother or sister dies…? Will you be sad? Full or rage?" Kadiri asked._

"_I...I would be sad...but…"_

"_But nothing...I am willing to put aside my feelings so they would never affect me when things go wrong. If you cannot do that with your family, then I fear for your future…"_

_"Not as much as I fear yours...The path of blood is not a path best walken or that of loneliness... My mother told me there was a time she walked that path and it made her harden her heart to the world until she meet father and his crew... She said it was through their friendship that she was able to find light in her darkness. So Karidi I will be that for you" Kaisetsu declared smiling at the dark boy and taking his hand in hers._

_"No matter what dark path you follow down or how far you travel into it, I'll follow after and pull you out of it. It's my promise of a lifetime to you Karidi I'll never give up on you" she promised holding his hand tightly in hers._

_Kadiri wanted to pull his hand out of Kaisetsu's grasp, but deep inside, he felt a strong feeling he had never felt before. He felt like truly he didn't want her to let go, "I...respect your faith that you will succeed, Kaisetsu; however, the truth still exist in my heart. I will never change who I am no matter how much I even want to…"_

_Kaisetsu just nodded her head. "And I respect your belief. I may not agree with it and I want to help change it, but I accept you for who you are. Just remember I'm always going to be there for you because that's what being friends are all about because I won't let you feel alone and sad. Who knows maybe me showing you what it means to be friends you'll return the gesture someday" she tells him grinning at him._

"_...Friends…" Kadiri whispered as whatever meaning he thinks the word symbolizes sinks into his mind._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"So that is how Kadiri developed emotions." Mihawk said, "Your daughter is special if she is able to do that."

"Yea he better not get any ideas either dammit" Zoro growled.

"ShiShi Zoro's getting to be as bad as Bazooka guy" Luffy laughed getting dropped kicked by Wyper.

"Shut it Strawhat!" Wyper shouted.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_After Kadiri takes Morgana to her room, he then takes Kaisetsu to hers which is rather small with only a bed and a closet._

"_Wow...pretty small..." Kaisetsu said._

"_Please bear with us. This is the best we could offer." Kadiri said looking around, "Kaisetsu, there's something I need to tell you." He said with a little whisper._

"_What is it?" Kaisetsu asked looking back at him as she sat on the bed._

"_Our fathers, that other man, and your sister are planning on leaving tonight while we sleep." Kadiri said._

"_What for? Their fight isn't for another three days?" Kaisetsu asked not liking the feeling of dread she was getting._

"_I listened to their conversation when I was going to get the wooden swords. Father said something about sealing a demon inside your sick sister."_

"_Wait...what? My sister is sick?!" Kaisetsu asked in shock._

"_You did not know? She has a heart disease." Kadiri explained._

_Kaisetsu's eyes widen as fear and feelings of betrayal. "I was never informed of such a thing...Morgana...she's been sick before or that've I've seen... I would know if she was sick!" she raged._

"_Hm...well they said something about sealing a demon inside Morgana on another island. Father was recommending you, but your father and sister didn't want that. You sister might die from the sealing…" Kadiri said._

_Kaisetsu looked like she had just been stabbed in the gut. "No...No way! I HAVE TO STOP HER! Kadiri you have to help me! Please I can't lose my sister please!" Kaisetsu begged._

_Kaisetsu was holding on to Kadiri's shoulder with shaking hands as her body shook with absolute fear and worry for her beloved older sister as tears began to tread down her face._

"_Okay...but how do you suppose we do that?" Kadiri asked._

"_Well…" Kaisetsu thought about it for a long time trying to figure out how to follow them to this island without being noticed. "Maybe we could take a second boat and follow them silently."_

"_That could work...but we have to be ready for anything. I feel in my heart that it will not be easy." Kadiri said. "Get some rest. I'll keep watch and tell you if they are leaving."_

"_Okay…" Kaisetsu said as she sees Kadiri leaving. She suddenly hugs the boy, "Kadiri...thank you so much...you have no idea how much she means to me."_

"_..." Kadiri looked back at her with red cheeks feeling a strange heat on his face, "You're welcome...please get off. You're making me feel uncomfortable…"_

"_But I thought you don't feel emotions! Or is your feeling side showing? Ha! I knew I could get through you!" Kaisetsu said laughing at Kadiri's embarrassed face._

"_Th-This changes nothing…" Kadiri whispered trying to regain his composure. He couldn't even look at Kaisetsu in the eyes seeing how her eyes are the same exact color of his favorite color, blue. "J-Just get some sleep already." He muttered as he walked away._

_Kaisetsu giggled, "So you do have emotions after all...Kadiri…" She said as she rested and began to think of her sister's secret, "Why...Why didn't you tell me, Morgana?"_

-XxxxxxxxxX

"They're so adorable together!" Usopp said.

"Wow, they are absolutely perfect for each other!" Archer said.

"They're like yin-and yang. This couple is an absolute must!" Sabo said.

Zoro facepalms, "I wanted a boy, not a girl. Now this happens?"

"Don't be so down on yourself, Roronoa…" Mihawk said.

"And they almost kissed too!" Zoro shouted.

"Hehe I wonder if they actually kiss later?" Luffy teased.

"SHUT UP LUFFY!" Zoro yelled.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"Wow...I've never been to this part of the island…" Kaisetsu said to herself as she arrives at the Humandrills home to find a terrible sight. Many Humandrills dead all around her in pools of blood, "Oh...my…" She whispered as she steps back in fear looking at all the dead bodies._

_"My...My. what a pretty little girl you are" said feminine voice from behind her._

_Kaisetsu slowly turns around to see a female with a smiling mask covering her face._

_"D-Did you do this…?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Do what? Kill those battle hungry apes? Well, yes and no" the girl admitted._

_Kaisetsu took many steps back as the girl took the same steps towards her._

_"What do you want…? Where's Kadiri?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Oh, you mean this kid?" The woman asked showing her a badly beaten Kadiri in her hand._

_"KADIRI! Let him go!" Kaisetsu yelled going for Morgana's sword._

_The girl disappeared from Kaisetsu's sight leaving Kadiri on the ground as she appeared in front of her startling the young girl._

_"I wouldn't do that...See you boyfriend over there tried that same trick and well...you see what happened to him" the girl tells her snatching away her sword._

_"Why did you do all this to these Humadrills…? What do you want?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"To answer those questions...I killed the Humandrills in hopes of drawing you here, but it only drew this boy out...and to your other question, I want you, Roronoa Kaisetsu." The woman said._

_"M...Me? What for? I thought you said you didn't do this?" Kaisetsu demanded._

_"Well, I did and didn't...My body committed the act, but my mind didn't ya see" the girl tells her grabbing her arms and putting them behind her back. "Roronoa Kaisetsu, I want you to be the first-mate of my crew…"_

_"Wh-What…?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Ya heard me~ I want you to join my pirate crew! It'll be fun we're going to have a big adventure with a huge crew~ But first I have to find this island so I can get my Devil Fruit powers back from someone" the masked girl said resting on top of Kaisetsu head._

_"I-I don't think I'm old enough yet...even then...I don't want to. You...killed all these Humandrills and you're acting like it's your biggest accomplishment…" Kaisetsu said trying to get out of the girl's grasp._

_"Don't worry about the age...dear, I have ways of convincing you…" She said giggling. Kaisetsu notices Kadiri slowly getting up but doesn't say anything._

_"Why do you want me…?" Kaisetsu asked stalling her._

_"Because you are Roronoa's daughter. Just like him no doubt. Strong, filled with potential...you are just perfect for first-mate." The woman answered._

_"Well, I don't want to join a pirate crew..." Kaisetsu said still trying to wiggle free. "Not until I'm older...I still have time to spend with my mother and little sister..."_

_"Ah...Robin, how's she doing? I should also ask how your father, Zoro, is doing as well. Hell, how are all the Straw Hats for that matter, hmm?!" She asked crazily like she was dying to know._

_"How do you know the straw-hats? You sound like you've meet them before or are you just a psycho fan?"_

_"Oh...so you assume...I guess that neither Luffy nor Nami ever told anyone...huh...That's fine then! I didn't expect them to care...they care more about that other girl…" She said with a dark venomous tone._

_"Girl...what other girl?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"...It doesn't matter…" The girl said, "Now, you will become my first-mate, or I'll just have to get my hands all bloodied up. Trust me, you don't want that since I ran out of Humandrills...and I surely don't want to hurt my future crew-mate…"_

_"Can't you find someone else? Look I just lost my sister and master...I'm not ready to leave home" Kaisetsu said._

_"...That….is a darn shame...I guess you're right. Maybe it's too soon...I guess I'll just-Hold on just a second." She said as she let go of Kaisetsu and turns around to knee kick Kadiri, who was just about to strike her, in the stomach causing him to spit out blood._

_"Kadiri!" Kaisetsu cried moving to the boy side, but got pulled back by the mask girl._

_The masked girl then starts to repeatedly kick Kadiri in the stomach, "I thought I told you not to interupt me when I am talking, boy! Especially if it is to someone else!"_

_"Stop! You're hurting him!" Kaisetsu cried trying to get to her friend._

_"You say that as if it was a bad thing." The woman said as she places her foot on Kadiri's neck, _

_"I hope you reconsider my offer. I doubt he could get up from a kick to the neck."_

_"It is a bad thing! He's my friend so stop hurting him!" Kaisetsu yelled starting to get angry at the sight of her hovering over his neck. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed letting a wild energy fly out of her._

_"What...?" The woman was then punched in the mask by Kaisetsu causing part of her mask to crack. Letting go of the girl, she skidded back and felt her face bleeding, "What was that...That raw power…" She said to herself._

_"Kadiri! Speak to me, please…" Kaisetsu said rushing to Kadiri's side._

_"K-Kaisetsu…" Kadiri whispered weakly._

_"It's okay...I'm right here... Come on I'm getting you back to the house" Kaisetsu said getting to her feet trying to drag Kadiri with her._

_But that was when the masked woman appeared in front of them, "Leaving so soon? But I haven't even introduced myself yet."_

_Kaisetsu growled, "Get out of our way!"_

_"Hehe you're so feisty~ I like you so much already... My name is MM its a pleasure to meet you both...Well, young Kaisetsu I can see you will not be joining my crew yet which makes me sad, but I got a way to make you join me in time..."_

_"Will you quit talking in riddles! I'm not jo-Ahhh!" Kaisetsu cried as she got knocked back._

_"The way I see it you will...cuz I'm going to be borrowing this cute little friend of yours~ So until we meet again Roronoa Kaisetsu. Please do get a control of that power of yours. Only strong people are going to survive in my crew" the masked girl named MM said, "If you don't then your boyfriend here will soon be more than willing to help me become the first Queen of the Pirates. Say your goodbyes if you can, boy."_

_"K-Kai…" Kadiri said looking at Kaisetsu with tears in his eyes._

_"K-Kadiri…!" Kaisetsu shouted trying to run to them again._

_Kadiri smiles and says, "Love you…" He said before he disappears with MM._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"...MM?" Luffy asked in confusion, "She seems so...familiar…"

"Kadiri…" Mihawk said.

"So she was the one that hurt Kaisetsu that day..." Zoro said. "Do you know her, Luffy?"

"...No, I don't." Luffy said, "But I just can't shake this feeling. It's like I do know her, but I don't."

"Maybe you're just paranoid." Archer said.

"I hope so…" Luffy said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_With a sudden force, Kaisetsu hit the wall and the blade was stabbed into her body just below her heart. The blade kept going into her body as it cut through the stone wall. She sees in the distance, Sugua closing in on her._

_"Then tell me! What makes you so different from your father and me?!" Sugua shouted._

_Kaisetsu closed her eyes ignoring the pain. She remembers her little sister, Hana, Robin, Zoro, Kadiri, the Straw Hats, and Morgana. "You wouldn't understand...EVEN IF I SENT YOU BACK TO HELL!" She shouted with blood coming from her mouth._

_"HAHAHA! Then make me understand...WITH YOUR BLADES, SHRIMP!" Sugua shouted._

_Kaisetsu mustered up whatever strength she had left and embedded her sister's sword with lightning and then cuts off Sugua's blade just before he reached her._

_The sudden reduce of his blade causes Sugua to lose his balance and his grip on his broken blade. In an instant, Kaisetsu places Morgana's sword in her mouth, grabs Sugua's sword in her right hand holding her own in the left. "Santoryu: 108 Phoenix Cannon!" She screamed cutting deep into Sugua's body causing him to cough out black blood. With great force, Kaisetsu uses her father's attack to rip Sugua's body open._

_"...Yes…" Sugua whispered in approval smiling as he fell to the ground with black blood pouring out of him. Kaisetsu turns to her former master to see if he would stay down, _

_"Hehehe...Yes...that was one hell of a battle." Sugua said smiling. He pulls himself up to at least look at Kaisetsu while still on the ground, "What now…? Where will that anger take you?"_

_"Nowhere... I don't fight because of my anger...I don't fight for the thrill of it... I just fight to protect the people I care about" Kaisetsu tells her former master._

_"I see...so that's what is different between us. You're stronger than me...you could surpass you own father...Yes...you're not like us...Hehehe *cough* *cough*" He chuckled coughing out black blood._

_Kaisetsu kneeled before her master feeling her heart clench at the sight of him dying. "I had to say goodbye to you before, but it still hurts to see you go...Even if you're a psychotic nutjob" she tells him placing his trusted blade before him._

_"Hehehe...you no longer need my training...take this blade. I no longer need it, since now I see someone more worthy of it than even I…" Sugua said as Kaisetsu hesitantly took his sword. He chuckles one final time and raises his hand in the air, "The one who stands in the end...is righteous…...Kaisetsu...walk the path….that you...must…" He said as his hand hit the ground and his remains disappear returning to dust._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"...She's growing too damn fast!" Zoro cried.

"I know that feeling, Zoro. We all do." Archer said.

"So Zoro, what about that white blade you treasure?" Luffy asked.

"Kunai's sword…?" Zoro asked, "Well...I plan on giving it to Kaisetsu now. She deserves it…"

"But that's you're treasured sword! If you give it up you won't use three style no more" Usopp said.

"Yeah...but...I can feel myself fading away. I have to give my treasure to someone who is even more valuable to me than Kunai's sword." Zoro said.

"Please don't talk of dying too...I rather not lose anymore nakama" Usopp said sadly glancing at Luffy and thinking of Robin.

"We all have our time, Usopp…" Zoro said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"..." Kaisetsu clenched her fists in anger seeing the deaths of her friends._

_They were both then sent to a large palace. There, she sees Cooper with a hate filled glare._

_"So, you've finally came back, Cooper." A woman's voice said._

_Kaisetsu turns her head to see the Dragon Lady Shenhua sitting on her throne._

_"Shenhua!" Cooper shouted, "I...I'm going to kill you…!"_

_"Oh? And what did I ever do to deserve that?" Shenhua asked sarcastically._

_"You...you killed my best friends...and what you've done to me and Colleen's friends…" Cooper said angrily._

_"Oh you mean that rag tag group of pirates? Why my dearest Cooper~ I had to get rid of them, they were standing in the way of us" Shenhua said smiling seductively at him._

_"SHUT UP!" Cooper screamed rushing at the demon woman. "I WILL NEVER BE WITH A WRETCHED WOMAN LIKE YOU!"_

_"COOPER NO!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_"Foolish man..." Shenhua said dodging his punch and grabbing him by the throat. She started to harshly choke the man._

_Cooper gasped as his throat began to close off from the pressure she was exerting. Weakly he grabbed at her arm trying to pry her off of him._

_Shenhua smiled cruelly at him as she kept her hold on him. "Such a shame...a handsome man like you would have been perfect to keep at my side...But if I have to brainwash you and strip you of who you are, then so be it…" She said as she then kisses Cooper._

_After letting him go, Shenhua watches in amusement as Cooper shook harshly and his eyes start to change, "N-No...I c-can't go back…" He said turning into his fox form, "No! I won't go back…!" His claws started to sharpen as he then struck himself in the chest causing blood to spill out._

_Shenhua's eyes widen in shock, "What have you done?!"_

_"Hehe...You can't have me, Shenhua...My heart belong to another already...I'll be seeing her soon..." Cooper smiled as he fell to the ground dead._

_"C-Cooper...no…" Kaisetsu whispered falling to her knees._

-XxxxxxxxxX

Usopp heart literally stopped beating at the sight of his son dying. "W...What... Ne..Nelson?!" he cried falling to his knees.

"That woman...what could she want with Cooper?" Zoro asked.

"I have Hinata, Sora and Taliri looking into it. They're in the process of making contact with her now" Archer informed them. "I also have intel telling me that she is the older sister of Karasu..."

"They're related…?" Wyper asked, "She LET that punk hurt my daughter?!"

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"MM…" She heard Colleen's voice as she saw her facing against MM._

_"Monkey D. Colleen…" MM said with a giggle, "I've been waiting to meet you."_

_"You're apart of Jeremy's crew...the bad one that hurt Tamiko...why are you showing yourself to me?! What have you done to my crew!" Colleen demanded looking angry and not her usual cheerful self._

_MM chuckled, "Your crewmates will soon die at the hands of mine. All traces of the Straw Hat Pirates, old and new, will be wiped out. Now then, show me how weak you really are!"_

_Colleen rushes at the woman with a flame fist, "Fire Punch!" She shouted throwing her punch at her, but the attack hit the woman like a fist hitting a brick wall._

_"What the hell is going on! How did Colleen's attack have no effect?!" Kaisetsu demanded._

_"__**Still really slow on the reality we find ourselves in Kai? You're captain is weak that's the jist of this and you're about to watch her fall. How cute the woman who stole your boyfriend is the one who kills you're captain. Ohhh how I love irony when its used correctly!" **__Razgriz laughed darkly._

_"Hehe...once I kill you and the rest of your friends, you will learn the true meaning of terror, Colleen." MM said punching Colleen in the gut._

_"Gah! Time Alter: Double Accel!" Colleen shouted stopping time around her. She circles around MM and tries to kick her from behind._

_"...How cute…" MM said as she grabs Colleen's leg and punches her knee causing her bones to break._

_"AAAAHH!" Colleen screamed in pain. "B-Bastard!" She shouted as she weakly stood up and tries to punch her again; however, a flying slash came out of nowhere and cut her right arm off, "AAAAH!" Colleen screamed again as she felt her stub arm._

_"No one lays a hand on the captain…" A familiar voice said._

_"N-No way…" Kaisetsu whispered turning to the voice. "K-Kadiri…?!"_

_"Ahhh Kadiri-kun~ You didn't have to do that I wanted to play with her more" MM said pouting childishly under her mask._

_"Sorry captain...Can you finish her off so we may depart?" Kadiri asked._

_MM cupped his face smiling under mask still. "Of course~ I know you're excited to reunite with a certain someone, but you have to understand I was only having a little fun. And...one second…" MM turns around and punches Colleen, who was about to attack her, in the gut. She grabs her hair and puts her face close to hers._

_"Wh-Who are you…?!" Colleen asked weakly._

_"Me? Someone you never knew…" MM said showing her face to Colleen's. All emotion and life completely disappeared from Colleen's eyes, "N-no way...Y-You're…"_

_"Yep. And now I'll kill you! Ta Ta, Monkey D. Colleen!" MM cheered as she jabbed her hand straight through Colleen's chest and her father's strawhat._

_"NOOOOO!" Kaisetsu screamed running to her fallen captain's side. With shaking hands she reached for her captain's treasured hat as tear fell onto the worn out hat. "...This...This can't be...happening...Not to us...We're the Strawhats..."_

-XxxxxxxxxX

"COLLEEN! What the hell?!" Luffy yelled looking furious.

"That demon is a total monster! Why can't she leave Kai alone! Hasn't she taken enough from her?!" Zoro yelled pacing the floor furiously.

"Guys i know this is hard, but we have to stay calm. These are memories of the past and scenes from nightmares" Sabo said trying to pacify the angry fathers.

"Conis told me that the masked woman was the mastermind behind the Moonrock attack! That woman killed my wife and started Tamiko's suffering! How are we suppose to stay calm?!" Wyper asked. "Oh I'm going to explode if I see anything else!"

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"__**Well, this has been enjoyable, but all good things come to an end I'm afraid... Now its time to see what becomes of sweet little Tami-chan~"**__Razgriz taunted smiling maliciously at her tormented host. "__**I saved this one for last...It's the best one and you know that old saying right? Always save the best for last."**_

_"No you don't!" Kaisetsu shouted as she tries to punch the demon, but she went right through her._

_"__**Haha! I'm afraid you have no say in the matter. On to Tamiko's death we go!"**__ Razgriz shouted snapping her fingers._

_They were teleported into a dark castle. "Oh God no...Tamiko! Where are you?!" Kaisetsu shouted._

_"Gaah!" She heard Tamiko's crying voice as she turns to her best friend, who was wearing a wedding gown, pouring out blood._

_"TAMIKO!" Kaisetsu screamed running to her._

_"My dear, little angel...HOW DARE YOU REFUSE ME?!" A voice shouted as Kaisetsu turns to an angry Karasu._

_"...Because I never wanted you in the first place." Tamiko said standing up, "You abused me, place an eternal wound on my back to mark me as your property, kill my first human friend, and tried to kill my friends. I would willingly die before I marry a heartless wretch like you!"_

_Karasu's eyes darkened as he raised his hand to strike her again sending her falling down the steps that lead to their alter. "I waited patiently for you to turn of age! We were separated from each other for years! Our whole future has been put on hold and now you want to throw it all away!" he screamed kicking Tamiko in the stomach harshly making her cry in pain._

_"STOP IT! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Kaisetsu screamed trying to hit him but she went straight through him._

_Karasu stopped his attack on the whimpering woman at his feet before he smiled cruelly under his mask. "When we first met...I knew you were the one for me...You will be my bride one way or another..." he said darkly picking her up and pulling her up to his face. "Because the child we create will have a mother and father" he whispered into her ear._

_Tamiko kicked him in the gut and spat, "I...am in love with someone else who deserves me...and it is not you…"_

_Karasu still kept his smile on his face. "I know. Sadly that man is dead. My sister saw to that...besides what man wouldn't want a woman who's so damn sexy like her?"_

_"N-No...Cooper…" Tamiko whispered._

_"And now, my sweet angel. Since you won't marry me willingly, I'll just have to give you a mind of my own." He said cupping his hands harshly on her head. Soon, a dark green energy started to seep into Tamiko's mind._

_"TAMIKO!" Kaisetsu screamed feeling her heart beating faster as she dreaded what was going to happen next._

_Tamiko fell on the ground after Karasu was done. She slowly rose up with her fuschia eyes no longer with her. Her eyes were now emerald green. She hugs Karasu, "I will...Karasu-san. I'll marry you... my love" she said in a voice not her own._

_Karasu smiled as he picked up Tamiko's chin, "And as the preacher would say: You may kiss the bride." He said as he kisses Tamiko._

_Razgriz was tossing rice and flower petals. "__**Cheers for the happy couple! I ship them so hard! Don't you just love a happy ending!"**_

_"...Just...take me…" Kaisetsu whispered with her hair covering her eyes._

_"__**Huh? What was that?"**__ Razgriz asked._

_"Can...you kill him…?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"__**Yes, I am the almighty Razgriz. I can do anything!" **__Razgriz answered proudly._

_Kaisetsu spreaded her arms out, "Under one condition, you can take my body….forever. All you need to do...is kill that man…."_

_Razgriz raised her eyebrow at her. "__**Now why should I do that? Give me a really good reason because I'll have your body one way or the other?"**_

_"YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU GO, DON'T YOU?! YOU'VE ALWAYS GNAWED AT MY LIFE AND PERSONALITY TRYING TO MAKE ME SLIP! HERE I AM! JUST AGREE TO KILL HIM AND YOU'RE HOME FREE, DAMNIT!" Kaisetsu screamed in full rage and anger like she is ready to kill someone. "I WANT THAT PIECE OF SCUM WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH! FOR HIM TO NEVER DRAW ANOTHER BREATH UNLESS IT HIS LAST GASPING BLOOD-FILLED ONE IS ALL I ASK AND MY PATHETIC BODY IS YOURS!"_

_Razgriz felt the murderous aura radiating off from Kaisetsu. The rage was increasing her power making her tingle with a blood lust she's never felt before. Her demonic eyes were changing into a cold purple as a devil's grin appeared on her face. "__**Deal..." **__She said shaking her hand._

-XxxxxxxxxX

The silence the roared through the room was deafening in itself. Archer, Sabo and Mihawk watched the conflicting emotions cross each of the fathers' faces.

"He's dead. I don't care how. I don't care if I have to sell my soul to the devil... I will kill that bastard with my bare hands!" Wyper yelled passed his breaking point.

"Kai...I'm so sorry... You must have been in so much pain" Zoro thought clenching his fist tightly.

"Colleen...kick that guys ass for you father. I so want to beat him within an inch of his life!" Luffy shouted.

"To force someone...To force a child no less into a loveless marriage how cruel and unforgivable! He's scum that deserve to breath!" Usopp screamed balling his fist up and shaking with rage he's never felt before.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"__**Gr…"**__ Razgriz growled still clutching her head in pain._

_"We had a deal, Razgriz! Kill that man!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_"__**Who are you to order me around, brat?! No one tells Razgriz what to do!"**__ Razgriz screamed._

_"Do you want to keep my body or not?!" Kaisetsu yelled._

_"__**Why do I need yours when I can get little Tami-chan's? You know the one who's offering me her body and my full powers just to protect you"**__Razgriz taunted._

_"Wh-What?! W-Well tell her that I'm trying to get you to kill that man!" Kaisetsu shouted._

_"__**...I did…" **__Razgriz said. "__**She's more worried about you than that future you saw. Can you believe that? I swear humans just make no sense to me."**_

_Kaisetsu was in a stunned silence, "...B-But...why….?"_

_"She asks why." Razgriz spoke for her._

_"Because if that future ever came to be... I know you would save me...you all would" Tamiko said still breathing heavy from Razgriz's attack, but still managing to smile through her pain. "Kai don't let her win... I believe in you."_

_"...Tamiko…" Kaisetsu whispered._

_"__**Now do you get it, Kai?"**__ Razgriz asked Kaisetsu in her mind, "__**This girl is more than willing to become my new vessel and once I get her I'll track my half down and rip it from that boys body."**_

_"K-Kadiri…? You wouldn't!" Kaisetsu growled._

_"__**Oh I definitely would. Even with my ring, I cannot be at full power without my other half."**__ Razgriz told. "__**Now if you would just be quiet and let this girl make her choice…."**_

_"...No….I Tamiko….There is no way you would simply just fork yourself over to Razgriz like this, just for me….!" Kaisetsu shouted angrily._

_"Kaisetsu! I know you can hear me so you better listen up! If you're fighting Razgriz to stay in control than forget about it! I'm going to be her new host so just let me handle things on my own!" Tamiko yelled._

_"__**Might as well. The kid isn't going to budge on this one." **__Razgriz said. "__**Where the hell did you suddenly find the courage to demand things kid...I thought she was the quiet mouse."**_

_"...Damnit…." Kaisetsu said loosening her grip on her body, "...Fine….you win, Tamiko…."_

_"Queen Razgriz Shuga and Ina have both fallen! Nico Robin is approaching the castle now along with the Skypiean army!" Ryu reported barging into the main room._

_"__**...What?! No! Everything is going according to plan!"**__ Razgriz shouted as she calmed down, "__**...Not to worry….I'll just have to annihilate them all."**__She said as she exits Kaisetsu's body, "__**Bye little Kai. Oh, that rhymed. Hehe…"**__ She giggled as she enters Tamiko's body._

_Kaisetsu opens her blue eyes and sees that Razgriz has taken over Tamiko's body, "Tamiko…."_

_"__**Wow….I already love this new body. Ryu, get these cuffs off me." **__Razgriz ordered holding out her sea prism bonded hands._

_"Yes, my Queen." Ryu said taking the sea stone cuffs off her._

_"__**Hehe...now I will find out where my ring is by accessing her memories." **__Razgriz said accessing Tamiko's memory only to find out something shocking, "__**N-No way…."**_

_"What is it, my Queen?" Ryu asks._

_"__**Out of all places…" **__Razgriz whispered looking at her body, "__**Inside her own body?!"**_

_"What are you talking about my queen?" Ryu asked not understanding what she was talking about._

_"__**THE LITTLE SKYPIEAN BUG PLACED MY RING IN HER BODY!"**__ Razgriz screamed quickly losing her temper before she started to shake as did the ground around her. "__**THAT WENCH! SHE PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL! SHE WANTED ME OUT OF KAISETSU AND INTO HER BECAUSE SHE KNEW I NEVER BE ABLE TO GET TO IT!"**_

_Kaisetsu's eyes widen in complete and utter shock, "T-Tamiko...you…"_

_"Looks like I'm not so pathetic and helpless after all huh Razgriz?" Tamiko taunted from inside her head. "Now I think its time for you to go back to sleep!" she yelled fighting for control._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"What the hell was she thinking?!" Wyper yelled. "She let Razgriz take control of her?!"

"She tricked the demon Razgriz? What an interesting child?" Mihawk said impressed by Tamiko's cunning.

"ShiShi I really like her! Colleen got a really good nakama in her crew." Luffy cheered. "Man, Razgriz must be stupid to be tricked that easily!" He then laughed.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"HAHAHA! WOW YOU MUST BE SO DUMB!" Colleen shouted laughing at Razgriz, "Imagined if I tricked her!"_

-XxxxxxxxxX

"...Wow, and not a second later." Archer said. "Anyone else think that be kinda scary if she did do that?"

Zoro, Usopp, Archer, and Sabo where laughing their buts off.

"Wow, that is a shame to be called stupid by the two biggest idiots in the world!" Usopp shouted.

"Which idiots? Zoro and Sanji weren't there?" Luffy said picking his nose.

"I wonder if you can die in the afterlife. Let's try it out, Luffy!" Zoro shouted picking up his sword.

Sabo bumped on the head. "I said no fighting! We don't know if this space we're in is stable for that!"

"Dammit...I'll get you one day." Zoro grumbled.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Robin had her arms crossed making sure Razgriz is held tightly. "This is over…"_

_"__**Y-You…." **__Razgriz growled in anger glaring at the woman._

_"You're too tired out to do anything now, Razgriz. You've let your anger get the best of you making you over exhaust your energy…." Robin said._

_"Colleen!" A familiar voice called as Colleen slowly turns to Nash, Naru, and Cooper, who was holding Kaisetsu._

_"...Hey guys…." Colleen said weakly smiling. "We...did it…" But then she fell to the ground unconscious._

_"Colleen!" Cooper said shaking her._

_"She's out cold….She'll need some rest….but for now…" Naru said turning to Robin and Razgriz._

_"Mother...You can save Tamiko right?" Kaisetsu asked._

_Robin smiles as she nods, "Trein Fleur…" She said as arms sprouted out of her body connecting to the ones on Razgriz, "You'll be in my body from now on, Razgriz. No longer will you torment my daughter…."_

_"__**...Hehehehehe...Oh I don't think so….Robin…"**__ Razgriz said grinning evilly._

_"What's so funny?" Cooper asks._

_"__**Because...I've never told you this at all. But it's better to show you…"**__ She said as another aura surrounded her. This time it was yellow and the dark clouds started to rapidly spin around causing the ground to shake._

_"Wh-What's going on?!" Kaisetsu asks in shock._

_"__**Say your prayers...because I'm going to blow myself up, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"**__ Razgriz shouted._

_"Wait...WHAT?!" Naru shouted in shock._

_"That can't be!" Nash shouted._

_"Then I'll stop you!" Robin shouted readying to seal her._

_"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you Robin….because anything that happens to me just might set me off, that means bye bye Tamiko, bye bye Robin, and so long Skypiea. Yes, the blast radius is that wide!"_

_"N-No way…." Kaisetsu said falling to her knees._

_"Is there anything we can do….?!" Cooper asks._

_"I'm afraid...there's nothing we can do...Razgriz...has….beaten us…." Naru whispered._

_"__**You all have 30 seconds before Skypiea is gone! Hahahaha…"**__ Razgriz laughed._

_Robin stood in silence as her hair covers her expression. She then stares at the others with a far away look._

_"What is it, mother? You have a plan or something?" Kaisetsu asks as Robin smiles._

_"What? What do you want us to do?" Naru asks._

_Robin turns to them and says, "Listen...there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save Skypiea and Tamiko." She said confusing them._

_"...What...are you talking about?" Nash asks._

_Then it hit Kaisetsu, "No….no don't! I KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO MOTHER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" She screamed._

_"Goodbye...friends…" Robin said still smiling._

_"NO DON'T!" Kaisetsu shouted hugging her mother._

_Robin dragged her and crossed her arms again, "Trein Fleur: Hold." She said as the arms grabbed hold of Razgriz._

_"__**Wh-What?! What are you doing?!"**__ Razgriz asked._

_"M-Mother...don't leave me….like Morgana...please…." Kaisetsu pleaded her mother._

_Robin ruffled her daughter's hair and kissed her on the forehead, "Hey….you put up a great fight, Kai. ...I'm proud of you…."_

_"...P-Please…." Kaisetsu pleaded._

_"Take care of your father and sister for me...they need you. Tell them I had to do this…" Robin said._

_"NO….JUST….JUST DON'T….I'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_Tamiko hearing Robin goodbye to Kaisetsu broke her heart. She knew the pain she was feeling all too well. "Mother...Father...please don't let this happen...Don't let Kaisetsu feel this kind of pain" she prayed wanting to stop this._

_Robin shed a tear as she looks at her daughter one final time, "...Goodbye...my precious Kai…" She said pushing her away._

_"Robin…" Naru said._

_"Cien Fleur…" Robin said as hand formed wings sprouted out, "Wing!" She said as she takes Razgriz towards the sky far away from Skypiea._

_"NO COME BACK!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_"ROBIN!" Cooper shouted._

_When Robin was high enough, she stopped and stared at Razgriz one last time, "Now get out of her body. Ancient Skypiean Seal!" She shouted_

_"__**NOOO!"**__ Razgriz screamed as she was sucked straight out of Tamiko's mouth and into Robin's body. When Tamiko regains her vision, Robin smiles at her as her body began to glow, _

_"Take care of Kaisetsu and tell her to live on as I did...That is my final wish..." She said dropping Tamiko._

_"You can't leave her! Not like this!" Tamiko shouted crying as she found no strength to fly back to her as memories of her parents flashed in her mind._

_Robin looked up at the sky remembering the past._

_-XxxxxxxxxX_

_The glowing body of Robin gives a final smiles at the fond memories she shared with her old friends, "Kaisetsu….Colleen…Cooper…you three carry the will of the Strawhats. Keep it with you always…" She whispered thinking about Colleen and Luffy, "Luffy…this must be what you felt when…you saved your children…Colleen...and….Me-"_

_***BOOM***_

_Robin's body shattered due to the energy Razgriz had causing a massive explosion in the high sky._

_Kaisetsu watches with her soul drained eyes as the massive explosion died out. The whole group went completely silent after watching Kaisetsu's mother pass away._

_"No...Robin she's….she's gone…." Nash said._

_"No shit, Sherlock!" Cooper shouted with tears threatening to fall off his face._

_"M-Mother…." Kaisetsu whispered banging her head on the ground as tears fell straight from her eyes, "Why….? WHY?! MOTHER!" She screamed punching the ground._

_Tamiko walked up to her and hugs her, "That's right...Kai...cry...let it all out." She said with a sad voice._

_"__***Sob***__I-It's all my fault….Mother…__***Sob***__ She didn't have to sacrifice herself…It should have been me...but she had to leave me just like Morgana!" Kaisetsu shouted._

_"Kai…please don't blame yourself. You mother had to make the choice and she did what she needed to because she loved you." Tamiko said rubbing Kaisetsu's back, "Your mother was very proud of you and you know that…"_

_"..." Kaisetsu looks up to the Skypiean with her tears still running, "Y-Yeah…"_

_Tamiko smiles and helps Kaisetsu to her feet, "Come on. Let's go…" She said._

-XxxxxxxxxX

Zoro was looking away as tears fell silently from his eyes. "Robin...I loved you. Thank you for saving our daughter" he said mostly to himself as he remembered all the times he shared with his wife.

Luffy smiled, "She's having a blast with me, in case you're wondering. The people of her island and mother. And don't forget she has Morgana too and she's really happy because she's watching over everyone."

"That's good to hear…" Zoro said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"I told you, mop hair, I got the most injuries!" Arrow shouted at Sakuya._

_"No, dipshit, I got the most injuries. I got my arm broken, and a cast on my right leg!" Sakuya shouted, "Plus a rocket to the face!"_

_"Well I took a sword through the stomach and was sent flying out of a freakin two story building! Trust me, my neck isn't doing me any favors!" Arrow shouted as the two both exchanged glares._

_"Both of you stop it and get back to bed and rest!" Tamiko ordered the two. Her wings were wrapped in bandages as was most of her body, "You'll never use your broken parts if you move around."_

_"She started it!" Arrow shouted._

_"And the sounds of your broken bones will end it if you don't rest!" Tamiko shouted._

_"Tamiko is right…" Kaisetsu, who had stitches on her wound she received from Razgriz, said walking into the room with no bandages._

_"Ah! Kaisetsu! Where are your bandages and crutches for you arm and leg?!" Tamiko shouted._

_"They were slowing me down…" Kaisetsu said._

_"THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE MADE FOR!" Tamiko shouted unraveling her roll of gauze. "Now you're either going to stand still and let me re-wrap you...or I'm doing this the hard way and stripping you down to mummify you're behind! Choose wisely cuz I'm deadly and heavily armed!"_

_"Better watch it! She's OP with that bandage roll!" Arrow shouted hiding behind Sakuya who was shielding herself with her Nodachi._

_"Now, now, Tamiko….c-can't we talk about this…?" Kaisetsu pleaded stepping back feeling a cracking in her body, "OW!"_

_Tamiko's eyes gleamed like a tiger stalking her prey before she pounced and before anyone could blink Kaisetsu was completely rewrapped with Tamiko striking a victory pose. "Don't mess with the doctor."_

_"HAHAHA! You're so funny, Tamiko!" Colleen laughed in amusement watching the events before her. She had bandages wrapped around her entire body from head to toe._

_"How can anyone sleep with all this racket?" Cooper grumbled from his bed who was supporting thickly wrapped bandages around his torso area while being hooked up to an Iv machine and blood transfusion._

-XxxxxxxxxX

All men assemble besides Mihawk busted out into hysteria. "Oh my god! Tamiko is amazing and funny!" Usopp laughed before checking on Cooper.

"This reminds me of that time Chopper attacked me with bandages after the aftermath of Alabasta…" Zoro said.

"Yeah, Arrow and Sakuya remind me of you and Sanji when you fight. They're hilarious!" Luffy said.

"Its good to see home again too" Wyper said

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"Um alrighty then I'll let my cooks know right away... in fact I'll tell them to prepare a banquet and to ready the baths for you all. You all are honored guests tonight so it'll be Skypeia's thank you for saving us" Naru informs them._

_"Sounds like a fun party to me! Food! Tell them to have lots and lots of meat prepared!" Colleen cheered!_

_"And...could you maybe...prepare some booze too….?" Kaisetsu asks shocking everyone._

_"Kaisetsu! I thought you didn't like booze!" Tamiko shouted._

_"When did you start drinking?!" Arrow demanded._

_"I blame my master..." Kaisetsu mumbled._

_"It's always the masters that get ya" Sakuya said before busting out into laughter. "Woooo Booze I finally have a worthy drinking buddy!"_

_"Wait...how did he get you to drink booze?" Tamiko asks._

_"Well...I was taking a bath with him and-"_

_"Wait! He took a bath?! With you?! AND WERE YOU BOTH NAKED" Arrow demanded._

_"Yes…" Kaisetsu said blushing at the memory._

_Arrow was on his knees punching the ground, "Damnit…! Damnit! That lucky dead bastard!"_

_Tamiko had a thoughtful expression on her face. "If Kai tried it and Sakuya looked like she had fun when she drinks maybe I should try a drink for myself!" she said happily with an adventurous sparkle in her eyes._

_Everyone in the room stared at the innocent doctor with scared and haunted looks imagining a drunk Tamiko. Each member having different ideas of how she would act._

_"Ohhoho no...Tamiko! You are too young to be drinking!" Kaisetsu shouted angrily._

_"No I'm Not~~~ I'm almost eighteen!" Tamiko whined. "One drink can't hurt."_

_"...And that is all it takes to end up being in a bed with someone else. Trust me, it's happened to me on several occasions with women." Arrow said wisely before getting punched across the room by Kaisetsu and Sakuya._

_"You are such a pig!" Sakuya screamed angrily._

_"Do not taint Tamiko you bastard!" Kaisetsu screamed._

_Tamiko turned her head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong with sharing a bed? Naru, Toru and I used to sleep in the same bed all the time. We even bathed together once when we got into the huge mud fight! Ohhh Naru lets take a bath again just like old times!" she said excitedly_

_"Uh...T-Tamiko...no one's explained it to you?!" Naru asks in shock while blushing fifty shades of red while getting a small nosebleed._

_"What?! No one told you?! I thought Arrow would!" Colleen shouted in surprise._

_"Wait...what are you talking about? Men and women take baths all the time together. They even share beds together so what's the big deal?" Tamiko asked pouting a bit._

_"Are you sure you're a doctor? You do know where babies come from right?" Sakuya asked._

_"Of course I do! A baby is conceived when a male ejaulates his sperm into a woman's va-"_

_""NO! And in case you miss it the first time, HELL NO!" Kaisetsu screamed blushing at the thought of her and Kadiri doing 'it'._

_Arrow, Nash, Cooper and Naru were all trying to recover from both embarrassment and the naughty thoughts that plagued their minds._

_"She's killing me..." Naru whined with his blush deepening._

_"Troublesome innocent doctors" Cooper growled to himself hiding his tinted pink cheeks._

_Nash facepalms at all of this, "Why me…? I stay with Xarasa for this…?"_

_"...Well Naru, you are indeed the luckiest bastard in this room. Don't hold back when the time comes." Arrow said grinning before getting punched again by Sakuya and Kaisetsu with Naru joining in to drop kick his ass._

_"Damnit, just shut up about that!" Naru shouted blushing the color of cherries._

_"What? Its basically biology. You guys are so weird" Tamiko said shrugging off her friends weirdness._

_"Well we're the Straw Hats. We're suppose to be weird." Colleen said smiling._

_"There should be a limit to it though..." Ackmor said after he got his power washing done and was all sparkly now._

_"OOh! Sparkly!" Colleen shouted feeling herself drawn to the shiny object who was Ackmor._

_"I'm surrounded by idiots" Nash deadpanned facepalming himself again_

_"Okay, okay, let's just all calm down and remove any...vulgar and over-the-top comments. We'll get the banquet set up...please...behave." Naru pleaded before leaving._

_"Well at least he tried to act sane, but if he hangs out any longer with us he's going to lose that sanity" Sakuya joked watching the Skypiean king make a hasty escape._

_Tamiko was giggling to herself. "I remember how fun that was~ I used to tease him all the time and get him in trouble with Toru like that" she said smiling devilishly._

_"W..wait a minute! You were acting!" Kaisetsu accused._

_Tamiko winked at her. "Naturally~ Oh man that was priceless I can't believe you all thought I was that naive" she teased._

_"God...damnit Tamiko…" Arrow muttered._

_"Sneaky she-devil" Sakuya muttered._

_"Tamiko! I'm going to get you for that!" Kaisetsu screamed charging at the doctor who jumped out the way._

_"Gotta catch me first~" Tamiko teased taunting the first-mate before she got snatched up by Cooper. "No fair~" she whined as everyone else laughed._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"I said once and I'll say it again. I love that girl!" Luffy cried on the floor laughing.

"Tamiko you are too young to drink and no dating!" Wyper screamed stomping his feet in protest.

"_Awwww she might be my daughter-in-law someday~" _Usopp thought happily.

"Kaisetsu...you shouldn't be drinking either!" Zoro shouted.

Archer and Sabo chuckled, "Such an interesting crew." Archer said.

"Indeed." Sabo said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"Naru~ Where are you taking me? You know I'm not good with surprises" Tamiko asked with merriment resonating in her voice,_

_"It's a surprise like I told you. We're almost there." Naru said as they enter a room._

_Curious, Kaisetsu steps lightly near the opened room door and peaks inside to see Naru and _

_Tamiko looking on a table that obviously has something on it that was covered up._

_As Naru uncovers the table, he says, "Okay, now open them."_

_Tamiko opens her eyes seeing the surprise. She covers her mouth in shock as tears start to fall down her eyes, "N-Naru...is...this…"_

_What she saw was a diagram of Moonrock Valley. She could instantly recognize it from any angle._

_"Yes. I've been planning this out for years. To rebuild our home and make the memories of that terrible night disappear with the rebirth of newer and happier ones" Naru tells her wearing a big smile._

_"Naru...I...don't know what to say…" Tamiko whispered still in shock, "Is all of this possible….? Can we really get our home back?"_

_"Yes...nothing is impossible, Tamiko. You and your friends showed that when you all fought Razgriz." Naru said._

_Tamiko gently traced the diagram with a trembling hand believing it too good to be true until Naru put his hand on hers making her smile. "You're right...Nothing is impossible if we believe we can do something."_

_"Tamiko...I've always wanted to ask you this…" Naru said with a blush on his face._

_"Ask me what Naru? It's okay you can ask me anything" Tamiko said squeezing his hand softly to encourage him._

_"You see...no king should be without a queen." Naru said smiling at her._

_Tamiko didn't understand what he meant at first before realization dawned on her making her gasp. "N...Naru what a..are y..you sa..saying?" she asked softly blushing herself now._

_Naru smiles again as he goes down on his knees, "Tamiko Sky. Will you become my Queen, and rebuild Moonrock to its former glory and beauty by my side?" He asks with a noble and gentle voice._

_Kaisetsu's eyes widen in shock hearing those words._

_Tamiko stood silent in utter disbelief not knowing what to say for the longest of time before she felt warm tears fall down her face. She was smiling through the tears always wanting to hear these words spoken to her, but believed they were lost to her years ago. "Na..Naru...I...I would love too..."_

_Naru stood on his feet, "So would I…" He said pulling her to his chest as he plants a passionate kiss on Tamiko._

_Kaisetsu clenches her fists in disbelief as she could feel the tears running down her cheeks, "I...I should have seen this coming…" She whispered as she leaves the hall and goes back to the banquet room._

_After Naru and Tamiko's lips depart Naru is cupping her cheek smiling sadly at her. "but you're heart belongs to your crew, doesn't it?"_

_Tamiko lightly nods, "Yes...I can't leave them... Naru I dreamed of starting a life with you...I really did, but..."_

_"Our dream was destroyed that day... Tamiko I have always known I loved you and I love you more now than ever before, but because I love you I can let you go."_

_"Naru...thank you...I promise...I will come back once I help my friends accomplish their dreams. I owe that much to them. I'll find Toru and bring him here too. I can't wait to tell him that you're alive and well." Tamiko said._

_"I'll be waiting for you both to come home...Tamiko keep flying farther than anyone ever dreams and make your dream come true...I also have this for you." He said handing her a blue necklace._

_"Wow...for me?" Tamiko asks._

_"Yes, that is no ordinary jewel. It let's me know where you are when I need to get to you whenever you need me. Once your birthday comes….I'll find you...I'll make sure that monster doesn't come anywhere near you. I promise…" Naru declared._

_Tamiko hold the necklace tenderly as she wraps her arms around Naru tightly. "I love you Naru...I have always loved you..." she said crying while holding him tightly wanting to stay in this moment with him._

_Naru smiles as he rubs her hair hugging her back, "I love you too." "Even though you're heart belongs to another I will always love you Tamiko"he thought._

_Tamiko released him from her hug moving to her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you're alive and I will never forget you. I will come home someday" she thought letting this moment last between them before returning to her crew._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Too. Damn. Young, Tamiko! You never even dated him!" Wyper screamed as fire surrounded the man. "Dammit boy! I told you to protect her not try and marry her you little bastard!"

Luffy took out a meat stick to roast over the flames. "Aww I think it was sweet" he said grinning before eating his meat.

"Hey Mihawk ten million berri you're sons the next one to ask the girl he likes to marry her" Sabo teased getting a death glare from Zoro.

"I'll slice him in half after cutting his tongue out first" Zoro threatened.

"I accept this what you call 'a bet'." Mihawk said smirking.

"_Nelson be safe son...You'll need it" _Usopp thought getting scared a bit.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Tamiko gasp from breath from running away from Nash for a large amount of distance. She arrives at a small ancient building hoping to hide in there, but she hears a voice._

_"Tamiko?" the familiar voice said as she turns to Colleen and Archer._

_"C-Colleen…?" Tamiko asks in fear._

_"Are you okay?" Colleen asks wondering what's wrong, "Why are you here by yourself?"_

_"Wh-Who is that?" Tamiko asks still afraid._

_"Don't be afraid, I'm Alexei D. Archer and I'm a friend." Archer said._

_"Where are the others?" Colleen asks approaching her._

_"STAY AWAY!" Tamiko screamed blasting the ground beneath them with wind causing them to step back._

_"Tamiko!" Colleen said looking at her doctor, "I'm your friend...I would never hurt you."_

_"Then can you protect me from yourself?" Tamiko asks._

_"What are you talking about?" Colleen asks._

_"Karasu...he's blinded Nash…" Tamiko said sadly._

_"...Who?" Archer asks._

_Tamiko didn't want to think about him again as she covers her face with her hands, _

_"Karasu...he's offering anyone with anything they desire if they bring me to him...C-Colleen...would you...would you trade me for the One Piece?"_

_"What?" Colleen asks._

_"You always wanted the One Piece, Colleen. Maybe if you would...take me to Karasu...he can take you there and-" She was cut off when Colleen hugs her, "C-Colleen…?"_

_"No, Tamiko. I didn't want the One Piece in the beginning. To tell you the truth, I never wanted to be a pirate to begin with."_

_Tamiko's eyes widen in shock, "Wh-What?!"_

_"Tamiko...no matter how much I value the One Piece now, it doesn't mean I would trade my nakama for it. Not one of you...because you all are my One Piece." Colleen said smiling._

_"C-Colleen…" Tamiko said, "I'm sorry for saying such things. I'm just so scared...Nash said horrible things…"_

_"Then I'll kick his ass for that...No one talks trash about my crew and gets away with it." Colleen said._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Like father like daughter. That's what I said next." Archer said.

"That's right. The One Piece meant a lot to me," Luffy said, "But that didn't mean that I didn't care for my nakama."

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"No you don't!" Colleen shouted, "Blaze Kick!" She screamed landing on top of the bears with a fiery kick._

_"Fox Whirlwind!" He said as he spins rapidly, then lashes out with his tails to launch a scything blast of wind at the bears knocking them down with varying lacerations._

_But most of the bears get past the two to go after Tamiko._

_"Archer, Colleen, go!" A voice shouted as Hinata, Kaisetsu, Cooper, and Taliri arrive. "Roku, Marcus, Sora, Erik, and the others are making sure to slow them down!"_

_"Thanks Hinata, let's go Colleen!" Archer said leaving the area with Colleen._

_Kaisetsu drew her swords staring at the bears getting up from Archer's attack, "These bears...why do they look familiar…?"_

_"They're bears. They all look the same." Hinata said, "Water Gun." She said gathering water onto her fingers and blasting them with water._

_"Hold it there." Kaisetsu said coating her sword with ice and hitting Hinata's Water Gun freezing both the attack and the bears it hit, "Now Cooper, Taliri."_

_Cooper transforms into his fox hybrid form, "Iron Tail Smash!"_

_Taliri's arm morphed and became Magma. "Inugami Guren (Dog-Bite Blaze)!" The hits the frozen bears with Cooper with magma in the shape of a dog head._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Care to explain why your daughter has Akainu's Devil Fruit, Archer?" Luffy asked looking uneasy about that particular fruit..

"Well...after I killed Akainu...his Devil Fruit transferred to a random fruit on our ship, Luffy. It was years ago, so Taliri was really young back then and didn't know what a Devil Fruit was." Archer explained.

"So she found it and ate it?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I was meaning to sell it, honest." Archer said.

"But that attack was so cool, though! Even if it belonged to a crazy man!" Usopp admitted.

"Yeah, Taliri really trained as hard as she could, even if she can only use one attack each 5 minutes." Archer said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"K-Kadiri…" Kaisetsu whispered staring at the grown-up Kadiri, yet she still sees the same boy she knew in the past._

_"Why…? Why are you here, Kaisetsu…?" Kadiri asks as tears fell from his hawk eyes, "Of all times, why now…?"_

_"You know it's me, Kadiri. What are you doing?" Kaisetsu asks._

_"Doing what I have been ordered to do...back then, I was suppose to kill all witnesses...but somehow I missed that girl…" Kadiri said._

_"Witnesses…?" Kaisetsu asks._

_Tamiko stands back up and glares at Kadiri, "He means the attack on Moonrock Valley...my brother and I survived the attack...and now he wants to kill us. I...won't let him kill Toru!" Tamiko shouted rushing at Kadiri, but Kaisetsu stops her._

_"No...Tamiko." Kaisetsu said, "Kadiri is special to me...the only person who can fight him is me alone."_

_"Kaisetsu…" Tamiko said._

_"Kadiri, let Sakuya go. She has nothing to do with us." Kaisetsu ordered._

_"...Very well then...she only got in my way of killing the Skypiean…" Kadiri said dropping Sakuya._

_"Tamiko...when I get him far away from here, take care of Sakuya, okay?" Kaisetsu asks._

_"Okay." Tamiko said, "But...how do you know him?"_

_"..." Kaisetsu slightly blushes, "He's...a good friend of mine…"_

_"I see…" Tamiko said._

_Kadiri takes out his blade Shinku no hiryū (Crimson Fire Dragon) readying himself to fight._

_"...Kadiri...what has that monster done to you…?" Kaisetsu thought readying her three blades._

_The air then silences between the two sword wielders, until Kadiri suddenly disappears. Kaisetsu's eyes widen as she turns around to block the strike from Kadiri._

_Tamiko takes the unconscious Sakuya and flies away, "Don't worry, Sakuya. I'll fix you up fast."_

_Kaisetsu and Kadiri then exchange groundbreaking blows to each other's swords. Kadiri tries to jab Kaisetsu in the chest when he has the chance, but mysteriously he misses allowing Kaisetsu to kick him away._

_"I don't want to kill him...maybe if I knock him out…" Kaisetsu thought, "Kadiri, you don't have to do this. I haven't forgotten the good short time we spent together. MM has clouded you mind and your feelings!"_

_"I know what has happened to me and what I am doing...but...I can't stop…" Kadiri said._

_"Because this isn't you doing this, is it?" Kaisetsu asks._

_"...How...do you know that?" Kadiri asks._

_"Because I saw it in a nightmare. Your feelings were taken away, you killed inoccent Skypians, you made Naru kill Tamiko's father, and now you going to kill my father. Why is MM making you do this?!" Kaisetsu asks trying to reach the friend she once knew._

_"It is MM's will alone that makes me do this. She wants to be the Queen of the Pirates who changes this world in ways neither the World Government nor the Revolutionaries could even begin to imagine…" Kadiri said._

_"What…? Change the world…?" Kaisetsu asks._

_"That is why she is gathering the most feared people in the Grandline. MM, the mysterious and powerful woman who is also known as 'Death Reaper MM.' With the bounty of 300 million. Me...the son of Dracule Mihawk with the bounty of 200 million. Our navigator, Kekiyo with the bounty of 90 million. Our weapon's specialist with the bounty of 100 million. Our doctor, Yuni and her invincible elephant, Cobo. Both of them combine to 150 million."_

_"An elephant…" Kaisetsu said remembering the elephant mentioned by Tamiko. "That elephant was the one that destroyed Tamiko's home. I can't believe you're with these monsters, Kadiri! Have you ever thought about escaping before they took your humanity away from you?!"_

_"...No." Kadiri answered as he rushes at her and tries to strike her, but Kaisetsu blocks his attacks stepping back._

_"Why not?" Kaisetsu asks blocking each of Kadiri's attacks._

_"...I...can't tell you…" Kadiri said jumping over Kaisetsu and grabbing her arms holding her in place._

_As Kaisetsu struggles to get out of his grip, she stares sadly at Kadiri wondering what she should do, "I know you're better than this, Kadiri."_

_Kadiri looks at her sadly, "I know...but the answer to your question is the exact reason why I did what I did...Even if I never wanted to kill...or use Razgriz's power to control...I did it for that exact reason."_

_"What reason is that?!" Kaisetsu asks._

_"..." Kadiri didn't want to tell her. "I fear...that you will stop at nothing to save me if I tell you…"_

_"Isn't that what I am already doing? I want you back in my safe arms, Kadiri. You father is gone...your all alone now with MM and that monster who tortured my best friend. Don't you want to be with my friends?!" Kaisetsu asks._

_Suddenly, Kadiri lets go of Kaisetsu and steps back with his hair covering his facial expression, "I do...more than anything…" He said as tears fell from his eyes._

_-XxxxxxxxxX_

_On the otherside of the island, the Demon Fox Pirates, Hinata, Sora, and Taliri arrive on Yukijima in a small boat._

_"Wow...so this is Yukijima?! It's so huge!" Sora shouted._

_"Don't give yourself away too much, Sora. We're in World Noble and Marine territory…" Hinata said._

_"So we're here to talk to Dragon Lady Shengua?" Taliri asks._

_"Yes." Hinata said clenching her fists remembering the woman._

_"Are you sure the rumors of her relationship with Karasu? They are rumors after all." Sora said._

_"Well, only one way to find out." Taliri said, "Mother, please try to keep calm around Shengua. Father told me how angry you were the last time you two met."_

_"That witch tried to seduce you father! I'm not one who just 'lets' that happen. If she tries that again, I'll definitely kill her!" Hinata said._

_"Well, weren't Colleen and her friends coming here?" Sora asks._

_"Yes. Ackmor told me on the log pose he originally had." Hinata said, "Why?"_

_"Well...it's about their cook, Sakuya…" Sora said._

_"She got hit by your Charm Curse, didn't she?" Taliri asks._

_"Yeah...I sometimes hate this curse. It attracts the ages you don't want." Sora complained._

_"Well, I'm sure that-"_

_Suddenly, a familiar figure came flying out of a building crashing against the wall surprising the trio._

_"Wh-What the?!" Sora asks._

_"We're near a battle...get ready." Hinata said as the three went into their fighting stance._

_"Gah…" The familiar voice shouted as it is revealed to be Kaisetsu pulling herself out of the rubble._

_"Kaisetsu." Taliri said in shock._

_"The Demon Fox Pirates...Here? What are you doing here?" Kaisetsu asks._

_"We're here on a special mission. I can't tell you unfortunately." Hinata explained as suddenly, Kadiri dashes at Kaisetsu out of nowhere and attacks, but Kaisetsu blocks his sword strike._

_Kadiri kicks Kaisetsu into the rubble and presses hard on his attack, but suddenly he is hit by Hinata's fist and was sent flying._

_"Grr…" Kadiri rubs his bruise and glares at the Demon Fox Pirates._

_"Kaisetsu, are you okay?" Hinata asks picking the girl up._

_"Y-Yes...but…" Kaisetsu said looking at Kadiri shaking in sadness._

_"Who's this guy?" Sora asks as Hinata's eyes widen when she laid eyes on Kadiri's face._

_"N-No way...those eyes…" Hinata said in shock._

_"What is it, mother?" Taliri asks._

_"You're Mihawk's boy, aren't you? Kadiri?" Hinata asks._

_"How...do you know me…?" Kadiri asks._

_"Zoro told me and Archer about you. His experience against Razgriz, losing his daughter, Mihawk's death, and your kidnapping. What happened to you?" Hinata asked._

_"Kadiri's been manipulated...like some kind of puppet." Kaisetsu explained, "He's a very special person to me and MM changed him…"_

_"MM? What kind of name is that?" Sora asks._

_"It's not a name, Sora, it's an initial, but what does it stand for?" Taliri asks._

_"We'll discuss that later. If this man is being controlled, then we'll just have to capture him." Hinata said taking out a transponder snail and dialing the number. After a few seconds, Masamune picked it up._

_"What's up?" He asks._

_"Masamune, get Serena to Yukijima Island on the double." Hinata said._

_"Sure thing, but whatever for?" Masamune asked._

_"I'll explain later...but we need her here." Hinata said._

_That was when Masamune appeared due to his teleportation devil fruit with Serena. "Here she is."_

_"Thanks." Hinata said._

_"The captain needs me again. Let me know if you need anything." Masamune said as he gave his wife a quick kiss then teleports away._

_"That guy is so convenient…" Kaisetsu commented._

_"I know right?" Sora asks._

_Throughout the entire time, Kadiri had accidentally zoned out thinking about Kaisetsu._

_"He's zoned out now...how long was he like this?" Taliri whispered._

_"The whole time." Hinata whispered._

_"So, what do you need me for?" Serena asks._

_"Do you think you can put that boy to sleep, Serena?" Hinata asks._

_"Of course, but you'll need to tire him out if he is strong." Serena advised._

_"Piece of cake." Sora said drawing his compound bow, readying to attack, "We all hit him together and capture him in one fell swoop."_

_"Exactly." Hinata said as she, Taliri, and Kaisetsu ready to attack._

_"Kadiri...please forgive me…" Kaisetsu whispered worried for the zoned out boy._

_"Now." Sora said as the four rush at the zoned out Kadiri ready to hit him...however…_

_***BANG***_

_A bullet was shot from the distance onto the ground in front of the four stopping their attack._

_"What the?!" Kaisetsu asks surprised._

_"Kadiri, wake up already will ya'?!" A voice shouted snapping Kadiri out of his zone-out trance._

_"Damnit...a missed opportunity…" Hinata thought._

_"Sorry, Togami. I didn't think I would zone-out at a time like this." Kadiri said turning to a man with raven haired tied to a pony tail wearing a blue outfit with a red scarf, white gauntlets, and black boots carrying two strange feather decorated guns._

_"Heh, one too many times did I have to save you hide." The man named Togami said._

_"But it's a shame...Saki didn't get to surprise them." Kadiri said as the woman, Saki appeared in front of Kadiri ready to attack if anyone got close._

_Hinata was surprised, "What…? She was there the whole time? How come I didn't sense her…?" She thought._

_"Who are you, thugs?" Sora asks._

_"Hey! Watch you language, chump! You're talking to the 'Deadly Sniper' Togami. If you think you can talk to us like that, then you'll end up meeting the blade of 'Silent Death' Saki." Togami said._

_"More of them…? That can't be…" Kaisetsu said, "Then MM must be here too."_

_"Nope...our future Pirate Queen has other business to attend to, so you're stuck with us." Togami said._

_"...Pirate Queen…? Is that MM's goal?" Hinata asks._

_"Sure is...and she is a much better candidate than that idiot you little puppies call a captain." Togami said._

_"Never talk trash about Colleen while I'm around!" Kaisetsu shouted._

_"That's right….Colleen is our friend and I won't stand by while both she and her friends get insulted." Hinata said._

_"4 on 3...Kadiri, you mind evening the odds for us?" Togami asks._

_"Of course…" Kadiri said as a black aura surrounded his blade._

_"Get ready guys!" Sora shouted._

_Suddenly, a dark portal sprouted from the ground as a figure rose from it. "Soul that has fallen at the edge of this blade...from wind and darkness, I summon you!" Kadiri shouted as a familiar corpse rose from the portal._

_Kaisetsu's eyes widen in horror as she drops her blades, "N-No...i-it...it can't...b-be…H-HOW?!" She asks as tears fell from her eyes._

_"It is the Devil Fruit my sword ate. The Resurrect Resurrect Fruit. This sword has the ability to bring any I kill with it back from the dead at anytime...especially…" He said as the figure was the corpse of Morgana, "Your sister, Roronoa Morgana."_

_"Now THAT is a family reunion!" Togami said laughing._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"My son...was turned into a puppet?!" Mihawk said growling in anger.

"And Kaisetsu is forced to fight two of her loved ones...this is sickening to watch." Zoro said.

"I hate these pirates! They ruin everything they cross paths with. Was destroying an entire island not enough for them?!" Wyper yelled.

"Apparently not. I feel from what Kadiri explained that Moonrock was only just the beginning." Archer said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Kaisetsu and the others stood in absolute silence and shock staring at Morgana's corpse. Kadiri stares sadly at Morgana knowing full well of the pain he is putting Kaisetsu through._

_"M-Morgana…?" Kaisetsu whispers staring at Morgana's corpse._

_"Morgana, attack." Kadiri commanded as Morgana rushes at Kaisetsu without any hesitation._

_"Morgana, it's me, Kaisetsu!" Kaisetsu screamed but Morgana didn't listen and ready to attack her._

_But she was blocked by a sword made out of coal that is wielded by Taliri. "Kokuyōseki no Ha (Obsidian Blade)" She said pushing back Morgana's corpse._

_"Kaisetsu, that is not your sister. That is just an empty corpse just doing Kadiri's bidding. He's using your love for you sister to weaken you…" Hinata said._

_"Exactly, though Kadiri doesn't seem to be enjoying it, right, Kadiri?" Togami asks._

_"Yes…" Kadiri said staring at the ground._

_"You need to enjoy this more, Kadiri…" Togami said._

_"Enough! You think you can just torture people and get away with it?! Using this corpse to fight is nothing but great disrespect to the dead!" Hinata shouted in anger._

_"Enough talk! I hate the sounds of rambling…" Togami said as he points his gun and shoots strange ray bullets at them._

_Sora shoots wind arrows at the bullets destroying them. "So you're a weapons expert...let's see how you fair against me!"_

_"Whatever...as long as I get to have fun. Saki, take care any one of them you choose, you too Kadiri. MM's letting us have fun here so let's enjoy it as much as we can." Togami said as Saki and Kadiri nodded._

_Saki suddenly vanishes again making Hinata tense up and focus. "If I can concentrate...then…" She closes her eyes and rushes in front of Serena and blocks Saki's strike, "Ha! Can't hide from me forever!"_

_"..." Saki jumped back ready to fight Hinata._

_Kaisetsu still stares at both Kadiri and Morgana's corpse, "What...should I do…?"_

_"Kaisetsu, let me take on Morgana for you." Taliri said placing a hand on Kaisetsu's shoulder, _

_"You've been through a lot and fighting your own sister will only bring harsher memories. Fight Kadiri, and help us save him. When we capture him, Franklin will do his best to help him...I promise."_

_"...Thank you, Taliri…" Kaisetsu said picking her swords up again but feeling something off. She shakes it off and faces Kadiri. "Kadiri...I'm going to bring you back no matter what. If I have to break a bone or two in your body...I will."_

_"Kaisetsu, you are nowhere near as powerful as me...you do not know how to control Razgriz's power, but I do." Kadiri said as his clothes start to change and a familiar dark purple aura surrounds him. Kadiri was now wearing a dark purple armor with purple boots and sharp black greeves. His hawk-eyes were now purple they stared deep into the soul._

_At the instant, Kaisetsu sees Razgriz's power again, she starts thinking about her mother and how she died. She became angry that Razgriz took over her body and tried to use it to kill her friends. "Razgriz...one day...I'll make you pay for what you did. I will stand this no longer...Kadiri...not matter how strong you are, I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO BRING YOU BACK!" Kaisetsu shouted and suddenly, something phenomenally shocking happened. Even shocking The Demon Fox Pirates and the Black Viper Pirates._

_"No way…" Togami said in shock._

_"Is that…?!" Sora asked._

_"..." Saki was in stunned silence._

_"Unbelievable…" Taliri said in silent shock._

_"How…? How did she…?! What happened in Skypiea…?" Hinata asks staring at Kaisetsu._

_Even Kadiri was shocked by what Kaisetsu has now, "It's..It's…"_

_Kaisetsu's eyes widen as she looked behind her seeing something shockingly familiar, "N-No way…"_

_On Kaisetsu's back, extra arms sprouted each carrying a copy of Kaisetsu's sword and Sugua's sword. Quite similar to Ackmor's extra arms, except these left small petals flying, "M-My mother's…Devil Fruit…?" Kaisetsu asks in shock._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Ho..How does Kai have Robin's devil fruit?" Usopp asked.

"...Maybe it's because Razgriz originally had it when she died." Archer said.

"So when Kaisetsu sealed her back inside, she obtained Robin's Devil Fruit." Sabo said.

"That's about right." Zoro said.

"So it's a mystery sealing thing?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, a mystery thing." Zoro said sarcastically.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Kaisetsu was panting heavily as her mother's Devil Fruit arms retracted from her body. She drops to her knees and raises her head to look at Kadiri._

_Kadiri was standing in a state of shock not believing what he just saw. "This world is a very confusing place to me still..."_

_"That...was my mother's Devil Fruit you just saw. I don't...understand. How did it get inside me?" Kaisetsu asks._

_"You don't know? When you sealed Razgriz back inside you, she possessed your mother's Devil Fruit, correct?" Kadiri asks._

_Kaisetsu's eyes widen in shock, "Yes. How do you know that?"_

_"The two of us carry half of Razgriz inside our bodies; therefore, we are able to share memories. That is also how the dream version of me is able to share its memories with you." Kadiri explained. "If you had been able to control at least a fraction of your Razgriz's power, you will be able to see my memories as well."_

_Kaisetsu stood there thinking about this new discovery. "If I get that control then I can find out why you are still hanging around MM and allowing yourself to be her puppet."_

_"And what will you do then. You cannot stand against MM now. Her power has grown more potent than you can imagine." Kadiri said._

_"I don't care! I promised you I was going to save you no matter what path you walked! Even if it's the path to hell I will chase after you and pull you back" Kaisetsu declared. "I won't lose anyone else I love no matter what opponent stands in my path."_

_Kadiri stopped for a second and clenched his head. The memory of Kaisetsu's promise years ago played within his mind, "Promise…? You...made a promise...didn't you?"_

_"That's right our promise. Kadiri please you have to remember. The night we became friends and you said you would walk the road of darkness and be alone I swore to you I wouldn't let that happen. That no matter what I would always come after you. That is my eternal promise to you. Please remember yours to me." Kaisetsu said pleading for him to remember._

_"I...I promised…" Kadiri tries to remember but shakes his head, "I don't remember...It's important, but I can't…"_

_"Try harder! It's in there, Kadiri, you are not the kind of man to forget a promise are you? Especially a promise between swordsmen and friends are you?" Kaisetsu taunted wanting to provoke something inside him to remember._

_"It's…" Kadiri whispered thinking really hard as a memory awakens inside him._

_"It's true...I want to become the World's Greatest Swordsman...not because it is my destiny...but because it is my choice...and maybe...I won't end up killing my father...after all, my mother told me he had a soft side I never knew about." He finished smiling._

_"Well, then that means we're rivals, but it also means we'll become great friends too... Every rivalry is just proof of how close the two are" Kaisetsu said giggling at him._

_"Now it's my turn to make a promise to you...I promise to never change who I am, Kaisetsu...as long as you promise to never change as well." Kadiri said, "Is that okay?"_

_"Promise for eternity…" Kaisetsu said._

_"A promise for eternity…" Kadiri said, "I am to never change who I am as long as you don't...right…?"_

_Kaisetsu smiled at him. "That's right. We never change who we are and Kadiri you're changing and that's breaking our promise and you can't let that happen. Please Kadiri leave MM and let me help you find yourself again" she begged extending her hand to him._

_Kadiri stared at her hand for a long time grasping his head in pain as old memories tried to resurface quickly. "Ahhhhh! Kai..."_

_"KAISETSU LOOK OUT!" Tamiko yelled with great urgency._

_Kaisetsu turned to her friend to see Morgana charging straight for her with her sword raised ready to deal a devastating blow to her, but before the attack could touch her she pulled into a strong and warm body._

_Kadiri held Kaisetsu close to his body as he allowed himself to take Morgana's attack to his back making him cry out in pain and for Kaisetsu to stare in disbelief._

_"Ka...Kadiri?" she whispered out softly still pressed to his chest listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart._

_"You have to pay better attention Kai...but I guess that goes for me too" Kadiri said softly as he released his control on Morgana. "It's time to let her rest in peace now..."_

_The corpse of Morgana drops its sword and starts to disappear into dust. Before so, it cracks a smile and vanishes._

_Kaisetsu gripped the front of Kadiri shirt tightly. "Why? Why did you do that?" she asked not looking up to him._

_"What do you mean?" Kadiri asks looking down at her feeling his shirt getting soaked in tears._

_Kaisetsu buried her face further as she tried to hide her tears before she burst. "WHY DID YOU TAKE AN ATTACK TO YOUR BACK FOR ME?!" she screamed glaring up at him with angry tears falling down her face. "Scars on the back of swordsman's is the ultimate disgrace!"_

_"You would have done the same for me...I can handle a little shame if it just allows me to protect you." Kadiri said._

_Kaisetsu bit her lip as she held back her sobs before burying her face in his shirt again. "You're an idiot...a big stupid idiot..."_

_"At least I'm your stupid big idiot." Kadiri said._

_Kaisetsu let a choked giggle slip out as she swatted weakly at him. "Yea...I guess you are"_

-XxxxxxxxxX

Zoro was in a moment state of shock not knowing what to say at this moment. "I want to be pissed that he's holding my daughter that close, but what he just did...I can't find the words."

"They are just out right adorable with each other!" Usopp said.

"I so want them to get together! There is just no other perfect couple than these two!" Archer said.

"Don't get crazy! She's too young to be dating!" Zoro yelled.

"Aw, Zoro! Don't get too overprotective of her! You know they both love each other." Luffy said smiling. "What are you thoughts Mihawk."

"I'm dead so there's nothing I can do. If Kadiri is happy with the little Roronoa then that's fine with me." Mihawk said.

"Mihawk!" Zoro shouted.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Tamiko was standing beside Taliri watching the two and felt happy for Kaisetsu thinking her friend was happy. She wanted to hurry over there to start healing their wounds, but she also didn't want to ruin their moment together. Too bad someone else didn't bother to show the same curtsey._

_Slow clapping could be heard coming from behind the group before a familiar voice breached the peaceful moment. "Awwwww how sweet. I totally ship you guys together! Oh is that Tamiko...Hi Tamiko long time no see buddy!"_

_Tamiko's eyes widen in horror as she sees MM sitting on a building's edge, "You're...that woman…"_

_MM giggled as she jumped down to stand in front of Tamiko's shaken form. "Awww I'm hurt to be called that woman...I'm your old friend MM remember. We had a fun time together on my ship" she said placing her arm around the shaking doctor._

_"You made me a tracking device to lead you to my home island!" Tamiko shouted as her fear turned into anger knocking the woman's arm off her._

_"Yea...about that. I had to do that because I had to find the Devil Fruit I was searching for. Oh yea I'm sorry for the lost of your mother too. I didn't want to kill her, but ya see to get the devil fruit she ate I had to kill her" MM said showing fake sympathy for Conis' death._

_"Th-That...was you?! You killed my mother?!" Tamiko asks, "Why….why couldn't you just find another one?! My mother didn't do anything to you!"_

_"Correction she did do something to me. She was friends with a certain witch I despised, she ate the fruit I wanted, and then she hurt sweet little Yuni and Cobo with that psycho bazooka wielding husband of hers. I couldn't just sit back and let that go unpunished now could I?" MM said looking for sympathy from the other girl._

_"That psycho man was my father! You have no right to spit at his name like that!" Tamiko shouted. "He was a proud and noble warrior and my mother was kindest and gentlest woman in this world and you took her from me!"_

_Tamiko drew her hand back to strike MM across the face, but her hand was caught effortlessly by MM. "Now Tami-chan it's not very wise or polite to strike at the stronger people here. If I wasn't an old acquaintance of yours i be breaking this pretty little arm of yours" she threatened tightening her grip on the small doctor's thin arm._

_But then two swords were placed at her throat. MM turns to see Kaisetsu and Kadiri at both her sides._

_"Not before I slice your head off like a piece of fruit!" Kadiri shouted._

_MM kept her grip on Tamiko before smirking at the two swordsmen. "Awww you two really are cute you know that, but I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with here" she said letting a field of electricity surge around her._

_The force of her attack knocked the two swordsmen away from her and electrocuted her captive._

_"Tamiko!" Kaisetsu cried watching the young doctor cry out in pain as the volts of electricity coursed through her body._

_When the attack subsided Tamiko was hanging limply in MM's grasp. "Whoops. I think I might have overcooked her. Well Cobo does love his Skypieans cooked well-done."_

_"You sick bitch! Let Tamiko go right now!" Kaisetsu demanded standing up again ready to strike her down._

_MM held up her free hand to signal Kaisetsu to halt in her attack. "Not another step little Kai not unless you want to see what our little Tami-chan's insides look like fried to a crisp" she taunted holding Tamiko up while her free hand turned into a Tiger's paw with electricity flowing around it._

_"Enough of this, MM! There's no reason to put Tamiko into this. This is between you and me, isn't it?" Kadiri asked._

_"Actually it more about Kaisetsu over there. I told you I wanted you as my first mate, but instead you went and join Colleen! That really stung ya know getting turned down by the person I wanted in my crew first. Even though it stung I bet this sting worse for Tamiko" she said lighting Tamiko up again with her volt attack._

_"At least Colleen didn't hammer it into my brain that she wanted me on her crew. After what you did to Kadiri, I would never be within miles distance from you!" Kaisetsu said._

_"Is there something I should know? If you wanted Kaisetsu to be on your crew, then why did you choose me then?" Kadiri asked._

_"I never choose you Kadiri. I was using you as leverage to get to Kaisetsu. Sadly she never took the bait too busy honing her craft and trying to keep her dying family together" MM said picking at her clawed hand. "By the way, how are you parents, Kai? Or have they died like your sister?"_

_"That's enough, MM. You keep picking at Kai's past, what about you?!" Kadiri asked._

_"...What about me?" MM asked._

_"Don't think that even if I was your puppet that I didn't notice. How much you talk about hating your parents...and Straw Hat Colleen...Perhaps you should look in a mirror and see just how much of a crying sad child you are just like the rest of us!" Kadiri said._

_MM grew silent as she lost all sense of merriment and became stone cold serious and dark. _

_"Saki…" She called as Saki appeared._

_"Yes, Captain?" She sung._

_"My angry mask." MM said as Saki made them disappear. For a few seconds, nothing happened until they reappeared. MM now had a mask that made an angry face. "You've done it now, Kadiri. You just awakened a sleeping giant...and now….you will fully understand who you are FUCKING WITH!" She screamed sending a lightning attack at them._

_Kaisetsu and Kadiri dodged the attack at the last second missing taking the full force of the attack, but was still hit with the aftermath of the explosion._

_Togami, who was watching them from a distance, went wide-eyed in fear, "Uh oh...the Captains mad. She's going to break soon if I don't do something…"_

_Taliri who finally finished recharging thought it best to enter the fight now. "Okay there's two of them and three of us. If we all charge her together we can win this" she tells them._

_"We can't attack at full force she still has Tamiko" Kaisetsu pointed out watching Tamiko hang uselessly in the mad woman's hands._

_"We really don't have a lot of options here. We have to attack together with full force and hope we get Tamiko out of harm's way or we all die" Taliri tells her bluntly._

_"Oh you mean this girl?" Kadiri asked holding up a wounded Tamiko._

_"Huh?" MM asked looking at her hand and back at them, "WHAAAAATTT?!_

_"WHAAT?! But how did-" Kaisetsu asks in total shock._

_Kadiri smiled as Razgriz's dark purple aura surrounded him, "I told you, Kai. If you could just control a fraction of Razgriz's power…"_

_"Ow...why do I feel like Ackmor after he gets drenched by water?" Tamiko whined still in Kadiri's arms._

_"Tamiko!" Kaisetsu shouted hugging her friend._

_"Ow! Not so tight, Kai!" Tamiko whined feeling the pain._

_"Sorry...I'm just really glad you're okay" Kaisetsu said smiling at her rubbing her hair fondly before looking up to Kadiri gratefully._

_"Okay enough of this caring bullshit! Now that you're altogether in one place I'll just finish you all off at once!" MM yelled calling forth her devastating power. "Annihilator…" She whispered as the skies grew dark above them and a huge lightning stuck above. The lightning turned to form a dragon that started to come out of the eye of the storm._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"I hate that woman I hate her with every fiber of my being!" Wyper yelled itching for his bazooka to blow shit up right now. "First my home, then my wife and now she's haunting my daughter!"

"I don't even know her, but for some reason she hates me, Nami, and Colleen. I hope they're safe…" Luffy said.

"But that attack she's using looks extremely powerful. To be able to use both lightning and ice elements…" Sabo said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"Oh no…" Kadiri said in horror watching MM's attack._

_"What is it?" Kaisetsu asks seeing the fear._

_"MM's attack...I've seen it before." Kadiri said, "MM are you insane?! You'll destroy the whole island!"_

_"Do I look like I give a damn?! I taking everything down with me on this island especially you three!" MM yelled. "Now prepare to say good bye!"_

_Tamiko cupped her ears from the clash of lightning and Thunder flashing back to the night of the storm her home was destroyed, was torn away from Toru and the night Serena died to save her. "I'm scared...I'm scared...Nii-chan I'm scared!"_

_"Sayonara to all of you!" MM shouted as the huge lightning dragon came crashing down onto the island._

_"Climatac…" A woman said stepping out of the shadow, "Lightning Dragon…" She whispered as she shot a yellow colored lightning dragon to collide with MM's attack saving the island._

_Everyone was in total stunned silence especially MM, "Wh-What...no way...nothing is able to counter that!"_

_"That's where you're wrong." A voice said as they all turn to see a woman stepping out of the shadows, "As powerful as you are, you are not even a match for me, MM." The woman said._

_The mere sight of her made MM growl in seething hatred, "It's you...Monkey D. Nami."_

_Nami stuck her tongue out in a playful manner, "Got that right."_

-XxxxxxxxxX

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Woah! When the hell did she get that strong?!" Zoro yelled not remembering Nami to be that strong the last time they meet.

"I don't know, but that was awesome!" Usopp shouted with his eyes sparkling.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Nami swung her Clima-Tac playfully as she looks at MM with a smirk, "Long time no see, MM." She said._

_"Nami…what the hell are you doing here?!" MM asks angrily._

_"The usual…looking for beris, getting new clothes and amazing discounts. I just thought I would drop in on your little show." Nami said._

_"Nami." Taliri said._

_"Hello, Taliri. It's been too long. How's the rest of the Demon Fox Pirates doing?" Nami asked._

_"They're doing great." Taliri said._

_"Now then, MM…it's time we get back to business." Nami said, "Which one of your lackeys want to take me one first?"_

_"Monkey D. Nami…wait…is she?" Kadiri asked._

_"Yes. Colleen's mother…we should help her out." Kaisetsu said._

_"Not so fast, guys." Taliri said with a smile, "Nami's got this."_

_"What?" Tamiko asks._

_"Just watch." Taliri said._

_Nami starts to walk towards MM, "You are either going to come over quietly, or I'll have to beat you to a pulp, MM."_

_Suddenly, Saki appeared in front of Nami and opened her mouth wide letting a white beam form._

_"Saki! Get back!" MM shouted._

_But before she could let it go, Nami suddenly grabbed hold of her jaw. "It's not very smart to charge an attack that close to me, lady. So why don't you shut that mouth of yours! Clima-Tac: Form Fist!" She shouted as her Clima-Tac formed into her arms to create a fist, "Lightning…" A shadow of her husband, Monkey D. Luffy, appeared beside her as a lightning fist emerged from the Clima-Tac fist as long as the eye could see, "RIFLE!" They shouted as Nami hits Saki straight in the chest with her Lightning Rifle the exact same way as Luffy's 'Gomu Gomu no Rifle' attack. Not only did the attack shock Saki, it sent her flying straight through a building knocking her unconscious._

_"Whoa…" Tamiko said in awe._

_"Saki!" MM shouted worried for her crewmate. She growled and tries to stand up, but couldn't, "Damn you…if only I hadn't waste my power in that one attack…"_

_"That's right, MM. That is the arrogance of Devil Fruit users. Even if they have eaten a near unstoppable Devil Fruit, none of that matters if they aren't used to it." Nami said._

_"Captain, get back!" Togami shouted from afar putting both of his guns together to form a cannon, "Falcon's Beak!" He shoots the massive beam at Nami._

_However, Nami easily catches it and sends it up to the sky where it exploded. She smiles and says, "Cute. Got any other tricks?"_

_"Damn you!" Togami shouted jumping down at his Captain's side, "MM, things aren't looking too good."_

_"No….you think?!" MM asks. "What should we do…?"_

_"Retreat…" Togami said._

_"Like I'm letting that happen again," Nami said, "Lightning: Gatling!" She shouted unleashing her version of Luffy's 'Gomu Gomu no Gatling' attack._

_MM mustered up whatever strength she had left and used it to create an ice wall that blocked the attack. "Cobo! Take care of her!"_

_"She can use ice too?" Kaisetsu asked._

_Once the ice shattered, MM, Togami, and Saki were gone._

_"Great, they got away!" Taliri cursed._

_"They couldn't have gotten far." Nami said._

_"Wait…what just happened…?" Kaisetsu asked in total shock._

_"What you just witness is the power of the Pirate Queen." Taliri said, "Nami was taught by Luffy himself all of her attacks._

_Nami circled around, "Behind you!" She shouted as Kaisetsu, Kadiri, Taliri, and Tamiko turn around to see Cobo charging at them._

_Tamiko's eyes widen in fear upon laying eyes on the elephant. "N-No…it's…h-him…" She whispered as tears fell from her eyes and the memories of her home's end played in her mind._

_As soon as Kaisetsu, Kadiri, and Taliri moved out of the way, they notice Tamiko was too frozen to move._

_"Tamiko! Get out of the way!" Kadiri shouted._

_"No…not this again!" Kaisetsu shouted rushing towards Tamiko._

_"Kaisetsu, no!" Taliri shouted._

_Kaisetsu hugs Tamiko to protect her, "Tamiko! Never be afraid!" She shouted._

_"Kai, no! I don't want to lose you too!" Tamiko shouted in fear as Naru's death replayed in her mind._

_"Lightning…" Nami whispered getting in front of the two to face the elephant, "Bazooka!" She shouted hitting Cobo with her version of Luffy's Bazooka attack. Cobo went flying into the air crashing into the ground, but Nami didn't stop there. She grabs the trunk of the elephant and spins it around, "Lightning Windmill!" She shouted then throwing Cobo straight into the air across Yukijima island._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"MY WIFE IS SO COOL!" Luffy cheered with stars shining in his eyes.

"Do you have something to do with Nami's strength, Luffy?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah, she was able to make that pole thing of hers stronger. She asked me if she could copy my moves with it." Luffy said, "The downside was that her punches on me were twice as hard." He said rubbing his head.

"Damn...remind me to ask her to join me in the revolutionary army" Sabo said.

"It took 50 of us to at least stop that thing…" Wyper said, "But that woman was easily able to throw it away just like that…I am ashamed." he said hanging his head in defeat.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"Tamiko hurry up where late for the party!" Kaisetsu called to the other girl in the bathroom._

_"I'm coming! I'm just finishing my hair! Kai which dress should i wear the light turquoise or the lavender one with the pink petals on it?" Tamiko asked._

_"Hm...how about the pink petals. It seems perfect for the party." Kaisetsu said._

_"Okay! I'll be ready in a minute then!" Tamiko called out to her._

_Kadiri, who was leaning against the wall let a soft chuckle out as he listen to the girls converse with each other. "You two seem really close to one another"_

_"The two of us has been in so many serious situations and have gain each other's trust." Kaisetsu said, "And she reminds me of my little sister…"_

_"You have another sister?" Kadiri asked._

_"Yes. Her name is Hana...I wonder how she is doing now…" Kaisetsu said looking up at the starry night sky._

_Kadiri smile as he walked up to her from behind and hugged her. "I bet if she's anything like her big sister then she's doing just fine."_

_"I know...I really miss her." Kaisetsu said_

_"Its okay to miss her. Just remember how much she loves you as you follow you're dreams and as long as you're happy then she'll be proud of you as well as happy too" Kadiri tells her placing a gentle kiss on her head._

_"Thank you...so Kadiri…" Kaisetsu said._

_"Hm?" Kadiri asked._

_"Are you going to join us?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"Join...you?" Kadiri asked._

_"Yes, join this crew. We can go on adventures and fulfill our dreams. What do you say?" Kaisetsu asked._

_"I can't…" Kadiri said looking at the ground._

_Kaisetsu looked down dejected and sad. "Why not? You're free from MM and Colleen would be more than happy to bring you aboard."_

_"It's not that...your friend. I've met her before...and I'm the person who was present at her home's destruction…" Kadiri explained._

_"Tamiko will forgive you...She doesn't hold grudges in fact I bet she's already forgiven you" Kaisetsu tells him._

_"But how will she stand the sight of me?!" Kadiri asked._

_"That's easy," Tamiko cut in already in her dress, "I just imagine you in a banana suit!" She said smiling._

_Kaisetsu and Kadiri both stared at her like she lost her mind. "What?" they said simultaneously._

_Tamiko giggle as she walked over and grabbed their hands and putting them together. "You don't have to worry about me hating you or not wanting to be around you Kadiri. I know you were acting not of your free will so I can and already have forgiven you" she tells him giving him a warm smile. "Besides you make my Kai very happy and as long as you do that then we have no problems, so let's let the past stay there and move on to the future!"_

_Kadiri stood still and motionless as tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't contain it any longer as he pulls both Kaisetsu and Tamiko into a hug, "Thank you...thank you both...so much."_

_Kaisetsu held him close shedding tears of her own as she looked at Tamiko and mouthed a thank you of her own only to get a smile in return._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Thank you, Tamiko!" Archer shouted, "We almost had a brooding moment with Kadiri. I hate it when people brood over things that's not even their own fault."

"Too close! Hands off of the daughter!" Zoro yelled.

"Can't you at least accept a group hug, Zoro?!" Usopp asked.

"NO!" Wyper and Zoro both yelled.

"I wish I could talk to and thank your daughter in person skypian warrior. She may see it as no problem, but she truly gave my son something special" Mihawk said looking at Wyper gratefully.

"That's my daughter for ya. She's the gentlest and kindest person you would ever meet" Wyper said smiling at his daughter.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_Yukari was sitting beside a still asleep Toru watching the chaos unfold around her laughing at it. "Do we know how to throw a party or do we know how to throw a party?"_

_Kazura who was beside chugging down his third beer laughed. "I think we know how to throw a party!" he cheered splashing his unfinished beer on Toru._

_With the sudden splash of cold alcohol on his sleeping body Toru shoot up quickly. Smelling the beer on him pissed the angry warrior off more. "WHAT THE HELL KAZURA?!"_

_"Ohhhh sugar honey-iced tea...grumpy pants is finally awake~ Well now that you're awake you can join the party" he said._

_Toru glared at him. "I don't want to party! I wanted my damn justice for my home and that stupid Robot cost me it!" he yelled at him._

_Yukari put a hand on Toru's shoulder. "Toru calm down. Ackmor is apart of Colleen's crew not apart of the crew that destroyed your home. Please understand we're not your enemies, but you're friends."_

_Toru shook her hand off glaring at her. "I told you before I'm not your friend, I'm not your comrade and I am sure as hell ain't no pirate! I traveled with you only to try and find my sister or to run into the vipers!" he yelled._

_"When will you trust us?! I've always trusted you when we met! How can I gain your trust, Toru?! Please tell me!" Yukari said._

_Toru got close to her breathing heavily. "You wanna gain my trust? Why? Why do you insist on trying to make me apart of this crew when I've made it very clear I want nothing to do with it!"_

_"Because even if you don't consider me as one, I consider you my friend. I understand how you feel. You're lost, alone, and searching for your sister. I would be that crazy too if I lose my brother."_

_"You have no idea what it's like! Every night I see Tamiko's scared face as she ripped from my hands. I hear her crying for me to save her and then I hear the cries of agony from my people as our home is destroyed! Until you have lived through my hell, until you have lost everything don't try act as you give a damn!" Toru yelled slamming his fist throw the table with his fist igniting into angry dark flames._

_"...I'm not acting, Toru. I care about you." Yukari said clenching her fists on her lap, "I've always have. Everyone on the crew was frightened of you...but I always tried to talk to you and have a normal conversation with you no matter how much to pushed me away. I am the Captain of the Libras Pirates...you can say you are not a pirate like us, but you are a part of our family and you are my friend."_

_Toru clenched his tighter as his flame burned hotter which by now had a lot of Libra on edge thinking he was going to attack the captain. Kazaru was beside his sister ready to attack if that were to happen._

_"No, brother." Yukari said standing up._

_"But…" Kazura said worried for his sister's safety._

_"It's about time I settle this by myself…" Yukari spreading her arms out, "Go ahead, Toru. If what you say is true and I am no different than those pirates who took so much from you, then kill me and see what difference it will make!"_

_The restaurant was silent as everyone held their breath waiting to see what Toru was going to do. Toru was glaring at Yukari who was meeting his glare with her own. The difference in height and size should have frightened the other, but Yukari was unfazed and never wavered under his heated gaze. Letting a deep sigh out Toru extinguished his flaming fist and stepped back from her._

_"I haven't seen you act with malice in the months I've been with you, but it does not change my view of pirates. If I were to strike you down in cold blood I could never face my sister again" Toru said._

_"I wasn't trying to change your view on pirates. I was trying to calm you down...you've been on edge every single day. I just want you to be happy." Yukari said._

_"Be that as it may I think my journey ends here with you. I'm leaving you're ship and will continue my search alone. Tamiko's out there waiting for me to find her and I can't waste anymore time..." Toru said clutching his arm band._

_"Toru…" Kazura said._

_"Are you certain?" Yukari asked._

_Toru meet her stare again seeing pain inside her eyes, pain he did not understand or try to understand. His heart was being torn with confusion, anger and desperation. He wanted to find his sister as soon as possible to make sure she was safe. He wanted to hunt down the vipers and torch them all alive for the pain they caused his family. He was confused because if he was being honest with himself he actually loved being one Libras. "I'm..."_

_Yukari cut him off by giving him a soft hug, "I understand if that's what you truly need to do. You sister is more important than us. I accept that, but...please...if you do something reckless and get into trouble come back to us. We'll be there to help you out anyway we can."_

_Toru froze up for a moment before letting his guard down for once in her presence. "I'm sorry Yukari...Tamiko's everything to me...I have to find her I just have too" he tells her while returning her hug._

-XxxxxxxxxX

"Toru…" Wyper said.

"His hatred is understandable...he did lose everything to those monsters." Sabo said.

"But that doesn't mean EVERY human is like that." Usopp said.

"He's fighting himself more than its blaming humans. He feels responsible for being separated from his sister and because of that he's hurting and when you're hurting you want to hurt everyone around you...even the ones that are there for you" Zoro explained.

-XxxxxxxxxX

_"Tiggy...?" said a softly sweet voice that seemed to echo throughout the quiet restaurant._

_Toru's eyes widen as he let's go of Yukari and slowly turns around to see Tamiko staring at him. The moment she saw his face, tears threaten to fall from her eyes._

_"Is...is it really you...Nii-chan?" Tamiko said softly covering her trembling mouth_

_"T-Tamiko…?" Toru asks looking at her as tears also threaten to fall from his eyes._

_The two siblings didn't know what to do. They were only a few feet apart, but to them it felt like oceans apart. They were afraid this was a dream and if they dared to move they be ripped from each other once again._

_"How long has she been there?" Edmund asked from afar._

_"The whole time." Kaisetsu answered smiling at her stunned friend as she placed a hand on her back. "Tamiko...He's right there and by the looks of it I don't think he's going anywhere."_

_Tamiko bit her lip as she began to cry before running towards Toru and hugging him. "Nii-chan! I've missed you I've missed you so much!" she cried._

_Toru couldn't hold it any longer as he returned the hug as tightly as he could crying with her, "Me to, Tamiko! Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you…"_

_Tamiko couldn't speak all she wanted to do was stay in her brother arms. The arms that drove away all her nightmares when she woke up crying. The arms that always protected and fought for her. And the arms she held last before everything was taken from them. In her brother's arms she knew one thing if she knew nothing else._

_"I'm home."_

-XxxxxxxxxX

Wyper couldn't contain his happy tears for even a moment, "They're finally together again... *sob* I was so worried and scared for them, but I'm happy *sob* I'm so happy their okay" he cried.

"I'm really happy for you, Bazooka guy!" Luffy said.

"You're children have been through a lot, but you're daughter said it home" Sabo tells him patting the crying man's shoulder.

"Now we just need those pirates and Karasu to pay for all they've done and you and your wife can live in peace." Archer said.

"I can't wait to see that day come." Zoro said.

"So is that all Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Apparently." Luffy said as the portal disappears, "Yep, it is."

"Well...it's been actually enjoyable," Mihawk said as he starts to disappear, "But it is time for me to depart."

"Aw, already?" Luffy asked.

"Mihawk, surely you are not alright with your son being with my daughter." Zoro said.

"I already told you Roronoa I'm dead. If my son finds happiness with your daughter then that is alright with me" Mihawk said almost completely gone. "Put it this way, if they were to marry we'll be family. Farewell everyone."

Luffy and Usopp laughed at the look of despair on Zoro's face.

"NO! HELL NO I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! KAISETSU I WILL STOP THAT MARRIAGE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

"Hey, calm down Zoro. It's not like they'll marry each other right there and then." Archer said.

"Ah man…" Luffy said as he and Wiper started to disappear.

"Already, huh?" Wyper asked.

"You're leaving?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, our time's up." Luffy said. "But it was awesome to see you guys again. Say high to Nami and everyone for me!"

"Wyper…" Archer said.

"I know...I apologize for my previous behavior. I was just worried for my daughter…" Wyper said.

"No problem. Any father would be furious hearing about the things Tamiko went through. It's what dads do." Usopp said.

"Then please...keep my little angel safe. I don't want to see her put through that." Wyper said, "If only I could go back there...I would have killed that demon Karasu with a bazooka to the head…"

"Then allow me to do so on your behalf." Archer said.

"...Thank you…" Wyper said as he disappeared.

"See ya' soon!" Luffy shouted as he disappeared as well.

Zoro smiled, "Still the same captain…"

"I sure miss the old days." Usopp said.

"Man, time sure flies fast, doesn't it?" Archer asked.

"It sure does…" Zoro said.

-XxxxxxxxxX

**Jurabi: Good God That took longer than I even expected! Holy cow!**

**Lazyfox: So many words! So many memories! And all these adorable daddies I can't take it~ I loved it :3**

**Jurabi: In a way, this felt very nostalgic. I remembered when I wrote the very first chapter of this fic...never imagined that it would get this far. I loved bringing back some of these characters and their interactions with each other were very fun.**

**Lazyfox: Never mess with Daddy's little princess guys especially if they have fathers like Luffy, Zoro and Wyper. You might die if that were the case ^w^**

**Jurabi: That is indeed right. Sorry that this came so late, but as you can see by the length of this, it took freakin forever to make this.**

**Lazyfox: Un-huh we pulled late nights and everything~ But it's finally done and I hope you all had an amazing father's day. Love you Daddy~ **

**Jurabi: Love ya' too Dad. Anyways, I hope you guys have a wonderful day wherever you are and I'll see you next chapter. Goodbye :D**

**Lazyfox: Bye-Bye~ ^w^**


	78. Baker Village

**_Jurabi: I don't know about most of you people, but I am frickin' loving Hyperdimension Neptunia right now! So many gaming references that makes me smile like a mad man and the PLOT! Sure there are many complaints about the absence of a male character, but I feel like it is more fitting for an anime like this. I really love it. :D Just my thoughts on a recent anime I've been watching. Now on with this chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Baker Village<strong>

"Now what?" Colleen asked Toru. "How are we going to get out of this stupid Alabasta desert rip-off?!"

"Well, we can try and find our way back to Yukijima. Only problem is that I have no clue where we are or how to get back," Toru explained.

"Want to try walking and see if we can get back to Yukijima?" Colleen asked.

"That's not going to work," Toru answered. "We have no map, no Log Pose, and no idea where we are or how far away from Yukijima we are."

"But it's better than burning out here…" Colleen said rolling up the lower half of her shirt and pants. "Let's go."

"Alright…" Toru said as the two started walking through the desert.

* * *

><p>"Ah! It's too hot! I can't take it anymore!" Colleen screamed after a few hours of walking.<p>

"I know…I wish I can just fly up and find the city, but my back is killing me…" Toru said rubbing his back, "That Kazuma man must have hurt me so bad that I can't use my wings and these sea prism cuffs aren't doing us any favors."

"So what do we do?" Colleen asked.

"Push forward…I guess…" Toru said.

That was when they heard the sounds of two stomachs growling viciously.

"So…hungry…" They both wined as they fell on the sand. That was when the ground started to shake rapidly.

"What's going on…?" Colleen asked too tired to move.

"I don't…know…" Toru said also too tired to move.

That was when a huge monster rose up from the ground. The monster, known as the Nibelsnarf, was much similar to that of a mole with giant razor sharp teeth.

"H-Hey…what's…that thing…?" Toru asked.

"I…don't know. But…" Colleen's mouth started to water, "IT LOOKS LIKE FOOD TO ME!" She screamed shocking the Nibelsnarf.

"Yeah…IT DOES!" Toru screamed as the two instantly got up and magically took out forks and knives.

The Nibelsnarf was sweating all over its body as it flails its arm gesturing the two to stay away.

"So…should we cook it or eat it raw?" Colleen asked his fellow starving friend.

"Hell, the whole desert is an oven. Looks like meats back on the menu, Straw Hat!" Toru shouted.

"YEAH!" Colleen screamed as the Nibelsnarf burrows in the sand trying to get away.

"AFTER HIM!" Toru screamed as the two gave chase to the Nibelsnarf.

* * *

><p>Back in Yukijima, the Libras, Cooper, Tamiko, Kadiri, and Ackmor began to search the city for Colleen andor Toru.

"Should we all split up? That way, we could cover a greater area faster," Kadiri suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Boys take the north side of the city, and the girls take the south side of the city," Cooper pointed out. "What time should we all meet back?"

"Meet us at that building in three hours," Kazura answered, pointing to a tall, gray building behind him that the Capricorns were exiting.

"Kazura..." Yukari said, pointing to the building. Kazura turned around, and he saw the Capricorns.

"What the hell do you want?" Kazura asked the Capricorns.

"Don't tell me you're searching for that Devil Fruit girl and her boyfriend!" Yuki-Rin shouted.

"You mean Colleen and Toru?" Kazura asked.

"No, I meant Jack and Jill. Of course, I meant those two!" Yuki-Rin yelled.

"Hey! Tigger is not Colleen's boyfriend! You leave the both of them alone!" Tamiko yelled.

"Oh, be quiet. Like we're going to listen to a little, bratty girl like you," Heathcliffe argued before the Capricorns started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Tamiko yelled. "I don't know what you did to Tiggy, but if I find out that you laid a finger on Tiggy, I am going to hurt you!"

"Why is this even up for debate? You know that we hurt your 'Tiggy' and that bitch with the Devil Fruit," Kazuma explained, making air quotation motions with his hands when he said "Tiggy".

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you get off on people's pain and suffering?!" Pearl yelled. Aki walked over to her daughter and put a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Pain and suffering are a part of everyday life, sweetie. Get used to it," Aki explained before Nigel ran over and shoved Aki to the ground.

"Oi! Don't think you can bloody mess with us and get away with it, you vile cow!" Nigel yelled.

"Oh, really? What's stopping you?" Kazuma asked. Kazura walked over and punched his father in the face.

"I am. Leave me alone, leave Yukari alone, leave our friends alone," Kazura said.

"Fine," Yuki-Rin answered. "But, just know that the next time we cross paths, each and every single one of you will be in a world of hurt."

Without another word, the Capricorns walked away.

"Man. I can't believe that there are people in the world who do these things," Ackmor commented.

"I know, right?" Cooper said to himself softly. Tamiko started to cry.

"Tamiko, what's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Is it true? Did they do something bad to Tiggy?" Tamiko asked.

"Of course not. We'd kick their asses before that would happen," Charlotte answered.

"But, if they did something to Colleen, then they did something to Tiggy!" Tamiko sobbed.

"Tamiko, don't cry," Cooper said, hugging Tamiko. "We'll find Toru and Colleen and make sure they're okay. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Back in the desert, a loud burp rang through the air as Toru and Colleen were picking off the chucks of meet between their teeth while relaxing in the shade provided by the skeleton of the Nibelsnarf.<p>

"Not like Sakuya's cooking, but I'll take it." Colleen said.

"But we'll need some water though. I'm getting thirsty from all that chasing we did with this thing." Toru said.

"Hey! Are you two lost?!" A voice called as the two turn to a girl with purple hair in a bob haircut and black eyes walked up to them, carrying two sickles. Even though it was blazing hot outside, the girl wore a black-and-gray, striped, sweater dress, black stockings, and black combat boots.

"Yeah. We need to get back to Yukijima. We got into a fight, and we have no idea where we are. Can you help us?" Colleen asked.

"Cima, what's going on?!"

Two more people - a boy with silver hair and tick-rimmed glasses and a auburn-haired girl with throwing axes strapped to her belt - approached the three.

"Lost persons case. They need to get back to Yukijima," Cima explained.

"How fast do you need to be back in Yukijima?" The silver-haired boy asked.

"As soon as possible! Where are we?!" Colleen yelled.

"You are in the deserts of the country of Halifax. Yukijima is on this continent, but it will take a few days to walk back," The auburn-haired girl explained. "Do you know somebody in Yukijima that can arrange to safely meet and pick you up?"

"Yes, we do. We both have two pirate crews waiting for us," Toru answered.

"Well, you're in luck. We're headed toward Yukijima, but we can only go as far as Baker Village. Luckily for you, the village is only a day's walk from Yukijima," Cima explained. "Is it okay if you make arrangements for your crew to pick you up there?"

"I would like that. Safety in numbers," Toru explained.

"Perfect. We'll send the DenDen Mushi call to your crews as soon as we can get to the nearest village," The silver-haired boy answered.

"Thank you so much!" Colleen yelled.

"Here, let me help with those cuffs." Cima said taking off the sea prism stone cuffs off the two's hands.

"Thanks." Toru said before the five started to walk.

"Hey. We never got your names," The auburn-haired girl pointed out. "My name's Annalease."

"I'm Ludovic. You can call me 'Ludo', if you want," The silver-haired boy introduced himself.

"And, I'm Cima," Cima introduced himself.

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, and this is Toru Sky," Colleen introduced herself and Toru.

"Monkey... As in, you're related to Monkey D. Luffy?" Ludovic asked.

"Yep! He's my dad!" Colleen answered. The group stopped walking, and Cima, Annalease, and Ludovic huddled close together.

"So, does this mean we found Dragon's granddaughter?" Annalease asked.

"We found her. She's not really of use for us," Ludovic explained. "However, we do have to keep her away from... certain people and factions in the Revolutionary Army. They won't hesitate to use her for bad things."

"Ludo, that's a load of crap, and you know it. They'll never use a pirate like her!" Cima argued.

"They may not like her for being a pirate, but they'll like her for being in the bloodline of Monkey D. Luffy..." Ludovic commented.

"Well if so, the boss won't stand for it." Annaleease said.

"I know, but I don't think we should put her in the sights of the Revolutionary Army, that's all." Ludovic said.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Colleen asked.

"Sorry, we were just talking about our water supply." Ludovic lied giving them water bottles, "You two must be thirsty."

"Oh, yes, thank you." Colleen and Toru said drinking the water.

* * *

><p>That night, the search party regrouped on the Coachella, the Libras' ship.<p>

"No news on Colleen or Toru?" Cooper asked.

"Nothing. Our search turned up nothing," Ackmor explained.

"What do we do? Resume the search tomorrow, or what?" Kadiri asked everyone.

"We don't give up, that's what we're going to do," Daruma explained. "If we lose them, there's no telling who's going to be lost next."

That was when the DenDen Mushi then rang.

"I got it!" Tamiko yelled as she got up and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Tamiko, it's me, Colleen. Toru and I are both safe!"

"You're alive?!" Tamiko yelled.

"They're alive?!" Everyone else on the ship yelled.

"Yep. Toru and I ended up in the desert, ate this monster, and then we ran into some members of some Revolutionary Army. They want the rest of the crew to come pick us up in Baker Village in three days. Is the crew able to make the voyage?"

"Yes! Yes we'll do it!" Tamiko yelled.

"Neat! We'll see you in three days! Tell the rest of the crew that I said 'hi'!"

Tamiko slammed the receiver of the Den Den Mushi down so hard, that she broke the table it was sitting on.

"Colleen and Tiggy are alive! Cooper, Ackmor, Kadiri, we are going to pick them up in three days!" Tamiko shouted.

"Three days? What's the delay?" Ackmor asked.

"Colleen said that she and Tiggy ended up in the desert, so I guess they need three days to travel," Tamiko explained.

"What about the Capricorns? They're still on this island," Kadiri asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, we need to focus on getting Colleen and Toru back," Cooper explained to everyone.

"Right, we will leave in the morning." Tamiko said.

* * *

><p>On board the Hyperion, the Capricorns were surrounded by various pieces of technology, listening into Tamiko's conversation with Colleen.<p>

"Everyone, in three days, I want you to kidnap all of the Libras while the New Straw Hats are gone," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Why in three days?" Kazuma asked.

"By then, the New Straw Hats will be out of town and too busy with getting their captain back to notice that their little friends are in major trouble before it's too late," Yuki-Rin explained.

"What do you want us to do, captain?" Soren asked. Yuki-Rin smirked.

"Sell them into the local brothel. Remember when we paid a visit there earlier today before we were attacked by their little 'search party'? That's the perfect place to send a group of young, unruly adults."

* * *

><p>The very next day, Tamiko, Cooper, Ackmor, and Kadiri set out from Yukijima to Baker Village.<p>

"I'm so glad Tiggy is safe with Colleen…" Tamiko said. "I was just reunited with him after so long. There's no way I'm losing him again."

"I see…so you're just like me when you think of your brother." Cooper muttered.

"Did you say something, Cooper?" Kadiri asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Honest." Cooper said.

"I don't know. You and your father had a history of lying." Ackmor said.

"I don't lie like my father does. My lies are not tall tales or jokes." Cooper said.

"So you're okay then? There's nothing wrong, is there?" Kadiri asked.

"Nope. Let's just hurry up and get Colleen and Toru." Cooper said as they continued on towards Baker Village, but unknown to them, Amoma was quietly trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>Once the group arrives at Baker Village, they decided to stop by at an inn to rest.<p>

"Okay, so we have to wait for Colleen and Toru here for three whole days?" Ackmor asked.

"That's right." Tamiko said. "So what do you guys want to do in the meantime?"

"I'm sorry…but I have to get some fresh air." Cooper said.

"Then I should come with you." Tamiko said.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay. It's just a breath of fresh air." Cooper said leaving the inn.

Once he was outside, his eyes widen as he notices something familiar, "Hell no…" He whispered growling as he ran off.

"…Tamiko, have you been noticing that Cooper has been acting strange?" Ackmor asked back at the inn.

"Strange? In what way?" Tamiko asked.

"He's been acting a little stress even though he's never shown it. I noticed this the moment I woke back up." Ackmor said.

"Hm…maybe I should go ask him." Tamiko said.

"No need." Kadiri said, "He'll come back soon."

"I know, but I really should check up on him. For all we know he could pass out." Tamiko said. "I am a doctor after all and as a doctor I should keep a close eye on my friends."

"Very well then, we'll wait here, Tamiko." Kadiri said.

* * *

><p>Cooper walked into an alley to see a familiar figure, "It's you…"<p>

"Ah, Cooper T. Nelson, it's been so long." The figure said revealing to be Shenhua sitting on a bench, "How have you been, child?" In response, Cooper turned into his hybrid fox form. "Giving me the silent treatment, are you?" Shenhua asked.

"What do you want?!" Cooper asked.

"I just want to talk to an old friend of mine. Is that too much to ask?" Shenhua asked.

"No! I was never your friend! You're no friend of mine! You use people and kill them off or sell them if you get bored of them!" Cooper yelled.

"Well...You were one of the lucky ones, but only for a while. That's all going to change very soon," Shenhua explained.

"What? What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

"I can't give away the specifics. It will only ruin my surprise for you," Shenhua answered. "However, you might want to be in Yukijima right now. Staying in this dinky, boring village only ruins the surprise."

"I'm not going to wait for your surprises. I may have made that mistake with you in the past, but no more!" Cooper shouted.

"Oh, so you want to kill me?" Shenhua asked.

"Hell yes I do…after what you did to my life. That fire years ago…it was you, wasn't it?!" Cooper asked.

"No." Shenhua said.

"Don't lie to me!" Cooper shouted.

"What makes you think I'm the one who was responsible for that fire? You remember when we first met, right? It was years afterwards. When you committed your first murder on the family member you loved dearly just to protect him. So no, I did not cause that fire." Shenhua said. "You may think you're right, but you are never correct about anything."

"There's one that is true though…" Cooper said, "I'm about to kill you!" He shouted rushing at her, "Double Claw Strike!" He shouted ready to strike at her.

"What a foolish thing to do…" Shenhua said as she catches both of Cooper's arms and stands up from her seat. "Kill me, you say? It'll take hundreds of years for a boy like you to kill me."

"Shut up!" Cooper shouted trying to yank his arm out of her grip.

"Enough." Shenhua said snapping Cooper's arms in half.

"AAH!" Cooper screamed in pain from his broken arms, "Gah!" He then felt a strong punch from Shenhua straight in his gut.

"Now do you see, Cooper?" Shenhua whispered in his ear, "You Devil Fruit is nothing compared to my strength."

"You don't know me!" Cooper shouted stepping back, "Iron Tail Smash!" he shouted trying to hit her with a tail strike, but Shenhua catches it.

She then throws Cooper up against the wall and grabs a tight hold of his neck, "You're still too weak. Like I said after your first murder: 'You don't have enough hate'…thinking about that now, I found out something hilarious…if you really have the desire to kill me, you never will because you don't have the hate I spoke of and you know what's even more funny?" She asked leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You never will."

"That's…not…true…" Cooper winced not being able to breathe.

"Oh it is. If you don't think so, then find me again and fight me. Try to kill me and see if you are even worthy for me to use half of my strength." Shenhua said slamming him deep into the wall knocking him out, "It was nice to see you again, Cooper."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" A familiar voice screamed as Shenhua dodged an incoming water blast from Tamiko.

"Ah, a Skypiean, what a surprise." Shenhua said smiling at Tamiko.

"Get away from my friend, whoever you are." Tamiko said.

"Why do you care? Cooper's business was with me and me alone." Shenhua said.

"You hurt him, so it is my business! Now get away from him. If you don't, then prepare to hurt and I don't mean emotionally." Tamiko said.

Shenhua giggled in amusement, "You're so funny, Tamiko."

Tamiko raised an eyebrow, "Huh? How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"My name is Shenhua Jiang, but most people call me Dragon Lady. It's wonderful to meet you, Tamiko. My brother has told me all about you, little bird." Shenhua said giggling.

"Your brother…?" Tamiko asked.

"Hehe…perhaps this will bring back some wonderful memories." Shenhua said as her appearance began to change. A dark aura surrounded Shenhua turning his hair crimson red with his eyes turning a soulless silver.

Tamiko's eyes widen in horror as she stepped far away, "N-No way…th-that's…"

"Yes, dear. I am Karasu's dear sister. You remember him?" Shenhua asked.

"No! I don't want to remember him!" Tamiko screamed as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

Shenhua smiled in amusement seeing the suffering from the girl, "So…only 5 days till your 18th birthday, kid. What would you like as a gift from me?" Shenhua asked.

"Nothing! You people are insane and twisted! I never want to be within a mile's reach from any of you!" Tamiko shouted.

"Well that hurts my feelings." Shenhua said, "I guess I'll just have to give you an early present then." She said walking to her and dropping an item in Tamiko's hand. "This will be useful to you one day."

"What…?" Tamiko asked looking at a brown dagger, "This is a dagger."

"Yes…but it's more than just that." Shenhua said.

"No it's not. It's just a dagger that's rusty." Tamiko said.

"Oh ho, you'll find out when you use it." Shenhua smirked remembering when she was with Karasu on his ship.

* * *

><p><em>"So, your fiancé left you, brother?" She asked her brother, Karasu.<em>

_"She did not leave me. My beautiful angel would never leave me. It's this woman who betrayed me and tried to take her away from me!" Karasu shouted kicking Serena's dead body._

_"Sure…" Shenhua said sarcastically, "Also, one of my girls went swimming and found this dagger." She said showing Karasu the dagger Serena hit him with, "Copper…so Serena knows our weakness then." She thought._

_"What do you think you're doing with that? You know what copper does to us." Karasu said clenching his wound in pain._

_"Of course I do, dumbass. I'll keep it for a while." Shenhua said turning to leave._

_"I called you here to help search for my angel." Karasu said._

_"And I don't give a shit. You look for her on your own. I've got some research to do." Shenhua said._

_"Don't turn your back on me, Shenhua!" Karasu shouted.  
>"On the contrary, it is you who shouldn't turn your back on me." Shenhua said getting stopped by Karasu who threw an explosive orb at the wall.<em>

_"Is that a challenge?!" Karasu shouted in rage._

_"Temper, temper, brother." Shenhua whispered as she disappeared and reappeared behind him. Before Karasu could attack, Shenhua pointed to his heart. "Now, Karasu, I'm not sure if you have forgotten, but I can make you pop like a balloon at any time. The only reason I've kept you alive is because of the dept I owe you." She could see the look of fear on Karasu's face, "So…I give you this first and last warning. Don't you ever call me on stupid shit like this again, or I'll come over to your castle and feed you to your own bear slaves and make every single person on this damn crew of yours," She said snapping her finger, "Pop like a balloon!"_

**_*BAM!*_**

_"AAAHHH!" A scream was heard._

_"Feel me?" Shenhua asked._

_"Yes…" Karasu said._

_"Yes what?" Shenhua asked._

_"Yes…m-ma'am." Karasu said._

_"Good, tah tah, little brother." Shenhua said laughing as she reaches the deck of Karasu's ship._

_"Wh-what the hell happened?!" One of the Night Raiders asked._

_Part of the deck was covered in blood, body parts, and organs of someone who was just alive and well._

_"I-I don't know…that guy just exploded out of nowhere…like a balloon." Another one of the Night Raiders said in fear._

_Shenhua chuckled at the amusement from the fear she had spread to Karasu's crew, "Enjoy your time in this world while it lasts, brother. Your time is coming."_

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Tamiko. I'm sure you'll figure something out on your birthday. Happy Early Birthday, by the way." Shenhua said as she uses her powers to disappear.<p>

Tamiko bit her lip not knowing how to feel but fear of Karasu. That was when she heard a whimper and turns to see Cooper falling to the ground, "Cooper!" She shouted rushing to him.

"Tam…iko…" Cooper whispered.

"Oh my…I've got to get you back to the inn. I'll carry you." Tamiko said lifting Cooper up and carrying him back to the inn.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Cima, Ludovic, and Annalease arrived in Baker Village with Toru and Colleen.<p>

"Tiggy!" Tamiko yelled before she ran up to Toru and gave him a hug.

"Tamiko, you're not hurt are you?" Toru asked checking her wings.

"What kind of question is that? Are you alright?" Tamiko asked.

"I'll live. I now officially hate deserts." Toru said.

"Thanks again for all your help. Given certain circumstances on this island, we're glad to have Colleen and Toru back," Ackmor explained.

"No problem. We are members of the Revolutionary Army, so we put the people first," Ludovic explained.

"Hey, Colleen, Toru, we have to go, but we need to pass along some advice," Cima explained. "If you ever run into somebody by the name of Leone Sandberg and she asks you to team up with her, do not say 'yes'."

"Why? What business would I have with her?" Colleen asked.

"Nobody knows. Leone has very dangerous connections, and she poses a very dangerous threat." Cima said.

"What do you mean by that?" Toru asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't get anywhere near her." Annalease said, "Farewell." She said as the three leave Baker Village.

"What happened to Cooper?!" Colleen asked looking at the resting Cooper.

Tamiko bonked her on the head, "Be quite." She whispered, "Cooper is resting. He was attacked by a woman named Dragon Lady Shenhua."

"Shenhua? She's here?" Toru asked.

"Was…but she's gone." Tamiko said.

"Damnit…I was itching to make her pay for what she did to Yukari and her friends." Toru said.

"Anyways, once Cooper recovers we can head back to Yukijima." Ackmor said.

"Hey, where is the rest of the crew?" Colleen asked.

"They left with Nami to Tombstone Island. Apparently, something over there is going on and they didn't have time to wait for you. We'll have to ask the Libras if they could take us there." Kadiri explained.

"Okay, but what about the Capricorns?" Colleen asked.

"Forget about them." Ackmor said, "They have nothing to do with us."

"But I have to make them pay for messing up Yukari and Kazaru's lives." Colleen argued.

"You tried that and ended up getting lost three days away from us." Ackmor said, "We're not losing you again, understand?"

"…I…understand." Colleen said regretfully.

"Good, let's head back to Yukijima tomorrow then. The Libras are waiting for us there." Kadiri said as the group rested until the next day.

* * *

><p>That night, on board the Coachella, the Libras were finishing their dinner when the lights suddenly went off.<p>

"That's weird. The power never cuts out on the ship," Yukari commented. Kazura got up from his seat.

"I'll go see if we have some candles in the broom closet," Kazura said. "If the power's still out by tomorrow morning, then we'll check to see what's up."

Kazura walked out of the room and down the hall. Before he could even touch the doorknob of the broom closet, Kazura heard loud footsteps and screams coming from the dining room.

"Kazura, help! Somebody's broken into the ship!"

Muttering a curse word under his breath, Kazura ran back into the dining room, where the Libras were gone.

"Oh, my God..." Kazura commented. "Yukari?! Stella-Rondo?! Edmund?! Miller?! Anybody?!"

Nobody responded. "Come on! If this is a sick joke you guys are playing, stop it right now!"

"This isn't a joke, Kazura."

Kazura turned to the source of the voice. Then, he felt something strike the back of his head and knock him unconscious.

"Hehe, nice work everyone." Heathcliff said being the one who knocked Kazura out.

"Heh, this was just too damn easy." Aki said.

"Yeah, those stupid kids never knew what hit 'em." Soren said with an evil chuckle.

"We may have captured the Libras, but what of those Straw Hats?" Kartik said lifting his glasses up.

"We sell them into brothels too. It's not like they're too young." Holden said.

"And once again, Holden, you prove yourself to be a total idiot." Yuki-Rin, who was carrying an unconscious Yukari, said walking in with Kazuma, "Your orders are to kidnap the Libras and nothing more."

"Alright, alright. We did it okay?" Holden asked.

"Kazuma, let's get ready to go home. Dragon Lady should be back from her trip soon." Yuki-Rin said.

"Right…" Kazuma said looking down at Kazura and then at Yukari, "Yukari, Kazura, I know we are no longer your parents…but this isn't the life we chose ourselves. I'm sorry…" He thought.

"Yeah! We're going to get smokin' rich from selling all these sacks of meat!" Soren shouted.

* * *

><p>"Kazura, what happened?"<p>

When Kazura regained consciousness, he felt pain shoot all over his head. Slowly looking up, he saw that he and Yukari were thrown into a small, dingy room with two beds.

"Where are we? Prison?" Kazura asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Yukari said. "Where is everyone?"

"If they're not getting us out of here, then they must be trapped," Kazura explained.

"Wonderful. You're awake," A voice called. Yukari and Kazura turn to see Shenhua entering the room, "Welcome to the Yukijima Bordello, my flagship brothel!"

Yukari and Kazura grew pale.

"D-Dragon Lady Sh-Shenhua?!" Yukari asks in shock seeing her here.

"Hello, Yukari, Kazura. It's been so long." Shenhua said smiling, "My you two grow way to damn fast, it's sorta tear jerking." She said fake crying.

"Don't try to act like our friend, Shenhua. We know what you've done to our parents in the past! Put them back to the way they once were!" Kazura demanded.

"Put them back?!" Shenhua asks with a laugh, "My that is hilarious, but they chose to be this way, kiddo. Be grateful that they didn't sell you into brothels when they had millions of chances."

"A-A brothel?!" Yukari stuttered. "You can't be serious!"

"Kid, I am serious. You and your friends have the privilege of being hired as courtesans at the Yukijima Bordello. Surely, you must feel honored," Shenhua explained.

"I don't feel honored. I feel like I need a shower," Kazura argued.

"You'll get a shower later before we introduce you to tonight's customers, but for now, get settled in. If you want, you can look for your friends," Shenhua explained. "Just relax and have fun. There's nothing to worry about, but…if you cause any trouble not even the promise I made to your dear parents to not lay a hand on you will not keep you safe. I will pop all of you like a balloon…one dear friend at a time." Shenhua turned around and left the room.

As soon as the Dragon Lady left, Kazura turned to Yukari. "We need to get to everyone else. We're getting out of here. This is gross and despicable," Kazura explained.

"Should we split up?" Yukari asked.

"No. It's too dangerous. Stay with me until we find more of our crew." Kazura said as they leave their room to search for the rest of the Libras.

"Thank goodness Toru's not here." Yukari said.

* * *

><p>Toru sneezed suddenly as the group returns to Yukijima.<p>

"Bless you, Tigger." Tamiko said.

"Thanks, Tamiko, but that sure was weird…" Kadiri said.

"How's Cooper doing?" Ackmor asked seeing that Tamiko could surprisingly carry the unconscious shipwright.

"He'll get much better in no time. I'm glad I got there when I did." Tamiko said.

"That's good because we're finally here." Kadiri said as they arrived at the Coachella.

"Wow…" Colleen whispered, "That's a cool ship."

The group boards the Coachella and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Where is everyone…?" Toru asked, "Yukari? Kazura? Anyone?"

"Maybe they went out for dinner?" Ackmor asked.

"No way. We always eat dinner on the ship. Something's wrong here…very wrong…" Toru said.

"Bah!" A familiar cry was heard as Ackmor turned from the kitchen and looks into the living room to see the goat, Summer, under the couch.

"Is that a goat?" Ackmor asked.

"Goat? Summer? Is that you?" Toru asked crouching down to see Summer.

At the sight of Toru, Summer immediately jumped up to him and licked him.

"Hey, calm down Summer. That tickles…" Toru admitted since he never likes it when Summer licks his face.

"Aw…it's so cute." Tamiko said heading into the sick bay and placing Cooper down on a bed and working on his wounds.

"Summer, what happened to the rest of the crew?" Toru asked.

Summer lead the group into a room with many recordings.

"The camera room?" Toru asked.

"What's this for?" Colleen asked.

"It's for keeping watch on the ship. Maybe if we see a recording, we can find out what's happened." Toru said typing of a few keyboards playing back a few of the cameras to the point during the Libras' dinner.

"There they are." Kadiri said.

Then they see the lights go out in the room suddenly. "A power outage?" Toru asked in confusion rewinding to right before the lights went out then he looked at another camera to see the power room. There they see Aki pulling the plugs right before the power outage.

"The Capricorns." Colleen said.

"So they were behind all this…" Ackmor said.

Toru clenches his fists in anger, "Those punks…if I had beaten them then this would have never happened!" He shouted slamming his fist on the desk.

"It's not your fault." Kadiri said.

"I'm sorry, Straw Hat…I was meant to go with you to Tombstone Island, but I have to help my friends." Toru said.

"No need to worry about that. They're all my friends too and we're going to help you save them, right guys?" Colleen asked.

"Right." Ackmor and Kadiri said.

"Straw Hat…thank you…" Toru said.

"No problem." Colleen said as she walked into the infirmary to speak with Tamiko, "Tamiko, take care of Cooper. We'll be back soon with the Libras."

"Yes, Colleen, and please be careful." Tamiko said.

"Heh, you know me well enough." Colleen said with a cocky grin as she turns to Toru, Kadiri, and Ackmor, "Alright, let's get going. I'm looking forward to a rematch!" She said as the three set out to find the Libras, the Capricorns, and possibly Shenhua.

When the three head outside, however, they run into Amoma.

"Hey, Rock Girl! Long time no see." Colleen said smiling.

"C-Colleen…" Amoma said.

"Who's that…?" Toru asked.

"What is that?" Kadiri asked.

"She's Rock Girl! She's so awesome!" Colleen said.

"My name is Amoma…" Amoma said.

"Hey, do you want to help us break into a hideout and rescue our friends?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen, you do not ask questions like that so simply." Ackmor said.

"Yuki-Rin's hideout, right?" Amoma asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Colleen asked.

"I do…she's the reason I am like this…" Amoma said shaking a little.

"Great, so you'll help us?" Colleen asked.

"Of course…" Amoma said.

"Listen, we can't just go barging in on a brothel…we'll need to make a plan." Kadiri said placing his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"I have an idea." Amoma said.

"Really? Let's hear it then." Ackmor said as Amoma explains her plan.

"All we need to do is pretend to be paying patrons," Amoma explained. "I'll go in first and create a diversion, and then while the bad guys are distracted, the rest of us can go in and save everyone."

"Okay, but how is this going to work?" Ackmor asked. "Wouldn't that blow our cover?"

"Eureka! I've got it!" Colleen yelled. "All we need for this plan is Cooper!"

"Colleen, no. Tamiko is not going to let you use a sick patient," Ackmor explained. Colleen looked around, searching for a backup to her plan.

"Well... Desperate times call for desperate measures."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Jurabi: I'd like to thank Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin for helping me make this chapter. Only she is the expert on the Libras, Capricorns, and Shenhua and she did a great job helping me out.**_


	79. The Straw Hats and Libras vs Capricorns

**_Jurabi: And here's the last chapter to the Yukijima Arc. This arc has been incredibly fun to write with both LazyFoxLover and Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin! Now enjoy this final chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Straw Hats and Libras vs. Capricorns<strong>

About a half-hour later, chaos broke out in the lobby of the upscale Yukijima Bordello.

"Somebody help us! Our friend fainted a few minutes ago and she won't wake up!" Ackmor sobbed as he, Toru, Amoma, and Kadiri carried a passed-out Colleen into the brothel. As they laid Colleen onto the floor, only a few patrons and prostitutes got up to look at Colleen.

"What happened?" One of the scantily-clad prostitutes asked.

"It was awful! Our friend has this disease where she faints a lot, and the doctors don't know what's wrong with her! We were out walking because we wanted to go to the boardwalk and see the street performers, and our friend had one of her fainting spells! It's been ten minutes and she won't wake up!" Amoma sobbed.

"Go away. This is a brothel, not a hospital. You want the hospital a few blocks down," The prostitute bluntly answered. Then, something punched her in the nose.

"Psyche!"

Before the prostitute could realize what was going on, Colleen and her party knocked them out and were already running off in search of the Libras.

"See? My plan is working perfectly!" Colleen said.

"Colleen that was my plan." Ackmor corrected.

"Well…I executed it perfectly." Colleen said.

"Whatever…" Ackmor said, "You all search the other floors. I'll check this one."

"Alright." Kadiri said as they left the first floor to Ackmor.

* * *

><p>Back on the Coachella, Cooper had finally wakened up from his unconscious state.<p>

"Shenhua!" He shouted sitting up.

"Cooper! Stay down." Tamiko said laying him right back down on the bed, "You still haven't recovered. Get some rest."

"I…can't…I have to…make Shenhua pay…" Cooper grunted.

"Not in that state you are!" Tamiko said, "Colleen and the others will take care of her, trust me."

"No…this is something I have to do, Tamiko. Not Colleen…not anyone else…" Cooper said.

"But why? Why don't you have faith in our captain?" Tamiko asks.

"It's not the matter of my faith in Colleen; it's the matter of me getting resolve in my life. If you can't understand that then I'm sorry." Cooper said.

"Well you are not going anywhere. I'm staying right here until you are 100 percent healed and that's final." Tamiko said.

"…Sorry…" Cooper said as he suddenly punched Tamiko in the gut.

"C-Coo…" Tamiko gasped in shock as she fell into Cooper's arms unconscious.

Cooper places the unconscious girl in the bed, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Cooper said as he leaves the Coachella.

* * *

><p>In a few hours, Tamiko woke up, "Cooper!" She shouted remembering what had happened. She looked around and found that Cooper was gone, "No way I'm letting you fight the Capricorns injured, you idiot!" She declared flying out of the Coachella.<p>

* * *

><p>Ackmor was searching for any of the Libras Pirates that were unaccounted for on the first floor until he heard a voice.<p>

"Go to Hell, you creep! I'm not going to get naked for you!"

Ackmor turned the corner, and he saw Stella-Rondo staring down Soren. While she had a long, thin, water pipe, Soren held a large, double-bladed, battle ax.

"Doesn't matter. I am the adult here. You do as I say," Soren explained. Stella-Rondo swung her water pipe, but Soren ducked, grabbed Stella-Rondo by the ankles, and threw her down to the ground. Stella-Rondo screamed in pain.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Ackmor yelled as he approached Soren.

"Who died and made you the boss of me?" Soren asked. "Buzz off, kid!" He shouted slamming his axe down on the ground causing parts of the earth to break beneath Ackmor.

Ackmor jumps out of the way and responded by decking Soren in the chin. "The last shreds of humanity that you had, that's who died," Ackmor explained.

"Why you little…" Soren tried to cut Ackmor in half with his ax, but Ackmor catches the ax and swung Soren into a wall.

"That will teach you not to mess with girls." Ackmor said.

A few feet away, Stella-Rondo slowly picked herself up off of the floor, wincing in pain.

"Hey there. Need a hand?"

Stella-Rondo looked up and saw Ackmor, who was holding his hand out to her. "

T-Thank you," Stella-Rondo said weakly as Ackmor pulled her up from the floor.

"Who do you think you are?! You can't just barge in like this!" Soren yelled. Ackmor and Stella-Rondo silently approached Soren.

"Why?" Stella-Rondo asked, almost emotionless. "Why did your actions cause my family to die during the war in the Goa Kingdom?! Why did you let my home burn down while you were having fine wine and oysters?!"

"I didn't kill your family, you bitch! You're just making things up to blame me and my crew!" Soren yelled as he tried to cut her in half.

Ackmor caught his ax again and snapped it in half with his sheer force. Then he punched Soren hard in the face. "Answer Stella-Rondo's question!"

"Why did your actions indirectly cause the death of my parents?!" Stella-Rondo yelled.

"Why should your business concern me?" Soren asked, blood streaming down his face. Stella-Rondo swung her water pipe, hitting Soren in the gut.

"Because Locke and Aurelia - your kids - are my friends! Of course, their business is of my concern! For a father, you are a piece of crap!" Stella-Rondo yelled before she hit Soren in the head with her pipe, knocking him out. Stella-Rondo took a deep breath, holding back her tears.

"Need anything?" Ackmor asked.

"As soon as we get out of here, I'd like a hot bath," Stella-Rondo said weakly.

"Duly noted. But, first, let's go save our friends," Ackmor said before the two of them ran off.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Edmund was looking for his younger siblings, when somebody tripped Edmund up.<p>

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Edmund Abingdon."

As Edmund pulled out a sword with a curved blade, Holden stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?! Leave me alone!" Edmund asked.

"You're the oldest of your family, right?" Holden asked.

"Yes. Why does it matter?" Edmund asked as he held the blade of his sword to Holden's neck.

"Easy there, Eddie. Don't get too carried away," Holden said as he pushed Edmund off of him. Holden then pulled out two guns and pointed them at Edmund.

"What did you do to Rhett, Amelia, and Bridey?!" Edmund yelled.

"As far as I know, I didn't do anything to Rhett. He's probably off crying about his weak and pathetic excuse for a girlfriend," Holden explained. "But, as soon as I'm done with you, I'm going to have some fun with your sisters. I'll give them a night to remember."

"Lay a hand on my sisters, and you are a dead man!" Edmund yelled, lunging toward Holden. Holden then hit Edmund across the face with one of his pistols and kicked Edmund to the ground.

"You know, there's a saying out there. Le petit mort. It translates into 'little death', but it can also mean... Ecstasy, in a sense. By the time you kill me, your sisters would already be exhausted from all the fun they had," Holden explained. Then, he realized something. "On second thought, let's include your brother's girlfriend. Her name's Henrietta, right? We can't have Henrietta miss out on all the fun."

Edmund got up from the floor, rushed over to Holden, and tackled him to the ground.

"How dare you talk about my sisters and Henrietta in that way?! I know what you're going to do with them! Leave them alone!" Edmund yelled. Holden grabbed Edmund's throat.

"Do NOT tell me what to do! I'm older than you!" Holden yelled before Edmund plunged the blade of his sword into Holden's stomach. As Holden gasped for air, he let go of Edmund.

"Get back to me when you show some respect for my sisters, my brother, and my brother's girlfriend," Edmund said, pulling his sword out of Holden's abdomen.

"Fine. You win," Holden said weakly.

"Edmund!"

Rhett, Amelia, Bridey, and Henrietta ran up to Edmund.

"Is everybody okay?!" Edmund asked.

"Henrietta is on the verge of a panic attack. Remember when dad had her kidnapped?" Rhett explained. Edmund nodded in response. "She's having flashbacks to that night. We need to get her out of here."

"Right. Get Henrietta out of here. I'll go make sure everyone's okay!" Edmund yelled before he ran off.

* * *

><p>When Miller awoke, he found himself in a large, fancy bedroom. Where was he and where did his crew go?<p>

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Miller Pratt."

Miller turned around, and he saw Kartik sitting at the table, a glass of wine in his hands.

"You... Know me?!" Miller cried.

"Of course, I do. After all, I was the one who got your father the logging job at Mount Corvo. You should be thankful that I uplifted you and your family out of that poverty-ridden logging town in the North Blue," Kartik explained.

"That's a gigantic fib. We were better off in the North Blue until you needed wood for your ships," Miller explained. Kartik laughed haughtily in response.

"A 'fib'. The way you people talk from those backwater, country islands is cute," Kartik commented. Miller raised his hatchet.

"And the way you city slickers do business is appalling. I almost died because of the poor conditions at the logging camp!" Miller explained. "We had no running water and we had to get water from the stream so I could bathe! There wasn't enough firewood for us! We got so little food from the camp store that I almost starved to death!"

"Don't make up your little quote-unquote 'fibs'. If you want to hash things out with me, do it like a gentleman and don't lie!" Kartik yelled before he grabbed an empty bottle of wine and broke it. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you obey, then maybe I can consider your statements."

"No..." Miller answered. Kartik threw Miller onto the table and placed a hand onto his back, preventing him from getting up.

"'No' is not an answer. It's never an answer for Kartik Abingdon. I am a world-class shipwright. I can get away with this encounter and set it up to make you look like a deranged hillbilly who tried to attack me," Kartik explained calmly. Miller spun around and hit Kartik in the face with the handle of his ax, knocking Kartik's glasses to the ground.

"Then I will 'fib' my way out of this. We Pratts are honest men who want no trouble," Miller explained as he stepped on Kartik's glasses.

"Oh, pish-tosh. Nobody will ever believe a backwater hick like you," Kartik explained. "In fact, you would have been better off dead in that logging camp. I don't need my workforce belittling me over petty issues."

* * *

><p><em>Miller and his father sat in their run-down cabin at Mount Corvo, drinking warm water from tin cups. The food at the logging camp's main store ran out a few weeks back, and Miller and his father had no choice but to subsist on edible plants, flowers, and tree bark from the surrounding wilderness.<em>

_"Son... You need to get out of here. There is no way we can live like this," Miller's father explained._

_"What about you? I can't leave you behind!" Miller cried._

_"I want you to leave Mount Corvo, go to the Goa Kingdom, and find work. Send for me when you have enough money," Miller's father explained._

_"I can't do that without you, pops! You'd die before I send you over to the Goa Kingdom! Plus, there's a massive war there!" Miller argued._

_"Enough, son, just get out of here and find work somewhere. It's the only way we can survive," Miller's father explained._

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later, after packing what little supplies he had into a large backpack, Miller was preparing to leave the logging camp.<em>

_"Son, I love you. Stay out of trouble and find work. Hell, even if you can make it back home to the North Blue, I'd appreciate that," Miller's father explained hugging his son._

_"I... I will, pops. Just hang in there," Miller answered, tears running down his face._

_"Good-bye, son, and hang in there, too," Miller's father said as Miller began to walk away from the logging camp._

* * *

><p><em>A few hours of walking later, Miller finally ended up on the shores of Mount Corvo. Unfortunately, between several hours of walking and how underfed he was, Miller was in her verge of exhaustion, ready to collapse.<em>

_"Pops... I'm sorry... I don't think I'm going to make it..." Miller thought to himself as he sank to his knees. "Help! Somebody help!"_

_Before he could say anything else, Miller blacked out._

* * *

><p><em>When Miller awoke, he was lying on a bed in some type of hospital bed, an IV filled with nutrients stuck in arm.<em>

_"Good. You're awake. How are you feeling?"_

_A blue-haired man entered the room._

_"Where am I?" Miller asked weakly._

_"You are on the Coachella. We are a group of lost souls, outcasts, people who can't go home again, and refugees from the war in the Goa Kingdom," The blue-haired man explained. "My name is Alto Jarvis. I'm a doctor."_

_"My name is Miller. I... I almost died in the forests of Mount Corvo due to the huge demand of wood to make ships to fight against the Dragon Lady," Miller introduced himself. "Are you going to send me back to Mount Corvo?"_

_"We aren't sending you back. Unless you want to go back," Alto answered as he lit a cigarette dangling in-between his lips._

_"I don't want to go back. Let me stay here," Miller answered._

* * *

><p>With a bit of hesitation, Miller raised his ax.<p>

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I have to do this," Miller said before he buried his axe in Kartik's leg.

"Gah!" Kartik screamed, "Curses... You're much more dangerous that I thought!" He yelled. "What are your real intentions?!" Miller remained silent. "Answer me, young man!"

"He doesn't have you tell you anything!" A voice said as the blade of a long sword rested at Kartik's neck.

"You." Kartik said as he turns to Opal, "Oh, you have a lover. That's adorable. When's the wedding?" Kartik asked sarcastically. Opal responded by kicking Kartik in the groin.

"I'm not in love with this loser!" Opal yelled as she threw Kartik to the ground. As Opal held Kartik down with one hand, she got a piece of rope out with her other hand. As she tried to hold Kartik down, Opal tied his arms to the bedposts next to him. "Miller, run! We're almost finished with this guy anyway!"

"T-Thanks, Opal," Miller stuttered, running out of the room.

* * *

><p>As Yukari and Kazura search for their crew, a sword was held to Yukari's neck.<p>

"Now where do you think you two are going?" A familiar voice asked as Kazuma stepped from the shadows.

"Far away from you!" Kazura said.

"You are a fool…don't you understand that this is the only safe life for you?!" Kazuma asked.

Kazura knocked away Kazuma's sword and stood in front of Yukari in a protective stance, "I'm not letting you lay a hand on Yukari. You may think that sex life with the Dragon Lady is right, but you've been lied to."

"He's right." Yukari spoke up, "Can't we just go back to how it all used to be? You, me, mother, and Kazura as a family again? Where did all of this go so wrong?!"

"Silence, girl! I will not have you speak to me like that!" Kazuma shouted readying to strike them down, but then a sword blocked his sword. "What?!"

"I don't think that's very father-like to speak to your own kids like that." A familiar voice said as Kazuma was pushed back by a purple energy attack.

"Kadiri!" Yukari said.

"Thank goodness I got here in time." Kadiri said.

"Where's Colleen? Did you find her?" Kazura asked.

"Yeah, she's on her way to the top floor to find your mother." Kadiri said, "You two keep searching for your friends. I'll handle your father."

"Right, be careful." Yukari said as she and Kazura left the two of them.

"What right do you have to interfere, boy?" Kazuma asked.

"Many, but I won't waste time counting." Kadiri said, "From the looks of it, you seemed to have been regretting the words you said to them. Do you truly accept this life given…I mean forced upon you."

"Shut you hole, brat!" Kazuma screamed trying to slash Kadiri, but the boy dodged and tried to slash back. Kazuma blocks the attack, but was rammed into a wall.

"I sense denial in your heart." Kadiri said. "That is what is stopping you and your wife from truly being reunited with your kids."

"You don't know my life, boy. Don't try to preach to me on being a father when you haven't even married!" Kazuma shouted kicking Kadiri away.

Kadiri recovers and blocks Kazuma's slash from the air, but was sent flying down a couple of levels. Kazuma tries to impale the dazed Kadiri, but the boy snaps out of his daze and rolls out of the way. Taking the time to catch their breath, Kadiri and Kazuma took a few steps away from each other.

"So what to do…" Kadiri said.

"Kadiri!" A voice called as Kadiri slightly turned his head to see Tamiko fly in.

"Tamiko? Aren't you suppose to be-" Kadiri was cut off.

"Yes, but Cooper ran away from me! Have you seen him?" Tamiko asked.

"…No…" Kadiri said, "If he is here, then he must be going after Shenhua at the top floor."

"Right, thanks!" Tamiko said flying up towards the last floor.

Kadiri turns back to see Kazuma trying to impale him again, but he parries the attack and slashed him in the chest causing blood to spill. Kazuma stood his ground and stabbed Kadiri in the back.

"Gah!" Kadiri screamed as he lost his footing and fell on the ground.

"Die!" Kazuma shouted trying to finish Kadiri off with a stab on the head, but Kadiri moved his head out of the way and kicked Kazuma off him. He sees that Kazuma dropped his sword and grabs it before he could recover.

"It's over." Kadiri said pointing his sword at Kazuma. "No more fighting, Kazuma."

"…Damnit…" Kazuma growled holding his wound.

* * *

><p>Colleen, Amoma, and Toru had arrived at the 3rd floor of the 4 story building.<p>

"No one's here." Amoma said looking around.

"Then I guess that rude girl is somewhere above right?" Colleen asked.

"That's right, Straw Hat." A voice called.

"Get down!" Toru shouted and they all ducked. Not a second later, a scythe hit the wall behind them.

Toru turned around to see that Heathcliffe was there to take his scythe off the wall.

"You guys again!" Toru shouted.

"That's right, Skypiean. We should have sold you into a brothel like we should have." A voice said as Aki jumped down beside Heathcliffe. "It's such a shame. I wanted to have my fun with you so bad."

"That is so creepy." Colleen said.

"Straw Hat, leave these two to me." Toru said turning into his demon form.

"You sure? It's two on one." Amoma said.

"I've got this. Now go!" Toru said as Colleen and Amoma head to the final floor.

"So you decided to discard your back-up? How idiotic for a smart boy such as yourself." Heathcliffe said.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle you two on my own. Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Toru shouted rushing at Aki first trying to punch her. But then for a split second, he notices Heathcliffe making a move and stops in his tracks. A second later, Heathcliffe slashed the area right in front of Aki. _"Damn…if I had kept moving he would have chopped my arms off."_ Toru thought stepping back.

"Ah, you're quick." Aki said, "But not as fast as my husband."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Toru said, "Sword of the Dark Flame!" He took out his sword and encased it in black flames. Then he rushes at Heathcliffe and slash at him, but Heathcliffe blocks his attack. The two then exchanged sword clashes with each other causing the ground to shake. Toru parries an attack and slashes Heathcliffe in the chest causing blood to spill.

"Got you!" Toru said.

"Heathcliffe, baby! Are you alright?" Aki asked.

"I'm okay, honey. It's just a scratch." Heathcliffe said.

Aki glares at Toru with a murderous look on her face, "No…it's not just a scratch. This scum had the gall to attack you like that. I'll make your life a living hell you demon brat!"

"Bring it on!" Toru shouted seeing Heathcliffe rush at him.

"Stay back, honey! This is my fight now!" Heathcliffe said trying to slash Toru, but Toru manages to block the strike even though he was rammed into a wall.

"Damn you're strong…" Toru admitted.

"Tigger!" A familiar voice shouted. As Tamiko arrived at the third floor.

"Tamiko?! What are you doing here?!" Toru asked shocked to see his sister here.

"Aww! Hello, Tamiko! Lady Shenhua has told me all about you!" Aki cooed as she approached Tamiko. Tamiko backed away, but not before Aki started to pinch her cheeks. "You're so cute! I could just eat you up!"

"I need an adult..." Tamiko said to herself.

"Oh, sweetie, I wish you were my daughter! My own daughter, Pearl, won't listen to me and dresses like a dirty vagabond! You look just like a doll!" Aki gushed.

Toru said nothing as he pushed Heathcliffe back and grabbed Aki by the throat pinning her against the wall. "Leave Tamiko alone, you creep!" Toru said through gritted teeth.

A sharp pain erupted on Toru's cheek. Toru brought his hand up to his cheek, and he saw blood on his fingerprints.

"Do you like my fan?" Aki asked as she suddenly jabbed knifes through Toru.

"Gah!" Toru shouted.

"Tigger!" Tamiko screamed seeing her brother in pain.

"Now get your filthy hands off me!" Aki shouted as she kicked Toru away. Tamiko manages to catch him.

"What happened…?" Tamiko asks in confusion.

Aki smirked and held up her fan with blades peeking out from behind the fan. "Isn't my fan elegant? I find amusement seeing people stare in awe at the beautiful colors and then get stabbed to death."

Tamiko ignored her and healed up Toru, "There, all better."

"Thanks Tamiko." Toru said.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Aki shouted at them.

Tamiko looked at Aki and scoffed before taking out her own fan. "I'm not interested in a petty fan like that when I have the most beautiful fan in the world right here." She said showing her mother's fan.

"Is that…?" Toru asked in shock seeing his mother's fan.

"That's right. Mother's fan." Tamiko answered. "I got it from our Uncle and now I'm going to show you guys why it's not a good idea to tick off a doctor and hurt my big brother!"

"Peh, it doesn't matter where you got that ugly fan. It's not as fabulous as mine." Aki said.

Tamiko growled as she charged in kicking the woman in the face. "How dare you! This fan is a treasure from my mother! You will not mock it!"

Aki felt her mouth and saw blood on her fingers. She growls, "How dare you touch my beautiful face?!" She shouted flinging knives out of her fan straight at Tamiko.

Toru got in front of his sister and deflects the knives with his sword, "So...any ideas, Tamiko?"

"Well we're up against two opponents...one has a close range fighting ability and the other is a long range fighter... From what I remember you and daddy did a lot of close combat training so it's safe to amuse if I create an opening from afar you can come in and deal the heavy hits" Tamiko said casting him a shy glance.

Toru returned the look. "Wait...you can fight?"

"Well, a little. Hey I'm not just a pretty face or a little girl anymore ya know" Tamiko tells him. "I trained with one of the best so don't count me out mister."

"I don't care how old you get. I don't like the thought of you fighting and getting hurt. I told you once before that I would always protect you and it may have taken 13 years to find you again, but I swear to keep my promise that no matter what I will always protect you."

"Can we move this along?" Aki asked the two.

"Yes we shall, right Tiggy?" Tamiko asked.

"But-"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself, now go and do that thing you usually do." Tamiko said.

"...Fine...but I'm staying near you, got it?" Toru asked.

Tamiko smiled at him. "Just like when we were kids, but unlike then I'm going to show you just how strong I've gotten!" she said taking flight into the air and facing the enemies. "Take this! Wind slicer!"

Tamiko spread her fan wide and letting loose multiple blades of wind rain down on the Capricorn pirates.

Heathcliffe stood in the way and blocked the wind blades with his scythe, though the blades left jagged scratch marks on his weapon. Taking the chance, Toru rushes forward with a thrust sword attack that stabs Heathcliffe. The Capricorn pirate stepped back, but retaliated by swinging his scythe to stab Toru. Toru manages to pull his sword out just in time to jump far away from the attack, but was met again with flying knives sent from Aki.

"I don't think so! Blue shock!" Tamiko yelled forming a condensed water orb before tossing it in the way of the attacks.

"Damn you Skypian...why don't you come down here and fight like a real man!" Aki shouted.

"But I'm a girl." Tamiko corrected.

"You know what the hell I mean!" Aki shouted.

Tamiko stuck her tongue out at her. "Just try and hit me you mean old lady! Ice sickle barrage!" She shouted creating a stream of water then freezing them into ice spears. "Take this!" She shouted sending the ice spears flying at Aki.

"Too fast!" Aki said with widen eyes as she tried to dodge them all, but eventually and ice spear got her in the leg freezing it, "Ah! Damn you!"

"Not getting slow, are we?" Tamiko asked in a cocky tone.

"Don't be so full of yourself, kid!" Aki shouted taking her fan and flinging several knives straight at the air borne.

Tamiko flew around the incoming knives and grabs two of them, "Please don't kill her. Please don't kill her. Please don't kill her." She said flinging the two knives straight back at Aki.

Aki tries to block the knives with her fan but ended up having her fan torn and impaled in both her shoulders. "Gah!"

Tamiko cringed at the sight of the knives being embedded into the woman. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was just trying to knock the fan away" she said feeling bad.

Heathcliffe saw his wife being impaled and saw her blood run and he lost it. Jumping into the air the mad husband slashed the worried doctor across her back smearing her pure white wings in blood.

"Aaaah!" Tamiko screamed as she lost her coordination and began to fall to the ground.

"Tamiko!" Toru shouted as he manages to catch her. Then he glares at Heathcliffe, "How dare you attack my sister in the back like that?!"

"How dare she hurt my wife? She's lucky to still be breathing! When I take you out I'm taking her straight to Lady Shenhua's brother! That's where she belongs anyway!" Heathcliffe yelled.

"The Dragon Lady...has a brother?" Toru asked as Tamiko's eyes widen.

"No! Don't say anything! Don't tell him!" Tamiko shouted.

"Tell me what?" Toru asked in confusion as he notices something behind Tamiko's exposed back. The raven mark from Karasu, "Did you get a tattoo, Tamiko? What's this thing?" He asked pointing at Tamiko's mark.

Heathcliffe and Aki shared an amused smile with one another. "Awww honey would you look at that. She didn't tell her dear sweet brother. Maybe we should enlighten him?" Aki said smiling cruelly at the frightened Tamiko.

"No! I won't let you! I'm not losing Tiggy too!" Tamiko shouted running straight at them with a wind infused fist.

"Tamiko!" Toru shouted.

Heathcliffe dodged the attack and grabbed her arm before holding onto her and made her face Toru as he held his scythe to her throat. "I wouldn't move boy, my hand might slip. Now be a bunch of good children and listen to my wife's lovely story."

Toru was glaring angrily at the scythe man. "How dare you! Let my sister go right now before I burn you alive!" he shouted letting his dark flames engulf his fists.

"All in good time, boy, all in good time. Now listen quietly as I let you in on your sweet little sister's secret.

"For the last time...NO!" Tamiko screamed, "Dance of the Water Dragons!" She shouted as water-made dragons surrounded them.

"Wh-what?!" Aki asked in shock. Before they could do anything, they were swallowed by the water dragons.

Tamiko jumped away from the two trapped in her water attack getting back to her brother side. "Tiggy let's combine our attack and finish these guys off, um but don't kill them" she tells him.

"Wait...what about the-"

"Just do it, please!" Tamiko shouted taking a stance.

"Okay then…" Toru said also taking a stance.

Heathcliffe and Aki got back on their feet glaring at the brother and sister duo. "I'm not about to lose to a bunch of kids! You're going to regret picking a fight with us you brats!" Aki yelled angrily.

"Let's show them just how much of a pair we truly are!" Heathcliffe yelled standing tall with his wife.

"If you think you're the ultimate pair you're wrong! Toru and I will beat you guys!" Tamiko yelled holding her brother's hand in her green and blue colored hand.

"Time to show my ultimate attack: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Toru shouted as he creates a giant dragon shrouded in darkness that began to fuse with the green and blue light of Tamiko's attack.

"NOW TAKE THIS! DANCE DRAGONS THE OF WIND, WATER AND FIRE!" Tamiko and Toru both yelled releasing the combo of their powerful attack.

A dragon of water then wind and finally dark flame dragon appeared and charged in together towards the two Capricorns. Heathcliffe gets in front of Aki and tries to block the attack as best as he could. Aki then ties to help her husband by pushing her forward along with the attack. However in the end, the attack overcame the two blasting them straight out of the building.

Tamiko fell on her knees exhausted.

"Tamiko, are you alright?" Toru asked.

Tamiko grinned and gave Toru a thumbs up, "I am A-okay! We sure make a great team." She said in a cheery tone.

Toru smiled at her as he picked her up into a hug. "Of course we do. We have always been the perfect team my little butterfly" he tells her.

Tamiko smiled as she hugs her brother tightly. "I love you Tiggy."

"I love you too, Tamiko." Toru said, "So does the Dragon Lady really have a brother?"

"No. Those two were trying to trick you." Tamiko said.

"I see. They were throwing me off focus. Now...about that tattoo." Toru said.

"Oh yeah...I um...got it from a great friend of mine." Tamiko lied, "It's pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Oh is that it? It does look cool." Toru said, "But I'm not one who would be happy about you having tattoos all over your body. This one I'll let it pass, but no more tattoos, understand?"

"I understand, Tigger." Tamiko said.

"Good, now why are you here exactly? Weren't you looking after Cooper?" Toru asked.

"Oh that's right! I was looking for him! Have you seen him?!" Tamiko asked. "When I get my hands on him he's in so much trouble! I can't believe that jerk, first he hugs me and says he has to leaves and then he knocks me out!"

"He hurt you?! When I get my hands on him…" Toru growled as his fingers twitched.

"Tiggy no hurting my friends! I have to find him though I'm scared he's going to get himself killed! I think he went after the dragon lady" Tamiko said fearfully feeling the ache in her back from her slave mark.

"Then I bet they're both at the top floor. Let's take the shortcut of fly up there." Toru said.

"I think my wing's damaged..." Tamiko said sadly looking at her bleeding back. "I'm thankful I can heal others, but sadly it doesn't do me any good when I can't heal myself."

"No problem. I'll carry you there." Toru said picking Tamiko up and flying straight to the top floor.

* * *

><p>Colleen and Amoma arrive at the second floor to see Yuki-Rin standing in front of the next flight of stairs.<p>

"You! I finally found you!" Colleen said.

"Yuki-Rin…" Amoma said.

"Monkey D. Colleen?! You and that Skypiean brat are suppose to be dead!" Yuki-Rin shouted.

"Well news flash: I'm alive and ready to kick your ass!" Colleen said.

"Fine then, I was hoping to have the Nibelsnarf give you the quick way out, but now I'll have to make you suffer before I kill you." Yuki-Rin said unsheathing her sword, "Both you and your new friend. Speaking of your friend, what is that?"

"Hey, don't talk about Rock Girl Amoma that way. She's awesome!" Colleen said.

Yuki-Rin's eyes widen in shock, "Amoma? Amoma Leavenworth? Is that you?"

"Uh…n-no?" Amoma answered.

"Wow…I thought you were dead. You were impaled by a pitchfork and set on fire the last time I saw you." Yuki-Rin said, "How in the world are you here now? Come on, tell me."

"I…" Amoma didn't want to speak to her.

"Aw…giving me the silent treatment? I thought we were best friends. I helped you get confidence when you were bullied constantly, but now you hate me?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"You two know each other?" Colleen asked.

"Y-Yes…It all happened years ago…when I was alive." Amoma answered.

* * *

><p><em>Amoma ran down the street carrying a small device trying to lose the bullies who were chasing her.<em>

_"Hey! Loony Leavenworth! Are you going back to your laboratory to hide from us?!"_

_"Unlikely! She's probably building a monster in there!"_

_As she tried to run faster, Amoma tripped and fell face-first onto the sidewalk. The bullies caught up to her and one picks up her device._

_"Look at this stupid gizmo." A bully said as the others laughed at it._

_"Hey! Give that back!" Amoma shouted trying to get her device back, but the other bullies stopped her._

_"This is nothing but a piece of garbage. Since it's so precious to you, watch as I smash this junk!" The bully shouted as he threw Amoma's device on the ground and began stomping it to pieces._

_"NO! STOP! I WORKED HARD TO MAKE THAT!" Amoma screamed as tears fell down from her eyes. The bullies only laughed at the girl's pleas, but that was when a figure walked up to the bully who continued to stomp Amoma's device, and smacked him upside the head._

_"Just what the hell are you brats doing to my sister?!" An intimidating voice shouted at them. The bullies stepped back when they see a tall woman in her twenties with short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Speak up! Are you bullying my little Amoma too?!"_

_"Y-Yes…" A bully answered._

_"YES WHAT?!" The woman asked angrily._

_"Y-Yes ma'am!" The bullies said in a frightened tone._

_"Listen to me carefully because I will not say this again: If you ever touch my sister again, neither I nor your parents will show mercy on you. UNDERSTAND!?" The woman asked._

_"Yes ma'am!" The bullies answered._

_"Now scram!" The woman shouted as the bullies didn't hesitate to run away. "Again…? This is the third time this week." She said as she turns to see her sister on her knees crying. "Amoma, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"_

_"R-Rachel…" Amoma said to the woman named Rachel, "I scraped my knees…"_

_"I see…" Rachel said looking at Amoma's scraped knees "Let me get you home so I can patch that up." She said picking Amoma up._

_"Wait…my device." Amoma said pointing to her broken device._

_"Is that yours? Those bullies destroyed it, didn't they?" Rachel asked as Amoma nodded, "They'll pay for that." She said picking up what parts she could placing them in Amoma's arms, then she picked her sister up again and took her home._

* * *

><p><em>Once they got home, Rachel took out bandages and patched up Amoma's wounded knees. "There…better?"<em>

_"Y-Yes. Thank you, Rachel." Amoma said._

_"Ah, back home already?" An elderly voice asked as Amoma and Rachel turned to an old lady._

_"Grandma, we're home." Rachel said to her grandmother._

_"Welcome home, sweeties. So how was school for you, my dear Amoma?" Amoma's grandmother asked._

_"I-It was…good." Amoma said._

_"Oh my!" Amoma's grandmother gasped seeing her granddaughter's bandaged knees, "Whatever happened to your knees?"_

_"It's those bullies again. They never seem to leave Amoma alone." Rachel said._

_"Why I ought to…back when I was you age, Amoma, I made sure no bully messed with me. I'd tell them to leave me alone or find something better to do." Amoma's grandmother said picking Amoma up and placing her on her lap. "Now you listen here, youngling. Whenever someone tells you that you can never be who you want to be, instead of listening to them, prove them wrong."_

_"Prove them…wrong?" Amoma asked._

_"Of course. Bullies only exist to bring your confidence and faith in yourself down, but if you strive to be who you want to be then they will leave you alone. Maybe someday they will even respect you." Amoma's grandmother explained._

_"Hehe, you always make these speeches so inspiring, grandma." Rachel said._

_"Well it's a habit of mine." Amoma's grandmother admitted, "So are you going to let those bullies keep bullying you, Amoma?"_

_"N-No. No I won't! Thank you so much, Grandma." Amoma said hugging her grandmother._

_"Much better." Amoma's grandmother said returning the hug, "Now, who would like some yams?"_

_"Oh! Me!" Amoma shouted happily._

_"Grandma's yams are always the best! Count me in!" Rachel said._

_"Grandma, can we help you out this time?" Amoma asked._

_"You would help your old granny cook?" Amoma's grandma asked._

_"Of course. I want to know what it's like to cook yams like you do." Amoma said._

_"No need to be modest, Grandma. We're more than willing to help you." Rachel said._

_"Oh bless your hearts, darlings. Thank you." Amoma's grandmother said._

* * *

><p><em>After they had finished cooking and eating the yams, Amoma went into her room that was filled to the brim with many drawings of certain projects. Inside the room were many trash cans of crumpled up papers. Amoma placed her now broken device on her desk and sighed.<em>

_"Now I have to rebuild it…" Amoma said sadly looking into her tool box and taking out the items needed to repair the device._

_A few hours later, Amoma was half-way done with repairing the device._

_"Amoma? Can I come in?" Rachel asked._

_"Of course, Rachel." Amoma said as Rachel entered her room._

_"So what were you working on this time?" Rachel asked._

_"You see, I had always imagined about ships of all kinds from pirate ships to marine ships and that was when I had an idea. What if they can turn into robots?!" Amoma asked._

_"Ships that turn into robots?" Rachel asked._

_"Yeah, I've been working on a special machine that can enable ships to transform into a fighting robot." Amoma said showing Rachel the half-way repaired device, "This is the first part of the device that will make that happen. If I can get this to the brave marines, they can beat the evil pirates."_

_Rachel giggled, "You have such a…an amazing dream, Amoma. Those bullies will be praising you for your hard work!"_

_"Really?!" Amoma asked with her eyes in the shape of stars._

_"Absolutely! Look at our parents…they wanted to be the top doctors of Goa Kingdom, but mean bullies didn't believe they could pull them off. Their words didn't stop them, however, and they worked hard to become who they are today." Rachel explained._

_"Wow! Then I can be an archeologist and a creative builder then?" Amoma asked._

_"Of course. Anything you want. The world is your oyster." Rachel said._

_Amoma smiled and hugged her sister, "You're the best, Rachel!"_

_Rachel smiled and hugged her sister back, "So are you, Amoma. Always."_

* * *

><p><em>The next day, rain fell heavily and coldly on the streets. Rushing to get home and out of the rain, Amoma accidentally slips and falls on the ground.<em>

_"Ouch…Are you alright?" A brown-haired woman helped Amoma up._

_"Uhh... Yeah, I think so," Amoma answered, fixing her glasses. She looks up to the woman who was Yuki-Rin. "Thank you, ma'am."_

_"Please, call me Yuki-Rin." Yuki-Rin said._

_"Yuki-Rin…" Amoma whispered looking at the woman. She felt a strange sense of wanting to be around this woman yet she did not know exactly why. "I'm…Amoma…Amoma Leavenworth."_

_"Leavenworth?" Yuki-Rin asked, "Do you happen to have parents who own the hospital in Goa Kingdom?"_

_"Yeah, they're too far away though so they can't visit…" Amoma said._

_"That's too bad. I met them and they wanted me to tell you hi and that they love you." Yuki-Rin said._

_"Really? Well tell them that I said hi, I love you too and thank you for sending you to tell me that." Amoma said._

_Yuki-Rin giggled, "They didn't send me, silly. We just happened to bump into each other. So, Amoma, can I buy you a drink?"_

_"Well…I should be getting home…" Amoma said unsure._

_"If you need to go, I understand." Yuki-Rin said._

_"Nah, I'm sure Rachel and Grandma can wait a little longer. Let's get out of this rain." Amoma said as she and Yuki-Rin started walking to a restaurant._

_"Don't worry about paying for the drink. I've got you covered." Yuki-Rin assured._

_"Wow, really? Thank you, Ms. Yuki-Rin." Amoma said._

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin and Amoma were at a nearby juice bar, sipping colorful juices with small umbrellas on top of the lids.<em>

_"Um Yuki-Rin…would you mind telling me more about yourself, if that's okay with you." Amoma said shyly._

_"It's no problem. I have two children, Yukari and Kazura. When they were your age, if anybody messed with them, they heard from me," Yuki-Rin explained as she poured a blue, syrupy liquid into her drink. "Sorry, I have this sickness that I have to pour this syrup into every drink."_

_"Aw, I hope it doesn't affect the taste." Amoma said._

_"Nah, it doesn't. It does make it awkward when you pour it into your drink in front of someone else." Yuki-Rin said, "So, Amoma, tell me a bit about yourself."_

_"I like to build things in my spare time, usually with items I find around town. That and I'm kind of a ditz," Amoma explained. "I want to be an archaeologist and a creative builder one day, because their job is to find things and give them a better use."_

_"I see…I knew an archaeologist once. Sad thing is that I haven't spoken to him in twenty years," Yuki-Rin explained._

_"What happened?" Amoma asked._

_"We... We kind of had a falling out and he left my friend group," Yuki-Rin lied. A mini DenDen Mushi then went off inside of Yuki-Rin's pocket. "Oh! That must be my husband! Why don't you have a sip of my drink while I go take this phone call? Coconut and blue raspberry juice is supposed to be all the rage with young people right now. Don't worry about that syrup I poured in it, it's completely harmless."_

_"Alright." Amoma said taking the glass._

_As Yuki-Rin rushed to the back of the store, Amoma cautiously took a drink of Yuki-Rin's juice._

_"Hello?" Yuki-Rin whispered into the DenDen Mushi._

_"Did you spike the girl's drink?" Kazura asked from the other line._

_"Yep. She'll have no memory of what will happen next, but that will teach her parents what happens when they don't give us their hospital for our use in the upcoming war against the Dragon Lady," Yuki-Rin whispered into the DenDen Mushi. A few feet away, Amoma fainted with her head resting on the table._

_"Sounds like everything's going well." Kazura said._

_"Yes. If we get our way, we get control of the hospital," Yuki-Rin said before she hung up. She goes back to the table and smiled cruelly at Amoma, "Sorry, Amoma, but unfortunately your parents refused an offer from me, so I have to do the inhumane act."_

_"Is your friend okay?" The waitress asked._

_"She's alright. She's just sleeping. Isn't she precious?" Yuki-Rin asked._

_"She is." The waitress said._

_"Thanks for the drinks." Yuki-Rin said paying the bill and carrying the unconscious Amoma in her arms. Once she exits the bar, she whispers in Amoma's ear, "Now listen carefully, Amoma. You are to go back home and kill everyone inside. Now go." She said as Amoma's eyes opened and she slowly walks back home. Yuki-Rin giggled looked at the empty glass that once contained the syrup she poured in her drink, "Hehe…this obedience serum worked like a charm! Now to stir up the crowd of this witch's actions." _

* * *

><p><em>When Amoma woke up, she was lying on her bed. However, her clothes were soaked in blood.<em>

_"Huh?! What happened?!" Amoma yelled. Panicking, Amoma ran downstairs, where the sight of two bodies pouring out blood: Rachel and her grandmother._

_"RACHEL! GRANDMA!" Amoma shouted rushing to their side._

_"A-Amoma…?" Rachel whispered._

_"Dear…?" Her grandma whispered._

_"D-Did I…do this to you…?" Amoma asked._

_"You…did…" Rachel said coughing out blood, "Why…?"_

_"No, I don't remember what happened! I was talking to this woman and I drank a drink and…everything was black." Amoma said._

_"Amoma…don't…blame yourself. You would never do this…you're too sweet and innocent…" Amoma's grandmother said._

_"No…I'm a witch…and a demon…Like a demon I committed the sin of murder." Amoma said as tears fell from her eyes._

_"That's not true!" Rachel shouted hugging Amoma, "You…are my sister and I love you! No one….and I mean NO ONE will tell me otherwise!"_

_"Rachel…" Amoma whispered choking on her tears._

_"My dear…remember what I said. Whenever someone tells you that you can never be who you want to be, instead of listening to them, prove them wrong."_

_"Prove them…wrong…" Amoma said._

_"I know…you c…can…do it…" Her grandmother whispered before breathing her last breath._

_"GRANDMA!" Rachel screamed._

_"Amoma…I love you…you'll always be…my best sister…" Rachel whispered breathing her last breath dying with a smile._

_"No…no…NOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU TWO ARE ALL I'VE EVER HAD!" Amoma screamed._

_A Molotov cocktail sailed through the window and landed a few feet away from Amoma, setting the room on fire._

_"Get her! Loony Leavenworth killed her family! She really is that loony!" A familiar voice shouted._

_"Y-Yuki…?" Amoma asked as she ran out of the house, where an angry mob of teenagers and Yuki-Rin greeted her._

_"There she is! The witch who killed her family!" Yuki-Rin shouted pointing an accusing finger at her._

_"Yuki-Rin! What happened? I-" Amoma was cut off._

_"Do not deny it! You killed your dear sister and grandmother in cold blood!" Yuki-Rin shouted._

_"I knew it! She's a demon! A witch more like it! The devil queen sent from hell!" Each teenager said._

_"No! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Amoma shouted as the mob drew closer to her._

_"Liar! That's what a loony person like you would say!" A girl holding a pitchfork shouted before she stabbed Amoma in the chest causing blood to pour. Amoma fell on the ground in a pool of blood._

_Yuki-Rin walked up to the holding a barrel of oil. "The Jury finds the defendant, Amoma Leavenworth, guilty as charged for murder and sentences her to death!" She said pouring the oil on her._

_"No... I didn't do it... Honest..." Amoma said weakly. Before she lost consciousness, she felt a match dropped onto her body, lighting her on fire._

* * *

><p><em>Amoma didn't expect to wake up. However, when she came to, she was lying on a beach.<em>

_"What happened?" Amoma asked herself, "Where am I?" She asked feeling like her entire body was heavy._

_"Oh, hello there." A voice called._

_Amoma turned around to be shocked to be greeted by the Colossi, Geary. "Ah! M-Monster!" She screamed._

_"A monster?! Where?!" Geary asked looking around._

_"You! You're the monster!" Amoma shouted already ticked off at the creature's stupidity._

_"So doesn't that make you the monster too?" Geary asked._

_"What…?" Amoma asked as she looks at the river to see that her body was no longer made up skin, but rocks. "Wh-Wha-What…the hell…am I?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She screamed in confusion and fear._

_"Please calm down. I found your body floating in a river. When I pulled you out, I couldn't find a pulse on you, so I... I had to bring you back to life." Geary said._

_"Bring me back to life…I died?!" Amoma asked._

_"Yep. So did I." Geary said, "I was exploded from the inside out by a man named Karasu."_

_"Why do you sound so proud of how epic your death was…?" Amoma asked sweatdropping. "Okay, I want some answers. How did you bring me back from the dead?"_

_"Oh, well I dropped some of my blood into your corpse's mouth. The blood somehow called your spirit back and your body transformed to replicate mine. It was weird but that's what I saw when I tried it and it worked!" Geary said._

_"I see…so what am I exactly? I'm clearly no longer human." Amoma said._

_"Hm…I'm not sure. I was on my way to find out what I am. I'm Geary by the way!" Geary introduced._

_"Amoma Leavenworth…" Amoma said. "Man…I have so many questions…"_

_"So do I. How did you die?" Geary asked excited to hear._

_"I was stabbed in the heart by a pitchfork and set on fire." Amoma answered._

_"Wow! Coolest death ever!" Geary shouted._

_"Hell no it wasn't! I was blamed for killing my sister and grandma!" Amoma shouted then suddenly realizing what had happened. Black tears fell down her face, "Rachel…Grandma…"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that happened…" Geary said, "I was out of place…"_

_"I accept your apology…" Amoma said looking at her rocky hand, "So…I've been given a second chance?"_

_"Seems like it. Why don't we work together to figure out what in the world we are?" Geary advised._

_"…I guess we could. Yeah, now I'm actually interested in our new looks. We could be whole new beings! A rock human…" Amoma said._

_"And a rock bear." Geary said._

_"…Wait, you're a bear?!" Amoma asks in shock._

_"Yep, a bear that can talk who was turned into a rock creature, neat isn't it?" Geary asked._

_"I'm…a little flabbergasted." Amoma said._

_Geary laughs, "Yep, I wish you could meet my people…but let's go exploring and find out who we are."_

_"Okay." Amoma said extending her rocky hand._

_"Ah!" Geary shouted spraying a cleaning chemical on Amoma's hand and cleaning it. "There, clean as a whistle!"_

_"Uh…that wasn't necessary." Amoma said sweatdropping._

_"Of course! You are so filthy, Amoma! We're taking a long bath once we get to a good bathing spot!" Geary said._

_Amoma sighed, "Let's just go…" She said._

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! Ah I remembered how utterly destroyed you looked when you killed your precious loved ones. How did it feel to commit murder? Wonderful, wasn't it?" Yuki-Rin asked laughing with hysteria.<p>

"No it wasn't! I lost my sister and grandmother because of you! That syrup liquid you put in that drink wasn't a medicine, was it?" Amoma asked.

"Took you long enough to notice…Yes that was an obedience serum I got from Dragon Lady herself." Yuki-Rin said. "I used you as the punisher for your parents because they refused to hand over their hospital to me."

"My parents…what did you do to them?!" Amoma asked.

"Beats me. I sorta forgot." Yuki-Rin said. "It doesn't matter since you both are about to die here."

Suddenly, Colleen runs up to her, "Fire Punch!" She shouted readying to punch her.

"Already you want to die?" Yuki-Rin asked ready to block the attack, but Colleen stopped in her tracks and kicks her in the left leg. "Ice Punch!" She shouted hitting Yuki-Rin in the face with an ice punch.

"Damn you, Straw hat!" Yuki-Rin growled.

"You're not going to get away with what you did to rock girl, I swear it!" Colleen shouted.

"Colleen…" Amoma said.

"Why do you care about her? She's not your friend. She's nothing but a de-"

"Shut the hell up! Amoma is awesome and she's going to be a part of my crew!" Colleen shouted, "She'll be the best archeologist and creative builder! I have a ship she can work on to make it turn into an amazing fighting robot and there's nothing you can do or say to bring her down to your level of scum!"

Amoma's black tears fell from her eyes as an image of her sister, Rachel, stood beside Colleen, _"R-Rachel…are you…looking after me?"_

"I've had enough of these pitiful attempts to fill that witch with inspirational lies." Yuki-Rin said, "We'll see who is scum when I'm through with you rats!" She shouted readying to stab Colleen, but suddenly a rock rhinoceros rammed into Yuki-Rin's attack sending her flying into a wall.

"Colleen, are you alright?" The rhinoceros asked.

"Amoma?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Colleen. Thank you for bringing back my confidence. Please…let me join your crew! I've been alone for so long!" Amoma shouted.

"You don't even have to ask, Rock Girl! Can I call you Rock Girl?!" Colleen asked.

Amoma giggled turning back into rock human form, "Sure."

"Enough of this!" Yuki-Rin shouted.

"Has anybody ever told you how evil you are?!" Colleen yelled. "You lie, cheat, and steal your way through life, kill anybody who disagrees with you, and even sell your own children into prostitution! I would usually tell people like you 'You should be ashamed of yourself', but in this situation, I can't! You have absolutely no shame!"

"…"

"Go on and try to kill me." Colleen taunted, "We're not doing things your way, you spoiled brat."

Tick marks formed on Yuki-Rin's forehead as she raised her katana and walked over to Colleen. "How dare you…speak to your elder that way?!"

"Amoma, stay back." Colleen said.

"Me? A brat?! Fair enough, Straw Hat. I'll make your life a living hell before you beg for a quick death!" Yuki-Rin shouted. "However, your death will mean absolutely nothing. I will still go through my plans when you are dead. You were just another obstacle for me." Before Yuki-Rin could strike Colleen, and arrow whizzed through the air and knocked Yuki-Rin's katana out of her hands.

"She deserves a fair fight. Stop cheating with that Sea Stone katana." A voice shouted.

Colleen turned back, and she saw all of the Libras holding their weapons. "Yukari, Kazura, everyone, you're all okay!"

"What are you standing there for?" Daruma asked as he loaded a crossbow with an arrow. "Get her while she's still down!"

Colleen turned back to Yuki-Rin.

"Take her down! Take her down!" Lien chanted. Soon, he was joined by the other Libras in his chanting.

"Take her down! Take her down! Take her down!"

Instead, Yuki-Rin walked over to her katana.

"Time Alter: Double Accel!" Colleen shouted, slowing down Yuki-Rin. "Close Combat!"

Colleen rushed at Yuki-Rin and threw her to the ground, punching her in the stomach.

Yuki-Rin coughed out blood, "Don't mock me!" She shouted as she punches Colleen in the eye causing her to scream in pain. "That will teach you not to meddle with my plans!" Yuki-Rin shouted before she ran back to her katana.

"Ow," Colleen said to herself, rubbing her eyes.

"Get up! She's going to kill you!" Yukari screamed.

Using one hand to steady herself, Colleen slowly got up from the ground. "Flamethrower!" Colleen shouted, shooting flames at Yuki-Rin's back. Dropping her katana, Yuki-Rin screamed and dove to the floor, rolling around to put the flames out.

"I got her katana!" Charlotte yelled, running over to Yuki-Rin's katana and picking it up.

"That's mine, you thief!" Yuki-Rin shouted.

"Finder's keepers, loser's weepers, bitch!" Charlotte yelled before she threw the katana out of the nearest window.

Yuki-Rin turned to the Libras. "I hope you're happy with the decision that you just made. Because of you, I am going to kill Colleen right here and right now with my bare hands!" Yuki-Rin declared.

Yukari stepped forward. "No, mom. Because of you, I can't go home to the Goa Kingdom," Yukari said.

"Because of you, I have no more respect for my parents," Kazura explained.

"Because of you, my parents are dead," Stella-Rondo explained.

"Because of you, I live in fear about what you're going to do with my brother and sisters," Edmund explained.

"Because of you, my dad is dead serious about pimping me out to strangers," Aurelia explained.

"Because of you, I nearly died of starvation," Miller explained.

"Because of you, I still have nightmares of when your shipwright, my boyfriend's father I might add, had me kidnapped because he didn't like my family," Henrietta explained.

"Because of you, I got worried sick for Toru and now he is dragged into this mess! All he wanted was to find his sister…but now he is dead set on taking down Dragon Lady and risking his live. I hope _you're_ happy with yourself!"

Yuki-Rin's eyes darted around the room, looking for help.

"Colleen, she's all yours," Locke said.

Colleen turned to Yuki-Rin and looked her straight in the eye. "Close Combat!" Colleen then punched Yuki-Rin so hard, she was sent flying out of the nearby window. "Have a nice flight!"

"Yes! We did it!" Yukari shouted as the Libras pirates cheered.

"I see that we were a little late." Kadiri and Ackmor said walking into the room.

"Hey, guys. How have you been?" Colleen asked.

"Good…a little cut up but I'm good." Kadiri said seeing Amoma and jumping in surprise, "What in the world is that thing?!"

"Relax. She's Rock Girl and she's awesome!" Colleen said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amoma Leavenworth." Amoma said.

"Oh…well…I'm Dracule Kadiri." Kadiri said.

"Hey, you're that girl who saved Arrow at the docks." Ackmor said.

"Yes…sorry I bolted on you guys. I saw the Capricorn's ship and was afraid that you were with them." Amoma said.

"That's alright. Come on, we've got one more floor to go!" Colleen said turning to the Libras, "You guys head back to the ship. We'll handle the rest."

"Right, be careful, Colleen." Kazura said.

* * *

><p>Cooper makes it to a door and weakly pushes it entering a throne room. He had a hate filled glare when he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"So, you've finally came back, Cooper." Shenhua called from her throne.

"Shenhua!" Cooper shouted, "I...I'm going to kill you…!"

"Oh? And what did I ever do to deserve that?" Shenhua asked sarcastically.

"Don't play stupid! You know exactly what you made me do and you are making Colleen's friends suffer!" Cooper said angrily.

"Oh you mean that rag tag group of pirates? Why my dearest Cooper~ I had to get rid of them, they were standing in the way of us." Shenhua said smiling seductively at him.

"SHUT UP!" Cooper screamed rushing at the demon woman. "I WILL NEVER BE WITH A WRETCHED WOMAN LIKE YOU!"

"Foolish man..." Shenhua said dodging his punch and grabbing him by the throat. She started to harshly choke the man.

Cooper gasped as his throat began to close off from the pressure she was exerting. Weakly he grabbed at her arm trying to pry her off of him.

Shenhua smiled cruelly at him as she kept her hold on him. "Such a shame...a handsome man like you would have been perfect to keep at my side...But if I have to brainwash you and strip you of who you are, then so be it…" She said.

"I said it once and I'll say it again…GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" A voice shouted as Shenhua was hit by a water attack dropping Cooper.

Cooper gasped for air rubbing his throat as he saw Tamiko and Toru rushing over to him.

"Cooper, are you okay?" Toru asked.

"T-Tamiko…Toru?" Cooper asked, "What are you…"

"Never mind that. Are you okay?" Tamiko asked kneeling at his side.

"I'm fine…thank you." Cooper said.

"Good." Tamiko said with a smile before slapping him upside the head, "Now what in the world were you THINKING?! You scared me to death when you up and disappeared on me like that!"

"S-Sorry…" Cooper said.

"And I have a few words with you for hurting my sister!" Toru said.

"I said sorry when I knocked her out…" Cooper said.

"You can apologize by going back to the Libras' ship and resting!" Tamiko said tugging on his arm. "I swear you are so stubborn sometimes Cooper can't you ever listen to me?" she grumbled.

"Tamiko, I never expected you to be here, but I'm glad you came just in time." Shenhua said walking to them unfazed by Tamiko's attack.

Tamiko growled taking a step in front of Cooper to shield him from Shenhua gaze. "I'm not letting you anywhere near Cooper!" Tamiko shouted, "If you want him, you'll have to go through me."

"Tamiko..." Cooper said seeing a whole new side of their doctor.

"Me as well! I'll make you pay for what you put Yukari and all her friends through!" Toru shouted.

Shenhua covered her mouth as she let out a shrill laugh. "You Skypiean siblings are just too much! I can't wait for you both to become a part of the family...Especially you my adorable sister- to-be. At first I had no intention of attending your wedding, but after getting to meet you I must simply go. In just two more days I'll be watching you walk down the ale and joining my family"

Tamiko eyes widen in fright as her body began to shake. "N...No! Y...you're wrong, I w...won't!" she yelled moving to clutch at her shoulder wanting the pain to ease in her back from the burning.

Shenhua smiled at her again seeing the look of pain and fear in the young girl's eyes. "It burns doesn't it? The mark of brother? I bet the pain is excruciating, but don't worry it only burns when Karasu is drawing near, but once he has you in his arms again and you say I do the pain will disappear."

Toru looks at Tamiko with concern then at Shenhua in a combination of confusion and anger, "Okay, I'm a bit lost here. What on earth are you talking about?"

"You mean...you never told him, Tamiko?!" Cooper asked.

"I…" Tamiko didn't want to say anything.

"Tell me what?" Toru asked staring at the two of them. "What is it that you know, fox-boy, that you're not telling me?! Tamiko what's wrong?"

Cooper was keeping a shaking Tamiko up after her knees began to buckle from fright. "I...I can't tell him" she sobbed softly to only where Cooper could hear the breaking sobs.

"Then as your future sister-in-law, allow me, my dear Tamiko." Shenhua said.

Tamiko's eyes widen, "DON'T! PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM!" she scream.

Toru looked confused, angry and hurt before he marched over to Shenhua. "I don't know what the hell's going on here, but my little sister is crying and you're making it worse! Now quit with the fucking mind games and tell me what the hell's going on around here! And stop with this sister-in-law crap you psycho my sister will never be a part of your whack job of a family! Speaking of family, you don't even have one."

"Wow!" Shenhua said in amazement, "I...am actually shocked at how utterly oblivious you are to everything. Who told you that?"

"Tamiko did. Your cronies were trying to trick me with that brother nonsense." Toru said.

"Wow...you _really _don't want him to know? Now Tamiko that's just not nice to lie to your dear sweet older brother like that, but you're right. The mind games are starting to get boring. The sad truth is that sweet little Tamiko over there is the property of my younger brother Karasu. She became his wife when he bought her in the slave market when she was about 7, I believe...Dear you where 7 right when he bought you right?"

"Slave market…? 'Bought you'...? Property…?" Toru asked in his mind never imagining these things happening to Tamiko, "Y-You're lying. That can't be true!"

Tamiko was choking on air trying to calm down as she began to shut down as to protect herself from the mental stress she was going through. Cooper was barely keeping up from how bad her shaking was getting and was rubbing gentle circles on her back to calm her down while glaring daggers at Shenhua who was smirking at the pain she was causing.

"You're a real heartless bitch! Why are you doing this to them?! What have Tamiko or Toru ever done to you to make you want to break them down like this?!" Cooper demanded.

"Actually, nothing." Shenhua answered, "But they do look good when they are in despair. Despair has always been my absolute favorite human emotion. Remember how you felt despair, my dear Cooper?"

"Don't even mention that time!" Cooper growled.

"But that was the best part." Shenhua said, "When you murdered your own brother."

"Wait...what?" Tamiko asked.

"You killed your own brother…?" Toru asked in total shock.

Cooper bit his lip as his gaze turned to the ground, "I was only protecting him…"

"At least he was nice enough to give Xavier T. Nelson the quickest death he could give. Rest in peace, Xavier." Shenhua said giggling.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK MY BROTHER'S NAME YOU BITCH!" Cooper yelled scaring Tamiko more.

"C..Co..Cooper" Tamiko said frighteningly trying to get him to calm down.

"Of course, Cooper. Xavier is probably rolling in his underwater grave as I speak." Shenhua said. "Now, back to the subject of my brother…the truth is that Tamiko wasn't exactly a slave. She was a fiancé...a forced one at that."

Toru was shaking from where he stood. "Lies! These are all lies! Tamiko tell me this isn't true! You said after we got separated you were rescued by the Reindeer doctor and learned about medicine! Tell me that's the truth Tamiko!" Toru demanded staring into his sister's watery eyes as she pressed closer to Cooper needing his support.

"If you want proof then look at that raven on Tamiko's back." Shenhua said, "That mark is from my brother. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"LIAR! IT'S A TATTOO SHE GOT!" Toru yelled sending a flaming fist at her.

"Would tattoo's hurt for 13 years?" Shenhua asked blocking the flaming fist. "Admit it, your own precious sister has lied to you about my brother and I know why." She said as her hair turned red and her eyes silver, "Because she knows that you don't stand a chance...not against him...and not even me." She told him as she punched Toru straight in the gut.

"TORU!" Tamiko yelled crawling to his side. "Ti..Tiggy we need to leave...we need to leave now" she sobbed pulling on his shoulder.

Toru was gasping for air, but he managed to stand up facing Shenhua. He still feels the pain from the one single punch.

"Now look at this and think for a long time, Toru. One punch from me placed you on your knees in pain. Karasu is older than me and more experienced with this power. If you can't lay a scratch on me, then how can you EVER hope to defeat Karasu?" Shenhua asked with a laugh of enjoyment.

Toru was still standing looking at her angrily while Tamiko was tugging on his hand to get him to leave. "Tamiko...Has everything she told me the truth? Where you so sold into slavery and forced to become a bride?" he asked quietly. Tamiko could only nod slowly and regretfully in response. "And you...didn't believe I could stop him from forcing you to marry him? After all the trouble I went through to get this Devil Fruit, the power to protect you, you would rather just throw your life away?!"

Tamiko was crying again. "No one can stop him... I know I can't run away from him forever, but I...but I just wanted to be happy for a little while longer! I wanted to see the good things in this world before getting locked away, I wanted to find you and spend what little time I had left with you and my friends. I...I...I don't want to ever see anyone die anymore because of me!" She said before letting a sad smile appear on her tear stained face, "I've known since this mark was placed on my back my fate was sealed I just wanted to buy what little time I had left to do things my way...I've had a really nice adventure with my crew, I even got to see Skypiea and Naru again. I was happy and I can say I was happy before I have to go away."

Cooper stood up and walked to her, "So everything you said to Kaisetsu back when Razgriz took over her body was a lie too? Everything you said to us when we left Skypiea was a lie too?!"

Tamiko's eyes widen in shock, "N-No, I-I…"

"Look at what it's come to...you've seen so much shit in your life that you just instantly give up when things look impossible. You may no longer want people to die for you, but the minute you told us about what Karasu did to you, you already signed our death notes because we will fight for you no matter who lays a hand on you!." Cooper said.

Tamiko glared at him angrily. "NO! I won't let anyone else die! I won't! You don't know how strong he is! You don't know what he's capable of! I've seen what he can do, I've dealt with what he can do!" she yelled glaring up at him with angry tears rolling down her face. "If he has me he'll leave everyone alone! I want to protect everyone so why?! Why would you all insist on coming after me just to end up dead like Serena! I'M NOT WORTH ANY OF YOU DYING OVER!"

"What are you talking about? You're the doctor we all know and love." Cooper responded with a smile.

"..." Tamiko was in a state of shock from the simple answer.

"What was the point of all we went through, if we just gave up on you just because of a strong opponent. Come on, Tamiko, we went up against frikin' Razgriz and you don't think we can take care of one man with weird powers?" Cooper asked with a slight chuckle. He then wipes away the tears from Tamiko's eyes. "So what would you rather do? Give up your life...or put your faith in your loved ones just one more time."

Tamiko was crying again as she looked in Cooper's honest eyes as she leaned into his hand. "I want us to stay together...I don't want to leave the crew or this family. I love you all so much, that was why I didn't want you to fight Karasu. I'm so scared of losing everything again because I wanted to be selfish" she sobbed holding onto his hand.

"You weren't selfish, Tamiko." Toru said, "You had a dream to explore the seas and meet all kinds of people. At first, I thought that dream would only bring more harm than good, but after meeting your friends...I now know that life can be unforgiving at times, but that doesn't mean it's awful all the time. I forgive you for lying to me. Truly I wouldn't blame you...actually no one would blame you. Karasu is the one to blame for all the sadness still left in your heart. No matter what, I _will _find a way to make you smile like you always did as a child. That smile always found a way to brighten up my day even after something terrible had happened. So no more crying...please…"

"I keep telling her that her smile makes everyone happy." Cooper said.

Shenhua stares at the three giggling a little, "Wish I had that for a second…" She said, "I hope I'm not interrupting all this monolouging and heartwarming sentimental speeches, but I believe you are forgetting someone."

"I wish I could forget you" Cooper growled glaring at her. "Why are you still here?"

"Don't know...I think about that myself, but enough about me. I think I can now sit back and watch you lash out at, Karasu." Shenhua said sitting on her throne, "You all are determined enough anyways and Luffy's daughter wouldn't be any different."

"What?" Toru asked in confusion.

Shenhua sighs, "Isn't it obvious? Have you noticed that Karasu isn't even on this island yet I knew the Straw Hats and Tamiko were here the entire time? I didn't call him here to claim his 'love'."

"But...why?" Toru asked.

"Because I wanted to see you two together again, then I can spoil the emotions by telling you about the man who is after your sister." Shenhua said, "I bet you are furious now, aren't you?"

"You're right. I'm pissed at not only Karasu, but you too for letting Tamiko suffer when you could have helped her." Toru said.

"That's good. You'll need that anger in the future." Shenhua said, "And you have nothing to worry about, because Karasu isn't as impossible to beat as Tamiko has let on."

"What?" Tamiko asked.

"How so?" Cooper asked.

"Karasu may be stronger than even me, but he has actually two weaknesses. Copper...remember that knife I gave you, Tamiko?" Shenhua asked, "It's the same knife your dear human friend used to protect you."

"S-Serena…?!" Tamiko asked.

"She must have known about us...our weaknesses." Shenhua said.

"What are you...What _are _you two?!" Tamiko asks.

"...Don't know...I think about that myself…" Shenhua said.

"And the other weakness?" Toru asked.

"A faker." Shenhua answered.

"A faker? What kind of weakness is that?" Cooper asked.

"That is for you to figure out." Shenhua said summoning a portal, "Now I must bid you all farewell. I have an important business elsewhere. Do give Monkey D. Colleen my blessings, it's the least I could do for her for having such wonderful people like you three. Goodbye." She said as she disappears in a portal.

Tamiko was emotionally and physically drained after this encounter and literally passed out in the two men arms when Shenhua presence left.

"Whoa easy there..." Cooper said catching her before she hit the ground. "Geeze she always makes a fuss about us not resting properly, but she's no better than the rest of us" he said hoisting her up into his arms.

"That's my sister for you. Always thinking about others before herself" Toru said smiling at her sleeping face as he moved a stray lock of her hair back. "Oh fox-boy when we get back to the ship and put Tamiko to bed where stepping outside so I can kick your ass."

"Oh come on! Tamiko wouldn't let me leave, I had to knock her out...I didn't want to and I apologized for it!" Cooper said.

"That's only one of the reasons I'm kicking you ass. The other three reasons deal with the fact you've touched my sister. I don't like men touching my sister" Toru said glaring at him.

"...Fine...I guess it's my way of paying back Tamiko for what I did…" Cooper said.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called as they turned to see Colleen, Kadiri, Ackmor, and Amoma.

"Cooper?! What are you doing here?!" Ackmor asked.

"I don't see Dragon Lady around...I guess Tamiko got here in time." Kadiri asked.

"But why is she unconscious?" Colleen asked.

"Well…it's a long story." Toru said.

"But let's head back to the Libras' ship. Tamiko needs some sleep." Cooper said turning to Amoma, "Amoma…I didn't expect to see you here."

"Does that have a double meaning?" Amoma asked.

"No. I didn't expect to see you in this building, I mean." Cooper said.

"That's alright…" Amoma said.

"Hey, guys! Say hello to our archeologist and creative inventor!" Colleen shouted.

"Wait, she's joining the crew?!" Ackmor asked.

"Yep! She's an archeologist, a creative inventor, she's Rock Girl, and she turns into animals! That is so cool!" Colleen shouted.

"It's nothing special…" Amoma said modestly.

"Nonsense! Your powers are so cool and they're not even Devil Fruits!" Colleen said.

"Alright, it's time to head back now." Toru said.

"Right." Cooper said as the group leaves the Yukijima Bordello for good.

* * *

><p>On the Hyperion, the Capricorns sat on deck wrapped up in bandages.<p>

"Damnit! If only those damn Straw Hats didn't interfere!" Aki shouted.

"Calm yourself, honey. You'll throw a tantrum at this rate." Heathcliffe said.

"Hey, it's not just the Straw Hats. Those Libras punks broke our bones too." Holden said.

"Touché." Kartik said. "I'll need to buy new glasses now."

"Yeah, and I was just having my fun on that Stella-Ronda girl too…" Soren said.

"Don't fret, guys. We may have lost the battle, but we'll win the war." Kazura said. _"But that kid with the hawk eyes…I wonder why he would let me go…"_ He thought.

"Kazura is right. One day…we will destroy both the Libras and _now_ those Straw Hat wanna-be's!" Yuki-Rin said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Back at the Coachella, Colleen and Yukari spoke with each other on deck.<p>

"So, can you help us get to Tombstone Island? Our friends are waiting for us there." Colleen said.

"Of course, it's the least we could do to thank you and your friends for saving us." Yukari said.

"Thanks." Colleen said.

"…I miss the old days…" Yukari said, "Remember when we were marines?"

"Y-Yeah…" Colleen said.

"Why did you leave, anyway?" Yukari asked.

"It's…something I'd rather keep private." Colleen answered.

"Oh…I understand." Yukari said.

"Um…Yukari. I need to talk to you." Toru said walking towards them.

"Of course, Toru. I'd like to thank you for saving us too." Yukari said.

"No…all I focused on was Tamiko." Toru admitted shamefully, "I didn't rescue anyone."

"Well you helped your sister and that's all that matters. Let me guess: You want to keep Tamiko safe by going with her, right?" Yukari guessed.

"Y-Yeah…" Toru said.

"Well then I won't stop you." Yukari said holding his hands, "Your sister is important to you after all. Do your duty…and come see me again if you want to. Sure, the others are more than enough company, but around you…I feel…" She stops and blushes, "I feel like I'm home…"

Toru turns away and blushes, "I promise…I'll come back to see you. You are the humans I can tolerate; plus, I'd go crazy without Summer around."

"I knew it! You like Summer!" Yukari shouted.

"Well…his licks tickle me and…uh…" Toru said shyly still blushing, "You are just as cute as he is."

Yukari blushes the color of cherries, "Idiot…don't go saying things like that in front of Colleen…"

Colleen laughs in amusement seeing this, _"Guess Tamiko isn't the only Skypiean with a crush on a human."_ She thought looking up at the sky, _"I hope mother's okay. You're watching her aren't you, Dad?"_

* * *

><p>That night as the Straw Hats and Toru slept, the Libras sat at the dinner table, eating special ramen and rice and talking late into the night.<p>

"I can't believe Mom and her crew survived," Kazura commented.

"Hey, chin up, Kazura. This means that they could leave us alone forever," Edmund pointed out.

"I don't think that's going to happen for a long time," Ellis pointed out. "They always seem to start trouble, and we always get caught in it."

"Well, at the end of the day, this crew is still one, big, happy family," Kazura explained. "Mom and her crew are just living on borrowed time, anyway."

"I expect them to be dead at six months, a year, tops," Mason explained.

"I say within two years. They have too many connections that are keeping them alive," Beaker explained.

"Let's just agree to disagree and settle on the Capricorns dying anytime within the next five years. That way, it leaves room for a large margin of error and ample opportunity for us to start life anew, when, not if, the time comes." Edmund explained.

"I like that idea," Yukari said, raising her glass. "Cheers to our family! And cheers to Toru and Tamiko finally being reunited."

"Cheers!" Together, the Libras clinked their glasses.

"Aww…Toru is going to leave us?" Stella-Ronda asked.

"I'm afraid so…" Yukari said, "I kinda want to force him to stay, but someone is coming after his sister and until she is absolutely safe Toru will be gone for a while."

"Then we should help him out. If Tamiko is someone precious to Toru then she's precious to us too." Kazura said.

"No…Toru told me about the person who is after Tamiko. None of us has Devil Fruits…and that person is powerful even without one." Yukari explained, "Toru doesn't want any of us to just throw our lives away."

"Yet he can?!" Edmund asked baffled by the hypocrisy.

"I know you may not like it, but it's his decision. He's doing this because he cares about us. He doesn't want to drag us into whatever is going on." Yukari said.

"But…"

"I am the Captain and whatever I say goes." Yukari said.

"Yes, Captain." the Libras said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

"Alright, we're here." Arrow said as he, Sakuya, Jacob, Kaisetsu, and Nami arrived on the dark island named Tombstone Island.

"This place is so creepy…" Nami said.

"Is this the island, Jacob?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, there's no mistaking it. The revival of Korozas should be scheduled at the center of the island." Jacob said.

"Hold on…" Kaisetsu said looking ahead to see a figure behind a rock, "There's someone there."

"Oh, maybe he can give us directions." Arrow said, but he felt a little tense feeling a presence.

Sakuya walks around the rock to take a look at the figure, "What?! She's asleep!" She shouted seeing a woman with long hair tied to two pony tails. She wore a wearing a velvet red dress that exposed her mid-back and shoulders. Her left arm had an arm warmer with a chain wrapped around it. She wore a pick skirt with red high heels.

"Asleep?" Nami asked.

That was when the woman started to wake up, "Nice nap…" She muttered seeing Sakuya, "The hell are you?"

"How rude! Do you greet your mother like that?!" Sakuya asks angrily.

"Who are you talking to, mop h-" Arrow immediately stopped when he looked at the girl for a long period of time, "I-It's…you…"

"Oh great. A girl who dumped you, gun lover?" Sakuya asked. However, she was surprised to see Arrow fall to the ground on his butt cowering in fear at the sight of the woman. "H-Hey, Arrow!"

"What's wrong, Arrow? You know this woman?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Yes, he does." The woman answered.

"N-No…why…?! Why are you here?!" Arrow asks.

"Seriously, why are you afraid of one girl?" Sakuya asked.

"Sakuya, this isn't the time to be concerned about Arrow's antics…" Nami said.

"Just shut up all of you!" Arrow shouted, "We have to get out of here, now!"

"What? But we haven't stopped the revival of Korozas." Jacob said.

"Fuck that! We'll end up dead if we stay around that woman!" Arrow shouted with the face that screams terror.

"Come on, she's just a woman." Sakuya said.

"Just listen to me…that woman is NOT a woman!" Arrow shouted.

"Come on, what does that mean?" Kaisetsu asked.

"Hey, who are you?" Nami asked.

"You should know me, Pirate Queen." The woman said and suddenly Nami fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nami?!" Kaisetsu shouted trying to wake Nami up. She takes out her swords and points them at the woman as Sakuya and Jacob took out their nodachis, "What did you do to her?!"

"GET BACK EVERYONE!" Arrow screamed getting in front of anyone before they could attack.

"Arrow…?" Sakuya asked.

"Oh? Arrow? I thought you looked familiar." The woman said.

"Enough with the suspense…who is that woman?!" Jacob asked.

"She's…"

"A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Miku Hatsune…also known as Admiral Miku. It has been too long, Agent Arrow." The woman named Miku said with a warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued…<em>**

**_Jurabi: Yeah…many things have happened in this chapter! First off, most of the Capricorns don't have Devil Fruits which is why the battles were one-sided. Yes, Tamiko and Toru finally having a tag-battle and working together! Loved every minute of it!_**

**_Amoma's backstory was finally revealed and it was sad. I cried the most writing her grandmother because I based her grandmother off of mine. She cooked the best yams and seeing her every Christmas made me happy, but then she passed away and I can't remember how many days in a row I cried. I was really sad…and I was reminded of the pain writing Amoma's backstory._**

**_Now if you are Vocaloid fans I'm sure you are gasping in shock at Miku's appearance in the story. Seriously, that is frickin' Miku and I made her scary enough to knock out Nami by just…being there. I wonder what will happen next. Here comes the next arc called The Tombstone Arc._**


	80. Coming SoonEpic Arcs and OVA's

**Jurabi: Yeah yeah I know! This isn't the chapter you guys are waiting for…just like the timeline. I doubt I will be able to finish the chapter since this is the last week I'll probably be on the computer before I go on a long 1 week trip and then there is marching camp that is 1 whole week. I hope I'll have time to work on the chapter, but I'm not sure. Well since we've come so far…80 whole chapters of fun writing and ready, I decided to give you all the official remaining arcs left in this story…until a timeskip. I'll also provide which characters will be in the arc except the ones I am holding for a surprise entrance. They will be displayed as ? to conceal their identity. Yes, there will be a timeskip so here are the remaining arcs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonsky: Canon<strong>

**Dragonsky is officially canon since it shows how Toru got his Devil Fruit.**

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: Toru, Yukari, Kazura, Henrietta, and Stella-Ronda**

* * *

><p><strong>Go Go! Dynamo Delicate Fox!: Filler (From Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)<strong>

**The Giant fighting ship Delicate Fox returns to kick some butt thanks to Amoma finding a special drive core deep inside the ship. Hope it doesn't destroy an island.**

**Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Arrow, Sakuya, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Kadiri, Delicate Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tombstone Island Arc<strong>

**This is going to be the final conclusion to Sakuya's story and it will determine the fate of the ship JacobXSakuya. Will it still sail or will it sink?**

**Number of Deaths: 1**

**Main Characters: Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Arrow, Sakuya, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Toru, Kadiri, Nami, and Jacob.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Island of Nothingness Arc<strong>

**A partial conclusion to Tamiko's story involving an all out battle between some of the Straw Hats and the Demon Fox Pirates against Karasu. I am going to be honest: This has been one of my favorite planned out arcs especially the Tamiko parts.**

**Number of Deaths: 3-4 Depends on me…**

**Main Characters: Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Sakuya, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Toru, Kadiri, ?, Nami, ?, ?, the Demon Fox Pirates, ?, ?, and ?.**

* * *

><p><strong>Look before you Sleet: Filler<strong>

**A chapter about Kaisetsu and Amoma getting into an argument. Wonder if they will make up during a huge storm.**

**Characters: Kaisetsu, Amoma, Tamiko**

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmystery on the Pirate Express: Filler<strong>

**A funny chapter about Tamiko solving the case of Sakuya's eaten cake.**

**Characters: Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Arrow, Sakuya, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Kadiri**

* * *

><p><strong>CP7 Arc:<strong>

**Mysteries surround an island named Bullotin Island where a mysterious robed figure is after the schematics of a secret creation.**

**Number of Deaths: 1**

**Characters: Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Kadiri, ?, and ?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Opposite Worlds' Arc: Filler<strong>

**While Amoma was working on a new design with the help of Kaisetsu, Arrow, Tamiko, and Ackmor, something strange happens and the five pirates were sent to another dimension. In that dimension, Kaisetsu is treated like a criminal by pirates and was arrested. Before they could go and save her, someone stops them. It was none other than…Kaisetsu.**

**Number of Deaths: 2**

**Characters: Colleen (2), Kaisetsu (2), Ackmor (2), Arrow (2), Sakuya (2), Tamiko (2), Cooper (2), Amoma (2), Kadiri (2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Grandpa Holbrook's Candy Factory: OVA<strong>

**The second OVA for this story submitted to me by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. This is basically going to be a slight parody of Charlie in the Chocolate Factory.**

**Main Characters: Tamiko, Colleen, Arrow, and Sakuya, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rainbow Islands Arc: Canon<strong>

**From Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, we go back to Canon material with the Straw Hats visit an island that is split into 7 islands. There Colleen meets the Leone Sandberg that Cima, Annaleesea, and Ludo warned her about. When Colleen hears that a certain member of her family could be on the island, she sets out so she could finally meet him.**

**Main Characters: Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Arrow, Sakuya, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Kadiri, ?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Colleen Arc: Canon<strong>

**It sounds weird does it? Could it be a journey through Colleen's body…slightly. Colleen had recently been seeing a ghost of a familiar person she was certain to have died. Now the person haunts her mind and she sees him everywhere she looks, but for some reason the person easily escapes right past the other Straw Hats who do nothing and instead are confused. Almost like they don't even see him.**

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Arrow, Sakuya, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Kadiri, ?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Holy Grail Arc: OVA (By Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)<strong>

**The third OVA featuring special guests! It'll be fun for three pirate crews race to obtain an unspeakable treasure.**

**Main Characters: The Straw Hats, ?, ?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tappan Zee Arc: Canon (By Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)<strong>

**This is the arc where the history of Shenhua and Cooper finally make its debut. The Straw Hat Pirates must work together with the returning Spade Pirates to fight off the returning Capricorns on Longjing Island.**

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: The Straw Hats and the Spade Pirates**

* * *

><p><strong>The Clockwork Arc: Canon<strong>

**Ackmor had been taken away by mysterious small robots in front of Colleen. As the Straw Hats track them down, Ackmor looks around at where he was taken too. He apparently was taken to a huge island completely made of metal surrounded by immense fog. There, he meets his creator, Dr. Vegapunk's, assistant who explains to Ackmor why he was truly created. When the Straw Hats come to save him, Ackmor is now haunted with the decision to stay and fulfill his duty or leave it behind for the people who call him friends.**

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Arrow, Sakuya, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Kadiri, ?,**

* * *

><p><strong>The Murder Island Arc: Canon<strong>

**The Straw Hats take time to rest on the island that has no name for a mysterious reason. The island is one giant circus. They visit a circus with all sorts of fun from amazing shows to well trained elephants (much to Tamiko's fright). The owner and ruler of the circus island was happy that everyone was enjoying, but the moment he saw Ackmor not having fun, he tries his hardest to get him to have fun. Ackmor states that the circus is boring and leaves the circus leader heart-broken…and furious with a determination to make him have fun. Before the rest of the Straw Hats leave the circus, the circus leader captures them and forces the returning Ackmor to play his games to save his friends; otherwise, he would torture the already brainwashed Colleen.**

**Number of Deaths: 1**

**Main Characters: Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Arrow, Sakuya, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Kadiri, ?,**

* * *

><p><strong>Alone…again…: Canon<strong>

**On their way to the final island before crossing over to the rumored New World, the Straw Hats stop on another island to relax. Unfortunately, that was their last time as something unfortunate happens…and Colleen is alone…**

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: Colleen, Kaisetsu, Ackmor, Arrow, Sakuya, Tamiko, Cooper, Amoma, Kadiri, ?, ?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Marineford Arc: Canon<strong>

**After hearing news that shaken her heart, Colleen races to Marineford to face the Marines again. Little did she know that she was caught up in a huge battle between the Marines and two Emperors of the New World and the Demon Fox Pirates. Regardless, Colleen ventures through the lines of fire to face Fleet Admiral Jurabi, but he was not present in the fight. She only sees figures of the past…and a loved one she did not expect to see.**

**Number of Deaths: 6**

**Main Characters: Main Characters: Colleen, the Demon Fox Pirates, the Black Viper Pirates (Good and/or Evil? I won't say.), and the Marines.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil Fruit Legend Arc: Canon<strong>

**Main Characters: The Straw Hats vs. The Evil Black Viper Pirates**

**After being taunted by the Black Viper Pirates after losing loved ones to them, the Straw Hats all gathered on an islanded named The Devil Fruit Graveyard to defeat the Black Viper Pirates. The Black Viper Pirates has but one goal: To destroy the Straw Hats and their ideology. The truth will be revealed and lives will be taken.**

**Number of Deaths: 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Duet…Just Solo: Canon<strong>

**Number of Deaths: 1**

**Main Characters: ?, ?**

* * *

><p><strong>When 17 become 1<strong>

**Number of Deaths: 16**

**Main Characters: Amoma**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothings can be Somethings<strong>

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: Cooper**

* * *

><p><strong>X's<strong>

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: Tamiko**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ice Cold<strong>

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: Sakuya**

* * *

><p><strong>The City of Hell<strong>

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: Arrow**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping Memories<strong>

**Number of Deaths: 2**

**Main Characters: Ackmor**

* * *

><p><strong>The Demon's Domain<strong>

**Number of Deaths: 0**

**Main Characters: Kaisetsu and Kadiri**

* * *

><p><strong>Colleen's Past<strong>

**Number of Deaths: 4 (If counting fodder then countless)**

**Main Characters: Colleen**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip<strong>

**Jurabi: And that is all the arcs. It's all set in stone! This fanfic will be going on a lot longer. If some of you want to co-op with me like I did with LazyFoxLover, ShinigamiMaster, and Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, let me know. However, you must have certain qualities.**

**You must be a reliable person.**

**You must write part of the story too or I will stop and not co-op with you.**

**You must have an understanding to this story.**

**And most importantly, you must be able to have a good time writing with me. It's not fun if you remain quiet.**

**And that's all. I'm am now going on break from writing now for a good while. Don't fret, I'll be back. :D Goodbye!**


	81. The Two Emperors

**_Naruto Hollywood Live Action Movie Announced_**

**_Jurabi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Throws chair out the window* I DON'T KNOW WHAT SANITY IS ANYMORE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT REAL IS ANYMORE! JURABI'S INSANITY LEVELS IS OVER 9 BILLION! WHAT IS MY LIFE?! I CAN'T DO IT TAMIKO! I CAN'T F***KING HANDLE IT! LOOK WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE FOURTH TIME AN ANIME/MANGA LIVE ACTION WILL BE HYPED BEFORE IT IS TURNED INTO UTTER DOG S***! ANYTHING BUT THIS OH GOD PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US ANIME/MANGA FANS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_Tamiko: *Shoots a tranquilizer putting Jurabi to sleep* You better get your sleep now Mr. Hard-working Author. He'll be fine…hopefully…_**

**_Jurabi: *Slurred* Aren't the seagulls and Sailor Moons lovely today or am I eating too much milk. Colleen, call the chicken taxi will ya'? Imma goin to KaisetsuXKadiri OTP Land! *Falls asleep*_**

**_Tamiko: Please enjoy this chapter I had to write because Jurabi decided to turn homicidal over the news. Hm…I wonder how Archer and Hinata will feel since they're based off of characters from that series._**

**_Bold- Demon talking_**

_Italic- Thought, Flashback, or Emphasis_

CAPITALIZATION- SCREAMING

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Emperors<strong>

A few days before the Straw Hats and the Capricorns fought each other; Hinata, Sora, and Taliri were brought back onto the Black Pearl by Masamune.

"Hey guys. Welcome back." Archer greeted his wife and crewmates. "So how was the mission?"

"Pretty good…we met the Straw Hats again and helped them out with a good friend of theirs." Hinata explained, "You've heard of Kadiri have you?"

"Yes, I heard he was kidnapped after his father died." Archer said.

"That's right. It was the same pirate crew that annihilated Moonrock Valley." Taliri said.

"Their captain is a masked woman named MM. Apparently, she attacked Moonrock Valley in order to steal Conis' Devil Fruit." Hinata explained.

"I see…where is she now?" Archer asked.

"They managed to escape, but we were at least able to save Kadiri. MM has some kind of grudge against Colleen and Nami. She always got angry whenever I mention either of them." Hinata said.

"Then I guess she's our enemy then. So have you learned anything from Shenhua?" Archer asked.

"We have confirmed the rumors that Shenhua and Karasu are related, but the damn lady wouldn't stop talking in riddles." Sora said, "What did she mean 'He is nothing but anything'?! Even when she spelled it out, it still didn't make sense!"

"Sorry, Shenhua doesn't know where Karasu lives." Hinata said.

"That's fine, because um…what was his name…Norm knows where his people are." Archer said.

"Norm?" Taliri asked.

"The bear we captured back on Amon Island." Archer said.

"Oh! That bear…so he can lead us to Karasu?" Hinata asked.

"Well he can lead us to his people who are being enslaved. Hopefully, Karasu will be there too and if he is we'll be ready to stomp his…" Archer fell asleep causing Hinata to slap him awake, "Oh that's right! Hinata, the boss wants you and me to come to his ship as soon as possible."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Why exactly?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but it seemed important. Masamune…" Archer said as Masamune stepped forward, "Take us back to the Captain."

"You got it." Masamune said as he uses his Devil Fruit to warp them to another location.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on another island, Shenhua stepped out of the portal she created in order to leave Yukijima Island. There, she meets three familiar warlords.<p>

"I was hoping to find you three here." She said as the three people turned to her, "Elysea Mystagion, Akira Kurokage, and Alabaster Schened…it's been like forever last time I saw you three, how have you been?"

"Shenhua? What do you want?" Elysea asked.

"What?! That's your response to a hello?! Rude, much?" Shenhua asks.

"Y-Yeah…sorry about El-chan's behavior. She always acts like that, um…"

"Shendura." Alabaster said.

"It's Shenhua!" Shenhua corrected the old man.

"Oh right…sorry." Alabaster said.

"What is it that you want, Shenhua?" Elysea asked coldly.

"I just want to talk, that's all." Shenhua said taking a seat on a tree stump, "So, what have you three been up to?"

"Well, we've been busy tracking down some pirates named the Spade Pirates." Akira explained, "But so far we've gotten nothing."

"We are getting close though." Alabaster explained.

"And how dangerous are the Spade Pirates to you, if you don't mind my asking?" Shenhua asks interested.

"Up until recently, the Spade Pirates have been involved with numerous activities that are raising some concerns. Have you heard about the event that took place at Discord Island?" Alabaster asked.

"Not really, I've been busy keeping tabs on a close 'friend' of mine." Shenhua said with an evil chuckle. "So what happened over there at Discord Island?"

"The Spade Pirates defeated Cipher Pol 8." Elysea answered.

"Oh, they were able to defeat one of the elite World Government agent groups? Fascinating… Why haven't I heard of this?" Shenhua asked. "Is it perhaps the World Government was getting too embarrassed to make such an announcement?"

"That's my best bet." Elysea said.

"Jurabi sent us to track those pirates down since they received such huge bounties." Akira said.

"Apparently they've gotten you caught up in the mix, Shenhua." Alabaster said.

"Me? What could those lowly pirates want to do with me?" Shenhua asks.

"They found out about your history." Elysea answered making Shenhua sit silently.

"…They found what…?" She asks clenching her fists.

"Yes, during their battles with one of your sex groups, they uncovered you past. I never imagined you and your brother Karasu would have such an empty history." Elysea said as Shenhua pointed at her heart while transforming.

"Shove it, bitch. Not another word from your mouth…" She threatened.

"Or what?" Elysea asks holding her blade to Shenhua's throat.

"El-chan, don't be so reckless!" Akira shouted as Alabaster was prepared to fight.

Shenhua sighed and stepped back from Elysea, "Thanks for informing me about my next targets. Once I am done with the Straw Hats, I will make all of the Spade Pirates my bitches…then you're next, Elysea." She threatened as she disappeared into a portal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile at Marineford…<em>**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ADMIRAL MIKU WENT OUT AGAIN?!" Jurabi screamed after hearing the news from Shido and Tidan.

"It seems like it…" Shido said, "Why on earth would that girl skip out on an important meeting?"

"I am quickly losing my cool thanks to the fact that barely _anyone_ listens to what I say." Jurabi said rubbing his temples with a huff.

"Sir, I'm sure Miku didn't leave without a good reason." Tidan said.

"Mr. Falchion this is the tenth time she left Marineford without at least telling someone where she was going." Jurabi said.

"Are you serious?!" Tidan asks.

"She's a nut job, that's for sure." Jurabi said, "We'll just have to fill her in on what we are talking about right now. Admiral Shido, Admiral Tidan, I'm sure you two have at least once been acquainted with the recent pirates that have been increasingly active, correct?"

"Yes, sir." The two Admirals said.

"The Spade Pirates, Drapion D. Jeremy's Black Viper Pirates, The Libras Pirates, and now the second generation of the Straw Hat Pirates…I'd never expect such young pirate crews to come at us so early and with such strength; especially the Spade Pirates." Jurabi said, "They were able to defeat CP8 and escape Discord Island without a single casualty. Jeremy…he single handedly took down the Goddess Tyrant Sunny D. Sue. The Libras Pirates were caught in the middle of that fiasco that went down in Alabasta." Jurabi explained.

"What happened?" Tidan asked.

"Something big went down in the desert kingdom…from what Queen Vivi told me, someone managed to turn the desert into a tundra. I doubt it was the Libras, otherwise they wouldn't have solved that problem for us." Jurabi explained, "Now to Monkey D. Colleen's crew…the daughter of the Pirate King and Queen, the daughter of two demons, Dr. Vegapunk's last creation, the man who could have the weapons that could shake the world again, and the cunning child who has ties with Shenhua Jiang…"

"Arrow…." Tidan whispered his brother's name.

"From what Anderson told me, you seemed to have allowed yourself to be tricked by the Straw Hats letting them escape Yorda Island, is that true Tidan?" Jurabi asks.

* * *

><p><em>"We're almost there, everyone. Be ready. We're facing against three pirate crews!" Morgsha warned as the marines entered the throne room; however, they were surprised to see no one in sight except Nash and the unconscious Vila.<em>

_"What is the meaning of this? Where are the Straw Hats and the Black Viper pirates?!" Anderson asks Nash._

_"They're here alright…" Nash said._

_"Who are you?" Morgsha said pointing her katana at Nash._

_"I'm a bounty hunter. All of the pirates you're after are all trapped in this ruby necklace. This unconscious man here has the power to bring them all out. Now, what we need to do is arrange a deal."_

_Most of the marines were confused by what Nash was saying._

_"What deal?" Anderson asks._

_"The three pirate crews for this much: Monkey D. Colleen: 150 million, Roranoa Kaisetsu: 100 million, Ackmor: 30 million, Falchion D. Arrow: 55 million, Sakuya Lila Reevus: 80 million, Cooper T. Nelson: 80 million, they also have a Skypian which adds 100 million, and Drapion D. Jeremy: 250 million. All of that adds up to…840 million berries. That's what the Marines owe me." Nash explained._

_"EEEEHH?!" All the marines shouted. "N-No way! We don't have that much money…"_

_"Deal." A voice said._

_"EEEEHH?! WE DO?!" The marines shouted again as the all turn to Tidan._

_"Don't worry guys; those berries are coming from my account. My family's quite rich that 840 million sounds like a single beri. You'll have your money, bounty hunter, in due time. Men, take that man and the prisoners to the ship. We finally have them…" Tidan says._

_"Yes sir!" The marines shouted as they chain up Vila and take him to the ship._

* * *

><p>"Yes…I knew that necklace was a fake, but…something told me not to say anything about it and just take it." Tidan said.<p>

"And what might that be?" Jurabi asked.

"The love of a family member, I presume?" Shido asks.

Tidan sighs, "Yes…" He admitted.

"If you care about the boy so much then why don't you just go to him when you have the chance?" Jurabi asked.

"I…"

"If it is because of your duty getting in your way of spending time with your brother then don't let it hurt you that much." Shido said, "Trust me, I know from experience."

"But, he probably hates me now…I couldn't be there to save our parents and Arrow was changed by them." Tidan said, "All that time, and I couldn't do anything."

"That's right, CP7…they've been acting strange of late." Jurabi said, "It's your choice, Tidan, whether you want to talk to Arrow or not; however, wouldn't it be best to speak to him now then wait until you don't have enough time to say your feelings?"

"…"

"Just my thoughts." Jurabi said, "Anyways, I see that Colleen is trying to accomplish the dream that I inspired her with…but by being a pirate…?"

"Is there something we should know, sir?" Shido asked.

"No, it's just me reminiscing the past…back when I met this girl who was entrusted to me by her mother…" Jurabi said.

* * *

><p><em>"N-Nami…Colleen?" Jurabi whispered all bloodied up and barely keeping himself together. A young Colleen was in his arms soaking his admiral uniform with tears.<em>

_Nami bit her lip as she hugged Colleen, "I'm sorry that our lives brought all of this on you, Colleen. I really am…"_

_"M-Mom…where's Daddy? Where's Merry…?" Colleen asked._

_"They're…they're alright. They're safe…" Nami said biting her lip after she told her daughter that lie. Jurabi could see that she was lying as he could sense that Luffy was gone. "There's not much time left…" She whispered placing a hand on Jurabi's shoulder, "Jurabi…I know this is a difficult request…but…"_

_"I'll take care of her." Jurabi finished for her._

_"Jurabi…"_

_Jurabi shot her a small warm smile, "It's the least I could do for Luffy. He did change me for the better."_

_"That idiot…making friends with marines like it's no big deal." Nami said with a small giggle. Giving Colleen one last hug, she lets her go, "Goodbye, Colleen. You father and I love you…always remember that."_

_"M-Mother…" Colleen reached out for her mother, but she started to get tired from stress and falls asleep._

_Nami kisses Colleen on the forehead, "Thank you, Jurabi…"_

_"I'll do my best to take care of her. Maybe the marines will be cold to her…but it's the best we can do. Nami…good luck." Jurabi said._

_"You too, good friend." Nami said._

* * *

><p>"Sir, are you okay?" Tidan asks Jurabi.<p>

"Oh, uh yeah. I'm alright." Jurabi said snapping out of the memory then moving on, "Now Roranoa Kaisetsu…it's been said before: Zoro's status as a Warlord has been revoked due to his sudden disappearance. Has anyone found him yet?"

"No. Not a single trace." Shido said.

"And his youngest daughter, Roranoa Hana?" Jurabi asks.

"She's disappeared as well. In the span of three days, Roranoa Robin, Roranoa Zoro, and Roranoa Hana had vanished off the map of the world and it was around that time that Colleen's Straw Hat crew temporarily disappeared as well." Shido explained.

"That must be it." Jurabi said.

"What is it?" Tidan asks.

"Zoro's disappearance…it must have something to do with Robin's disappearance. Perhaps both of her parents' sudden disappearance caused Hana to vanish off our map as well. These are all just theories, but it can all be solved if we can just find Zoro." Jurabi concluded taking a sip of his green tea, "Now, I doubt it is a coincidence, but a day after I revoked Zoro's status, a letter came to me. When I read it, it says that there is someone willing to take Zoro's spot as a Warlord."

"We all know what happened last time something like this happened…" Shido said.

"That's right. It's the reason why I am keeping a close eye on Shenhua. Thankfully she hasn't tried to do anything…but there's something more off about that woman's mind than she's showing." Jurabi said.

"And then there are Archer and Hinata, the two Demon Fox Pirate members. Who knows what those two are thinking." Shido said.

"Shido, I understand you concerns, but let's not get too wrapped up in the past." Jurabi said continuing on before Shido could say anything, "So in conclusion we just need to keep a close eye on the Straw Hats. You two are keeping track of this meeting right, because Miku needs to know this."

"Yes, I will tell her everything when she returns." Tidan said.

"That's good. You are dismissed." Jurabi said as Tidan and Shido left his office. Jurabi then looks at a picture of him, Colleen, Jeremy, and another boy together. "Colleen…Jeremy…I hope you move just as your beliefs tell your hearts to."

* * *

><p>Archer, Hinata, and Masamune were teleported to a large black ship that had the appearance similar to a rhinoceros.<p>

"Ah…it's good to be home." Archer said.

"Archer, Hinata, is that you?" A voice asked.

Archer and Hinata turn to a man with dark blue hair, golden eyes, and a muscular body. He wears a light leather jacket on top of a white t-shirt, blue pants, and black combat boots.

"Cloud Regulus!" Hinata shouted hugging the man named Cloud, "How have you been?"

"I'm been swell. Archer, it's been too damn…" Cloud stopped himself when he saw that Archer was asleep. Hinata sighs and slapped him awake which made Cloud chuckle a little, "Yep, I thought that part of you wouldn't change, Archer."

"What part?" Archer asked.

"Ah, never mind. So what can I do for you two and your new friend?" Cloud asked.

"We're here to see the captain. He asked for us." Hinata explained.

"Ah yes, give me one second." Cloud said as he disappears into the ship. While waiting, Archer and Hinata took the time to speak to their old crewmates, whom they have not seen in years. They also meet some new crewmates who have recently joined the crew.

"Man…it feels like it was just yesterday that we left, huh Hinata?" Archer asked.

"Yeah…this crew has really grown the last time we were here." Hinata said.\

"So…you two have been here before?" Masamune asks.

"Ah! We forgot to tell everyone about this crew!" Archer shouted feeling bad for not telling his crew the story.

"Don't worry, we will tell them everything once we get back." Hinata said, "So sorry we didn't tell you and the others sooner Masamune."

"It's fine." Masamune said with a shrug.

"Archer…Hinata…" A voice called. Archer and Hinata turn around to see Cloud beside a fair skinned man with chin length red hair. He wears a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. His most distinct feature are his eyes, a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with light purple sclera and irises. "Welcome back."

"Nagato!" Archer said with a cheerful smile.

"Who?" Masamune asks.

"Masamune, this is the "God-Killer" Nagato, our captain." Hinata said.

"Someone more powerful than you two?" Masamune asks.

"That's right. Nagato is usually the one who knocked me around." Archer said.

"I take it that you are Masamune. Welcome to my ship, the Normandy." Nagato said.

"It's a really nice ship." Masamune commented.

"Yep, I designed it myself." Cloud said.

"So you're the shipwright?" Masamune asks.

"No, no, I'm the designer of everything. Clothes, merchandise, and ships too." Cloud said.

"Nagato, is there a reason why you summoned us?" Hinata asked.

"Indeed, we have a guest coming soon…" Nagato said looking out at the endless sea, "Perhaps too soon."

"What do you mean?" Masamune asks.

"Captain!" The look-out pirate called, "There's a ship coming straight from the sky!"

"Straight from the sky? There's no such thing as-" Masamune cut himself off when he looks up above them to see a ship with actually live eagle wings. "What…the…hell?"

"So, she's finally come to us." Nagato said.

"She?" Archer asked as the pirates witness the flying ship touchdown on the sea landing right next to the Normandy.

The ship itself was not like any normal ship. On the sides, it has eagle like wings and the head was that of a cobra snake that was colored black.

"What kind of ship is that?" Archer asks as the pirates looked at the abnormal ship.

"Captain! Up in the sky!" The lookout man shouted pointing ahead of them.

"What is that…a bird?" A pirate asks.

"No, it's a human." Hinata said as the strange human landed on the ship.

"It's you." Nagato said.

"Yep, it's me again, God Killer." The human said with her hair covering her face.

"She's…a Skypiean." Masamune said looking at the Skypiean wings on the woman's back.

"Who the hell are you?!" The pirates shouted surrounding the woman with their weapons drawn.

"I'd advise you all to stay back." Nagato warned.

"Nah, too late." The woman said as suddenly, a field of energy burst from her knocking out all the pirates except Nagato, Archer, Hinata, Masamune, and a few of the pirates who were not in range. The Skypiean woman has golden hair that reached down to her knees, blue ocean eyes, and two sun earrings. She wore a white robe outfit that exposes her abdomen and shoulders and brown high heels. "So…did I make it in time?"

"5 seconds late." Nagato said.

The Skypiean woman's smile froze as she then started banging on the ground, "DAMN IT! OF ALL THE FUCKING C*** SUCKING BULLSHIT TO HAPPEN!"

"Language." Masamune said.

"Hold on, are you the Goddess Star D. Kaida?" Hinata asks.

"Hell yes I am. Let's see, you guys are the Demon Fox Pirates, right?" The woman named Kaida asks.

"Actually, Archer's crew are the Demon Fox Pirates. My crew is named the Six Paths Pirates." Nagato corrected.

"Oh…looks like I fucked that up…" Kaida said, "Anyways, hello to all who don't fucking know me. I'm Star D. Kaida and if you didn't catch my name the first time, fuck all ya'll."

Every pirate on the ship except for Nagato looked at the Skypiean woman like she was crazy.

"Um…are you drunk?" Hinata asks.

"Yes I am…I'm drunk with adventure. If you have a problem with that then don't even associate with me. I refuse to associate with you if you are not drunk with adventure like Yours Truly and Nagato." Kaida said.

"I wouldn't call it being drunk with adventure, Kaida." Nagato said.

"Ah well, we can't all be drunk. How about a game of arm wrestle for old time sake?!" Kaida asks.

"Kaida do you even remember the last time we had that arm wrestle?" Nagato asks.

"Um…didn't we rip the ocean in half that time?"

"No we sunk an island." Nagato corrected, "The ocean-ripping one was the one before that last match."

"Ah, got it! It's still 213 to 214 right with me winning!" Kaida asks.

"Actually it's the other way around." Nagato said.

"FUCKING DAMNIT! I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT THAT FUCKING SCORE SHIT!" Kaida shouted making Nagato chuckle a little.

"Can you please dial down the cursing, Kaida?" Hinata asks.

"Let me think about that question and come up with a valid answer." Kaida said thinking, "Hell no." She answered seeing the glare from Hinata, "Oh goody I got someone angry again just because I refused to do something I don't want to do."

"Hinata, it's alright." Nagato said, "Kaida acts like this all the time. She's somewhat of a nut job."

"Ya know it's not nice to talk about someone when they're right in front of to you." Kaida said.

"Right...sorry…" Nagato said, "Would you like a drink, old friend?"

"I'd love to and don't call me old or I'll rearrange your bones, kaykay?" Kaida asks with a little twitch of her neck.

"Noted." Nagato said as drinks were brought to the both of them, "So, what brings you before me after 20 years?"

Kaida already finished her drink and asked for more, "Well, there is something important I want to tell you then your Demon Fox Pirates. It's about the secret you've been hiding from me, 'best friend'." She finished with a slight tone of doubtful hate.

"Secret…if it is what you think it is then enlighten me how you figured it out?" Nagato asks.

"Zoro's daughter told me." Kaida answered.

"Kaisetsu?" Archer asks.

"No, dimwit, Hana!" Kaida said.

"Yes, Captain?" A voice asked as they all turned to Roranoa Hana.

"So she was with you." Masamune said, "No wonder I couldn't find her after Kaisetsu told me where she was suppose to be."

"Kaisetsu! You've seen her? How is she?" Hana asks.

"She is doing okay along with her friends." Hinata said.

"That's good to hear. I can't wait to see her again along with her special friend." Hana said.

"You mean Kadiri? Does that mean…" Hinata didn't want to finish.

"Yes…mamma is gone. Pappa told me before he left me with Ms. Kaida." Hana said hugging Kaida.

"So that means you know where Zoro is." Archer said.

"Yep." Kaida said.

"Where is he?" Masamune asks.

"I'm not telling. He's on a secret task that only I know about and I don't want you Demon Foxes sticking your noses where they never belonged at in the first place." Kaida said.

"What was that?!" Masamune asks wanting to fight the girl, but Hana interrupted.

"Now don't go hurting Ms. Kaida. She has been so nice to me and I don't want anyone hurting her!" Hana shouted.

"You're right. Sorry Hana." Hinata said pulling Masamune back.

"It's fine. I forgive you thanks to your Project Dawn Breaker plan. It's really well throughout, but still flawed in many ways." Hana said.

The whole ship grew silent as Archer stepped forward, "How do you know about Project Dawn Breaker, Hana? This is the first time we've met!"

Hana smiled and pointed at her brain, "I ate the Mind Mind Fruit. I have the ability to read both thoughts and memories of a person. I read Nagato's mind the moment I walked onto the ship." Hana explained.

"Then you know everything about it then?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, so does Ms. Kaida after I told her." Hana said.

"So 'Enka Rapper', A.K.A. Kirabi, calls you when the other 6 Beast Beast Fruit users are full ready and Project Dawn Breaking can commence. You Demon Foxes plus the other six Beast Beast Fruit users sneak up next to Mariejoi, which happens to be one of the World Government's main islands, with the Pearl and a spare ship. Sora transforms fully into wind, locating every single slave, somehow relaying locations to Masamune. Masamune then rapidly warps them to Kirabi's ship. Once every slave is out, the 9 Beast Beast Fruit users are warped in high above, go to their true form, and then... SCORCHED FUCKING EARTH! FUCKIN' LITERALLY! No World Government individual leaves alive, not even, especially not, the Celestial Dragons, and every structure is reduced to dust. You guys then wait a bit for Fleet Admiral Jurabi, Admiral Falchion D. Tidan, Admiral Miku Hatsune, and Admiral Shido to show up, and then officially declare war on the World Government. Is that about right, Hana?" Kaida asks.

"Yep, every single word." Hana said with a smile.

Kaida giggles happily seeing the shocked faces of Archer, Hinata, and Masamune, "Now 'best friend' how long did you know about this plan your children hatched and why did you not tell your best friend?"

"I knew ever since Archer and Hinata left to gather their own crew. I did not tell you because the plan was secret." Nagato said.

"Is that so? Still, it wouldn't hurt to at least foreshadow your plan to me. If you had done that, I wouldn't be sitting her spoiling it." Kaida said. "Listen, I love you plan as much as the next person, but there is just something that will stop you in your tracks…or should I say someone."

"Who?" Masamune asks.

Kaida took out a blueprint and rolls it to Nagato, "Dr. Vegapunk's latest creation, the Straw Hat Pirate Ackmor."

"A-Ackmor?" Hinata asks in disbelief, "That's absurd! Ackmor is-"

"A robot created to keep tabs on any who possess the Beast Beast Fruit." Nagato read the blueprints that shows Ackmor's designs.

"Is that…what Vegapunk built him for?" Hinata asks.

"That's right. Vegapunk knew of the powers of the Beast Beast Fruit. If fallen into the 'wrong hands' it could be a catastrophe for the World Government, Marines, and even the Revolutionaries. So he built Ackmor."

"And what is Ackmor suppose to do? How will he stop Project Dawn Breaker?" Masamune asks.

"I see…" Nagato said reading a part of Ackmor's blueprints. "Ackmor has a secret ability that is only unlocked once his programming kicks in. He has the ability to absorb the Tailed Beast Bombs from small to a combined one."

"What…?! He…he can do that?" Archer asks.

"Yes, it says here…Ackmor is programmed to absorb any Tailed Beast Bomb in his vicinity and once he does…he kills whoever fired it." Nagato explained.

"That's right. The Straw Hats' navigator was created to make sure that if the Beast Beast fruits were ever in the wrong hands; he would eliminate the owners and search for another person worthy of it. Ackmor's secret identity as a creation for the World Government is named 'The Killer of Beasts', more powerful than the Bartholomew Kuma's that were present in the last generation. The Straw Hat Pirates have the World Government's strongest machine of war on their crew."

"I don't understand…" Hinata said with her bangs covering her eyes, "Ackmor was so nice and he grew fond of me…why would he…want to kill me?"

"It's not a want…it's a programming. Friend or not, Ackmor will stop at nothing kill you if he absorbs your Beast Bomb." Kaida said.

"…Then we have no choice then." Nagato said.

"Now, what do you think is stopping me from telling the rest of the Emperors about your great plan?"

"The fear that they might tip off the World Government to earn a quick beri?" Nagato asks.

"That and I want to strike a deal with you, old friend." Kaida said.

"A deal? Please tell me that it's not the same deal as the last one…" Nagato said.

"Oh no it's not that. Glad you remember it though," Kaida said with a smile holding up bounties, "Now, I'm sure that you've heard of the imposters of my crew."

Hinata read over the bounties and clenches her fists, "MM…she was part of your crew."

"Yes, my crew is named the Black Viper Pirates. MM was part of the crew and was a close friend…but then…she up and left my crew." Kaida said, "And she decided to make a joke by destroying my home and shitting on my crews' name by posing as us! I cannot count the many times Jeremy's crew was accused of destroying Moonrock Valley."

"You lived in Moonrock? I'm so sorry…" Hinata said.

"It's fine…that leads me to my deal. I will not tell the other two Emperors about Project Dawn Breaker if you all promise to not go after MM and her crew." Kaida said.

"What?" Hinata asks in shock, "You want me to let the witch who was responsible for massacring my friend's home to just walk free?!"

"Just fuckin' list-"

"NO YOU FUCKING LISTEN, BITCH!" Hinata screamed out, "My best friend, Tamiko, suffered for her entire life! There is an evil man coming after her and I will be there to end his worthless life…then I'm coming for MM's head! Conis was my closest friend and you can bet you ass that I will protect her daughter! You've always been disrespecting everyone but Nagato, but that ends now! I'm fed up with your attitude and cursing! MM may have betrayed you, but you don't have the right to-"

*BANG*

In just an instant, the once clear blue skies turned into a massive thunderstorm.

"I don't have the right to fucking what, bitch…?" Kaida asks slowly losing her temper. "To warn you that MM is after your heads too?" She asked, "If you don't care about your captain's life then maybe I should just leave then! I'm already wasting my time as it is chatting like a rambling rabbit!"

"Kaida…you must remain calm." Nagato said.

"Please, Ms. Kaida, don't be so mad. Hinata didn't know what she was saying!" Hana said.

Kaida took in a deep breath and relaxed, "Never mind, I'm not going to start a war over an insult and disrespect. MM has a hatred for you all. The Demon Fox Pirates and the Six Paths Pirates are who she wants to kill. If you go after MM, you will likely fall into a trap or worse…" Kaida warned, "Just leave MM to me, and go along preparing for Dawn Breaker."

"I'm afraid we have to decline this deal." Archer said, "My crew are good friends with the Straw Hats old and new. Once we find out that someone at some point hurt any of them, we will stop at nothing to make them pay. We might end up dying, but as long as we make our friends happy, then that's what we will do."

"So you don't care about your plan then?" Kaida asks, "If I tell the other Emperors, chaos will ensure all over the Grandline…that chaos will eventually reach the World Government before you plan even begins."

"So what…we'll make a new plan." Hinata said, "The Straw Hats are our friends and we intend on helping them on their journey. Isn't that right, Captain?"

"…No." Nagato said shocking Archer and Hinata.

"Captain?" They both said.

"From now on, you two are forbidden to pursue MM and her crew." Nagato said.

"But Captain…why?!" Archer asks.'

"To ensure the world does not go into chaos…I do not want to see something like that again. If we're going to attack the World Government, we're going to do it right." Nagato said.

"That's right. I know you don't want to listen to me, but trust me; I hate MM just as much as you do. It was my home she destroyed, my parents she killed, and my people she murdered. I will handle this and no one else." Kaida said. "Let me handle MM and I will let you do what you've been doing."

"It's a deal and a promise, my friend." Nagato said.

Kaida nodded, "Thank you."

After Kaida and Hana said their goodbyes and left on their flying ship, Archer turned to his captain.

"Captain…why…? Why don't you want us to take down MM?" He asked.

"Didn't you listen to what Kaida said? MM wants you to go after her. I will not allow my children to be murdered." Nagato said.

"Even so…you don't believe Kaida can take her down, do you?" Hinata asks.

"She's an Emperor of the Grandline. Of course she can." Nagato said.

"MM destroyed Tamiko's home…the least we could do is bring her to justice." Archer said.

The world 'justice' made Nagato glare at them, "Do not say that word again…"

"…Sorry, Captain…." Archer said knowing how much Nagato hated that word.

"What's the problem?" Masamune asks Hinata.

"Nagato hates the word justice, because there are two people who has believes centered around that word." Hinata said.

"Who are they?" Masamune asks.

"Fleet Admiral Jurabi and Monkey D. Colleen." Hinata said.

"Then what should we do with Ackmor?" Archer asked.

"It's simple. Make sure he doesn't foil our plan." Nagato said.

"Wait…you don't mean…"

"You must destroy Ackmor." Nagato said.

"What?! Captain! Ackmor is-" Hinata was shocked by Nagato's command.

"An obstacle!" Nagato finished, "I will not allow some pirate robot to miraculously stop us from destroying Mariejoi. You must destroy him."

"Captain…Colleen would never-" Archer was interrupted.

"Then kill her too." Nagato said.

"Captain! They're innocent!" Hinata said.

"If they get in the way…you must do it. Destroying Mariejoi is the most important plan we have ever made. We cannot allow our feelings for a group of fakers to stop us." Nagato said.

"You….you call them fakers…?" Masamune asks.

"Yes." Nagato said.

"Captain, you must reconsider your feelings towards them. They are not-"

"I know them well, Archer. Colleen acts like her father and took both his dream and Jurabi's dream, combined them together, and claims that it is her dream. Kaisetsu acts like both her mother and father, knows three-sword style, and is the first mate of that crew. Already, they've shown how much of carbon copies they are of my real friends. I don't care about that crew at all…they get in my way, I will end them all."

"Captain…"

"Archer, Hinata, for the sake of our plan, you must eliminate Ackmor. Is that understood?" Nagato asks.

Archer remained silent feeling as though either of his answer would be wrong, "…Yes, Captain."

Hinata held her hand over her mouth as she hid her tears from prying eyes, "Y-Yes…Captain…" She whispered moving away.

"Then we are done here. It was very good to see you two, but I must say farewell." Nagato said.

"Yes, Captain. Thank you for having us." Archer said as Masamune warps them away.

* * *

><p>"Hinata…I know how you feel." Archer said to his wife after returning to the Pearl.<p>

"Nagato…he was never that cruel to other people…why would he give such orders to us?" Hinata whispered as she covers her crying eyes.

Archer hugs her in order to comfort her, "I know. It was out of line for even him. I'll find a way where we can still commence Project Dawn Breaker without having to destroy Ackmor. Then…we'll protect our friends. Especially from the captain."

"You would defy the captain?" Hinata asks.

"Wouldn't you? He called our friends fakes when you and I see much more in them. Now we still need to stomp Karasu's…" Archer went into sleep again as Hinata shakes him open, "balls in."

"Yes…we have to. We just need to be careful not to use the Tailed Beast Bombs, right?" Hinata asks.

"That's right." Archer said.

"That's a relief." Hinata said with a smile, "I don't want to hurt Ackmor…he's too good of a robot to just destroy."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on another island, MM and her crew were walking into an abandoned town under the cloudy skies.<p>

"So is this person you're looking for really here, Captain?" Togami asks.

"Most definitely. He'll be more than happy to help me find Colleen again." MM said.

"But this place is a ghost town…" Yuni said.

"I know, but this person doesn't even live here because he is a pirate, am I right?" MM asked turning to a figure sitting on top of a building.

"So you were looking for me too? I don't know whether I should be happy or disgusted at you, MM." A figure on top of a building said.

"Why not both?" MM asks.

"Funny, but cut the jokes. We need to talk." The figure said.

"Come on…you know me better than anyone on your crew, my fellow crewmate Drapion D. Jeremy." MM said.

"You have no right to call me your crewmate or your friend." Jeremy said glaring at MM, "I will not tolerate any of your mocking shenanigans."

"So this is Drapion D. Jeremy. The same boy who defeated the Goddess Tyrant Sunny D. Sue." Yuni said.

"That's me." Jeremy said, "So this is your crew, huh? The same ones who destroyed Tamiko's home?"

"Well technically there was one more, but he left our crew." MM said.

"Then I guess I better track him down too right after I'm through feeding you all to the Sea Kings." Jeremy said.

"Haha! Come now, Jeremy! It's been like what…3 or 4 years? It's really good to see you, I mean it!" MM said.

"I'm not sure whether to snap your neck or pull your limbs out. I've already decided to pull off your doctor's head judging from the story Tamiko told me." Jeremy threatened.

"Is that the reason you've been trying to find me? Just so you can make poor Tamiko happy again? Geeze, everyone is trying to get Tamiko's happiness for her. Why not just have her earn it on her own like a grown up would?" MM asks.

"Because frankly she doesn't have the power to massacre you lot like the rats you are. Fortunately, I can do that for her." Jeremy said.

"Alright, have it your way, but there's one thing I want to ask of you." MM said, "Instead of fighting, why don't you become my new first-mate?"

"…"

"After years of waiting all alone in darkness, I am finally beginning my plan. If you stick with us, we'll rise up to the top where all those Emperors are. The Six Paths Pirates and the Demon Fox Pirates will soon breath their last breath for what they've done to me. After I'm done with all of them, I will become Queen of the Pirates. If you join my crew, you can lure Straw Hat Colleen in so I can snag a kill and take her bounty. So what do ya' say, partner?"

"Colleen? You're so insane it's not even funny." Jeremy said.

"Oh, you know her?" MM asks.

"Of course I know her you sack of shit! I'm not going to let you lay a finger on my girl!" Jeremy said.

"Wait…what?" MM asks confused about the last part of his sentence.

"And I'm not going to be your bait let alone join your fucked up crew. Take that shitty offer of yours and shove it up your-"

*BANG*

A bullet was shot from Togami's guns straight at Jeremy; however, the bullet was deflected by the giant purple ribs of a skeleton.

"I take it that means…" Jeremy said as his eyes turned red. His giant skeleton appearing around his body, "You're all ready to the worst 10 minutes of your lives!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tamiko: YES JEREMY! GET THAT ELEPHANT GIRL FIRST! BURN SMITCH BURN! Sorry that wasn't the exact quote from LazyFoxLover, but I'm sure Momma LazyFox wouldn't like me cursing. Well, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, favorite, and a follow. <em>**

**_Jurabi: Ow…what happened…?_**

**_Tamiko: Hey, stay asleep! You need rest!_**

**_Jurabi: But what happened…?_**

**_Tamiko: I shot you with a tranquilizer after you went crazy over the announcement of a Naruto Live Action Movie._**

**_Jurabi: OF ALL THE STUPID! *Punches the ground* ASSININE! *Punches the ground* SARCH OF BIG BULLSHIT! I WANT TO GO UP TO HOLLYWOOD AND MASSECRE THEM ALL ITACHI STYLE MINUS THE REGRET!_**

**_Tamiko: Do I have to put you to sleep again, mister?_**

**_Jurabi: Nope, I'm fine. Thank you. Wait…how did this chapter get here?!_**

**_Tamiko: Bye everyone! ^W^_**

**_Jurabi: No seriously how did-_**


	82. The Decisive Battle: Jeremy vs MM

**Jurabi: Hi guys, it's me! Jurabi! And I am now officially asking for anyone with a talent for fanart work, because there are many things in my fanfic that I would love to see drawn by a fan! If you are willing to, please PM me and I will provide to you what I would love for you to draw! Unfortunately, I won't be able to pay you; however, I can give out follow/favorite recommendations on your profile on whatever art sight you use and I will link your artwork on my profile. Thank you again, I would love to see some glorious artwork for this fanfic since it has gotten so far. Please enjoy this epic fight between captains.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Decisive Battle: Jeremy vs. MM<strong>

After Togami's bullet was deflected off of Jeremy's Skeletal Aura, Jeremy jumped down from the building he sat on causing a small crater as he landed.

"So that is the power of your Makett Makett Fruit. It's truly fascinating." MM said.

"Spare me the flattery…" Jeremy growled.

"Now where oh where is the rest of your crew? I thought you people were a tight group." MM said.

"I told them to go back to Kaida. This battle is between all of you and me." Jeremy said.

"Is that so? Then I guess you don't mind if I go first." MM said stepping forward.

"Funny, I thought it was the grunts that go first." Jeremy said.

"Well my crewmates are not grunts. If that was the case then I never would have destroyed Moonrock so easily. Trust me, the original owner of my Devil Fruit could have easily defeated us, but she was too wrapped up in saving Tamiko and Toru to do anything to stop us." MM said.

"And that brings another question to my mind; one that I've wanted to ask you, Death Reaper." Jeremy said.

"Oh so you've figured out my other alias." MM said, "Well it doesn't matter to me now. I don't know why I even bothered with that name. So, are you really sure you want to kill me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I see you and your demon friends dead in the sea." Jeremy said.

"You see me dead do you? Fine then…" MM said disappearing and then reappearing right next to Jeremy, "Go on. Make it happen."

With a small smirk, Jeremy turned around ready to punch MM with his left fist; however, the woman blocks the incoming attack with her right arm. MM then tries to counterattack with her left fist strike of her own, but Jeremy catches her fist with his free right hand. MM wraps her right arm around Jeremy's left arm and uses the momentum to try to kick him. Jeremy quickly blocks with his knee, but MM broke through and kicks him in the face. Retaliating, Jeremy then tries to roundhouse kick MM, but the woman, still in the air, moves out of the way of the kick and then grabs Jeremy by the back of his jacket and threw him into a building.

Jeremy jumped out of the rubble to prepare his attack, "Makett Sword!" He shouted as he uses his Devil Fruit to create an energy sword. He then rushes at MM to slash the woman, but MM jumps high up into the air.

MM looks up to see another Jeremy who stabs her in the chest, _"A clone…"_ She thought coughing out blood as she was slammed into the ground.

"Captain!" Yuni shouted wanting to help her, but was stopped by Saki.

"Wow…you're really strong." MM said.

"Listen carefully, MM; I have one thing I need to ask of you." Jeremy said.

"Yes, dear Jeremy?" A voice called.

Jeremy turns around to see MM sitting on a building. He looks back at the MM he pinned down only to see that it shattered into ice, "I see…you can create clones with your Devil Fruit too."

"Yes, isn't this Mythical Zoan fruit amazing? I never imagined a weak mother like Conis would have the powers of the mythical Siberian Sabertooth." MM said. "So, old friend, what did you want to ask me? It won't be the last thing, but I'm more than happy to answer it."

"Of course, but I'd rather be in a comfortable position to ask the question, wouldn't you agree?" Jeremy asks.

Suddenly, a sword was shot through MM's chest from behind. She turns her head to see the real Jeremy behind her as she turns back to the clone that disappeared. "Well shit…"

"I have one thing to ask so you better listen you bitch!" Jeremy shouted pressing his blade against MM's back. "You _will_ answer my question; otherwise, you won't get the courtesy of a quick death."

"You intentionally avoided a vital spot…" MM pointed out, "I'm impressed you know how to not kill people, Jeremy."

"Not the subject here. You named yourself Death Reaper, didn't you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I do." MM said.

"Then answer me this, why even bother with that name to begin with? You admitted yourself that it never mattered to you." Jeremy said, "I remembered my conversation with Colleen on Yorda Island."

* * *

><p><em>"Jeremy…I have a question…" Colleen interrupted.<em>

_"Hm?"_

_"Tamiko, one of my crewmembers, tells me that the Black Viper Pirates destroyed her home island…so…is it true…?" She asked._

_"Not entirely…Moonrock Valley was actually under the protection of the Black Viper Pirates. Our leader made completely sure of that. If what you and Tamiko said was true, then it must be 'him'." Jeremy said._

_"Who?" Loke asked._

_"Death Reaper…that's the name he goes by. He betrayed our boss and destroyed Moonrock Valley…because that island had something he wanted. Something secret. I can't give the full details as of now…Just be on the lookout and don't try to fight him…Death Reaper is more dangerous than I'm describing." Jeremy said._

* * *

><p>"There was no way I would have said 'him' if I knew you called yourself Death Reaper. The name Death Reaper wasn't even on your bounty paper, yet you're referred to yourself as the alias…" Jeremy said.<p>

"So what you're asking is…" MM said.

"Who is Death Reaper really? Tell me his or her name." Jeremy demanded.

"Now why does that matter to you anyway?" MM asks.

"Because I'm going to kill him after all of you; that's why it matters." Jeremy said.

"Oh, _kill_ him, you say?" MM asks with a small giggle.

"Right before you left Captain Kaida's crew, you said that you're new name was Death Reaper and that you've made a deal with someone. What confuses me is this: Even with the elephant that can regenerate, you would not have been able to destroy Moonrock Valley the way that you did. The Skypiean warriors would have defeated all of you before you even made it to the center of the island." Jeremy explained. "Death Reaper must have been powerful enough to take care of the other Skypiean warriors."

"Finally, _someone_ figured the puzzle out." MM said, "You're right, I am not Death Reaper."

"Who is Death Reaper?" Jeremy asks pressing his sword further into her back.

"…Jiang…D. Zenith." MM answered.

Jeremy's eyes widen in shock as he remember Shenhua.

* * *

><p><em>"With that glare in your eyes, my dear…" Shenhua said, "And a Devil Fruit more ominous than my own, you are the splitting image of Jiang Zenith from the time he was your age."<em>

_Jeremy turns to leave, "Never heard of him. Am I supposed to care?"_

* * *

><p>"Jiang…<em>D<em>. Zenith? Then that means…"

"Yes, Zenith is the father of both Jiang D. Karasu and Jiang D. Shenhua. He was the first being to ever unlock a dark power within Devil Fruits." MM explained.

"Their father? Shenhua said that Karasu killed him a long time ago. Are you both just trying to play with me?!" Jeremy asks.

"Oh no, Zenith is still alive. Whether you choose to believe either me or Shenhua is entirely up to you." MM said.

"What kind of response is that?!" Jeremy asks.

"You see, each person lives dependent and bound by their individual knowledge and their awareness. All of that is what we call reality; however, both knowledge and awareness are equivocal. One's reality can be another's illusion. We all live inside our fantasies." MM said.

"Just what are you trying to say?" Jeremy asks.

MM smirks under her mask, "That believing Zenith is dead is an assumption that you made. In the exact way as you assumed that your father would never murder your mother and sister." She said as memories of that night returned into Jeremy's mind, "You see now? You can't assume everything, dear. Or it might come and bit you on the ass later."

"…That night…when I was so young. I felt like I was under some fucked up illusion and I desperately wanted to believe that it was all a horrible nightmare…BUT THERE WAS NO MISTAKE! I WAS TRAPPED IN REALITY! MAKETT SPEAR!" Jeremy shouted creating a spear and throwing it towards the real MM who was leaning on a wall away from him as the one he had impaled disappeared. "I'm not that same grunt who fell for every single one of your tricks, MM. The Makett Makett fruit allows me to see through any kind of illusion or clone."

"Wow, you speak with such confidence as you always foolishly do, and you know what's funny? This time I'm willing to take your word on it." MM said.

"I'm done playing along in your joker tricks." Jeremy said. "Instead of messing around, how about we get down to the serious business, or are you so afraid of my power that you're stalling for time?" He taunted.

MM sighed, "You're so full of yourself like always…Alright then, time to get my serious mask." She said disappearing then reappearing wearing a mask showing a serious expression.

"Uh oh…" Yuni said, "It's MM's serious mask. Don't get me started on what happened the last time she wore that…"

"That means she knows that she cannot play around against Jeremy." Togami said.

"MM…what secret did Zenith discover within the Devil Fruits? Surely it isn't the awakening from within." Jeremy asks.

"No, it is a secret far greater than that." MM said, "It is called: Apex Form. The Apex Form is a very special power that is _rarely_ found within not only Devil Fruit users, but Devil Fruit users who happen to have the D initial in their name."

"Then I bet this Zenith character has this Apex Form along with you, correct?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, Zenith helped me unlock the Apex power of Conis' Devil Fruit after helping him destroy Moonrock Valley. The Apex is a transformation of a D's Devil Fruit's power causing him or her to have stronger defenses, stronger attack power, faster speed, and unique additions to their Devil Fruit power. Perhaps if you last long against me, you might be able to see mine." MM explained, "…However, Apex Form is a costly power boost. The more it is activated, the more the user's mind, no matter how wise, slips away until it is lost forever."

"Insanity…is that the cost of using Apex Form too many times?" Jeremy asks.

"Correct…you catch on quick, Jeremy." MM said. "The insanity from over using Apex form will drive a Devil Fruit user to constantly attack anything and anyone be them friend or foe…until they either are killed, die from over exhaustion, or fall into the sea and drown."

"So who and what exactly is Zenith?" Jeremy asks.

"He is the first man ever to awaken the full potential of his Devil Fruit and achieve the Apex Form. An immortal man who is both the one friend who saved my life and the mentor who made me the woman I am today. He is the same man who will uncover another secret of the Apex Form. That is Jiang D. Zenith." MM explained.

"Another secret?" Jeremy asks, "What secret is that? Can the Apex do more than boost your power?"

"Yes and that secret is far more extraordinary and as Zenith said, it could shake the world once again. It's a shame he's not around to explain all this to you." MM said. "But while I'm on the subject of Zenith, I suppose I can let you in on the history of the Jiangs."

The rest of MM's crew watch the two stare at each other.

"What are they talking about?" Yuni asks, "Why aren't they fighting?"

"It's not like MM to just talk for an extended period of time. There's something strange going on here." Kekiyo stated.

"Could she be buying time?" Yuni asks.

"No…the battle hasn't gone on for that long…why is she telling Jeremy all of this?" Togami asks.

"Perhaps she'll kill the boy anyways." Yuni said.

"…or maybe…" Kekiyo did not finish her statement not wanting to just blatantly give off a pointless theory.

"Though they have the appearance of a human…" MM said to Jeremy, "The Jiangs are anything but human."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Jiangs are special types of beings. They were not born the same way as any being on this world. Zenith told me that he is the manifestation of the darkness that lives in this world same with his children and his wife. Perhaps all of them have a connection with the awakening of Apex Form." MM said, "The Jiangs were once a race that is rarely seen by human eyes just like Skypieans and, to an extent, the Fishmen. This race is different from many others because of their powers. It may seem as though they've eaten a Devil Fruit, but trust me, they didn't. Jiangs can possess a variety of powers…like Karasu and Shenhua. Karasu's power allows him to create explosions at any radius or at an intended target. It is quite similar to the Bomb Bomb Fruit. Shenhua's power is similar that to the Blast Blast Fruit because of her ability to cause anyone to explode inside-out at the snap of a finger; however, neither of them ate said Devil Fruit, yet they possess abilities quite similar."

"Then that means, Karasu and Shenhua ate different Devil Fruits; otherwise, they wouldn't have an Apex Form." Jeremy said.

"That's right. The same is said about Zenith, though which Devil Fruit his powers are similar too remains a mystery. Jiangs are indeed a mysterious race, aren't they?" MM asked. "It's a shame there's only those three left."

"What happened to the Jiangs? I thought you said they were a race." Jeremy said.

"Yes, that was until one fateful night, the entire island that was home to the Jiangs faced the same incident as Moonrock minus Cobo." MM said, "Even now, the murderers were not found." She said as she stretched her limbs, "That's all for now. If you want to know more, you'll have to beat it out of me."

"Like it matters. All you did was give away all the surprises in my future battle with Zenith, Karasu, and perhaps Shenhua." Jeremy said.

"Even if you know all of their abilities inside and out, there is little you can do to stop even one of them." MM said, "So, Jeremy, you still don't want to be my new first-mate?"

"You're still asking that even though I'm about to wipe you and your crew off the face of this world?" Jeremy asks getting into a battle stance. "And I thought Colleen was relentless."

"Then I assume your answer is no. That's fine…" MM said also standing into a battle stance. "Ice Blade…Lightning Blade…" She spoke as she uses her Devil Fruit to create one ice sword and one lightning sword, "I have ways of persuading you and I need a sparring match anyways."

"Makett Sword." Jeremy spoke as he created another energy sword.

"Ooh…it's starting!" Yuni said sitting on the porch of an abandoned bar. "Man I wish Cobo was here to see this…"

"A battle against captains…" Togami said, "As interesting as it sounds, I hope the Captain doesn't go Apex form."

"Your move, Mr. Jeremy." MM taunted.

Taking the chance, Jeremy leaped towards MM as the woman did the same letting their blades clash in the middle, letting sparks fly from the collision. Both fighters pushed against the other letting the air ring with the sounds of clashing metal.

MM jumped away from Jeremy's countering horizontal slash letting the ice blade glide gracefully in the air before she took her lightning blade in to crash into Jeremy's sword causing the air to ring again.

Back and forth the clashes were met with neither side giving an inch. Both of them watched their opponent's movements carefully, ducking and dodging and then countering each other's attacks.

Then suddenly, Jeremy slams his foot into the ground causing a huge crater to form around both him and MM. He then rushes towards MM and punches her causing a huge dust cloud. As the dust cleared, Jeremy suddenly felt fur on his fist. The dust cloud cleared revealing MM with a changed appearance.

"Shock Wave." She spoke letting a field of electricity surge around her.

Jeremy jumps far away from the area and stares at MM's transformation as his sword disappears. Her skin was now shiny white as her form changed a saber tooth that was surrounded by sparks of lightning with her feet as cold as ice.

"Frozen Flash Claw!" MM yelled leaping at Jeremy to slash him.

Jeremy blocks both MM's deadly claws and the two fighters pushed against each other causing the ground below them to shake.

MM smirked at Jeremy, "Lightning's Flare!" She shouted opening her mouth to blast Jeremy with a lightning beam causing a huge explosion. The woman jumped out of the crater to stare at the cloud waiting for the Black Viper Pirate to emerge from it. When the smoke cleared, MM was impressed to see that Jeremy had his skeletal shield protecting him. "That skeleton of yours is pretty handy shield, Jeremy. This battle is really getting fun."

"I must admit…your Devil Fruit is proving to be quite an issue on its own." Jeremy said.

"Thank you for the compliment." MM said.

"Tell me, what more do you know about this Apex Form?" Jeremy asks.

"Of course. Remember when I said that Zenith was the first man to ever unlock the Apex Form? Well…apparently there was the first woman who unlocked that as well. Zenith's wife, Jiang D. Lucy." MM explained as she sat down onto building rubble. "Let me see if I can remember Zenith's whole story…Ah yes! He and his wife both achieved the Apex Form from doing the most inhumane thing: Killing their brothers."

"What?" Jeremy asks in shock.

"Yes...that's how he and his wife unlocked their Apex Forms and with these forms, both Zenith and Lucy took over as the leader of the Jiangs. All of this happened about….perhaps almost 60 years ago before Luffy was even born. So that means Zenith is around 80 years old. Go figure…" MM said with a giggle, "Now like I said, Zenith and Lucy are the leaders of the Jiangs and with their Apex Forms they took over island after island after island until the World Government declared them as targets. And around that time…Zenith started to show strange signs of symptoms though he had never received a single wound ever since his Apex discovery. Like I said before, the Apex Form is powerful but comes at a heavy cost. The more it is uses the quicker you lose your own mind with the end result being complete insanity. That is the sealed fate of all who wish to use the Apex Form so much. In exchange for a stronger body, that body shuts down its mind by cutting off any sense of knowledge from memories to common sense. Zenith tried all the methods he could find to save what little mind he had left, but all of it ended in failure…until…he discovered something that saved his life. Haunted by the darkness of the Apex form, Zenith desperately seeks out the mind of his wife."

"Why…his wife…?" Jeremy asks suddenly feeling as though he did not want to know the answer.

MM saw the look of anxiety on Jeremy's face, "He stole Lucy's brain." Jeremy stepped back a little feeling a little bit of his lunch coming back from the thought of it. "And so…Zenith obtained a mind reborn, one that will never die away no matter how many times he uses Apex Form now. The Eternal Apex Form. Zenith told me that by taking his wife's mind he obtained what could be the final hidden secret within Devil Fruits themselves. However, this exchange can only happen between D initials and not every D obtains said power from this method either. These facts are brought to light after the countless sacrifices of Jiangs which weakened their population and chances of survival. That is when the massacre took place and Zenith abandoned his people and his children. He may have lost the Jiang family, but Zenith still lives on with his Apex Form intact. He has been hiding behind the shadows waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Not only on the world, but onto the next 10 or maybe 20 generations…however…" MM said with a smirk, "Zenith is nothing but a bitter defeated old loser now." She said coldly, "He is not capable of grasping the true nature of the D's or the people of this generation. _I_ am the one. _I_, the Future Pirate Queen, will surpass Zenith and make the world kneel before me! Very soon…" MM said with a sadistic smirk. "I will be the next to obtain the Eternal Apex Form and kill Zenith with it so I can carry on his will! Who better to teach the rats of this world some respect to the Queen than me?! That's why…" Jeremy could see the twisted mind that is unleashed before him. "THAT'S WHY MONKEY D. COLLEEN IS THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME MY NEW MIND!" MM screamed with malicious intent, "SHE IS THE KEY TO MY ETERNAL APEX FORM!" She screamed with a chilling evil laugh, "Activating the Apex Form always required a D. to take down a friend. Neither Luffy nor any other D's in the past generations had the balls to just kill one! Colleen will one day kill one of her best friends and achieve the Apex Form, and from the day she was born she was already tied to this blood-soaked fate! I SHALL KILL HER ONCE SHE OBTAINS THE APEX THEN I WILL AGAIN WALK ONTO THE PATH OF VENGENCE AGAINST THE DEMON FOX PIRATES! NOT EVEN THEIR COMBINED STRENGTH WILL STOP ME! THEN I WILL TRULLY BE AT PEACE ONCE I DESTROY PIRATES, MARINES, THE WORLD GOVERNMENT, AND THE REVOLUTIONARIES ALIKE AND FREE MYSELF FROM THE CONSTRAINTS THAT BIND ME! YOU SEE NOW?! MOONROCK WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING! SOON I'LL ONLY NEED THE ETERNAL APEX TO DESTROY ISLANDS WITH JUST A SINGLE THOUGHT! AND I'LL START WITH LUFFY AND NAMI'S HOME ISLANDS!" She finished panting for air as sweat ran down her covered face.

"…" Jeremy remained silent as he took off his black jacket and stared at MM with emotionless eyes, "And Kaida considered you a member of her crew. Now…I don't care who the hell you are under that mask. You have no idea how much you messed up Tamiko's life."

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, Asuni let her go." Jeremy commanded as Asuni did so. "Now then, Tamiko, do you mind telling us what you're doing on our ship?"<em>

_"To settle an old score…" Tamiko said._

_"Huh?"_

_"You're crew…YOU ATTACKED MY HOME DIDN'T YOU?!" She shouted in anger._

_"Our pirate crew doesn't 'attack' islands. We only land to get supplies and sail from island to island." Asuni said._

_"Don't play dumb with me! I recognized your flag from anywhere! You tricked me into leading you to Moonrock Valley so you could destroy it and kill everyone! My parents…my friends…! Gone because of you…" Tamiko said her voice seething in hatred._

* * *

><p>"No idea…how much confusion you caused." Jeremy said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Jeremy…I have a question…" Colleen interrupted.<em>

_"Hm?"_

_"Tamiko, one of my crewmembers, tells me that the Black Viper Pirates destroyed her home island…so…is it true…?" She asked._

_"Not entirely…Moonrock Valley was actually under the protection of the Black Viper Pirates. Our leader made completely sure of that. If what you and Tamiko said was true, then it must be 'him'." Jeremy said._

_"Who?" Loke asked._

_"Death Reaper…that's the name he goes by. He betrayed our boss and destroyed Moonrock Valley…because that island had something he wanted. Something secret. I can't give the full details as of now…Just be on the lookout and don't try to fight him…Death Reaper is more dangerous than I'm describing." Jeremy said._

* * *

><p>"You are an insane bitch who needs to die here and now. Judging by your explanation and your insane moment…I have a theory on who you are…but unlike Colleen, I will do everything in my power to kill you." Jeremy said.<p>

"That's if you can…" MM said with a smirk.

"I'm sure Colleen will forgive me, since you threatened to destroy her family." Jeremy said.

"…Or will she?" MM asks, "You stand no chance against my Zenith Form."

"That's why you'll die before you show it to me!" Jeremy shouted as MM smirks. The two burst towards each other and began to exchange a volley of blows to one another. Both fighters attempt to punch and kick each other while blocking their opponent's attacks. They slammed straight through a building and Jeremy jumps away from MM.

"Makett Shuriken!" He shouted creating an energy shuriken and hurling it straight at MM.

MM manages to kick the shuriken into another building causing it to be sliced in half.

"Makett Javelin!" Jeremy shouted creating an energy javelin and throwing it straight at MM.

MM catches the thrown weapon freezing it solid and then throws it back at Jeremy, "Thunder Sphere!" She shouted creating an electrical energy ball and shoots it at Jeremy.

Jeremy looks at both the frozen javelin and the electrical orb, "Makett Knight's Armor!" Jeremy shouted as an explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Jeremy stepped out unharmed because of the energy armor he had which then disappears. Jeremy then jumps down towards MM, "Makett Charge Blade!" He shouted creating a heavy sword and slams it on the ground causing an exploding energy to fly straight at MM.

"Ice Wall!" MM shouted creating an ice wall that shattered upon the impact from the explosions. MM jumped out and slammed the ground, "Lightning Stream!" She shouted causing a stream of lightning to shoot out towards Jeremy.

Jeremy smirks and jumps up to the side of a building using it to shoot himself straight towards MM to kick her in the face sending her flying into a building.

"No way, the captain's losing?!" Yuni asks in shock.

"This is the power of Drapion D. Jeremy. Even the World Government fears this boy's existence." Kekiyo said.

"Makett Demon's Hand." Jeremy said as he creates a giant skeletal hand to grab MM. "Makett…" He said as the full skeleton appeared around his body to stare at the captured MM. The skeleton started to change into an armored demon carrying a bow. Jeremy then started to imitate an archer preparing to fire a bow as the armored demon took out a huge red aura made bow and prepared to fire. "For Wyper…Curse of the Devil." His giant armored demon fired the large red arrow and hit MM straight in the chest. Jeremy threw MM into a building and walked over to her to pick her up by the hair staring into her mask.

"Wow…you weren't kidding when you…were willing to…kill me…" MM said.

"Why so surprised?" Jeremy said slamming her down into the ground, "Now that you have been cursed you have no choice but to follow my one command. Allow me to take Conis' Devil Fruit from you."

"What…?!" Yuni asks. "Take her Devil Fruit?! How will he do that?"

"Surely the captain will find a way out of this." Togami said.

"No…MM is caught under the Curse of the Devil. Until she does as Jeremy commands, the curse will haunt her forever." Kekiyo said.

"But how can one take another's Devil Fruit?" Yuni asks.

"The same way MM did with the original owner of her Devil Fruit." Kekiyo answered.

"Makett…" Jeremy spoke as a dark aura surrounded his arm, "Devil Weaken!" he jabbed his arm straight through MM's stomach.

"AAAAAAAHH!" MM screamed in pain as blood streamed from her mask. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker as Jeremy's dark aura grew stronger. "…That was for Conis." He said he pulled his arm out MM's body letting her fall on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Oh no! Captain!" Yuni shouted.

"I see…so that's what he did." Kekiyo said scanning MM's body.

"What did he do?" Togami asks.

"When Jeremy unleashed his attack, the power of his Makett Makett Fruit entered MM's body…and it's sucking away at her energy." Kekiyo explained.

"Makett…Katana." Jeremy said as he summons a katana and holds it on MM's throat, "…And this is for Tamiko." He raises the sword to finish off his downed opponent once and for all.

However, a sudden dark pulse emanated from MM and spread outwards on the surrounding area. Just inches from her neck, Jeremy's energy sword vanished so did his skeleton. Jeremy's eyes widen in shock feeling as though the air he needs to breathe suddenly vanished. That was when he was punched in the gut hard and sent flying into a building.

"Hehe…now you've completely screwed yourself." MM spoke standing back up.

"Yes! The captain pulled through as she usually does!" Yuni cheered.

The other members of MM's crew did not share the same excitement. They had a more confused and horrified expression.

"What the hell is that…?" Togami asked.

"MM…she…she changed…" Saki sung in a low tone.

Jeremy picked himself up from the rubble to see a horrifying new change in MM. MM now has sharp black spikes sprouting from his back. Her shiny hair now had a blue flash and a pitch black aura. Her chocolate brown eyes were now blood red and her fangs were long.

"Apex Form." She spoke.

"Wow! That's so amazing!" Yuni shouted.

"Of course you would find that amazing…" Togami said not surprised by Yuni's antics.

MM giggled hearing her crewmates' words, "Well it was a good thing the Apex transformation managed to shut down your Devil Fruit powers in that instant."

Jeremy was struggling to stand on his two feet, "You…what…?!"

"Ah, I didn't tell you. During the transformation into Apex Form, a dark signal is shot out of the body. If this dark power hits a Devil Fruit user, he or she will be totally powerless for an entire minute and the Devil Fruit powers disappear if inside the Apex's body. So that means all you just did to take my Devil Fruit away was all for nothing. I bet Conis and Wyper are turning in their graves as Tamiko is somewhere crying like the little child she is." MM said with a shrilled laughter.

Jeremy glares at the woman, "Such bold insults, let me throw them back at you! One way or another I will take Conis' Devil Fruit back, and this Apex form will be nothing but a joke when I'm through with you." He said.

"Let's see if you can back up that declaration, Mr. Drapion!" MM shouted, "Lightning Sphere!" She creates the lightning orb; however, something was different about it.

_"That orb…"_ Jeremy thought looking at the now red lightning orb, _"It's red now…"_

"Dodge this if you can!" MM shouted shooting the red lightning orb straight at Jeremy.

Jeremy smirks and jumps out of the way of the lightning orb…however, the orb went straight up towards Jeremy, _"What?! It wasn't a homing attack before!"_ He thought as he was hit with the explosion and sent flying onto the ground.

"Ha! Surprised yet, Jeremy dear?!" MM asks playing with her sharp claws. She sees Jeremy struggling to pull himself back up, "Aw, don't go dying on me yet. You have 30 more seconds until your Devil Fruit comes back; plus, I have tons more surprises just waiting to meet you! Like this! Frozen Flash Claw!" MM yelled as her claw nails suddenly grew exponentially and she slashes Jeremy before he could even blink.

"Whoa…I didn't even see that attack." Togami said, "Ever since Apex came out, MM's been controlling the flow of the battle."

"She wasn't bluffing when she explained the Apex Form…" Yuni said.

Jeremy spat out blood as he felt his right arm freeze up, "Damnit…" He cursed.

"Lightning's Flare!" MM shouted opening her mouth to blast Jeremy with a much larger lightning beam. As soon as Jeremy jumps over it, however, "Shock Wave!" MM suddenly appeared right above Jeremy and hits him with a huge shock wave shocking him with lightning.

MM smiled as the two landed on the ground in opposite ways with her landing on her feet as Jeremy crashed onto it. "What's wrong, Jeremy? Giving in already?" MM taunted. "I guess I'll be keeping my head after all."

"…Not…yet…" Jeremy growled standing up, "I admit…that Apex Form is a challenge far beyond any I've seen…however," He said turning to her staring at her with red eyes, "Makett: Eternal Flames!"

Knowing what this was, MM quickly reacted and moved out of the way of the appearing black flames. _"That was close…if I was hit by that…"_ MM thought.

Jeremy closed his right eye as blood poured from it. He clenches his head in pain.

"You still feeling the aftermath of the Apex burst? Well that's okay with me." MM said.

"Don't think you've won! This isn't over yet!" Jeremy shouted, "Makett: Eternal Flames!" He shouted opening his right eye again.

"Ice Wall!" MM shouted creating the same ice wall except this time it was much more thick and it had spikes. The black flames appeared across the ice wall melting it down and spread throughout the area where MM was at; however, she was gone.

"Where did she…" Jeremy asked closing his right eye to look around for MM, but did not see her anywhere.

"Over here!" MM shouted sitting on a building's edge getting Jeremy's attention. "This has really been a fun battle, my dear; however, I'm afraid this is where it all ends." She said raising her hand towards the sky causing cumulonimbus clouds to form lighting the sky with lightning. "An attack that is impossible to deflect, avoid, and even block. Added with the Apex power, it will hurt…a lot." She said as an electric Sabertooth appeared in the sky.

"Is that…?" Yuni asks in shock.

"Yes, one MM's powerful attacks." Kekiyo said.

"The sky is just like it was at Yukijima when she got angry." Togami said.

MM moved her hand to point at Jeremy, "Kirin's Judgment." She whispered as the lightning Sabertooth plummets down onto Jeremy.

"Makett: Enzon Shield!" Jeremy shouted as he creates a huge energy shield to attempt to at least weaken the attack. When the lightning Sabertooth and the shield connect, cracks already started to form on the shield as the earth below Jeremy started to crumble. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Jeremy pushes the attack as far as he could until the lightning Sabertooth exploded turning into a huge smoke cloud.

"Amazing…" Kekiyo said, "Usually Devil Fruit users like Jeremy would lose as soon as their advantage is taken away; however…Jeremy's Devil Fruit is actually an aid to his talent instead of a simple crutch. This is why the World Government fears his existence."

Both MM and Jeremy sat on their knees gasping for air after pulling off their powerful attacks.

"You…are so…damn persistent, but even then…" MM said panting, "…you are not God, Jeremy. Even you have your limits as I do too. I really don't want to kill you, old friend. I actually need you more than ever. Just give up and join me. You're clearly strong enough to be a part of my crew. Help me obtain the Eternal Apex Form and I will help you achieve the same power I possess as Zenith helped me."

"…Not…a…damn…chance…" Jeremy said looking up at MM. The boy's clothes were not in tatters. Half of his upper body was exposed and half of his pants were destroyed. "If I surrender myself to you…then that would mean I took part in the destruction of Tamiko's home and the death of her loved ones. I'll never be able to face her or Colleen again, you got that implanted in your thick skull?!"

MM smirked under her mask, "You do realize I have one more powerful attack before I have to turn off the Apex Form, don't you?"

Jeremy weakly stood up, "Yeah…and then you're mine." He said summoning the skeleton again. "HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" He shouted as the skeleton then transformed into a full powered demon that had seven cannons combined into one, "Makett…Rail Gun."

"Yes! Come to me, Icicle Annihilator!" MM shouted raising her hands towards the sky as this time a gigantic lightning dragon that is incased in ice, much larger than the island, itself appeared from the sky. "So! The Makett Makett Fruit vs. the Mythical Zoan Fruit: Model Siberian Sabertooth! There can only be one…number one!"

"Moonrock Valley will be restored…and you punks won't be around to take anymore Skypiean lives! I'll destroy the whole island with this attack…along with myself…" Jeremy said.

"Not if I can stop you! After him Annihilator!" MM shouted pointing at Jeremy commanding the lightning dragon to boom straight towards the boy.

"Lucas…Asuni…Sandam…Mizuki…Shinon…Brandon…Maryell…Tamiko…and…Colleen…Goodbye." Jeremy whispered, "FIRE! RAIL GUN!" He screamed as the high powered demon fired a huge laser beam straight at the lightning dragon.

The collision of the two attacks cause a major explosion that sent the rest of MM's crew skidding across the ground.

"What power! How is this island not destroyed?!" Yuni asks in shock.

When the smoke finally cleared, all that they saw was nothing but dirt. The abandoned village was all but vaporized.

"CAPTAIN!" Yuni screamed.

"You don't think that collision vaporized them…do you?" Togami asked.

"Keep in mind, that was no ordinary collision. The combination of both ice and lightning vs. complete powerful energy caused all of this…I doubt humans are resilient against that level of power." Keiyo said, but her eyes widen, "Wait…my scanners picked up in front of Yuni."

"Yes, it's the captain! I knew she'd pull through!" Yuni shouted.

"Don't…be…so…sure…" Jeremy's voice said as he emerged from the bottom of the earth all covered up in dirt. "I…did it…she's…dead…" He whispered falling on the ground.

"No…MM…" Togami said.

"That's right. She was much closer to the explosion since I unleashed a long-ranged attack. It was her who was vaporized." Jeremy said managing to stand up, "Makett: Sword," He creates an energy sword, "I have just…enough strength left…to kill all of you now. Trust me…you won't get the same courtesy of a quick death as your captain…especially you, Yuni. I'll take my time…killing all of y-AAH!" Jeremy suddenly kneeled onto the ground and coughed out blood. Then he fell onto the ground facing the sky. "Ah…Wh-Wha…"

"Hehehe…you make things too damn easy, Jeremy." MM's voice called as she emerged from the ground as well.

"Captain! You're alive!" Yuni shouted happily.

Jeremy glares darkly at the woman who was suppose to be dead, "DAMN YOU!"

"Hahaha! It is only at your angriest, Jeremy." MM said walking over to the downed boy and ruffled his hair, "That you are at your cutest." MM's mask was completely gone.

"Hold on, doesn't the captain look familiar?" Togami asks.

"Do you know her?" Saki asked.

"No…but…it's just a feeling…" Togami said.

All Jeremy could see was a blur and was unable to figure out MM's face, "Y-You're supposed to be dead…you were closer to the blast!"

"Correction, it was my clone that was closest to the blast." MM said laughing at Jeremy's shocked face, "You didn't notice? Right when I disappeared from your Eternal Black Flames, I created a perfect clone to do those attacks. All that effort you put into blocking all those powerful attacks, and you ended up right back where you started. Thanks to your anger, this was too damn easy. You lost the moment you dived this far in and you have reduced yourself down to nothing."

"What do you…mean…?" Jeremy asks.

"I told you that I have ways of persuading you to join my crew. Even if you refused, I'd find a way to get you to join." MM said, "Now do you get it. I intentionally taunted and allowed you to use your attacks. The Curse of the Devil so I could knock you off balance with Apex form, hitting you with one surprise after another, forcing you to hurt yourself by using the Eternal Flames, burn out your energy by getting you to use your strongest defense and attack energy with a clone. I've always known about your abilities, Drapion D. Jeremy. You were too stuck up on revenge to see that."

"Wh-What's…h-happen…ing…?" Jeremy asks suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Right when I scratched you, I embedded my claws with a sleeping liquid that can put a raging bull to sleep. That Frozen Flash Claw from before was meant to put you in this state." MM explained, "Now Jeremy, before you go night night, will you join my crew now?"

"N-Ne…never…" Jeremy managed to breath out before he completely fell asleep.

"That's okay. I didn't want your permission anyway." MM said turning to her crew, "I did it guys. I bagged us a new first-mate. Yuni…if I give you Jeremy so you can play with his memories and make him obedient to me, will you do me one important favor?"

"Yes! I'll do it! Thank you, Captain!" Yuni said hugging MM.

MM smiles and pats Yuni's orange hair, "That's a good girl. Make sure you destroy _all_ the memories now. That's how Kai managed to steal Kadiri from us."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yuni said shaking in excitement. "So what's the favor?"

"Go to the Island of Nothiness and do what you joined my crew to do." MM said.

Suddenly, Yuni's sadistic behavior turned into a serious one, "Push Tamiko Sky to the breaking point, right?"

"Yes. For the sake of your future, Tamiko must take a life." MM said.

"Yes, MM." Yuni said taking in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Jeremy slowly started to open his eyes, "Ugh…wha…?""<p>

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." A voice called causing Jeremy's eyes to snap open.

"What?!" Jeremy found himself in a white room strapped on a chair. Sea Prism stone chains were wrapped around his chest and arms. Around his head were some painful needles stuck into the back of his head.

"Jeremy! Thank goodness you're awake to see this!" Yuni shouted happily.

"Y-You!" Jeremy growled as he tried to move, but he couldn't.

"No point in trying." Yuni said staring at the boy, "Ah…I remember when Kadiri was in your exact spot. You get to experience the same pain yet lovely memory wipe as he did."

"Now hold on, Yuni. Not yet." A familiar voice called making them turn to MM walking into the room with a new mask.

"MM! Let me go right now!" Jeremy shouted.

"No no, Jeremy, not until I know you won't attack me again. You're my new crewmember and I want to make one thing clear: You listen to me and me alone." MM said in a cold tone.

"Never! I'll never listen to a thing you say! Kaida will soon hear of this and will come for your head!" Jeremy shouted.

"Yeah like that threat stopped me before." MM said with a giggle. "…Jeremy, our fight was indeed amazing. So amazing…that I…I just want to show you who I really am. Would you like that?"

Jeremy only growled at her again, "I don't care…as long as I kill this entire crew!"

Yuni pressed a button which activated the machine to shock Jeremy. "Hush! That is no way to be talking on Ms. MM's crew!"

"Shut your mouth, hypocrite!" Jeremy growled making Yuni press the button again to shock him.

"Don't worry, all we need to do is wipe your precious memories, especially the ones of Colleen. We don't want to have another Kaisetsu stealing Kadiri montage." MM said, "Now then…I believe it is time for the big reveal in front of everyone." MM said as the rest of her crew being Saki, Togami, and Kekiyo. "Yuni, prepare to wipe Jeremy's memories."

"Yes, ma'am." Yuni said holding onto a lever.

"And now…" MM said reaching for her mask. "You wonder why I did all these things." She stopped when she touched her mask, "You see, I am a woman who, years ago, had something precious stolen from her. That something was love, security, and most of all happiness…It was stolen from me by those wretched Demon Fox Pirates and the so-called "God-Killer" Nagato! Archer and Hinata…those swine…they knew…they knew who he was!"

"He, Captain?" Saki sung.

"K-Kentaro…" MM whispered, "He saved my life…and ever since they, I spent every day with him…until the Demon Fox Pirates took him away from me all because of his father?! Give me a break! I'll tell you who I am…even though you already know, Jeremy." MM said throwing her mask to the side.

Jeremy looked down the moment he saw MM's face, "I…I knew it. The signs were all there…" He said looking back at her, "She told me you were dead…but here you are now. I'm just wondering…how did you get like this? Colleen…I'm sorry…your sister, Monkey D. Merry…"

Merry, who has raven black hair that reaches down to her mid back and chocolate brown eyes, smirked at the boy, "I'm what? I've become smarter and better than her? Than Mother and Father? That's good to hear because my twin sister…will be the last on her crew to die and Mother will drown in the bottom of the ocean where she belongs along with all the Demon Fox Pirates!"

"…" Jeremy was nothing short but shocked at how insane Colleen's own twin sister was. He bit his lips wanting to desperately tell his friend.

"Well then…welcome to our crew, Jeremy. We've taken out that crappy name that is the Black Viper Pirates. From now on…we're called the Shinigami Pirates lead by none other than Monkey D. Merry. Say goodbye to Colleen, Jeremy, because the next time you see her…I will take her mind from her own head as my own." Merry explained.

"Colleen…I don't know if you can hear me…but if I were to choose my last words…" Jeremy whispered as a tear fell from her eyes, "I love you." And then all of his memories were whipped from his mind. His memories of Colleen, Kaida, his crew, his family, his adventure, and himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jurabi: Wow…that…was the longest fight I have ever written this entire story! Unbelievable! The epicness in this fight! OMG! MERRY! MONKEY D. FUCKING MERRY?! OMG! Bruh…I'm sure most of you saw it coming but damn for all the people who didn't have a clue…the hints were there! And the revelations just keep on coming! Foreshadowing to Tamiko killing someone! OMG! I don't know where I will even take that! I have to thank LazyFoxLover for giving me the new name of Merry's crew, the Shinigami Pirates. Anyways, I do really hope you enjoyed this one battle chapter! Please leave your thoughts on this chapter in the review section and I'll see you next chapter. Oh wait, that's Dragonsky. Yay!<em>**


	83. Dragonsky

**_(Static)_**

**_A Froggy Production…_**

**_Jurabi: O_O No…No! No! N-_**

**_(Static)_**

**_Demon Frog: *Croak* What's up Jurabi? How are you?_**

**_Jurabi: Okay, seriously Demon Frog? How did you hack my fanfic too? It's government secured with hundreds of firewalls._**

**_Demon Frog: *croak* My demon magic :D_**

**_Lazyfox: You partnered with him and this is what you get_**

**_Jurabi: ...Okay Demon Frog, if you're going to remain cryptic you could at least come up with a better excuse that's more contrived than-_**

**_Demon Frog: *Croak* So what are you doing?_**

**_Jurabi: I'm…making a special chapter of Toru with LazyFoxLover. Say hi to Froggy, LazyFox_**

**_Lazyfox: **** you Froggy!_**

**_Demon Frog: Ah...something different I see. *Croak*_**

**_Jurabi: Oh bite me!_**

**_Lazyfox: He can stay here with you and I can get some sleep :3_**

**_Demon Frog: *Croooooooooooaaaak*_**

**_Jurabi: Music to my ears. :D_**

**_Lazyfox: I don't like you *glares at the frog*_**

**_Demon Frog: *Croak* I'm only here because Jurabi agreed to let me be here. *Croak* Besides, he owes me for that 'comment' he had Tamiko make about us Canadians._**

**_Jurabi: ...wut?_**

**_(Flashback no Jutsu to the Valentine's chapter)_**

**_"EEEEHHH! IT IS AN ANGEL! SUCH MAGNIFICO!" Dansa said in a foreign accent. "I have been touched by God himself! I cannot wait to provide each of you proper clothing! Tell me, is this all of your crew, eh Colleen?"_**

**_"Oh, that's why she's weird...she's Canadian." Jurabi thought._**

**_(End Flashback)_**

**_Jurabi: But that was a joke!_**

**_Demon Frog: *Croak* Jokes are suppose to be funny._**

**_Lazyfox: I don't like you because you keep me up with the croaking all night!_**

**_Jurabi: Let's just try and ignore the elephant in the room...okay?_**

**_Cobo: *Was about to walk in*_**

**_Jurabi: Go sit down! I can't make a pun out of you!_**

**_Lazyfox: *lines up shoot with flaming arrows* Hehe time to die you SOB_**

**_Jurabi: Sorry for dragging this beginning A/N for too long. Please enjoy this chapter of Dragonsky featuring…_**

**_Tamiko: TIGGY! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonsky<strong>

Today on the grandline you can find the large ship named the Coachella, home to the rookie pirates known as the Libras sailing towards the famous desert kingdom of Alabasta.

"Someone mind telling me why again we are sailing to Alabasta? That place is crawling with marines after the whole Gato debacle they had a few weeks ago" Stella-Ronda asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." Henrietta said.

Yukari turns to her two crewmates, "Well, it's because a girl with wings was spotted in the kingdom. There is a big chance that it could be Toru's sister."

"So just because of a rumor were heading towards there and risking ourselves to being captured?" Kazura asked.

Toru who was sitting on the ship banister near the front turned towards the little group. "I didn't ask for you all to come. I told her I'd check it out on my own" he grouched out pointing at Yukari when he said her.

"Even so...Skypieans are extremely rare in this world. What if some slave sellers or bounty hunters catch you?" Yukari asked.

"If that's the case then I need to get to Alabasta faster. Better me than Tamiko..." Toru said.

"Look Toru you may think you're an outsider on this crew, but you're not. We're a family here and families stick together" Yukari tells him.

"Tamiko is the only family I have left and I'm not a member of this crew so don't amuse I am pirate" Toru said seriously as he got up and walked away to head below deck.

"Geez...that guy needs to live a bit more. All this time we've been with each other and he has yet to open up to us." Kazura said.

"Well actually...he sorta opened up to me." Yukari said shocking the group.

"He actually did?!" Stella-Ronda asked.

"Yes. It has been 2 months since I helped him get away from those bandits. I guess he sorta grew onto me." Yukari said.

"Probably because you remind him so much of his sister." Henrietta said.

"But I look nothing like her." Yukari said.

"Maybe he just likes you? Or it could be he wants to have friends he just doesn't know how to show it."

That was when a crash from below deck was heard, "OW! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Toru screamed making the group rush down below deck.

"Toru! Are you okay?!" Yukari asked looking down to see Summer the goat licking Toru on the ground.

"J-Just get this damn goat off me!" Toru shouted trying to push the goat off of him.

Kazura was laughing as he lifted Summer off of Toru. "Awww he likes you Mr. Grumpy pants. Good job Summer. How about we get you a carrot?"

Toru wiped the goat's saliva off of his face, "That's the third frickin' time today! The least you people could do is put that thing on a leash since it's your pet!"

"Oh right, the thing is that Summer doesn't like leashes." Yukari explained.

"Yeah, the last time I tried to put a leash on him, I got kicked in the face." Henrietta said lifting her bangs to reveal the permanent goat footprint.

"Then at least keep him out of my room! I'm the only one who stays down here so at least keep him from entering my space!" Toru argued.

"Alright, Toru, I'll see what I can do once we find your sister." Yukari said as she sighs, but the moment she did, she actually saw her own breath. "Wha…?"

"Is it just me...or is it getting cold?" Kazura asked as everyone shivers from the cheer cold.

Toru flapped his wings feeling the chill stinging in his wings. "What the hell? We're supposed to be going to Alabasta! Why the hell is it freezing?"

"Damnit Edmund...if you accidentally got us to Drum Kingdom…" Kazura growled as the group heads up above deck, "Hey Emund! What the hell is with this cold?!"

Edmund looked down from the crow's nest and shrugged, "I have no clue what is going on. I made sure to keep an eye on my log pose so we could get to Alabasta!"

"Well it seems like we're heading to Drum Kingdom." Yukari said.

"No, that can't be right!" Edmund said jumping down, "I was sure we had already past that island."

Toru took to the sky to make sure they were nowhere near the drum kingdom. Looking around the area he saw none of the tall ice pillars like they had seen before, but low snow hill with lizards crawling around. "He's right. We're nowhere near Drum...but...can lizards live in winter lands?"

Yukari looked up to the Skypian with a puzzled look, "What on Earth are you talking about, Toru, of course lizards can't…" She cut herself off when she looks at exactly what Toru was looking at.

"Then what do you think those things are?" Toru said pointing to the large purple reptiles trying to burrow under the snow, but jumping away and shivering in the white nothingness.

"...What in the…?" Kazura looked around seeing what looks like a frozen tundra.

"Is this...Alabasta?" Stella-Rondo asked.

"No way, that can't be. Alabasta is called the desert kingdom for a good reason!" Edmund said.

Toru sighed and flew back down, "Well whatever this is...Tamiko is in the middle of it and I'm going to find her." He said preparing to fly off.

Yukari grabbed his arm and yanked him back before he could leave. "First thing you're going to do is get inside and warm up! Your wings have frost on them and you can't fly in this kind of weather!"

"I'm fine! Tamiko could be in danger so I have to go help her!" Toru argued back.

"No you're not fine! Please go inside and bundle up. Tamiko wouldn't want to see you pain in or sick would she?" Yukari asked softly.

Toru turned back to Yukari to see the sincere concern in her eyes and a small image of a young Tamiko beside her. Sighing Toru turned away hiding the light pink that colored his cheeks. "Fine."

Yukari smiled victoriously as she lightly pulled Toru inside the Coachella, "Good. Then let's all sit down and have dinner. Then tomorrow we can head out to find Tamiko in the weird thing that's messing up the weather around here."

"Yeah...speaking of that," Kazura said as the rest of the group went inside the warm Coachella, "What in the world happened to Alabasta? How can a desert turn into a tundra?"

"Tundra...isn't that like the polar opposite of a desert?" Henrietta asked.

"Maybe someone has the power of the opposite fruit?" Kazura joked only to get slapped upside the head by Stella-Rhonda.

"Putting jokes aside…" Yukari said staring at Toru's frosty wings and covering them up in a blanket, "I guess we'll find out what really happened once we get to Alubarna. That's is the place where people saw the girl with wings."

"You know you don't have play the pronoun game, Yukari." Toru said covering himself up in the blanket Yukari gave him while tucking his wings in, "We all know that the girl is Tamiko."

"Yes, your right." Yukari said making sure the room was warm, "Dinner should be ready now. Let's go and eat…" She said seeing everyone leave for dinner...except for Toru, "EVERYONE." She said turning to him.

Toru sighed as he got up. "You know I hate eating with everyone. Why can't you learn to just let me be." he tells her moving past her to get inside.

"Well, since you're about to be reunited with your sister...it would hurt to just leave without having at least a dinner with everybody." Yukari told him.

Toru just shook his head and headed to the secluded area of the dining room facing away from everyone as he stared out the window.

Yukari wanted to talk to him, but decided to give him some space and joins with the rest of the Libras to dinner. sitting down beside her brother she let out a silent sigh only to get a comforting pat from him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next morning, Yukari, Kazura, Stella-Rondo, and Henrietta were wearing warm coats, scarves, mittens, ear muffs, and other warm clothing while waiting out on the deck for Toru.

"So it's just us, Yukari?" Stella-Rondo asked.

"Yes, Alubarna won't be as far from where we will dock. It's best that the five of us venture through the tundra instead of the whole crew." Yukari said.

"Where's Toru? You think he'd be the first one up?" Kuzura complained looking out for the Skypiean male.

"Well sorry if I'm offending you, but getting my wings to fit in these clothes were a challenge." Toru said finally walking out.

"Sorry about that Toru, I didn't account for the size of your wings." Yukari said.

"It's fine. As long as my wings aren't affected by the cold." Toru said, "So it's to Alubarna, right?"

"That's right." Henrietta said.

"Okay then...let's hurry this up before we freeze to death." Toru said as the Coachella docked near a sea bed in the tundra Alabasta and the five stepped off the ship.

"This is still creepy. How can a desert kingdom become an icy wasteland?" Stella-Rhonda asked feeling the chilling winds as they walked on the once hot sandy desert floor that is now frozen snow.

"Perhaps Queen Vivi knows what's going on. It's pretty obvious that this hasn't been going on for long." Yukari said, "And I doubt Natsume Gato has anything to do with this."

"Well we'll find out once we get there, then." Kazura said, "Now is everyone comfortable? We can't risk any of us getting frost-bite." He said seeing that everyone in the group gave a thumbs up. "Good, then let's go." He said as the group begins their journey to Alubarna.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

One five hour walk through the tundra later, the Libras group finally arrived at the capital city of Alubarna to see it covered up in snow. They see that the people of Alubarna are coping with the sudden change in weather, but it was obvious that they had not anticipated the cold.

"It just got colder here, everyone." Toru pointed out.

"Could we be near the source of all this?" Kazura asked.

"We can't really say for sure…" Toru said looking around for his sister, "Where could she be…? I hope she's staying warm in this arctic city." He stammered.

"Will find her Toru. I promise will search the entire city and content to find her for you" Yukari promised placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, over there." Stella-Ronda said pointed towards a huge crowd of people ahead of them.

"That can't be good…" Henrietta said.

"Let's ask around for both Tamiko and what the hell is going on around here." Toru said walking up to the crowd, "Excuse me, what's going on around here?" He asked a woman.

The woman turns to Toru, "Then I guess you just recently arrived…" She assumed, "I don't know all the details since this started all so fast. A week ago when Alabasta was as hot as ever, whispers were going on about the shadow of a huge creature in the sands."

"A huge creature? They weren't able to identify it?" Kazura asked.

"Like I said, they are just rumors...but people are saying that it is some kind of dragon." The woman explained.

"So a creature appeared and the weather started to change from scorching hot to freezing cold? I know the grandline is unpredictable, but this takes the prize of straight up strange." Stella-Rhonda said.

"And it's a dragon as well? I thought they were mythical creatures…" Yukari said.

"Well we'll look into those rumors later. So is this what has these people riled up?" Toru asked the woman.

"...No…" She said pointing up towards the Alburne palace, "Look at that."

The Libras' eyes widen in total shock when they laid eyes on the palace, "The hell…?" Kazura asked in shock.

"The palace...is frozen solid…" Toru said as his mouth remained wide opened.

"Yes, along with Queen Vivi, Princess Kinuko, and many others inside." The woman said.

"Now this has gotten from bad to worse." Yukari said.

"It's no wonder why the citizens are in a panic." Henrietta said, "Is there something we can do to help?"

"Before this fiasco started, the marines were called so they could find a way to solve this problem. They were able to locate the source…" The woman said pointing to a giant ice pillar far away from the city that was in plain view. "...However, whenever a marine is sent inside that ice pillar, none ever report back."

"I see, thanks for the information, ma'am." Toru said walking back to the group, "So...a rumored shadow of a dragon that was spotted a week ago, the frozen Alburne palace, a tundra Alabasta, and a giant ice pillar as the source of the sheer cold that has little to no chance of return. Is that about right?"

"Seems like it. Well, it looks like we found out where we need to go. If we can find the dragon and get the palace thawed out we can talk to Queen Vivi or princess Kinuko about the girl with wings and see if they have spotted her" Yukari deducted.

Toru raised an eyebrow as he turns to the girl, "Um, Yukari. I believe you forgot about the 'no chance of return' part of my synopsis. It will be much easier if I went in alone. If there is a dragon in that ice pillar, I'll kill it and find a way to make Alabasta back to the way it was. I'll entrust you guys to find Tamiko."

"No I heard that and I'm not letting you go in alone. I'm going in with you. You three are going to track down clues on finding Tamiko or trying to thaw out the palace" Yukari ordered.

"You got it, sis." Kazura said as Henrietta and Stella-Ronda nodded.

"Yukari...I'm asking you to just leave that ice pillar and dragon to me. I don't want you to get killed in there." Toru said through his teeth slowly losing his temper.

"And I'm telling you as a captain and a friend I'm not letting you go in alone. I can handle myself and with two of us will get the job done faster. The faster we complete the mission the faster you might be to reuniting with your sister" Yukari countered. "Now are you going to continue arguing with me and wasting time or are you coming with me to the Ice pillar?"

Toru sighed in defeat, "Alright...but stay close to me, okay?"

Yukari smiled and hooked her arm around his. "Is this close enough for you?" she teased fluttering her eyelashes up at him cutely.

Kazura made gagging motions and sounds at his sister's display while Stella-Ronda and Henrietta giggled and made kissing noises.

Toru glares at the two girls with a shade of pink on his cheeks, "Alright you two, enough with that crap!" He shouted crossing his arms and looking down at the ground, "Let's just go already…"

Yukari laughed as she started dragging him away. "Meet back up in front of the palace at sunset!"

"Got it! You two be careful!" Kazura said.

"And no funny business, Toru." Henrietta said slyly.

"I will kill you where you stand!" Toru yelled angrily ready to go strangle the girl, but got yanked back by Yukari.

"No killing your nakama! It's the number one rule of a crew so no breaking it even if you're "not" a member of it" Yukari scolded point air quotes around not to emphasize the fact she already saw him as a member of the crew.

"Okay...but can you just scold them for embarrassing me like that." Toru requested.

"With pleasure." Yukari said flashing a grin at the boy.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yukari and Toru arrived at the pillar seeing a lot of equipment with marine insignias on them, but no marines around.

"That's odd. Where are the marines?" Yukari asked.

"Probably ran out of men..." Toru said looking at the ice pillar, "So...how do you suppose we get in?"

"From the top, maybe?" Yukari asked.

"No way, that would be suicidal giving the height of this thing." A female voice called.

"Tamiko?!" Toru asks turning around feeling as though the voice was familiar.

"Who?" the female voice asked stepping into the line of sight of the two pirates.

"Oh...you're not her…but you…" Toru said seeing that the girl was slightly above average height with a very athletic body, for a girl. She also has curvy hips and strong legs. She has dusky skin and ear-long brown curly hair. She has an oval face with finely-chiseled features, a tiny nose, high cheekbones, rounded jaw line with prettily arched lips. Her eyes are wide and light blue. On her back are two small wings which feathers are, quite peculiarly, dyed red. She wears a leather jacket worn open over a white tank top, black skin-tight pants and ankle high boots. "...Are you some sort of Skypiean?" He asked.

"Why yes I am a Skypiean. How do you know of my race? Who are you and why are you here?" the young Skypiean asked.

"This must be the girl we've been hearing rumors about. She has red wings after all…" Yukari thought.

"My name is Toru Sky and this is Yukari. We're here to solve this tundra problem Alabasta is having." Toru explained.

"Ah, so you're not here to sell me off into slavery like the thousands of people have before you?" The Skypiean asked.

"Of course not! Why would I dare sell away a fellow Skypiean!" Toru yelled insulated she would assume something so hideous such as slave trading. "All we came here to do is find clues about the whereabouts of my younger sister Tamiko."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're a Skypiean too? I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Nadine Nacir."

Toru felt like the name was familiar to him. "Nadine? Are by any chance familiar with an island by the name of Moonrock Valley?" he asked.

"...Yes, but unfortunately my home is nothing but ashes now." Nadine said, "I was the only one in my family to escape. Why do you ask?"

Toru's eyes widen as he rushed over to her and grabbed her hands. "Then you are the Nadine I remember! You are friends with Tamiko, Naru and Ina! It's me, Toru, Tamiko's older brother, we use to play on the shores together as children before our home was destroyed."

Nadine raised her eyebrow in confusion while scratching her head, "I'm sorry, but none of what you said rings any bell in my head. Are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else?"

Toru shook his head. "No, I'm from Moonrock just as you are. Our home was attacked by a gang of pirates known as the Black Vipers 13 years ago. My father Wyper was the leader of defense and you're father, Thian, was a part of the defense force with my dad. Please remember me, you're the first friend and survivor I've made contact with in all these years"

"No hard feelings, man, but I remember exactly what happened at Moonrock. My father was eaten by an elephant and my mother's head was cut off by a boy with hawk like eyes. When I escaped and reached the next island, I accidentally fell down a waterfall and hit my head on the sea bottom. That's what happened, I never met you or anyone else before or after that." Nadine explained.

"That might not be entirely true. When you hit your head after the fall you might have suffered from Amnesia. Sometimes if you hit your head hard enough, you'll lose parts of your memory. You must have lost the memories of Tamiko, Naru, Ina, and me." Toru said.

"He's right. It's called partial amnesia. Sometimes if you don't receive attention to help recall the damage memories they can be lost forever, but if you hear enough or see something to help trigger a specific memory you'll regain what you have lost" Yukari explained.

"My memories of you are not the issue here, you two. Let me guess, you're searching for a way inside this pillar, correct?" Nadine asked.

"Yes we are. Do you know a way in?" Toru asked.

"I do, by watching the marines sending endless hordes of grunts inside that freezing hell." Nadine said walking up to the ice pillar, "Getting in is a lot simpler than it looks." She said stepping towards the pillar. Then shockingly she went straight inside it making Toru and Yukari jump in surprise.

"The hell…?" Toru asked with a gaping mouth.

"Nadine…?" Yukari called out to her for a response.

In response, Nadine poked her head out, "Come on through. It's safe." She said disappearing into the

"Can we trust her?" Yukari asked looking up to Toru taking his hand.

Toru turns to Yukari with a sad yet determined look. "Of course I can trust her. She's my friend and I'm going to help her remember me."

Yukari nods at her friend, "Of course. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"As much as I trust her, there's definitely no telling what could be inside. Stay close to me, alright?" Toru asked taking Yukari's hand.

"Right." Yukari said holding Toru's hand tightly as they walked into the ice pillar.

As they enter the ice pillar, the duo finds that it was filled with many staircases that go into different directions. The staircases were all made completely of ice which brings sparkles in Yukari's blue eyes.

"Wow...it's so beautiful!" She said in complete awe of the beauty displayed before her.

Toru let a small smile show on his face. "You kinda look like Tamiko when you look like that. It's kinda cute" he said sheepishly before shaking the feeling off. "If you were my sister I mean."

Yukari smiles as she giggles a little, "Careful, Toru, your loving side is showing."

"Well excuse me for taking the time to compliment you…" Toru said sarcastically.

"Are you two done flirting now? We need to focus on the mission on trying to fix things around here?" Nadine asked.

A hint of pink crept up on Toru and Yukari's cheeks, "F-Flirting…?" They both said simultaneously.

"Don't be ridiculous. That wasn't flirting at all. I was just giving this girl a compliment and then she decided to take it further than it needed to." Toru argued.

"Well if you say so." Nadine said looking up towards the stair cases, "Be sure to watch your step now."

As the trio walk up the staircase, Yukari started thinking about their conversation, "Um, Toru. Did you really mean what you said back there?"

Toru looked back at the blonde girl, "What do you mean?"

"About me looking like your sister." Yukari said, "Do I really look like her when I'm excited?"

"Yes, in a way or two." Toru said. "You looked like Tamiko when you're excited by seeing new things...just like...Tamiko…" He said as his black hair covered his facial expression, "She always wanted to explore the world…"

"That's sounds nice. What did she want to see?" Yukari asked thinking this could be her chance to learn more about him.

"...An island made of candy. I know...it sounds childish but this is Tamiko we're talking about." Toru said, "Leaving our home island, trusting other people...I warned her not to speak of such things…because I knew what this world's true face looks like." He added clenching his fists, "It's nothing but a rotting world that puts makeup on itself so it could act all pretty and wonderful to children only to strip them away of their happiness! Just like me...and Tamiko."

"That's not all true. Yes a lot of this world is corrupted and evil. It needs a lot of help to heal and fix itself, but everything is not wrong. Your sister was right to dream of the world and to explore it. She wasn't afraid to take the chance to love the outside world so why are you?" Yukari asked. "What made you hate the world so much?"

"It doesn't matter why I hate the world. I hate the world and that's all the breath I will-" Toru was cut off by a certain other Skypiean.

"Naru's head was pulled off by an elephant." Nadine cut in shocking the duo.

"Wh-What….?" Yukari asked covering her mouth.

"Nadine...you were there too…?" Toru asked feeling rather surprised. "Wait you said Naru's name are you starting to remember us?"

"No, you just said his name to me when we met...but...for some reason...I know how he died." Nadine said.

"I said his name, but not what he looked like so to remember his death means you may be starting to remember. If only a little bit" Toru said encouraging her a little bit.

"Yes...just as I was trying to get away. I caught glimpse of the elephant taking Naru's life along with the girl who found enjoyment in that." Nadine explained.

"But...that doesn't make sense. Why would an elephant do that?" Yukari asked.

"...That's right...I never did explain how my whole situation started to begin with…" Toru muttered stopping in his tracks then turning to Yukari. "The elephant we are talking about was no ordinary elephant. It...it could eat people whole and it was controlled by a monstrous woman who found pleasure in the suffering of others…"

Yukari gasped, "Is..this really true?"

Toru nods, "...I want to say more...but...I can't...not right now…"

"I believe we should choose a path to follow. Remembering times of the past hurt me and our current objective should be of most importance" Nadine explained.

"Yeah…" Toru said looking down.

"Toru…" Yukari said wanting to reach for his hand again, but Toru starts walking up the stairs again. Yukari sighs and starts following the two Skypieans up the stairway.

Nadine looks back at the human's sadden face knowing full well that she cares for Toru. She did not know why she would suddenly feel protective of Toru around Yukari even though she has shown to be a good friend.

But suddenly, Yukari slips on her shoes and was about to fall, "Ah!"

"Yukari!" Toru shouted turning back quickly to grab hold of her body before she could fall. "Are you hurt anywhere? Please tell me." He demanded staring straight into Yukari's blue eyes with his black irises.

Yukari started to turn a dark shade of red but gave a shy nod. "Yes... Yes I'm okay. Thank you" she said softly.

"That's a relief...it's a shame we can't simply fly all the way to the top." Toru said looking up to the flight of stairs, "I wish my wings weren't so susceptible to the cold…"

"How come your wings aren't getting frostbitten Nadine?" Yukari asked as Toru set her back down.

"Because, the dye that I used to change my wings red had a cold resistant layer placed in it thus making my wings completely immune to frostbite." Nadine explained.

"Is that so…" Toru said.

"Yes, the island I was able to escape to thankfully was inhabited by kind villagers with excellent alchemy ability." Nadine explained.

"So that's how your wings became different." Toru said, "Though I did like you white wings, for some reason the red on your wings suits you."

"Thank you Toru. Your hair looked better when you had it down, but spikes seem to have enhanced your powerhouse appeal" Nadine commented.

Toru let out a wide smile, "Yeah, I thought if I would make my hair like this, it would be enough to scare off any idiots who would try to come near me."

Nadine smiled, "Then I guess Tamiko wouldn't want you killing those idiots, right?"

"Tamiko never liked my violent streaks, but if I didn't have them people would have took advantage of her" Toru reasoned.

"Yeah...that's so like her." Nadine said.

Yukari walked behind the two Skypieans seeing a shift within Nadine, but also a change in Toru as well. _"Is she starting to remember or is she just playing along? And why does my stomach hurt when I see how nice Toru is with Nadine? Gah my head hurts."_ As she pondered onto this strange feeling in her stomach and head, she sees something in the distance that caught her eye that neither Toru nor Nadine noticed. "Hey, what's that over there?" She asked pointing ahead of them.

Toru and Nadine looked ahead of them to see a group of small ice pillars ahead of them. As they take a closer look at them, they are shocked to see that inside the pillars were marine soldiers.

"My goodness! What happened to them?!" Yukari asks covering her mouth in shock.

"I think they had a run-in with the beast of this pillar." Nadine said.

"There's something alive in here?!" Yukari asks.

The air around Toru shifted seriously as he looks around, "I feel something strange...It's like something's calling for me but I can't hear it."

"Then that means it's dangerous. Come on, let's try and get these guys out." Yukari said.

"No don't." Nadine warned, "This ice on those marines and all around us is not ordinary ice."

"What do you mean, Nadine?" Toru asked.

"Haven't you noticed that the entire time the ice didn't crack beneath us even though we were walking on it normally?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah…so this ice must be made to keep itself together under any pressure." Toru said. "It must have been created by something non-human."

"Non-human? Like the Skypieans and Fishmen?" Yukari asked.

"Don't assume that those are the only non-humans in this world, Yukari. The Grandline is filled to the brim with mysterious creatures you humans have yet to discover." Nadine said turning to the next flight of stairs, "My best bet is whatever did all of this can undo it. Why don't we pay it a little visit?"

"Now you're talkin my language." Toru said walking to her.

Nadine gave him a sly smirk over her shoulder. "Haven't I always spoken your language?"

"H-Hey! Can't we at least think about this?!" Yukari asks fast-walking after them.

"Didn't we already think about it, Yukari?" Toru asked.

"Not the way you two were thinking." Yukari argued, "You saw what happened to those marines. That could be us next. We can't just go rushing in expecting this creature to not know what's coming."

"Relax, human, though I would like to pay this creature a visit, first I'm hoping to talk with it and try to convince it to fix its mistakes." Nadine explained.

"And what makes you think that this creature will listen to you?" Yukari asked.

"A woman's intuition." Nadine answered making Yukari roll her eyes.

"I have that too and mines telling me this can be a bad thing. We need to approach this very carefully not charge in full blast." Yukari argued. "Don't you think so Toru?"

Toru finished sharpening the spear he brought with him, "Hm? Did you say something, Yukari?"

"You weren't even listening!" Yukari shouted angrily.

"Look I told you I was going to handle this my way from the start. You're the one who insisted on coming with me so either follow our lead or stay here where your safe" Toru tells her before going back to sharpening his spear. "Preferably I would recommend that you stay here incase Nadine's strategy doesn't work."

"Well I...um…" Yukari didn't know what to say. She's the captain of a pirate crew yet she does not know how to fight. "I'll stay here so I won't get in the way…"

"Good. I'll be sure to aim for the heart in case things go wrong." Toru said.

"But Toru...what if you don't make it? How will I tell Tami-"

"You don't have to tell her that I've died…" Toru said turning to her, "Because I promised myself and her that I will survive until I find her again."

"...But what if-" Yukari was cut off.

"CUT THE WHAT IF'S AND JUST STAY HERE ALREADY!" Toru screamed at her as his loud voice echoed through the tower.

Yukari flinched back from how loud he was and how angry he looked. "O..okay" she stuttered out fighting back a threatening sob.

Seeing that he had frightened her and hurt her feelings made Toru feel guilty. "I'm sorry for yelling... Please don't cry. I'm sorry, okay? I just don't need to think about what-ifs and more of what will happen" he said giving her a one arm hug and patting her hair down. "I'm going to come back and then I'm going to find Tamiko so that's all you need to know okay?" He said pulling back to make her look into his eyes so she know he was serious.

"You're right...I'm sorry for all of what I did too." Yukari said, "I'm just...worried for you. Our past may have been totally different, but you and I are the same...what happened to our parents...wanting to protect your little sibling and not being able to return home anymore; I know how you feel, Toru…"

Toru smiled at her and wiped her tears away, "Cheer up, alright, and besides who else is Summer going to constantly jump and lick to death if I die here?"

Yukari giggled a bit. "You're right about that one. I thought you wanted Summer to stay away from you?"

Toru cheeks turned a little pink. "Don't mention this to the others, but I kinda like Summer's attention. Getting tackled to the ground by something cute is kind of a habit I like, but if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it and never talk to you again" he warned.

"It's a deal." Yukari said with a smile.

Toru returns the same smile and walked ahead of her. Nadine felt her heart warm at the conversation the two had, "Hm...never thought you would be able to talk to a girl like that, Toru. I guess you have changed a bit."

"Well...everyone changes with time." Toru said, "So are we almost there?"

"Yes, we are." Nadine said.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

The two Skypieans arrive inside a huge chamber filled with dragon statues and pillars.

Toru look at the dragon statues feeling puzzled, "Hold on, why are there dragon statues here? Isn't this one giant pillar?"

"Hm..it could possibly be someone's home." Nadine said.

"Who's home?" Toru asked. Then suddenly they hear a rather loud groaning roar echoing through the chamber. "Guess we can always follow that and find out."

The two peaked out of the corner of the chamber, to find a startling discovery.

"Is that…" Nadine said.

"...a dragon?" Toru asks seeing an icy blue dragon lying on a huge pile of ice holding its stomach. Toru takes out his spear and gets ready to charge at the beast, "This dragon must have been responsible for the tundra. One strike to the heart should do it."

"Wait, charging in head on is suicide. That is an ice breathing dragon we're up against." Nadine warned.

"Yea well, I'm a Skypiean warrior and I don't run from a fight." Toru said as he watched the dragon roll over letting out another fierce cry as ice shards spewed from its mouth. "Looks like it ready for battle too."

Nadine held Toru back as she listened to the beast roar and found it not to be threatening, but more of a painful whine. "Hold it Toru! I think it's hurting."

"Hurting? This is the beast that turned Alabasta into the way it is." Toru said. "How can it be hurting?"

"Can't you hear its pain?" Nadine asked walking up to the dragon touching its stomach, "I think it's here.

Feeling something had touched its stomach, the ice dragon looked down at the two Skypieans.

"Uh, Nadine, you shouldn't have done that." Toru said readying to strike the monster if it does anything.

The dragon bent over to glare at the two Skypieans before its eyes softened and let out a low rumble sounding like a whimper. "Please make it stop..."

Toru and Nadine's eyes widen in shock as they stepped back a little, "Y-You c-can talk?!" They both asked the dragon.

"Y-Yes...I did...UUUGGH!" the dragon screamed in pain as more icicles fell out of his mouth. It then raised its head to take a closer look at Toru, "Wyper…? Is that you…?"

"Huh? You...you know my father?" Toru asked already interested in the history his father shared with the dragon.

"Your...father…? You mean you are not Wyper?" The dragon asked.

"No, I'm Toru Sky, Wyper's firstborn son." Toru explained.

"Wyper had a son...huh? Well boy, my name is….Ciral, the dragon of ice." Ciral introduced himself.

"Ciral, we were wondering if you are the cause of what has happened to Alabasta." Nadine said.

"...Me…?" Ciral asked.

"Yes, you're an ice dragon so you must have turned Alabasta into the tundra." Nadine explained, "We're hoping to negotiate and restore Alabasta back to the way it was without violence. Do you think you can take away all of the cold and ice that you made, please?"

"Ah...I did not know I have caused this place to become covered in ice...Ahhh...if I were not in so much pain I would help...but I cannot move" Ciral cried flopping down on his stomach letting out another whiny whimper.

"What's wrong then, Ciral? You seem to be clenching your stomach in pain." Nadine pointed out.

"It seems that Wyper's spear is starting to hurt me now…" Ciral said.

"My father's spear? You mean you two fought one time?" Toru asked.

"Yes...and your father was the victor...now the spear he impaled me with is causing...me so much pain…!" Ciral screamed in pain letting ice bellow out causing it to pour out from top of the tower.

"Sorry for the off-topic question...but, do you know where my father is?" Toru asked.

"...Sorry...but I haven't...heard or seen him...since he was your age when we fought...that's why I mistaken you for Wyper." Ciral answered.

"Oh...okay...so what I need to do is go inside you and pull my father's spear out, right?" Toru asked.

"Y-You would do that…?" Ciral asked.

"Better than killing you, isn't it?" Toru asked. "Besides I have some questions for you so I'll help you out."

"Wait, Toru, are you sure this is even a good idea?" Nadine asked, "Who knows how cold the inside of this dragon could be. It might be an arctic in there."

"Its worth the risk is I can help this nation. No one should lose their home...You should remember that" Toru tells her as he moved towards Ciral's mouth. "Alright open up, I'm heading in side"

"Now I must warn you, be careful going into my stomach. The temperature of the acid is enough to instantly give you what you humans call frostbite." Ciral warned opening his mouth.

"Thanks for the tip." Toru said turning to Nadine, "Nadine, go back to Yukari and make sure she's safe. Also tell her not to worry I'll be back soon."

"Okay then, you better come back alive." Nadine said.

Toru nods and walks through Cirel's mouth. Cirel flinched feeling Toru's shoes hit his tongue, but makes sure not to swallow him. Toru jumps into the throat hole and enters his digestive system. Immediately, Toru sprouted his wings to fly away from the ice-cold acid and place his hands on the side of the stomach hearing Cirel groan a little. Once grounded on a boat of solid ice he quickly tucked his wings back inside his jacket shivering from the cold.

"Sorry about that, Cirel." Toru said. "Now which way do I need to go?"

"Deeper into my stomach. There should be a path way in front of you that will lead you there." Cirel answered.

Toru looked around the stomach to see a pathway on the other side of the ice acid pool so he takes out his spear and uses it to row his way across.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What?!" Yukari asks in shock after hearing the news from Nadine, "Toru went inside of a dragon?!"

"That's right. He's going to try and get his father's spear out so Cirel could undo what has happened to Alabasta." Nadine explained.

"...But it's too dangerous for him to go alone." Yukari said. "If what you told me is true, he could get frostbite inside that ice dragon."

"Toru said for you not worry about him. He said he can handle this so just trust in him okay" Nadine tells her.

"I understand that he thinks he can do this and we need to help turn Alabasta back to normal, but why does Toru feel like he has to do it alone" Yukari asked.

"Because Toru doesn't want to see another country destroyed. The people of Alabasta deserve to live in the country peacefully and Toru wants to help them go back to that no matter what." Nadine tells her.

"Well we feel the same way too," Yukari said, "If he wants to save this country, we do it together so I'm going to help Toru get his dad's spear from that dragon."

"Hold on, Toru doesn't want to worry about another person's safety during his mission." Nadine said.

"And what about his own? I know you told me to trust him, but I've seen Toru do stuff like this and it always ends with him badly injured or nearly dead." Yukari said, "I don't want to end up telling his family that they will never see him again because I didn't do something to help him!"

Nadine gave her an understanding smile. "Is it more about his family never seeing him again or is it for your own reasons too?"

Yukari looked down at the ground blushing a little, "He's too good of a person to be doing everything by himself…"

"Yes, so it would seem. I feel deprived for forgetting such a kind man as him, but in a way I feel lucky to know there was a time I meant something to him. Now we can try and help him together so let's see if we can do that." Nadine tells her.

"Wait...are you sure you've forgotten everything about Toru? It seems like you were just putting up an act." Yukari said.

"No...the haze in my memories are starting to clear." Nadine said, "The more I remember, the more I realized how much I miss everyone...Naru, Toru, Tamiko, and my parents…but never mind the past, let's hurry and help Toru out."

"Okay." Yukari said with a nod.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ugh! What the hell is that smell?!" Toru asks covering his nose as he walks through the stomach path.

"Sorry, must have been that golden pot that happened to be filled with chicken eggs I ate last week." Ciral responded.

"Damn it! Imma need you not to do that when people have to come down here to pull spears out of your gut!" Toru tells him. "Am I any closer to it? Its freezing in here."

"You should be." Ciral answered.

As Toru continues forward, he finds himself entering a huge area within the stomach. "Another acid pool…?" He asks seeing the large acid pool bigger than the one he just crossed. However, what caught his eye was his father's spear resting on the other side. "There it is." He said staring at the spear remembering when he father told him how special it was to him. "...Even after all these years, it's still intact." Toru said jumping onto another solid ice boat and rowing his way to it.

"Okay, Cirel, this might hurt a bit." Toru said yanking the spear straight out watching the blood trail from it. He then hears Cirel scream in pain causing the whole stomach to shake. "C-Cirel, cut that out!"

Toru felt the boat rocking roughly as the dragon roared in pain causing the acid inside the acid pool splash up almost hitting Toru.

"Cirel knock it off! You're making all the a-AAAAH!" Some of the ice acid hits Toru on the leg freezing it from the inside. "Damnit…!" He cursed managing to row to the other side.

"Toru! Oh my goodness are you okay?!" Yukari cried as her and Nadine entered the area to see Toru struggling to get out of the boat and away from the acid pool. "I knew it! See I told you can't do everything on your own!"

"Y-Yukari...what are you doing in here?! I told you it was dangerous and for you to stay outside where it was safe!" Toru yelled at her before clutching at his head feeling dizzy and numbness seeped throughout his body.

"I came here to help you save Alabasta. I know that you rather do things on your own but this is just ridiculous! A cold environment is the worst place for a Skypiean to be in." Yukari said.

"I...I..I can t.. care o..oooff my..myself" Toru stuttered out due to the cold taking over his body as he sagged to the floor.

"TORU!" Yukari cried catching the boy before he slipped in the acid pool. "I don't care what you say I'm getting you out of here! Nadine ask the dragon how we get out here quickly before Toru's heart stops due to the cold!"

"You heard her Cirel we need an escape route and fast!" Nadine yelled up to the dragon who was slowly calming down.

"Okay, but hold on. I'm going to breath an ice breath to blow you out so brace yourselves." Cirel said taking in a deep breath and blew out a stream of ice that eventually blew the trio out of him as well.

"Toru, please speak to me!" Yukari said wrapping up Toru's frozen leg with a piece of her jacket.

Toru felt so dizzy and tired as he saw black dots in his eyes. "It's cold...And I'm so sleepy..." he slurred out trying to stay focused.

"Cirel! You have to take the ice back! We have to get him to a doctor, quickly please!" Yukari begged looking towards the ice dragon. "Toru, stay awake. Focus on me, we're going to get you help alright so please stay awake."

Cirel struggled to stand up for a moment until he was back on his four feet, "Thank you. All I need to do is call all of cold particles that escaped my body during my pain." He said sprouting his dragon wings and flying into the air.

Once far in the air, Cirel called all of the lost cold particles back to him thus turning the snow into desert sand, the clouds that blocked out the sun had dissipated and the heat rays from the sun thawed out the remaining snow and the ice that surrounded the palace.

Cirel had flew back down to the trio seeing that his ice pillar home was melting, "Hop on, this place is not going to last long." Together the two girls helped lift Toru on top Cirel's back as the dragon took off into the sky.

Toru looked up at Yukari who was holding on to his hand tightly and looking down at him worriedly. The sight of seeing her care so much about him made him feel special and warm inside. He knew this feeling from when he was with his family, but with Yukari it was different and he knew it, he just didn't know how to express it. "_Maybe I'll get it right one day...for now I'll just keep it to myself..." _he thought as he fell asleep.

"Toru? Toru!" Yukari screamed shaking the boy, "Wake up, please!"

Cirel landed on the sand wincing at the pain from the heat, which was his weakness. "There's not enough time...I can't stay here." He said taking out an apple that was black with swirl patterns on it, "This is my gift to Toru for helping me out."

"A Devil Fruit?" Nadine asked.

"...Yes, I'm not sure what it is, but it has the power to find lost things. Perhaps he could use it to find his father." Cirel said breathing heavily.

"Cirel, what's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"I can't stay in an environment like this...I must find a winter island to live in." Cirel answered sprouting his wings and flying into the air, "I'm sorry, but I must leave. Give Toru both my thanks and my best wishes to finding his father. Farewell." He said as he flew away.

"Bye Cirel!" Yukari shouted turning back to Nadine, "Let's get Toru back to the ship. There I'll call Kazura to get there too."

"Right." Nadine said holding Toru in her hands as the two head towards the Coachella.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ngh...wha...what happened…?" Toru asks finally waking up in a bedroom the very next day.

"Finally, you're awake!" Yukari, who was sitting beside him, said hugging him tightly.

Toru blushed a bit before pushing her away. "Personal space please and thank you. Now what happened to Cirel?"

"He's gone. Alabasta isn't the best place for him to live in." Yukari said.

"What? But I had a lot of questions to ask him!" Toru said looking down, "I was hoping that he could have seen Tamiko or my mother at least…"

"I'm sorry, Toru, but Cirel did leave you this Devil Fruit." Yukari said showing him the black colored apple fruit.

"A Devil Fruit? I've heard of these things." Toru said.

"This is a gift from Cirel for helping him out. He even let you keep your father's spear." Yukari said.

"Well, look who came back from the dead." Nadine said walking into the room. "I didn't think you'd be up so fast, Toru."

"Hey, Nadine…" Toru said taking a look at his leg which was wrapped up in warm fabric.

"Don't try to get up, Toru. Your leg is still trying to recover from frostbite, so it will take a few days." Yukari said.

"Did he tell you want this fruit is?" Toru asked sitting back in bed to get comfortable as he examined the fruit.

"Not the name, but Cirel said that it has the power to find lost things." Yukari said, "Maybe this will help you find your family."

"It will?" Toru asked grabbing the fruit.

"Hold on, Toru. We don't even know what power this Devil Fruit will give you. I'd advise you to first find a book that gives you the details on what it does." Nadine said.

"But I can find lost things. I can find my family with it...but you're right I need to take appropriate steps to make sure that eating this Devil Fruit will be worth it." Toru said placing the fruit down.

"Good to hear." Nadine said, "But you still had me worried there, Toru. You almost died back there."

"I did not account for Cirel shaking the place up when I took out the spear." Toru said.

"No, I'm not talking about that. It was when you fell asleep on us on Cirel's back." Nadine said.

"Oh right…" Toru said.

"I really thought you were long gone, but Yukari didn't." Nadine said smiling slyly to the girl, "So she did something to get your breathing again."

Hearing that made Yukari blush dark red, "N-Nadine….please don't."

"What did she do?" Toru asked curiously.

"Well, Yukari did what any smart person would do when an unconscious person isn't breathing." Nadine said.

"P-Please don't tell him!" Yukari shouted.

"You won't believe this, Toru, but I saw Yukari k-"

"AND YOU'RE GONE! BYE!" Yukari shouted kicking her out the door closing it shut.

Toru raised an eyebrow at the unusual behavior of the girl who was panting heavily and glaring at the door. "Um...what was that about?" he asked.

"Um...uh...I wanted Nadine to check the uh paper supply to make sure Summer didn't eat it all. Yeah, that's it." Yukari answered smiling sheepishly to hide her cherry red blush.

"I don't know, it sounds really important. What did you do to wake me up, Yukari?" Toru asked.

"I um...well...I jump started your heart." Yukari lied.

"...That doesn't make any se-"

"Oh! Would you look at the time! Sorry, Toru, but I gotta go and check on my brother! Be sure to get some rest and um...yeah, sleep well!" Yukari said running out the room slamming the door shut. She covers her face in full embarrassment as Nadine watches her with a teasing smile, "Damnit, Nadine...why did you have to put me in that situation…!"

"I thought I set the mood for you guys~" Nadine teased.

"You nearly gave Toru the wrong idea!" Yukari screamed.

"What idea would that be? The idea that you carry feelings that run deeper than just friendship?" Nadine said. "Come on, you know full well what you did."

"I was just performing CPR on him and nothing more!" Yukari argued.

"No, don't try to use that argument as your defense. You would have done it to him anyway to keep his lips warm." Nadine said.

"N-No I wouldn't!" Yukari shouted.

"Haha, come on, don't try and deny it. You loooove, Toru. Don't ya'?" Nadine asked.

Yukari face turned hot tamillie red as she stuttered and fumbled with her words. "Sh..shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!" she yelled feeling so embarrassed.

Nadine giggled in amusement as she turns her back to her, "He's all grown up now…" She said.

"Huh?" Yukari asked wondering what she could mean.

"Toru's always been a reckless idiot, but to this degree...makes it hard to believe he is the son of the greatest Skypiean warrior and a pure hearted priestess." Nadine said, "And it makes it impossible to believe that I loved him for his recklessness…"

"Nadine…" Yukari said.

"But that's all in the past now…" Nadine said turning to Yukari and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Take care of Toru, okay?"

"Wait, you're not going to stay with us?" Yukari asked.

"No...I don't want to…" Nadine said.

"But why not?" Yukari asked.

"...Because I just don't want to, okay? It's not for me to be with all of you. I'm sorry." Nadine said. "I know I've just reunited with Toru after years of loneliness, but I feel deep in my heart that I will feel better around him when the three of us are back together on our home island. Me, Toru, and Tamiko…"

"But you could help Toru find Tamiko. You do realize that your are the first survivor he's ever found, don't you?" Yukari asked. "You can't just leave him like this."

Nadine smiled at her. "Sorry that's not my job anymore. If he had found me first maybe it would have worked out, but he found you so it's your destiny that has become intertwined with his. So, take care of him and help him find Tamiko. I'm leaving you with a big job and, more importantly, with a big piece of my heart so I'm trusting you to take care of them" she tells her as she flies into the sky. "Tell Toru that I look forward to seeing him and Tamiko together again someday!"

"Nadine!" Toru's voice called out as Yukari turns to see him standing on his unfrozen leg holding onto the wall, "See you back home." He said with a smile.

Nadine smiled back at him as she waved goodbye. "You'll find me again I'm sure. Take care!" she yelled as she flew off.

"If only Tamiko were here…" Toru whispered.

"Now what do you think you are doing out of bed, mister?!" Yukari shouted at him with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the deck.

"Oh, Yukari, well you see I-"

"You leg will shatter into a million pieces if you don't get some rest!" Yukari said pulling on his ear.

"O-Ow, hey watch the ear!" Toru screamed as he was pulled back into his room.

"Oh I don't want to hear it! You're going straight back to bed! Summer! You're on bed watching duty" Yukari called as the goat ran inside bahing away at them.

"Oh no! Not him again!" Toru shouted fearing that the goat will tackle him again.

"If he gets out of bed, tackle and lick him to death, Summer." Yukari said petting the goat then turning to Toru, "Now stay there like a good Skypiean while the cook fixes your food." She said leaving the room.

"Wait! I wanted to go to the library for the devil fruit book!" Toru said getting ready to move, but stopped when Summer moved towards him. "

"Then I'll go get it for you! Get some rest already 'cause you've earned it Mr. Skypiean Warrior." Yukari said closing the door.

Toru sighed as he leaned back on the pillows propped up behind him. Summer rested his head on the edge of the bed staring up at the wounded warrior. "Looks like I'm stuck in bed for awhile..." he said petting the goat's head. "I wonder how Tamiko is doing…probably enjoying her time on that candy island she talked about. Naru...you're watching over her, aren't you?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tamiko sat on the head of the delicate fox under the stars looking down at her mother's locket. She gently traced the image of Toru within the photo. "_Big brother... I hope you're safe and happy wherever you are..."_ she thought staring down at the only photo she has left of her family.

"Come on, Arrow! One time please!" Colleen's voice pleaded.

"For the tenth time, NO Colleen! You are not using my Riot Cannon to make fireworks! It's still in the design phase!" Arrow said back to his captain.

"Awww come on, don't be mean and stingy! Let me use at least one of your cannons then!"

"Those are weapons! Not toys!" Arrow shouted.

"Really?" Sakuya asked, "I really thought they were toys."

"Would you all keep it down I'm trying to concentrate so we don't get off target!" Ackmor yelled

"Ackmor, Arrow is being mean and won't let me play with his weapons." Colleen said.

"Maybe he wouldn't be acting this way if you aren't such a child!" Ackmor said. "Now will you just be quiet already?"

"Ackmor, Ackmor, if you keep yelling like that your circuits will fry." Kaisetsu said.

"Oh, hey Kai. So you and Geary are done cleaning the mess Colleen made in the kitchen this morning?" Ackmor asked.

"Yep, it's now as clean as a whistle." Kaisetsu said, "Xarasa is busy talking with Nash about the incident back on Warrior's Island."

"Nothing new there." Sakuya said, "So now that the kitchen's all cleaned up, I'll whip us all some dinner!"

"HELL YEAH! I'd like a meat entree with a side of meat and a meat soda pop with a dessert of meat cake!" Colleen ordered.

"WHAT KIND OF MEAL IS THAT?!" Arrow and Ackmor yell as they slap Colleen upside the head.

"A Monkey Family meal." Colleen answered smiling sheepishly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Cooper said yawning as he came down from the training room.

Tamiko who watched her new family yell and fight with each other was something new to her, but it was something she has come to love about them all.

"Tamiko, are you alright?" Cooper asked walking up to her and sitting next to her.

Tamiko looked up at him as she closed up her locket and put it back on. "Yep! I was just thinking about my big brother was all."

"Toru, right?" Cooper asked seeing Tamiko nod, "Well...I'm sure he's thinking about you too. That's what older brothers do after all."

Tamiko giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tiggy was always a worrier, but that's why I love him. I know wherever he is he's safe and that's what matters most. I just hope where he is he's found and an amazing family like this one to be a part of" she said quietly to herself with a smile resting on her face.

"Yeah...I wish the best for him too." Cooper said.

"Hey, Tamiko, Cooper, dinner's ready!" Sakuya called out to him.

"COLLEEN! STOP EATING EVERYTHING! IT'S NOT ALL FOR YOU!" Arrow screamed at her.

"Colleen, you cut that out right now or you'll be facing my nodachi!" Sakuya shouted running back inside.

"Uh oh, we better get our food before our idiot captain devours it all." Cooper said.

"Yeah." Tamiko said as the two run back into the kitchen to join in the antics of the Straw Hat pirates.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jurabi: And that's the end of Dragonsky. Quite the more fluffy chapter, don't ya' think?<em>**

**_Lazyfox: So many ships~ So many fluffy feelings~ It's such a happy day~_**

**_Demon Frog: *Croak* But then...everything changed *Croak* when the Demon Frog Nation attacked._**

**_Lazyfox: F*** YOU FROGGY! (Throws a shuriken at him)_**

**_Demon Frog: *jumps*_**

**_Jurabi: Hey, if you're going to do this, take it outside, you two!_**

**_Lazyfox: If my place can get destroyed by crazy antics yours can too now and then, but yea F*** you Froggy! (Flips him the bird)_**

**_Demon Frog: *Croak* Well, I'm going to hop away…*Croak*...for now. But I will be back tomorrow...*Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day._**

**_Jurabi: Phone call for you Lazy *hands her the phone*_**

**_Demon Frog on phone: *Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day. *Croak* And the next day._**

**_Lazyfox: I don't accept the charges (hangs up the phone) I hate that damn frog_**

**_Jurabi: Well, we are finally done with all the chapters not focused on the Straw Hats. I've worked hard on that amazing chapter of Jeremy vs. Merry. LazyFox freakin called it!_**

**_Lazyfox: I did I really did! XD But that fight was still so freaking amazing! But since we're back to plot I'm pretty sure my fluffy shipping feelz are going to be knocked off and he's going to go back to punching the sad feelz TT^TT_**

**_Jurabi: And I have bad news for you. There's another 'that scene' coming at some time._**

**_Lazyfox: Yep I'm tapping out now I don't want to say goodbye to another character I love because I have the sinking suspension I know who he's targeting TT^TT_**

**_Jurabi: Well that's up for you to decide. I might go for a person you least expected. We'll just have to wait and see. :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Libras and Toru._**

**_Lazyfox: Same here guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will have a wonderful day or night depending on when you read the chapter. Good bye~ ^w^_**

**_Jurabi: See ya' next chapter!_**


	84. Crack Chap

**_Jurabi: …Just an update since I haven't done shit in decades. Hi guys, I've popped up again to tell that on Halloween there is a Halloween special coming up. Now I would like to hear some ideas on what the special should be about and which of the Straw Hats should be which monster. Let me know in the comments, but for now enjoy these crack shots._**

* * *

><p><strong>Crack Chap.<strong>

"Alright Mr. Luffy and Mrs. Nami since you have won the lottery, you have two choices for your prizes," A lottery announcer said to Luffy as he shows him two of his prizes, "A boat or the mystery box."

"What? That's crazy we'll take the boat." Nami said.

"Wait wait, Nami! Not so fast. A boat is a boat…but a mystery box…that could be anything." Luffy said, "Maybe even a boat! You know how much we wanted one of those!"

"Then let's just-"

"We'll take the box!" Luffy said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh sure…we'll take the box!" Nami said hitting Luffy on the head, "You gave up the boat for three tickets to a crappy comedy club!"

"Ah come on, Nami. You're acting like this is the first time I've done something stupid. You remember that time when I was supposed to get that boat?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"Wait wait, Nami! Not so fast. A boat is a boat…but a mystery box…that could be anything." Luffy said, "Maybe even a boat! You know how much we wanted one of those!"_

_"Then let's just-"_

_"We'll take the box!" Luffy said._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Huh, what was that?" Kadiri asks waking up from his slumber hearing the sounds of kids laughing. He looks outside the window and sees kids dressed up in Halloween Costumes, "Oh my spirits! We're under attack by monsters, dear Lord!" He shouted panically as he sees a certain costume, "Oh wait but there's Goku. He'll save me. GOKU! GOKU!" He screamed but the Goku cosplayer passes the house, "Hey wait…WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! Oh to hell with him. I'll have to deal with these marauders myself. Time to get in gear." He said grabbing his crimson sword, "Alright, you weaboo bastards, time to send you back to hell! AAAH!" Kadiri screamed flailing slash shots towards the kids causing them to run away screaming for their lives.

"Hey, Kadiri, you're all set for Trick or-WHAT THE HELL?!" Kaisetsu screamed seeing Kadiri flailing his sword around, "Kadiri, what are you doing?!"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK KAI! BY NINJAS AND PIRATES AND A MEXICAN PRINCESS!" Kadiri screamed.

"Kadiri those are kids. They're Trick-or-Treaters." Kaisetsu explained.

"Trick…or…Treat?" Kadiri asks in confusion.

"Yeah, it's what kids do on Halloween. They dress up in costumes and go around asking for candy. How could you not know about this?" Kaisetsu asked.

"I…well…um…how could you not know your reflection in the patio door isn't Razgriz possessing you?" Kadiri asked.

"Hey! That woman was a bitch." Kaisetsu said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Kaisetsu was walking in the hallway until she saw her reflection in the patio door, "Razgriz! Couldn't stay away could you?!" She shouted trying to punch the door but slammed her head into it knocking her unconscious._

_"Oh my god!" Colleen shouted, "Kaisetsu what happened?!" She asked looking at her reflection in the patio door, "Did you do this?! I'll kick your ass!" She shouted trying to punch the door but ended up knocking herself out._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aw…I can't believe I'm going through puberty…" Toru complained.

"Toru, this is just a phase. You've gone through a few times yourself you know." Ackmor said.

"Yeah like those three weeks you spent narrating your life?" Tamiko asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Toru's P.O.V.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I looked with a grimace at the questionable meal Yukari placed in front of me. Though I didn't want to tell her how disgusted of her cooking, somehow I think she knew.

Yukari has always been full of life energy and life, but lately I've become more aware of her aging. The bright exuberant eyes of the woman who is shipped with me grew dull and listless with the long fatigue of a weary life.

*Smack*

…

…

…

…

…

…

I awoke several hours later in a daze.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh I see mop hair, so you decide to play me for an idiot aren't you?" Arrow asked Sakuya, who sat across him.

"Well at least I'm not playing Jacob like you're treating Alana." Sakuya argued.

"Hey, why don't we just calm down and just enjoy our dinner?" Alana asked.

"Alana's right, there's no need to fight." Jacob said.

"That's right, mop hair. Your boyfriend is asking you to shut your trap." Arrow said.

"Well Alana, did Arrow ever tell you his ugly hair had an uglier shade of brown when he was a kid?" Sakuya asked.

"Hey, Jacob, did mop hair ever tell you she had a zit in the back of her neck that she couldn't mess with and it swollen to the size of a pingpong ball?" Arrow asked.

"At least it wasn't as big as that thing you had on your lip for three years." Sakuya said.

"Oh three years? You mean the three years you couldn't get fucked in no matter how hard you tried?" Arrow asked.

"Hey if you're so brave on your play of words, pig, maybe you should tell Alana that you teach a class on picking up women!" Sakuya said.

"And Jacob should know that you took a virgin class!" Arrow said.

"Oh and does Alana know you're half Polish Mr. Arrowcheck?" Sakuya asks with a smirk.

"YOU BITCH!" Arrow screamed as he and Sakuya engaged in a fist fight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well I hope this new job works out for you, Cooper." Tamiko tells Cooper.

"I hope so too otherwise I would have to go back to working with that stupid spelling company." Cooper said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"D…" A man spoke.

"ot." Cooper said.

"Dot." They both said.

"B…" The man said.

"et." Cooper said.

"Bet." the man said

"Bet." Cooper said a second late. "I knew that slow it down."

"P…" the man said.

"it." Cooper said.

"Pit." the man said.

"Pit." Cooper said a few seconds late, "Come on man it's my first day."

"Ba…" the man said.

"ka." Cooper said.

"Baka." The man said.

"Oh that's it! You're going down!" Cooper shouted beating the crap out of the man.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_Jurabi: And that's all. Just a crack one shot update. Nothing that special really…really…god I miss writing the story…_**


	85. IMPORTANT EXCITING NEWS

Jurabi: Alright…now I am very excited! What is up everyone it is me, Monkey D. Jurabi as usually bringing very important news! As you may know, there has been delays of a new chapter of this story because of so many other things I am writing and so I thought to myself, why not make a rewrite of this? After all there are so many past mistakes and wasted opportunities I've missed.

Now I know what you're thinking: What?! You left us off on a cliffhanger with the Straw Hats and you're deciding to rewrite the whole story you worked so hard to bring us?!

No guys, I am not COMPLETELY rewriting this story just tweaking and adding parts and chapters that should have been added.

You could say: Well why not just edit the story?

Because 1. It's too much of a hassle. 2. People won't notice the edits unless you rename chapters and hope they will notice. 3. I love reviews and the same people who review my story won't be able to review the chapter. And 4. I realized that the beginning chapters of this story and some of the past arcs I've made turns out to be utter crap. I'll list the arcs in the rewritten version of this story and explain what changes I'll make.

Also, I will change some of the characters in terms of appearance, some of their Devil Fruits, and maybe their clothing.

**_Romance Dawn Arc:_**

The thing I have changed here is Colleen's Devil Fruit. For a while I've gotten quite bored with Colleen's-WHOA WHOA WHOA hold on a moment. Colleen? No way, I meant Monkey D. Belle.

That's right folks, I am changing Colleen's name to Monkey D. Belle since it was Nami who named her. Now on to Belle's Devil Fruit. Remember when it is being built up that Colleen's Devil Fruit will evolve? Well it evolves into the Mythical Zoan Fruit: Model Dragon with more a more simplistic and asspull free move set and weaknesses. In other words, I am severely nerfing Colleen and changing her name. She's supposed to be the strongest of the Oathkeeper Pirates, not the most OP character.

Oops, did I mention that I've changed the name of the crew also? Yes, I thought it's too cliché to have the new generation have the same name and its' boring too. The Oathkeeper Pirates really roll off the tongue and is a really nice name.

For Romance Dawn, I think it will be from Belle's introduction to when Ackmor joins the crew.

There will also be more indications of Kaisetsu's past and friendship with Kadiri while Ackmor's dialogue will be changed to fit his robot-like personality and also his backstory will not be as confusing anymore. Sorry, I was an inexperienced writer back then.

**_Omega Island Arc:_**

Now I won't be spoiling much here since this arc is exclusive for the rewritten version, but Arrow's introduction will be the same here. Arrow's personality will also be tweaked a little here along with the set of weapons he has. In the rewritten version, he will have a total of 6 different weapons to use. The Delicate Fox's introduction will also be the same, but with more indication to what she became on Chp. 52.

**_Diamond Dog Arc:_**

This arc will introduce Sakuya in a different aspect. She will still have her sleeping troubles and her fear of fire and spiders, but her story goes even further. Also, for some reason I've never showed you her full backstory due to me just being a ditz and forgetting. Sorry about that…

**_Lougetown Arc:_**

Now I looked back at my Lougetown Arc and was pretty disappointed in myself. That's why I am doing this. For Lougetown same as Luffy's crew, each of Belle's crew will receive a chapter of their own individual events on the island.

Anderson and Morgsha won't be rip-offs of Smoker and Tagashi and indication of future arcs from the Libras plus more Toru action in that arc.

_-Here I would like for some of you to submit a canon arc here. At this point, the Oathkeepers will finally make it into the Grandline and are on their way to the next island. One important thing for your submitted arc is that Kaisetsu needs to get extremely sick at the end._

**_Tall Plains Arc (Spring Island):_**

Tamiko's introduction in this arc! The way this arc will go will be slightly different but overall it is the same.

**_Dante's Freezer Arc (Winter Island):_**

It'll basically be the same except that Tamiko is in it this time.

**_Alabasta Arc:_**

Now for the real chuck on meat that will be rewrite exclusive. The Oathkeepers will be heading to Alabasta. I didn't like the Usung War arc or whatever the f*** I called it, so I'll provide a guranteed awesome arc. One change I've made is that Vivi does not have Luffy's Devil Fruit. I thought it was a cool idea at first but then I figured that Vivi is fine as she is.

**_Marine Base SR388:_**

This arc is new obviously and is where Cooper will first appear and where Tamiko as a doctor will shine.

**_Warrior's Island Arc:_**

Why LazyFox?! Why did you have to give me a tournament arc?! Ahh! Well, let's just get it over with…I've changed a lot of things. The Spade Pirates will not appear in this arc due to overcastting in the arc and the tournament will have all the rounds played.

**_Ruins of Moonrock Valley:_**

Nothing much changed here. Ha…you thought LazyFox. You thought I'd change something like Wyper's death and Xarasa's death…sorry…I…I didn't want to change it though…

**_Skypiea Arc:_**

There will be plenty of things changed here so be ready to either scream in joy or cry like a baby.

**_Yukijima Arc:_**

This arc will be going on a lot longer than it did other than that it will be the same.

**_And that's all the information I can give you. I didn't spoil as much…just a little. So I do hope you have enjoyed the majority of this story, but I'm afraid I'll have to rewrite it in a matter that makes sense. I'm almost to that 100_****_th_****_ chapter mark, but I'd rather have quality content on each of my chapters than have 365 chapters that overall suck. So I can't wait to restart this story. Are all of you excited? I sure am too! I will notify all of you when the first chapter is up, so until then, goodbye! :D_**


	86. It's Here: Head over and read now!

_**Jurabi: HI EVERYONE! I've got exciting news! The rewrite to this One Piece story is finally up! Please go over there and look at that from now one because I will mark this story as complete since I am not working on it anymore. Hope to see you there :D**_


End file.
